


ÆTHERVERSE - The Essence of Hatred

by MsPandora



Series: ÆTHERVERSE [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Blood and Violence, Chapter Images, Chapter Length Varies, Character Drama, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Gen, Illustrations, Implied Geno/Reaper, Implied Red/Sci, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted Beginning, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Milk Propaganda, Mutual Pining, Mysterious Dreams, Mystery, POV Alternating, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Drama, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steampunk, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, inventions, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 297,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPandora/pseuds/MsPandora
Summary: EBOTT CITY, 191XThree years have passed since both districts of humans and monsters have been reunited, leaving their differences, which once resulted in a civil war, behind in order to strive for a brighter future together.In the area of Roadin, you can find a little stationery shop called 'Doodlesphere', owned by a certain skeleton monster: a carefree, cheerful artist and storyteller named Ink. Despite leading an overall uneventful life up until now, his natural ability to run into trouble causes him to bump into Error one day, the so-called 'Destroyer of Progress'.Because Ink is constantly having dreams about other universes and him being his archenemy, the artist decides to follow said businessman out of curiosity and must find out that he and other 'outcodes' are experiencing similar dreams that seem to be connected with one another.So now what? The thought alone of Ink working together with the short-tempered and dangerous Destroyer to understand this mystery sounds quite ridiculous, right? Especially if you consider Error's connection to Nightmare's gang, the infamous mafia group inciting restlessness in Ebott City right now...
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Error/Ink
Series: ÆTHERVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639537
Comments: 473
Kudos: 221





	1. Introduction and Credit List

Hello there! Before I start with the story, I want to throw out some personal words, how I am going to plan out this project (no spoilers, of course) and the obligatory credit list for all the characters. Of course, if you're not interested in any of this, you can skip this foreword and go straight to the story.

***

To all the ones that decided to read this: Hello again! Although I only came in contact with the Undertale fandom about half a year ago (probably way too late, I know; I was too lazy to play Undertale for four whole years, huehuehue), I became quite invested in this game and many of the alternative universes. It just happened to be during the time in my life in which, well, let's say unpleasant things started to occur, causing me to get more and more apathetic about everything, even towards my beloved hobby of creative writing. However, playing Undertale, hearing its wonderful music every day, thinking about its characters that make me laugh and feel something for them... you could say the game really keeps me somewhat sane nowadays although you might argue that it developed into an unhealthy dependence or something like that. Life can be quite shitty, I guess.

You know, I swore to myself to not get tangled up with fanfictions that much anymore since I wanted (and still want) to work more on my original stories. Also, despite having written some myself in the past, I never really cared about other's fanfictions because, well, you probably already know about their bad reputation among some people. Regardless, I have started to read a couple of them in the hope to fill the empty hole in my heart and it... actually works somewhat, at least. I got to know a lot of great stories, for example those about the Afterdeath couple by Golden_AU (it became my OTP; thanks for that, mate) or Harrish6's interpretation of 'the Forced God of Destruction' (was really sceptical about that idea at the beginning, but man, the new version is so well written up until now; hope to see more of it in the future). All of them help me to get through my monotonous days, so thank you all for it, I guess. Huehue~

Additionally, creating a fanfiction means, to me at least, to express your deep passion towards the universe you're writing about. Therefore, it is almost like a kind of love letter, as cheesy as it may sound. So, uh, to all of you creators: Accept this story as such. And, you know, I hope that there are some people out there who are maybe in a similiar position like me and enjoy my work as a neat distraction from the exhausting gray reality. It just would make me happy knowing I am doing something purposeful in my life.

***

Now then, let's go from the embarassing emotional stuff to some dry facts: First off, I divided this story into three phases, having overall ten arcs plus prologue and epilogue. The plot of the first phase (prologue and the first three arcs) is already planned out; it will include about 50 to 60 chapters, so if I manage to pace everything correctly, every phase will have this length, more or less.

So that you gain more references: In average, a single chapter has around 20 to 30 pages (DIN A5, font size 12). There may be some with a ridiculous length or really short ones there and then, but I try to keep this average number as best as I can (can't promise though, because I always calculate wrong when it comes to chapter length). Now, one arc can have around ten to 20 chapters and they get longer the nearer they come to the end of a phase.

To summarize this mess: three phases with ten (or twelve) arcs and all in all a chapter length of 150 if I predict this correctly.

For a chapter with average length, I need a little less than a week, provided I have a certain amount of motivation (which is quite high at the moment I write this introduction). So somewhat realistically spoken, I might need at least three years (with high motivation) to finish this story. This probably sounds pretty insane, right? Maybe you can guess already that I can't promise to get this ever done. Nevertheless, I will try at least. As long as my self-confidence doesn't get in the way, as long as my need for escapism remains and as long as I stay determined (sneaky reference there; I'm starting off great, huehue), this story will continue.

***

Now: the holy list of credits (which might be edited as time goes on)!

  * **Original Undertale- Toby Fox**
  * **Ink!Sans- Comyet**
  * **Error!Sans- LoverOfPiggies**
  * **Æther!Sans- me  
**
  * **CORE!Frisk- DokuDoki**
  * **Dream!Sans and Nightmare!Sans- Jokublog**
  * **Swap!Sans and Swap!Papyrus- Popcornpr1nce**
  * **Cross!Sans- Jakei95**
  * **Killer!Sans- Rahafwabas**
  * **Dust!Sans- Ask-DustTale**
  * **Horror!Sans- Sour-Apple-Studios**
  * **Science!Sans- TalkingSoup**
  * **Underfell- Vic the Underfella**
  * **Swapfell- Khoppang**
  * **Geno!Sans- LoverofPiggies**
  * **Reaper!Sans- Renrink**
  * **Color!Sans- superyoumna**
  * **Fresh!Sans- LoverOfPiggies**



*******

Well, I've said everything I wanted to say. Hope ya'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it (seriously, the characters are just so fun to write; I love all of them, huehue)~


	2. 0.1: "The End Starts Here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Prolog**

***

_Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔_

_Well, now he had done it this time._

_Probably not the wisest idea to take the hit since Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ was lying helplessly on the ground now as a result of it, his whole body feeling numb due to the pain, his vision becoming just a blur and the noises of the on-going battle in the background seeming to be so far away suddenly._

_It was not the first time Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ had acted on impulse and suffered the consequences of it. His friend D̸̢͓͒̆r̸̙̖͊͂ē̴̟̻ḁ̷͙̇m̴̩̏͌ always lectured him on this and recommended to stop for just a few seconds and think about the situation before doing something stupid he would regret later. Huh, maybe a good thing then that D̸̢͓͒̆r̸̙̖͊͂ē̴̟̻ḁ̷͙̇m̴̩̏͌ was too occupied with fighting to see Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ like this since he was pretty sure he had lost a limb or two although he could not quite confirm it in his delirious state._

_Like he said, he had really done it this time._

_But, you see, sometimes, you just did not have the time to sit down and think. Additionally, when a sudden inspiration or, dare he say, emotion flamed up in his empty core, Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ could not resist and had to chase this feeling before it vanished like paint being washed away. And in this case if Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ had not taken the attack-_

_..._

_Wait, what was he doing again? What was he thinking about?_

_He groaned when he tried to move._

_Right, he was injured pretty badly._

_Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ let his heavy-lidded eyes wander over the scenery. Thousands upon thousands of sparkling stars resided above him, some of them being enveloped by a foreign gloomy energy and then dissolving into nothingness. For a moment, Ï̶̞̕n̵̮̣̅͒k̷͚̠'̵̬̀s̵͇̝̋ body shook violently, as if it responded to the universe fighting back against the aggressive foe, before going numb again. This was when he finally noticed the black blur standing right before him._

_Had it been there the entire time?_

_Despite Ï̶̞̕n̵̮̣̅͒k̷͚̠'̵̬̀s̵͇̝̋ vision being a fuzzy mess, he could locate a pair of mismatched eyes, glowing a bright red, with blue stains coming out of them, looking almost like streams of tears, yellow teeth and various particles, or rather glitches, floating around the strange black thing._

_Then the realization hit hard._

_E̶͔͎͒r̵̢̰̥̮̔r̵̥̒̾͝ó̷͙̮̌͗r̸͚͈͝._

_E̶͔͎͒r̵̢̰̥̮̔r̵̥̒̾͝ó̷͙̮̌͗r̸͚͈͝ was standing there and just... staring._

_Thanks to his presence, Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ remembered again what happened just a minute ago. Somewhat. And he really wished he could see his face better. Very likely the glitch was making a hilarious expression right now._

_Huh, apparently E̶͔͎͒r̵̢̰̥̮̔r̵̥̒̾͝ó̷͙̮̌͗r̸͚͈͝ said something, but Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ did not quite catch that. However, he forced himself a weak grin and_ _answered regardless. Whatever the tired C̶̚ͅṛ̶̘̏̓e̴̻̱̔̃ã̷̜͈ţ̸̪͐̍o̴̫̿r̷̪̯͑ had uttered, caused E̶͔͎͒r̵̢̰̥̮̔r̵̥̒̾͝ó̷͙̮̌͗r̸͚͈͝ to become more distressed and to glitch even harder. Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ smiled a bit brighter at this and if his ribs had not felt like they had been crushed, he would have laughed for sure._

_Yep, whatever the others might say, it was totally worth it, just for this reaction alone._

_Unfortunately, the glitchy D̸̼͝e̸̝͊ͅs̷̬͚̅ẗ̷̢͓́r̸̨͠o̷͖̒̀y̵̥̬͂̅ê̶͍̳r̴͇͚̓ ran away, or to be more precisely, ran to the huge unidentifiable dark mist behind him, which everyone was currently fighting against, to join the combat, leaving Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ alone on the cold ground. The C̶̚ͅṛ̶̘̏̓e̴̻̱̔̃ã̷̜͈ţ̸̪͐̍o̴̫̿r̷̪̯͑ followed his movements with an eager gaze and kept watching from his uncomfortable position. It really was a unique sight, one you never could have imagined, even in your wildest dreams: the S̶̫̃͆t̸͖̍͝ā̴͉r̷͔̥̊͑ ̸̠̫̇S̵̖̓a̶̳̐n̷̡̓s̶̳̽ę̶̢̍s̴̹͍̃͆ fighting alongside with the N̵̤̲̄̒i̶̯͍̎́g̴͈̽h̶͍̕̕t̶̮̾m̸̡̘̍ā̷̖̚r̴̬̎ͅę̸͛̅s̵͖͓͂ and the D̸̼͝e̸̝͊ͅs̷̬͚̅ẗ̷̢͓́r̸̨͠o̷͖̒̀y̵̥̬͂̅ê̶͍̳r̴͇͚̓ himself for the fate of the whole multiverse._

…

_...or rather for what was left of it._

_A part of Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ wanted to capture this one-in-a-lifetime moment in a picture, however, an even stronger part wanted to stand up and fulfil his duty, protect his precious universe and its creations. Regardless of his wishes, his body would not obey. Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ could do nothing except watching. He felt so... weak. Utterly useless. What a great protector he was._

_Minutes, hours or days had passed, he really did not know, when suddenly, the ground began to shake. First gently, almost soothingly, then it became stronger and stronger as the seconds went by. Like being hit by a lightning strike, a burning sensation filled Ï̶̞̕n̵̮̣̅͒k̷͚̠'̵̬̀s̵͇̝̋ entire being, causing him to let out a deafening scream and his body to spasm._

_He did not need clear senses to know that the universe was dying. It was dying, it was dying, it was falling apart right before his eyes and until the very end, he could not do a single thing about it._

_He failed terribly, he could not even do his only job right._

_He failed the creators, their creations, all the alternative universes... his companions..._

_**He failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed he failed-** _

_The ground gave in right underneath him, but a fair amount of magic strings kept Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ from falling into black nothingness. Blue strings... E̶̤̊r̸̖̥̈́r̵̤͂̋ö̸̱͔́̄r̵̬̽'̶̪̈́̇s̶̨̢̽̓ strings... Cold inky tears flowed down the C̶̚ͅṛ̶̘̏̓e̴̻̱̔̃ã̷̜͈ţ̸̪͐̍o̴̫̿r̷̪̯͑'s̵̨͚̿ cheeks although his blue paint was almost exhausted._

_This really was the end, was it not?_

_Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔, who still was wrapped in the strings which had nothing to hold onto anymore, and all the others started to fall, fall, fall..._

_On the very edge on his consciousness, he recognized a black-colored hand reaching out for him. Ḯ̵̧͚̬͗̍̕n̷̳͂͆k̵͚͙̔ reached back..._

…

_And lost his grip on reality._

…

***

_Loading..._

**ÆTHERVERSE**

_*_ **Continue**

***Settings**

**> ** ***̸̢̗̙͇̋͜͠** **R̵̢̓͊̒̈́̈́̉̆͂͋̑̕ę̷͚̖̞̞̝̘̂͆̑̒͑̿̃ŝ̸̨̝͈͓̗̱̬̠͑͜ͅe̴͉̱͋̄̔̂̉̎ţ̵̛͚̙̙̗̞͙͈̬͎̦͕́̈̓͊̑̔̅̑͌** **<**

***


	3. 0.2: "The Tale of HUMANS and MONSTERS"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ah, the good ol' times...

** Prolog **

__

***

_Long ago, two races ruled over the land: HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_One day, civil war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

_They banished the monsters and created two territories: the 'Human District' and the 'Monster District', separated by a giant wall._

_Many years later..._

_**EBOTT CITY (the capital)** _

_**190X** _

_Rumours say humans who land in the Monster District never return..._

***


	4. 0.3: "Fallen Down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *new in the monster district, eh? hope they don't run into unpleasant company...

** Prolog **

__

***

_Frisk_

_Frisk awoke on a familiar bed of golden flowers. Their senses were too numb to recognize anything other than that at first but once they had recovered more or less... they could not believe their eyes._

_It was a dark night with only a few stars shining, the rest were hidden behind clouds and smoke. Frisk was surrounded by ruins of former houses and looking behind, they saw a giant wall; its incredible heigth made the child's head spin. In the distance, they could hear noises of loud engines... cars?_

_Their head hurt badly... like different kinds of memories overlapping and mixing together in a weird mess. As a result, Frisk remembered two events which had happened right before their awakening: a seemingly endless fall into everlasting darkness and a fall from the top of the wall, both being not the same occurrence, however, they somehow had taken place at the same time and somehow... not._

_Frisk frowned. Nothing made any sense. Despite everything, they were still them, but..._

_They knew about this world and somehow not._

_They knew about different worlds and somehow not._

_They knew about timelines starting and ending but after the supposed end, something new had begun._

_Two different minds with two different sets of knowledge... by combining them, Frisk slowly got an idea of this... very odd situation. The sudden realization made them gasp. Frisk had been so sure that they would not survive and still, they had ended up here. Alive. By this logic, the others who had been with Frisk at this fateful event must be alive somewhere too!_

_They and... and **it**. _

_**The entity** was probably alive as well. _

_Would **it** still be a thread to this world? Would everything just end again? Frisk... could only guess. _

_..._

_Finally, the child stood up. Not knowing for sure what will happen next, what they will find, clinging on the small suspicion that made their SOUL pound, filled Frisk both with nervousness and exitement; a new adventure had started for them. Furthermore, the echoing sounds of their confident steps on these gloomy streets gave them even more DETERMINATION._

***

_After Frisk had gone passed a flickering street lamp, a voice they knew just too well called out for them, „*Howdy!“_

_So the child turned around and spotted a little flower which had not been there before in the middle of the light circle, smiling friendly at them. Although it was not an ordinary flower but a mechanic one: Its head was a gear which rotated frequently and its wavy, spiky petals shone in a metallic golden color. Curiously, Frisk approached the familiar flower._

„ _*I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!“ he introduced himself in a cheerful manner, however, his voice gave off a strange echo like Flowey spoke through a metal filter, which made him sound more robotic. Despite this uncanny vibe, Frisk waved shyly as a greeting and smiled a little._

„ _*Hmmm...“ Flowey watched them interested with his yellow eyes, which never blinked once. „*You're new to the Monster District, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!“ His gear head rotated faster thanks to his excitement. „*Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have t-“_

_Suddenly, Flowey's speech was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the sky. Frisk covered their ears instantly and looked up with fear written on their face. A giant airship, not that much above ground, flied passed them, its turbines producing deafening sounds and red-blinking lights on the sides illuminating the dark night sky._

_Meanwhile, Flowey waited silently, his former smile had turned into a displeased line. He even tried to frown but because the little flower was not able to move its face that much, Flowey just sighed annoyed instead although the sound was swallowed by the airship. After the flight device had gone by, however, silence came back and Flowey put his obligatory smile back on._

„ _*Well, like I said, someone needs to teach you how- uh...,“ he began, but trailed off once he saw Frisk curled up into a ball and shaking uncontrollably. „*Buddy, you okay there?“_

_The frightened child did not answer since they still had their ears covered._

„ _*...Don't tell me you're scared of the airplane? These things come and go, like, every hour. How do you even live in Ebott City like this?“_

_Still no reaction. Flowey sighed again._

„ _*Geez, why do I always get the tiring ones? Well, doesn't matter.“ In the next moment, two metal tendrils emerged from the ground, which slowly reached out for the motionless child. The flower's smile widened as much as it could while the light of the street lamp casted a sinister shadow on his face. „*After all, it just makes my job much easier~“_

_More and more, the tendrils creeped in Frisk's direction but before anything could happen, Flowey was hit by a fireball and sent flying with a surprised shriek._

„ _*What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...,“ a female voice spoke softly and once she laid her gaze upon the terrified Frisk, she hurried to them and hugged them tightly. „*There, there. Do not be afraid, my child. It cannot hurt you anymore.“_

_Subconsciously, they hugged back and felt a familiar fluffy fur, so they looked up. A huge white goat monster with kind ruby red eyes smiled reassuringly at them. „*I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.“_

_For a moment, Frisk held their breath. Although they had the feeling that sooner or later they would meet her again, her appearance and warm motherly embrace stroke an emotional and nostalgic core in their soul, so naturally, Frisk weeped even harder._

„ _*There, there...“_

_At the same time, Flowey kept himself hidden in the background and watched the scene unfold. He huffed grumply. After some minutes had passed and Frisk had gotten better, Toriel took their tiny hand in her giant paw, squeezed slightly and started to guide them through this place. To Flowey's utter surprise, the child looked around and as they spotted him, Frisk waved happily at him. With an even grumpier noise, the flower vanished into the ground._

„ _*You are the first human to come here in a long time,“ Toriel explained. „*It is for the better if you stay at my home for this night. It is not that far away. Say, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?“_

_Frisk remained quiet for most of the time, occasionaly answering her questions. They rather studied their surroundings and steeled their awareness, so Frisk would be prepared for any more sudden loud noises. On their way, the child saw more creatures wandering around: jumpy frog-like monsters named Froggit, scared bug-like ones named Whimsun... the familiarity of the place and its inhabitants made Frisk relax again._

_But suddenly out of nowhere, the dark streets became much brighter like a new light source had appeared. „*Oh my,“ Toriel exclaimed surprised. „*Look, my child, are the stars not pretty tonight?“_

_Frisk followed her gaze and gasped when they saw a giant rift in the sky. It probably extended several kilometres and its inside revealed a different kind of night sky: Its colors were changing all the time, from dark blue to violet to pink, almost shining like an aurora. Hundreds of stars were spread across the rift and sparkled more beautifully than the normal ones outside._

_It was... mesmerizing._

„ _*I see something like this for the first time,“ the goat lady explained. „*I have not expected to witness such a beauty in a big city like this. Normally, smog and smoke prevent the stars to be seen. My, we are really lucky today, are we not?“_

_Both of them stood there for a while to watch this strange phenomenon until the upcoming clouds hid the rift again and darkened Ebott City once more. And so, hand in hand, Toriel and Frisk continued their way._

_However, the goat monster did not notice the child's pensive expression._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whenever a new character appears, I will show you a rough sketch of them, like this one:  
> 
> 
> By the way: The quotation marks are probably incorrect, aren't they? My writing program is doing this automatically (it's a German one) and I just paste the chapters from it (hopefully, this isn't such a crucial mistake since that would mean I had to correct all of them, yikes).


	5. 0.4: "Hopes and Dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *am really proud of ya, kiddo.

** Prolog **

***

_...But a human child named Frisk made it all the way through the monster capital to their leader Asgore Dreemurr and despite the dangers and hostility, never losing their kindness or determination._

_Frisk gave them hope for a better future between monster- and humankind and decided to act, with the help of all of their new friends, as an ambassador._

_Three years have gone by and now, the doors between the two districts stand wide open, allowing the partnership to blossom again._

_It is still a long way to go. However, in the restless times of technical progress, steam engines running non-stop and airships inhabiting the skies, of the glorification of romanticism and adventure tales, of free-minded and peculiar individualists, changes can occur faster than expected..._

***


	6. 1.1: "Beginning a Sketch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *prepare yourselves to get introduced to a friend of mine. just a friendly warning from me to you 'cause, ya know, not everyone likes chaos and fireworks.

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

__

***

_Three years later..._

_Ink_

Early in the morning, when the first rays of the warm summer sun are shining on the high buildings of the capital, the busy city life in the area of Roadin, the Monster District's main street, steadily starts to kick in: Bunny merchants are opening their inns and shops, salesmen and scholars are racing in an incredible speed to their workplaces and universities, a lot of them located in the district's centre area, „New Home“ (everyone knows the leader is not good with names), and the city guard, mostly consisting of giant dog monsters, is patrolling to guarantee safety (although some of them are hanging out at 'Grillby's', playing poker and smoking dog treats, but do not worry, the barkeeper will send them back to work eventually).

Also, after the reunion between the two races happened a while ago, humans have started to visit the Monster District out of curiosity and now almost half of the passerbys you can see here in Roadin are humans, buying sweet cinnamonbuns at the monster's bakeries, interacting with one another (also wondering why the neck of Lesser Dog gets taller when you pet him) and educating themselves at libraries about the foreign and fascinating monster magic.

Indeed, it seems like another peaceful morning.

Until, at eight am, the infamous clock tower begins to ring to greet this new day in a cheerful and refreshing manner.

Loudly.

 _Absurdly_ loud.

So loud in fact that even Asgore can hear it all the way to New Home while he is watering his flowers in his garden at this exact moment and gets so startled, he drops his can.

Every citizen knows when you want to sleep properly, you wear ear plugs. It is the very first advice people give you when you move to the capital's Monster District (the second most important one being to never talk to a monster called Jerry). However, there are always certain individuals who are not willing to learn and repeat their mistakes over and over again.

Like Ink, for example, who just has opened his eyes widely in shock before he realizes that it is nothing more than the stupid clock tower again, so with a grumpy, unintelligable noise, the skeleton monster puts his blanket over his head and rolls over to the other side of his bed, proceeding to sleep. ...only to land face first on the ground because his bed is way too small (please do not be like Ink). Without moving his body, he peeks up and looks at this comfy little room with tired eyes. Besides his table and commode, the floor is covered with books, art supplies and dozens and dozens of papers. When Ink's gaze reaches the corner across from him, his expression brightens up a bit.

„G'morning, Penny,“ he greets his giant pen, almost as big as him, who (since Ink does not like her being objectified) has vertical golden and dark red stripes gleaming in the light. „Well this time, the fall wasn't so, heh, _ground breaking,_ am I right?“

He fingerguns at her. Silence.

„Yeah, you're right. Not my best joke.“ With that, Ink plants his face into the pile of papers again. Somehow he does not feel as tired as before, but he still does not want to stand up just yet, so instead he starts to hum a random melody while swinging his legs back and forth and waving his arms to make a paper angel, which makes him giggle like a child. To his defense, Ink _once_ thought about tiding his room, but then he heard about this term, you know, _creative chaos?_ And since he adores every activity and every little thing you can put your creativity in, well, why not put it in your unhealthy messy tendencies? Besides, these two words form an alliteration, so bonus points!

Finally he decides to stand up from his covered floor whose color he forgot long ago (no, seriously, how does it even look like again?) and stretches his tired bones. From the corner of his eye, Ink notices his precious dream diary, lying lonely on his nightstand, which reminds him to write his last night's dream down before it can get lost in the spheres of his goldfish brain again. Motivated, he picks up a nearby pen from the ground, sits down on his bed and starts a new entry:

_06/07/191X_

_Ink's Dreamlog #968_

_Same as dream #1. Nothing new. Still too blurry to see anything._

With this, his daily entry ends. Disappointing, actually. Why was he so excited a moment ago? Ink frowns at the page. There are days on which his dreams are so wild, crazy and so ridiculously detailed that he could write a small novella with them (which he actually did). His adventurous dreams are, in fact, Ink's greatest source of inspiration for his stories. Yes, he may be an artist, but at the same time he is an author and storyteller too! Well, nothing Ink can do something against. Sometimes, dreams are not that exciting or just reoccur without anything new.

...Although, is it normal when the same dream reoccurs for about the hundredth time?

…

What has he been thinking about?

Anyway, Inks shrugs it off and puts his diary on his nightstand again before leaving his room and entering his bathroom to splash cold water on his bony face. A look in the mirror reveals the ever-changing symbols of his eyes, reflecting his current emotions. One blink and they change: a yellow star and a light blue oval. Blink. An orange moon and a turquoise sun. Blink. Again, a light blue oval and a yellow circle. You can tell by the colors and shapes that he is content and calm right now, his emotions are balanced well enough.

While staring at his own image, Ink subconsciously rubs his right cheek where a permanent black stain settled down a long time ago due to careless usage of his own magic. At least, Ink is not so dependent on it now than in his earlier years, so no more unwanted smudges on his face or cloths. Blink. For a moment, one of his eyelights shows a brown spiral, but in the next moment, it is gone again.

Ink returns to his little chamber without thinking about it. On his chair, semi-neatly folded, are lying his cloths, which he picks up in good spirit to put them on. First he buttons up his white shirt (its sleeves have the exact same pattern as his dear Penny) and attaches his suspenders on his pants (again, the same design; Ink likes to go with partnerlook). Next he puts on his black boots and his fingerless gloves, followed by a brown jacket with fluffy fur on its ends around his hips. Now the most important items: his long beige scarf (tainted with some black ink magic too and not even twenty wash cycles could get them off), his unused but not needless goggles around his neck, his cap with three star on it and last but not least, a bandolier with all of his vials of paints on it, including a little bag for pens and brushes.

Some may say Ink wears way too many unnecessary accessoires that are just bothersome in his daily activities and a skeleton monster does not really feel temperature that much to ever need that ridiculous amount of clothing layers, but truth to be told... these people are absolutely right. This includes for example his friend Dream, who always sighs and looks disappointed at Ink whenever he trips over his own scarf before helping him up (really a reliable pal), or his former classmates and instructors when he was still visiting the academy in New Home (again, why always these weird looks directed at him?). However, this does not matter to him, really. Sometimes, you must sacrifice safety measures for art and individuality (he came up with this phrase after tripping over and falling down a staircase, Dream and Blue sent him to a hospital after that. Man, that had been _a lot_ of stairs).

Soon enough, Ink stops thinking about his past and out of habit, picks up one end of his scarf to check his most recent notes:

_\- buy new groceries (important: new sketchbooks!!!)_

_\- art lessons on weekend days, 2 pm_

_\- monster and human reunion anniversary on September 15, no work on this day!_

_\- Sci brings new paint on Monday_

Ink's eyelights change to green exclamation marks. Today is Monday, is it not? Huh, maybe it is not so bad then that the stupid clock woke him up since Sci likes to come early. Grinning, Ink walks down the wooden stairs to his shop on the first floor. As always (well, almost always), the unpleasant things in life seem to turn into pleasant ones on their own when given time to recover.

Just when Ink bathes in this reassuring thought, he stumbles over his scarf again and falls.

Yeah... _almost_ always.

***

Meanwhile Ink has settled down in front of his counter, reading an art magazine and waiting for potential customers. Only a few minutes later, as predicted, the shop bell rings and his old acquaintance Sci, wearing his usual light brown coat and emitting a strong scent of coffee, enters the store.

„Here comes the delivery,“ said friend announces with a tired grin. „Morning, by the way.“

„Good morning to you too!“ Ink answers joyfully while watching him putting a suitcase on the counter and opening it to reveal dozens of vials of all the colors you can possibly imagine.

„Well, how is your condition doing? Emotions balanced? Not one too strong or too weak?“ he asks.

„Nope! Everything's fine!“ Ink responds, filling his almost empty vials on his strap with the new paints. Once he is done, he takes a tiny sip from eleven of them, leaving out the white and drinking a bit more from the yellow color, and feels instantly more energetic and motivated for the upcoming day.

„Hmmm,“ Sci hums thoughtfully and studies the other carefully. „Say, you're drinking less from the pink one, aren't you?“

„Uh,“ Ink utters, taken aback by this sudden question. His eyes become a gray exclamation mark and a violet drop. „Yeah, so...?“

His friend sighs. „You're doing this for a long time, huh? Last time I was here, I saw some leftovers standing on the floor and catching dust.“ He leans over the counter to look at the other side and truly, near Ink's feet, stands a box that contains the said vials, some of them even untouched. Sci raises a bonebrow at that. „Hmm, figures.“

„Well, I guess I'm not really in need of them...?“ Ink says while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

„I can understand you taking less from the black one. Doesn't feel that funny, I can imagine,“ Sci explains with a worried expression. „But pink is not so bad, you know. And you need to drink a fair amount regularly. Otherwise, your body will accustom to not having it and, well, you can become apathetic to it.“

Since Ink remains silent, Sci adds with a sly wink, „With the right usage, pink can be just as fun as yellow or orange. Just try it out, could be a fulfilling experience.“

As a response, Ink snorts and giggles (hoping his laugh sounds earnest enough) before exclaiming, „I got it, I got it.“ Then he rests his chin on his palm while looking suggestively at him. „What kind of fun? The one you have with your boyfriend during your working hours~?“

As Ink expected, Sci's face is immediatly covered with a bright blue blush. He coughs and pretends to look at an invisible pocket watch. „Ohboythatlatealreadygottagotothelab,“ he babbles nervously and turns around to leave the store quickly, but almost knocks over a shelf with writing materials in the process, getting a honest laugh out of Ink this time. Before leaving however, Sci looks back at his friend with a serious expression again.

„Please remember what I have told you, will you? About the paint I mean,“ he stresses.

„Will do!“ Ink replies and takes a nearby pen to write it down on his scarf, which makes Sci's face relax again.

„Great. Don't want your dads to call me at night times again 'cause they worry about you. Well then, see you around.“

„Bye!“ Ink keeps waving for a while even when he is already gone. Then he slowly puts his hand down on his strap, his smile vanishing as he takes the vibrant pink paint and stares at it. Experimentally, Ink jiggles it a bit and watches the little bubbles go up. Next, he opens the heart-shaped lid and leads the bottle to his mouth... only to stop before actually drinking it. Ink puts the vial back, tapping it, and resumes to read his magazine while humming a happy tune.

No one was there at the moment to see that the artist's normally colorful eyes turned to white pinpricks for a split second.

***

Until late afternoon, no customers arrive. Actually not that unusual since Ink's stationery shop is not that big and sometimes just... gets forgotten in the giant mess of other businesses. The ones in New Home probably have a larger and richer collection to offer than his but... nonetheless, Ink is still proud of his 'Doodlesphere'! Eventually, the day will come on which his comfy, wondrous realm gets the appreciation it deser-!

„*Hey, you're listening to me, mister?!“ A voice suddenly interrupts Ink's thoughts, which makes him blink irritated multiple times. The artist did not even notice the bird monster coming in. His name is Sootdrake, easy to recognize by his huge puffed up head and his feathers always being covered with gray soot.

„Oh, sorry,“ Ink finally replies and laughs a bit before checking his scarf for notes. „Hm, your lesson is on Saturday again or did you want something else?“

„*Yeah, about that...“ Sootdrake's wary little eyes wander in different directions. „*...My dad kinda lost his job recently, so we won't be able to pay for the lessons... sorry.“

„Oh,“ is all Ink manages to say. Perhaps he should add something to this (console him, maybe?) but since a certain feeling is lacking, he stays quiet.

„*Yeah...,“ Sootdrake murmurs.

Because the silence makes the situation even more awkward, Ink decides to speak up although he talks more to himself, „It's kinda strange how so many workers are struggling lately...“

„*Y'know, a lot of factories and companies are losing their money and are forced into bankruptcy,“ the bird monster whose eyebrows twitch angrily explains. „*And people like my dad have to pay for it.“

„But why?“ Ink asks with a frustrated undertone. „Aren't we living in prosperous times right now? So why do people have financial problems all of a sudden?“

„*Uh, well, have you heard of 'Blue Strings', mister?“

Ink's eyes become curious question marks. „No? What's that?“

„*Seriously never heard of them?“ Sootdrake utters, surprised. „*You know, it's this one company that makes contracts with others, mostly inventors, don't ask me why, and invests money in their projects. Although they have really helped some to get to the top, well, many and I mean _many_ others aren't that lucky and get into pretty deep debts...“

„I see,“ Ink mumbles while writing this name on his scarf so he can find out about this obscure company later.

„*Just don't get into trouble, mister,“ he warns, slightly worried. „*Don't get involved with Blue Strings, they just mean bad news.“

„Hmm, will do,“ the skeleton mutters, absentminded.

„*I, uh, will get going now. My dad will send the rest of the teaching money to you next week when he gets his last pay check,“ Sootdrake states before intending to leave. „*Goodbye, mister, and, you know, take care and so.“

„Bye,“ Ink replies and waves, but cannot bring himself to smile this time.

Again, a customer has left him for good and it is not that long ago since the last one, and last one, and last one... A dark blue teardrop and a red whirl appear in his eyes as he pouts. Under these circumstances, is there anything Ink can even do? Is there anything he can do to protect his Doodlesphere?

…Well, he has never been good in protecting something anyway. That is why the artist failed at the academy to become a city guard, after all. In his dreams, he may be a great protector of... something, the universes as it seems, but in real life, Ink feels... useless.

 _...Now_ the lack of feeling he had while talking to Sootdrake really starts to kick in. It bothers him endlessly. After taking a generous sip from the dark blue paint, Ink finally decides to take the pink one and puts the tip of his tongue in it. It tastes... awfully sweet and a shiver runs down his spine. It reminds him of this sort of medicine with an artificial taste of strawberries or bananas, which tries to trick little kids into drinking them with its deceptive sweetness. However, it will always, always taste... false.

Putting his head on the counter, Ink lets out a long sigh while allowing the paints to fill the empty hole that is his being. Until closing time, the Doodlesphere remains quiet... and forgotten.

***

The next day, Ink wakes up even more motivated, yesterday's worries completely pushed aside (not even another greeting from the ground can deminish his mood). Straight after he has opened his store, the artist sits down behind the counter, takes a sketchbook and opens it.

This time, Ink dreamed about an epic fight again, one where the fate of an entire AU (appearantly short for 'alternative universe') had rested upon his shoulders and he won! Now the artist is inspired to draw some of the scenes he vaguely remembers. Luckily (and weirdly) enough, Ink's dream memory works somewhat reliably. Maybe the whole thing about dreams being forgotten very easily is an exaggeration? Or maybe Ink is just an exception to the rule? This would be funny, considering his otherwise pretty bad memory in reality. Perhaps he should see this as a compensation or whatever.

After drawing a rough sketch, Ink continues with proper outlines, so he turns his attention to the one skeleton in the picture whom he is almost always fighting against in his dreams. He remembers him being called 'the Destroyer' occasionally. His longtime rival, as it seems. The thought alone makes Ink's eyes change rapidly in excitement. Just how much fun would his life be if it was like in his dreams? Visiting new AUs every day, going on adventures with friends, fighting enemies and protecting whole worlds... It sounds even more entertaining than being a simple city guard! Now _that_ would be a fulfilling existence!

At the moment, the artist is emphasizing the crazed look on his enemy's face, the odd glitches around his dark body that are always present, the 'error' signs sticking on him... It took some time and hard concentration on Ink's part to properly remember the Destroyer's appearance but fortunately, his nemesis has distinctive characteristics which are easy to recognize. By now, the artist has drawn several sketchbooks full of their fights or other situations they found themselves in. Ink snorts when he recalls some of them:

One time, him and Glitchy were fighting in a cave filled with waterfalls. After a powerful strike from Ink, the other was thrown into the water and started to, well, glitch so hard he fainted and then floated motionlessly on the water surface for about half an hour (Ink was laughing all the while). However, once Glitchy had woken up, he chased the cackling protector through the whole cave (Ink ended up defeated with several bruises and stomach pain).

Another time, Ink was visiting an AU where candy and chocolate were literally growing on trees and, by accident, he saw the Destroyer there, happily collecting the sweets, stuffing them into his jacket and wearing a grin like a child receiving a present from Santa himself on Gyftmas. Fascinated by this, Ink decided to stand there and watch silently... until he was spotted by his foe, who stared at him in shock, glitched again while making incoherent noises (which kind of sounded like a dying washing machine?) and then made a portal in which he vanished. The expression Glitchy had is also Ink's very first picture of him...

Ah, good ol' ~~memories~~ dreams...

With a sense of nostalgia on his side, the artist finishes his drawing with one last touch: strings that are the Destroyer's signature move, connected to his fingers...

…

These are... blue strings.

…

Huh, weird. Where did he hear that before?

…

Ah, right, that one company. What a strange coincidence. Would be even stranger if...

…

Nah, never.

***

If there is one thing that Ink curses even more than his bad memory or his clumsiness, then it would be the fact that he is easily bored. Like right now. Again, late afternoon and no customers at all. After drinking some of his red paint, he lets his frustration out by drumming very loudly on the counter while looking angrily on the door as if his stares could magically bring customers in.

Ink groans for what feels like the hundredth time. By the Æther he is so, _so_ bored! And the sudden art block is definitely not helping right now! Maybe a break would be appropriate. He could close his store earlier today and stretch his legs... perhaps he could even visit some friends? The ever-present silence is bothering Ink anyway.

Determined, he takes a sip from his orange paint before leaving Doodlesphere and heading to his destination.

***

Truly, his friend's house is quite outstanding in Roadin. A large part of the citizens here is living in apartments or simple townhouses, but this one stands on its own. Everyone in this neighborhood can point out with ease whom this self-made property with the gray metallic facade belongs to. Cheerfully, Ink rings the house's bell, which gives off an unpretty buzz sound, and rocks back and forth on his heels while observing aimlessly the area around him until the door is finally opened. To his surprise, it is the human child or rather young human teen Frisk who is standing on the threshold, drinking a glass of milk.

„Hey, didn't expect you here today,“ Ink greets with a smile, getting two silent but firm nods as a response while their shoulder-length brown locks make a bouncy movement. As always, Frisk is wearing their creamy yellow shirt whose sleeves are way too long, a violet bow tie with blue stripes and a beret although the artist notices a new accessoire on it: a bronze gear.

„I'm really bored right now, so I came here to visit Sans,“ he explains.

After taking their time to finish their glass, Frisk responds quietly, „*At his workshop. Follow me...“ Without further ado, they take his hand and lead him inside, mainting their stoic expression. A weird kid, but who is Ink to judge anyway?

„Ah, sorry, by the way. If I knew you were here, I would have brought the manuscript of my newest story!“

„*It's fine. Then next time,“ they whisper. „*Have you thought about... publishing it?“

„Oh, no! No, no!“ Ink answers with a hearty laugh, getting a tiny frown from Frisk.

„*Why not?“ they ask.

„Uh, how do I explain it? Those plot ideas come from my dreams, as you know, and not really from me. I mean, it is _my_ subconscious, but it's not like I'm actively inventing them, more like I'm _helping_ to realize those ideas. So publishing the stories and taking credit for them... would kinda feel like art theft?“ Ink pauses before laughing again. „Probably doesn't make much sense, huh?“

„*...It does,“ Frisk murmurs.

„Really? You gotta explain to me, then!“ he replies, amused.

Finally after walking through some rooms and a long corridor, they stand before a door that leads to the house's back area. Frisk opens it and both of them walk inside. Already outside of the workshop, a very loud noise and screeching can be heard but once you are inside, it gets even more deafening. On the right of this large hall, a bulky flight device with only semi-finished wings and a semi-finished front side is resting there imposingly, illuminated by the sunlight coming from the dome's windows. With the back to Ink and Frisk, a figure is standing on a ladder, leaned against the aircraft, and is currently operating a welding torch to work further on his construction.

„*By the love of Æther! Couldn't you have taken a tool that is less obnoxious than _this_ hellish thing?!“ Flowey, who is sticking out of a pot on a table nearby and is trying to dodge the sparks, screams angrily.

„*huh? what did ya just say, weed?“ Sans speaks up. „*can't quite hear ya by this _torch-_ uring noise. heh.“

„* _OH MY GOD,_ “ Flowey yells while trying to smack his face on the table to end his pain.

Pouting, Frisk walks over to him to place the pot further away and to glare daggers at Sans.

„*heya kid, back again?“ The skeleton pauses his activity and strips off his safety goggles to get a better look at them. Innocently, he explains, „*we were just having fun, that's all.“

Frisk's reproachful glare does not budge a bit.

„*'kay, understood, boss. not doing it again.“

During Sans's walk down the ladder, the kid points at Ink, who is still standing on the door frame. „*We've got a guest,“ they say.

So the short skeleton (shorter than Ink, he wants you to know that) turns around and gives him a friendly smile. „*heya, bored again i assume?“

„Got me,“ Ink answers, laughing as he approaches them.

„*Great, another idiot,“ Flowey mumbles to himself.

„*i'm working on my aircraft right now, so, uh, not sure if I can entertain ya,“ Sans states while searching for another welding torch in a locker. „*but ya can stay for as long as ya want.“

Ink studies his friend. The inventor is wearing his beloved brown pilot jacket (which has an odd similarity with Ink's) with different badges on it, some of them with skulls and bones as symbols and one, located on the right side of his chest, with the icon of the 'Delta Rune' (a circle in the center surrounded by two wings and three triangles in the bottom), a matching pilot hat and dark brown gloves.

Besides, an equally important fact: He is shorter than Ink.

„*so, something exciting happened lately?“ Sans (almost an _entire forehead_ shorter!) asks.

„Huh? Uh, nope. Nothing at all,“ Ink confesses, leaning against the workbench. „That's kinda the problem. No customers at all these days. It's getting really boring. And lonely.“

„*doesn't sound all too well, pal,“ Sans acknowledges while carrying a new welding torch and a box full of small components back to his spot. „*would definitely _grind my gears_ if i were ya.“ This gets a snicker out of everyone except Flowey, who just lets out a metallic sigh. „*by the way ink, behind ya is my unfinished plate of pasta casserole. i think it's already cold, but ya can eat if ya want.“

„Cool, thanks!“ Since Ink can never decline free food, he takes his first bite...

„*my bro cooked it. he's really trying with this new recipe.“

...and reflexively, as soon as the taste kicks in, spits it out again.

„*You probably mean he's trying to _poison_ all of us!“ Flowey comments with a disgusted stare on the plate of food, which is now taken and eaten by Frisk, whose blank expression remains.

„*like I said,“ Sans begins and stares down at the flower, a sinister shadow spread across his face although his friendly grin stays. „*he is really t r y i n g his best, got it?“

„*Y-Yes, I got it, I got it already!“ Flowey surrenders while his geary head spins faster due to his nervousness. „*Now quit staring at me like that!“

„*you better not say something stupid to his face when i'm not around,“ he warns before looking at Frisk with a much softer expression. „*kiddo, can ya pass me the milk, please?“

Meanwhile, Ink is writing down on his scarf to think twice next time before accepting a meal from Sans's brother again and in the process, comes across a note that transforms his eyes into green exclamation marks. „Hey, you as a part of the inventor community know for sure about a company called Blue Strings?“ he asks curiously and is surprised to see Sans nearly choke on his milk.

„*urgh, please don't say that name in here,“ he requests, suddenly annoyed as he wipes away the remains of the drink around his mouth with his sleeve. „*why are ya even asking?“

„Some people are losing their jobs because of them and it kinda effects my business too, so I got curious.“

„*...of course it does,“ he huffs. „*not having mercy with anyone. typical.“

„Wow, you _really_ do hate them,“ Ink notes and watches with amusement how Sans's casual attitude turns into a passionate rant.

„*'course i do! name me one who doesn't!“ he exclaims while swinging his torch angrily.

„*Congratulation, now you've triggered him,“ Flowey says sarcastically. As if he is taking a break, his petals start to close and hide his face.

„*can ya even imagine how many hopes and dreams of us they have crashed?! so many of my colleagues gave up because they're too demotivated to invent and build again! only a sick freak can do that to someone's passion!“ Sans curses under his breath when he tightens up a screw way too strong in rage. „*there's a very good reason why their chef error is called 'the destroyer of progress' among us. damn bastard.“

For once, Ink stops laughing when he finally registers what has been said. He blinks twice. „Error?“

„*yeah, that's that weirdo's name,“ Sans confirms while nodding. „*is a skeleton too, has those odd glitches and 'errors' floating around him, also has those crazy-looking blood-red eyes. all in all, not a trustworthy impression if ya ask me.“

Although Sans's rant continues, Ink has already faded his voice out and is now staring blankly at nothing in particular. This cannot be true, right? Again an uncanny coincidence... The guy whom Ink has been dreaming about since almost three years is a real person? And despite not ever seeing him or hearing about him once in real life, all those attributes seem to match: his appearance, his blue strings, his title.

How could Ink dream about a person he has not known up until now?

…

He snorts. No, this just sounds way too good to be true. If Dream were here, he would scold Ink too for overthinking his fantasies again and keeping his hopes too high up. Instead, it is very likely that he just read about this Error guy years ago in a magazine or picked the information up somewhere. After all, Ink has the most unreliable memory in the world!

…

But just... what _if_...?

„Say uh, Sans? Do you know when Blue Strings was founded?“ Ink inquires, feeling a subtle sting of hope inside him as he holds his breath.

„*lemme think,“ his friend answers before putting his goggles back on and turning on the much quieter torch. „*two and a half years ago, i believe? not that long actually.“

After hearing that, Ink's eyelights begin to change faster than ever before. Just the thought of the possibility of something supernatural happening to him, of a mystery probably meant to be solved and maybe, _just maybe_ of other things in his dreams being true, makes his head spin and he barely holds back with vomiting out his excitement.

For a brief moment, Frisk's calm voice brings him back to reality, „*Hmm... this reminds me of this Destroyer from your stories... what do you think?“ They smile a bit at him whereas Ink just nods mindlessly.

In fact, he is so lost in thoughts for the rest of the day that he does not even register when or how he went back home again. The skeleton heads upstairs to his room, letting himself fall onto his bed.

So Error is his name, huh? He giggles at that.

***

Although it is certainly not Ink's area of expertise, he quite adores the crazy inventions humans and monsters come up with these days. After all, it is a form of expressing your creativity as well! So in the past, he at least tried to learn something about mechanics by helping Sans with his machines but unfortunately, it turned out to be way more complicated than Ink had imagined and he was constantly setting things on fire, so for his (and everyone else's) sake, he gave up early. Besides, thanks to Frisk's diplomatic skills, they achieved to convince Sans to forgive Ink's mistakes and is since then allowed to set a foot in his workshop again (supervised).

Long story short, the artist admires other's inventions, even though on a rather superficial level, and _loves_ to motivate them in creating more; this is why he likes to go to the monthly conventions which take place in Roadin and give others the chance to broadcast their projects and ideas, or why he likes to visit Sans reguarly for example.

Additionally, Ink just cannot help but marvel at how these revolutionary inventions make one's life so much easier; like the gorgeous home theaters, reduced to a mere square on which all of Ink's favorite stories can be watched: Vissy (normal people call them television)! Or the amazing metallic apparatus that can heat up any sort of bread and make them crispy: Toasty (normal people call them toaster)!

Ink is even using one of these wonders right now: a mettaphon (his version of the name is currently a work in process)! A blocky device which allows you to communicate with others by speaking or via text messages and the newest 2.3.7-0723-4563.72.04-0089 version (no one really understands the function behind the last lines of numbers its inventor Alphys keeps adding up) can even take pictures! This has probably been Ink's greatest investment since... his last sketchbook.

Pressing down the mettaphon's buttons, which look like those of a typewriter, provides a nice distraction for the lonely artist who is still waiting for customers. He tells his dads that everything is fine, teases Sci a bit more (who sends a random arrangement of letters and numbers back every time when he is flustered; Ink has already seen all possible combinations), sends Frisk his new drawings, delivers puns back and forth with Sans... but the moment he sees a new message coming from Blue, his eyes become stars.

_ Conversation with  _ _☆_ _ Blue  _ _☆_

< _GREETINGS,_ _INK! HOW ARE YOU DOING???_

Of course he writes everything with capital letters again. His reasoning is for one, to appear prominent and secondly, to make it more conveniently for his friends to read since the screens are so small. Typical Blue.

_ Conversation with  _ _☆_ _ Blue  _ _☆_

_hey blue! ☆ >_

_im now in my store but its boring_ _༄_ _>_

_< INK! YOU ARE AN AUTHOR, THEREFORE MIND YOUR PUNCTUATION!_

_nah its not a novel >_

_< THEN CONSIDER THIS AS A TRAINING FOR YOUR WRITING SKILLS!_

_< BECAUSE, TO BE HONEST, YOU ARE WORSE AT IT THAN MY BROTHER._

_< I HAVE CORRECTED YOUR LAST WORK BY THE WAY._

_Thanks! ☆ >_

_< YOU CAN ALWAYS RELY ON THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE!_

_< MWEHEHEHEH!_

_< WELL, I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU HAD TIME FOR A VISIT AT DREAM'S. I EVEN BROUGHT MY FAMOUS TACOS!!!_

_< BUT I FORGOT THAT YOU HAVE TO WORK TODAY, SO MAYBE NEXT TIME._

_I wanted to take a break anyway, so sure ill come! ☆☆☆ >_

_< WAIT._

_ < DID I JUST PROVIDE YOU WITH AN EXCUSE TO SLACK OFF FROM YOUR WORK??? _

_never ever would the magnificent blue do that ✎✧ >_

_< WHAT EVEN ARE THOSE SYMBOLS???_

☠☆⌨⊰☆⌤➳⊱✐☆ _Ѷ >_

_< !?!?!?_

Imaging Blue's confused face right now and laughing at the thought, Ink stands up from the chair behind his counter and goes on his way to New Home to (not) slack off from work.

***

After taking a seat in a trolley car, Ink's mettaphon suddenly vibrates, indicating a newly received message.

_ Conversation with  _ _☆_ _ Dream_ _☆_

_< Hello, Ink. If you're coming to visit us, then please be careful on your way. The city isn't that safe anymore nowadays..._

_will do~ >_

_< I mean it. Stay on the main street and avoid shortcuts through alleys you're not familiar with._

_yeah yeah >_

_< And don't trip on your scarf!_

Like always, Dream is way too overprotective. Ink guesses it is probably something he should appreciate, but it just gets tiring after a while. Is it not a waste of time to constantly worry about everything and everyone? Well, to Ink, at least. Maybe this is the one crucial trait that has gotten Dream to his high position as a city guard now.

Yes, to truly protect someone means you have to care about them first.

For a moment, Ink glances down to his vials before taking the yellow one, which brightens his mood and makes all of his worries go away. Regarding his job as a decent protector, he really never has had a chance to begin with.

***

About half an hour later, the trolley car arrives at New Home, so Ink gets off. Today is such a sunny day! Since it was raining last night, the streets are now filled with sparkling puddles in which the happy skeleton jumps occasionally to watch the drops, shining like little pearls, fly in all directions. Some of the wealthy citizens here give the goofy artist an irritated look, but he does not mind at all.

Besides, despite being daytime, you can even now witness the mysterious rift high up with its twinkling stars in it. The 'Ætherlight', so the people are refering to this phenomenon, presents certainly an interesting contrast to the light blue sky. And just how the sun is shining on the yellow and golden facades of the luxurious townhouses, creating such a brilliant picture in front of Ink's eyes...! It surely inspires him to paint this scenery. If he just had brought anything to draw with... the artist would most likely capture this moment with oil. Or watercolor. Or both.

…

Oh, Ink has spaced out again. Where is he again? He snorts loudly, surprising the other passerbys around him in the process. What a silly biscuit he is! Next, Ink takes one end of his scarf to check his notes. Somewhere, he wrote down the route to Dream's home, just in case something like... this happens. It is not the first time, mind you.

…Ah, there it is! A map drawn by Ink although it is a bit... smudged by now, but he can still work with it! Following the route, his eyes are for the most time glued on the map to not be distracted by his surroundings again. However, he almost collides with other people and even cars as Ink does not look both ways when crossing a street, earning so disapproval glares and angry remarks from them, which he keeps ignoring like a master. Now, just around the corner and he is almost-

_Bump! Clack!_

...Well, that was to be expected. The sudden impact causes Ink to lose his balance and so he lands on the ground on his butt with a yelp. Whomever he just has clashed with hisses angrily.

„wAtcH whERe you'RE GoIng, dumBaSs...!“

Wait, what kind of voice is that? It just changes randomly from one octave to the other and has a weird echo effect to it, which lingers for about a second...

This is when Ink's and his eyes meet. These red eyes he has drawn countless times by now and which he know just to well: the right one more squinted than the other with a small white dot in it and the other with a larger blue iris, surrounded by a yellow ring.

These eyes belong undoubtly to the Destroyer.

To Glitchy, or rather to Error.

He stares at him and Ink stares back. Both of them not moving an inch and just looking at each other, like the time around them is frozen.

This Error is dressed quite fancy but still somewhat humble: He is wearing a long black coat, almost the same color as his bones, whose ends are sewn together with another blue fabric which blends in really nicely with the darker one. A cobalt-colored scarf is hanging loosely around his shoulders and despite his coat being buttoned-up, a part of the collar of his red shirt can be seen, a blue ribbon tied around it. The only thing causing Ink to frown internally, however, is his cylinder. Is it really that necessary? That thing just makes him higher than he already is! Putting his complexes aside, Ink simply continues to look at his face.

This is real, right? This is reality?? Then someone ought to pinch Ink right now because this feels (quite literally) like a dream coming true! His emotions are rumbling wildly in him, so once again he has to hold back with puking there and then. Nevertheless he has also the urge to drink all of his paints until they are empty! Oh wow, regarding his excitement, his eyes are probably changing like _crazy_ right now. That would at least explain the irritated look Error is giving him- no, wait, could it be?! Is there a glint of recognition too?! Or is Ink just imaging that?!

 _Gulp._ Aaaand successfully, another vomit attack is prevented. That would make the situation even more awkward than it already is, would it not?

…

Perhaps one of them should have said something by now. Even the people around them begin to stare. Ink notices that Error's gaze goes slightly off, so he follows it and realizes that a golden pocket watch is lying right next to him. Most certainly it belongs to Error. So why does he not just take it?

…

Ink picks up the watch by its chain and holds it to Error with an innocent smile. „Yours?“ he asks.

Before he can say anything more, the black skeleton snatches it from his hand and inspects every side of it carefully. Then Ink opens his mouth to speak, but Error proceeds to walk away, making a curve (a _very_ generous curve) around Ink. However, he gives the other one last curious look over his shoulder before suddenly summoning, with a simple wave of his hand, a floating black panel, tipping and sliding on it skillfully and then lets it disappear again.

Wait a minute, Ink remembers this part of his magic! ...Vaguely. Well, he does not even know what it does. Only the blue strings stick out the most. Now and then, he recalls the phantom pain from his dreams; being tied up by them is not much fun. A shiver runs through Ink's body.

…Wait, no time for daydreaming! His Glitchy is getting away! But there is still so much to ask him; you do not encounter your nemesis from your dreams every day, after all! Quickly, Ink stands up (tripping only two times in the process) and starts to follow the other skeleton.

***

Okay, this is quite possibly a very dumb idea. Not necessarily Ink's dumbest one, no, he can name at least three others from just a week ago (one of them having Ink's Toasty and Dream's mettaphon in the equation).

So this is what happened: He followed Error to a café and was about to call his name when he saw another skeleton approaching him. This one had an elegant black suit with silvery vertical lines and a fedora, but what _really_ stood out were his eyes, devoid of any light, and an odd black liquid streaming out of them, also a red target symbol floating in front his purple tie.

Ink _instantly_ stopped dead in his tracks because he knows this skeleton from his dreams too, and not the pleasant ones. Yes, he remembers him being a part of another group of enemies the protector constantly had to fight against and seeing him there together with Error... it triggered an old instinct in Ink, one that judges whether it is better to keep fighting or to flee. With him being outnumbered, he sensed it would be wiser to retreat and any rational person would follow this instinct.

…

Fortunately (or rather unfortunately), Ink is not a normal person. So instead of running away, forgetting about everything that happened and moving on with his life, he now sits in the corner of said café, a menu hiding his face, and glances occasionally to the two talking skeletons although he cannot understand a single word due to the distance and the noises around him. Well, Ink is not _that_ stupid. If anything here has any resemblance with his dreams, then both of them together are up to no good. Better not confronting them at once. Still, Ink simply _cannot_ let this opportunity to talk with his nemesis pass by, so he will follow them around until Glitchy is alone again.

However, if this stranger is as shady as in his dreams... wow, would it not mean that Error, the boss of a big company, is doing maybe, just maybe, something illegal?! Could he be a corrupt businessman?! How interesting would _that_ be?! Now, if Ink only were a city guard, then they would be his legitimate enemies since they are acting against the law, right? He would protect Ebott City from them... he would be a real protector like in his dreams! It costs every bit of Ink's willpower to not just swallow the entire content of his orange paint. Consuming it would make him jump around like crazy and that would only draw their attention to him (see, he is a smart investigator already).

Some minutes pass and when Error and the other one stand up from their seats and leave, Ink follows them, suppressing giggles of excitement.

***

What did Dream say again in his last message? Something about shortcuts and alleys? Ink is reminded of that now because he is currently in one, hiding sneakily behind a garbage dumpster! This part of New Home does not seem that trustworthy, though; the large buildings cast cold shadows, no sun is coming through in this area, junk is lying around everywhere and the noises of people and traffic are far, far away now. In those short years Ink was going reguarly to New Home, he never has heard about or seen areas _that_ suspicious. It really surprises him.

„In here?“ the dubious skeleton asks, getting Ink attention, who peeks his head out just a bit to spot both of them standing in front of a door.

„YeS,“ Error answers plainly.

Then his partner looks around him, causing Ink to retreat his head behind the dumpster again (if he had a heart, it would pound wildly!), and knocks several times on the door that is opened after a few seconds. The two skeletons go inside, leaving only silence behind. That means Ink has to wait, does it not? So he uses his break from the espionage to drink a bit from his cyan paint. Now... he waits.

If he just had brought his drawing materials with him... So naturally, he makes a note on his scarf to always carry at least a little booklet that he can use to kill time whenever he follows shady people from his dreams and has to hide for Æther knows how long. Then Ink scribbles some random monsters on his scarf but since fabric is not the best surface for drawing, he stops eventually.

Unfortunately, the signal here is way too weak for the mettaphon to function properly, so he does not even bother to play with it. Now he is humming while drumming with his fingertips on his knees, the clicks matching the melody. Sometimes Ink spaces out and has to remind himself every time why he is even here in the first place. He cannot even tell how much time has passed by now.

Maybe he should not have followed them after all. It is more boring than he-

_Thump!_

Ink turns around again. The door in which the two skeletons vanished has been opened up violently, a bunny monster with ragged fur and clothes stumbles out, but is captured by blue strings in the next moment. When suddenly his soul, which resembles a white upside down heart, is pulled out, Ink's eyes widen. The way it pulses painfully in the strings's grasp... it makes him gulp.

„You didn't put up much of a fight, huh,“ the empty-eyed skeleton states dryly, wielding a knife. „C'mon buddy, I even gave you a fair chance.“ Error follows him silently, his blue strings attached to his fingers while some of them are still leaking out of his eyes.

„*P-p-please! Mercy!“ the bunny monster begs, fear written on his face.

„Nah, won't do,“ the stranger replies, shrugging. „You lent too much money from us without giving back a single G. Now you'll pay for it. That's the circle of life.“

„*I-I'll give it b-back! In a f-f-few days! Promise!!“

After hearing that, the skeleton tilts his head and taps the knife's point several times against his cheekbone as if he is considering this option...

_Tap, tap, tap..._

„...You're boring me to _death._ “

The bunny's hopeful face drops when the pain of the strike sets in and his soul, the culmination of his very being, begins to crumble...

Then it shatters.

Reflexively, Ink muffles a surprised gasp with his hand. The monster starts to dissolve until only a pile of dust remains, which gets blown away by the wind.

„But it seems as if the one being dead ain't me, huh,“ the stranger comments nonchalantly and shrugs a second time while Error is dispelling his strings.

Once again, Ink hides behind the dumpster fully and catches his breath. Now that was... interesting in his own way, huh. Again, the lack of a certain feeling becomes present, now even stronger than last time, and the artist has to clench his fists hard to suppress the almost painful impulse to drink this one specific vial...

„WaS ThaT aLl?“ To distract himself better, Ink starts to listen more carefully to Error's fascinating voice, which echoes even longer in the alley. „i hAve AsSignMents tO atTend To, sO if niGhtMare hAs anY mOre stuPid jobS-“

„Nope. That's all,“ the other cuts in.

Nightmare? Now, that name sounds oddly familiar. Quickly, Ink scans his scarf for more information and indeed, there it is:

_Warning from Dream: stay away from Nightmare's gang_

Ah, right! It is that one group of mafia! ...Wait, wait, wait! So Ink has been right all along: Error has really something to do with them! His smile grows.

„Hmm, but just one quick thing,“ the stranger says. „Boss wants to know if you thought about his request?“

„WhAt? ThE oNe on tHe AnNiverSary?“ Error's expression darkens. „I alReaDy sAid no. I sEe no BeneFit fOr me.“

„If it shakens the relationship between humans and monsters, it can hinder upcoming inventions.“

Error laughs, the pitch of his voice constantly changing. „MaybE if iT haPpeNed tWo yeArs agO, bUt nOw iT's tOo latE.“ His face gets grim again. „i'm noT doIng tHis nonSensE. NiGhtMare hAs a BacKuP pLan fOr sUre, hE ShoUld jusT go wIth thAt. I'm _nOt_ onE of hIs HencHmen he caN oRdEr arOund as He pleAsEs.“

The other tilts his head. „Of course not.“

„gOod. NoW go anD tEll hiM thAt tHe exAct sAme waY I'vE tOld yoU.“

„Okay. But just so you know, boss won't be happy about this.“

„I doN't cAre,“ Error replies while grinning smugly.

„Just don't tell me I didn't warn you,“ the other skeleton mentions before going his own way, leaving Error alone.

As fast as Ink can, he writes down the last bit of this conversation on his scarf. _„If it shakens the relationship between humans and monsters, it can hinder upcoming inventions.“_ Apparently, he has just stumbled upon a very fishy scheme, has he not? If he could only ask Error about this... speaking of which: He is standing there with his back turned to him and seemingly searching something on his magic panel he summoned.

So, how should Ink proceed at this point? Not the best idea to come out right now since he witnessed a crime, so maybe he will follow him a bit longer until he is in the safe part of public place again? Yes, then Ink just talks to him casually and pretends like their second meeting is nothing more than a coincidence.

Confidently, he nods to himself. For once, a foolproof plan he came up with-

All of a sudden, Error turns his head. Ink goes into full hiding again as quickly as he can.

Did he see him?! He could _swear_ that Error looked _directly at him_ as if he has known of Ink's location all along. So now what? Is this is his cue to leave? But if Ink flees, is there a chance he can meet Error ever again? Maybe Glitchy did not see him, maybe it only was his imagination or maybe he hid fast enough from his gaze... but what would happen if he found him right _now?_

…

Hesitantly, Ink takes his black vial, the most underused one, for his escape tactic.

However, he waited too long.

Blue strings wrap around his body, dragging him unpleasantly to its user and immobilizing him at the same time. Ink tries to free himself, but must realize soon enough he is like a helpless fly caught in a spider's web. There he is now, facing the madly grinning Error. Well, not _the best_ circumstances to get to know each other, but you know, Ink can work with it too. Probably.

„wEll, weLl, WeLl, wHo do We hAvE hEre?“ Error hums, amused as he eyes his prey. However when he notices Ink's mettaphon, which is half hidden in his scarf's nest near his neck, he uses another pair of strings to snatch this device.

„Hey!“ Ink protests, yet his nemesis does not listen and keeps checking the phone's content while occasionally looking up to Ink and giving him distrustful stares. When Error is finished, he pockets it in his coat, earning a very angry pout from Ink.

„sO dId yoU FolLoW us All tHe wAy hEre to sPy on Us? WhO weRe You gOnNa gIve tHis inFormaTion anYwAy?“

„Uh, no one, actually,“ Ink responds while maintaining an innocent smile. „Just here aaall by myself.“

„AnD i sHall bElieVe You whY?“

„Because lying wouldn't be that smart, considering my life is hanging on a, heh, very _thin thread_ right now?“ He winks at him, leaving Error with a dumbfounded expression until he slowly starts to smile himself.

„pfFffF,“ he, which earns a tiny laugh from the other. „YoU'rE riGht. GuEss _I'm_ thE One _pUlliNg tHe sTriNgs_ in tHis sitUatIon~“

Ink's laughs die out quickly the moment his captor tightens the grip of the threads, the sudden pain making his eyes widen and the strings around his neck only allowing restrained groans to escape. Instinctively Ink's body fidgets, trying to get away from this deadly hold but to no use. As the edges of his vision start to become darker, however, Error suddenly lessens the pressure and allows him to recover. Although it is a unnecessary reflex for skeletons, Ink breathes greedily the air in like his life depends on it.

...That was, by far, a way more painful experience than he remembers from his dreams. If Ink only were like any other normal skeleton monster he knows, then he would escape by summoning bones or blasters, but of course he has to be an exception to the rule: Penny is not just there to look pretty, she is also a very important catalyst for Ink's magic. Without her, his attack power is basically non-existent! The only way out of this situation is to make use of his other part of magic, but for this he needs some kind of liquid that is big enough for him...

Out of the corner of his eye, Ink notices a rain puddle to his right, about half a meter away from him, and even though his leg is tied up too, he can move it at least a little bit, so maybe if he can stretch it far enough to reach it-

„So tEll Me whY yoU're HeRe tHen. I dOn't haVe aLl dAy to deAl wIth aboMinatIons liKe You,“ Error demands, which stops Ink from daydreaming again.

„Weeeeeell...,“ he prolongs while carefully retreating his right leg to avoid any suspicion. „To be honest, I'm here because of you.“

Interested, Error raises his bonebrows. „mE?“

„Yup!“ Ink nods enthusiastically. „Because I'm constantly dreaming about you!“

He blinks several times. Okay, Ink must admit, formulating it like that sounds kind of creepy. Hopefully, this comment does not throw the glitch over the edge-

„wHat kiNd oF drEamS?“

Okay then, better not mess this up. „Basically, I'm the protector of all universes and you're my enemy who tries to destroy everything, so we fight all the time! When I heard you're a real person though, I got curious, so here I am now!“ While telling this, Ink's eyes become two bright stars, which makes Error flinch. However, the spark of interest never leaves the glitch once, if anything, it becomes even stronger after hearing the other's description.

„...sHoulD've guEsSed. YoU toO tHen, hUh?“

Now it is Ink's turn to blink, surprised. Did Error just imply that-?

„Do You kNow whAt is goiNg oN wIth tHis wOrld?“

„What do you mean?“ Ink's eyes become question marks.

„LeT me ShoW yoU,“ Error suggests and moves closer to the other. With a wave of his hand, he summons the transparent black panel on which a lot of numbers and letters are scrolling down uncontrollably. Ink tries to grasp anything, but the attempt alone makes his head more spin than reading one of Sans's overcomplicated manuals, so he gives up.

„thIs iS The wOrLd's cOde, shOwn on soMetHing I cAll 'the ScrIpt',“ he explains. „eVerytHing hEre, eveRy StoNe, eVerY laW of PhysIcs, eveRy peRsOn, evEn yOu aNd mE, is nOthiNg mOre tHan sOme liNes of coDes, a foRmAtion Of nUmbeRs and coMmaNds...“

Ink glances at Error. Would he let him go now if he asked him nicely...?

…

Just this time, Ink will not risk it. Since he is distracted by his panel, apparently searching for something, the other tries again to reach out for the puddle. Damn, he can only overcome half of the distance before his leg gets stuck!

„ThIs is yoU.“

Curiously, Ink peeks up.

_INK_

_LV: 1_

_HP: 75/100 MP: 250/300_

_AT: 1 EXP: 0_

_DF: 1 NEXT: 10_

_SOUL:_

_[Very curious.]_

Sure, Ink saw his stats before during checkups by a doctor on one of those big machines, however, he has always thought there is no such magic that can show this data so casually. You learn something new everyday, he guesses.

„As yOu cAn sEe, tHesE aRe YouR sTats aLthoUgh i doN't knOw whAt's Up wiTh youR souL...“

Ink squirms under Error's suspicious looks and quickly avoids his eyes as he feels his shame crawling down his spine...

„WhAteVer,“ he suddenly brushes off. „tinY gLitcHes hAppeN alL tHe tiMe. NoW wAtch tHis.“

While Ink is letting out a silent sigh of relief, Error randomly selects another file:

_*KNIGHT KNIGHT_

_LV: 5_

_HP: 230/230 MP: 50/50_

_AT: 36 EXP: 180_

_DF: 36 NEXT: 20_

_SOUL: MONSTER_

_[*Sleeping.]_

„CaN yOu spOt tHe dIfferEnce?“

„The, uh, asterisk?“

„eXactLy. I noTiced tHat eVerY bIt of CodiNg stArts wiTh aN aStErIsk in iT. I didn'T pAy muCh aTtentIon tO it at The begInninG...“

Oh! Whether it be Error's magic tiring out or him being focused on his speech, the strings loosen quite a bit! Ink grins as he gets nearer and nearer to the puddle...

„...unTil i LoOked inTo mY oWn cOde...“

Almost there...

„...anD iNto otHerS wHo aRe lAckIng aN AsterIsk. AlL of TheM hAve oNe hUge cOmmoN grOund: tHe sAme dReAms Of oTher WorLds.“

…

„...And what does that mean?“ Ink asks.

Error looks at him. Never before has his grin been that bright and his red eyes seem to shine like warning lights in the darkness of the alley.

„cAn't yoU guEss iT? YoU anD mE,-“

„ _-we'Re nOthinG mOre tHan anoMaliEs.“_

A wave of nausea hits Ink the moment Error speaks.

What is... that?

It feels like a déjà vu, but alongside with it, Ink keeps seeing two images at once, overlapping with one another. But which one is the memory and which one is the present? Ink cannot distinguish it anymore.

Error laughs madly. „Isn'T it HilAriouS?! We'Re A buNch of ouTcoDes-“

„ _-whO don'T eVen bElonG in tHiS unIveRsE!“_

Ink hates this feeling, he hates these words. They make him sick.

„AnD cArefRee, sTupiD AboMinatiOns liKe yOu-“ Error gets a step closer, staring menacingly in his eyes.

„ **-dOn'T rEaLiZe ThEy ShOuLdN't EvEn ExIsT.“**

…

…

…

Ink only realizes he threw up when his dizziness vanishes and his vision becomes clear.

Right there on Error's coat.

Who is staring now in complete and utter disbelief as if he is now the one being detached from reality.

„DiD yOu jUst-?“ Error looks down at the ink stain.

„Uh, I mean,“ the other speaks up. Now, how to handle this awkward situation? „Are you gonna do something or are we _stain_ here for all eternity?“ Smooth, very smooth, Ink.

However, one of Error's eyes twitches...

„...Error? You okay there?“

...before they get clouded with several 'error' signs and his glitches intensify until a bar which says, „REBOOT: 1%“ appears above his head.

…

_What._

„Earth to Error?“

No response. Wow, Ink really broke someone. And there he is, thinking that day would never come despite all the warnings. „REBOOT: 10%.“

…

Oh, the ink he vomited out is now a convenient puddle before him on the ground! For once, his annoying habit to puke whenever his excitement or emotions become too much to handle saves his day! Hooray! Not very hygienic though, but who is he to be that picky in such a situation?

So Ink puts one foot on the puddle and activates his magic: His body starts dissolving and becoming one with the liquid. In this state, he moves far away from Error, about 20 meters, in an incredible speed before returning to normal again. Although Ink sways back and forth since this kind of magic costsa fair amount of his energy, he gets his balance back rather quickly and looks behind him where his nemesis is still standing motionlessly.

„REBOOT: 45%,“ the bar says now.

Well, now is probably a good time to listen to Ink's instinct for once, so he mixes his violet and orange paint before starting to make a run for his life. After racing around the second corner, he hears a familiar voice echoing through the entire alley: „ _I'Ll KiLl YoU, yOu StUpId SqUiD!!!“_

Ink snorts and giggles like a child being caught doing a prank.

Hilarious! Real Glitchy is even more hilarious than he could have imagined in his wildest dreams! And his face when this reboot happened...! By the Æther, he wants to go home as quickly as possible, so he can draw this expression, which is almost as entertaining as the one from the chocolate AU.

Ink laughs even harder when Error screams bloody murder a second time.

This must be, undoubtedly, the most exciting day in his life!

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Brevity is the soul of wit'? Welp, guess not. But seriously though, I don't blame anyone for not wanting to read that story, because of its length. It... really may come off as unhealthy? Or maybe there is someone out there finding this kind of dedication impressive and gets therefore inspired by it? That would be neat, but I don't like keeping my hopes up high.
> 
> Nevertheless, here are the character sketches:  
>   
> Ink is so much fun to write; he really makes me smile all the time, that stupid Squid. Him wielding a pen instead of a brush is not really my own idea; I saw it in some steampunk versions of him and found it to suit quite well, especially since he is not only an artist but a writer too in this story (god, I'm way too proud of myself for naming that pen 'Penny'; someone shoot me for that).  
>   
> Sans is the first one I designed for this story. I'm really excited for the chapters that deal more with him, especially regarding his character development. Oooouh, I can't wait~ And his favorite kind of condiment is... indeed milk (if you can count it as such). The reason for it is that I really, really love milk too; I drink it with everything: noodles, rice, pizza... only exception being soup, I guess. People who drink something with soup are weird.  
>   
> Every time I draw Error, I forget to add his glitches and therefore have to come back to my drawings. Always frustrates me. And I really like the idea of him being taller than Ink just to spite the latter. Huehuehue.  
>   
> I think a relatively plain black suit fits him quite well; makes him look like some kind of contract killer, doesn't it (and out of all the Nightmares, Killer is the easiest one to draw, so that's a plus)?
> 
> Some remarks I wanna make:  
> -Everyone's abilities work different in this AM/AU or to put it shortly: Everyone is nerfed. For example, I removed the teleportation magic (only one exception to it) and the (almost) immortality of some characters since they are not deities anymore. I try to establish all of their abilities as time goes on, so the stakes are set properly.  
> -I will keep the meaning behind the individual colors of Ink's vials as a secret for a while, leaving there and then some hints to which one can stand for which emotion since I thought it may be interesting to figure it out for yourselves.
> 
> Although there may be some more things I could talk about (I just love to explain my works in more detail, you see), I guess I will just leave the notes here as they are. If any questions occur, I will gladly answer them.


	7. 1.2: "Erasing Mistakes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the destroyer's daily life? not gonna enjoy that...

**The City of Inventions and Freethinkers**

__

***

_Error_

This must be Error's most exhausting day in his life.

First he had to find out this morning that he has no cocoa powder left and the store he keeps visiting reguarly had not, yet again for the _third time in a row now,_ his favorite brand in stock (he makes a mental note to drive its shopkeeper out of business for that). Then, without the required energy from his sweet, tooth-aching drink to go through this day, Error received a last-minute call from Killer, who told him to help find a hiding client for them although he has _his own_ _job_ to do and Nightmare knows that. Still, this bastard keeps calling Error in the most inappropriate times. Maybe he will pretend to not hear or simply forget his request, just to spite him (not like Nightmare can do anything against the Destroyer).

However, Error could have shrugged off these annoying events easily, he is a reasonable gentleman after all, really, if not-

„ _I'Ll KiLl YoU, yOu StUpId SqUiD!!!“_

 _-that_ happened.

Ink.

This is the name of the insufferable thorn in his side, or at least Error determines him as such ever since his dreams have started. Unwillingly,he begins to remember the Creator's (so is his title in said dreams) irritating colorful eyes, constantly changing the shapes of its pupils (why even in the first place? Is Ink doing this on purpose to annoy Error?!), his stupid mocking jokes, his stupid carefree laugh, his stupid childish grin he is probably wearing right now while he is escaping; _everything_ about Ink is just infuriating and beyond stupid, sTupId, _sTuPiD!_

After letting out yet another angry glitchy scream, Error tries to calm himself down with slow and steady breaths. He cannot help but allow a confident smirk to creep onto his face once he is again reminded of his superiority in this situation. Well, this Ink thinks he is so smart and can get away that easily after humiliating the Destroyer himself, huh?

With that thought in mind, Error opens his 'Script'.

Besides its ability to show every single line of code in existence, there is yet another hidden thing you can do with it, one which the Nightmares, for example, really like to make use of: 'bookmarking'. Not only can Error save single files separately to find them easier later, he also can 'access' them, which he once found out when he tried to hack into the system out of curiosity. So he opens Ink's file, whom he bookmarked right after meeting him, scrolls down his stats until Error reaches the brackets that indicate the Squid's emotional wellbeing, clicks on it several times, types something into a console window that has popped up automatically and _voilà:_ The Script turns itself into a screen which shows the world in Ink's eyes. Despite the sound being muted (Error has yet to discover how to change that), it is still more than enough to find out anyone's current position.

Right now Ink is walking down New Home's sunny streets again (did he just tripped over his own feet? What a moron) and quickly jumps on a bus the moment he spots it.

There is no way Error can catch up to the Creator now, let alone confront him in public (let us be honest, the Destroyer will most likely get violent again), so he sees no other choice than postpone this matter for later. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all, right? Error dismisses his magic and takes a look at his pocket watch, ignoring the unpleasant memory from earlier in which Ink gave him the item back while he was grinning goofily at the glitch like an idiot. Thank Æther the Squid at least did not touch him in the process.

Now, it is almost time for Error's next meeting...

He looks down on himself grimly.

... _a_ _fter_ he has changed his cloths, that is.

Before leaving the alley, however, Error spots a strange black vial lying on the ground. It looks like one Ink carries around all the time. In his dreams, the Creator drank them reguarly for whatever reason. Curiously, Error picks it up and pockets it where the Squid's mettaphon is still located. He did not even think about getting it back while the glitch was rebooting. That idiot.

***

_Ink_

Whenever something exciting happens in Ink's life, he cannot remain silent about it for long, no, he just _has_ to share it with someone at some point before he im- or explodes, or both at the same time. Fortunately, he remembers the meeting with Dream and Blue again, so after taking three wrong buses before getting the right one to his destination, he now stands before his friend's nice townhouse and rings the bell. It only takes a few seconds before a small skeleton opens the door, his eyes becoming two blue stars once he sees the other.

„Ink!!! It is about time you arrive!“ Despite their heigth differences, the smaller one grabs Ink around the waist, lifts him up a bit and swirls him around for several rounds, causing him to giggle. He has already gotten used to Blue's surprisingly strong greetings; in fact, he even welcomes his energetic nature since it can get unpredictable (sometimes Blue spins around like crazy until he is dizzy or he greets him with very firm but exaggerated handshakes and when the smaller one is in a particular good mood, he even tackles Ink to the ground). Thankfully, Blue is not wearing his spiky shoulder plates today, so the hug does not feel that uncomfortable this time. However, he still keeps his gray trainee shirt on, together with his obligatory blue gloves and blue scarf on which a red-winged badge of the Delta Rune is fixed.

„My, you're hugging him to death again,“ a familiar voice speaks up, giggling lovely.

After hearing that Blue lets go of Ink, who just catches sight of Dream approaching them from behind. His yellow eyes are shining soothingly as ever, no equipment of a city guard to be seen, just a plain light blue tunic with a leather belt (Ink _really_ needs to change Dream's clothing style; something with vibrant colors and cool-looking patterns!).

„Hey there, Ink,“ Dream greets with a more gentle kind of hug. He has always a special positive aura surrounding him that makes others feel safe and comfortable. Ink likes to compare it with drinking ten vials of his yellow paint without the need to throw it up again, so yeah, it is nice to have Dream around.

„Come in now already! There are leftovers of my famous tacos, just for you!“ Blue announces proudly and runs back into the house while laughing, „Mweheheheheh!!!“

The two guests sit down at a table on which a vase with sunflowers is standing in a nicely decorated living room (the pastel-colored wallpapers with rose patterns seem, yet again, so old-fashioned to Ink) while they are watching Dream bringing a plate with three cups of tea.

Blue bounces on his chair, excited. „With that, 'the Council of the Star Trio' is assembled again!“

Ink snorts, almost spitting out his taco. „Oh my gosh, you're _still_ using that name for us?!“

„Ink, caution,“ Dream warns and puts the drink next to him so he does not choke on his food, which Inkacknowledges with a nod.

„Why not? Is something wrong with that??“ Blue asks, glancing between his friends.

„Not at all,“ Dream reassures with a smile. „It's cute.“

„Cute???“

Meanwhile Ink tries desperately to restrain his chuckles. „It's just-“ He swallows the last bits of his taco. „-funny how dedicated you're to it. I'm not even a guard if you remember.“

„Well, your profession does not matter!“ Blue objects enthusiastically. „What matters is, besides a certain amount of coolness, of course, a sense for duty! Justice! And lofty, cheesy speeches as this one! Because!!!“ A dramatic pause. The other two expect another loud outburst, but instead his posture relaxes and his voice becomes quieter as he speaks, „...You know, just the three of us hanging out together is fun. I just assumed naming our circle of friends would give it more meaning. Mweheheh.“

„Nawww, Blue,“ Dream murmurs and hugs the other from the side. „It sounds so cute coming from you.“

„Cool! You mean cool!!!“ Blue corrects, making Ink laugh once again.

„By the way, Ink,“ Dream says after finishing his hug, „you're almost two hours too late this time. Did something happen? Did you get lost again?“

„First off, you mean _only_ two hours,“ Ink responds cheekily, „and second off: yeah! Something really did happen! I need to tell you guys this! You won't believe it!“

During his colorful description of the first meeting with Error, their eyes widen in surprise; especially Blue seems taken aback by that if Ink interprets this weird glint of worry correctly. However, it passes quickly, so he does not bother to mention it.

Dream hums thoughtfully. „So this Error from the company you met today is the same as in your dreams? Well, he must have left quite the impression on you subconsciously-“

„No, no, no! You don't understand!“ Ink cuts him off. „I have those dreams since three years, but Error and his company are known publically since _two and a half_ years.“

„Then, uh, you met him even earlier than that? Not like he started to exist two and a half years ago. Maybe you had seen him randomly on the street like you did today?“ Dream suggests.

„But someone like Error stands out. I would've spoken to him or at least remembered him being a real person instead of an imagination,“ Ink protests. „Come on Dream, my memory may be bad, but I remember a person I'm interested in.“

„It's okay, I believe you, Ink,“ Dream answers unsurely but still encouragingly. „So, what happened next?“

„I followed him, of course! Then there was this other skeleton-“

When a certain thought occurs to Ink, he immediatly stops. What would happen if he mentioned Error's connection to Nightmare's gang? Not like he had any proof whatsoever, but considering Dream's trusting nature and obsession for this criminal group (hell, he keeps overworking himself with the case and even brought Ink to write it down on his scarf as a warning), he might even keep Ink away from Error for his safety! In the end, Ink would not listen and distance himself from his companion and, well, what would be the worst result? A broken friendship, perhaps?

„Ink, you space out again,“ Dream remarks and giggles, amused.

„Oh, uh, yeah. What was I talking about?“ heasks.

„You followed Error and then there was another skeleton...?“

„Ah, yeah, uh, I forgot about that one!“ Ink laughs sheepishly. „Whatever, he went away. But Error spotted me!“

„How did he react?“ Blue speaks up.

„Well, we talked for a little while,“ Ink explains (and decides to leave the part out where he got strangled by strings), „until I got _so_ excited-“

Dream furrows his brow. „Oh no, please don't tell me-“

„-I puked at him!“

While Dream lets out a frustrated groan into his hands, the other's face twists in disgust. „Eww, Ink!“ Blue cries out. „I hope you apologized to him properly at least!“

„Yes, I mean no. He literally froze-“ Ink snorts at that image in his head. Ah, he needs to draw it so badly! „-and I ran away! Man, he really got angry! You should've heard his screams!“

„We just can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble, can we?“ Dream sighs.

„Nope!“ Ink confirms happily. „It'll be fine, though. When I see him next time, I just say, 'Sorry' and the problem is solved!“ Well, he cannot guarantee for sure that he can keep a straight face while doing so and will most likely burst into laughter again, but hey, the others do not need to know that (maybe they already do).

„So you really want to meet him again, huh?“ Dream asks.

„Maybe you could, uh, wait for some days before doing so?“ Blue suggests. „According to your description, this Error may have quite the, uh, temper, so perhaps give him a bit time to calm down, I guess??“

„I don't even know where he lives, so it won't happen anytime soon anyway.“

„Oh, okay then,“ Blue replies (seemingly relieved?) „And what did you two talk about, by the way?“

After retelling everything Ink still remembers, he again causes surprise and worry among his friends.

„There are even more with those dreams?“ the guardian replies skeptically. „What's the meaning behind that? That sounds... unsettling.“

„Do you two remember when I talked about my dreams?“ Blue mentions with a thoughtful expression. „The three of us were a team, fighting against the evil! I am always thrilled after having these dreams, mweheh...“

„Yes, I have those too,“ Dream adds. „I always thought they came from reading too much of Ink's stories since they share a lot of similarities, but what if they really _are_ connected somehow? Then they wouldn't be just normal dreams anymore, right?“

„ _YoU anD mE,_ _we'Re nOthinG mOre tHan anoMaliEs.“_

That sentence keeps repeating in Ink's head over and over again (just why is it that the uncomfortable memories stick around longer?). What exactly did Error mean by that? Is it bad that they are not 'normal'? Why should they not belong to this world?

…

„You know, I had a funny thought just now,“ Blue speaks up. „So all of us are having the same dreams, we have concluded that, right? What if they are not ordinary dreams but, I do not know? Memories from our past lives if something like that exists??“ He laughs a bit.

„Do you have this one particular dream too which reoccurs over and over again?“ the guardian asks while drawing circles with his thumbs. „I've never talked to anyone about that yet because I've always thought this was just a result of my work stress, but now...“

„What happens in them?“ Ink inquires, his interest piqued.

„I can't remember really well, but there are a lot of stars, everyone is fighting against something desperately, and there is this giant... shadow, I think. In the end, everything just gets dark and I-“ Dream, whose positive aura decreases noticeably, hesitates and he stares down to the table surface before continuing, „...Sometimes, I think I die at the end of it.“

Ink and Blue exchange looks with one another.

„...So, do you have this kind of dream too?“ the guardian asks and although no one dares to respond to it due to the tension hanging in the air, the silence is answer enough. „If we assume these dreams are some sort of memories, then could you tell me what it means?“

No one speaks up, just staring quietly at each other or at the cups of tea that have long gone cold by now.

…

At the end of the day, Ink leaves in a quite sour mood. Which paints to take in this weird situation? He decides on the blue, violet but also on the gray one once he remembers that he lied to Dream today and wants to compensate for that. However, when he goes through his vials, he notices that black is missing, which alarms him immediatly. When did Ink lost that vial? Maybe he has left it at Dream for some reason? Better call him-

…

His mettaphon is gone too.

***

_Error_

Wandering through the halls of the now empty and silent factory fills the Destroyer with satisfaction. To see the fruits of your hard work for yourself is exactly what you need to not only lift your spirits, but to receive the needed validation for your project you put your heart and soul in too (and just how sweet victory tastes!). After knocking on the door of the (former) director's room three times, Error happily bursts in without waiting for a confirmation to come in. Pyrope, a flame monster with a constantly burning head and a rope wrapped around his entire body, jumps a bit at the sudden intrusion, but then sinks back in his chair with hanging shoulders.

„GoOd aFteRnooN~,“ Error hums, amused at how the other flinches at his glitching voice.

„*...Good afternoon,“ Pyrope answers reluctantly, averting his gaze.

„noW, whY doN't we dIreCtly sKip to tHe fUn pArt?“ he offers while grabbing a piece of paper underneath his coat and slamming it proudly on the table. „jUst SigN hEre.“

Slowly and carefully, the other reads the contract although he already knows the content. „*...That won't save my company either,“ he mumbles.

„pFffFf, of cOurSe nOt,“ Error agrees. „iT's caLleD 'dAmagE coNtrOl', eVer hEaRd of That teRm? If yoU enTruSt YouR pAtHetic fActoRy sIde to Me, yOur fInaNcIal prObleMs wIll bE coVerEd, so HurRy uP alReaDy. Not LiKe yoU hAve aNy oThEr chOice iN thIs mAtteR.“

While Error is gazing and waiting patiently, the former boss uses his magic to guide one end of his rope to wrap around a nearby pen so he can write down his name obediently but also grumpily. As soon as Pyrope is finished, he hands the paper back to the skeleton (who avoids the physical contact as good as he can). „*Just leave already,“ he requests.

„ThaNk yoU VeRy mUch~,“ Error responds and turns to leave the office.

However, Pyrope speaks up one more time, „*...What are you going to do with the factory anyway?“

Error stops before he can grab the doorknob. The look the glitch gives him lets the director's blood run cold and the fire illuminating his head becomes smaller, dropping the room's temperature in the process. „NotHing.“ 

„*What?“ Pyrope asks in disbelief.

„YoU've HeaRd mE: abSoLutelY nOtHing.“

„*Are you kidding me? This isn't funny!“ the other yells, his frustration growing.

„No, nOt jOkiNg. NoT tHis TimE aT lEasT, hEh.“

„*What is even the purpose behind this?! What is the reason hundreds of workers lost their jobs?!“

„YoU'rE reAllY EaGer to Hear iT, HuH? Then LisTen cArefUlly,“ Error begins while leaning casually against the door behind him and crossing his arms. „WhAt evEn Did thIs fAcTorY prOduCe? ThoSe sTuPid mAgiC mArbLes thAt cAtch FiRe aS soOn as thEy Get in ConTact witH oXyGen? Or tHosE cRapPy sPinNing TopS tHat dAnCe iN thE aIr beForE jUst diSsOlvIng iNto fReaKing sMokE? WhO eVen nEeds thaT gaRbaGe aNywaY?!

YoU InvenTors noWadAys thInk you'Re sO sMarT, vOmiTing oUt yoUr oH-sO 'cReaTive' nOnsEnse fOr whIch tHe ciTy geTs mOre aNd moRe pOllUted.“ His body starts to glitch more violently. „I deSpIsE eVeRy. **SiNgLe. OnE oF yOu.“**

By the end of Error's speech, he turns around to leave for good this time. However, all that built-up wrath causes Pyrope's flame to burn brighter and not only heat up the room but to shoot little fireballs uncontrollably. Before some of them can hit the skeleton, a wall of red bones emerges from the ground, which protects him from the attack. Only then Pyrope recognizes his foolish outburst and stops immediatly.

„ _...lAsT mIsTaKe,_ “ Error whispers menacingly. Next, the wall of bones disappears as fast as it came before he shoots out his strings to trap his target. „AttAckIng fRom BehInD iS vEry Rude, dOn't yOu tHinK~?“

„*L-Let me go!“ Pyrope yells desperately while fidgeting and kicking his feet like a buffoon, which gets a laugh out of Error. More fireballs are thrown, however, once the Destroyer tightens his grip, he winces in pain and stops his assault again.

„...aNd aTtAcKinG Your bUsinEss pArtNer iS a HeaVy cAse of _brEacH oF ConTraCt_ fRom _YouR_ pArt, aM I rIgHt?“

After these words are spoken, Error pulls the other's soul out and begins to exert more pressure on it, which causes cracks to appear.

„*H-Help! Help!!!“ Pyrope screams, but who is there to hear his cries in this lone factory anyway? Of course nobody would come.

As the flame monster turns into dust, Error dismisses his strings again and lets out a sigh. Normally, he does not lash out at his clients that easily, but all the time spent doing Nightmare's dirty jobs seems to have made the Destroyer more and more reckless, he guesses. Speaking of which, he probably will not need his help this time to sweep this incident under the carpet (Error can very much do it himself; quite literally since he sweeps the remaining dust under the carpet, heh). This Pyrope will not be missed anyway, he knows that, and because the signed contract is all he needs, he intents to leave the office again.

„ _Help! Somebody!“_

Error turns around, only to find a room that is still empty. No, these cries for help are just the monster's last words, which echo obtrusively in his mind. Just his imagination. Although this voice... sounds different.

„ _Help me!“_

Error grins. Yes, nobody was there to hear his cries, so naturally, nobody came.

After exiting the building, he is instantly greeted by the impossible smell of gas and smoke. How he hates to pay the hellhole that is Hotland a visit. Since Error denies to use any of the common public transports, he relies on the River Person instead, who always guides him through Ebott City. Although this method results in a slower path home, Error would take the weirdo's boat over crowded buses and infuriating traffic any day.

„*Tra la la. The clouds are quite dark today,“ the River Person hums.

„JuSt shUt Up And dO yoUr jOb.“

„*Tra la la~“

While the boat slowly starts to move, Error looks to the right where the empty factory he just visited is located. Thanks to the Destroyer's intervention, there is one worthless piece of junk less in this crammed city.

No more noises to come from there.

No more dreadful stenches.

No more unnecessary waste of time and energy.

Nothing more than a building filled with deadly silence now.

Absolutely and undeniably _pErFeCt._

So who cares if Error makes losses there and then? Who cares if the other abominations hate him for what he does? After all, he is here to bring the _gArBaGe_ out.

A thankless job but a job nonetheless.

As Hotland's other industries go by during the ride, Error is yet again reminded that he has still a lot of work to do. But all of their time will come too...

And the Destroyer will enjoy every second of it.

***

In the evening, as Error opens the door to his home and closes it behind him, he sighs contently. After turning the light switch on, he is greeted with the sight of his one large square living room, surrounded by plain white walls and only sparingly decorated. The panoramic windows provide a generous view of the tidy streets of New Home, however, Error covers them immediatly with his white curtains before walking over to his comfortable green couch in the center on which he flops down. Whiteness and silence (well, only if you leave out the voices that occasionally whisper incoherently in his skull)... yes, the best kind of safe haven.

Like every day after work, Error turns on the television to watch the newest episodes of his favorite series: 'Æthernovela'. Despite him being called 'the Destroyer of Progress' by morons who do not know any better, he can still appreciate inventions, mind you. _Useful_ ones. Those that enrich life and not pile it up with filthy junk until you do not have enough space to breathe anymore.

Since there is an advertisement currently running for a new MTT product, Error takes the time to check and answer his messages:

_ Conversation with Abomination #2 _

< _hey error, how you doing?_

_< you didnt answer my calls today_

_i was busy. >_

_and what i do doesnt concern you. >_

_so freaking stop with calling me all the time. >_

_< well, i still feel responsible for you, you know that_

_youre not my mother. >_

_< i mean_

_< technically speaking..._

_i swear to god if youre going to deny my claim, i will annihilate you for good. >  
_

_< joking_

_< just worrying bout you, thats all_

_you mean about what im doing, yes? >_

_no need to pretend here anything, glitch. >_

_< error, please_

_< even if you dont want to believe me, there are people who care bout you_

_< even fresh asked me recently how you doing_

_< error, you still there?_

Aaaaand this is where the conversation ends for Error. Any other unread messages? Ah, Abomination #15 (Error should at least start writing their true names in brackets; this whole abomination thing escalated a long time ago when he reached the one hundred mark):

_ Conversation with Abomination #15 _

_< GREETINGS, ERROR! I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL DAY!_

_< WELL, I HEARD FROM A FRIEND OF MINE THAT THE BOTH OF YOU MET TODAY? YOU KNOW, INK?_

_< I HOPE YOU TWO GOT ALONG WELL!_

Error does not even bother answering that since he is not in the mood to recall the previous events. Besides, it still baffles him that #15 and the Creator know each other. Well on second thought, maybe not; both of them are quite the morons, they certainly go well together. Speaking of which...

Reluctantly Error takes out Ink's mettaphon, still located in his dirty coat that is hanging at his clothes rack. Ignoring the irritating wallpaper (which is a giant pen wearing a cap and a pair of glasses while the sun is setting down in the background... just why?), he opens the list of his contacts. How does the Squid even know Abomination #5 too? Well, if he truly is the one as Error assumes. Curiously, he looks into their last conversation...

Conversation with _Sci_ _√ _

_< Heya, just here to remind you to drink your paints respectively._

_Of course doc ♢ >_

_< Good._

_then let me remind you to keep your hands from your boyfriend while researching~ >  
_

_< nwodnf29g387bpok,pq29u_

...Yes, most likely him. But Error still does not understand the deal with these paints. Alhough he remembers seeing Ink drink them in his dreams, he has never gotten to know why... Since this is coming from #5, does that mean they are some kind of medicine? Intrigued, Error fishes out the black vial from his coat too, watching it closely. What does it even taste like? After opening the lid, he carefully takes a tiny, tiny sip... and is immediatly so disgusted by it that his glitches become more unstable for a moment.

It tastes... like normal paint but with a ridiculously strong aftertaste to it. Is medicine even supposed to taste like that?! Whatever, Error just throws Ink's belongings to the other end of the couch, then slides down while crossing his arms with a scowl.

His show has already started by now, so why even bother with the idiot's private life?!

***

…

…

…

Error awakes the third time this night. His insomnia again...

He tosses and turns in his white four-poster bed, trying to keep these annoying voices in his head at bay... but to no avail, they just will not stop with their incoherent babbling. It goes on and on until the glitch cannot take it anymore. „ShUt Up AnD lEt Me SlEeP!“ he yells into his lonely room.

For a moment, there is indeed silence...

…

However, they soon start whispering again, causing Error to cover his head with his pillow in the hope to reduce the volume. Voices from people he does not know, voices from his past, voices that suddenly stop and start repeating themselves over and over, like they came from a broken record... Especially at silent nights like these they like to torment Error, who has the suspicion that they became more obnoxious ever since the dreams have begun. Although there exists a method that allows him to rest without being disturbed by the voices, which is to force a reboot upon himself, it is not as satisfying as real slumber. And Error, being stubborn as always, just does not want them to win!

In order to tire himself out, he opens his Script and begins to scroll down. Looking randomly at the bookmarks, Error notices that almost everyone is asleep by now. It is almost two am, after all. However, a certain someone seems to be awake as well, which again succeeds to strike his curiosity. Without further ado, Error opens the screen to Ink's point of view. At the moment the moronic artist is sitting on his bed, sketching something, and his exhausted mind needs time to process that he is indeed drawing... Error. But why?

…

Not that Error likes to admit it, but the Squid is fairly skilled at what he does.

…

There lingers a certain thought in the back of his mind that keeps bothering him since their first meeting yesterday, even now at his sleepless state...

The thing is: Error has already given up to examine these dreams any further. In the past, he tried to document his regularly, however, his insomnia became more and more troublesome to the point where he sometimes passed out, due to exhaustion. Error's determination and willpower allowed him to keep this up for about a year until the desire to sleep was too strong, so he has started to rely, reluctantly mind you, more on his reboots, which always hinder dreams to appear. Additionally, with new projects for his work piling up, there never has been the amount of time to write them down properly, so he put that mystery aside for a long time.

Of course they were other sources Error used, most of them coming from #2 and #5. However, #2's dreams began to become... repetitive, always being about a world engulfed in black with only a single spot of flowers blooming (he calls it his 'Savescreen'). #5's were quite interesting because, despite staying in the same place that was his laboratory, he interacted with many persons from various worlds, helping them with their problems. But similiar to Error, #5 has quite the sleeping troubles and not really the time to deal with that issue, even though he is curious himself.

Then #15 came along who revealed that Ink was as one of his friends, thus piquing Error's interest. The fire of curiosity began to burn once again and he nearly gave in, but despite all of his fascination for the Creator, he managed to restrain his thirst for knowledge, telling himself time and time again that it will only lead to nasty consequences. Error has already enough experiences with those.

...However, as time went on, he realized that there exists one strange, unspoken rule in this world: No matter the unlikelihood, sooner or later, outcodes will _always_ meet each other at some point, as if they were predestined to...

„ _Because I'm constantly dreaming about you!“_ Ink's happy voice suddenly resounds in Error's head, blocking out the rest of the annoying whispering. The expression in his eyes he had when he said these words, filled with child-like excitement and honest curiosity... For a brief moment, Error thought he saw himself in them. Did his eyes had the same kind of shine too before he gave up, he wonders (minus those weird star-shaped pupils)? ...No, Error is certainly _not_ implying that the stupid Squid inspired him or something like that. Nope.

So this one fleeting thought that gets on his nerves is the following: What if he and Ink worked together on this dream problem? After all, 'the Creator' and 'the Destroyer' are involved in the multiverse's matters all the time, always travelling around and observing everything from above, something not every outcode is able to, so having Ink's perspective may offer a fair amount of unique stories. But a cooperation between them would never work, would it? First off, Ink might not want to have anything to do with Error after what happened today and second off, despite it being their first meeting, the Squid certainly strikes him as _that_ kind of person who would cost him all of his brain cells (he has enough dreams about that moron to back up his claim).

No, this could never work. Neither in another timeline nor another universe. Just... no. No!

…

Meanwhile, Ink finishes his drawing with some last final touches. ~~It looks really good~~ No, stop complimenting him!

No one has ever drawn Error before, so he is... unsure how to feel about this? Well, he is too tired to give this any more thought anyway... Huh, Ink starts a new picture... is he not tired...? Following the artist's skillful movements, Error's eyes grow heavier as the minutes go by until, with two sudden flickerings, the Script vanishes into thin air and the the glitch falls into a deep slumber at last.

In the next morning, he will remember a dream about a sky, filled with a seemingly endless ocean of stars, and a skeleton sitting right next to him whose eyes reflected all the colors of the rainbow... and after recalling said dream, Error will stand up to find his old, dusty dream journal in which he will write down everything.

***

While cramming down some fried eggs, Error maintains a baffled expression. Just how in the world can anyone be _that_ dense?

So he has been watching Ink drawing again until that moron has lost sight of his pencil that he is searching for right now. Some seconds later he realizes that he has been holding it the whole time and therefore, continues with his activity again. It would not be that ridiculous if it happened only once, but this is the _fifth_ time now. In only _five_ minutes.

This reminds Error of a dream in which he tried to play a cheap trick on the Creator: In a battle, he told Ink there was one of his beloved abominations behind him, on the brink of being eradicted, and like the idiot that he was he really turned around, allowing the glitch to snatch his his weapon out of his hands with his strings. When Ink realized it was gone, he seemed _genuinely_ confused and looked helplessly around before spotting his tool hanging in the air right above him. Thinking about this gets a laugh out of Error.

Later in the noon, he finally tries to wash the ink stain out of his coat, but no matter the amount of water and detergent, it just will not _._ Go. Away. Frustrated, Error decides to throw it away. He has enough substitute cloths anyway, so why even bother?! To let out his anger, the glitch opens Ink's bookmark again, giving him death glares through the screen. Right now the Squid is balancing some boxes around the store Error presumes he is working in (is he actually carrying four of them at once?) when suddenly, he bumps into a shelf he does not see and falls backwards, spilling out everything.

„SeRves yoU rIghT, iDiOt,“ he murmurs smugly, pretending for a second his glares have actually worked.

In the afternoon, Error has received two calls from Abomination #2 so far, which he keeps ignoring. Bothersome messages are one thing, but lately whenever the both of them talk over the phones, the subject always drifts to that one cemetry caretaker #2 cannot stop complaining about and Error will certainly _not_ deal with _those_ kind of problems.

Ignoring the freaking _third_ call, he resumes with knitting a scarf while wearing his red glasses he only uses when he is alone. During this process, Error occasionally looks up to the screen to see Ink watching over a kid's shoulder and pointing out some passages in a text. Even an idiot like him can give private lessons, apparently. After some time has passed, Ink decides to sit across from the kid and the talking flower (or rather gear?) next to them. From time to time, the child's deadpan expression changes and a smile appears on their face while the metallic plant rolls their eyes. Although Error cannot hear a thing, he can imagine Ink telling them some dumb puns. So while observing the screen and their reactions, he just fills the silence with his own jokes in his head (why did the programmer quit his job? Because he did not get arrays. HeH hEh). ...Error chuckles to himself.

Like this, the Destroyer goes through his day off: attending his hobbies while watching the moron doing his thing. Only in the evening when Ink comes back from a grocery store, Error suddenly realizes that he knows his address now. Huh, he did not even need #15 to ask for that. So the store is called 'Doodlesphere'? That sounds... somehow familiar.

However, now that Error knows his whereabouts, how to proceed next? Will he really... ask him to work with him together?

…

No, that is still an absurd idea. The Creator and the Destroyer...

…

No, stay away, stupid curiosity!

…

_ArGh._

Maybe deep down inside, Error knows he has already decided on this. Whether it has been this morning when he wrote down his dream, whether last night when he witnessed Ink drawing or even yesterday when he saw those sparkling eyes of his; well, it does not matter. Grabbing another coat and cylinder, he leaves his beloved home to walk to his new destination.

Even if Ink does not want to cooperate with him, Error can still change his mind and go with his old revenge plan. No matter the result, he will win either way.

***

_A few hours ago..._

_Ink_

„ _*So you really met the Destroyer in person, yes?“ Frisk asked. It was so rare for them to show that kind of enthusiasm that Ink was taken aback at first._

„ _Uh, yup. Really cool, huh? As if the dreams are more than just dreams,“ he answered._

„ _*But do you believe it yourself?“_

„ _Hm? What?“_

„ _*That dreams have a deeper meaning to them.“_

„ _I mean, maybe?“ Ink shrugged while laughing. „To be honest, I'm not sure myself.“_

„ _*Hmm,“ Frisk hummed thoughtfully, „*then what would it take for you to believe it?“_

„ _Uh, dunno. But you know, recently when Glitchy and me talked, I had this really strange sense of déjà vu.“_

„ _*Oh, really?“_

„ _Yeah! I can't describe it well, but it felt so strong I got dizzy from that!“ he explained, excited. „So I guess if these... incidents pile up, I will become convinced eventually.“_

„ _*...I see,“ the kid whispered, contracting their eyebrows. „*Then... time will do the trick then, huh?“_

_Ink snorted. „You want me to believe that or what?“_

_That made Frisk blink in surprise before responding with a weak smile, „*...I would find it cool too, you know, if the universe you dream about were real...“_

_***_

Frisk's weird behaviour makes Ink almost forget about the insecurity he feels for lying to Dream about Error. Well, technically it is more of a half-truth than a lie, is it not? To be honest, he only thinks about that now because he found the dialogue between that gang member and Glitchy written down on his scarf not so long ago, so he is reminded of yesterday again.

„ _If it shakens the relationship between humans and monsters, it can hinder upcoming inventions.“_

This one phrase just does not want to leave him alone! Despite it sounding so exciting at the beginning, Ink _definitely_ does not want that to happen. Maybe it would have been smart to tell Dream about that encounter after all even if it means consequences for the relationship between him and Error?

Ink puts his head on the counter, letting out a frustrated groan in his empty store. Just why does Error have to be involved with Nightmare's gang?! Reckless decisions made by Ink are _predestined_ to happen under these circumstances! The universe, Æther or whatever deity is currently standing above him should have created the situation less complicated, god dammit!

_Ring._

Should Ink think it all over again? A reasonable person would do that...

„HelLo, iDiOt.“

...but being reasonable also means to live a boring life in which nothing ever happens, so screw that! Besides, Error probably possesses the means to cover up his criminal stuff, so even if Ink knew that, it would not make a difference, right?!

„arE You DayDreaMing oR wHat?“

Yes, it will work out in the end. Somehow. See, being _un_ reasonable means to leave all of your worries behind and see everything in a brighter light instead (or is it what people call 'delusional'?)!

„SnAp OuT oF iT aLrEaDy, YoU bIrD bRaIn!“

Although a reasonable person may have noticed a certain someone standing right before him and yelling at him all the while to gain his attention...

Confused, Ink blinks two times.

…

…

…

Oh. _Oooooh._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the character sketches again (technically, these designs don't appear just yet, but I was too lazy to draw the ones I described in this chapter):  
>   
> The thing I'm most proud of about Dream's design is probably his shoulder plate with the cape attached to it. Looks quite fancy, I think.  
>   
> Fun fact: At the beginning, I really despised Blue because I thought he was way too overrated, but I've really come to love this adorable little fella. And he is one of the characters I like to draw the most!
> 
> Remarks:  
> -I try to keep the characters as close to their canons as possible although my own head canon, which I delevoped partially from myself and partially from other works, surely keeps slipping in there and then. Well, the most important thing is them being logically consistent with their established character traits in the story, so I hope I achieve that at least.  
> -Can someone please tell me if the tenses I use are correct? It gets especially confusing if it comes to explaining their dreams since they happened in the past, but when they appear reguarly, do you write them in the present, then? It hurts the grammatical part of my brain every time when I think about it.  
> -It's probably quite easy to guess who the 'Abominations' are, right? Personally, I think the funniest part might be where Error immediatly stops messaging #2 after the latter mentioned Fresh. Gosh, I should quit with laughing about my own jokes. And yeah, there are indeed some more implications about certain shippings in this chapter! Huehue~
> 
> Besides, here a discarded alternative chapter image:  
>   
> I stopped working on it because I found the perspective not as dynamic as I had imagined it in my head, but I didn't want to draw the same motif anew, so instead, I started a completely different one. The chapter image now is like a mirror to the previous one with Ink but with a strong contrast involved: Ink's picture is quite bright and golden, emitting a sunny aura, while Error's, on the other hand, is gray, dim and cramped with smoke and strings. I think the backgrounds manage to match their personalities, or at least their world views.


	8. 1.3: "Comparing the Pictures"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *seems like ink and the destroyer get to speak with one another properly this time. heh, just how many more wonderful mysteries does our world hold?

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Error_

„Oh sorry, pal. Didn't see you standing there,“ Ink apologizes in a suspiciously good mood while his eyelights take the form of orange sickles. „So, uh, how did you find me?“ Error's body stiffens involuntarily for a moment when he loosely puts one arm around the oversized pen next to him, one of his pupils changing into a violet target symbol. This thing... surely reminds him of that comically large brush the Creator was always carrying in his dreams. Even now, Error can feel the phantom pains of being hit by that monstrosity. Better be careful around that one. But at least, Ink seems somewhat more warily in Error's presence despite keeping the same happy-go-lucky grin. Good, if the Squid is not _that_ stupid, Error can work with him then.

„ThAt dOesN't maTtEr,“ he responds while trying to regain his composure (he will be damned if he appears even a bit intimidated by that idiot and his freaking pen). „I'vE cOme tO taLk wIth yOu.“

„Really?“ Ink asks, whose eyes change between yellow stars, orange swirls, green triangles... Æther, Error should stop looking at them! They are distracting as hell! „Wait, are you not here to kill me? You said something like that last time, didn't you?“ Oh, great. So he still got to hear his curses. Really excellent conditions to build their potential truce on.

„reLaX. I'vE...,“ Error mutters, averting his gaze towards the shelves filled with writing materials and gulping down his pride, „...cOme iN peAcE.“

„Wow, so you're forgiving me for that incident with your coat?!“ Ink blurts out.

„...i GuesS sO,“ Error answers reluctantly.

„Awesome! So I don't have to apologize for that anymore!“

„WaiT a moMenT. I diDn'T sAy yOu dOn'T oWe mE an ApoLoGy.“

„Oh. Okay, then,“ Ink agrees and shrugs. „Sorry, b-buddy.“ Wait. Is he holding back a laugh there? ...All of a sudden, Error thinks he needs to get paid for doing this to himself.

„WhatEver. I cAme hEre tO tAlK wiTh yoU abOut Our dReamS,“ he explains. „aRe yoU wiLliNg tO hEar me Out oR nOt?“

Ink's eyes widen in surprise. „Of course!“ he answers cheerfully. Well, that was easier than expected.

Suddenly Ink comes forth behind his counter and bounces towards the entrance, making Error take a step back in the process.

„Let's talk in my apartment, it's just above the store.“

„Do wE hAve tO?“ Error grumbles, not even trying to hide his reluctance, which causes the other to let out an amused snort.

„Did you take a look at the clock? It's evening and I want to close my shop,“ he argues while turning the sign on the door so it says 'closed'.

„...fIne. YoU tAke tHe lEad tHen.“

Humming obnoxiously, Ink climbs up the stairs whereas Error follows him silently and tries to maintain a safe distance. By the Æther, how narrow the space is in here, a nightmare for everyone who is claustrophobic. Additionally, the creaking steps leave the impression that they might give in any moment. This is definitely not the kind of place you want to let your guard down; especially if the one in front of you is Ink, who is still casually carrying his club-like pen. After opening the door and entering the (still incredibly narrow) hallway, he turns around abruptly to face Error, almost causing the other to let out a surprised yelp.

„Can you maybe, you know,“ Ink starts, pouting at his cylinder in particular, „leave your stuff right here?“ A bit confused, Error takes off his coat and his hat and puts it on the clothes rack, earning a bright smile from the other. „Yup, that's much better.“

Does the Squid... have a size complex? That would be hilarious. Better start inventing silly nicknames to test out his theory in the future. Error forces himself not to chuckle maliciously at the thought. However, upon getting to see Ink's room, his good mood vanishes in an instant.

„SquId, wHat The hEll aM i looKinG aT?“

„Huh? My room, silly!“

Wearing a deadpan expression, Error scans his surroundings. „WhEre iS tHe grOunD evEn?“

„Well, it has to be _somewhere._ “ Ink laughs while whirling up some papers with his foot. God, the room looks even worse in real life than through the his screens.

„caN't wE jUst gO to yOur liVinG roOm?“

„Oh, I don't have one.“ _You have to be kidding him._ „But there's still the kitchen. Although...“ Thoughtfully, Ink tilts his heads, his eyelights becoming cyan hourglasses. „...I think I haven't cleaned it in weeks. Or was it months?“

„GoD, sParE me thE siGhT of thAt,“ Error retorts.

„Alrighty, make yourself at home then!“ Ink announces. „Is there something I can bring you? Water? Tea-“

„hoT cHocOlaTe,“ he cuts in sternly. To his surprise, the other snorts loudly as a result. „wHat's sO fuNnY?“

„Nah, just-“ He snorts a second time when seeing the other's baffled expression. „-remembered a certain dream.“

Before Error gets an opportunity to question it, the artist walks off, leaving him alone in the mess that is his room. Begrudgingly, he looks around once more. No, even with all of his willpower, Error will certainly _not_ stay here when it remains that way! So he starts picking up the piles of papers, throwing them in the corners and collecting them. Let Ink handle the organization of them himself later, that is not Error's problem. He just wants to have a little more space! Is it too much to ask for?!

After five minutes have gone by, he hears Ink's voice calling him from behind, „Hey, Error! Do you want your hot chocolate with-“ When he appears on the doorframe, he stops immediately, inspecting his somewhat tidied up room in awe as his pupils are taking various forms. „Oh, so _that's_ how the floor looked like!“

„I'm noT dOinG tHis AgaIn. StarT cLeaNing yOur oWn mEss yoUrsElf fRoM noW On,“ Error insists, annoyed by the other's merry expression.

„I mean, I didn't ask you for it but thanks anyways,“ Ink answers, shrugging.

„WhAt dId yoU wAnt tO aSk mE a mOmeNt aGo?“

„Uuuuh.“ He zones out, thinking very hard until he finally notices the two cups he has been holding the whole time. „Oh, yeah! Do you want your hot chocolate with something? For example marshmallows?“

„iT's fIne aS it iS,“ Error comments and starts frowning when Ink holds the cup out to him, expecting him to take it with an oblivious smile on his face. „...jUst pUt iT doWn oN tHe tAbLe.“

„Okeydokes~,“ Ink agrees, not suspecting anything, and after fulfilling the other's request, he takes a seat on his bed and begins to sip on his drink.

Finally Error picks up his cup too, staring at the vine-like ornament drawn on it (probably by Ink himself) at first before taking a cautious sip. It certainly does not taste as good as his favorite brand, but... „...iT's NoT bAd, I gUesS.“

„Phew, I'm glad I didn't mess up this one,“ the Squid responds and laughs. „Last time, I think I set my kitchen on fire.“

Error almost chokes on his drink. How even in the world-? Whatever. His questionable incidents are not the reason he is here for.

„Hey, by the way, what's with that 'reboot' thing that happened when we met?“ Ink inquires. „Looked hilarious!“

„FiRst oFf, i'M noT goInG tO anSwEr thEsE kIndS of QueStiOns,“ Error determines harshly, „aNd sEcoNd oFf, _I_ wiLl bE thE oNe asKinG _yOu_ wHat I waNt to kNow.“

„And why?“

„BecAusE I sAy sO.“

„I don't see the logic here?“

„JuSt dO aS I saY oR I'lL leAve.“

„Okay, okay. Geez,“ Ink agrees, rather amused as he drinks from his cup.

„So, aBoUt yOur dReAms,“ Error begins, „eXplAin tO me AgaIn wHat uSuaLly hApPenS in tHem.“

„Sure!“ he speaks up excitedly while his eyes become the familiar yellow stars again. „Like I said, I'm the protector of all universes. This is the role that has been apparently given to me for some reason I don't really know. Anyways! I'm always travelling through the AUs to check if everything is fine and in balance.“

„So YoU tOo aRe fAmiliAr wiTh thEse tErMs?“

„Of course! And the combination of all the existing alternative universes is called 'multiverse', right?“

„ThAt's hOw I unDerStanD it tOo, yEs,“ Error confirms, nodding thoughtfully. „AnD aRe yoU aWarE oF yoUr tiTle as 'tHe CreAtoR'?“

„Yeah, an odd name.“ Ink furrows his brow as his eye lights transform into a green question mark and a brown zigzag. „Strictly speaking, I didn't create the worlds all by myself. I just... helped with the process and inspire the real creators as far as I interpret it. Hey, you know that you're called 'the Destroyer' in it too?“

„YuP. DreaMs are noT tHat fAr frOm reAlitY aS it SeEms. HeH,“ Error answers with a proud grin.

„...Can I ask you why you're so keen to destroy all of the AUs?“ Ink questions (surprisingly serious for the Squid's standard, Error may add).

„ArE You sEriOus? YoU'vE seEn tHesE unIverSes tOo, hAveN't yoU? A wOrlD wHeRe eVerYoNe iS an eVil vErsIon oF tHemSelVes aNd iS weAriNg oBnoXiouS reD anD bLacK cOloRs? Or wHat aBouT tHe oNe wHerE theRe arE parAsytE flOweRs tHat kiLl eVerYboDy sLowLy aNd pAinfUlly? Oh, aNd dOn't forGeT thE oNe wHerE aLl of The mOnsTerS aRe sOme crEepY gHosTs fLoaTing aRouNd! If tHis mUltIveRse is anYthiNg liKe oUr wOrlD we'Re liVinG iN, tHen tHesE aUs woUld Be likE OuR fActOriEs toDay: a wAstE of SpaCe. I cAn iDenTifY wIth dReAm mE wAntiNg to EraDiCate eVerYthIng.“

„Hey, every AU is unique in its own way!“ Ink protests, pouting. „And by the way, who are _you_ to complain about 'obnoxious' colors?“

At that remark, Error stares down at his red shirt. „...tOucHé. HoWevEr, my ArgUmeNt sTilL stAndS.“

„Awww c'mon, Glitchy.“ ... _'Glitchy'??_ „There's no way you hate _all_ the universes.“

„tHey'Re alL abOmiNatiOns.“

The Squid chuckles. „Is this your favorite word or what?“

„...mAybE,“ Error adds quietly. „wAit, dO yoU heAr my DreAm sElf uSinG tHis wOrd a Lot oR hoW do yOu kNow iT?“

„Yup, all the time. Not very creative after a while, though.“

„As iF i cAre. Or... mE in The DreAms, aT leAst.“

„Oh, I've had an idea just now!“ Ink suddenly exlaims. „I write down all of my dreams in books so I can't forget them. I can show you some if you want.“

„OkaY tHen,“ Error, whose interest is piqued, agrees.

Excited after hearing his approval, Ink walks over to his shelf, scanning it intently for said books while his tongue is peaking out. Some seconds pass before Ink begins to pick the ones he has been searching for. One, two, three... ten. Then with a loud thud, he puts them down on the table next to the other, grinning absurdly proud of himself. Error, on the other hand, cannot help but stare with his jaw hanging wide open. How many... pages are there even? 400, maybe 500 per book?

„...hOw mAny dReaMs hAve yOu rEcoRdEd so Far?“

„Wait, lemme look...“ Ink opens the book on the very top and flicks through it. „...I'm currently at... #975.“

 _What. The heck._ Some stupid idiot like him possesses more discipline and dedication to document his dreams than Error?! Of all living beings it has to be _him?!_ After gulping down the rest of his hot drink, Errpr takes a random book from the stack and opens a random page:

_02/04/190X_

_Ink's Dreamlog #456_

_I was patrolling the AUs again! I jumped from portal to portal, watching over the brighter universes this time (especially covering the ones with the swapped personalities since Glitchy had targeted them a while ago; that was a thought that was constantly popping up in my head in the dream, at least)._

„WhY thE Hell 'gLitChy'?“

„Oh,“ Ink blurts out and giggles. „Just because it sounds funny!“

„dO yOu eVer Use mY rEal nAme?“

„Uh, tibia honest, I always assumed that was your real name~“

„...wHat tHe hEll iS wrOng wIth yOu?“

„What? 'Error' would be way too simple, wouldn't it?“

„AnD 'InK' is Not oR whAt?“

„Well, then give me a cool nickname too instead of 'Squid',“ Ink offers happily. „The best names end with an 'y' if you ask me.“

Rolling his eyes, Error takes his time to come up with something. Something... diabolic. As an idea pops up in his skull, the edges of his grin. „PffFf. 'SHorTy'.“

Ink's eyes widen in surprise and he blinks, irritated. Then he frowns slightly, one pupil being a green exclamation mark and the other a red crosshair. „Yeah... just forget what I said,“ he insists while nodding slowly. „'Squid' is fine by me actually.“

„ToO lAte~,“ Error hums smugly. „yOuR cReaTiviTy jUst iNsPireD me tOo muCh tO gIve up On tHat iDeA.“

Ignoring the other's incoming protest, he starts to read the passage further:

_Before doing my duty though, my scarf reminded me to visit Blue again, so I did! Dream had promised me to come too so I could finally introduce both of them. I was always thinking that they would get along well, so this meeting was long overdue!_

Skipping occasionally through some parts, a certain thought suddenly enters Error mind. „HeY, so yOu hAve beEn reCorDing TheM sInCe tHreE yeArs, I prEsUme?“

„Hm? Yeah?“ Ink responds, his anger already gone. „I sometimes forget to write them down there and then, but overall, I've collected most of them since they started.“

„WhEn exActLy dId yOu sTarT wRitIng tHem? YoU EveN pUt thE dAteS oN thE tOp.“

„Oh, you see, my very first multiverse dream was also my very first dream in general, so I wrote it immediately after waking up because I was so excited that it finally had happened to me!“

Error blinks, surprised. „WaiT, wHat dO yoU mEan? YoU'vE nEvEr drEamEd bEfOre tHat One thAt occUrEd tHreE yEaRs aGo?“

„Uh, yeah? Strange, right?“ Ink laughs a bit (is he nervous?). „However! I can look up on which date my first dream was!“

That... sure is interesting. Is it even possible for someone to have no dreams for the most part of your life? At least Error has not heard of it up until now. Maybe he will inform himself about that matter later...

However, more important is the date of the first dream. Not even Error knows when it all started exactly; he had gotten suspicious of them some months, maybe even a year later before he considered solving that mystery. According to other outcodes, they all began around the same time three years ago. Now, if Ink is truly correct about this, then there is a way to determine that for sure.

„Here is my very first 'Dreamlog'!“ Ink exclaims cheerfully after carefully getting the book from the bottom of the stack. „You can read it for yourself. I wrote it on the piece of paper that sticks out somewhere between the first pages.“

_09/15/190X_

_My first dream_

_I finally had a dream last night! Everything was super blurry, I couldn't really recognize a thing and my body hurt like hell. I think there was a starry sky, blurry like everything else but still pretty, and some people I know were gathered in the background._

_There was an earthquake or something like that, then everything became black and the dream ended._

_I feel super drained right now; I've never known you could feel emotions that intensively in your dreams too._ _I thought I would die. That was so awesome!!! ✧✧✧_

„September 15 it was then!“ Ink announces, who has been reading at Error's side the whole time (the other still maintaining his fair distance).

„...iS tHat aLl?“ he questions, reading the entry over and over again.

„Unfortunately, yeah. This dream keeps appearing again and again. Some more tiny details come up sometimes, but overall...“ Suddenly, Ink notices the other's serious expression. „...Error? Is something the matter?“

„...it'S noThiNg.“

„Of course there is something! What have you been thinking about just now ?!“

„reMemBer oUr agrEemEnt wE MaDe? I wOn't aNsWer yoUr sillY qUesTioNs,“ Error responds firmly.

Ink's happy face drops for a moment. „Oh, don't be like that! You've answered my questions before!“

„WelL, I'm nOt oBliGeD to aNswEr mOre of tHeM.“

„But-“

„No bUtS. OuR aGreeMeNt, sHorTy.“ Before the Squid gets a chance to whine and complain, Error speaks up, „HoWeVer, tHiS dAte cOnfIrmS sOmeThiNg I'Ve alReaDy SusPecTed.“

„And will you explain me what?“

„do YoU kNoW wHat HapPenEd oN tHat dAte?“

Crossing his arms and staring to the ceiling, Ink ponders (come on, it is not _that_ difficult to remember). After some seconds, he picks up one end of his scarf, scanning it thoroughly. „Oh! That's the day of the anniversary!“

„YuP. AnD...?“ Stars, Error _really_ has no patience to explain everything to him like he was a child (well, mentally he certainly is one).

„Uh, that's the date where our ambassador Frisk arrived in our district, right? Oh, and...“ Eventually, his eyes widen in realization. „Oh, ooouh! The Ætherlight appeared that night for the first time!“

„YeS, thAt's tHe eVenT i WaNtEd to PoInt ouT.“ Error crosses his arms. „ yOu knOw, nOt onLy thEse dReAms anD thAt unExpLaIned pHenOmeNon hAppEnEd aRoUnD ThAt tImE.“

„What else?“

„It'S aBoUt mY ScRipt.“ With a wave of his hand, he summons the floating screen in the middle of the room. „SoMe daYs lAtEr, i fOuNd a ForEigN bUncH oF cOdEs I cAnnOt deCipHer.“ He scrolls down a bit. Normally, it never takes that long to find that huge anomaly. The other lines of codes are always fleeting, jumping up and down and very hard to catch if you are not standing directly next to the objects or people they refer to (that is why his bookmarks are best to create when the certain thing or person is nearby). This anomaly, however, is very easy to find because it is almost always there. „HeRe.“

Once again, Ink's eyes shine in admiration as he sees the phenomenon before him. Huh, Error probably looked like that too when he witnessed it for the first time (less stupid, though). In the Script there goes a strange line, uneven and seemingly random, seperating the normal white letters and numbers of the world's coding on the black screen from the ones with an illuminated rainbow-colored background. The lines of codes there are not scrolling, but vanishing and appearing again in mere seconds at random spots.

„That's so beautiful,“ Ink whispers. Of course a rainbow moron like him would love it. „What is it, though?“ Only when he turns to the other, Error all of a sudden realizes he has been watching those irritating star-shaped eyes the entire time, so he quickly averts his gaze and shakes his head to come to his senses.

„I dOn't KnoW. I cAn't rEaD it BeCaUse iT's aNoTheR lAngUagE. buT I wOuLd aSsiGn thIs aNoMaly to tHe ÆtHeRliGht sInCe thE timEs of TheIr aPpeAranCeS seEm tO corReLate.“

„So, uh, if I understand it correctly...“ Ink comes a bit closer, tilting his head from one side to the other as he inspects the colorful display before him. „...the text written here tells us all about the Ætherlight?“

„If mY hyPothEsiS iS coRreCt, yEs.“

„Wow, that's pretty cool, but... what does it have to do with our dreams?“

„I cAn't tEll yOu wIth my CuRreNt kNowLeDge, bUt it iS at LeAsT sUspiCioUs tHaT thE dAtEs mAtcH.“

„Huh,“ Ink utters, confused.

„...tHeRe iS oNe mOrE tHinG,“ Error mentions and calls forth the screen filled with his bookmarks, which he scrolls down (however, doing it fast enough so Ink cannot catch a single name on it) until a certain term comes into sight: '████'. Next he clicks on it, letting another screen appear that is stained with an odd black liquid.

„Now _that_ looks funny,“ Ink comments and snorts. However, once he touches the screen and the strange material keeps sticking to his fingers, his eyes glitter in excitement again. „Hey, Error! Error, look! That weird stuff-“

„I knOw, sQuiD.“

„What is that?!“

„I haD iT tEsTeD it iN the LaB onCe,“ he explains (and rolls his eyes as the moron gathers more of it on his fingers). „ApparEntLy, iT is **hAte** in liQuiD fOrm.“

To Error's surprise, Ink suddenly stops and looks down at his hand with an unreadable expression. „Oh,“ he murmurs.

„YoU kNow wHat It iS?“

„Uh yeah, heard about it somewhere...“

Stars, this guy is so unpredictable sometimes. One moment so happy as a monster can be and now, without any warning, so serious. How exhau- „wHaT tHe HeLl?!“

Ink licks some of the stuff off his fingers, which causes his face to twist.

„HaVe YoU cOmPlEtElY lOsT yOuR mInD?! WhY did yOu PuT a DaNgErOuS sUbStAnCe In yOuR mOuTh?!“

„Uh, morbid curiosity?“ Although Ink gives the other a shaky smile, he then covers it up with his hand.

„DoN't YoU dArE puKe aGaIn!“ Error hisses, enraged.

As a response Ink holds one finger up and retreats quickly from his room. With a drawn-out sigh, Error lets the Script disappear again before flopping down on the bed. Yes, very much exhausting.

Ten minutes have passed when the Squid finally comes back.

„LeSsoN leArnEd?“ Error asked with a raised bonebrow.

„Huh? Uh, yeah,“ Ink confirms, nodding and smiling. „So, how does that thing fit into everything else?“

„ThAt I dOn't KnoW. I hAppEneD to fInD iT bY aCciDeNt onE dAy, mAyBe a yEar aGo? I cAn't eVeN teLl if tHiS is a PeRsOn, aN iTem oR sOmeThiNg eNtirEly dIffErenT. HeCk, iT eVen maY hAve nOtHinG tO Do wIth OuR dReAms oR tHe ÆtHeRliGht aT aLl.“

„Did you try to just... scrape that stuff off the screen?“

„TrIeD, bUt nO maTter hOw mUcH oF iT You cLeAn, tHeRe iS nO enD to ThIs.“

„Mhm,“ Ink hums while sitting down next to Error. „Then why are you showing me this?“

„SinCe tHis iS the sEcOnd bigGesT aNomAly in The ScrIpt, tHeRe mIghT be a cOnNection too,“ Error elaborates. „So ThaT yOu kNow aBouT tHe iMporTanCe oF aLl of tHis: tHe ScRiPt rEpreSentS oUr _wOrlD._ TheSe anOmaliEs suDdeNly appeArinG wIthoUt aNy exPlanAtioN whaTsoEveR iS tHerEfoRe a cOncErnIng mAtTer. EspeCiaLly wHen oNe oF tHem is _liTeraLly lEakIng oUt_ aNd tAkiNg a PhySicAl fOrm.“

„...And will you explain to me why you're telling _me_ this, of all people? I thought you only came to talk about our dreams, but here you are, mentioning some weird anomaly thingies that may or may not have something to do with them. You just, uh, don't seem like the sharing kind of person, that's all.“

Well sooner or later, this question had to come up. After taking a deep breath, Error responds, „I cAmE hEre to WoRk wiTh yOu tOgeTheR on ThiS cAse.“ Bewildered by that request, Ink opens his mouth to speak, but the other interrupts him, „FiRsT I wAnT tO saY tHat I caN't sTanD yoU aT alL.“

„Yes, I've noticed it myself,“ he says and laughs.

„HoWeVer, I'm WilliNg tO pUt mY... _disTasTe_ fOr yoU aSiDe if It mEaNs yoU wilL be heLpInG mE bY cOllEctIng tHe dReAms. AfTeR aLl, yOu hAve a wIde vArietY of TheM.“

„Wow. How much of your pride did it cost to come to me for that?“

„ _...don'T. AsK._ “

As expected, Ink cannot contain his cheerful. What a dumbass. „Soooooo,“ he replies while wiping a laughing tear away, „how did you imagine us working together? And how will collecting the dreams help at all?“

„WeLl, thE dReaMs aRe qUitE rAnDom wIthOut aNy pRopEr oRdEr. I... kIndA hOpeD iF wE pUt tHem tOgEtheR iNto oNe coHerEnt sToRy, we MigHt gEt an AnsWeR ouT oF tHem.“

„That's... kinda vague.“

„Oh, rEalLy nOw?“ Error remarks sarcastically. „Do yOu hAve a betTeR pLan, oh ShOrtY?“

„No, no, I'm just teasing you! I would love to do that!“ Giggling, Ink playfully nudges him, causing Error to cringe at the sudden touch.

„HoWeVer, I wAnt To eStaBliSh sOme cOndiTioNs. FiRsT rUle: Don'T aSk Me sTuPiD tHinGs.“

„What do you consider stupid?“

„FoR eXamPle quEsTioNs aBoUt wHat HapPenEd in ThaT alLey wHen yOu fOllOweD mE.“

„Oh,“ Ink mutters, dissappointed. „Fine, I guess.“

„SeConD rUlE,“ Error continues strictly, „doN't tAlk wiTh anYonE, aSiDe fRom uS OutCoDes, aBoUt aNy oF tHis. FoR noW, iT oNly cOncErnS us.“

„Oh, but I probably already did-“

„ThEn DoN't Do It AnYmOrE!“ he snaps.

„Okay, okay, will do. I mean, uh, won't do? Uh...“

„WhAtEveR. ThIrD rUle: TaLk tO me FirSt beFoRe cOnsIderIng teLliNg oTheR oUtcoDes aBouT tHis.“

„And why so?“

Error looks at him with a deadpan. „I iMaGine yOur cIrcLe of FriEndS aNd aCquAinTanCes bEinG vEry AnNoYinG liKe yoU, sO i wAnt tO gEt acCustOmEd to yoU fiRst bEforE deAliNg wIth moRe of YouR sOrT. AnD fOrTh aNd lAsT ruLe: Don'T cAreLesSly meNtiOn uS wOrKing tOgEtheR or sOme sTuPid cRap liKe Us 'bEinG frIenDs'.“

Ink snorts. „Okay, Mister Anti-Social.“

„...Do wE hAve A tRuCe nOw?“

„Looks like it~“

„gOod. I wIlL nOw borRoW sOme oF yoUr bOokS; ThE fIrst tHree foR thE beGiNniNg. Ah, bY thE wAy-“ Error takes out Ink's mettaphon out of his pocket to throw it at him, who manages catch it quite well. „-yOu FoRgot sOmeThinG.“

„So there it was!“ Ink exlaims contently.

There is still the vial in Error's other pocket...

…

No, why bother? The other does not even seem to miss it all that much. Besides, he is still interested in getting behind the paint's secrets... Asking Abomination #5 may be an option here, but he will probably not tell Error anything since there is this whole crap about 'patient's privacy'. Perhaps he could ask Ink himself somehow...? Anyway, for the time being, he will keep the vial with him.

„I'vE aDded mY nUmbEr on YouR pHonE. JuSt doN't mEsSage or Call mE fOr UsEless stuFf.“

„Mhm,“ Ink hums quietly, not even looking up to him, instead playing on that damn device. God, he _will_ bother him with his phone, will he not? What has Error done?

„...I'm SenDing yOu a MesSage wHeN i'm DoNe wIth tHe boOks.“

„Oh, hey, before I forget it again! I also wrote a novelized version of my dreams if you're interested in them!“

„DoEs tHat mEan yOu'vE alReAdy pUt yOur sToRiEs in orDer?“

„Hm, yeah and no?“ Ink answers, swaying his body from left to right. „I mostly changed the phrasing, put my own interpretations there and then, made everything more _dramatic-_ “

„ThE raW vErsIonS aRe mOre tHan eNoUgh,“ Error interrupts firmly before his skull starts to hurt with all the imagination floating in.

„Oh, okay then.“ Ink nods, still smiling although it seems... quite forced? However, like always, that little glint of disappointment flies by fast. „Can I read your dreams too, then? Well, if you have written them down like me.“

„...NeXt tiMe,“ Error promises in a muttering voice.

Grinning very brightly once again, the Creator offers his hand. „I'm very glad we're working together!“

…

Come on, Error, one stupid handshake and he is done. He cannot continue running away from his weakness forever since it may become very obvious at some point.

One... handshake...

…

Begrudgingly, Error returns the gesture... slowly... very carefully... but halfway through, Ink grabs his hand surprisingly strong, forcing the other to repress a yelp.

„You know, I've always dreamed about us getting to know each other better!“ Chuckling, Ink resumes with his enthusiastic squeeze, completely oblivious of the Error's pained hissing.

„yEs, YeS, yOu caN Let gO nOw.“ _Why must that squirt have such a ridiculiously firm grip?!_

„I dunno if I told you this before, but you've always been a great inspiration for my works!“

„sQuiD-“

„Hey, are you available for posing for pictures, by the way? I already have some ide-“

„ _SqUiD!“_

Using all of his force, Error shakes off Ink's hand. After calming down his glitches, which have largely spread across his body, he takes one last disgusted glance at that ever-grinning skeleton before angrily stamping his way out of his room.

„See ya then!“ Ink calls after him, only earning a low growl as an answer.

On his way home, Error thinks about which abomination number he should give the Squid. Probably one of a high rank, right? As if the voices in his head decided to taunt the glitch, they go suddenly quiet, leaving space for Ink's annoying high-pitched laughter, which seems to resound from all directions.

…

Yes, a _very_ high rank, indisputably.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I managed to finish the chapter before the new year (at least for my time zone)~  
> Gosh, I really really hope there are no logical errors (hoho) 'cause the whole dream thingy turned out to be more complicated than I thought it would be since you have to account for all the character relations, explain why they do what they do, the chronological events and so on (and it gets harder with more characters involved). In the end, it may appear simple to others, I dunno, but the process to come up with all of this tires me out. Huehue.  
> And I hope my story is somewhat fun to read. I always wonder how interesting it really is for others (it's almost impossible for me as the author to determine that) since I have the feeling I tend to drag on dialogue and explanations, for example, for way too long while the more exciting parts fall short. I mean, especially this chapter is just dialogue and exposition, so... eh. 
> 
> By the way: Here, have a late christmas sketch drawn by me! Happy holidays and stuff.  
> 


	9. 1.3.2: "Ink's Dreamlog #11"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna put out a link of the first fanart I've got: http://fav.me/ddnvqgc by Rangeraj. Thanks again for that~

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Ink's Dreamlog #11_

_[Proofread by the one and only Blue!]_

_Lately, our grand multiverse was growing and developing gorgeously. New worlds were born thanks to the creators to whom I had promised to protect their imaginations so long ago I couldn't even remember when._

_One of those new wonders was a universe filled to the brim with infinitely wide landscapes; sand and more sand as far as the eye could reach! Of course, I wandered through this waste place to verify if everything was as it should be, only meeting humans and monsters now and then ~~even though I had set up that one rule for myself to not get involved with the world's characters or stories, so I screwed up again.~~_

_[INK! NO NEED TO PRESENT YOURSELF AS AN IMBECILE IN YOUR OWN STORY!! -Blue]_

_However, the beautiful part of this universe were neither the burning sun nor the identical-looking hills nor the fata morganas that messed with your mind (well, maybe a little bit); no, the real magic could only be seen if you persevered long enough to find it, as its creator had intented. _ _Because hidden among sand and dust, there stood the remains of an old civilization: houses, temples, even towers, although a significant part of them was already burried deep down by the desert and time itself._ _Naturally, I admired all the hard work the creator had put into this world. It had turned out as a long and tedious project and my assistance had been needed for many months, but now, seeing the result of it... it truly put a smile on my face. After fooling around for a while, I left this universe very satisfied to return to my home I called the 'Doodlesphere'._

_Some weeks passed in which nothing significant happened. Patrolling, aiding with creations... that was how my days went by. ~~Of course I could talk about all the AUs I worked with during this time: the zombie one or the one where everyone wears neon clothes or the one where monsters had become cannibals and were consuming each other's dust and blood. How funny creators could be sometimes.~~_

_[DO NOT GET SUDDENLY SO GRAPHIC WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF! EW! AND DO NOT DIGRESS! -Blue]_

_But on one fateful day, without any warning, I began to feel a strange tickle inside of me. At first I ignored it, labeled it as a side effect of an unfortunate mixture of my paints and went on with my activities, maintaining my good mood. However, as time passed, the tickle got stronger until it developed into a heavy tightness in my chest._ _Should I reach out to anyone with this matter? It had never happened in the past and it started to feel pretty uncomfortable... and annoying. But before I could even make a decision, a painful sting caught me off guard, causing me to drop to my knees._

_If I wanted to use an understatement, then I would probably say it burned like hellfire. But realistically speaking, well... it was like being torn apart in a million pieces, over and over again._ _Was I still alive? Was I already dead? Since my own consciousness kept betraying me, constantly fading in and out, I couldn't tell._

_Then it just stopped._

_Motionlessly, I lied on the ground, my mind too empty and numb to form even a single thougth. Once I regained a bit of my strength, I lifted myself up, still shaking._ _Maybe it was an instinct that had always been residing unknowingly inside of me because I immediately knew, without the need to confirm it beforehand, what that sudden pain meant: An AU had died._

_Not losing any more time, I picked up my giant brush called 'Broomie' in order to create portals through all the universes ~~(Penny, I'm so sorry you're not part of this story).~~_

_[YOUR PROOFREADER IS NOT. -Blue]_

_After some tries, I finally managed to locate that certain AU that had been attacked not so long ago. Apparently it hadn't vanished completely; a chunk of codes and glitches remained in an empty, dark space. This world... it had been the beloved desert AU. All of the golden sand, the mystical ruins, all of the creator's hard work... just gone like it never had existed in the first place. _

_However, on the invisible ground, there were lying... blue strings._

_From that point on, these incidents kept happening frequently. Whenever one of my spasms occured, I tried my best to ease my mind and concentrate on the source of the attack to find it before it was too late. Four more AUs were destroyed, but I got better every time, at least._ _As soon as the familiar feeling rumbled in my chest for the fifth time, I, finally, tracked down the endangered universe. So, with a proud grin, I opened the portal, excited and alarmed at the same time about what I would find at the other side..._

_Right away, my attention was drawn to the several cobalt blue strings that hung across the dark gray sky. Where were even beginning and end? I began to spin in circles on my heels as I stared at the web-like construct, being entraced by its pattern..._

… _until I heard_ _ his laughter. _

_So peculiar how his voice went up and down and these uncanny glitchy sounds accompaning him certainly were enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine._ _But I was definitely not one of them._

_I walked down the dust-covered path until I spotted a black skeleton with outstretched arms and his back turned to me._ „ _Was that all what your pathetic universe got?!“ he screamed to the sky while his shoulders shook from his crazy laughs. „Nothing more than another abomination!“_

_Using Broomie as support, I waited there, crossing my legs and placing one hand on the hip, until the mysterious intruder would eventually stop. As his volume lowered again, I coughed intentionally loud, causing the other to freeze._

„ _Hey there._ _Dunno what your deal here is, pal,“ I remarked and added with a sly wink, „but monologuing evily and cracking up like a lunatic is quite the cliche, don'tcha think?“_

_He turned around._

_That was my very first meeting with the Destroyer._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme introduce ya to a lovely new plotline: 'Plotline E' (there're like five in total; the current one we follow with Ink and Error and the dreams is Plotline A. Just too much stuff I want to tell here, but I just adore long stories with many characters and detailed lore)!  
> I think I didn't want to include it at first (can't remember it anymore), but my reasoning for doing it after all is that I don't want the dreams to be simply told by the characters anymore; I thought it might be better to give them a bit more of an insight.  
> However, they'll be really short since they shall not distract too much from the present (five pages at best, I think) and these chapters will come up whenever their content fits somehow to the current narrative. Besides, since they're that short, I'll always make a double upload with the next chapter.


	10. 1.4: "Outlining the Figures"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *even someone like ink has some high hopes and secrets to keep.

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

_  
_

***

_One year ago..._

_Ink_

_On the very top of the long staircase, there was sitting Ink, watching the white clouds floating by with a blank expression as the fresh wind whirled up the ends of his scarf. Only when the giant golden doors of the Judgement Hall opened behind him and a very happy Blue followed by Dream came out, he turned around, showing his best smiling face._

„ _Ink!“ Blue called out in a cheerful manner_ _and waved at his friend. „I passed the exam!“_

_By the time Dream finally caught up with him, the smaller one had already taken Ink's hands and jumped excitedly up and down. „From that day on, you may refer to me officially as the 'Very Splendid and Magnificent City Guard of Ebott City, the One and Only Blue'!!“_

„ _Come on now,“ Dream interrupted and chuckled. „There's no way Ink will remember anything past the third word.“_

„ _Hey, that's not true,“ said skeleton disagreed strongly. „I even remember the first_ _four_ _words this time! Uh, it starts with 'very', right?“_

„ _Yes... just do not think about it any further. I will make a special exception since it is you!“ Blue answered._

„ _And, uh, I don't want to burst your bubble, but there's still an annual traineeship left for you to absolve,“ Dream mentioned._

„ _Mweheheh, as good as done!“ the other replies while the three of them started to slowly walk down the stairs, especially Blue had a spring in his step._

„ _Soooo, how did it go?“ Ink inquired._

„ _Oh, the theory part went quite flawlessly,“ Dream explained, infected by the other's good mood. „Though there were some complications in the practical part, he did very well overall.“_

„ _Embarassingly, I must admit that my special attack did not work the way I wanted it to,“ Blue commented and huffed._

„ _Oh, I thought it did though? You mean the one that turns the soul blue, right?“_

„ _Well okay, correction:_ _Half_ _of it worked. But it was supposed to become orange at some point! Although I had been working so hard on it with my brother to get it right-!“_

„ _Blue, please watch your step,“ Dream insisted calmly. „I don't want another heart attack from a staircase incident.“_

„ _Huh? Why are you looking at me all of a sudden?“ Ink asked innocently._

_The guardian sighed. „You know what? Once I find more time, I'm going to practice my healing magic so I can be more of a help in case something happens again...“_

„ _Why do you keep staring like that?!“_

_For a while, the three friends maintained their joyful conversation. However, Dream furrowed his brow at Ink, who had been surprisingly quiet all the while. „Are you feeling alright?“ he inquired, concerned._

„ _Hm? Why shouldn't I be?“ Ink asked without losing his smile._

„ _Uh, well,“ the other uttered. „Maybe you don't like us talking about the whole graduation thing?“_

_Blue gasped all of a sudden. „Oh, I am very sorry, Ink! I did not think about it! This was probably insensitive of us, was it not?!“_

_After exchanging some looks between his worried companions, Inkstarted to laugh. „What are you two talking about?! Go ahead and chatter about it for as long as you want! Doesn't happen every day, after all!“_

„ _Are you sure?“ Blue questioned._

„ _'course I am! Now stop making those long faces, guys! It's a cause for celebration!“_

„ _Well, if you say so,“ the trainee responded, the edges of his mouth slowly turning into a confident smile again._

_Quite lively, Ink swung his arm around Blue's shoulder and promised, „You know, I'm very happy for you too!“ As he said that, one of his eyes became a golden-shining star and the other a dirt brown circle._

***

_Present time..._

_ Conversation with ⌨Glitchy⌨ _

_hey error >_

_error >_

_error >_

_when do you stop ignoring me ☁ >_

_error >_

_< when you stop sending me random images of your stupid pen._

_first off her names Penny >_

_second off >_

_i forgot what i wanted to say ☆ >_

_< thank god._

„Can you believe that, Penny?!“ Ink asked, outraged as he is looking at his companion who is leaned against the chair next to him. „He still can't get your name right!“ Sipping on his spider cider (for spiders, by spiders, of spiders) outside of a café, he continues typing:

_ Conversation with ⌨Glitchy⌨ _

_I remember again ☆ >_

_have you finished my dreamlogs yet? I wanna read yours too_ >

_< you asked me the same question mere hours ago._

_Well how am i supposed to remember that? >_

_ < i dont know, maybe scroll up the conversation?! _

_Hey thats brilliant ✧ >_

_< and the answer is still no._

Ink tilts his head in Penny's direction. „Yes, I know I got his name somewhat wrong too at first,“ he admits, nodding. „However, I've improved by now! And you were there too to confirm it!“

Silently, he awaits her response.

„So sassy today,“ Ink murmurs, frustrated altough the cider's sweet taste lifts his spirits rather quickly, making him hum again. After a short while, he stretches his stiff body with a bone-cracking sound before sinking back into his chair, his hands supporting the back of his head while staring at the Ætherlight inhabiting the blue afternoon sky. Huh, if you take a closer look, its form reminds you of a huge grin with ragged edges and the single clouds floating above appear like its eyes. Kind of funny, actually.

Ink cannot remember whether he has ever thought about the phenomenon's origin for more than five seconds. There are people out there like Sci, who are very much interested in finding out what it exactly is and where it comes from, or Sans, who is super into the adventurous stories surrounding it... Ink, on the other hand, just thinks it is a neat motif for his pictures. However, thanks to the information Error has given him this week, he cannot help but wonder which connection there could be between the grin in the sky and their dreams...

…

The mere thought lets a smile creep onto his face, possibly brighter than the Ætherlight's. Oh stars. Someone better ought to stop him before Ink gets a chance to drown himself in his orange paint (it literally almost happened once; the liquid got stuck in his skull for days and it was _so_ hilarious to watch the reactions of other people whenever it was leaking out of his nose). He probably looks weird(er than usual) right now, does he not? A rattling skeleton snickering out of nowhere...

„Good thing I haven't started to talk to myself, right, Penny?!“

…

„Yes, I think so too!“

Well, his public image completely aside, Ink cannot contain his excitement any longer! Oh, how much he wishes that Error would be available right now! He is practically on the verge of asking Glitchy for the third time about his books (but Ink has already done it twice, right??). Instead, the excited skeleton takes a picture of Penny and sends it to him. Yes, speaking of Error: The café's view is quite nice and the drinks and food taste really yummy too, so maybe there is a possibility to invite him to lunch, just for fun?

...Ink snorts at that. No, not yet, at least.

To be honest, he did not predict such a lucky outcome at his store last time. Although death and destruction could have been a comical scenario too to a certain extent (unfortunately, you cannot have all the fun in the world at once), this is, most likely, the best result ever! Them, investigating together! Followed by the last drip of the spider cider, Ink drinks a good amount of his yellow paint too, which draws more giggles from him (still ignoring the weirded out people around him like a pro). Truly, despite the incident with the horrible black liquid and feeling so drained afterwards, their conversation ran smoothly overall.

...The black liquid...

Because Ink wondered if it tasted like his black paint, he tried it out of curiosity, only to regret his decision later. Yes, both of them are really similar, however, his body rejected the foreign liquid immediatly for some odd reason. Since that day, Ink has not consumed anything from his black vial, as the memory of its terrible taste alone is enough to make him recoil.

...All of a sudden, the juice and the yellow paint do not seem that sweet after all.

…

Oh, a new message from Error:

_Conversation with_ _⌨_ _Glitchy_ _⌨_

_< stop. sending. me. these. garbage. images._

_< or else i might do our planet a favor and eliminate you dirty anomaly piece. by. piece. _

_< stupid shorty._

Oh wow. In his head, Ink pictures a very annoyed Error writing this message... while his glitches are running wild... possibly fuming... reproducing broken sounds of a random electronic device again... Glitchy really never fails in making him laugh like a madman.

Oh, by the Æther and everything it stands for! This image just _has_ to be a part of Ink's new collection of Error sketches! Ah, someone help him before he dies from laughter (hey, another near-death experience to add to his list! Neat)!

And like that Ink stays there, responding back and forth on his mettaphon while forgetting the world and time around him.

***

When the apartment door opens, Ink expects a happy little Blue (emphasis on 'little') to greet him, but instead another skeleton, wearing a bright orange jacket (a pack of cigars hidden in its breast pocket) and a lopsided bow tie in the same color, is standing before him. Even in his regular bent-over posture, he remains way too tall, always forcing Ink to look up, which makes his neck go stiff after a while.

„Oh hey there, Stretch. How's it going?“

The taller one's tired gaze falls lazily upon the other, one of his eyes twitching very slightly. „Oh, it's you,“ he answers (not very much thrilled? Nah, probably just Ink's imagination) before leaning a bit forward to check the hallway behind his visitor. „Your other friend isn't here today?“

„You mean Dream? No, he's got work to do,“ Ink explains. „Sooo, do you let me in now or...?“ Shifting a bit awkwardly on his heels, he eagerly awaits Stretch's response, who really seems like he is considering his options here.

Finally, he steps aside and as Ink enters their home, he warns firmly, „Don't go anywhere near our kitchen.“

Ah yes, Ink's infamous cooking incident. Last time he tried to make tacos together with Blue, he somehow managed to scatter the tortilla dough _everywhere_ in their apartment (even in the toilet and Stretch's trombone, do not ask how), which threw the tall skeleton so much over the edge that he almost threw Ink quite literally over the edge of a window. However, his brother was able to calm him down in the last second. Moral of the story: If your friends can forgive your silly taco slip-ups, then you can forgive their murder attempts on you too!

„Blue, your guest has arrived,“ Stretch calls out, suddenly sounding much more relaxed than before.

On command, the Blue's head peeps out of the left room's door. „Finally!!! And only half an hour late! Way to go, Ink!“ he exclaims and comes out to guide his friend to the table in the center.

„Well, I'm gonna take a nap then,“ Stretch mentions and is about to walk to the living room when his brother suddenly stops him.

„Hold on a minute, is not your jam session supposed to be scheduled for today??“

„Kinda?“ the older brother responds while shrugging nonchalantly.

Blue huffs. „What do you mean by 'kinda'?! Either it is or it is not!“

„Okay yes, it's today.“

„Then do not let your teammates wait any longer!!“

„Don't worry, they can just start without me,“ Stretch reassures although it only achieves to make Blue frown and cross his arms. While chuckling and nudging the other playfully from the side, the former adds, „Awww c'mon, bro. I'm just closing my eyes for a few minutes, that's all. So-“ He turns around again. „-if you need me for anything, just scream.“

„Lazybones!!!“ Blue shouts after him.

„Love you too, bro,“ the other responds.

While Blue is massaging his nasal bones, Ink has already taken out his mettaphon to pass the time.

_Conversation with_ _⌨_ _Glitchy_ _⌨_

_hey there ☆ so Im with a friend right now whos probably an outcode too, so can I involve him in our project too??? >  
_

_< not yet._

_< and remember rule four too._

What? But are the almost two weeks of adjustment period not enough to speak with Ink's friends about it already? What a grumpy, anti-social monster his Glitchy is! Although Ink has been _so_ excited to finally talk with someone about it... such unfair rules!

...But oh well, 'rules are there to break them', right? How is Error even supposed to find out if Ink tells it anyone?

_Conversation with_ _⌨_ _Glitchy_ _⌨_

_< you know, i can see and hear what you do through my script. that's how i found you in the first place._

_No way >_

Ink has already been prepared to laugh at him, but only mere moments later, Error sends him a picture of a screen showing _his_ phone display and then a second one of the room Ink and Blue are currently in. So... he can actually see the world through Ink's eyes?

…Well, there goes his plan.

_Conversation with_ _⌨_ _Glitchy_ _⌨_

_so youve been stalking me? Creepy ☆ >_

_< says the one who followed me all the way to an alley._

_ < and putting a freaking star behind that statement makes _ _you_ _the creep, not me._

„Ink? Are you listening??“ Blue, who is sitting across from his friend, asks.

„Oh, sorry. What did you say?“ Ink inquires and puts his mettaphon down.

„Wowzers, you were grinning from ear to ear just now! Who is the one that puts such a smile on your face?!“

„Eh,“ Ink utters, his pupils are wandering from side to side. „My buddy Sans. We were exchanging some puns; you wanna hear them?“

Blue's face scrunches up instantly. „Ew, no! My ears can and will not withstand such tomfoolery!“

Without any warning, Stretch emerges from the other room. „You know, I have some good ones to tell too-“

„No! Not hearing anything!!!“ Blue cries out as he is holding both sides of his skull. After his brother has disappeared again with a laugh, he regains his composure and clears his throat before asking, „By the way, regarding that Error: Have you met him again by now?“

„Nope,“ Ink denies without batting an eye this time. Wow, he probably should drink his gray paint again after that, should he not?

„Oh, I see. Okay then,“ his friend says, nodding thoughtfully. „Uh well, but actually! I wanted to ask you something else!“

„Then ask me right away, Magnificent Guard Blue!“

„Yes! It is actually related to that!“ Blue confesses while trying to tame his excitement in order to sound more serious. „So I know that your shop is not... running particularly well nowadays. Do you have some sort of, uh, backup plan? In case, uh, you know!“

Upon hearing that question, Ink's eyes become question marks. „I'll just decide spontaneously. Why do you ask?“

„Oh well... I kind of predicted you would say that... However!! I wanted to know if you would be interested in becoming a guard after all!“ A hopeful gleam lingers in Blue's eyes.

Ink blinks once. Then twice. Then bursts into uncontrollable laughter, much to the other's surprise. „I... do no get what is so funny about it?“ Blue questions, confused.

„Oh boy, Blue. Are you serious?! I didn't think _you_ were the type for jokes!“ Ink utters between his cackling. Æther, dying from laughter _twice_ in such a short span!

„But... it was no joke.“

For once, Ink takes his cyan paint in order to calm his giggles down. As soon as he is finished, he states, „There's no way I'm going to relive _all_ exams again! I mean, you and Dream are my best witnesses, so you should know it: I would just fail spectacularly again!“

„Oh! But did you know that due to a lack of workers, they scaled down the requirements needed in order to pass?!“ the other explains with that glint of hope again (quite amusing, the little Blue). „Well, not that I am on board with that decay of quality... but anyhow! It is a perfect opportunity for you!“

„No matter how much they scale it down, the theory part will still crush me. My bad memory is not made for such things.“

„Do not worry! For we, Dream and I, will help you as best as we can because we can accomplish anything as a team!!“ Blue shouts proudly while he takes a stance so epic that Ink almost goes blind (seriously though: Where does the light shining behind him suddenly come from?).

„Even _if_ I somehow magically gained all the discipline in the world, I think I wouldn't be interested anymore in becoming a city guard, you know?“

If Ink just were able to mention his deal with Error, then he could explain it properly to his friend. The thing is that he feels as if he is a part of something bigger now. What Error showed him on the screens, the mysterious connection between their dreams and the Ætherlight, this strange unexplained liquid... matters that not only concern the city but _the world itself._ And what if it turns out that these things are potential threats? Error and Ink would have to deal with them, would they not? Therefore, he would act as the _protector of the world._ Being a simple city guard seems suddenly so unappealing and lame in comparison to _that!_

However since Ink cannot talk about it freely right now (which bothers him to no end), he stays silent and watches Blue's hopeful expression slowly fade away. „I-I see,“ he whispers, disappointed. „Well if you change your mind, you can always count on us to help you out! Mweheheh!“

Surely the day will come on which he can be a part of their project too; then he will understand his decision. „Thanks but it's better like this anyways, really,“ Ink comments and snorts. „Wow, just imagine me being a guard! I would probably fail everyone in this city!“

***

_Conversation with_ _⌨_ _Glitchy_ _⌨_

_< ive read them. ill come visit you in the next days so we can start putting them in order._

☆❀♡♢☃⍢ _>_

_< stop being a dumbass._

So finally after two weeks have passed since their agreement, Error once again visits the artist's store (without telling the concrete time beforehand, so Ink is pleasantly surprised when he looks up from his sketchbook to find the familiar grumpy face in front of him). As they enter his room, Glitchy glares at the piles of papers in the corners, still untouched since his last visit, but does not comment on them any further. Instead he puts the three books he has borrowed down on the table.

„LeT me tEll yOu wHat I nOtiCeD wHen I reAd thOsE,“ he states sternly. „thE nUmbEr oF oCcurRenCes a DreAm haS sEemS to CorreLate wiTh iTs poSitiOn iN tHe tiMeliNe of All eVenTs.“

„What do you mean by that?“ Ink inquires.

„FoR eXamPle: yoUr vEry firSt DreAm oCcuReD aroUnd 31 tiMeS wHeReAs a cErTaiN diCusSion wiTh yoUr fRiEnDs haPpEneD 12 tImEs anD oUr firSt mEetiNg oNly oNce; aCroSs tHe fIrsT tHreE bOoKs aT lEasT.“ Glitchy makes a small pause for the other to process this information before continuing, „ThAt mEanS tHe mOrE oFtEn yOu dReAm aBoUt sOmeThinG tHe hiGheR thE liKeliHooD is tHat sPecIfiC eVeNt tOok pLaCe laTer. My drEaMs sEem tO apPly tO thaT RuLe tOo.“

„And can you also explain why?“

„...i hAve a TheOry.“ Error crosses his arms. „It cOuLd Be bEcAuSe sOme eVeNts aRe sImpLy fReSheR iN oUr mIndS, liKe meMoRiEs.“

„Or maybe some left a bigger impact on us?“

While letting his arms hang down loosely again, Error stares at Ink with a deadpan face. „ThEn i woUlD'vE hAd NiGhtMaRes oF oUr fiRsT cOnfRonTaTioN eVeRy sIngLe dAy.“

„Oh, awesome! So you had that dream too!“ Ink exclaims excitedly. „Wasn't that a cool fight?! Man if I remember correctly, then you didn't attacked another AU for months after that!“

„BeCauSe a _cErTaiN sOmeOnE_ bRoKe sOme BonEs in mY aRmS.“

„Well only because _another certain someone_ lashed out at me with his strings instantly even though I had greeted him politely~,“ he counters cheekily. „But you pretty much trashed my legs in that fight, so that makes us even.“

„WoW, yoUr gOldFisH bRaiN wOrKs foR oNce. I'm aCtuAllY iMpResSeD,“ Glitchy answers (sarcastically? Yes, that sounded definitely sarcastic).

„Of course I would remember our encounter! It's one of my favorite dreams after all!“

Surprised at that, Error blinks several times before averting his gaze and grinning for a split second. „hEh. WeirDo.“ When he spots the pinboard hanging directly above the table, he starts to take down all of the papers and notes attached to it. „LeT's UsE ThAt to gEt Us an OvErvieW.“

Enthusiastically, Ink follows his example although he throws some of the papers behind him in his excitement instead of simply putting them down on the table. During the process, he sometimes lets his hand 'accidentily' brush against the other's, watching him in amusement whenever Error recoils in disgust. Yes, his fear of touch has become very obvious since last time, even for someone like Ink.

Oh Æther, could Error be allergic to water too like in his dreams?! Ink has to test out that theory thoroughly in some kind of ~~prank~~ totally serious and important experiment. However since Error possesses a certain temper, the other cannot just go ahead and do his thing; it could potentially hurt their truce. Time is the key to all of this to discover the invisible boundary between them so Ink does not overstep it, but can have his fun regardless. This is probably the first time ever he has to consider something like that because normally, he just does whatever he wants without thinking much about 'limitations'. Unexpectedly enough, holding himself back is exciting too! Like a challenge to test his willpower!

„...yOu caN GeT SoMe blAnK pApErs anD pEnS mEaNwHilE, WilL You,“ Error rumbles, annoyed (and quite weirded out by that mischievous glint in the other's eyes).

„Will do~,“ Ink hums and marches straight to one of the piles. „Which size?“

„ReLatiVelY sMaLl. We'Ll nEeD SomE sPaCe.“

„Hmmm, I think I'll use scissors then~“

While Ink is cutting out the pieces, Error starts to explain, „ThE lAtEsT eVenT hAs tO be OnE You SaW in YoUr FirSt dreAm sInCe alL of tHe oThEr OuTcOdeS I tAlKeD tO cOnfiRmEd toO tHaT it Is tHe moSt rEoCcuRinG onE. So leT's stArT cAlliNg iT sImPly 'thE eNd' fOr sHoRt.“

„And how do _you_ remember this dream?“

Error goes silent for a moment before continuing, „I reMemBeR a fiGhT in oUteRtAlE, bUt i cAnNoT rEmEmbeR aGaiNst wHoM. WhEn i Try tO pIctUrE tHeiR fAcE, tHeRe jUsT cOmEs a BlaCk bLuR iNtO mInd. OthEr oUtcOdEs wEre tHeRe toO uNtiL eVerYthIng sImPly eNdS.“

„Oh, did you see me too? What was I doing all the while?!“

After staring blankly at nothing, he answers with a shrug, „...nO iDeA. YoU wEre pRobaBly kNocKed oUt fRoM tHe sTaRt.“

„That's kinda lame.“

„PffF. NoT mY pRobLem,“ Error states as he watches the pouting Ink in amusement.

„But you do remember the AU's name?“

„SiNce i wAs vIsiTinG iT vErY oFtEn, I guEsS it StuCk wItH mE,“ he responds and adds with a smug grin, „WhAt? DoEsN't thE cReAtoR hiMsElF reMemBeR tHe naMeS of The uNivErsEs?“

„Of course I do!“ Ink disagrees vehemently.

„HaRd to ImaGiNe _YoU_ of aLl pEoPle cAn kEep tHouSaNds of NaMeS iN tHat TiNy bRaIn oF yOuRs~“

„But I can! So there's Underfell, Underswap, Swapfell-“

„YeS, yeS, yoU cAn geT tHe mAin OneS. WhAtEvEr,“ Error cuts in and throws one of the Dreamlogs on the bed, pointing at it. „ThEn pUt yoUr alMiGhtY kNowLedGe aT usE anD sTarT wRiTiNg dOwn thE eVenTs frOm tHis boOk oN thE piEcEs oF pApEr. ShoRt suMmArIeS oNly. AnD mAybE WriTe tHe tiTleS oF tHe oCcUrIng AuS toO.“

„How am I supposed to summarize them shortly? They're some long ones."

„I dOn'T kNoW, geT cReAtiVe. IsN't tHat yOur tHiNg?“ Glitchy proposes while rolling his eyes.

„Ooooh. I see~,“ Ink says before throwing himself on the bed with an energetic jump. „Maybe instead of writing their full names, I just use a symbol for each AU~?“

„IniTiAls aRe fIne ToO.“

„And each one will have its own color~“

„ArE yOu eVen LisTenInG?“

„Oooh, I think I'll give Underfell a red skull and Underswap... will get blue arrows!“

Error sighs.

In the following time, Glitchy sits at Ink's desk, reading the next volume, whereas the the latter writes the descriptions while laying on his stomach and swinging his legs back and forth in a good mood. However, he cannot help but let his mind wander until his gaze falls upon his silent guest.

…

„...I cAn fEel yoU sTaRinG at mE,“ Error grumbles.

„What? Do you have eyes on your back?!“ Ink asks, snorting (and yes, he very much hopes that is true so he can include them in his future drawings!).

Unwillingly, the dark skeleton turns around on his chair. „So, wHat iS it nOw?“

„Weeeell...“

„JuSt gEt to tHe goDdAmN pOiNt.“

„So I was wondering...“ Ink prolongs further in a dramatic fashion (as an author you must know how to build suspense, after all!). „Why are your eyes red?!“

„...whaT,“ Error utters, perplexed.

„C'mon, it's not _that_ strange to ask!“

„It'S coMpleTeLy rAnDom.“

„Was just thinking about that,“ Ink states innocently, shrugging.

„...rUle oNe, sHorTy,“ Error stresses and turns around again. „No StUpiD qUeStIoNs aLloWeD.“

„But! What if!“ Come on, Ink! Think of a sly way! „What if... you answer my question and I answer anything in return!“

„AbOut wHat?“

„Uh, anything like I said! You can even ask about my eyes too if you want! Most people do, actually!“

To his surprise, Error stares back at him and hums thoughtfully. „DeAl. OnE qUeStiOn foR a QueStiOn.“

Wow, that was easier than Ink thought it would be! He was even prepared to annoy Glitchy endlessly until he would lose all of his nerves and give in, but hey! Sometimes, plan A is all you need! Forget about all the other useless letters!

„So, rEgaRdIng my eYe cOloR,“ Error starts, bringing Ink on the edge of his seat, „...it'S rEd beCaUse oF 'dEterMinAtioN'.“

After processing this information for way too long, realization finally hits Ink, which causes his eyes to widen in wonder. „No way,“ he whispers, amazed.

„YeS waY.“

„How even?! I've always thought monsters can't have it!“

„Of CoUrsE tHey cAn, stUpId. RarE bUt noT imPosSibLe. EduCatE yoUrSelf bEtteR.“

„How do you have it in the first place?! Where did you get that?! In a lab? Or is it natural?!“ Ink blurts out.

Meanwhile Error, taken aback at first, regains his composure and interrupts the other with a cough. „OnLy _onE_ quEstIoN, sQuId,“ he declares firmly. „NoW, it'S my TuRn-“

„So my eyes-“

„I dOn'T cArE aBoUt YoUr sTuPiD eYeS!“ Glitchy yells, frustrated as he gestures furiously with one hand (oho, but he _definitely_ cares!). „InsTeAd, I wAnT to KnOw wHat TheSe vIalS yoU'rE coNstAntLy caRryiNg aRe foR.“

…

…

…

Crap. Ink should have seen this question coming, huh.

„...Medicine?“ he answers with a stiff smile.

„I diDn't aSk _whAt_ thEy arE, I aSkEd _whaT_ theY aRe _foR._ “

„...An illness??“

Quite unpleasantly (no, no: very, _very_ unpleasantly), the Destroyer's glare feels like something _piercing through_ Ink's being, demanding a response hungrily. Not able to withstand that force, he looks away, his old grin still glued to his face as his eyes become violet, gray, blue, brown, gray, violet, violet, _violet-_

„YoU woN't tEll mE aNy moRe deTaiLs, wiLl yoU?“

„...Nope. Private.“

„...ThoUghT sO.“

The moment Error averts his gaze Ink lets out a long relieved sigh. Well, dodged a bullet there. But before he can sip from his calming cyan paint, the other skeleton suddenly speaks up, „By ThE waY, thErE's anOtHer thInG i wAntEd to KnoW fRoM yOu reGaRdIng yoUr sTatS.“

„And what?“

„YoUr soUl sTat is stiLl eMptY.“

_Oh crap._

„I thOugHt iT woUlD be jUsT a gLitCh thaT vaNisHes aFteR soMe tIme bUt sIncE iT's _sTilL_ tHerE, tHat mUst mEan It's anOthEr aNomAly i hAve tO tAke CarE of. So...“ With a serious expression, he looks at Ink again. „...tEll mE wHat thAt meAnS.“

„Hey, pal, 'one question for a question'; forgetting your own rules now?“ he counters, his laughter sounding forced.

„FiRsTly, thIs iS noT oNe of yoUr SiLly qUeStiOns; tHis aFfeCts _tHe ScrIpT._ tHeRefoRe it'S a mAttEr iMpoRtanT enOuGh tO inVesTigAte further. AnD seConDly...“ All of a sudden, his voice takes on a venomous tone. „...iT waSn'T a qUeStiOn bUt a _dEmAnD._ “

With an offended huff, Ink replies, „How should I know that?! Then something must be wrong with your screen thingy 'cause my soul is a-okay!“

„...buT i dOn't BeLieVe thAt.“ As soon as Error stands up, pulling out his strings from his eyes, Ink's inner alarm bells start ringing, so he gets up to a sitting position immediatly.

„Hey, what are you doing?“

„I'm GoinG to cHeCk yoUr sOul. If iT's 'a-OkAy' as yOu sAiD so, tHen thErE shOuLd be nO pRobLem, shOuLdN't it?!“

„Dude, you're invading personal space by doing that!“

Ignoring the other's outcry, Error simply rolls his eyes at that while already lifting one of his arms. „JusT sTay _StiLl-_ “

All of a sudden, Ink stands up to grab the other's hand. _Hard._ Letting out a shocked shriek, Error instinctively tries to pull it back but to no avail in the face of Ink's ridiculous strength.

„I find it really unfair if you're the only one setting the terms,“ he determines with crosshair pupils shining a bright red (and without knowing for sure if his paralyzed captive is even listening since he is flooded with glitches), „and I'm asking for just one thing: Don't try to pull out my soul unasked again, otherwise I'm _cancelling_ our truce.“

Then Ink finally lets go of the other and watches him stumble backwards against the table whereas he crosses his arms. Although no reboot has occured, Error needs a whole minute to calm down. Still breathing irregularly, he questions, „ArE YoU seRiOus nOw?“

„Yes.“ Actually no. This is a bluff, more or less. Yes, even if Error knew about his condition, he still would not want to give up their new-formed bond. Yes... probably. However, that does _not_ mean Ink wants him to know that! No one has to! „...And I can promise you that this has nothing to do with our world being weird or anything like that.“

After all those painfully long seconds, Error responds, , „...aGreEd. No moRe pRiVatE qUesTiOns frOm aNyOne oF us.“

As it turns out, they have discovered that 'invisible boundary' sooner than later, huh. After Error has settled down on the chair again, cursing quietly by himself, Ink's tension fades away at last. So he lets himself fall onto his bed, letting out a drained sigh.

***

...Oh. Ink has fallen asleep? For how long? Considering the moon is already shining outside, it must have been a couple of hours. After rubbing his tired eyes, he plants his face on his pillow and groans discontently.

„An uNpleAsaNt dReaM?“ Error inquires, still sitting on the same spot.

„You're still here?“ Ink asks, surprised.

„pFffF. YoU waNt mE goNe thAt muCh? doN't wOrrY, i'll fiNiSh tEn moRe NoTeS aNd leAvE.“

Suddenly insecure, Ink lifts himself up a bit. „Have you-?“

„No, i DiDn'T puLl oUt yOur sOuL wHiLe YoU wErE slEepIng,“ Error interrupts with a yawn. „AnyOnE woUlD'vE fElT thaT, eVeN in YoUr sLeEp, stUpiD.“

„Uh, yeah. Right.“

„BeSiDes, beLieVe iT or nOt: I'm sOmeOne whO kEeps hIs pRomIseS.“

„...Promise?“ Ink tilts his head.

„DiD yoU sAy aNyThinG?“

„...Nah. Just thought I had a déjà vu again.“

„hm. ArE yoU sTiLl mAd, by ThE wAy?“

„Mad about what? Ah, you mean about my soul?“ Ink laughs it off. „No, not really, I guess.“

„...yoU'rE wEiRd.“

„I think you might've said that one before!“

„If i rEmInD yOu oFtEn eNouGh oF tHat, yOu mAy cHanGe sOmeThiNg aBouT iT eVenTuAllY.“

„Nah, doubt that~“

Ink lays down on his bed again, letting his gaze wander across his room without any special thought in mind. The soft sound of a pen, moving frequently, fills the small chamber while the dim yellow light of Ink's table lamp fatigues his already tired eyes even more. Oh, there is almost no space anymore on the pinboard because of all the notes created today. Maybe he should buy a larger one if there is any G left... He might need to loot his cash box for that. Wait, he should probably perform an inventory of his stock before he forgets it again...

…

„Ah, I remember now,“ Ink speaks up although his voice lacks enthusiasm. „I think I dreamed about us fighting. Isn't that funny?“

„AnD whO wOn?“

„Unfortunately the dream ended before I could tell.“

Error snorts. „oR YoU don'T wAnT to AdmIt yOur deFeAt.“

„Meanie.“

…

„Wouldn't it be cool if we lived in that multiverse? It'd be more exciting than here for sure.“

„...i GuEss sO,“ Error answers hesitantly.

„...and more purposeful,“ Ink adds quietly. „If you had a choice, would you rather live in your dreams or here?“

„DoEsn'T tHaT fAll uNdeR 'pRiVatE qUeStiOns'?“

„Nah, no need to answer this time,“ he says, chuckling while floppily waving one of his arms. „I have an _ink_ ling anyways. Heh~“

„...PfFf. If yoU SaY sO.“

More minutes pass before Ink, whose eyes are already closed, hears some shuffling and Error saying, „I'm LeAviNg.“

„Yeah, yeah, g'night,“ he murmurs and covers himself with his blanket. Error merely acknowlegdes it with a grunt before closing the door behind him. For a while, Ink listens to his footsteps resounding in the hallway, which get quieter and quieter as time goes on... then silence. Wearing a goofy smile, he drifts into sleep once more. What will he dream this time? Will his former dream continue or will it be something else? Whatever it may be, Ink is more than happy to find out.

Because in his dreams, he is a _true_ protector.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, the sketch of Stretch (so poetic):  
>   
> Not much to say other than he is quite easy and fun to draw. One of the last character appearances I designed, so I was a little bit out of ideas.
> 
> So this chapter is less a plot-progressing and more a character-centered one, I guess? Its main goal is to establish Ink's motivation and conflict further, so yeah. I like to take my time with those things because, in my opinion, characters are far more important than the plot, as a weak story can be carried by strong characters, but weak characters can't be carried by a strong plot (only generally speaking; they sure are examples out there proofing the opposite).  
> Some fun facts here:  
> -The flashback at the beginning wasn't planned but instead a longer monologue by Ink explaining his conflict in greater detail, which would have been absolutely stupid 'cause "show, don't tell", ya know? I mean it's less crucial than it would be in a visual media like a comic or a film, but I still find it to be too... obvious. I want to at least leave a bit of room there for the reader to think for themselves (I already think I tell too much instead of showing).  
> -The events are changed here; at the very beginning, it should have been like that: Ink's monologue, Ink's at Sans's, Ink's at Blue's, Ink with Error.  
> Sans should have been talking 'bout the Ætherlight, but it will be brought up again very soon anyway, so that scene became unnecessary. Then there was the possibility of: Ink's flashback, Ink at cafe, Ink with Error, Ink's at Blue's, Ink with Error, so basically the meeting with Error split to give a better feeling of passing time. However, I thought too much back and forth would've been too annoying to read, so I just put it together like initially planned.  
> Besides: the soul argument wasn't planned, the idea just came up spontaneously. As well as the ending with Ink sleeping, but I thought the last sentence would round up the chapter's theme quite well.  
> -The most fun part to write this time was the stupid cooking incident though it doesn't progress the plot whatsoever. Huehuehue (at best, it shows the relation between Ink and Stretch and at worst, it's just a dumb joke I find funnier than it probably actually is).
> 
> So I feel kinda drained from all the writing the past few days. I need a freaking break before my entire world view is filled with words and words and words. But only for a couple of days, I guess, since this is the most productive thing I've probably done the past months and I'm also very excited for the next chapter, since a new plotline gets introduced~
> 
> Thanks for ya attention, folks!


	11. 1.5: "Perfect Synchronisation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dealing with some inventions, dreams, annoying brats and my bro's coolness (don't let 'em tell ya otherwise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a digital version of the fanart I got last time: http://fav.me/ddo6bar  
> Thanks again. Wuiiiiiii.

**The City of Inventions and Freethinkers**

***

_Sans_

'Æther'.

A term that has been used since centuries and once only described specific scientific phenomenons which either could not be observed with the bare eye or for which no satisfying explanation existed, referring to things yet to be explored. Examples were: light, atoms or magic. However, thanks to the uprising of the so-called romanticists, consisting of ambitious inventors, authors, artists and philosophers, this old, dusty term was taken away and reformed; as a result, it has become popularized among the common folk, probably more so than any other word you can think of.

But what kind of appeal does it have to make thousands of thousands of people exclaim, „Oh Æther!“ or uninformed humans call magic 'Æther' instead in such an awestruck manner that it almost appears adorable?

Basically, the new 'Æther' can mean everything and nothing.

It can be the awful heartache whose reason to exist you do not understand yet, it can be the howling noise in the night sounding more like laments than the actual wind, it can be part of a stupid joke („How many people does it take to change an Æther bulb?“ „No one knows!“ Heh. Classic one), it still can be the atoms and light particles dancing around you...

...or it can be a rift in the sky filled to the brim with stars: the 'Ætherlight'.

Watching through a telescope that is unobtrusively set in one of the corners of the workshop, Sans is able to almost recognize every individual star, although their exact shape still remains a mystery due to a bright shine surrounding them (are they even stars or something different?). After a good while, he finally averts his gaze from them to write down some numbers on a piece of paper that is lying on a table right next to him. For a moment, his face turns grim as he checks the previously recorded values again, but then simply leans back on his chair with a tired grin after all.

Only seconds later, Sans suddenly hears the workshop's door being opened and closed, causing him to smile a bit more sincere while he stands up to walk over to his visitor.

„*hey there, 's that you, kiddo?“ he asks in a casual tone. „*did the bus come late again? man, their tardiness really, heh, _tires_ me out; wouldn't ya say that too?“ The moment the skeleton catches sight of the young human at last, he furrows his brow in disappointment. „*oh, it's _you._ “

„*No, it's _me!_ Your friend Frisk!“ the kid insists happily while waving both of their little hands and putting on a smile that seems like it got stuck in place (no, not the good kind like his bro has; _this_ is straight up _bone-chilling_ (note to Sans: better cut the skeleton puns, he has already grown out of them)).

„*ya know, a joke loses its appeal if ya repeat it too many times,“ he comments and changes his direction to the workbench located behind him, the tiny human following him like a duckling.

„*Of course a comedian like you would know that,“ 'Frisk' answers calmly, the derogatory tone in their voice only shining subtly through. „*Maybe you can teach me and show me some good jokes? How about your newest invention~?“

Sans turns around to meet their bright red eyes. Sure, they almost look and sound like the nice kid he knows and in the past, he very often mistook both of them for the other, but in the end, it will always be as clear as day whom he is actually dealing with.

„*how 'bout ya drop ya _c_ _harade_ and allow frisk to come forth?“ Sans demands firmly, earning a startled expression from the kid when he takes one step towards them (yup, looks definitely better on them than the constant smug grin).

Then they proceed to roll their eyes (not respective of elders, are they? Wait, correction: respect for living beings in general). „*Whatever,“ the kid mumbles and takes a chocolate bar out of their pocket. „*Just let me have this moment, okay? Your invention won't run away or anything. Unless you gave it legs and it leaves out of shame~“ While snorting at their own remark, they tear open the package with too much force, letting little crumbs of chocolate rain and land on the ground.

By the Æther (yes, this term is very much applicable to Frisk's cursed situation), why is it that the kid must share one body with this insufferable brat?!

***

_Two and a half years ago..._

„ _*Sans? What are you doing?“_

„ _*'sup, kiddo. didn't hear ya coming in,“ Sans replied while carrying yet another crate to the pile of metal and oddments that had piled up in the middle of his workshop the last hours or so (boy, Paps would throw a tantrum if he saw that mess; the inventor better ensured no spiky things were lying around. Or his milk cartons. Or dogs). „*am just collecting some junk for a new project, that's all.“_

„ _*Aha...,“ Frisk answered, looking confused. „*Sans, are you alright?“_

„ _*huh? why shouldn't i be?“ he questioned. „*oh, it's 'bout that argument at grillby's last night, amirite? don't worry, bucko, 'cause i got 'em to agree that hot chocolate is best served with at least 50 percent pure milk. my arguments were just that convincing. heh.“ Almost as convincing as his passionate yelling voice of which even his brother would have been proud if he had been there to see him. ...nah, maybe not on second thought: Paps would have dragged him out of the bar and berated him for the embarrassing act before forcing Sans to help polishing his action figures as compensation. Yup, he was just that cool of a guy._

„ _*No, I mean... why are you all of a sudden so diligent?“_

„ _*eh, 's that a problem? 'cause ya're looking pretty worried 'bout that?“_

„ _*No, it's not, but...,“ Frisk disagreed hastily and knitted their brow as they were thinking about their next words (you need to learn to be patient with them, so of course Sans waited silently). „*Just two days ago, you were lying on the couch and doing nothing.“_

„ _*was just having a cozy nap.“_

„ _*...A nap that lasted twelve hours?“_

„ _*time's relative, kiddo.“_

„ _*And when Papy tilted the couch and you fell down, you kept sleeping on the floor.“_

„ _*not the worst place i've slept on. ya should sometimes look in the laundry basket. or in the fridge if it's a friday.“_

_Frisk sighed. „*The only thing I don't understand is what made you so motivated all of a sudden. I believe... you said your last invention was a year ago? So what changed?“_

„ _*nothing special, really,“ Sans insisted and sat down on the crate, still smiling innocently. „*look, uh, talking about your source of inspiration is just sometimes...“ His white eye lights suddenly wandered off to the side as a golden blush spread across his face. „*...embarrassing, i guess?“_

„ _*But I wouldn't laugh,“ Frisk insisted._

„ _*and i believe ya, i really do,“ Sans stated and patted their shoulder reassuringly. „*don't take it too personal, 'kay? i wouldn't even tell paps 'bout that.“_

_Just as he stood up again, Frisk grabbed one of his sleeves all of a sudden and looked- oh no, it was that look again. „*What if I tell you a very, very big secret of mine and you tell me yours?“_

„ _*that's uh, sweet, kiddo, but-“_

„ _*I just want you to know that you can trust me, Sans,“ they said with a determined glint in their, uh, eyes (technically they were always closed; how they even managed to see is only one of Ebott City's many wonders... but the spirit was definitely there)._

„ _*depends on the secret, i guess?“ Sans responded and shrugged. To be honest, he had gotten a bit curious himself._

_Wearing a hopeful smile, Frisk gestured to him with their hand to come closer, so the kid could whisper it into his non-existing ear (to make it more dramatic? They were clearly hanging out too much with that Ink guy. Welp, it was amusing nonetheless)._

_Sans felt the tension rising with every silent second that passed..._

_...and then, finally: „*There is a ghost following me all the time...“_

_After letting that sink in, Sans withdrew to take a look around his workshop. „*don't see any ghost here. 's that dummy annoying you again? should i have a talk with him?“_

„ _*No, not a ghost monster,“ they objected and shook their head. „*A human ghost.“_

„ _*…what.“_

„ _*Yes, they're even here in this moment,“ Frisk revealed and pointed at the empty spot next to them._

…H _uh. So this was what they meant by 'humans behaving oddly when they entered their teen-age years'? And there Sans had thought his brother was clueless about this species (thinking they descended from skeletons), but as it seemed, he still had to learn much too. Maybe he should ask Toriel about that matter next time..._

„ _*Oh, only I can see them, but they can take control of my body,“ the kid explained quite optimistically (which was... weird, considering how concerning that just had sounded, but oh well, who was Sans to judge someone for strange behavior anyway?). „*Wait, let me show you!“_

„ _*uh, okay, i guess,“ he agreed, unsure of what to expect._

_After giving him a big smile, Frisk first hid their face with their hands only to surprise the other in the next moment when they suddenly presented their red eyes and a cheeky little grin. „*Greetings! My name is Chara!“ the supposed ghost introduced themselves. „*My partner Frisk asked me very nicely to show myself, so here I am~“_

_That... surely was more than just weird. Had their eyes always been like that? And their cheeks that pink? Even their hair had gained a reddish tone... Sans had not even blinked when that happened, so how were they able to pull off that magic trick?_

„ _*Cat got your tongue?“ Chara asked and giggled. „*Or are you thinking of a lame joke right now?“_

„ _*Chara!“ Frisk suddenly exclaimed, their appearance changing from one moment to the other without any warning. When they noticed Sans's skeptical look, they murmured, „*...You don't believe me, do you?“_

„ _*uuuh,“ he uttered while scratching his bony cheek._

„ _*It's okay. There's a way to proof it better to you,“ the human assured, determined. „*Chara can float about two meters away from me, so why don't you take something behind your back and let us tell what it is?“_

_Sans simply shrugged. „*sure, why not?“_ _Spontaneously, he decided to use the items inside the crate he had been sitting on and made sure to block the view with his body, so Frisk could not sneak a peak (not that he did not trust them; he knew they were an honest child after all although everything still sounded way too... eh)._

„ _*'kay, kiddo, so what am I holding?“_

_After a short moment, Frisk (no, rather that 'Chara') replied, „*A screwdriver. A yellow one with gray stripes.“_

„ _*not bad,“ Sans complimented while hidding his growing uneasiness. „*and now?“_

„ _*A milk package. MTT brand. And it's expired since last week.“_

„ _*oh shoot,“ the other grumbled as he checked the date on it, making Chara laugh again._

_Twenty items (and all of them guessed correctly) later, Sans began to frown. No mirrors or anything were nearby, humans could not use magic anyway, so the only conclusion would be that they had spoken the truth._

„ _*Sans?“ Frisk called out, giving him a concerned look._

„ _*...fine. don't worry, i believe ya now,“ he answered, earning a relieved smile from the kid._

„ _*Finally. I was getting bored of that game,“ Chara complained and yawned intentionally loud. Yeah, it would take some time for Sans to get used to them. ~~He could feel it in his bones.~~_

„ _*does anyone else know about it?“_

„ _*Only you, me and Gearey,“ Frisk explained (and Sans must grin for a moment upon hearing that nickname they had given that grumpy bucket of weed). „*They don't want anyone to know about them, but they allowed me to tell you after I asked them.“_

„ _*they 'allowed' you?“ Sans repeated. „*hey, can they force ya to do something you don't want to?“_

„ _*Can you two stop talking as if I'm not in the same room? I'm still here and he knows about my existence now anyway,“ Chara insisted and clicked their tongue. „*And to answer your question, comedian: At default, Frisk is the one in control. However, I can take over if they allow me to do so, like right now, or if they're weak or in distress. By the way, I don't force them; they're just being a very understanding partner.“_

„ _*sure they are if ya use the right words.“_

„ _*Are you assuming I'm manipulating them?!“_

„ _*'s that so far-fetched for ya?“ Sans commented while shrugging nonchalantly before leaning a bit forward to stare directly into their angry eyes. „*pal, if i find out that you're playing some twisted games with Frisk or harming them in any way... oh buddy-“ His eye sockets became empty. „-you'll wish you'd rather have stayed d e a d.“_

„ _*Please don't argue!“ Frisk suddenly squeaked, startling Sans in the process._

„ _*...joking, of course. am as peaceful as a whimsun after all. But that aside: since when are ya two together?“_

„ _*Since the first night I've come to the Monster District.“_

„ _*and... do you know why?“_

„ _*...No.“  
_

„ _*huh. sooo is there a way to solve this problem or-?“_

„ _*Oh, now you're seeing me as a problem now?“ Chara interrupted. „*I'm really sorry for all of you, but you've got no other choice than tolerating me.“_

„ _*maybe get rid of all regrets from ya past life to move on or something?“_

„ _*Very funny, but this isn't some dumb horror movie. Besides, there is not a single thing I would regret~“_

„ _*...yeah, doesn't take me much to believe that,“ Sans said quietly before speaking up, „*but kid, why are ya that willing to tell me any of this? not even tori knows it, i suppose?“_

„ _*Like I said at the beginning: I want you to trust me,“ Frisk answered calmly as their gaze started to shyly wander around. „*You just... keep things for yourself all the time and I don't think it's that... healthy... so I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime_ _and I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are safe with me.“_

„ _*nawww, kid,“ Sans whispered, touched by their speech. Under these circumstances, how would he be able to say 'no'? That proof of trust they had provided him without batting an eye... it would be unfair of him if he did not return it, would it not? Additionally, compared to Frisk's secret, his was insignificant. Only... embarrassing, but in the end, what did it matter? They were a good kid, so of course he would trust them too._

_...Welp, looked like Sans had lost that fight without much resistance, eh?_

„ _*okay then, if ya wanna know that badly what inspired me...“_

***

„*Hey!“ Chara shouts when Sans snatches their chocolate, holding it up so the kid cannot reach it.

„*ya sure sweat a lot, buddy,“ he remarks, keeping the tiny human at bay by putting his other hand on their forehead as they try to grab the sweet with their short arms. „*did you run all the way here?“

„*Not my fault. Frisky had decided to walk today and there was a stupid traffic jam where some brain dead idiots started an angry honking contest against one another,“ Chara justifies, who begins to breathe heavily during their desperate attempt to get the chocolate back. „*They got stressed... so I took... control... like a good partner... would... God, give it back already!“

„*and overworked their body again, didn't ya? you don't care 'bout their weak stamina, huh?“

Chara huffs. „*Why do _you_ even care?! Just let me feel alive again for one. Single. Moment!“ Suddenly looking to the side, presumably glancing at Frisk, they pout. „*Don't use your puppy eyes on me! _He_ started it!“

Sans sighs as he gives in at last and lets the chocolate fall into their greedy hands. „*fine.“

„*Finally,“ the kid whispers, still eyeing the other menacingly while they take a bite. Boy, if looks could kill, then Sans would be dead by now (assuming they could even land one hit on him, heh).

„*the bucket of weed's not with ya today?“

„*Good old Azzy wasn't in the mood to deal with your oh-so funny jokes today, so he stayed at home,“ Chara replies. To this day, Sans has never gotten to know the backstory behind this nickname they have given Flowey. Generally, they never speak much about themselves, which only accomplishes to make Chara appear more suspicious than they already are. Sometimes, Sans wonders if there are more secrets that Frisk keeps from him for Chara's sake and somehow, the thought leaves a strange twist in the pit of his soul now and then...

Welp, but all of this is absurd anyway: After all they trust each other, so there is no need for some silly worries.

„*However, there is one thing I didn't tell him,“ Chara mentions. „*Toriel was going to rearrange her book collection today, so she probably will ask Azzy for his help.“ A little giggle escapes them. „*Oooh, hundreds of volumes about boring snail facts and stupid puns... He will never hear the end of them. Poor, poor Azzy, but this is what the traitor gets for not helping me finding that cookie jar~“ Without any warning, they burst out laughing devilishly.

...Oh boy. You cannot imagine Sans's irrational fear of finding himself at their knife's point, which has just overwhelmed him out of nowhere (really scary how vengeful a sweet-hungry human can get).

„*I'm done. I'm leaving the bonehead to you, partner,“ Chara nonchalantly states while discarding the wrapping on the floor. Never has Sans been so relieved to see Frisk's deadpan expression again than at this moment (which is why he audibly sighs).

„*I'm sorry for causing you two trouble,“ they apologize and pick up the garbage that the other has left behind.

„*not ya fault, pal,“ Sans assures. „*but next time, better take the bus, capiche?“

„*Y-Yes,“ Frisk reluctantly agrees with a nod.

„*now lemme brighten up ya mood a bit by showing my invention for the upcoming convention. heh, nice rhyme, eh? bet ink would've liked that one.“

Hearing their gentle snickering behind him, Sans proceeds to take a device, about as big as a shoe carton, from a shelf nearby and puts it carefully on the workbench.

„*Is this... some kind of a projector?“ the kid inquires curiously as they come closer.

„*yup, ya score a point there,“ Sans confirms, flipping a small switch on the wall to let the blinds move and cover up the ceiling windows. „*now, would ya like to have the honor to activate that machine?“ Sans points at a button on the top of the projector.

After pressing it, some flickering appears at first, before a breathtaking image of an ocean of stars fills the entire room and slowly begins to wander in circles.

„*cool, huh?“ he asks while putting his hands on his hips and watching the result of his work.

„*It's so pretty,“ Frisk comments.

„*and, uh, that's not all actually,“ Sans reveals sheepishly. „*try pressing the other buttons.“

Following his command, Frisk activates the violet one, causing the background image to become the same color and more stars to appear. By pressing the blue button, yet another tone is added that blends into the previous one.

„*i created different layers of film rolls that stack on top of one another if ya press something. ya can also remove them by pressing again; reminds one a bit of a kaleidoscope, eh?“

„*Now that I see it... it's the Ætherlight, isn't it?“

„*yup. took some pictures of it with my telescope.“

As Frisk tugs on his sleeve to get his attention, Sans curiously glances down, beholding their encouraging smile. „*It's really amazing.“

„*...nah, ya exaggerate,“ he responds while nervously scratching the back of his head. „*it's nothing innovative or anything. besides, it's far from perfect; the pictures are still a bit blurry and the flickering is quite annoying, so there are still plenty of things to correct. ah, and there's also the problem with-“

A second time, Frisk tugs on his sleeve, but now staring strictly at him (well, as strict as a small, pouting human can look).

„*eh sorry, did i digress again?“

„*A bit,“ they answer quietly and then proceed to watch the starry sky in silence.

„*...and thanks by the way, kid,“ Sans adds hesitantly before following their example.

It feels actually quite nice: simply standing and existing, not working for once... When even was the last time Sans was that relaxed? Not being occupied with his big project, occasional stuff for a convention or helping Papyrus with one of his glorious fabrications? Huh, he cannot even recall it. Maybe he should start taking regular naps again once in awhile... But seeing those stars reminds him afresh of the goal he has been trying to achieve since more than two years now. So as he follows an especially bright-shining star with his eye lights, which reflect the picturesque scenery around him, Sans feels his soul thump in excitement for a brief moment.

Eventually, Sans catches sight of the little gear that Frisk is still wearing as an accessory on the side of their cap, allowing a fond memory to return into his mind. Intuitively, he pats their head, surprising the other in doing so, and promises once again, „*let's see the real stars up close one day: you, me and paps.“ A few moments pass before the kid gives him a silent nod of approval (and of determination too, of course).

At long last, the inventor turns off his machine and lets the sunlight shine through the windows again.

„*Did Papy see your invention already?“ Frisk asks.

„*nope, wanna improve it beforehand, so don't spoil anything yet, 'kay?“ Sans requests while putting the projector back on the shelf. „*hey, speaking of which: i think i might've heard a trousle of bones in the distance.“

As if his words have summoned him, both of them start to hear heavy footsteps outside that grow louder and louder as the seconds pass by...

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

„*I HAVE FINALLY FOUND IT!“ his brother proclaims the same moment he flungs open the door. „*AS IT SEEMS, MY MARVELOUS TOOL KIT WAS HIDING FROM ME UNDER MY BED THE WHOLE TIME! BUT NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S WARY GLANCE! NYEHEHEHEH!“

Æther, the tall skeleton surely has a tendency towards pompous entrances, huh? They can consider themselves lucky that they are no windows on the walls, otherwise Papyrus would definitely burst through them in a dramatic fashion... although he may find a solution to come through the ceiling someday (maybe the time has come to finally place some mattresses. Just in case).

„*I HOPE YOU ARE READY, HUMAN, TO LAY YOUR EYES UPON MY GREATEST INVENTION SO FAR.“ After making his way to the other two with major steps and putting down his box, he readjusts his googles on his forehead multiple times until they sit in a perfect angle. „*I AM EVEN SURE IT IS SPLENDID ENOUGH TO GUARANTEE ME A PLACE AT THE 'GRAND WORKSHOP'!!!“

Positioning himself with one hand on his hip and the other on his chest, right where his golden star pendant is located, to show his pride, his striped red and brown scarf begins to wave alongside his open leather jacket (yes, even the workshop's non-existing wind acknowledges his coolness).

„*awesome, bro, but ya could've just used the tools here instead or the ones on ya always carry on ya belt,“ Sans suggests. „*what makes those so special?“

„*WELL, BECAUSE THIS KIT HERE IS A VERY SPECIAL GIFT FROM A VERY SPECIAL FRIEND. I SIMPLY _HAVE_ TO USE IT FOR THE LAST FINAL TOUCHES TO MAKE MY MACHINE PERFECT!“

Confused at this, Sans tilts his head. „*uh, which friend, exactly?“

„*WHY, METTATON, OF COURSE!“ Papyrus answers happily with a flushing face. „*HE HAS BEEN SO KIND TO GIVE ME THE OLD TOOL KIT THAT WAS USED TO BUILD HIS FABULOUS EXTERIOR WE ALL KNOW TODAY. NYEHEHEH~“

Oh no, anything but that narcissistic robot. Maybe there is still a slight chance left of his brother forgetting about him if Sans just gives him more action figures of cyborgs next Gyftmas (he can at least hope)?

Apparently his grimace is obvious enough for Papyrus to notice it. Frowning, he says, „*SANS, I KNOW THAT LOOK-“

„*nah, was just thinking how _bolt_ it's of him to bestow ya with presents to gain ya trust.“

„*REALLY?? BUT ISN'T IT NORMAL AMONGST FRIENDS TO-“ As soon as Papyrus realizes the strange emphasis on the word, a deep scowl replaces his confused features, glaring at a beaming Sans. „*...YOU KNOW WHAT? I SPONTANEOUSLY DECIDED THAT I'VE OVERHEARD YOUR LAST SENTENCE.“

„*huh, didn't know ya could choose that afterwards.“

„*THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOR SURE CAN!“

„*wow, you're so cool, bro.“

„NYEHEH~,“ the tall inventor snickers sheepishly. „*NOW THEN! LET ME GUIDE YOU TO MY APPARATUS; IT'S STANDING RIGHT HERE IN THE CORNER, WAITING TO BE UNLEASHED!“

So that you know: Papyrus always builds his inventions with passion of which Sans is more than proud and like any passionate tinkerer would, he constructs his works by giving them a very special signature, you could say; something that makes them stand out from the crowd (inventing is like art and a form of identity too, after all).

Welp, his brother's machine is so special that Sans cannot even imagine in the slightest what it is meant to be: So the thing in the core surely looks like some kind of furnace... and at the bottom in front of it, there is standing an empty plate, several pipes hovering above it that are partly connected to the oven and partly to the other components on the sides... But what are those for? For instance that sink? Or that huge bowl of red sauce (at least he thinks that is sauce)? Or that ~~bear~~ dog trap?

Clearly a case of 'creative freedom', he supposes.

„*What... does it do?“ Frisk questions, eyeing the machine curiously (and maybe a bit disturbed?).

„*A VERY GOOD QUESTION INDEED, HUMAN FRISK!“ Papyrus exclaims, lifting his index finger. „*SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT AN EFFICENT METHOD TO CREATE DELICIOUS NOODLE BAKE WITHOUT THE ACTUAL NEED TO COOK IT IN THE KITCHEN. INSTEAD! THIS APPARATUS WILL SERVE YOU THE MEAL IN ONLY ONE MINUTE! ONE MINUTE!!! A TRUE REVOLUTION OF PASTA MAKING!“

„*cool, then we don't have to clean the kitchen after one of your cooking sessions anymore.“

„*EXACTLY MY THINKING!“ the other shouts cheerfully. „*BY THE WAY, I CALL THIS CUNNING INVENTION OF MINE, 'THE PASTA MAKER 3000™'!!!“

„*what happened to the numbers one to 2999?“

„*UNFORTUNATELY, NONE OF THEM WON THE LOTTERY AS I WAS CHOOSING THE OBLIGATORY INVENTION NUMBER,“ Papyrus explains with thoughtful nods. „*HOWEVER! TECHNICALLY, THE MACHINE MUST BE READY ENOUGH TO PRODUCE AT LEAST ONE MEAL, SO LET US TRY IT OUT RIGHT NOW!!!“

„*uh, maybe i should check the sprinklers first?“ Not that Papyrus is as bad as Ink when it comes to accidental fires (thank god), but Sans's paranoia has remained ever since.

„*NO NEED FOR THAT! TRUST ME, THEY WORK PERFECTLY FINE! ALTHOUGH I APPRECIATE YOUR SAFETY MEASURES, OF COURSE,“ the other objects and grabs the red lever. „*HERE WE GO!!!“

Pulling it down with way too much force (it almost broke), the Pasta Maker 3000™ commences with an obnoxious rumble, black (and pink?) smoke emerging from the oven. Finally, after about one minute, the machine comes to a stillstand with a heavy sigh before the ingredients pour out of the pipes (sounds like the remains of a toothpaste being squeezed out with a farting noise) and land directly on the plate.

Wow... it certainly looks ~~like death itself~~ interesting. Basically, the soggy noodles are somewhere at the bottom, burried under a still bubbling red orange sauce that starts dropping from the plate as if it tries to escape and the minced meat... wait, is that even meat? What???

„*I SEE THE RESULT ASTONISHES YOU!“ Papyrus notices proudly.

„*uh, sure,“ Sans utters with the best smile he can muster.

„*NYEHEHEH! OF COURSE! NOW THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO: TASTING THE DISH! HUMAN!!!“ Frisk visibly flinches although their poker face still remains. „*THE HONOR NATURALLY GOES TO YOU!“

As Papyrus passes the plate alongside a nearby fork to them, the kid stares silently at the ~~failure~~ food at first, a little frown beginning to form with every second that goes by.

„*hey, uh, paps?“ Sans interrupts quickly. „*they probably need something to drink; how 'bout a nice glass of milk? i think there's one in the cupboard behind ya.“

„*REALLY, SANS? YOU STILL CANNOT KEEP YOUR DRINK IN THE KITCHEN LIKE ANY REASONABLE MONSTER WOULD?“ Papyrus replies disapprovingly, but turns around nonetheless.

Meanwhile Sans gently nudges Frisk with his ellbow and points at the plate, gesturing to give it to him. Luckily, the inventor is a master of letting items mysteriously disappear (he simply knows his shortcuts). However, they shake their head.

„*are ya sure? ya don't have to,“ he whispers.

„*HAVE TO WHAT?“ Papyrus questions as he hands over the glass of milk to Frisk.

„*uh, nothing.“ Sans gives them an unsure glance. Such a brave kid... he will forever remember them as the determined soldier that they were.

Slowly, Frisk takes their first bite...

…

…and freezes.

„*...kid? ya okay?“ Sans inquires, sweating.

No answer.

„*UUH, DID I PUT TOO MUCH SALT IN IT??“

At last, they raise a very shaky thumb up, the edges of their mouth twisting as if they try to force a smile. „*G-Good...“

„*WOWIE! DOES IT TASTE SO INCREDIBLE IT MADE YOU SPEECHLESS?!“ the tall skeleton asks enthusiastically with a single tear of joy in the corner of one of his eye sockets.

„*Y-Yeah... but, um, maybe a little less sauce next time...?“

After a thoughtful pause, Papyrus calls out, „*WHY YES! HOW OBVIOUS! OF COURSE I SHOULD IMPLEMENT AN OPTION TO CHOOSE THE DESIRED AMOUNT OF ANY INGREDIENT!“

„*Yeah, a good idea...,“ Frisk agrees weakly. „*I'm sorry, I already ate not so long ago, so I'm... not that hungry now.“

„*THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL! LET ME TAKE THAT MEAL OF YOURS AND I STORE IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR LATER!“ Papyrus suggests before receiving the plate and racing out of the room. As soon as he is gone, Frisk greedily gulps down the milk.

„*am proud of ya, kid,“ Sans praises them while patting their back reassuringly. Like every other time, it amazes him how far Frisk goes to make his brother smile (even by risking food poisoning). Maybe someday, he should return the favor to express his gratitude (and to apologize at the same time). When a happily humming Papyrus returns after a few moments, he mentions, „*cool idea, bro, but i think i might've spotted a small, uh, flaw regarding your thingy.“

„*AND WHICH FLAW?“

„*welp...“ He points with his chin at the entrance. „*...how are we going to fit it through the door?“

The heads of the other two turn simultaneously towards it. Silence follows.

„*...OF ALL THINGS THAT COULD HAVE DEFEATED THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS IS BY FAR THE MOST UNDERWHELMING ONE,“ Papyrus mutters.

„*nah, no problem. we can just take the sledgehammer and extend the entrance. i've wanted to do it since quite some time anyways.“

„*SPLENDID IDEA! NOW, WHERE IS THAT CRAFTY TOOL?“

„*in one of the drawers, i think,“ Sans responds, pointing at the ones right below the cupboard. While Papyrus starts from the very top, the other gives Frisk a mischievous wink.

„*...SANS, I'M BEGINNING TO FEEL VERY CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR CHOICE OF STORAGE LOCATION FOR YOUR GREASY CONDIMENTS,“ his brother states sternly as he holds up three empty cartons of milk.

„*what can i say?“ Sans shrugs. „*gotta remind myself to keep my bones healthy and strong.“

Grumbling incoherently, Papyrus opens the next one that contains a turkey made out of rubber. Giving it an unimpressed look, he accidentally squeezes it, which results into a barking sound escaping from it. While the skeleton drops it out of shock, it at least gets Frisk to quietly snort at that display.

„*YES, VERY FUNNY INDEED, SANS,“ Papyrus mumbles sarcastically. „*WHY DO WE EVEN POSSESS SUCH A THING??“

„*ya really wanna know?“

„*...ACTUALLY, NO.“

And so Papyrus continues to rummage through the drawers, finding more hilarious items like soap dispensers, socks, holiday decorations, whoopee cushions, bicycle bells, a restraining order (okay, not even Sans knows how it got in there) and so on... until finally, the drawer at the very bottom reveals the desired hammer.

„*AH, WONDERFUL! AND THERE I BEGAN TO THINK I MAY HAVE TO SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY SEARCHING FOR IT, BUT LO AND BEHOLD!!! NOT EVEN MY BROTHER'S OLD 'MISPLACING TOOL PRANK' CAN STOP THE GREAT-“ When Papyrus attempts to grab its handle, the sledgehammer stays fixed with its head on the drawer's ground. „-NYE???“

„*what's the matter, bro?“ Sans asks gleefully, one arm resting on the workbench and his chin cupped in his hand. „*ya eyes are really _glued_ on that thing.“

„*SANS-“ the taller one utters breathlessly, as he tries to pull the tool free by using as much force as possible.

„*yeah, ya're right; it's better if i just _stick_ to inventing than joking. heh.“

After a tired sigh, Papyrus lets go of the hammer in order to stare reproachfully at him, his arms folded. „*SANS.“

„*that's me.“

„*CAN YOU END YOUR CHILDISH PRANK SO WE MAY CONTINUE WITH THE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE?“

„*so laughing isn't important?“

„*NO ONE FINDS THESE JOKES FUNNY!!!“

Frisk raises one hand, stating nonchalantly, „*I find them funny.“

„*thanks, kiddo.“

„*OKAY!!! SO BOTH OF YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR! I GOT IT!!!“ Papyrus shouts and rubs his face in frustration.

„*relax, bro. the solvent is right there next to the tool,“ Sans explains calmly.

„*OOF, GREAT.“ As he spots the bottle in the corner, he reaches for it...

…

…and finds out it is glued to the ground as well.

…

Later, citizens will say that day on that fateful hour, a roaring 'NYEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee...' could have been heard all across Roadin...

…and that is the story how his brother becomes an _ætheral phenomenon_ himself. He truly is the coolest, is he not?

Ten minutes of screaming and removing the glue later, Papyrus passes the heavy hammer to Sans and announces, „*SO WHILE YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF THE DOOR, FRISK AND I WILL WORK ON THE FINAL ADJUSTMENTS FOR THE PASTA MAKER 3000™.“ He looks at the kid. „*IF YOU WANT TO ASSIST ME, OF COURSE.“ Upon seeing their eager nods, he becomes motivated yet again. „*FANTASTIC! THEN LET US NOT LOSE ANY MORE TIME! ASSISTANT HUMAN FRISK: HAND ME OVER THE TOOL KIT!!!“

Slowly, Sans makes his way to the door, very content about his achievements today so far (fooling around is a skill not everyone accomplishes, after all). However, he finds himself looking back at the happy sight of his brother and the kid tinkering on that funny creation (oh, the sink has just fallen off). …Sans cannot even express the warm tingle he suddenly feels in his soul. No, he rather does not even attempt to because giving away the answer is the same as taking this moment's magic: The unspoken is what makes it romantic and beautiful (this is what Æther is all about).

„*OH NO! THE SNARE GOT MY ARM!“ Papyrus cries out as Frisk tries to free the other (yup, he has fallen into one of his own constructed traps).

Chuckling by himself, Sans carries on to watch them from the distance, basking in the blissful view that is his family on that late afternoon.

***

When darkness falls over the capital, Sans decides to escort Frisk back home. Like always, a somber mood hanging in the air greets them as both of them reach the Ruins. Although, already being accustomed to it, neither the skeleton nor the human is bothered by it; probably only those on their first visit or persons with weak nerves are. However, the reason for feeling uneasy around this area is very simple: The remains of the civil war are still resting here after all, untouched so they forever will serve as a constant reminder of what prejudice and hatred can cause. For many it certainly feels like travelling back to the past...

Well, despite the buildings lacking proper windows or roofs or some of them even being nothing more than heaps of rubble, a fair amount of monsters are willing to spend their days here; mostly because they underestimated how tough the city life truly can be and have no place to return to anymore except for the Ruins where rent is basically non-existent. Every time Sans walks through this capital's part, he occasionally comes across some familiar faces and even though trying his best to remain positive and greet them casually with a smile on his face, he cannot help but feel a sad pang in his soul. The vast majority of them were once plain factory workers, doing their best to feed their family, or 'romanticists' like him who wanted nothing more than follow their dreams but failed.

…It has not been as bad before the Destroyer showed up.

…

Once again, Sans feels a familiar tug on his sleeve that brings him back to reality.

„*hm? what is it, kid?“

„*You were daydreaming,“ Frisk murmurs, concern hidden in their voice. „*We're there in case you didn't catch that.“

At first glance, probably no outsider could guess whom this property belongs to, the home's purple facade blending in with the rest of the Ruins very well and overall appearing far too modest for the monster leader's wife itself to reside here every now and then whenever the opportunity arises. In front of the house, there is a small yard where Sans sometimes spots the kid sitting near the tree in the middle and hanging out with the weed and the ghost brat.

It certainly bugs the inventor that Frisk has no friends at a similiar age to spend their time with (admittedly, Sans does know neither Chara's nor Flowey's age, but come on: One of them is a manipulative pile of junk and the other very likely descended from the devil himself... wow, just who is who in this situation?) although there live some kids in Roadin they occasionally talk to... Maybe the skeleton can set things up so Frisk approaches them more often?

After ringing the bell and waiting for several seconds, the gentle goat monster, wearing a plain violet dress with the Delta Rune symbol on it tonight, opens the door, meanwhile carrying a pod that is inhabited by Flowey, who looks mean-spirited as ever.

„*Greetings to you two,“ Toriel says, her voice soft.

Oh boy, the opportunity is just too perfect. „*knock, knock,“ Sans replies, watching with a smirk how her smile grows brighter whereas Flowey visibly cringes.

„*Who is there?“ she asks.

„*disguise.“

„*Disguise who?“

„*disguise bringing the kid home.“

As expected, Toriel snorts adorably, overhearing the flower's tired sigh all the while. At the same time, Frisk takes the bucket of weed out of her paws, receiving a pat on their head from her who still giggles. „*Oh my,“ she says between her chuckles, „*it has been a while since since I was laughing that much on a single day.“

„*yup, kid's mentioned something 'bout ya rearranging some punny books?“ Sans inquires, who is now leaning against the doorframe.

„*Yes and I could not help but look through some books again,“ Toriel explains and holds back another laughter as if she has remembered another joke. „*Despite that; the cemetry keeper was visiting and delievering some great puns again. It seems as skeletons have the same natural sense of humor. Is this not odd?“

„*welp, ya could say we just have a funny bone for those.“ Sans almost bites his own tongue after realizing that joke. Again, an unwanted skeleton pun (it really has to be a natural thing like Tori said, huh?). However, it brings another laugh out of the goat lady, so his self-doubts do not matter.

„*Yes, indeed!“

During their conversation, Frisk has moved sneakily to the background while Sans can only faintly make out their words.

„*Why the hell did it take so long?!“ Flowey snaps. „*Can you imagine how much I suffered-“

Suddenly Chara turns up and manages to silence the other immediately with their presence alone. „*I hope you've learned your lesson for the stunt you pulled last time.“

„*S-Stunt?“ he stutters. It certainly is pretty unsettling how submissive the weed becomes when confronted with the little demon. Thus far, not even Sans has succeeded to frighten him to this extent.

„*Oh no, you don't remember?“ Chara answers with fake sweetness while pulling on one of Flowey's petals, which causes him to wince. „*The _cookie jar,_ Azzy. Not at all ringing a bell? Well that's okay, but better help me next time like a good _friend_ would, understood?“

„*Y-Yes! Yes! I understand!“

Fortunately for him, Frisk appears again and lets go of his petal. „*You know,“ they mumble like always with a calm voice, „*you could've decided to say no or just go away instead of spending the whole day with her. But you didn't, apparently.“

For once, Flowey has no counter or other snarky remark in store, so he stays silent while staring blankly at Toriel.

„*Sentimental, aren't we?“ Chara comments.

„*My child?“ Toriel calls out and in an instant, the ghost brat vanishes. „*Sans and I have been talking about you staying at him for a couple of days since I must help your father with the upcoming anniversary. Of course you also could come with me, but we will be quite busy for some time, so I figured it might be for the best if you instead visit with him and his brother; that way, you would not feel lonely.“

Smiling happily, Frisk nods. „*Wonderful!“ Toriel exclaims, also very content. „*Ah, and there is a convention again in a few days, right? All of you will surely have tons of fun!“ ~~A skele-ton. Heh.~~ „*I hope this does not cause any inconveniences for you?“

„*nope, not at all,“ Sans disagrees. „*paps is always happy to entertain someone with his inventions or cooking skills. and, ya know, the kiddo is the best guinea pig for new puns ya could ever imagine.“

„*Well, then it is settled,“ Toriel announces and claps her paws. „*Frisk will come visit you in two days again.“

„*'kay, if that's all, then i'm gonna head out now.“ Before stepping away from the door, Sans waves at them. „*see ya two around.“

***

According to Sans, there is only one true way to conclude an overall good day: a visit at Grillby's and luckily enough, the skeleton passes the bar on his way home anyway. When he opens the door, the heavy smell of alcohol, cigarettes and greasy food instantly invades his nostril but in a pleasant, nostalgic way. Like every evening, the lights are dimmed, only a few lamps on the walls are giving off a red shine that is always reflected prettily in the glasses and bottles filled with liquor. Without any hurry, Sans walks over to the bar counter, situated at the very back, meanwhile taking in the happy chatter of the other guests and the amateurish-sounding ragtime music performed by a pianist on the stage at his left, which he almost cannot see due to the clouds of smoke. Additionally, as if it has become a tradition, the inventor is greeted by several of his fellow monsters on his way:

„*Hey, Sans,“ one of the local city guards calls out, sitting on a large table and playing poker with his pals.

„*Hi, Sansy~,“ the crazy bun hums drunkily.

„*Sans, ma man,“ the horse-like monster biker who sits near the counter says in high spirits. „*A newbie just told me no milk belonged in hot chocolate. Just screams for one of yer good ol' 'debates', huh?!“

„*nah, am too much in a good mood for that,“ the skeleton declines. „*but maybe the following week, so no need to put on a long face. heh.“

While the other burst out laughing (well, rather neighing), Sans climbs up the high stool with practiced ease, facing now the bartender Grillby whose candle head produces soft crackling noises, looking good as ever with his elegant black tuxedo. „*'sup, grillbz,“ he greets, fingergunning.

The other acknowledges him by silently nodding before tilting his head quizzically at the skeleton.

„*a nice cold glass of milk for me, 1.5%.“

After ordering his drink, Grillby goes to the small fridge where the desired item is always being stored, located in the corner behind his counter. Sans honestly cannot remember if it has been ever used for something different than his milk; after some months of visiting the bar and becoming pretty much a regular, the flame monster just placed it wordlessly there although the only ones ordering it are Sans and occasionally Frisk if they come along.

Huh, he has actually never said 'thank you' for that once, now that he thinks about it (he should, should he not? (nah, it is just a business investment, so need for that (would be embarrassing (no, it would be more embarrassing to act that impolite (come on now, Sans, why making that much of a fuss about that???)))))...

A cough from Grillby brings him back to reality who only notices now that the milk is standing in front of him on the counter.

„*heh, uh, thanks,“ Sans blurts out, trying to hide his bashfulness. Nah, someday, he will show his gratitude properly... hopefully.

For a moment puzzled about his behavior, the bartender knits his brow (well, a bit hard to tell with that flame face) before pushing his glasses closer to his face and resuming to clean the dishes. A silent minute between them later, Grillby once again tilts his head at Sans, who, knowing the other for years, immediately understands his question: „*am doing great; paps is excited like always 'bout the convention, kiddo's a great help and i'm making progress too. everything's pretty alright, i would say.“

After hearing that, the other nods, which means something among the lines of: _„*I'm glad to hear that.“_

A pleasant silence between the two follows and Sans's thoughts start to wander as he sips on his drink now and then...

Tori is a pretty great woman: constantly working either on Asgore's side in New Home to make the district a better place or in the Ruins where she helps the poor ones in need by directly listening to their worries and tackling their problems firsthand... Sans has never shown his appreciation towards her either. And Frisk, still being so young, carries the ambassador's burden gladly, despite their reserved nature; someone like Sans would not have the nerves after a while. Kid will need a break after all the anniversary stuff is over, though. And thinking about Grillby's good deeds... Oh stars of Æther, Sans really has some amazing friends. He better cools himself down with the milk before he gets all the fuzzies again.

„*hey, didn't know shyren would be singing today,“ Sans comments as he looks at the stage again, now preoccupied by a fish lady with long blue hair that hide most of her face and a body reminding of a mermaid (rumors say her 'body' is actually her agent all along), also wearing a sparkly turquoise dress. „*must be my lucky day, huh?“

After tipping insecurely on the microphone several times, she clears her throat before signaling to the pianist to start playing. A smooth yet solemn tune fills the bar... and then the lyrics kick in:

_„*Another day goes by~_

_Another day goes by~_

_And we're still relishin' in our comfy lil' lie._

_*When I walk home alone~_

_When I walk home alone~_

_Ah, I know like this I'll get lost in my black world's tone._

_*Why won't you walk with me~?_

_Why won't you walk with me~?_

_Over mountains, flower fields, all the skies and the sea._

_*In the night a bright gleam~_

_In the night a bright gleam~_

_It's too late to realize it's the end of the dream.“_

***

_Two and a half years ago..._

„ _*...so your inspiration comes from... your dreams?“ Frisk repeated carefully._

„ _*uh, yup,“ Sans agreed, nodding sheepishly. „*embarassing, i told ya so.“_

„ _*What's so embarassing about that?“_

„ _*uh, dunno how to explain this... may just appear... stupid to realists. heh.“_

_Determined, they shook their head. „*It's not stupid at all.“_

„ _*It is~,“ Chara suddenly said before being replaced by a shocked and disappointed Frisk._

_„*Chara! Don't be mean!“ they exclaimed.  
_

„ _*...yeah, uh, a well-meant advice for ya, kid: better keep your ghosty roommate at bay,“ Sans suggested, but his worried face turned suspicious in the next moment. „*...unless they're doing that against ya will after all?“_

„ _*N-No, it's fine! I'm fine!“ Frisk insisted. „*So, um, what are you dreaming about?“_

_Although Sans had expected that question, he could not help but hesitate again. They just had to be that curious, huh? Eventually, he gave in with a sigh and started to explain, „*i'm dreaming 'bout some foreign places. heh, maybe even other worlds in general.“_

„ _*And what do you see for example?“_

„ _*welp, uh, last time, i saw a snowy town.“ As the memories returned, his smile grew brighter alongside his new-found confidence. „*it's kinda funny; it reminded me strongly of our roadin, but it was so much smaller and practically a winter wonderland... really comfy, actually. i saw grillby's, the 'librarby' and even our house that was decorated with gyftmas stuff. heh, gets me suddenly in a holiday feeling when i think 'bout it...“_

„ _*How do you experience these dreams? I mean, um, are you wandering around or something?“_

„ _*here's the strange part: my dreams are always structured the same way. i'm like... some sort of outsider watching without anyone noticing me; sometimes i'm just standing there, then i'm flying like a bird or something. however, before a scenery changes, it gets dark for a moment like, uh... a transition in a movie, i guess. that's basically all. i don't think i've ever actively participated. it's a bit like watching a documentary.“_

_The whole time Sans was describing his observations, Frisk kept listening although it seemed as if their thoughts were simultaneously somewhere else. By their worried look alone, the he began to wander if... they were hiding something?_

…

_No, he probably overinterpreted it. The kid had always been socially awkward. They were honest, so they surely would have told him if something was on their mind, right?_

„ _*And how do these dreams inspire you to build a flying machine?“ Frisk asked._

„ _*welp, it has to do with the delta rune myth, actually,“ Sans replied. „*ya know, the legend goes like this: 'outside our orbit, where the stars are residing, there lies a realm unknown to monsterkind, a realm beyond our imagination, a realm yet to explore. the day will come on which an angel sets foot on our earth, luring all the brave adventurers to follow them, and like this, silence will fall over the world'._

_so when the rift in the sky appeared, people started to connect it to this legend, for some reason claiming this is the portal leading to this 'realm'. some big dreamers tried crossing it, but weirdly enough, when ya get too close to the ætherlight, the engines act suddenly crazy and fail, so until this day, no one has ever achieved to go through it. ya following me so far?“_

_Frisk nodded. „*So you think you can build something that won't crash like the others?“_

_„*hopefully. would be otherwise more than just one or two broken bones, heh,“ Sans joked cheerfully, but flushed again once he thought of his dreams. „*ya know, i saw plenty of cool stuff in my sleep: waterfall as a giant cave with sparkles on the ceiling that look like stars or hotland as a literal lava field... they somehow remind me of the stories i used to read to paps. they're all about adventures, the mystery, the unknown; i remembered us fantasising about going on a journey to a place far away when we get older. however, over the years, i started to forget about our dream...“_

_For a brief moment, nostalgia washed over him, causing his features to soften, a melancholic glint hidden in his eye lights. But very quickly, he became cheerful again, maybe even more so than before. „*so this is how this project came to life. i wanna see this 'realm' with my own eyes and i want paps to see it too. i wanna see if the stories' magic is true or not... heh, guess that makes me a hopeless dreamer, eh?“_

_After pouring out his metaphorical heart, he eagerly awaited their response. Though slowly but steadily, his eagerness transformed into nervousness since they stayed quiet. Of course it was normal of them, but... it was uncharacteristically long._ _Oh, so his dream sounded silly after all, did it not? Were they thinking about a nice way to comfort him? Stars, he should have not told them. No, he should not have started with this project at all; of course it was a stupid idea driven by childish dreams. Why are they still not speaking? They should just say anything at this point before Sans drowned in his own sweat._

_„*uh, kiddo, ya gotta throw me a bone here eventually, heh.“ Great, even his puns sucked under mental pressure. „*...kid? please?“_

_Finally, Frisk realized the other's uneasiness after a thoughtful pause, loudlessly gasping before putting a hand on his arm reassuringly. „*Oh, I'm so sorry! My mind was somewhere else for a moment!“_

_„*so, uh...?“_

_„*Sans,“ they began and, to his surprise, put on a bright smile. „*This is a wonderful dream.“_

_„*...ya really mean it?“ he uttered, his hope rising._

_„*Yes, I mean it,“ Frisk confirmed. „*It's not an unusual wish to go out and explore other places. I... pretty much felt like that too when I first came to the Monster District. It's what you call 'wanderlust', right? Don't worry; there's nothing ridiculous about it and the dreams reminding you of your childhood with your brother just makes it cuter!“_

_„*w-wow, stop right there, bucko,“ Sans stuttered and pulled on the ears of his flying cap in a vain attempt to hide his flustered face. „*i start to think the only embarassing things here are you and your words...“_

_„*You're so silly sometimes!“ Wholeheartedly, they laughed. „*Oh, and please remember, whenever you meet someone who says your dream is nonsense-“ Putting their hands on their hips, they are, yet again, filled with determination. „*-then just bring me to that person and I'll tell them how wrong they are a thousand times.“_

_Sans snorted. „*ya're my friend or my parent now?“_

_„*Hehe, I'm your very-“ Their expression suddenly became deadpan again as they gave the skeleton two fingerguns. „-_ _frisky assistant.“_

_…Oh man. There was no real reason to laugh that hard like Sans just did. Even his non-existent gut started to hurt!_

_„*wow, i wonder which funny guy taught you the art of perfect line delivery?“ he questioned while whipping away his tears of laughter._

_„*I learned from the best,“ they stated and began to giggle too as the other took their hat off to tousle Frisk's hair. „*Hey! Stop!“_

_„why? situation suddenly got too_ _hairy for the great ambassador to handle?“_

_Eventually, both of them stopped fooling around in order to calm down and catch their breath. Frisk is the first to become silent, wearing now a serious expression. „*But you know, what I've been thinking about just now...“_

_„*yeah? what was it?“_

_„*So... when did your inspirational dreams start?“_

_„*uh, can't really tell ya, bucko. probably a couple of months ago if i had to guess?“_

_„*Hm,“ they simply hummed. „*And, uh...“ They hesitated again._

_„*...and?“  
_

_„*Um, I was just wondering if...“ Frisk paused. „*...if you had any nightmares so far.“_

***

Shyren's song ends on a beautiful note, causing a fair amount of applause. Sans too claps, then takes some coins of G out of his pocket and places them on the counter. „*welp, am gonna head out now before it gets too late,“ he declares and jumps from his stool. „*see ya next time, grillbz.“

With a silent nod, the bartender bids farewell to his regular customer. And like this, the skeleton leaves the establishment and its warmth behind.

***

Ten pm already? Time flies so fast when you have fun.

Once Sans enters their home, no light is burning and no sound can be heard. As expected, Papyrus must already be lying in his bed, sleeping. His brother always hits the hay early so he can wake up at six o'clock in the morning or so (sometimes even earlier if he wants to be especially diligent). Tomorrow, Paps will surely start the day by recalibrating and improving his invention... Man, he really is the coolest. In that case, Sans will definitely not stay behind.

Although Papyrus's room is located on the second level, he still tries his best to avoid any loud noises by closing the door carefully behind him and evading the parts of the wooden floor that creak the most. After walking up the stairs, Sans stands now before his own room, but his gaze wanders to his the where his brother's is. Out of old habits, he decides to check on him to see if the other is fine, so he tiptoes to his door and opens it as gently as possible...

„*...SANS? IS THAT YOU?“ Papyrus, who is currently lying in his bed, asks sleepily, startling the other in the process.

„*sorry, did i wake ya up?“ Sans whispers.

„*HM, NOT REALLY, I HAVE BEEN ALREADY AWAKE.“

„*yeah? why so?“

„*WELL, I STILL CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT MY-“ He yawns. „-LATEST CREATION. I STILL DID NOT MANAGE TO INTEGRATE THE FUNCTION TO CHOOSE THE DESIRED AMOUNT... IT IS MORE DIFFICULT THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.“

„*nah, ya'll find the solution eventually. ya're the great papyrus, after all. and ya can ask me any time if ya need a helping hand or two.“

„*HMM, THANK YOU, BROTHER,“ Papyrus murmurs.

„*so, ready to go to dream land?“

„*WELL, SINCE MY FORMER PLAN TO FALL ASLEEP BY COUNTING SHEEPS FAILED AND MY SECOND BY COUNTING SQUIRRELS INSTEAD TOO, I THINK THE BEST METHOD WOULD BE... TELLING A STORY.“

Interested and surprised at the same time, Sans opens the door a bit further. „*really? might've been ages ago since ya asked me that.“

„*...ARE YOU IMPLYING THIS IS SOMETHING FOR BABYBONES??“

Despite him not being able to fully see Papyrus's face in the dark, he can at least imagine very well how grumpy he must look right now, so Sans suppresses a chuckle. „*nah, never,“ he denies. „*of course i can read something for ya if ya ask me so.“

Then Sans turns on the light in the corridor, so a tiny bit can shine through the gap of the door; that way, he will be able to see enough without his tired brother being bothered by the brightness too much. After that, Sans enters the room and strolls to the bookshelf ahead. „*any preferences?“

„*HMMM, I THINK I'M IN THE MOOD FOR AN ADVENTURE NOVEL.“

A certain title catches Sans's eye as he goes through the volumes: 'The Grand Journey of Fluffy Bunny', whose cover shows an aircraft, its bulky design similiar to his own invention he is working on (well, this is where the inspiration came from, after all), being piloted by a brown-furred bunny across the blue sky. A pleasant feeling of nostalgia suddenly hits him, the corners of his mouth rising automatically.

„*hey, bro, how 'bout 'the grand journey of fluffy bunny'?“

As an answer, he only receives a sleepy hum. After placing the desk's chair right next to the bed and sitting down, Sans opens the book and starts reading, „*'once upon a time, there lived the great fluffy bunny. he was the smallest of all the bunnies in the kingdom, but no one was as brave as him or had a dream as big as his...'“

In the past, he developed the habit to change the course of the story every time he read it to his little brother. When Paps was really young, he thought the story was changing itself because it had been enchanted or something, so being fascinated by it, he always picked it as his bedtime storybook (Æther, how adorable he was). Of course Sans would not claim he was a master storyteller or even that creative, but at least, it got the other satisfied (Papyrus always fell asleep so quickly... heh, maybe his stories were boring after all). However, with his dreams now acting as a source of inspiration...

„'...one day, fluffy bunny hopped in his airship to travel across all the places in the world no one has ever seen before...'“

„*AND WHERE DID HE TRAVEL TO?“ Papyrus has always asked the same question at this part of the story and it somehow makes Sans happy that he does it again after all those years.

„*...first, he discovered a giant mountain.“ He closes his eyes to picture the scene in his mind. „*deep inside, there was a hole he fell down, but, luckily, fluffy bunny was unharmed and when he awakened, he found an old, decayed ruin.“

„*A RUIN OF WHAT?“

„*of a city long gone. however, brave as he was, he stumbled through the remains, over boulders and debrises, over chasms and dangerous puzzles, until he finally found the door that led him out of the dark, crumbling ruin-“

„*OH, SO HE IS OUTSIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN AGAIN?“

„*not yet, fluffy bunny is still underground and what he finds next is a cold forest where the falling snowflakes are covering the conifers-“

„*WOWIE, THERE IS ALSO A WHOLE FOREST???“

„*yup, pretty cool, huh? you'll be surprised if i tell ya what else is down there; so fluffy bunny continued his journey, hopping through the snow...“

As the story progresses and the hero reaches a festive town, cyan-glowing lakes, hot seas of lava, a grand resort and finally the [U]nderground's capital, Sans tries his best maintaining his narrator voice to convey a sense of mystery. „*...and like this, fluffy bunny escaped and, with his flying ship, traveled all the way back to his kingdom to tell the others the story of his unforgettable adventure. the end.“

…Okay, Sans has predicted that: Papyrus fell asleep, possibly halfway through. Slowly, he puts the chair and the book back to their original places before leaving the room. „*love ya, bro. g'night,“ he whispers and closes the door.

Finally he sets foot in his own room and instantly goes for his bed onto which Sans lets himself fall with a sigh. Just this time, he spoils himself by not changing his clothes, giving in to his laziness before tomorrow, he must work hard on his projects again. Yes, it has been a good day, and the inventor cannot wait for the upcoming convention, the kid's visit, Papyrus being all happy and excited again, investing his time in his half-finished aircraft once everthing is over...

…

…

…

That is why, of all the possible days, Sans has not expected a nightmare to occur tonight.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les sketches of les characters:  
>   
> Their outfit isn't shown yet 'cause it only appears in their ghost form, which only Frisk can see. Thought for some reason a sailor outfit would look cute on them and build a good contrast to their mischievous character. The best part is drawing their facial expression, especially the smirk (they and Frisk somehow remind me of characters from Animal Crossing; guess I took a bit inspiration there).  
>   
> Eh, ignore the fact that I drew the belts with the tools accidentally too far down (and that I'm too lazy to correct it now. Am sorry). I hope I didn't write Papy too obnoxious or anything; had quite a good time with inventing the dialogue between him and Sansy boi though.
> 
> So this chapter's goal is obviously introducing another plotline: Plotline B. This one will focus on Sans, Frisk and co. This chapter exists to establish Sans's daily life in a similar way like I established Ink's and Error's before with bits of a relatively slow-progressing plot (or maybe only I deem it as slow? Dunno how other readers see it) and lore exposition there and then.  
> This is already the story where I put the most effort in explaining its world building and it's surprisingly satisfying to sprinkle the information whenever I see a good-enough opportunity for it. Hopefully ya find it interesting too; gosh, I really adore the steampunk aesthetic.  
> By the way, talking 'bout Sans: He's probably one of the most off-canon characters, I guess? With the greatest differences being his passions, his inner insecurities and that he is easily flustered... plus milk (is this where ya draw the line and say he is more of a Sans OC than the original one?). And, ya know, I like the idea of him seeing Frisk as a part of family and being therefore overprotective of them. Find him overall so cute~  
> Plotline A with Ink's perspective will return soon; this one is only a short interlude (it will happen from time to time that I, more or less, randomly throw in another plotline so they too can progress a little bit before they become more important again).
> 
> And saddest fun fact of my life: It took me more time to come up with that one knock-knock joke than writing the lyrics of Shyren's song. My disappointment is immeasurable.


	12. 1.6: "Gears Start to Shift"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hard to keep ya sockets open sometimes.

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Sans_

_„*Um, I was just wondering if... if you had any nightmares so far.“_

„ _*uh well, everyone has at some point?“ Thoughtfully, Sans rubbed his neck. „*though i can't recall when my last bad dream was... could be even years ago. why do ya ask in the first place? did i mention something about nightmares without noticing it myself?“_

„ _*Oh, um, that's because, you see...,“ Frisk suddenly stuttered and bit their lip._ _„*I just... got worried when I thought about what would happen if you had a terrible nightmare... You would tell someone about it, wouldn't you? You wouldn't keep quiet and bottle up your worries as usual? Can you promise me that?“_

***

The strong scent of coffee fills the kitchen as the morning sun shines teasingly through the window, causing Sans to blink several times before he decides to pull down the blinds to let his tired eyes rest. Despite the bitter taste making him feel nauseous no matter the amount of milk he pours in, he takes yet another sip. Sighing heavily, Sans plants his skull on the table, regardless of the headache that consequently follows. Taking a brief nap now suddenly sounds like a tempting idea. Maybe he can close his eyes for a second or two after all...

…

„*SANS? YOU ARE ALREADY AWAKE?“ Papyrus's voice startles Sans before he gets the chance to drift off to sleep.

„*morning, bro,“ he greets the other who is still wearing his orange pajamas (of course the one with the Mettaton pattern) and a bobble hat.

„*I AM QUITE SURPRISED TO SEE YOU UP SO EARLY,“ Papyrus comments while rubbing one of his eye sockets. „*OR DID MY SELF-MADE CLOCK FAIL ME AGAIN AND IT IS ACTUALLY NOON ALREADY??“

„*nope, it's working just fine. i, uh, just didn't want to sleep anymore. that's all.“

„*REALLY NOW?“

Sans shrugs, surpressing a yawn all the while. „*hey, even i can have my good days.“

„*IF YOU SAY SO...,“ Papyrus murmurs and walks over to the counter to grab his cereals (you probably can already guess the brand at this point), but stops when he finally picks up the smell. „*DID YOU MAKE YOURSELF COFFEE???“

„*yup,“ Sans, whose eyes flutter open again, confirms.

„*AND HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK ALREADY?“

„*...two cups?“ Upon noticing the one still standing right next to him on the table, he quickly corrects, „*three.“

After hearing that, Papyrus stares at him, a look of something between disapproval and plain confusion. „*DO I NEED TO WORRY???“

„*why? it's just coffee.“

„*THE LAST TIME YOU KEPT DRINKING IT TO MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT, YOU VOMITED ON OUR CARPET.“

„*welp, but it's in the morning now and i don't see a carpet anywhere, therefore it's not a problem at all.“

„*NYE???“ Papyrus utters, confused as he furrows his bonebrow and tries to figure out the logic before shaking his head. „*WAIT! THIS IS NOT THE POINT I WANTED TO GET ACROSS; YOU WOULD NEVER DRINK COFFEE VOLUNTARILY!“

„*huh, looks pretty voluntarily to me.“

„*YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! YOU ONLY EVER CONSUME IT IF YOU DESPERATELY WANT TO STAY AWAKE!“

„*maybe i finally developed a taste for it?“

Unimpressed, Papyrus crosses his arms. „*YOU HATE COFFEE MORE THAN I HATE YOUR JOKES.“

„*nah, don't exaggerate now. i can get accustomed to the taste like any other adult monster can.“ To prove his point, Sans gulps down the rest of his drink in one go, which results in his eyes widening and his bones rattling for a moment. „*...see?“

Since he expects a sarcastic remark at least, he finds himself surprised instead as the other's expression turns worried. „*I MIGHT HAVE BEEN NOT CLEAR ENOUGH ON THIS, BUT I WAS SIMPLY WONDERING IF YOU ARE ALRIGHT?“

Oh shoot. This is exactly the one thing Sans has been trying to avoid. As a result, his eye lights wander around aimlessly before finally coming up with something. „*relax, bro; i promise i'm fine or do i look that _depressod_ to ya? am actually as _frappe-go-lucky_ as usual, heh.“

Groaning in annoyance, Papyrus dedicates himself to his cereals again. „*WELL IF YOU ARE IN THE MOOD TO PUN AROUND, THEN I SUPPOSE YOU ARE DOING PERFECTLY FINE AFTER ALL.“

„*yup, totally,“ Sans agrees, watching his brother sit down across from him.

As the flakes fall into the bowl, a sly smirk creeps onto the smaller one's face, which Papyrus recognizes immediately. „*SANS-“

„*there's no need for ya to be so-“

„*I AM WARNING YOU-“

„*... _cereals._ “

And so, the taller skeleton buries his head in the bowl, screaming for about a minute by himself. Meanwhile, Sans stands up to take a carton of milk out of the fridge, places it next to his brother (of course obligatory for cornflakes) and pats his back soothingly before disappearing into the living room.

***

Unfortunately Sans does not only detest coffee, but it has never been that effective on him as he wishes it to be. That is why in the afternoon, as he is tinkering on his projector to improve it, he cannot concentrate properly and starts to use the Pasta Maker 3000™'s sink to splash cold water on his face. With every hour that passes, that little action becomes more and more frequent, slowly frustrating Sans.

„*c'mon now,“ he rumbles while returning to his stool. „*just small adjustments.“ Then he picks up his screwdriver, but before actually using it on anything, he stops mid-air and draws it back, fidgeting the tool now between his fingers and staring at his work like a critical artist hesitating to draw any further. Yes, it is obvious by now: Sans is stuck.

…

Funny how skeletons are not in the same need of breathing or food, but as it seems, sleep possibly remains forever as the one thing neither humans nor monsters can beat... Heh, wait a minute: Why put the blame on his drowsiness? As if one single sleepless night would be enough to deminish anyone's creativity. No, Sans has just always been... that slow...

…

Oh, the cold water's effect has worn off again. Great.

…

To prevent himself from falling asleep, Sans slaps his cheeks and starts pacing up and down, hoping the movements will keep him awake. But at last, he hits his forehead on the golden surface of his aircraft in frustration. „*stars, i'm too tired,“ he slurs.

Staring up at his invention, Sans snorts as he realizes that it looks more like a submarine with wings rather than an actual flight device, at least if you compare it with the more conventional ones that fly with balloons. Heh, he does not even know for sure yet if his aircraft will be able to lift off, but thinking back to Papyrus's happy face when his brother revealed the plans for the first time, showing the similarities between this machine and Fluffy Bunny's, Sans begins to believe again that this has been a good design choice (and oh boy, his bro's death grip that is his embrace is the biggest kind of approval you can ever achieve).

As he strolls towards the aircraft's open entrance on the side, his gaze falls upon the comfy-looking red seats, practically begging him to rest on them and considering his weak willpower at the moment, he follows their metaphorical call. Well, Sans has wanted to take naps more often anyway, so why not start now? And once he is fit enough, he can finally finish his projector... Yes, just a short nap sounds... too good to resist...

…

So as his heavy eyelids fall and his world is slowly being consumed by darkness, a familiar dream begins to manifest itself.

***

_An early evening. A dark sky. Snow falling and remaining on the ground. An ancient door firmly sealed. A pathway surrounded by coniferous trees. Chimney smoke in the distance. A branch broken in two. Footprints slowly vanishing._

_Black screen._

_Glazed frost. Lonely guard stations. Sculptures made out of ice. Puzzle, puzzle, yet another puzzle. A hanging bridge leading to a small town..._

_Black screen._

_A sign: 'Welcome to Snowdin'. Houses; roofs covered with snow, icicles hanging. A tree decorated with vivid lights. People laughing, children playing. Warmth. Dancing snowflakes. A cold breeze, yet warmth. A festival about to begin. Sweet promises being made. Warmth, warmth, warmth..._

_**B l a c k s c r e e n.** _

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream._

_Scream-_

_Cold._

***

Drenched in sweat, Sans awakens with a jolt, looking erratically around him while his sense of reality slowly returns. No light is shining through the windows anymore since the sun has already almost reached the horizon of the deep orange sky. Waking up in his dark, lonely workshop after a nightmare like that makes him feel... uneasy. He gulps as his breathing is getting normal again.

_What the hell was that dream?!_

It is _the exact same one_ Sans kept experiencing over and over again yesterday night... causing him to awake several times. Visually, it appears to be the same kind of dream as always: looking at the environment from far away, changing locations... Nothing harmful has ever happened before, it has always been so innocent.

But oh dear god, _the screams. These bloodcurdling screams._

Why has Sans started to hear them at the end every time? And why this numbing cold? Did Sans eat or drink something bad to cause these dreams? Or is this stress gnawing on him? No, nothing makes sense. The past couple of days were not unpleasant; in fact, they were quite great. So why is this nightmare coming up _now?_

The uncertainty behind this situation... makes Sans shiver for a moment as if the coldness from the dream creeps into reality and over his bones. Soon, he cannot stand to stay in the workshop any longer, so he quickly leaves, escaping into the warmth of his living room.

***

By the next day, Sans's frustration and exhaustion have only grown. Giving his projector angry glares since almost one hour, he cannot help but let a certain thought enter his mind: This has been an uninspired idea to begin with. Now and then, he looks at his brother's pompous machine. Despite its, well, flaws, it is still unique in its own way and apart from the pasta's terrible taste, it certainly is a fun process to watch nonetheless (and hey, maybe if you change the sauce, it could even become somewhat edible).

Sans's invention however... there is nothing innovative to be found. Would it not be embarrassing to show up with this amateurish thing, surrounded by hundreds of other more creative devices? The thought alone flusters him. Yes, he did certainly better once... and now, thinking about those blurry pictures, the stupid, stupid flickering he cannot get rid of or its ugly exterior, Sans determines it is nothing more than a **failu-**

Confused, he blinks several times.

Black droplets.

Black droplets of... something have fallen on his projector's surface from... Sans's face?

Still irritated, he rubs it with his hand and then discovers traces of an unknown liquid on his glove. When did he smeared himself with oil? Wait, he cannot remember using oil for anything lately... After rummaging through a box that contains all kinds of random oddments and components, Sans finally discovers a rearview mirror and holds it up to his face.

…What? Was this liquid... coming from one of his eye sockets? The smudgy trace at least suggests it... Should he be worried?

…

No, come on. Because Sans always works with oil, it gets everywhere all the time, even if he does not notice it himself. Additionally, not being fully awake right now, there is a good chance of... of it intruding his socket accidentally, probably (hey, if Ink manages to get some of his paints in his skull, then Sans can screw it up too in his current tired state). Hence no need to worry.

He lets out a sigh after wiping the stain off with a nearby towel. Now, back again to his creation... He should probably discard it. With that idea in mind, Sans stands up and puts the projector back on his shelf, but hesitates for a moment as he looks at it one more time. No, actually... he does not want to be reminded of it either, so he takes a gray sheet and covers it up.

However, the odds being against him, Papyrus just so happens to storm in shortly after, his bombastic loud voice letting Sans jump out of his metaphorical skin.

„*I AM MORE THAN READY TO COMPLETE MY FANTASTIC MACHINE!!!“ he announces while holding up a paper triumphantly, possibly containing his plans and calculations.

„*heh, uh, that's cool, bro,“ Sans comments, trying to hide his surprise.

„*NYEHEHEH, INDEED!“ Papyrus agrees proudly and places his paper on the workbench his brother was sitting at some moments ago. „*SPEAKING OF INVENTIONS: IS YOURS ALREADY FINISHED?“

The other freezes.

„*...SANS? AM I ALLOWED TO FINALLY SEE IT??“

„*eh.“ How to explain that? Knowing his brother, he will certainly not accept embarrassment as an excuse. „*ya see, i have a, um, confession to make...“

„*HMMM?“

Sans gulps upon seeing his clueless expression. „*sooo, tibia honest, heh, i kinda... don't have it yet?“

„*WELL, THEN I WILL GLADLY ASSIST YOU WITH YOUR PROJECT,“ Papyrus suggests.

„*no, the thing is... it doesn't really exist.“

„*I DON'T UNDERSTAND-?“

„*well, ya see, i've been slacking off again lately,“ Sans quickly interrupts. „*i tried to work on it now and then, but nothing became outta it and i got no new ideas, so... yeah.“ What a lame white lie. Or does it still count as half-truth?

„*SO... YOU HAVE BASICALLY NOTHING?“

He nods hesitantly, getting a sigh out of the other.

„*BUT THE CONVENTION STARTS IN THREE DAYS, SANS. IF YOU HAD TOLD ME BEFORE, I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU,“ Papyrus explains calmly although disappointment is clearly written on his face, causing Sans's soul to twist in guilt. „*DO YOU HAVE A SPARE INVENTION LEFT TO PRESENT INSTEAD?“

This may be a good chance to paddle back with his plan, but... „*n-nope. sorry, i screwed up.“ Sans averts his gaze... No, wait, he cannot hang his head right now; he needs to stay positive, right? „*but hey, uh, lemme help ya with your machine instead. these are ya adjustment plans, aren't they?“

„*WELL, YES, THEY ARE,“ Papyrus confirms as his face slowly brightens up again. „*OF COURSE I WOULD BE HAPPY IF I HAD ANOTHER HAND TO HELP ME OUT.“

„*cool, cool, then let's start right away, eh?“

***

„*SANS? SANS!“ Papyrus shouts while shaking the shoulder of his sleeping brother.

„*eh? what?“ Sans mumbles groggily as he lifts up his head from the motor he has been working on for... how many hours now? Eeeeh...

„*SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT???“

„*'course i am. why not?“

„*THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME YOU FELL ASLEEP.“

„*really?“ He yawns. „*feels like the third...“

„*NORMALLY, I WOULD ACCUSE YOU OF NOT TAKING ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY,“ Papyrus huffs, but his features soften again the very next moment. „*...BUT I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU THAT... TIRED BEFORE. IS SOMETHING DISTURBING YOUR SLEEP?“

„*ya really don't need to worry, paps,“ Sans assures and stands up from his stool, swaying drowsily. „*i just charge ma battery with another cup of coffee. will be right back.“

„*BROTHER-“ Despite his efforts to stop the other, the small skeleton is already on his way out of the workshop.

„*ya'll see: i'll be as fit as a fiddle so i can continue with the fiddling again; heh, sneaky wordplay there, amirite?“ Sans halts for a second to think about his last sentence. „*wait, this sounded way better in my head. whatever, y'know what i mean.“

„*BUT-“

„*chill, i have everything under-“ When he turns around, his reflexes are too slow to register the wall in front of him in time, so he carelessly walks against it, causing his balance to falter for a moment. „*...w-welp, not _total_ control but close.“

Finally, Sans leaves the workshop to get to the kitchen. With a sigh, he leans against the counter. Very great, he has been a burden for his brother so far. Why is it that only two sleepless nights are enough to bring him down?! There exist people out there with a perseverance so strong that they can stay awake for days and by the Æther's mystery, Sans will proof he can manage it too even if it kills him!

…

He has not been a good brother, has he? First lying, then not helping him properly by napping all the time. At least the latter he can prevent more easily with enough willpower (and gross coffee). Welp, speaking of which: It is high time to get it over with and return to the work-

„*SANS?“ To his surprise, Papyrus is suddenly standing on the doorframe (looking determined?).

„*uh, yeah? sorry, am right ba-“

Without any warning, the taller one grabs Sans and throws him over his shoulder to carry him.

„*p-paps?!“ He yelps as the other begins to stomp with big and quick steps to the second floor towards Sans's room. As soon as Papyrus enters it, he finally puts him down on the bed and wraps him in a blanket. „*thanks, i guess?“ Sans replies, still confused.

„*SHUSH, I AM NOT DONE YET,“ he huffs and before leaving the room, he adds, „*I WILL RETURN IN A MOMENT, SO STAY RIGHT THERE.“ Dramatically slow, he steps out of the chamber, all the while keeping the other in view with squinted eyes.

…

Only a few seconds later, his head pops up again. „*OH AND BY THE WAY: YOU HAVE SOMETHING UNDER YOUR NOSE.“ He points at the space between mouth and nostrils and then vanishes entirely. Intuitively, Sans touches the spot, smearing more of the unknown liquid on his glove. How much more of that oil did he get in his skull? Perhaps a proper shower can help... Before thoughts of concern get a chance to form, his brother returns with a glass in his hand. „*I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PRESENT YOU THE BEST MILK OUR HOUSEHOLD CAN OFFER!“

After handing it over, Sans takes his first gulp, the sweet warmth soothing his soul. „*honey milk?“ There was a time in which he used to serve his favorite drink this way whenever his brother or he were ill or not feeling well in general, but this tradition, like some others, have become forgotten over the years. So Paps still remembers it...

„*WELL, I HAVE DECIDED IT MAY BE FOR THE BEST IF YOU REST FOR NOW,“ he explains. „*OF COURSE I AM AWARE OF YOU BEING A SKELETON WITH A NEED FOR SLEEP TO STAY FIT. SO JUST THIS TIME, I WILL FULLY SUPPORT THIS ACT OF LAZINESS!“

„*uh, okay.“ A bit perplexed, Sans takes another sip. „*tastes good, bro.“

Suddenly, Papyrus's look of pride alters to one of sympathy. „*YOU KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND. I THINK IT WAS THE EXPECTATION TO BUILD AN INVENTION THAT PUT YOU UNDER PRESSURE? AND I THINK I MIGHT HAVE BEEN ANNOYING WITH MY CONSTANT BABBLE ABOUT THE CONVENTION THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS? MAYBE??“

„*wait, it's not your fault-“

„*NO, NO, IT IS ALRIGHT!“, Papyrus replies with a reassuring smile. „*BECAUSE!! ONLY THE GREATEST OF THE GREATEST CAN ACCEPT THEIR OWN MISTAKES AND WORK ON THEM IN ORDER TO BECOME A BETTER PERSON IN THE FUTURE! RIGHT?!“

„*uh, yeah, heh,“ Sans confirms, smirking at the confident glint sparkling in the other's eyes. „*sounds pretty cool coming from you.“

„*PHEW, I AM GLAD!“ he relies, then mumbles, „*AND THERE I BEGAN TO LOSE FAITH IN THE CREDITABILITY OF FORTUNE COOKIES...“ After a cough, he continues, „*WELL!!! FRISK AND THEIR LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND ARE SUPPOSED TO COME IN TWO HOURS. MEANWHILE, YOU DRINK YOUR GREASY MILK OF GREASINESS AND USE THE TIME TO RELAX UNTIL OUR DINNER!“

„*wow, milk _and_ a nap? and both being suggested by _you?_ has to be a crazy dream.“

„*YES, I KNOW; I FOR MY PART PINCHED MYSELF THREE TIMES ALREADY. NOW!!! I WILL WORK ON MY MACHINE AGAIN.“ As Papyrus grabs the doorknob, he stops for a moment, apparently remembering something. „*AND SANS?“

„*yup?“

„*I THINK I HAVE NEVER SAID ONCE HOW PROUD OF YOU I AM.“

Sans's eyes widen. „*what?“

„*YOU PROBABLY RECALL THE TIME WHEN YOU DID NOTHING BUT SLEEPING AND SLACKING OFF? BUT THEN: WHOOSH! ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU STARTED WORKING ON THAT AIRCRAFT OF YOURS AND EVEN BEGAN TO INVENT OTHER THINGS AGAIN. WHATEVER GOT YOU MOTIVATED: IT CERTAINLY CHANGED YOU FOR THE BETTER! AND OF COURSE IT PUSHED MY MORALE TOO! YOU INSPIRED ME TO WORK MORE ON MYSELF AND MY CREATIONS!!“

„*p-paps, stop, that's embarrassing,“ Sans requests, hiding his face under the blanket now.

„*NYEHEHEHEH! BUT IT IS TRUE!“ he shouts while doing a striking pose by crossing his arms and lifting his chin (and, well, the obligatory scarf waving in the '''wind'''). „*AND IF NECESSARY, I WILL GO OUT AND TELL EVERY HUMAN AND MONSTER HOW GREAT MY BROTHER IS!!!“

„*god, please don't,“ Sans begs and becomes even smaller and smaller with every passing second.

„*WELL, MY WORK IS DONE HERE! OFF I GO!!!“

The curled up skeleton hears his laughter and rattling under his blanket and the moment it gets quiet, he lets his face and the milk peek out again. „*...i swear to the stars i'm gonna lead a hermit life if he was serious about it.“ Eventually, Sans sits up and begins to enjoy his drink properly. Thinking about his brother's words, he cannot help but smile. „*heh, i'm possibly prouder of you than you are of me.“

At last, the warm milk accomplishes its job by making Sans more tired, and so he lays down with a content sigh. Even the fear of another nightmare is gone in that moment, only happiness remains as his consciousness drifts away.

***

Very soon, the skeleton wakes up thanks to a small hand softly shaking his shoulder. „*Sans?“

„*morning, kiddo,“ he replies, rubbing his eyes. Despite still feeling quite exhausted, there was no nightmare this time around at least (and hopefully, there will be no more. Honey milk can work wonders sometimes).

„*It's evening,“ Frisk corrects, then tilts their head quizzically. „*Papy said you hadn't enough sleep lately? Maybe I should leave you resting here instead?“

„*nah, it's-“

„*Wait, what is that on your face?“ they interrupt before taking a tissue out of their trouser pocket and using to wipe something off his cheek.

„*woah, that's sudden,“ Sans comments, who is still too sleepy to really do something against it. „*and _cheeky_ too, don'tcha think?“

Frisk does not answer, just staring at the tissue that was white a moment ago and now has a black stain on it. Did Sans not clean himself properly last time? Or... did it happen while he was sleeping?

„*What is that?“ Frisk asks with worry in their voice.

„*uh, oil, i guess. happens sometimes if ya work with machines, ya know?“

Almost suspiciously, they sniff the tissue. „*Then... isn't it supposed to smell?“

„*uh...“ Being constantly surrounded by strong scents in his workshop, Sans did not even think of it. He takes the tissue and tries it too.

…

It is odorless. Perhaps he should really let his skull check later, huh?

„*it's fine. it's just a stain.“

„*But I believe it came out of your eye...“

„*c'mon, something just got in my socket; ya know weird stuff can happen to skeletons. don't worry, it doesn't hurt or anything.“ After jumping out of his bed, Sans adds, „*paps is making dinner, isn't he? then let's get going and protect the kitchen from his 'visionary cooking', hm?“

„*...Did you have nightmares?“ Frisk questions as the skeleton is about to leave the room.

Sans looks back at their calm yet thoughtful face. Again, this question they keep asking over and over again. Although, with Sans having not slept well, it does make sense in that case...

…

But still... he cannot shake off the strange feeling he currently has.

„*...let's not talk 'bout it right now, 'kay, bucko? am in the mood for food in the moment,“ he answers, trying to sound as laid-back as usual.

„*...Okay,“ Frisk agrees quielty and follows him down to the kitchen.

In said room, the scent of cooking noodles has already filled the air, automatically triggering Sans's inner alarm bells, who prepares himself for the worst, despite still looking as carefree as possible (he loves his bro, he really does, but all the traumas and heart attacks the older skeleton went through... oh Æther be with him). While Flowey is sticking out from his pot on the table and slurping a glass of oil with a drinking straw, Papyrus is diligently stirring the pasta on the stove.

„*PERFECT TIMING!“ the cook screams upon seeing the human. „*THESE PESKY NOODLES ARE ABOUT TO ESCAPE!“

Frisk promptly rushes over to avoid the pot's contents to spill out while Sans takes a seat on the table, remarking, „*food really has a life of its own whenever ya cook something, bro.“

„*IF THEY ONLY WERE OBEDIENT ENOUGH...“

„*hey, no wonder they wanna rebel if ya say things like these.“

„*WHAT SHOULD I TELL THEM INSTEAD? MOTIVATIONAL SPEECHES??“

„*i don't see a problem with it.“

„*...You mean despite the fact he would start to talk to food like a crazy person?“ Flowey mumbles.

„*like we're talking to a gear head right now?“

„*What a clever counter,“ he responds sarcastically. „*But oh well, I guess everything's better than talking to a monster pen.“

„*heh, to each his own if ya ask me.“

„*SANS, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER AFTER THAT NAP, BY THE WAY?“ Papyrus inquires, giving the other a quick look over his shoulder.

„*yup, feel definitely more alive now,“ Sans confirms with a thumb up.

Flowey inspects him from the side. „*You look like a corpse.“

„*welp, what can i do? i'm a skeleton, after all.“

„*I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT??“ Papyrus rubs his chin thoughtfully, Frisk meanwhile taking care of the noodles.

„*nah, ya don't have to. see it as an insider.“

„*WELL, THE LESS I GET YOUR JOKES THE BETTER.“

„*oh, 'course i could tell ya some funny pasta jokes-“

„*GOD, PLEASE DON'T,“ Papyrus and Flowey growl simultaneously.

Everyone sits on the table when the dish is finally prepared, looking and smelling quite nice mostly thanks to Frisk (maybe some day, his brother can learn from them and start cooking better on his own; that would be like a dream coming true).

„*tastes good. ya two did a great job,“ Sans comments.

„*WOWIE, THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR! I ALREADY HAD DOUBTS SINCE UNDYNE HAD TOLD ME THE BEST MOVE WAS TO SMASH THE TOMATOES ON THE COUNTER WITH ALL OF YOUR FORCE AND-“

„*woah, stop right there; don't just believe everything that fish lady tells ya.“

„*AND WHY??“

„*Because why would you want to smash the tomatoes to death?“ Flowey counters, holding back his condescending tone.

„*EH, TO GIVE THE FOOD AN EXPLOSIVE FLAVOR??“

„*The only things that explode are our gu-“ Flowey goes silent immediately when he notices Sans's not so subtle glare.

„*'GU...'?“ Papyrus repeats, irrated.

„*...Forget it,“ Flowey grumbles and continues to slurp his oily drink, trying to ignore Sans's victorious grin (easy as always to shut him up).

„*I think it's fine to experiment by using, um, more extraordinary methods...,“ Frisk states.

„*YES! IT INDEED IS!“ Papyrus exclaims approvingly. „*FRISK, WE SHOULD ABSOLUTELY COOK WITH UNDYNE AGAIN! IT IS MORE FUN WITH FRIENDS, AFTER ALL! AND THERE EXISTS NO BETTER TASTER THAN YOU, OF COURSE!“

„*Um, sure,“ they reply nervously but happily at the same time.

„*GREAT!!! I MUST TELL YOU ABOUT A NEW TECHNIQUE OF HERS WHICH CONSISTS OF SPEARS AND BONES USED AS A STIRRING DEVICE...“

„*...They are going to die a horrible death, aren't they?“ Flowey murmurs, deadpan.

„*...i'm not even sure if i can disagree this time,“ Sans whispers back.

After the spaghetti is finished, the dessert is being served: Toriel's popular butterscotch cinnamon pie, which Frisk brought with them as a present.

„*I AM ALWAYS SURPRISED HOW YOUR EYE COLOR CHANGES EVERY TIME YOU EAT SOMETHING SWEET,“ Papyrus mentions as they watch the kid, now being possessed by the ghost brat who, of course, greedily grabs one piece. „*IS THIS SOME KIND OF ALLERGY? OR A HUMAN THING?“

„*Totally a human thing,“ Chara confirms, snickering. „*Just like us hiding under your bed at night or stealing your milk teeth~“

Papyrus gasps loudly. „*SANS! SO THERE REALLY WERE HUMANS UNDER MY BED WHEN I KEPT ASKING YOU AS A BABYBONES?!“

„*heh, nope, they're just pulling ya leg.“ Sans pats the kid's head a bit too strongly, causing them to wince. „*and they should probably stop scaring ya like that.“

„*Got it already,“ Chara hisses and glares daggers at Sans after he stops (ouch, that metaphorical hurt). Well, it gets a snort out of Flowey, who almost chokes on his second glass of oil (karma truly is everywhere).

„*REALLY NOW, BROTHER, I AM OLD ENOUGH TO NOT BE EASILY SCARED ANYMORE,“ Papyrus objects firmly. „*BESIDES, I WOULD HAVE GUESSED AT SOME POINT THAT THIS IS NOT TRUE BECAUSE, AS EVERYONE KNOWS: THE TOOTH FAIRY IS NOT REAL.“

„*I'm shocked,“ the Chara answers, faking their surprise quite skillfully (though not losing their smug smirk entirely).

„*I WAS TOO WHEN I FOUND OUT! BUT DO NOT WORRY-“ In a whispering and awestruck tone, he continues, „-SANTA IS NONETHELESS! NYEHEHEHEH! I CAN SHOW YOU ALL OF HIS RESPONDING LETTERS LATER!“

While Papyrus indulges in his memories, Chara leans over to Sans, murmuring, „*So _you_ are allowed to tell him fantasy stories but I'm not?“

The skeleton shrugs. „*get better with your storytelling first.“

Huffing, the kid stuffs their mouth full with yet another piece of pie before asking Flowey in anger, „*Can you believe that?!“

„*He's just being a stupid smiley trashbag as always,“ he replies, his gear head spinning faster in contempt for a moment.

„*Exactly~,“ Chara agrees, snickering. Wow, so much antagonism in the air. …And still, it somehow makes Sans chuckle too.

„*the pie is really good,“ he remarks and hums contently.

„*YES, MRS. DREEMURR'S PIES ARE THE BEST! FRISK, MAYBE YOU CAN GET HER TO GIVE US THE RECIPE SO WE CAN BAKE IT TOGETHER ONE DAY?!“

Shrugging, Chara agrees, „*Pfff. Sure, why not? I'd like to eat it whenever I want instead of waiting for her to make it.“ At Papyrus's expression, full of hope and gratitude, Chara snickers (but noticibly less malicious this time, Sans may add).

As the evening progresses, today's stars show themselves with a sparkle more luminous than ever before in the dark sky. And Sans, enjoying his time, does not get to realize yet that he subconsciously wishes this night to never end.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi, I kinda wish now I would've set the story's timeframe to be more broader (basically more days between certain events), but I somehow keep underestimating this kind of stuff.  
> I realized way too late that first, it was not that good of an idea to start the whole story in June (I will explain later why when it becomes relevant) and second, that I shot myself in the foot by Frisk coming back in two days and then the whole convention thingy since I wanted to show Sans's insomnia lasting for a whole week or so.  
> Eh, next time, I will just plan better before I start to write. But I guess just two sleepless days and a couple of nightmares with some breaks in-between are mild enough for the beginning, but I'm still a bit unsatisfied by this.  
> And maybe the dinner scene comes off as a bit fillery? It has at least the purpose to further establish the character dynamics and let the chapter end on a wholesome note, I guess.
> 
> The next chapter will possibly be a lot longer again and I think it will take more time because there will be some complicated stuff to write (mostly regarding character motivations, actually).  
> However, I disappear now into the void that is my world of thoughts.


	13. 1.7: "Mixing Colors, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ink, being a big smart brain as always, gets the brilliant idea to drag the destroyer himself to the convention. heh, yeah... he's basically doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: Would anyone be interested in me seperatly doing something like a one-shot collection of this series? I sometimes have ideas for certain scenarios which I can't fit in the main plot but would want to write anyway.  
> Could be about anything: scenes that are only described but we didn't get to see, more lore expansion, alternative scenarios or just the characters being dumb.  
> I think I would also like to accept ideas/requests if anyone had one for me, so yeah.

**The City of Inventions and Freethinkers**

***

_Ink_

A certain thing has kept Ink pondering since a while now, yes, even disrupting him when innocently drawing something or arranging new stationeries in the shelves (his head being so much in the clouds that he somehow managed to place his breakfast waffles between the erasers and quills and some of those on the other hand on his plate). Originally, his day started like any other one: rolling out of his bed in an artful manner, bouncing down the stairs (without even tripping _once!_ This should have promised a good day!), opening his store and, after sitting down on his usual spot behind the counter, grabbing his mettaphon very enthusiastically to message his favorite glitch:

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_errööööööööööör >_

_youve got three guesses in which AU i saw you last night > _

_heres a hint: it has something to do with chocolate coins_ _growing on candy cane trees ❂ >  
_

_< you know, ink stain, busy people like me have to do something called work at a time like this._

_< but by all means, go on spamming me again if youre that eager to bite the dust earlier. _

_Wow, how generous of you ☆ >_

_and its Chocotale, by the way >_

_< please go drown yourself in a river._

Of course the first thing Ink did was laughing because: two threats of murder in a row (well, the second one being more a desperate plea)! That can only mean that Glitchy is getting more honest and unfiltered towards him; the pathway of a real friendship is already forming itself!

However, the happiness only lasted for a moment since upon rereading his messages several times, especially the one with the emphasis on Error's work, the final realization caused Ink to slap himself on the forehead for not thinking about that sooner: Even though this is reality and not his dreams, Glitchy remains 'the Destroyer'. Not the one of alternative universes but of inventions instead. And not that Ink remembers every detail of Sans's rant from last time, but the overall impression of Error being the metaphorical killer of some people's creativity remains.

But why does he do such things in the first place? Due to that one stupid rule, Ink is not even able to get an answer from Error directly (it would possibly result in some kind of argument again), so he can only speculate by himself now. However, he can imagine all too well that the reasons behind his actions are, probably the same as his dream counterpart's concerning the AUs. Yes, Error certainly talks _a lot_ about them being abominations and what not. Even Ink has got most of his slogans memorized by now thanks to these dreams.

And still, the Creator cannot get his head wrapped around his logic and it starts to get frustrating, especially considering the fact the Destroyer's influence is damaging his beloved Doodlesphere too! It is actually funny: The Destroyer keeps destroying, but the so-called 'protector' cannot protect a single thing from him...

...or can he?

So this is where Ink begins to formulate a plan: What if he could change the other's perspective? Show him more of the beauty of inventions and how much fun they can bring? After all, even the Error in his dreams has a couple of AUs that he holds dear enough to spare them, so perhaps there is a chance of getting his Glitchy to show more appreciation towards inventions? Maybe even to the point of, well, not necessarily giving up his job entirely, but... you know, being at least less of a narrow-minded, bitter philistine! There, he said it!

But how to do so? Even Ink recognizes this is as a rather piquant matter and he does not want to ruin it. Telling Error about his plans is absolutely excluded anyway since he would probably not go along with any of this voluntarily. No, all of this must happen in secret and with patience on Ink's part to make this change appear natural...

…

…

Then when Ink catches sight of an article in the newspaper, an idea finally hits him, his eyes changing rapidly again at the mere thought: In the last week of July, a convention is taking place in one of Roadin's quarters again (yeah, he even noted it down on his scarf too!) and, luck being on his side, Error and he have already agreed on their next meeting, which so happens to be in the same week!

Bouncing and giggling excitedly on his chair like a child, Ink does not even notice that his current customer, an older lady, is more than weirded out by his behavior.

Now, just which excuse to use to lure Error into the convention? So far he has only visited Ink, but they have not been together in other places yet (well, besides their first encounter). There is only one way to tackle this problem: get creative! So on the day of their arranged meeting, Ink contacts Glitchy again:

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_heyho glitchy-o ✧ >_

_so about our meeting point... would you like to relocate it to_ _a cafe? I know a fancy place around here ♪ >  
_

_< why._

_Why not? ✿ >_

_< because why would i want to be seen with you in public?_

_< in case it still didnt get saved in the small memory space of your brain: its not my intent to become all buddy buddy with you._

Well, that was to be expected. However! It is not over yet for Ink! Time for the next strike:

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_but you see, there's a problem with my meeting place >_

_i recently tried to clean my rooms and now everything is flooded~ > _

Of course Ink can only hope that Error does not watch him all the time with his television magic (whatever it is called again) and therefore get behind his lie. But, as it seems, he is lucky again:

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_< how?_

_You'd be surprised how sneaky water can be if you don't_ _keep an eye on it >  
_

_oh and i set my kitchen on fire too~ >_

_< what the heck is wrong with you?!_

Okay, Ink must admit that the last point has been too much of a good thing. But hey, as long as Error believes it...

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_so basically there's gross moisture and the smell of burned toast everywhere, so i thought a visit to a cafe would be nice ☆ >  
_

_< or ill just come another day after you got rid of this problem._

_Buuuut think of it that way: I surely owe you an apology for_ _something ive done, right? >  
_

_< what exactly are you thinking of?_

_Dunno, anything; you give me an example >_

_< your existence?_

_Yeah we can go with that if you want to ♢ >_

_so you can see this invitation as an apology >_

_my treat and all >_

_the place i'm talking about has huuuge chocolate ice cream_ _sundaes by the way~ >  
_

_like, gigantically huge >_

For a while, no answer comes back. Perhaps Error is really considering and thinking about it? Ink hopes so at least; just what kind of bait could be more effective for Glitchy than the promise of chocolaty sweetness? Wow, now Ink looks like some sort of strategist on a psychological level! How neat it can be to feel smart!

However, Error keeps him waiting for longer than expected and as a result, he starts to get restless. To bridge his time, the artist begins to doodle random things: an airship, a flower, a cat while occasionally checking his messages. He pouts when there is still no answer, so to let his temporary frustration out, he decides to give the cat a top hat and the grumpiest face he can think of, pressing the pencil lead stronger than usual on the paper. Truly, his childish anger has led to the creation of the one and only 'Error cat', making him snort so hard that he almost spits all over his sketch. Boy, this is definitely worth a place on his fridge (although by now, there might be no place anymore)!

Eventually, Ink stops drawing to polish his loyal Penny while humming a song that changes its melody all the time since he always forgets his own notes. During this process, he finally receives a message from Glitchy, his eyelights changing into bright exclamation marks:

_ Conversation with  _ _⌨_ _ Glitchy  _ _⌨_

_< whatever, im fine with your 'invitation' because im not in the mood for you dirtying my place either._

_< but if anyone asks, youre just a client of mine and if you embarrass me in any way, shape or form, no sundae in the world will save you from annihilation._

_< and also if that dessert doesnt have the size you proclaimed so proudly._

Ink cries out triumphantly after reading this, drinking a fair amount of his yellow vial and then embracing his pen companion whom the skeleton swings around as if she was a dancing partner. „I did it! I convinced him!“ he cheers euphorically. „And if I managed that, then I can change his mind too!“

Again, lost in his own world, he does not notice the looks his two customers, this time school kids, are giving him while Ink spins around like crazy until dizziness lets him collapse backwards, still with Penny in his arms.

„*Should we call someone for help?“ the human child asks nervously.

„*No dude, that's totally normal here,“ the yellow armless monster objects. „*You only call when he stops moving. Eh, mister, are you still alive down there??“

Meanwhile, Ink continues to grin goofily as he stares at the ceiling above him and is already thinking about his future plans. Sure, it is not as cool as in his dreams, but nonetheless, he is still protecting creativity in his own way and that is what counts, right?

Well, now he really wants to say a sentence like, 'Nothing could possibly go wrong at this point!' to boost his motivation, but of course he is not _that_ stupid and knows whenever a character speaks that way, something terrible will _definitely_ happen. So the only logical solution to counter this would be reverse psychology: _Everything_ could possibly go wrong!

„*He, uh, has started laughing now...“

„*Yo, let's just leave...“

***

In the early evening when the time for their meeting has finally arrived, Ink does not dawdle around for a change and tries his best to be punctual this time. However, Error is still the first one there, standing in front of the café with crossed arms and no particular expression until he spots the other who already waves happily at him at a fair distance, making the glitch sigh in annoyance. Error immediately chooses the table in the lonely corner, Ink following him obediently. When they sit down across each other, the latter hums, very pleased at the very comfy seat covered with soft pillows. As he bounces a bit with a giggle, Error rolls his eyes.

„WhY diD yoU eVeN brInG yOuR pEn wItH yOu?“ he questions and points at his companion leaned next to him against the seat.

„She would feel lonely otherwise!“

Error squints his eyes at him, distrustful. „doN't pReTenD aS if i DidN't kNoW tHat YoU uSeD yOuR sTuPid gIaNt PaInTbrUsH aS a WeaPoN.“

„Aww, c'mon now; you really think I would walk around with Penny and lambast other people with her or what?“ Ink asks and snorts at that image in his head. „And she's totally different from Broomie, mind you!“

„...so CreAtiVe wIth yOuR nAmEs, aRen'T yOu,“ Glitchy murmurs sarcastically and then adds a bit louder, „BuT i gUesS coNsiDerInG yoUr sTatS I saW, YoU woUldN't bE aBle tO hUrT a flY. So yOu'Re jUsT bEinG a MorOn aGaIn.“

„Ouch,“ Ink answers with fake hurt and simply laughs it off. „So, it's not so bad here, right?“

Error gazes over the almost empty café, the setting sun shining through the windows and illuminating the place with yellow-orange colors as the scent of fresh pastries blends together with the coffee's aroma, muffled music playing from a radio nearby and the distant sound of clanging dishes and a humming voice being heard if you listen closely enough. „...i GueSs iT's a NicE cHanGe,“ he admits rather reluctantly. „WaY bEtTer tHaN yOuR cRaMpEd homE fOr SuRe.“

Yes, Ink's plan is working so far! Now the most important thing to do is to keep the other in a good mood and avoid teasing him _too much_ (sometimes, sacrifices must be made). This will certainly be a tough challenge, but as long as he reaches his desired goal, he gladly accepts it!

Eventually, the promised ice cream sundaes are served: a chocolate one for Error and a strawberry one for Ink, both of them being around 30 centimeters high. „And? Does it fulfil your expectation?“ the latter inquires.

Staring at the huge dessert in surprise, Error responds, „It'S fiNe eNouGh.“ Then he wastes no time and tries his first spoon of ice cream, his expression instantly lighting up. After taking another and another bite, he finally notices the other observing him, Ink's chin cupped in his hand as his eyes become an orange flower and a yellow sickle. Error slides down his seat, hiding behind his cup. „qUiT sTaRinG.“

„You're sitting in front of me, what else should I stare at? The ceiling?“

„hOw aBouT yOuR oWn fOoD, yOu cReeP?“

„But food doesn't get all flustered when I stare at it long enough~“

While Glitchy utters some incomprehensible gibberish, (a strange mix between swearwords and the noise of a beeping printer being stuck with paper jam), Ink holds himself back from taking a picture of this moment all the while (oh, but how tempting it is!). To distract himself, he starts eating his own portion, humming alongside the trumpet's music coming from the radio until Error calms down again.

„So, tO gEt to tHe pOiNt,“ he speaks up after he has finished half of his ice cream. „I fOunD mY boOk aGaIn wHerE I wRoTe doWn eVerYoNe eLse'S dReAmS aNd Put aLl oF tHeM rOuGhLy oN a TimEliNe, iNclUdiNg mInE, tHouGh it hAs beComE cOnvOluTed by noW.“

He takes out a small notebook and opens a certain page before placing it on the table so Ink can see it too. 'Convoluted' is really an understatement: A horizontal line is drawn across the middle of the pages while top and bottom are scribbled with small notes so erratically written that Ink has a hard time deciphering them. Arrows that start from these entries are pointing sharply at some spots on the line. However, there are so many of them and some intersect or are even carelessly drawn over other notes, making them almost unreadable.

„Uh, you know you could've used more paper and space between them?“ Ink comments, scratching his head as he looks at the pages as if they were some sort of riddle.

„i'M nOt as wAstEfuL as yOu Are,“ Error counters while digging for the tiny chocolate pieces hidden in the ice cream.

„Aren't you rich or something?“

„DoEsn'T meAn tHaT I poLluTe mY iNveNtorY wiTh unNeceSsAry stUff liKe oTheRs do.“

Ink chuckles. „Dude, it's just paper.“

„JuSt taKe a LoOk at tHe nOteS, wiLl yOu?“ Error insists. „BeCauSe You'Re thE onE WitH thE mOst rEcoRdEd dReAmS, we'Re gOiNg tO uSe yOuR tiMeLinE we StarTed lAst TimE as The bAsiS anD aDd thOsE nOtEs to It. I prObabLy hAve tO maKe cOrrEctiOns rEgaRdinG tHe Old oRdeR aNywaY.“

Ink simply hums in agreement since he is too much occupied with reading and simultaneously eating his sundae. Despite the wild handwriting, he can still recognize some of the notes:

_\- one new universe_

_\- sitting in the Anti-Void, no destruction_

_\- five new universes_

_\- destruction attempt: Mobtale 13-B_

_- > destruction successful _

_\- one new universe_

_\- destruction attempt: Storyshift 7-G_

_- > destruction FAILED_

Funny how the writing becomes more aggressive whenever the Destroyer failed, making him look like some kind of sore loser. There certainly lies a good opportunity here to tease him again, but nah, Ink holds himself back once more, just to be sure.

_\- two new universes_

_\- Nightmare raids Fellswap 2-A_

„Say, are the Nightmare from the dreams and the one from the gang the same person?“ Ink asks, his eyes still glued to the book.

„YeS, thEy Are,“ Error confirms, nodding. „I goT a CouPle oF hiS dReAms toO.“

„So... is he helping us too?“

The other's eyes widen in disbelief. „ArE You iNsAne?“ After looking around to be sure no one is nearby, he continues, „I'm nOt iN thE mOoD to oWe hiM anYthInG rIgHt noW, sO i'M defiNitEly nOt gOinG to Ask foR hIs heLp.“

„Was just asking,“ Ink explains and shrugs nonchalantly.

„ThEn aSk lEss stUpiD qUeStiOnS neXt tiMe. Or nOne aT alL, thAt wOulD aCtuAllY be oPtiMal.“

Ink turns a couple of pages, skimming through the notes until on the seventh one, a certain entry gets his attention:

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Underfell_

That is... kind of weird? Normally, Error writes an identification number behind an AU since one alone can have so many alterations. Besides, it is not even refered to as a failed or successful attempt. Was he getting lazy at this point?

„You kinda forgot to write the number behind Underfell.“

„WheRe?“

„Here,“ Ink says and points at the note.

„Oh, tHis onE. No, tHerE is nO miStaKe tHerE.“

„Okay?“ he responds, confusion written all over his face before he starts chuckling, adding jokingly, „Then I guess the entirety of Underfell just vanished?“

After letting Ink giggle for a few more seconds, Error states blankly, „It DiD.“

His laughter dies off. „...What?“

„I sAiD it diD. EveRytHinG oF iT gOt dEstRoyEd.“

„Wait, you're kidding me, right?“ Ink asks in amused disbelief, already expecting the punch line to come.

Error, narrowing his eyes, answers, „Do i lOok liKe I jUsT mAdE a jOkE?“

…

…

After a pause, Ink grabs his green vial, drinks a good of amount of it and exclaims in utter shock, „Wait, how come _I_ didn't dream about it already?! It happens even later according to this timeline, so I must've had several dreams about it at this point, right?!“

„CalM thE hElL doWn FirSt,“ Error demands strictly and continues to casually eat his sundae all the while. „WhAt dO yoU tHinK, hoW oLd aRe oUr dReaM sElfS? HoW mAny yEarS of TheIr liVeS aRe wE eXperIenCing? ProBabLy qUitE a fEw, hUh? OnE dReaM cAn cOntAin a whOle dAy, seVerAl mOntHs or JusT a siNgLe mOmeNt aNd wE'rE haVinG tHeM sIncE oNly tHreE yEarS, so Of cOuRse yOu wOulDn't haVe sEen eveRythIng aT thIs pOinT, noT to mEntIon tHe FacT tHat sOme oF thEm aRe rEoCcuriNg alReAdy. So yOu jUst hAd bAd lucK, oR mAyBe eVeN goOd lUck, I don'T knOw, tHat yOu didN't dReaM abOuT thAt specIfiC tHinG yEt, bUt i gUeSs iT WilL cOmE eVentUaLly.“

„But when? I wanna know about it now!“

„DoN't aSk Me, I dOn'T hAve fReaKing cOntrOl oVer ThIs eitHeR.“

„That's unfair,“ Ink declares with a pout.

„Oh, tHen _exCusE mE_ yoU don'T gEt yOuR WiLl, kInG oF sQuiDs,“ Error says with a sarcastic voice while waving both of his hands and rolling his eyes. „ThEn jUst taKe thAt stUpiD boOk anD rEaD it foR yoUrsElF, bUt doN't yOu dAre sPilLiNg pAiNt or whAtevEr crAp yOu elSe haVe oN it!“

„But, uh, there's still one thing I don't get.“

The dark skeleton sighs. „YeS, whAt elSe?“

„How did you even manage to destroy all of the Underfell universes in the first place?“

Snorting, Error responds, „It wAsn'T eVeN me wHo diD iT thIs tiMe!“

„But who-?“

„Don'T bOthEr aSkiNg; i dOn't kNoW eIthEr.“

Still unsatisfied with the answer, Ink continues to look at the notes. The further he goes, the more prevalent a certain pattern becomes:

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Echotale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Altertale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Storyswap_

Now that the Ink thinks about it: He might have dreamed about some of them after all. Yes, they were sometimes dreams in which he prominently felt a pain, exactly the one that always occurs whenever an AU is dying. It often times ends unspectacularly with Ink losing consciousness until he finally awakes. Maybe his more intense ones could be those? It sounds at least plausible that the pain becomes greater with an entire AU complex vanishing.

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Flowerfell_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Zombietale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Littletale_

Oh, the good old pain.

As the 'Creator', who helped forming those wonderful worlds, he cannot help but feel them dying every time. A far greater torment than the Destroyer's attacks could ever inflict on him probably. And at some point, Ink started to believe it exists mainly as a punishment for his failure.

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Axetale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Heavenfell_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Aftertale_

Why is it that the true creators stopped inventing new worlds and stories? Why did they abandon all of the things they worked so hard on? Why did they abandon their creations? Why did they become suddenly unneeded?

Why did Ink become unneeded?

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Chocotale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Outerfell_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Dancetale_

… … …

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Haventale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Dreamtale_

_\- no new universes_

_\- destruction of Underswap_

Ink turns the final page.

_\- no new universes_

_\- presumed destruction of Outertale_

_\- 'The End'_

„ArE yoU doNe?“ Error questions, causing Ink to look up with slight surprise since he forgot the world around him for a moment. Now he even registers the radio's music again, a merry melody playing.

„Uh, yeah,“ he confirms while closing the book although the last two words seem to still stick in his mind's eye.

„ArE You seRioUsLy sAd noW beCauSe of sOme dReaM woRldS beInG deStroYed?“ Error asks, raising a bonebrow.

„Huh? Do I look sad?“

„yoU're aT leAsT noT gRinNing liKe aN iDioT aS uSuAl,“ he explains and then quickly adds, „Not tHat I rEallY cAre, mInD yoU.“

„...I don't really know?“ Ink answers, rubbing a spot on his empty chest where he suddenly feels an annoying tug, a desire to be filled with certain paints slowly building up.

Blue, gray, brown? But why? Although he enjoys the life and the worlds he is dreaming about, this sudden urge to lament about them seems so... odd. This time, Ink decides to ignore it, instead taking a sip from yellow after being reminded by a certain note on his scarf again that he still has important plans for today.

„I'm totally fine,“ he assures as the blue whirl in one of his eyes is getting replaced by a yellow sun. Then he takes out his mettaphon, pretending to look at a text message. „Oh, hey, I just received the info that the guy I hired to get rid of all that dumb stuff I caused is finished! How convenient! Soooo we can go now to my place and do more of the dreamy dreamy work if you want~“

Unimpressed, Error just leans back, crossing his arms.

„What?“ Ink asks innocently.

„...yOu tRicKed mE inTo sPenDinG tiMe WitH yOu in A caFé, diDn'T YoU?“

„Uh, no?“ Damn, and there Ink thought he was more than convincing. Perhaps he should put 'acting' higher up on his priority list of 'creative skills to master' (carving soap and doing macaroni art just seemed more important, okay?).

After a sigh, Error insists, „JusT bE hOneSt.“

„Welllll~,“ Ink prolongs as he twirls his thumbs, still wearing an innocent smile. „'Tricked' sounds so mean, don'tcha think?“

„SquId.“ Error's grip on the spoon becomes harder as he narrows his eyes. „I doN't liKe bEiNg tOyEd wItH.“

„Sorry for treating you to an ice cream then?“ Ink replies, laughing carefreely as always. „C'mon, you don't hate being here, do you?“

„...tHat'S nOt thE PoiNt,“ he mumbles grumpily, his frown deepening (wow, the resemblance with his drawn cat counterpart becomes stronger and stronger!).

„Then I just owe you another apology then!“ Ink declares and starts watching Glitchy, who avoids the other's gaze with a disgruntled look on his face. „Well?“

After a pause and some incoherent grumbling, Error pushes his finished sundae aside, demanding, „...aNoTher cUp.“

Oh Æther, oh stars, anyone better ought to stop that crazy skeleton man from bursting out laughing again. To at least not overdo it, Ink puts his hands on his mouth (and also to avoid them grabbing his mettaphon to capture this moment after all), his shoulders shaking as a couple of giggles manage to escape. But before Glitchy can complain again, he quickly calls for the waiter, wiping away his tears of laughter all the while.

***

Outside, the first street lamps are already illuminating the area, the sun already almost gone although the sky is still shining in a light orange light. Walking on a cobblestone road, Ink tries to curb his joyful anticipation so the glitch does not get suspicious.

Oh, his goal feels so close already! Just a little nudge in the right direction, then the protector will have his duty fulfilled! The only thing to worry about is to not let that said nudge become a violent push down the cliff by accidence (metaphorically, of course! There is not even a cliff around here!).

Suddenly Error halts behind him, probably already hearing the cheerful chatter and the noises of running machines in the distance. „hOld oN,“ he says, „iT's _thAt_ dAy TodAy, iSn'T it?“

„What are you talking about?“

„The sTupiD cOnvEntiOn.“

Ink tilts his head thoughtfully for a moment before exlcaiming, „Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that!“ He laughs and as the reluctant Error still remains unmoving, he asks, „Uh, do you have a problem with it? This way is the fastest way home, you know?“

„...nO, whY shoUlD i?“ he answers, still disgruntled.

„Theeen we can continue going, right?“

Again a pause as though Error is pondering. Come on, just agree! The protector's plan cannot just end here! At last, he sighs and moves on again. „JusT doN't CompLaiN iF yoU gEt stAreD at tOo.“

Yes, Glitchy agreed! Ink feels like exploding into millions of ink blots right now, but he still cannot show too much joy in front of the other. However, he takes a sip from the orange and yellow vials. „Okay~,“ he sings merrily, bouncing a bit. „But it's not a problem; people already stare at me all the time.“

„I woNdEr wHy.“

„Me too!“

A very long and narrow street runs straight ahead and booths presenting their inventions are standing left and right, probably hundreds of them on this day! Lampions in all different colors are hanging above them, shining soft pools of light on the ground, which seem to glow brighter whenever the clouds decide to hide the Ætherlight's luminous stars for a moment. Due to summer's heat, not that many visitors are here today, so at least Glitchy will not get stressed by a crowd: perfect conditions!

„ThEy cOulD bE aT lEasT leSs nOisY,“ Error mumbles by himself. „ArE thEy gOinG to Be hEre All niGhT? ArEn'T thEy DisTuRbiNg aNyoNe's slEeP?“

Meanwhile Ink keeps ignoring his complaints, instead looking curiously around him as he is searching for interesting stuff to show his grumpy companion. When something finally catches his eye, he quickly walks over to the stand and returns with the same speed. „Error! Look what I've got!“ he exclaims proudly while opening a tiny bag to reveal a red-glowing marble... which starts to burn immediately.

„goD, nOt tHesE stUpiD tHinGs.“

„Wow, the first time I've set something on fire by just touching it,“ Ink remarks, watching the marble closer since the flame neither burns his bones nor feels hot at all.

„tHat'S whAt tHeY dO: fReaKinG bUrN wHeN gEttiNg iNto cOntaCt wiTh aIr,“ Error explains, rolling his eyes at the other's childlike fascination while taking out his booklet and a pen. „AnD i tHouGht I lEt alL of thEm diSapPeaR fRom tHe mArKet...“

Pouting at the glitch who has already continued walking, Ink takes out another item he got from the stand. „Look, I also have a spinning top-“

„SpAre mE frOm tHat abOmiNatIon!“

As both of them stroll along the path again, Ink cannot help but glance at all the machines and other curiosities in wonder despite not even understanding what they may be for at first sight. Sometimes when something really piques his interest, Ink comes closer and lets himself be explained by its creator what it is for, forgetting about his impatient companion entirely for a moment. However, he still notices that Error too is observing his surroundings, even halting for a few seconds now and then to look at something, his skeptical stare vanishing for a split second, so it seems. Ink does not comment on it yet, but he grins gleefully nevertheless.

One time, they come across a stand promoting a so-called 'muscle polisher', its mascot being none other than the merhorse Aaron, equipped with an impressive twelve-pack. After rubbing some of the gel on his arm, it starts to emit a brilliant light, blinding the passersby around him while he takes out his sunglasses and begins to flex his muscular arm regardless of the whiny protests of the people whose retinas are burning.

He flexes and flexes and flexes... until he flexes himself skywards.

Both skeletons follow him with their curious gazes, the floating and shining monster becoming a mere circle of light after a while. And to Ink's surprise, it is Glitchy breaking the silence first with a quiet snort. „HeH, guEsS hIs amBitiOnS wEre jUst wAy tOo hIgh.“

As Error continues to walk away, a wide grin spreads across Ink's face and he follows him hastily with a spring in his step. „The demand for his invention will probably be _skyrocketing,_ huh?“

„As iF. He'Ll cOme doWn To eArtH eVentUaLly,“ Error counters, smirking.

„I disagree with that _heavenly!_ “

„BeCauSe yoU'rE aN _aIrheAd!_ “

„You're just not as _flex_ ible as I am!“

„AnD yOu're nOt as _gRoUndEd_ as I aM!“

Both of them begin to laugh simultaneously, earning a couple of looks from others.

Some minutes later, Ink believes he might have discovered a perfect invention for Error, so he takes one of his long sleeves to lead the way, the other stiffening for a moment at the brief touch. As it seems, it is a machine specifically made for producing hot chocolate in many different sorts: white chocolate, brownies... jelly beans? Well, if _that_ is not creative, then Ink does not know either! As expected, Error is indeed interested in the device, already trying out one of the free samples.

„Which one did you choose?“ Ink inquires.

„tHe cHiLi oNe.“

„Cool, lemme try one too~,“ he says and takes one cup, sipping on the hot drink. It tastes sweet at first, making him hum happily, but... oh boy, that spicy aftertaste! Like an unhealthy overdose of his red paint!

„WhaT? CaN't hAndLe it?“ Error questions, watching the coughing skeleton in amusement and continues to drink his cup without batting an eye.

„Eh, guess it's not exactly my taste,“ Ink comments with a chuckle. After putting the hot chocolate down, he glances around him again, already in search for more awesome inventions.

...Wait, that tall skeleton over there... it is Sans's brother, is it not? Oh yeah, of course they would be here too! Hold on, there was something Ink wanted to do... Checking his scarf, he remembers what it was: He wanted to ask Sans something! But bringing Error along would possibly be... too risky, considering Sans's ranting nature and the Glitchy's short temper. Okay, Ink must admit that a part of him _really_ wants to see what would happen if both of them met each other, but the protector is still on an important mission after all! So unfortunately, he cannot risk getting Error all angry when they are having so much fun with inventions at the moment! Well, maybe some other time.

„Say, are you going to try the other sorts too?“

„HaVe a ProBleM wIth it?“

„No, not at all!“ Ink disagrees, hiding his true intention behind a laugh. „I think I just saw a hot dog stand over there and I guess I'll buy some. Do you want one too?“

„No iNteResT.“

„'kay, theeen just wait here and I'll be right back!“

„doN't geT lOst.“

„It's only one street!“ Ink calls after him, as he is already on his way.

„OnE tOo muCh fOr soMeoNe liKe yOu,“ Error responds before paying his attention to the hot chocolate again.

Finally reaching the booth, Ink cannot help but stare curiously at the enormous apparatus that is currently making the most crazy noises he has ever heard. The younger brother is apparently fixing something (a fallen-off sink?) as Ink suddenly feels a tug on his scarf, asking for him to turn around.

„*Hey there...,“ Frisk greets, their whisper barely audible.

„Hey, I wanted to talk with Sans. Is he here?“ Ink inquires, checking now and then if Error is still occupied with his drink.

„*Yes, behind the machine... but, uh-“ Before they can say anything more, Ink has already turned around and walked off, finding Sans napping with his head on a table on which also Flowey is standing. Frisk, who quickly follows him, states, „*H-He didn't have much sleep lately, so you better-“

„Nah, I just wanted to ask him one thing! Doesn't take long!“ Ink cuts in, already shaking the inventor's arm. „Sans, hey Sans, can you wake up? Sans? Sans?“

Groaning, said skeleton lifts his head. „*yeah, what's it, paps? the sink again?“

„Nope, it's me!“

Eventually Sans blinks and turns his gaze towards the other, giving a groggy smile. „*...oh. should've figured. 'sup, pal? already broke something or caused a fire?“

„Not this time! Everything and everyone is still intact!“ Ink announces enthusiastically.

„*wow,“ he utters, supporting his cheek with a palm. „*am proud of ya, hope ya can keep that track record for the rest of the day.“

„*Uh, Ink?“ Frisk speaks up. „*Is this... Error standing there?“

„*...what?“ Sans looks at the black skeleton who is standing several booths away, his eyes widening in surprise as he slowly rises from his seat. „*what the heck is _that_ guy doing here?“

„That's, uh, a long story. Okay, maybe medium long when I think about it-“ The moment Sans begins to stomp towards Glitchy, Ink gets immediately alarmed and quickly grabs his shoulder. „Woah, hey there, what are you doing?“

„*what does it look like? i'm gonna ask that weirdo what he's up too.“

When Sans attempts to walk off again, Ink gets a hold of his collar in order to stop him. „Wowowowowow, you can't do that!“

„*w-what the hell, ink?!“ he grumbles and tries to break free from his friend's grasp by stubbornly moving forward (which does not do much considering Ink's strength).

„That's unnecessary! I have a plan here!“ he protests.

„*welp, me too and mine contains asking him _very politely_ what kind of dirty scheme he's planning, so lemme go already!“

„Nope, can't do!“

Both of them are swinging back and forth for a while until Flowey suddenly snaps, „*Oh my god, could you two just _stop?!_ “

„*I MUST AGREE WITH MY FLOWER FRIEND HERE,“ Papyrus adds, still too focused on his machine to turn around. „*WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALM DOWN AND TALK IT OUT LIKE ADULT MONSTERS?“

Finally, Sans stops resisting and Ink relaxes his grip. „So the thing is: Error is here with me.“

„*what?!“ Sans exclaims in surprise while Frisk gasps quietly.

„Yup!“ Ink confirms, chuckling at their baffled expressions. „I brought him to the convention to show him a couple of cool inventions! I thought I could change his mind a bit this way!“

„*...you... brought the destroyer to a convention.“

„Yup.“

„*to show him inventions.“

„Yup.“

„*to change his mind.“

„Yup.“

Sans facepalms. And then slowly, agonizingly slow, lets his hand slide down to suddenly reveal a sympathetic face.

„*ink,“ he says, casually swinging an arm around the other's shoulder. „*buddy, friend, pal.“

„Yes? What is it?“ he inquires cluelessly.

„*tell me, please: just how many times did you hit ya skull on something hard? hm?“

Quickly, Ink scans his scarf. „I lost count after the 72nd time!“

After letting the other go, Sans sighs. „*ya see, i understand ya, that's a nice goal and all, but you're just wasting ya time and energy here.“

„And why?“

„*'cause there're people out there who won't change no matter what.“

„*But Sans...,“ Frisk murmurs, disappointed.

„*am sorry, kiddo, just my opinion,“ Sans answers with an apologetic look on his face.

„But you don't know him personally, do you?“ Ink questions.

„*don't have to 'cause i judge him for his actions and buddy...“ Sans shakes his head. „*...i'm sorry to say this, but he means bad news only. if i were ya, i'd gave up.“

Ink glances over to Error, who is still sipping on the different sorts of hot chocolate; his face scrunches up as he apparently drinks something he does not like and brightens up again once he tries another cup, grinning contently and maybe a bit goofily at the same time, making Ink laugh.

„You know, bad news have never stopped me anyways,“ he states confidently. „And I wanna try at least! Nothing will ever change if you just sit around and twiddle your thumbs, after all!“

After a pause, Sans answers, „*can't stop ya, but don't say afterwards i didn't warn ya.“ Frisk, on the other hand, shows their support by nodding determined at Ink, his spirits rising once more.

„Great! But, uh, maybe it's not a good idea confronting him. For my plan to work, he shouldn't be _that_ angry.“

„*heh, it's okay, i hold myself back,“ Sans promises, whose good mood is back again. „*then just maybe keep him away from our stand. don't wanna ruin paps's mood either.“

„Okeydokes!“

„*...You wanted to ask Sans something, right?“ Frisk reminds him.

„Uuuuh... oh, yeah! Almost forgot!“

„*welp, how can i help?“

One more time, Ink turns around to make sure Error is not watching him since he does not want to get caught breaking one of the rules, after all! „So I wanted to know if you regularly have dreams about other worlds!“

Surprised by the question, Sans stays silent for a moment. „*uh, why you wanna know 'bout my dreams?“

„Well, do you remember some of my stories I showed you?“ Ink asks, getting a nod from the other. „So they're actually inspired by my dreams and as it seems, there are also more people having the same ones! Weird, huh?!“

„*uh, yeah, i guess: and ya think i'm a part of ya club too?“

„It's possible! Because I might've seen you too; in my dreams, I mean, because there are a lot of skeletons I know who are alternative versions of one another. So I thought you may have those too!“

Of course Ink could have waited for Error to check whether Sans is an outcode or not with his Scripty (that was his magic's name, right? Sounds right), but Glitchy is still uninterested in bringing other people in and Ink just cannot wait any longer! He wants to still his curiosity at least a tiny bit by simply asking Sans directly.

„*eh, can i ask ya something beforehand?“

„Sure!“

„*so several people ya know have the same dreams-“

„Well, not _exactly_ the same, actually. It's from everyone's own perspective, but the story still matches!“

„*okay, got it. so i guess ya believe there's something more to them. are there also other reasons why ya think so?“

„I dreamed about Error before ever meeting him once. The first time I got to know that he's even a real person was when you told me about him!“

„*huh, i see,“ Sans utters skeptically.

„Yeah, and that's not all! All of our dreams began at the same time, uh-“ Ink looks on his scarf to check. „-on September 15 three years ago!“

„*on the kid's arrival? and also-“

„Yes, the Ætherlight! Can't be a coincidence, right?!“ Ink interrupts him in his excitement, his pupils transforming into yellow and orange stars. „So that's why Error and I are collecting our dreams!“

„*So... the two of you are working together? That's nice to hear,“ Frisk comments, smiling softly. „*Are you getting along well?“

„We're doing great! We even have nicknames for each other!“

„*Ah, I see,“ they answer before giggling all of a sudden. „*If I had to guess... I'd say yours has something to do with your... height?“

„Wow, are you a psychic?!“

„*could we maybe go back to the topic again?“ Sans requests. „*so why are you two doing this? just for fun?“

„Hmm, well, it sure is fun, but...,“ Ink begins, his eyes shining brightly again to reflect his passion, „imagine them having some kind of meaning! Or, I don't know, maybe being somewhat real! Wouldn't that be awesome?!“

…

...Huh? Why is Sans suddenly so quiet? And even for a skeleton he looks pale.

„Did I say something weird?“

„*uh, ya could say so,“ he utters. „*dreams being real... that sounds... uh, pretty crazy...“

„*...Sans?“ Frisk murmurs, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

„*eh, 'm fine,“ he reassures and smiles again as usual. „*have to disappoint ya, pal, but i don't have those dreams you're talking 'bout.“

„Really not?“

„*nope, they're more about, heh, the traumas of ya fires and what not.“

„Oh, okay,“ Ink says, indeed disappointed.

„*nah, don't be sad. ya still have some exciting plans ahead of ya, haven't ya?“

„Plans?“ His eyes turn into a gear and hourglass before he finally exclaims, „Oh, yeah! Error's still waiting for me!“

„*better don't let him then, huh?“ Sans suggests and adds with a worried expression, „*and take care of yourself.“

„Will do~,“ Ink hums and strolls back again, waving them goodbye.

„WhaT tHe hEll tOoK yOu sO loNg?“ Error questions, annoyed.

Ink is about to answer as he suddenly stops and thinks for a moment. „Wait, can you tell me what I wanted to do again?“

„BuYinG a hOt doG?“

„...Oh, yes, a hot dog! Kinda got distracted by some of the inventions,“ he confesses, chuckling before grabbing Error's sleeve again to quickly pull him out of reach of Sans and the others. „I saw a cool thingy over there, have to show you~“

„sToP gRaBbInG mE lIkE tHaT eVeRy TimE!“ he cries out. „...wAit, aM i sMelliNg bUrnEd paStA riGhT nOw?“

„Yes, I think you are.“

„...tHe InvEntOrS arE getTiNg cRapPieR eVerY yeAr.“

So both of them continue their way. Sometimes, Ink indeed gets to notice some of the stares of those who apparently recognize the Destroyer; they start to frown and whisper among each other. To avoid potential conflict, Ink makes sure to skip their booths and quickly move on. But at the same time, he still looks out for some interesting devices to show to Error of course!

„Look at this thing!“ Ink calls out excitedly.

„WhaT tHe hEll iS thAt eVen?“

Two mechanical hands attached to a longer stick are currently peeling a banana after its wielder pressed a button on the handle. „It peels fruits!“

„HoW imPreSsiVe,“ Error comments sarcastically. „BeCaUse nO onE cAn dO iT tHemSelVeS noWadAyS or wHat?“

„Well, what about people with no arms?“

„ThAt's wHy wE seLl fRuIts thAt arE alReaDy peEleD,“ he explains, watching its inventor taking the same yellow fruit for the third time to peel. „AnD cAn tHat tHinG oNly dO bAnAnas?!“

„*Hmpf,“ the red bird monster huffs and takes an orange instead. The mechanical hands slowly, very slowly start to peel...

...and without any warning crushes the fruit, its juices hitting Ink's and Error's faces. While the former is still grinning and blinking goofily, the latter wipes it off with his hand and curses.

Next, the two of them spot a puppet theater, Ink being the curious one to hold for a moment and watch. In a niche at the very back, a small lodge with an opening in which the little stage is located is standing there, a scarfed mouse sitting at the top operating the strings while their partner, a red-horned monster, is gleefully narrating the story to their child audience sitting in front of the booth: „*...and so, the Angel from another realm created a rift in the sky with their wings to catch a glimpse of our world and we, living here, could sneak a peek at the realm's night sky too.“

After turning a crank at the booth's side, the stage's dark background begins to change its colors: pink, violet, blue while several little light bulbs start burning, representing stars. The puppeteer, on the other hand, lets a winged figure float down, completely made out of several mechanical pieces and wearing an empty expression. „*The Angel wanted to give us a chance to visit their realm, so they called out to all adventurers brave enough,...“

The figure waves their tiny hands, a welcoming gesture to invite someone. „*... _'Come with me, I will show you a world so wonderful you would not want to return anymore'._ “

Apparently, Error is already bored and starts to walk off, so Ink quickly follows him, only hearing the last words of the show behind him: „*And so, because everyone of our world had vanished, following the Angel's call, silence was all that remained. _The end._ “

Of course not only monsters participate in the convention; humans do too! They meet a group of them who is wearing weird robes and masks with a long beak, brewing bubbling colorful potions. One of the humans is currently mixing two substances together, achieving a little cloud to puff out of the flask that takes the form of a heart while their partner next to them tries to do the same, but nothing happens. Irritated by that, they shake the bottle a bit before all of a sudden, black smoke erupts from it, the shock wave knocking them out.

However, as one of the mixtures gets poured onto a bright blue Echo Flower that starts radiating a beautiful light in the rainbow colors, Ink is happy to see that Error seems to enjoy the spectacle too. Although upon noticing his stare, he coughs and proceeds to stomp away, putting on an unimpressed look again (geez, where does that funny stubbornness come from?).

The next stand that grabs Ink's attention is all about... soot?

„*Um, Mister Ink?“ Sootdrake whispers, sweating nervously (wait, the artist knows him, right?). „*The guy next to you-“

„*What is _he_ doing here?!“ his father, emerging from behind, shouts as he glares at the Destroyer with wide eyes. „*There is no place for heartless bureaucrats here! Shoo, I say, shoo!“

„Uh, guess we should be going then,“ Ink suggests, still in good spirits, and is about to grab Error's sleeve again, however, the glitch quickly shakes his hand off.

„Is ThiS yOuR wAy oF trEatiNg yOuR cuStoMerS?“ he counters, grinning gloatlingly at him. „In tHaT cAse, yOur buSinEss WoN't sUrviVe fOr lOnG, buT oH weLl, nOt liKe aNyoNe wOulD mOurN oVeR thAt~“

Fluffing up his feathers in rage, the bird monster replies, „*Oh, yes?! Then that counts for your company all the more! In fact, plenty of people would even be happy with you left out of the picture!“

„BeCauSe mOst of yOu aPpaRentLy liKe liVinG in A ciTy fiLleD wiTh fiLthY fActOriEs. It sUitS yoU aT leAsT wElL.“

„Soooooo~,“ Ink interrupts hastily. But wait, he has never settled a dispute, has he? This is normally a specialty of Frisk and Dream (Ink being more the 'standing on the sidelines and enjoying the show' or even 'causing someone or something to explode in the first place' type of guy). „How about we calm down for a bit and instead admire the cool thingies again? We don't wanna ruin the, uh, party atmosphere, right??“

„*Y-Yeah, exactly,“ Sootdrake agrees, stuttering. „*We're keeping visitors away by creating a drama now, dad.“

„*Hmpf, it's more because of his presence here,“ his father grumbles and thinks for a moment before stomping away. „*I need to cool myself down before the stress makes my feathers fall off.“

„ReAllY noW, evEryOnE heRe is uNgraTefUl aS heLl,“ Error huffs, half-amused and half-frustrated, and takes out his booklet again. „aNd thIs sOot sTufF is sTupId tOo.“

„What exactly are you even writing all the time?“ Ink inquires and curiously sneaks a peek from the side although Glitchy distances himself immediately again.

„I'm mAkiNg nOteS fOr mYseLf.“

„Of what?“

Huh, these seem to be descriptions of some of the inventions they saw today if Ink deciphered Error's handwriting correctly (seriously now, he has to work with him on it eventually to make it prettier). Oh, perhaps he wrote down all of his favorites-

Error chuckles. „aWfuLly pErsiStenT, arEn'T yOu?“ he remarks and smirks proudly. „I'vE beEn coLleCtiNg inForMatIoN on aLl of The aboMinAtioNs thAt I haVe to gEt riD of in The fUtuRe.“

...Oh.

„But these are... a lot,“ Ink notes, baffled at the amount of notes. This has to be at least half of all of the stuff they saw, right? No, very likely even more, and both of them have almost reached the end of the convention by now.

„BeCauSe thIs pLaCe hAs a loT of GarbAge to oFfeR.“ _Garbage?_ „sO tAkinG thIs rOutE acTualLy beNefiTteD mE aNd mY woRk. HeH, noW i kNow wHat tO loOk oUt foR in thE fuTurE.“ Upon seeing the other's frown, he rolls his eyes. „ComE on, Do yoU sEriOusLy feEl sOrrY foR aNy of tHiS amAteUriSh cRap? I bEt You'Ll haVe fOrgOtTen mOsT of iT by tOmoRroW anYwaY.“

„Uh, I mean-“

„WhaTevEr, i don'T caRe. I'vE haD enOuGh nOteS fOr toDaY, so lEt'S jUsT cOntiNue WitH oUr orIgiNaL pLan wE haD,“ Error interjects and turns around to walk off.

…

Wait, this cannot just end here, right? Admittedly, Ink did not expect him to change his mind completely tonight, but... stars, this was a _ridiculous_ amount of notes. No way he would... he would seriously take care of _all of them,_ right? ...Would it not mean that the Creator failed at his job? That he even participated in helping Error with his plans?

Ink laughs heartily. „Aww c'mon, how can you hate any of that cool stuff?!“

Error turns around again. „YouR sTanDarDs musT be PreTty loW.“

„Nah, coolness has nothing to do with standards, silly! I mean, look for example aaat...,“ Ink prolongs while his eyes are quickly scanning the items, in search for something interesting.

However, the glitch crosses his arms with a sour face. „SquId, yOu beTteR noT chAllEngE mY pAtiEncE noW, I'm nOt in tHe moOd For moRe-“

„Ah, look, a neat snow globe!“ he exclaims as he triumphantly holds said object that shows a little city inside, but the actual fascinating part are the gray little clouds floating above the globe, probably created with magic.

„*Actually, this is a soot globe,“ the bird monster, still standing unobtrusively in the background, corrects.

„Really? That's even better!“ Ink cheers and starts to excessively shake the object with both hands, causing the dark powder to be spread everywhere.

„WhAt ThE hElL?!“ Error calls out while recoiling. „wHaT's ThE pOiNt Of A sTuPiD sOuVeNiR tHaT iS dIrTyInG eVeRyThInG?! aNd StoP sHaKiNg tHaT gArBaGe ArOuNd aLrEaDy!“

„Eh, it's at least fun,“ Ink answers, looking at his black hands and giggles. „Well, what else is here~?“

„SqUiD-,“ Error hisses, grinding his teeth, which the other happily keeps ignoring.

„What's that? Some kind of waffle iron?“

„*That's a sootflake tamper. You put some soot into the form, close it, push a button and then, after a couple of seconds, it produces, uh, a flake. Made out of soot.“

„Neat~,“ Ink states and follows all of the steps until he holds a dark, mushy snowflake in his hand, as big as his palm. Funny how squishy it is! You can even knead it like dough- oh, it just melted. Now his hand is all sticky. „Eh, is it supposed to happen?“

„*Uh, it's still work in progress,“ Sootdrake explains.

„Well, that's _soot_ hing to hear, hehe~,“ he answers joyfully. „And what are those? Wind chimes?“

„*They're actually soot chimes-“

„ _CaN yOu FiNaLlY qUiT yOuR nOnSeNsE?!_ “ Error suddenly cries out, more glitches spreading across his body and flickering wildly. Oh, his patience is _really_ wearing thin, huh? „I knoW yOu'Re aWfuLlY aNnoYinG by dEfaUlt, buT wHy cAn'T yOu juSt lEarN wHeN to bEtTer sHuT. uP.“

„Wow, you better chill-“

„LeT mE fInIsH!“ he demands. „So I'vE baSicAllY toLerAteD yoUr inFurIaTinG beHavIoR uP unTiL tHis pOinT, I doN't eVeN knOw wHy i Did, aNd i beGiN to BeliEvE iT wAs a HugE mIsTakE sInCe yOu apPaRenTly can'T stOp wItH- I dOn'T knOw, pRovInG soMe kInD of PoiNt tO me bY shoWinG me tHesE abOmiNatioNs?!“

„Dude, no need to be so uptight. Relax.“

One of his eyes twitches. „I'm PerFecTly reLaXed!“

After a chuckle, Ink starts to explain, „You know, I kinda hoped you'd open up a bit when you encountered some fun inventions.“ He takes one of the soot globes again, looking at it from all different sides with a smile. „And I mean, you had some fun today, right? You even liked a couple of the things here!“

Sighing in annoyance, Error attempts to leave once more. „tHis iS a wAstE of tImE.“

„So I don't understand why your list needs to be that long!“ Ink takes a step forward and although his hopeful voice remains, a slight hint of growing desperation can be heard. „No, actually why it exists at all! Why ruining things others put so much effort and creativity in? Isn't there a way to convince you somehow...?“

Ink blinks, confused as Error suddenly grinds to a halt, remaining silent for a while. „Uh, Error?“ Maybe he has actually gotten him to think about it?

„...hOld oN a MomEnT.“ He slowly turns around again. „Me dRagGinG tO a StuPid caFé waSn'T eVeN yoUr mAin GoAl, waS iT? No, YoU haD anOthEr UlteRiOr mOtiVe.“

„Uuuuh, okay?“ Ink utters. Wow, has the atmosphere shifted?

„YoU acTuaLly wAntEd me tO sEe tHinGs _yOuR_ waY aLl aLonG. YoU wAntEd to gEt me tO _liKe_ tHeSe AbomInaTiOns, dIdn'T yoU?!“

It starts with Error's facial expression gradually brightening up until the first snicker escapes him, slowly developing into a howl of laughter that draws attention of other people nearby. Ink, meanwhile, is still silenty standing there, unsure how to react.

„Wow, wHaT a cUte AttEmpT thAt wAs, 'CreaToR',“ he comments gleefully, his laughing getting quieter again. „It'S a pIty iT diDn'T wOrk, hUh? AnD eVen aFteR I hAd gIvEn yOu a wArnInG, yoU sTilL wEnT wiTh yoUr pLaN. LiKe i sAid...“ His cheerful expression is slowly being replaced by a scowl. „ **i DoN't LiKe BeInG** _ **tOyEd WiTh.**_ “

As Error takes a step forward, Ink reflexively takes a step back, one eyelight becoming a violet exclamation mark.

„Woah, buddy, why always so confrontational?“

„i'M noT yOuR buDdY anD neVeR wAs,“ Error huffs and after summoning strings with one of his hands, he snatches away the globe Ink is holding. „BuT i mUsT saY: i DidN't exPeCt yoU to Be tHat mUch oF a slY fOx, trYinG to mAnipUlatE mE.“

„I just wanted you to see-“ Ink starts, his frustration slowly rising.

But Error interrupts him, growling, „ _ShUt It._ “ He too takes a closer look at the invention, a condescending smirk appearing again. „...And You bEttEr wRiTe doWn whAt i'M aBouT to SaY oN thAt dUmb sCarF of yOurS so yoU'rE noT foRgeTtiNg it AgaiN.“

He holds the globe in front of him.

„YouR oh-sO-beLovEd crEaTiOns liKe tHeSe hAve noT a siNglE goOd rEaSon to eXisT anD thE beSt thInGs thEy cAn dO aRe waStiNg spAcE aNd cAtcHinG duSt. TheReFoRe...“

His grin widens.

„...tHey'rE _uSeLeSs._ “

He lets go of the globe, the glass breaking into countless pieces as it hits the ground.

While Error carelessly drops some coins onto the table for the broken item, then again attempting to leave for good and Sootdrake is still standing there helplessly, Ink kneels down and blankly stares at the pieces, his face reflecting in the various shards.

…

…

…

Error holds on when he hears a silent snort behind him. „Hey, _buddy,_ “ Ink calls out, causing him to turn around with a growl. He is surprised to see the Creator collecting the pieces of glass. And all the while, he keeps on smiling.

„The things you've just said...“ He stands up, putting them carefully on the table before looking at Error again. „...I'd rather have you taking them back.“

„oH?“ he says in amusement and crosses his arms. „Or whAt elSe?“

„'What else'?“ the other repeats, shrugging innocently. „Oh, _my friend,_ you and me might have a problem, _mate._ “

„NoW yoU'rE reAllY oUt foR pRovOkiNg mE, aRen'T yOu?!“ Error snarls as his rage is building up again. „i WaS sO kInD to lEt yOu gO tHis tiMe, buT iF yOu keEp gOinG-“

„ _Me_ provoking _you?_ “ Ink laughs, a glint of red briefly appearing in one of his eyes. „But, oh well, you know, threats kinda lose their scariness if you keep saying them without doing anything in the end~“

„sO... YoU wAnt thEm To coMe trUe?“ Error questions, wearing now a dangerous grin. „FeElinG pRettY suIciDaL toDaY, aRen'T wE?“

„All of this is not necessary, of course. All I do is _nicely_ asking you to take your words back~“

He snorts. „wHaT, stAnDinG uP foR thOsE abOmiNatiOns?! It iSn'T eVen wOrtH it!“

A little frown appears on Ink's face. „Stop calling them that.“

„Oh, iT's prObabLy abOuT yoU fEeliNg liKe a GreAt pRotEctoR, rIghT?! WeLl, iN thAt cAse, beTtEr keEp oN drEamIng, sHorTy!“

„Stop.“

„BecAusE iN rEalitY, yoU sTilL rEmaIn inSigNificAnt; iT doEsn'T mAtTeR hoW fAncY oR imPorTanT yoU'rE in yOur dReAms!“

Ink clenches his fists.

„aNd leT's bE hOneSt heRe: nO onE woUld eVen rEmemBeR yoU iF yOu jUst vAniSheD rIghT noW!“

As the words sink in, clouding his mind and repeating, repeating, repeating until he feels dizzy, his hand automatically moves to his vials. Ink chooses the red.

After taking a couple of gulps, he stomps towards Error, who starts walking back as soon as he gets too close for his comfort. Nonetheless, Ink still manages to grab both ends of his scarf, harshly pulling him down at his eye level.

„Say.“ Although his voice is calm, his crosshair pupils, a pulsating red, speak a different language. „Would you _finally_ shut up if someone were to break your bones?“

Both of them stare into each other's eyes for a while, Error being the one to sweat nervously under the pressure of his glare and closeness. As soon as Ink weakens his grip, the glitch immediately takes his chance and shoves him away. Although the contact makes him hiss, it is followed by a silent sigh of relief. After that, he stares at the angry skeleton in front of him wordlessly at first.

„...yOu won'T leT gO of tHis mAttEr, wIll YoU?“ Error asks, eyeing him carefully. „WelL, nEiTheR wiLl i noW.“

Then he falls silent again, apparently weighing his options until a particular thought crosses his mind, causing him to smirk.

„HoW abOuT wE seTtLe ouR diFfErenCes tHe wAy we dO in OuR dReaMs? ThE 'oLd-fAshIonEd' waY, so to spEaK~“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi, this chapter got so long I actually had to split it (my limit is like 50 pages that this one would have reached if I continued like I originally intented to). I'm just so bad when it comes to guessing a chapter's length; isn't actually funny anymore, heh.
> 
> Eh, so this chapter was kinda difficult to write and I'm not sure if I'm that content with it. You see, depending on my mood, I can even be quite narcisstic about my works at times, which I was yesterday and today a bit for a while, but upon proofreading this chapter, I'm super unsure now.  
> My main concern is whether I got the last interaction right; I felt like it went way too fast and overall, I find the dialogue to be pretty weak this time. But I'm freaking tired, so my ability to judge is pretty weak. Eh, it's no excuse, I know, but recently, I feel tired all the time.  
> Also I'm not sure if the characters acted consistent or not, if Ink acted in-character at the end when he gets angry and if Error snapped too fast? Because both of them told themselves it wouldn't be smart to provoke the other since they want to work together and all, so I tried to attack their 'blind spots' so the argument could happen after all. But especially in Ink's case I don't know if I did it right. My 'natural character instinct' says yes, but I can't stop doubting all the goddamn tiiiiime. I hate to sink into self-pity online (okay, offline too), but annoying thoughts like these make me wanna wish to never have started the whole thing in the first place. 
> 
> Okay, change of topic: So I put a bit more concious effort into making more metaphors (triple alliteration!) and leitmotifs in this chapter, especially regarding the colors (also in the image too). Heh, makes me suddenly feel so intellismart again. But I don't wanna go too much into detail regarding those things; unspoken, they remain more romantic, after all~ (maybe at the end of everything, I'll mention all of the metaphors I used).
> 
> Ah, and I looked over the previous chapters and discovered like 15 grammar errors! As it seems, conditional sentences are my one true weakness (also I forgot that subjunctive is a thing that exists in the English language. Just why).  
> And I also discovered another pretty embarrassing mistake: In chapter 11, I believe, I let Sans say in a flashback that the Ætherlight appeared three years ago, which of course is false in that case, so I'm gonna correct it too. Huehuehuehuehue.
> 
> I wish ya a wonderful day. Am off now correcting stuff and then trying to sleep.


	14. 1.7.2: "Ink's Dreamlog #38"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Ink's Dreamlog #38_

_(raw version)_

_Today's dream was total chaos. So I had gotten used to Glitchy's presence in the multiverse, yes? And it had been really funny at first; battling him, I mean. And just speaking to him while doing that, I guess. And teasing him. ~~And following him after the battle to find out he was stealing chocolate from other places and oh, that he wore glasses when he thought no one was around and that he spoke to himself and that his height was- wait, even I think this entire comment here is getting strange.~~_

_However, this whole destroying thing was getting out of hand. While some AUs recovered from the damage, others never did. Cleaning up after him every single time, hearing about 'abominations here, abominations there' every single time and getting the strings out of my clothes that reminded me of the universes I failed every single time is getting on my **nerves** _

_Oops. My pencil lead just broke._

_So I had gotten used to Glitchy. Totally._

_At the very least, he didn't even get near the original universe. Well, yet. ~~I don't even know if I would let him get away with just a broken limb in that case.~~ But the destruction of other worlds continued nonetheless, no matter how much I tried to talk him out of it (with and without Broomie's help). I can't even tell in how many AUs we fought in this one dream alone; it felt like ten or something. Everything's like a red blur now and I have a headache from just thinking about it. _

_Oh, but there's one thing I can still remember clearly: The moment I drank my red paint and saw the Destroyer's smile fade away before I chased him down across several universes until I took Broomie and **beat some reason into his stubborn skull** _

_Oh. My pencil broke in two. Now I forgot how the dream ended. Shoot._

_[This is definitely not getting in the novel version.]_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the funny thing is that I got the flu while I was in the hospital, so they sent me back home until I've cured it there (that sounds pretty hilarious actually: the freaking hospital sending me away 'cause I'm ill, huehuehue).  
> But whatever, to get to the story: I originally wanted this chapter to appear after the next one, but then I thought this might be the best opportunity since Ink's anger is at its peak right now, so I think it fits better that way. I wanted it to be longer, but I was actually out of ideas and the main things I wanted to convey anyway is his rage and also his, let's say, 'unstable' state of emotions.  
> And instead of using the more sophisticated format with the Magnificient Blue as a proofreader, I've choosen the raw version to show raw, unfiltered emotions. So I'll change between the two narrative styles, depending on the situation.
> 
> By the way, I made a couple of small corrections of previous chapters. They are not that super significant, but I thought I talk about them anyway:  
> -In chapter 6, I changed Ink's HP from something like "45/100" to "75/100".  
> -In chapter 7, I actually forgot to put asterisks before the River Person's sentences (I kinda predicted that it would happen at some point with some character).  
> -In chapter 10, I lowered the numbers of the reoccuring the dreams a bit. Always bothered me that I may set them a bit too high.  
> -In chapter 13, I added something before the last entry of Error's notebook, now it says:  
> "-no new universes  
> -presumed destruction of Outertale  
> -'The End'"  
> Just so it gets more understandable.
> 
> That's all for this chapter now.


	15. 1.8: "Mixing Colors, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *that's, eh, not the best way to settle disputes if ya ask me.

**The City of Inventions and Freethinkers**

***

_Ink_

„*Tra la la. Oh my, the tension in the air is remarkable-“

„qUit yOuR obNoXioUs sIngiNg! YoUr joB is tO TranSpoRt, _noT_ tO be As aNnoYinG aS pOssIblE!“

At first the River Person, their face as always veiled in darkness thanks to their hood, wordlessly turns around to glance at Error, who is sitting at the other end of the boat and is glaring daggers in return. Very soon, the chauffeur looks ahead at the dark water, illuminated by street lamps, again. „*Tra la la. Some skeleton thinks he knows my job description~“

„SiNcE wHeN aRe YoU tHaT sAsSy?!“ Error shouts, his glitches intensifying for a moment.

Ink, on the other hand, is sitting across from him, quietly polishing Penny with his scarf, only occasionally looking up to see an angry Error staring at him suspiciously. In any other situation, he would certainly laugh at that sight, perhaps even consider to capture it in a picture, but the red has long ruled out the yellow. Although from time to time, another colors manage to sneak in for a mere fleeting moment, causing Ink to stop for a split second and stare at nothing.

Yes, as if a silent voice of reason is warning him in the back of his mind. But let us be honest: Listening to reason has never been Ink's strength and at this point, it would already be too late. The decision is made. So he regularly keeps drinking a tiny bit of his red paint in order to maintain his passionate flame, but also mixing it with orange since he wants to save more of the former vial for later. The resulting feeling from both of them together is comparable to an exciting kind of adrenaline building up, like on a rollercoaster.

„...lOoK arOunD yOu,“ Error suddenly speaks up, now crossing his arms and glancing to the side.

Ink curiously follows his instruction and sees Hotland's factories going by around him, some of them even working at night and producing thick smoke and distant sounds of running machines. „What about it?“

„ThiS is tHe wOrsT thE oh-So-gLorIouS 'rOmaNtiC eRa' hAs tO ofFeR: UseLesS cRaP mAnuFactUreD in tHoSe AtrOciOuS mOnStroCitiEs.“

„You just _have_ to be cynical about everything, huh?“ Ink huffs, frowning.

„No, i'M siMplY beInG a ReAliSt,“ Error corrects and grins. „AnD thEn thErE aRe moRoNs liKe yOu, bEiNg aTtrActEd By aLl tHe gLittEr aNd sPaRklE tHoSe aBoMinAtiOns EmiT LikE sOmE tOyS bEinG wAveD aRoUnd iN fRonT oF a bRainLeSs cAt. AnD soMetiMeS, yoU'rE tHe eXaCt sAmE pEoPle ComPlaiNinG aBoUt bAd aIr AnD teRriBlE wOrkiNg CoNdiTioNs. HeH, iDioTs, aLl of You.“

„Now hold on! You should've watched yourself how you looked at some of the stuff; you liked the 'glitter and sparkle' too!“ Ink retorts.

„DoEsn'T mEaN i-“

„Besides, you're clearly more of a cat person between both of us!“

„WhA-?!“ Error utters, taken aback. „whY, of AlL poSsiBlE coUntErS tO uSe-?! WaIt, yOu'Re trYinG tO pUt mE oFf, aReN't You, _pIpsQueAk?!_ “

Ink gasps and then pouts. „Well, and you're a grumpy killjoy!“

„yOu'Re An InK-sPoUtInG dUmBaSs!“ Error yells back while pointing at the other.

„Mean philistine!“

„RaInBoW mOrOn!“

„Expired spider donut!“

„WhAt KiNd Of DuMb InSuLt Is ThAt?!“

„At least I stay creative!“

„yOu MeAn _DeNsE!_ “

At last both of them have enough, turning away simultaneously to look at anywhere but at each other.

„*...Tra la la. Two children arguing-“

„ _I'lL tHrOw YoU oUt Of ThE bOaT!_ “

***

Arriving at a lonely factory building, far away from all the other working ones, Ink looks around curiously as they set foot in the dull entrance area whose only remaining furnishings are a dusty table and a chair on the side. „How do you know this place?“ he asks.

„oNe oF my pRopErtiEs,“ Error explains and tries to get rid of the table's dust by blowing it off. „it'S moStlY eMptY, sO we cAn bAsiCallY raMpaGe aRouNd wIthOuT anY caRe in thE woRlD as MucH aS wE waNt tO.“

As he proceeds to take off his coat, scarf and hat, a sudden thought crosses Ink's mind and he stares down at the bandolier with his vials. There certainly is a chance of them getting broken in the fight, is there not? Although the vials are pretty robust to prevent it from happening (Ink's clumsiness taken into account), it is still not impossible. It happened a couple of times in the past and now, being a bit rusty when it comes to fighting and having none other than Error as an opponent, the chances seem to be even higher than usual.

Of course misplacing or losing the vials are one very annoying thing that occasionally happens, but the sight of them breaking and the liquid running out right before Ink's eyes... is straight up unpleasant. Besides, Sci potentially scolding him for his carelessness for what feels like the hundredth time is not very funny either.

…

Hesitating, Ink decides to take his bandolier off, feeling suddenly so naked without it, and places it next to Error's items on the table. However, he still grabs the red and black paint and puts them tightly in the nest of his scarf.

„WhaT? Not GoiNg tO taKe oFf YouR sTupId scArF?“ Error remarks mockingly. „WelL, noT mY pRobLeM if yOu TriP miSerAblY~“

When he walks to the next door, Ink follows him with a pouting face.

The hall they enter is empty and quite long, probably 50 meters or even more, the ceiling supported by several pillars. Lights from the moon and the stars are shining through the row of windows, illuminating everything. At some point, Ink remains still and lets his gaze wander although there is nothing expect boring gray concrete to catch the eye.

„It'S quItE niCe heRe, iSn't iT? siLenCe aNd eMptYnesS...“ Error continues walking and suddenly stops about five meters away from the other. He turns around, grinning. „ _...aS it shOulD bE._ “

With Penny in his hands, Ink takes a fighting stance, his eye lights burning with a determined red. Meanwhile, the other pulls on the blue tracks streaming from his eyes.

„GueSs it WaS inEvitABle fOr Us aFteR alL, bUt oh wEll, iT doEsn'T reAllY suRprIse mE thAt mUcH.“ He tilts his head, putting on a pseudo-sympathetic face. „BuT yoU knOw You bAsiCallY lOsE thE momEnT mY sTriNgs geT yOu~?“

Ink snorts and laughs, making the other frown. „Like the last time you strangled me?! And still I got away pretty easily. If that's the best thing you can do, then that's weak sauce~“

Grinding his teeth, Error shoots out his strings. Two quick swings with Penny, spreading splatters of ink from her head all the while, and the oh-so-dangerous threads are parried.

„Said so~“

Bewildered, Error tries to pull on his strings that are now lying before his feet, but the sticky ink has hardened and keeps them glued to the ground. „...hUh,“ he utters before dissolving the threads again. „wOuld'Ve bEen tOo BorInG otHerWisE~"

With a snap of his fingers, a wall of red bones appears in front of Error, about as high as him and one meter wide, rushing towards Ink, who reflexively sidesteps it. However, with every evasive manoeuver, another one and another one pops up until he starts running in circles. But while sprinting, he comes closer and closer to Error and when the distance becomes small enough, Ink gets himself ready for lunging at his opponent.

Error snaps again.

_Swoosh._

As soon as Ink hears the sound behind him, his instinct screams at him to quickly dodge, which he does by throwing himself to the side. Glancing back, he spots a laser beam being fired at the spot he stood on just a moment ago, coming from- wow, Error's blaster looks even more impressive in real life! A giant dragonesque skull is floating there, all in black, covered in glitches and the same blue tracks under its eyes. It shoots a beam for a few more seconds until it stops and vanishes again.

Wow, there actually is a hole in the ground now, a bit of smoke rising up. Plus, a part of his scarf has been burned off during his attempt to dodge. And judging the angle from which the blaster was firing...

„Wow, that could've grilled my legs!“ Ink blurts out.

„WouLdn'T aCtuaLly be tHaT tRagIc, wOulD it?“ Error remarks with his hands behind his back. „ThaT wAy, YoU at LeAst wOulDn't be AblE to DraG me aLoNg eVerYwhEre liKe tHe aNnoYinG pEsT yoU arE!“

Another wall of bones appears, but this time it is barely below Ink's knee level and their ends are sharp, pointing dangerously at him. So reflexively, he jumps when it comes at him.

Grinning deviously, Error has already revealed another bone behind his back, throwing it at the other. It impales Ink's left shoulder, as he is not fast enough to react this time. Inhaling sharply, he lands with a stumble, forced to hold onto Penny with only one arm.

„Uh, nice hit, I guess,“ he comments while looking down at the bone penetrating his shoulder and the blood staining his clothes already. Damn, he will not be able to swing Penny freely around this way, will he not? In that case, he has to use-

„ComPlimEntS wOn'T saVe YoU noW,“ Error replies and is ready to pull out his next set of strings.

However Ink quickly forms a plan and so he kneels down, using Penny as a support to hide behind. „Wow, that kinda hurts. Maybe, uh, we can slow down for a bit?“

Surprised at first, Error holds on for a moment. „pFfFf. WhaT, tOo muCh fOr yoU alReAdy?“ Meanwhile, Ink secretly takes his red vial. „YoU'rE moRe pAtHeTic thAn I thOuGht~“

The Destroyer raises his hand with the strings, the Creator gulps down every drop left.

When Ink gets wrapped by them, the sudden rush of adrenaline has already overrun him, and so with sheer strength alone, he fights back against the hold of the string, making them tear eventually.

Since Error cannot help but standing there, paralyzed from what he has witnessed, his opponent loses no time and dashes towards him despite his shoulder wound and the thin bleeding traces the threads have left behind, his pain mostly numbed thanks to the paint. Using a great amount of force, the artist swings Penny diagonally at the other, letting a thick trace of ink strike him which catapults Error backwards where he gets stuck to a wall.

Ink has expected him to become unconscious from the recoil, but no, of course Glitchy's stubborn skull is just too hard to crack! Instead, Error's head spins in circles as he slowly gains his focus back, so the other uses this opportunity to charge at him. At last, Error's eyes widen in panic as soon as he fully registers an angry Ink running towards him, but he quickly summons another blaster. As it approaches Ink, it causes him to back off again.

This time, the flying skull does not vanish after one attack, no, it keeps chasing the Ink across the whole room. With every beam he dodges, another hole gets created somewhere: the ground, the pillars, the windows... However, its aiming ability is quite horrendous to say the least. Is Error even concentrating at all?

Meanwhile he keeps attacking the blaster with Penny, hoping that it either breaks or gets glued to something by its ink, which is not that easy regarding its large surface. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, he pushes the beastly skull one last time against the ceiling, the force of his hit being great enough to make it dissipate, only leaving small glitches behind.

Ink takes a deep breath...

_Swoosh._

...which turns into a frustrated groan as soon as he hears another blaster forming behind him. Seriously now, how much magic has Error left?! Ink is certainly not an expert on this type of attack, but come on, letting that giant beast rampage around for that long would have exhausted anyone by now!

Now every swing he does is accompanied by an angry scream to let his rage out. At one point when the blaster is low enough, Ink manages to jump on it and after several aggressive stabs on its forehead, it disappears once more. As he lands on his feet, he suddenly feels a painful sting in his left shoulder again, which makes him wince on instinct.

At this rate, the effect of his red paint will wear off soon...

But putting that aside for a moment: Error must get pretty desperate, huh? Since it seems as though the best way to defend himself is by using blasters that cannot even hit their targets properly. Funny, this kind of tactic reminds him of something... but what exactly? Come on, brain! Cooperate for once!

In the past Ink trained regularly with Blue, who is a blaster user too (not as strong as Error, though). Yeah, that familiar tactic that he always used... letting one of those things run wild... frustrating Ink to no end...

...as a distraction method...

...Oh shoot.

Ink quickly darts his gaze around in search for the dark skeleton and finally spots him: still glued to the wall. However, Error managed to free one of his arms and is now scrubbing off the ink with a sharp bone of his while cursing under his breath.

And he is almost finished.

Grabbing Penny firmly again, Ink sprints in his direction.

Upon noticing the other, Error summons another blaster, but it vanishes after only one beam this time. So he is getting tired after all, huh? Sweating nervously, he instead sends waves after waves of his bone walls towards Ink, which he dodges in a slalom run.

At last, he prepares himself for the next blow.

Error removes the binding ink and sidesteps. Penny hits the wall instead.

...Oops. This... actually was _too_ much force, was it not? Her head is now kind of stuck there.

It does not take long for Error's state of shock to wear off, so while he tries to pull out his weapon, the other steps back. But Ink cannot let him get away that easily, can he?

Hidden near his neck in his scarf, he takes out a small bag of soot he ~~stole~~ borrowed from the last booth they were at and quickly sprinkles its content on Error's eyes before he could withdraw fully. Neat, it had been just a random idea that popped up in Ink's mind when he saw the soot before they left, but it has actually proofed itself useful! Creativity wins once again!

So while Error cries out and stumbles back, Ink gets his needed time to get Penny out of the wall. The former shoots out his strings in anger.

Ink tries to parry them, but... the sudden pain in his shoulder prevents him from lifting his arm. However, the strings only manage to capture Penny.

„ _CaN yOu ImAgInE hOw MuCh I wIsH rIgHt NoW tHaT i DuSteD yOu WhEn I hAd ThE cHaNcE?!_ “ Error shouts, enraged as he blinks erratically.

Ink holds Penny as firmly as he can when he pulls his strings, but he knows he will not keep up for much longer with his left arm. Without her, he would be pretty much helpless.

…

The moment he lets go, Error smirks triumphantly. Meanwhile, Ink takes out his black vial and spills the liquid on the floor. Throwing Penny to the side, Error does not get another chance to use his strings since the other has already immersed into the dark puddle and moves towards him.

Bewildered at first, Error starts to throw bones at that blot, but keeps missing every time. Although he tries to back off, it eventually reaches him, Ink emerging again...

...who grabs the glitch by both of his wrists and wrestles him down.

As expected, his eyes are pretty much instantly flooded with error signs as he squirms in his hold to escape the touch, panicking. Ink can only hope that the other crashes very soon since he can still gather enough sense to-

_Swoosh._

-summon another attack. Huffing, Ink jumps back to avoid the laser beam coming from the right.

After the floating skull vanishes, he is about to lunge at the other again when suddenly, a tent of red bones appears around Error, keeping him protected. Seriously now, does he have to make everything more annoying?!

Obtaining Penny again, Ink rushes back in the hope to break this barrier by force, however, his now shaky arms do not allow him to lift her properly. Groaning in frustration, he kicks the bones several times before he starts to angrily walk up and down to let out the rest of his excessive energy. All the while, he keeps glaring daggers at the pile of bones Error is hiding behind, the buzzing sound of glitches filling his ears; he is probably rebooting, huh?

Only when Ink begins to feel dizzy, he decides to take a break and plants himself on the ground, sitting cross-legged, one of his elbows resting on his knee and his hand being cupped in his chin. Frowning and eyes still a glowing red, he keeps listening to the glitching Error, who may plan another attack. Unless he has given up by now... but nah, certainly not someone like him!

Wait, Ink has forgotten something, has he not?

…

As pain shoots through his left shoulder again, he remembers: There is still a foreign bone sticking out. Oops. Without much thinking, Ink pulls it out in a swift motion, briefly crying out before gritting his teeth and hissing while the blood is staining more of his sleeve. Next he uses his scarf as a bandage, wrapping it firmly around his wound and... there! Damage as good as undone!

Glancing at the bone barrier again, his frustration from before boils up once more and so Ink starts pondering what to do when Error finally shows himself, and if the Creator wins...

...then what, exactly? What will happen then?

If it were his dream world, then fighting off the other would mean protecting the alternative universe, right? Well, until he recovers and attacks again, at least. But in reality... it is not like Ink can just trash him over and over again to stop Error from 'destroying' inventions. Even winning this battle will do nothing in the longer run, will it not?

So... what is the point of all of this again? How have both of them even gotten into this situation in the first place?

…

Ah, the red keeps vanishing...

Suddenly, the glitch sounds get so quiet they become nearly unhearable. Ink carefully stands up, always keeping an eye on the bones. Nothing is moving yet...

…

Carrying Penny with his right arm, he takes a cautious step forward...

...when before his eyes, a wall of red bones appears, no chance to dodge this time. It rushes towards Ink, pushing him away for a couple of meters until it vanishes again and making him land on his back. In the meantime, he loses his grasp on Penny.

„'wEaK sAuCe', HuH?“ Error grumbles, already angrily stombing towards Ink, who can do nothing but back off. „ThEn whY doN't yoU tRy EsCapIng _noW~?_ “ Strings wrap around him.

...He is screwed, is he not?

Ink yelps when Error pulls on them, causing his face to hit the ground before getting dragged to... somewhere. „Uh, can I ask you what you're going to do?“

„CaN't yOu juSt sHut yoUr sTupId mOuTh foR onCe?!“ he shouts and pulls a bit harder, making the other wince.

After reaching his destination, Error skillfully conducts his strings so both ends wind around two pillars, Ink being hold in the middle spot. At last he separates his magic from his fingers and uses the break to stretch his hands, which results in a cracking noise of his bones.

„I caN't rEmeMbeR anYonE stResSinG me Out tO thAt dEgrEe beForE aNd i'Ve neVeR waNteD tO eVeN thInK _yOu_ 'D be The onE cAusInG thE moSt tRoUblE in a BatTle-“

„Aren't we pretty much equal in the dreams-?“

„ShuT iT. LosErS doN't geT tHe rIgHt To spEaK,“ Error interrupts, narrowing his eyes.

„Huh, didn't know of that rule,“ Ink answers, shrugging as best as he can with both of his arms being stretched out and bound by the strings.

Error growls. „YoU knoW, yOur nOncHalAnt aTtiTudE sOmeTimEs ProbAbLy pIsSes me Off tHe MosT aBoUt yOu, evEn taKinG yOur aNnoYinG lAuGh oR yoUr IrriTatInG eYeS inTo aCcoUnt!“

„Why my ey-“

„BuT tHat AsiDe,“ he cuts in again and his grimace turns into a victorious smirk while he proudly crosses his arms. „I reAllY wIpeD thE fLoOr wiTh YoU, qUitE liTerAllY aCtuAllY, heH~“

„Yeah, I get that, heh. Funny and all,“ Ink comments, squirming a bit in the tight grasp of the strings.

„DesPitE yOur diSgusTinG iNk cAtchIng mE oFf gUaRd fiRsT, iT seEmS aS yOu diDn'T hAvE a ChanCe tO beGiN wItH~“

„You know, it's kinda getting uncomfy here-“

„AnD YoU PrObaBly tHouGht yOu weRe sO sMaRt whEn yoU thReW thE sOoT inTo mY eyEs, bUt heH, aLl fOr noThiNg iN thE enD!“ Oh Æther, he is going to bask in his victory thoroughly, is he not? „aNd nOw, yoU'rE aT my MerCy OncE aGaiN~“

„...And what are you going to do with me next if I may ask finally?“ Ink inquires, tilting his head in curiosity.

„WhaT i Am gOiNg tO do wItH yoU?!“ Error repeats, laughing in amusement until he abruptly stops, frowning now. „...whAt aM i goInG to Do WitH yOu?“

Silence settles in between the two in which Error keeps pondering with a concentrated look on his face while Ink, waiting for an answer, glances around, watching the ceiling's cracks where small piles of dust are raining down.

„The situation is getting more awkward the longer you hesitate, you know?“

„I'm Not heSiTatiNg!“ Error objects strictly. „BeliEve mE, alThoUgh i'M moRe thAn in thE moOd foR enDiNg yoUr pAthEtic eXistEncE rIghT heRe-!“ He stops and groans in annoyance. „...i cAn't jUst kiLl oFf oUtcOdeS whEn thE mYstEry iS stiLl uNsoLveD, so... i GuEsS i HavE to leT yOu oFf thE hOoK thIs TimE.“ He pauses. „...rElucTantlY, mInd You.“

„Neat, 'cause I barely remember what got me so angry in the first place!“ Ink replies and laughs. Well, it is more about his red paint being almost entirely consumed and exhausted for the sake of his adrenaline rush. Once it is over, there is not much left to care about anything anymore, right? It has always been this way.

„MorOn,“ Glitchy huffs and is about to snap his fingers again, presumably to dissolve the strings...

„...Error? I'm still waiting.“

...but he does not do that. Instead, his eyes widen as if a sudden thought has entered his mind. Slowly lowering his hand again, a mischievous grin spreads across his face. That... is not a good sign, huh? „YoU knoW whAt? I juSt rEmeMbeRed a liTtlE thIng fRom bEforE.“

„...And what?“ the other questions, confused by his strange behavior.

„DiDn't yOu brEaK thE fiRst rUlE pRevIouSly?“

„Uh, remind me of the rule again?“

After another groan, he explains, „aSkinG stUpiD tHinGs, pRivAte qUesTioNs aLso. BuT...“ Error's smirk rises. „...aT tHe eNd oF ouR cOnveNtiOn tOuR, yoU kePt pUshInG me fOr an anSweR reGarDinG mY moTivEs, dIdn'T yoU?!“

„Pretty sure you're exaggerating here a bit-“

„ArE yoU EveN caPablE of dEnyiNg iT? YoU biRd brAin cAn'T eVen RemeMbeR tHe laSt sEnteNce yOu sPokE, dO yoU?!“

„I mean, you're right, but-“

„TheN i'M afRaiD yOuR oPiniOn heRe doEsn'T cOunT!“ Error snaps back. „BuT yoU knoW whAt bReaKinG thE ruLes meAnS? It mEanS bReaKing oUr tRucE~“

Ink pouts, the little remain of the red paint in him showing itself again. „Come on, I asked you stuff before and you didn't see it as 'breaking the rule'!“

„WelL, beCauSe _I_ , thE peRsOn beInG aSkeD, gEt tO deCiDe iF thAt coUntS aS an aWfuLly sTupId qUesTioN or nOt.“

„You're being nitpicky,“ he huffs.

„How dId yOu thInK thE rUle woUlD wOrK, huH?! AnD yoU wEre ActuAllY rIghT bEfoRe: aFteR tHreAts, cOnSequEnceS muSt fOlloW, bUt thE sAme goEs foR rUleS, aM i rIghT?“ Error laughs and turns around. „...ThAt meAnS, ouR cOllAboRatiOn iS _oVer._ “

As the strings vanish, Ink keeps looking at the other skeleton with a dumbfounded expression. „W-Wait, this is a joke, right?“

„nO.“ Error attempts to leave, but the Ink runs after him.

„Come on, Glitchy, you can't be serious!“ He laughs. „Can't you just let it slide? Why even see this little thing as a big problem?“

When Error holds on all of a sudden, so does the other. „NorMallY a bRokEn cOntrAct mEaNs a BrokEn dEaL, buT of cOurSe thEre aRe meThoDs to cOmpeNsAte fOr yoUr miStaKe.“

„Oh, what did you think of?“

„HoW abOut... _i_ bReaK onE oF tHe ruLeS aNd geT aWaY wiTh it uNscAtheD tOo? ThaT waY, we wOulD be EvEn.“

Huh, odd. Which rule would Error want to break? Ask a private question, perhaps? Wait, what were the other rules again? Yeah, something with not telling anyone about this, but this would not make sense in his case. Then Ink takes a look at the notes on his scarf wrapped around his shoulder; although some of them are burned off, he wrote the rules on several different places just to make sure he would not accidentily miss them. Ah, there they are!

Wait, there was a fifth one?

…

...Oh, right. There technically is a fifth one, one that Ink himself established: Error not trying to look at his soul.

…

He is going for the fifth one, is he not? Ink gulps.

„mY pATienCe is nOt eNdlEsS aS yOu alReaDy kNow, sQuiD,“ Error speaks up, causing him to flinch a bit. „Yes Or nO?“

„I... just don't understand why you overcomplicate everything this way.“

Error snorts. „'OveRcomPlicAte'? FoR yoU, mAybE.“

„I mean, you're just as curious as I am, so why even, uh, you know? Be so insistent on the rules?“

„YeS, i Am cuRioUs, bUt dO yoU knoW tHe biGgeSt diFfeRencE beTweEn uS reGarDinG thIs wHolE mAttEr?“ he responds and swiftly turns around again. „AltHouGh I'm cUriOus, i Am nOt iN nEed oF aNy of tHiS.“

„What do you mean...?“

„ThaT _yoU_ arE tHe oNe neEdiNg OuR coNneCtiOn moRe tHan aNytHinG eLsE!“ Error states with a smug grin. „ThiNk aBouT it: WhaT eVen wAs YouR liFe beForE yOu mEt me?! BeiNg tHe oWneR of aN oRdinAry sTatiOneRy sHoP anD thE oNly kInD of exCiteMent pRobabLy coMinG fRoM yoUr dReaMs yoU'rE so ProUd of!

But _I_ diDn'T oNly pResEnt yOu a cHanCe of theM hAvinG moRe mEanIng, i _aLso_ sHowEd yoU tHe anOmaLieS in tHe sCriPt; sAy, wEren'T yOu eXcitEd? BeinG iNvolvEd in tHe mAtTerS of The _wOrlD iTselF?_ YoU neEd _me_ mOre tHan I nEed _yOu._ WhaT woUld yOu eVen Be wIthOut mE?! _NoThInG!_ “

Ink stays silent.

„...nO obJecTioNs? ThoUghT sO.“ Error continues to walk off again. „TheN haVe fUn wItH yoUr bOriNg liFe.“

„W-Wait!“ Ink cries after him, making the other stop in his tracks. After more seconds of hesitation, he eventually gives in, letting his arms hang loose in defeat. „Okay. Just... let's get it over with.“

In an enthusiastic matter, Error pulls out his strings, grinning like a maniac. „GrEaT. TheN juSt stAy stiLl fOr a MomEnT if You Don'T waNt thIs tO huRt~“

Looking away in shame, Ink clenches his fists. And as the strings come after him...

...nothing happens. Lifelessly, they drop on the floor before they can reach him.

„...wHaT,“ Error utters, deadpan. He tries again and then again, but the result remains the same. He growls in frustration. „As iF my MaGic is ToO exHauSteD to pUll oUt a SinGle sOul!“

When the next try fails again, Error screeches to the ceiling.

„...Can we leave now?“ Ink asks with an expressionless face.

„No! We'Re noT gOinG aNywHerE unTiL i FinD oUt wHat's WroNg wiTh yOur soUl!“ Error retorts loudly and begins pacing back and forth, which gets a sigh out of the other. After a couple of moments have passed, he apparently gets impatient and demands, „OkaY, yOu knoW whAt's Up, dOn'T yOu? SpiT it Out!“

„We agreed on only one rule, didn't we? I don't have to answer anything.“

„Well, YoU woUlD'vE jUsT lieD oR aVoiDeD tHe QuEsTiOn if I hAd piCked tHe othEr rUle!“ Error counters, earning a shrug from him.

While he proceeds to pace back and forth, Ink gazes around once more. Have the cracks on the ceiling always been that big? „Uh, Error, maybe we should go-“

„ForgEt iT.“

„Now you're acting like a child.“ Wow, Ink has never thought he would say those words to anyone.

Squinting his eyes at the other, Error shoots out his strings. Again, a fail. „...i hAte You dEeplY.“

„Uh, love you too, I guess?“ he replies and chuckles as the nervousness slowly fades away. „Sooo... it's late, I'm kinda bleeding and I need to drink my vials again, so how about we call it a night, hm?“

„...yOuR suPpoSed 'mEdiCine', huh?“ Suddenly, Error's eyes widen. „No, wAiT a SecOnD.“

„What is it?“

„...aLl oF thIs mAkeS sEnsE iF...,“ he mumbles and shaking his head, he adds, „...nO, tHis sHoulDn'T eVen bE pOsSiblE.“

„Care to explain?“

„...i diDn'T thInK aBouT it mUcH aT fiRsT, buT tHeSe mOoD sWinGs of yOuRs... tHeY hAppEn eVerY tiMe aFteR yOu dRinK yOuR 'mEdiCinE'.“

„Uh, and? Where's the connection there?“ Ink questions with a seemingly clueless smile.

„nOt sO loNg aGo, I woUld'Ve mAybE sAiD thEy CouLd bE jUsT a siDe eFfeCt oR yoU bEinG wEiRd aS alWayS, buT thE moOd cHanGeS aRe toO cOnsIsTent. So cOulD thEy bE tHe DeSireD eFfeCt?“

„I... don't understand where you're going with this-“

Error groans. „eMotIonS cOme FroM thE sOul, dOn'T tHeY?!“

Ink's smile slowly vanishes.

„...sO tHiS caN be tHe oNly pOsSiblE exPlanAtioN,“ he continues although he himself seems doubtful. „ThE viAls fOr thE emOtioNs, yoUr eMptY sOul StaT aNd aT lAsT...“ He throws his threads one more time. „...The StriNgs fAiliNg.“

…

…

…

Ink chuckles. Seeing Error sweat as he is probably processing his own conclusion right now, he begins to understand that there may be no point in keeping this a secret anymore.

„What is it, Glitchy?“ And with a louder laugh filled with bitterness as light shines from behind the Creator, a shadow casting over his face, the words are spoken: „...Trying to search for something that isn't even there?“

Under different circumstances, Ink would find Error's disturbed expression, looking as if he was seeing a ghost, pretty amusing (and it still is, do not get him wrong!), but for some reason, he does not have enough strength for another laughter.

„HoW...,“ Error finally utters, still taken aback by the reveal, „...hOw arE yOu eVen aLivE aT thIs PoiNt?!“

Ink shrugs. „The universe has its creative ways, I guess.“

„No, JuSt _StOp_ BeInG a MoRoN fOr _OnCe_ AnD aNsWeR mY qUeStIoN!“ he demands louder this time, startling the other a bit. „You ShoUld bE _duSt_ by NoW, afTer AlL!“

„...And yet, here I am. Look, we can basically stand here all day and discuss this topic with no end in sight because I don't know either how it works,“ Ink explains calmly. „Yes, you've figured out I'm soulless. Aren't you satisfied enough by this?“

Upon hearing that, there is no answer Error can come up with immediately, so he stays silent, averting his gaze and furrowing his brow.

„...Are you still creeped out or what?“ Of course this kind of reaction is always to be expected; no one meets a soulless creature every day, after all. But still...

„I-i'm NoT cReEpeD ouT!“ he skeleton denies vehemently. That too was easy to predict. Funny. However, what Ink has not seen coming is Error's usual smug smirk to return so soon. What occasion is it this time? „nO, wHen i ThiNk abOuT it... tHis iS aCtuAlLy qUitE hiLarIouS.“

When he tilts his head in confusion, Error's grin only grows. „BecAusE yoU'rE eVen mOre oF a sIcK fReAk tHan I oRigiNallY tHougHt yOu wEre!“ As his glitching laugh echoes through the hall, the only thing Ink can do is staring. „WhaTevEr tHe reAsOn fOr yoU bEinG aLiVe mAy bE; yOu eXisTinG is CerTainLy bY soMe kInD of _bIg mIstAkE,_ iS it nOt?!“

No answer.

„iF 'AbOminAtioN #1' wAsN't aLreAdy TakEn... wEll, I'd GlaDly gIvE thIs TitLe tO yOu. Heh,“

As he attempts to walk away, Ink asks, „Where are you going?“

„HomE. Or rEallY aNy pLacE whErE _yOu'Re_ noT,“ he answers and then adds with a gloating expression, „But DoeS a SoUllEsS bAsTarD liKe yOu cAre AbOut aNytHinG iN thE fiRsT pLaCe? TeLl mE.“

…

...Ink should be angry now, right? He should. ~~_But there is no more red left._~~

...Oh, and sad too. Right now it feels like every emotion is lacking to a degree, but with his blue vial, he would be able to cry his worries out. ~~_But sadness too will vanish just as quickly. A finite resource._~~

Yes, he can show that he cares! After all, Ink is capable of feeling emotions too! ~~_He can at least pretend._~~

… ~~_Even though they are fake anyway._~~

Forgetting his train of thought as soon as Ink notices Error walk away again, he quickly catches up with him, now following him silently. The only kind of response he receives is when the glitch turns around and groans in annoyance. If both of them had not to leave through the exact same door, then Error would possibly react angrier than just now (or maybe he is tired too. Who knows).

However, they have not even bridged half of the distance when they suddenly hear a loud noise behind them, making them turn around.

One of the pillars just collapsed.

„Uh, you know, the factory hall is kinda a mess now,“ Ink comments as he looks around again.

„WeLl, aNd wHo's FauLt iS tHaT?“ Error replies with a snarky tone.

„Not mine because I don't use blasters?“

„But YoU woUld'Ve iMpAleD me wItH yoUr sTuPid PeN if I didN'T uSe tHeM, WouLd'Nt yOu?!“

„Wow, you're really unforgiving, you know that? Maybe stop living in the past and then you wouldn't be that stressed out all the time-“

„It HaPpenEd _liTerAllY tEn. MiNutEs. AgO._ “

„Oh, really? Felt like 15 for me.“

Growling angrily at the other, Error then yells, „SeE?! ThaT's wHat I meAnt bY 'nOnchAlanT aTtiTudE'-“

The sudden cracking noise above followed by the first pieces of the ceiling falling down let Error become quiet again.

„That's uh, probably not good.“

„You Don'T sAy.“

Both start running while more of the ceiling is breaking apart, the pieces now becoming big boulders. They continue their desperate escape until-

***

_Frisk_

For what feels like the hundredth time this night alone, Frisk sighs as they look up to the sky, not paying much attention to the inventors around them who are already removing their machines for today. From the left a familiar face with bright pink cheeks comes into sight, and so they return their curious look.

„ _*You're still worrying, aren't you?_ “ Chara inquires, as always hovering above the ground in a sitting position with legs and arms crossed (being a ghost surely seems comfy sometimes). „ _*You could've followed them yourself, you know._ “

„*I doubt I would make it far,“ Frisk objects, wearing an insecure smile.

„ _*And that's what_ _I_ _am here for, after all. I would take over whenever you get too tired._ “

„*But we share the same unathletic body, silly,“ they respond with a giggle.

„ _*And? The spirit is what counts._ “ Pouting, Chara pretends to hit Frisk's shoulder with their fist, but of course their transparent body is not able to touch anything. „ _*There's nothing impossible if it's the both of us. And Azzy can be sometimes useful too, I guess._ “

„*That's... nice of you to say. But in this form... I'm not always sure myself,“ they whisper. „*But I actually wanted to look after Sans anyway-“

„*ya called?“

Suddenly, a glass of milk is being held in front of Frisk, who gladly accepts it.

„ _*You're getting bad stomach pains if you keep drinking this stuff,_ “ Chara comments and glares at the skeleton who of course is unaware of them.

„*so... 's everything fine? the hustle here not stressing ya?“

„*It's okay... Chara takes my place when it gets too much,“ Frisk explains and sips on the milk. Seeing a good opportunity, their ghost friend possesses their body for a short moment, smirking proudly at Sans. „*Like a good partner would~“

He only rolls his eyes. „*yeah, yeah, i've got that already. ya want some cookies as a reward or what?“

„*That's the only way your lame milk is enjoyable, after all~“

„*welp, this 'lame milk' isn't even for meant for _you,_ “ Sans answers, his smile just as fake as the other's. „*so if ya don't mind...?“

Huffing, Chara leaves their body again, then smooths out the wrinkles in their white sailor shirt before tugging on the green ribbon in their hair to calm themselves down. „ _*The fun always ends with his stupid milk, huh?_ “

„*Please don't be offended,“ Frisk requests after regaining their balance from the sudden body change (at least they have gotten used to it over the years).

„*who? me or the brat?“

„*Both.“

„ _*Oh, Frisky, I can never be offended by a clown like him~_ “

„*...i feel like they insulted me just now.“

„*Let's just... change the topic, okay?“ Frisk suggests with a tired sigh.

„*heh, whatever ya say, boss,“ Sans agrees, shrugging as he drinks his milk too.

Silent moments between them pass in which Frisk cannot help but wonder (or rather worry) about several things. As their thoughts wander towards their skeleton friend, they finally speak up, „*So you didn't tell Ink about your dreams.“

„*mhm,“ Sans states. „*y'know how much of a chatterbox he is; can't have the risk of him accidentally telling paps 'bout them just yet.“

„*Mmh, I see,“ Frisk responds while watching Chara floating by, cross-legged and yawning. „*But... why keep it a secret from Papy?“

„*nah, there's no need for him to worry 'bout some silly dreams i have,“ he explains, turning around to see his brother clean the machine from all the stains of sauce while humming a happy tune.

„*They can't be just 'silly' if they still keep you constantly awake...“

„*how else am i supposed to call 'em? listen kiddo, from now on, i try to not think about them that much... or think about the possibility of them being real like ink said. this way i think they'll go away quicker.“

„ _*He's just running away from his problems, isn't he?_ “ Chara murmurs, earning a firm look from Frisk. „ _*What? I'm just sharing my thoughts here!_ “

„*eh, but that aside: it's kinda late now, so time for ya to go to bed, hm?“

„*I'm still waiting for Gearey.“

„*he's not here?“ Sans asks and looks at the spot on the table where the flower previously was.

„*I asked him if he could watch Ink for me.“

„*really? _he?_ “

„*Spying on others is the best thing the idiot can do, after all~,“ Chara explains (is it mockery or pride in their voice?).

„*ah, so... i guess you're worrying 'bout ink and his 'plan'?“

„*Yes... a bit,“ Frisk confesses with a tiny nod. „*I actually wanted both of them to get along, but now I think... I might have been too naive.“

„*eh, and whaddaya think is the worst case scenario that could happen? both strangling each other or what?“ Sans questions and chuckles, but he slowly stops as soon as he sees the kid's uneasy expression. „*...that was a joke, y'know?“

„*I'm afraid this is actually... not that unlikely.“

„*...wait, ya serious now?“ he questions, furrowing his brow. „*eh, i mean, i don't know 'bout the destroyer, but ink? i think i've never seen him in some kind of argument or anything. he doesn't seem the type for that stuff. although...“ A pause. „*...it's actually hard to tell what's going on in his head, to be honest. heh, probably everything and nothing at once.“

Before Frisk can answer, a small glow appears on the ground in front of their feet all of a sudden, gaining everyone's attention. After a couple of seconds, Flowey pops up from the spot. „* _God,_ I'm ne-ne-ne-ne-ne-never doing any of this again!“ he stutters strangely.

Gasping, Frisk kneels down to inspect their flower friend. „*Oh my god, what happened to you?“

„ _*Wow, he really does not look... that healthy,_ “ Chara remarks, surprised as well when they see one of his petals broken off, three of them twisted in weird directions and his gear head does not even rotate correctly because it is stuck.

„*'What happened,' you-you-you-you ask?“ Flowey repeats, his anger still as vivid as ever despite all the defects. „*A stupid pillar fell-fell onto me! All because these moronic psy-psy-psy-psychopaths busted an _entire factory hall!_ “

„*Wait, what factory hall? What are you talking about? Where are Ink and Error right now?“

„*I followed them to Hotland-land-land-land-land-“

„*...Gearey?“ Frisk carefully asks, but Flowey will not stop repeating himself.

„*eh, kiddo, the weed's pretty damaged and i guess he used his last magic resources to get back to us, so-“

Suddenly, Flowey freezes and is being catched by Frisk as he livelessly bends forward.

„*-he's having a short circuit.“

„*What an idiot,“ Chara whispers in anger and rolls their eyes, but their gesture, caressing one of his petals, remains gentle. „*He should have come back earlier. That's what he gets for his mistake. He's going to hear from me once he's functioning again...“

Meanwhile Sans rubs his neck nervously as he stares down at the unconscious flower. „*okay, so what kind of trouble did ink get himself in this time?“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the fight, I wanna say a couple of things here: First off, the fighting aspect is something I want to focus on too from time to time 'cause the opportunity presents itself so nicely. I think I've never actually seen a fanfic before in which that was a big of a deal (which is understandable; fight scenes are difficult to write and most people probably read fanfics for the character interactions rather than the action aspect). So that you know it: I'm more or less a big shounen fan and my favorit kind of fights are those in which the opponents are constantly outsmarting each other, always creating twists and turns and such (my favorit series' in that regard are 'Hunter x Hunter' and 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure', huehue). Although I don't think I'm that smart enough to come up with super intelligent twists in fights, I kinda wanna try, at least.  
> So for every character, I've created a ranking, a whole tierlist system. I didn't wanna publish it at first and just keep it for myself as helpful notes, but perhaps someone may find them interesting, so I'm just gonna post them too, I guess. They are also a great help in keeping track of the different abilities since I've changed some stuff. So here we go, starting with Ink:  
>   
> So yeah, I actually removed Ink's bones and blasters. Some other characters don't have them either because I want to make the fights as less repetitive as possible, so to accomplish that, I took away the basic abilities of a skeleton. Sneaky, huh? Huehuehue.  
> So he's basically more of a close-range fighter and can't summon ink without Penny. I also wanted him to be somewhat tricky in battle (dunno how it is in canon with him still being an idiot and all that, but I find it somehow plausible).
> 
>   
> Error is actually one of the most OP characters in this universe, in theory even stronger than Ink (the DT and high LV give him higher stats; most of all his MP). However, I actually forgot to count in his bad eyesight, so I've decided to either not make it that huge of a deal or let it get worse as the story progresses (so his ranking may change in the future).
> 
> By the way, regarding the ranking system: the weakest is D- and the best is S (so it goes D-, D, D+, C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+ and S). The "Fight" ranking accounts only for the pure fighting power while "Overall" also includes other abilities and the characters' weaknesses. In case anyone wants to know more about how the tierlist works, I can also answer some questions in the comments (it surely isn't a perfect system and the main reason for its existence is because I thought it was cool thinking about that kind of stuff).
> 
> I actually want to talk about other stuff too, but I'm freaking hungry right now, so I'm gonna stop and maybe mention other things in the next chapter. Huehuehuehue.  
> Good day to you all.


	16. 1.9: "Adding Shades"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *it has gotten quite dark out there, huh?

**The City of Inventions and Freethinkers**

***

_Ink_

An awful headache is the first thing Ink feels once his consciousness returns. Grumbling while rubbing the painful spot on his skull, he tries to slowly get up again. Why in the world is it so dark in here all of a sudden? Before he can think about it any further, the pain in his head grows bigger as he accidentally hits... the ceiling? Yes, after fumbling around for a bit, he can indeed confirm that there is concrete above him that prevents him from standing up. Curious. Luckily enough, Ink's confusion does not last for long as a ray of light shines through a small hole between some boulders to his right, revealing the 'chamber' he is currently in: He is surrounded by gray rubble that is being held in place by several red bones and despite some cracks running through them, they seem to be stable enough to support the weight at least.

Suddenly, Ink gets to hear a very familiar grumble from the same direction and is surprised to see Error lying there with his face on the ground. He has probably spent the rest of his magic to create these bones and is therefore unconscious now. Or he did get hit on his head too. Or both. Naturally, Ink's first response is to poke Error's skull a couple of times, hoping to wake him up, but the only kind of reaction he receives is just weird glitching. Sighing, he gets himself comfortable by leaning back against the wall of rocks behind him and folding his hands. Now this will get boring _pretty fast_ if nothing happens in the next minutes.

There is no other possibility for Ink than to keep waiting and waiting. Sometimes the ray of light gets weaker; probably the fault of the clouds for covering the night sky for a brief moment. But whenever it becomes _completely_ dark and he cannot see a single thing anymore despite his eyes being wide open... a nervous shiver runs down Ink's spine.

A displeased groan and the sound of shuffling manage to distract him from his thoughts and filled with anticipation, he watches Error finally getting up too.

„Slept well?“ Ink asks, only receiving an angry growl as an answer. „Oh yeah, you should probably watch out-“ When Error hits his head, the other snorts. „-for the ceiling, I wanted so say.“

„WhaT thE hEcK-?“ he mumbles drowsily but after looking around him, his gaze falls upon Ink waving at him and he quickly comes to understand this situation. „Oh, _hElL nO._ “

„Sooo, we're kinda stuck here together, hm?“

„nO, I'm Not GoiNg tO aCcePt tHat,“ Error protests and begins pushing himself against the wall of rubble.

„What are you doing?“

„TrYing tO geT ouT, sMarT bRaiN.“

„Huh, I think you need some muscle mass for that, pal.“

„Oh, ShuT uP,“ he snarls and gives up when exhaustion catches up on him. Breathing heavily, he hammers against the wall and shouts, „i CaN't BeLiEvE tHiS cRaP!“

„Nice to see you're energetic enough to yell like that,“ Ink comments, giggling.

„...i ThinK yoU diDn'T geT thE wEigHt oF thiS sItuAtiOn yEt,“ Error hisses through his teeth. „We'rE _sTucK._ In An _iSolAteD plAcE._ “

„Well, I can see it's not that good-“

„' _nOt tHaT gOoD'?!_ “ he repeats in disbelief. What wrong thing did Ink say again to make him that angry? Geez. „It'S aN aBsoLutE _nIgHtmAre!_ ThE onlY thInG i WaS aSkiNg fOr waS a BreAk frOm yoU, buT noW I'm stUcK wiTh pOsSibLy tHe moSt inSuFfeRabLe pErSon oN thIs pLanEt!“

„Who?“ Ink asks, but the quick realization makes him snort. „Oh, you mean me!“

„YeS, _yoU,_ “ Error confirms and sighing heavily, leans back in the same manner as the other. „GoD, eVen #13 wOulD bE a beTtEr cHoiCe rIghT noW.“

„Who's that?“

„DoEsn'T maTteR.“

Since Error seems way too grumpy to continue this conversation on his own, Ink of course takes over. „Do you have your mettaphon with you? Maybe we can call someone?“

„In My cOaT,“ he mumbles, still sounding as if he might lose his temper any moment. „bUt iT pOsSibLy wOulDn'T wOrk aNywaY; wiTh uS beInG qUitE fAr oUt aNd aLsO tRaPpeD bEtwEen rUbBle, iT wOulD be A mIrAcLe iF wE goT aNy rEcePtiOn.“ When he looks at the small hole next to him, he asks, „CaN't yOu bEcoMe a DumB bLot aGaIn anD fIt tHroUgH tHeRe?“

„Well, depends whether you have some kind of liquid for me.“

„I sAw yOu maGicAllY pRodUciNg sOme InK beFoRe, sO whAt'S thE pRobLeM noW?“

„Can't do without Penny,“ he explains and then gasps in shock. „Oh stars, I completely forgot about her! What if she is buried under concrete too?! How am I supposed to find her?!“

„YoUr StUpId PeN iS oUr SmAlLeSt PrObLeM rIgHt NoW!“ Error cries out angrily. „i Can'T bEliEve YoU're aCtuAllY _thAt_ uSeleSs!“ Ouch. „HoW mucH liQuiD dO yoU nEed FoR thAt tRiCk?“

„Well, first off I want to say that I probably wouldn't have enough energy for that anyways; I'm tired too, you know. And secondly, the amount is always about one full vial of my... paint...“ With wide eyes, Ink scans his chest, actually expecting his bandolier to be there as always, but he finds nothing. What? Where in the world? Why are his paints not with him?! Oh no, he remembers again: He left them in the entrance area so they would not break during the fight...

„Uuuh, Error?“

„wHaT?“ the dark skeleton shoots back in deep annoyance.

„How long... are we actually staying here?“

„...eXaCtly One HoUr aNd 47 MinUtEs.“

„Oh, really?“

„No, yOu mOrOn! TeLl mE hOw i Am sUpPosEd tO kNow iT?!“

...When was the last time Ink drank one of his paints, excluding the red one? He cannot remember. He cannot remember. He. Cannot. Remember. When will the others stop to have an effect? If it happens... if he loses all the colors... then Error will be there to witness it. As the urge to vomit overcomes him, Ink instinctively covers his mouth.

„WhAt's YoUr pRoBleM alL of A sUdDen?!“ Error screeches and presses himself further against the corner. „I sWeAr, iF yoU'rE gOinG tO puKe In hEre, i'Ll fOrgEt aBoUt aLl oF my PriNciPlEs aNd aNniHilAtE yOu sIngLe-HaNdedLy!“

After a hard battle, Ink manages to repress his urge and gulp it down instead, getting a sigh of relief out of the other. No, he cannot allow himself to vomit right now because it means he would lose some bits of his paints too. He wants to keep them as long as possible...

„...AlthOuGh yOu coUld'vE uSed YouR vOmiT aS a LiqUid, aS disGusTinG as iT sOundS.“

„I already said that I'm too tired. I would very likely pass out trying it.“

„By thE wAy, wHaT wiLl eVeN haPpeN iF yOu dOn't drInK yOur pAinTs?“

…

„WeLl, I'm GoiNg tO fiNd iT ouT aNywAy, I suPpoSe.“ Suddenly, as realization kicks in once again, Error starts to glitch harder, overtaken by his stress. „Oh gOd, i WilL aCtuAlLy rOt iN heRe wItH yoU, wOn'T i?“

Ink gulps.

***

„Hey, Error.“

Said glitch, sitting with crossed arms and staring sternly at the wall in front of him, stays silent.

„Errooooor.“

He grits his teeth, but remains stubborn.

„I'm super bored. How long are you going to be mad at me?“ Ink whines while watching the tips of his shoes clash against each other over and over again.

„I'm nOt heRe fOr yOuR eNteRtAinMent,“ Error snaps, shooting a disgusted glare at the other. „WoUld You MiNd aNd mOvE oveR thErE?! I nEed My PerSonAl sPaCe hEre.“

„Uh, 'kay,“ he simply complies, moving a bit more to the left.

„MoRe.“

Ink does it again.

„...morE.“

And again.

„ _GoD dAmN iT, mOvE eNtiReLy To ThE sTuPiD cOrNeR!_ “

„Geez, okay, 'Personal Space Man', gotcha already,“ Ink replies, laughing as their distance becomes as far away as possible. „Are you _now_ willing to talk?“

„nO.“

„Aww, c'mon-“

„I'm nOt in tHe mOod, SquiD,“ Error insists firmly. „JuSt dO me a FavOr aNd sTaY qUiEt sO mY hEaDacHe dOesN't gEt wOrsE.“

„But-“

„SaY, dO yoU acTuaLly _WanT mE_ tO pUncH yoU?“

„That would require you to touch me, right?“

„...ForGeT whAt i SaiD,“ Glitchy mumbles almost non-audibly, making Ink chuckle a bit.

Without saying anything more, he instead proceeds to watch the grumpy skeleton from the side, counting his glitches until he forgets the number and starts over again, which seems to be the only other option that does not result in complete boredom (...and keeps him distracted enough from other unpleasant thoughts that sometimes dare to creep into his mind). After a couple of minutes or so, Error suddenly groans, apparently frustrated again. „I'm sTiLl BlaMinG yOu fOr alL of tHis.“

„Uh, why?“

„BeCauSe yOu dOn't kNoW wHen tO juSt _stOp._ WhY diD yoU cOme uP wItH sUch a StuPiD plAn iN tHe fiRsT pLaCe?! NoT eVen i aCtiVeLy tRieD to cHanGe yOuR mInD, dId i?! I waS jUsT iNteResTed iN tHe dReAmS aNd nOthIng moRe.“

After a silent pause, Ink quietly responds, „...You were doing something I thought was wrong, so I was trying to change it.“

„WeLl, I diDn'T asK foR iT, huH?“

„Yeah, I got that already.“ Rubbing his wounded shoulder, a small hopeful smile grows on Ink's face. „But you know, you can at least admit that you had fun today before, uh, things escalated a bit.“

„...wHy ShoUld i?“

„As a compromise?“ Ink says and when being treated with silence as a response, murmurs, „Uh, please?“

„...WiLl yOu sHut uP aBouT iT iF i AgrEe wiTh tHaT?“

„Sure.“

Very reluctantly, Error finally utters, „ThEn... i GueSs I hAd soMe... fUn... tO a cErtAin dEgrEe?“

Ink's eyelights immediately brighten up again. „Cool, cool. ...'cause I had some fun too.“

„YoU'lL fOrgeT aBouT iT eVenTuaLly aNywAy.“

„Nope, I won't,“ he objects, surprising the other with his confident tone, „because sometimes, there are days even I can't get out of my head and somehow, I believe this is one of these.“ Ink suddenly laughs at a certain image in his head. „I mean, have you ever looked at yourself when you're eating chocolate you like? That's absolutely hilarious!“

„...tHis iS tHe oNe tHinG thAt sTucK wIth yOu?“

„Of course not! You make many funny faces, you know!“

Hiding his flustered expression behind his hands, Error groans (suuuuuper long this time) and then grumbles, „You'Re iMpoSsiBle.“

„Mmh, I hear that often.“ A cheeky smirk appears on Ink's face as he gets an idea. „...But that's not really a _concrete_ description of me, don't you think?“

Upon recognizing the subtle stress of this word, Error carefully peeks between his fingers. „...nO, yoU caN't seRioUsly- _nOw,_ of aLl tiMeS?“

„Why not? I don't leave aaany _stones unturned_ in search for a good joke opportunity~“

„ThaT's deFinIteLy _nOt_ a goOd oPpoRtuNitY foR jOkeS. Oh ÆthEr, jUst _sToP._ “

„No need to _hit the ceiling_ 'cause I'm only fooling around-“

To Ink's surprise, Error makes some kind of weird noise behind his hands. Was that... a restrained snort? After both of them exchange looks with each other, blinking several times, Glitchy eventually coughs in an awkward manner while taking his prior sitting position again. „...wHat?“

„Noooothing~,“ Ink hums, wearing a sly expression.

„StoP lOokiNg tHaT waY.“

„And how do I look right now?“

„...liKe yOu.“

Eventually, Ink stops laughing as soon as his yellow paint is exhausted.

***

„Error? How long do you think are we already here?“

„DoN't kNow. It'S prObaBly pAst MidNigHt aLreAdy,“ he answers, sounding more tired than before. „aRe yOu fiNalLy sHowInG sOme PropEr cOncErN foR ouR sItuAtiOn?“

„...I am worried too, you know,“ Ink insists as he frowns. „But constantly complaining about it won't get us out either.“

„...GueSs So.“

„How high are the chances of someone finding us?“

„WitH sOme LucK, soMeoNe fRoM a faCtoRy neArbY wiLl nOtiCe tHe dEstRucTioN sOonEr or LatEr aNd cHecK it OuT, buT i Don'T knOw hoW thE dAmaGe lOokS fRoM ouTsiDe; mAybE it'S noT viSibLe aT alL,“ Error explains before grumbling in anger again. „CraPpY bUilDinG cAn'T evEn wIthStaNd soMe bLasTer sHotS. WhaT a biG joKe tHesE coNstRucTioNs aRe.“

„But you kinda overdid it too, to be honest.“

„OkaY, _mAyBe_ i diD. ArE yoU hApPy noW thAt I adMiTteD it?!“

Ink shrugs. „I actually don't care that much if you see it as your fault or not.“

„...tHeN foR whAt diD i JusT saY thAt?“

„Dunno. Remorse?“

„As iF,“ he objects, apparently finding the thought of it quite amusing.

After a short moment, Ink calls out again, „Error?“

„Hm?“

„What should we do if... no one ever finds us?“

„...diDn'T tHinK yOu caN geT pEsSimiStiC tOo.“ Getting himself more comfortable by sliding down the wall and supporting the back of his head with his hands, he continues, „YoU knoW, deSpiTe tHat onE tHinG i TolD yoU on thE cOnveNtiOn, yOu pRobAbly haVe sOme fRieNds whO aRe dUmb enOugH to bE wOrrIeD aBouT yOu anD wiLl tHerEforE tRy seArchIng For yOu at sOme pOinT. So tHeRe's thAt.“

„Don't you have anyone too who may be looking for you?“

„mE? PfFffF, nOpe, forGeT tHat.“ Error dismisses it with a chuckle. „My diSaPpEaRanCe wOulD rAthEr bE a jOyfuL oCcaSioN foR moSt pEoplE.“ When Ink does not comment on that, he also adds, „It SucKs moRe tHan aNytHinG, buT tHe onLy tHinG wE cAn dO riGhT noW is tO waIt aNd HopE.“

Ink stops asking questions when his orange paint dries out too.

***

In fact, it is pretty silly: There is always this tiny shred of hope that maybe, just maybe despite the paints wearing off, emotions have settled deep enough in Ink's core by now so they will actually remain forever. After all, being already used to them, it seems way too surreal that they just... vanish as if they never have been there in the first place. So Ink sometimes imagines that through the strong power of his own wish or something, he may grow _real_ emotions. That is why in the past, he tried to stop consuming the paints again and again, hoping his wish would come true.

However, reality does not care for romantic fantasies.

The order of the vanishing colors is almost always following a certain pattern: Yellow, orange, cyan and pink. The ones considered to be the most positive. Red is usually around the middle part although in that specific case, it vanished first. Green is pretty random. And the rest? Then everything turns into some kind of dumb joke Ink is not even able to find funny anymore anyway.

The ray of light is getting dimmed more regularly by now. At one point, it stays dark for a whole minute straight, resulting in Ink holding his breath the entire time until the light reappears. However, there he comes to realize that Error's eyes are actually glowing a bit in the dark. Not very much, but enough to cling onto it with his gaze like a greedy moth. Unfortunately the glitch gets tired, thus closing his eyes.

„Uh, Error? Could you maybe keep your eyes open?“ Ink requests weakly.

„WhY? YoU wanT tO conTinUe tAlkInG oR whAt?“ the other asks, sounding quite annoyed as expected.

„No, just...“

„wElL?“

...There is probably no point in trying, is there? Error is not going to do him favors anyway. „...It's okay. Forget it.“

„...wEiRdo,“ he comments before closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Pressing his knees against his chest and embracing his legs, Ink is left alone with his own thoughts again.

One more time, it gets dark.

…

Ink counts 30 seconds.

There is no need to be afraid. Everything is still there. He can feel the cold ground underneath him, the hard wall behind him and when Ink stretches his arm, he can confirm the low ceiling is there too. There is no nothingness. He just cannot see things. That is all.

Ink counts 60 seconds.

Where does that uneasiness come from? Somewhere deep in his mind, there is a memory he cannot grasp yet. ...Does he want to, though?

No, this is silly. This is just darkness. It will go away eventually and his uneasiness is just the fault of a certain paint while others are missing. Everything is fine. Everything is there.

Ink counts 120 seconds.

...This kind of absolute darkness feels actually familiar. Like the one from his most common dream, the one Error calls 'the end'. Everything vanishes and becomes black. For everyone who dreams of it. This memory coming up... why _now?_

Ink counts 145 seconds.

He was thrown into nothingness. Falling endlessly. There was not even a ground. Just the end of existence.

Ink counts 167 seconds.

Oh stars, this darkness. Why is there nothing? There cannot be nothing! Everything was there before, so why is it _gone?_

Ink counts 173 seconds? 189? 209??? He probably miscounted at some point; there is no way so little time has passed. Can there even be time in nothingness? Oh god, the ground is going to vanish again, is it not? He will start falling again. Or is he already falling? One second, two seconds, three seconds- No, there is no point anymore! Ink being forgotten does not hold any meaning. Neither his failures. Neither his creations. Because there is nothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingthingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing

„WhAt'S wRoNg WiTh YoU?!“ A sudden outcry brings Ink back to reality. Looking up again, he notices a weak red shine illuminating their prison. Error. „WhY arE yOu hYpeRvenTilaTinG?!“

„...Hyperventilating?“

„ _GoD,_ yoU aLmoSt gAve Me a FreAkiNg hEaRt atTacK hEre,“ Error huffs. „iS it ClaUstRophObiA?“

„No...“

„DarKneSs tHen?“

No answer.

Error sighs tiredly. „You'Re kiLliNg mE, sQuiD.“

After some moments have passed with him not returning back to sleep, Ink tilts his head at him, irritated. „BefOrE yOu aSk: i Can'T faLl aSleEp aNywAy whEn yOu stArT pAniCkiNg aGaiN. tHaT's whY yOu aSkeD aBouT mY eyEs, rIghT? BecAusE tHey EmiT liGhT?“

„...Yeah,“ Ink confirms hesitantly. „Thanks...“

Glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Error sighs yet again. „SerIoUslY, i WiSh I sTaYeD aT hoMe tOdaY.“

Alongside the violet color, Ink's fear disappears soon after.

***

_Error_

Error realizes rather late that there is something in the pockets of his trousers. In the right one, and he is genuinely surprised at first to find it in there, is Ink's vial he obtained once. Probably due to their rumble before, some cracks have been created through which most of the black liquid has leaked out.

...Wait a minute.

…

Yes, there is indeed a disgusting black smudge on his right pocket now. Glaring at the Squid to his left, Error gets even more furious when he notices the unmoving expression on his face, still staring wordlessly at the ground and occasionally blinking in a stupid manner. Why it has started bothering him, he cannot tell himself… maybe because Ink looks dumber than usual that way. Yes, that is probably it.

Looking at the black vial again, Error remembers the three times he tried bringing this paint to different private laboratories so it would get examined. However, not a single one of them could tell him its purpose. Very likely, only Abomination #5 himself can. That sly bastard. Well, Error has already figured it out all by himself, so it does not matter anymore.

After putting the vial down on the ground next to him, he checks his other pocket. ...Oh. _Oh._ Two pieces of candy. But not any kind of candy: actual monster candy. Error got them for free at the café and wanted to save them for later. Well, they are now pressed flat and have possibly melted quite a bit, but he is not really in the position to be picky about sweets anyway. Besides, there is still magic in them (perhaps), so at least they will ease his headache a bit. A small glimmer of hope in this fiasco. Finally!

Smiling victoriously, Error consumes the first candy without removing the package first (who has time for that?). After chewing it fro several seconds, savoring it thoroughly, he spits the wrapping out. Now, the second one-

A sudden outburst of the voices inside his head stops him in the process, even making him yelp. Ink gives the other a confused look, but does not comment on that at all, instead resumes to watch the ground shortly after.

Wordlessly, Error stares at the candy. What the hell just happened? Again, he tries to eat it and once more, the voices suddenly shriek at him, worsening his headache even more.

 _What. The. Hell._ Is it too much to ask to eat one stupid candy?! What is their damn problem all of a sudden?! Do the voices enjoy seeing him suffer that much?!

Error brings the sweet slowly, very slowly close to his mouth again...

 _...AaaaAaaaAaaH!_ He would strangle these squallers if he could! If they just were more specific about their issues instead of letting his ears bleed!

„Errr,“ Ink utters as he watches Error fume.

„WhAt?!“

„...Nothing,“ he replies as he rubs his left shoulder. ...He has been doing this since quite a while now. Right, this is the spot where Error hit him with a bone, after all.

...Hold on. The glitch knows these cursed voices for many years now, so he is more or less able to get behind their intentions even if they are not very clear on them. This means... they scream at him for wanting to eat the second candy while an injured Ink is sitting next to him...

…

Oh, _hell no._ Not even in his dreams! Why should Error share _anything_ with that moron?! That is ridiculous! Besides, this pathetic mush of a candy would never restore enough energy for Ink to be able to escape anyway, so there is no use in here! No, he will not let himself be controlled by the random moods of the voices! Not going to happen! Nope!

…

…

„So... i HiT yoU prEtTy hArd oN thE sHouLdeR thErE, riGhT? Heh,“ Error states smugly.

At first, Ink turns his head to silently look at the other. Again, that stupid confused expression. One of his eyes a green circle and the other a simple white dot. Something about the fact that the patterns are changing less frequently now is... actually unnerving Error, however, he decides to ignore this feeling.

„...fOr oNcE, _I_ am The oNe iNitiAtinG a ConvErsAtiOn heRe anD yoU keEp qUieT? How IroNiC.“ Seriously, why does Error even bother in the first place?

„Yeah, I guess it hurts,“ Ink responds at last... but then he continues to blankly look at nothing again. What?! He does not even care about a hole in his shoulder?! Is he purposefully provoking him because he told him that he hates his nonchalance?! ~~...Or he is just tired like him.~~

Error looks at the candy again. On the pink wrapping, a cartoony one-eyed monster is smiling at him. He glances between this picture and the quiet Ink. After a while, he tries to eat it one more time, but the voices are interrupting him with their deafening screeches. With an angry growl, he carelessly throws the candy in front of Ink's feet, who, as expected, stares at him quizzically.

„JusT tAke iT,“ Error demands and as the other does not react immediately, he insists with a louder voice, „eAt iT beForE i ChaNgE my MinD!“

The moment Ink picks it up, unwraps it and starts eating it, the voices in his head suddenly cheer happily. Oh god. Just screw all of you.

***

„sO foR hOw loNg Do yoU noT hAvE a SouL?“ Error inquires curiously after a longer break of silence (it could have been minutes or hours. He cannot tell anymore).

„Since I can remember,“ Ink answers, sounding rather uninterested. „I don't know what came before. I've always known it this way.“

„hM. I gUesS sInCe soMe yeArS noW?“

„Yes, I was relatively young when I was found on the streets without any memories.“

„And At sOmE poInT, tHe vIaLs cAme aLonG?“

„After I have been adopted, a scientist who had the solution for me reached out to us.“ He is probably talking about #5, huh? „That's when I first felt something.“

„ArE yoU sUre tHerE is nO exPlaNatiOn foR wHy yoU'rE stIlL aLiVe liKe tHat?“ Is it even worth to persue this question? The only important thing to know is that this cannot be considered an anomaly in the Script itself. Although Error is curious, this may be a waste of his time.

„Not really,“ Ink replies.

„It StiLl sOunDs wAy tO uNcaNny tO be TruE. cAn't evEn iMagInE hoW it wOuLd fEel LiKe wiThoUt a SouL. PosSibLy eMptY aLl thE ti-“

Error gets quiet when he notices Ink staring at him. A small frown on his face and his eyelights a dark blue color. However after two more blinks, one of his patterns taking the form of an expressionless white dot, his face becomes unreadable. „When I drank my vials for the first time, it was the happiest moment in my life.“

Not being able to gaze into his eyes again, Error looks away.

***

„...I cAn'T stAy awAkE anY loNgEr. I'm tOo tiReD,“ Error speaks up and yawns.

Ink glances at him and for a moment, the glitch believes he would protest against it, but he simply says, „Okay.“ Normally, Error would feel uncomfortable to fall asleep next to this idiot, but he is too exhausted to care for anything right now, so he closes his eyes. However, he suddenly hears Ink's voice again: „I should probably mention something.“

„Out WitH iT thEn.“

„When you wake up again... it's possible that I won't answer you anymore.“

After furrowing his brow in confusions, Error chuckles weakly. „Oh, So yOu'Re ofFiCiAllY aNnoUncInG thAt yoU'rE gOinG to gIve me tHe siLenT trEaTmeNt? ThaT's ActUalLy tHe bEst kInD of PrEseNt yOu caN giVe me. ThaNks foR thAt, sQuiD.“

Not receiving any kind of response, he quickly falls asleep this time.

***

„ _...aNd tHen whEn i ThOughT I fiNaLly gOt CorE, I haD to fInD oUt tHey haVe mUltiPle bOdieS! WhaT kInd oF cRaP is tHaT?!“ Error complained while almost ruining his knitting creation in the process due to his rage._

_His conversation partner sitting close to him laughed. „Poor Glitchy is sad because he couldn't beat up a child~“_

„ _ThaT's noT a nOrmAl kiD! It'S a StuPid AbomInaTion liKe tHe reSt of YoU!“_

„ _Huh, that again? Your slogans are getting old,“ Ink answered, meanwhile drawing something in his sketchbook._

„ _BuT it'S thE tRuTh,“ Error huffed._ _Deciding to take a short break from knitting, he instead looked up to the bright starry sky._

„ _So are there things you don't consider to be abominations?“ Ink questioned at one point._

„ _WhaT? YoU thiNk i'M hAtiNg eVeryThiNg anD evEryOne?“_

„ _You sometimes give off the impression, yes,“ he confirmed, giggling at that._

„ _i'M juSt hAviNg sTanDarDs,“ Error corrected, then started thinking. „...sWeeT sTuFf?“_

„ _That's obvious, silly.“_

„ _i GueSs thErE aRe onE or TwO tV sHoWs thAt aRe oKay.“_

„ _Mhm.“_

„ _...stArS?“ At first, Error hesitated to bring up his next point but then said eventually, „...tHe oRigInaL uNiverSe tOo.“_

_After mentioning that, he felt Ink staring at him from the side. „Wow, that's pretty neat!“_

„ _Don'T geT yoUr hOpeS hIgH uP.“_

„ _Hey, if you like that one, then that means you would also like renditions that are pretty close to it, huh?!“_

„ _CaN yoU sToP bAbbLinG foR a sEcoNd?“_

„ _How about I create a list with every AU that is similiar to the original? We could visit them together and I'll show you around!“_

„ _You'Re iGnoRiNg me aGaIn, arEn'T yoU?“_

„ _Do you have time tomorrow?! Oh wait, we can even manage it today if I start writing them down now. Sneaky idea, am I right?!“ Laughing heartily, he picked up his scarf, a pen ready in his other hand. „Let's seeee...“_

„ _I'm NoT iNteRestEd in AnY of tHosE bLaTanT cOpiEs, duMbaSs,“ Error objected, continuing his knitting again. Why had he brought up this topic in the first place? That was a stupid idea._

„ _'Copies'? They're all special in their own way!“_

„ _lEt'S noT diScuSs thAt thInG agAiN. It AlwAys Ends thE sAme WaY.“_

_Without even looking, Error could tell that the other was pouting right now, probably thinking about some nonsensical counterargument. Or maybe he would be smart enough to actually drop this topic. And proceed to bring up another dumb thing. Whatever the result would be, Error was actually... anticipating it? Morbid curiosity, probably._

„ _So have I ever told you the story of Dream and the painting?“_

_Another dumb thing it was, then. „nOpE.“_

„ _So once I asked him what kind of birthday present he would want and he said he would be happy if he got a picture drawn by me, so I did: I drew a compilation of every AU he loves as one whole painting._ _Theeen on his birthday, we decided to bake an apple cake together and he had put down the picture on the kitchen table for the time being. Well, then I completely screwed up the stirring process!“ In the middle of his laughter, Ink got suddenly silent. „Wait, where was I...?“_

„ _ThE stIrriNg.“_

„ _Oh, yeah! So the mass of flour and baking powder flew eeeeverywhere because I overdid the stirring and some of them got on the picture. At the same time, Dream came back from getting the apple juice, but he tripped because of the carpet and it landed on the painting too! At the end, it was stained with all kinds of stuff; you could say we practically made the cake on the picture!“_

„ _...i'M imPreSseD yoUr sTupIdiTy hAsn'T kiLlEd yOu yEt,“ Error uttered as he processed the mental image of the story in his head._

„ _Guess I'm lucky~,“ Ink answered proudly. „However, so the painting was basically ruined, but Dream kept it nonetheless, even to this day. And every time we see it with all the gross stains and everything, we start to laugh because the memories of the incident come back.“_

„ _AnD whY do yOu teLl me aLl of ThiS?“_

„ _Well, because- uuuuh...“ He frowned but then snorted. „Funny, I forgot which point I wanted to get across!“_

„ _MorOn,“ Error replied while chuckling and adding the last touches on his puppet._

„ _Sooooo... any other things you cherish?“_

_The glitch glanced at him and his eyes, which had taken the form of yellow stars... maybe a bit too long since at some point, they became question marks as Error had stayed silent all the while._ _Looking away again, he hastily responded, „Can'T thInK oF anYthInG elSe riGhT noW.“_

_In his hands, he held an Ink puppet, its button eyes sparkling in the light and brightly smiling at Error._

***

Awakening rather unpleasantly, the first thing Error realizes is that he has probably not slept for long since it still seems to be nighttime. He vaguely remembers a dream, but only small bits have remained in his memory. Not that it really matters right now anyway.

Whatever, the problem now is that he cannot sleep properly. Error could force a reboot, but it would make him feel more vulnerable when another person is around, more so than normal sleep. Speaking of which: He looks to his left and spots Ink, who is now lying motionlessly on the ground. On second glance, Error notices that his eyes are still open.

„CaN't sleEp eIthEr, hUh?“ No response. „I thInK i DreAmeD aBouT uS. SeEms liKe yOu cAn'T evEn lEavE mE alOnE thEre. AnNoyInG sQuiD.“ He rubs his eyes while yawning. „SerIoUsly noW, aFteR i Had mY fiRsT dReAm aBouT yOu, thE firSt thOugHt tHat CaMe iNto mY miNd wAs sOmetHinG liKe, 'whAt an InsuFferaBle GuY. I hoPe I'lL neVeR dReAm aBouT hiM aGaiN'. BuT of CouRsE yoU kePt bOthErIng mE, hEh.

...dO yoU knoW wHat tHe moSt aNnoYinG dReaMs wItH yoU aRe? Not tHe oNes whEre We'Re fiGhtIng bUt wheRe we'rE... tAlkInG. ThEy'Re irRitAtinG, tO saY thE lEasT. ...i dOn'T evEn kNoW wHy I'm TelLinG yOu aLl of ThiS.“ He furrows his brow when he receives no answer again. Not even one single stupid comment? „oH i SeE, sO yOu'rE aCtuAlLy dOinG yOur siLenT tReaTmeNt, hUh? BeT yOu woN't lAst loNg.“

…

…

…

„I dOn'T eVen sEe yOur PoiNt in DoiNg tHis. It WoUld bE a moRe fiTtiNg 'pUnisHmeNt' foR mE if yOu juSt KepT tAlkIng wItH no End.“

…

…

…

Perhaps Ink did fall asleep? But upon inspecting the other skeleton again, he realizes his eyes are still wide open... his pupils being two white pinpricks... and not even blinking once. Confused at this, Error calls out, „iS thIs oNe oF yoUr StuPid JoKeS? Are YoU pLaYinG dEaD?“

Several times, Error snaps his fingers in front of the other's face and waves with his hand to get his attention. However, Ink keeps... just staring into nothingness. No reaction at all. Unnerved by this, Error slowly withdraws, pressing his back against the wall again as he continues observing the unmoving artist.

No... nothing about this seems right. This is not Ink's normal type of joking. Usually, he is just being an obnoxious idiot. But this? This is straight up uncanny as hell.

„ _When you wake up again... it is possible that I won't answer you anymore.“_

This one sentence keeps repeating in his head, as well as whispering among the voices, creating some conspiracies. Not able to withstand the tension anymore, Error decides to make use of the monster candy's energy and opens Ink's bookmark to check on him. And what he finds there...

_INK_

_LV: 1_

_HP: 57/100 MP: 31/300_

_AT: 1 EXP: 0_

_DF: 1 NEXT: 10_

_SOUL:_

_[…]_

...is nothing.

***

Even about an hour later, Ink does not move a bit. Despite trying his best to ignore him, Error cannot help but stare at him. So... is this his default state without the paints? An empty shell of himself? Although Ink does not do a thing, his mere presence in this form is... unsettling.

…

No, this is dumb. Error wanted him to shut up and his wish has been fulfilled. He should be more than glad.

…

God, the voices are getting annoying again. Why do they make such a big deal out of the Squid? It is not as if he were dead or anything. Just... not moving. That is all.

…

Error swears that somewhere in the muddle of all the voices, he is able to hear him:

„ _Cool, cool. ...'cause I had some fun too.“_

„VerY liKelY onE of yOuR maNipuLatIon tActiCs aGaiN,“ Error grumbles, making a discontent face.

„ _Of course I would remember our encounter! It's one of my favorite dreams, after all!“_

„WhY in tHe hElL woUld It bE? You'Re wEiRd.“

„ _Oh, you see, my very first multiverse dream was also my very first dream in general, so I wrote it immediately after waking up because I was so excited that it finally had happened to me!“_

Can a soulless person dream? Could Ink even dream in his current state? Normally, dreams exist to process stress or something like that. Let us assume a soulless person would not be able to dream at all: Would it not make their shared dreams even more special? ...Well, this is only an assumption.

„ _Sooooo... any other things you cherish?“_

...What? When did the Squid ask him that? What is the context here? „...tHerE aRe a CouPle oF niCe thInGs i LikE.“ Staring at the other's expressionless eyelights again, he murmurs, „I, uH, gUeSs i LikE sTaRs, fOr eXamPle.“

„ _When I drank my vials for the first time, it was the happiest moment in my life.“_

Suddenly Error remembers. He crawls towards the spot he thinks he has left the black vial. Picking it up, he inspects it in the thin ray of light shining into the chamber. Despite most of the vial's content being gone, there still is a tiny rest in it. Maybe with it, he could...

…

Okay, so here is the thing: He is not doing this for Ink or anything. Definitely not. Error just spontaneously decided that he prefers an annoying, talking Squid over a corpse of him in very narrow space. Who would not find it uncomfortable? Besides, he is curious about the black paint's effect. He has always watched attentively Ink drinking his vials, but he cannot remember if he has ever used that one. So... it is time for an experiment.

Since Ink is lying on his side, Error would be forced to roll him over so he would be able to pour the paint into his mouth... or just repositioning his head alone. That must be enough (good grief, why does everything has to be so complicated?). Hesitating at first, Error eventually turns his head so Ink faces the ceiling. After the burning feeling of the touch has faded away, he prepares himself to make him drink the black paint. But how much should the dose be? Maybe just a few drops as a start.

…

Nothing happens. Is it not supposed to react immediately? Should he wait a bit longer? Or use more of the liquid? Error adds more drops. He does not know this paint's purpose; it could be something dangerous like the red one. Better not risk too much when Error is currently not in the best position to defend himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Ink's fingers twitching. With anticipation, Error keeps observing his face to see any change of reaction. There! The corners of his mouth start to rise!

…

…

…?

That is... strange. His grin does not stop spreading. Error recoils a bit but keeps watching nevertheless. Then it seems as if his white pupils are being consumed by the darkness of his eye sockets. Ink's whole body slowly begins to tremble.

Without any warning, the artist spits out black liquid and covers his mouth as he violently coughs. That is when Error decides to keep his distance, way too shocked to speak up at first. Why is Ink suddenly squirming like crazy? What the hell is the black paint supposed to accomplish?!

„s-SquId?“ he hesitantly calls out when the other starts to vomit.

Eventually, he stops. Now Ink is resting there while shivering slightly with his back turned to Error, who is not able to see his expression.

„...SquId?“ he tries again.

With one swift motion, startling Error, Ink turns around again. Big empty eyes are staring unblinkingly and a wide, unnaturally wide grin where black liquid keeps leaking out is smiling at him. The tension in the air is enough to paralyze Error.

„ArE yOu... alRigHt?“ he quietly asks after a while. There is a subtle cringe upon hearing his glitchy voice. Seriously, this whole situation is now more messed up than before. „CaN yoU sAy sOmetH-“

Ink lunges at Error, pinning him against the ground and squeezing his throat. His eyes widening in panic, he instinctively grabs his wrists in order to free himself, but his grip is too strong. God, it burns like hell-

„ **...w...h...,** “ Ink utters incoherently, splatters of the black liquid landing on the other's cheek. „ **y...y......u...** “

In his desperation, Error uses one of his hands to snap his fingers, trying to summon anything. It takes a couple of tries and he instantly feels a wave of tiredness wash over him, but he actually manages to manifest a bone in his hand. However, his hope gets crushed as Ink reacts faster than him and grabs his wrist to prevent him from striking with it. He squeezes hard enough to make Error cry out in pain although the choking restrains his voice.

„ **...f...a......l...t...** “

Error stares at Ink's rigid face in blank horror while his vision is being slowly consumed by the error signs filling his eyes. It is not just the pain of him basically trying to break his neck, but the sensation of the touches as well. It _burns._ God, make it stop. It burns, it freaking _bUrNs-_

Somewhere between the error signs, Error believes he sees these two familiar white eyelights again. Please tell him the effect is wearing off already.

Ink's grips are getting weaker. At last, like a liveless doll, he collapses on top of Error. After not daring to move for the first seconds, he then shoves him to the side and hastily crawls towards the corner that is the farest away from him.

Curling up into a ball, Error crashes.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, the two best things to write about are comedy and psychological stuff, like characters giving in to despair, experiencing conflicts and such. So writing a complex character like Ink is really a treat because there are multiple conflicts going on there; not only the thing with his paints and soulnessness, but also his desire of being needed, his fear of being forgotten and so on (really, characters like him are the reason why people should give fanfics more credit!).  
> The last scene with the black paint wasn't planned at the beginning; around the time I wrote chapter six and seven, it was just a random idea that popped up in my head, so I did the whole set-up with Error finding the black vial on the ground so it would result in this pay-off, which now has become yet another set-up for the future. Huehuehue, there is nothing more satisfying than set-ups that pay off eventually, huh?
> 
> Regarding the scene of Ink choking Error, I also drew a sketch:  
>   
> So you know it, the vast majority of my stories tend to take a darker route eventually (even dumb cartoons about disinterested coatis and anarchy-loving mice. Just what the hell). I suppose this design is not canon? I've seen him in this form in a couple of pictures but only in comedy context, so I want to do something more serious with it since I find him genuinely scary like that.  
> So can someone tell me who came up with that design first in case anyone knows that? Then I want to give credits for that too, of course. 
> 
> ...However, just to annihilate the whole seriousness here now:  
>   
> Being able to draw is great; that means fulfilling all of your gay shipping fantasies visually. HuEhUeHuEhUe. ...although it is kinda sick considering the context of this scene. Eh. Just swoosh this picture and everything I said out of your memory, 'kay? Swoosh. There ya go.
> 
> That being said, there are actually only two chapters of this arc left before the story moves to the next one. Isn't that exciting? Wuheeey.  
> However, I dunno if I'm able to bring the next chapter before I have to visit the hospital again for a couple of days, sooo maybe expect them to come out a bit later than usual again.
> 
> One last thing: I actually planned to reveal the paints' emotions more directly, but I didn't find an opportunity for that. Perhaps I'll do it later, but the next best chance for that is reeeeally late, like almost near the end. In case anyone wants to know them now and isn't interested in interpreting the colors for themselves, here's an explanation for all of them (just skip it if you don't wanna know):  
> Yellow: happiness/contentment. Orange: curiosity/enthusiasm. Brown: jealousy/desire. Red: anger/passion. Pink: love/compassion. Violet: fear/paranoia. Blue: sadness/worry. Cyan: calmity/balance. Green: surprise/confusion. Gray: regret/shame. Black: hate/disgust. White: nothing/default state.
> 
> That's all for today, folks.


	17. 1.10: "Blank Page"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *who does not like stars, after all?

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Frisk_

The rays of the morning sun are shining through the rooftop's windows of the workshop as Frisk awakens, sitting on a chair and a blanket wrapped around them. While having a stretch, they hear Sans greet, „*morning.“ Next to them, the skeleton is still tinkering on the unconscious Flowey, placed on the workbench. At the moment he is apparently replacing the broken petals with new ones. „*ya still could've slept on the couch, would've been far more comfortable.“

„*Just in case you needed my help,“ Frisk explains as they watch Chara floating beside them, who, even after all this time, is still staring intently at their flower friend.

„*nice of ya, but it wasn't necessary, really,“ Sans answers, then yawns and takes the cup of coffee standing on the table. After just one sip, his face visibly scrunches up. „*seriously, they should ban this foul brew.“

„ _*You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many times he cursed his idiotic drink while you were asleep._ “ Chara snorts a bit. „ _*Even I learned some swear words of which I hadn't known they existed in the first place._ “

Finding the image of it quite funny, Frisk smiles before their serious face returns. „*Say, how's Gearey doing? Will he be okay?“

„*i'm actually almost finished,“ Sans states as he installs the second last petal. „*don't worry, little nags always come back. even some pillar won't be enough to finish them off, heh.“

„ _*Agreed._ “

„*...i'm also referring to another certain nag that is present here with us.“ Pouting angrily, Chara crosses their arms and glares at Sans, who is chuckling. „*but you're probably also worried 'bout ink, right?“

„*Yes, I still am...,“ Frisk confirms, knitting their brow. They cannot stop thinking about the possibility of both Ink and Error being... more than just hurt. Did they actually destroy an entire factory as Flowey implied? Just what on earth happened to them? An argument? That would be so typical. Last night Frisk was constantly trying to call Ink, but he did not answer his phone, so they called the city guard instead to search for them. However, there has been no reply yet.

...Losing Ink would not just mean losing a friend. Losing either of them or both would also mean... losing something else. And that something is almost more dreadful to Frisk. ...It is probably egoistic to feel that way in the first place. They know it.

„*y'know, ink can easily be categorized as a little nag too, at least sometimes, heh. so don't worry too much, bucko. i'm sure he's fine“ Sans reassures. „*but don't tell him i called him 'little'. he'd instantly quit our friendship.“

„*I won't,“ they promise, a little giggle escaping them.

„*welp, i'm done,“ he announces, looking at his work with pride.

„*When will he wake up?“ Chara inquires.

„*should be in a couple of minutes if i did everything right; we'll see.“ Standing up and stretching his tired bones, Sans asks, „*how 'bout breakfast? i could make us some sandwiches with milk. or cornflakes if ya like.“

Frisk looks at their ghost companion, who says with a shrug, „ _*I'm fine either way._ “

„*Then some sandwiches for us, please,“ they request.

„*no problem, boss. i'll be right back.“ After that, Sans leaves the workshops.

As their friend foretold, Flowey eventually starts to produce some odd clicking noises before his gear head turns several rounds until it stops. Upon realizing his current situation, he utters, „*Oh god, finally-“

„*Yes, finally, partner,“ Chara agrees while leaning forward with a menacing smile, making the just awakened flower recoil. „*Now would you _please_ explain to us what happened last night~?“

„*No need to be so aggressive, Chara,“ Frisk lectures them with a rather soft tone (always the same with them).

„ _*Well, he needs to understand how much of a big idiot he is!_ “

„*So... last night,“ Flowey begins carefully. „*I was following the boneheads around when an argument broke out between them.“

„*I've seen this coming,“ Frisk comments and sighs.

„*So they provoked each other until they decided to sort it out somewhere else. They were fighting in a factory in Hotland, I've been watching them-“

„*What a wise decision of you, friend of mine~,“ Chara hums, their sarcasm shining through.

„*Please let him explain himself,“ Frisk asks calmly.

„*Oh, I certainly will. Go on.“

„*W-Well, the glitching skeleton won, then they talked and the ceiling collapsed on us although I was able to escape fast enough. That's basically it.“

„*So why didn't you come back to us after the argument on the convention? That is exactly the one thing I wanted to prevent, Gearey,“ Frisk states, their brow furrowing in worry yet again.

„*Oh, let me guess! Let me guess!“ Chara calls out enthusiastically, again leaning forward to stare closely into Flowey's eyes. „*He was curious, wasn't he?“

„*About what?“ Frisk questions.

„*He wanted to witness their fight. Isn't that right, Azzy?“

„*...Yes, it's true,“ he confesses hesitantly and after a short pause explains, „*Can you imagine how boring things have become? Despite me following you around for almost three years at this point, the only things you could ever provide me with on a regular basis have been visiting your friends who are always doing the same things and dull diplomacy work.“ With every spoken word, his frustration seems to grow. „*Those dreams and universes I've kept hearing about, on the other hand, they're _really_ interesting. And I wanted to see with my own eyes how destructive the two idiots can be, if they would match your descriptions or not.“

„*...But I thought we made a promise,“ Frisk murmurs.

With a metallic laugh, Flowey gloatingly states, „*Oh, did you seriously believe things will always go _your_ way? Well, how does it feel like to be suddenly not able to predict people's moves anymore?!“

„*Oh, who's getting smug here all of a sudden?“ Chara interrupts while grabbing two of his petals with both hands, surprising Flowey enough to make him yelp with a shrill voice. „*The real idiot in this situation are _you._ Getting hit by a pillar is what you deserve for being so reckless~“

„*W-Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were in my situation?!“

„*Dumb question.“ They pull strongly on both petals with the same unmoved smile. „*I would never leave my partner _worried_ like that~“

„*Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop!“

„*Enough,“ Frisk intervenes, letting go of the other who is still wincing in pain (or... something like pain? He is still a robot flower, after all). „*Don't pull on him. He has just been repaired again.“

„*As long as he has learned his lesson,“ Chara replies, an angry undertone still remaining.

Flowey does not answer, but instead averts his gaze. However when Frisk suddenly pats his gear head, he glances at them, confused. „*It's okay,“ they say. „*I'm not mad at you.“

„*...Whatever. It doesn't matter,“ Gearey mumbles. „*You will be if we find out that they were crushed by boulders.“

„*We have to check on them immediately,“ Frisk decides in a determined manner. „*Do you still remember the location?“

„*Yes, I guess.“

„*How high do you think the chances are that they are... um...“

„*Alive?“ Flowey adds. „*I guess it's possible that they're still trapped there if they're lucky. I didn't check because my head didn't work right at that time.“

„*Then we're going.“ Picking up the flower pot, they also ask, „*For how long would they be trapped by now? More than ten hours?“

„*They'd survive that as long as they're not badly injured,“ Chara speaks up.

„*...Or as long as they haven't strangled each other by now,“ Flowey comments.

„*Your pessimism isn't helping, Azzy~“

„*I just... guess the paints are working long enough?“ Frisk whispers in deep thought.

„*You're talking about these vials on his bandolier, right? I saw him removing that thing before they started their fight,“ Flowey mentions.

„*You mean... he wasn't wearing it when the collapse happened?“

„*No.“

That would mean... if he is actually still trapped in there for that long...

...Oh.

„*In Hotland, yes? Someone who lives at that area can actually help us then,“ Frisk explains, taking their leave.

But when they reach the door, Sans coincidentally opens it in the same moment, a plate with sandwiches in one hand and a milk carton in the other. „*oops, sorry it took so long. i managed to misplace the bread, whenever that happened. it was under the couch, by the way, heh,“ he explains, then catches sight of Flowey. „*oh, weed's fit again, huh? is everything functioning well?“

„*Yes, thank you,“ Frisk replies and intends to leave the room. „*We're out for a while.“

„*oh, to search for ink? did he already tell ya the location? eh, wait a minute, kid-“

„*It's okay, I know whom to call for help. You can rest meanwhile,“ Frisk declares as Sans follows them.

„*wait, ya sure? maybe i should come too.“

„*No, I want you to rest. And don't worry, Gearey and Chara are with me.“

„*but-“

Before Sans can say anything more, the ghost has already taken control and storms off. „*Sorry, but our team is full! No more place for an old bag of bones~,“ Chara announces gleefully.

„*hey, don't overdo it, brat!“ Sans calls after them, then tiredly leans against the wall to his side. „*...i'm not that old, by the way.“

Meanwhile Frisk advices their flower friend, „*You should thank him later. For repairing you, I mean. He stayed awake the whole night to fix you.“

„*Only because _you_ were the one who asked,“ Gearey counters.

„*No, not because of that. He also used his most valuable components for you although that wouldn't have been necessary.“

„*...Also hardly ever did a break,“ Chara adds a bit reluctantly.

Flowey sighs. „*Being almost crushed to death by a pillar and now owing something to the smiley trashbag. What an awful week so far.“

***

_Error_

Error is resting somewhere in a state of being awake and asleep. There is almost no more energy for him left to move or even properly think. He is too tired. But eventually, he starts hearing voices again, which at first only sound like incomprehensible echoes in the background. However, they get louder and louder almost as if they are actually coming closer to him.

„What a giant mess,“ one voice comments, sounding worried. „So how are we supposed to find them if they're still buried somewhere?“

„Maybe just try callin' 'em?“ a low and rough voice suggests. Wait, Error's voices usually do not sound that stupid.

„*I hope... they're even in the state to answer us.“ ...or like a kid. „*I don't know if Ink can at least...“

„Hey! Is anyone there?!“ the first voice shouts. „Ink? Error?“

Finally he comes to realize that actual people are out there, so he shakily lifts himself up. Dizziness overcomes him and he is not even sure whether he can find the strength to use his voice. However, he vaguely registers that the bone he has summoned before his crash is still in his hand. Grabbing it tighter, Error knocks on the wall several times.

„I've heard somethin',“ the second voice speaks up.

„Really? I'm not hearing anything.“

„Psssssh.“

God, can they hurry up? It feels like Error's arm may go numb again.

„Over there.“ The sound of footsteps is getting nearer.

Groaning tiredly, Error faceplants the hard ground. The people outside are talking amongst each other, but he cannot perceive their words properly anymore due to exhaustion. Eventually he hears a loud noise nearby, reminding him of blaster sounds, and after it stops, he feels someone turning him over.

Suddenly some kind of disgusting medicine is being poured into Error's mouth, making him frown until he tears open his eyes and pushes that substance away. „It tAstEs hOrrEndOus.“

„It isn't supposed to taste good, just give you a temporary boost until you can get treated properly. Come on, it's practically healing magic in a bottle,“ Sci explains, kneeling beside him as he looks at the baffled glitch in amusement. „So... long time no see, huh?“

„WhaTevEr. MovE, i NeEd my SpaCe,“ Error demands and sits up while the other sighs. Also, standing behind Abomination #5, there are a kid with a blank stare and a flower in a pot in their hands and another skeleton, wearing a thick black jacket and a cap. A grim expression adorns his face, his sharp golden tooth gleaming in the light.

On instinct, Error narrows his eyes in deep discontentment. „#13 toO, huH?“

„Errrrr,“ Red utters as he averts his gaze and begins to sweat.

„I didn't have enough coffee for this,“ Sci mumbles while rubbing his face before turning to #13 and requesting, „Could you please help getting Ink out of here?“ Giving a nod, Red crawls inside the chamber to get to said skeleton who is still lying motionlessly behind Error. „So I was informed about everything what happened between the two of you,“ Sci mentions, giving a friendly smile...

...before smacking the back of Error's head.

„WhAt ThE hElL?! I sTiLl hAvE a HeAdaChE, yOu BaStArD!“

„Oh, I've got some too after hearing about that,“ Sci retorts with a scowl.

„Uh, Sci?“ Red calls out and holds up the black vial he has found nearby Ink.

Readjusting his glasses, he asks, „Am I seeing correctly? Is this the black paint?“

„Yup. There're also some dried black tracks runnin' down his mouth.“

Turning to Error again, Sci inquires worriedly, „Error, what exactly happened? Did Ink drink his black paint?“

„...i'M noT in thE mOoD to TalK abOuT thAt,“ he responds with a grumpy expression and suddenly shivers a little when the memory about the incident comes back. What the hell?

Rolling his eyes, Sci determines, „Let's get out of here first.“

Walking through the new-created exit, Error blinks several times in annoyance since he has to get used to the bright light again. Rubble is lying around everywhere and when he looks up, he notices the rooftop has still remained, however, the second floor is basically not accessible anymore now.

„*Um,“ Frisk utters quietly, announcing their presence. Error remembers them seeing once or twice through the Squid's bookmark. So after all, it was one of his friends saving them.

„WhaT?“

„*...Nice to meet you,“ they whisper with a shy smile.

Because Error does not desire to engage in unnecessary conversation right now, especially with some kid, he simply sighs. Stars, he cannot wait to lay down on his comfy bed and forget about all the recent crap for a while.

„So tell me now,“ Sci insists. Great, he is not going to let go of this topic, is he?

„YeS, he Did dRinK iT.“

„Oh. Did he... do something afterwards?“

„TriEd tO stRanGle mE,“ Error explains and he almost visibly shudders again when the image of Ink's wide grin and his pitch-black eyes looking down at him appears in his mind's eye. Or the memory of the burning touch- No, all of this is pure nonsense. There is no need to feel uneasy about that anymore; he should rather be angry at him for that, right? But looking at the empty expression of Ink, who is now being carried on Red's back, Error cannot muster enough rage for some reason... probably just his exhaustion.

„Hm, that would explain the mark on your neck,“ Sci mumbles as he eyes him.

„TheRe iS?“ he asks, surprised as he rubs the spot. Well, that is at least very much annoying.

„Say, do you know why he drank it? Because I know he's not a big fan of it and it's hard to imagine he would consume it in, uh, such a situation.“

„i MadE hiM dRinK iT aFteR he sToPpeD rEacTinG.“

…

Sci smacks him again.

„WhAt'S tHe MaTtEr, YoU sTuPiD-?!“

When #13 snorts, Error glares at him sternly, which causes him to stop immediately and nervously avert his eyes.

„Why would you do that?! Did you even know what would happen?! Apparently not, I guess!“ Sci shouts.

„TheN wHy sHouLd it Be mY fAulT if i dIdn'T knoW, hUh?!“

„ All of this mess here wouldn't have happened in the first place if you acted like a decent person for once!“

„hEy, tHe SquiD is tO blAme tOo!“

„But who started the argument first?! Tell me!“

„Eh, can't we just agree that both were idiots and move on?“ Red hesitantly intervenes.

After the two previously yelling skeletons exchange some looks with each other, Sci eventually sighs, declaring, „Okay, let's just leave.“

While making their way through the path that is not blocked by rubble, Sci inquires, „How much did you give him to drink?“

„A cOuPle oF dRopS.“

„He probably vomited afterwards, right? When did he... stop moving again?“

„AftEr aBouT a MinUte, i GueSs.“

„That's fortunate. If he had stayed longer in that state, then you would...“ A pause. „Well, let's not think about that.“

„WhaT's tHe blAcK pAinT evEn suPpoSed to dO? AnD i AlrEadY knOw aBouT hiS sOulLesSneSs by tHe wAy.“

„I'd rather not mention anything that Ink maybe wouldn't want to tell you. Go try asking him yourself if you want to know it that badly,“ Sci explains before sighing again in frustration. „But if you want to hear my personal recommendation: just don't. Your curiosity has never done anything good to you.“

„...sIncE wHen Do I liSteN tO yOu?“

„And that's where the problem lies.“

In the entrance area that is still intact, Error grabs his coat and the other items he has left behind. As Sci picks up Ink's bandolier and intends to leave, the glitch questions, „WiLl yOu noT giVe hiM tHe pAinTs noW?“

„I'll better do it in the lab. Uh, far more better than here,“ Sci answers, then suddenly glances strictly at him. „You're coming too, by the way.“

„wHy? I'd raTheR reSt aT hOme.“

„Just to check if you have any injuries or something. Healing magic can't cure anything, after all.“

„I'm FinE,“ he insists.

„Doubt it. I'm also a doctor, so you can trust my smart judgement,“ Sci says and readjusts his glasses in a proud manner. „Come on, we also haven't talked for ages. I can prepare some hot chocolate if you like.“

„I'm nOt thAt kEen to InvEst mOre tIme in aNy oF yoU rIghT noW.“

„So you are keener to walk around with a headache instead?“ the other counters, raising one bonebrow.

Error groans.

***

It certainly feels awkward to walk into the building of the 'Grand Workshop' since Error is considered to be 'the Destroyer of Progress' and such. But despite the common opinion of some eggheads, he does not hate the building for what it represents or produces. Actually, in contrast to the majority of stupid crap that is being invented, some _useful_ stuff is made here, for example the mettaphon (although Error questions its usefulness now because it has enabled the Squid to annoy him constantly).

„Sorry, I actually didn't think about it,“ Sci suddenly apologizes.

„aBouT whAt?“

„About you not liking this place.“

„I dOn't CaRe. It'S jUsT aNothEr FacTorY.“ Error dismisses it with a slack hand gesture.

„But one with some memories,“ Sci adds, looking at him seriously.

„LiKe i SaiD: I don'T cArE.“

„...If you say so.“

Later on, Error and Frisk are sitting on a bench in the waiting room of the laboratory where Sci is working. While the first two have a cup of hot chocolate, the latter is drinking coffee, leaned against the wall nearby.

„So yOu Didn'T tElL me tHat yoU knEw thE sQuiD,“ Error states reproachfully.

„And what do you think was my reason behind this? First off, I did it for Ink's sake: Knowing his... well, exhausting character traits, I predicted he would annoy you to a point in which you would become furious. In the end I was right, and the result is even worse than I imagined, but at least the two of you are okay. And second off, I did it for _your_ sake too.“ Confused by this, Error stares quizzically at him. „I thought you might obsess over the whole dream thing again once the two of you would meet each other.“

„AnD wHy shOulD it ConcErn You?“ he asks, eyeing the other suspiciously.

„You might get sleepless nights again.“

„...i StiLl cAn't SeE hOw iT cOnceRns yOu.“

„Of course you can't.“ Sighing, Sci sips on his coffee. „Another thing I wanted to mention: Whenever Ink reverts to becoming emotionless, he cannot remember the last things he did very well, so it is likely that he won't recall his assault on you... and I actually hoped you'd do me a favor and not remind him of that.“

„wHy?“

Sci huffs. „Why 'why'? Of course he would feel bad about that, you insensitive brick!“

„TheN hE jUst sHouLdn'T dRinK thE pAiNt tHat WouLd mAke hIm feEl tHis wAy in tHe firSt pLaCe,“ Error grumbles. But seriously now: Why is Ink not just drinking the positive vials constantly to remain a stupid, happy Squid forever? Why voluntarily feel sadness or remorse? Unlike other people, he has actually an option to control his emotions. ...The more he thinks about it the more messed up it sounds.

„You just don't get the point.“

„WeLl, anD wHat iS thE pOinT tHen?“

„Hard to feel like an actual normal person if you lack basic emotions like anger, shame, sadness or even hatred, don't you think?!“ Sci snarls at him. As Error does not know what to respond to this, the other skeleton adds with a much quieter voice, „...I'm sorry. I really don't want to yell at you, but... you're sometimes more difficult to handle than Ink at his worst.“

„...i SeE tHis aS aN iNsuLt.“

„Yeah, you should.“ Chuckling, Sci pushes himself off the wall. „I guess I'll check on Ink again. Eh, I'm not sure if he'll be in the mood to talk with you right now-“

„Don'T bOthEr. mE NeiTheR,“ Error interrupts and with a generous sip, gulps down the rest of his hot drink.

„Okay then.“ Sci attempts to leave, but then turns around again as he is reminded of something. „By the way, there's also another favor: Is it possible that you can forgive Ink for his, uh, action? It's not his fault; that paint is quite intense and having nothing else to balance it out... well, it always ends unpleasantly. But maybe it's too much to ask... I would be scared too if I saw him like that.“

„...dOn't cOunT on iT.“

„Well, thought so.“ While walking towards the door on the right, Sci calls after him, „Maybe you, Geno and me should hang out sometimes.“

„YoU mEaN witH yoU bRinGing in #13 tOo?“ Error asks, looking completely displeased at the thought.

Rolling his eyes, Sci says, „You're incorrigible.“

After he has left the room, only then Error notices the nagging stare from the side. „WhaT?“

„*...Nothing,“ Frisk answers while evading the other's gaze.

„So diD yOu knOw wHerE we eXacTly wEre?“

The kid nods.

„hoW?“

„*I asked Gearey to follow you...,“ they murmur, pointing at the flower.

„*Stop calling me like that,“ he grumbles.

„WhY wOulD yoU lEt sOmeOne fOlLow us?“ Error questions, voice filled with suspicion again.

„*I was worried...“

„DiD tHe SquId tElL yoU aBouT uS?“

„*His dreams... I've been reading them. I know how you're always, um, arguing. When I saw you at the convention, I thought something... bad might happen...“

„HmpF,“ Error simply responds, still looking at them dismissively.

„*...Now _you're_ staring...,“ Frisk whispers.

„SomEhoW, i DoN't liKe yoUr FacE.“

„*Thank god I'm not the only one,“ Flowey mumbles.

The moment Error opens his Script, the kid and the gear head curiously peek from the side. After a short while, he finds their stats:

_*FRISK_

_LV: 1_

_HP: 20/20 MP: 0/0_

_AT: 1 EXP: 0_

_DF: 1 NEXT: 10_

_SOUL: DETERMINATION_

_[*A little anxious, yet determined.]_

The soul type might be rare, but there is nothing out of norm. Now the flower:

_*FLOWEY_

_LV: 1_

_HP: 10/10 MP: 20/20_

_AT: 5 EXP: 0_

_DF: 5 NEXT: 10_

_SOUL:_

_[*Struck by curiosity.]_

…

„*What's with that face?“ Flowey asks as Error looks down at him with a deadpan.

„...yOu'Re sOulLeSs tOo, huH?“

„*Wha-?! You can tell with that thing?!“ he calls out in disbelief and moves his head so he can see the screen properly.

„JusT... wHat tHe hElL?! HoW mAnY of You wIthoUt a SoUl aRe acTuaLly Out TheRe?!“ Error questions, feeling suddenly creeped out by that thought.

„*They're uncommon enough that... most humans and monsters don't even know they can exist...,“ Frisk explains.

„sO is tHe fLowEr heRe drInkiNg pAinTs tOo or WhaT?“

„*Disgusting. Don't compare me with that idiot,“ Flowey replies+. „*There're different types of us. And I'm not like him.“

„tHen wHiCh TypE arE yOu?“

„*Please... let's not discuss that,“ Frisk requests, knitting their brow slightly as they gently caress one of his petals.

Cringing a bit, but not recoiling completely, Flowey murmurs discontently, „*...I'm not your pet.“

Whatever, it does not matter that much anyway. The most important thing to know is that neither of them are an outcode. So Error's intuition has failed him this time.

„*And... what did it say about my soul?“ the kid inquires.

„'DeTerMiNatiOn'.“

„*Nothing more...?“

„NopE. JusT suPerFicIal sTufF.“

„*Hm, I see.“

After several minutes of silence, Frisk suddenly speaks up again, „*Um, I was wondering about something...“

„AboUt whAt?“

„*What kind of, uh, relationship do you and Ink have?“

„We'Re bAsiCalLy cOntrAct PartNerS, bUt nOne of tHis iS yoUr bUsinEss in The fiRst PlaCe.“

For some reason disappointed, they tilt their head. „*That's it?“

„WhaT, 'tHat's It'? WhAt anSweR diD yoU exPecT?“

„*I mean, the two of you are meeting regularly...“

„FoR bUsiNeSs PurPosE.“

„*But you were together on the convention...“

„bEcAusE we WanTed to Go tO hiS hOme To wOrK oN soMethIng.“

„*I saw you from afar... You looked happy...“

„LeT me rEmiNd yOu tHat ouR aRgumEnt sTilL hAppEneD.“

„*But when you were trapped, didn't you get a chance to talk to one another...? Did nothing come out of it?“

Error hesitates. „He StrAnGlEd mE.“

„*...Somehow, I believe you did the same thing to him at some point.“

...That is actually true. He remembers their first encounter again. And despite everything, Ink still happily agreed to work together with him. Just another proof that something must be not quite right with the dumbass's brain. But... would Ink want to continue even after that incident? Any sane person would drop out at this point and maybe Error should too, just for the sake of his nerves.

It would be the most reasonable decision, after all.

…

Reason... Has curiosity ever cared for something like reason? Yes, why should Error give up everything _now?_ Why should he let himself be stopped by the Squid? He wants to find out the truth and he made a break for too long.

He _will_ solve this puzzle because after all, nothing is a match for the Destroyer's curiosity.

...Funnily enough, he would not even think this way right now, filled with determination, if he had never met Ink on that one day. Heh, of course it also had to happen in an idiotic way by him bumping into Error. And then staring at him with the same goofy expression as always.

„*...Are you thinking of something funny?“ Frisk asks.

„hM? Why?“

„*Because you're smiling.“

As if he has not noticed it himself all this time, the glitch blinks in confusion. „...iT's NotHinG.“

***

More time has passed and Error is getting restless. At some point he stood up and has started walking up and down, impatiently. What is taking them so long with the Squid? The Destroyer has some plans too for today: like sleeping. Grumbling by himself, he walks towards the table standing across of the bench. Some careless idiot has left his lunchbox with a chocolate bar on top of it, so Error grabs the sweet in order to cool down his nerves.

„*Um, it's not yours,“ Frisk remarks softly.

„AnD?“

Seriously now: It was #5 who has dragged Error to this place and now he is letting him wait for Æther knows how long. Why did he even give in so easily? He should have just went straight home instead of wasting his time here. Angrily, Error spits out the wrapping. It seems as if he has to have a word or two with that scientist.

The moment Error reaches the door behind which Sci vanished previously, he abruptly stops again. Right, Ink is in that room too. So... how would he react now if he saw Error? Sci claimed he would not be in the mood to talk. Why should he even bother? Really, Ink could react any way he wants to and Error would not care, even if he were-

...What is that sound?

When Error notices that the door is not fully closed, he grabs the handle and carefully opens it just enough to peek inside.

„Eh, maybe you should take a bit from the white one,“ Sci suggests in a worried tone. „I think you exaggerated with the blue...“

„Should've paid more attention and stopped 'im,“ Red mumbles.

...Is Error hearing crying? Both skeletons are blocking the view, so he cannot see Ink's expression.

„It's no one's fault, really,“ Sci assures and pats Ink's shoulder. „But... I guess if this is the way you think you should feel right now, then just let it all out.“

When they finally move enough so Error can catch a sight of Ink...

...he recoils immediately.

What? Why? This does not make any sense. No wait, there is no need to care about that; it is not Error's fault after all. Ink was the one choosing to feel this way. God damn it, the voices are causing a riot again. Is there some kind of conspiracy going on against Error?! Why does everything has to be so. Damn. CoNfUsInG.

After Error has taken several slow steps back, he suddenly turns around swiftly and heads towards the exit.

„*Where are you going?“ Frisk questions, but does not receive an answer.

There are things Error can deal with: Ink on a high red paint dose, his demon-like face on black, but _that_ one? Nope. He sure as hell cannot handle that kind of stuff.

Stupid. Just... everything.

***

_Frisk_

After some time Sci comes out of the room, looking around him. „Where is Error?“

„*He suddenly left,“ Frisk explains.

„Seriously? What an absolute-“ He is about to curse, but cuts himself off and sighs. „Well, I should've guessed he would get impatient after a while. I just call him later.“

„*How's Ink doing?“

„Resting now. I think he'll stay for a while here,“ Sci replies before proudly patting the kid's head. „He's lucky he has a friend like you. You can leave now if you want to because I think he will be sleeping for longer.“

„*I also wanted to ask if you could help me...,“ Frisk mentions, fishing something out of their pocket and holding it up.

„What about it?“ Sci asks curiously as he takes the tissue to study it.

„*I was wondering if you could... examine it and tell me what it is.“

„You mean that stain, right? Where did you get that from?“

„*...It was coming out of a friend's eye.“

Upon hearing that, the skeleton's expression gets serious. „Oh. Was your friend at a doctor already?“

„*Not yet.“ They knit their brow. „*I think he'll visit one, but knowing him, he'll probably delay it anyway...“

„I understand. Well, I can see if I can find out something, but I can't tell you how long it'll take because there are also some other things I have to do,“ Sci agrees, smiling at them encouragingly.

„*Thanks...“

„No problem.“ Looking at the clock on the wall nearby, Sci determines, „So in case you want to leave now, you better hurry so you can catch the bu-“

„Okay, so in hell ate my chocolate?!“ Red cries out angrily, holding its wrapping up. When he notices it is still wet, he immediately drops it in disgust.

Upon realizing who the culprit may be, Sci groans, rubbing his face. „Still not enough coffee.“

***

„*Sans?“

„*yup?“

„*Has Ink texted you lately or something?“

„*he's sending me a message now and then, but doesn't seem so talkative,“ Sans answers, currently tinkering on some kind of motor.

„*Mmh,“ Frisk hums next to him, their chin lying on the table as they are looking at the screen of their mettaphon. „*He's not writing me that much either...“

„*guess even someone like him needs a break after such an incident. still hard to imagine all of that happened, but at least ink's okay now, and hey, maybe he has learned his lesson to not engage with someone like the destroyer.“

„*But I actually wanted them to get along,“ they kid object, pouting.

„*not everyone can be compatible with anyone. nice way of thinking, kid, really, but it's better for ink if he stays far away from him.“

„*If I was thinking like that, then humans and monsters would still be divided,“ Frisk counters with a glint of determination.

Sans stops and scratches his cheek with the wrench he is holding. „*eh, dunno if these two things are comparable with one another.“

„* _Frisky, I think the comedian is actually right for once,_ “ Chara cuts in, floating in front of them. „ _*Just don't think too much about those two squabblers. They're not worth it._ “

„*...You too?“ Frisk mumbles discontently, which causes Sans to look at them quizzically for a moment.

„*wait, are they agreeing with me right now? wow, the world must have gotten crazy then.“

While the skeleton is chuckling, the kid stands up to aimlessly walk around the workshop, thinking. Three days have passed since Ink and Error have been rescued and Frisk cannot help but wonder how things will go from now on. Even if they get along once more and forget about their argument, who is to say this will not repeat itself again and again until one of them or both actually... well.

„*hey, kiddo?“ Sans, who has turned around on his stool to face them, calls out, „*why not leave the stale place here and go out for a while? get some fresh air? ya could also hang out with some other kids out there.“

„*It's okay, I'm fine,“ they murmur, lost in thoughts.

„*eh, 'kay. was just thinking you're making yourself crazy in here, that's all.“

Both the Creator and the Destroyer are complete opposites, but there still are certain things they share with each other: not only the dreams, but they must have formed some kind of connection by now, right? It is still developing at least. Maybe they just need more things to share in order to strengthen this connection. It can be anything: a favorite movie, fun activities or hobbies, a place where they can spend time with or even a certain item or present-

…

„ _*Oooh, I know this face: Frisky is getting an idea~,_ “ Chara remarks, giggling.

„*Hey, Sans? Where did you put your projector? Uh, do you still have it?“ Frisk requests, getting the inventor's attention again.

„*somewhere on the shelf behind a blanket,“ Sans responds, then adds ruefully, „*i'm sorry i didn't bring it to the convention although you liked it. it's just... too unfinished.“

„*It's okay. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable about it.“ When they spot the machine, they inquire, „*Uh, do you still need it for something?“

„*hm, not really. just couldn't bring myself to discard it, heh,“ Sans explains, looking suddenly so bittersweet about this. „*ya wanna have it? is that the reason why ya're asking?“

Frisk nods. „*If that's okay with you.“

„*'course, why not?“ he agrees, shrugging casually. „*have fun with it. oh, and in case it's not working properly anymore, ya can bring it back and i'll fix it for you.“

„*Thanks.“ Smiling happily, they take the projector.

***

On the next day, the time has come to visit Ink and see how he is doing. With the projector being stored in their backpack and also holding Flowey in one arm, there is quite the heavy luggage to bear, but they stay determined nonetheless. When they enter his shop, the artist looks up from behind his counter and smiles. „Hey there,“ he calls out.

„*Hey,“ Frisk greets back and comes closer. At first glance, Ink seems to be in good spirits as always. Staring at the paper he is currently drawing on, they notice that there are several unfinished sketches of random things that seem to have nothing to do with each other. „*How are you doing?“ they inquire.

„Quite good I'd say,“ Ink responds as he continues drawing.

„*Have you spoken with Error yet?“

„Nope.“ He chuckles a bit. „Uh, I feel like things have gotten awkward between us?“ When Frisk curiously tilts their head, Ink proceeds, „You know, like I wouldn't have a clue how to lead a conversation with him the way I usually do. Like, eh, some awkward pauses would occur. You know what I mean?“

Normally someone would give a key advice like, 'Relax, just be yourself and do not think about it too much'. However Frisk feels as if it would be irresponsible to give _Ink,_ of all living beings on this planet, this kind of advice, so they decide against it. „*Is it because he saw you... like _that?_ You know... emotionless.“

For a moment, Ink stops drawing. Shortly after, he continues while replying without losing his smile once, „Yeah, I guess that's it. It's probably weird, right? I think I'm wondering since some time now if this is weird or not.“

Growing annoyed, Flowey intervenes, „*The only weird thing here is that you even consider this to be weird. At least now I can see you as _somewhat_ normal for feeling insecure about anything. _Somewhat._ “

„Oh, wow, thanks!“ Ink responds, but then furrows his brow in confusion. „Wait, was that supposed to be a compliment?“

„*...Cancel the last part I said,“ Flowey mumbles, then turns to the kid. „*Do you see the reason now why I don't like to engage with idiots like him? He actively hurts my brain.“

„ _*It would fit if he were something like a clown in his past life~,_ “ Chara comments, giggling.

„*So... I think you should give Error some time. He may be thinking the same way as you right now...,“ Frisk suggests. „*And you could use the break too until, uh, you feel less awkward about it...“

„I'm also wondering if Error is finally fed up with me.“ Drawing thoughtless circles, Ink explains, „I remember him being angry at me when we were trapped, then the memory is getting a bit fuzzy after that.“

„*I got a chance to talk with him for a bit... and he didn't seem that angry as you might think.“

„*At best annoyed,“ Gearey adds.

„Wow, are we talking about the same Error here?“ he questions as his green swirly eyelights are reflecting his surprise.

„*I also have something for you,“ Frisk mentions before finally taking out the projector and putting it on the table. „*Sans made this, but he didn't want it anymore, so he gave it to me.“

After pressing the button, the familiar stars appear on the walls. Although they are not that visible since it is quite bright outside, Ink stares at them with child-like fascination nevertheless.

„*I thought you could show it to Error... or... maybe even gift it if you think he'll accept it.“

„Woah, that's a cool thingy!“ Ink exclaims. As he tries the other buttons and watche the colors change, his eyes shine brighter at that. „Yeah, he will totally like that one! I think it may even get him to appreciate inventions a bit more!“

„*Are you kidding me? This is the very reason why he got furious in the first place!“ Flowey snarls (and looks like he would smack himself if he had any arms).

„*Yeah... better don't concentrate on that aspect,“ Frisk agrees, nodding nervously. „*Just see it as... improving your relationship. Getting to understand each other better.“

„Yeah, I think you're right. Sounds good to me~“ Humming, Ink takes one sleeve of his new scarf and a pen. „I'll better write it down, just to be sure~“

„*...And don't forget to give him time,“ Frisk mentions firmly.

„Yup, noted.“

„*And be careful with the projector.“

„Yeah, super careful.“

„ _*Also less of a clown this time~,_ “ Chara adds.

„*Start being smart for once,“ Flowey suggests.

„Sure thing,“ Ink murmurs while writing it down too. When he is finished, he looks at the kid and the flower with his usual happy starry eyes. „Thanks for that! I can't wait to give it to him!“

Giggling at the sight, Frisk recommends, „*Maybe you should look this way too when you're gifting him that.“

„Huh? Why?“

„*Just... having a feeling that he may like it.“ At last, they attempt to leave his store. „*I better get going then...“

„Okay, greet Sans for me!“ the artist calls out, waving them goodbye in an enthusiastic manner.

When the three of them are outside on the streets again where the cloudless sky is shining a bright blue, Frisk murmurs with a deadpan, „*...Now I'm actually a bit afraid.“

„*So soon?“ Flowey questions.

„*Error has just... some erratic mood swings at times. I hope he will actually accept it.“

„*Now it's too late anyways, right?“ Chara cuts in while happily jumping from one zebra crossing to the other. „*So lean back and enjoy the show~“

„*Gearey... would you consider to watch over them for me again?“ Frisk asks.

„*God, I'm too tired of them and their vandalism,“ Flowey responds.

„*Well, then just _stop_ being a careless idiot and retreat before something happens~,“ Chara advises, warning hidden in their sweet voice.

„*I won't force you, of course,“ Frisk affirms. „*But I thought you may be still curious about them.“

Thinking about it for a while, he eventually sighs. „*Just... give me a break. I think I'll do it whenever I'm in the mood for it. I'm also not keen to enter a room with both of them in it. I'm traumatized enough by collapsing buildings.“

„*I'm fine with that. Thank you for your help.“ Frisk smiles at him.

„*...I never said I was doing this for _you_.“

„*Then for _me~?_ “ Chara asks, fluttering their eyelashes at Flowey who begins to spin nervously.

Upon taking back control, Frisk determines, „*Let's go visit Sans again.“

„*Always the same old story,“ Flowey remarks.

„*Maybe we should let him help with the comedian's machine for once~?“ Chara suggests cheerfully.

„*Oh, never-“

„*Yes, and Chara will help too,“ Frisk interrupts.

„*Whaaaa-? I thought we were partners, Frisky!“ they whine playfully.

After laughing wholeheartedly at that, Frisk stays silent for a while, a bright smile still apparent on their face. „*You know, Gearey,“ they eventually say, „*not being able to see what comes next can be... very scary at times. But... it also can be exciting. And funny too.“

„*Hm, whatever you say.“

And so the three friends continue their way on Roadin.

***

_Ink_

During the next three days, Ink can barely tame his excitement. Whenever he spots the projector, he runs over to it to turn it on and watch the passing stars. Then the desire to just write a message to Glitchy immediately almost takes over, but the warning note on his scarf prevents him from doing so. However, it seems to get harder and harder every time and it certainly is not helping that Error is taking so long (seriously, how can patient people handle this kind of waiting? What is their secret?). Then there are moments in which Ink again thinks that Error is done with him for real... hopefully not.

One time on an unbusy afternoon (okay, basically every time of the day is not that busy), Ink is doing some inventory stuff in his shop to pass the time. As always, he is carrying several cartons at once with ease although it is relatively hard to see what is before him. All of a sudden his mettaphon, which is lying on top of a shelf, rings, so he automatically picks it up without checking beforehand who is calling him in the first place.

„Helloooo?“ Ink says as he is still balancing his goods.

„SerIouSly, dO yoUr gReEtiNgs haVe to SouNd tHat dUmB tOo?“

„Wha-“ Surprised by the voice on his phone, Ink gets careless for a moment and bumps with the cartons against the counter, causing him to fall backwards with a loud 'Yikes'.

„...wHat diD i JusT hEar?“ Error asks.

Picking up his mettaphon, which has landed next to Ink's head on the ground, he cheerfully replies, „Just me stumbling and falling dramatically~“

„HuH. So tHe uSuaL tHinG,“ the other replies, unimpressed.

„Uuuuuh.“

„WhaT?“

„I mean, I'm kinda baffled that you're calling me. Did you do that before? I can't remember,“ Ink explains as he tries to stand up and almost trips again in the process.

„I wAs mEssAgiNg yOu, buT yoU diDn'T aNsWer. I waSn'T in tHe mOoD to wAiT foR yOuR rEpLy, So I caLlEd InsTeaD.“

„Oops. I guess I forgot to check my messages,“ he notes and laughs at himself for that. „But wow, it's still surprising me.“

„DoN't geT uSeD to iT. NoRmaLlY i WoUld aVoiD to LisTen tO yoUr sHriLl vOicE wHenEveR i CaN.“

„My voice isn't that high!“ Ink protests firmly.

„tHe sAmE as WitH yOur BodY heIghT?“ While Ink is pouting like ~~an insulted child~~ a reasonable and normal-sized adult, Error is chuckling gloatingly. „WeLl, to gEt to tHe PoiNt,“ he says, but a silent break occurs before he hesitantly utters, „eH.“

So Ink was right: It would really come to an awkward situation like now. „Yes?“ he encourages him, curious about what he is going to say.

„So... dO yoU knOw of tHe hiGh hiLl in The ceNtruM of WatErfAlL?“

„Uh, I guess?“ Ink responds, scratching his head as he tries to recall his last visit there. „I think I have to look it up to remember it properly. Why?“

…

„...Error?“

…

„...eIghT pM,“ he mumbles almost non-audibly.

„Wh-“ Before Ink gets a chance to ask him, Error hangs up. Very confused by this, he stares at the screen of his phone until realization creeps in and makes his eyes go wide.

Has Error just... set up a meeting point? Not even at Ink's place but actually outside in public? Is this real life? Is he dreaming right now? After some moments of standing there, frozen up, Ink eventually takes his orange vial, being now in the mood to jump in excitement. During his attempt however, he bumps into the carton lying on the ground with his foot and falls over yet again.

Well, at least _now_ he can tell that this is, in fact, not a dream.

***

Walking on a road in Waterfall, Ink begins to wonder why he does not visit this area more often because there is so much that catches the eye: sparkling souvenirs that are being sold on the shopping promenade, small rivers radiating a cyan light as well as the Echo Flowers in the parks; it is only natural that he keeps getting distracted by everything on his way, even by the rising steam of the local bathhouses. When Ink is eyeing a souvenir stand, his mettaphon rings all of a sudden.

„OkAy, sO whAt iN thE woRlD is TakiNg yOu so LonG?“ Error grumbles, possibly frowning right now.

„Hey, two calls in just one day. Are you sure you're Glitchy and not someone else?“ Ink questions, laughing.

„Are YoU diStraCteD by aLl tHe cRaP thEy'rE sElliNg hEre?“

Looking at some glittering colorful stones, Ink innocently answers, „...No?“

„...tHeN whY aRe yoU sTariNg at The SoUvenIrS riGht nOw?“

Oh yeah, Error has his screen thingy ability. „Okay, I admit I got _a bit_ distracted, but now I'm on my way again!“ And so Ink turns around in an enthusiastic manner and walks off.

„ThaT's thE wRonG dIrecTioN, sTupId.“

„Uh, I'm preeetty sure it's left.“

„ThEn wHy aRe yoU tUrniNg rIghT?“

„Oops.“

Error groans. Ink can only imagine that he is probably facepalming too right now: a hilarious picture in his head! „OkaY, iT's No uSe; I apParEntLy hAve tO guIdE yoU beForE yOu eNd uP at thE eDge of The WorLd.“

„Okay then, tour guide Glitchy: Lead the way!“ he commands playfully.

As Ink continues his way, Error proceeds to tell him the directions so he keeps staying on the right path (more or less). „You know, I think I just got a cool idea,“ he mentions, his pupils turning into orange gears.

„sHouLd i Be aFraId?“

„So imagine an invention that can tell you the right way to go so you don't get lost anymore!“

„It AlrEadY eXiSts. It'S cAlLed _a MaP._ “

„No, not like that! Not everyone can read a map, so how about something like a device that can tell you the direction?!“

„A coMpaSs?“

„Nonono! Like a voice telling you the way like you're doing right now!“

„ThaT sOunDs inCreDiblY aNnoYinG. NoW tuRn riGhT.“ When Ink suddenly bursts out laughing, Glitchy questions, „WhaT's So fUnnY?“

„You just called yourself annoying!“ he replies, wiping away his tears of laughter.

„No, i Di- oH.“ Error becomes silent for a moment. „...tHis ConVerSatiOn neVeR toOk pLaCe.“

Even so, Ink keeps on laughing for a little while. More time passes.

„SquId.“

„Yeah?“

„I caN't TelL yoU wHerE to Go wHen yOu kEeP sTarIng at tHe sKy.“

„But it's super pretty right now!“ Ink protest as he continues to watch the orange colors of the sunset that are mixing beautifully with Waterfall's bright blue.

„...I gueSs So. BuT at thIs rAte yOu'Re gOinG tO bUmP inTo soMethInG agAin.“

When Ink looks straight ahead again, he abruptly stops before he could walk against the park bench. „Oh, that was a close one!“

„I doN't GeT it. HoW cAn an AirHeAd LikE yOu eveN sUrvIve fOr tHat lOng?“ Error asks, seriously puzzled about that. „ImAgiNe foR eXamPle On tHe dAy we meT, yoU wOulD'vE beEn bUstEd noT oNly bY me bUt aLsO by thE oTheR gUy wHo waS thErE wiTh mE; yoU woUlD bE deAd nOw.“

„Aaand still, I'm here!“ Ink exclaims merrily.

„YoUr lUcK is tOo suRreAl.“ Shortly after, he adds, „YoU pRobAblY didN't EveN cOnsiDeR tHat i MigHt hAve SeT uP a TraP foR yOu or SomEthiNg tO finIsH yOu oFf.“

„In public space? That would be an odd move.“

„I sTiLl cOulD.“

„Would you?“

„...nOt in The MooD.“ Then he says, „TurN lEft noW.“

After a while Ink inquires, „So is there a reason why you wanted to meet up here?“

Error stays silent.

„Did you want to talk about the dreams?“

„I'lL juSt tElL yOu wHen yOu'rE thEre. i beLieVe yoU'lL sEe thE hiLl anY moMeNt Now.“

„Yup, hard to miss,“ Ink comments as he looks up a bit to see it in full. Additionally he spots some old stone stairs on the side that are leading to the top of the hill.

„WeLl, i JusT tRuSt yOu eNougH tHat tHe rEsT of YouR BrAin CelLs wIlL fiGurE oUt on tHeiR oWn hoW tO wAlK sTraIghT aHeAd.“

„Got it~,“ Ink happily hums and turns right.

„WhaT thE hElL, sQuiD?!“ Error shouts in disbelief.

„Just kidding~! I'll see you then in a minute or so!“

„I hoPe sO,“ he grumbles and hangs up while Ink is already on his way, carrying the projector in a bag in his hand.

***

On the top of the hill, Error is sitting on a bench, his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face as he is watching the sky where the first stars are shining. Creeping up from behind through some bushes, Ink eventually reaches the grumpy skeleton and taps on his cylinder hat with his flat hand, saying, „Boop~“

Startled by this, Error swiftly turns around and upon seeing Ink waving at him with a goofy grin, his expression somewhat relaxes although it still remains disgruntled. „I sEe yOu'vE fOunD yOur aBnoRmaL-sIzEd pEn,“ he comments as he notices Penny on Ink's back.

„Yup, went back and searched for her for hours,“ Ink explains while placing his pen companion behind the bench before he sits down on the left side, putting his bag on the ground. Then he looks at Error with a gaze filled with expectation. „Soooo?“

„WhaT, 'So'?“

„Well, _you_ invited me, so what do you want to talk about?“

„...bAsiCalLy, i WanTed To knOw iF aNy oF thE pReViOus eVenTs hAve cHanGed yOur OpiNioN aBouT oUr cOllAborAtiOn.“ Error glances at him strictly. „ThaT meAns iF yOu hAveN't foRgoTten thEm aLreAdy.“

„Nope, still in my head! Well, for the most part“ Ink assures, pointing at his skull. „And of course I still wanna work with you. Why shouldn't I?“

Huffing in disbelief, Error answers, „'WhY'? ThaT's-“ Before he can finish, he just stops in the middle of his sentence to sigh while his hand slides down his face. Surprisingly enough, a chuckle escapes him. „I actUalLy pRediCteD thAt noT eVen tHat CoUld maKe yOuR cOmMon SeNse wOrk fOr oNce. So yOu'Re noT rEseNtfuL aBouT anYthInG oR whAt?“

„Wellll, I guess I only work with you under one condition,“ Oml replies, cheekily watching Error's expression turn into curiosity. „I want an apology from you~“

„WhaT.“

„Yup, you heard right. After all, the bone in my shoulder kinda hurt and also some of the things you said.“ In actuality, Ink does not really care about receiving an apology or not, but it certainly is funny to see Error squirm at the mere thought of it. „Sooooo~?“

When he cringes, grinding his teeth and one of his eyes twitching, Ink has to try his best to withhold his laughter. Well, it is not like he would do this anyw-

„i-I'm...“

...Is Ink mishearing things right now?

„I'm... s-So...“

Oh. Oh stars.

„S-s-SoOo...“

No way this is happening.

„S-s-s-S-sS-ssS-S-s-S-s-s-sSs-“

...Normally you would expect Ink to say something like, 'Come one, one single apology will not hurt you', but it looks like Error is in actual physical pain while trying to force out these words, glitching wildly and apparently almost crashing. Hilarious!

„-rRy,“ he eventually utters as his tensed shoulders droop when relief kicks in.

„Huh, didn't quite get it. Can you repeat it?“ With that Error glitches again, causing Ink to laugh loudly. „Relax, I already understood you!“

„...WaS thAt eNouGh foR yOu?“

„Well, I didn't say I would accept your apology~“

„Oh, aRe yoU kiDdiNg mE?! WhaT eLse Do YoU wAnT?!“ Error snarls. „Is It moNey?!“

„Nope.“ After standing up from the bench and stepping in front of the other, Ink sneakily hides the item behind his back, waits a couple of moments so the tension rises and only then presents it proudly. „You have to accept this present first!“

Bewildered by that sudden action, Error stares at the bag at first before taking it very carefully. Looking inside, he asks, „WhAt'S thAt?“

„A thingy I got from a friend. I thought you may like it~“

„BuT _wHat_ iS iT?“

„Well, you're going to find it out for yourself when you're at home! By the way, it works best when it's dark.“

Error narrows his eyes. Oh, it is his trademark 'I don't trust you' look. „Is tHiS suPpOsEd to bE a PrAnk?“

„Definitely not! I swear!“ Ink assures confidently. „Let's just agree that if you find out this is a prank, then we will cancel our truce again. And in case you don't like it, you can just give it back.“

„I juSt dOn'T unDerStanD wHy yoU woUld giFt soMethIng tO me. YoU musT haVe uLteRioR moTivEs aGaIn,“ Error answers, still watching him with distrust.

„Oooor maybe, this is just _my_ way of apologizing.“

„wHy wOulD yOu eVen cAre AboUt thAt in thE fiRsT plAce?“ he questions, but upon looking at his vials, he averts his gaze. „HmPf.“

At last he places the bag before his feet and crosses his arms again, resulting in a happily humming Ink, who takes his prior seat again. It would be fun to make him say 'thank you' for that too but when an apology is already too much, then gratitude is probably going to make him explode into many glitchy pieces (geez, even Ink shows better manners in that regard).

„I originally thought _you_ would cancel our agreement,“ he mentions instead. „Just thought you might be creeped out by, uh-“

„-yOu hAviNg no SouL?“ Error interrupts. „WeLl, i Don'T caRe.“

„Even after, uh, seeing me like that?“ Ink asks reluctantly although his smile still remains.

After hesitating as well, Error explains, „I stiLl FinD yOur SoullEssNesS aBnoRmal aS heLl, bUt kNowiNg thAt Won'T cHanGe a ThiNg: yOu'Re stiLl gOinG tO crACk joKeS, tRip AgAin aNd agAiN liKe a BoneHeaD aNd aNnoY me tO no End.“

„Was that pun intented?“ Ink asks, snickering.

„hEh, pErhAps?“ Now slightly smirking himself, Error notices the other's thoughtful expression. „SomeThinG eLsE yOu waNt tO saY?“

„Uh, there's just another thing I was wondering about the whole time.“

„WhiCh iS?“

„When I asked Sci, he couldn't tell me anything, so I guess it's best if I just ask you directly.“ Ink's hand roams above the set of paints, in search for the right emotion to feel, and then picks the gray one on instinct, not quite understanding it himself. As the he looks at Error, he manages to take him aback with his expression showing worry. „So did I do something after I became emotionless?“

„...Like whAt?“

„Uh, I don't know. There are just some fuzzy images in my head, but I can't remember well.“ He chuckles at himself. „I know this probably doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to do anything in that state?“

…

„...Error?“

„...No, yOu diDn'T do AnyThinG,“ he finally confirms.

„Yeah, thought so,“ Ink replies, nodding with a smile.

„TheRe's aLso a ThiNg i WantEd tO aSk.“

„Yup?“

Error seems to attempt to speak up, but stays silent as his gaze wanders between the paints and Ink's face. „ForGet iT. It'S noT thAt iMporTanT aNywaY,“ he says eventually.

When he turns his head towards the sky, Ink does the same, still wondering about the his question, but forgetting it shortly after. So... basically, everything has been said. Nevertheless, both of them are still sitting there, wordlessly.

„You could've written me a message or said everything over the phone instead of inviting me, couldn't you?“ Ink notes, but receives only funny mumbling as an answer. Well, he is probably not going to get Glitchy to admit here anything, knowing his stubbornness and all.

After a while, Error comments, „So aFteR aLl, yOur StalKinG fRieNds aCtuAllY saVed uS.“ Wow, is Mister Anti-Social really attempting something like a small talk? What a crazy day so far!

„Oh yeah, I actually forgot to ask them about that!“ Ink exclaims before his eyelights turn into hourglasses. „But it somehow confuses me...“

„WhaT exActLy?“

„According to Sci, Frisk apparently knew about my paints beforehand. But the strange thing is: I can't remember telling them about that at all. Or about Sci.“

„ _YoU_ fOrgeTtiNg soMethIng? UnbElieVaBle,“ Error remarks sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

„I mean, of course a couple of my friends know about that and Frisk and I are friends too, but I can't think of a situation where my past self would've told them that; hard topic for me, you know?“ Ink explains, knitting his brow. After some time of pondering, he shrugs it off. „Then I really just forgot it. Silly me, I guess.“

„'MorOn' is fAr moRe fiTtinG.“

„You can get more creative with the insults, you know!“

„We pRacTicAllY haD thAt tOpiC aLreAdy, _sHortY._ “

„...Yeah, 'moron' is better,“ Ink agrees nonchalantly, making the other laugh.

By now, the sky's color has changed into a dark blue and more stars are twinkling. On the left side of the hill's view, Hotland's factories blowing smoke into the air can be seen while Roadin is located on the right and in the middle far, far away the Ruins and the wall.

„Really a pretty sight,“ Ink states.

„MmH, thAt'S wHy i'M vIsiTinG thIs PlaCe ofTen,“ he answers.

„So how about we meet here more often?!“

„UrGh,“ Glitchy utters grumpily. Well, it is not a 'no' at least!

„Well, what would speak against it? You invited me here first, after all! So you should be okay with it!“

„...fInE,“ he murmurs.

„Cool, it's a promise then!“

„GoD, doN't maKe me ProMiSe tHat.“

„Why not?“

„it WouLd meAn I hAd tO acTuaLly KeEp iT.“

„Wow, that makes you almost a gentleman!“

„...'aLmoSt'?“

„C'mon, let's make it a promise!“ Ink requests as he folds his hands and his eyes become yellow stars. „Pretty pleeeease~?“

Error tries to avoid looking at the other while struggling for words. Well, even if it is not as Frisk said and Glitchy does not like his eyes like that, it at least has _some_ kind of effect on him. Hard to tell which, though.

„...oKaY. I pRomiSe iT,“ Error agrees, seemingly less displeased this time.

Ink smiles brighter at that. „Okay, pro-“

Without any warning, some kind of familiar dizziness hits Ink, causing his head to spin.

Wow, Error and the stars: All of a sudden, he sees them double. But... it does not make sense; the second Error is wearing different clothes. Which one is his again? Huh, the giddiness is making him feel all funny...

„ _Wow, never thought you'd be the type of guy to keep promises!“_

Why is Ink hearing his own voice? He is not speaking right now, is he?

„ _YoU thiNk i WoulDn'T be CaPabLe oF it, hUh?“_

„ _Nah, never ever would I dare to think that~“_

No, Ink recognizes this overwhelming feeling again: It is a déjà vu.

„ _wElL, i Bet I'm aT leAst beTter At it tHan yOu.“_

_A laugh. „Really now?“_

„ _...Is ThiS a ChalLenGe?“_

„ _Well, you interpreted it that way, not me.“_

„ _yEah, Yeah, DoeSn't mAtTeR: I'll ShoW yoU i'M beTteR at iT thAn yOu, yoU'lL sEe.“_

„ _Uh...“_

„ _HeH, sUdDenLy nOt so cOnfiDenT oF yOurSelF~?“_

„ _Nah, that's not really it. Of course it sounds fun and all, but...“ A pause. „...I'm not sure if we have much time for that left. I mean... would be kinda lame to start it and never actually finish it.“_

_Silence._

„ _...wHaT? Do YoU acTuAlLy tHinK iT's goInG to End? YoU, of AlL pEoplE?“_

„ _Uh, well-“_

„ _TheN mY fiRsT pRomiSe wilL bE thAt iT's nOt gOinG to. YoUr tuRn noW.“_

_A pause. Then a snort. „Wait, are you serious?“_

_Incoherent grumble. „YouR tuRn, i SaiD.“_

_Loud laughter._

…

Ink blinks, checking his surroundings with deep confusion. He is still on the hill and the dizziness is gone.

What a bizarre experience. At the first moment, he was not even sure if this was reality or not. Are déjà vus really supposed to feel that intense? Looking at Error again, he-

…

He... looks confused as well. With widened eyes, he stares down at Ink. Speechless. Could it be... well, that would sound quite crazy... that he experienced the same thing just now? That would at least explain his bewildered expression that Ink is probably having too.

Anyway... what should they even do with the sudden information they have received from the vision, dream, déjà vu, whatever it exactly is now? What does it even mean?

***

_Error_

All the way back home, Error could not help but ponder. Even standing in his comfy living room, thoughts about that odd experience they had keep bothering him. Of course some of his past déjà vus felt as if they could have been from his dreams, but he never has had an ultimate proof for that. However, that vivid vision today... it _has_ to mean something, also considering the fact that Ink saw and heard it too.

So not only dreams now but déjà vus too or what?

…

This is going to keep Error awake all night, is it not?

Sighing, he attempts to take off his coat, but notices the bag with the present again that he has placed on the floor. Maybe he should just... get it over with so he can quickly yell at Ink if it turns out to be a stupid prank of his and then go to bed? That sounds like an optimal plan, at least for a tired (and very curious) Error.

When he takes the device and puts it on the table behind his green couch, he remembers Ink saying that it works best when it is dark. Error rolls his eyes. If _that_ does not sound suspicious, then he does not know either. However, his ability to judge clouded by his fatigue, he actually closes the curtains, but not entirely so small gaps where light is passing through still remain.

Glaring at the strange device from all sides, he tries to figure out what it could be. He is probably supposed to push a button, is he not? Will something jump out if Error does? Why is Ink making a mystery out of it in the first place?! What a weirdo.

...It is a bad idea, right?

…

Well... curiosity wins over reason every time, after all. Finally, Error presses a random button.

When the first flickerings appear, he immediately recoils, already about to regret his decision. But as soon as he processes the image of stars, wandering across his white walls, his floor, his ceiling, the whole room, he gets absolutely stunned. Even after standing there for a whole minute, Error expects some trick to come, but... nothing. Just stars.

So... Ink really meant it the moment he handed over the present? _Ink?_ That annoying plague??? Or is he just trying to gain his trust so Error can be manipulated later?!

…

Frustratingly enough, the glitch cannot convince himself of his own logic this time. How can the Squid, who is mixing up left with right, is distracted by everything, is constantly running into trouble because of his own stupidity, be smart enough to manipulate anyone? ...He is even making himself cry or feel guilt, that is how stupid he really is.

Well... even if it turns out to be manipulation after all, there is no way Error is going to fall for it. So why not take advantage of this situation and accept his 'present' for now? With a confident grin, he flops down the couch, supporting the back of his head with his hands as he watches the stars on the ceiling go by. Eventually, he takes out his mettaphon.

_ Conversation with Abomination #3 (Squid) _

_i must say im impressed that device didnt explode or cause_ _some other catastrophe. >  
_

 _but heres a warning for you: presents are not enough for me_ _to be twisted around your fingers. >  
_

Putting down his phone, some of the voices start to get pesky again. Oh, what do they want now? ...No, Error can already guess it. With a sigh, he opens the conversation again. Later, the Destroyer will not admit that the following words were typed with unexpected ease:

_ Conversation with Abomination #3 (Squid) _

_thanks i guess. >_

Only moments later, Error gets a message back.

...Why is Ink sending him a photo of a drawing of a cat, also one with a dumb expression like that? And why is it wearing a top hat?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 'cause my next hospital visit got cancelled, I actually got plenty of time to write on my stuff. Hooray. And there surely is quite some stuff in this chapter that I wanna talk about, so let's go:
> 
> -First off, I just wanted to tell you about my two personal favorite moments in that chapter: Ink and Error basically inventing the concept of a navi (I want Error as my navigation voice, who calls me an abomination every time I take the wrong route) and Error being hurt by apologizing (don't worry, the only thing that actually got hurt was his dignitiy, huehuehuehue).  
> -So Waterfall is basically a spa in this universe. Dunno how I came up with this idea in the first place. And yeah, if you're enough of a weeb, you can imagine the bathhouses, for example, to be in a more japanese style (well, at least I did it 'cause bathhouses always make me think of Spirited Away, which is my favorite movie).  
> -Originally, I wanted to do something completely different with the projector, but now I find this way much better since I really love the irony behind it: Although Sans himself is very unhappy about his invention, the one to appreciate it is Error, of all people.  
> -Another thing that has been changed is this chapter's length and all that: 'cause I had to split 1.7 into two chapters but wanted the perfect number of basically ten chapters in one arc, I just made this chapter here longer than it should be (it should've ended at the time Error leaves the Workshop).  
> -The Grand Workshop, by the way, is supposed to mirror the lab in Hotland in the original game but more steampunky, ya know.
> 
> I also have some other drawings again to show ya:  
>   
> So... I actually drew the Error cat. Eh. A friend of mine thinks it's cute, but I find it to look quite abominable, to be honest (that's basically whatcha get from me when I'm doing stuff while having a fever).
> 
> A-haaand a short alternative conversation (again for the sake of my shipping fantasies):  
>   
> HuEhUeHuE~
> 
> So there's only chapter left before the first arc ends and the second starts, but I'm going to do a conclusion of all of this in the notes of the next chapter, so see ya soon~


	18. 1.10.2: "Ink's Dreamlog #62"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

** The City of Inventions and Freethinkers **

***

_Ink's Dreamlog #62-_

_[Proofread by the one and only Blue!]_

_Black eye sockets were staring reproachfully at me. „Well, Ink, I'm waiting for an apology,“ the gray-scaled child demanded, their arms folded and one finger tapping impatiently._

~~_Isn't that an exciting start for a new chapter, Blue?!_ ~~

_[WITH SOMEONE BEING MYSTERIOUSLY MAD AT YOU? OF COURSE IT IS! AND REALISTIC TOO!! -Blue, a very proud proofreader]_

„ _About what, again?“ I asked, pondering about all the possibilities, but ultimately coming to no conclusion._

„ _Oh, about that one little incident where you chased the Destroyer across several universes and left a swath of devastation behind you,“_ _Core explained, frowning._

„ _...Oh, yeah, that one,“ I said as I recalled the event. „I guess I kinda overdid it with the red?“_

_Huffing, they rummaged in one of their sockets for a while until they found a small rock and threw it at my forehead. „Ouch,“ I instinctively responded._

„ _Can you imagine how many I had to evacuate because of that?! Hold yourself back next that time!“ Core demanded._

„ _Aww, c'mon, with you seeing the future and all, you had plenty of time to do so, right?“ I smiled encouragingly. „And you could've warned me beforehand!“_

„ _I did. 8. Times,“ Core stressed before angrily swinging their tiny fists at me. „And you still ran off and didn't listen!“_

„ _Uh, then why bother warning me in the first place if you could've seen that coming too? Is that even how it works?“ I inquired and my head began to hurt when trying to think about it, so I gave up soon after. „Well, doesn't matter. Sometimes, it just gets a bit violent whenever Glitchy and I are fighting. Not much I can do about it.“_

„ _Really now, oh great protector?“ Core commented sarcastically and started walking off, me following after them. „It really bugs me that guys like you are playing around like some gods while others have to suffer for it.“_

„ _But the worlds have reset by now anyway, so I don't get why you're still angry at me,“ I answered in all honesty._

„ _Oh, not only at_ _you_ _. At the Destroyer too, of course.“ Suddenly, they sighed. „...I just wish I could help him. And that you would get along.“_

„ _I doubt this will ever happen.“ I chuckled._

„ _I've learned that nothing is impossible,“ Core replied. „The creators', well, creativity taught me so.“_

„ _Yeah, I know what you mean-“_

_Without any warning, they turned their head to look at me with a scowl, which caught me a bit off guard. „Oh, even as 'the Creator' you haven't seen the things that I saw.“ They shivered as if some unpleasant thoughts entered their mind. „Seriously, what is wrong with the people? Why are tentacles trending among the creators nowadays? That's gross!“_

_[INK, MY FRIEND, SHOULD I BE WORRIED THAT YOU ARE DREAMING ABOUT TRAUMATIZED CHILDREN? -Blue, slightly irritated]_

„ _Well, if only I knew what's going in their heads!“ I answered, amused. „But that aside: Can you actually tell me how the future between Glitchy and me is looking like?“_

_All of a sudden, Core stopped in their tracks. I watched them, confused by their abrupt silence, until they finally spoke: „...So I see the past, present and future all at once, as well as alternative paths. However...“ An apparent shiver ran down their spine as they were holding one of their arms tightly. „...no matter of the millions of different steps I take, I always see the same outcome every time.“_

„ _And what is that outcome?“ I questioned, suddenly unsure how to feel._

_After staying silent for a couple of moments however, Core started walking again, saying, „You don't need to know, at least not yet. You'd get sleepless nights otherwise.“_

„ _Wow, sounds creepy, but now you made me curious!“ I responded, thinking that the tension might've been just my imagination._

„ _No way I'm telling you anything.“_

„ _Yeah, thought so.“ Then I looked around at me, watching the glittering stars in wonder. „So what did you want to show me in Outertale?“_

_Suddenly Core sprinted ahead of me and hid behind a rock, gesturing to do the same. „I just wanted to open a certain path leading to the future.“_

_Irritated by that I followed their finger pointing at something in the distance with my gaze, and that something had actually been someone sitting with their back turned to us. But upon closer inspection, I could determine that it was indeed Glitchy!_ „ _Oh, is he going for a attack again?“ I asked and had already been prepared to storm off, but Core stopped me._

„ _Not this time. He is here quite regularly,“ they explained calmly._

„ _And... what is he doing?“_

„ _Stargazing.“_

„ _Wait, really?!“ I cried out, taken aback by that unexpected information._

„ _Pssh!“ they warned me._

_When observing the Destroyer, the craziest thoughts got into my mind: Was he actually appreciating something about the universes? Maybe there was also a way to communicate with him then. Perhaps even the aspect of us getting along was not so far-fetched as I had thought it would be? As my smile rose, pondering about that revelation, I felt reassured that yes, maybe nothing was impossible after all._

„ _Well, you can go over to him. I can guarantee you that no fight will break out this time.“ As Core giggled in a strange manner, I watched them quizzically. „Have fun then~“_

„ _Uh, okay, thanks,“ I said, already marching towards the other skeleton before they suddenly called out again, so I turned around._

„ _...And stay appropriate,“ they insisted sternly, still peeking from behind the rock._

„ _'Appropriate'? In what sense?“ I asked, deeply confused._

„ _...You know in what sense.“_

„ _No, not really...?“_

_At last, they pointed at their own eyes with two fingers and then at mine while slowly vanishing behind the boulder. What a weird kid, I thought, but shrugged it off anyway._

_Finally I made my way in Glitchy's direction, grinning excitedly. How should I even greet him? The closer I came the louder the other's rumbling and curses became, making me wonder what he was even doing in the first place._ _I stopped when I was about two meters away from the Destroyer, who hadn't noticed me yet. After observing him for a whole minute, I eventually coughed, causing Glitchy to tense up immediately. He turned his head._

_How funny, he was actually wearing his red glasses, but what surprised me even more was the fact that there were knitting materials or something alike on his lap. But I was probably mistaken anyway since the thought of_ _ the Destroyer _ _knitting sounded way too silly and unbelievable to be true._

_Well that aside: Glitchy's shocked expression really looked hilarious._

„ _Hi there,“ I casually greeted with a smile, glancing around me in search for a good first conversation topic. „Nice weather here, huh? I know it's space and all, but-“_

_In a flash, Glitchy opened a portal and vanished behind it before I was able to process anything. Surprised at that, I stood there, frozen up._

_Him acting like that out of distrust was the most plausible thing to assume, but wouldn't have been an attack more characteristic of him? No, perhaps this was his way of reacting out of embarrassment? Was that it? That option made me laugh loudly._

_Despite everything, Glitchy never failed to surprise me!_

_Turning around, I shouted towards the rock, „Well, did I do fine?!“_

_A gray hand emerged from behind it, giving me a thumbs up. At the end, I stood there, watching the stars with pride and excitement. So if Core was right and Glitchy loved to stargaze here all the time..._ ~~_then I had found another spot to observe him from afar! Hooray!_ ~~

_[WE SHOULD REALLY TALK ABOUT YOUR UNHEALTHY STALKING TENDENCIES. BUT DO NOT WORRY! HELP IS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU!!!- Blue, your friend and psychiatrist]_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly speaking, this kind of Dreamlog is the one where Ink interprets some details himself (ya can't remember everything from a dream, after all), so the dialogue didn't happen exactly like that, but I still want it to happen that way anyway! So basically, logic and narrative purpose are clashing here right now and it makes my brain hurt jfenincwnahoicnnwndiwcn  
> Eh. Might change the chapter in the future. I just dunno.
> 
> And I guess I'm going to interpret the way Core works a bit differently because even after reading the wiki for I don't know how many times, I still have troubles understanding their powers fully (omnipotence and such is a very hard concept to grasp for me) and it's very easy to accidentally create logic errors with them. Eh, let's just see how it works out in the end.  
> Also don't ask me why, but I kinda like the idea of Core being secretly a shipper (an appropriate shipper! Important detail here!). My brain works in mysterious ways, especially if it comes to comedy, I guess.
> 
> So with that, the first arc is complete. I'm actually proud of me for staying determined for so long since it's my longest written story so far: It reached actually 350 pages, so it's basically novel length. What the hell.  
> After that, the second arc will introduce the other two plotlines that are left and a new point of view will be the focus, so it's going to be refreshing, I hope. And I'm excited about that because you really get crazy after spending hours and hours getting into Ink's and Error's heads, oh geez.
> 
> Conclusion of this arc: It's main goal is not only, ya know, exposition stuff, but also the very first step of Ink's and Error's relationship (aside from the Sans plotline). I find it only logical that they have to sort out their differences first, get a basic understanding of each other before they can truly progress and work more efficiently together in the future. But with them being so different from one another and Ink dealing with his soullessness and Error having trust issues anyway, it is also the most realistic way to make a slow burn out of it (I apologize to everyone suffering because of it, heh).  
> I hope it's a fun story to read so far and it's also very fun to write it, so my motivation still stays. I'm still constantly worried about the smallest things and am every time super nervous when I see I got comments (like to an extent where I prolong reading them for hours or even days, urks), but perhaps some day, my self-esteem may get healthy again!
> 
> So-hooo, see ya soon in the next chapter; stay tuned~


	19. 2.1: "Swing Your Trombone! Here Comes the Magnificent Blue!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a tale of a valiant city guard and a mean-spirited glitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am a silly biscuit, I forgot last time to mention that I received fanart again: http://fav.me/dds0o2m
> 
> Wanna show my appreciation for it by at least mentioning it in the notes! Thanks a bunch again~

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_One and a half year ago..._

_Blue_

_Once, someone asked the very adventurous question, „Hey Blueberry, what interesting occurrences have happened in that exciting life of yours?“ (actually no one did, not in that way at least, but let us invent a metaphorical person that posed that question). Of course there are a lot of stories to pick up from, starting with his epic battle against flames and chaos itself, trying to extinguish the threat caused by his friend Ink's clumsiness and inability to open eggs without summoning destruction upon all of us, and ending with Blue climbing up a mountain-high tree as quickly as possible in order to save a poor little kitten in distress ( ~~no one is supposed to know that Dream had to get both of them down afterwards~~ )._

_However! The truly best kind of tale one can offer is neither a heroic battle against evil nor a noble rescue in Blue's humble opinion. No, what really strengthens the spirit is a good old story about a growing blossom of friendship! Self-evidently, it gets only more interesting when a camaraderie is developing in the most unusual place, in the most unusual situation and between the most unusual people you can ever imagine!_

_So about one and a half year ago,_ _something rather unpleasant happened: Due to some kind of economical crisis in which Hotland had to suffer the most, the factory where Stretch was working at was threatened to be closed, very likely in the next upcoming months! Well as expected, his brother had not shown that much concern for this serious turn of events._ „ _I'll just get another job,“ he had said with a carefree shrug, followed by a pun so annoying that Blue had actively blocked it out from his mind (thank him for that)._

_Apparently Stretch just did not understand or was too lazy to even try to understand how difficult it had become to find another workplace in those uncertain times, so naturally, Blue had decided to take the initiative in this tricky case, imagining it to be like a riddle he had to solve (oh, and this was one of his specialties too!)._ _But how to operate when he was nothing more than a mere city guard in training at that time? Strictly speaking not even a city guard but a student. So he had been informing himself about where he could get help and had found out that the company 'Blue Strings' would be a good place to go to for that kind of issue._

_After receiving an appointment and sitting, filled with anticipation, in the waiting area, Blue's name was finally called out, so he eagerly stood up, marching towards the door that led to the person in charge. When knocking heartily three times, a low growl could be heard from the other side (and Blue was sure there were a couple of curses too; what a filthy way of mistreating their language!). Quite confused by this, he stayed for a couple of moments, waiting for someone to invite him in._

_Eventually he knocked again, only getting the same kind of rumbling as response. Well, perhaps the person inside just had a super sore throat or something similiar? Was this already Blue's cue to come in? Since he was on a totally important mission, he could not afford to wait any longer, so he decided to interpret this incoherent babble as an invitation and swung open the door._

„ _Greetings! I have an appointment today!“ Blue exclaimed, looking around in wonder as he appreciated the nice and clean office: blank white walls, a shiny floor and dustless shelves standing left and right, containing many, many folders. Although the lack of decorations made the room appear quite dull and, well, almost sad in a way, at least it was refreshing to see that there were still people out there who treasured proper tidiness._

_At some point, Blue's gaze fell upon the black skeleton sitting on a desk at the other end of the room and immediately, his eyes widened in sheer surprise. What an incredible coincidence! That sir certainly looked exactly like Blue's imagination of the Destroyer character from Ink's stories! Had his friend taken inspiration from him? Well, then the artist surely would have mentioned that, right? Wowzers! If this truly was a coincidence, then Blue had to tell Ink about this fateful meeting later!_

_Apparently, the familiar figure observed tBlue with the same curious look for a while before sighing in a tired manner. „Oh GoD, i'm nOt meNtaLly PrePareD eNouGh foR thIs CraP,“ he mumbled unintelligibly._

_Not being bothered by the other's foul mood at all, the diligent skeleton walked towards him with big steps and, standing now in front of the table, reached out his hand to him. „Blueberry is my name! It is a pleasure meeting you!“ he greeted with a wide smile._

_However Error, that was the good sir's name by the way, did not move an inch and instead kept staring at the hand with the similiar kind of disgust Blue looked whenever his brother left dirty laundry lying around on the floor. It felt... quite unpleasant, to say the least, to be the one receiving that look._ „ _I'm noT thE tYpE to ShaKe hAndS,“ Error determined._

„ _Well, that is not a problem at all!“ Blue answered, as this surely was not enough to ruin his good mood. While sitting down on the chair across from the grumpy office man, he now came to notice the dark shadows beneath Error's eyes and his slightly hazy gaze as if he had not gotten enough sleep lately._

„ _OkaY, leT's GeT thIs OveR wiTh: So whAt dO yOu wAnT?“ he asked, obviously not very enthusiastic._

„ _So I came here today because the factory where my brother is working will be very likely closed in the near future and I hoped there would be a possibility to handle this problem,“ Blue explained._

„ _Are YoU woRkiNg thErE tOo?“_

„ _Oh, no, I do not. I'm actually visiting an academy to become a city guard,“ he elaborated proudly._

_Error raised his bonebrows in surprise before frowning again. „TheN whY arE yOu evEn heRe?“_

„ _Well, like I said: It is a matter concering my brother, after all!“_

„ _No, i MeaN-“ He stopped himself for a moment so he can sigh in annoyance once more. „LoOk, nOrmAlly, tHe fActory diRectOr or oNe oF hiS rEprEsenTatiVes cOmEs pErsOnaLly tO mE to diScuSs aLl thE deTaiLs aNd neGotiAte tHe cOntrAct AnD suCh, sO yOu, sOme rAndOm rElaTivE of A raNdOm wOrkEr cAn bAsiCalLy aCcomPlisH noThiNg iN tHiS siTuaTioN.“_

„ _I, uh, kind of thought so,“ Blue confessed while looking down at his twirling thumbs._

„ _TheN yoU caN leA-“_

„ _However!!“ he interrupted, the sudden outburst making Error flinch. „Staying at home and doing nothing will not change a thing all the more! So I rather take the matter into my own hands and try to do something! Well, that is at least my motto. Mweheheheheheh!“_

„ _eH,“ he uttered as he watched Blue, whose positive vibes almost seemed to create a visibly bright aura around him (Error being fascinated and disturbed by that at the same time)._

„ _So is there perhaps a chance that you could at least look into it and see if you can do anything?“ Blue inquired, staring at the other with expectation. „Please?“_

_After thinking about it silently for some time, Error eventually rolled his eyes and stood up._

„ _What are you doing?“ Blue questioned._

„ _i'Ll loOk whETheR i AlreAdy hAvE a fiLe oF tHis FacToRy if ThaT iS goInG to MaKe yoU lEavE me AloNe,“ Error stated as he walked towards one of the shelves to his right._

„ _Wowzers, so you are really doing that?! Thanks!“ the other exclaimed, his eyes turning into happy blue stars._

„ _Yes, YeS, whAteVeR. JuSt tElL me tHe cOmpaNy's naMe alReaDy.“_

„ _Oh, of course! 'SwingSwap' it is called!“_

_After looking at the cheerful Blue with a deadpan, Error turned around again to search for the right folder. „ThE nAmeS aRe gEttiNg DumBeR tOo,“ he murmured._

_It took a couple of minutes, but finally he seemed to have found the right one and now turned the pages until he started reading a certain entry._ „ _hOpeLesS,“ Error muttered while closing the folder and putting it back where it had been before._

_Blue blinked in confusion. „Uh, come again?“_

„ _TheRe'S nO poInT iN inVesTinG a SinGle G in TheM, sO i'M goInG to StaY oUt of ThaT iSsuE,“ he explained nonchalantly while taking his prior seat again._

„ _R-Really? There is nothing that can be done?“_

„ _In tHeOry yEs, i_ _ CouLd dO somEthiNg.“ Snickering, Error added, „BuT tEll mE a ReAsoN whY i shOulD .“ _

„ _Eh, it would help the employees??“_

„ _AnD i WouLd GaIn_ _ wHaT bY doInG thAt?“ he asked, proceeding with his paperwork that had been lying on his desk. _

„ _I am afraid I do not understand what you mean?“ Blue replied with an irritated expression. „It would help others, after all-“_

_To his surprise, Error laughed again. „Do i LooK liKe cHariTy foR yOu oR whAt? TheRe iS noT muCh pRofiT i CaN gEt fRoM thAt aNd aLsO: tHey'Re pRoDucInG gArbAge AnyWay, sO leTtiNg tHeM gOinG bAnkRuPt wOuLd aCtuAllY bE a huGe fAvoR foR thE cItY.“ Glancing up from his papers, he caught sight of Blue's upset expression. „Is sOmetHinG eLse The MatTer? If nOt, tHen LeAve . I haVe wOrK to Do.“ _

_Blue wished to protest, but which arguments to use if appealing to compassion did not work and with him having no knowledge about economics whatsoever to persuade him in some way? So at the end, he stayed silent._

„ _WeLl?“ Error said, the impatient tone in his voice startling the other._

„ _N-No, that was all,“ Blue responded as he stood up. „Thank you very much for your time...“_

_Error did not answer but gave a silent nod as a sign of acknowledgement. Normally Blue would reach out his hand again, simply out of habit. However when he remembered Error's look he had given him before, he decided against it._

„ _Well then, I wish you a good day.“_ _The last thing Blue saw after he had opened the door, stepped out of the room and was about to close it, was Error fiddling around on... some kind of floating screen? However, it vanished soon after and when he glared at the small skeleton, he quickly closed the door._ _Well, this was a failed mission for sure._

_...No, there was no need to give up just now! After all, there were still plenty of alternatives left! There was still hope! How could a single failure be enough to defeat the Magnificent Blue?! That would be ridiculous! No, in times like these, you should always keep a cool head and most importantly: smiling confidently!!! Laughing right in the evil's face!_

_Mweheheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!_

***

_...As it turned out, Blue had not been able to find help in different places. Well, although some others would be willing to help, they could not afford it, unfortunately. So... seemingly, the only one who was capable of changing something was Error... but he did not want to._

_However! Blue was not going to throw in the towel just yet! Perhaps he had just chosen the wrong day to interact with Error since he had seemed quite tired and overworked at the time, so of course he would have been in a sour mood! Besides, he might have changed his mind by now, so why not try again with a second visit? It would not hurt, so thought the optimistic skeleton._

_Also with Error being exhausted, Blue had decided to not tell Ink about him just yet; knowing the artist, he certainly would be interested in meeting the glitch in person, but, well, not everyone could keep up with Ink's... special... mannerism (not even someone as eloquent as Blue could describe his friend's oddity)??? Therefore, the wisest course of action: keeping it to himself for now, for Error's sake._

_At last, Blue entered the office for the second time._

„ _YoU aGaiN,“ Error grumbled upon seeing his visitor, the pile of paper next to him having grown in the meantime._

„ _I am very sorry for disturbing you, but I just do not know whom else I can ask for help,“ Blue explained while approaching the dark skeleton who gestured him to hold on._

„ _StaY thErE, nO nEed foR yOu to sIt doWn,“ Error demanded firmly. „iF iT's aBoUt ThE oNe tHiNg foR whIcH yOu wEre HerE lAsT tiMe, tHeN yOu cAn leAve AgaIn beCauSe my deCisIoN sTaYs tHe sAme.“_

„ _But is there not a way to change your opinion on this??“ Blue asked, his gaze filled with hope once more._

„ _yEaH, gOoD luCk wiTh tHaT,“ he replied halfheartedly (Blue was smelling sarcasm here!!). „Do You KnoW whY yOu nOrmAlLy dOn'T geT tO sEe fAmiliAr fAceS iN thE wAitiNg aReA heRe?“_

„ _Uh, well-“_

„ _BeCauSe mOst PeoPle aRe sMarT enOuGh tO uNderStanD tHat I'm nOt kNowN foR cHanGinG my MinD, sO tHeY dOn't ComE bAcK a seConD tImE,“ Error interrupted quickly._

„ _But! Certainly, there must be shred of empathy in you??“_

„ _EveN iF i CarEd: thErE aRe tOnS anD toNs oF fActOriEs oUt tHeRe wHiCh ArE shAriNg tHe sAme FatE. YoUrs iS oNly oNe of MaNy, wHaT maKeS it EvEn sPecIaL?“ Error elaborated, being too occupied with his work to look even look at Blue. „OnLy beCaUsE yoUr BroThEr wOrKs in TheRe, riGhT? OthErWisE, yoU'd CarE jUst As MuCh aS i Do nOw, so YoU cErTaiNly cAn UndeRstAnd My lAcK of InveStmEnT in ThiS siTuaTioN.“_

„ _Of course it is not only about my brother; I would feel sad for the other employees too,“ Blue spoke with a voice much quieter than usual, but still clear and confident. „And it would be nice if there were a possibility to help everyone, but I know it is not realistic, sure. However, doing a good deed and help at least one of them is better than none, right?“_

„ _Hm, I gUeSs So,“ Error commented before letting out a chuckle. „hOw sAd I'm nOt gOiNg tO liFt a SinGle fIngEr to ChaNge ThiNgS, riGhT~?“_

„ _But-!“_

„ _LiSten hErE,“ he demanded as he stood up, his glare making Blue recoil. „EvEn iF yoU cAmE bAcK a tHouSanD tiMeS anD bEgGeD mE oN yoUr kNeEs, I wIlL nOt. GiVe. A sInGlE. DamN.“ Error sat down again. „DoN't yoU HaVe a ScHoOl tO viSiT, yOu wAnNabE gUaRd?“_

_Naturally Blue gasped in shock upon hearing these frivolous words before angrily pouting at Error. „Well, I will accept that challenge of yours! You will see: No one is able to resist the great persuasive techniques of the Magnificent Blue!!!“_

„ _WhaTevEr, jusT cLoSe tHe dOoR bEhiNd yOu wHen YoU leAve,“ Error answered, sounding and looking unimpressed._

„ _I shall return!!!“ he announced, opened the door_ _ dramatically and left the room. _

…

_However, he went back upon realizing he had forgotten to close the door._

_After that Error sighed in relief, being happy to be alone again._

…

„ _...wAiT a MiNutE,“ he mumbled by himself, „i DiDn't jUsT rEaLly cHalLenGe Him tO cOme BaCk, Did I? HoW tHe hElL diD he eVeN maNagE tO inTerPreT my WorDs tHat wAy?!“_

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, the voices snickered at him._

***

_Once more, the door was basically smashed open by Blue's endless energy and enthusiasm. „Hello there, Er-“_

„ _LeAvE me AloNe.“_

„ _But-“_

„ _My AnsWer Is sTiLl nO.“_

„ _I-“_

„ _If yOu dOn't lEaVe in tHe neXt tHreE sEcOndS, i'Ll tHroW yoU ouT oF thE wIndOw.“_

„ _W-Well, as I can witness, you are not in the best mood to talk right now,“ Blue stated, sheepishly scratching his cheek. „But it is fine! Of course I will respect your boundaries and leave for now if you wish so!!“_

„ _If yOu 'ResPecTed mY bOundAriEs', tHen YoU woUld stOp bOthEriNg mE aLtoGethEr,“ Error countered and drank from his cup of hot chocolate._

„ _Then why do I still keep getting appointments??“_

„ _bEcaUse My sEcreTarY is aPpaRenTly inCompEteNt aS hElL. Now Go.“_

„ _Well then, farewell!!!“ Blue answered, his hearty laughter echoing in the halls outside while Error was rolling his eyes._

***

_After realizing that there was no place on his desk anymore, Error groaned and decided to take one of the piles of paper and put it on an empty space on the shelf for the time being. Very carefully he walked towards it, step by step, while watching that the pile did not accidentally-_

„ _What a wonderful day today, would you not say so?!“ Blue exclaimed as he entered the room with a defeaning volume._

_Shocked by that, all of the papers Error had carried were scattered on the floor as he flinched._

„ _Oh, how unfortunate! I am sorry!“ he lamented sincerely while the glitch stood there motionlessly. „Let me hel- eh.“_

_Slowly, Error turned his head towards the other as his red eyes practically burned in rage and his fingers were twitching as if he wanted to strangle someone very badly._

„ _...Although, I think I rather return to the academy; break is not forever, right?“ Blue whispered. After carefully closing the door again, he ran away as fast as possible when his fear and survival instinct kicked in (he was going to apologize to Error later! Promise!!!)._

***

„ _Oh My goD, wHy dOeS my SecRetAry kEep SenDing yOu baCk to Me wHeN i'M thE moSt oCcuPiEd?!“ Error shouted and this time, the piles of paper had multiplied as some of them were stacked on the ground. „I sHouLd jUsT fiRe heR!“_

„ _Hey! She is a very fine and nice lady, mind you! She even shared her cookies with me!“ Blue objected and bit into one of the pastries before offering a different one to the frustrated office man. „Do you want some too?“_

„ _OuT!“ Error screamed while throwing a pencil holder at the wall next to the small skeleton who got scared enough to (strategically) retreat for now._

***

„ _okAy, sO wHat ArE yOu tRyiNg tO do nOw?“_

„ _You said once that even if I pleaded on my knees, you would not give in. Well! Here I am, testing out this theory!“ Blue explained as he knelt down on the floor before the desk. „Pretty please???“_

„ _nO.“_

„ _And if I stay like that for longer??“_

„ _WhY sHouLd i AlLoW yoU tO do So?“ Error asked while rubbing one of his tired eyes. „aLthOugH... tHe sIghT lOoKs rIdiCuLoUs eNouGh to AmuSe mE aT lEasT a BiT. Huh.“_

„ _So...?“_

_At last, he shrugged. „WhaTevEr, I dOn'T cAre As LonG aS yOu kEeP qUiEt aNd Don'T aNnoY mE.“_

„ _Great!!“_

_Some time passed as Error was silently doing his work: going through some documents, signing stuff, basically the usual routine. However being lost in his activity, he did not check the time and forgot the world around him for a while until a quiet whimper brought him back to reality._ _Curiously, Error looked down at Blue and was baffled to see the small skeleton trembling, as well as the tears in the corners of his eyes. Then he glanced at the clock._

„ _WhaT tHe HelL?! YoU'vE beEn SerIoUsLy dOinG tHaT fOr aLmoSt tWo hOurS?!“ he exclaimed, struck by disbelief._

„ _T-Two hours are nothing for me! I can do even longer than that! Mweheheh...,“ Blue replied, putting on a smile and giving a shaky thumb up._

„ _OkAy, juSt sToP. I cAn'T stAnD crYinG iDioTs.“_

„ _B-But it is really not a prob-“_

„ _QuIt It!“ Error screamed, causing Blue to wince and take a far more comfortable sitting position. „YoU buRstInG iN noW aNd tHeN is One AnNoyInG tHinG, bUt i sUrE aS hElL woN't tOleRaTe soMe wHinY wImP cRyInG in mY oFfiCe bEcAusE hE iS a sTupId-“ He halted when the small skeleton started weeping. „WhY aRe YoU cRyInG eVeN mOrE nOw?!“_

„ _B-Because you're yelling at me!“ Blue sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears._

_Meanwhile Error's glitches multiplied as he helplessly looked around to find a quick solution to this. Then he seemed to recall something and rummaged in his trouser pocket until he found a piece of candy, which he threw at Blue's forehead. „NoW sToP iT! YoU'rE mAkInG mE iNsAnE hErE!“ he demanded loudly._

_For a little while, Blue kept staring at the candy before putting it in his mouth. Contrary to Error's prediction, the big tears did not stop rolling down his cheeks. „I knew that your heart is not made of stone,“ Blue uttered while munching the sweet, being now moved to tears._

_With that, Error crashed._

***

_This time Blue knocked rather carefully at the door. Strangely enough, no answer came back, so he opened it after waiting for a bit. As it seemed, Error had fallen asleep on his desk, using his arms like a pillow and his head resting on them. Chuckling quietly at the sight, Blue entered the room, carefully closed the door behind him and tiptoed towards the chair._ _After he had taken his seat, he watched the sleeping Error with a rueful expression._

_His almost daily visits had been going for a bit over a month now and only recently, Blue came to realize that he... well, might have acted quite obnoxious towards Error. The aspect of a challenge had gotten him carried away so much that he almost had not thought about the other's wellbeing although it was obvious how tired Error was._ _Blue's energetic nature... was quite annoying sometimes, right? Even someone like Ink would have been less exhausting than him in this situation... probably... maybe... eh, hard to tell._

_However, of course Blue did not desire to give up entirely. But at the same time, he did not want to be a burden to Error, who was just doing his job. And annoying someone until he obeyed was not a very characteristic move that you would expect from a soon-to-be city guard!_

„ _...You AgAin?“ Error grumbled groggily, distracting the trainee from his train of thoughts._

„ _Oh, I can leave if you like to be alone!“ Blue offered and was already about to stand up._

„ _...i Don'T cAre,“ he responded. „bUt iF yoU'rE gOinG to cRy aGaIn, TheN dO me tHe fAvoR aNd maInTaiN a MinImuM diStaNcE of 50 mEtErS.“_

„ _Of course! I am quite good at guessing distances!“_

„ _I diDn'T meAn iT liTerAl-“ He stopped and sighed. „YoU knoW whAt? Do WhAteVeR yoU waNt.“_

_Although Blue was still pondering about whether to stay or leave, he eventually spoke up, „Well, I have actually intended to give my apologies to you.“ Upon hearing that, Error started to observe him curiously. „I did not mean to bother you for so long. Sometimes I get a bit, well, too excited?? If you can call it that?? So in case I am annoying you too much, I will immediately stop with my visits!“_

_Originally Blue had expected him to accept this offer more than gladly, but he actually stayed silent. Apparently the exhaustion must have made him more sluggish!_

„ _...As i SaiD: I dOn'T carE riGhT noW.“_

„ _O-Okay then,“ Blue uttered. It would be best if he just left, right? Even though Error was too tired to judge in that moment, he would have thrown Blue out in any other situation, after all. But still, seeing the office man so completely exhausted like now... „May I give you an advice?“_

„ _whAt?“_

„ _Although I more than appreciate your work ethic, you should perhaps... well... take a vacation for once so you can rest properly.“_

„ _WhY woUlD yoU sAy tHat?“ Error questioned while lifting his head._

„ _It is obvious you are exhausted!“ Blue answered, his voice becoming slightly strict._

„ _nO, tHiS dOeSn't mAke aNy sEnsE. If i sToPpeD woRkiNg For a WhiLe, yOur ChaNceS of Me sOlviNg yOur pRobLeM woUld deCreAsE tOo.“_

„ _Well, I said before that I would stop my visits if you wish so.“_

_Error narrowed his eyes. „tHeN yOu'rE scHemiNg sOmetHing, aRen'T yoU?“_

„ _Preposterous!!“ Blue cried out, again baffling the other. „That is the kind of trickery a villain would do, but I, as a fair city guard, do not have any ulterior motives against you!!“_

„ _You'Re noT evEn a GuaRd yEt.“_

„ _Yet! But this does not mean that I should not act as one now! Mweheh... heh...,“ Blue exclaimed before getting quieter all of a sudden. „Oh, I am sorry! I did not mean to get loud again!“_

_As Error sat up properly, observing the other suspiciously, he finally said, „I geT iT nOw.“_

„ _What?“_

„ _YoU'rE juSt dUmb.“_

„ _Errrrr??“ Blue uttered in confusion._

„ _AnD yOu shOulDn't aCtuAllY cAre wHetHer i'M tiReD or NoT,“ Error added while proceeding with his paperwork again._

„ _This was... just a suggestion,“ he murmured._

_...Should Blue leave now? Error had not said anything yet... So if it really was okay for him to stay here, then he could try to do... more conversation perhaps? It never hurt, right?_

„ _Uh, it is really nice to see the spring sun again!“ Blue spoke again as he watched the rays of light shining through the gaps of the office's window blinds. „Say, what is your favorite season??“_

_For a moment Error looked at him silently, making the other nervous and unsure whether it had been dumb to ask. „I dOn'T caRe, as LoNg aS iT dOesN't rAiN.“_

_Hearing that, Blue's confidence slowly returned. „Then you must like the warm spring!“_

„ _Hm,“ Error mumbled, who was not listening properly, but that did not bother Blue at all._

„ _Also! If you ask me, there is nothing better than getting a break from all the exhausting holidays that came before!“ he continued very enthusiastically. „Last Gyftmas was a disaster! Well, regarding the 'buying the presents' part. Oh, the hustle in the stores was worse than in the previous years, am I right?!“ When he received a quizzical look from Error, Blue hesitated for a moment before adding, „W-Well, just... typical holiday problems...“_

„ _I dOn't dEaL wiTh ThaT kInD of CraP.“_

„ _Oh, why so? Do you have something like a secret for present purchasing?!“_

„ _I'm NoT buYinG pReSenTs iN thE fiRsT pLacE.“_

„ _Oh?“ Blue answered, wearing a confused smile._

„ _WhaT?“ Error snarled._

„ _N-Nothing. May I know if you are celebrating holidays at all?“_

„ _I'm NoT.“_

„ _Not even with family or friends?“_

„ _Don'T hAve Any.“ As he looked up again, he was surprised and irritated at the same by the kind of expression Blue had._

„ _That... sounds actually sad,“ he whispered, his gaze filled with pity._

„ _...wHy? You'Re wEirD,“ Error commented, seemingly unmoved by this. „nOw sToP giVinG mE thAt lOoK.“_

_Some silent moments passed._

„ _Um, I was wondering about something,“ Blue mentioned timidly. „That whole thing about your secretary being incompetent and all... is it actually true?“_

„ _WhaT aRe yOu iMplYinG? ThAt i'M lEttIng You In vOluntAriLy?“_

„ _Well, we are talking normally right now without you threatening me to kick me out and if you really wanted me to leave you alone for good, then you would have done something by now, right?“ Suddenly, Error stopped in his movements. „So I was wondering if you are maybe... feeling lonely?“_

_First he just wordlessly stared..._

_...before bursting out laughing._

„ _Wow, tHaT's a vEry FuNny JokE, aBomInaTioN!“ 'Abomination'?? What a weird kind of insult to use. Was that even meant to be one?? Or just for the sake of confusing Blue?? „So ThaT's wHy i'M aLloWinG yOu to ConStanTly AnNoy mE to No eNd, hUh?! RiDicuLoUs. If ThaT's thE beSt kInD of jOke You gOt foR mE, tHen I reCkoN yOu bEttEr lEavE sO i Can ConcEntRatE oN my wOrK.“_

„ _That... that was no joke...,“ Blue protested weakly, unable to speak any louder since he feared hearing that would make Error angry again._

„ _ArE yoU tEstIng mY pAtiEnCe noW? LeAvE,“ he stressed as the good mood in his voice vanished as quickly as it came._

_Reluctantly Blue stood up, looking back at the other for one last time before leaving the office._

***

_A splendid idea had gotten into Blue's mind as he had been trying out a new recipe for his famous tacos: For his next visit, he could take his delicacy with him to share it with Error!_ _So his last appointment had made him overthink his mission; it was not only about his brother's factory anymore! No, about Error too!! After all, how could Blue just stand there and watch him not only being tired and overworked but also without any friends? Perhaps this might be also the reason why Error was so... uh... mean sometimes._

_However! A good and healthy friendship had always helped! If Blue managed to befriend the lonely glitch, then not only Error would profit from that! Blue would win a new friend too! Yes, everyone was going to win!_ _Mweheheheh~_

_Carrying the food in his blue lunchbox, the very hyped skeleton set out to visit his future friend in his office as usual. However, before he could knock-_

„ _WhAt ThE hElL aRe YoU tAlKiNg AbOuT?! No, I'm NoT iNtErEsTeD iN tHaT kInD oF cRaP!“_

_-he heard Error's voice roaring from behind the door. Wowzers, he seemed to be... especially angry today._

„ _If YoU'rE nOt PrEsEnTiNg SoMeThInG uSeFuL tO mE fOr OnCe, I sEe No ReAsOn FoR uS tO cOlLaBoRaTe AnYmOrE!“ A pause. „hOw'S a TeApOt WiTh HoLeS uSeFuL iN aNy WaY?! ElAbOrAtE!“_

_Since Error was probably talking with someone over his phone, Blue decided to wait meanwhile. But truly, it was worrisome how incredibly angry he sounded... How would he deal with him if he was like that?_

_After a moment of silence, Error growled, „No, I'm noT iNterEstEd iN yOu viSiTiNg me.“ Again, a pause. „'Why'? BeCaUsE tHeRe'S nO gOoD rEaSoN fOr tHaT! Do YoU eVeN kNoW wHy I pUt YoU oN tHe FoUrTh PlAcE oN mY aBoMiNaTiOn LiSt?! HuH?!“ … „wHy ShOuLd I wAnT tO dRiNk TeA wItH yOu, YoU sTuPiD-?!“_

_All of a sudden, Error let out an enraged scream before a loud bang could be heard, making Blue flinch._

_Oh Æther... What should he do now? He glanced down at his lunchbox, pondering. Well, it surely was not a good idea to interact with him in that state, but... at least Blue could leave him the tacos here, right? They could help to make his day a bit better... Yes, that sounded like a decent plan._

…

_Eh. Maybe Blue should wait a couple of minutes before he entered the room so Error had time to calm down._

…

…

…

_Eventually, he hesitantly knocked._

„ _WhAt?!“ Error snarled, making Blue even more nervous. However, he opened the door and came in anyway._

_The first thing hr noticed was probably the fact that some pieces of paper were not neatly sorted in a bigger stack as usual, but instead scattered on the floor, a couple of them even being crumpled or torn. Plus, looking down at the ground to his left, a mettaphon was lying around there. So this noise Blue had heard had come from the device being smashed against the wall? Oh boy._

„ _You'Ve cOme To An iNcoNvEnieNt tiMe,“ Error grumbled, sitting on his usual seat and frowning at his visitor. „yOu bEttEr LeAvE noW. I'm noT in tHe mOoD to DeaL wiTh You.“_

„ _Uh, of course! But before I do so, I wanted to-“_

_Suddenly, Blue was interrupted by the other groaning in annoyance. „SerIouSly, yOuR stUpiD sHeNanIgAnS aRe tHe lAsT thInG i-“_

„ _-give you this here!!“ Blue squealed while holding up his lunchbox._

_As expected, Error got immediately dumbfounded by that! „WhaT?“ he asked, surprised._

„ _Well you know, I really like making tacos! And so I thought I could make some for you too!“ Blue explained merrily, slowly approaching the other. „Each of them has a different filling since I did not know which you would prefer, so you can tell me afterwards which one you liked most and I will take it into account for next time!! I hope you-“_

_Before he could finish his sentence, he felt strings wrapped around him._

„ _Eh-“ Blue uttered and could not comprehend the situation until Error pulled on the strings to make the trapped skeleton stumble forward who almost fell during the process. With Blue standing now in front of the desk, Error raised from his seat._

„ _Heh, I diDn'T thInK yOu'd Be tHaT cLevEr.“ A smirk had appeared on his face._

„ _Uuuh, I... guess you need a certain amount of cleverness when cooking??“ Blue answered, giving the other a clueless look. Error smiled, so it meant something good, right? Then why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden?_

„ _SiNcE aLl pRevIouS atTemPtS to wIn Me OveR hAve fAilEd, yOu tHouGht yoU cOulD cOnviNcE me WitH thAt? SaY, aBomInAtiOn...“ He titled his head. „ **dO i LooK liKe thE tYpE of PerSoN yOu cAn bRibE sO eAsiLy?**_ “

_Blue's eyes widened. „N-No, I did not mean to-!“_

„ _Oh, AnD thAt lOoK of PiTy yOu gAvE mE wAs a PaRt oF yOur tActiC tOo, wAsN't it? As WeLl aS tHe wHolE bAbBlE aBouT lOnEliNeSs aNd wHat Not. HeH, oF coUrsE it Was, WhY do I eVen AsK? BeCauSe...“ As he tightened his grip, Blue's gaze was filled with fear. „...At thE eNd oF thE dAy, oF aLl oF yoU aRe thE sAme.“_

„ _E-Error, that hurts-“_

„ _ **FiLtHy BoOtLiCkErS.** “_

_Only when the first whimpers could be heard, Error swung his arm, throwing Blue to the ground and simultaneously dissolving his magic. The small skeleton, being too shocked to move, remained there, his hands clinging to the blue box._

„ _lEaVe,“ Error demanded sternly while sitting down again._

„ _...I am s-sorry...,“ Blue whispered as he let go of the box and hesitantly put it on the ground. „I leave them here f-for you...“_

„ _ArE yOu DeAf?! GeT lOsT!“_

_That outcry was enough for the other to jump up despite his shaking knees and run out the room while wiping away his tears._

***

_Error_

_At this point, Error was basically smashing his head against the table's surface in the vain hope to shut down the voices. Why did everything have to be so damn annoying lately?!_

_Stupid work, stupid business partners, stupid clients!_

_Oh yes, a certain client especially; ever since the little abomination had left, he could not even concentrate on his paperwork anymore!_

„ _YeS, i AlReAdY gEt iT!“ he shouted towards the ceiling. „I oVeRreActEd a BiT, aNd?! JuSt stOp ScrEamInG aT me fOr tHat cRap!“_

_However, the voices kept going._

„ _iN tHe eNd, iT's MaiNly hIs FauLt fOr reTuRniNg! He ShoUld'Ve sEeN tHat cOmiNg, riGhT?!“_

_Shriek, shriek, shriek._

„ _Of CouRsE i WoulD AssUmE mAniPuLatIoN fRom His PaRt! Is TheRe AnY oTheR reAsOn wHy hE sHoUld...“ He looked at he lunchbox lying on the floor. „...Do thAt?“_

_Shriek._

„ _AftEr aLl, tHiS wOrLd iS oVeRfloWeD wiTh ScUm.“_

…

_Eventually he picked up the lunchbox with the help of his strings, staring at it for a couple of seconds before opening it with a displeased frown._ _Seriously, why had Error allowed that abomination to bother him in the first place? Well, his initial thought had been to keep the contact so he could ask him about his dreams later... but actually, Error did not desire to care about them anymore since the best thing they had brought him so far were insomnia and endless stress. Really, even thinking about them now made his blood boil!_

_Error took the first taco and bit into it._

_It was the fault of his tiredness that he acted way too soft towards the wannabe guard. Otherwise, he would have not even allowed him to visit a second time. Then a third. And a fourth. And so on. Blue was nothing more than a lucky bastard, that was all._

_He took the second taco._

_...No, this was not the sole reason. The dreams were to blame too, or rather a certain one that Error could not get out of his head: the two of them meeting, talking, then starting to see each other more often (seriously, how was his dream self able to keep up with him for that long?)._

_Sometimes the dreams truly seemed like a mirror to reality and in the end, the events in the former one were reflected in the latter. Thinking that way, they encountering each other had been unavoidable anyway. That would also mean that, one day, Error would come to meet-_

_...Oh god. Better not thinking about that other plague with the starry eyes. That would only worsen his mood. If something like fate existed, then it was intentionally mocking Error. Absolutely._

_He leaned back on his chair, sighing._

_Well, whatever he thought or felt about Blue did not matter anyway, actually. After all, Error did not intend to talk with him about the dreams anymore; he was basically done with that topic. Als, after what Error had done, Blue would not come back anymore either._ _So... that was that. Their chapter was closed at that point and Error should be relieved._

…

_There were no tacos left. They had been quite tasty, actually._

…

_Perhaps a vacation was long overdue after all, huh._

***

_Blue_

„ _I don't understand why you still keep visiting him,“ Stretch said while lazily resting on the green armchair in their living room (even horizontally! How was that supposed to be comfortable??). „From what I've heard, he sounds like a selfish douchebag to me.“_

„ _Language!!!“ Blue reminded him strictly. „But, well, I too must admit that he is at least... not the nicest person to be around with.“_

„ _So why now?“ his brother questioned with a confused look. „If it's still about my job, you don't need to. I said I'd just find another one.“_

_That was... hard to explain. Indeed, Error was mean all the time, called him names, had some anger issues... Really, it was a challenge to point out even one positive trait about him off the top of his head. Plus, his last outburst actually had managed to make Blue doubt whether he should truly visit him again. He had been really scary..._

_However..._

„ _I still find it sad that he is always so alone,“ Blue answered._

„ _Well, it's kinda his fault if he's always that prickly,“ Stretch countered, shrugging._

„ _Or that is the result of him feeling lonely all the time and not the other way around!“_

„ _It's still not your obligation or anything to help him out.“_

„ _You may be right,“ Blue admitted, but then folded his arms in a confident manner. „However! If I am not going to help him, who else will?! I cannot just adopt the careless attitude of looking away while others might suffer in silence! No, we should always reach out our hands to one another first, no matter whether they are friends, foes or some office man you randomly meet!“_

„ _Hm, and do you think someone like him can change?“_

„ _Why, yes! After all, as long as there is someone believing in you, anyone can become a better person!!!“ Blue exclaimed, ending his speech with a hearty 'Mweheheheheheh'._

_Smiling as his posture became more relaxed, his brother commented, „Sounds cool coming from you, bro.“_

„ _Well then, off I go!!“ Blue dramatically announced and, being spurred on by those words, quickly hit the road._

„ _Take care of yourself,“ Stretch called after him._

***

_Despite the courageous speech Blue had given, the nervousness had suddenly returned as soon as he sat down in the familiar waiting room. It even increased a bit when his name was called out earlier than usual. Of course the very obvious question kept invading his mind: Was Error still angry? Then followed by: Was this a smart idea after all?_ _Shaking his head, Blue tried to dispel his doubts. If he wanted to reach his goals, then determination and a confident smile were necessary!_

_...He just had to knock on the door again._

…

…

_Eventually he did so, receiving, as always, a grumble as an answer._

_Oh stars. Blue was too young to die._

_As he opened the door cautiously however, he was surprised to witness the office being completely tidy again; the mountains of paper were no more. Also there was a small television standing on the desk while Error, leaned back on his chair, watched intently, grabbing some sweet snacks from a bowl nearby. Shortly after, he turned his gaze towards his visitor._

„ _W-Well, good day to you!“ Blue blurted out with a ~~nervous~~ super confident smile!!_

_The two of them exchanged some looks in silence._

„ _...ArE yoU gOinG to StaNd tHeRe fOr lOnG? SiT doWn aLreAdY,“ Error spoke up before getting a handful of sweets in his mouth._

„ _U-Um...?“ the other uttered, confused. Was this the first time the office man himself had offered him a seat?_

_Frowning, Error pointed impatiently at the chair across from him, so Blue obeyed. ...How awkward, this silent pause._

„ _I'm sUrPrIseD yOu AcTuaLly cAmE baCk,“ he mentioned as he kept watching the screen. „yOu'Re bOldEr tHaN i thOuGht. Or jUsT duMbeR, I dOn't KnoW.“_

„ _And I am surprised as well that you allowed me to come in the first place,“ Blue replied, getting a grumpy look from the other. „Yes, yes, I know. 'Incompetent secretary', right?“_

„ _...IndEeD,“ Error confirmed rather quietly, then sighed. „TheRe's A cOmmErciAl bReaK riGht nOw.“_

„ _Okay...?“_

„ _I'm BorEd. So AmuSe mE.“_

„ _And how if I may ask??“_

„ _DoN't kNow. JusT tAlK aBouT sOme RanDom sTuFf aS uSuAl.“_

„ _Well then??“ What a strange (and kind of rude??) way to invite someone to a casual conversation, but this was at least something you could call 'progress', right? „So I can see that you look much more refreshed now! Did you take a break after all?“_

„ _I diD,“ he said before staring sternly at Blue. „NoT beCaUsE of yOur sUgGesTioN, miNd yOu.“_

„ _No matter the reason; I am glad you did! Staying healthy is important!!“_

„ _oh God, You'rE rEmInDinG mE of sOme oTheR aNnoYinG guY i KnoW,“ Error mumbled. „AlwAys boTherIng mE on My pHoNe aNd giVinG me 'AdviCeS' beCauSe hE haS aPpArenTly nOthIng BetTer to dO.“_

„ _Then you have a friend after all!“_

_Error snorted. „As iF! He'S juSt sUperViSinG mE beCauSe he FeaRs i MigHt dO soMetHing!“ Chuckling, he again took a handful af candies. „ThaT gliTcH sHouLd jUsT miNd hiS oWn buSinEsS.“_

_Curious. So there was someone caring about him, right? But why did he keep denying that others meant no harm to him? Was it not a sad lens to look through? To always judge others harshly first? Blue would like to explain it to Error, convince him to see things differently..._

_After a while Error's eyes suddenly gleamed, as the commercial apparently had ended. Then he glanced over to Blue while a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. „...moVe OveR.“_

„ _Come again?“_

…

„ _...You Can'T sEe tHe sCreEn liKe tHat, MorOn.“_

_...Oh. Well, what a surprise! Without further ado, Blue took his chair to place it at the side of the table since Error seemed like the type of guy who would like to have his distance, so he remained rather cautious in that case._ _As he recognized the current running series, he questioned, „Wait, is this a soap opera??“_

„ _pRobLem wiTh thAt?“ Error responded grumpily (and sounding kind of insulted?)._

„ _No, of course not! Uh, I was just surprised?“_

„ _WhaTevEr. Now kEeP quIeT.“_

_The following half an hour felt quite... weird? New?? Undescribable??? Both of them just sat there and silently watched TV together. From time to time, Blue glanced at the other and noticed with how much attention Error followed the show; it was actually a bit funny. It would not even surprise him if the office man had forgotten about the other's presence entirely. Well, one way or another, it was not an unpleasant experience at all._

_When the next commercial break started, Error spoke up, „I tHouGht I'd gEt a PhoNe cAll or A viSiT frOm tHe ciTy guArD or AnyThiNg. BuT i gUeSs yOu wEre juSt tOo sCarEd to TeLl tHem aBouT tHe laSt inCideNt.“_

„ _Well, I did not tell anyone,“ Blue admitted. „B-But! I was certainly not scared!“_

„ _You WeRe.“_

„ _W-Well! Let me explain my reasoning regarding my decision!“ For a moment Blue became silent in order to think. „Whatever punishment you would have gotten for that, I somehow do not believe it would teach you anything or change you for the better.“_

„ _You CouLd'vE aT leAsT gOttEn sOme CompEnsaTioN mOneY oUt of Me.“_

„ _Money would never be the Magnificent Blue's intention!!“_

„ _Heh, bUt YoU aLso diDn'T thInK of PaYbaCk fOr whAt i Did? TheN yOu_ _ rEaLly MusT bE scAreD-“ _

_This time, Blue looked into the other's eyes to show his honesty. „I simply do not possess any kind of ill will towards you because I have already forgiven you.“ As Error did not dare to answer, he proceeded, „Since I am going to become a city guard in a few months, my task will be to keep the citizens on the right path and so I am starting with you now: by officially befriending you!!!“_

_At last Error was freed from his stiffness and, without any warning, started to laugh at the other. „OooOh, sO yoU'rE baSicAllY sUperVisiNg mE tOo, riGht?! AnD pRobaBly uSinG oUr liTtlE inCideNt tO blAcKmaIl mE in The fUtuRe, huH?!“_

„ _What?! I am not-!“_

„ _nOt eVeN sTarTed yeT anD aLreAdY cOrrUpt!“ While Blue was pouting, showing his endless disapproval, Error still could not stop laughing, even started to hit the table with his fist to calm himself down. „sAy, dO yoU wAnT sOme HusH mOnEy fRom Me Or wHat?!“_

„ _No, thank you, sir! I am perfectly fine with a simple verbal apology from you!“_

_All of a sudden Error got silent, his face scrunching up as if someone had hit him in the stomach._

„ _Um, are you alright?“ Blue questioned._

_Avoiding his gaze, he inquired reluctantly, „...Can I jUst gIve You HusH mOneY inSteAd?“_

_Profoundly irritated by that, Blue responded, „I, uh, no thanks??“_

…

…

_Slowly, Error moved the bowl of sweets towards Blue, who could not help but give him confused looks. „Um, why...?“_

„ _...hUsh MonEy,“ he murmured. After Blue had stared at the candies for too long, not able to process reality for a moment, Error glared at him. „...Or dO yOu waNt aCtuAl mOneY afTer All?“_

„ _Uuuuh, no. That is fine too, I guess?“_

_When Blue chose a random sweet, Error added, „No moRe tHan fiVe, thOuGh.“ Wowzers, he was also a stingy guy?_

_Some moments passed, the two of them munching their sweets while staring at the screen. Eventually Blue remarked, „You are just very bad at apologizing, or-?“_

„ _QuiEt. ThE ePiSodE hAs StaRteD,“ Error interrupted quickly._

***

_When the show ended after another half an hour, Error turned off the television. „I hAve To woRk nOw, so LeAve.“_

„ _Um, would you mind if I kept on visiting you?“ Blue inquired hesitantly._

„ _WhaT aRe yOu sAyiNg? Of CourSe i WouLd.“ For a moment he knitted his brow upon hearing that, but then Error added, „ThAt wOulD mEaN i'm Not WinNinG 'tHe cHalLenGe'.“_

_It took some time for Blue to realize what the other had meant, his eyes widening in surprise. „Oh, I think so.“_

„ _HeH, hAve yOu lOsT yOur SpiRiT or WhaT?“ Error mocked gleefully._

„ _Certainly no-“_

„ _JusT sAy tHat yOu'vE gIveN uP. It hAs bEeN alReaDy ObvIoUs fRom The StaRt thAt a WeAkliNg liKe yOu wOuldn'T lAst lOnG~“_

_Blue raised from his seat, exclaiming firmly, „Of course I can do it!!“_

„ _BeT yoU wOuLdn'T mAnaGe a SecOnD MonTh.“_

„ _Oh, I could even do three if I wanted to!!!“_

_Both stared at each other wordlessly. Finally Error turned his attention towards his paperwork, saying, „As LonG aS yOu doN't boTheR me On sUndAys oR eVeniNgs.“_

_...What did just happen?_

_Well... the challenge went on, apparently._

„ _...Okay, then I wish you a good day.“_

„ _HoLd oN, yOu lEft yOur sTuPid bOx hEre LasT tiMe,“ Error remarked after obtaining it from his desk's drawer._

_Upon noticing how light it was, Blue opened it to check. „Oh my, you have actually eaten them?!“ he asked excitedly. „So? Did you like them??“_

_Error, who seemed visibly uncomfortable by the other's starry eyes, answered, „...GueSs theY weRe eDibLe.“_

_Despite the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, it was enough to make Blue practically vibrate with happiness (only achieving to disturb Error even more). „I am so, so glad! Mweheheheheheheheh!!!“ At last he jumped with big steps towards the door, waving at the other. „I wish you a very good day, dear office man!! I will bring more tacos for next time!!“_

…

_Being left alone again, the bewildered Error uttered, „...i JusT doOmEd mYsElf, Didn'T i?“ Leaning back on his chair, he pondered for a while. „...I gUeSs #15 iS sTiLl fReE.“_

***

_Two months had passed. On this very special day, the door was swung open in such an epic way that any theoretical witness of this memorable moment would tell their children and grandchildren about it (it was also a wonder how the wall was still intact after that door smash)._

„ _Error!!!“ Blue cried out as the office man yelped at his sudden entrance._

„ _DidN't wE aGrEe tHat YoU'd sToP wiTh gIviNg mE a HeArT AttAcK?!“ he snarled, standing before one of the shelves and arranging his folders._

„ _Is it true what I have heard?!“ he asked, approaching the other in excitement._

„ _HoW shOulD i KnoW whAt yoU'vE hEarD?“_

„ _The workplace of my brother does not have to close anymore!“ Smiling uncontrollably bright, Blue began to bounce. „You and your company accomplished this!!“_

„ _Yes, I waS goInG to TeLl yoU aBouT thIs eVenTuAlLy,“ Error confirmed, nonchalant as he continued with his activity._

„ _But why all of a sudden?!“_

„ _AfTeR hAvinG a Talk wiTh thEiR diRecTor, tHeY deCidEd to Try oUt aNothEr bUsiNeSs mOdeL aNd pRodUce sOmetHinG moRe uSefuL fOr onCe, so InveStinG in TheM suDdeNly dIdn'T seEmeD liKe a Bad iDeA aNymoRe,“ he explained and upon seeing Blue's super happy face, rolled his eyes. „I waS noT dOinG thIs oUt of tHe kIndNeSs of My HeArT oR aNythIng; I'm a BusInesSmAn fiRsT... WeLl, fOr moSt oF tHe tIme aCtuAlLy 'tHe dEstRoyEr'...“ Looking at his visitor again, he frowned. „...wHaT?“_

„ _Can I hug you??“_

„ _Do ThaT anD yOu'Ll suFfEr thE cOnseQueNceS.“_

„ _Only briefly?“_

„ _No.“_

„ _Then a friendly handshake!“ As Blue offered his hand, Error automatically stepped back, looking at it with disgust once more._

_However, when he thought he would not agree... „...nO moRe ThaN thReE secOndS.“_

_More than happy Blue took the other's hand and shook it firmly before releasing it again. Although Error looked quite displeased after that, it surely meant a lot for him that the office man had accepted it in the first place._

„ _Now ThaT yOu'vE wOn thE cHaLleNge, tHerE iS no rEasOn fOr yoU to BotHer Me AgAin, riGht?“ he asked as he walked back to his desk._

_And just with one sentence, Blue's smile faltered. „Um, but I thought-“_

„ _SavInG yOur BroTher'S woRkpLacE hAs bEeN yOur mAin GoaL aLl AloNg, aFteR aLl. Now You'Ve aChiEveD iT bEcaUse i Didn'T waNt to Be AnnOyeD by yOu anYmoRe. ConGraTs.“_

„ _Y-Yes? But...“ 'I thought we have become friends.' Although Blue desired to say these words, they got stuck in his throat. So... he had been a burden for him after all? But why had Error allowed him then to visit him again and again? Out of boredom? That could not be..._

„ _AlThouGh...,“ Error spoke up, getting Blue's attention again. „...i CouLd cHanGe mY oPiniOn aBouT my InveStmenT in tHat cOmpaNy aNy tIme.“_

„ _Eh?“_

„ _EcoNomY is ConStanTly cHanGinG aFter All. Or pErhAps, My moOd miGhT juSt rAndOmlY cHanGe oNe dAy aNd i diSsolVe tHe coNtrAct. AnyThinG cOulD hAppEn.“ Error shrugged. „TraGicAlly, tHerE woUld bE no One tHerE to StoP me.“_

…

…

_Oh._

„ _Then... would I be able to stop you?“ Blue suggested quizzically._

„ _Oh? ArE yoU prOpoSinG anOthEr cHalLengE?“_

„ _W-Well, if this is what it takes to prevent this from happening...“ Slowly, he regained his determination as he put his hands on his hips. „...then I, the Magnificent Blue, will use my persuasive techniques once more to defeat you!!“_

_Error smirked. „HeH, i WouLd JusT eMbaRasS mySelF if I rEjeCteD tHat. And tHiS is The BesT wAy hoW i cAn geT mY rEveNge, afTer aLl. So deAl.“_

„ _...You know what, Error?“_

„ _hM?“_

„ _This is probably the most roundabout way of asking someone, 'Would you like to hang out with me?' I have ever heard.“_

„ _Don'T geT aLl tHat cOckY, #15,“ Error reminded him strictly. „YoU wOuLd'vE beEn tHroWn oUt of The BuiLdiNg aLreAdY if iT wAsn'T foR thAt cHallEngE oF yOurS. AnD i Don't WanT to hEar diFfeRenT cLaiMs.“_

„ _Sure,“ Blue complied with a giggle._

„ _Now sIt dOwn, ThE sHow hAs aLreAdY sTarTed.“  
_

„ _By the way, why '#15'? Is it like a special number for your club of friends or something??“_

„ _You WiSh.“_

_But the tale of friendship shall not end at this point! No, even to this day, this story is getting written continously and hopefully, it will last a very, very long time!_

„ _...Can I hug you now?“_

„ _ GoDdAmMiT, nO! “ _

***

So since then, Blue keeps visiting his glitchy office man friend although their meetings have become rare because there is not as much time as before after the trainee mastered his exam and has begun to be a part of a city guard's daily work life. However, it has made him happy when he received a message from Error yesterday, which said to come visit him at his home. Just... wowzers! It has always been his office, so something _must_ have happened to relocate it to _his own home!_ By Error's standards, it is a huge display of trust!

After happily ringing the bell, the good old office man opens the door a few moments later.

„Good evening to you, Er-“

Something that catches his eye makes Blue stop in the middle of his sentence. Behind Error he sees Ink, who is bouncing and cheerfully waving at Blue. At first he gasps in shock as he points at the artist and then the excitement simply overtakes him: Error reacts quickly and sidesteps to make room for Blue, who (of course!!) runs towards Ink and tackles him down in an embrace.

„Oh my god!!! I did not know you would be here too!!!“ he cries out joyfully, making Ink laugh.

Looking quite disgusted at both of them, Error mentions, „FirSt oFf: iF aNy of yOu sPreaD fiLtH oN my FloOr, I wIlL tHrOw yOu oUt iNstAntlY. AnD seConD oFf: I tHouGht yOu aLrEady tOld hIm aBouT tHis?!“

„Uuuh... guess I forgot after all?“ Ink answers with a carefree shrug.

„GreAt, i Can'T eVen GivE yoU oNe siMple tAsK, Can i? Now _I_ haVe tO do aLl tHe eXplaIninG aGaIn or WhaT?!“

„You're probably better at it than me anyways.“

„...ThaT's tRue.“

„So!! Can someone tell me what kind of meeting this is supposed to be??“ Blue cuts in after he and Ink have stood up again. „Is this maybe... _a friendship evening?!_ “ Immediately, his eyes become blue stars. „Are we going to cook and eat and watch movies together?!“

„DeFiniTelY noT.“

„Oooouuh, that sounds great!“ Ink comments enthusiastically, his eyelights taking the same shape. „What are we going to cook?!“

Upon hearing that, Error and Blue stiffen at the same time.

„...Now that I think about it: Microwave popcorn might be actually a safer option,“ the latter suggests.

„OkAy, We'Re noT gOinG to dO aNy of TheSe tHinGs bEcaUse we HavE wOrK to Do,“ Error determines, walking towards the table. „Now BotH oF yOu sIt dOwn.“

„What a killjoy,“ Ink mumbles with a pout.

„Someone ought to teach the grumpy office man the right way of handling a friendship evening!“

„Nah, it's super hard for someone as grumpy as him!“

„Well, this is true...“

„I Can StiLl hEar BotH of yOu, yOu knOw.“

As the three of them sit down, Blue curiously looks at all the papers and notebooks lying on the table, some of them even being Ink's Dreamlogs!

„It still kinda baffles me that you two know each other,“ the artist says. „How did you even meet?“

„Well, it is an amazing tale of friendship and-“

„LeaVe iT foR soMe oTheR tIme,“ Error interrupts.

„By the way, I must say I am pretty relieved that the two of you apparently get along!“ Blue states proudly. „When I have heard from Ink about your encounter, I... well... got a bit worried at first.“

„And why?“ Ink inquires.

„BecAuse He'S smArt eNouGh tO uNdeRstAnd hoW aNnOyiNg yOu'd Be to Me.“

„Eh, yes, I guess? Also regarding Error's anger issue...,“ Blue adds quietly.

Error frowns at that. „I dOn't HavE aNy aNgeR iSsuEs. I'm pErfecTly nOrmAl.“ As Ink snorts, he glares at him. „WhaT tHe hElL aRe yOu lAughInG at nOw?!“

„Well! However! The most important thing is that all of us are friends now!!“

„We'Re deFiniTelY nOt.“

„He's too embarrassed to admit it~,“ Ink teases, gleefully watching Error grinding his teeth before turning to Blue again. „But you could've told me about Glitchy much earlier, couldn't you?“

„I aLreAdy sAiD ThAt I maDe hIm maKe A pRomIsE to Not TeLl aNyoNe aBouT uS.“

„And I, as a loyal friend, am keeping this promise until this very day!!“ Blue announces cheerfully.

„Wow, better not let anyone know that you're having a social life too, right?!“ Ink responds while looking at Error again and laughing.

„I hAve My rEasOnS. AnD yoU beTteR sHuT uP aBouT iT tOo.“

„Geez, okay,“ Ink agrees.

„Well! I also wanted to mention what a nice home you have!“ Blue compliments while observing the living room with big eyes.

To his surprise however, Ink huffs. „It's super unbearable!“

„NoT thAt agAiN,“ Error mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

„Eh? What is so bad about it?“ Blue questions.

„I mean: Just look at that!“ Ink says, spreading his arms.

Blue does as he was told to: He sees the white walls, the couch and the television, the window, the kitchen area, but spots nothing conspicuously terrible, which confuses him. „Um, at what?“

„Exactly!“ Ink exlaims in frustration. „I mean, the window view is pretty nice, but there are just no decorations, pictures or anything! Just a dull, boring room! You get totally crazy in here!“

„ArE yoU dOne wItH yOuR rAnt?“ Error asks, unimpressed at his words.

„You could at least paint your walls!“ Ink suggests.

„How aBoUt nO?“

„Just one color!“

„You ArE noT mY inTerIoR deSigNeR!“

Huh, how odd. Are friends supposed to talk like an old couple?? Blue has still so much to learn! „Uh, I hope you do not argue very often??“ he inquires.

„ThiS is StiLl tAmE.“

„So there are instances that are more extreme?“ As Blue furrows his brow in worry, Ink's usual happy laugh manages to put him at ease, at least for the first moment.

„It depends!“ he answers.

„On what?“

„Whether you'd call a fight that let a building collapse extreme!“

…

Blue has several questions.

„We DiGreSsed Too MucH. Let Us nOw tAlK aBouT mOre ImpoRtaNt toPicS,“ Error recommends.

***

As everything has been said, Blue stays quiet for a moment to process the information before asking, „So my dreams would be a help for you?“

„PerHapS. DepEndS on wHat yoU'rE dreAmiNg aBouT,“ Error answers. „WhaT iS reQuiReD frOm yOu iS to WriTe dOwn yOuR dReAmS evEry dAy, imMedIaTelY aFteR yOu waKe uP anD wiTh aS maNy DetAilS as posSiBle, so We cAn mEet uP anD puT tHem TogEtheR.“

„Oh, wowzers,“ Blue whispers, „this is like an activity you would do in a friend club!“

„CaLl iT whAtevEr yOu wAnt. WouLd yoU be WilLinG to Do thIs?“

„Of course I would! You can count on your dear friend Blue to help you out!!“ he accepts, making the artist grin brighter, who immediately takes his yellow vial.

„Great!!“ Ink exclaims and attempts to hug the other from the side. However, the force behind it is so strong that both of them fall onto the ground along with the chair Blue has been sitting on.

„...HowEveR, yoU dOn'T tEll oTheRs abOut aNy oF thIs yeT,“ Error adds, apparently trying his best not to comment on what just happened.

As Ink's head emerges from below, he puts his chin on the table and replies, „Awww, you still need 'accustoming time'? But don't you know us well enough by now?!“

„ThaT's noT thE poInT,“ Error objects, watching Blue get up, who accidentally steps on Ink's scarf and drags him down to the floor again when he tries to stand up. Holding onto Blue, Ink takes him with him. „...NeiTheR of You cAn uNderStaNd tHe paIn oF haViNg to DeAl wiTh bOth oF yoU aT thE sAme tiMe.“

„Nah, you're exaggerating,“ Ink comments.

„I wiSh i WeRe.“

„Well, I can keep quiet for sure!“ Blue promises, picking up the chair again.

„AnD yoU'd hAve tO cAtcH uP on EveRythiNg anD rEaD abOut OuR drEaMs tOo.“

„At least, I have already read Ink's novelized version for I am his proud proofreader!! ...Although, if all of the dreams are supposed to have a logical throughline, then I highly doubt its accuracy...“

„Huh? Why?“ Ink asks innocently.

„'Why'?! Have you read it yourself?!“ Blue huffs.

„...For the most part?“

With an annoyed groan, he turns towards the irritated Error. „Sometimes his stories are relatively coherent, but in other instances, they are completely nonsensical!!!“

„Dunno what you mean.“

„Then let me remind of you of the chaos that is #123: In the middle of an epic battle, candy started raining from the sky!!“ Blue shouts to which Ink only shrugs.

„Well, how do you know this isn't just a normal weather condition of the AU where the fight took place?“

„Then everyone randomly started talking Spanish!!!“

This has been enough to make Ink snort (of course!). „Oh man, I have to read this again. This sounds hilarious!“

„And in his last chapter, he made _you_ into a cat!“ Blue mentions while pointing at Error, who has been already massaging his temples.

„OkAy, I'm aBsolUteLy _nOt_ inTerEsteD in wHat'S gOinG oN iN thE weIrDo'S brAin,“ he declares sternly. „So tHe deAl beTweEn tHe tHreE of Us sTanDs nOw.“

One and a half year ago, Blueberry would have never imagined that a day like this would come: not only having Error as a friend but _also_ hanging out with Ink as a group of three! Suddenly Blue begins to believe that also the day on which the office man will open his heart to others and start calling him 'a friend' too may not be as far away as he initially thought.

Until then! Blue will give his all and support them, whether it be by documenting his dreams or bringing over some tacos (and also with dispute settlement. You never know when the next building might collapse).

After all, you can always count on the Magnificent Blue!

Mweheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if someone had told me last year that I would write an Undertale fanfic with Blue's POV, then I would have laughed at that person and never believed him; not only 'cause I swore to myself I was never ever going to write a fanfic with already existing characters again but also 'cause I reaaally couldn't stand Underswap!Sans at the beginning. However, that opinion has vastly changed, huehue.
> 
> -So the focus of the second arc will be Plotline D, which is about Blue. The last one left, Plotline C, will get introduced too (I am sooo hyped about that~). By the way, you might have noticed it by now, but depending on the current plotline, the style of the chapter titles changes: A (which is Ink/Error) has an art topic (later on I will also use terms that fit more to Error), B (which is Sans) has mechanics and D is a mixture between jazz and skeleton puns.  
> -At first, I thought writing Blue will be quite similiar to writing Ink ('cause they're both for most of the time energetic, positive and sometimes a bit clueless), but oh boy, they're sooo vastly different in any other regard. Blue is just the epitome of optimism and cheesiness and I luv him so much. Such a cute, fluffy boi~  
> I also very much like the thought of Error and Blue being basically besties (gosh, an alliteration with four words!). I guess the most challenging part of this chapter was to watch out that this Error from one and a half year ago did not contradict the present one and that the development of their friendship was natural, not too fast but also not too slow ('cause I wanted to tell everything in one chapter). I guess you could also say that it's thanks to Blue that Error becomes later more accepting of others "luring" him with food.  
> -Okay, so I kinda think I overdid it with the comedy a bit at the end. I wanted to make at least one serious moment when it came to the dreams, but then I thought it wouldn't quite fit in that part, so I'm saving it for another time when the overall tone becomes more serious again. I was just more in the mood for being silly. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> Also, here have a sketch again!  
>   
> Huehue, it's basically an insider joke from the comments: a hypothetical scenario in which Error paints a square on the wall to appease Ink. It fits to the last scene of the chapter, so I just drew it.
> 
> I guess I'm going to write a couple of one-shots before returning to the main story again. So until then, folks!


	20. 2.2: "Uptempo Your Efforts!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *goals are just as high as my bro's, heh... and also so easily frustrated if things don't go his way.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Several years ago..._

_Blue_

_There was a time in Blue's life he rather unwillingly talks about nowadays, one in which the 'Magnificent' part of his title had not been established yet. „But Blue!“ the metaphorical question person might say. „Just which part of your life could you be referring to?“_

_Back then when Blue was young enough to be called 'a child' by the adults (although it sometimes happens even today too; 'the curse of size', as Ink might say), he often times found himself wandering around aimlessly, lost in his own doleful thoughts. On one of those days, he strolled in a park in Waterfall, his unenthusiastic gaze being focused on the ground for most of the time. At some point he spotted a bench out of the corner of his eye, so little Blue decided to take a break and sit down for a while. He let out a deep sigh._

„ _*...You seem to be quite miserable, young friend,“ the man sitting next to him said. He had a very bright smile on his face._

„ _I, uh, sorry, I didn't notice someone was already sitting here,“ Blue apologized, attempting to stand up again._

„ _*I do not mind. I neither own this park nor this seat, after all,“ the pale individual declared before looking up. „*I must say we have a nice weather today.“_

„ _Well, it's... kind of cloudy?“ Blue stated, watching the gray masses of smoke coming from the factories darkening the sky._

„ _*It is a matter of perspective,“ the other explained. „*Say, you certainly have heard of people who are called 'romanticists', right?“_

„ _Yes, I think?“_

„ _*Well, we perceive the world around us differently. We look at things others may deem silly or insignificant and become fascinated by them. Tell me, for example: What do you think is pretty?“_

„ _Um,“ Blue uttered, unsure how to respond to this strange man._

„ _*Do not be confused by the generality of the question. It can be really anything.“  
_

„ _The sunset?“_

„ _*Yes, it truly is. It is not called one of the most beautiful sights in the world for nothing. What else?“_

„ _Uh, flowers? Rainbows? Butterflies?“_

_Chuckling, the man answered, „*Why, yes. But have you ever thought that a clouded sky can be pretty? Or the creaking and rattling machines in a crowded factory? An old, forgotten alleyway somewhere in the city? Or a tree in winter season?“_

„ _Uh, no. These are really weird things to find pretty,“ Blue commented, laughing a little._

„ _*Yes, we are a weird little folk.“_

„ _So do you think the sky is pretty right now?“_

„ _*I do.“_

„ _And why?“_

_For a moment, the man stopped gesturing with his hands. „*Young man, did you not know?“ He stared at the small skeleton. „*You shall not explain why you find something beautiful for a part of its beauty lies in its mystery. That is the core principle of Æther. Reveal it and it shatters immediately. Although...“ He looked up to the sky again. „*...the shattering process itself can give birth to a whole new form of beauty.“_

„ _Errrr, okaaay?“ Blue uttered while slowly moving further away from the guy. Since when were weirdos like him hanging out in the park?_

„ _*...Ah, I apologize. My rambling must sound like nonsense to you, must it not? You are just reminding me of a student of mine; you two look quite similiar although he is older than you.“_

„ _Is he a skeleton too?“_

„ _*He is.“_

_Before Blue was able to ask another question, he suddenly heard familiar voices from afar. A couple of monster kids he immediately recognized ran by, playfully chasing each other and laughing loudly. The young skeleton stiffened and tried hiding his gaze by staring at the ground, hoping they would not notice him. Luckily they did not and continued their way. Once their voices faded, Blue sighed in relief._

_The man, observing his behavior, inquired, „*What is bothering you if I may ask?“_

„ _N-Nothing,“ he immediately negated._

„ _*It is quite obvious that you are distressed. Perhaps I can help with some kind of advice if you describe your problem?“_

„ _R-Really? But why would you-?“_

„ _*As I said before: You are reminding me of my student.“ The man tilted his head, patiently waiting._

_It took some time for Blue to gather enough courage to speak up: „Um, these guys just now, they are from my neighborhood. They are, uh, kind of mean sometimes...“_

„ _*Hm, I see. Are they picking on you?“_

_Hesitantly, Blue nodded. Although he hated telling anyone about this, even his own brother, he slowly continued as the words started coming out almost automatically, „They always make fun of me, that I'm small and, uh, that it's easy to make me cry and all that... w-which isn't true, by the way! I'm a hard-boiled guy! Many just cry on instinct when they stumble and hit the ground, right?!“_

„ _*...So is it respect that you seek?“_

„ _...Y-Yes, I think so,“ Blue admitted quietly. „...I don't like others seeing me as weak...“_

„ _*Then hear my advice, young man,“ the man requested, waiting for the small skeleton to look at him before he proceeded, „*Falling into self-pity never helps. You have to take the matter into your own hands and work on yourself to become a person who is worth of being respected.“_

„ _I mean, that sounds easy, but-“_

„ _*No buts,“ he interrupted strictly. „*Respect does not come on its own; it is something everyone has to achieve first. Some have it easier from the get-go because they have a special gift or because of their family status, but in the end, even they have to prove themselves._ _ Everyone has to. Others like you just have it harder. Do you understand me?“ The man leaned closer to him, his smile unwavering. „*You want respect? Then earn it. Earn it all by yourself so it is actually worth something.“ _

„ _Blue?!“ A voice calling his name got the skeleton's attention._

„ _Oh, that's my brother.“_

„ _*Well then,“ the man said and stood up, „*I must continue my way. I bid you farewell, young man.“_

_While his mysterious conversation partner took a bow, Blue silently waved him goodbye. By the time Stretch arrived, the man had already vanished behind the next corner._

„ _Seriously bro, don't just wander off while I'm taking a nap. You scared me,“ he requested after a sigh of relief._

„ _I just wanted to take a short walk for five minutes or so,“ Blue explained and then pouted, adding, „I'm old enough to stroll around by myself, you know!“_

„ _Eh, of course, but you could've told me beforehand. You would be probably worried too if you woke up and I had suddenly vanished without telling you anything, right?“_

_Upon imagining that, Blue averted his gaze, filled with regret, and murmured, „Sorry, you're right. Not happening again.“_

„ _Nah, c'mon, don't let your head hang like that,“ Stretch replied while patting his brother's skull, which made him pout once again. „By the way, who was that guy just now?“_

„ _Um, I don't know. Just some random park visiter?“ A very weird and... creepy one (but Blue was not scared, of course!!). But still... the sophisticated way he spoke, his firm convictions, never losing his smile once... Blue would like to be as confident as him._

„ _Dude, I already said to you that it's not a good idea to talk to strangers,“ Stretch insisted with a worried expression._

„ _For that I'm old enough too!“ Blue determined with his arms crossed._

„ _Well, if you're old enough for that, then that means you're also too old to sleep with your plushie at this point, right?“_

„ _O-Of course!“ he agreed (ever since this conversation, Blue began to hide his plushie to avoid any unfunny remarks coming from his brother)._

_Laughing, Stretch took the other's hand and started to lead the way. „Let's head home then, shall we?“_

_However, his brother quickly shook off his hand. „You don't need to do that anymore! ...That's uncool,“ Blue criticized and marched ahead of Stretch while stomping loudly._

„ _Eh, sorry. Old habits die hard, y'know?“ the other answered with a lazy shrug and followed him._

_Years later, neither of them will remember the man on the bench._

***

_Eventually, both of them reached Hotland._

„ _...and that's why I believe that honey goes with pretty much everything,“ Stretch ended his speech with a proud grin._

„ _That sounds absolutely disgusting!“ Blue exclaimed, outraged. „Even with something like meat or potatoes?!“_

„ _I don't see why not.“ Suddenly, the intense smell of smoke invading their nostrils made them stop. „Is something burning here?“_

_After following the scent for a little while, the brothers spotted a small factory from afar, being ablaze and a crowd of bystanders gawping at it from a safe distance._

„ _Can't understand why others look at that as if it's a spectacle; it's like the third time this month that such an accident happens,“ Stretch commented and then shrugged. „Well, nothing for us to see here, right?“_

_Before Blue could follow his brother who attempted to leave, something at the scene got his attention. „Look, the city guard has arrived.“_

„ _Yeah, I mean, someone has to put off the fire- Eh, where are you going?“_

_Very eagerly, the small skeleton rushed over to the other bystanders, pushing his way through the crowd until he was in the first row. Immediately, his gaze fell upon one city guard in particular: a bulky giant whose entire body was covered with a golden armor, shining in the fire's light._

_As the other guards had already started to extinguish the flames from the outside, the knight boldly rushed inside the burning building. Worried murmurs among the crowd could be heard, however mere moments later, the brave guard in golden armor returned, carrying four whole monster under his arms, apparently the remaining workers who had been trapped there since they had not been able to escape fast enough._

_And as the crowd applauded, Blue's eyes sparkled in admiration while he was watching the hero knight standing there proudly._

_'I want to be like that too,' was his thought back then._

***

_Many years had passed: Blueberry, being now a magnificent new trainee in the Judgement Hall, wandered through a corridor in his academy, just happily humming, not suspecting anything evil for him to come. Well, why should he? 'Always remain positive' had become one of his favorite mottos, after all (closely followed by 'Mweheheh' and 'Stop smoking in here, Stretch'. But the latter only ever worked in certain situations)!_

_However, as Blue intended to go around the corner, he did not see the person coming from the opposite way fast enough, so they bumped into each other._

„ _Woops, already the fourth time today,“ the other skeleton said, laughing at himself before his eyelights turned into green gears as he thought. „Or the fifth? I can't actually remember.“_

„ _Excuse me, I did not see you coming!“ Blue apologized quickly. ...That other guy was now staring at him silently, blinking and still smiling. „Is something the matter??“_

_Suddenly the grinning skeleton put one hand on his own head, then slowly moved it towards Blue's. ...Was he comparing their sizes right now?_

„ _...Small,“ the stranger whispered as his eyes became two yellow stars, which made the other gasp in surprise._

„ _Wowzers! You can do that star thing too!!!“ Blue exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes taking the same shape now._

_Upon seeing this, the other student took the orange vial from his bandolier and drank it. Then he suddenly grabbed both of Blue's shoulders, responding excitedly, „Wow, now I know two persons who can do that!“_

„ _There is another one?!“_

„ _Yeah, lemme introduce you right now!“ he offered as he grabbed Blue's hand in order to drag him with him._

„ _W-Well, if that does not bother you!“ Blue answered, surprised by the strength of his grip. „But you originally wanted to go to the other direction?“_

„ _Nah, it's fine. I've forgotten what I wanted to do anyways,“ he assured him. „Name's Ink, by the way.“_

„ _And you can call me Blue!!“_

_Strangely enough, Ink snorted. „Guess we met out of the blue, huh?!“_

„ _Oh stars, no. You are one of them,“ Blue uttered with a voice filled with terror._

„ _One of who?“_

„ _The insufferable punsters!!“_

_Ink laughed. „You're funny!“_

_At last both skeletons went into the open, a small green area where under a tree, someone was sitting at a table and reading a book. He looked up when Ink and Blue approached him._

„ _Dream, look! I've found another guy with starry eyes! I bumped into him just now!“ Ink exclaimed while grabbing Blue by his shoulders again and placing him in front of him. The small trainee greeted the yellow-eyed stranger by eagerly waving at him with a bright smile._

„ _Oh, I hope Ink didn't drag you here against your will?“ Dream inquired._

„ _Why, no! I agreed to this!“ he responded and held out his hand to him. „Greetings, my name is Blue!“_

_The other returned his gesture and giggled at his enthusiastic handshake. „I'm Dream. So, Ink, did you bring the soda?“_

„ _...Oh.“_

„ _Forgot again?“ Dream asked, sounding not that surprised._

„ _Well, we can deal with that later, but now...“ Ink led Blue closer to the table, made him sit down and then took a seat too, staring at his friend with anticipation. „...can you show us your eyes thing?!“_

„ _Um, you know I can't do this on command,“ Dream replied and looked down at his book, blushing. „Besides, it's kind of embarrassing...“_

„ _Pretty pleeease~?“_

„ _I-Ink, really now...,“ Dream murmured and at this point, almost hid his face behind the book._

„ _You do not have to if you-“_

_However, Blue got interrupted by Ink, who pointed at something to his right: „Oh look, a fluffy puppy over there!“_

„ _Huh?“ Dream uttered with a small goofy grin, immediately turning his head to the shown direction as his starry eyes glinted._

_...Then he realized there was nothing._

„ _Ink!“ Dream called out, nudging the other's shoulder as both of them laughed._

_After the three had been sitting there for a while (and in the meantime Ink had actually gotten the soda), Dream asked, „So which year is it for you?“_

„ _My first!“ Blue replied._

„ _Huh, that's actually convenient because that one is my last and it would be nice if there was someone looking out for Ink.“_

„ _Why so?“ the small skeleton questioned._

„ _Uh, where do I start?“ Dream said, laughing a little. „He always forgets his books...“_

„ _Classic one!“ Ink commented while sipping on his drink._

„ _He draws in class...“_

„ _Naturally!“_

„ _He's always too late...“_

„ _My record is three hours!“_

„ _Four,“ Dream corrected._

„ _Four!“ Ink repeated joyfully._

„ _And one time, he managed to lock himself up in... a locker.“_

„ _Eh, from the inside?“ Blue asked._

„ _Not even he knows how he did it,“ Dream responded._

_Knitting his brow in worry, Blue glanced at Ink, who cluelessly shrugged. Then the trainee cleared his throat before speaking up again, „Well, the Magnificent Blue always assists his classmates in distress! You can count on me to take care of your clumsy friend here!!“_

_That had actually been the first time Blue used his title in front of someone who was not his brother. The sudden realization of that made him a bit nervous for a brief moment._

„ _That's great to hear. At least I don't have to worry over that anymore,“ Dream answered happily, which made Blue smile more confidently again._

„ _There are the starry eyes again!“ Ink cried out gleefully as he pointed at his friend._

_Dream recoiled a bit, blinking in surprise. „No, I'm pretty sure I don't have them right now?“_

„ _Well, you don't have a mirror to tell that, huh?“_

„ _Y-You're just messing with me again, aren't you?“ he replied, holding up the book in front of him to cover his face._

„ _I'm always honest~“_

„ _No, you aren't!“_

_Meanwhile Blue kept watching the two 'arguing' in silent amusement as he drank his soda. Suddenly, he imagined how fun it would be if the three of them were to become city guards one day and worked together. Wowzers, and what about as an actual team? Fulfilling his lifelong dream was one thing, but together with others... with, perhaps, friends? That would be too good to be true!_

_His starry eyes kept shining as he was pondering about a potential team name._

***

At precisely 5:30 am, Blue's alarm clock wakes him up. He has decided to stand up earlier than usual so he would have time to record his dreams; of course he will fulfil his duty as a part of the 'Error and Ink and Blue friend club' and keep track of them diligently (although Error still does not approve of this name; well, Blue himself has to admit it is indeed kind of long)!

After half an hour, he lays down his pen and notebook. Who would have thought that writing everything down would take so much time? Perhaps in the future, he should wake up even earlier to include more details!

Anyway, now it is time to dress up! There are some accessories Blue is always wearing to let his guard uniform appear more special: His blue gloves! His blue bandana! His very, very blue shoulder plates! But the most important item of all: His badge with a blue star symbol on it and a dark brown ribbon with some blue strings attached to it. He always likes to remember the day on which he received this very special present...

Once when Dream, Ink and Blue were still visiting the academy together and the latter had decided on the name 'Star Trio' for their little group, everyone of the three has gotten some kind of accessory to show off their membership: Dream has a strap with a badge on it, showing a yellow star, Ink even has a cap and boots with three golden stars and Blue also had a badge but pinned to his shirt. Well, _had._ Until one day, he lost it somewhere during his training ( ~~no, he is not going to admit that he cried a little bit over it~~ ).

However, it just so happened to be around the time Blue mastered his exam one year ago and he had told his favorite office man about it during one of his visits. Then some weeks later when he came back, something very wonderful occured, something that he will forever remember dearly...

***

„ _WaiT a MomEnt,“ Error called after Blue, who had left his office just a moment ago. Then the former looked around him, apparently making sure no one was there, and quickly threw the object he held at him._

_Blue was confused at first, but as he saw the blue star symbol on the badge, his eyes went wide. And the aura these strings were emitting... this was Error's magic, right? These were his blue strings?_

„ _Wowzers, could it be that you made it yourself?!“ Blue asked, struck with awe. „Is... is this a present for me??“_

„ _JusT maKe sUre tHe sTriNgs sTay TheRe,“ Error explained. „WeaR iT dUriNg yOur pAtrOls or whAteVer wAnNabE guArdS liKe yOu aRe doInG aT thEir Job. AnD reMemBer Our agreEmeNt: dOn't tElL yOuR frIeNds tHat yOu goT iT fRom Me.“_

„ _Error, you cannot imagine how much that makes me-“ All of a sudden Error closed the door again, leaving Blue alone in the hallway. „-happy???“_

***

...Although, now that Blue thinks about it: Error was pretty rude back then. Damn you, you blinding nostalgia! You tricky foe fooled the Magnificent Blue once again!!

Well, his badge is sewn on a dark brown cloth that he wraps around his hips before he takes his shoulder bag where his work phone is located and finally leaves his room. However, Blue abruptly stops at the doorframe of his living room as he suddenly senses something... and that something is laziness...

„Stretch!!“ he cried out after spotting his brother lying on the couch, snoring peacefully.

„...Eh?“ At last Stretch sits up groggily, rubbing his eyes. „Morning, bro. What time is it?“

„Six o'clock!“

„Hm, 'kay. Then I can keep my eyes closed for a while,“ he murmurs and flops back on the couch again.

„Really now! Can you not show more disclipine for once?!“ Blue complaints as he crosses his arms.

„Am not a city guard like you.“

„Well yes, but I worry that you might oversleep work one day if you keep up this attitude!“

„Don't worry. Never happened once until now.“

„And you cannot just sleep with your normal clothes! They get all creased!“

„Mhm.“

„...And did you smoke again?!“

„Eh, I actually opened the window while doing so, so there should be no smell in here-“

„That is not the point!!“ Blue exclaims, outraged. „It is uncool and harmful!!!“

„Skeletons don't have lungs.“

„But they have standards!!“ He sighs. „Anyway! I am almost too late to be too early, so let us postpone this discussion!“ As he walks away, Blue also adds, „I left your lunchbox for today in the fridge!“

„Thanks, bro,“ Stretch calls after him.

***

When Blue is on his way to New Home, the narrow streets of Hotland are already filled to the brim with industrial workers wandering around, attending their workplaces. But among the crowd of various humans and monsters, he spots a familiar face, standing behind a hot dog cart, so he decides to go over to him and greet, „Good morning to you! Since when are you up that early??“

„Since I've got the idea that more customers would come and buy my stuff at this time,“ Red answers, grimacing. „But these bastards still stay far away from my cart.“

„First off: language!“ Blue says. „Second off: Perhaps you should try to look more... approachable??“

„Whatcha mean?“

„You know, smiling more!!“ he replies and demonstrates it by grinning brightly himself. „Like this!!“

„...'m selling hot dogs, not happiness,“ Red mumbles, quietly adding, „'Smiling', he says. I'm not a freaking clown.“

„Then, uh, at least a neutral look!!“

Frowning, he grumbles, „This _is_ my neutral look.“

„...Then I must say I am afraid I am out of options??“ Blue replies. „But well, I can at least support you by buying one of your hot dogs!“

„Yeah, thanks,“ Red responds, discontently preparing one hot dog for him (what a, um, humble customer service). „Yer goin' to work?“

„Yes, I am!“

„Goin' to catch some baddies today?“

„Well, uh, not quite,“ Blue confesses as he takes the hot dog. „I believe there will be just paperwork for most of the time again. Although Dream and I might go out patrolling afterwards.“

„Why the hell borin' office stuff again? Ain't the crime rate high right now?“

„It is but since elite guards like Dream are only ever called for more urgent missions, they mostly do desk work for the rest of their time. Someone has to, right?“

„Still doesn't make sense to me. And if he weren't yer superior, then ya wouldn't be forced to help him with that crap,“ Red points out sternly. „Ain't it already time for ya to get a bit more independent anyways? How long is yer 'traineeship' even supposed to be?“

„One year, actually. Yes, now that you say it, I think this year is already over,“ Blue answers, getting quieter at the end as he starts to ponder.

Right, if he absolved his traineeship, then he would not necessarily be under Dream's direct supervision anymore, meaning he would be an actual city guard doing more practical work than now in his current position. Not that Blue has something against paperwork, but... he would like to use more of his potential, be a help by doing actual crime fighting, helping and rescuing others in an epic fashion. This is the kind of city guard he has always wanted to be: a hero who rushes directly into action.

…

All of a sudden someone behind Blue runs past him really fast, causing the skeleton to glance at them curiously: That someone is a small, volcano-shaped monster, balancing some kind of object on the top of their head.

From the direction they have come from, a voice calls out, „*Help! My wallet has been stolen!“

…

As the realization sets in, Blue's face brightens up and he gasps in excitement. „Injustice!!!“ he exclaims, pointing at the fleeing thief.

Then he begins to run after him while Red yells, „Hey! Ya forgot to pay, jackass!“

„I will do it after my mission is accomplished! The Magnificent Blue promises!!“ Blue yells back.

„I hope so, or else he gets a kick in the ass!“ Red screams angrily (and the people around him distance even more from him).

Finally Blue somewhat catches up with the culprit, now being around three meters away from him. „Hold on, vicious villain! Or else I am forced to use... uh, force!!“ Well, that sounded far more eloquent in his head, but anyway, it matters not! The monster does not listen, so Blue decides to summon a bone. „You leave me no choice! Take this!!!“

He throws the bone. The volcano monster falls over.

„Strike!!!“ Blue exclaims proudly as he holds in his tracks.

However, the thief stands up again. They turn around to look at the trainee with an innocent smirk.

...Then they continue running away again.

„Damn it! Not again!!“ Blue cries out in frustration and proceeds to follow them once more. Actually he hoped his soul manipulation technique would have been activated; it either works by a direct touch of him or one of his bone attacks. However! Even after all those years of practicing, its success rate varies all the time, being mostly an annoying fifty-fifty chance! So the frustrated skeleton keeps bombarding the small volcano with more bones while the passersby are giving them weird looks.

But at last, it happens! As one of the bones hits its target, the white monster soul of the little thief pops up in front of them and then changes its color to blue, making the trainee smile in relief.

„Now hold on!!“ Blue orders and when he points at the culprit, they immediately stand still as the gravity is pressing them down. That allows the trainee to easily catch up on them. „With that, the Magnificent Blue triumphed over evil again!“ Then he lifts the monster up who begins to helplessly swing their tiny legs back and forth in the air. „But do not fear! Every action, be it small or big, can be forgiven! So let us do the first step together by returning the wallet and apologizing to the victim! I shall accompany you!!“

As Blue carries the monster under his arm, he runs off with a victorious laugh.

***

„And then I grabbed him and we returned the wallet together!!“ Blue explains excitedly.

„*...And why are you telling _me_ all of this?“ Whimsalot, his guard colleague, asks as he flutters through the hallway, followed by the small skeleton.

„Well, I just _had_ to share this epic story with someone!“

„*You already told this five other guards if I am correct,“ the butterfly-like monster answers.

„True! But is it not common to celebrate a successful mission with your workmates?“

Sighing, Whimsalot stops for a moment. „*Yes, you did a great job. I am proud of you. Is that what you wanted to hear?“

„Uh, yes, I guess-“

„*Now you've heard it and can move on with your work, can't you? Because you're hindering others who have more urgent things to deal with right now,“ he explains as he stares reproachfully at the skeleton through the gaps of his helmet. „*You understand this, right?“

„Of course I do.“ It is the beginning of August and the anniversary takes place in a bit over a month; during this time, it tends to get... well, a bit chaotic, thus giving city guards more work to do.

Suddenly Final Froggit hops towards Blue and Whimsalot, making several quacking noises. The latter one sighs again. „*Seems like I have been called.“ While flying away, he calls after the skeleton, „*Don't you have some desk work to do?“

„O-Okay then! See you later!“ Blue replies hastily.

...Well, perhaps Dream will appreciate his story more.

***

Entering his friend's office, Blue is instantly greeted by the positive aura Dream is always emitting, boosting his excitement even more.

„Good morning to you,“ Dream says, giving a friendly smile.

As always he is wearing his classic blue tunic, as well as his left shoulder plate on which his yellow-orange cape is attached, showing a sun symbol (Blue once asked Error whether he can teach him how to sew so he could fix the frayed spots on Dream's cape, but then he had to hear the office man ranting for minutes about how sewing and knitting are not the same thing), and his simple golden crown with two spirals on the forehead, winding and going into the opposite direction from each other.

Sitting behind his desk, Dream inquires, „You arrived later than usual. Did something hold you up?“

„Something indeed did!“ Blue confirms as he comes closer. „On my way here, I came across a pickpocket and chased him until I have gotten the stolen wallet back!“

„Oh, you were robbed?“

„No, not me, someone else, but do not worry! For I retrieved the stolen goods and returned the said wallet safely to its owner!!“ he explains enthusiastically while Dream is listening intently (at least one person here still values a good old heroic anecdote!) „And all that thanks to my special attack! Mweheheh!“

„My, that sounds great,“ Dream comments contently. „And it did work without any complications this time?“

„Eh.“ Blue averts his gaze. „Yeeesss???“

That makes the other guard giggle, apparently seeing through the lie, but being a good friend, he replies, „Well, then how about I treat you later to an apple juice to mark the occasion?“

„Gladly!!“ Blue exclaims and happily sits down at his own desk on the right side of the room.

***

At some point Blue begins to stare out of the window where golden light is shining through the already golden room, lost in his thoughts.

„Is something the matter?“ Dream eventually asks. „You still seem to be... kind of excited about something?“

There is basically no chance to hide those things from someone who can literally feel his emotions, so maybe it is time to talk about that! „Well, this might be because I wanted to ask you something important!“ As Dream curiously tilts his head, Blue continues, „So one year has already passed since my exam if you remember.“

„My, you're right. How fast the time flies.“

„Indeed, indeed! So I was wondering... when the time for me becoming an official city guard would come?“

„Oh, so you mean the end of your traineeship?“ Dream asks, seemingly taken by surprise by his question. Then he becomes silent for several moments, pondering as he stares at the opposite wall. „...To be honest, I thought about that a while ago too.“

„Oh, really?“ Blue's hope rises.

Dream nods before hesitantly speaking, „Yes, and... I believe it's perhaps still too early for that.“

„...Oh?“

„Uh, but don't see it as your fault or anything,“ Dream quickly adds. „It's just that we hadn't enough opportunities for you to... well, get accustomed to the more practical work yet. Um, you can blame me if you want to; maybe with another superior, you would have gotten more experience by now.“

„But I would never blame you!“ Blue objects. „In my opinion, you are the best superior a novice can wish for!“

„...Thanks,“ Dream responds, smiling at him sadly. „...I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you.“

„D-Do not worry! I am not!“ Blue assures him. However, Dream's expression shows that he knows better, but he keeps quiet anyway. „I can completely understand your decision...“ Then the trainee looks up to the clock on the wall. „Uh well, it is theoretically break time now. Do you want to go out and eat something?“

„Hm, I think I'd rather finish this one thing before taking a break. But you can go ahead and I'll come later. The usual spot, yes?“

„...Yes, see you later then,“ Blue replies and forces a smile before he leaves the office.

***

Wearing a displeased frown, he bites into his selfmade taco as he is sitting on the stairs outside of the entrance area, staring at the bright blue sky. He is certainly not dumb, you know. Of course Blue recognized that kind of face the other guards made when he told them about his achievement today: amusement.

 _'Oh, look at little Blueberry catching a little pickpocket and being all proud about it!'_ That or something similar are their thoughts. He knows it well because that is the kind of expression he has always received from others, as well as certain... comments... he overhears from time to time...

_'What a cute little skeleton! And always those high ambitions he has!'_

_'Better do not say something too mean to him, or else he cries!'_

_'Since when are children allowed in the city guard?'_

Blue groans in frustration. If there were a way to proof them wrong! To show them how truly magnificent 'the Magnificent Blue' can be if he just gets a chance! Although Dream tried to be as kind as possible, it is obvious that he thinks that way too: that he is still too weak and incompetent.

Just what should Blue do?!

***

Blue returns to the office after getting a message on his work phone:

_ Conversation with Super Awesome Friend Dream _

_< Sorry I was spontaneously invited to a conference. Be back soon!_

_< Will grab some apple juices for us on my way back!_

Well, now it means waiting for him.

…

Although while his friend is not here, Blue can maybe take care of the mess on Dream's table. It certainly is not as bad as the paper stacks Error has to deal with on his worst working days, but for someone valuing proper tidiness, it is an eyesore nonetheless! ...And he just wants to be somewhat useful.

So Blue walks over to the desk and the first thing that catches his eye is a picture in a photo frame. He picks it up to take a closer look.

It is an image of him, Dream and Ink. If he remembers correctly, then it was on the day Dream mastered his exam: On the day before, the trainee and the artist had tried to make special tacos together so they could give them to Dream. However, certain... things had happened, as always when Ink is involved in such matters, so the tacos had never gotten finished. Instead, they bought some congratulation cake in the next bakery (on this picture, Ink is still wearing his shirt that had gotten stained during the cooking session).

Afterwards, the three of them went to Dream's house, at first only expecting an innocent tea party; however after playing some board games together, things escalating to a pillow fight and then Ink... accidentally locking himself up in Dream's closet for a whole hour, they spontaneously decided to do a sleepover. It was a fun day.

The three skeletons in the picture are smiling, and Blue is smiling back. It would be awesome if Ink were here too, the three of them together as a team...

Eventually Blue puts the photo back where it was before, turning his attention towards the big paper pile with a sigh. Seriously, it is always annoying to witness a paper stack with some notes randomly sticking out of it! So Blue tries to straighten it, pulling out some papers so he can place them back more neatly.

...But at some point, a certain larger paper catches his interest: It is a map of their city, or rather a part of it: _'New Home, northeast',_ it says. Certain areas are marked with circles and all kinds of different colorful symbols (Ink would be proud!). But what do they mean?

After rummaging through more papers, Blue finds more maps but of different areas and finally, he finds a proper title on one of them: _'Criminal activity'._

As it seems, Dream has been marking some of the more 'darker places', huh? And the symbols stand for... the severity of the criminal activities? Certain criminal groups? Unfortunately, Blue cannot tell since he cannot find a description of their meanings anywhere.

So... is Dream actually keeping track and investigating _all_ of these cases here? Why has he not told Blue about it? He would have liked to help him with that since it seems... like a lot... and it would give him the experience he needs as a trainee! Perhaps he can ask him next time if he can do something too?

...No, as if Dream would accept his offer. Since he has not told Blue about it yet, then it means there has to be a reason for it, right? Because Dream thinks he is not ready for it yet. Besides, he keeps constantly reminding Ink and Blue that they should always be careful around here and what not. So yes, also his overprotectiveness in mind, it is very likely that he will not involve him into this.

How frustrating.

…

…

But what if... Blue helped him regardless? After all, Dream does not have to know about it...

He could do some extra patrols in one of those areas after work. Maybe _this_ is what it takes to finally prove himself? If he, for example, managed to stop a crime or even catch another criminal or two? Would it be enough for him to get his desired promotion to an actual city guard?

…

Well, why not!!! He believes in his own abilities after all! And a decent guard has to be brave, confident and always ready to help others and the city as a whole in need!! If he cannot accomplish this, why is he then still here in the first place?!

Blue can do it! He knows it! Mweheheheheh!!!

So he eagerly takes some pictures of the maps with his phone. As it seems, the violet moon (of course his friend would choose cute symbols like these) is the most prevalent on the maps, so Blue could facilitate Dream with that problem.

Anyway! Everything will turn out fine as long as he remembers his mantras:

Stay positive (and cool at the same time)!

Smile confidently!

And: Take the matters into your own hands to show everyone you are worth of respect!!!

...Well, wherever he has heard that phrase from.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a whole motivation establishment chapter for Blue. Gee, it is so much fun to write think and write as this cutie~
> 
> Obligatory information stuff again:  
> -Whenever it says "Several years ago", it means that more than three years passed because at this point, it is not that relevant to know the exact time; just knowing it roughly is more than enough.  
> -Wanted to point out my personal favorite parts again: The part where Error rudely closed the door while Blue was expressing his gratitude and that one part of Red's interaction: "I'm sellling hot dogs, not happiness." I dunno why, I kinda have to laugh at that every time I read it.  
> -At first, the two first flashbacks were meant to appear in the next chapter, but I thought it would make more sense to put them in this one already since this chapter's main goal is, like said before, motivation establishment. Sooo I think they fit here much better.  
> -For the soul manipulation like blue magic and all that stuff, I made the rule that it only activates by touch (and of course there's also a certain range that has not been mentioned yet). Reason for that is to make the rules of magical attacks as clear as possible and it's also easier to create logical, and perhaps even more interesting, fight choreographies if certain things are limited.  
> ...oh boi, you could do awesome Killer Queen jokes with that. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> Welll, another thing I could mention is that I'm superduper excited about all the stuff that comes next. Huehuehuehue, but I cannot talk about it without giving spoilers, so the excitement is killing me inside ianiubniubvih.  
> So I guess see ya next time then, huh. The next chapter will either be a super long one or just as long as this one; depends how many pages the following events will take 'cause there's a lot.


	21. 2.2.2: "Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #1_

_I walked through a very snowy forest (really, I have never seen such a winter wonderland before! Wowzers!), apparently in search for something? Or patrolling?? Either way, even in my dreams I work diligently!_

_But! All of a sudden! I heard someone humming nearby, so I decided to investigate this matter and find its origin. And there it was: When I looked up, I was greeted with the shocking sight of a skeleton hanging from the tree with their scarf being tangled around one of the branches!!!_

_...Then it turned out that hanging skeleton had been Ink all along, who just waved at me once he noticed me (even in my dreams, he has no clue how he is getting in such a situation in the first place)._

_Well he got down eventually, and so we talked. It was our very first interaction I believe, so I was quite curious about him. But suddenly, Ink became all panicky once he apparently realized that 'he is actually not supposed to talk with other AU inhabitants'. These were roughly his words. Then he just vanished in, well, a puddle of ink (dramatically!!)._

_I did not necessarily_ _expect him to come back, but nonetheless I kept running into him several other times: Once I spotted him randomly lying on some bush, then half-buried in snow when I accidentally stepped on him_ ~~_and received the shock of my life_~~ _and one time, he even crashed through the rooftop of my self-built guard station!!_

_Naturally, I asked him why in the world he still kept appearing every now and then and why in such weird manners. Ink explained to me that he had been quickly fleeing through some portals every time 'the Destroyer' caught the other stalking him*, so he kept choosing my universe on instinct to escape his wrath... although he admitted later that he was doing this on purpose because 'my surprised reactions are super funny' (so much for his own set rule to not get involved with others like me; dream Ink is just as disciplined as our Ink! I am sorry, but I had to point that out!!)._

_The moment he finally accepted one of my invitations to a fine taco evening at my home was apparently (the very odd) beginning of our friendship._

* * *

_*Important side note here: I vaguely remember a dream from a while ago in which our favorite office man visited me at my guard station (even in dreams, our friendship prevails!) and kept mentioning an annoying individual who would not stop watching him from afar, Error ranting about him constantly. Finally, the identity of that mysterious stalker was revealed to me (and sadly enough, I am not even that surprised by that; shame on you, dream Ink!)!!_

* * *

_At some point much later Ink introduced me to Dream, our 'Star Trio' being basically complete now! But Dream seemed to be sad because 'the amount of negative energy across the universes has increased'. Well, whatever that means._

_Anyway! Even the dream version of the Magnificent Blue could not just stand there and watch when others were in need, so of course I offered my help!_

~~_It makes me happy to see that we are at least a team in our dreams._ ~~

_Mweheheheheheheheheheh!!!_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes feel as if the prosa in the dream parts is a bit weird, but I guess that basically comes from the fact that it's supposed to be written by the characters themselves while the "normal chapters" are like a mixture of the characters' direct thoughts and the casual narrator. Does anyone find that odd, by the way? 'cause it's their thoughts but also third-person narration plus simple present (I sometimes get to hear that many people don't like stories being told in simple present, but I dunno if it's really true).
> 
> And gosh, it's fun when I proofread it out loud and try to imitate their voices, especially Blue because of his lofty speeches and vocabulary (also because of his cuteness, but don't tell him that!).


	22. 2.3: "Begin the Bone-Rattling Solo!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *there's nothing more paralysing than fears and doubts.

** The Case of Blueberry **

***

_Blue_

At ten pm, Blue returns home after yet another friendship meeting at Error's house and a couple of rounds of his new extra patrol. Since the lights are off when the small skeleton enters their apartment, he naturally assumes that his brother is already in his room, sleeping. Walking into the living room, Blue turns on the light so he does not stumble on his way. However, before he can open the door-

„Hey, bro.“

„ _Oh my god!!_ “ Blue yelps as he jumps in surprise. When he turns around, he sees... his brother lying on the couch. Of course. „Stretch!!“

„Yup?“

„Why are you not sleeping in your own room?!“

„Well, when I got home from work, the couch practically called for me. Was too tempting.“

„Then ignore its call next time! You have your own bed!“ Blue demands as he crosses his arms.

„Nah, couch is just closer than the bed.“

„Perhaps one day, I might consider to remove it entirely so you have one option less for lazing around!“

„Please nooo,“ Stretch begs weakly while waving one arm around. Whatever that is supposed to accomplish.

„...Can you at least protest decently?“ Blue sighs. „Well, I am going to sleep now. I have had a long day.“

„What time is it?“ he asks as he groggily sits up.

„Ten o'clock.“

„Huh, you're kinda late today.“

„Well, I visited Ink after work.“ Again, this lie. Ever since Blue gave Error that one promise, he has been lying whenever it comes to their meetings. Although well, Ink were there too.

However, although this lie does not really hurt anyone, he cannot help but feel... bad about it. Perhaps one day, Error may feel not that uncomfortable about others knowing that he has a friend who visits him regularly... or maybe there is another reason behind it?? The office man is truly secretive sometimes! „Ah yes, I also wanted to mention it is very possible that from now on, I will return home later than usual.“

„Oh, why so?“

„Well, I am in the middle of the process of becoming an official city guard, so work is only going to get longer from now on!“

Another thing he has to hide from his brother. If he knew about his 'solo missions', then he might be just as worried as Dream, or maybe even more. No, it would be better if Blue's plan stayed a secret for now until he can actually present decent results that will show them that worrying is not necessary at all since he is strong enough to take care of himself!

However, even putting it that way does not feel right.

...Well, perhaps Blue should just see it in a different way? He could try comparing this to... giving someone a present. Of course you would need to hide and maybe even lie about it so the other person does not know of it. But in the end, it will be worth it because the surprise effect will give them twice as much joy as it normally would! In this case, 'the present' are the revelation and relief of knowing that Blue has been a capable guard all along! Also, Dream would certainly be happy to see that he has a trainee he can be proud of!

So... you can call this 'lying for a good cause', can you not?

„Hm, 'kay then. Don't overwork yourself, yes?“ Stretch answers as he finally stands up to head to his own room. „G'night.“

„Yes... good night to you too.“

***

One week later, the time has come for yet another meeting of the 'Error and Ink and Blue friend club' (or, you know, 'EaIaBfc' for short, but it sounds far less eloquent)! At Error's home once more, the three are at his table again while he is sticking some notes on a large piece of paper while Ink and Blue are sitting nearby.

„You know, we've already started the whole notes thingy on my pinboard. Why do we need to do this again? We could just go to my place“ Ink questions.

„If TheRe's One tHinG i'Ve leArnEd fRom ThaT onE cuRsEd niGht, tHen iT's The fAct tHat I neVer wAnT to Be wItH yoU in SmAlL sPaCe eVeR aGaIn,“ Error explains, apparently shuddering at the memory.

„My home isn't that small,“ Ink protests, however, his attention quickly gets directed towards one of the pens lying on the table.

„Do not worry, Ink! I am sure the true reason for Error inviting us to his private quarters is because he has developed a certain amount of trust for his friends!!“ Blue assures confidently.

„...Why dO yoU keEp coNstAnTly bAbBliNg abOut 'FrieNdshIp' aNd whAt nOt? You ShOulD knOw thAt thaT iS noT sOme siLlY pRojEct wE do fOr fUn, sO tReaT thIs mAttEr mOre sEriOuSly,“ Error demands sternly.

„Eh, then why is Ink currently drawing some adorable animals on the paper??“

As Error catches sight of the artist intently sketching, he quickly snatches the other's pen to which Ink exclaims, „Hey!“

„ThaT wAs aNothEr sTriKe.“

„And how many strikes do I need until you throw me out?“

„...I'lL deCidE sPonTanEousLy.“

„You know, I think you should just buy a pinboard yourself, you tightwad. That would also make your walls less boring!“ Ink recommends while trying to reach out for another pen, but Error beats him to it. „Ooooh, or how about a chalkboard?!“

„So yOu cAn draW insTeaD of WorKing? ForGet iT.“

Looking at the various notes for a while, Blue mentions, „I must say I am quite impressed how much you are remembering from your dreams. I find it difficult to recall certain names or faces.“

„ComEs wiTh pRacTice,“ Error answers before glaring at Ink. „...UnlEsS yOu'rE thAt mOroN oVer tHerE whO legiTiMateLy bEliEved mY aCtuAl nAme wAs 'GlitChY'.“

„And it still is part of my personal headcanon!“ said skeleton replies, chuckling at the other's annoyed expression.

„But well, there is a certain thing I still cannot understand,“ Blue admits as he looks inside Error's notebook. „Some parts here are weirdly unclear.“

„For ExAmplE?“

„There are dreams in which some kind of 'darkness' is mentioned before it comes to a destruction of a universe. Eh, is this a hole in your dream memory or-?“

„NeiTheR oF uS cAn tElL,“ Error cuts in and when Blue glances at Ink, his expression being unusually thoughtful, he just gives him a clueless shrug. „PeRhaPs wE'lL fiNd oUt thE meAninG beHinD it iF he a CleAr oVerviEw of EverYthiNg. Or mAybE onE dAy, One of uS mAy gEt oNe dReaM oR tWo tHat giVes uS aLl tHe aNswErs to Our qUeStiOns... oR pErhaPs a déJà Vu. EitHer wAy, wE shOulD juSt cOntInuE wiTh tHis As bEfoRe.“

Truly a curious case, those dreams. Well then! That just motivates Blue to put more effort into his recordings! Surely you can count curiosity as a reason too, but what really matters is not letting his friends down who are more curious than him!! Also, whatever Error may say: Their meetings have gotten much more fun as a group of three!

„Why Do yOu kEeP drAwiNg dUmB aNimAls on tHe pApeR?!“ Error cries out as he snatches the entire pencil case this time, making Ink pout.

***

_Error_

After Blue has left, Ink remains there, staring at the notes with a frown.

„...aNd WhaT's BugGing yOu aLl of A suDdeN?“ Error inquires.

„Somehow, you seem to remember even more AU names than me, now that I see it.“ He pouts again. „That's kinda unfair.“

Finding that childish expression amusing, Error snickers. „My DreaM meMoRy iS aCtuAllY qUitE pOor. MosT of The nAmeS yOu seE heRe aRe eIthEr gUesSes bAseD on tHe inFormAtiOn of pReviOus dReAms oR aRe noT eVen fRom Me aT aLl.“

„Then from whom?“

„FrOm NigHtmaRe,“ he responds while randomly turning some pages of his notebook. „SurpriSinGly EnoUgH, he SeEms to hAvE thE besT drEam mEmoRy ouT of AlL oUtcoDes i'Ve enCounTerEd so Far.“

„Oh. Then have you ever asked him how he remembers... the last dream, for example?“

„FoR soMe rEaSoN, he dOes nOt tAlk tHat MuCh aBouT thE laTer dReaMs,“ Error answers and frowns. „If You aSk mE, He's ProBablY hiDinG sOme DetAilS.“

„Huh...,“ Ink utters thoughtfully.

After a pause, Error speaks up again, „WhiLe I'm aT iT: I hOpe yOu sTiLl rEmeMbeR wHat I'vE toLd yOu rEceNtly rEgaRdinG oUr wAnNabe GuaRd?“

Ink chuckles. „I mean, you say a lotta things. Should I keep a protocol on everything?!“

Rolling his eyes, the other explains, „I mEan aBouT noT teLliNg hIm tHat I haVe a ConNecTioN to NiGhtmAre, eVen ThouGh it'S noT an aCtiVe One riGht nOw.“

„And why?“

„YeS, sqUiD, gO ahEad aNd aSk thE vEry IntElliGent qUesTioN wHy i WoulDn'T wAnt a fuTure _ciTy guArd_ to KnoW thAt I hAve sOmetHinG to dO wiTh a CriMinaL.“

„Nah, c'mon, Blue isn't the type of guy who would snitch on his friends,“ Ink assures.

„...He wOuLd if He juSt kNeW hAlf oF thE thInGs i'Ve dOne so FaR. YoU don'T seEm to CarE abOut tHe whOle thIng at aLl, buT he'S noT yOu.“ Then Error smirks. „BuT wHat aM i EveN cOncErnEd aBouT? Not LikE yOu or He hAd aNy conCreTe eVideNcEs aGaiNst mE. And eVen iF he TrieD to Get sOme, tHen I woUld jUst tHreAten hiM; iT ceRtaiNly wOulD be eNouGh fOr a wImP liKe hIm to StoP. Heh.“ His grin slowly vanishes. „...ThEn hE pRobAbly wOuldn'T waNt to See mE eVeR agAin.“

After yet another pause, Error tries pull out a single string, piquing Ink's interest. „What are you doing?“ he asks.

„JusT rEmemBerEd sOmetHing,“ he replies before offering him the item. „TakE iT.“

„Uh, thanks, I guess? And why are you giving me this?“ Ink questions, holding the half a meter long string on both ends and staring at it in a confused manner.

„...JuSt a hAbiT of MinE tO gIvE mY lOngTerm cLieNts a StriNg to WeaR. Don'T qUesTion iT aNd jUst Do iT.“

„How do you imagine 'wearing' it?“

„Don'T knOw. MaKe a BraCelEt oUt of iT or WhaTeveR yOur CreaTiviTy is TelLinG yOu,“ Error suggests. „...And YoU alSo goT mY pReviOus pOinT abOut nIghTmaRe? You'Re noT goIng to TelL hiM aNytHinG?“

„Yeah, yeah.“

„I mEan It,“ he stresses strictly. „...AlSo, beSidEs thAt: tHe lAsT thInG I'd nEed RigHt noW is If eIthEr of yOu iDioTs maGicAllY maNaGed tO stUmbLe inTo hiS buSinEsS.“

„Nah, what are even the likelihoods?“ Ink replies carefreely.

„WitH hiM bEinG in The ciTy guArD _aNd_ boTh oF tHeM aN ouTcoDe: hIghEr tHan yOu tHink. AlSo, yoU alMosT mAnaGed iT yOurSelf By fOlloWinG me thAt oNe dAy if You StiLl rEmeMbeR!“

„Yeah, good times.“

„...WhaT aRe yoU doIng wItH my StrInG riGht noW?“ Error questions as he stares at the other, dumbfounded.

„It makes funny noises~,“ Ink hums while pulling the thread on both ends again and again and watching it in sheer delight. „Have you ever thought about making a guitar out of them or something?“

„ _QuIt toYinG wiTh mY sTriNg!_ “

***

_Blue_

For Blue, the following two weeks go by like this: standing up at five am, recording his dream from last night, going to work at six am (as super early as possible to show his endless investment!), working until five or six pm and: his extra patrol! Alternatively, he visits Error for a couple of hours after his work since it is the most convenient time for the three of them, but that means that on those days, his patrols take place when it is... well, rather dark outside.

However, the results of his daily patrol routine have been... basically non-existent so far. Of course Blue spotted some shady figures lurking in shady places but whenever he saw them from afar...

...Eh. Well. Sometimes, you have to know when you are in disadventage or not! It is not called a 'strategic retreat' for nothing! You need a certain amount of wisdom and knowledge to analyze the situation and determine when it is reasonable to use it! And naturally, the Magnificent Blue has those attributes!!! Mweheheh... heh...

...Okay, he must admit that he still feels unsure. This is a completely new experience for him after all. All alone...

But! Blue has this very special feeling today! As if something might finally happen: him catching someone committing a crime or unravelling some evil businesses!

He just _knows_ it! Like he did yesterday... or the day before (Blue is a very optimistic guy, you know)...

So in the evening when the sun is about to go down, he has chosen an area between Hotland and New Home; a practical location for him because his own home is not that far away from there. Also! Blue heard that the streets here tend to be rather empty, especially at evening and nighttime, so naturally, he has concluded that it would potentially be a good meeting spot for certain suspicious characters!

However, what an uninviting-looking neighborhood! Some of the lamps are flimmering constantly, the streets are unclean and it seems like the last renovation of this place took place a hundred years ago or so. Of course Blue is aware that some houses in and near Hotland are not the finest ones, but walking in one of those areas during an hour when the place appears to be some kind of scary ghost town... well, it certainly is an experience, to say the least.

As Blue makes his round, being hyperaware of his surroundings, he eventually spots another person standing next to a van at the side, rather inconspicuously in the dark. When he carefully comes closer, he can somewhat determine that this is a human man, wearing a black suit and smoking.

...Can this be considered suspicious? Well, there is only one way to find out! Since it seems to be only one single person, Blue's confidence rises. However, there is no need to act recklessly and charge into action just yet! No, it would be better to wait so he could catch the other in the middle of... of some kind of evil deed!! What an epic appearance that would be!!

So Blue decides to sneak behind the nearby pile of garbage bags, hiding and watching the suspect from a save position! That man is looking around from time to time; does he wait for someone to come? Well, then that means Blue just has to wait as well and see!!

…

…

Not that Blue is as impatient as Ink, but the excitement is already tickling him! As well as... a certain amount of uneasiness. Is it normal for guards to feel that way in such a situation? Or is it just him?? Because his metaphorical heart is basically jumping right out of his ribcage! But this shall not matter! For he is here to bring justice to this city!!

…

…

How surreal this situation actually feels when he thinks about it: Just three weeks ago, Blue did not imagine himself doing the things he is doing now: patrolling alone to prove himself, watching a potential suspect, being in a complete unfamiliar area... while it gets darker and darker...

After that, others just _have_ to see him as brave, right? This is what being brave means, after all.

…

…

He is doing something a real city guard would do. He is acting like a city guard right now.

…

…

He is going to be a hero. He is going to get respected.

…

He...

He suddenly questions whether he should really be here right now. No, what is he even thinking? Slowly, that shred of doubt turns into worry as the realization truly hits him this time: how alone he actually is. There is no Dream or Ink, who would help Blue out in case something happens. No one would even know about it... Was this solo mission thing... really a smart idea after all?

…

But... he cannot allow himself to doubt now, of all situations. If he is not doing this wholeheartedly, not with full conviction, then this mission is destined to fail. If Blue backs off now, everything will just stay the same, but he wants things to change. If he just keeps believing in himself, then everything will turn out fine. True heroes are not supposed to lose after all-

The sudden noise of a running motor makes the small skeleton jump. When he carefully looks up from his hiding place, he watches a black car arriving and stopping next to the van. Someone gets out, someone huge. However, Blue can only see his back from his position. Well, other things he can determine are his clothes: a red beret, a light brown shirt, all creased and partially tucked in his brown pants and partially sticking out (how sloppy!), and- ...Wowzers, how very bizarre. That guy is also wearing some kind of gauntlet, made out of metal with several spiky edges and some wires hanging out of it, while his free right arm reveals the fact that he is indeed a skeleton too. Besides a plate, apparently a metal one too, is covering the top left of his skull. Even the human waiting for him seems to be frightened by his appearance, however, he quickly collects himself and starts the conversation.

...Great. Blue cannot understand them properly from here, only single words there and then. But he needs to know what they are talking about so he can determine whether they are up to no good or not! These damn background noises of the nearby factories! And can they not speak a bit louder?! It would be really frustrating if his mission failed because of acoustic problems! That would be downright embarrassing!!

He groans quietly. Perhaps there is another hiding spot nearby where Blue could understand them better? But the only possibility he sees is... well, one of the two cars over there. That would be a pretty risky move, to say the least.

...But what else is Blue supposed to do? Risking things is part of bravery too. If a real and super-skilled city guard were here, they would probably go for it, would they not? Would Dream do it?? If yes, then Blue must too. So why can he not move an inch right now? For some reason, an ominous premonition is holding him back. How strange. He keeps staring at the new stranger.

Suddenly the human goes to the back of the van, opening its doors to check something. Meanwhile, the skeleton starts looking around him... kind of sluggishly.

When he is about to turn his head, Blue quickly ducks.

How close this just was! His bones will not stop rattling!! But luckily enough, his reflexes are not letting him down! Mweheh!

…

…

Can Blue look up again? After several moments of staring at the garbage bag in front of his face, still sweating nervously, Blue very carefully takes a peek.

...Eh. The other skeleton has vanished. How odd. How can a big guy like him move around without any footstep noises? Well, although it is not very quiet here, it is still-

A cold grip on Blue's shoulder makes him turn around. The round red eyelight glaring at him is the only thing the small skeleton can register before the other picks him up and pushes him harshly against the nearby wall, causing Blue to yelp.

While the metal-covered hand keeps squeezing him painfully, all the small skeleton is able to do is staring at the towering figure, too paralyzed to move or even speak. A sharp grin is stretched across the stranger's face, looking like it got stuck in place. His left eye is a bloody red, focused intently on his captive, as he is also wearing a weird kind of eyepatch with a... small telescope thing in it? It keeps zooming in and out with a little ' _zzzzz_ ' sound.

The stranger keeps inspecting the trembling Blue until his ever-moving pupil suddenly stops.

...Is he staring at his badge now?

…

His grip becomes weaker and weaker until he releases the small skeleton entirely.

„...Leave,“ the stranger demands.

When Blue is still not able to move, the other skeleton takes a big step back. Hesitantly he pushes himself off the wall, slowly removing himself from the scene while the other keeps following him with his gaze, making Blue shudder.

„And...“ The small skeleton flinches when he hears the stranger speaking up behind him and so he turns around. „...Keep quiet about this, will ya? Might've a problem otherwise.“ When Blue does not answer, he stresses more harshly, „ _Understood?_ “

Blue nods several times before proceeding to leave. After turning around the next corner, he increases his pace until he reaches his home, shameful thoughts of his cowardice invading his mind.

Also the nagging feeling on his neck remains all the way through, as if someone is still watching him.

***

_Three skeletons were wading through thick snow in a moderately dark forest, Ink leading casually the way, Dream looking around nervously and Blue trying his very best to stomp through the white layer with his short legs. Suddenly, the former stopped._

„ _What is it, Ink?“ Dream inquired._

„ _I think I finally figured it out,“ Ink responded as he turned around, his face beaming. „We're completely lost!“_

„ _Yes, I could have told you that five minutes ago,“ the guardian said and sighed. „I wish I would have your good mood right now. This place is tiring me...“_

„ _Nah, wouldn't necessarily call it 'good mood' but... 'not-so-bad mood'!“ Ink looked around him although the whirling snowflakes limited everyone's sights. „So it's still somewhere straight ahead?“_

„ _Yes, I believe so.“_

„ _You 'believe'?“_

„ _I... somehow start to doubt myself after all,“ Dream admitted quietly. „It's strange. We already were in the center of this negative energy several times, but saw nothing. And it seems to change its location constantly.“_

„ _Also, this universe is rather peaceful in general, is it not?“ Blue added. „I at least did not see anything suspicious.“_

„ _You are right. That's why I'm wondering why this foreign aura occured in a place like this,“ Dream replied before looking at Ink again. „Did Core say anything to you regarding all of this?“_

„ _Eh, not really, I guess?“ Ink scratched his head as he tried to remember. „I believe they said something like that it didn't matter right now?“_

„ _So they know something after all, but are telling you nothing?“  
_

_Ink shrugged. „Guess yeah. Always hard to tell what they're thinking, though.“_

„ _Sooo... are we continuing our search??“ Blue questioned as he and Ink stared quizzically at Dream._

_After pondering about it, the guardian sighed. „Perhaps we should-“ However, in the middle of his sentence, his eyes suddenly widened and as he began to stagger, so Blue quickly gave him hold. „M-My brother has arrived.“_

_His eyelights becoming exclamation marks, Ink asked, „Where?“_

„ _Near the negative source. I believe he's curious about it too...“_

„ _Is he going to attack us...?“ Blue inquired._

„ _If we stay here any longer, very likely,“ Dream answered. „...But he might try to raid this universe afterwards if we don't do anything.“_

„ _Well, then let's just do the first attack and get an advantage, huh?“ Ink recommended as he took his giant paintbrush. „But uh, can you even fight? 'cause you look kinda pale.“_

„ _It's okay,“ Dream assured, smiling weakly. „The amount of negativity was just a bit, um, overwhelming, but this won't me hinder me from fighting.“_

„ _Okay then!“ Ink responded before turning his attention towards the other skeleton. „And-“_

„ _I will fight too, of course!!“ Blue intervened eagerly. „I know what you are thinking right now: that I am not as experienced as you in that matter. However!! I just compensate it with enough willpower and determination!!“_

„ _...Are you really sure?“ Dream asked worriedly. „You don't have to, after all.“_

„ _Nonsense!!“ Blue exclaimed. „I might not be a royal guard in this world... um, actually not even in my own yet... but!! Regardless the place, my principals always stay the same! So of course I am going to help you!!“_

„ _Well, how can we say 'no' if he's that motivated?“ Ink replied, chuckling._

„ _...Alright. Of course we would appreciate your help,“ Dream agreed before giggling too.. „Also, your optimism is really contagious. It puts me more at ease. However, you must promise me that in case it gets too dangerous for you, you will withdraw from the battle, okay?“_

„ _Do not worry!“ Blue answered confidently. „And I will surely not disappoint you!“_

_***_

_Blue awakened with an awful headache. It took him some time to recover and truly register his surroundings: He was still in the snowy forest, several bones were lying around or sticking in the ground or trees, and some spots were melted where the blasters had hit. Had Blue really been knocked out? How unspectacular. And where were the others? Perhaps the battle had been moved to somewhere else in the meantime._

_After standing up with his wonky knees, the small skeleton looked around, a feeling of uneasiness washing over him._

…

_He believed to hear noises in the distance. So this was where Blue should go, yes? Carefully, he started walking towards this direction._

_...Had he been a burden after all? He hoped he had not stood in the way of his friends or anything... That would be the worst. Blue just wanted to help, but being knocked out so early... how shameful._

_The snow crunched under his boots._

_Perhaps he should have listened to Dream? But how would he be able to look at himself in the mirror ever again if he abandoned his friends in need?! If Blue really was a burden... then he just had to put more effort into his actions to change that._

_The snow crunched louder._

_Weird, these thoughts darkening his mind... Blue should better try to regain his positive attitude from before, but it suddenly had gotten so difficult..._

_He stopped. However, the crunching sound continued. Behind him._

_...Why could he not move? All of a sudden the fear had just grabbed him, holding him in place. His trembling body refused to move._

_The footsteps behind him abruptly stopped as well. This dominant presence-_

„ _ **Have you lost your little friends on your way? How unfortunate,** “ the voice spoke, the words coming out so fluently. As fluent as poison. „ **Because it seems as though you can't even find the strength to run away now.** “_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Blue notices something. A black tendril-_

_***_

Gasping loudly, Blue awakens. Wowzers, what a nightmare! This must be the fault of yesterday's nerves that brought him that bad dream... yesterday when he ran away like a coward. The day has just started and yet, this must be the very first thing that comes into Blue's mind in the morning. Sighing, he takes his dream diary from his little nightstand nearby.

...Does he actually have to record this dream too? He rather does not want to remember it at all since it will become an annoying reminder of his own weakness. But it is part of his duty, after all...

However, while trying to recall the dream's events, Blue freezes in his movements before he can even grab the pencil. The sudden memory of the voice at the end makes him overthink his decision once more.

...Is he really fearing a figure from a dream? Even now?

…

Maybe just this one time, Blue is going to make an exception and not write it down after all.

***

„Um,“ Dream suddenly utters, watching the other with a worried expression from his desk.

„Hm? Did you say anything?“ Blue inquires as he looks up from his papers.

„You're still upset about something,“ he states. „You already were yesterday, and now too. Is something bothering you?“

„Uh, well... maybe it is because I did not sleep very well the last days?“

Of course he has not told Dream about that one incident with the dangerous-looking skeleton yet. Why should he? Blue does not know if they really were doing something bad or not or what they were even doing in the first place. Also, despite that stranger acting... a bit aggressive towards Blue, he could have been just angry of him for spying on them secretly? You do not have to be a criminal to find that unpleasant, after all. Although his warning at the end... it makes him shiver every time he recalls it...

Additionally, the main thing Dream would learn from this story is the fact that Blue acted recklessly and cowardly. He certainly would be disappointed of him...

BeforeDream can open his mouth, Blue quickly intervenes, „Um, also! There is another thing I have been wondering about for quite some time, but I did not know if I should bring this up or not.“

„And what is it?“

„Well, so I have been looking more into Ink's Dreamlogs again, yes? And I do not mean his silly novelization but his original notes! Also... lately, I have been thinking about my own dreams too... and the fact how strange it is that we get to see people whom we have not seen before and meet in reality later.“

„Okay?“ Dream answers as he gives the other an irritated look.

„So! Long story short! The thing I have been wondering about is... if you have a brother?“

Surprised by that question, he blinks several times. „I... actually do have one.“ After yet another hesitant pause, Dream continues, „I've always found it odd that he sometimes appears in Ink's stories and asked him about that once, but he just shrugged. Well, I assumed he must have taken him as... some sort of inspiration, so I didn't question it any further. It's also a hard topic for me to talk about though.“

„So... it is actually that Nightmare, yes?“

He nods. „And you concluded that we are brothers because of your dreams? That is... quite strange.“

„Just yet another proof how mysterious this entire case is! But well, let's forget about that aspect for now.“ A pause. „So may I ask how it is between the two of you? Since he is... uh, you know...“

„Well, I haven't seen him in years, actually,“ Dream confesses, now twirling his thumbs nervously. „I have heard around three years ago or so that a certain 'Nightmare' and his gang have been causing trouble in the city...“

„And you think this is your brother?“

„Some of the descriptions I've heard seem to match. Also... sometimes, and this happens rather randomly whenever I am patrolling or just casually walking in the city, I have the feeling as if I am sensing his presence for a moment.“

„But I thought you cannot determine another person's identity by their emotions alone??“

„Usually no. But some can feel... so unique that I can guess at the very least. And my brother's... well...“ His expression turns sad. „...it is quite memorable for sure.“

„Um...“

„It's okay to ask questions. I would be curious too,“ Dream assures.

„Well, I am indeed curious to know what kind of a person he is!“ A rather frightening one if Blue goes by their dreams, but he might be different in reality, right? „Or maybe how you remember him?“

„Uh, let's see what I could tell you...“ After glancing at the ceiling and thinking, Dream eventually answers, „He used to love reading. Sometimes, he would stay awake the entire night just to finish a book he really liked. However, it was always up to me to help him correct his sleep rhythm afterwards.“ A small smile appears on his face. „Um, he was kind of smug sometimes? I remember whenever he managed to climb up to the top of the tree in our garden, he looked down at me and smirked while ignoring my worried calls.“

„So even back then, you were super overprotective!“ Blue states, amused by Dream's slightly frustrated expression that follows.

„Come on, you don't even know how high that tree was! Besides, Nighty had already managed to fall down a couple of times and broke some ribs!“

Blue giggles. „Of course you would choose such a cute nickname for your brother!“

Upon hearing that, Dream averts his embarrassed gaze. „I-It's a perfectly normal nickname...“

„It's fine! Continue please!“

„Uh, okay. So... there was this one lullaby from our mother that I used to sing to him when we were small and he couldn't sleep... although I still did it even when we got older, but Nighty was never the one asking for it because he would be too embarrassed by that.“ As his gaze wanders toward his cape, Dream eagerly continues, „Ah yes, we once created our own symbols; an orange sun for me and for him a violet moon.“

A violet moon. How adorable.

…

…

...Eh. Wait a moment. Does that mean... that the violet moon on the map actually stands for... and that all this time, Blue has been patrolling in areas where...

...Oh boy.

„Blue?“ Dream utters. „What's the matter? Why are you feeling... afraid, all of a sudden?“

„Uh, well!!“ he exclaims as he stands up. „Just, um, remembered a rather unpleasant thing regarding... uuuh... anyway! There is nothing to worry about! If it is fine by you, I would like to stretch my legs for a bit and catch some fresh air!“

„O-Of course,“ Dream replies, perplexed. „Do you like to talk about it-?“

„It is okay! I will be back in a minute!“ With that, Blue leaves the room in a hurry.

…

Oh stars. A terrible thought has crossed Blue's mind: What if that skeleton he encountered recently is actually part of his gang? Blue did not want to admit it at first, but he seemed... kind of familiar?? In a way?? It is hard to tell since skeletons already tend to look quite alike and it is difficult to remember those details, but now that he thinks about it... that guy was in that dream too, or not? When Nightmare attacked that one universe? Without even having the dream written down, it keeps following him since days nonetheless.

Blue was able to confirm that they are brothers thanks to the dreams, so if that skeleton is a part of his gang there, then that means he would be too in reality??

It could be. It could be not. The uncertainty itself is frightening enough.

...But why does Blue feel so afraid all of a sudden? Nothing serious happened to him that evening, after all. That guy even let him go. So even _if_ he truly is a part of his gang, there is nothing to particularly worry about, right? Well, as long as Blue does not bother them anymore, he presumes...

Really, what has gotten into him? Of course he knew that there would be the possibility of encountering someone of their infamous gang during one of his patrols. Plus, even if he knew what the violet moon stood for three weeks ago when he looked at the maps, he still might have done the same thing. So why-?

„ _ **Because it seems as though you can't even find the strength to run away now.** “_

...No, Blue should not be frightened of a figure he only vaguely knows from his dreams. How silly it would be... especially after hearing all those heartwarming things as Dream talked about his brother (maybe he might be not that bad after all?? You never know).

There is nothing to be afraid of. Everything is fine. Blue should just... take a break from his patrols and calm down. Then this feeling will be gone sooner or later.

***

The past few days, Blue feels... watched? Whenever he is looking out of windows, walking outside or just relaxing somewhere, like in Miss Muffet's bakery for example, he believes to see a glowing red eye for a brief moment. Then when he takes a second glance, already expecting to spot that familiar sharp grin too, he has to realize that nobody is there. Right now, sitting in said bakery and slurping his milkshake, Blue cannot help but occasionally look outside to make sure that he is not crazy.

Really, this is getting ridiculous. His paranoid thinking is leading him nowhere, just giving him constant stress. Nobody is there. Blue has already checked countless times. His silly fears and worries are making him see things that are not there.

...If just one unfortunate encounter with a creepy guy is enough to make him feel that way, is he even worth of being a city guard? Years have passed and Blue has managed to present himself in a confident, proud way... but in actuality, nothing has changed. He is still the same easy-to-frighten skeleton as before. Neither going through the annual traineeship nor constantly putting on a fake brave facade can change that fact.

Maybe... Blue has set his goals way too high after all.

***

Returning from his work, Error is surprised to see Blue sitting and waiting in front of his house door. When the latter spots the black skeleton, he immediately stands up, smiling brightly. „Good day to you, friend of mine!!“

„I knOw yOu'rE uSuaLly eArly aS heLl, bUt I'vE juSt coMe fRoM wOrK,“ Error states while gesturing him to step aside.

„Well, I am very much aware of that! The thing is that my brother is not home yet so I thought I could visit you earlier.“

„WhaT hAs thAt oNe thInG to dO wiTh tHe oTheR?“

„Uh, just...“ he suddenly stutters, hesitating to speak any further at first. „...I did not want to be alone right now, I suppose?“

After staring at Blue with yet another baffled expression, Error eventually opens the door, saying, „WhaTevEr. JusT coMe iN.“

Soon afterwards, his guest is sitting at the table and watching the other putting food from yesterday into the microwave and waiting. „So, how was your work??“

„As AlwAyS.“

„...Well then.“

Silence.

„...yOuRs?“

„Good, actually! Everything is good,“ Blue promptly responds, nodding. „Mostly office work, patrolling now and then... you know.“

„mhM,“ he mumbles.

Silence.

„Error? May I ask you something?“ Blue inquires.

„DepEndS on The qUesTioN.“

„In your opinion: What do you think which qualities make a good city guard?“

Surprised by that question, Error does not answer immediately. „HoW shOulD i kNow? Not BeInG coMpleTely DumB, bEinG somEwhAt cOMpeTenT, BeiNg aBle To fiGhT wHen iT maTtErs, I guEsS,“ he explains before jokingly adding, „Are You AskInG mE bEcaUse yoU wAnt tO kNow iF 'tHe mAGniFicEnt wAnnAbe' is WorThY in My eYes Or nOt?“

As it seems, Error did not expect the lack of a witty response as he watches Blue, who is suddenly staring at the table in silence.

„You know what?“ he speaks up eventually, receiving a curious look from the other. „As a child, I heard the phrase, 'If you want to get respect, then it's up to you to earn it' and the past month, I have really tried it by... well... patrolling a bit more, you know? But I have come to realize that until now, I have been imagining things to go way easier than they actually did. Like Ink, Dream and me becoming a team... automatically gathering courage by just passing the exam... or getting respect by proving my strength and bravery.“

Thinking about that scary figure again, his watching eye, his iron grip and his last warning words makes Blue suddenly shudder. „B-But there's nothing to prove if strength and bravery have never been there in the first place, right? The mere idea of me becoming a city guard... seems so s-silly... That's why you and the others find my efforts so funny, yes? I-I get it now. It's r-really funny...“

As his tears begin to flow, he hastily wipes them away, still too ashamed to look up. After another moment of silence, a bowl of soup is being placed firmly in front of Blue, making him flinch in surprise.

„I'lL thRow YoU ouT if yOu'Re gOing tO crY in My oWn hOusE,“ Error warns as he takes a second bowl. „And Don'T evEn trY tO taLk aBouT thAt kiNd of StuFf wiTh mE bEcAusE i Don'T haVe aNy cLue hoW to ReSponD to ThiS.“

„What kind of stuff?“

„EmoTioNal sTuFf.“ Error puts his portion in the microwave too. „You CouLd've TolD thE sQuiD inSteaD... wAit, ForGet iT, tHat's ActuAllY a TerRibLe iDeA. ThEn thAt DreAm gUy oR yoUr bRothEr. So wHy mE?“

„I guess I just felt like telling you?“ Blue replies quietly. „Unlike Dream or Stretch, I felt like you would be more honest to me?“

„WhaT dO yoU meAn bY tHat?“

„Well, they would never openly admit that they think I'm weak,“ he explains. „Eh, I mean, it's also not very nice to hear constantly things like 'wannabe guard' or 'wimp', but I think I prefer someone telling me those things straight to my face instead of being secretive about it or doing that behind my back.“

„I'm InsuLtinG eVeryOne, sO dOn'T fEel sO sPecIal aBouT iT.“

„Yes, I got it, of course!“ Blue answers, giggling. „And I would still like to offer you my help to get out of this habit!“

„NevEr,“ Error refuses as he finally sits down with his portion. „And, Um...“

„Yes?“

Reluctantly, he continues, „...AttRibUteS likE 'wEakNeSs' or 'cOwardIce' dOn't neceSsaRilY haVe to Be pErmAneNt. I oRigiNalLy tHouGht aFteR i Had LaShed Out at You tHat oNe tIme, yOu woUld bE wAy tOo sCareD to ComE baCk aGaiN. But YoU diD, wHicH wAs... kInd oF bOld, I gUeSs-“ All of a sudden, Error almost chokes on his food as he looks at Blue's teary eyes. „WhaT wRonG thInG diD i SaY aGaiN?!“

„Oh, kind office man... you're actually trying to comfort me,“ Blue murmurs and as he takes a spoon of soup, more tears appear which he tries to blink away. With a full mouth, he utters, „And thish shoup ish sho good... thank you...“

„Are yOu sErioUsly GoiNg tO crY ovEr _soUp_ nOw?!“ Error exclaims, glitching in disbelief.

„No, crying over your kindness!!“

„Oh My gOd. JuSt fIniSh it QuICklY so wE dOn'T miSs tHe sHow.“

„Aye!!“

***

The next day, Blue feels far more refreshed. Even Dream recognized his change and treated him to another apple juice (seriously, his habit to spoil others!). Of course his worries have not just vanished over night, but his time with Error yesterday has cheered him up a bit, at least. Perhaps soon, Blue might be able to try another patrol round again (in a different area, this time).

On his way home, he receives a phone call from his brother to which he immediately responds. „Well, hello there. Slacking off during your work?“

„Legitimate break, I swear,“ Stretch promises (without any élan, as always!!).

„It is actually convenient that you call now: What would you like for evening today?“ Blue inquires.

„You know I'm not that picky. I'm fine with anything.“

„...There will be no honey,“ he states strictly.

„...Damn, bro,“ Stretch utters. „I'm still waiting for the day on which you're going to make tacos with honey.“

„That day shall never come!!“ Blue proclaims.

„Hm, how sad. Well, I called 'cause I just got a random idea.“

„And which one?“

„So after work, I've got another jam session planned. My idea was that I ask you if you're in the mood for accompanying me this time?“

„And I am really allowed to watch?“

„Yeah, I don't see a reason why not.“

„...Well then, of course I cannot say 'no' to that,“ Blue replies, even taking a proud stance during his phone call. „After all, it is finally time for me to confirm your musical abilities properly!!“

„Cool. Nice to hear that you're going to... _swing_ by.“

„...I am going to hang up now,“ Blue determines, his expression filled with endless disappointment.

„See ya later,“ Stretch says before the other ends the call.

...Well, forgetting that traumatic pun experience for now: Blue just realizes that Stretch and he have not been doing something together since... he does not even know when. For a long time, they have only ever seen each other before and after work for a bit (and even then, his brother is almost always just lazily hanging out somewhere). So... this actually is a rather nice change. One that manages to cheer Blue up even more as he walks up the stairs to his apartment. While waiting for Stretch to come home, he could prepare some tacos for them to eat on their way (without honey, of course; what a sacrilege of cookery it would be otherwise!!). Yes, that sounds like a decent plan!

Blue takes out his keys eagerly to open his door.

…

Huh. That is strange. Normally, he locks their front door with three rotations. Just a silly habit of his and Blue has even gotten his brother to do the same thing because it would irritate him otherwise whenever he would open the door.

This time however, it just opens with one rotation.

Did Stretch forget to lock it properly this time? Apparently. After entering their home and closing the door behind him, Blue's first destination shall be the kitchen, as his legendary taco plans are already being formed in his head!!

...It normally would be if a sudden noise did not catch his attention.

It sounds like someone is munching food? It comes from the living room. Is Stretch already at home after all...? With the biggest curiosity, Blue turns around to follow the origin of the noises.

However, he has yet to discover that it is not his brother eating in their living room.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter and being half-done with it, my computer crashed while OpenOffice was still open, meaning it completely deleted my progress of three days and I had to write it all over again. Huehuehuehue. I cried tears of frustration (seriously guys, always do safety copies).
> 
> Welp, it's time for another character sketch:  
>   
> Eh, I just suppose you could've guessed that it's probably Horror? If not, excuse me for the spoiler!  
> So with Horror, I thought there would be the perfect opportunity to do some neat cyborg-like steampunk equipment, which are not only there for the coolness factor but also for another functions (...the coolness factor is still important here, though).  
> Also, the most fun thing about drawing the good ol' skeles is definitely the facial expression, so mainly the eyes and the grin. I hope Horror looks uncanny enough. Huehue.
> 
> Some other stuff:  
> -For me personally, this might be one of my least favorite chapters. Hard to explain; I think it's because of the plot itself, this time? Like I could've done more in some parts? I actually wanted to split it into two chapters, but then they would be too short on their own (the first ending after Horror releases him). The segments were supposed to be longer and some things explained in more detail (like what exactly Blue experienced on his other patrols or when he is feeling like being watched), but then I didn't know what I could edit to this, so in these cases, I prefer to leave it be as long as the most important parts are included (also to avoid fillers, you know).  
> -This is probably the longest Nightmare tease in the history of Nightmare teases (what a very odd sentence). A very important purpose of this chapter is to get an impression of him before he even appears; I think it's called something like, "characterization by expection".  
> So basically getting to hear about a character from other characters or second sources, so the reader's expectation builds up, which will either get subverted, fulfilled or a bit of both. And the longer this is going on, the higher the expectation goes and the better the final pay-off can get! I really adore this kind of technique!  
> -Okay, so one of the most challenging parts in writing is probably making a rather dumb decision logical in the eyes of that certain character, in that case Blue's. I hope it makes sense as I tried to explain it from his perspective, his main motivation here being his image/how others think about him, also connected to his fearful trait. The most fun parts to write were probably his inner conflict. 
> 
> I'm gonna head out now, have a nice day~


	23. 2.4: "Caution! Cutting Contest Between Boneheads!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the perfect chance to proof his strength has come.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Blue_

At first Blue thinks it is his imagination playing some tricks on him. But truly, someone is sitting on the armchair in their living room although he cannot see the other just yet due to the high backrest blocking his view. However, Blue catches sight of the hand reaching out for the plate of his leftover tacos on the small table next to the seat. A dark violet sleeve... since when is his brother wearing violet colors?

„Um, hello?“ Blue speaks up hesitantly.

The munching noise ends for a moment. Then all of a sudden, a head pops up at the top of the armchair, staring down at Blue, who flinches.

„Heya. What's up?“ the skeleton with the violet hood says, his right eye a glowing red while the left one has a blue center. „You took quite long, so I raided your fridge in the meantime and found those.“ He holds up his half-eaten taco with a bright grin. „Sorry not sorry, but they're pretty tasty~“

Unable to move away from the doorframe, Blue keeps staring at the stranger with a concerned look on his face. „Eh, what are you doing in my home...? Who are you?“ he questions. For some reason, his instinct is telling him again to run away while he still can.

„Yeah, understandable question,“ the stranger responds. „You already encountered one of my buddies. You know, big guy? Telescope eye? Hilarious expression?“

„O-Oh? I believe I know whom you mean??“

„His name's Horror, by the way. He has watched you since your first meeting,“ he explains to which Blue almost audibly gasps. So his intuition, the feeling of being watched, has been correct after all?! „And my name's Dust. Yours was... Blueberry if I remember correctly? Mind if I call you... Berry instead?“

„Um, my usual nickname is actually Blue-“

„Berry it is then!“ Dust exclaims. „So the reason for my visit here, yes? Bet you're pretty keen on finding out the answer, heh. It's simple, really; after your meeting with Horror, we've heard from our pals that the past three or four weeks or so, they sometimes saw you casually wandering around our area all alone. Then boss requested to meet you as soon as possible.“ Next Dust stands up on the armchair and by pressing one foot against the backseat, accomplishes to make the piece of furniture fall over in Blue's direction, who immediately recoils with a surprised yelp. „So our task is to pick you up~“

„B-By boss you mean-“

„I think you already know it, huh? Of course I'm talking about Nightmare!“

Blue gulps. „And... if I do not accept his invitation...?“

„...Huh?“ Dust utters, blinking in a perplexed manner. „If you don't...? Buddy, I think we have a misunderstanding here. Boss doesn't do invitations, for most of the time, at least. He gives orders. And the poor souls that keep refusing him regardless?“ He snickers. „The ones that are alive are still regretting their decision till this day!“

Automatically, Blue takes a step back.

„...Do you plan on fleeing? Can't really blame ya for that,“ Dust answers as he sits down on the knocked-over seat. „However, that's probably the dumbest decision you could possibly make right now. Y'know, Horror's already waiting for us outside. Try to run away and he'll just catch ya instead. There's basically no place for you to go. Man, must really suck to be in your shoes now-“ Suddenly, he tilts his head as if he has picked up a noise and nods at... uh, air? What kind of weird tic is that? Turning his gaze towards Blue again, he says, „...Yeah, while we're actually on it... I'm pretty eager to know what you were even trying to accomplish with your little strolls.“

„I s-suppose I was just doing my duty as a city guard,“ Blue explains whose eyes suddenly go wide. „B-But I did not tell anyone of this, really! So there should be no need to-“

„All alone? Seriously?“ Dust intervenes. „Horror told me you were completely frozen when he caught you watching him. As it seems, the new generation of guards aren't only dumb but quite pathetic too.“

„J-Just because I was caught off guard once, does not mean I am 'pathetic' or incompetent!“ Blue protests although his voice lacks its usual conviction. Of course he knows how pathetic he was back then and he has pitied himself for his weakness since days. However, he cannot allow himself to show his insecurites when a foe is standing right before him. There has never been a more suitable situation to put on his brave facade than now! „I am pretty sure I would have pulled off a decent fight if it had come to that!!“

Once again, Dust looks surprised for a moment. Then he laughs. „Did you hear that?!“ he asks the empty space next to him. „So enthusiastic! I like this type of guys!“

While hearing him laugh for a little while, Blue pouts as his fear slowly transforms into frustration. Crossing his arms, he questions, „...Are you done yet?“

As a response, Dust raises his index finger while trying to catch his breath. Eventually he says, „Pretty sure I am now. Now listen here.“ Resting his elbows on his knees, he leans forward. „This world is divided into two kinds of persons: 'the strong' and 'the weak'. To avoid being crushed by the strong, the weak have to either adapt or become stronger themselves. But what I see here is a weakling pretending to be a part of the strong. I've seen these types before and they tend to be the first who fall victim to 'the circle of violence'. Inevitably.“

„T-That...,“ Blue utters, suddenly not able to withstand the other's intense glare, „...sounds kind of cruel... formulating it that way...“

Dust simply smiles. „It's always been like that. It's a crazy world we're living in.“

„But... that is what city guards are for; they protect those who cannot protect themselves, or, um, 'the weak' as you call them...“

„And? Do you think you're strong enough for that?“

Deep down, Blue knows he is probably not. However, there is still this stubborn part of him left that wants to refuse that. After all, he _can_ fight; all those years of training at the academy have not been for nothing. And he _can_ be brave; even Error said he was back then. So all Blue needs to do is to believe in himself too, once again.

Hesitating, he replies, „I-I am...“

At first Dust stares at the other wordlessly. „Well, then try to attack me.“ Snickering at the other's baffled expression, he adds, „You heard me right, I'll give you the first attack 'cause I'm gonna prove a certain point to ya so you won't do anything _dumb_ when I take you to boss.“

„What point?“

„...Find out yourself.“ Suddenly, Dust visibly trembles. „Ah, my bad. Haven't had a good ol' EXP rush for a while now. Makes me all fidgety~“

...Somehow, Blue believes he does not even want to know what that is supposed to mean. Anyway, this Dust is seriously giving him a chance to fight him? If he is able to beat this intruder, then... he could get out of this situation. Well, there is still his other partner outside, but if Blue, for example, fought this one off, contacted Dream to inform him about everything and waited until he came to help him, then he would win.

His eyes widen when he realizes yet another thing: Yes, a criminal is standing right there. The one thing Blue has wanted since weeks. Plus, a chance to redeem himself for his shameful retreat from Horror before! And, and, and! If Dream saw Blue being capable of catching someone from Nightmare's gang, then he would certainky be impressed enough to promote him!

Curiously, Dust tilts his head. „Are you trembling out of fear or-?“

„T-Thank you...!“ Blue blurts out, shaken by excitement.

„Uh, for what?“

„For giving me this one-off chance!!“

„...Okay? You're welcome?“ Dust utters before looking at nothing again with an irritated expression, mumbling, „Yeah, I know, he's gonna take that back later.“

Of course Blue starts right away by analyzing his surroundings that is their comfy living room. What an inconvenient battleground! The only real free space here is the outer edge since the center is being occupied by the couch, the table and the television. Such narrow space is truly practical for a melee weapon! Finally, the big opportunity has come for his _special special_ attack!!

Upon stretching out his right arm, a hammer materializes in Blue's hand, as big as him but as light as a feather. While one side is showing a blue star symbol with an orange background, the other one has an orange star with a blue background. He still remembers all the many, many training sessions he had with Dream that eventually led into discovering this ability. What a great friend he has! He would cry out of sentimentality if a foe did not stand right before him ( ~~well, perhaps afterwards~~ ).

Dust's interested expression as he cups his chin in his hand is what encourages Blue enough to clear his throat before announcing, „I am accepting that challenge of yours gladly!!“

„You don't have that many other options anyways.“

„And here I stand and swear by my hammer of justice that your evil deeds shall end today!!“

„Wow, that sounds cheesy as hell.“

„Be prepared!“ Blue exclaims as he sprints towards his foe with a strong first swing of his weapon. However, the other does not even need to stand up and evades it by just leaning his upper body backwards.

„Woah, wide open,“ Dust comments while kicking Blue in the stomach region, which causes him to land harshly on the floor on his back although he fortunately manages to hold onto his weapon.

Before he gets a chance to stand up again, Dust is already looming above him as he grabs the handle of the hammer as well, pressing it down onto the other's throat. While Blue tries to fight against it, the sight of his attacker as he keeps grinning brightly at his struggle makes him shiver.

At last Blue lets the hammer disappear into thin air, but Dust reacts quicker than him and summons a sharp red bone, holding it at his throat. Blue immediately freezes.

Both stare at each other silently, waiting for the other's next move.

„That's it?“ Dust asks, sounding a bit disappointed. „I mean, I already thought this won't take long, but wow, that's almost sad.“ He moves back while still pointing his weapon at him. „Stand up. Slowly.“

Sweating nervously, Blue carefully follows his command as Dust does the same.

„So guards nowadays talk big, but can't do their jobs properly, huh?“ Dust snickers. „Looks like they let any idiot in!“

As he keeps chuckling, Blue drops his gaze in shame. However, he then recoils when the bone is pressed a bit more firmly against his throat.

„Say, were you paralyzed like that too when you encountered Horror? That won't do, Berry, 'cause you're easy EXP that way. Imagine if I weren't that merciful right now: poof. Gone. You wouldn't even see that coming. That's how fast it can go. Pretty anticlimatic. But lucky for you, I tend to take things much _slower_ anyway~“

When Blue attempts to take a step back, his expression filled with fear, his bandana is quickly grabbed by Dust, preventing him from moving away.

He cannot allow things to go this way. If Blue succeeds and captures the criminal, then everything will end perfectly for him. If he fails, however... if he fails, then he will be the one getting captured and dragged to their boss, to the frightening figure from his dreams. What exactly does he want from Blue anyway? Did his patrols truly anger him? But more importantly: What kind of... consequences would he face?

His fearful thoughts make his breathing go quicker.

There must be a way to get out of this situation. Something, anything!

_Swoosh._

Blue's desperation makes his blaster appear on his right side, the animalistic skull being only a bit bigger than the his own head. As the beam is about to get fired, Dust sidesteps. Instead it hits a vase standing on a shelf that shatters into several pieces while the wall behind it suffers as well by getting a small hole.

„ _Oh my god!!!_ “ Blue exclaims in utter shock.

„Well, that was a fail,“ Dust comments. Upon seeing Blue's worried expression, he asks, „What's with that look? Mourning over your vase?“

Eyeing him, Blue inquires „Um, I did not hit you accidentally, yes?“

„Nope. Total miss,“ Dust assures, but then gives him a confused look. „Wait, 'accidentally'?“

„Why, yes! I shot in complete panic!“

He becomes even more confused. „This is supposed to be a battle, y'know?“

„Which does not mean that I desire to injure you severely!“ Blue explains as he looks nervously at the damage he has done.

Only reluctantly, he ever uses his blaster attack. In one of his training sessions a couple of years ago, one beam accidentally brushed Ink's leg. Luckily it only caused a burn. A rather unpretty one, but nothing too serious. However, Blue does not like to imagine what would have happened if that attack hit him fully and not only briefly. Since then, he has sworn to himself to be more responsible when it comes to his magic, especially his blaster. Because after all, even if his opponent is a criminal, harming anyone that badly is something Blue always tries to avoid.

„My neighbors must have heard that for sure...,“ Blue states, but to his surprise, Dust snickers yet again.

„C'mon Berry, you could give us a bit more credits here. Horror has watched ya for a little while and we waited for a good opportunity to get to you without any potential interferences. That's why we've chosen this time and place because all of your neighbors aren't home yet; we even checked it beforehand.“ Dust takes a step forward. „Did you just consider to scream for help?“

„C-Certainly not!“ Blue objects, backing off as his words are still sinking in. Also considering the noise level around here in Hotland, he can also assume that even his blaster cannot be properly heard from outside...

...Somehow, that train of thought manages to give Blue an idea. So he summons his hammer once again, making a prideful stance and announcing, „I am more than capable of handling it myself! You shall see that nothing can beat the Magnificent Blue's bravery and cleverness!!“

„How many of these lofty speeches do ya have in stock?“ Dust asks.

„An awful lot! I even keep a list on them! Mweheheheheheh!!!“ With bombastic laughter, Blue charges towards his enemy. However, Dust still manages to dodge his swings with ease while simultaneously letting more and more red bones appear from the ground to stop the other on his way. But! His hammer smashes those to bits, so Blue keeps his foe moving to the desired direction.

„We could do this all day if you want to,“ Dust comments jokingly, still dodging as he goes around the corner. „But you'll get tired event- eh?“

He stops when he collides with something behind him. He turns his head and discovers Blue's blaster.

Blue grins when he sees that his plan has actually worked! Normally he would not be able to let his blaster appear like that since its summoning range is embarrassingly short (even Error laughed at that fact when Blue mentioned it once). However!! That is why Blue let it turn up behind his back before he sprinted towards Dust, swallowing its usual flashy noise during its appearance with his loud laughter! And while he distracted his foe with his hammer swings, his blaster went all the way to the other direction to stop Dust in his tracks from behind!

With Dust's evasion route being blocked by the blaster, Blue finally delivers his blow, throwing him back and causing him to land on the floor.

When he hastily sits up, inspecting the spot on his chest where the weapon has struck, he furrowed his brow in confusion. „...Was I just hit by a toy hammer?“

„Well, while it can cause damage, it cannot harm anyone directly. I am a guardian, not a barbarian!!“

„Then what was the point of-“ Dust is about to ask before suddenly, his soul pops up and turns blue. „-oh.“

Why, yes! While activating his soul manipulation via touch or his bones is incredibly inconsistent (and not possible via his blaster anyway), his hammer on the other hand actually works wonders! „And with that, victory is mine!!“ Blue exclaims as he points at the other skeleton who is getting enveloped by blue aura as a result of it, the soul now floating above Dust's head.

Upon trying to lift one of his hands with big effort, he smirks. „Neat trick.“

„Why, thank you! I am proud of it myself, mweheheh~,“ Blue responds cheerfully (nice to see that even bad guys know how to compliment!). Then he lets his hammer vanish again. Now since Blue has been able to capture the criminal, all he has to do is contacting Dream and then watching over the intruder while waiting for his friend's arrival. Oh, he can already smell his promotion! It is closer than ever before! How excited he is!!! Mweheheh-

„Eh, what are you doing??“ Blue inquires as Dust is trying to get up.

„What does it look like to you?“

„Well, I would not recommend to fight against that pressure. It, uh, does not feel all that pleasant,“ he explains, nervously watching the other.

„Yeah, feels really funny,“ Dust comments and giggles (why should anyone find that enjoying??).

When Blue is about to say something, a loud bang on the entrance door makes him jump in surprise. On command, he summons his weapon again and turns around. Only mere moments later Horror arrives, who stops at the doorframe, observing the other two silently with a gaze so intense it makes Blue shiver. Oh boy, he has totally forgotten about him being here too.

Eventually the new intruder sighs and crosses his arms, looking at Dust when he speaks, „'Can handle things myself', hm? Ya owe me 20 G now.“

„C'mon, the fight's not over yet. I've still got everything under control,“ his partner answers.

„Mhm,“ Horror mumbles, neither looking nor sounding convinced. „Got seriously that much trouble with that one?“

„Like I said: Everything's under total control~“

„...Yer just fooling around again, aren'tcha?“ Horror sighs a second time. „Hard to decide if yer actually worse than Killer.“

„Nah, I kinda believe he would've been bored already at this point,“ Dust replies, shrugging a little.

„Meaning he would've done the job faster than you.“

„Ouch. But I can't really disagree with that!“

As Dust keeps chuckling, Horror slowly approaches the trainee. „Whatever. Let's just get this over with.“

Blue already prepares himself, but surprisingly enough, the first intruder cuts in, „Woah, wait there. You can't just burst in and interrupt our precious alone time while we're in the middle of a valuable lesson here.“ When Horror gives him an annoyed look, Dust quickly adds, „20 more G if I still can't beat him in the next three minutes!“

Horror seems to think for a little while. „...30.“

„Deal!“ Dust exclaims merrily.

...Wait. Is Blue not being taken seriously here?? They are even doing bets while he is still present, ready to fight back and all!! He would keep pouting angrily if Dust did not try once more to get up despite his blue magic. „W-Wait, I already said that-“ he begins, but gets silent when Dust actually manages to withstand the pressure, now standing normally again.

„Judging by your expression, this ain't something that is supposed to happen, huh?“ Dust comments as he lifts and sinks one of his arms, apparently still getting used to the gravity. „I'm full of surprises, I guess.“

As he slowly comes closer, red bones emerge from the floor which Blue evades with a yelp. However, the latter then attempts to hit his foe with a swing of his hammer once again and lucky for Blue, Dust is way slower now, so he achieves the second hit easier than before.

Getting thrown against the wall this time, the power of the blue magig increases; Dust is being brought to his knees again.

...However, he still manages to get up regardless.

They continue this procedure until one of his successful hits stacks the blue magic for a third time, so Dust lies motionlessly on the ground now, both him and Blue having circled the small place several times already. But Blue has gotten so exhausted by now that the hammer dissolves itself and while wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead, Blue sighs (really, the guaranteed blue magic is nice and all, but it is ridiculous how much energy the hammer alone consumes).

„...One minute is over,“ Horror speaks up while leaning against the doorframe, watching the two intently.

A muffled giggle escapes Dust. „Ah, and I already started feeling comfy here.“

When the skeleton before him slowly stands up yet another time, though with a hunched back, Blue actually recoils, staring at him in disbelief. „T-That shouldn't be possible... even after the third time...,“ he murmurs.

„Heh, I suppose with a little 'Determination', some things don't seem so impossible after all,“ Dust mumbles with a raspy voice. „...But y'know, Berry? It kinda feels like you're the one fooling around here, swinging that thing again and again and still, I'm standing here. You don't even use your blaster anymore.“

„I already said that I don't intend to harm you severely,“ Blue stresses. „I'm always trying to be responsible with my magic-“

„Wow. Didcha hear him?!“ Dust interrupts, shouting towards Horror before staring at the small skeleton again. „How very kind of you, but I can't remember the last time in which kindness actually won a battle. Especially a city guard should know better.“

Blue pouts. „Well, I do not see any problem with a guard holding back on their part whenever they can!!“

„But imagine _me_ not holding back. Now I can't just use my blaster 'cause vaporizing ya would piss off boss, but otherwise? You would've been dusted already, alongside the citizens you wanted to protect because of your 'kindness'. Wouldn't that be hilarious?!“ After a howl of laughter, Dust raises his hand. „Lemme give you a glimpse of how that would look like.“

As he snaps his fingers, Blue hears a familiar sound behind him and so he turns around, spotting the giant hovering skull of a blaster, about as big as him. „B-But you said you wouldn't-!“ he cries out and attempts to step back, but the blaster flies towards him, shoving him back until he suddenly feels hands grabbing his upper arms.

„Gotcha~,“ Dust hums.

Blue immediately tries to free himself, even summoning a bone and swinging it wildly although it misses its target. However, he accomplishes to shake him off and take a few steps back, the blaster still floating behind him without doing anything yet apart from blocking the way, strangely enough.

Then suddenly Blue's own soul appears before him, its color changing to red.

„Oops. Forgot to tell ya that I can do that too. Well, like I said: I'm full of surprises,“ Dust says, shrugging. „But red and blue go quite well together, huh~?“

„W-What does it do?!“ Blue asks.

The other chuckles. „Dunno. Find out.“

Oh stars. What is Blue supposed to do? He could try to back off in order to get out of his range, but that would deactivate his own soul manipulation too. Dust looks quite fit while Blue does not believe it is a smart idea to continue summoning his hammer since he would reach the point of ultimate exhaustion way too quickly. With his restraining gravity being gone and his enemy gaining normal speed again, Blue's chances to win would decrease tremendously.

Unable to form a decision, the anxious skeleton remains there.

All of a sudden, Blue's entire view becomes red. Literally. Every color just turns the same bright red tone without any warning, making his eyes hurt quite a bit. So this is what the red soul manipulation does? Well, Blue can still see the contours just fine, so he does not understand why making everything else red should-

A sudden pain on one of his left ribs makes him stumble to the side. Was he just hit by something?! But when he checks, he sees nothing. Quickly the first pain is followed by another on his right arm and then on his left leg, the hits pushing him around like punches.

Then Blue's sight turns normal again. To his surprise he now comes to see the red bones next to him, sticking out from the floor. Did he get hit by those? Blue looks at Dust, confusion mixed with nervousness. However, the other just tilts his head innocently.

...Maybe Blue should try to get out of the range after all.

However Dust's blaster gets in his way, shoving him back again. As Blue stumbles, his vision becomes red a second time.

A pain on his chest, his right ribs and on his back before one on his knees makes him fall over. When his vision becomes clear, he spots more red bones that have not been there before.

...Blue thinks he understands now. This soul manipulation does not just turn everything red, but everything that is already red becomes practically invisible. How is he supposed to dodge something he cannot even see coming?!

„...I'm not even moving and you get beaten up regardless,“ Dust speaks up as he stares down at the other. „If you ask me, that's not really the sight of someone 'strong'.“

„One minute left,“ Horror cuts in.

„Well, then let's make the best out of it, shall we?“ Dust snickers when Blue sees red again. The time interval of his vision change seems to be suspiciously consistent. So does its user have no control over it? But even knowing this: What could Blue do with this information...?

Hastily he tries to get away, but he is already being attacked again, hindering him from standing up. Blue winces as he holds his ribs, which have probably suffered the most, tears of frustration building up in the corners of his eyesockets.

This is not how things are supposed to go. Just mere minutes ago, the trainee was so excited about the prospect of getting a promotion. Now everything begins to fall apart because he cannot even handle _one_ enemy.

He does not want to be weak. He does not want all the things others say about him to be true. Heroes are not supposed to fail that miserably, right...?

...Blue could still use his blaster to stop the other. Perhaps he could hit... his arm or his leg, distract him long enough so he could get away from his range. He could immobilze him that way. At last Blue summons his blaster, which surprises Dust. Out of the corner of his eye however, the small skeleton spots the shattered pieces of the vase lying on the floor.

...He fires his blaster. It simply brushes Dust's arm, burning the sleeve of his hoodie a bit while touching the surface of the bone only shallowly. „You didn't even try to aim,“ he states.

...What was Blue even thinking? Even if he succeeded and got away from his range, there would be still Horror left, ready to capture the weakened skeleton. It would not change anything, only hurt the other for no reason. And what kind of hero harms others out of desperation?

„Please, I-I don't want to hurt-,“ Blue whispers, but his enemy continues with his attacks regardless.

No, this is has not even been a fight for a 'heroic cause' to begin with. All has been just for Blue and his promotion. As a result of it, he has gotten himself in this messy situation. How endlessly embarrassing...

Eventually after several other hits, Blue stays motionlessly on the ground, groaning in pain as it feels like every part of his body is aching. His own blue magic dissolves itself due to his exhaustion to maintain it for any longer.

„Kinda sad. I really started liking this sensation,“ Dust says and lets all of his bones vanish with one snap of his fingers, as well as his own red magic, Blue's soul automatically returning back to his body. Then his foe comes closer to him and kicks him hard enough to almost fling him all the way to the opposite wall, making him yelp. When Blue sees Dust approaching him again, he quickly tries to lift himself up, but ends up crawling back until the wall prevents him from doing so. Trembling, he watches the other stop before him and kneel down.

„I bet you're smart enough to understand it now,“ Dust says, his tone sounding way too calm. „I'm just some guy without any lofty principals whatsoever, and still I managed to beat ya up without much effort, heh. And this is exactly what's going to happen again if ya step out of line. You wouldn't want it, would ya? I'm pretty sure I made it clear enough where your place in this world belongs.“

As Blue begins to whimper quietly, his vision getting blurry due to his tears, the sudden touch of the other's hand on his shoulder causes him to wince.

With a smile, Dust declares, „You're weak.“

„Time's up,“ Horror mentions. „Can ya wrap it up now? Still got cooking to do.“

„Yeah, yeah, gotcha,“ Dust answers while searching for something in his belt bag. „Seems like you owe _me_ some G now.“

„...Don't remind me of that,“ he grumbles.

Then Dust takes out a golden bracelet, opens one part of it to put it around Blue's wrist before closing it again with a key this time. „There we go,“ he cheers.

This kind of bracelet... it is something city guards normally possess in their standard repertoire. This 'bracelet' is also called a 'magic restrainer' and as the name implies, it is supposed to supress the magic of its wearer. It is a relatively new invention and in use since about one year. So criminals have already gotten their hands on it too...?

„Can't keep our star chef waiting, huh~?“ Dust hums, grabbing Blue's arm and promptly lifting him up.

As the three of them return to the entrance area, the first intruder guiding the limping skeleton, both of them come to discover the broken door handle.

„Eh, you didn't even try to be subtle and lockpick your way in?“ Dust questions.

„Would've taken too long,“ Horror rambles, opening the door and leaving first.

„Yeah, sure.“ Then Dust leans closer to Blue, whispering. „He just doesn't like to admit that he's horrible at lockpicking and always has to ask me for help.“

„Can ya actually _shut up_ for once in yer life?“ they hear Horror calling to which Dust only chuckles. Shortly after when they walk down the stairs, the big skeleton turns around to look at Blue, asking, „Didcha tell anyone about me?“

„N-No...,“ he murmurs.

„Not even the Destroyer?“

'The Destroyer'? Does he mean Error? But what does he have to do with them...?

„C'mon, he probably would've called boss if he knew,“ Dust mentions.

„...Just wanted to make sure,“ Horror mumbles. „We'd also have to be damn unlucky if he just so happened to check his bookmark for some reason while still at work.“

„He'd be too late anyways if he wanted to stop us. And who even cares? We have at least a good excuse for doing that,“ Dust explains.

„Yer way too overconfident.“

His partner shrugs. „Being on boss's side gives me enough reassurance, I guess.“

„Bet you'd be an idiot either way.“

„You can't just keep embarrassing me in front of our guest!“ Dust whines jokingly as he puts Blue inside the car that is parked before his apartment.

While both of them sit together in the back, Horror takes the driver's seat. Then he turns around, seemingly expecting something. When Dust gives him a confused look, Horror coughs, pointing at Blue.

„...Oh yeah!“ Dust exclaims before obtaining the bag from the floor and using it to cover up the Blue's head.

„Here I thought _I_ was the guy with a hole in the skull,“ Horror grumbles while starting the engine.

Meanwhile Blue continues to tremble, Dust's obnoxious laughter making the whole situation just so much more bizarre and unreal when thinking about his own chaotic emotional state right now.

He has been defeated. But what even weighs heavier than his broken pride is the uncertainty of what will happen next.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! You thought it was Horror waiting in the living room, but it was him, Dust!  
> Either I subverted expectations successfully or I've been a bit too misleading in the end of the last chapter, eh. However, before I dwell into the plot's detail and all, first come the character sketch and the two new tierlists:
> 
>   
> Since I haven't heard the AU name of Dust's Papyrus yet, I decided to give him the name "Ash" 'cause, you know, "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust" (do you see the genius behind this?!).  
> So while I was reserching and looking for some cool steampunk clothes that I could use as inspiration for the characters' designs, I stumbled upon punk rave and fell in love immediately, huehuehue. As for his bro, I wanted to make the scarf's sleeves appear like some kind of claws and wanted to make him look disturbing with the whirly eyes.  
> By the way, Dusttale is probably the very first AU that introduced to me all of this, so it has a special place in my heart~ 
> 
> Okeydokes, let's go the tierlists:  
>   
> So when I thought about what kind of ability I could give him to make him stand out more (aside from the blue magic), the idea of giving him a summoning weapon came up almost immediately and then I thought how cute it would be if he had hammer that is more like a toy hammer if it hits others (dunno why, but a hammer somehow fits him). He was also supposed to have karma magic, but I think I'll leave that to a different character.  
> So regarding his abilities and all, he truly is one of the weaker characters, but the Magnificent Blue tries really hard regardless!!! 
> 
>   
> He came out a bit stronger than I wanted him to be, but that's just the result of my tierlist calculation system. I got the idea for the red soul from the Dusttale fangame (this one: https://gamejolt.com/games/dusttale/308853 ; really a good game) 'cause this is the one attack where I probably died the most and kept frustrating me to no end (but ey, as a compensation, the second phase is super easy).  
> Also, perhaps violet might have been a more fitting color, but I'm considering to bring in the Swapfell brothers as well at some point and violet would be better for them. 
> 
> So other things I wanna mention:  
> -I have to make a confession here. When this story was this still in the development hell of my brain, I actually fantasized about the prospect of a Dustberry shipping because... I'm oddly fascinated by that?? Though I've never seen a good fanfic of them before (really, never question how the shipping part of your brain works).  
> However, the reasonable part of me basically hit me in the face strong enough to wake me up and let me come to the realization that this might be a horrendous idea since Blue is a fluffy fluff ball of fluffiness and Dust a psychopath, so it would never work out in a normal way (although I find other shippings like NightmarexCCino cute; what the hell is wrong with me?!).  
> But all the silly shipping aside: I still wanna do something between Blue and Dust because Dust's philosophy happens to fit Blue's conflict in an interesting way, so that's also the reason for him bringing in now so they can get introduced. I can't even describe the kind of relationship that will result eventually. Eh, it's really a complicated thing.  
> -I actually wanted to have both Dust and Horror wait together for Blue and already started writing the beginning of it, but then I thought this might make them a bit too dumb. So I chose that way (although it's not explained like that in the story): While Dust breaks in, Horror goes following Blue to make sure he actually returns home right after work; in case he e.g. decides to visit Error directly like he did before, Horror would text Dust so they can try another time. But when he actually returns home, Horror informs Dust about it as well so he can be prepared for it and like that, Blue is basically trapped since he is surrounded by enemies at both sides.  
> Maybe there would be a much easier method for an abduction to come up with, but that's the first best thing that came into my mind and I hope that's somehow believable that way.  
> I was also thinking if Dust looks too dumb for being that overconfident and Horror for agreeing to that bet or if that makes them more threating since they truly succeed relatively easily at the end.
> 
> Now I'm super duper excited for the next chapter and have anticipated it for sooo long~  
> I wish all of a good day~


	24. 2.5: "Obscure Overture"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a couple of nightmares come true today.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Stretch_

„*The same as always?“ the pale, black-haired spider lady behind the counter asks, blinking curiously with her five eyes.

„Yup. Seems like I've pretty much become an open book by now,“ Stretch answers while gratefully accepting the full bottle of honey.

„*Are you sure you don't want it with tea or anything else, dearie?“ Muffet inquires.

„Nah, I'm fine that way.“

„*Not that I want to complain about a paying customer, but our honey stock always vanishes so quickly thanks to you! How are we able to survive without our best condiment?“ she comments jokingly.

„I'm sure you'll survive that 'cause you've got something sweeter than honey.“

„*Oh? And what?“

With one swift movement, the skeleton casually tilts his pork pie hat, putting one elbow on the counter and fingergunning with the other hand (and of course not forgetting the obligatory wink). „I'm looking right at it.“

Muffet giggles at that. Well, what can he say? Cheesy speeches and one-liners probably run in the family. The trick is to embrace them fully and not think about them too much: the most laid-back way to lead your life.

At last Muffet stops and responds, „*...Flattery won't give you a discount, I'm afraid.“

„Well, was worth a try,“ Stretch says as he grabs his wallet from his trouser pocket.

„*I have seen your brother the other day, by the way,“ Muffet mentions, taking the money with a bright smile. „*Even without you, he is still sitting at the same old spot of yours.“

Automatically, Stretch's gaze wanders towards a certain table to his right. He remembers Blue choosing this spot because when you look out the window, you can vaguely see the golden building of the Judgement Hall far away in the background (well, probably the most pretty thing to witness here considering all the factories in the foreground). Especially as a kid, his brother often times stared at it while eating with a dreamy expression.

***

_Several years ago..._

„ _W-Why does it taste so awfully bitter?!“ Blue cried out after his first sip from a cup of coffee._

„ _I've already told you you're not going to like this,“ Stretch replied while eating his portion of pancakes. „Perhaps try it out with more sugar?“_

„ _That would be totally a declaration of defeat if I do not drink it raw!!“ he protested vehemently. For some odd reason Stretch did not understand yet, his manner of speaking had become quite... lofty recently? Maybe this was just a phase._

„ _Eh, drinking coffee without sugar doesn't make you automatically an adult,“ Stretch explained and then pushed his plate closer towards the other. „Maybe you want some of the pancakes after all?“_

_Annoyed by that, Blue pouted profusely. „Brother, may I remind you that I will not consume childish food anymore?!“_

„ _...Are you sure about that?“ Stretch pushed the plate slowly closer._

„ _...Pretty sure,“ the pouting skeleton confirmed, his gaze being focused on the dessert. „And my willpower-“_

_His brother pushed the plate closer._

„ _-is certainly stronger-“_

_And closer._

„ _-than you may believe-“_

_By now the pancakes were right in front of Blue, who began to sweat at the mere sight. An internal battle later, he finally took a nearby fork. „B-But oh well! What kind of brother would I be if I allowed you to consume all these calories by yourself?! I guess we have to split those up between us as a mean of damage control!!“_

„ _Yup, thought so too,“ Stretch agreed as he took the coffee from him in return, Blue looking for a moment like he wanted to object, but in the end he kept quiet and pretended as though he did not notice it._

 _For a little while, the small skeleton was munching the pancakes as he stared out of the window again, his eyes being blue stars although he might have not realized it himself._ „ _I made a decision,“ he suddenly declared. „When I grow up, I want to be a city guard.“_

„ _Oh? Okay?“ Stretch simply replied. Considering the way his brother was always talking about them so highly, it did not surprise him very much._

„ _...Not any kind of objection?“ Blue questioned, strangely enough irritated by that._

„ _Why? Are you expecting any?“_

„ _Uh, I don't know. Just thought it may sound... weird, coming from me?“ he murmured._

_Oh, lack of confidence? Stretch tilted his head, thinking about an appropriate answer for him and fortunately, he found one rather easily: „Hm, it sorta sounds like an ambitious plan 'cause you need a lotta discipline for that, but I don't think it's weird at all? I mean, 'cause you've already got plenty of it if you ask me and using it for fulfilling an ambitious dream like this one is kinda cool, in fact.“_

„ _Do you really mean it?“ Blue asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes._

„ _'course. You can trust my judgement when it comes to those things.“_

„ _When it comes to the question of coolness??“_

„ _I've got a diploma of that.“_

„ _...Somehow, I highly doubt that. But anyway! I believe you are right this time: It indeed is a cool dream to pursue... which automatically makes me cool as well!! Mweheheheh~,“ Blue stated proudly._

„ _I'm right 'this time'? This implies I'm false about a couple of other things?“ Stretch questioned._

„ _Why, yes! Beginning with your messy lifestyle and ending with your ludicrous opinion on the amount of honey required in food!!“_

„ _Ouch. That hurts. And there I thought you might finally say, 'I think you're cool too, big bro',“ Stretch jokingly complained as he put his head on the table with a melodramatic sigh. „How will my hurt pride ever recover from that?“_

_When the plate of pancakes was pushed towards him again, Stretch curiously glanced up._

„ _Well, that day shall not be today if you keep whining like that. Now come on, we were supposed to share the calories!“ Blue determined strictly, smirking at the other's display before continuing to look out of the window, his eyes now shining more brightly._

***

To be honest it kind of surprised Stretch when years later, his brother actually attended the academy and also managed to master the exam. Not that he doubts his abilities to do that, but he thought it was just one of those big dreams kids usually have (like becoming an explorer and travelling and finding unknown places across the world or becoming a famous inventor or whatever kids are dreaming about nowadays) and that Blue would forget about it once he got older. But oh well, Stretch was really wrong on that one; his discipline is truly unbeatable after all.

„*I don't know why, but your brother seemed rather nervous when he was here last time,“ Muffet mentions, thus waking Stretch up from his daydreams. „*He made a concerned impression on me because of the way he looked out of the window constantly.“

This is something Stretch has gotten to notice as well: Sometimes he catches his brother staring out of a window in their home and whenever he speaks to him, Blue gets startled most of the time. When Stretch asks him if something was wrong, he would answer he just did not slept very well and would continue pretending to be fine.

Stretch has the suspicion it has something to do with his job. Some weeks ago, Blue announced he would work even more from that point on and he seemed motivated at first until suddenly, he has become more thoughtful and apparently stressed, abruptly starting to come back home earlier like he used to (expect the times he said he would visit that annoying pest Ink).

Since Blue is becoming a 'proper city guard' now, he probably finally comes to realizes that his childhood dream is not as exciting and magical as the simple mind of a kid would imagine it to be. That is why from time to time, Stretch regrets that he carelessly encouraged him back then despite knowing those things would ultimately end in disappointment. Now, his brother has to learn it the hard way.

...However, Stretch cannot help but have a weird feeling about this whole thing. Although he cannot point his finger at it just yet, it seems as though he is missing something here.

...Well, or he is simply overthinking stuff. That can happen too, sometimes. Since yesterday, Blue has seemed a bit more relaxed again and perhaps their plan for today will help him to get distracted from his work. Although Stretch would have preferred to skip his jam session and just take a nap instead to be frank (hey, perhaps he could use this as a premise for some kind of joke later? Blue would surely reprimand him for that; there is no better distraction than bad puns, after all).

***

„Hey, you over there!“ a voice suddenly cries out during Stretch's walk home. „I mean you, ya carrot!“

...'Carrot'? No, the better question is why Stretch feels as though it is directed to him. Curiously, he turns around and spots a skeleton at a hot dog stand staring at him. Approaching him, he asks, „Hello, do I know you?“

„Guess not, apparently. Yer Blue's brother, aren'tcha? He and I sometimes talk on his way to work,“ the red-eyed skeleton explains before he grimaces. „Eh, also happen to know Ink too, in case that name's tellin' ya anythin'.“

„Oh, I'm so sorry,“ Stretch replies, sympathy in his voice.

„Yeah, me too. But I didn't call ya to talk about that nag. And my name's Red, by the way. Yours was Stretch, yes?“ As said skeleton nods, Red continues, „One time, yer bro just showed me pictures of his friends and family without askin' me beforehand. Is he always that obtrusive?“

Stretch shrugs. „I'd rather call him 'approachable'. Or, eh, I guess 'overexcited' is a good term too.“

„Yeah, that seems to fit,“ Red mumbles and after a short break, he inquires, „By the way, did somethin' happen to him? He didn't look that swell the past coupla days.“

„I suppose the job's stressing him out. Can even happen to someone like him.“

„His job, ya say?“

„Yup. He's been doing some extra hours since almost a month or so, but today he seems to feel better again.“

„And what is he doin' durin' those 'extra hours'? Wanderin' around the area completely alone?“ Red asks, grumpily crossing his arms.

Naturally Stretch furrows his bonebrow in confusion. „Eh, what do you mean?“

„Normally, I'd see him goin' this direction after work. This is where you both live I suppose, yeah?“ Red describes as he points to his right. „But the past month, I saw 'im suddenly takin' different directions. Either that way or there, or didn't see 'im at all. Was he doin' some guard stuff? But why would they let a trainee patrol all alone? I mean, especially at late times!“

„I... don't know? I get to hear this for the first time now.“ That really is strange since Dream certainly would have accompanied him if Blue had been patrolling. Although Stretch does not know that much about his friend, the one thing he can tell for sure is that Dream sincerely cares about him (the biggest reason why Stretch prefers him over Ink any time) and also he talked with the guardian about Blue once and made him promise to look out for his brother, which he gladly accepted.

So Stretch trusts him and his word more than enough, leaving the conclusion that Blue was... keeping some kind of secret from him? But why? Was he even doing longer working hours at all or something different...?

„...I'm gonna ask him later about that once I'm home,“ Stretch determines, still knitting his brow in worry.

„'kay, 'cause he didn't tell me any details either, thought his brother might know,“ Red answers. „There's also another question I wanna ask.“

„Sure, go ahead.“

„So... is yer bro hangin' out with a guy called 'Error'?“

That manages to confuse Stretch even more. Error? Why would Blue want to engage with someone like him? As far as Stretch knows, their interactions have stopped as soon as his brother has gotten what he wanted from him and that was about... one year or so ago, he believes?

The only things he knows about Error is what he has heard from Blue: easily annoyed, grumpy, loud, mean, overall a despicable person. His opinion only got strengthened when one time, his brother returned home from a visit to his office, went straight to his room and stayed there for a while. Stretch believes he heard him whimpering quietly, but he has never gotten to know why. However, it must have been because of that Error.

Although Blue is very forgiving and had empathy for that businessman left, Stretch does not understand why he would still meet up with him. No, there has to be mistake here, right?

„Why are you asking?“ Stretch questions.

„'cause that badge he's always wearin', y'know, the one with the star and the blue strings? I was wonderin' why the hell it's emittin' magic. He told me it was a special lucky charm he bought once. Did he tell ya the same?“ Stretch nods. „Anyways, that magic has always felt familiar. I gotta hunch that it might be from Error. His strings are sorta his trademark or somethin'. However, Blue denied knowin' that guy.“

„He actually knows him, but they lost contact long ago.“

„Huh, that's weird.“

„Hm, you can say that again.“

Both of them fall silent.

„Eh...,“ Red suddenly utters.

„Something else you want to mention?“

„I mean, yer gonna do it anyways, but I just wanna stress again that it might be super important to talk with him about his strolls.“

Upon seeing Red nervously sweat all of a sudden, the other requests, „If you want to tell me something, then please do so.“

„It's just... eh...“ He checks his surroundings. „...y'know, this city is full of... 'bad guys', to put it simply. You might never encounter one of those if ya lead a decent life, but nowadays it's enough to just make a single wrong turn and be at the wrong place at the wrong time to get into big trouble.“

„You sound as if you're speaking from experience.“

„...Without tellin' too many details here: They're the reason why I haven't seen my bro in ages... and sometimes, I doubt I'll ever get to see him again. Wouldn't want the same thing to happen to another person too,“ Red explains before his expression turns grim again. „And I even encouraged yer bro to be more independent. But I didn't mean that he should go out and handle things on his own. How dumb can someone be?!“

***

As Stretch walks up the stairs to their apartment, he keeps pondering about how he is going to confront his brother with this new-found information. Blue will probably deny it at first, will he not? Sometimes he can be not the most honest one when it comes to admitting his flaws. Still, he just cannot grasp why-

…

The door handle is broken.

After his initial shock abates, the first thing Stretch does is summoning a bone and approach the entrance slowly. He leans closer to the door, trying to make out any sounds coming from the inside.

...He hears nothing.

Carefully Stretch steps inside, not letting his guard down as he looks around. For a moment he freezes again when he takes a glance into the living room. He steps in and gets to see their armchair being knocked over, the broken vase, two small holes in the wall...

„...Blue? Are you here?“ Stretch hesitantly calls out. But nobody answers.

...It seems as though he has already missed all the action.

***

Half an hour later, Stretch hears a knock on the door, which makes him look up as he is leaning against the table behind him. „Just come in,“ he says.

Then Dream enters the apartment, who keeps staring at the broken handle in worry. „I tried to come as quickly as possible-“

„Quick enough,“ he comments dryly. „So I tried calling Blue, but he left his mettaphon at home.“

„I tried to reach him on his work phone on my way here, but I got no response,“ Dream explains. „So do you really believe he has been kidnapped?“

Next Stretch walks over to the living room again, Dream following him. „He's supposed to come home before me; we even planned to go somewhere after my work's done,“ he begins to elaborate. „Then I arrive here and must see that apparently some kind of battle took place; and this battle was against another skeleton.“

„How do you know it?“ Dream questions as he observes the damage on the walls. „Because you think these holes are from blaster shots? I know Blue doesn't like to use his, but they still could have been from him.“

„No, not because of this,“ Stretch negates, then bends down to pick up something from the floor and tosses it to the confused guardian.

„Are those...?“

„Bone splinters,“ Stretch replies. „Blue's are definitely not red, so it has to be from that burglar.“

„Can't the red also be... dried blood?“

„Thought so too at first sight, but then there would be more tracks on the floor. So this is not blood but just the bone's color, as unusual as it sounds.“ A summoning bone if his suspicion is correct. If small pieces come off, they sometimes do not vanish with a snap of one's fingers but still remain. It can actually tell some things about the user: lacking proper concentration, feeling stressed or their thoughts being all over the place.

„Did you ask your neighbors if they heard anything? It would be strange if they didn't,“ Dream mentions.

„I asked a couple and they couldn't tell me anything, they also just got home recently. If ya ask me, then it seems as if the timing was perfectly chosen.“ Groaning, Stretch rubs his forehead. Oh god, the urge to take a cigarette is about to take over again.

„Perhaps you want to sit down for a bit?“ Dream suggests as he places his hand on the other's arm.

„I'm fine,“ Stretch insists and shakes the hand off. Really, he does not need positive vibes right now. He needs to _think._ „By the way, did you know anything about Blue wandering around after work?“

Dream looks at him, suprised and confused at the same time. „No? What do you mean by 'wandering around'?“

„Some weeks ago, he told me he'd work longer and started to return home way later than usually. Today I heard he had been strolling around the area all alone when he should have been working. Unless he was doing patrolling or something like that?“

„What? But his working time hasn't changed at all; he still always leaves at around five or six o'clock.“

„...So he lied after all,“ Stretch states sadly.

„Wait, I don't understand why he should lie about that. And what reason does he have to walk around all alone? He should know how dangerous it is!“ Dream exclaims in disbelief.

„Well, he apparently stopped doing that a week or so ago. Did ya notice some kind of change?“ Stretch inquires. For once, the other's ability to feel emotions may actually be practical instead of annoying.

„I noticed that he felt more... nervous, I'd say. Sometimes even anxious. Whenever I asked him, he insisted he just didn't sleep well. At the same time, there was also something like... guilt?“ Dream describes quietly. „However, I didn't want to push him into telling me something he wouldn't want to talk about and today he even seemed as if he was doing better again... Maybe I should have been more insisting after all.“ Suddenly, his eyes widen. „Wait, I just recalled something. I believe his fear became bigger when we were talking about my brother. At that time, it seemed to me as if it had come out of nowhere, but perhaps...“

„And who is your brother?“

Hesitating at first, Dream eventually reveals, „His name is Nightmare. He's, um, the same as from that mafia group...“

Then it suddenly clicks and Stretch facepalms. „It's been so obvious all along.“

To summarize everything: Weeks ago, ignoring the reason for that for now, Blue started doing his strolls until something made him stopp all of a sudden. Him constantly looking out of the window and such might have been not only because he was thoughtful about something; it also might have been a sign of paranoia.

Then Stretch came home today where a fight occured and now Blue is nowhere to be found. Since according to Dream he reacted strangely when they talked about his brother, then it might be possible that Blue has somehow gotten himself into their criminal business and has been kidnapped for that? Is that what happened? He rather wishes it were not true, that there is another explanation that does not involve Blue being abducted...

Wait, maybe he came too soon to the conclusion that he has been 'just' kidnapped? What if he is...

...No, Stretch should calm down and think properly. He did not see his dust lying around anywhere and which reason would the burglar have to hide it if they already did not bother to cover up the other traces whatsoever?

...But what do they plan to do with him then? He still recalls what Red said to him about what happened to his own brother...

Suddenly, Stretch feels the other's hand on his arm again, soothing his nerves. He sighs. „...We could also try asking Ink if he can tell us anything. Blue visited him a coupla times. Maybe he knows something.“ Although this could have been a lie as well.

„I can try calling him right now,“ Dream determines as he takes his mettaphon from his pocket.

Meanwhile, Stretch's gaze falls upon the table next to the armchair. The empty plate over there looks like the one where Blue's leftover tacos have been before. Now there are just small crumbs left; not only on the plate but on the seat as well as if someone had been eating them here, which is actually strange considering the fact that his brother would never ever eat something as crumbly as tacos in their living room, let alone allow Stretch or his guests to do that.

...That is a weird thought, but did the intruder actually eat them? This is just speculation, but they could have been eating while waiting for Blue to arrive. Or for some reason after capturing him...? Wait, what could Stretch even do with the information that the intruder or intruders were possibly a bunch of greedy idiots?!

„Um, are you alright...?“ Dream asks, still waiting for Ink to answer as he watches Stretch angrily taking out a package of cigarettes from his breast pocket.

„Dumb question,“ he grumbles. „That's why I hate thinking too much; trying to get into the minds of morons gives him me a bad headache every time.“

However these morons were also the same who managed to overpower Blue, who had a special training and all that, which is not something to be underestimated. Just what kind of persons did his brother mess with?

***

_???_

Nobody knows where he has come from. One day, he seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Ebott City and within a shockingly short amount of time, made a name for himself that many have learned to fear.

Nobody knows his true appearance. The few times he comes out of the shadows he takes a different form since he is a shape-shifting monster. It is said that only his closest subordinates have seen it. However, there still remains one characteristic feature about him that sometimes seeps through even against his own will: the mysterious black goo clinging to his body.

Nobody knows his true motives. Money and power, that is what most people would assume, but some dark storytellers out there will tell you their conspiracy theories and whisper among themselves that there is something more sinister going on.

For we are talking about 'the physical manifestation of a nightmare' himself.

The meeting takes place at the hotel of the 'MTT Resort', between Hotland and New Home, in a luxuriously decorated room with Victorian furniture and wine red wallpapers showing many patterns of a small crown. A human who has worked in this 'special kind of business' in his own district for several years by now is sitting on a comfy sofa, his two subordinates behind him, across from that certain monster: With both hands he holds onto a violet cane, ornamented with serpentine lines, and slowly and rhythmically drums with his fingers on his knuckles as the purple gem of his ring keeps gleaming in the light.

It is like others described him: There is this... peculiar feeling you get when being around Nightmare, like a gloomy veil hanging above you and slowly pressing you down. However, nobody so far can tell for sure if this is a result of his magical aura or his demeanor alone.

„ **...I presume your visit in the Monster District has been a pleasant one so far?** “ their host speaks up, his grin only partially visible due to the high collar of the dark coat he is wearing. But what really catches the human's attention, aside from the cyan glint of his left eye, is his oddly shaped top hat since it looks like it is in the process of melting away. It is highly decorated with a black feather, a violet and a yellow rose as well as a golden crown with a crescent moon as its motive in the middle.

His bodyguard standing behind him on the other hand shows a serious, almost angry expression as he keeps staring at his guests intently, you could even say suspiciously. While his left eyelight is white, the other is a glowing red, a scar underneath it. Unlike the fancy clothing of his boss, this is one is wearing a simple gray coat with a fluffy hood and a white cross symbol on his chest. Another outstanding thing about this monochrome skeleton is his golden heart-shaped necklace.

„ **Well, I have never been a fan of small talk anyway and have some settlements to finish afterwards, so let us get straight to the point,** “ Nightmare suggests.

On cue, the human puts his suitcase he has brought with him onto the small table in the middle and opens it after entering the right combination of its lock. „*This is the newest model. You can accept it as a gift from our boss as a sign of our cooperation,“ they state.

„ **Huh, how kind of him despite the fact that he all of a sudden excused himself right before our meeting,** “ he answers calmly, eying the case's content with great interest. „ **Getting cold feet is not a good sign of a trusting relationship, wouldn't you say so?** “

Flustered, the human struggles for words. „*He-“

Nightmare's light chuckle interrupts him. „ **It's fine. In those times, something unexpected can always happen and hinder us from our current duties.** “ He reaches out for the glass of golden wine standing on the table and leads it to his mouth. However, he abruptly stops before drinking it. „ **...Although it might get troublesome if it keeps reoccuring. I'm a busy man, after all.** “

„*...Of course,“ the human agrees quietly. As an attempt to fill the awkward silence, they hesitantly add, „*So... you've received our delivery without any problems?“

„ **Why, yes. My responsible subordinate confirmed its impeccable state, so there is nothing to complain about on my part,** “ Nightmare replies, seemingly satisfied with himself as he puts his glass down and dedicates his full attention towards the suitcase again. „ **Now I'm only left to wonder how fast we can spread this fine model?** “

Carefully he picks up the silvery gun, wavy lines being specially engraved on it. The way Nightmare stares at it, fascination and awe shining in his eye, is impossible to ignore.

„*Um, may I ask you if this is the first time you're holding a gun?“ the human inquires.

„ **Unfortunately, I haven't had the time yet to inspect the delivery myself, so yes,** “ Nightmare explains. „ **I'm simply fascinated by the way where human inventions have gone, especially in such a short time span. It's almost frightening.** “

„*I suppose monsters rather rely on their own magic?“

„ **That's certainly one reason, but it's plainly unthinkable in general that the weapons industry will ever come to be in the Monster District on its own, at least in the current climate.** “

„*Thinking about all the crazy things monster inventors come up with every day, it's actually a bit hard to imagine,“ the human comments to which Nightmare lifts his head to stare at the other directly.

„ **You may have heard of the famous saying among us that 'monster souls consist of love and compassion'.** “ He snickers. „ **If you ask me, this is nothing but an euphemism of saying that we just lost our backbones after war time!** “

Since the human does not know how to respond to that, he stays silent, waiting until Nightmare's laughter dies down. Eventually he proposes, „ **Well, I would like to wait with the larger distribution until after the anniversary.** “

„*And why? Doing it now while Asgore's not looking would be the best opportunity.“

„ **I'm aware of that, but it would probably spoil the surprise I desire and in order to guarantee my plan's success, we have to hold back with that for a little while.** “ Then he reaches out his hand to the other. „ **So can we finish this matter with the usual formality?** “

Rather reluctantly, the human returns his gesture and shakes the monster's hand to seal their agreement.

...After this is done however, the guest comes to notice that some of the goo has gotten stuck on his hand (how is that even possible when the other is wearing a glove?!). Trying to hold back their disgusted expression, the human rubs the black stuff off on his pants while Nightmare delightfully snickers. „ **My bad. This sometimes happens unintentionally. Well if that was all, then I wish a good evening to all of you.** “

Silently tilting their hat as a farewell gesture, the human stands up and intends to leave the room with their other subordinates, but suddenly they hear Nightmare calling, „ **Ah yes, one last thing.** “ As they turn around, they see the monster standing up too and stepping closer. „ **There is a small recommendation I want to make before you leave. Well, I wouldn't normally do that if my last business partners hadn't been that... difficult to work with. So I have decided that from now on, I supposedly have to express myself more clearly when it comes to cooperations. Even though it may come off as rude since this is merely the beginning of it, there's no other way, I'm afraid.** “ He turns around to look at the other skeleton. „ **My subordinate here possesses the very rare ability to check anyone's stats pretty accurately.** “

„*That's really possible? I've never heard of a monster that could do that...,“ the human answers, astonished.

„ **Like I said: very rare. Cross? Can you come over here?** “

...It is a rather concerning thing to learn about.

Many years ago, the last 'Grand Scientist' of the Monster District, who used to research souls especially, once discovered the existence of these normally invisible statistics everyone of us has to which also 'LV' and 'EXP' belong, two values that are tied to the soul itself. It took a while, but then most scientists agreed on what these values are supposed to mean: Inflicting a high amount of pain on others raises the 'Execution Points' and after gaining a certain amount, the 'Level of Violence' increases as well, a way of measuring one's propensity to violence.

Anyway, there remain a lot of ambiguous things about this matter (making it probably one of the most fascinating 'Æther riddles' to many people) and the last Grand Scientist vanished before ever finding out more about it. Now the other scientists are left with their machine that allows to show stats, the 'Soul and Statistics Reader'. However, it has never been developed that much after their disappearance because no one capable enough has been found so far; something certain people can be relieved about since the values this imperfect machine presents can fluctuate so immensely that it is seen as too unreliable to efficiently use it in criminology.

Despite all of that, you can still determine some rough average numbers:

A decent, peaceful citizen is rather unlikely to ever reach LV 2.

Professions like city guards on the other hand can help raising that number; on average, it is something between LV 3 and 5, also taking into account that guardian often gets into a situation where the conflict can only be solved with force.

And the last time this particular human checked their own stats, it showed LV 4 (although of course they cannot tell for sure how close this number is to their actual LV, but they use it as a measurement anyway). If there truly are monsters out there who can show stats accurately, that would be a pretty scary thought (assuming Nightmare tells the truth). Luckily, this one does not work for the city guards at least.

As Cross steps closer, a huge golden knife appears in his hand ( _absurdly_ huge; really, it seems to be close to his own size) with several white zeros and ones running across its surface. What unimaginable things monster magic can create!

Then Cross stops next to his boss who spreads his arms. „ **I would like to show you my own stats!** “ he exclaims before his subordinate suddenly swings his weapon at him, creating a large cut on his chest.

Baffled by that sight, the humans automatically back off while Nightmare's smile falters for a moment and he threatens to stumble. He recovers quickly however, his smirk returning as well. The golden cut suddenly opens up and becomes a wider crack, its interior having the same patterns as the knife. „ **Please step closer and take a look for yourself.** “

Hesitantly the humans do as he said and truly, they can see his stats in this strange colorful crack. And his LV-

…

20.

_20._

...This has to be a joke, right? An illusion? Perhaps his magic manipulated it somehow or make them see things that are not true? Because such a high number would be downright ridiculous! Never have they heard of anyone with LV _20!_

„ **How about a little guessing game?** “ Nightmare suggests, slowly approaching. „ **What do you think: Out of all the EXP you're seeing right here, how many** _ **traitors**_ **are included in that number?!** “

Silence settles in as the humans share some bewildered looks with each other. After a longer time of waiting, the monster speaks up, „ **...I'm certain you already understand what I have wanted to tell you with that. You may leave now. You can send your boss my best regards.** “

At last the group of humans leaves the room, leaving Nightmare and Cross alone. After several seconds have passed, the former comments, „ **Well, wasn't that amusing?** “

As Nightmare returns to the table, chuckling, his bodyguard quietly sighs. „...Was that even necessary in the first place? They probably didn't believe it anyway,“ he mumbles.

„ **Whether they fully believed it or not is irrelevant,** “ his boss answers, obtaining the glass of wine. „ **If the rumor of it spreads, the seed of fear will be planted regardless, which is already all I need. ...Also, that initial shock paired with the sudden growth of worry has quite the exquisite taste~** “

While Nightmare keeps snickering, Cross roles his eyes behind his back. When he checks his mettaphon, he mentions, „Dust just wrote that the... 'guest' just arrived.“

„ **Hm, good to hear it has been already done. Then let's return home quickly, shall we? I can hardly wait any longer.** “

***

_Error_

Ink stares with a look of absolute concentration at his extended hand (so concentrated in fact that it actually comes off as absurd, even knowing the context here). Meanwhile Error, who sits on his couch and watches the spectacle with a dumbfounded expression, takes a look at his pocket watch. „...yOu'rE trYinG sIncE fiVe wHolE miNutEs nOw.“

„Wait, I think I've got it any moment now!“ Ink assures, his concentration intensifying... until at last, he lets his arm drop in a defeated manner. „...You know what? Actually not.“

„I siNceRelY caN't dEciDe wHat'S moRe paTheTic: YouR iNabiLitY tO coOk or To sUmmOn jUst oNe sTupId bOnE.“

„I mean, Dream can't do it either, so I don't get the fuss about me,“ Ink answers, shrugging while he swings back and forth on his heels.

„bEcaUse yOu'rE aCtuAllY _suPpoSeD_ tO be aBle to Do ThaT, at LeAst yOur drEaM eQuivAleNt! So wHy arE yoU sO inCompEteNt?“

„Well, _excuse me_ that I don't exactly meet your expectations, Mister AU Destroyer! But as far as I'm aware, you're also not able to just destroy this world with your strings either, huh?!“ Ink keeps laughing until he suddenly stops, his eyes turning orange. „Oh, or can you actually?“

„Don'T be RidIcuLouS,“ Error states, folding his arms. „And yOu cAn'T jUst cOmpAre tHosE twO tHinGs. If yOu wAnt To uSe my DesTroyInG aS an ExAmpLe, tHeN at LeaSt coMpaRe iT wiTh yOuR crEatIoN aBiliTy... wHicH yoU cAn't do eIthEr, bY the WaY.“

„Well, and what if I told you that I actually can!“ Ink announces cheerfully.

„As iF.“

Then Ink excitedly darts towards the table, picking up his giant pen on his way while the other watches him curiously. In the meantime, Ink takes out his own small booklet and a couple of drawing materials from his bag that is attached to his strap of vials. After tearing off one random page, the artist then lifts Penny again to let a couple of inky blobs drop onto the edge of the paper.

„HeY, dOn't yoU dAre diRtY tHe tAblE,“ Error warns him strictly.

„Yeah, yeah,“ he utters, too focused to really listen to his complaint. „For this neat trick to work, I specifically need Penny's ink for the outlines. And when I'm done...“ He then puts the pen down and proceeds to take a normal-sized brush that he dips into the small puddle of ink. Before the artist begins his work however, he stops for a moment and ponders. „Say, what is your favorite flower?“

„Eh, eCho FloWer, I guEsS?“

„Echo Flower it is then!“ he declares merrily and starts to draw. „Aside from the ink, it's also super important that the lines connect and close properly. Uh, these are actually the only two things to consider now that I think about it.“

So Error keeps watching him silently as the 'creation' is being painted, Ink sticking his tongue out like an idiot while doing so. At last the blue flower is done and after putting down the brush, Ink's fingers fidget eagerly, apparently out of excitement (not as extreme as Blue's 'excitement attacks', but disturbing nonetheless).

„Nooow watch this!“ he exclaims as he tries to grab the flower's stalk with his thumb and index finger.

Error is about to comment on this stupidity when nothing happens at first, but then the outlines suddenly begin to shine weakly and with one swift movement, Ink pulls the flower out, presenting it to the other skeleton very proudly as he hums, „Voilà~“

Dumbfounded by that, he takes the drawing. ...No really, this is not an actual Echo Flower but still the drawing, just cut out from the paper.

„Pretty neat, huh? This technically works on any inanimate object where I can get my ink on,“ the artist explains while Error holds the piece of paper up to inspect the flower-shaped hole. „Although the thicker the layer or bigger the creation is the more magic gets consumed and there's also a limit to it. For example, uh, I don't think I could make a hole in one of your walls. Unless you allow me to test it out, of course!“

Through the paper's hole, Error stares at Ink's beaming face with a deadpan. „so YoUr 'creAtiOn aBiliTy' iS a PaiR of mAgiC sCisSorS,“ he states plainly.

This actually manages to take Ink aback for a moment, as he blinks several times in surprise. „Huh. I've never seen it that way, to be honest.“

His look becomes even more baffled when Error suddenly bursts out laughing. „The 'CreAtoR' is rEduCeD tO a Guy WitH sCisSorS!“ However, he abruptly stops as soon as he sees Ink reaching out for his red vial. „WowOwoWow! RemEmbEr oUr aGreEmeNt?! No rEd pAinT in My hOme!“

„Well if you're acting like a teasing meanie all the time, then I have the right to feel at least _a bit angry_ for once, huh?“

So _Error_ is supposed to be 'the teasing meanie' here? After giving it a thought, he mumbles, „...oNly a TinY siP.“

When Ink proceeds to take his vial, Error keeps his eyes on him, making sure he does not overdose. And so it results in Ink swelling one of his cheeks in an angry pout and forming a tiny frown on his face (which looks... actually quite amusing; perhaps Error should allow him to do that more often).

Eventually both of them return to the couch, Error checking his phone for new messages. „Did oUr wAnnAbe GuaRd aCtuAlly wRitE yoU aNythiNg?“

„Uh, I think not. Lemme look,“ Ink replies, taking his mettaphon as well.

This is really weird: Blue has never come too late to a meeting so far; in fact, he always arrives annoyingly early and if he changes his plans for whatever reason, he always writes a message telling Error of this. Did he just forget? But in contrast to Ink, his memory is not as bad.

„Oh, I actually got some calls from a couple of minutes ago,“ Ink mentions.

„...You ForGot to TurN on The vOluMe aGaiN, diDn'T yoU?“ See? It is impossible with that guy. „iMagIne SomEthiNg uRgeNt hAppEneD aNd nOboDy cAn rEacH yOu bEcaUsE yoU'rE toO duMb.“

„Yeah, that'd be really unfortunate,“ Ink comments, chuckling. Then his eyes change to curious question marks. „Huh, these are all from Dream. Guess it really is something urgent then.“

Before Error can respond to that, his own mettaphon suddenly rings. On the screen he sees Blue's number, so naturally he answers the call. „WhaT thE heCk is TakIng YoU so LonG? If yoU haVe diFfeRenT pLanS fOr toDaY, yoU coUld'Ve jUst-“

„Eh, am I talking with Error right now?“ a foreign voice interrupts him.

_...What.  
_

„...wHo aRe yOu?“ Error asks suspiciously.

In the meantime, Ink has already called back Dream. „Hello, did something happen?“

„I'm Blue's brother. Found your number on his phone, so I thought I'd call,“ Error's conversation partner explains.

Being unable to reply at first, he eventually utters, „AnD diD he AllOw YoU tO usE hiS pHonE?“

„No, I haven't seen him today at all,“ Ink answers, knitting his brow.

„It's kinda an emergency right now, so no,“ Stretch states.

„I mean, I've been at home all the time, soooo...,“ Ink prolongs with played innocence.

„...Am I hearing Ink at the other line?“ Stretch questions, causing Error to glance at the artist who looks back at him.

From Ink's phone, a voice speaks up, „Ink? Are you actually with that Error right now?“

„Eeeh,“ Ink utters and when Error shakes his head, he answers, „...Nooo?“

„wHatEver, wHat Is tHaT eMerGenCy yOu'Re taLkiNg aBouT?“ Error inquires hastily.

„I get straight to the point: Blue's probably been kidnapped while I was at work,“ Stretch explains, causing Error to freeze. „I've got the suspicion that the two of you might be hanging out regularly, so I wanna ask if ya know anything about his whereabouts.“

„...I doN't?“ Error negates while opening up his Script.

„The thing is that our living room looks like a fight happened here...“ Error opens Blue's bookmark. „...and I'm pretty sure the kidnapper's been another skele-“

„ _WhAt ThE hElL dOeS tHaT mEaN?!_ “ Error screams out loud as he jumps up, which startles even Ink.

_What. In the world. Is Error seeing right now?!_

Apparently Blue is in some room he has never seen before (which looks like a weird hobby cellar?), sitting on a brown couch and occasionally glancing at the skeleton next to him who is wearing a violet hoodie and eagerly explaining something. Although Error has never met him in person, he instantly recognizes him anyway: This is one of Nightmare's goons. _What the hell is the wannabe guard doing with one of his subordinates?!_

Error hangs up and proceeds to dial Nightmare's number instead. Oh, he better be prepared if he does not have a damn good explanation for this!

„Eh, Error, who's that?“ Ink inquires while pressing his phone against his shoulder to quiet his conversation partner in the meantime.

„JusT sHut uP foR a MomeNt,“ he hisses, waiting for a reply. However since nobody answers his call, he growls and tries to dial his number a second time.

„Uh, how about you turn the volume up on your screen thingy? I wanna hear what they're saying.“

„I cAn'T,“ he snarls. Of course that abomination would not answer when _Error_ is the one calling him for once!

Confused by that, Ink checks his scarf. While Error is still waiting for a reply, his eyes being fixated on the bookmark screen, the other mentions, „Um, I'm pretty sure you said once that you can see _and_ hear stuff-“

As Error is about to lose the rest of his patience, he turns to Ink and grumbles, „WelL, gUeSs WhaT? I liEd bAcK tHen. NoW stoP boTheRinG me wHeN i'M obVioUslY in The mIdDle oF-“

„ **Hello, you called?** “

Both skeletons freeze for a moment upon hearing the voice on Error's phone.

„ **I just got home and planned on calling you myself, but it seems as though you preempted me.** “

„ExPlaiN yoUrsElf ImMediAtEly,“ Error demands while backing off from Ink, who tries to get closer to the phone in order to hear better.

„ **Huh? What are you talking about? You have to be more specific; that has always been your problem.** “ Laughing in amusement at Error's growling noise, Nightmare adds, „ **You're probably watching through your bookmark, aren't you? Hold on for a moment. Dust? Push the chair over there to the mirror.** “

While Error opens up Nightmare's bookmark as well, he simultaneously puts him on speakerphone so the Squid will finally stop bothering him with his closeness. Then Nightmare sits down in front of the mirror so Eroor and Ink get to see him. Of course he must be in his ugly skeleton goo form right now, with his right eye being entirely covered by that black smudge (and also wearing that pretentious monocle on his other eye! Does he even have poor sight at all?!).

„ **Very well, then let's begin with our important talk here,** “ Nightmare proposes. Meanwhile Ink apparently remembers that he has still Dream on his phone, so he silently slides to the other end of the couch.

„I wAnt To kNoW wHat The HeLl you'Re dOinG wItH oNe oF _mY cliEnTs_ riGhT noW. AnD doN't yOu dAre PreTenD yOu diDn'T kNow AboUt it,“ Error says, trying his best to restrain his angry voice for now as he grinds his teeth.

„Eh, Dream? It's kinda a bad timing for us to speak,“ Ink whispers.

„ **Of course I knew; his strings were hard to ignore after all.** “

„...'cause I'm in the middle of a super important talk right now...,“ he keeps whispering.

„WelL, tHeN wHy?!“ Error questions.

„ **Oh Error, has anyone ever told you that your impatience is-** “

„What's that supposed to mean, 'a super important talk'?! _We_ are having a super important talk right now!“ Dream's voice suddenly bursts from the speaker, forcing Ink to keep his distance from the phone at arm's length. „Now tell me where you really are and who you are talking to!“

Apparently Nightmare heard that too since he looks pretty irritated right now. Frowning, he asks, „ **...Whose voice was that just now?** “

„...nO onE imPorTanT,“ Error claims and gestures to Ink to hang up, which he promptly does.

„ **I demand an explanation, Destroyer. Who is with you right now?!** “

Then Ink comes closer to the phone again and answers, „Eh, me?“ Naturally Error glares at him (if he could, he would have punched him _twice_ already!).

„ **And who's that?** “ Nightmare questions.

„aNotHer sTupId CliEnt Who JusT so HapPens tO bE neArbY,“ Error explains.

„Yup. Super stupid and all that like he said,“ Ink casually agrees.

„...aNd whO wIll sHuT uP foR thE rEst oF thIs cOnvErsAtioN.“

„Will he?“ Ink asks and upon seeing Error's glare, he shrugs and says, „Guess he will then.“

For a moment Nightmare seems to ponder, staring thoughtfully at his own reflection. Then all of a sudden, his grin returns although his frown still remains. „ **Error. I have the feeling as if I'm not being taken seriously here.** “ ...Great. Error just decided that the _real_ last thing he needs now of all situations is a pissed off Nightmare. „ **It's always the same with you: hardly ever answering my messages or calls, doing your job halfheartedly and refusing my most important requests. Especially lately, you have become... quite disobedient. I must say this hurts my feelings, Error.** “

„I'm nOt onE of yOur SubOrdiNatEs. I'm noT oBliGeD to FulFil _eVerY_ of YouR nEeDs, iN caSe yoU'vE foRgoTtEn iT.“

„ **I know and you should be lucky you aren't because, let us be honest here, if you were, you would have probably been** _ **dead**_ **by now,** “ Nightmare stresses, anger subtlely leaking through his calm voice. „ **However, even though you recently refused my most urgent request so far and started to act like a** _ **disrepectful brat,**_ **I still would have given you a pass since I'm generous when it comes to my longterm contract partners. Precious nostalgia and all that.**

 **...But then something really inconvenient happened.** “ He turns around to look at the couch where Dust and Blue are sitting. When the latter notices his stare, he immediately freezes. „ **One of** _ **your**_ **clients just interfered in our business and kept walking around our area for a fair amount of time, bothering us with his presence.** “

Wait a minute. Did the wannabe guard not mention that he has been patrolling the past month? Oh Æther, do not tell Error he was actually dumb enough to get involved with them. „i Can'T be ResPonsiBle fOr eVerY liTtlE aCtioN of mY cLieNts; I'm noT thEiR pAreNt or AnyThinG“ he argues, trying to remain calm. „AlsO, dOn't TelL me An aMatEur likE hiM is SerIousLy pOsiNg a ThreAt tO yOu.“

„ **How much he really bothered us doesn't matter. Try to see it from my perspective here: One of my longest contract partners is behaving incredibly obnoxious in a relationship that should be built on trust and respect and also, he doesn't even put any amount of effort into making sure his client doesn't get in our way, despite very well knowing he's a city guard.** “

„...He iSn'T evEn tEchNicAlLy a CiTy guArD yEt,“ Error mumbles.

„ **And still, he wandered around all alone like a spy. An incompetent one, but still. Say, don't you think, regarding your past behavior, that I have reasons to assume that he might be** _ **your**_ **spy?** “

„ArE yOu InSaNe?!“ Error yells. „WhY sHoUlD i Do ThAt?!“

„ **I don't know. You tell me.** “

„YoU cAn'T bE sErIoUs NoW! I mEaN, lOoK aT hIm! WhY wOuLd I sEnD aN iDiOt LiKe HiM iF i WaNtEd To SpY oN yOu?!“

A light chuckle escapes Nightmare as he turns around again. „ **You're right. There are some discrepancies regarding this whole matter... such as the fact that someone like** _ **him**_ **is one of your clients in the first place.** “

„WhaT do You meAn?“

„ **You already know,** “ Nightmare claims. „ **You have always had this one rule that you would never allow yourself to come too close to anyone, especially a city guard, out of fear they might find out about your 'secret connections'. And not only does he not fit into your usual category of clients, one of my subordinates also witnessed him visiting you regularly. How curious, I thought, that the Destroyer suddenly invites someone into his own home although I can't recall this has ever happened before. This of course begs the question...** “His cyan eye shines with glee as the edges of his mouth are rising. „ **...if he is more than just 'a client'?** “

Error freezes.

As a response to his abrupt silence, Nightmare starts to laugh. „ **Oh, Error,** “ he says, „ **I congratulate you for finally finding a friend!** “

„W-WhaT aRe yoU tAlkiNg aBoUt?“ Error asks, unable to hold back his nervous glitching. „I oNly KepT thIs wAnNabe GuaRd aRouNd mE bEcaUse he aMusEd mE. You'Re jUst WasTinG yOuR tiMe hEre WitH cOnclUdiNg... SillY thIngS liKe thIs...“

„ **Oh, am I?** “ Nightmare questions curiously. „ **So this guard means nothing to you? Are you sure?** “

Some silent moments pass before Error answers, „...I aM.“

„ **...** **Then I'm afraid that you're right. I really am wasting my time here. Well then.** “ He stands up. „ **...So what happens to things that waste my time?** “

„WaiT, wHat aRe yoU doIng?“

„ **You can't just continue being in this business and expecting no consequences for you to occur just because you're 'the Destroyer',** “ Nightmare calmly explains and turns around, walking towards the couch. „ **You must learn that sometimes, a consequence doesn't have to hit** _ **you**_ **directly. ...But yes, what am I even talking about? Since you don't care at all, do you?** “

Even Dust becomes nervous when he sees his boss approach like this, which is why he quickly recoils to the other end of the sofa. Meanwhile Blue, his eyes widened with fear, attempts to crawl away, but one black tendril already winds around his neck, lifting him high up.

„ **What a shame you're not here with us, Error,** “ Nightmare purrs. „ **I would have liked to know what you're feeling right now~** “

While Ink keeps looking between the screen and the Error, probably expecting him to react in any way, said skeleton remains petrified at first as if he has not grasped the situation yet. When he gets to hear Blue gasping desperately however, he suddenly snaps out of it. „w-WaiT. WaiT!“ Error demands. „ _I sAiD wAiT!_ “

Slowly, the tendril's grip loosens until it lets the small skeleton drop onto the couch. As Nightmare stares down at him, he comments, „ **Yes, that was to be expected.** “

„...sO whAt tHe hEll dO yoU wAnt tO aCcoMpliSh wiTh tHat? ReVenGe?“

„ **What I desire most right now is compensation for your mistake,** “ he states. „ **Just one simple thing: Fulfil that one request for me and you and your little guard here will be forgiven. Lucky for you, the anniversary takes place in ten days, so you have plenty of time to decide on this. Decide _correctly._** “ Blue looks back, trembling and whimpering. „ **I believe I don't have to say what will happen otherwise.** “

Then Nightmare hangs up. On the screen, they see him leave the room.

…

…

What just happened...

„Hey, Error, what kind of 'request' did he mean?“ Ink inquires.

...the Destroyer cannot believe it himself just yet...

„...Error? Are you listening?“

Blackmailed. He is being blackmailed.

„Error? Hellooo?“ Ink repeats, waving one hand in front of the paralyzed glitch. „Did you just crash?“

Blackmailed. _He._ The _Destroyer. Blackmailed._

Error's body begins to tremble as his glitches are multiplying. Eventually he cannot hold back anymore and throws his mettaphon against the opposite wall, causing Ink to recoil.

 _BlAcKmAiLeD bY tHaT aBoMiNaTiOn!!!_ No, the far more outrageous thing is _what_ he is using for his blackmailing: that annoying, deafening, hyperactive, _whiny, taco-obsessed, insufferable wAnNaBe GuArD!!!_

He who kept bothering Error for months by visiting his office. Who was reckless enough to come back even after he had lashed out at him. Who then began to watch TV with Error, regularly. Who called him 'kind' because of _stupid soup..._

_ThAt DuMbAsS oF aN aBoMiNaTiOn!!!_

„Error, are you-“

He lets out a loud glitchy yell.

***

Some time has passed in which Error has calmed down (more or less). Now he silently keeps watching the screen of Blue's bookmark and sees the small skeleton still sit on the same couch, embracing his knees and staring at the floor. Ink, playing around with his violet vial in his hands, eventually asks, „So, what are you going to do next?“

„I dOn't KnoW.“

„Uh, you would normally go to the guards in that case, right?“

„A bRiLliAnt IdeA aS alWayS,“ Error comments sarcastically. „TheRe aRe aCtuAllY sOme CorRupT guArdS whO woRk iN NighTmaRe'S fAvoR, so If tHe wRoNg pErsOn gEts To kNow oF it, tHeY wiLl iNfoRm hIm aBouT it.“

„Oh.“

„Yes, 'oH'. I aLso DouBt tHey'D be oF greAt hElp AnyWay.“ Error sighs in the most annoyed way possible. „I haTe evEryThiNg rIghT nOw.“

Suddenly they hear the doorbell ring, surprising both of them. „OkaY, whO dArEs to BotHer Me at ThaT tImE?!“ Error grumbles and walks towards the door after letting his screen vanish into thin air.

As he opnes the door, he is greeted with the sight of two other skeletons.

„Is Ink with you?!“ Dream asks impatiently.

Oh no. Not now. Error quickly attempts to close the door again, but is being stopped by Stretch. „Seems like my bro didn't teach you proper manners; first hanging up without saying goodbye and now slamming the door in front of our noses,“ he says, his posture and voice seemingly laid-back.

„Oh, iF yoU knEw How MaNy tImeS he BurSteD lOudLy iNto mY oFfiCe aNd aLmoSt gAve mE sEverAl hEarT aTtAckS,“ Error counters, shooting annoyed glares at him.

„Heh, I'd lie if I said I didn't find the mental image of that scene quite funny,“ Stretch comments as the two new 'guests' are inviting themselves in (stupid abominations just cannot quit being stupid!).

„How Did You fInD my AdResS so QuiCklY?“

„Skimmed through his messages and found one text of yours telling him your address,“ Stretch explains while holding up Blue's mettaphon. Great. If Error just knew that his brother would be that nosy. „What's that look for? You know you're kinda suspicious: keeping your meetings a secret and randomly cursing before hanging up without an explanation whatsoever. It's only normal to be curious about it, hm?“

„So is Ink here too?“ Dream repeats.

„eH,“ Error utters before said artist hesitantly takes a peek from behind him.

Then Dream stomps towards Ink, who automatically recoils. „Woah, Dream, you look super angry. I don't see that often,“ he states.

Dream crosses his arms. „Name me one good reason why you should suddenly end our call while we were talking about our friend being potentially kidnapped.“

„Uuuh,“ Ink utters, his eyelights darting around. „' _One_ good reason', yeah? So I can name _any_ possible reason?“

Sighing, Dream determines, „Okay, let's just postpone my lecture for later.“ Then he turns around to face Error. „Now can you tell us anything about Blue? And what suddenly happened during your call that got you so outraged? Does it have anything to do with him?“

„Also wanna give the reminder that the kidnapper was another skeleton,“ Stretch mentions.

„WaIt a miNutE heRe. Are You imPlyIng ThaT yoU're sUspEctIng _me?!_ “ Error retorts. „I proBabLy haVe aN aBiLi, mInd yOu!“

Stretch simply shrugs. „Gotta consider any possibility in that case.“

„...yoU juSt cAn't StaNd me, Can yoU?“

„Have I been too obvious with that? That's usually not my style.“

„So are you and Blue friends now or what?“ Dream inquires. „Why were you meeting in secret? He didn't even tell his own brother or me about it...“

Sternly, Error answers, „BecAusE thE leSs kNow iT tHe beTteR.“ And today has been a very good example of it.

„But that birdbrain over there is allowed to know it or what?“ Stretch asks and points at Ink. „How did he even get involved in your matter? You don't seem to me like someone who'd endure him for more than five seconds.“

„It'S a LonG aNd aNnoYinG sToRy.“

Anyway, what should Error do now considering this whole Nightmare situation? He refuses to give that smug bastard what he wants and he refuses to be manipulated in such a way! No, the Destroyer is _not_ one of Nightmare's chess pieces he can move around whenever he pleases!

...Also, there is the realistic chance of him continuing to use the wannabe guard as a hostage, even after the request is done; now that he knows of Error's 'weak point', he can use it against him any time. No, not only him. Nightmare said one of his subordinates saw Blue visiting him, so he might have seen the Squid too, making him a potential target as well. Hell, he might have even kidnapped that moron instead if the trainee did not provide him with a far better excuse for his actions.

...How bothersome this whole situation has become. Error should not have let them visit him in the first place! They could have just done their project entirely via phone: no annoying noises around him, no idiot talking about his private problems, no starry-eyed morons costing him his chocolate ration!

What has he been thinking?! This is not like Error at all!

„A-Are you alright?“ Dream asks worriedly and when he comes closer, the pesky voices in Error's head become suddenly quieter.

Right, he is Nightmare's brother, is he not? He vaguely remembered that fact from his own dreams and Ink's notes helped him confirming that information (strangely enough, Nightmare himself has never mentioned his brother once). The two 'Guardians of Positivity and Negativity' have always fought against each other, so there is a decent chance that in this reality, Dream might be able to help them in this situation, right?

Well, Error does not know what else he can do now. He is probably going to regret it later, but... „So nIghTmaRe iS yoUr brOthEr, yEs?“

Baffled, Dream utters, „Uh, where does that question come from?“

„Yes oR nO?“

„Y-Yes?“

„WeLl, so thE oNe whO caPtuReD thE wAnNabe GuarD wAs nIghtMarE.“

„How do you know that...?“ Dream asks.

„...bEcaUsE he ToLd mE so HimSelF,“ Error answers hesitantly.

„We've already thought that it might be him and his gang,“ Stretch mentions. „...The question is what _you_ have to do with them.“

Now Error must be smart and explain it in such a way that will not reveal their current relationship as contract partners or he might get in trouble otherwise. Oh, he will _certainly_ regret it later (he will just blame that stupid wannabe guard for that!). „So tHe tHinG is tHat He aNd I kNow EacH oTheR sIncE beForE he HaS gOtTen hIs rEpuTatIon tOdAy.“

„And in what way?“ Dream questions, frowning slightly (probably suspicious).

„buSinEss ParTnerS. AnywAy, nOt aNymOre aT leAsT; i bRokE thE coNtaCt beCauSe hiS aCtiVitiEs hAd bEcoMe tOo sHadY foR mY taStE aNd I diDn't WanT to HavE aNytHinG tO do wIth HiM anYmoRe. HowEveR, he TheN cAme bAcK to mE aFteR a LonG tImE bEcaUsE he WanTs mE to Do soMethIng For hIm, wHicH i RefUseD sIncE hIs dEmaNd iS aBsuRd.“

„Hold on a moment, glitch face, 'cause I've got a hunch where ya're going with this,“ Stretch interrupts as his easy-going attitude slowly fades away. „Is he using Blue to blackmail you now?“

Reluctantly, Error admits, „...He Is.“

Silence settles in for a moment.

„...And what about the fact that Blue wandered around all by himself?“ Stretch asks.

„i dOn't KnoW wHat ExActLy hAppEneD dUriNg hIs 'PatRolS' oR whAtevEr hE diD theRe, bUt tHiS is hOw NigHtmaRe bEcaMe aWaRe of hiM in ThE fiRst PlaCe, i BeliEve,“ Error explains.

„And how does he know that you two are... 'friends'?“

„I tHinK wHen oNe of His suBorDinAteS saW my StrIngS he wAs weAriNg, he BecAme CurIouS aNd lEt hiM be SupErviSeD unTiL hE fOunD oUt tHat he wAs vIsiTinG mE.“

Which is kind of ironic since his strings he gives others are supposed to have the opposite effect (maybe he should consider to take Ink's back). So after all, Error overestimated how much in control he was in his relationship with Nightmare and at the same time, he underestimated how much it would actually... _bother_ him with one of his 'clients' being in a situation like this one. Heck, he did not even imagine a scenario like this happening to him in the first place.

„I see. So ultimately, the reason for Blue's abduction by a group of dangerous criminals...“ Suddenly, Stretch's hand grabs Error's shoulder, who flinches. „...is _you?_ “

On instinct, Error glitches angrily as he smacks the other's hand away. „DoN't toUch Me, yOu oRanGe aSpAraGus!“

„Bzz, wrong answer,“ Stretch announces while Error's soul suddenly leaves his body and becomes orange. When an aura in the same color envelopes him, he lifts off and now hovers above the floor.

„WhAt'S thAt suPpOsEd tO meAn?!“ he exclaims, outraged as he angrily (and helplessly) struggles in midair.

„Dunno, you just randomly started to lose the ground under your feet, heh,“ Stretch mocks. „But say, how's the view up there? Bet you're the type of fancy businessman who likes to look down at others, am I right? I'd be careful if I were ya 'cause it can get pretty lonely when you're too far up.“

As the distance from the ground increases, Error grinds his teeth and is about to use his strings when Dream suddenly intervenes, „That's enough now! Both of you calm down!“

As the guardian interposes himself between the two, his positive aura starts to spread once more. Eventually Stretch clicks his tongue and releases Error from his soul manipulation who almost stumbles while landing on the ground. Then Dream catches sight of the artist and frowns. „...Ink, if you just seriously considered to take the yellow paint just to laugh at that, I'm going to take it away from you for the rest of the day.“

„Eeeh, I don't?“ Ink objects, quickly withdrawing his hand from his vials. „I mean, I'm actually a bit unsure about which one to take in this situation?“

While he keeps staring at his paints irresolutely, Dream looks at Error again and asks, „I think it's about time that you tell us what Nightmare wants from you. Ransom?“

...That is probably the most awkward part to explain and at that point, there would most likely be no more turning back for him.

…

Hell, that stupid Blue.

„No mOneY, juSt mY sTriNgs.“

„Your strings?“ he repeats quizzically. „Oh, that signature move in our dreams? So what exactly should you do with them?“

„So... oN tHe aNniVerSarY, i'M suPpoSed to uSe tHem On tHe amBaSsaDor to 'tAke cOntrOl' of TheM aNd AssAsSinAte ToRieL dReeMuRr.“

Neither Stretch nor Dream know how to answer to this, staring at each other in shock instead.

Eventually the former asks, „You could really pull off something like that...?“

„It wOulD be DifFicUlt, bUt i GueSs I coUld mOve thEm aRouNd a Bit liKe a PupPetEer hIs fiGurIneS.“

„But wouldn't your blue strings be noticeable?“ Stretch questions while Dream wordlessly heads towards the couch to take a seat.

„I dOn'T knOw thE eXaCt deTaiLs oN hoW he PlanNed iT to bE. pErhAps I'd dO tHat dUriNg eVenInG tIme wHen eVerYonE's fOcuSed on The fIreWorKs oR, sInCe nIghTmaRe liKes tO 'cOllEct' UnuSuaL mAgiCal aBiLitiEs, He'd pAir mE uP wiTh sOmeOne wHo coUld HelP tO cOveR uP tHinGs; eItheR waY, wHat'S ceRtaIn iS tHat My sTriNgs aRe eSsenTiaL foR tHat,“ Error elaborates before grimacing. „ThaT bAstArd tRieD to Lure mE iNto dOinG it By pRomiSinG mE tHat a DesTroYed RelAtioNshiP bEtweeN hUmaNs aNd mOnsTerS woUlD hOld BaCk sOme InvEntIonS, bUt rEaLly, wHat dOes he KnoW? thEre'S nOt mUch ProFit fOr mE tO gAin Here In tHe lOng rUn.“ When Stretch glares at Error, the latter roles his eyes. „AnD yEs, KilLinG iS bAd aNd alL tHat.“

„...I can't believe that he would seriously do something like this...,“ Dream murmurs, staring at the floor. „I know he has done many bad things so far, but that... what would he even achieve by that?“

„dOn'T asK mE bEcAusE i Don'T knOw wHat'S gOinG on hIs siCk mInD.“

While Ink sits down next to his friend without a particular expression, Stretch takes out one cigarette, which immediately alarms Error. „HeY, whO aLloWed yOu to SmoKe iN heRe?“

„Don't provoke me right now, 'office man',“ Stretch retorts. „This situation is far more serious than I imagined it to be...“

„...We have to find Blue and free him before the anniversary. I suppose if you don't do what my brother wants then something... bad will happen to him?“ Dream inquires to which Error nods. „So... where is he right now?“

„ThaT's The ReAsoN wHy i TolD yOu thIs iN thE fiRsT pLacE: I dOn't KnoW it EitHer. I tHouGht yOu miGhT,“ Error responds. „ThE oNly ThiNg i Can aLmoSt tElL fOr sUre iS thAt hE hAs sEveRal hIdEoutS, bUt I dOn'T kNow iN whIcH oNe tHey'Re hOldIng hiM, lEt aLonE wHerE tHosE aRe eVen LocAtEd.“

„I believe the best thing I could do in this situation is looking into my files and see if I can conclude anything. However if we don't get any more hints, then I'm afraid I'm not going to be of great help. I'm sorry...,“ Dream mumbles.

...Then they really have a problem here. The thing is that Nightmare really knows how to hide himself and he will certainly be even more careful. Still, Error's Script is probably the biggest advantage they have right now, so there must be a way to get the information they need with its help.

„MoVe,“ he orders Ink, who goes to the other end of the couch alongside Dream to make room for Error.

„What are you going to do?“ he inquires as he sees him open his Script.

„SinCe aLl oF yOu aRe aPpaRenTly uSelEsS, i'M gOinG to FinD hIm mYsElF,“ Error declares sternly. „HiS lOcaTioN hAs tO be sOmewHerE in The sCripT.“

„Uh, I've always thought you can only find others by stalking them with your screen thingy?“

„What the hell are you two talking about?“ Stretch questions.

„SinCe tHe sCriPt cOntaIns eVerY pOssIbLe iNfoRmatIoN, I caN tRy bY seArchIng fOr hIs cOorDinAteS.“

„So it's actually that easy?“ Ink asks, curiously tilting his head.

No, it never has been. If Error could just look up everyone's coordinates at any given time, he would never need his bookmark screens to find someone in the first place. Sure, it is much easier if that person is relatively nearby since their code will show up quicker and Error does not have much to scroll, but what about a scenario in which he has to find someone who is probably not in his close proximity and could be _anywhere?_

You can compare it like this: Imagine the Script as a huge library, as huge as the world itself, and its books contain every little bit of information about basically anything. But these books are constantly being moved around, rearranged all the time and in this absurdly big library, Error would have to find a specific piece of information in one of these books.

Of course he could limit the radius and try to just scroll through the data of Ebott City alone, assuming Blue still is in this city (for which he actually has no proof, so there is that too). Also, if he is able to hack into this system again, he might finally find an easier way to determine locations.

...However, the latter option is easier said than done. Whenever Error tries hacking, there _always_ has to happen something dumb. Annoying flickering, an absurd amount of glitches or bugs and frozen screens are the milder examples, but in some instances he could not open the Script for freaking _days!_ Also considering the biggest consequence of all...

...Anyway, the universe itself apparently likes to punish Error for his curiosity, so he stopped looking more into this before an annoying irreservible thing happens, like the Script crashing entirely, so his skills in that department have become quite rusty.

Regarding the former option again: scrolling through the codes more or less randomly.

It would not just be looking for a needle in a haystack. It would be looking for a needle in an entire ocean if he does not get any more clues to Blue's whereabouts.

In less than ten days. Ten. Days.

...You have to be insane to think it would ever work out that way.

„Error?“ Ink repeats, which distracts him from his thoughts.

Then he looks at the several pairs of eyes, staring at him with expectation. Finally he says, „...I'lL juSt hAve tO tRy iT, i GueSs.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're 24 chapters in and only now, the antagonist gets a real first introduction. Isn't that lovely?  
> So 'cause a whole lotta things happen in this chapter, I don't think I can cover everything I wanna cover, but I try my best.  
>   
> So I'm unsure whether I should give him cyan outlines or just black ones; at least when drawing the chapter image, I felt as if cyan would look too bright and weird. Also, the coat in that image is of course not the same as in this sketch, but this here is the one he mostly wears. Oh, and the cane he has is supposed to look a bit like a scepter.  
> So, my interpretation of Nightmare is really a super classy-looking villain, one you could imagine sitting in his armchair in the afternoon, drinking a glass of (apple) wine and listening to some classic music from his gramophone while plotting some evil deeds, huehuehue. I still remember when I saw Nightmare for the first time, my initial thought was something like, "Of course there exists a Slender Man version of Sans". Pfff. Silly me.  
> Then I got annoyed by him when finding out his backstory. And then intruiged when I got this epiphany moment that he's perfect for doing a certain character archetype (one of my favorite ones) that is basically defined by those three traits: charisma, intelligence and cruelty. So under this aspect, it really is fun writing his dialogue and such.  
> Bu-huut keep one thing in mind 'bout me: I despise truly evil and completely unredeemable characters and although Nightmare may probably be the most evil one out of all of them, I kinda hope to achieve a certain amount of nuance to his character (eh, yeah, hopefully so).
> 
>   
> He didn't do that much yet, but I believe even the few things might have hinted a bit to his character, at least. Also, he's probably the most edgy-looking boi out of all of them, huehue. Perhaps some food will help him calm down a bit. Something sweet. Something with... cReAm?! jnbiwbunoaiwiponcoiewn
> 
> Other chapter stuff:  
> -Originally, I wanted to put the first part with Stretch at the end of the last chapter, but thought it's more fitting to a chapter's beginning rather than an end.  
> So I want to make him one of the smarter guys, like a detective type with good observation skills, but his biggest flaw being that he doesn't want to think that much because it stresses him out, huehue. By the way, if you ask me who I think are the smartest characters in this story, I guess I'd say Nightmare, Sans, Stretch and Error (though intelligence is sometimes hard to define).  
> -I anticipated and feared this chapter at the same time, mainly because from that point on, plans and schemes and more logical thinking gets involved, so the chance of plotholes occuring tremendously increases. I mean, I still think it's not that complicated, but the amount of characters and everyone having a motivation makes it hard since it gets easier to lose the overview (don't hesitate to question me on some parts 'cause there's always something I manage to overlook when it comes to those stuff and I also wouldn't call myself really smart).  
> -So introducing the LV system like that has been one of my biggest fears since I think it might screw the lore at some point; that's also why I added a bit of ambiguity to that (which luckily happens to match the story's theme, so yay?). It's not like in normal Undertale and rather like Pokémon where defeating an opponent doesn't equal killing. If I discover potential problems with that concept, I'll do a rewrite on that part. However, one of the most important parts in that scene was the set-up with Cross's ability and stressing the menace coming from Nightmare.  
> -Important thing I wanna stress here: So Error's 'control ability' is not the same as canon Error's where basically a soul manipulation takes place; in this one, it's just capturing the victim with the strings and move them around 'manually', which is far less OP, huehuehue.  
> -My favorite parts this time: The moment Nightmare concludes Blue is Error's friend, specifically the part where he 'congratulates' him for that because of the wicked intention lying underneath it.  
> Eh, also a silly thing here: 'Asparagus' has now become my favorite english word of all time. And there I thought the German word sounded incredibly hilarious (which is 'Spargel', by the way).
> 
>   
> Look at that pretentious asshole. I luv him (and eh, I truly listened to classical music myself while writing his dialogue; how superior it makes ya feel!).
> 
> So I'm gonna do a break and write some one-shots again (by the way, half of this arc is already done at this point). Have a nice day~


	25. 2.5.2: "Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #25"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna drop a link to a fanart here again:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-The-Essence-of-Hartred-Ch-24-fanart-841711014
> 
> I'm always grateful for those, makes me feel like one happy, silly biscuit all the time, so thanksy~ (〃´∀｀)

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #25_

_It was cold and dark, as the only light source was faintly coming from one single torch, hanging on the black stone walls behind the cell. D ~~reams are sometimes already too blurry to remember them in full detail, but the gloomy atmosphere makes it somehow so much worse; just one big, blurry, sinister mess in my mind's eye whenever I try to recall it~~. I was sitting there on the floor, ~~trembling~~ brave as always while I was patiently waiting for my destiny to catch up with me (for the Magnificent Blue must embarrassingly admit that there apparently was no way out of this situation)! And... this is basically all tonight's dream had to offer me: waiting and waiting ~~for my rescue.~~_

_~~I began to regret that I had overestimated my abilities.~~ It is also worth mentioning that there was this mist of negativity surrounding me (metaphorically... I guess??), however, I tried to remain strong, naturally ~~although it began suffocating me~~ ! _

~~_Despite murmuring encouraging words to myself, I still started crying._ ~~ _It actually got kind of boring since nothing more happened! Although sometimes, I think I heard footsteps, echoing in the hallway outside of the cell._ _~~Every time, there was this bit of hope that Ink and Dream might come for me, mixed with a much bigger fear that it could be just my captors instead who would do I do not know what with me~~ _

~~_It was super scary_ ~~ _Everything was still fine._

~~_Why do I always have to be that weak, even in my own dreams_ ~~

~~_Getting myself captured, how embarrassing_ ~~

~~_Why cant I stop being a burden to my friends_ ~~

~~_Why do I even dream about all of this in the first place_ ~~

~~_Oh god this is pathetic_ ~~

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those chapters took longer to update than usual 'cause of the time I needed for the last two one-shots (as well as an annoying headache plagueing me for weeks).
> 
> Since the dream chapters are supposed to reflect the character's current mental state, this one here is basically showing Blue's regret for his actions as well as denial at the same time. So far, the structure of the second arc is actually quite similar to the first one; now in its end phase, we're approaching the point of... I don't even know how you call it in literature; the point of the biggest desperation for the characters? Second act low point or something like that? Well, anyways. It's probably my most favorite point in a story~  
> By the way, though it isn't mentioned specifically, the events of this dream are supposed to take place after that one dream Blue had in chapter 22 or something when Nightmare appeared (...you just can't imagine how awkward it is if dreams are an essential element in your story and then ya have two characters who are literally called 'Dream' and 'Nightmare'. Just wow).
> 
> So because I haven't had enough space left in the notes last time, I wanna add a couple of things here regarding the last chapter:  
> -So Plotline C is all about Dream and Nightmare, which you can recognize by the chapters' titles having classical music as a motif (I already said it last time: I like to imagine our Nighty boi as a dude who loves to listen to classical music 'cause of his classiness~ Also, I like classical music myself, btw).  
> Now, to summarize all of the plotlines here:  
> A: Ink and Error (title motif: art or some programming stuff)  
> B: Sans, Frisk and friends (title motif: mechanics and also something I better not mention yet 'cause it would feel a bit spoilery at this point)  
> C: Dream, Nightmare and his gang (title motif: classical music)  
> D: The Magnificent Blue (title motif: jazz and skeleton puns)  
> technically E counts as well: all those little dream chapters  
> -There were a lot of different variants regarding the scenario of Blue being kidnapped by Nightmare: One would be kidnapping him without knowing first that he's a friend of Error, another would actually be blackmailing Dream and so much more. Reason for so many alternatives existing in this case is 'cause I had to come up with a very good reason for Nightmare doing this, which... took quite some hours of thinking.  
> This whole thing here might be my least favorite part of the whole story actually though I can it address it again in a later chapter.  
> Also, I was originally planning on Nightmare getting to know of Dream's presence last chapter, but then I thought it might be funny to tease their reunion even more. Huehuehuehuehue.  
> -It was in the notes of chapter 12 I believe where I said that I might have chosen a bad starting point for the story (by that I mean the date/month the story begins in chapter 6, which would be the beginning of June) and I also said I would tell ya why when the time comes. Aaaand the reason is: 'cause of the time limit Nightmare sets for the anniversary. Before that would happen, I wanted enough time to develop Ink's and Error's relationship a bit and give Blue a fair amount of time to do his patrols. I think it kinda worked out in the end, though barely.  
> -This is, um, just a random silly thing you can ignore if ya like: For some reason, I've developed this worrisome habit of reading my dialogue out loud in some pseudo Japanese 'cause I guess my inner weeb wants to break out or something and I cringe every time I do this.  
> Though I must say... my imagination of Nightmare's Japanese voice... oh boi... it manages to awaken the inner sinner in me (please, please someone tell me I'm not the only weirdo around here who feels attracted to the personification of negativity himself; I just can't help when it comes to confident characters!).
> 
> ...Let's just quietly move on the next chapter, shall we?


	26. 2.6: "Three Days of Free Jazz, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *some fun time in the nuthouse. ...oh, wait, a little correction here: fun time in the gang's home.

** The Case of Blueberry **

***

_Blue_

Describing this situation as just 'surreal' would be a severe understatement, basically. Because...

„Oh man, this is my favorite part!“ Dust happily states as he points at the television.

...Blue is currently watching a gangster movie with the same criminal who kidnapped him just mere hours ago?? Somehow, he thinks this is not the way the world is supposed to work, especially considering Dust's carefree attitude here. However, of course Blue could not even remotely concentrate on that film due to... the events that happened not so long ago.

In the meantime, the small skeleton has taken off his scarf because the... uh... strangling attempt from that Nightmare (there is just no way to phrase it less discomforting, is there?) has left some disgusting black smudges on his accessory that is currently resting on his lap. He is wondering if he will manage to get it entirely clean again. ...or rather if he will ever get the chance for it...

...Actually, the most difficult thing to process right now is how Error is involved in all of this. Thinking back to the glitch's conversation with their boss over the phone of which Blue only understood half (since Dust would not stop babbling and babbling), it seems as though they know each other for quite a long time...? Really, what kind of business does Error have with a criminal like him? And what is this 'request' they were talking about?

Of course there is the possibility to ask Dust, who is sitting next to him; he might know about it. ...But maybe not right now. If the answer turns out to be something... terrible, Blue might become even more upset, so he decides to ask about it when he has calmed down a bit. He will stay here for a longer time anyway, right ( ~~the small skeleton also does not want to admit that he is somewhat frightened of speaking up in front of the same person who beat him up recently~~ )?

„Huh, you don't seem to pay attention,“ Dust remarks, curiously blinking at the other.

„O-Of course I am...,“ Blue weakly objects before recoiling when the clingy skeleton suddenly moves his face closer to him to inspect his expression (now Blue really begins to sympathize with Error's constant babble about 'personal space').

„Oh, I think I get it,“ Dust states cheerfully. „You must probably be pretty confused now, right?“

„Eh... okay??“

„Yeah, I guess you thought we'd bring you in some kind of dungeon and then throw away the key or whatever. Well, guess what: We don't even have a dungeon around here!“

„...Though I wouldn't be suprised if something like that was at the top of boss's priority list,“ Horror comments, causing Blue to yelp as he turns around on the couch to discover the said skeleton suddenly standing there, carrying a sack of potatoes that he puts down on the counter of the kitchen area (how can a giant like him have such silent footsteps?!).

„Imagine we'd live in a classy castle like in our dreams!“ Dust mentions, daydreaming for a moment. „We'd not just have one basement for us but maybe an entire large floor. Or two!“

„You're giving the boss's dream version too much generosity,“ Horror responds.

When Dust notices Blue's curious expression, he explains, „Oh, did I already told ya that the whole basement is basically all for us? Boss works and sleeps a couple of floors above and 'cause he didn't want us to disturb him, he gave us this place! You wanna know what happened last time we had been super loud in the hallways?!“

„Eh, well-“

„He locked us in our rooms for 24 hours! Oh boy, what a day it was!“ he exclaims, snickering at the memory. „But anyways, it's a neat place here, eh?“

Automatically, Blue's gaze goes towards the mess behind the television: There is one impressive billiard table standing in the middle, surrounded by three chairs. ...although all the billiard balls are randomly scattered around the floor (seriously, what if someone trips and falls because of them?) while the table surface is being occupied by various cards, poker chips, small figurines that look like they rather belong to a board game, and so much more in one single large pile. Well... at least the fair amount of photo frames, decorating the brown walls (some of which have some weird red stains??), are quite lovely! ...If you leave out the fact that a couple of them are hanging in a tilted position or are showing cracks in their glass.

„It's... quite unique for sure,“ the small skeleton answers reluctantly.

„Yup, think so too.“

„Now could you stop talking and help me instead?“ Horror cuts in impatiently as he glares at his partner.

„Huh? With what?“ Dust questions.

„Kitchen service, birdbrain.“

„Uh, but I thought it'd be Killer's turn today?“

„It would, but then that thing happened with him again.“

„Which thing? ...Oh, I see. Wow, always in the most convenient times.“

„...So?“ Horror insists, crossing his arms.

„Wellll...,“ Dust prolongs, letting his eye lights wander in all directions, „...so the fight today kinda exhausted me...“

Horror frowns at him. „...Seriously? Ya're gonna shirk?“

„Of course not. It's just... well...“ As the cheeky skeleton glances at the small trainee next to him, he enthusiastically swings an arm around his yelping victim's shoulder. „Our Berry here has far more cooking expertise than me!“ Murmuring to him, he asks, „Did _you_ made those tacos by any chance?“

„Y-Yes-“

„See, a true star chef!“ Dust exclaims.

„Ya don't need extra 'cooking expertise' for scrubbing some goddamn potatoes,“ Horror huffs.

„Perhaps, perhaps not. This world is filled with mysteries, isn't it?“ Dust elaborates, getting off the couch and maneuvering around the brown armchair to walk towards the door on his left.

„Don'tcha dare leave-“

„I would never~,“ he hums before vanishing behind the door.

…

…

„...Didn't even try to make more excuses. He just literally left. Wow,“ Horror states, apparently baffled himself.

Then he stares at the lonely Blue. Silently. For way too long.

„...Are you gonna sit there forever?“ the cook asks gruffly, which the other skeleton takes as a sign to quickly get up and help him after all. „Don't wanna waste my time on trying to drag him out. It's already late.“

Upon coming closer to the counter, Blue spots a long striped line glued on the floor, seperating the kitchen area from the rest; it looks like those you would use to shut off a crime scene. Horror must have noticed his irritated expression since he explains, „A border of my realm. You can only cross it with _my_ permission.“

„And... uh... what would happen without your permission...?“ the small skeleton hesitantly inquires.

„...Without one...?“ the cook mumbles as the sharp edges of his grin slowly rise. „...That unfortunate soul would become a part of tonight's dish.“

Blue just stares at him, too disturbed to say anything. After several seconds have passed, Horror speaks up, „...This was a joke.“

„Oh. Ooooh, o-of course,“ the smaller one stutters, chuckling a bit as he feels stupid for really believing it for a moment.

„...'cause bones taste terrible anyway.“ ...Blue hopes he does not speak from experience. „Permission to enter granted, by the way.“

Reluctantly, the nervous skeleton does as he is told to. While he is scrubbing the potatoes with a vegetable brush, Horror is preheating the oven before preparing the lentils next (without wearing his dangerous-looking gauntlet this time, which would make Blue even more nervous otherwise). Unlike Dust, he does not seem to be in the mood to engage in further conversation with his hostage for which the latter is quite thankful.

…

...Although talking with someone, and may it be with one of those creepy guys, would at least help to distract him from his current sad thoughts. Blue might actually prefer that over awkward silence...

Gathering enough courage, he quietly asks, „So, uh, what do you plan on cooking...?“

At first, Horror glances at him silently before replying, „Vegetarian moussaka.“

„Well, that sounds good!“ Blue comments, forcing a small smile.

...Again, that silence between them.

When the cook is about to take care of the potatoes as well, the other skeleton gets another idea for a conversation topic: „I-I'm quite interested to know how you were able to notice me on that day. I thought I'd have a good hiding spot behind all the trash bags-“

Suddenly, Horror bends down to be somewhat on Blue's eye level, staring at him intensly. As the lens of his telescopic device extends, agonizingly slow, the smaller one retracts his head.

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzz..._ then it abruptly halts. Using a raspy voice, Horror answers, „ _I can see your soul. Anytime and anywhere._ “

As Blue becomes a trembling mess, the other snickers gloatingly.

„You know that you're scaring him?“ a sudden third person mentions, which makes Blue's and Horror's heads turn towards his direction. That someone has a noticeable scar under his eye and is glaring at the surprised cook with a strict expression.

„...And? 'm sure boss wouldn't mind more negativity around here,“ Horror argues.

„I'm not thinking about boss but the Destroyer. He could be watching right now,“ Cross explains.

„Why should I care 'bout him? He's not even here.“

„He must already be furious at us for messing around with his friend. You're making it only worse by doing that. Even if he's not here now, he might remember that and plan on doing revenge in the future.“

„...As long as boss has something on him, there's no need to be afraid of anything,“ Horror replies rather hesitantly.

„And who can tell for sure how this whole thing is going to end? As you may know, the Destroyer can be unpredictable at times. Are you really willing to risk yourself becoming a specific target for a stupid joke?“

That manages to make the giant skeleton ponder as he looks down at Blue. Eventually, he turns around to concentrate on his meal again, grumbling, „You may leave. Can handle the rest myself.“

Holding back a sigh of relief for now, the small skeleton carefully withdraws. After observing him for a moment, Cross decides to take a seat on the right armchair, beginning to read a book he has been carrying, while Blue returns to his previous spot on the couch, trying to pay attention to the television again. Some minutes later, when the scent of onions gets stronger, Dust enters the room again, humming and staring at his mettaphon screen.

„Oh, look who's here again: the shirker,“ Horror mumbles as he watches him flopping down on the couch next to Blue. „...Guess ya're not here to help me out after all?“

„Nope. Just got a message from Killer that he's-“ Dust stops for a moment as someone enters their basement living room all of a sudden. „-oh, there he is. What's up, bud?!“

However, the skeleton with the black suit does not answer. Instead, he keeps staggering his way forward, not really reacting to anything around him. Well, Blue would normally assume this is either a case of extreme tiredness or drunkenness, but his stoic and unreadable expression makes it somehow even more concerning. However, since no one of his friends seem to be greatly bothered by that, he guesses this is not something serious after all??

Dust nudges the small skeleton with his elbow to get his attention. „He just returned from a good ol' 'wipeout session' of our boss. Ya wanna know what I mean by that?“

„Eh, well...“ Weirded out by his odd behavior, Blue watches Killer stumbling against the armchair on the left side before clumsily taking a seat, continuing to stare at nothing. „...not necessarily...?“

„'kay then,“ Dust says with a shrug and resumes to watch the television.

As the minutes passes, Blue keeps glancing at the newly arrived skeleton now and then who has neither spoken nor even blinked once yet. Eventually, the smaller one murmurs, „So you're called 'Killer'? That's, um, a lovely name-“

Then the said person turns his head to look at Blue without saying anything, just staring with those empty sockets, black liquid running out of them, that makes him shudder.

„Don't even try interacting with him when he's like that,“ Cross advices without looking up from his book.

Slowly, Blue turns his gaze away from Killer, still feeling his penetrating glance (why does he even bother talking to anyone at this point...?).

After some more minutes, the suit-wearing skeleton actually speaks up, saying with a monotone voice „So... you and Horror did some bets again?“

„What? Where did you get this idea from?“ Dust questions innocently.

„I don't know,“ Killer answers, shrugging. „Could be the money that wasn't there before, whispering to me.“

Then Dust notices the banknotes, still sticking out from his belt bag that he swiftly tries to hide again. „Um, well-“

„Relax. I'm not going to tell boss about this,“ his partner assures him. „Instead, I'm interested in knowing how your fight went. If one took place at all, that is.“

„Was quite fun, actually. Though I'm not sure if you would've liked it after a while. Oh, but Berry has this one soul manipulation skill that forces ya to stay on the spot!“

„...Is that true?“ Killer asks, curiously looking at Blue.

„Yup, though you can move around with some extra effort,“ Dust adds.

„A fight in which you can't move, with restricted possibilities to dodge attacks... oh,“ Killer murmurs while taking a knife from his belt, caressing it thoughtfully. „...Now I'm a bit pissed at boss for not signing me up for that job...“

„What a weirdo, amirite?“ Dust whispers to the trembling Blue.

„Wait, is that _my_ kitchen knife?“ Horror questions as his telescope zooms in on that said object. „How in hell didcha get ya hands on it again? I even locked the drawer.“ Then he glances at Dust, who hums cluelessly. „...Don't tell me ya _lockpicked_ it for him?“

„Why am I always the victim in this tragic story?“ he announces, spreading his arms melodramatically. „...But you're right. I owed him a favor.“

„And like a good pal, he did his job well. Huh, that rhymes,“ Killer remarks and as Horror is about to retrieve his knife, the former already throws it at the dartboard that is hanging on the opposite wall, right above Cross's head, who gets startled. Killer on the other hand ignores his angry glare, stating, „Am a bit rusty, apparently.“

Cursing under his breath, Horror walks towards the dartboard instead, taking out his knife before returning to his kitchen. Looking at his cooking process, he seemingly remembers something again. „Crap, forgot the oregano. Dust, swing ya lazy ass over to the pantry and get me some.“

„But-“

„If ya leave again, I'm gonna decapitate ya right on the spot.“

„...Well, if you're asking me that nicely, how could I ever say no?!“ Chuckling, Dust jumps over the couch's backrest, heading towards the door next to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Horror looks at Killer again with a displeased frown. „And I'd better not catch ya stealing my kitchen utensils again.“

„That's not a problem at all.“ Killer takes a second knife from his belt. „I've got my own.“

After throwing it at the dartboard again, this time hitting the center, Cross grumbles and stands up to take a seat on the couch instead.

...Meanwhile, his knees pressed to his chest again, all that Blue keeps wishing for is to leave this crazy place and return home quickly.

***

„I-I don't think I have enough appetite to eat right now,“ Blue stutters while being dragged to the dining room by Dust.

„Berry, ya gotta understand that it's not just for you,“ the cheerful skeleton explains. „You must probably be quite exhausted from our fight. Would be problematic for us if our hostage- I mean 'guest' got dusted 'cause of magic loss, so we gotta treat ya now and then; Horror put even an extra amount of energy in ya portion! ...and ya wouldn't want to make our cook upset, wouldcha?“

As Horror stares at the small skeleton with expectation, the latter answers, „I s-suppose that would be awfully rude-“

„Exactly! That's our well-behaved city guard~,“ Dust hums and although Blue does not know whether he meant it that way or not, his remark lets him lower his gaze in shame again. Just why does he have to give in so quickly...? And so he follows him obediently.

Their dining room basically consists of one large wooden table, extending almost all the way to the other end and the lights in here are quite dim, for some reason. While Horror and Blue are sitting on one side, facing Dust and Killer, Cross sits at the table's end near the entrance.

„...Could you stop that?“ the cook requests, giving Dust an annoyed glare.

„What exactly?“ he inquires.

„Picking at ya food. Eat properly.“

„I do,“ Dust objects, continuing to divide his portion into little pieces with his cutlery. „Was just thinking it would be tastier with some meat.“

„...Criticizing your cook 'cause he didn't use all of ya favorite ingredients? Get a better argument next time,“ Horror snarls.

„You're acting like a child who refuses to eat vegetables on principle,“ Killer comments.

„But I _am_ eating!“ Dust protests with faked outrage, picking up one piece with his fork. „Maybe I'd be more enthusiastic if I got some motivation. Hey, Horror, how about a bet: Who can eat up the meal first?!“

„I'm _never_ betting when food is involved.“ Well, despite everything, this Horror seems to be quite reasonable after all, in Blue's opinion.

„Huh, you're somehow more obnoxious than usually,“ Killer remarks.

„I'm just like always!“ Dust objects.

„No, you aren't,“ the black-eyed skeleton negates.

„Of course I am~,“ he hums, twirling his fork next to Killer's face, who then tilts his head to the other direction.

„You aren't.“

„I am~“

„No.“

„Yes.“

„No.“

„Ye-“ All of a sudden, the piece of food that has been on his fork comes off and lands on the floor. Both skeletons stare at it for a moment, Dust especially wearing a dumbfounded expression now. „Oops.“

The next thing happens so fast and unexpected that Blue cannot process it properly at first: Horror takes an _axe_ from underneath the table (has it been there all the time?! _Why?!)_ and strikes with it, creating a brutale crack in the center of the furniture's surface as a couple of wooden splinters fly in different directions. While Blue is choking on his own food out of shock, the other three skeletons stare silently at the axe-wielding maniac, surprised as well.

As Horror's red pupil darts towards Dust, he growls, „ _I don't tolerate anyone here playing with food._ “

„Eh,“ his partner utters, watching as the cook tries to pull the massive golden and silver blade out of the table. „Sorry, my bad.“

By the time Horror puts his weapon back where he has gotten it from, a disturbing presence approaches the room; everyone here can feel that. When the door opens, all of the skeletons immediately look at that certain person: Of course it has to be none other than Nightmare himself, carrying a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Naturally, his surprised gaze falls upon the new damage instantly.

Dust and Horror start to sweat and exchange some concerned looks, Killer's expression remains unreadable, but he has stiffened as well and Cross... sighs quietly before proceeding to eat.

For several painful seconds, the noise of his clattering cutlery is all that can be heard in this otherwise dead silent room.

Hissing through his teeth, the mafia boss massages one of his temples. „ **...Alright,** “ he grumbles, „ **...who played with food** _ **this time?**_ “

Without batting an eye, Horror and Killer point at Dust simultaneously, who looks at them dumbfounded in return.

„Wait, wha-“

„ **Dust,** “ Nightmare interrupts while heading towards the one free chair at the other end of the room, his subordinate meanwhile flinching upon hearing his name, „ **the replacement cost for the table shall be deducted from your pay.** “

„What?!“ the affected skeleton exclaims in disbelief. „B-But boss, that's not fair! Horror wrecked the table, not me-“

„ **Oho? Questioning** _ **my**_ **decision making can only mean you have some** _ **very good**_ **arguments up your sleeve. I'm very curious to know how you want to convince me.** “ After taking a seat, Nightmare crosses his legs and folds his hands. „ **Go ahead. I'm listening.** “

„...Eeeeeeeh...,“ Dust utters, as his confidence vanishes under his superior's judging gaze. „...actually no objections after all, boss.“

„ **So be it,** “ Nightmare declares, contently sipping on his drink. „ **But you know, I have already played with the thought of replacing this table sooner or later.** “ Then he glares at Killer. „ **Because a certain** _ **funny guy**_ **can't stop carving into everything that is made of wood.** “ Oh, that would surely explain those strange marks all over the table; Blue has already been wondering about them.

Cupping his chin into his hand, Killer answers, „Huh, must be a _really_ funny guy.“

„ **...Testing my patience again, aren't we?** “ their boss asks with a played sweet voice before he frowns again and gestures to Killer to hand over something. Next, the black-eyed skeleton raises his other arm, showing a knife he has been holding (...wait, has he seriously been carving the underside the whole time?) and lets it slide across the table's surface all the way to his boss. „ **Now an important message from me to all of you:** _ **Shut up and eat.**_ “

Then the next minutes actually pass by without anyone speaking a single word, simply eating obediently while Nightmare begins to read his book, occasionally sipping on his tea (and Blue, of course, vehemently avoiding eye contact or even just giving him a short glance). Lucky for almost everyone here, the goo monster does not stay for long: After a while, he stands up again, heading towards the door once he has finished his cup.

„ **All of you, remember our nighttime rule. Also, Dust: You're going to clean the dishes afterwards.** “

„What?! But-“ the said skeleton is about to complain, however, one strict gaze from his boss is enough to make him flinch. „Eeeeeeeh...,“ he prolongs as if his non-existent brain was melting.

„ **Mmh, thought so,** “ Nightmare replies before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Finally, Blue, Horror and Dust sigh in relief as if they had been holding their breaths the entire time. However, the cook snickers shortly after, saying, „...Well, there's goes ya money from our bet again.“

„How could you surrender me to boss like that?! All of you are traitors!“ Dust huffs.

„We just answered his simple question. Honesty is an important virtue, isn't it?“ Killer responds, casually shrugging.

„...Well...“ As Dust catches sight of Blue, his eyes light up. „At least Berry over here didn't stab me in the back!“

„Doesn't count. He was paralyzed by fear,“ Horror cuts in.

„Theeen... Cross! He didn't participate in this treason either!“ Dust announces merrily, looking at the serious skeleton with a gaze filled with hope.

„I really couldn't care less which one of you gets punished by Nightmare,“ Cross mumbles as he picks up his empty plate and leaves the room.

After staring at the door with a frozen smile for a while, Dust then lets his head drop onto he table in a defeated manner, murmuring, „What great friends I have...“

Meanwhile, Killer pats his shoulder.

***

„But well, all the previous whining aside: You actually witnessed a pretty rare event there,“ Dust (who of course made Blue help him with cleaning the dishes) explains. „Boss normally never sits with us at the same table during dinner or whatever. Guess him doing that today means he's in a good mood? Or he was just bored? Anyways, I doubt he'll do it again in the next days; we might've pissed him off with the table incident.“

After fulfilling his duty, Dust leads Blue to his room. There is a sign hanging on his door that says, ' _Dust's and Ash's room (~Free EXP always welcome~)_ ' with a drawing of a floating skull with a scarf in the corner (...Blue does not even want to comment on the last sentence).

„Well, welcome to our little realm,“ his 'host' announces as he turns on the light.

Upon seeing his 'realm', Blue almost gasps, shocked by the sight in front of him. Although he is already used to messy rooms (after all, he lives with Stretch and having Ink as a friend gave him more than enough opportunities to witness the other's home when his 'creative chaos' phase reached its climax), things like these still manage to shake him to his core.

So... there is a bunk bed in the left corner at the back, the probably tidiest spot here. ...And then there is the desk on the left. Oh stars. The desk. Never has he seen such a large pile of crumbled papers, empty takeaway boxes of some kind of greasy food and cans. Blue would normally question why he does not possess a bin where he could put his garbage in, but then he actually spots one, standing right next to the table. ...and of course it is completely full.

On the right side, a pile of clothes dropped out of the closet, now partially resting on the floor. But hey, there is a broom nearby, leaned against the wall and always ready to be used for a virtuous cleaning job! ...gathering dust, apparently... Oh, but there are also a fair amount of movie posters plastered on some of the walls. ...old, wrinkled and the edges clearly worn.

„Gotcha speechless, eh?!“ Dust chuckles while patting the other's back overexcitedly (basically slapping him). ...Blue thinks it might not be the best idea to say to the crazy skeleton next to him out loud that he has a serious problem with getting rid of old stuff. „So, it's kinda late. Wanna sleep already?“

„W-Wait, I'm going to sleep _here?!_ “ Blue questions.

„'course. That's why I brought you here. Nah, c'mon, don't give me that look! Y'know, the best thing about our basement is that ya at least won't hear Roadin's annoying clock tower, so... that's always a plus point.“

„B-But... is there not a free room somewhere around here?“ Dust tilts his head at him, grinning. „N-N-Not because of _you,_ of course! It's just, uuuuh...“

„...No need to overplay it. I'm not an idiot,“ the other answers as he takes a seat on his swivel chair at the desk. „Boss wants to be extra careful and keep ya in the basement here. Of course there also would be the option to use the couch outside, but if ya wanna hear my recommendation: Your back will only hurt tomorrow.

...By the way, did anyone actually told ya that boss was thinking about locking you up in just one room the entire time, maybe feed ya only once or twice while you're with us? Well, then Cross, for whatever reason, stepped in and brought up the point that it might not be the best idea to anger the Destroyer even more by treating ya _too_ badly, that we should take things easy at first, which made boss reconsider a bit.“

„...Reconsider in which way...?“ Blue asks, suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

„It's the first time we find out that the Destroyer has a real friend and boss can't tell for sure yet how much attachment he truly has to you. I mean, it's still _the Destroyer_ we're talking 'bout; could be possible that one day, he gets fed up with the whole hostage situation and decides to ditch ya,“ Dust explains while spinning in circles with his chair.

„But Error wouldn't do that...,“ Blue whispers, more assuring himself than the other.

„So I guess boss wants to test out the waters first. Like, uh, I dunno; maybe worsening ya situation slowly day by day and observe his reaction? Or treating ya only worse if he becomes disobedient or is considering to ditch ya? Boss is always kinda curious about those things, that's for sure.“ As he watches the small skeleton tremble at the pure imagination, Dust then suggests, „So, bedtime?“

When Blue wordlessly nods, his host leads him to the left corner, explaining, „So normally, I'd sleep on the second and my bro on the first floor, but he and I could also share one bed for the time being. Well, since he's afraid of heights, I'd prefer ya taking the upper bed.“

„Um, where actually is your brother? I haven't met him so far, have I?“ Blue asks and gets surprised when Dust suddenly stiffens.

For one moment, he glances to the side with a strange kind of expression that the small skeleton is unable to describe. Then he looks at Blue again and proposes, „I'm sure you're super tired. If I were ya, I'd try to sleep.“

...Ignoring this sudden feeling of uneasiness for now, Blue takes off his boots and shoulder plates and climbs up the ladder. Lying on the bed now, he instantly curls up in a tiny ball again. Oh boy, a mattress has never felt so good before, especially considering that his bones are still sore from today's fight. However, before he can sigh in relief, Blue flinches when Dust's head suddenly pops up from below.

„Almost forgot,“ he says and grabs his wrist to handcuff him on one of the bedposts. „We wanna be _very_ careful, yeah? ...Though ya already know what'll happen if ya _step out of line,_ hm?“ Blue gulps as he stares at Dust's cheerful expression. „Well... g'night, then~“

When Dust leaves him alone again, Blue turns around to stare at the white wall instead.

…

…

Oh, Æther. He is _so_ tired, but how is he supposed to sleep at all after everything that has happened? Blue just shuts his eyes and hopes for the best.

…

Sometime during his doze, he believes to hear the clicking noise of a light switch, shortly after followed by another one. Then the squeaking of a chair. A sigh. Confusing whispering although Blue cannot make out the exact words.

Eventually, the small skeleton turns around again, as his current position becomes way too uncomfortable due to the handcuffs. However, when his tired sockets get assaulted by the light source, he slightly opens them again, grumbling quietly.

As it seems, Dust is currently sitting at his desk, staring between the small bottle in his hand that Blue cannot quiet identify and... something... in the air? Or the wall? Either way, the skeleton looks concerned. At some point he shakes his head, throws it into the top drawer and turns off the light before going to bed himself.

…

However, falling asleep gets only more difficult at this point since Dust cannot stop tossing and turning and murmuring some kind of nonsense. Blue groans in frustration.

...Is this how the following days will go? Just waiting until help arrives? ...If at all, that means... Well, Blue could still try to see things on the bright side, right...? If Error knows about him being gone, then Ink might too; oh, and Stretch as well when he came home today without his brother being there, so with both of them knowing about his absence, they might tell Dream, who is already on the case of his brother, so the chance of them finding him is not that low, yes? Or another alternative would be Error actually doing that request... whatever it may be...

...Blue has gotten himself into big trouble and must now rely on his friends to rescue him...? But he does not want to make them worry or potentially putting themselves in danger because of _his_ mistakes...

Lost in thoughts, Blue unties the dark brown cloth around his hips. Although he cannot see at all in the dark, the feeling of the soft fabric of his ribboned badge gives him at least a bit comfort.

...Everything is going to be alright, yes? Because heroes are not supposed to fail.

...But Blue is not one of them. And probably never was. If he were, he would have never gotten into this situation in the first place.

…

He hugs his precious piece of accessory tightly before finally falling asleep.

***

The next day, Blue awakens when someone suddenly enters the room and turns the light on. As the small skeleton sits up and rubs his eye sockets, he recognizes that someone as Killer.

„Hey, how long did you plan on sleeping?“ he asks, his voice sounding a bit more lively than yesterday. Upon receiving discontent grumbling as a response, his partner adds, „It's already like twelve o'clock or something.“

This information baffles Blue. This is the first time since forever that he slept for that long! He truly must have been exhausted!

When Dust grumbles again, Killer states, „Well, do whatever you want.“ Then he looks at Blue, shrugs and leaves.

...Wow. So in the end, he is left alone with his own thoughts after all. He flops down on the bed again, his bones still aching (it would have been nice if they had given yesterday's food some healing properties with the help of magic, but they did not seem to care anyway).

After a good while (Blue cannot tell for how long, perhaps half an hour or more?), someone else enters the room, so he raises his head and spots Cross.

„Are you still asleep?“ the monochrome skeleton inquires, earning muffled grumbling from Dust (who sounds as though he has covered his head with a pillow?). Cross too looks up to stare at Blue, furrowing his bonebrow a bit. „Where did you put the key to his handcuffs?“

Since Dust is still too unmotivated to reply properly, Blue speaks up, „I believe it's on the desk...?“ As Cross searches for them, carelessly letting some of the garbage drop onto the floor in the process, the captive asks, „Um, why, exactly...?“

After finding them, the grim-looking skeleton throws it over to him. „Because boss wants to talk with you right now.“

***

„ **I must fairly admit that our first encounter might not have been... under the best circumstances, so to speak.** “ Nightmare raises his empty glass that gets filled with a red liquid from some fancy-looking bottle Cross is holding For this conversation, the two armchairs in the basement's living room area have been moved closer to one another, the two skeletons facing each other (although Blue cannot help but sit with a noticeably tensed posture). „ **But the way you reacted yesterday and the feelings you had... For our first meeting, they seemed to be suspiciously intense. By any chance, did you dream about me before?** “

Blue just stares at him. He has actually not considered the possibility of him being able to sense his emotions yet but since he is Dream's brother, he probably could have guessed that. ...Knowing it now makes this situation just far more uncomfortable.

Nightmare snickers. „ **Well, but none of this is worth pondering about for too long. Since, let us be honest here...** “ He takes a sip. „ **...why should those dreams matter anyway? Error is only dealing with them because he has nothing better to do in his spare time, but he hasn't even considered yet what will happen once he finds out the so-called 'truth' he is searching for; thinking ahead has never been his strength, I suppose. But the answer to this is fairly simple: Probably nothing will change. At the end of the day, dreams are dreams, but we'll continue living in reality, won't we?**

 **...But I'm digressing. This isn't actually the thing I wanted to talk about.** “ Then he curiously tilts his head at the small skeleton. „ **You seem to me as though you wanted to say something. Go ahead.** “

After hesitating for several more moments, Blue decides it may not be a good idea to let him wait for an answer any longer, so he utters, „W-What you said on the phone yesterday... I'm not Error's spy or anything like that. He really has nothing to do with what I did, so...“

„ **Of course I know that. Not only does he not have a single reason to get in the way of my business, he also wouldn't just send some guard trainee to do the work for him. No, it wasn't Error.** “ Then Nightmare takes Blue's work phone out of his coat's pocket (which he got from him yesterday; Blue probably does not need to mention that he easily complied with telling them his password) and holds it up, so the small skeleton can see the background image. **„** _ **He,**_ **on the other hand, is somehow involved in this, isn't he?“**

That picture shows Blue and Dream.

„N-No, he has nothing to do with it either! It was just me and no one else!“ Blue insists, trying his best not to sound too desperate.

„ **I already had the suspicion that he is on my trail and finding out that his apparent subordinate is the one bothering me seems to confirm it.** “

Well, he is technically not wrong here. Anyway, Blue thinks it might be bad to drag Dream into this like that. On the other hand, no matter how scary he is: Would Nightmare really do something to his own brother...?

As the dark skeleton scrolls through the mettaphon's content, he adds, „ **Also, I believe this here isn't made by you, is it?** “ Then he holds up the device again, this time showing one of the images of Dream's maps with all those different symbols Blue once took pictures of. ...His actions truly backfired on him, did they not?

Nightmare then looks at the screen himself, mumbling, „ **...I'm seriously baffled by the fact that he's still using the same childish symbols.** “ After clearing his throat, he speaks up, „ **Well, I already asked a couple of city guards I know whether they could tell me something about Dream, but surprisingly enough, no one seemed to be close enough to him to say something interesting other than on a superficial level.**

 _ **You,**_ **however, appear to be a much closer friend, at least when looking at all those conversations on your phone. Why, isn't this all a lucky coincidence for me? Not only are you useful regarding my situation with Error, but you're also able to tell me some precious insider information about Dream!** “

„Eh, what kind of information?“ Blue quietly questions.

„ **Isn't it obvious? What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't ask about his current wellbeing?** “ Nightmare replies, chuckling (...due to the playful undertone in his voice, Blue cannot even tell how much honesty there truly lies in his statement). „ **Now, begin your elaboration.** “

„Um, how...?“

„ **Hm, let us start easy: Anything that comes into your mind about him.** “

„Okay then, um...,“ the small skeleton utters, thinking for a moment as he glances to the side.

Nightmare's intention might probably be finding out Dream's secrets or plans or something like that; in that case, Blue must be extra careful about what he is going to say. ...Although there are not any kinds of secrets or whatsoever? Unless you count Dream's files on his brother's case Blue basically knows nothing about aside from the maps he incidentally found.

However, despite everything, he still likes to give him the benefit of the doubt; he might actually just care about his brother without necessarily having some ulterior motives, right?

„So... Dream is always treating me to apple juice as a little reward, which is... quite lovely. Or sometimes when I'm feeling down,“ Blue starts and the heartwarming thoughts about his friend makes him feel a bit more confident again. „I think he may be the nicest guy I have met so far... Maybe sometimes worrying too much and, uh, even to a point of being a bit overbearing now and then? However, he is a kind soul nonetheless!“ ...Maybe Blue should not have taken his overprotectiveness too personal after all; this is just the way his friend is (oh boy, he would really like a comforting hug from him right now). „And although he may not have that many close friends, he is still respected by everyone and is also quite popular regardless-“

He stops as soon as he gets a glimpse of Nightmare again. ...Did Blue say something wrong? Because he seems to be tensed up all of a sudden.

„ **...Yes, I bet he is,** “ he agrees, slowly tapping on his glass with each individual finger.

„...I'm, uh, also wondering,“ Blue blurts out, as he is not being able to withstand this tension in silence. „...Since you seem to already know his workplace...why don't you try to reach out to him and ask him yourself...?“

Nightmare does not respond at first, which manages to surprise Cross, who is still standing on the sidelines and watching intently. Finally, the goo monster answers with a chuckle, „ **Regarding what happened in the past between us and our you could call it 'clashing occupations', I highly doubt talking to him would lead to anything.** “

„Um, does it necessarily need to? I-I mean, I don't know what exactly happened between you, but I'm sure Dream would be happy enough just talking with his brother again,“ Blue explains.

„ **And what makes you think that?** “ Nightmare inquires as he intends to sip on his glass again.

„Because he spoke quite fondly about you.“

Nightmare stops in his movement.

„ **...He did?** “ Knitting his brows in confusion, he lowers his glass again. But to the others' surprise, a little chuckle escapes him that gets louder until he finds himself covering his face with his hand as his shoulders are still shaking from his laughter.

Eventually, he calms down. „ **...Now I'm** _ **very keen**_ **to know what exactly he said about me.** “

„Uuum...,“ Blue utters thoughtfully as he tries to remember. „I believe he mentioned you climbing up a tree and falling down?“

Nightmare's eye widens in surprise, taken aback first before he suddenly frowns in annoyance. „ **...Of course he did. What else?** “

„I remember him talking about a lullaby from your mother he used to sing to you or those individual symbols both of you made yourself; he seemed really proud about them. He also mentioned your sleeping habits, your love for books... Oh, also, he used a special nickname while talking about you.“ Blue does not notice it, but Nightmare cringes as he grits his teeth. „I believe he called you Nigh-“

_Krssshk._

The small skeleton jumps when the other breaks the glass in his own bare hand, the red drink soiling his glove as well as the yellow carpet while some of the shards are falling down. Cross and Blue exchange irritated looks with one another. Eventually, Nightmare too glances at the damage he has created.

„ **...Oh,** “ he simply states as if he is surprised himself. Then he lets go of the remaining pieces and stands up from his seat. „ **Cross, clean this mess up. I have other matters to take care of, more important ones, so I'm leaving for now.** “ He gives Blue one last look. „ **...I have received an interesting first insight, at least.** “

After mentioning that, the dark skeleton turns on his heel and leaves the room.

Sighing, his subordinate kneels down, beginning to collect the shards as Blue quickly preempts him, saying, „Wait, I can do that. I'm wearing gloves anyway.“

Throwing them into the garbage can afterwards, the small skeleton notices the other staring at the stain with a frown. „Um, I'm sorry,“ Blue apologizes, causing Cross to look at him surprised. „That I made him this... mad or whatever that was. Now you have extra work to do because of it...“

„It's not your fault. I didn't see that coming either,“ the other assures him before looking at the stain again. „I think I'll deal with it a bit later. You can go sit down on the couch if you like; I'll be right back.“

Following his recommendation, Blue takes a seat while Cross enters the pantry. A minute later, a small package of apple juice with a drinking straw attached to it is being held in front of his face. A bit confused at first, Blue accepts the gift.

„T-Thanks,“ he utters sheepishly as Cross sits down next to him.

However, Blue's face scrunches up after tasting the drink. Is it supposed to be that bitter? Looking at the package, the skeleton realizes this is not just some ordinary apple juice but one that includes healing magic in it, so this is why it does not taste as sweet as it normally would. Well, this might help easing the pain a little bit, at least.

...This is not just chosen by accidence, is it? Cross actually seems to be quite thoughtful despite his unfriendly exterior.

While the said skeleton switches between the channels on the television with his remote, Blue remarks, „...I think you may be the nicest guy around here.“

Cross merely blinks him, surprised by his words and not knowing how to respond. A couple of minutes go by, both of them watching the television screen silently.

„...In those... dreams we all have,“ Cross suddenly mentions, getting Blue's attention again. „I've never been able to remember your exact name, but I've always known you as 'the guy who makes those delicious tacos'.“

At first, they stare at each other wordlessly.

„...Well, then I suppose it's a shame I haven't brought some of them with me,“ Blue replies, chuckling. „And what do _you_ actually think about those dreams, by the way?“

„Not much,“ the other skeleton says and shrugs.

As they proceed to watch the television show in silence once more, Blue eventually starts to think this might be a good opportunity to finally ask his one question.

„There is something I want to know,“ he slowly begins. „What exactly does Nightmare want from Error? What is this request he was talking about?“

Without looking at him, Cross explains, „Maybe it's better for you if you don't know it.“

„I'm kind of having this feeling as well,“ Blue admits, nodding thoughtfully. „However, it's my fault for getting into this situation at all, so I should at least know what he's forcing one of my best friends to do.“

„It's Error's fault for making Nightmare angry in the first place.“

„But if I didn't make the conscious decision to go patrolling alone that evening, then I might not have drawn his attention to me, yes? So I'm to blame for that too,“ Blue elaborates although it feels unpleasant to admit it openly. „I think I deserve knowing the answer. ...Please?“

It takes a good while for Cross to consider his options, but at last he reveals reluctantly, „...Assassinate Toriel Dreemurr.“

…

Did... did Blue hear this one correctly?

„But... why...?“ he murmurs.

„I'm not allowed to give away details on this. I'm sorry,“ Cross explains, furrowing his brows slightly at Blue's shocked expression.

But Error would not do that, right? His office man would not... kill somebody just to rescue Blue, yes...? Of course he can be aggressive, rude and even downright mean if he wants to, but he is definitely not devoid of empathy. He certainly would not be willing to take the life of someone innocent with his own hands...

Automatically, Blue looks down at his badge before deciding to untie his cloth again so he can hold it up in front of him.

...Actually, now that he thinks about it: There are probably a lot things the small skeleton does not know about his friend. It baffled him to hear that he has some kind of connection with Nightmare in the first place, so Blue cannot tell for sure what Error really would be willing to do or not.

And... if he truly decides to fulfil this 'request'...

...Blue would not want to blame him for that. Although he hates to admit it, a part of him would feel grateful for his friend trying to get him out of this situation. So instead, he rather wants to blame himself.

...But how would he ever able to live with the conscience that someone had to _die_ just so Blue could be saved?!

All he has ever wanted was just _respect!_ How could it even come this far?! This is not how things are supposed to go! What would there even be left to respect a city guard for who is responsible for such a mess because of some _selfish prestige reasons?!_

His vision gets blurry as he starts to sob.

Things will only get worse from that point on, will they not...?

Out of the corner his eye, Blue notices Cross holding a package of tissues. Nodding to show him his silent gratitude, he takes one to tame his stream of tears.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've got a really tough question for ya: Who has it worse? Nightmare with his gang of misfits or Dream with... Ink?
> 
> To get the thing with the sketch out of the way:  
>   
> 'course I also wanna show the different weapon designs I made! I didn't want to just make an ordinary axe for Horror; no, it just had to be freaking gold!!!
> 
> Eh. Now the real important stuff here:  
> -This chapter's purpose, at least the first half of it, is to properly introduce the Nightmares in their natural habit! Might be a quite bizarre scenario due to Blue being a captive here, but I kinda like this kind of bizarreness in a way (especially since the Nightmares are bizarre themselves). And I thought the best way to get to know them better is by experiencing them through the perspective of someone who is... not that crazy, at least not on that level, and Blue, our innocent fluffy boi, is just the perfect victim for that, so the reader has someone they can identify with in this crazy situation! ...Also just wanna mention that I have to chuckle every time I see this chapter's picture; it's just the perfect combination of Dust's happy and Blue's very, veeery concerned face there. Huehuehuehuehue. I feel so evil.  
> -The biggest challenge in this chapter was the order of the characters' appearances. I actually wanted the last part, Nightmare talking to Blue, to be at the very beginning (but then the third party would have been Dust and not Cross), however, I thought it would fit better at the end.  
> -I wanna mention here... oh boi, I just love every single character. There is always this undying love I have for my characters, the most pure form of love if ya ask me, as cheesy as it may sound (of course they are not technically my own characters, but I luv them just as much!).  
> There has always been this certain problem I have with the Nightmares in fanfics, which is that they are not that distinguishable from one another or too weakly characterized in general or both, so I try to make them as different as possible, for example by giving each one of them a specific role: Dust as the lockpicker, Horror as the stalker (and cook, of course), Killer as the, uh, killer and Cross as the bodyguard.  
> I also wanna mention that it was kinda hard to specifically differentiate Killer and Dust 'cause their backstories and such are super similar. My interpretation of them ended up with both of them having a similar philosophy but with a different set of values (which will hopefully get more clear in the future) and with Dust being more of a 'clown' while Killer stays more relaxed overall.  
> So... I hope the differences can be seen and that everyone has their own favorite 'Nightmare', so to speak (I just can't stress enough how motherflippin' important characters are in a story; always treat 'em well and with enough love and care, all of you authors out there)!  
> -The thing I'm doubting the most about this chapter is probably Nightmare's behavior at the end; I'm not sure whether his emotions are so all over the place that it becomes rather... meh. I certainly want to depict him with some erratic mood swings from time to time, but such an attempt can also, on the other hand, fail miserably, so yeah.  
> -So regarding my personal favorite parts... it's probably the scene in the dining room. Yes, definitely. I just couldn't stop reading the part with Nightmare bursting in over and over again; it was so much fun to write. It's also a perfect summary of their group dynamics as well. And I also like Blue's monologue in the end very much. Classical character low point, y'know.  
> -In case anyone is interested, here's the link to the food I used as a reference:  
> https://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/red_lentil_and_aubergine_33187  
> Never ate it myself; I was just searching for something vegetarian that has potatoes in it (also, did anyone notice that almost every single chapter has some kind of food involved?).
> 
> So I'm gonna hit my head against the next brick wall to hopefully cure my headache. See ya next time, space cowboys~


	27. 2.7: "Three Days of Free Jazz, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *such a mad time is lying ahead of us.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_A couple of days ago..._

_Dream_

_...There it was again._

_Dream looked up from his documents to observe his friend, currently sitting at his desk in their office and staring at some papers with a thoughtful expression. He could sense that Blue was upset again. ...Sometimes, his ability to detect emotions felt like invading others' privacy despite knowing there was no way to consciously switch it on and off. However, once the guardian noticed his sad state, he could not help but feel restless himself._

„ _Blue?“ he called out, which made his friend look at him quizzically. „I don't want to be pesky, but are you really sure you don't want to talk about what's been bothering you?“_

„ _Um, it is fine. I told you I just slept poorly,“ Blue insisted as his eye lights darted to the side; it was subtle, but Dream could have sworn he sensed a pang of guilt there._

„ _Did you actually talk with your brother about it?“_

„ _Yes- I mean, not that there was something special to talk about. I am certain you have those phases as well where just some dreams worsen your mood a bit?“_

_But was it really just that in Blue's case? „I was wondering if it had something to do with work stress?“ Dream remarked, which made the other's eyes go wide for a moment._

„ _Come on, the diligent Blue never gets tired from work. There is nothing I could feel stressed about,“ he denied with a weak laugh afterwards._

„ _And what about the other employees?“_

„ _What do you mean?“_

„ _Well, I was thinking that they could be picking on you again?“ the guardian mentioned and suddenly felt a bit of frustration growing in the other's aura._

„ _Dream, please. We are not in school anymore,“ his friend mumbled as he slightly furrowed his bonebrow._

„ _What does that have to do with it? Others can still be mean, regardless of the place.“_

_There had certainly been some instances in which the people around Blue looked or laughed at him for his actions: like the multiple times his friend climbed up a tree to save an animal (ending with him getting stuck there, trembling and clinging to a branch once he noticed the absurd height, but he kept smiling reassuring regardless) or Blue handcuffing himself to test how 'lockpick-proofed' they truly were against criminals (ending with him failing to free himself and withholding his tears of frustration after one hour of trying) or his gravity magic not activating again during a training session after a lofty speech he had given so enthusiastically (ending with... well, depending on his mood, even more tears of frustration)._

_Anyway, despite everything, Blue would still not give up but keep going and going with his usual unbreakable optimism. So... seeing his friend like that..._

„ _Though I appreciate your worry, Dream, I can handle some rude comments myself just fine,“ Blue declared before lowering his gaze and murmuring, „...It would be embarrassing if I could not even deal with that...“ Dream felt shame coming from him._

_After a little while, the yellow-eyed skeleton decided to stand up from his desk and walk towards Blue. Bending down a bit, Dream put a hand on his shoulder, causing the latter to look at him surprised._

„ _I'm always here for you in case you need someone to talk to,“ the guardian promised him with a reassuring smile._

_Eventually, Blue weakly smiled back. „Yes, I already know that. Thank you.“_

***

Everyone is gathered around the table in Error's home. According to him, it may be unwise to meet up anywhere in the Judgement Hall with him; if someone knowing Nightmare happened to recognize him there, they might tell him about seeing Error interacting with a city guard, thus leading to suspicion and his brother probably to... punish Blue for that (although it is still hard for Dream to truly accept that).

Apparently, Error possesses 'bookmarks' of Nightmare and also a guy called Killer, both of them being in the same house all the time where they are keeping Blue. While Ink and Stretch undertake the task of watching all the three available bookmarks, Blue's included as well, in the hope to catch a hint of their whereabouts (but since nothing worth mentioning is happening on their screens at the moment, the artist has decided to pass the time with doodling instead), Dream keeps looking through his files he has brought with him and Error scrolls down the seemingly endless walls of codes no one else is able to decipher.

The only noises in the room are the shifting of the papers, the scratching of the pencil and the occasional sigh now and then.

When Dream suddenly feels annoyance emitting from the glitch, he looks up.

„...Are yOu StiLl mAd At me Or wHaT?“ Error grumbles upon noticing Stretch's stare. „dOn't PreTenD aS if iT's nOt yOur IdioTic brOtheR's FauLt aS wElL foR cReaTinG ThiS meSsY siTuaTioN.“

All Dream can do is sigh while Ink remarks, „Huh, you said 'as well'.“

„AnD?“

„Meaning you also blame yourself?“

„Of CouRsE i'M reFerRinG to NigHtmaRe, sTupiD,“ Error stresses sternly although Dream can sense him being agitated. „JusT cOntInuE dRawInG iNstEaD of DoiNg uNnEceSsArY cOmmEnTarY.“

As Ink gladly complies, Stretch keeps pondering for a bit until he starts explaining, „Since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about this whole matter, especially the reason why Blue should do that in the first place.“

„YoU meAn hIs PaTroLs?“

Knitting his brows, the tall skeleton nods as he continues staring at the screens. „...He should be smart enough to know it's foolish to stroll around in a dangerous area at late hours, all alone. I still can't wrap my head around that fact...“

Error stares at him and then at Dream, observing their disheartened expressions. However, the others get surprised when the glitch suddenly snorts.

„Hey, what's so funny?“ Stretch inquires, frowning in annoyance.

„YouR dUmb FacEs,“ Error answers and leans back on his chair with a smug smirk. „I muSt AdMit tHat I'm nOt tHe beSt jUdgE oF chArActeR oUt tHerE, buT i cAn sTiLl pErfEcTly cOmpRehEnd wHy tHe wAnnAbe GuaRd wOulD do sOmetHinG aS sTuPid as ThaT.“

„No matter the reason, Blue of all people should have understood the recklessness behind his action because-“

„-bEcaUse hE's weAk, yEs?“

„Of course not!“ Stretch vehemently denies.

„buT yoU weRe thInkiNg tHat, WerEn'T yoU? As wEll aS tHe sUnshIne bOy oVer TheRe,“ Error replies and points at Dream, who startles slightly. „TherE's No shAmE in aDmiTtiNg tHat. I tHinK thE sAme tOo.“

„But he really isn't weak or anything like that,“ the guardian insists. „Perhaps unexperienced and a bit too overeager sometimes, but he's always giving his best and is doing his job well.“

„PhrAse iT hOweVer You LikE. DoeSn'T cHanGe thE fAct thAt it SayS a Lot aBouT _yOu_ thAt He wEnt To _mE_ to TalK aBouT hiS prOblEmS insTeAd Of hiS owN bRothEr oR bEst friEnD,“ Error responds as he watches the two skeletons lowering their gazes, leaving them speechless at first.

„...Hey, glitch face, has Blue ever told you about his childhood? I bet not.“ Stretch leans back on his chair as well, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. „He was... well, mostly considered to be a figur of fun, someone the stronger ones around him liked to take advantage of.“

„DoesN't SurpRisE mE in The SliGhtEst.“

„But despite all the mockery and failures and what not, he has still become a kind soul, even acting as one towards those who may or may not deserve this.“ He glances at Error in mild amusement. „I mean, look at you: I guess it was his kindness that not only managed to convince some 'grumpy office man' to save my factory after months and months of persistence he had...“

„...yOu mEan StuBboRnNeSs...,“ the glitch mumbles, averting his gaze.

„...but also making you care enough for him that you're... well, helping him right now. That is why he is the coolest.“ You would not need the ability to sense emotions to tell that Error is too flustered to counter his point, which amuses Dream as well. Then Stretch stares at the ceiling again, his smile gone. „However, it seems like things haven't really changed since back then; Blue's still getting into situations where he's being pushed around by others, again and again. So the natural response for a big brother would be to protect him again and again, right? Well... guess I failed in that regard at some point without even realizing it.“

As silence takes over, everyone remains in that triste mood for a while.

„So... sPotTed sOmetHinG inTerEstIng sO faR?“ Error eventually speaks up.

„Nope,“ Stretch answers. „Everyone is just hanging around in their house all the time. Well, judging by the fancy interior, it seems more like a mansion, a huge one.“

„DiD theY lOok Out oF thE wiNdoWs oNcE?“

„The curtains are closed all the time. Looks always kinda depressing, actually,“ Ink mentions.

„Of cOurSe hE woUldN't bE dUmb eNouGh fOr tHat,“ Error comments, frustrated.

„Well, we can at least tell something about the range in case that'll help you with your search,“ Stretch remarks. „So when I called Blue, he had already been on his way home, which was around six o'clock, I believe. I arrived shortly before seven and by the time Dream was there and we called you, one and a half hours had already passed since Blue's supposed homecoming.

You said you checked his bookmark right after my call and saw him being there at Nightmare's place, yeah? So the amount of time they needed to bring Blue from Hotland to their place must be not more than one and a half hours, maximally.“

„...gReaT. CaN yoU iMaGiNe How mAny diFfEreNt pLacEs tHey CouLd'vE reAchEd in ThaT tIme FramE?“

„It's better than nothing, isn't it?“ the tall skeleton comments with a shrug. „Also, since they're apparently in some kind of mansion, you could look at the wealthier neighborhoods first. How 'bout New Home?“

„ThaT's sTiLl tOo mUch,“ Error murmurs non-audibly.

„Wouldn't New Home be too... I don't know, too unsafe as a choice?“ Dream questions.

„'cause it's in the same area as the city guard's headquarters?“ Stretch inquires.

„I presume when Nightmare knows some people among the guards, he might know about me being one as well and if not through them, then perhaps through Blue now,“ the yellow-eyed skeleton elaborates calmly but also with a concerned expression. „There were some instances where I think I felt his presence; I believe we might have been just coincidentally nearby? Anyway, when I am able to sense his aura even after all those years, he might recognize mine as well.

Assuming he really knows about me, he might stay at a place where I wouldn't necessarily be nearby to really avoid being found by me even if the chances may be small.“

„GueSs tHat sOunDs reaSonAblE. But EveN wiTh nEw HomE oUt of tHe eQuaTioN, iT's sTilL...“ Looking at his floating screen in front of him where the source of code never stops running down and down, Error gives a long glitchy sigh. „...yOu kNow wHat? I dOn't EveN hAve tHe eNerGy To cOmplAin anyMorE.“

As everyone returns to their own activity in silence, Dream sighs as well. Subconsciously, his gaze wanders towards the floating screen next to him, his brother's. Since a couple of hours, he has not moved from his spot, just reading the same book in peace.

...Well, despite everything that happened, it is somehow... relieving in a way that at least small things like these have not changed. Although Dream likes to read now and then too, he would never have the same patience as his brother, who could that all day long. The guardian might even chuckle if he looks at the screen some hours later again and finds out that he still has not stopped.

...How could it have come this far in the first place? His own brother holding one of his best friends hostage... Aside from the fact that Nighty has become a real criminal, something that still seems so hard to comprehend even after several years have gone by, it also hurts that he has never tried reaching out to Dream just once; it even seems as though he is actively distancing himself from him.

He wonders what would happen if he just... called him. Error has his number apparently, so it would actually be possible. Would it be naive of Dream to assume that he could be able to change his mind by talking to him...? Probably. At the same time, he also fears what kind of conversation would await him. Perhaps they should still leave it as an option when the time limit reaches its end and they have not found another solution yet.

All of this is just so, so frustrating. Maybe if Dream had understood Blue's feelings better, he could have avoided him doing his patrol. ...Or if he understood Nightmare's feelings better back then, he could have avoided just everything altogether.

There is just nothing more frustrating than knowing that your loved ones are suffering, even literally _feeling_ it, and still you somehow manage to do the wrong thing.

Dream's train thought gets suddenly interrupted by Ink poking his arm with his pencil next to him. „It still baffles me a bit that you've never talked that much about your brother,“ the artist states, „'cause I've always thought of you as 'the open and honest guy' of us three.“

„I'm sorry,“ Dream murmurs bashfully.

„I'm not mad or anything, silly!“ Ink answers, chuckling as he pokes him again. „Just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to know every single detail about each other! I, for example, didn't even tell you that I've been meeting Glitchy!“

„ThoUgh i BeT he Was vErY eAgeR tO bLurT oUt eVerYthInG liKe sOme OvErexCitEd cHilD,“ Error comments quietly as he stares grumpily at the lines of code.

„Well, I can't deny that, I guess.“

„Anyway, it would actually feel unfair to keep this as some kind of a secret, especially from you since...“ Dream glances at his vials. „...well, since I know that one thing about you. Maybe we could address the matter with my brother later at a better time in the future?“

„Sure, if you say so,“ his friend agrees before letting his fingers roam above his paints again; he always seems to do that whenever he is irritated about the usage of a certain color.

„...Can't decide?“ Dream whispers, giving him an encouraging smile.

„Uh, well,“ Ink utters before finally choosing blue and pink. For some reason, Dream feels Error tense up for a moment but as the artist only takes tiny sips, then letting his head rest on the table with a long sigh, the glitch relaxes again.

After some time has passed, all of the screens start flickering out of nowhere before they vanish into thin air. Everyone turns their head to look at Error, who seems to be surprised for a moment as well. „...cRap,“ he curses under his breath as he grabs his glass of cool chocolate milk and stands up to go towards his couch. „I'm tAkiNg a BreAk.“

„You look kinda terrible,“ Stretch remarks, earning an annoyed groan from Error.

„Yes, yEs, i'Ve alReaDy gOt tHe mEssAgE tHat You dEspiSe me.“

„Eh, I didn't necessarily mean it that way.“

It might be almost unnoticeable if you do not pay attention, but the glitches on his body move less frequently than yesterday and the red color of his drowsy eyes seems less bright. Anyway, Error decides to ignore his comment and flops down on his seat while starting to drink from his straw.

„...There's also one thing I've been wondering about,“ Stretch eventually brings up during their break. „Would you actually consider doing this 'request' if we don't find a solution in time?“

Error turns around, looking at the tall skeleton in disbelief. „How Do yOu tHinK i'M goInG to AnsWer ThiS qUesTiOn whEn a CitY guArD iS aMonG uS?“

„Yeah, was obvious, I guess,“ Stretch answers, rubbing one of his tired eye sockets. „I'm just curious where your limits are. Though I don't know this Nightmare myself, he seems like a calculating person to me so far, at least judging by his actions. So I assume he wouldn't go through all this trouble if he wasn't already relatively certain that you'll give in.“

„...oR hE jUst eNjoYs MesSinG wItH me,“ Error mumbles, his frustration slightly growing again.

„...Guess in the end, it depends on how far you'd be willing to go for him. Y'know, my first impression on you'd be some of those guys again who simply want to take advantage of Blue. However...“ Observing the other's tired expression, Stretch knits his brows. „...I'm actually not quite sure anymore. Say, what is my brother to you?“

Staring back at the three skeletons who are looking at him curiously, the glitch remains silent.

***

_Blue_

Blue and Cross turn their heads simultaneously when they suddenly hear a shattering noise behind them while they are sitting on the couch.

„Oh,“ Dust utters as he stares down at the floor where the shards of his plate he used for dinner previously are scattered around.

Standing behind him, Horror watches his partner silently too, perplexed at first. Then a low growl escapes him as he puts one hand on Dust's shoulder to turn him around. „Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?“

„Nothing in particular?“ the other skeleton answers cluelessly.

„...Oh, 'nothing in particular'? 's that so?“ Despite Horror grabbing his collar, Dust's little cheeky smile does not falter. „So there's nothing wrong with you demolishing my dishes 'cause you're randomly zoning out?“

„I'm not-“ All of a sudden, his gaze wanders sidewards while letting his shoulders slowly droop, causing Horror to growl even louder at him.

„ _You're doing it right now,_ “ the giant grumbles as he shakes the other. „Do it all day if ya want to; hell, I'd gladly support ya if it means you'll talk less. However, just don't ruin my dishes while doing so.“

„C'mon, man, it's just one plate. What's the fuss all about?“

Horror shakes the rattling skeleton more. „ _It's the third one this month._ “

„...Is it? Oops.“

After the frustrated cook lets go of him, he stomps towards the basement's entrance, mumbling, „ _Hopeless._ “

When Dust looks at the other two skeletons on the couch, he simply shrugs.

***

Later on when Blue is resting on the upper part of the bunk bed again, sighing as he looks at his chains again, his odd captor is searching for something in his closet while simultaneously throwing the other needless clothes onto the floor behind him, thus creating more and more piles over time.

„You know, destroying our table recently and then complaining 'bout _one_ plate? Okay, three, but still. Weirdly petty, don'tcha think so, Berry? Man, he was so pissed at me that I thought he might grab and throw me against the next wall. ...Would've been quite thrilling, actually~“ As Dust snickers, he does not notice the dark shift in the room's atmosphere just yet. „Though if we ruined the wall or another furniture in the process again... oh boy, I don't even wanna picture boss's reaction in my head. Would be quite the nightm-“

„ **I hope I'm not bothering you,** “ the voice behind him interrupts with a sarcastic tone and as Dust turns around, he stumbles backwards into his closet, yelping in surprise.

„H-Heeey, g'evening, boss,“ his subordinate greets. „So what do I owe this honor of your, uh, nightly visit?“

When Dust nervously glances at the mess on his floor and desk, Nightmare rolls his one eye. „ **I just received a complaint from Horror that you broke one of his plates again.** “

„Jerk...,“ his subordinate murmurs as he frowns, but then recoils when his boss takes some steps towards him.

„ **I also came to notice that you're feeling... restless lately, which is why I am here.** “

„That again? I already said that I'm just as always,“ Dust insists and starts sweating when Nightmare eyes him critically. „I mean, uh, I'm always a bit jumpy after a job, but you know that already.“

Nightmare continues to stare down at him, analyzing him as Dust slowly becomes more nervous. „ **...I don't like what I'm feeling right now,** “ the dark skeleton determines sternly. „ **Take out your pills. I want to see you taking them.** “

Hesitantly, Dust follows his command and goes to his desk where he obtains a familiar small bottle from the top drawer, opens its lid and takes one pill that he gulps down with a drink of a nearby can.

„All good again, boss?“ his subordinate inquires, putting on a smile.

However, Nightmare cannot stop inspecting him, his gaze narrowed and filled with suspicion. „ **What's this nervousness all about?** “

„M-Might be 'cause you're still staring at me as if I just murdered someone?“ After a pause, he adds, „Which I didn't do, in case you're really thinking that.“

Eventually, his boss's expression relaxes again and he sighs. „ **Well, I'm going to check on you tomorrow again.** “

Before Nightmare can exit the room, Dust suddenly calls out, „Um, boss?“ When he turns around, the other skeleton hesitates for a moment before asking, „I've been wondering when I get another assignment again? The last one was nice and all that since I got to know Berry this way, but I could easily do more than that. Like, I could technically do Killer's too.“

„ **...So this is what has been concerning you?** “ Nightmare asks and as Dust does not respond, instead folds his hands and twiddles his thumbs, his boss elaborates, „ **For the following weeks, your abilities won't be needed in any of our operations. Perhaps my opinion might change if something unexpected happens, but for the time being you have a longer break.**

**And as you are aware of, I don't go by your personal requests and I don't favor anyone either; I strictly choose depending on the current situation and whose strength might be the most efficent. Do you understand me?** “

„...Eh. Sure thing, boss,“ Dust accepts and although Blue is not able to see the other's face from his position, he notices the disappointment in his voice.

As Nightmare opens the door, he mentions, „ **Also, one last thing.** “ Then he lets his gaze wander across the room, his face scrunching up in disgust. „ **If you don't get rid of this mess in the next 24 hours, I will burn down your entire chamber alongside your belongings.** “

After he finally leaves, Dust turns around to look at Blue and comments, „Nah, he doesn't really mean it. ...I think.“ He stares quietly at the door for some time before opening his pill bottle again while explaining, „Well, now Horror deserves some payback for that. Snitching _two times_ on me in _one_ week? What a pal he is.“ After taking another pill and chewing on it, he offers Blue the bottle, saying, „Want some?“

„Eh, no thanks??“

„Nah, don't gimme that look; the first two layers are actually identical-looking bubble gums.“

At first, the small skeleton just stares at him silently, slowly processing the information. „Wait, does that mean you tricked your own boss?“

„Sounds so harsh putting it that way. You know, I kinda thought it might come to a situation like this in which boss forces me to take one though I'm not really in the mood for it, so this is why I took this precaution~“ Dust becomes confused when Blue's expression turns into a concerned one. „Hey, what's the matter?“

„He might find out eventually. I think he even got suspicious when he mentioned your nervousness...“

The other skeleton snorts. „Almost everyone feels nervous and intimidated around boss; even you did just now, right? That's just the result of his aura, so it's actually not the most suspicious thing when ya think about it.“

„But aside from that... is it really that healthy to forego your medicine? Perhaps you should listen to your boss after all...,“ Blue recommends quietly. Although a part of him would be curious to know more about it, he is not sure if he truly is in the position to ask, so he decides to withhold his question.

„...I don't get it, Berry. Are you seriously worried about _me?_ “ Dust inquires, irritated and amused at the same time. „That's exactly the attitude that made you lose our fight. Well, ya would've lost either way, but still. You just don't seem to get it even after me beating ya up, huh?“

As he keeps chuckling at him, Blue pouts. „Well,“ he says, „I am at least happy that my conscience stays clean in that regard.“

„...Good conscience, bad conscience; what do they even matter? If it results in you biting the dust at the end of those ten days, then things like these will get worthless anyway.“ While Blue lets his words sink in that manage to take away the small amount of confidence he just gained, the other skeleton puts the bottle back in the drawer. „You're super weird, ya know that? Well... maybe you should know that there's no need to worry at all. I'm simply not taking them 'cause otherwise, I wouldn't be able to hear-“ He suddenly stops. „...well, you wouldn't get it anyways.“

***

...It is just like before: Dust cannot fall asleep properly, as Blue hears him whispering and constantly moving in his bed again. Or maybe he is talking in his sleep? Either way, after witnessing his conversation with Nightmare and all that, it now starts to concern the small skeleton.

„Um... are you alright...?“ Blue hesitantly inquires in the darkness.

There is no answer, but the noises stop for a second. Then Blue hears the shifting of bed sheets below him. It is probably mainly the fault of the gloomy darkness surrounding him, but it makes the smaller one feel uneasy enough to clench his own blanket tighter.

…

All of a sudden, Dust's head pops up near the ladder, his grinning face being illuminated by a flashlight that achieves to cast some uncanny shadows on his face. „Aww, that's so nice of you to ask, Berry~“

Blue on the other hand jumps as he lifts his blanket to cover his eyes. „Y-Your face...,“ he stutters.

„Yes, I have a face. You too, by the way.“

„N-No, it looks so c-creepy like this! Please quit it!“

„Roger~“ After some seconds, Dust speaks up, „Alright, you can look again.“

Reluctantly, Blue takes a peek. „T-That's even worse!!“ he cries out, as the other's grin has become so absurdly bright that it looks like it might hurt.

„Huh, but I thought a good smile always comes off as friendly.“

„Not if it looks like you're going to eat me alive!!“

„That's Horror's thing, not mine.“

„You're k-kidding, aren't you?!“

As Dust proceeds to snicker at the other's misery, wiping away his tears of laughter, he answers, „Oh boy, I needed that right now. Say, do you have some other funny reactions to offer?!“

Suddenly, there is a bang on the door that makes both skeletons flinch.

„ _Nighttime rule, prick,_ “ Horror growls before angrily stomping away again.

Then both Blue and Dust sigh in relief once the footsteps quiet down.

„...Perhaps we should try to go back to sleep?“ the small skeleton whispers.

„Eh, I'd do so, but...“ Dust murmurs back and turns around to nervously look at his door. „...maybe I'd need more distraction for one or two hours...“

„And why...?“

„Just to be certain that boss won't get suspicious of my aura. He can be awake quite late, y'know?“

Well, if Blue remembers correctly, then this passive ability works in two ways according to Dream: In the radius of 50 meters, he is able to feel the 'overall atmosphere' in that area (probably all the emotions blend together, Blue supposes), which becomes more effective and palpable the more people are present. Only in a radius of about five to ten meters, it is possible to really feel the individual's emotions. However, Blue does not know whether the same rules apply to his brother (or maybe Dust just worries about it way too much?).

...Despite him being so confident at first, the intruder skeleton seems to have become paranoid after all. Blue can actually relate to that; he felt nervous as well when he was trying to hide the truth from Dream... well, something he deeply regrets now and makes him wonder if something might have changed if he had told him about it early enough.

„Um, Dust?“

„Yup?“

Although the small skeleton is still afraid of the mere aspect of engaging in an actual conversation with his kidnapper furthermore, the sight of him being that uneasy makes Blue feel... somewhat sorry for him?? It indeed is quite odd, considering what he did to him.

This is the moment when Blue suddenly remembers his own motto again, one that he once used for his visits with Error: Do not look away while others are suffering in silence, reach out our hands to one another, to friends _and_ foes. ...And everyone can become a better person as long as there is someone believing in them.

It might sound incredibly silly and naive in retrospect, yes, perhaps even make Blue a far inferior guard as a result. However, this is the most precious belief he holds. Even when his confident facade crumbles, he can still rely on that. Something that is far more worth than respect.

„So I have been wondering... why are you actually acting this way?“ Blue inquires carefully.

„Which way?“ Dust asks as he lets his elbow rest on the mattress and his cheek on his palm, curiously waiting for an answer.

„Like, um, well, how to describe it best? It is somehow... odd to talk and explain some random things to your hostage as if they really were a mere guest.“ Then he glances at his handcuffs. „...Well, obviously aside from some other... details...“

„Is there something like an official guideline to how treat ya hostages?“

„Not that I know??“

„Wellll, if ya don't like this treatment, we can always make things a bit spicier if ya want to,“ Dust offers with a cheeky smirk. „How about 'the evil, sadistic shepherd and his poor, poor helpless little sheep'~?“

„N-N-No thanks! I'm absolutely satisfied with the status quo!!“ Blue quickly dismisses while fully retreating into the corner behind him.

„Well, a shame. But my offer always stays open~“ After the end of his snickering, Dust looks thoughtful for a moment. „But I must also admit that you're sorta a special case for me. We don't have this kind of hostage situations often, but I didn't bother with the others just as much.“

„So why?“

Really, Blue has expected all sorts of funny answers from him, something like, 'You are fun to mess around with' or 'I am bored' (well, both could still be true), but instead he gets this: „Because you're reminding me of my bro.“

Then Dust lets his arm drop lazily onto the mattress while resting his head on it. „Full of ambitions, prideful, so enthusiastic you couldn't keep up with him...“ For once, his grin is not as crazily bright as it usually would be; now, it is just a normal, though rather weak smile and that perky glint in his eyes has vanished as well. „...so innocent, so naive... and weak. A happy small bundle of easy EXP.“

...It actually intrigues Blue to see the other in that state, appearing like just... well, a relatively normal and tired person. However, he is not entirely sure what he is supposed to make out of his words.

Eventually, Dust raises his head, smiling a bit brighter again as his previous demeanor returns unexpectedly quick. „But I should probably stop comparing ya two too much; my bro might get jealous otherwise,“ he states before his face suddenly lights up. „Oooh, I just got a great idea how we could kill some time. Metaphorically, of course. It's something me and the others like to do sometimes: telling creepy stories in the dark!“

„Uuuum... can we just go back to sleep again...?“ Blue nervously asks.

„I already know which one to tell first!“ Dust announces proudly while climbing up the ladder (and ignoring the other's pleading stares).

So against his will, Blue is being told a series of horror stories that achieve to make him constantly hide behind his blanket and shiver in fear ( ~~just where is his beloved plush toy from his childhood when he really needs it...?~~ ).

„ _...so when the red-eyed demon took their final breath at last and the dust-covered monster turned around to walk away, following a lonely path, he suddenly heard laughter echoing through the corridor..._ “ After a pause, Dust suddenly starts to wildly turn the flashlight on and off while giggling crazily, which makes the small skeleton yelp.

„C-Can't you tell a less scary story for a change...?“

„Might be problematic 'cause this already was the least scary one in my repertoire. Now let's move on to 'The Dummy Ghost in the Sewers'~“

„ _Oh stars...,_ “ Blue whimpers.

But despite all the scariness, the smaller one gets more and more tired with each story being told until he cannot keep his eyes open and falls asleep.

***

On the next day, since Dust is oversleeping again, Cross enters the room to pick Blue up so he can spend time in the living room instead of waiting until he awakes (which he deeply appreciates because the other's quiet whispers are slowly making him crazy as well). While silently watching television together, Killer and Horror are sitting at the billiard table across each other, playing some kind of card game. At noon, Dust finally comes out of his room and the first thing he does is checking the kitchen's counter, then the armchairs' seats as he picks up the pillows to see if something is underneath them.

„Hey, has anyone here seen the chest with my lockpicking set? For some reason, it's not at its usual spot,“ he questions, seemingly irritated.

„I hid it,“ Horror admits nonchalantly without even glancing at his partner.

Staring at him in utter shock and betrayal, Dust rushes to him and grabs him by the sleeve to shake him (which, given Horror's bulkiness, does not do much). „But why would you?!“ he cries out.

„...'Why'? Seriously? I just have enough of you breaking in everywhere and stealing stuff,“ Horror explains while taking his ace of spades from his hand and putting it on top of the king of spades on the table.

Killer smirks slyly at him. „Well, it has been an honor playing with you,“ he comments while he counters with another two aces, thus emptying his hand and winning the game. „Guess we've found the 'fool' here, huh?“

Horror looks at the cards, processing the information first before he reluctantly takes a couple of coins from his trouser pocket and slams them down on the table, glaring at the winner who gladly accepts his price.

„Dude, _I_ don't just wander around and steal ya Gyftmas stuff either!“ Dust complains.

„See, he's not _that_ much of a jerk,“ Killer remarks.

„But a dirty thief regardless,“ Horror replies, still unimpressed by the other's whining while watching Killer shuffling the cards. „Now calm down. I'll give 'em back once ya really need 'em for a mission.“

„...You hid them in your room, didn'tcha? Well, I don't need my tools to just break in and get them back!“ Dust huffs.

„Good luck with that. Boss changed the locks recently in case ya forgot it,“ the giant skeleton notes.

„30 G that I get them back by the end of the day!“

„40.“

„We can even go up to 45 if you like!“ Then Dust spins on his heel to angrily walk back to his room.

„Don't use your blaster, though. That would be cheating,“ Killer calls after him.

„...Would also anger boss if he saw a giant hole in the door,“ Horror remarks, deadpanning at his partner.

„That too, I guess,“ he answers and shrugs.

***

15 minutes later, after Horror has left in order to go shopping, Killer knocks on Dust's door, which gets opened by the latter shortly after.

„Though I don't necessarily want to disturb you while you're planning your grand 'unlocking Horror's door' scheme, boss just called us for a meeting.“ When Dust looks at him, apparently confused, Killer adds, „...You know, since a lotta things are going to happen after the week's over. The others have already arrived as well and are waiting for us.“

„...Oh yeah, right, the meeting,“ his partner repeats, mumbling to himself. „So... because of that... I thought it couldn't be that bad if I just... left this one out?“

While Killer tilts his head at the cheeky skeleton, Cross, standing behind him, remarks, „You are aware you're going to be in big trouble later if you just skip one meeting?“

„Well, as far as I know, me and also Horror aren't really needed this time around, so who cares?“ Dust explains as Killer folds his arms, pondering.

„You can't be serious-“

„No, you know what? I'm actually fine with that,“ Killer interrupts, earning an irritated look from Cross. „There is not much he could contribute to this meeting anyway, aside from maybe annoying us and boss. Now don't get me wrong; depending on the situation, it's pretty hilarious seeing boss angry. But during a tactics discussion? It's not much fun under this circumstance.“

„So you won't snitch on me?“ Dust asks, eyes glinting with hope.

„'One hand washes the other', am I right? So I hope you'll get your tools back soon,“ Killer responds as he turns around to casually walk away. „I'll just tell him you're with Horror, helping him with his shopping list or whatever.“

Meanwhile Blue, still sitting on the couch, cannot help but stare nervously at Cross; he is too afraid to just admit it out loud, but he prefers not to be completely left alone with that crazy skeleton... Luckily, Cross understands his silent plea as he glances at Dust, who comes out of his room to flop down on the armchair while checking something on his mettaphon.

„Cross, are you coming?“ Killer asks, already waiting for him at the entrance.

The said skeleton stares at him and then at Blue, seemingly conflicted. At last, giving him one last apologetic look, Cross decides to follow Killer. Even after leaving and locking the door behind them, the small skeleton keeps staring at it for a little while.

Once he returns his attention towards the television again, Blue notices a certain expression on Dust's face out of the corner of his eye. But when he glances at him, it is already gone, now being replaced by a clueless smile.

...He could have sworn he looked concerned for a moment.

As time passes, Blue cannot help but stare at Dust again and again, who sometimes glances up from his screen to eye the entrance door, murmuring something incomprehensible to himself. After each time, his habit gets more and more frequent until eventually, he apparently cannot concentrate on his mettaphon anymore, now glaring at the door.

„...This doesn't make any sense,“ Dust mumbles, furrowing his brow.

„Um, what exactly?“

Instead of answering him, the skeptic skeleton stands up to walk over to the fridge and check its content. Then he opens the door to the pantry and looks inside.

„...Okay, there really isn't much food left,“ Dust determines but after closing the door again, he suddenly stays still. „But the timing is _too_ convenient...“

At this point, Blue is not sure if it is even worth to ask since Dust just keeps ignoring him. After a little while, he returns to his seat again, continuing to stare at the door.

This time, however, his babbling becomes a bit more clear for the other to understand: „Two times he snitched on me... then knocked at my door at night... took my tools... now, he's out during a meeting...?“ He glances up and nods. „...Yeah, everything too coincidental...“

„Dust, excuse me...?“ Blue speaks up and flinches when the other's eyes abruptly dart in his direction. „Are you alright?“

„Wouldn't you say the same thing, Berry? All too coincidental.“

„What do you mean...?“

„Killer also gave in way too quickly when I said I'd rather stay here.“

„Uh, well, I don't know-“

„I just wanted to avoid boss today, but...“ Dust starts to chew on his thumb, sweating as he stares at the floor. „...it might've been stupid to even consider ya can just fool him... He's always thinking like, five or six steps ahead of us, always thinking ahead... He must feel my presence right now... He must know I'm here...

'Don't favor anyone', huh? It's always been crystal clear for all of us that he's favoring Killer... Horror's somehow involved in all of that too...“ A pause. „...Yes, of course I have enough magic left. Don't ya worry; I'll protect us both.“

„Y-You're scaring me right now,“ Blue stutters quietly as he retreats to the other end of the couch.

However, Dust remains in that state, way too long for his captive's taste. Just rambling and rambling.

„But how do they know that? How do they know? When did I give away anything? I've controlled myself so far, haven't I, bro? The only possible way...“ His eyes widen in pure shock. „...They can read my thoughts after all...?“

Dust freezes.

…

…

…

Blue yelps when the other suddenly jumps from his seat to retreat into his own room, panicked as he locks the door behind him.

...What did he just experience? Why has Dust gotten so... anxious all of a sudden? If there were a possibility to call his friends for help, Blue would probably do it. No way this could just be normal fear, right? Just when he thinks about that crazy look in his eyes...

…

…

Frustrated mumbling comes from his room. Is he talking to himself?

Despite Blue's obvious fear of the other skeleton, he also worries about him at the same time. Dust might be right: It really is weird, considering he is the same guy who abducted him and is acting creepy around him all the time. But the small skeleton just cannot help it, especially since it seemed as though Dust is on the edge of a panic attack...

Then Blue remembers last night again: when he happily told those stories or that melancholic look on his face when he talked about his brother...

…

Eventually, Blue sighs deeply as he plucks up the courage to stand up and slowly walk towards his room. Reluctantly, he knocks on the door.

„Dust?“

The voice inside falls silent.

„You seem quite stressed out right now. Um, would you like to talk about it?“

…

„...Is there any way I could help you? Well, all I can do now is just listen, I guess. Maybe you would feel better if we called your boss or friends? There might be more appropriate for that task than-“

After Dust flings open the door, he grabs the smaller one by his arm and pulls him into his room. Blue almost stumbles in the process and when he turns around to question him for this abrupt action, he merely pales as he sees him locking the door.

„M-May I ask you what you're-“

„Okay, Berry, I need you to listen closely now,“ Dust intervenes sternly although his face is clearly twisted in fear. „Just t-take a seat over there, will ya?“

His captor then grabs him by his shoulders to drag him towards his chair, forcing him to sit down. Next, Dust proceeds to walk back and forth in the middle of his room, sometimes attempting to start an explanation, but he either flounders or hesitates immensly, making him even more frustrated.

Eventually, he looks at Blue and says, „Alright. You're maybe not the smartest guy I've ever met, but I'm sure you're smart enough to understand that regardless.“

„And what...? Do you even realize that you're making me incredibly uneasy as well with your behavior...?“ Blue utters, slowly regretting all of his decisions.

„So my bro and me had an argument. We haven't had an EXP rush since... I dunno, since months? Anyways, we're getting slowly nervous because of that.“

„Excuse me, did you just say 'EXP'?“

Dust rolls his eyes. „Yes, yes, E-X-P; do I have to spell it out for ya?!“

„I-I was just wondering if I misheard that! That is all!“ Blue hastily answers, raising his hands in a defensive pose. Not only is Dust anxious, but also incredibly moody too. The other has to be super careful with his words so he does not provoke him...

Then Dust walks to his door, leaning his head closer to it as if he tries to make out any noises from outside. „We're in serious trouble. If I don't stay strong, how am I supposed to protect me and my bro from _them?_ They're out there. They're always lurking. They're waiting for an opportunity to finally get us.“

„Who are 'they'?“

„They are they!“ Dust growls and before Blue gets time to react, he is already in front of him again, grabbing both his cheeks roughly and staring down at him. „...I think I already told ya, didn't I? That the weak get crushed by the strong.“ His red eye lights seem to glow even brighter due to the shadow being cast on his face, causing the smaller one to shiver. „Of course I'm not excluded from this rule. No one is.“

Thankfully, he lets go of him rather quickly before returning to his door, listening intently. After a while, Dust presses his back against the surface and slides down until he sits on the floor, sighing as his expression becomes a deeply concerned one again.

„...When ya said you'd help me... did ya actually mean it?“ he inquires.

„O-Of course I did,“ Blue replies.

Dust chuckles a bit although his expression stays the same. „Wow,“ he whispers, staring at nothing in particular. „You really are a nice guy.“ When Dust lazily stands up, he adds, „I actually got an idea how ya can help me with this situation. You're in?“

„I s-suppose trying my best is the least I can do now,“ Blue responds, attempting to put on that kind of encouraging smile Dream would probably use. „So... how do you think I can help you?“

Fortunately, it seems to work for Dust, as he smiles back, apparently filled with hope again. „Great. Ya can always count on our selfless city guard, huh?“

He takes a step forward.

„So... you can help me...“

He summons a sharp red bone in his right hand, his smirk growing.

„...by letting me gather some EXP through you~“

…

…

_...What._

„Uhum!“ Blue clears his throat while hastily standing up from his chair and taking some steps back as Dust slowly approaches him. „I-I-I believe I just m-misheard you for real now?? Did you s-seriously say, 'gather EXP through me'??“

„That's what I said,“ Dust confirms and snickers. „Maybe you should let your ears check next time?“

„E-Excuse me, but I'm afraid I still don't understand?? How is gathering E-EXP supposed to help you?!“

„The only way to defeat them is by getting stronger. Like I said: I haven't grinded EXP in a while now. I can't beat 'em when I'm that far behind.“

„W-Well, I'm not a scientist or anything like that, b-but as far as I am aware, no correlation between rising EXP and rising stats has been proofed yet!“ Blue babbles and when he notices he is about to bump into the bed behind him, he quickly turns to change his direction, now backing off towards the closet.

Dust merely chuckles, following him patiently. „Oh, then you probably never _EXPerienced_ it yourself before, heh; I'm talking 'bout the exhilaration whenever ya LV rises~ And even without knowing this feeling, it's still very easy understand since this world becomes simple once you break things down: two balls of nice cream are better than one, three days of sunshine are better than two, four encouraging words are better than three and LV 5 is better than LV 4~“

„I-I'm not sure if these analogies even work together?? Y-You know, I simply thought I could help you b-by just talking and listening to you!“

„You're already doing both right now,“ Dust answers, still approaching him step by step.

„I mean, uuuh... I'm just worried that you might get into trouble by doing that! Imagine if Error, for example, finds out about... um, whatever exactly you plan to do with me! I bet he'd be pretty ang-“

When Blue suddenly bumps into the broom that is leaning against the wall, accidentally knocking it over, he yelps in surprise. This gives Dust the opportunity to close the distance and blocking a part of his potential escape route by slamming the palm of his left hand against the wall next to the other's wall, making him flinch.

„So? Do you know the Destroyer's exact LV, Berry? Tell me the number so I can outclass him. If my LV is higher than his, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore.“

„And w-what about your boss?! He might also get angry at y-you for rushing things without asking for his permission first, right?!“

This actually achieves to make Dust hesitate. Blue feels his hope returning for a moment.

...until the edges of his mouth rise. „ _...So?_ “

...If Dust's desire for EXP has made him deranged enough to not fear upcoming consequences from Nightmare anymore, then how is Blue supposed to counter him with anything...? Because of that inconvenient magic restrainer around his left wrist, he cannot even defend himself properly against a guy who already managed to beat him even with his magic.

Meaning... there is no way out of this situation...

Staring down at Blue, who cannot stop trembling anymore, Dust whispers, „You must feel incredibly frightened right now. All alone and helpless.“ With the tip of his bone, he lifts the other's chin so the teary eyes of the small skeleton can gaze into his. „Hey, I can understand that, probably more so than anyone else. ...But together, we can beat them, right? After all, 'strength' is something that is defined by mere numbers. You and your EXP will come in handy. You're going to be useful, Berry; isn't that nice?“ Then he leads the sharp point of the bone to Blue's cheek, poking him and causing him to wince. „ _...And since it's you, I'll try to not leave too many scars~_ “

As Dust slowly creates one cut, watching the blood flowing with large eyes, Blue's breathing quickens in sheer panic. There has to be _something_ he could do, right?! But even running away would be futile because all the doors here are locked. Just lashing out at him and hope for the best? No, this might potentially end painfully for the small skeleton.

What he still could do is... using words. But how to convince him? And what if talking makes things only worse? But what else is Blue supposed to do?! Who can even tell for sure where Dust is going to draw the line when he is in that state?!

What should Blue say?! This cannot be just any kind of words; he has to think properly! _Think!!!_

Finally, Blue cannot take it anymore and blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind: „ _This is not how supervillains are supposed to act!!!_ “

Dust halts in his movement. As his words sink in with every passing second, his expression changes as well: Ever so slowly, his smile vanishes and is replaced by a confused frown. „...What didcha just say?“ he questions.

„W-Why, yes! You heard me correctly!! I am claiming you are not acting appropriately according to the official rulebook of 'The Rivalry Between a Superhero and a Supervillain'!!“

„...The what?“

„Very well! Then allow the Magnificent Blue to elaborate the basics!“ the small skeleton exclaims, faking a confident smile as he, very carefully, pushes the bone away from his cheek before escaping through the opening to his left side and positioning himself in the room's center; all the while, Dust's irritated gaze keeps following him. „So since we are living in a romantic age in which things like the spirit of adventure, dramaturgy and... other stuff are being cherished more than ever before, it is only logical that crime fighting too has achieved a certain, uh, 'romantic standard' over time!! You can trust my judgement, for I am not only a magnificent city guard in training but also a proofreader and master in epic storytelling!!“

...Seriously, Blue is just babbling nonsense at this point, trying to prolong this situation as best as he can in the vague hope someone might come eventually and help him. Dust meanwhile... oh boy... never has he seen someone that confused before (so super confused in fact that you might get sympathy for him by just looking at this lost fellow).

When the baffled skeleton glances up to his right above his head, he mumbles, „...Sorry, I've got no idea either what the hell he's talking about-“

„So! And what you just did was violating rule number, uh, 14: 'Once the villain has the hero in their custody and the hero is disarmed and/or disempowered in any way, shape or form, the villain shall not lay a finger on them since without a good reason, it would be a dishonorable act!'“

Thoughtfully, Dust taps his cheek with his piece of bone while having his arms crossed. „...I think I start to get it now.“

„Really??“ Because Blue is not even sure if he entirely gets it himself.

„Yeah...“ Then he suddenly snorts. „Oh man, Berry, are you trying to do a role-playing session with me?! Wow, I've never imagined you'd like _that_ kind of stuff!“

„' _That_ kind of stuff'? What do you mean??“

„Well, if that helps ya getting in the right mood, then I guess I can play along as well~,“ Dust hums, taking a step forward.

„W-Wait, why are you approaching me again?“

„A 'supervillain' has to do his job, right?“

„B-But the rule-“

The other snorts again. „Since when do villains have principals?!“

„Of course they can have some! And you could become a very good example of it!!“

„...Since when do _I_ have such principals?“

„...Touché.“

„Listen here: Even if I followed your weird rule, it wouldn't even apply to ya,“ Dust replies, shrugging. „You said, 'without a good reason', right? Well, but I've got a very good reason: Getting your EXP is the only way to beat them.“

„And w-what if I told you there would be another way to handle this situation...?“ Blue asks hesitantly.

„Unlikely.“

„There is no way to tell for sure until I try, right...?“

They stare at each other wordlessly. Never has silence felt that unbearable before for Blue (and it also lasts way longer than it should).

„...You know what: Why not? Could be interesting to hear what you actually have to say,“ Dust accepts, however, he suddenly flinches and holds one side of his skull where his ear would be. „Hey, relax, bro; even _I_ must admit I'd be a huge jerk if I didn't give him at least a chance to explain himself properly since he was the one proposing to help me in the first place...“ He nods a couple of times. „...Yeah, gotcha.“

At last, he looks at Blue again and proclaims, „So yeah, go ahead and explain _your_ solution to this. But I must warn ya: If it doesn't lead to anything...“ Dust grins as he points his weapon at him. „...then I can't allow myself to go all slow and nice on ya anymore since we'd have to catch up on the time that would have been _wasted_ because of you!“

Blue gulps. He really might have made it worse by starting a conversation, did he not he...? Now, since a chance to talk his way out of this has been miraculously granted to him, how should he approach this matter...? Would it even work to try to reason with an EXP-obsessed person like him?

„So... it seems to me as if you believe your boss and friends are conspiring against you?“ Blue asks.

„...There are at least strange things going on,“ Dust responds, looking concerned once more. „Boss is holding me back consciously like he doesn't want me to collect too much EXP. Now everyone's leaving me alone like that while they're supposedly at a meeting... They're planning to do something with me...“

„But the things your boss said last night sounded pretty reasonable, right? Maybe... you're just reading too much into it-“

Blue recoils when Dust takes another step towards him, his grip on his weapon tightening subconsciously. „...Maybe _you_ are the one of us who's in need of a reality check?“ Although his grin does not falter, the angry spark in his voice is evident.

„N-No, I didn't mean it this way! I'm taking your worries seriously, really!“ Blue utters quickly.

Oh stars, so trying to debunk his delusions makes it kind of worse...? But just playing along would feel wrong as well and might be neither healthy nor really helpful in the end. So... what about a middle road...? And trying with more compassion?

Upon deciding his next course of action, the small skeleton puts on his smile again, hoping that would help to calm the other down. Although his nervousness is probably still as clear as day, this might be just enough reassurance.

„Um, though I must admit that I am a bit skeptical about your claim, I just want you to know that I can very much understand your feelings! Because a similar thing happened to me recently!“ As Dust curiously tilts his head, Blue continues, „You see, my superior did some investigation work and, uh, some other things on his own without telling me anything and thus holding me back as well although I could have helped him! This frustrated me enough that I decided to do my patrols, which then ended up with... well, you pretty much know the rest of the story.“

„...So _this_ is the reason how ya ended up here? Man, what an unlucky person you are!“

As Dust snickers in amusement, Blue explains, „A-Anyway, I do not blame my superior for 'holding me back' at all since I know he does not have any bad intentions behind his actions. Maybe if we had just communicated our feelings better to each other, it might have not come this far... So... looking at my own experiences... and you may call me naive for that if you want... I was wondering if the same thing applies to your and your boss...?“

First, his eyes widen before Dust starts laughing, louder this time. „Lemme guarantee ya that boss _always_ has some kind of ulterior motive!“

„Oh, but yesterday, he visited you personally to check on your health-“

„'cause he doesn't want me to run wild and be a nuisance for him.“ ...Well, Blue cannot completely disagree with that. „And it's not just him, y'know. _Everyone_ here would be willing to backstab the other if it means it benefits them! That's just how things work around here!“

„...Meaning you do not care about each other? But that would be sad...,“ Blue murmurs, earning a casual shrug from Dust.

„...But so far, I have gotten the impression that you overall enjoy the company of each other? Also, on one evening at the dinner table, you called them your 'friends' and you did not disagree when I said, 'your boss and friends' one minute ago. So I presume _you_ must care about them to a certain degree, right?“

„...Wouldn't change what I've said before, would it?“

„Besides, you recently implied that your tools were a Gyftmas present. Who gave them to you?“

„Those? They're from bo-“ Dust suddenly stops before ending his sentence as if a realization just struck him, making him avert his gaze and think for a moment. Eventually, he chuckles slightly as he looks at Blue again. „...I see. You're trying to do some mind games with me. Well, this is nothing but a desperate attempt to save ya non-existent skin.“

Whatever kind of emotion Blue managed to evoke in him, Dust seems less confident than before all of a sudden (...which is either an absoultely good or absolutely awful sign)!

„It might be, but it does not change the fact that I still want to help you!“ the smaller one assures, determined.

„Do I look like I'd need help?“

„Well, you are sweating terribly right now.“

„...Not that kind of help you're offering me, I mean. If ya really wanna help me, then you'll just do it by giving me some EXP. What's so hard to understand?“

„No, I understand that... sort of... Um, at least I can relate to your feelings right now! Of course it is obvious that you are frightened, but do you know what can help to not only take your fears away but also those mental burdens on your shoulders?? By sharing them with someone else!“ Blue proposes proudly. „Like I demonstrated with my example before, it might lead to... well, unfortunate events if you just keep carrying them with you all alone. And I suppose if you have difficulties sharing them with your friends at the moment, then I can take their place for the time being if you let me!“

„...That's it? This is your great solution? Pretty lame,“ Dust comments, his expression darkening slowly. „How should I even trust _you?_ Though you look all innocent, you might be after my EXP just as well! Yes, that would also explain your stupidity: It's all played!“

Smiling sadly at that accusation, Blue utters, „...Then why do you think did I miss with my blaster on purpose back then?“

„Because... uh...“ Taken aback, Dust keeps looking between the small skeleton and at the air next to him, sweating even more now. „W-What do I know what's going in inside your sick minds?!“

„Say, do you trust your brother?“

„...Huh?“

„Well, you have not said anything bad about him so far, so I suppose you trust him, yes? I was just wondering since you said I am reminding you of him... whether it would be possible to place your trust in someone like me as well?“ Blue carefully inquires, giving the other a small smile of hope.

„I-I-“ After flinching again, Dust then holds both sides of his skull, trembling uncontrollably.

„Dust? Can you hear me?“ Blue asks as he waves his hand to get his attention, which he eventually receives.

„...What do you want now?“ the other questions, his tone being a mixture of annoyance and insecurity.

„Um, could I maybe come closer to you...?“

„And why wouldcha?!“ Dust replies while recoiling.

„To show you that you can trust me!“ Blue holds up both of his hands. „As you can see, I still have my magic restrainer on and I do not carry any kind of weapon with me whatsoever! And you still have yours, so there is no need to be afraid of me!“

Silently, the other observes him with a suspicious glare.

„...So? Can I? If not, I shall respect your decision.“

No answer.

„Um, then I am going to slowly come closer to you, yes? And I will have my hands up like that all the time. If you want me to stop, then just say so,“ Blue announces before he starts walking towards Dust.

When the other automatically raises his weapon as the smaller one approaches, Blue hesitates for a moment before giving him yet another reassuring smile and continuing with his pace. Although Dust takes several steps back during this, the optimistic skeleton eventually reaches him, slowly putting his hands on top of the other's that is holding the bone and lowering it.

„See? I do not mean any harm to you!“ Blue states encouragingly, looking with starry eyes at the confused skeleton. „And do not worry: In case something or someone happens to threaten you, then you can count on the Magnificent Blue to protect his citizens!! So... you can rest and sleep in peace once more!“

„You? What are _you_ gonna do against them?“

„Well... I must admit that I am not that strong and still have much to learn, but this does not mean that I can allow myself to be paralyzed by fear while others might be in danger, so all I am able to promise you is that I will give my all to protect you and everyone else!“

„And why the hell do ya include _me?_ “

„Because everyone is worth of saving! It would be cruel to just leave you when you are so frightened!“

„...I don't really get ya reasoning behind all of this...,“ Dust utters, dumbfounded.

„Well, you said it yourself: The world can be rather simple, sometimes at least. A 'superhero' does not always possess intricate reasons to do the things he does. Often times, he is merely following his intuition and doing what he thinks is right.

And in my case, I think it is right to save a 'supervillain' so he does not lose his chance to redeem himself one day!“

...Out of all the possible reactions, Dust's just has to be chuckling (this is sort of discouraging...). „Man, are you sure you're a city guard and not some kind of comedian?“ he asks between his snickers.

„...Positively.“

„Oh, wow.“ It takes a while, but as soon as his laughter ends, Dust sighs exhaustively towards the ceiling. „...Y'know what? I kinda lost my drive.“

When Dust walks past him, heading towards his desk as he lets the bone in his hand vanish again, Blue cannot believe his ears for a moment. „Wait, does that mean you have changed your plans after all??“

„Yup, congrats,“ the other skeleton answers unenthusiastically while rummaging in his pill bottle until he gets one from a lower layer and puts it in his mouth.

„W-Wowzers...,“ Blue utters, awestruck. So his 'persuasive techniques' work after all?! Almost unbelievable (not that he necessarily doubted himself!! ...okay, maybe a couple of times during this conversation)!

„Yeah, the 'Magnificent Berry' beat me by talking so much confusing stuff that I've gotten too tired to bother anymore,“ Dust explains while sipping on a nearby can.

„...You know, this sounds pretty anticlimactic, putting it this way...“

„Welcome to the disappointing reality. Well, but don't let people tell ya you're talking too much or anything. Never change, Berry. Never cha-“ Dust interrupts himself with a yawn. „Well, anyways.“

Then the exhausted skeleton takes a seat on the bed, patting on the free spot on his left. With an appropriate distance between them, Blue sits down and inquires, „So what do you want to talk about?“

„Nah, I'm not really in the mood for talking myself, to be honest. So you lead the conversation.“

„Um, and what should I even talk about??“

„Well, ya mentioned that 'rulebook'. How 'bout ya name some more rules for me?“

Baffled at first, Blue then quickly agrees, „Why, yes! Of course I could that!!“

So the next minutes are filled with the most awkward improvisation talking he has ever experienced.

„Rule #26: 'Though a villain is not obliged to say _please_ or _thank you_ due to their endless evilness, however, they get a pat on the shoulder from the hero every time for using these words regardless!'“

„Huh, am pretty I said 'sorry' at least once in ya presence, so ya owe me one,“ Dust comments, glancing at him with tired eyes as he cups his chin into his hand.

„Well, but did you also actually mean it?? Otherwise, it does not count!“

„...Can't remember. Probably not. So no pats for poor me.“

„Rule #27: 'Tacos shall not be involved in combat but eaten before or after the fight!'“

„Makes sense.“

„Rule #28: 'Do not use your cool catch phrase more than three times in one single battle, for it may lose its... uh... coolness factor if overused!!'“

„Mhm.“

When Blue notices that the other can only barely keep his heavy eyes open, he actually feels relieved because that means he may get a break from this exhausting experience as well. „Dust?“ he asks as he carefully shakes the other's arm, thus making his eyes go wide again.

„Hm? What?“

„You seem tired.“

„...Guess I am.“ Yawning, he stands up to clumsily search for something on his desk before returning with his handcuffs that he uses on Blue's left wrist and on one of the ladder rungs next to him. „All the energy loss has made me kinda tired, so that's why I'm gonna take a short nap now.“ He chuckles. „Well, in case _they_ come, you'll make a pretty good decoy 'cause they're always going for the weaklings first.“

„...Wowzers. Thanks,“ Blue murmurs sarcastically.

„Nah, if something's up, ya can just wake me up. Or maybe ya could even deal with them yourself by babbling them into confusion.“ After Dust flops down on his bed, the smaller one moves more to the side to make room for the other. „...By the way, I've got a question for ya: What would you even do if sparing the 'supervillain' led to the death of someone innocent?“

„Uh, what do you mean by that?“

„Just what I said. Guess you'd call it 'noble' to always try to save others, but if I were ya, even I'd be like, 'Okay, I can only save them by finishing this guy off'.“

„W-Well, I believe there is always some kind of possibility to deal with such a situation without necessarily having to... end someone's life. You just have to try your best to find one, I suppose.“

„...And if you fail? Would you even like to bear the responsibility for that? 'Saving' one bad guy while losing three good ones, for example, doesn't sound like a great deal for a city guard like ya,“ Dust explains with a weak sneer.

„I-I am not sure...,“ Blue confesses, averting his eyes.

As the other snickers at him, he rolls over to face the wall instead and responds, „Thought so. So not even the Magnificent Berry has a solution for everything, huh?“ Then Dust nudges his arm with his shoe sole. „Y'know what? I kinda hope the Destroyer is smart this time and does his request. I think I'd be a bit sad if boss had to off ya because of his disobedience.“

„P-Please stop,“ Blue huffs and puts the other's leg down.

„Well, but this is just how things work. 'Never change a running system', right?“

Shortly after, Dust dozes off. While Blue looks at his handcuffs and then at the peacefully sleeping skeleton next to him who just mere minutes ago wanted to hurt him in order to gain EXP, he sighs, wondering whether his life has always been that crazy.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Killer Queen has already touched this notes section~
> 
> -So, uh, the whole confrontation with Dust was one of the parts in the second arc that I probably feared the most to write, but it was actually the most fun section, surprisingly enough. ...Maybe I should start questioning myself why I find it so much fun to write sadistic characters who simultaneously do a couple of suggestive remarks now and then (guess there really is a deeper reason for why Hisoka from HxH is like my second or third favorite character). So I presume what I fear the most about this chapter is its believability and whether it's too contrived ('cause I kinda feel as though I've written myself into a terrible corner, huehuehuehue).  
> -This chapter had basically two main goals: progressing Blue's character development as well as his relation with Dust. I can't stress enough how happy I am that it turned out that their attitudes oppose each other (though at the same time, they have some things in common in a weird way).  
> My interpretation of Dust came to be with the goal in mind that I want him to be as different from Killer as possible, so naturally I kinda focused on the EXP angle, which then somehow automatically resulted in this paranoid/schizophrenic-like behavior of his. I suppose out of all the characters, he might be the most unhinged one. I very much hope the part where his paranoia keeps rising and rising was an unsettling reading experience. Huehue~  
> -The first part with Dream was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but then again I thought it's more suitable for a chapter's beginning rather than an end (and the things they talk about also match what happens with Blue later). It was also supposed to be told from Error's perspective, but then I thought Dream's might be more interesting this time since we haven't properly heard his input about this situation. However, because of that, the chapter got longer than anticipated again, which means I have to do one chapter more for this arc so the events fit properly. Woohey.  
> -Just a small fun fact here: The card game Killer and Horror were playing was 'Durak' (which is Russian for 'fool', 'moron') just 'cause that's the card game of my childhood~ (and I guess the only one I can play while also being fairly good at it)
> 
> Okay, I just wanna try another kind of topic here that I might reincorporate later again: Ever since I started writing this story, I began listening more and more to jazz music 'cause it has a bit of a steampunk vibe for me since the time periods match. And while writing, I also like to have some ambience music in the background for the right mood; it's mainly either orchestrated music or just lofi hip hop.  
> Anyways, so I recently discovered Dark Jazz or Jazz Noir as a subgenre and I freaking luuuv it~ I let it play in the background during this chapter and it had such a great eerie atmosphere~  
> Here, lemme bombard ya with some music recommendation because our world is not listening enough jazz:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d29u8KWiacw&t=48s  
> Might be my favorite Dark Jazz band/ensemble/orchestra/whatevs so far. Their music is a nice mixture of eerie and kinda melancholic; my favorite tracks here are probably "All is One" and "White Eyes"~
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnrH-7URvpc  
> I have a big earworm of this particular track, I'm even listening to it right now and just can't freaking stop. It's so enchanting~
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bRTFr0ytA8&t=868s  
> I also listened a bit to Free Jazz and now I don't know what music even is anymore, huehue. But it's weirdly addicting, in a way.
> 
> So have a nice day, I'm gonna go a play a Undertale fangame with a friend now~ (9°A°)9


	28. 2.8: "Refrain of Bravery"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *newfound courage paired with some sneaky stealth action.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Blue_

Not that Blue currently is in the optimal position to complain about such trivial things, but merely waiting while Dust is still sleeping soundly is... well, quite boring. However, of course boredom is his least problem right now. What has truly managed to make Blue somewhat sour is the provocative sight of Dust's mettaphon and bundle of keys on the desk that he has left there before going to sleep: so close, yet out of reach for him...

...Wait, did he just seriously consider escaping for a moment?

„ _...And this is exactly what's going to happen again if ya step out of line. ...You wouldn't want it, would ya? I'm pretty sure I made it clear enough where your place in this world belongs.“_

The mere memory of these words sends a shiver down Blue's spine. No, he cannot just go ahead and do something as ambitious as this, especially without thinking properly beforehand; he has already learned his lesson of what happens whenever he overestimates himself...

Blue eyes Dust, nervously.

...He is not really keen to know what kind of a punishment would await him for a escape attempt. It might be worse than that one fight in his apartment or Nightmare strangling him. No, he certainly should not risk things in such a piquant situation and since he is still handcuffed anyway-

When he averts his gaze from the sleeping skeleton to proceed to look blankly at the messy room, he comes to notice the broom to his left, still lying on the floor. As Blue stares at the items on the table again, a vague idea enters his mind, making his eyes widen at the revelation.

Perhaps the broomstick might be enough to reach out for the keys...?

…

Wait, wait, wait! What in the world is he thinking again?! Even if Blue managed to break free, he would still need to take his other captors into account: A fair amount of time has passed and they could come back any minute. It would be catastrophic if he accidentally ran into them while trying to escape.

...Although Blue does not know how much time they usually need for their activities (at least with Horror, he can imagine that he might take longer since he appears a bit sluggish at times; or perhaps Blue is just giving himself too much hope...) and every passing second he uses to think about whether to try it or not, the chance of them returning only rises and rises. What if this might be the only opportunity for escaping he will ever get...?

Just... just trying would not hurt, right? He will not have regrets later for not at least doing that.

Blue glances at the handcuffs around his left wrist, the biggest obstacle for him. So in order to reach the broom from his current position, the small skeleton would probably need to lay down on the floor and pull it towards him with his feet. Luckily, Dust handcuffed him on one of the lower ladder rungs, so laying down on the floor despite having them works... somewhat, at least. Blue just has to be careful that they do not rattle against the rungs too much so the noise does not wake the other up.

At last, he begins to reach out for it.

***

_Several years ago..._

_When Blue returned home, he had originally intended to go straight to his room where he would just spend the rest of this day. But upon entering the living room, he spotted his brother sitting on the couch and reading some kind of jazz magazine._

_Hesitating, the trainee eventually inquired, „...May I ask you something?“_

„ _Hm? Oh, didn't hear you coming in,“ Stretch answered as he looked up from his magazine. „What's up?“_

„ _I was wondering whether you would consider my body height as... low?“_

„ _Eh, where does that question suddenly come from?“_

„ _...No, you know what?“ Inspecting the other tall skeleton with a furrowed brow, Blue added, „Perhaps you might not be the best person for answering such a question.“_

_When the smaller one continued to stomp towards his room, Stretch responded, „Naww, c'mon, bro; at least tell me why you're asking that at all?“_

„ _There is no need to worry about that since it does not really matter.“_

„ _...Could it be that you were picked on because of your size?“_

_When Blue abruptly halted and turned around, he vehemently objected, „Certainly not!! It was more like someone asking me whether I believe that I might be too small for a city guard.“_

„ _...Huh. I see,“ Stretch uttered, then gave it a thought for a moment. „But I guess those things don't have to matter for a city guard necessarily, right? Same goes for physical strength 'cause you'd be more relying on ya magic anyways.“_

„ _And what if one day, I cannot just use my magic to solve a problem?“_

„ _Yeah, I must admit that would maybe become reeeally troublesome.“_

„ _...Wowzers. Thanks for your advice,“ Blue huffed, making his brother chuckle._

„ _Well, in case something like that happens, instead of relying on sheer force, you start using your ingenuity,“ Stretch explained as he pointed at his skull. „If you ask me, a well-planned strategy can even beat the strongest opponent. Of course certain physical traits can give you an advantage, which is why you can try compensating for them with your brain instead, for example. After all, there are so much more factors that can define a good city guard. Wouldn't ya agree?“_

***

It is no use; no matter how hard Blue tries, he just cannot reach the tool, making him so unbelievably frustrated that he has to withhold an angry growl, instead pouting immensly as he buries his head in the bed sheet. ...Well, Blue did not have that much confidence in his plan to begin with, so what does this failure even matter anyway?

Sighing, Blue lifts his head and turns around, now resuming to observe the room without any particular goal in mind while sitting on the floor this time. Really, what a huge mess. If he were Dust's boss, he would be pretty annoyed at that as well like he sometimes already is with his own brother.

…

As a sudden thought pops up in his head, Blue decides to kneel down and look under the bed. The mere sight makes him frown automatically: Of course the underside is a pure mess of random items, such as clothes and cartons! It probably is a similar phenomenon to Stretch: When he is too lazy to tidy up properly, he just puts everything under his bed to make the room appear a bit more clean! Impossible!!

Thereupon, Blue grabs one of the boxes, apparently an old shoe carton, and attempts to open it before suddenly stopping in the middle of the process. Wait a minute, he cannot just violate anyone's privacy like that! That would be awfully rude!

...Although, who knows what Blue may find here? What if it turns out to be something incredibly useful for this situation? Perhaps he has just become too desperate at this point, but it would not be too immensly unlikely for such a thing to happen, would it?

Glancing at the sleeping skeleton for a moment, Blue utters a quick apology in his head and opens the carton.

...Well, there are just photos. Some of them are, more or less, neatly stacked in a pile while others are simply scattered around. Curiously, Blue takes a closer look at a couple of them: one shows Dust, Horror and Killer standing in front of a Gyftmas tree (a rather thin and ill-looking tree that looks like it might fall over any moment, but no one of them seems to be bothered by that) while another picture shows the same three skeletons sitting on the backseat of a car, a desert-like landscape in the background.

Well, aside from the fact that their little group consists of knife- and EXP-loving maniacs, these photos are actually... wholesome, in a way?? Especially since they do appear quite happy in them. Anyway, there is no time to invest himself in others' memories! Blue should rather concentrate on finding something that might help him with getting out of here!!

On the very bottom, buried under the photos, the small skeleton finds a notebook that he quickly flips through. Is this some kind of journal? Well, even if he wanted to read it, he would not be able to decipher such an atrocious handwriting! Aside from that, the only other thing that would be worth mentioning is that some photos can be found in there as well, attached to the pages with one paperclip each.

…

…

…

_Paperclips!!!_

Blue almost gasps loudly, but holds himself back by slamming one hand on his mouth. Then he quickly looks at Dust again, as the paranoid part of him wants to make sure that he is still asleep. Slowly, Blue's gaze turns towards the miraculous little metallic tools once more.

So... the trainee certainly tried lockpicking with the city guard equipment in the past (after all, Blue saw it as a part of his duty to personally check their quality and determine whether improvement is necessary!) and although he would not call himself an expert in that matter, he possesses the basic knowledge of how to do that, at least.

Should... should an amateur like him really try to free himself? Oh. Oh stars. That pressure.

Before Blue would do that, he takes a look at the other items and boxes in reach, but aside from some random souvenirs (like a snow globe or a collection of postcards), random books or just garbage (like crumpled paper or wrapping of sweets that somehow managed to get there too), there is nothing more for him to gain that could be helpful as well, so he decides to fully concentrate on the paperclips instead. After searching through the notebook and the carton with the photos, quick but thorough at the same time, Blue has been able to find three paperclips that might be robust and long enough for his plan (maybe not perfect but passable nonetheless).

As the eager skeleton begins to unfold and shape them correctly (which is rather uncomfortable with bare hands), he cannot help but question whether his humble lockpicking ability can be counted as some kind of weird similarity with Dust? Should he be worried?? Well, but such things shall not matter right now!

When two paperclips have now become one tension wrench and one lock pick, Blue ponders whether he should start with the magic restrainer or the handcuffs first; he remembers Dust giving the fitting key for the former thing to his boss on the very first day Blue has gotten here, so there would be no other choice than opening it himself anyway (and who knows what might happen during his escape attempt? It would be good to have access to his magic again so he could defend himself in case). However, Blue has more recent experience with the magic restrainer, which is why he wants to start with that one to warm up a little.

After making up his mind, Blue inserts both paperclips into the keyhole.

***

_One year ago..._

„ _What are you doing there?“ Dream asked as he bent down to to take a closer look at Blue, who was sitting on a stair in front of the Judgement Hall._

„ _Well, as you can see, I try to free myself from this persistent lock!“ Blue answered while proudly presenting the magic restrainer around his right wrist. „It certainly will not last long in the hands of lockpicking master Blue! Mweheheh! ...Hey, what is with that look??“_

„ _Nothing? I just thought your commitment to this is quite cute!“ Dream replied as he sat down next to his friend._

„ _Excuse me, but I thought we agreed long ago that the only correct term to describe such things would be 'cool'!!“ the small skeleton declared strictly, flustered as he pouted._

„ _Well, why can't it be just both?“ the other offered and chuckled. „How long are you on it, by the way?“_

_For a moment, Blue stiffened. „W-Well, I do not keep track of the exact time, you know!! But if I have to guess, I would say...“ After a short break, he sheepishly mumbled, „...at least 40 minutes?“_

„ _Oh,“ Dream uttered, but when he probably felt the other's sad embarrassment, he hastily assured, „But Blue, you should not feel ashamed for that! After all, locks like these are specifically designed to withstand such things, right?“_

„ _But with enough persistence and finesse, any kind of lock can be beaten! ...At least I think so. I could have also been just immensly lucky that one time I freed myself from ordinary handcuffs.“_

_Frowning, Blue continued to struggle with his tools while Dream watched him silently until an idea popped up in his mind: „Maybe it would help if you gave yourself an extra motivation?“_

„ _Hm, and what did you think of?“ the curious trainee inquired._

„ _Well... how about... one apple juice?“ Dream offered, smiling merrily as he lifted one finger._

„ _...You and your apple juice again?“_

„ _Oooh, so one is apparently not enough for you? Then how about... two?“ With sparkly eyes and a determined expression, Dream adds another digit._

„ _Seriously, your love for apple products starts to worry me deeply, my friend.“_

„ _...Even two can't convince you? My, what immense willpower the Magnificent Blue must have!“ Dream exclaimed in fake outrage, making the skeleton next to him giggle. „...Then how about another sleepover with you, Ink and me?“_

_Surprised, Blue uttered, „Really? But do you not have a lot of work to do?“_

„ _I'm sure I'll find a free weekend for us and Ink will always agree happily. It's long overdue anyway, right?“ Dream averted his gaze from his friend in order to look at the bright blue sky instead, reminiscing. „Playing some board games together, Ink forcing us to indulge in some random 'creative hours' with him or silly pillow wars... I've already started to miss those days.“_

„ _...Well, in that case...“ Blue smiled brightly, his starry eyes shining. „...I am going to give my all!“_

***

The soul-chrushing sound of one of the paperclips breaking echoes in his skull for a while although the reality does not hit Blue at first, who simply stares with a blank expression. Once it does, his breathing quickens and he starts to tremble.

No, no, no. This is a joke, right? This cannot be true. Did he miscalculate their stability after all? Did he some kind of mistake?!

Luckily, Blue is able to remove one of them again, but the other broken part is stuck inside now. As best as he can, he tries to shake his left hand, hoping that the piece might fall out again while tightly holding the handcuff on the ladder with his free right hand to simultaneously avoid any noises.

A vain attempt.

As the tears of frustration keep rolling, Blue holds his mouth to silence his sobbing, his small shoulders shaking. He would have already cried out if he could.

Why does he keep failing at the simplest things again and again? Especially now when it counts most.

Pathetic. All of this is so, so pathetic.

„ _You're weak.“_

Blue does not even need Dust's words to understand since otherwise, he would not even be in this situation. Otherwise, he would have already become a city guard. Otherwise, he would not be a constant burden to his friend.

A pathetic crybaby. One big joke. A weakling.

…

…

…

And still... a weakling like him has really been able to calm down someone like Dust? Blue recalls the other's anxious expression when he approached him with open arms as well as the turmoil in his own soul. However, he has succeeded regardless. At that moment, the question of strength just... did not matter. Courage came on its own.

…

…

Even if Blue may feel incredibly weak and alone right now, this is still not an excuse for not trying and trying again and again until he really is completely out of options. After all, it is not just about him and his prestige: If Blue stays here, Nightmare might force him to reveal certain information about Dream; of course he would not want to cause such trouble for his friend! Especially since he still does not know what exactly his plans are! Blue begins to think it might be nothing good after all!

Also, when thinking about Error... Although Blue still refuses to believe that he would harm someone innocent, he does not want to burden him with such a heavy choice any longer!

It is his duty, as a city guard and friend, to keep trying, whatever the odds may be. He can continue to drown in self-pity when it is already too late, but right now, there is just no time for that.

After wiping away his tears, Blue takes the other paperclip and unfolds it.

Right, although it is hard, the best way of dealing with this situation is by staying calm and determined; doing things half-heartedly is unacceptable!

As Blue inserts his improvised tools into the keyhole of the handcuffs, he squints his eyes and furrows his brow in absolute concentration.

Well, everyone of them is probably underestimating Blue and his capability; and they very much should! Because this will make his surprising breakout even more... surprising!! More sneaky! More grand! More marvellous! And all the other spectacularly positive adjectives that exist in his vocabulary!! Weakling or not, it does not matter! Such labels shall not hinder anyone from accomplishing magnificent-

_Click._

...Wait, did Blue hear correctly? He... he actually...

…

Wow. To be honest, it surprises even him as he stares at his freed hand, absolutely baffled. Blue would probably need another five minutes or so to process this information fully, but the dumbfounded skeleton gets a hold of himself eventually and stands up from the bed.

The first thing he does, aside from quickly stretching his tired bones, is trying to get that broken piece out of his restrainer by shaking his hand more violently now that he has enough space for that. Since even that does not work, Blue simply decides to give up on that entirely. Next, he takes the bundle of keys, careful so it does not make too much noise, as well as Dust's mettaphon on the desk; Blue might need the latter to call one of his friends to pick him up on his way once he has left the house (it is still way too unreal to believe that he is actually trying to do that!).

Then he turns around to take one last look at the other skeleton. Unlike the previous days, Dust seems to be in a really deep sleep now despite claiming it would just be 'a short nap'; Blue wonders if this truly is thanks to him calming him down or maybe his medicine having a strong sedative effect or both. Whatever it may be, it makes him feel... happy for him, he supposes??

However, guilt takes over immediately when Blue realizes that he will not only steal his phone but also potentially get Dust into big trouble with his boss by leaving now. ...Still, the alternative would be much, much worse for more people. There is no other choice for him. Murmuring a quiet apology, Blue leaves the room.

Once Blue is outside, he gets the idea to lock Dust in his room so in case he happens to wake up, the closed door will hold him up for a little while, at least. After choosing the right key and putting it in, Blue turns it around slowly and very carefully, almost paranoid that even the slightest sound may be enough to wake him up. Fortunately, it does not.

As soon as this is done, Blue walks over to the entrance door in a fast yet contained pace. However, once he stands in front of it, he freezes.

Wait, Blue almost forgot about an important detail here: their meeting. Does it not take place in this building somewhere? Well, he cannot remember them mentioning a specific location, so he does not know. But what if, on his way out, Nightmare happens to sense his presence? His whole escape scheme might fail just like that. But Blue cannot tell for sure where exactly he is; maybe he might not even notice him at all. Should he just depend on his luck? This might be his only chance, so he cannot afford to screw things up.

Then Blue starts to pace back and forth, pondering about his possibilities and trying to recall what else Dream said about his ability; perhaps there is some way to evade it of which he has not thought up until now?

As nothing comes into his mind, doubts begin to grow again: What if this might have been a terrible idea after all? No way this could be so easy. He is probably missing another big detail here. Oh god, Blue does not want to get caught. He does not want to suffer the consequences for that. He could still go back. He could just rely on his friends to save him before he accidentally makes things worse, again.

...No, he cannot allow his fear to immobilize him this way. Even... even _if_ he got caught and received a punishment for his actions, it would still be worth it. As long as there is the slightest chance of getting himself out of this situation, making up for his mistakes and avoiding others being harmed, he should try it. He should not fear Nightmare, Dust or anyone of them and instead focus on his overall goal.

Blue looks at the mettaphon for a moment as he decides to call Dream right now. Before he potentially does something incredibly reckless, he would rather want advice first. There is no shame in receiving help from others, after all. Especially in such a situation (also... well, Blue would really, really like to hear some encouraging words from his friend to make the rest of his doubts go away).

Although Dust's phone is locked by a password, he can still make calls regardless (the wonder of inventions! Well, Ink might probably say something like that), so with a determined expression yet shaky fingers, Blue types his friend's number.

One beep sound. Two. Three. Four-

„Hello, here is Dream. Who's calling?“

Overwhelmed by the sound of that familiar voice, Blue cannot find the right words at the beginning.

„...Uh, hello-?“

„It is me! Blue!!“ he blurts out, but then covers his mouth immediately to restrain his exuberant excitement.

After a pause, Dream exclaims, „Wait, what? Blue?! How do you even come to a phone?!“

„That is a... well, whatever kind of a story. However, I do not know how much time I have until they come back, so we should-“

„Did you just say 'Blue'?“ another familiar voice intervenes.

„Wait, is my brother with you??“

„Yes, he is. And also... oh, looks like Error fell asleep,“ Dream responds.

„Error too?! Eh, and why should he be sleeping around that time?“

„We were just making a break and I guess he was exhausted. Well, neither of us really got much sleep... Hey, Ink, can you wake him up?“

„Sure thing~,“ the artist hums from further away.

Oh man, and Ink is there too? Could it be that his friends have gotten together because of Blue?? Oh wowzers. The sheer sweetness of this situation almost moves him to tears-

„WhY aRe YoU tHrOwIng PiLloWs at mE?!“ Error screams in the background.

„To wake you up, silly!“

„Yes, i Am AwaKe nOw, _sO wHy aRe yOu_ _sTilL_ _tHrOwInG sTuFf At Me?!_ “

...Well, at least his friends are full of energy despite everything!!

„He's reAlLy On tHe pHonE?!“ Error asks as his voice is getting closer. „NoW, leT me TeLl yOu riGhT aWay wHat A _DumBaSs_ yOu aRe fOr geTtiNg yOurSelF cAuGhT By hIm!“

„...That's really the first thing you gonna say to him?“ Stretch answers, seemingly baffled and annoyed at the same time.

„WhAt? SomeOne Had tO at SomE pOinT.“

„Don't worry, Blue. I can feel that he's pretty happy about hearing your voice again!“ Dream remarks merrily, followed by protesting glitching from the other. „Alright, now enough of the silliness. What exactly are you doing there? Are you all alone now?“

„W-Well, somewhat?? To sum it up: Their boss and some of his henchmen are having some kind of meeting at this very moment and I have gotten my hands on a couple of keys, so I suppose I would be able to, um, get out of here??“ Blue explains hastily.

„Wait, do you really plan on breaking out of there all alone?“ Stretch questions with doubt in his tone.

„This is why I am calling you so I can ask whether this would be a wise idea or not!“

„Hm, well, chances are that you're in the middle of his territory, so if some of his goons happened to see ya walking around outside, they might capture you again,“ his brother argues.

„I'm SeEinG tHeIr mEeTinG rIghT noW. LoOks liKe tHe sAme HouSe, bUt i Can'T tEll tHe eXaCt lOcaTioN,“ Error mentions.

„Huh, it's always so super gloomy in their home,“ Ink comments.

„StoP cRowIdiNg mE.“

„It might also be very bad if he sensed your aura on your way out,“ Dream adds thoughtfully. „I can imagine that you're probably feeling really nervous and agitated right now, so it would be even more suspicious for him...“

Silence.

„...ThouGh hE wOulDn'T nEceSsAriLy nEed To bReAk oUt eNtiRelY,“ Error speaks up.

„What do you mean?“ Stretch asks.

„If hE gOt oUt of The BasEmenT aNd lOokEd oUtsiDe, wE woUld hAve A bEttEr cLuE rEgarDinG hiS loCatIoN. TheN hE coUlD juSt gO bAck And prEteNd as iF it NevEr hApPenEd.“

„I-I mean, are you sure?? Not that I doubt your investigation skills or anything...,“ Blue murmurs.

„i UndeRstaNd tHat yOu wAnt tO geT ouT of TherE as QuiCkly As PosSibLe. HowEveR, gOinG oUtsiDe on yOur Own wHilE yOu'Re pRobaBly sTill wEarinG tHat maGiC rEstRaiNer iS moRe tHan JusT a RisKy aCtiOn,“ the glitch elaborates. „ThoUgh I suPpoSe iT dEpenDs on WheRe eXacTly You aRe. EitHer Way, oUr PriOriTy sHouLd bE us GetTinG at LeaSt a gLimpSe of tHe oUtsiDe.“

„You're forgetting Nightmare here. What if he senses his presence?“ Dream cuts in.

„Say, does your brother's ability work just like yours?“ Blue inquires.

„Well, it should...“

„WhaT doEs tHat mEan, 'iT shOuld'? It EithEr dOes Or doEs nOt.“

„So to make it short: Our abilities have always been on the same level. However, then... something happened that changed him, made him stronger, I suppose. And what I don't know is if this had any influence on his aura sensing as well. So he might have gotten even better than me in that regard,“ Dream answers.

Well but apparently, Nightmare has not been able to sense Dust's aura here; otherwise, he would have probably checked on him already, right? So there still has to be a proper radius. Additionally, he does not seem to interpret emotions always correctly, similar to Dream. Because yesterday night, he sensed that Dust was restless and nervous about something, but could not get entirely behind the true reason why (well, it probably is comforting to know that he is not a literal mind reader, at least)??

„Dream, may I ask you something?“ Blue speaks up.

„Of course.“

„So I was wondering if there exists some kind of possibility to distract him? You know, so he would not notice me.“

„Huh, well...“ His friend pauses to think for a moment. „There might actually be... three ways in total although I doubt a bit how much they would really help here.“

„Please tell me! Together, we might find a solution!“ Blue requests with rising hope.

„Alright, alright, so the first one: The more people are around us the tougher it gets to distinguish all the individual auras and also to sense those further away from us. Uh, imagine it like being stuck in a fog: When there is too much of it, the orientation gets difficult.“

„So we already have an advantage here since we know he's already surrounded by a couple of people,“ Stretch comments.

„If we assume his ability still works like mine, then his radius would be somewhat decreased, at least. However, he would still be able to sense his presence if Blue comes too close.“

„Well, this is way better than nothing! Please continue!“ the small skeleton encourages him.

„The second one: Whenever I'm surrounded by a great amount of negative emotions, I get weaker in basically every regard. The same goes for Nightmare with positive ones.

And the last one: Having emotional distress ourselves weakens this ability as well.“

„Uh, could you describe it a bit more??“ Blue asks.

„Although it is a passive ability, we still need a certain amount of emotional balance and concentration in order to use its full potential. So being for example, um, incredibly sad, flustered or angered just makes it harder.“

„Uuuh, so it's kinda hard to follow everything, but can't he, like, trust his luck and just go out?“ Ink suggests. „I mean, their house is quite big, so how high can the chances be that he accidentally gets in his radius thingy?“

„ThE thIng Is, dEar StupId SqUiD, tHat iF he FinDs hiM frEelY wAndEriNg AroUnd in His HalLwaYs, hE miGhT aSsuMe tHat hE mAyBe lOokEd oUt of The wiNdoWs, tHus GavE me aN oPpoRtuniTy tO fiNd TheIr lOcaTion, wHicH wOulD pRobAbly LeAd to hIm cHangIng tHeiR hiDeoUt to MakE sUre to StaY hiDdeN fRom Me,“ Error explains, frustration apparent in his voice. „ImaGine wHat kiNd of HideOut iT woUld bE neXt. NeEdleSs tO sAy, iT wOuld RedUcE oUr cHanCes eVen mOre of eVeR FinDing hIm, so tHe cOnseQueNce wOulD be bIg.“

„Huh, this whole thing is so complicated...,“ Ink utters quietly, confused.

„...Well, so in the end, it's mainly Blue's decision whether he wants to take this risk or not. We can't force him to anything, of course,“ Dream says, encouragement mixed with worry. „Whatever it may be, we're entirely behind you!“

„And there would be no shame whatsoever in backing down now, in case you're thinking about that. It's... a scary situation, after all,“ Stretch replies before chuckling. „Also hey, getting that mettaphon in the first place was already a pretty cool move, I imagine. Anyways, if you really feel like you can do that, we'll gladly help ya.“

„...whAteVer. As lOng As _I_ aM noT tHe onE tAkinG tHat ResPonsiBiLitY, tHen gO aHeAd,“ Error adds.

„So you know it: I'll always be happy to give some motivational speeches in any case~ Uh, though it's not necessarily a traditional creative task you're dealing with? Anyway, I'm sure we'll find some creative way regardless!“ Ink proposes, followed by a merry laugh.

...Blue does not even know what to say. Knowing that there are others out there who care about him, who would give him such support and kind words warms his soul... and only strengthens his wish to return to them as fast as possible.

However, although Blue would be willing to go out there and take the risk, he wonders if there is anything he could do to increase his chance of not getting caught by Nightmare at least. Come on, Magnificent Blueberry... your cleverness is needed here...

…

...Where do these... rustling noises suddenly come from?

It takes a moment for Blue to realize that they come from outside the basement and they are getting louder and louder with every second. As panic fills his mind, he looks around hastily, evaluating his options.

„W-What's the matter, Blue? Did you hear someone-“ Then Dream's voice gets cut off by the Blue ending the call quickly.

Should he hide? Go back to Dust's room? What would be the best course of action?!

At last, Blue decides to sit down on the couch and hide the items in his hands, the phone, the keys and his paperclips under a pillow, trying to appear as unsuspicious as possible. When he hears the door being opened by a turning key, his soul is filled with dread for a moment. Shortly after, Horror enters the room, carrying two big shopping bags in his arms. Upon spotting the small skeleton who looks at him with big eyes, the other tilts his head quizzically.

„...Are the others still at the meeting?“ he questions to which Blue silently nods. „And they left you all alone like that? Hm.“

...Is he suspecting anything? Hopefully not. Taking his time, Horror strolls towards the kitchen counter to put his bags down as he asks, „Not even watching TV? Just sitting there?“

„W-Well, I'm not really in the mood for television...,“ Blue answers as he watches him nervously.

„...And what's with Dust?“ Horror questions.

„W-What about him?“

„Thought he'd be here, shirking his duties again and maybe traumatize ya more.“

„Oh... Oooh, n-now I see what you mean!“ Blue utters while thinking about a solution quickly.

Can he actually reveal what happened between them not so long ago? ...Not really, at least if he is still planning on sneaking out because telling Horror the truth might lead to him going to Dust's room and check on him, which then might result in him waking up and realizing that Blue freed himself from the handcuffs.

...And what would happen then? Would Dust get mad at him? He is just so... unpredictable sometimes. Either way, with both being awake, his chances to get out of this basement would shrink tremendously.

Being put under pressure by Horror's curious stare, Blue blurts out, „Well, he actually went to that meeting as well!“

„...He did?“

„I suppose he has become worried that your boss might get angry at him if he found out that he's skipping...“

After even more agonizingly silent seconds, Horror replies, „Good for me, then. Wouldn't be in the mood to cover up for his lazy ass again. ...By the way, where does that cut on ya cheek come from?“

„Which cu-,“ Blue stops himself as he suddenly remembers again. Shoot, how could he have forgotten about that one?! Oh stars, he should have thought about his actions more thoroughly... „T-The thing is that I'm not sure if I can just tell you about that one...“

„Why?“

„I f-fear that... um... Dust might get angry at me...“

Frowning, Horror questions, „What the hell did he do again?“

„L-Like I said, he'd get angry-“

„Tell me,“ he insists, his intense stare making Blue flinch.

„S-So he wanted to drink a glass of water, but then he dropped it and I tripped and... cut myself on one of the shards...“

„...You're telling me...“ Horror's left eye twitches. „...that he destroyed one of my dishes again...?“

Oh. Oh, Blue feels so sorry for Dust all of a sudden as he watches the giant skeleton tremble in silent anger.

„B-B-But he got rid of the shards, at least!“

„Mhm, like a rogue would to cover up his crime,“ Horror mumbles while opening one of his drawers to check the rows of glasses and cups.

„I-I'm sure he feels pretty bad for that mishap-“

„Yes, he will feel _very bad_ once I crack open his skull for that-“

The sudden buzzing of Horror's mettaphon, which lies on top of one of the bags, gets his attention. As he takes it and looks at the screen silently, Blue watches his eye widen in surprise, glancing at him for a split second and then at his device again. Eventually, he types something and puts it down on the counter before closing the drawer.

Horror ponders for a moment. „...Well, I'm gonna ask him about that when he returns.“

While he starts to sort the groceries, Blue cannot help but glance at Dust's door again and again, almost expecting that he might pop up any minute and thus ruining his plan. Why can Horror not be a little bit faster and then just go away? Why did he have to appear at the most terrible time possible?!

„Excuse me...? Perhaps I could help you with your groceries??“ Blue inquires.

Horror turns around, tilting his head and wordlessly looking at him with his usual unsettling grin.

„Well, asking to help is just a habit of mine but if you do not want any, then that is okay-“

„...I've never said you can't help, though,“ Horror speaks up. „Just don't stand in my way.“

Nodding at him eagerly, Blue hurries to the kitchen area.

After a little while of helping, the small skeleton can feel the other's penetrant stare on him again. „You can go slower, y'know? It's not like the food's gonna run away from ya,“ Horror comments. „...Unless you want to get it over with as quickly as possible? Am I still scaring ya?“

As he snickers, Blue gathers enough courage to look up at him into his eyes and stutters, „I-I am not scared of you...“

„...Sure,“ Horror answers, staring down at him with malicious glee.

Eventually, something comes into Blue's mind as he is putting items into the fridge and so he mentions, „I, um, have the feeling that Dust was quite upset about his tools...“

Confused by his comment, Horror knits his brow. „That idiot will get over it eventually,“ he mumbles. „Like he did when boss took 'em as he kept sneaking out of the house without his permission. It's not the first time.“

Blue thinks it may be responsible to mention Dust's paranoia at some point; his friends and boss should probably know. However, how to properly address this problem without exposing his plan accidentally or create an even deeper rabbit hole of lies?

„Say, would you actually consider each other as... friends?“

Again, Horror becomes confused by his question, even more so than before. „Since when is our relation part of ya business?“

„Oh, I was just thinking that... he might appreciate hearing things like, 'I am your friend and I am always there for you' now and then! That always lifts the spirits, right?“

„...Okay?“ Horror utters, incredibly unsure. „I don't get why ya would even bother with him...?“

„I suppose it is just an odd part of my nature that I worry about my foes as well,“ Blue explains with a small glint of pride in his eyes. „Also, what kind of a superhero would let his first very own supervillain down in such a way?!“

„...What.“

„...Eh, sorry, that is an insider that you will probably not understand. Perhaps Dust might explain this to you later...,“ Blue murmurs while resuming his grocery work.

Thanks to his help, this job gets done rather quickly. After Horror takes another look at his mettaphon, he grabs something that looks like cooking magazines from the bottom of one of the shopping bags and says, „Knock if something's up.“

Before Blue gets a chance to process that and ask any question, the other is already heading towards the door behind the billiard table and enters his room, leaving the small skeleton dumbfounded. ...Is that it? His chance to go out of the basement? This was... eerily easy. Well, although everyone has that great luck once in a while, so he should not waste any more time and use his chance as long as he can.

Quickly, Blue takes the items he has left behind and walks to the door. A couple of tries later, he finally chooses the right key and opens it carefully, a bright smile spread across his face. After stepping outside, he closes the door gently again.

Hold on, Blue just realizes that he has probably created another problem for him in the near future: In case he decides to just take a look outside and return afterwards, hoping this would be enough for his friends to find him, how will he explain his lie about Dust then? ...Well, he will try to come up with some kind of an excuse while he is on his mission, he supposes.

As Blue types Dream's number again, he cannot help but still ponder about a possible solution to their problem with Nightmare. There might be none, right? He can only hope to not come into his range... Even if it is not a guarantee that he gets noticed by him, it still makes him even more nervous than all of his solo patrols combined.

„Are you alright? Did he suspect anything?“ Dream asks worriedly.

A way to distract Nightmare... to throw him off guard...

„...Blue? Are you listening?“

...Oh boy. There might actually be a way.

„Um, there is something I want to confirm: Error has Nightmare's phone number, right?“ Blue inquires hesitantly.

„I hAve. Why Are yOu aSkiNg?“

„Because I think there is a way to distract him. Um, though I am actually not one hundred percent sure if this will work as intended...“

„Alright, and what did you think of?“ Dream asks.

„So for that, um... w-we are only going to this if you are okay with that, Dream!!“

Confused by his statement, his friend utters, „...Okay? Then please explain?“

***

_Cross_

„ **Now, we managed to obtain the layout plans. However, I still expect from every single one of you to learn them all by heart regardless,** “ Nightmare elaborates, who is currently standing behind the very end of a long table in a windowless room with ornamented red wallpapers, illuminated by a single chandelier in the center. „ **I assume they won't renovate much or, at the very least, do big changes until then, so these should suffice fine enough.** **If any update regarding their architecture occurs that would be worth mentioning, I shall inform you about that soon enough. Cross, distribute the copies now.** “

As his stern-looking subordinate, sitting to his left, stands up, he takes the pile of papers and heads towards the three skeletons at the other end of the table. He intentionally skips Nightmare himself and Killer, who sits to his boss's right (and taps with a longing sigh on the ebony surface, probably having a craving for his beloved knife), because they wish to avoid the plans being seen by Error (not that they necessarily believe that he would be able to do something against them with that information, but you can never be sure enough).

The skeleton on the left who receives the copies first is incredibly tall, wearing a proper dark red suit with a fedora of the same color and his bones showing dangerously sharp edges. As always, he can be seen with a deep frown as his arms are crossed.

A much smaller individual is sitting across from him, one who wears long lilac gloves and a scarf, its edges torn, and goggles on his forhead. His hands are neatly folded and his chin slightly lifted, additionally sitting with an upright posture.

The skeleton next to him is as tall as the first one, however, his head is simply resting on his crossed arms on the table, his drowsy eyes being partially hidden under the golden fluffy hood of his black jacket.

As the smaller one clicks his tongue at the sight of his lazy sidekick, he smacks the back of his head and whispers angrily, „Now will you kindly sit like a normal person and show more discipline?! You are disgracing both of us.“

The other only barely flinches at that before he decides to sit up, murmuring groggily, „Gotcha.“

One eye of his partner twitches. „ _...Excuse me?_ “ he growls.

After giving a tired sigh, the tall skeleton utters reluctantly, „Yes, m'lord.“

Meanwhile, the skeleton with the red suit sighs as well, shaking his head disapprovingly.

By the time Cross returns to his seat, Nightmare's expression has turned into a displeased one although he cannot tell if this is because of the others' babbling or of something he heard over his phone that he has been holding against his ear since quite some time. However, it seems as though their boss is not even talking to whomever it may be, just listening while simultaneously continuing with his meeting; no one here has dared to question him on this so far.

Also, there is another curious thing: Some minutes ago, after Nightmare had received Horror's obligatory message that he was heading home, he got a sudden call. Then he asked Cross to message certain instructions to him that he himself does not fully understand.

...But seeing Nightmare's frown slowly turn into a smirk as well as hearing that quiet chuckle from him, Cross cannot help but get a bad feeling about that. Shortly after, his other phone, lying on the table, suddenly rings. Their boss has different mettaphons for different purposes and if he remembers correctly, this one should be for his business partners.

„ **Killer,** “ Nightmare calls out, waking the said subordinate up from his daydream while doing so. Then Killer grabs the phone, stands up and walks to his boss. Nightmare, on the other hand, hands over his other phone to him. „ **You take over this one. If something important happens, tell me.** “

„Sure,“ Killer simply agrees.

Looking at the screen of his ringing phone, Nightmare furrows his brow. After hesitating for a moment, he finally answers it. „ **...Who is calling?** “

Cross cannot make out the exact words of his mysterious caller, only the softness of their voice, which, for some reason, manages to spike his interest a bit. This interest only grows when Nightmare just... freezes. The sudden change of the atmosphere gets noticed by all the other attendants who either become confused, worried or both.

Without saying anything, their boss quickly leaves the conference room through the doors that lead to the nearby smaller office, leaving his subordinates baffled.

...Well, it certainly is rare to witness Nightmare getting speechless by something or someone and judging by the looks of their three skeleton guests, they have probably never thought it would even be possible. Cross too wonders what or who managed to get him that flustered.

***

_Dream_

Although Dream has waited for that moment since a long time, he feels so unprepared and fears that he might find not the right words after all, despite imagining such a scenario in his head over and over again. Using the maximum radius of Error's bookmarks, he is currently in his bedroom while the others are supporting Blue outside to avoid their voices being heard during their call. Grasping the mettaphon tightly, Dream stares nervously at the floating screen in front of him where he can see a desk and several shelves, filled to the brim with books, behind it.

...Perhaps it is his turn to say something? Because this silence has already gotten uncomfortable.

„ **...Where did you get that number from?** “ Nightmare inquires, which makes Dream jump (he still must get accustomed to the fact that his voice sounds way lower than it used to be).

„Oh. Um, well, I tried to reach out to you for a very long time, I have even been doing quite some research and-“

„ **It was Error.** “ ...Well, since Blue knows both Dream and Error, that connection is surely not far-fetched. However, to the guardian's surprise, his brother does not comment on that any further and instead asks, „ **Why are you calling?** “

„'Why'?“ Dream repeats and huffs slightly. „Because I haven't heard or seen you for several years, that's why!“

However, he stops himself before he gets carried away by his frustration so he does not accidentally provoke him; although it might be a good distraction as well, this is not the route he wants to take.

With a much softer voice this time, Dream asks quietly, „Why have you never tried to contact me? Can't you imagine how worried I was after you left...?“

His question is met with silence.

„Nighty?“

Even through the screen, Dream can see him cringe at that name. So Blue has really been right when he said how sensitive he was at that. Still, it feels somewhat wrong to use that as some kind of advantage against him and he wishes the circumstances were different...

Then Nightmare straightens up and begins to walk towards his desk. „ **You had plenty of time to reach to the conclusion yourself that our paths seperated long ago and then move on with your life,** “ he explains, his tone neutral and distant. „ **As far as I can tell, you and me have become different persons over time. We are almost strangers now, aren't we? I had no concrete business with you when I arrived in this city, which is why I saw no reason in talking to you about anything. This is all there is to it.** “

„But we are still family...“

„ **Why should I care about our blood relation? And you shouldn't either, for your own sake,** “ Nightmare interrupts harshly as he sits down, now facing the door. „ **However, if I were you, I would reconsider your actions and choices** _ **very carefully**_ **because you're starting to become my business if you continue to interfere in my matters. Then the argument of our shared past won't save you or anyone around you.** “ Dream almost winces at these cold words and as if the other senses that, he snickers. „ **Tell me the reason for your career choice as a city guard.** “

„...After you left, I initially didn't know what to do. Time just went on without me caring about it. When I realized that one year had already passed, I decided that things could not continue like this. I searched for a purpose, wanted to do something good... Eventually, I just got the idea to join the city guard.“ Dream begins to hold his breath as he waits for the other's answer.

„ **...I see. It fits you, I suppose.** “

„So, uh, may I ask about _your_ career choice?“ he asks.

First, he pauses for a moment before Nightmare starts to elaborate, „ **After my departure, I decided to travel across the country, as well as visiting the neighboring ones, in order to expand my knowledge and broaden my horizon. I got to see and experience many things, form new acquaintanceships...** “

„Well, that sounds... quite nice,“ Dream comments with a small, yet unsure smile.

„ **...I got to sense emotions I have never seen in our sheltered home, emotions I couldn't even imagine before. It was an incredible revelation, Dream. I don't know if this is the doing of the apples, but certain emotions have become so... fine. They have gained a** _ **taste.**_ “

„Uh, what are you talking about-?“

„ **And I began to understand something when I saw starvation, crime, violence and death and the negativity kept flowing through my body as it made me stronger: Concepts such as 'morals', 'virtues' and 'peace' are so, so very fragile. Obtaining and maintaining them are a hardship, but breaking them? Even I was shocked when I found out how easy it really is.**

 **That realization paired with the imagination, with the possibility what I could be capable of accomplishing...** “ Nightmare's breath hitches as he leans back on his chair, staring at the ceiling. „ _**...it's absolutely intoxicating.** _“

„N-Nighty...?“ Dream whispers, voice filled with dread.

„ **Now I understand why you're always trying to make those around you happy: You're chasing after that feeling of elation as well, aren't I right?!** “

This... this is not how Nightmare would speak... Why he would say such words...?

„ **It makes you feel as though you might be able to** _ **conquer the entire world!**_ “

Dream does not know what to answer. Instead, he silently listens to the mad laughter of someone who only barely sounds like the brother he used to know.

***

_Blue_

At first, Blue hesitates as he goes upstairs in the dark narrow hallway, but with each step, he gains more and more confidence until he ends up in the corner of a large foyer: A beautiful golden chandelier is hanging from the high ceiling and the violet walls are adorned with several great paintings of various landscapes or antique buildings although a couple of others stand out due to their vibrant colors and unique patterns.

„Eh, it looks like Nightmare is distracted right now, so you can just go ahead, bro,“ Stretch remarks.

„A-Alright!“ Blue answers and walks to the foyer's center, always looking around him and wary of any small noise.

Across from the broad stairs that lead to the upper floor, he spots an extravagant double-winged door that he recognizes as the entrance. Without further ado, the energetic skeleton darts towards it, grabs the door handle and-

...It is locked.

...But oh well! This is where Dust's keys come into play, after all! And so Blue tests out the first one. Then the second. But neither of them fits. Irritated by that, the skeleton huffs and decides to test every single key again, even those that he already used in their basement before. Still, none of them fits.

„How can the house key not be included in his collection?!“ Blue complains. Or perhaps it is buried under the mess that is Dust's room?! How inconvenient.

„Might be possible that the guy doesn't have that one at all,“ Stretch answers. „I remember seeing a key cabinet in Nightmare's room, so I guess he's the one who manages all the important keys in the house.“

„hIs SuboRdiNaTes MayBe hAve tO asK hiM foR hiS pErmiSsiOn tO geT thIs kEy. WelL, dOesn'T suRprIse mE aT aLl tHat hE's sUch A coNtraLliNg bAstArd,“ Error comments. „AnyWay, fOrgeT aBouT thAt sTupId dOoR. JusT sEarCh FoR a WindOw iNstEad.“

However, Blue cannot spot a single window in their foyer, but there are two corridors that go to the left and right, so he randomly chooses the one to his left. Next, he ends up in a very, very long hallway, mainly illuminated by a couple of lamps on the ceiling and a red carpet extended all the way to the other end, with three doors in total on one side and three windows on the other that are covered with thick violet curtains, however, the sunlight still shines through weakly.

Then Blue marches towards the nearest window, grabs both curtains and opens them. The sudden light beaming at him makes him blink a couple of times.

…

There... there is no window...? Just a small recess with a plain lamp in the middle of the wall. Blue takes a step back to examine this whole thing. ...Well, it truly seemed like a window from the outside...

„...AlrIght, wHat iS tHat sUppOsEd to MeaN? Can yoU cHecK tHe nExt onE?“

After closing the curtains again, Blue walks over to the other curtains and opens them. And then the next one. However, neither of them turns out to be an actual window. Just... walls.

„Huh, that's a pretty weird design choice. Or is it trendy with the rich people right now?“ Ink questions.

„You KnoW, iF yoU hAve nOthInG uSefUl to ContrIbuTe to This diScuSsioN, yOu cOulD aLso sHut Up insTeAd,“ Error grumbles.

„But I think it's quite useful to know how weird this is!“ Ink replies.

„Yes, we can guess it pretty much ourselves,“ Stretch answers and sighs.

Meanwhile, Blue has reached the hallway's end and turns the corner: Another corridor, looking pretty familiar, lies ahead of him. But still, none of the curtains reveals a window. Restlessness begins to replace Blue's prior determination. After walking around in one big circle, he ends up in the foyer again.

„...So now what?“ the small skeleton asks quietly.

After a pause, his brother suggests, „There should be windows on the second floor, so you could try going upstairs and check. However, stay cautious.“

„In cAse yOu hEar VoiCes cOmiNg fRom oNe oF thE rOoMs, jUst StaY aWay fRom tHem aS FaR as pOssiBle,“ Error reminds him.

Without saying another word, Blue goes upstairs.

***

_Cross_

Still waiting for their boss to return, the relaxing skeleton who goes by the name Slim has started to rock his chair back and forth on its front legs, quietly humming by himself. However, his partner, Raspberry, is apparently not enthused about that, as he glares at him with his purple eye lights. One time the tall skeleton rocks forwards, he grabs the backrest and tilts it so the other slides from his chair with a surprised yelp.

„What did I say to you regarding discipline, huh?! And it does not matter that boss is not in the same room! If you continue with this, it will become a pesky habit!“ Razz complains strictly. „Can you even hear me properly behind that fashion faux pas that is your hood?!“

Mumbling some incoherent words, Slim pretty much forces himself to stand up and sit down again, which makes his brother grit his teeth.

„Come again?“ he insists as he narrows his eyes at him.

„...I said, 'Yes, m'lord',“ Slim replies unenthusiastically.

„You better.“

„It seems to be an unspoken rule of nature that one of the two brothers has to be a lazy good-for-nothing. Or rather a curse,“ the third skeleton, Fell, comments. „Well, it is only fortunate that I do not have to deal with that anymore.“

Hitting the table with his small fist, Razz declares, „Screw nature and curses! I shall bend all rules if I must!“ Then the grim skeleton leans back with folded arms, now eyeing Fell's clothes. „...But on another note, is that a new suit you are wearing right there?“

Surprised by that question, he answers, „Why, yes. So far, no one has been able to notice that this jacket is darker than my usual one.“

„Such imbeciles! The difference is as clear as day!“

„...Eh, I don't see it,“ Slim mumbles.

„Because you are as blind as a bat!“ Razz snarls while he pulls off his hood, which makes his brother shrink in his seat nervously. Then he looks at Fell with an approving grin. „I, for one, must say this color scheme helps to emphasize your eyes!“

„...They are only black sockets-,“ Slim murmurs, but stops in time when he sees Razz glaring at him again, making him shrink even further.

Fell, on the other hand, grabs both of his lapels as his chest is swollen with pride. „Well, it certainly is nice to see that people with good taste still exist!“

Meanwhile, Cross looks over to Killer, who is leaned against a wall with Nightmare's phone on his side, chuckling occasionally by himself. Approaching him, the monochrome skeleton inquires, „What exactly are you doing there?“

„Hm? I have a phone call right now, so if you wouldn't mind?“

„A very one-sided phone call since you just keep listening.“

„Well, sometimes, it can be just like that,“ Killer replies and turns his attention towards his device again. But when he notices Cross still staring at him, he adds, „...What? Are you actually curious?“

„What's so unusual about that?“

„The fact that it's _you._ Have you ever been interested in such tiny details?“

„...It's quite boring to wait for Nightmare to return, isn't it?“ Cross counters, maintaining his stern expression.

„...It indeed is.“ After a pause, his partner explains, „You see, the thing is that I can't tell you about that. One of boss's secrets. So even if I wanted, I couldn't-“

„Which means I promise you a favor and you'll spill everything out?“

„Oho?“ His interest piqued, Killer removes the mettaphon from his ear, now looking at the other fully. „Cross himself wants to be in my debt voluntarily? I've almost stopped believing that day would ever come. You're seriously _that_ curious? Interesting.“

For a moment, Cross takes his time to consider his choice again since he has learned from Dust's past experiences that owing this guy a favor is like opening a grab bag: It can be something as trivial as stealing Horror's knives, something as absurd as playing blindfolded billiard or darts with him for an entire afternoon or something as lunatic as challenging him to a real battle with rules that he sets himself because of him suffering from a spontaneous 'boredom attack' again (last time, Killer forced Dust to fight him on a hanging steel girder, the distance from the ground being around 20 meters while the former put the 'no magic' restriction on himself). So would any of this pain really be worth it just for curiosity's sake?

...His intuition tells him it would. Although he has never cared that much about 'Nightmare's secrets' and has actually been thinking that the less he knows the better, something is different this time. Cross cannot put such things into proper words, but all he wants is to ease this bad feeling he is currently having.

„I would be willing to owe you a favor,“ he eventually decides.

„Hmmmm,“ Killer hums thoughtfully. „On one side, I might betray boss's trust a bit with that one. But on the other, declining your offer would be like passing up a golden opportunity. Tricky, tricky.“ Some moments of thinking later, he determines, „...You know what? I think it's only a matter of time until you find out; even Dust is suspecting something. So not using this opportunity while I still can would be pretty much a waste.“ Then he offers him the phone. „Go on. Listen if you like.“

Even after receiving it, Cross hesitates at first. However, once he starts listening to the voices, his eyes widen in pure surprise before looking quizzically at Killer, who snickers.

„Before you ask: They can't hear us,“ he explains while he takes back the phone.

„I don't get it. What's the meaning of this?“ Cross questions.

„Still? Well, let me help you out with a funny anecdote,“ Killer suggests. „You may or may not remember that one day when Dust accidentally knocked over and broke boss's vase. Horror was shopping during that instance, so Dust called him and asked if he could buy a similar one to hide that accident. Thanks to some kind of wonder, Horror actually managed to find the exact same one and returned before boss did, so it looked quite good for them.

However, the next time boss went past that new vase, he immediately got suspicious and pressured all of us, especially Dust and Horror, into a pretty heavy guilt trip until they confessed everything. Now, it seems as though boss had already known the truth, right? But how? Did anyone snitch? Is he a mind reader after all? Or...“

Staring at the phone in Killer's hand again, Cross mumbles, „...I think I understand now.“

„Is it really that surprising? Thanks to the Destroyer, he got to know a couple of inventors and one of them just happened to be able to modify our mettaphons in such a way,“ Killer elaborates nonchalantly and snorts. „Inventions really develop in interesting ways, don't they? At some point in the future, even the Destroyer's ability might get replaced by one just like that.“

As Cross is still processing that information, he remembers the instructions for Horror again. ...Knowing that now makes the bad feeling only grow.

***

_Dream_

„ **...Now, do you see what kind of a person I have become? Craving for your past is meaningless,** “ Nightmare remarks.

„I-I'm not sure if I really understand this...,“ Dream murmurs.

„ **You will with time.** “ He pauses, tapping on his table thoughtfully. „ **...Is that all now? Or do you have something else to say?** “

„Is there not any way to... change your mind?“

„ **About what, exactly? Our connection? My attitude? ...Or about holding your little subordinate hostage?** “ He snickers at Dream's abrupt silence. „ **I am certain Error was the one telling you about this, wasn't he? And your subordinate is the real reason why you called me.** “

„You're my reason too!“ Dream insists. „I refuse to believe that I've suddenly become... nothing to you! And I don't want you to go down this dark path or hurt others! Y-You talk as if it were so easy to just erase a beloved person from your life... but I can't help but still care about you!“

Dream's voice might have gotten a bit shaky towards the end, but he was able to maintain his determined radiance regardless. Wiping away the small tears that have arised in the corners of his eyes, he waits patiently for a reply from his silent brother.

„ **...Such lofty words, I must say. However, it is tragic that all of this will lead to nothing.** “

„...Huh?“

„ **Although one thing is fairly amusing, at least for me,** “ Nightmare says, „ **and that is the fact that you and your friends are still believing that I haven't already noticed him walking around in my halls without any care in the world.** “

...What?

It is not just him noticing Blue but the fact that he said 'friends'. He knows about Error, but how-

„ **'How would he know about my other two friends?' That's what's going through that naive head of yours, hm? Some things never change after all, oh well...** “ Nightmare stands up from his seat, chuckling. „ **It was indeed an interesting plan, which is why I thought it might be fun to play along and see what you've got in store for me.** **And it was... a rather sobering experience.** “

Heading towards the doors, he keeps explaining, „ **But anyway, I can't just leave my guest unattended like that any longer, can I? What kind of a host would I be otherwise? So... unfortunately, this is where our call must end. ...Though I am certain all of you will still be watching from afar. Well, I wish an enjoyful viewing to you~** “

When Nightmare hangs up, Dream is left completely stunned.

***

_Blue_

„...You know, I had a wild theory in my head just now,“ Stretch murmurs thoughtfully while Blue is still searching for a window, unsuccessful so far.

„jUst SpiT it Out,“ Error commands.

„So... Nightmare probably knows you for quite some time, yes? If so, he might have already predicted that you'd be too proud to accept his deal immediately and instead try to find him first while there's still enough time. Well, alright, everyone would do that since it's a question of life and death.“

„I suPpoSe so. I tHouGht tHerE'd be A verY goOd reAsoN foR aLl wiNdoWs bEinG cOverEd aNd kEepIng tHe wAnnAbe GuaRd In tHe bAseMenT tO aVoiD mE seEinG wHat'S oUtsiDe.“

After a pause, Stretch utters, „...Or he wants us to think that.“

„WhaT dO yoU meAn?“

„Well, from an outsider's perspective, it really looks like a normal mansion with plenty of windows and all that. I was wondering if Nightmare has been abusing his knowledge of your bookmarks to make us believe it, to set us on a wrong track in our search.

Imagine that this building's facade is totally different from what we'd expect. The windows could actually be walled-up or the house hidden in a way in which there would be none in the first place. Just got this idea now that I'm seeing it. I mean, a fancy mansion would be quite a strange hideout anyways, especially considering he knows your ability and-“

„WaIt, arE yoU kiDdiNg mE?! Can yOu iMagIne WhaT tHat woUld mEan fOr ouR seArcH?!“

„Well, what can I do about it?“ Stretch grumbles, frustrated himself. „And it's just a theory anyway. The other alternatives would be that he either has a weird taste for interior design or he just can't stand sunlight. Pick one yourself.“

Then Blue slows down his pace until he halts completely, staring silently at the floor. Eventually, he whispers, „...So are you saying that there could be no windows at all? But what am I supposed to do then...?“

„Could there not be another way to find out where he is? Like, uuuh... I don't know; maybe there are letters lying around with their address on them?“ Ink suggests.

„As iF he'D be tHat CarEleSs.“

„Also, he's always locking the doors behind him, so Blue would not be able to search in his rooms for some hints. Well, it'd be a desperate search attempt anyways,“ Stretch explains. After a pause, he reluctantly adds, „Bro? I think the best course of action would be to give up and return to the basement before they notice your absence.“

„So does that mean my escape was... for nothing?“ Blue utters as the realization is making him feel almost dizzy.

„C'mon, don't see it like that,“ his brother answers in a comforting tone. „At least, we've gotten a better idea of this building's structure as well as the fact that there are no windows. That's something.“

„B-But I could try to do something else,“ Blue suggests as he remembers the other items that he has tucked in his cloth. „How about I try to open the main entrance with my paperclips?“

„Paperclips?“ Stretch repeats quizzically.

„Yes, this is how I opened my handcuffs!“ the small skeleton explains as he rushes all the way back to the stairs.

„Eh, it's probably not worth the try, bro. I'd be surprised if that kind of door we saw wouldn't be able to resist a lockpicking attack of simple paperclips.“

„W-Well, it still could, you know! This is just a assumption of yours!“ Blue responds while he hops down the stairs towards the foyer.

„You'Re geTtiNg dEspEraTe-“

However, Error gets suddenly interrupted by a panicked Dream, who exclaims, „G-Guys, guys! Nightmare knows about our plan!“

Upon hearing that message, Blue freezes immediately in the middle of the room.

„WhaT?! DiD he FeeL hiS aUra?!“ the glitch questions.

„I-I don't think so. It seems as though he literally overheard us somehow!“

„How would that even be possible if he's been at the meeting the entire time?!“ Stretch exclaims, outraged. „Blue, stay calm. We'll find a solution-“

All of a sudden, his phone is snatched from behind him. Blue swiftly turns around.

„Huh. A dirty thief just like him. No wonder you're sympathizing with him,“ Horror says, looking between Dust's mettaphon and the shocked skeleton.

„I-I-I... well...,“ Blue stutters.

„I doubt that talking will getcha out of this situation. Now we gonna wait for boss to arrive-“

„Waitwaitwaitwait, what did I miss?!“ another voice suddenly cries out, suprising the other two skeletons. Horror turns around and sees Dust in the corner, coming from the basement. When the latter spots his mettaphon and a nervous Blue, his eyes widen in realization. „...Oh, crap.“

„Wait, have you been down there the entire time?“ Horror questions.

„Uuuuh... kinda...? Am glad I could find a spare key; I would've just busted my door otherwise...,“ Dust explains, approaching them.

„...You seriously let yourself getting locked in your own room like that? That's dumb, even for you,“ Horror comments as he deadpans at him.

„We all have our lows, hm?“ Dust answers with a forced chuckle. „Now I'd like to know what exactly is going on here?“

„You should already know it since he's got ya phone, somehow,“ Horror grumbles, angrily frowning at him.

„Eh, I must admit that my head feels a bit foggy right now, so I can't really comprehend stuff at the moment,“ Dust mumbles while rubbing his skull.

Rolling his eye, Horror explains, „First, I got home and then received a message from boss that I should let our 'guest' do his thing and watch him from afar. And now, I should keep him here like that.“

„And why?“ Dust asks, being as confused as Blue.

„What do I know? If I were ya, I'd rather be worried about what boss is gonna do with ya 'cause it's _your_ stuff that's been taken.“

Nervously, Dust and Blue look at each other as another voice suddenly breaks the silence: „ **I can't even have one single meeting without a thing like this happening, can I?** “

The three skeletons watch Nightmare going downstairs, hands folded behind his back and Cross following him. After the last step, he halts and proposes, „ **Dust, how about you come a bit closer to me as well?** “ When the said skeleton hesitates, the smile of his boss grows bigger. „ **Do I have to repeat myself?** “

Squirming under his stare, Dust approaches him slowly until he stops right in front of him.

„ **Now, now, no need for shyness.** “ Dust flinches as Nightmare puts one hand on his shoulder. „ **Tell me what I am looking at right now.** “

Irritated by his command, his subordinate turns his head. „...At Berry?“

„ **...But there's something wrong here, wouldn't you agree? Because of** _ **your**_ **negliglance, he has been able to obtain** _ **your**_ **items that helped him to get to this point. Now** _ **please**_ **explain to me what you were doing during this time.** “

„...I... um...“ Dust gulps. „...was sleeping...?“

„ **Hmm?** “ The grip on his shoulder tightens, causing the other to wince. „ **I'm afraid I haven't heard you correctly. Could you raise your voice a bit?** “

„It is n-not his fault! Eh, not entirely, I suppose?“ Blue intervenes, making everyone look at him. „It seemed as though he could not really think straight because he was having... something similar to an anxiety attack, I think?“

„B-Berry, please don't-“

„ **No, go on.** “

„So he was all churned up inside... also kind of creepy... and got pretty exhausted afterwards, which I... then took advantage of.“

Nightmare stares down at Dust, sternly. „ **But I saw you taking your medicine yesterday.** “ His boss frowns as his subordinate averts his eyes, but eventually, lets go of him again. „ **We will discuss this matter later, in private. Now step back.** “

While Dust hastily retreats to the sidelines, Horror still staring at him with a baffled expression, Nightmare eyes his captive carefully. „ **...I was somewhat surprised that you decided to leave the basement on your own. I thought even if an opportunity opened up for you, you would be way too frightened anyway. But oh well, it's an unexpected occurrence that I... actually welcome.** “ His smile returns. „ **Because there is a certain taste I haven't had since a long time and now is the perfect opportunity for that.** “

Before Blue can pose a question, Nightmare already continues, „ **If you or Error had wanted to have a tour around my proud property so badly, you should have told me so. I hope you liked what you saw.** “ Then he knits his brow in sad disappointment. „ **But what a terrible host I must be that my guest does such things without telling me beforehand. Am I doing something wrong? After all, I have provided you shelter and warm food, and still? Say, does that mean... that you want to leave?** “

When Blue keeps quiet, Nightmare smiles encouragingly at him. „ **Just be honest with me. Do you wish to leave?** “

As the other nods hesitantly, the black skeleton rummages in his chest pocket. „ **Then why didn't you just tell me?** “ Blue's eyes widen when he sees the bundle of keys in his hand. „ **One of them is the house key. Take it and leave if you wish so.** “

Wait, what what what? Blue does not understand anything right now. Of course he suspects some kind of trick; he is not stupid, after all. Such a change of heart seems way too sudden and good to be true. But what is his reason behind doing that???

„ **...Well, then let's forget about it again if you don't want it,** “ Nightmare says with a shrug and is about to put it back slowly.

„N-No, wait!“ Blue blurts out.

...This might be a weird part of his punishment for trying to break out, right? So in that case, it does not matter whether he accepts the keys or not since he would likely receive it either way. But by approaching him and taking them, he can at least show that he does not fear him. ...Well, he would literally feel his fear regardless, but this is not the point here!

Blue wants to make clear that he wants to overcome it, that he does not allow himself to get paralyzed by it anymore (or perhaps, just a foolish part of him really wishes to believe that Nightmare is actually serious?).

Step by step, he approaches him. Although the urge to look away is huge, Blue keeps his eyes on him. When he reaches the black skeleton, he hesitantly extends his arm to grab the bundle of keys, but Nightmare already drops them onto his palm.

„ **There we go. Wasn't that hard, hm?** “ Still smiling at him, he takes out a pocket watch and opens it. „ **Now, let's say you have... around 20 seconds to leave. We don't have all day, after all.** “

„...What?“ Blue utters quietly.

„ **Yes, so you better hurry up. Time flies by so fast.** “

„A-And if the time is up...?“

Giving Cross, who is standing to his right, a knowing look, the monochrome skeleton takes a step forward while summoning his huge knife, which makes Blue recoil.

„ **Be fast so you don't have to find it out the hard way,** “ Nightmare suggests, snickering. „ **One...** “

At first, the small skeleton is not able to move, petrified by that turn of events.

„ **Two...** “

He looks at Cross's stoic expression and then at Dust, who fidgets with his fingers nervously.

„ **Three...** “

Nightmare is kidding him, is he not? No way he would actually give him this opportunity for real. Blue refuses to make a fool out of himself by doing what he says!

„ **Four...** “

Blue sweats.

„ **Five...** “

...Oh, damn it. He quickly turns around to run towards the door, almost stumbling in the process. His fingers tremble as he tries the first two keys out of five, but none of them fits.

„ **Eleven...** “

Blue yelps when he accidentally drops them. After picking them up again, his breathing quickens as he needs one moment to comprehend which he has already used and which not.

The third one does not fit. The fourth neither.

...The same goes for the fifth.

„ **...Oh my, what a misfortune,** “ Nightmare laments while Blue is slowly turning his head, seeing the black skeleton smirk as he takes out another key from his pocket. „ **It seems as if I have given you the wrong set of keys! How careless of me!** “ He glances at his watch. „ **And as if it couldn't get any worse, time's already up as well...** “

As soon as Cross sprints towards him, Blue automatically runs away to the right direction. However, his pursuer catches up almost effortlessly.

Although Blue feels the impact of the strike on his back, it actually does not hurt at all, suprisingly enough. Instead, his entire being gets overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion, forcing him to his knees as he becomes too weak to stand anymore.

„I still don't understand... why any of this...,“ Blue murmurs, the dizziness making his head spin.

„ **Punishment is necessary. Otherwise, all of you idiots would be making the same mistakes over and over again. At some point, it would just become sheer insanity,** “ Nightmare explains, his nearing footsteps resounding throughout the foyer.

„But why like this? Why making me believe there would be a way out...?“

„ **Why, huh?** “ Nightmare uses the key he just presented to open the door slightly while Blue keeps watching him in a daze. For a brief moment, he gets to feel the warm ray of sunlight on his face and a fresh breeze on his bones. Then the dark skeleton closes it again. „ **If you allow me this silly comparison: It's like choosing your favorite flavors of ice cream on a hot summer day.** “

Suddenly, he drops the key on the floor, right in front of Blue, who stares at it intently.

„ **Today, I have had a craving for something that tastes bitter initially, but once it melts in your mouth, your palate is gifted with the richest, most sweet culinary delight this world has to offer...** “

When Blue glances up, he pales: a gushing expression adorning his face, his cyan eye light slightly hazy as it looks down at him and his sly smirk unwavering.

„ **Hope that turns into despair just so happens to have this special taste I'm searching for~** “

...Everyone can become a good person as long as there is someone believing in them, right?

Blue managed to befriend Error, who is now trying to rescue him; even managed to gain Dust's trust, somewhat.

Staring down at the key, his ticket to freedom, he clenches his fists. His shaky hand tries to reach out for it automatically although Blue needs several attempts since his dizziness is causing him to see double. Once he has it, he grabs it tightly.

„ **Get it over with,** “ Nightmare commands, glancing at Cross.

...And even for absolute evil, there has to be a way.

Another strike causes him to black out immediately.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to Arceus, I felt my own hope turn into despair while sitting almost three weeks on this one chapter. But he-heeey, it fits the theme (it's like poetry; it rhymes)!
> 
> -So the reason for why it took so long, yeah? That's because the amount of contrivances/conveniences in this were killing me mentally and I was constantly thinking about a way to tune them down! Only thanks to my lovely sister and another friend, I got the idea to make Nightmare know about their plan as well as the windows being actually nonexistent, which I hope helps to balance out the other stuff (can't help but still hate the plot here, though; that's why it's one of my least favorite parts in the story).  
> You know, I find logic in story very important since it's the very fundament of the reader's immersion in it, so this is why I spend so much time on this chapter (eh, especially considering that logic hurts ma brain sometimes). However, it's very much possible that there might be stuff I didn't think of or overlooked, so you can always tell me if ya find a plothole or something 'cause my goal is, with every story I write, to craft the best possible one (though I think I might probably drown myself in milk out of embarrassment when I discover one, but hey, don't let that stop ya!).  
> There exist like, hundreds and hundreds of alterations in this chapter, so I'm gonna just name the most interesting ones:  
> -In the early stages of the story, I thought about letting Nightmare find Blue walking around, then snatch the phone out of his hand and make him hear Dream's voice for the first time like this. However, he wouldn't have answered and just hung up before deciding to change their location.  
> -Blue was supposed to be found wandering around 'cause he didn't know that Nightmare has the same ability as Dream. However, that wouldn't have worked in this version and would've made him a bit dumb for not calculating that in, lel. Also, Cross was supposed to be the one finding him though he wouldn't have told Nightmare about that to avoid him getting punished.  
> -In the center of his mansion, there was supposed to be a garden with a huge tree, a glass roof and violet and yellow roses which would've surprised Dream, naturally.  
> -There was one joke I thought was kinda funny, but I removed it 'cause I thought it doesn't fit the tone in that moment: Ink was supposed to be all excited about Nightmare's painting collection to which Error makes the sarcastic remark that he's gonna give him Nightmare's phone number so they can discuss fine arts later. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> -So despite me hating all the contrivances and stuff, I actually have a few favorite parts in this one: Writing Nightmare's and Dream's dialogue was pretty fun as well as the last scene when Nightmare appears. Also, from a pure writing perspective, I'm pretty satisfied with the small dialogue between the Swapfell skeles; it's only like, one page in total but despite the length, I think I managed to characterize them fine enough for their first appearance.  
> -I haven't actually planned for the Swapfell and Underfell skeles to appear in the story at all, but then I got an idea where I could use them later, so this is why I establish them early on 'cause I saw the opportunity for that. Also dear lord, it took some time to choose one of the many nicknames for them; especially Underfell!Papyrus 'cause, with every fiber of my being, I refuse to call him "Edge" since I don't wanna cringe every time I type it (I just remembered that their appearance means that I have to update my credit list in the introduction chapter).  
> Also, I haven't drawn designs for them yet 'cause I'm too lazy to do that with minor characters, huehuehue. I might do that one day, though.  
> -I think it's the longest chapter with the most changes of POV so far (48 1/4 DINA5 pages and 7 POV changes).  
> By the way, there's one small change I wanna make in one of the previous chapters: In chapter 26, I believe, I implied that Blue doesn't know of Error's ability yet 'cause I thought I might do something with that. However, turned out that I didn't need it at all, so I think I'm gonna scratch that part (I feel like just leaving this set-up without using it at all might be a bit confusing otherwise).
> 
> Geez, by the way, I think the part with Killer playing darts blindfolded gave me an inspiration for an one-shot (I already have some dumb jokes in mind), so I might do this one next.  
> Until then, have a nice day~
> 
> (Hear my tip of the day! Hot chocolate with almond milk is heaven on earth! And it has such a yummy scent~)


	29. 2.9: "Ash Gray Cadence"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *a small glint of hope.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Several years ago..._

_Cross_

„ _ **My, my, an attempted assault during daytime? If this is not a sign of urban decay, then I don't know either,** “ Nightmare remarked, gazing over the group of monsters that is now scattered around the ground in an alleyway: some of them either unconscious or still grunting in pain._

„ _Must be because of your fancy attire,“ Cross commented while letting his weapon disappear again. „You're attracting them like moths.“_

„ _ **But if not even my aura is enough for their alarm bells to ring, then it's simply the fault of their own stupidity. But oh well, that just means more payment for you.** “ Then his boss looked up to the sky, which was dominated by gray clouds. „ **Let us better hurry up. I haven't brought an umbrella with me.** “_

_But when they were about to leave, one of the beaten bandits, a red-furred fox, got back on their wobbly feet again. Shocked by the sight of their wounded comrades, it did not take long for them to decide to grab a nearby knife and dash towards the leaving dark monster. Having felt their fury already, Nightmare simply rolled his eye and lazily turned around to face them._

_However, Cross beat him to it as he stepped in front of his boss and knocked the attacker down with one cut before Nightmare was able to react any further._

„ _ **...In theory, this would have merely caused a scratch since we're surrounded by a lot of negativity right now.** “_

„ _How am I supposed to know when you're practically invincible or not?“ Cross questioned, furrowing his brow._

„ _ **No, it is absolutely fine. It is good to always have an extra safeguard near you, just in case,** “ Nightmare replied and chuckled until he spotted something on the other's left forearm. „ **...You have received a cut there.** “_

„ _Oh,“ Cross uttered and looked at it too. Apparently, he had forgotten about it in the heat of the battle. Luckily, the wound was not that deep, but it might leave a scar regardless. „Guess there were too many at once after all.“_

„ _ **Hm,** “ Nightmare hummed, thinking for a moment as he drummed on his cane with his fingers. „ **Which one of them did that?** “_

„ _Why are you asking-?“_

„ _ **Just tell me,** “ his boss insisted with an encouraging smile._

_Well, Cross did not make an effort to remember it; why even should he? He had other things to worry about, like doing his job. Glancing over all the monsters, his eyes eventually landed on the one he had just knocked down._

„ _I think it was the same guy-“_

_Suddenly, one of Nightmare's black tentacles appeared behind his back (something Cross still had to get used to) to roughly lift one arm of the unconscious monster, treating it like it was a part of a lifeless rag doll. With the sharp tip of another appendage, he created a similar cut although his carelessness might have caused a deeper wound than Cross's._

_After letting go of them and retreating his tentacles again, Nightmare swiftly turned on his his heels and offered, „ **How about a cup of tea? I believe there was a café nearby.** “_

_Despite being irritated by his action, Cross did not dare ask about that and instead replied, „...Alright.“_

***

_After treating Cross's wound, both of them were now sitting inside a café while it had started to rain outside in the gray city. Watching the droplets roll down the window, the monochrome skeleton sipped on his black tea._

„ _ **I suppose it would be finally time to stop with our travels and to somewhat settle down, for a change,** “ Nightmare announced and as Cross simply nodded, he asked, „ **Not interested in the details?** “_

„ _If they are necessary for my job.“_

_Chuckling, his boss inquired, „ **Have you ever been to Ebott City before?** “ His subordinate shook his head. „ **Well, then you're going to experience something different and not those dumps over and over again. ...Yes, I can already tell that our future looks very, very promising.** “_

_After tasting his own drink, Nightmare added, „ **Also, what I would like to clarify: Your weapon can't only drain magic, right? It can also actually harm.** “_

„ _If I intend to.“_

„ _ **Good, good. All I want is to emphasize here that you can't always use that technique instead of getting rid of your foes ultimately; as you have seen today, it doesn't always work effectively and your job is to protect me after all, right? So you have to do it more properly, especially since not everyone is just going to be a pathetic thug.** “_

„ _...Of course,“ Cross agreed. Upon noticing Nightmare's stare, he added while trying to avoid an annoyed undertone, „It's not the first time I've done that and as you saw, I've got more than enough experience, so if you're doubting my competency-“_

„ _ **Why, I didn't speak a single word,** “ his boss answered with a cheeky smirk. „ **...Oh, now that I remember: Although you're with us for a while now, I think I've never made an official announcement so far, have I? How inconsiderate of me.** “ _

_He raised his cup of tea. „ **Welcome to our 'family', Cross.** “_

***

_Blue_

Since a good while, Blue does nothing but lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling of the unfamiliar room he has found himself in after his awakening. At first, he could only barely move his tired bones and his head would not stop throbbing, overall feeling as though he just experienced three days worth of workout without any breaks in between. However, there was a small package of apple juice standing right next to him, which the drowsy skeleton gladly took. Although he is still feeling incredibly exhausted and finds it hard to properly remember some of the details of what happened before, it has helped to restore some of his lost energy, at least. But aside from that, there is not a single piece of furniture in this rather small chamber if you do not include the dim, flickering lamp on the ceiling.

Not one person has talked to him ever since and he does not know how much time has passed either. Do they plan on isolating Blue for the remaining days? This reminds him of that one time when Dust told him about what their boss wanted to do with him originally.

Now it truly seems as if there is no other way left than waiting and hoping: Not only were his keys and paperclips taken while he was unconscious, but even mere thinking has become too tiring at this point. ...Who knows? Maybe everything here is just one of his nightmares again. Maybe if he wakes up, he will laugh at his own silly and worrisome imagination before proceeding his normal daily life. However, indulging in this kind of wishful thinking probably does more harm than good. What is done is done. And the best thing Blue can do in this hopeless situation? Not giving in to despair just yet.

…

…

Before Blue is able to doze off, he suddenly hears a very quiet knock on the door, causing him to sit up, tensed. For one moment, he believes it is just his imagination, but then he spots a dark paper that has been slid under the door. So Blue crawls towards it, curiously reading the message on it which consists of rainbow letters:

„ _If you're awake, then write me back. Avoid to speak or to make any unnecessary noises because I don't know if Nightmare might be listening._

_-Cross“_

Oh, so this is scratch paper, he supposes (this reminds him of the time when Ink was in a crazy scratch paper phase and could not stop drawing on them, resulting in a pile so massive that it could actually block his door; oh, how he wishes to go back there...). Well, the only way to somewhat write on it is probably his finger, so Blue takes off his glove. But what to ask first? He has quite a few questions.

„ _Hello! Am I still in the basement?_ “

Then Blue slides the note back, patiently waiting for an answer, which he receives quickly as though Cross has already prepared one:

„ _After you fainted, Nightmare brought you to a different room somewhere else because he wants to avoid another situation like that between you and Dust._ “

As another question comes up, Blue quickly writes,

„ _So that means he does not want me to interact with him anymore? But what about you then?_ “

The next message comes just as quick as the other.

„ _I sneaked out in the middle of the night._ “

Wow, so Blue must have been unconscious for a really long time then. Somehow, this is kind of a scary thougth. Before he gets a chance to write something down, the previous message is almost immediately followed by another:

„ _Speaking of the incident: Are you mad at me?_ “

For a moment, Blue needs time to think about what he means by that, but then remembers again that he was the one who attacked him, after all.

„ _Not really, I suppose. Unlike Nightmare, you did not seem as if you had that much fun doing that._ “

This time, he needs a bit longer for a response.

„ _I was following an order. But it would be understandable if you were resentful towards me because of that._ “

„ _Since I am still very exhausted, I am not sure if I am in the best state to judge it right now. But you know, I think it means something that you are posing this question in the first place._ “

Again, it takes time for Cross's next message to arrive.

„ _Something has been bothering me the entire day and I hoped that talking to you might help to make up my mind._ “

„ _Alright, I am here to_ ~~ _listen_~~ _read._ “

Regardless of his tiredness, how could Blue even refuse a conversation if chances are that he is going to spend the rest of his time here all alone? This might help to keep up his spirits for a bit.

„ _If I understood things correctly, then it was thanks to you that Dust was able to calm down. What exactly did you say to him?_ “

Still shivering at this memory, Blue responds,

„ _The first things that came into my mind. In retrospect, I am baffled myself that I was able to convince him. But let me tell you that I was in total panic._ “

„ _We shouldn't have left you all alone with him. I imagine he must have scared you pretty much._ “

„ _So is it something that happens regularly with him?_ “

„ _The last time was months ago, so his sudden relapse has taken all of us by surprise. You can actually be proud of yourself for being able to deal with him in that state._ “

Although Blue still kind of is, it would have been nice if his escape attempt afterwards had led to... well, anything. Just where exactly did he fail, he wonders?

„ _It's not your fault for not knowing Nightmare's intention. Since you do now, you can avoid repeating this mistake in the future._ “

Reading Cross's message over and over again, Blue cannot help but slightly pout in protest, and so he writes,

„ _Maybe I regret how I handled a couple of things, but I do not regret for trying to break out in the first place!_ “

„ _Despite the result?_ “

„ _Admittedly, this is indeed not very optimal, but there is still a part of me that refuses to give up. After all, I managed to get far enough to come out of the basement. At least I got so close like that._ “

„ _Nightmare was the one pulling the strings in that situation._ “

„ _But apparently, he did not intend for that thing between Dust and me to happen, so not everything was completely under his control. Even it was only for a moment, I was to able to do something, at least._ “

It has probably made him believe that even for someone like him, there can be a chance; at least one comforting thought in this fiasco.

After a pause, Cross returns his paper:

„ _I'd still give up. I can understand that you want to get out of here as fast as possible, but your attitude might lead to unnecessary pain and false hope._ “

With renewed determination, Blue begins to write his text in an eager manner although he has to restrain his pace so the scratching noises would not become too loud. When he is finished, he reads his words one last time before giving the paper back, being somewhat proud of it, actually.

„ _I understand what you mean and I cannot deny that. However, if a second chance to flee from here opened up to me, then I think I would still try it, regardless of another punishment. Not just for my own sake, but for those who are involved in this as well and are potentially in great trouble because of me being here._

 _I might have said a similar thing to Dust, actually: It is a part of my duty as a guard to overcome my fears to protect those in need, which is why I cannot give up just yet._ “

…

…

Cross certainly takes a lot of time, causing Blue to become slightly nervous and to question himself whether he is still there or not. But when another message finally arrives, he quietly sighs in relief (perhaps Cross has just been so impressed by his words that he did not know what to say initially?!).

„ _Although your spirit is admirable, it doesn't strike me as the brightest idea to imply to one of your kidnappers that you're planning on fleeing again._ “

…

„ ~~ _Whoops_~~ _Reverse psychology! Everybody dismisses the most obvious answer first, after all! Mweheheheheheheheh!!!_ “

Next, Blue hears a faint noise behind the door, reminding him of a snort, before the paper is being returned again:

„ _I'm not sharing this with anyone. Promise._ “

„ _Thank you very much._ “

Another long pause occurs. Cross's next message says,

„ _Thank you for your time. It helped me. You should rest now. I can't promise I'll return._ “

There is another sentence at the very top, but it has been scratched. Squinting his eyes, Blue tries to read it regardless, however, the dark paper is being snatched away all of a sudden, replaced by another note, this time a white piece of paper, small and folded.

Shortly after, he believes to hear quiet footsteps outside, carefully moving away. Then it becomes completely silent again. What a shame, actually: He forgot to thank him for the apple juice.

Blue sighs before yawning directly afterwards. Even though there is no cozy bed nearby, he cannot wait to close his eyes and finally succumb to sleep. But before that, he unfolds the small mysterious paper and takes a look at it.

…

…

At first, Blue furrows his bonebrow in confusion. Why should Cross give this to him? However, his eyes get wider and wider as soon as it dawns on him, the rising hope making his soul pound in excitement.

***

_Dream_

At the end of the day, the three skeletons decided to stay overnight at Error's home (which the host reluctantly allowed). However, Dream cannot sleep, so at around seven o'clock in the morning, he gets up and decides to take a seat at the table, tiredly looking at his documents for the thousandth time although he has already stopped believing that any of them would be a great help. Instead, he keeps zoning out again and again, thinking about yesterday's events as he watches the rays of the rising sun shining through the gaps between the curtains.

To Dream's surprise however, Error suddenly walks in, coming from the room in the right corner, his expression bitter and tired. While heading towards the kitchen, his gaze falls upon the two other skeletons who are still sleeping: Ink on the couch and Stretch on the mattress next to it.

Halting for a second, Error mumbles, „eVen WheN hE sLeEps, He LooKs IncRediBly DumB.“

„You mean Ink?“ Dream asks in a hushed tone, remembering that dopey expression he saw on his friend's face, which makes him almost giggle. „I wonder what he's dreaming about right now.“

„ProBabLy aNnoYinG me To deAtH.“ While the glitch takes out a package of cold chocolate milk out of the fridge, he adds, „I bEt tHe GloaTinG jOy he'S eMittiNg mUst Be All oVer tHe plAce For You.“

„Uh, I can't read his emotions, actually.“

At first, Error turns around to give him a puzzled look, but realization quickly settles in as he replies, „...Oh. I sEe.“

After closing the fridge again, he heads towards to table and sits down across from the guardian who inquires, „So I presume you already know about his vials?“ As Error does not answer immediately, Dream explains, „I concluded this because of the reactions you sometimes have. Most of the time, people who don't know about them just feel a bit confused or curious when he drinks them.“

„...gOd, tHat aBiliTy oF yOurS is sO aNnoYinG.“

„Sorry, I can't help it,“ Dream responds with an apologetic smile. „I just would like to know whether Ink told you that himself.“

„No. BaSicAlLy fiGurEd it Out mYsElf.“ While drinking from the straw, Error notices Dream furrowing his brow all of a sudden. „...wHat'S wiTh tHat LooK?“

„Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm actually sort of happy for him for forming another connection and keeping it for longer than a month. Given his, uh, exhausting habits, it is not always easy for him to find friends. I've also been worried that he might feel lonely, sitting in his store all day...“ Dream sighs. „However, it's hard to think about anything else than that thing yesterday.“

As Error is probably recalling the events as well, he grits his teeth. „HiM leTtinG tHe wAnNabe GuarD wAndEr aRouNd wAs bAsiCalLy hIm sAyiNg, 'LoOk, yOu iDioTs, tHere'S no wAy ouT of HerE at All. YoU muSt fEel PreTty DumB nOw fOr kEepIng yOur HopEs uP, hUh?' ArrOgaNt aBomiNatIon.“

Dream still remembers the shock and dread he and everyone else felt when they could do nothing but watch helplessly what happened to Blue after being discovered. Not just that, but also the things his brother said to him... Those gruesome words keep echoing throughout his head repeatedly.

„May I ask you something?“ Dream inquires carefully.

„DepEnds On tHe qUesTioN.“

„It seems as if you have gotten to know Nightmare relatively well during the time I wasn't able to interact with him. So how would you describe him?“

„DevIouS, diShoNesT aNd mErciLeSs hiT tHe maRk pRetty WelL,“ Error replies without hesitation.

„...And you really ever saw him like this?“

„AlwaYs The SamE SadistIc abomInaTioN. Do You reMemBer hiM noT LikE tHat oR whAt? Was He thAt diFfeRenT bAck Then?“

„...Vastly different.“

Observing Dream's thoughtful expression, Error suggests, „TheN yoU shOulD pRobAbly giVe uP on tHat PaSt verSioN oF youR bRotHer anD raTheR cOnceNtraTe on tHe onE yoU'rE sEeinG riGht Now, thE oNe wHo kiDnaPpEd yOur StuPid fRieNd.“

Dream stares down at the table. Slowly, he begins to think that over all those years, he has been making excuses for his brother again and again: maybe there was just one big misunderstanding, maybe talking to him might help... and sometimes, he might have even closed his eyes to some of the bad things Nightmare has done without even realizing it himself. This naive part of his...

However, Dream has matured. He has become a city guard. Therefore, his priority should be to stop Nightmare at all costs.

...But the thought of letting go of him emotionally is still-

„What are you two talking about all the time?“ Ink questions, resting his chin on the sofa's backrest and yawning.

„Oh, did we accidentally wake you up?“ Dream asks.

„I vEry Much hoPe foR yoU thAt yoU diDn'T dRoOl on tHe piLloW wHen yOu weRe sLeEpinG,“ Error warns while opening his Script.

Quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ink innocently answers, „Nope.“

„Oh, he totally did,“ Stretch comments, sitting up on his mattress. „You'd normally think this is the last natural reaction a skeleton would do, but this guy's proving himself again to be an exception of the rule.“

„Okay, but that doesn't happen _that_ often,“ Ink counters.

Staring at him with an unimpressed expression, Stretch replies, „Do you know how many times you're doing that whenever you're on a sleepover at our home?“

„Uh, how many?“

„Every single time.“

„...Oh, sure sounds like a lot.“

Enjoying this silly little interaction, Dream suddenly comes to notice Error's surprise and confusion as he eyes the floating screen in front of him.

„Is something wrong?“ the guardian questions.

„...i'M noT suRe whAt tHat is sUppOseD to mEan,“ the black skeleton mumbles while Dream stands up and walks over to him, struck by curiosity.

Judging by those characteristic gloves, this is Blue's bookmark he is seeing right now, who can only barely keep his eyes open as it seems. He is holding a small piece of paper, a long sequence of numbers written on the top. Underneath it, a text says,

_'Second floor, left corridor, last door_

_-Don't make too much noise_

_-Don't stare at it for too long, hide it after a while'_

Meanwhile, Stretch and Ink have stood up as well, now standing behind Error and staring at this message. The former speaks up, „Where has he gotten these coordinates from?“

„He wAs sTiLl uNconScioUs tHe lAst TimE i lOokEd. I doN't kNow wHat HapPenEd in The mEanTimE.“

„Wait, I want to know what kind of place this is,“ Dream replies, returning to the other side of the table to search for a map that must be somewhere in his pile of papers.

„It'S pRobAbly nOt wOrtH it. I beT iT's JusT nIghTmarE tRyiNg tO fOol uS aGaiN aNd wAstIng Our pRecIouS tiMe wiTh tHat.“

„Oh, so this is supposed to be a message for us, huh?“ Ink inquires.

„For WhoM eLse? It's Not LikE thE wAnnAbe GuarD coUld dO anYthiNg wiTh thiS inFormAtioN hiMseLf.“

„Hmmm, I'm wondering who wrote it down, though,“ the artist says, scratching his head while his eye lights become orange gears.

„Definitely not Blue's handwriting,“ Stretch mentions before squinting his eyes as he takes a closer look. „...Though if you ask me, it looks like that would come from a non-writing hand. Seems weird to me; why would Nightmare do that?“

„LikE i Said: To miSleAd uS,“ Error answers, frowning at the screen.

„But this whole thing begs two questions: Why in such a blatant way? It might be less suspicious for us if he made it more subtle than basically presenting the address like that,“ Stretch explains.

„He's ProBabLy asSumIng We Are so DespEratE tHat wE'd tAke aNy bAit.“

„Well, we kinda are.“

„AnyWay, wHat aBouT thE othEr qUesTioN?“

„What's the use of misleading us at this point anyhow? I thought part of the reason of yesterday's demonstration was to show off how well hidden they are and all that. I'm just wondering whether he would really bother with such a weird misleading tactic.“

„He pRobaBly wOulD, aNd mAy iT oNly Be foR tHe sAke of LauGhiNg at Us fOr fAlliNg fOr iT,“ Error responds before turning around to stare at Stretch, confused. „...WhaT? WhaT do yOu ThiNk woUld Be anOthEr pOssiBiLitY?“

„Oh, how about there is someone who actually wants to help Blue?“ Ink suggests, grinning proudly at his own conclusion.

„VeRy niCe wiShfUl tHinkIng.“

„Thank you!“ the artist exclaims, beaming at the deadpanning Error.

„But you can't deny that it indeed _is_ an option,“ Stretch cuts in. „Although there's no way to tell for sure what's the case here.“

Someone who would want to help him? Actually, Dream can mostly think of that one person he saw when they were monitoring all the screens: the one who gave Blue apple juice and tissues once and who let him out of the room a couple of times to, apparently, watch television with him. However, this is also the same guy who struck him down without much hesitation yesterday, so Dream does not know how to feel about him. So... why was his first intuition to think about him? Weird.

After some minutes of searching, he points at a building on the map, located in the Ruins. „There it is, I believe.“

For a moment, the skeletons stare at each other wordlessly, Error looking the most baffled. „WaiT a SecoNd,“ he grumbles, narrowing his eyes. „Don'T tEll mE you'Re _aCtuAlly_ cOnsiDeriNg to cHecK thIs pLacE oUt? No wAy hE's rEalLy tHerE. You'Re aLloWinG yoUrsElveS to Be fOolEd bY hiM aGaiN.“

„Well, we can find it out easily from a safe distance, hm?“ Stretch suggests. „After all, now that you know the location, you can just look it up with your magical screen and tell us whether he's really there.“

„...GueSs it'S pOssiBle, buT it WouLd bE a WasTe of tIme aNywaY.“

„How long would it take?“ Dream inquires.

„It aLwaYs dePenDs on The DisTanCe. Can Be a MattEr oF mInuTes, DayS or Even weEkS. WouLd sTilL tAke a FaiR aMouNt oF TimE frOm Our cUrRenT PosItiOn.“

„Sooo that means we have to get a bit closer?“ Ink proposes, earning a frustrated groan from Error.

„Why Does nO onE hEre sEe hOw UseLeSs tHis Is? We ShoUld RaTheR iNveSt oUr TiMe in ScAnniNg tHroUgh oTher LocAtiOns iNstEad of The vEry SuspIcioUs oNe thAt cOulD bE a TriCk, a Lie, a TraP, wHatEver.“

„So... then what exactly do you reckon?“ Stretch questions.

„WeLl, I doN't knOw. I'm sUre sUnshIne Boy hAs moRe tHan eNouGh lEaDs leFt we CouLd sTill tRy tO fOlloW.“

„...Actually, we already went through everything several times already,“ Dream murmurs.

„...AlrIghT, tHen Not. It StiLl dOesN't maKe it a BetTer IdEa! No, I rEfuSe to Be tRiCkeD anD mOckEd bY tHat AbomInatIoN agAiN!“ Error determines sternly.

„Uh, I mean, if there's not another good clue we have, then what does it hurt to at least check it out?“ Ink asks with an innocent shrug.

„lEt mE rEmiNd yOu tHat wE haVe oNly sIx dAys leFt, whIcH we cOulD spEnd mOre wiSelY thAn tHat.“

„Regarding the handwriting and this message on the paper: They could be attempts to hide the writer's identity from their boss,“ Stretch adds.

„So? NiGhtmAre mIghT wAnt Us to bElievE thAt.“

„Error, all of us here have doubts about this paper's validaty. You're certainly not the only one,“ Dream intervenes while crossing his arms and giving him a strict look. „But as far as I can tell, there is less sense in walking in circles with old clues instead of examing this new one. What does it even matter if Nightmare laughs at us for that? So just let him be smug as long as we'll receive complete certainty. Also, we're already wasting time by discussing all of this now.“

Not knowing how to answer, Error merely looks at the others' expectant gazes, one by one, until his body starts to glitch out of frustration. Eventually, he storms off into his room and shuts the door behind him.

As his muffled glitchy growl can be heard, Ink comments casually, „Oh, I'm sure he'll agree once he calms down.“

***

_Cross_

At noon, Cross receives a request from Nightmare to visit him in his office. Upon entering it, the stern subordinate is greeted with the sight of two cups of tea on the desk as well as his boss sitting on the chair with folded hands and smiling at him.

„ **Please take a seat,** “ he requests.

After sitting down, Cross carefully takes a sip from the hot drink that is being offered by the other with a hand gesture. ...Black tea.

„ **What an exciting day yesterday was, wouldn't you agree?** “ Nightmare speaks while slowly twirling his spoon in his own tea (presumably apple again). „ **And I'm certain all of us learned something valuable. Yes, even I: Lately, I've apparently been not as attentive towards the wellbeing of my subordinates as I should even though this is an important responsibility I have to bear too.** “

...Cross cannot help but notice the strange way Nightmare is staring at him: not just simply looking but rather observing.

„Because of Dust?“ he inquires, ignoring his bad feeling for the time being.

Taking his time, Nightmare sips from his tea first before responding, „ **...What interesting individuals all of you are.** “ Although Cross becomes visibly confused by his remark, his boss ignores that and continues, „ **Despite all of you having only one simple goal or wish in mind most of the time, whether it be EXP, fun or a place to belong to, some of your actions never cease to baffle me. There is still so much to learn about the psyche, I suppose. Tell me, Cross: What do you think is** _ **your**_ **goal?** “

Taken aback by his question, his subordinate answers, „It's still the same: protecting you.“

After a thoughtful pause in which Nightmare eyes him, the ticking of a nearby grandfather clock filling the silence, he remarks, „ **You've never been that demanding, hm? However, there must be other desires aside from that.** “

„I don't understand why you're asking me this all of a sudden.“

„ **I've already said that my subordinates are a part of my responsibility, so I bet that you must have at least a small hunch why I called you here,** “ Nightmare explains calmly, tilting his head slightly. „ **...because something has been on your mind for a little while, isn't that so?** “

So Cross's intuition has been right. It was probably his constant thinking and doubting that have made his boss suspicious, which is why he has been trying to avoid him so he would not notice it in the first place; it was relatively easy yesterday since Nightmare was mostly occupied with Dust, but well, such things seem to be a matter of time anyway.

As his grin rises, a cheeky spark appears in his single eye. „ **Do you know how much fun it is to talk to you when it comes to those things? Your expression can be even harder to read at times than Killer's, which means I have to pay far more attention to all the little nuances of your inner world, and believe me: It's an amusing contrast indeed.**

 **Say, Cross...** “ Leading the cup to his mouth, he does not break his eye contact. „ **...what would you say about your 'protector's role'? Do you think you're doing a great job so far?** “

Why is Nightmare tackling this specific angle? Instead of asking directly, he just turns everything into a laborious spiel. Naturally, Cross starts to doubt whether 'the wellbeing of his subordinates' is the sole reason for this conversation.

„I think I'm doing my work fine enough so far. Or do you have any complaints to give?“ the stoic skeleton asks.

Knitting his brow, Nightmare responds with a surprised tone, „ **Me? Oh, but no, you don't understand: It's not about me at all. We're talking about** _ **you,**_ **Cross.** _ **Your**_ **wishes and ambitions,** _ **your**_ **dreams and desires... thoughts... worries... mistakes...** _ **guilt...**_ “

...Why in the world is he stressing those words in such a way? Unless...

...No, there is no way he got wind of the note. Since Cross is working for him since quite some years now, he already knows about his sleeping habits, so he should have chosen a good time to visit Blueberry and even made an extra effort to search for Dust's old scratch papers to communicate with him as quiet as possible. There could be no way for him to know it. Or is there another stupid invention that he is keeping secret from everyone again?

But no, if Nightmare knew about the note, his first reaction would probably be to change their location as fast as possible instead of engaging in these mind games-

However, this is when Cross realizes his mistake; his eyes widen as Nightmare smirks smugly. „ **So... it must have to do with something you've done recently; something very, very wrong, maybe?** “

He realized Nightmare's intention way too late and carelessly indulged in this nervous thinking. Although he might not know about Cross's action just yet, he is trying to push him into a certain direction, trying to make him tell him.

„ **I am all ear, Cross. You can share your problems with me. After all, you are** _ **my**_ **responsibility.** “ He chuckles.

...This feels like an interrigation.

Secretly clenching a fist on his lap, Cross replies calmly, „...I have nothing important to tell.“

How even to approach this matter? How could he talk his way out of this without revealing anything to Nightmare?

Cross almost flinches when Nightmare suddenly sighs, distracting him from his thoughts. „ **Always the same old responses: 'I'm fine', 'There's nothing to worry about', 'It's not a big deal anyway'. Can you at least come up with something that has more substance than that?** “

Rolling his eye, Nightmare stands up from his chair to slowly stroll towards a bookshelf behind his nervous subordinate. „ **Such idle excuses may work for carefree idiots, but for me? I thought you would be smarter than that.** “

„...There's nothing I can do when that's the truth,“ Cross mumbles.

„ **...Right, 'the truth',** “ Nightmare repeats, thoughtful as he eyes his collection of literature. „ **So how about you help me then to reach this 'truth' so we both can have an equal understanding? I've heard you asking about Dust a couple of times... Does it have anything to do with that?** “

He pauses. „ **...No. At least... not directly. However, I feel as though I'm almost there. Could it be an issue that is connected to Dust? Regarding the recent events, the only logical conclusion would be...** “ As Nightmare hums, prolonging his speech, his subordinate begins to sweat. „ **...our dear guest.** “

If Cross had a heart, it would have probably jumped right now.

Nightmare turns his head, grinning in excitement. „ **Oh, it seems as though I struck a nerve here~** “

As his boss slowly approaches him, a dark pressure building up from behind, all the petrified Cross can do is reassuring himself that panic is unnecessary. He must stay calm. There still exist more than enough ways to explain himself.

„ **So this little guard is the reason why you're filled with... worries, I assume,** “ Nightmare concludes while resting both of his hands on the backrest of Cross's chair. „ **Is it because of something he said? Something he did? Or rather something** _ **you**_ **did? There's absolutely no shame in admitting any of that. Your worries are my worries as well. And despite all those stupid mistakes you, Dust and the others make from time to time...** “

He leans down, closer to the other's skull. „ **...your loyality still remains. Isn't that right, dear protector?** “

...There is only one way to beat someone who is essentially a 'feelings detector': showing him pure honesty.

Drooping his tensed shoulders, Cross sighs in defeat. „Alright, I'm telling you what has been bothering me.“

Without even looking at him, the monochrome skeleton can imagine that Nightmare is staring at him with the biggest curiosity right now. After a little thinking pause, Cross elaborates, „I've had dreams about that guard before.“

„ **What happened in them?** “

„Well, there was one where I saw him sitting alone in a cell; he was anxious and couldn't stop crying. Then there would be another one where he seemed much happier and he shared his tacos with us-“

„ **'Us'? Who else was there?** “

Cross frowns as he tries to recall their face. His memory when it comes to dreams is really not that great: Although he seemed to recognize Blue once he saw him in person, he does not think he has ever met that other person yet. All Cross can remember is the color yellow and the sound of their soft giggle that has burned into his mind somehow.

„...I'm sorry, but I can't remember who that was,“ the subordinate apologizes quietly.

Then Nightmare moves away from him, standing in an upright posture again while one hand still remains on the chair. Eventually, he states, „ **You're empathizing with that guard.** “

When Cross lowers his gaze, the dark skeleton sighs. „ **Regarding those dreams, you already know my opinion about them: In most cases, it's nothing but a waste of time to think about them that much, so don't be as foolish as the Destroyer.** “

„The similarities are just... eerie.“

„ **Yes, I know. However, they are also plenty of differences, so you can never be sure what to trust and what not. Generally speaking, it's better not to use them as the basis of your judgement.** “

„Of course I'm aware of that,“ Cross answers before turning around to stare up at him. „Anyway, I want you to know that nothing of this changes the fact that I'm still loyal to you.“

„ **...And you can truly say that with such conviction?** “

Cross nods. „I'm your protector, after all.“

There is no guilt to feel here, as these words still hold truth.

„I pledged my loyality to you and I'm always keeping my vows.“

Nightmare just has to feel his honesty behind these words, has to see that passionate glint of determination in his eyes.

„And having a bit of empathy for my enemy isn't enough to break that promise.“

He is doing the right thing.

The underlying judgement in Nightmare's expression remains although he has raised his brow by now, unclear whether this means he is surprised, impressed or amused by his little speech. He is probably still reading his soul, looking for any sign of dishonesty. Regardless of that, Cross never averts his gaze from him.

Lastly, Nightmare's gaze falls upon Cross's left arm. What breaks the tension in the end is a small chuckle from him.

„ **My, such melodrama from you,** “ his boss comments, satisfied as he returns to his seat. „ **But regarding that guard, I can tell you this: Don't you worry. I'm certain the Destroyer will make the right decision.** “

...Nightmare believes him.

Finally, Cross's expression softens at this relieving realization while the dark skeleton continues, „ **Oh, but I believe your tea has gotten cold by now. Well...** “ He looks at the clock to his right. „ **...but how about we postpone our little tea session for another time? I still have to catch up with some work, but having heard this 'confession' of yours has managed to put me at ease again.** “

„...Alright,“ Cross utters, perplexed.

After standing up and walking to the door, Nightmare calls after him, „ **Ah, yes. One last thing: It would be ideal if you would look out for Dust as well. I don't always have time to check on all of you.** “

„I'll do that.“

„ **I'm sure you'll benefit from a little bit of social interaction as well. Maybe it will even make your frown go away,** “ Nightmare mentions while looking at some of his papers on his desk. Chuckling, he adds, „ **...Although you know what? Just stay how you are. It's much more amusing like that anyway.** “

Finally leaving the office, Cross feels suddenly inspired by that small, yet important victory he has just achieved, even further reassuring him that what he is doing is the right thing. In the back of his mind, Cross can basically hear those scrapped words he wrote last night, whispering to him.

„ _If everyone were thinking that way, the world might be a better place._ “

***

_Dream_

„...aLrigHt, so leT's sAy wE'd reAllY fOunD ouT thEir LocaTion: tHen wHat?“ Error asks with his arms crossed as everyone is sitting at the table again. „We'vE bEeN so muCh oCcuPieD wiTh FindiNg hiM thAt pRobaBly nOne oF us hAs pRopErlY thOughT abOut a wAy hoW we'D geT hiM ouT of TheRe.“

„Well, yes, he's right,“ Dream murmurs, sheepishly scratching his cheekbone. „We can't just go ask the other city guards for help because we don't know who may or may not work for Nightmare.“

„And if he finds out that we know his location, he'll just run away and choose another hiding spot,“ Stretch adds, resting his chin on his palm. „I suppose we all agree that no one of us would want to take that risk?“

Everyone nods (though Ink does that with a clueless shrug).

„Alright, so since we're dealing with a sensitive hostage situation, we can't just burst in and fight our way through,“ Dream explains. „So we'd have to sneak in, get Blue and quickly leave again.“

„For That, wE shOulD cHooSe a TimE wHerE evEryOne, oR aT leAsT mOsT oF thEm Are aSlEep, eSpeCiaLly NigHtmaRe.“

„Oh, wouldn't that also mean that you'd finally get a chance to arrest him?“ Ink asks while poking his friend's arm.

„I, well...,“ Dream utters, feeling suddenly nervous at the mere thought of it.

„Don'T be DumB,“ Error retorts. „I beT he'S suRroUndEd bY a Lot of NegAtiviTy siNce iT is _hIs_ dOmaIn. ...I thInk Not EveN i CouLd stAnd a ChanCe aGaiNst hiM unDer tHesE cIrcUmsTanCes, noT evEn IncLudIng hiS LitTle HorDe of MisfiTs.“

„Also, I wouldn't want to involve any of you in such a fight. So let's just solely focus on rescuing Blue instead,“ Dream suggests.

„Huh, okay,“ Ink utters as his eyes turn into thoughtful gears again. „...So does anyone here have a neat plan?“

For a moment, the skeletons sink into deep thinking.

„So we know how the interior looks like, at least,“ Stretch speaks up. „The exterior on the other hand... well, we'd have to see... However, since this is basically a stealth mission: Can anyone here pick locks?“ Everybody looks at each other before collectively shaking their heads. „...Alright, I guess even if someone of us began to learn it now, I'm not sure if amateurs like us would be able to pick their locks; I bet they're foolproof enough for that anyways.“

„Uh, I would really like to be the one who is going in,“ Dream mentions, lifting his hand. „It's my responsibility as a guardian to save him and I can't let civilians put themselves in great danger when this is supposed to be my burden.“

„But you said that negativity is making ya weak, right? Meaning you'd probably be the least qualified for that particular mission, actually,“ Stretch replies as Dream stares down at the table with disappointment written on his face. „And we shouldn't really care that much about whether we're officially city guards or not. What matters most are our abilities and how we could use them best.“

„speAkiNg of WhiCh, HavE yoU gOttEn a RePly yeT?“ Error inquires, looking at Ink.

„Uh, a reply from whom again?“

The other rolls his eyes. „FroM tHat kId wiTh tHe fLowEr. Do yOu at lEasT rEmemBer tHaT he Was tHe oNe foLloWinG uS to tHe fActoRy wIthOut uS nOticIng hIm aT aLl baCk tHeN? His aBiliTy cOulD bE uSefUl fOr uS.“

„Oh yeah, so about that one,“ Ink says as he takes out his mettaphon. „They just wrote that after they asked Flowey, he immediately bailed and hasn't come back so far.“

„...WelL, grEat.“

„I guess he's just too afraid to work with us both!“ Ink laughs. „Maybe I should tell Frisk more about our operation?“

„I don't know if it is a smart idea to concern a _child_ with matters like these,“ Dream argues. „I'll inform their parents about it soon. They will then decide what to do with that. Just ask them to message you when their friend comes back. However, we shouldn't force anyone here to do anything.“

„Roger~“

„Anyway, any alternative suggestions?“ Dream asks.

After a moment of silence, Stretch suddenly freezes as if an idea has made its way into his mind. „...Wow,“ he eventually utters, earning confused looks.

„WhaT?“

„...I've never thought I'd say that, but...“ Stretch's gaze falls upon the clueless Ink. „...he's actually pretty vital in all of this...“

***

After hearing Stretch's plan, Dream is the first one to cry out, „W-Wait, wait a minute there! So what you mean is that we'd have to mostly rely on Ink in this matter?!“

With a blank stare, Error utters, „...We'rE doOmeD, aRen'T we?“

„You have to admit that he's got all the abilities we need,“ Stretch responds calmly, shrugging. „I don't particularly like this idea either, but-“

„Can you imagine how dangerous that is?! What if we gets caught?! Do we even have a chance to rescue him in case that happens?!“ Dream exclaims in great worry.

„...AltHouGh The biG aDvanTagE hE hAs iS thE faCt tHat NigHtmaRe cAn'T deTecT hiM,“ Error mentions.

„Still, there are more than enough ways how he could get caught regardless!“ Dream protests and then looks at Ink. „Come on, even you must see that this is-“

„Oh, I'm _totally_ gonna do that!“ the artist agrees happily, having drunk too much orange apparently.

„...Just why do you have to be that way?“ Dream sighs and buries his face in his hands.

„C'mon, I'm super good when it comes to sneaky stealth action!“ Ink insists while nudging his desperate friend with his elbow over and over again. „Error can confirm that!“

„Don'T reMinD mE of AlL tHe nIghTmaReS i HaD oF yoU sTalKinG mE. I'm sTiLl TryInG to fOrgeT thEm.“

„See?! There's absolutely no need to worry!“ Ink reassures.

„You don't understand. There's _always_ a reason to worry when it's you,“ the guardian mumbles.

„Regardless of that, he's still the best option we have out of all of us,“ Stretch intervenes. „Or do you have a better idea to offer? Like you said earlier: We're wasting time with too much discussion and Error still has yet to check if that's even the right location or not.“

„It's just...,“ Dream murmurs and sighs again.

He does not know whether he would be able to take the responsibility if something happens to Ink when this is supposed to be _his_ task as a city guard. Also, the thought of putting his other best friend in such great danger scares him immensely...

„Hey, Dream, cheer up now,“ Ink speaks, making his friend remove his hands and look at him. „I know I'm not the brightest bulb around here, but I'm not completely incapable! I mean, I wasn't even half bad at practical exercises back then in academy!“

„GueSs hE cAn bE soMewhAt dEcenT iN thAt rEgaRd...,“ Error mumbles.

„I'm gonna do that even if you say no!“ Ink determines, pouting.

Eventually, after staring into everyone's eyes while evaluating his options, Dream quietly answers, „Alright, alright, fine...“

Taking a big gulp from his yellow paint, Ink then hugs him from the side while excitedly jumping on his chair. „You're not gonna regret that~“

„I already am...“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeh. I feel so apathetic right now that I don't even know what I should use a start sentence for the notes section. Lel.
> 
> -So this chapter was supposed to be way longer (wow, for once not shorter) and already include the rescue thingy part. However, then I thought it might be better to take ma time and instead establish Cross's motivations and values a bit more in order to make his decision more believable; it was actually supposed to be more ambigious at this point to be explained in depth later on, bu-huuut I got some doubts whether it would really be that smart to do most of the motivation explanation afterwards in that case. Eh, I dunno.  
> -Oh yeah, this chapter also explores Nightmare's values a bit. I'm sure there's at least one fanfic out there that went this route, but what I wanna super duper strongly emphasize here that the biggest value he holds (yes, something that might even surpass his desire for negativity) is loyalty, which is the reason why the flashback in the beginning exists; so him trusting in Cross's loyalty seems more plausible. Though y'know, that's still the biggest issue I struggle with in this chapter (like I said a couple of times: I've written myself in a pretty nasty corner here that is not very comfortable).  
> Well, aside from that: Regarding Nightmare's motivations and values, I've still just barely scratched the surface, huehue. Last chapter, I was thinking about doing that phone call from his perspective, but I wanna prolong doing his POV as long as I can so these things gain a bit more of a mystery flair, which I think works quite well for an antagonist to keep him interesting, y'know (also, doing that call from his perspective wouldn't have worked anymore due to the twist).  
> -Also also, there's a bit of character development going on with Blue of course; his desire to get respect being slowly replaced by the bigger desire to protect others and gaining more confidence from that (it's basically a Naruto or Hercules character journey now that I think about it). Though I'd say there are characters in the story with a bit more depth than that, I have the feeling as though he might be the most relatable one in his goals and hopefully, he has an inspiring development.  
> I guess this is a subjective thing; I could totally understand if they are people who find him annoying, lel. But this is also where the charm of a story with a lotta characters with a lotta screentime for everyone lies: Watching which people like or despise certain characters, hearing their reasonings and all that. I've always found that having like a top list of your favorite characters, stories, series etc. adds to a person's individuality, which has always been my personal biggest value of all.  
> -Ah yeah, I also wanna say that I've spent a lotta time to think about a certain thing which my dumb past self apparently didn't consider as important, but then I realized it while writing and felt pretty embarrassed about that: anachronism, which is of course a very big point in steampunk.  
> So-hoo I established the mettaphon being a thing in this universe, which is a steampunky equivalent to a modern phone (though with far less options, but still), but I didn't think that hard about other modern inventions yet, actually. Though I was already deciding at the beginning that, for example, the Internet not to be a thing here just yet (Æther forbid Ink finds out what memes are), but I'm not sure about the computers themselves just yet; maybe, depending on how the plot goes later, I might add something like a database (like a pre-computer thingy), but I'm still not sure.  
> Anyways, what I actually intended to mention here, something that might be a bit plot-breaking, is the existence of surveillance cameras because I haven't thought about that. Lel. So I'm thinking about to add them to the story a bit later and not just yet to avoid stupid plotholes here. I mean, there sure would be ways to work with them regardless, but I couldn't come up with a proper solution the entire last two weeks, so I guess going this route would be the safest. I'm not really a fan of that, but eh.
> 
> Oh yeah, I actually drew a comic about Ink and Nootmer and the arts thingy:  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> Have you ever thought there'd exist a comic about them explaining Expressionism? Yeah, me neither (geez, I want Nootmer to be my literature teacher and calling me an uneducated creature. Lel).
> 
> So have a nice day then~


	30. 2.10: "The Time Has Come for a Jam Session, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *even more sneaky stealth action, this time starring (heh, star-ring) none other than ink himself. oh boy, i bet no one can even bear to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fanarts I wanna show again:
> 
> The first one being by PsychoMeows (sorry, I silly noodle forgot to mention that last time, gnarf):  
> https://www.deviantart.com/psychomeows/art/AETHERVERSE-Blueberry-848479883?ga_submit_new=10%3A1594556544
> 
> And then some by Rangeraj:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-Error-in-the-alley-from-CH-7-849295570  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-The-Essence-of-Hartred-CH29-fanart-850310080  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Two-Feeling-Detectors-Walk-Into-A-Bar-850302739
> 
> Eh, I always feel kinda awkward and embarrassed when it comes to showing gratitude, but I just wanna stress how much I appreciate it uehfiubeufbcb (this is the sound of me drowning my awkwardness with apple fizz in this exact moment)

** The Case of Blueberry **

***

_Ink_

After quickly walking down the stairs that would lead to the lonely hill on which Error's white residence is located, said skeleton crosses the street in order to reach the taxi he called beforehand. All the while, he keeps simultaneously looking around and checking for any suspicious sign although the tidy neighborhood appears to be as calm and peaceful as ever at first glance.

Then Error opens the car door and gets in; all he can see of the short driver in front of him is the long, thin arm on the side that types something on his mettaphon. Handing over his money, the skeleton requests, „JusT dRivE arOunD hOtlAnD foR noW. ThE dEstInaTioN dOesN't maTtEr yEt.“

As another pale arm (or is it a leg?) creeps up to receive the payment, Error rummages in the chest pocket of his dark coat until he finds a vial filled with water. Meanwhile, the driver lazily counts the banknotes.

„*Huh, that's like, a bit too much for one single person-“

When the glitchy skeleton spills the liquid on the floor next to him, Ink suddenly emerges from it, desperately catching his breath. „Woah, I've just broken my previous record here,“ he pants while rubbing his dizzy head. „Staying like that for so long makes you forget you're actually supposed to be a skeleton and not tap water.“

After witnessing his sudden appearance through the rearview mirror, the driver becomes speechless at first, but recovers rather quickly from his shock and lets out an apathetic sigh instead. „*Wow, and here I thought I would finally get some tip. Man, this job _sucks._ “

Even after starting the engine and driving off, Jerry cannot stop complaining. „*Last time, there was a guy who wanted to give me a weird sculpture made out of soot as a tip, and I was like, 'Uh, _no?_ Who would even voluntarily accept an item made out of freaking _soot?_ ' Gross. Oh yeah, and the sculpture itself was a joke too.“

Ignoring the driver's never-ending rambling, Error takes out his package of chocolate milk and holds it out to Ink. „Don'T yOu dAre PaSs ouT jUst nOw.“

„Wasn't going to,“ the other disagrees as he happily accepts the drink.

When Ink is about to get off the floor to sit down on the comfy seat instead, Error warns him sternly, „stAy lOw foR noW.“

„And what about looking out of the window at least?“

„nO.“

„Huh, that sounds like a pretty boring ride,“ Ink mumbles, pouting slightly as he slurps his chocolate milk loudly.

„WhaT arE yoU, fiVe yeArS oLd?“

„Not even sure myself about my age, to be frank.“

„JusT fReaKinG enDurE iT,“ Error retorts and rolls his eyes before a sudden thought lets a mocking sneer appear on his face. „BuT iSn'T tHat gReaT? YouR sMalL siZe iS aCtuAlLy HelPfuL fOr oNce.“

While he snickers, Ink pinches his leg, making Error wince and move further away from him like a startled cat. Staring down at him with narrowed eyes, Glitchy commands, „StoP thaT.“

„Hmmm? What did you just say?“ Ink asks and pinches him again, laughing. „I guess I'm just too small to hear you correctly down here~“

With his back pressed against the door now, Error starts to angrily kick in his direction, yelling, „StOp thAt bEfoRe I dEciDe tO tHroW yOu ouT oF thE veHicLe!“

Eventually, both adult skeletons calm down again: While Ink is sketching something in his little notebook, humming random tunes, Error keeps leaning against the window to get a look at the rearview mirror, his arms crossed.

„...I'vE beEn RigHt,“ he declares, frowning. „TheRe ReAllY iS sOmeOne foLloWinG mE.“

„You sure you aren't just paranoid?“

„SuCh a 'cOinCiDenCe' iS sTartIng tO bEcoMe moRe sUspIcioUs if sOmeOne iS tAkiNg tHe ExaCt sAme cOmplEteLy rAndOm rOuTe aS yoU.“

„But I thought you said there wasn't anyone a few days ago? So why now?“ Ink questions, squinting his green eyes in confusion.

„I guEsS iT's bEcaUse of Our CaLl; nOw thAt NigHtmAre knOws For SuRe ThaT i'M woRkiNg tOgeTheR wiTh hIs bRotHer, hE miGhT'vE beComE paRanOiD eNouGh tO sEnd sOmeOne aFteR uS tO keeP aN eyE on Us,“ Error explains in a disdainful tone.

„Huh, I guess you're kinda similar in that regard.“

„DoN't coMpaRe Me wiTh tHat fiLtHy aBomInaTioN,“ he grumbles before staring at the artist with a furrowed brow, not saying a word.

„What?“

„...ReAlLy lOokS liKe yOu'rE tHe mOst eFfEctiVe wEapOn aGaiNst hiM in ThiS sCenAriO, dOesN't iT.“

At his displeased expression, Ink can only snort. „Wow, you don't even _try_ to sound a bit more optimistic at least!“

„BeCauSe hAviNg tO reLy oN sOmeOne wHo TriPs oN hiS oWn fEet aT leAst TwiCe a DaY iS rEaSon EnoUgh tO bE woRriEd aBouT thIs plAn.“ When he notices the artist's eyes practically shining in a bright orange color, he asks, „Why aRe yoU eVen so AwFulLy eXciTeD aBouT thAt?“

„Hm? Is it that noticeable?“

„HaVe yOu eVen sEen YouRsElf iN a MirRor LatEly? YoU'rE grInniNg liKe a biG dOoFuS aLl tHe tImE.“

Giggling at that, Ink replies, „Well, have I or Blue ever told you that I wanted to become a city guard too? Didn't work out, though. However, I've never thought I ever get a chance like this one: It's like I were a guard that is entrusted to a super important sneaky mission!“ After taking another sip from his orange vial, he adds while slightly bouncing up and down in excitement, „Plus, it feels exactly like that kind of thing we'd totally do in our dreams! So of course I get super hyped about this!“

Since Error does not know how to respond to that, he instead stares at him with a dumbfounded expression until he continues to look out of the window again, observing. Eventually, he utters, „...GuEsS tHat ParT of mE tHat StiLl ThoUght yOu wOulD hAve EnoUgh oF tHat KinD oF aCtiOn aFteR oUr FiGht wAs dUmB fOr BeLieVinG tHat aFteR aLl. YoU'll pRobAbLy nEveR leArN, hUh?“

„What? Does that mean you're not excited? Not even a little bit?“

„HonEsTly, I waNt eVeRythiNg of ThiS to Be ovEr as SoOn aS pOsSibLe sO i Don'T hAve To rAck mY brAiN aBouT tHat StuPid WaNnAbe GuaRd AnymOre,“ Error explains and sighs.

Although Ink does not comment on that, he blinks at him curiously. ...This certainly is an unexpected side of him, is it not? Blue being captured actually bothers Error. That makes the artist wonder what the two skeletons must have been through to make the grumpy Glitchy care for someone other than himself. That is almost way too crazy to believe-

...Wait, what has made Ink to think about that in the first place?

„DroP me oUt at tHe neXt cRoSsRoaD,“ Error requests the driver before looking at Ink. „If SomeThiNg gOeS hOrRiBly wRoNg, TheN caLl uS.“

„Roger~,“ the other hums and salutes.

„AlSo, eH,“ the glitch utters, hesitating as he stares at his goofy expression. „...DoN't bE _tOo_ dUmb.“

„Oh, so that means I'm allowed to be dumb to a certain extent? Nice to hear.“

„AskInG yOu tO be nOt dUmB at AlL wOulD bE an UnrEaLiStiC wiSh, So I raThEr sEttLe fOr tHe miDdlE gRoUnd,“ Error answers while taking out more money from his pocket and giving it to the chauffeur. „DriVe hiM aRoUnd foR tHe nExt 20 mInuTeS; dOeSn't MatTer WheRe. ThEn bRiNg hiM to The GraNd WorKshOp. In CaSe sOmeOne aSks YoU: It wAs jUst mE anD no One ElsE hEre.“

At last, he gets out once the car stops while Ink waves at him cheerfully. Error stiffens at that goodbye gesture for a moment before closing the door with a quiet „hMpf“. Then the taxi drives off again.

So their plan looks like this: Error is going to shuttle between various companies and factories, pretending to do his usual work, while in actuality, he tries to come as close to Blue's location as possible, without raising too much suspicion, to confirm he is truly there as the note told them. Ink hiding in a liquid should trick a potential shadow sent by Nightmare into thinking it was just Error in the taxi so the artist would be able to sneak into the lion's den later with one problem less to worry about (though he still thinks Glitchy is just being too paranoid).

During his ride, Ink decides to kill some time by either sketching, answering Dream's usual messages filled with worries or sneakily peeking out of the window and watching the passing people. Lost in his little activity, the artist does not notice a certain someone taking a seat next to him.

„Hey, you and Error got some trouble again?“ Sci greets him with a cup of coffee in his hand. „I hope it won't become a habit that I have to help you guys out every time.“

„At least you get a chance to spend more time with Error. Uh, kinda,“ Ink answers.

„Well, would be better if he called me when you're not dealing with... uh, you know,“ Sci utters before his smile vanishes. „He didn't give me all the details, though. Why can't he finally open up more?“

„Say, how do you even know each other? I think you've never told me.“

„Uh, well, it's kind of a complicated story...“

„It's become such a trope to say that, y'know?“ Ink whines, visibly unsatisfied by his answer.

„But it's the truth. Anyway, I think it's better to wait until Error tells you that himself; I believe he might get angry at me otherwise.“

„And how long would I need to wait? Years?“

„Since it's Error, I wouldn't actually be surprised.“ Chuckling at Ink's displeased pout, Sci adds, „Well, but we have other things to worry about at the moment, right?“

***

Eventually, both of them enter Sci's apartment: relatively modest in size, but well-equipped with modern furnishings (and much more clean than Ink's home, that is for sure; though probably almost every single household in this city is cleaner than his anyway). After walking through the entrance hallway, the first thing Ink notices is a lazy Red spread all across the blue couch and watching television.

„Well, if it isn't our favorite tease,“ he comments once he spots the artist as well. „I've heard you and the glitchy ass are dealin' with a big problem again?“

„Come on, it's rude to call an old acquaintance like that,“ Sci remarks.

„It's also rude to call me '#13'. Hell, he's even still callin' _you_ by a number from time to time, isn't he?“

„...Fair enough, but I'm sure he'll get over it. Eventually. Anyway, I have some stuff to prepare, so off I go.“ Then Sci heads towards the kitchen, leaving the other two skeletons alone in the living room.

„So... if I understood this correctly, then it has something to do with Nightmare's Gang, eh?“ Red asks as he sits up. „Tough case.“

„I guess?“ Really, seeing everyone getting so serious over this is slowly becoming tiresome; since they have a solid plan now, they can cheer up a bit at least, can they not?

„By the way, do ya know how Blue is even doin' right now?“ Red inquires.

„Not sure. I think he's still in that one room all alone, sleeping.“

„Huh, I see,“ the other mumbles, frowning. „If I can help in any way, then just tell me. Can't just let my most loyal regular customer hangin'.“

„Sure,“ Ink promises while his hand automatically reaches out for a certain vial. However, he restrains himself for now.

***

Later on, Ink watches Sci brew some weird potions in his kitchen that could also easily be called 'second laboratory' since it is crammed with all sorts of chemical equipments Ink does not even know the names of. Hey, he can at least point at that one thingy and say it is a flask (filled with some very funny colorful liquid that bubbles!) or at the pipettes or vials, but this how far his knowledge of scientific jargon goes. Meanwhile the artist sits on a stool next to the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, until he becomes curious and reaches out for a small measuring cup, filled with a glowing blue liquid, and takes a closer look at it.

„Soooo this is supposed to restore some magic, huh?“ Ink asks and (of course) sticks the tip of his tongue in it, resulting in his eyes widening and a shiver running through his entire body. „Wow, this knocks you off like nothing.“

„Well, what did you expect?“ Sci replies as he snatches the cup from him. „Do you even understand why typically, monster food doesn't restore all of your energy immediately and instead does it only slowly and steadily?“ When Ink shrugs, the other explains, „To put it simply, consuming so much at once is unhealthy for your body in the long run. It's equivalent to, uh, for example drinking one cup of coffee that has the strength of ten. Anyway, although drinking it may restore your magic again, you get tired way faster than usually, so it's only a temporary boost.“

„And how bad could that 'tiredness' get?“

„Until you pass out.“

„Oh.“

„Which is why two cups is the recommended maximum number to use in a short time frame if you're in a really dire situation and are in need of magic right now; anything above that and it might get pretty critical,“ Sci elaborates while pouring the liquid into a proper vial and closing it with a lid. „I know that your abilities cost you a lot of energy, so you'll probably need those. However, use them only if absoluetly necessary, alright?“

„Sure~,“ Ink agrees, his eye lights becoming an excited orange, causing Sci to knit his brow, worried.

„I know that I can't make your decisions for you and that there's probably no better solution to all of this, but at least know that you have no obligation whatsoever to do this 'mission'.“

„Hm? Yeah, of course I know that,“ the artist answers, tilting his head with a puzzled expression.

„...Please tell me you're at least _aware_ of how serious this is.“

„Geez, I get that, I get that, but being all nervous and anxious about that doesn't help either, you know? Also...“ Subconsciously, his hand reaches out for the vials again. „...I wouldn't want something to happen to Blue either. We know each other for quite some years, after all.“

Then Sci's gaze goes down to his paints as well. „I see you've actually been drinking more of the pink one for a change. That's good.“

„If you say so,“ Ink responds and lowers his hand. „But it still tastes terrible, though.“

„See, this is where I don't really get you,“ Sci remarks, scratching his head. „You're willing to take the 'negative' ones without much hesitation, aside from black maybe, and still, you just keep refusing the pink paint, of all things.“

„Because even brown or gray just taste better in comparison.“

„Well, I'm sorry for telling you this, but this is not supposed to be some funny fruit juice; it still counts as a medicine, so taste is a side issue here,“ his friend explains, crossing his arms in a strict manner. „Maybe it's time you start to evaluate again what _exactly_ you want from these paints: If your goal is to have access to the full spectrum of emotions like an average person, then you can't just exclude certain ones just because you don't feel like drinking them. This is not how things normally work, you know?“

While Sci continues with his work, Ink falls silent.

***

„Huh, and how long will this take now?“ Ink asks, lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling with a mettaphon in his hand.

„As iF i kNow. JusT beCaUse i'M a Bit cLoSer nOw, dOesN't MeaN hIs nAmE wiLl mAgiCaLly ApPeaR oN tHe sCreEn,“ Error huffs.

„Then... how about getting even closer?“

„CaN yoU eVeN iMagiNe hOw mUcH i'M alReaDy wAlkiNg oN thIn Ice HerE?! If nIghTmaRe'S gOonS seE me HanGinG aRoUnd aNywHerE nEar hIs LocAtiOn, _iF_ tHis ReaLly iS hIs, TheN of CourSe hE'll Get sUspiCioUs!“

„Easy, calm down,“ Dream soothes him.

„If someone watching you is the problem, then how about finding and knocking them out or something like that?“ Ink asks innocently.

„FirStLy: We Can't tEll hOw mAny tHerE aRe anD wHo'S eVen woRkiNg fOr hiM oR noT. SecOndLy: Who Do yoU tHinK NigHtmaRe iS gOinG to SusPecT fiRsT if hE fiNds Out sOmeThiNg hAppEneD to Them, hM? I dOn't kNow iF tHis wOuLd nEceSsaRiLy mAke hiM sUspIcioUs enOuGh tO cHanGe hiS lOcaTioN aLtoGethEr, bUt hE miGhT uSe tHat As an ExCuSe tO pUniSh tHe wAnnAbe GuaRd aGaiN.“

„Let's just avoid that. Blue is already suffering more than enough,“ Stretch notes.

„So then what? Will we give up completely on those coordinates just because you don't have absolute confirmation that he's really there?“ Ink questions, flopping down on his stomach as slight frustration is overcoming him as well. „Is there not anything else we could do?“

After a pause, Error speaks up, „...ActUallY, tHerE is One mEthOd I haVen'T tRieD oUt yEt: HaCkiNg.“

„Uh, which means?“

„So EvEn a LayMan liKe yoU cAn uNderStaNd: I baSicAlly ForCe tHe sCriPt to Do oR shOw mE tHinGs aLthOugH it'S nOt sUppoSed To. ThiS iS hoW i FoUnd tHe bOokMarK fUnctIon iN tHe fiRst PlaCe, foR eXamPle.“

„Wow, so why didn't you try it before?“ Dream inquires.

„BeCaUse oNe duMb miStaKe aNd eVerYthiNg wiLl bE rUinEd. WorSt cAse sCenAriO woUlD pRobAbLy bE tHat iT cRaSheS eNtiReLy, sO it'S sOrt oF a GamBle.“

„Then why don't you just try it regardless?“ Ink suggests. „I, for one, don't need extra confirmation; I could even go right now if I wanted to!“

An incomprehensible glitching noise escapes Error before he cries out, „ArE yOu CoMpLeTeLy DeNsE?! Do YoU wIsH tO eNd Up LiKe YoUr StUpId FrIeNd?!“

„All I'm saying here is that a rescue mission sometimes requires more instinct than always thinking and worrying and more thinking and worrying-“

„AlrIghT, yOu BraInlEss BloTch, TheN jUst gO ahEad aNd we'Ll sEe hoW ThiS eNdS-“

„Stars, please calm down,“ Dream requests more firmly. „All of us want the same thing, don't we? So instead of arguing, we should just take a deep breath and keep a clear head, alright?“

One reluctant break later, Error sharply inhales the air before sighing. „...AlRigHt, tHen I jUst TrY to HaCk iNto it tOmoRroW. But If aNytHinG gOes WroNg, It's _yoUr_ FaUlt.“

***

...Ink believes he has finally figured it out. In the middle of the night, resting on the living room's couch, he stands up to grab his strap of vials from the table nearby and takes a bit of each paint until he thinks he understands that odd feeling of restlessness in his chest, one that he has ever since Blue has been kidnapped:

Something felt so off the first time Ink registered that Error, even though he does not like to show it, is worried about Blue's well-being. _Error._ Someone he has always known as 'the Destroyer of Worlds' has an actual conscience. Is it not hilarious to think about that?

Ink stares down at his brown vial.

...Meanwhile, the Creator, the supposed 'protector' of said worlds and its creations, cannot feel something like empathy without his paints. Sci told him about being consistent with his goals and all that stuff, but really, what does _he_ know? What is Ink supposed to do in his position? Just happily pretending to have this certain feeling he lacks, the very thing so many people like to describe as the basic essence of the monster soul?

...More so than with every other paint, it gets tiring shockingly quickly. Despite Ink's regular complaints, the core problem does not even lie in the awful taste itself: It is more about what follows afterwards.

Ink puts the brown vial back and takes the pink one instead, opening its lid with hesitation. Then he drinks it, his face scrunching up while doing so. Even as he flops down on the couch again, he still shivers because of that overwhelming sweetness.

For some reason, Ink's mind gets flooded with random memories from years ago: There was this one time when Blue proposed to create a team together, like some sort of goofy friend club. As expected, Dream happily agreed because he thought it was an adorable suggestion (Blue banned this adjective instantly) and Ink just went along since it sounded like fun.

On the next day, he brought a book with him that he proudly called, 'Blue's Amazing Friendship Book of His Amazing Friends'; it was that kind of book you give your friends so they create an entry about themselves, basically a collection of personal information like physical appearance or preferences.

They sat down at their usual spot in the academy's courtyard to sign it together: Dream called Ink out for faking his height, Ink made fun of Dream's indecisiveness when it came to naming his favorite cute animal and Blue, the real pal, kept correcting everyone's spelling mistakes all the while (mostly Ink's). It was a fun afternoon, really. And then what happened afterwards...

***

„ _Ink? May I ask you something?“ During their walk down the hall, Blue had suddenly stopped, looking quite puzzled at his classmate. „Maybe it was just my imagination, but I got the impression that you hesitated for a moment before you wrote down your age. Do you really believe this is not a big reason to be concerned about your miserable memory??“_

_Ink snorted. „It's absolutely alright! As long as my scarf is always with me, this is barely an inconvenience!“_

„ _Well, I am not entirely sure...,“ Blue murmured, catching up to the other skeleton before both continued with their slow pace. „Maybe you should get yourself a datebook or a diary if you have not already, just in case. Oh! How about I buy you something like that for your next birthday?! I promise you my taste in such things is truly magnificent!!“_

„ _Sure, go ahead,“ Ink agreed, shrugging._

_The next couple of minutes were filled with silence until the artist spoke up, „It's actually not my real age, you know. I mean, it could be; I can't even remember when I was born.“ When Blue glanced up at him with big eyes, he added, „I use the date of my adoption as my birthday.“_

_Actually, he had been using the date of the day he drank his paints the first time ever but since Ink had not told Blue about them yet, he wanted to avoid bringing them up. Perhaps one day when this issue would become inevitable in some future situation, but it had not to be right now._

„ _Oh. Alright, I see? So you suffered a severe memory loss in your past?“ Blue uttered, struck by bewilderment. „Could this be the reason why your memory is still lacking sometimes?“_

„ _I'm not sure.“ As the small skeleton remained in his slightly perplexed state, Ink nudged him with his elbow. „Come on, what's that long face for? I only told you that 'cause I randomly wanted to. I'm not sad about that or anything!“_

„ _Well, alright, if you say so,“ Blue answered, lost in thought for a moment. „There was also another thing that crossed my mind just now: Dream told me to look after you once he gratuates. Later he mentioned that you have no other real friends around here at school who could do that job...“_

„ _But I've got Penny.“_

„ _... Real friends, Ink. Anyway, before I met you and Dream, I had not that many friends either, so I can somewhat relate to that. However!“ Then Blue presented his friend book he had been carrying under his arm the whole arm. „There is no need to worry about such things anymore since the foundation of our Star Trio council has finally been completed this very day! And being a friend of the Magnificent Blue also comes with the extra guarantee that all of your future birthdays shall be filled with unforgettable memories!“_

_Smiling confidently, Blue embraced his friend. „You can take my word for it!“_

_A moment later however, the smaller one stepped back again, saying, „Oh, excuse me! Was this a bit too rash of me?? I did this on pure instinct.“_

_Blinking perplexed at him, Ink answered, „Hm? Oh, no, I don't mind it at all. It's not like I hate hugs.“_

„ _Very well then! Because!!“ The force of his next embrace takes the other by surprise, making Ink almost lose his balance in the process. „No friend of mine is able to escape the wrath of my comforting hugs!!“_

_Although Ink bursted out laughing due to these silly words, he hugged him back._

***

…

…

…

…

…

By the time dawn arrives, the paint's effect has worn off, leaving Ink with the burning ache of emptiness in his chest.

***

_Cross_

„ **But why this hostile attitude all of a sudden? Are you still mad at me?** “ Nightmare questions with played innocence, currently sitting in his office with a cup of tea and holding his mettaphon against his ear. „ **I was only about to ask how you're doing right now.** “

„WoW, hOw veRy KinD oF yOu,“ Error snarls on the other line. „ArE we Now PreTenDinG to Be oLd BudDieS or WhaT?“

„ **Well, it is at least nice to hear that despite the recent events, you haven't lost your snarky sense of sarcasm. However, let me remind you in which position you're in; it really isn't the brightest idea to provoke me even more, wouldn't you agree?** “ When Error does not answer, a very pleased smile appears on Nightmare's face. „ **Now, how are you doing? I'm asking because something is telling me you might have become a bit restless, hm? I bet you have stretched your legs, went out for a little walk...** “

Really, he can never just be straightforward, can he? Cross would have probably rolled his eyes if he was not sitting right there at the desk as well.

„...I'm JusT dOinG my JoB aGaIn,“ Error mumbles.

„ **Your job?** “ Nightmare repeats, raising his brow. „ **Does that mean you're not interested in finding your friend yourself anymore? Have you truly given up?** “

„He'S nOt my-“ However, his conversation partner interrupts himself and groans in annoyance. „No, jUst ThiNk wHatEveR yOu wAnt. You'Re nOt gOinG tO beLieVe mE aNyWay.“

„ **Hmmm,** “ the dark skeleton hums, lost in thoughts for a little while.

„...So? Am i AlLowEd to Do my WoRk oR aRe yOu gOinG tO FoRbiD tHat?“

„ **My, just what are you thinking of me, Error? Just go ahead and proceed your daily activities as you should. What a devil I would be if I took away your freedom to do that,** “ Nightmare answers with an insulted tone, yet he keeps smiling. „ **...I'm just so worried about what would happen to the guard if I found out, for example, that you're doing something behind my back again.**

 **But you wouldn't do that, would you? You've learned your lesson, after all. And both of us know how... nasty consequences could get if the same mistake happens twice.** “

Silence.

„ **...Error. Answer me.** “

„...I uNdeRstAnd,“ the glitch eventually utters. „nOw iS tHaT aLl? Or is TheRe sOmeThiNg eLsE yOu wAnt tO sAy?“

„ **For the moment, it's all. Have a nice day.** “ Even after he hangs up, Nightmare appears to be in deep thought. Then he opens a drawer to take out a map of the city and studies it. If Cross had to guess, he would say that his boss is checking all the locations Error visited lately, seeing if there is any connection between them.

Is he actually just doing his work? Is there another intention behind it? Cross himself must admit that the biggest flaw of his note is its trustworthiness; he would probably be suspicious too if he saw it.

...Anyway, the result is less important here. What matters more to him is the fact that he tried to change something. At this point, Cross's hands are tied; now it is entirely up to them to follow the clue or not. Besides, thinking too hard about all of this might ignite Nightmare's suspicion again, so he prefers to just stay calm and accept the things as they come. No regrets.

„ **Cross? Can you relay a message from me?** “ his boss speaks up. „ **I want more sentries to be stationed around the area. In fact, I have already planned out the rough locations that shall be covered.** “

After opening another drawer, he takes out a rolled up paper and hands it to his subordinate. „ **But don't overdo it with the number; we don't want to attract too much unnecessary attention, after all. If anyone sees the Destroyer or one of his friends lurking around here, then they should inform me about that instantly.** “

As Cross studies the map that has been given to him, a question immediately pops up in his head. „Shouldn't the eastern area be covered as well?“

„ **No, it is alright this way.** “ Nightmare apparently senses his unsatisfied curiosity, which is why he adds, „ **This area is currently 'under construction'. I wouldn't want to send any of you there as long as there is still a certain risk of injury, do you understand me?** “

Well, it is not necessarily unusual that some buildings here get renovated since more and more people are living in the Ruins and the danger of collapse is rather high for some parts (give both districts perhaps one more decade of peace and then the city might finally decide to build something completely new out of this depressing area). However, this particular part that gets left out seems rather big? It is rare to see so much renovation at once-

When Cross notices his boss staring at him silently, he snaps out of his thoughts and quickly stands up. He should stop speculating this way right in front of him. He was already on the verge on being suspected just recently, so doing things that are untypical of Cross, like overthinking everything, will probably only achieve to threaten his current position.

„ **...Also, could you send Raspberry to my office? After that, you're dismissed.** “

***

_Dream_

„Eh, if I didn't know it better, then I'd say you're getting restless,“ Stretch, sitting on Error's couch, remarks while watching Dream pacing back and forth since a couple of minutes now. „... _Obviously_ restless.“

Two days have passed since Ink has left the house and there is no satisfying result from Error yet, who is currently still out to confirm Blue's location. As the skeptical skeleton said it himself: It really takes a lot of time, just for that. At this point, they could just as well go ahead with their planned stealth mission without the extra confirmation.

Aside from that, what _really_ frustrates Dream to no end is his complete helplessness in this situation: It still bugs him that they will be sending Ink for this instead of him when it should be _his_ job to be confronted with this danger, not his friend's. The whole matter with Nightmare should be his responsibility alone, as a guard and as his brother.

„Tell me, what do you think will happen if we fail to rescue Blue?“ Dreams asks, chewing on his thumb nervously.

„I think you rather mean, 'Which decision will Error make if we fail and the time comes to choose?' He's still the one being blackmailed, after all.“ Stretch leans back and folds his arms, thinking. „...After watching his commitment to all this lately, I suppose I wouldn't be so surprised if he chose to do that; the request, I mean. Call it an intuition if you want.“

„Really? But that would be... you know...“

„To be quite frank with you...“ Hesitantly prolonging his answer, the tall skeleton averts his eyes. „...I'm not sure if I could even bring myself to stop him if he really decided to do so...“

Dream abruptly stops his restless walk to look at him. „Blue wouldn't want that to happen.“

„Of course I know that. However, the lives that are at stake here are someone we don't even know personally and another we've known as brother or friend for years. Could you really blame glitch face or me for preferring Blue over her? I'm positive most people would if faced with such a decision,“ Stretch calmly explains although the moment he glances at the worried skeleton again, he knits his brows, expressing his shame. „I've taken care for him for the longest part of my life, Dream. At this point, I can't even imagine a morning without him waking me up, criticizing my sleeping behavior or telling me about his great ambitions while eating pancakes as if he were still a child.“

„...I can understand that. He's my friend, so of course I want to save him too, more than anything! But preferring him over someone who has friends and family too doesn't strike me as... right either. No, nobody should have to choose between different lives!

Also, what I can't stop thinking about is what would happen after this request. Would it really destroy the relationship between monsters and humans as Error said it would...?“

„I can't tell ya for sure, I'm just some random worker. Might be egotistic of me, I know, but in the moment, I can only concentrate on getting our daily lives back to normal again,“ Stretch replies with a helpless shrug. „Stopping Error from committing a crime would be _your_ moral obligation as a guard then. I can only promise ya that I won't stand in anyone's way if the inevitable happens-“

The sound of a turning key can be heard before Error enters the house. Awaiting an answer from him, his guests stare at him curiously. This time, Dream notices that he is coming home without feeling that much disappointment like the last days.

***

„So... is this Blue or not?“ Dream asks while eyeing the picture on Error's phone, showing several lines of code that look quite blurry as though either the camera or the words themselves were moving during photographing. Somewhere in between this gibberish of numbers and symbols, he thinks he recognizes Blue's name.

„ThE thIng Is tHaT i Can'T tEll fOr sUrE. WouLd'Ve beEn mOre CleAr iF i SaW niGhtmarE's oR aNy OthEr oF hiS gOonS' nAmeS aS weLl, bUt it ScrOlleD by tOo FasT aNd I cOulDn'T fiNd it AgaIn,“ Error, who has sat down on the couch in the meantime, explains and grimaces. „I iMmeDiaTelY tRieD to Use My hAcKinG meThoD to TraCk iT dOwn a SecoNd tIme, bUt iT crAshEd.

...aNd Don'T giVe mE tHeSe lOokS. TheRe Isn'T a GuiDeliNe oR anYthIng oN hoW to Use The sCriPt; I baSicAlly leArnEd evErytHinG mySelF. It'S a UniQue aBiliTy, aFteR aLl.“ Mumbling to himself, he adds, „...WeLl, aLmoSt.“

„No, it's alright. I can at least imagine how difficult all of this is and you're still giving your best, which I appreciate. And I believe Blue would too if he saw you right now.“ Dream gives him an encouraging smile, causing Error to look away with a grumpy expression. „By the way, did you experience any of those side effects you mentioned earlier?“

„WelL, iT crAshEd qUitE a Lot aNd tHe sCriPt wAs unAvaiLablE foR oNly ShorT pErioDs oF tiMes, ThanKfuLly. The OnlY tHinG thAt rEmaIneD, hOweVer, Is sOme aNnoYinG laGgiNg, bUt iT dOesN't mAke iT coMpleTelY unUseAblE.“

„Alright, that's actually good news,“ Dream states, satisfied as he glances at the both skeletons on the couch in turns before declaring, „So how about we take a break for the rest of the day so Error gets a chance to recharge? Our operation can begin tomorrow then.“

***

Their plan officially starts at around 1:30 am when Error confirms that Nightmare is asleep. In the meantime, Red and Sci are driving Ink to the spot they have agreed on. The Ruins stretch for miles and miles alongside the wall and depending on which part of them you are in and what its neighboring area is, that famous landscape from a time long gone shows a different aspect of the city's past.

This eastern area, which some may like to view as Hotland's prototype, accommodates the very first factories that were built around hundred years ago: not as pompous or breathtaking (literally) as their modern counterpart, but an important historical testimony of the beginning industrialization nonetheless when almost nobody could have predicted that the slow and shy progress would turn as rapid and restless as nowadays.

However, as it is typical for the Ruins, the veil of decay has fallen upon those buildings as well. What is left of this once innocent prolog of their history has become a shadow of its former self: old facades that are falling apart, leftover heaps of rubbles that are blocking parts of the narrow streets, thus creating a claustrophobic environment, and a nauseating stench hanging in the air. Although the latter may not be that unusual for Hotland, this one is certainly different: One can say it practically reeks of despair, which might be the reason why so many companies hesitate to restore and inhabit those old factories of this inhospitable place again. Among the groups of company owners, it is also referred to as the 'Industrial Graveyard'.

It really is no wonder that Nightmare is staying here: Not only would all this negativity make him stronger, but Dream, on the other hand, could not freely wander around for too long because it would very likely make him physically sick after a while and just feeling his brother's aura would practically be impossible in this thick gloomy fog.

From the safety of Error's home, their little group has gathered around the table, several bookmarks floating above its surface. Nightmare's, Killer's and also Blue's are all black since they are currently sleeping while Ink is sitting in the car's backseat as Sci is at the wheel.

Oh, how much Dream would want to be there for the sake of his peace of mind, but the eyes of his brother's potential spies are all on them now while Nightmare can neither predict Ink's arrival nor his special ability. Nervously, the guardian keeps watching the screen, standing behind the other two sitting skeletons because he himself is too restless to take a seat like them.

Annoyed, Error requests, „...CouLd yOu sTop ThaT?“

„Huh? You mean me?“ Dream asks. „Stopping what?“

„I doN't nEed To hAve yOur aBiliTy tO fEel tHat diStraCtiNg viBe of diStreSs on My nEcK. I alReAdy hAve My fAir ShaRe of StrEsS, tHanK yoU verY muCh.“

„How 'bout you sit down and drink a cup of tea to calm down?“ Stretch suggests.

„How do _you_ manage to be so calm?“

„'CalM'? ArE yoU kiDdiNg mE? Did yOu eVen PaY tHe sliGhtEst bIt oF aTtenTioN to Him tHe lAst hOur?!“ Error cries out furiously and shows a nearby package of cocoa powder. „ThaT bAstArD siNglE-HanDedLy eMptiEd hAlF oF mY chOcoLatE!“

„I mean, _you_ were the one offering it so I don't smoke instead, but we can always trade if you like,“ Stretch explains and slurps his cup with a laid-back attitude.

„WhaT kInD of aBnorMal 'StreSs ProBleMs' do YoU evEn hAve tO nEed So mUch SuGar To cOmpeNsAte fOr it?!“

„If it only worked as effectively with you, am I right? I think I can even hear the sound of... glitching jealousy.“

„...RemInd me AgaIn wHy i HaVen'T tUrnEd yOu tO duSt alReaDy.“

„'cause threatening someone over chocolate doesn't strike me as the best idea when an elite guard is literally among us.“ Fuming and glitching uncontrollably, Error snatches the rest of the package and returns it to a cupboard in the kitchen, all the while mumbling by himself with a bitter voice, „AlWayS kNew bEinG gEnerOuS enDs iN pAiN... sTupId aBomInaTioNs hAve sTupiD abOmiNatIonS aS fAmiLy...“

Dream sighs and finally sits down, cupping his chin in his hand. „...I can't help but think this is very, very bad idea.“

„Not The moSt oPtiMal oNe, buT we hAven'T maNy cHoiCes, hAve we?“

„It's just so crazy to think about it because... you know.“ Struggling for words, Dream helplessly gestures with his hands. „Blue has gotten into this situation because he was on a patrol _all alone,_ and now Ink is out there in Nightmare's area, _alone._ “

„He isn't, though. We're here this time,“ Stretch reminds him calmly.

„That's the thing: We're _here_ and he's _there!_ “

„WhiCh iS whY tHesE twO wiLl bE reLatiVely nEarbY aS wElL to QuiCkly PicK tHe iDioT uP in CasE sOmetHinG hApPens.“

Dream drops his head onto the table, mumbling, „We're just dragging more and more civilians into this...“

„YoU knoW, yOu cOuLd ProVide uS wiTh sOme of yOur poSitIvE viBeS inSteAd of wHiniNg aLl tHe dAmn tiMe. At LeAst thiS wAy, yOu cOulD be HelPful-“ When Dream raises his gaze, staring at him with a mixture of frustration and slight anger, Error halts for a moment. „...oR noT.“

Eventually, Sci parks his car: a bit further away from the actual area, hidden in the dark thicket next to the street. Then the driver takes out his mettaphon to call Error and puts him on speakerphone afterwards.

„So I guess we'd be ready, huh?“ Sci asks.

„Do a DoUble cHecK oN hiS eQuipMenT,“ he requests.

„Rather a 'quadruple check' at this point.“ Chuckling, the scientist begins to point at the vials on his strap. „Sooo I made three of those magic boosters. Oh, Ink, and don't forget that the usage of two is ideal.“

„Okeydokey~,“ Ink agrees, saluting with a smile.

„There's also a little healing magic in them as well, but the concentration mostly lies on the 'MP' component than the 'HP' one because you can't have both in a high dose at once. Also, let me remind you that these potions can never replace _actual_ healing magic; they may soothe the pain, but not close the wound-“

„It's a bit late for a lecture, professor,“ Red cuts in.

„Just wanted to make sure that Ink understands that so he won't get reckless,“ Sci explains sternly while nudging his passenger next to him. „Eh, where was I? So then we have one red paint for an adrenaline rush just in case and-“

„WhaT dO yoU nEed yElloW fOr?“ Error inquires as he watches Sci's bookmark that shows Ink.

„Oh, just 'cause. I feel more comfortable when I have more than just one paint with me,“ the artist explains.

„Understandable after that one time,“ Red mumbles.

„But I guess I can use it for my ability instead when I really have to,“ Ink adds with a shrug.

„Well, and the other five slots are occupied by clear water and two for his special ink. This will hopefully be enough,“ Sci concludes.

„And YoU diD noT foRgeT yoUr pHonE?“ Error asks.

„Nope, right here in my bag,“ Ink confirms and taps said pocket that is attached on his strap.

„I even replaced it with a new one that is a bit bigger so it fits more comfortably,“ Sci elaborates proudly. „Hey, Error, a small compensation from you for all this work would be really nice for a change, like a 'thank you, you clever and mindful fellow' or treating me to a coffee, or, you know, just calling me for _once_ when it's _not_ about a dangerous situation again-“

„LeT's poStpoNe tHis fOr lAteR,“ Error determines.

Upon hearing his half-hearted tone, he stays silent until he turns around and sighs. „Yes, of course.“

„Um, excuse me, Ink?“ Dream intervenes. „What about your other paints?“

„Hm? They're right here,“ the artist responds and looks down to his left where his colorful vials are being stored in a small box. „I'm gonna take a good amount of all of them before going, so it's alright, silly worrywart!“

...Dream's and everyone's worries are more than justified, though.

Eventually, Ink leaves the car and waves at the other skeletons before closing the door and embarking on his mission. The thing is that he cannot bring Penny with him: His weapon is way too big and heavy to be 'liquefied', according to Ink, which is why he has taken a bone, as long as his forearm, summoned by Red as a substitute to defend himself in case, keeping it on his back as he normally would with Penny.

Also, the three skeletons studied the maps of this location earlier this day and determined the shortest and most efficent route to Nightmare's supposed hideout (although the maps do not show every single path blocked by rubble, so they must also be flexible). Ink drew it on his scarf and also saved on his phone, so even with his bad memory, there should not be many problems... hopefully...

Nonetheless, the atmosphere starts to become pretty tensed up here: Error clicks his tongue in annoyance every time the screens lag or freeze for a moment since the side effects have not vanished yet, Dream has stood up again as his restlessness will not allow him to sit calmly and Stretch, having finished his cup already, has to restrain his hands to reach out for the cigarette box in his chest pocket. Their eyes constantly wander between the different screens, always checking if the others are still asleep, almost in a paranoid manner.

Watching his friend sneak through the old industrial area where the barely functioning lamps are flickering frequently, the streets made of cobblestones are bumpy and debris is lying almost everywhere (so many chances for Ink to just trip and fall!) and the abandoned factories, towering over everything, reveal nothing but devouring darkness through their partially broken windows, Dream cannot help but regretting his decision to let him go more and more with every passing minute. Only a few stars can be seen across the deep black night sky although this particular area near Hotland always has this weird phenomenon of painting it with red and violet shades, probably caused by the factories producing all kinds of obscure things that result in oddly colored smoke being blown in the air.

When Ink suddenly spots a couple of monsters hanging around in the distance while he himself hides behind a wall, Dream asks, „Do you believe they're working for Nightmare?“

„MaYbe. He ShoUld sTay UnsEen eIthEr wAy,“ Error responds, watching curiously when Ink pours some of his viscous water (according to him, it works best and faster when it forms a proper puddle) on the ground and dives in. „...wHat The heLl? Why hAs iT gOtteN bLaCk?

Some moments later, the screen becomes normal again. In the meantime, Ink has already reached the other side of the street and avoided the suspicious figures.

„WaiT, iS _thAt_ whAt tHe sQuiD sEes eVerY tiMe hE beComEs a StupId bLot? How tHe hEll dOes hE evEn naVigaTe liKe tHat?!“

„He calls it his 'super senses',“ Dream answers, smiling slightly at this silly name. „Well, his descriptions of that experience have always been very abstruse, so I can't tell.“

„...ThiS is OddLy diSapPoiNtiNg.“

„If there are more of them, then the way back will get more difficult,“ Stretch mentions thoughtfully as he takes a map to mark the monsters' positions. „Especially when he escorts Blue. We'd need to take some alternative routes into consideration then.“

As Ink continues his way, Dream keeps watching him intently. He must admit that his friend is doing... not that bad, surprisingly enough. In fact, he would even say that Ink is quite competent. Alright, he still has to look at the map a lot and sometimes almost makes the wrong turn, but other than that, there is not much to complain about. When Ink really wants something and gets a grip on himself, then he can be pretty decent (wow, perhaps Dream has really been just a silly worrywart all along).

Without even realizing it himself, the edges of his mouth rise as he is filled with an odd sense of pride for his friend.

However, it seems as though it is not Ink's performance that would pose the biggest problem for them but rather the strange amount of monsters that he has to avoid on his way. Although he apparently tries to save his vials as best as he can, he has been forced to use three so far.

„...hE alReaDy nEedS oNe of sCi's pOtioNs?“ Error asks, surprised as he watches Ink gulping down the blue liquid.

„I suppose Ink isn't used to transforming that much in a row anymore...,“ Dream murmurs.

„So when he said he'd be fine, he might have overestimated himself?“ Stretch sighs. „Of course.“

„N-No, I'm sure he'll be alright as long as he paces himself wisely,“ Dream reassures, forcing an encouraging smile. „And he still has more than enough chances to return safely!“

„I'Ll liTeraLly sNap His nEcK if hE sCreWs tHat oNe uP-“

„No talk about snapping necks and violence in general while I'm around!“ Dream demands sternly and grabs one shoulder of each skeleton from behind. „And you were right before: We really are in need for some positivity in such dire times! Also, since we're a team now, we need to believe in each other's abilities more! ...This is normally the part where Blue would do his signature laugh, right? Uh, m-mweheheh?“

Neither of his 'teammates' seem awfully impressed by his speech, as Error shakes off his hand from his shoulder and Stretch sighs a second time.

After some more stealth maneuvers, Ink finally reaches his destination: A seemingly abandoned textile factory, surrounded by a concrete wall with barbwire on top of it and the supposed windows covered with wooden planks. Despite the unwelcoming exterior, there is not much suspicious about this building in particular, at least when compared to all the other factories in this area.

Then Ink suddenly takes out his mettaphon to type a message:

_ Conversation with  ⌨ Glitchy ⌨ _

_so is this the lair of evil? >_

_< yes, so dont be a complete buffoon._

☜☜✧✩✦ _>_

„...He'S pRobaBly nOt eVen nErvOus iN tHe sLighTesT, iS he?“ Error comments as he stares at the messages.

Meanwhile, Dream nervously glances at the other screens that are telling him that Nightmare and Killer are still sleeping. However, there is of course a chance that his other subordinates are awake and wandering around the halls for whatever reason, so Ink has to be very careful regardless. Anyway, said skeleton is still hiding behind a wall, staring at the iron paled gate and the shady monsters hanging around on the sidelines; he is probably thinking about whether he could quickly climb up the entrance while remaining unnoticed or just play it safe with his ability.

At last, Ink chooses the second option and uses the fourth vial of water to move across the street and slip through a gap of the gate to end up on the other side. Right in front of the two steps that lead to the front door, he transforms back. Since they have received a confirmation from Blue that there are no other second entrances, Ink does not even bother to look for one.

Then the artist traces his finger along the door bottom, probably to determine whether he would be able to slip underneath it or not. After a moment of pondering, he takes one vial of his black ink and his brush from his pocket and starts to draw a small semicircle on the edge, careful and concentrated. Now and then, he looks behind him to be sure there is no one nearby who could potentially spot him during his activity.

Once Ink is finished, he puts his items back and places his index finger and thumb on the lines. It takes a lot of seconds, but eventually, a faint glow appears. Shortly after, he is able to pull out that semicircle and happily throws it away. In his liquid form, he can fit through the hole easily and therefore enter the building.

Although they have had confirmation that this is supposed to be Nightmare's secret lair, the three skeletons sigh in relief regardless when they see the familiar foyer.

„Well, seems like your initial apprehension has been unfounded after all, huh?“ Stretch remarks.

„ _ExcUse Me_ That i Don'T juSt tRusT aNy rAndOm nOte. How siLly oF me,“ Error retorts sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Anyway, the extravagant halls of Nightmare's home seem to have a vastly different atmosphere at late hours: This time, dim light is coming from some flimmering candles on the walls (has his brother always been such a fan of old-fashioned decor? Wow), causing the corners they cannot reach to be swallowed by darkness.

When Ink carefully sneaks upstairs, his eyes are almost immediately drawn to the paintings although they are only barely recognizable in this somberness and through the constantly glitching screen especially. Their old patterns seem to disintegrate, building new abstract forms that slightly dissolve, change and fall apart with every nervous flicker of the lights until Dream believes to see grotesque grimaces in them. The thought alone causes him to shiver and it surely does not help that his other partners have gone silent too because of the tension.

Only now, Dream comes to realize how bizarre all of this is: They are watching Ink through the screen as if it were some kind of thriller movie. Everything seems so distant and yet, all of this is real and happening right now. It just contributes to the fact that Dream's feelings are basically all over the place.

Meanwhile Ink looks at his scarf a couple of times, always making sure to not forget where Blue's supposed location is. After an agonizingly slow walk through the dark hallways, he now stands before the door of his room. First of all, he leans his skull against it to make out any noises from inside before looking down at his vials.

If Dream were him, he would play it safe again and slip under the door as a liquid first to check whether Blue is really there. However, his friend apparently decides to not waste any more precious energy and takes his ink instantly for which he cannot blame him. This time, he draws a more generous circle around the door handle itself.

Watching him impatiently, Error taps his fingers on the table. „Why The hElL is iT tAkiNg so gOddAmn lOng?“

„Come on, it's a delicate work and he needs to concentrate,“ Dream replies.

„It'S a dUmb ciRclE aNd noT sOme kiNd oF mAstErpiEce oF arT.“ Then the black skeleton stands up, retreating to the kitchen area. „I'Ll puT anoTheR kEttLe oN.“

A couple of minutes later, Ink is finally finished and removes the entire door handle at the same moment Error returns; the sight makes his jaw drop. „...I miGhT aCtuAlly rEconSideR tO cHanGe my oWn DooR.“

„You should be far more concerned with your windows,“ Stretch mumbles, his eyes glued to the screen like everyone else's.

After carefully placing the handle on the floor, Ink slowly opens the door. Subconsciously, the three lean closer towards the screen.

It is dark in the room due to the flickering lamp having died a while ago and nobody so far has bothered to change it. As Ink steps inside, he uses his mettaphon as a flashlight and immediately discovers a certain someone lying on the floor. Dream's soul leaps at the sight of Blue's sleeping figure, curled up into a small ball, dark circles under his eyes and a little frown on his brow.

„...He hasn't had proper monster food since a couple of days, has he?“ Stretch mumbles, averting his eyes from the screen while Error cannot comment on that.

Without much hesitation, Ink approaches him and shakes his shoulder in order to wake the small skeleton up, but he does not react. So he takes one of his energy boosters and pours every single drop into his mouth before leaning forward to spot any possible sign of-

Suddenly, Blue's eyes open wide and he bounces up so quickly that Ink cannot even dodge him as their foreheads clash against each other. Simultaneously rubbing their skulls, the smaller one cannot help but blink at the other in sheer wonder. After poking Ink's arm a couple of times, probably making sure that he is real, his eyes widen yet again and he is about to gasp loudly, but the artist is faster this time and quickly covers his mouth to muffle any noises. While Ink gestures him to be quiet, big tears form in Blue's sockets that run down his cheeks.

„Oh my, isn't that cute?“ Dream comments, giggling when Blue wastes no more time and hugs him (a part of him would like to take a picture of this reunion, but it seems inappropriate in this situation).

„Yes, SicKenIngLy sWeEt eVen. Now cAn tHey hUrrY uP anD leAvE?“ Error grumbles, rolling his eyes.

„Ah, but I can feel you're pretty happy about that too!“ the guard remarks contently.

„hAppY tHat iT's aLmoSt oVer, Yes-“

„Aww, let better not know anyone that the supposed cold-hearted office man is actually touched about his two beloved idiots reuniting. How could anyone ever take him seriously then, after all?“ Stretch adds with a mocking laugh.

„Oooh, Blue will be so happy if he hears that-“

„ _Don'T yoU dAre sPreAd LieS aBouT mE!_ “ Error screams with a shrill, glitchy voice.

Since hugs cannot last forever, Blue eventually lets go of him so Ink can help him to stand up on his wobbly legs. Then both proceed to open the door, walk out of the room and leave this place for good-

…

If it were not for that other skeleton leaning against the wall to the door's right. Ink and he stare at each other silently, maybe a bit for too long, before the former just... retreats back to the room and slowly closes the handleless door again.

...But he does realize that this is not going to help him for long, right?

Of course that skeleton immediately follows them into the room, his red eye light slightly glowing in the dark. Meanwhile Ink grabs his bone from his back, probably ready to fight back any moment, but the other just raises his hands in a defensive pose as a response and his stern expression softens a bit. In fact, he even attempts to present his mettaphon that he has been holding in his hand. There is something written on the screen in the small message box: „ _I don't mean any harm. Allow me to escort you to the entrance._ “

Ink glances at Blue, who appears to be surprised as well, but he quietly nods at him. When his friend puts his weapon back, the other skeleton types in another message: „ _Please don't speak or make any noises just yet. I don't know if there exist other bugging devices I haven't heard of._ “

A bit hesitantly, Ink and Blue start to follow the skeleton with the gray clothes. In the meantime, Dream and the other two only stare at each other with puzzled looks; what are they even supposed to say to that weird turn of events?

Once the three reach the entrance door, the two friends glance at the strange skeleton again, probably expecting something. Shortly after, he writes another message: „ _I don't have any key with me. How you get out of here is not my concern._ “

The artist just shrugs and tries to do the same trick as before with the door handle and his magic ink. While he is occupied with that for some minutes, Blue glances up at the gray skeleton a couple of times who keeps observing the area around him, especially the stairs that lead to the basement, always wary.

Stretch clearing his throat breaks that tensed silence between them. „So I just wildly guess that that's the same guy who left that message for us?“

Feeling a small discontentment in both of their souls, Dream determines, „You are suspicious of him, aren't you?“

„As Far aS i KnoW, hE's alWaYs at NighTmaRe's siDe wHeNevEr kiLleR isN't. I dOn't UndErsTanD wHy hE sUddeNly ShoUld beTraY hiS bOsS in SucH a wAy,“ Error explains, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

„And he easily complied with his order to strike Blue down a couple of days ago. So it's... weird, to say the least,“ Stretch mumbles thoughtfully.

Dream too must admit that he finds it very odd, but for whatever reason, he does not feel the same suspicion as them.

When Ink is finally done, he proudly presents his work; while Blue quietly and carefully claps at that, the other skeleton just stares at it, utterly baffled for a moment. Before the small skeleton can follow his friend, the latter taps his shoulder to make him look at the screen again. „ _Once we're outside, scan your clothes for any hidden devices or something similar._ “

The three skeletons exit the building, Nightmare's subordinate leaving his mettaphon in the hall for the time being, and head towards a quiet corner in the front yard. Blue does as he is told to and comes to the comforting conclusion that there is nothing on him, which makes them breathe a sigh of relief.

„Say, would it be possible to call Ink right now? I would like to hear what they're talking about,“ Dream inquires.

„I'm oN it,“ Error answers, already pressing some buttons on his phone.

„Something's up?“ Ink asks with a carefree tone.

„Put Us on SpeaKerPhonE.“

„Uh, are you okay with that?“ Blue inquires.

„Go ahead,“ the gray skeleton agrees nonchalantly.

„Sooo... you saw me, huh? Were you keeping watch all the time or what?“ Ink asks.

„I already thought that the only time you're able to successfully sneak in would be when Nightmare is asleep, so I kept waiting behind the stairs to the basement every day around these hours,“ he calmly elaborates. „...Though I guess I expected maybe lockpicking and not necessarily... that. But anyway, that doesn't matter-“

„Um, excuse me?“ Dream cuts in. „Were you the one behind the message?“

The subordinate pauses for a moment, blankly looking at the mettaphon. Eventually, he breaks away from whatever thoughts he has had just now and confirms, „This is correct.“

„WhaT in The WorLd wOulD yOu gAin FroM thAt aSiDe frOm pUttiNg yOursElf iN grEaT dAngEr?“ Error questions. „ThE onLy Two PosSibiLitiEs I sEe hEre Are EithEr yOu waNt mE to Owe yOu oNe, mAybE iN tHe foRm oF a TidY sUm, oR niGhtmAre jUst WanTs to ScreW wiTh uS agAin aNd sEnt YoU to Do tHe jOb fOr hiM.“

The gray skeleton grimaces, as if insulted by his words. In a composed manner, he replies, „Neither of those.“

„Now, Error, Cross has always been kind to me during my time here! So calm down with your distrust!“ Blue declares strictly.

„ThaT's CalLed 'hEalThy sKepTiciSm', yOu StuPid-!“

„Anyway, back to topic, shall we?“ Dream intervenes quickly.

„...So you want to know the reason for my decision?“ Cross speaks up. „I don't want to put anything into lofty words or make a big deal of it because I don't want to waste too much time here, so I'll be quick: I disagree with the method he's using to reach his goal.“

„And why now all of a sudden? Or is it the first time ever he's doing that? Eh, hard to believe, pal,“ Stretch remarks.

„Wow, We aCtuAlly aGrEe fOr oNce.“

„No, it's not, of course. I've seen him doing countless similar things over the years. Even worse ones,“ Cross explains before his eyes fall upon Blue. „This time, I just wanted to do something different. Keeping my conscience clean for once. Really, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. What could you even do if I told you that I was tricking you?“

As Error's frown deepens, Blue comments, „W-Well, I for one believe him more than enough. And you trust me at least, right? So please no arguments about that for now!“

„Yeah, thought so you'd say that,“ Stretch mumbles and sighs.

„Oh, but I would also like to know why you were waiting for my rescuer in the first place,“ Blue mentions. „Or did you want to have the chance to say good bye to me or something like that??“

„Actually, I wanted to make sure that you didn't have other plans than saving your friend,“ Cross answers.

„Huh? What other plans?“ Ink asks cluelessly.

„...You're in Nightmare's lair, after all, and he's your enemy. Chances were you would have used this opportunity to arrest him. Or maybe do something else to him. It would've been a reckless plan, but you never know.“ When Cross lowers his gaze a bit more, his hood casts a larger shadow on his face and in this darkness, his red pupil seems to flare up in a brighter light as he stares down at the smaller skeletons. „...But you haven't had such plans in mind, have you?“

„N-No, we really haven't,“ Dream hastily denies. „Like you said, it would have been way too reckless anyway and our priority has always been the safety of our friends!“

„...So yOu'rE clAimIng tHat DesPitE whAt yoU'rE dOinG riGhT noW, yOu'Re stiLl lOyaL tO hiM? How InteResTinG,“ Error grumbles, eyeing him suspiciously.

„We agreed long ago that I'll be his protector and here I am, doing my duty. No more, no less,“ Cross determines.

„And your boss is sharing the exact same perspective as you?“ Stretch questions, causing the other to fall silent for a moment.

„...Which is why I want to ask you for something; see it as a favor for giving you this chance of finding your friend. When Nightmare sees that he is gone, he won't believe that he just broke out all by himself, so he'll search for a culprit instead.

I want you to call him tomorrow and admit that it was all your doing. You could tell him that you found us with your ability or put the blame on someone else; whatever excuse you use, I don't care as long as he doesn't find out that it was _me_ helping.“

„Uh, what would he do to you otherwise...?“ Dream inquires quietly, but Cross does not dare answer his question.

Then he and Stretch look at the pondering Error quizzically. „...I suPpoSe iT's a _VerY_ tEmpTinG tHouGht tO sMeaR mY viCtoRy aLl oVer His FacE. Huh.“

While the glitch smirks at that, Dream promises, „Well, you have at least my word that we won't tell him anything about your involvement here. So... you don't need to worry.“

„Oh, and you can take my word for it as well!“ Blue assures him confidently. „I would never betray my savior! This is not my style at all!“

Seemingly all of the tension Cross has had slowly blows over, as it is evident by his expression relaxing again. „...Thanks,“ he says quietly. „Then I better return now. You two should get going-“

„Oh, right, the way back.“ Ink's eyes turn into exclamation marks as he takes a look at the self-drawn map on his scarf, scratching his head thoughtfully. „Will be pretty tough avoiding all these guys as a group of two, huh?“

„These are 'guards' Nightmare has stationed as a response to Error's suspicious activities lately,“ Cross explains.

„WeLl, gReaT,“ said skeleton huffs.

„Excuse me, um, Cross was your name, right? Do you happen to know any safe ways around here?“ Dream asks hesitantly.

Averting his gaze, the subordinate answers, „I... really don't intend to help you any more than what I've already done.“

„You're not obliged to do that, of course, but... well, it would really be kind of you to give us just a little advice on our way.“ When Cross remains silent, Dream adds, „...Please?“

Eventually, he sighs and reluctantly glances at Ink's map before pointing at a certain area on the right. „I helped a bit with the deployment, so I know that there are basically no guards in the eastern part.“

„And why so??“ Blue questions.

„Because of construction work or something. I'm not entirely sure what Nightmare was thinking then.“

„Thank you!“ Dream exlcaims merrily.

„...I need to get going now,“ Cross mumbles and swiftly turns around to return to the entrance door (could he be a bit flustered?).

„Thank you for everything! Oh, and also for the apple juice!“ Blue quickly mentions.

Cross halts, his eyes widening a bit in surprise. „You already thanked for that.“

„Not for the recent one yet. You know, the one I found after I woke up?“ The other furrows his brow. „...Uh, _you_ left it there, right?“

„No, I didn't even have an opportunity for that.“

„Then... who else could have done that??“

Pondering for a moment, it seems as if Cross has something like a hunch, but the mere thought makes his face scrunch up in utter confusion. However, he gives up rather quickly. „Doesn't really matter in the end, does it? Now, farewell.“

While the both skeletons wave after him, Blue comments, „Well, that was... a bit odd, but anyway! You really came to save me!!“

„A liTtlE reMinDer tHat It'S noT dOne yEt. YoU caN sAve Up yOuR siLly ReuNioN paRtY aNd whAt noT foR laTer oNcE yoU'rE oUt oF nigHtmaRe'S arEa,“ Error recommendes.

„Alright, mister office man, sir! We shall leave immediately! Mweheheh~“

When Ink hangs up again, Stretch turns around on his chair, looking at Dream with a sly smirk as he comments, „Looks like Blue's always be the one who can do that laugh best, huh?“

„I-I just tried lifting up the mood, alright!“ Dream argues, flushing in embarrassment.

***

_Cross_

When Cross opens the basement's door carefully, he takes a peek inside first before entering. It seems like his three chaotic roommates are nowhere to be found, so they are probably still sleeping soundly. But aside from them, there is actually another skeleton resting on the couch while the TV is still quietly playing in the background and illuminating the room: Slim. In the afternoon, he swung by (very likely to have a rest from his brother), laid down and has remained there in the exact same position ever since. It was around six o'clock when he fell asleep.

As Cross walks by, he notices Slim's silent snoring and his eyes being closed, so he intends to calmly return to his own room-

„...Going out for a midnight snack?“

Cross startles when he hears the voice behind him. He turns around and sees the sleepy skeleton rubbing his eye. Remaining calm, Cross answers, „...Yes. Do you want anything too?“

„Hm? Oh, no thanks, I've got no appetite,“ Slim mumbles, barely able to keep his sockets open. „Don'tcha get in trouble with... eh, what's his name again? Horror? Yeah, don'tcha get in trouble if he sees ya plundering the fridge?“

„Probably.“

„Nah, don't worry; I ain't a snitch.“

...So he did not notice him entering the basement. Good. Otherwise, he would have used an excuse like coming from a guard shift or whatever. Anyway, being caught by Slim is not even the worst thing that can happen, given his... work ethic. Always only doing the bare necessities of his job, but never really beyond that (sometimes, it makes Cross wonder what kind of special talent he must have that compensates for his severe lack of motivation).

„Then I'm going to sleep again,“ Cross mentions.

„Alrighty,“ Slim answers and closes his eyes again.

„...Do you plan on leaving the television on the entire night? Nightmare might blame _us_ when he sees the electronic bill.“

„Yeah, I heard ya.“ Nevertheless, the tired skeleton still does not move an inch.

„Maybe it might be better if you returned to your supposed guest room,“ Cross suggests while searching in his pockets for his key.

„Man, just lemme enjoy some chill time by myself when the imp's outta house for once.“

„Your brother isn't here?“

„Guard shift,“ Slim explains and even with his back turned to him, Cross can still hear the small mocking smirk in his voice. „Bet he's calibrating his dumb traps while we're talking right now.“

…

„Excuse me?“ Cross turns around to look at him again.

„Oh, whoops. Opened my mouth too wide, I guess. Now I totally spoiled Razz's big surprise, heh,“ Slim laments, not putting much effort into faking his guilt.

„What kind of traps are you talking about?“

„Well, just his usual crap. Boss gave him an entire testing ground for his prototypes outside.“ As Cross pales for a moment, Slim rolls his eye. „No, no death traps this time. Would be otherwise preeetty dumb if someone who's uninformed accidentally stumbled upon them, eh? Almost happened to me like, twice.“

„And why do I hear of it only _now?_ “

„Once they're finished, we all are supposed to play 'test subjects' with only one half knowing 'bout the traps. Razz wants to evaluate their effectiveness this way.“

„...Since when is he actually building them? How far has he progressed?“ Cross inquires, trying his best to remain calm.

„Eh, a little while now. I dunno 'cause I don't care, but trust me, his working speed is super uncanny. Once, he built an entire army of killer household utensils with random materials he found lying around the dumpster in under two hours. The real tragedy of this story, though, is that my breakfast sandwich got burned to a crisp by his fire-breathing toaster...“

While Slim sighs, Cross silently clenches his fist. Damn it, why is it that Nightmare always keeps the most inconvenient secrets from others or only reveals them when it is already too late? First the phones, then the weird game he played with his 'guest' and now this. If Cross knew of the traps sooner, he could have warned them!

„Are you actually pissed about this whole thing?“ Slim questions.

„Hm? No, not necessarily...,“ Cross answers, taken aback by his comment. „I'm just... surprised. I don't understand what exactly Nightmare is planning to do with those... traps.“

„Wanna hear my motto? The less you know the happier you are. ...And your reaction just now was the perfect example of that.“

...Anyway, whatever happens to the both skeletons that are currently escaping should actually not concern him in the slightest. Giving them a chance to find Blueberry should be more than enough to clean Cross's conscience. Now it is up to them to get out of here. ...Otherwise, there will be two prisoners this time.

***

_Blue_

While his friend is distracting guards that have been hanging around near the building by mixing the remains of his ink with some of his yellow paint and sliding across the floor as a liquid (imagine their confusion), Blue is trying to climb over the gate in the meantime, which is, given that his tired bones are still feeling like pudding, not an easy task at all. Also, Ink has lent his brown jacket, which the small skeleton puts on the barbwire to cross it somewhat safely. Eventually, both of them meet again in a small alley further away.

„Oh my, I am sorry I took so long!“ Blue apologizies, holding out his hands to catch the staggering Ink in case he falls. „A-Are you alright?“

It certainly is concerning how his colorful pupils have become so dim and his gaze slightly unfocused. Nonetheless, his friend stares at him with a dopey smile, nudges Blue and says, „C'mon, what's that long face for?“ Then Ink gulps down half of his last energy booster before handing the rest to the other. „Do you still need some?“

„Oh, no thanks; I think it is better if you keep it for yourself,“ Blue politely declines before his gaze suddenly falls upon his magic restrainer. „Say, would you be able to get this thing off of me?“

„Sure,“ Ink agrees and grabs the golden bracelet, pulling it on both ends with all of his strength.

„I mean, it could work with your, uh, 'creation ability' as you call it.“

„Oh, no, it's way too tight around your wrist for that. We wouldn't want something to happen with your hand during the process, would we?“ As Ink chuckles, Blue shivers at the thought. „Also, it's more complicated for me with a curved surface, so I can't guarantee it would've even worked in the first place.“ After a bit more trying, the artist gives up. Wiping away some drops of sweat on his forehead, he declares, „Anyway, how about we just get going?“

Hesitating, his friend nods.

Following the way Cross has recommended them, they end up further to the northeast where the red and orange lights of Hotland, shining from across the shore, are reflecting in the dark water of the city river in the distance. Although they might have taken a longer path, it appears to be relatively save since there really is no soul wandering around here at first glance.

„I'vE acTuaLly GoTteN a Far moRe eFfiCenT iDeA,“ Error speaks up on Ink's phone that Blue is currently holding. „InsTeAd oF tAkInG tHat RoUndAboUt wAy tO tHe caR, yOu cAn gO oVeR to tHe riVeR; i CouLd JusT sEnD a FeRryMan to You iN aLmoSt nO tiMe.“

„Do they still work that late?“ Stretch questions.

„The One wHo AlwAyS pIcKs mE uP dOeS. I sOmeTimEs wOndEr iF tHey eVen SleEp At aLl.“

„Hm, never heard much about that service, actually.“

„Because the only times you ever leave home is either for work or your music session that are almost around the corner. Lazybones,“ Blue answers and is not able to keep a straight face when saying the last word.

„Fair enough.“

„WeLl, tHey'Re AcTualLy liKe a SmaLl pRivAte 'BusiNeSs' iF yOu cAn eVen CaLl tHem ThaT wAy, sO yoU beTteR ThaNk mE foR giVinG uP thiS vaLuAble inSideR tiP aBouT ciTy TraNspoRt.“

Dream giggles. „You know, despite me living my entire life here, I think I've never ridden on one of the ferries here. It would actually be pretty nice.“

„Yes, it really would be,“ Blue agrees. „...How about we actually do that one day, together? Error, what about you?“

„WhaT? Me? No, ForGet ThaT. I haTe To SpeNd tOo mUch TimE oN thE riVeR.“

„Why? Are you afraid of water or what?“ Stretch asks.

„No, i JusT hAte tHiNgs ThaT wAstE mY tImE,“ Error huffs.

„Hm, then I guess it means it wouldn't be that bad if someone _accidentally_ filled a bucket of water and _accidentally_ let it drop over-“

„Do ThaT anD i _'aCciDenTalLly'_ PusH yoUr fActoRy iNto bAnkRuPtcy InsTanTly,“ the glitch snarls.

„Over a silly prank? Now that doesn't sound really mature, does it?“ Dream remarks, chuckling.

„Can I bribe you with some of my famous tacos again?“ Blue asks.

„No, yOu sLy wAnNabe.“

„Forget it, bro; he just doesn't know the definition of 'fun'.“

„I kNow wAy MorE oF tHat tHan aN aSpAragUs liKe yoU dOes!“

While Blue snorts, Ink staggers into him from the side, making the former almost stumble.

„Woah, are you sure you are alright?!“ his friend calls out as he inspects him, worried.

„Huh? Sure, just zoned out for a moment,“ Ink responds, his smile unfaltering.

„...I tHinK iT's bEttEr iF we HanG uP aGaiN, sO yOu cAn paY cLosEr AttEntiOn to yOuR suRroUndiNgs,“ Error suggests. „ThaT mOroN ovEr tHerE haS uSed Up MosT of hiS cOncenTratIon For ThiS dAy aS it SeeMs.“

„But I'm still perfectly fit,“ Ink weakly protests.

„Alright. We will hurry up then,“ Blue answers.

„Be careful!“ Dream mentions.

„See ya soon,“ his brother adds.

After ending the call, Blue firmly grabs Ink's hand to drag him along. „Do not worry! We have almost reached our destination!“ he reassures with a determined voice.

Oh, how he has missed the sky and its stars or the fresh night air! Despite of how exhausted he is, these things manage to fill him with new energy again! Now, it is almost done. His high hopes have not been in vain: Blue is going home. ...Oh no, tears threaten to roll down his cheeks again (begone! You are only destroying this moment!)!!

However, there certainly is one peculiar thing Blue has noticed during their walk through the streets: the very weird descriptions of the signposts. The one he is reading right now points to two directions, the left one written in red saying, 'Hell' and the other written in light blue, 'Heaven'. What in the world is that supposed to mean?? Well, they have to go the east either way, which is why they turn right.

But it does not stop there: Whenever there is a side alley in this labyrinth of streets, a sign on the wall reveals a rather vague description: 'Flower Field', 'Summer Garden', or 'Butterfly House' (since when do the Ruins have such places??), some of which have a side note like, 'under construction'.

Despite the feeling of being stuck in something similar to a bizarre dream, Blue has no choice but keep going. Eventually, he comes across a narrow alley with several stone stairs leading downwards. The sign here says, 'River Shortcut'. A friendly smiley is drawn underneath it.

After walking down the first two sets of stairways, Ink suddenly stumbles and bumps into the small skeleton from behind, making him yelp. „My friend, I know that you are tired after your impressive performance, but I must ask you to keep going regardless!“ Blue insists, trying to shove the other away from him to not be used as a pillow anymore.

„Not my fault,“ Ink murmurs.

„Then who else's? The ground's??“ However, when Blue looks down at the artist's feet, he notices something strange there: Under his left foot, one of the cobblestones has given in and sunk into the ground. At a much closer look actually, he believes to see a weird black line behind Ink in front of the last stair step, or is it just his imagination? Narrowing his eyes, his gaze follows the suspicious line. Eventually, he realizes that it forms a square and both skeletons are standing right in the middle of it.

„See?“ Ink says and lifts his foot. „It's the stone that's super mea-“

However, he is cut off by Blue's shriek when the ground underneath them suddenly opens up and both fall into the hole.

***

_Dream_

„Oh my god!“ Dream is the first one to cry out upon witnessing this sudden event on screen. Then no one dares speak a word, as they are too perplexed to comprehend the reality in front of them.

„Did... did the ground just... disappear?“ Stretch asks in utter disbelief.

„A piT? ArE yoU kiDdinG mE?“ Error murmurs, his eyes still wide in shock as he tries to call them on his phone.

„I-I presume you saw that too?“ Blue answers with a shaky voice.

„Are you alright? How deep was that?“ Stretch inquires worriedly.

„Um... f-four or five meters, I would guess?“ the small skeleton says while looking up. „But I think I am fine overall. The ground is covered with some soil, thankfully. What about you, Ink?“

The artist sitting next to him, relatively unmoved by this fall (Dream can only imagine that he is quite accustomed to that happening), continues to smile at him and attempts to stand up. „Yup, no problem with me-“ However, his eyes suddenly widen and he sharply inhales the air before flopping down on the ground again. „Uh, you know what? Scratch that last part.“

„What happened to you??“ Blue inquires.

„My left foot. I guess I landed on it pretty inconveniently.“ When Ink tries to move his ankle, his face scrunches up a bit. „I guess it's not broken, but wow, it sure does hurt.“

While he chuckles slightly, Error facepalms and utters, „ _Oh mY goD._ “

„Oh, is that a piece of paper?“ Blue remarks and crawls towards it. Using the mettaphon as his light, he can see there is a message printed on this peculiar note:

„ _GREETINGS, HONORABLE TEST SUBJECT!_

_AS IT SEEMS, YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED A TRAP/ ~~PUZZLE~~ / ~~RIDDLE~~ , MADE BY NONE OTHER THAN THE MOST FEARSOME, TROUBLESOME, HANDSOME AND MANY-OTHER-SOMES MECHANIC YOU COULD HAVE EVER COME ACROSS!!! (WHICH WOULD BE ME, THE AUTHOR)_

_DO NOT BE DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR MEDIOCRITY, AS YOUR FAILURE IS A VALUABLE CONTRIBUTION TO THIS CONSTRUCTION'S EVALUATION AND FUTURE IMPROVEMENTS! BE PROUD OF YOURSELF, OH DEAR COMRADE OF MINE!!! (UNLESS MY BROTHER IS READING THIS, THEN: BE ASHAMED THAT YOU FELL FOR THIS FOR THE 100 th TIME!!!) _

_IN CASE YOU ARE STUCK: AN ALARM HAS ALREADY BEEN TRIGGERED AFTER THIS DEVICE'S IMMEDIATE ACTIVATION, SO HELP WILL COME AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!*_

_UNTIL THEN: PERSEVERE!!!_

_-THE EVIL RAZZ_

_*Waiting periods can become longer in case of a delay in the alarm caused by interfering radio signals, a problem that shall be solved in near future._

_So you do not dehydrate in the meantime, I have probably left a refreshing drink right next to you!“_

As the note promises, Blue actually finds a can of soda nearby that he picks up and inspects with a skeptical look. „...Soda would not really be my drink of choice when it comes to proper hydration...“

Error, on the other hand, frowns at the signature. „'RaZz'?“

„Do you know that weirdo?“ Stretch asks.

„I thInK i MigHt haVe hEarD oF hiM beFoRe. He'S aN inDepEndeNt iNveNtoR oR soMethIng Who HaS nOthInG beTteR to Do iN hiS spArE tiMe tHan CreaTinG eXtrEmlY dAngErouS mAchiNeS, aN abSolUtE nuTcaSe.“

„And they happened to trigger a trap by the exact same nutcase? Fantastic, it gets only better and better,“ Stretch says sarcastically, rubbing his forehead. „Just thinking about how close we were...“

„S-Sorry for causing this inconvenience to all of you,“ Blue apologizes quietly.

„Oh, no, it's alright. You couldn't have known that they would have... traps set up,“ his brother reassures him.

„...WelL, _i_ sOmehOw cAlLed iT,“ Error mumbles.

„But did you also call _literal_ traps?“

„Oh, we shouldn't have let Ink go all alone... I _knew_ something was bound to happen...,“ Dream murmurs, feeling sickness overcoming him at the mere thought.

„Alright, let's think real quick here: Do Red or Sci have any kind of ability, item or whatever decive to get them out of the hole?“ Stretch inquires.

„NoT tHat I knOw.“

„Well... _we_ at least could do that, but even if one of us had a car, we'd probably arrive too late, not even mentioning Nightmare's spies that are breathing down our necks. So, uh...“ Not knowing how to conclude this best, the tall skeleton awkwardly taps on the table's surface with his fingers. „...I guess this is it, then?“

Everyone falls silent.

„...I suPpoSe wHeN tHe biGgeSt pRobLem iS tiMe, tHeN... tHerE wOuLd bE a wAy tO deAl wiTh iT,“ Error speaks up, causing the other two to look at him curiously. „TheRe eXisTs a TraNspoRt wAy We cOulD uSe tHaT caN be EveN fAstEr tHan An aVerAge Car.“

„What the heck are ya talking about?“ Stretch questions.

„I aLreAdy MenTioNed tHat eArliEr.“ As confusion is written all over their faces, Error is quickly typing something on his mettaphon before taking a picture of the map. „If tHeY doN't ExpeCt tHat to HapPen, tHeN we CouLd aCtuAlly ThroW aNy pOtenTial sPy oFf gUarD aNd oUtpAcE thEm, hOweVer, TheY miGhT inForM thEiR boSs aBouT oUr DisAppEarAnCe rEgaRdlEss, sO we'D haVe tO bE fAstEr tHan NigHtmaRe hAs tImE tO reAcT.“

„Can you please be more specific about your plan?“ Dream requests with a helpless expression.

„On Our Way.“

„Wait, like, we're already going?“

„WhEn eLse, yOu smArT guArD? NexT wEekEnD wHen The sUn shInEs aNd tHe weAthEr's niCe?!“ Error snarls while stomping towards his coat stand.

„No, no. I'm just a bit astonished about your, uh, sudden burst of enthusiasm, I guess?“

„...LeT mE jUst Ask yOu tHiS oNe tHinG: Can You PoSsiBly imAgiNe wHat'S eVen MorE fRustRatIng tHan NiGhtMarE blAckMaiLinG yOu wItH onE sTarRy-EyEd iDioT?“ Error puts on his coat, tugging at his lapels harshly. „ _TwO! UsInG tWo oF yOuR gOdDaMn SoRt AgAiNsT mE!_ AnD iF yoU plAn tO cOme AlOnG, TheN _yOu BeTtEr HuRrY uP tHiS iNsTaNt!_ “

After putting on his top hat as well, the angry glitch stomps out of his house. Dream and Stretch look at each other silently until the latter proposes, „Yep, I think too that the most logical course of action is to follow an unstable office man with his whatever plan.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here: Our lovely angry bundle of glitches is the best tsundere imaginable. I normally despise tsunderes more so than yanderes, but Glitchy is somehow a big exception for me (maybe 'cause Ink is quite unfazed by that and just continues to tease him. Huehuehuehue).
> 
> Sohohohoho, I actually drew some sketches of the other skele chars. They're side characters, so I didn't wanna do that originally, but then I just did. Pff. What a madman I am.  
>   
> I dunno why, but I felt the need to give Red a cap. Maybe 'cause the rest of his design is pretty similar to the original one and I wanted to add something special to it. Wanna give him a bit of a worker look.  
> Regarding Sci; I kinda didn't want to give him a generic white lab coat, so I made it light brown for the extra steampunk flair. That's all I have to say 'bout them, I guess. Such cute bois, though~  
>   
> Aaaah, stupid shoes didn't fit in the picture anymore (it's a super, super small screen I draw on by the way; I use Colors3d on the 3DS, in case anyone is interested). Anyway, so I personally think the best thing about Fell's suit are the lapels with the sharp top. Wanted to give his outfit some edges to fit his edgy bones. Huehue.  
> I thought very long about which colors to give Razz's outfit. I already decided on lavender, but the coat itself was a much tougher case. I wanted to do orange at first, but Stretch has already a bright orange as his trademark color, so eh. Then I tried green 'cause nobody else has it so far, but it was way too subtle for someone as aggressive as Razz. However, then I tried like a dark pink tone and instantly fell in love with that combination. Hooboy. Lovely. I hope Araki-sama would be proud of me for that~  
> For Slim, I wanted to do something with goth/punk rave ('cause I think they're quite similar to steampunk to some degree) and while I browsed through some outfits, I found a pullover with skeleton bones on it and thought how funny it would be if one of them would wear something like that. I also added a violet scarf to have more than just black and gray colors.
> 
> Some infos 'bout the chapter itself:  
> -I only realized last chapter that it would be appropriate and smart of Nightmare to send someone to look after Error and co. I actually wanted everyone of them to go the area, but it wouldn't work this way, so I had to think of a creative way and came up with the idea of outsmarting him by using Ink's abilities. It didn't limit me in any way but even allowed me to discover some other fancy possibilities: Red's and Sci's involvement in this, the first part with Ink's perspective and some, hopefully, interesting interactions in the next chapter.  
> The traps thingy was supposed to happen before Ink would have a chance to reach the lair and not afterwards and I planned for Dream to accompany him (yeah, there are like 100 alternatives in this arc).  
> I hope everything is quite logical so far? This is where I spend most of my thinking time while writing. I wouldn't be surprised if I overlooked something, so don't hesitate to ask me 'bout stuff.  
> -Y'know, the one conversation between Dream and Stretch about Error's decision if something goes wrong has an important purpose behind it: By spending time with discussing that, it should make the reader think that this could be a likely outcome as well (not gonna spoil how all this ends, of course). There certainly is also much time spent with discussing details in their plan, but it's necessary too; for the stakes!  
> -Some things I wanna correct in the future: I'm gonna reduce some of the sizes of the characters in the sketches 'cause I think I exaggerated with a couple of them. Also, oh my god, I have to correct thousands of grammar errors again. Arceus be with me.  
> 
> 
> Also, I drew a little sketch to show the endless evilness of the Evil Razz:  
>   
> ...Would it be interesting to hear that I took some inspiration from none other than Doofenschmirtz and Plankton for Razz's character? I guess I felt as though a story about inventors needs at least one who's kinda villainy in a over the top way.
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day~


	31. 2.11: "The Time Has Come for a Jam Session, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *today, we're gonna deal with some unresolved family issues that may or may not lead to even more complications in everyone's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make a shout-out for fanart again:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/psychomeows/art/AETHERVERSE-Super-Sneaky-Ink-852704118
> 
> Big thanksy, it warms ma cold heart~ (ﾉ･_-)☆

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Dream_

So when Error mentioned this 'ferry' earlier, a gondola that is driven by one single hooded person with a simple wooden paddle is not necessarily the first thing that Dream pictured in his head (even less a boat whose bow is shaped like the face of an adorable dog). Of course his and Stretch's initial reactions are giving him some looks as if he lost his mind, but the impatient skeleton does not want to hear any of that and orders both of them to get in quickly.

„Ah, yeS, i'D alSo aDviCe yOu tO hoLd oNtO somEthiNg sIncE iT's GoiNg tO be A bIt FaSt,“ is all the warning they receive before the boat slightly lifts off the water surface and darts away, sudden enough for Stretch to almost lose his hat and Dream faceplant the floor in the process.

„'A bit fast', you say?“ the former repeats in disbelief, voice fighting against the loud sound of the whooshing wind during their ride.

„T-This has clearly been an understatement!“ Dream exclaims, now having a tight grip on the boat's edge. The speed truly is impressive and neither is there a sound of a motor nor has the gondolier behind him even moved his hands or anything, so it must be some incredible magic. Or an invention mixed with magic?

When Dream leans a bit to the side, he notices small prints being left behind in the dark water, stirring his curiosity enough to carefully take a look under the boat- „Oh my god, are these _dog legs-?!_ “

„YeaH, aNd thE sQuiD cAn TuRn hiMsElf iNto Damn Tap waTeR. At ThiS pOinT, wE shOuLdn'T be SurpRisEd aT aNytHinG.“ Meanwhile, Error still continues to furiously type something on his mettaphon. At the next sharp corner, when he almost loses his grip onto his decive, he cries out, „HeY, a Bit mOre cArefUl TheRe!“

„*Tra la la, speed or caution, this is the question~,“ the gondolier hums without any care in the world.

„Whom are you actually writing messages all the time?“ Dream inquires. Even on their way to the next river, Error could not stop writing while walking. At first, the guardian thought he was just messaging the River Person (is this their real name?) to tell them to pick them up, but now he is certain it has to be someone else.

Error, who is sitting across from the other two, finally looks up from his screen and remains silent for a moment before putting it back in his coat and responds, „NoThiNg yOu sHouLd be cOnCernEd aBouT.“

„It has something to do with this situation, right? Why else should you write someone at such a time?“ With a more serious tone, Dream requests, „Error, if this is true, then please tell us so. We're working as a team now after all and we shouldn't keep secrets from one another.“

Surprisingly enough, it does not take that much time for Error to become reasonable. After a sigh, he complies. „WhaTeveR, gUeSs kEepInG sOmeThiNg fRom a PerSisTenT guArD iS nOt tHe sMarTesT mOve.“ Making himself somewhat comfortable, he leans back and crosses his legs. „So aT tHis rAte, wE'd pRobAbly nEed liKe... teN miNutEs At bEsT anD 15 aT woRsT to Get TheRe. We aLreAdy lOst aRounD fiVe miNutEs oN ouR waY hEre, aNd i'M nOt eVen cOunTing iN thE tiMe we NeeDed tO coMpreHenD tHe siTuatIon bEfoRe ouR dEpaRtuRe, sO by The tiMe we'Re tHerE, oVer 20 mInutEs cOulD haVe pAsseD tHen.“

„And your point being?“ the yellow-eyed skeleton questions.

„We'Re prEttY fAst, bUt we cOuLd ArriVe tOo lAtE aNd lOsE reGarDleSs.“

„Also, there's a chance that Nightmare heard this trap 'alarm' as well, huh,“ Stretch remarks.

„PerHaPs oR perHaPs noT. ThiS nOte sAid sOmeThiNg aBouT 'TesT sUbjEct', sO thIs TraP iS sTilL in TesTinG pHaSe. I suPpoSe at The veRy lEaSt tHe lEaD iNvenTor Has NotiCed iT,“ Error elaborates, looking more annoyed with every second. „As yOu caN seE, TheRe aRe a Lot oF vaRiaBles Here aNd a Lot oF wAyS hoW thIs cOuLd eNd.“

„The alarm might have been activated already and they're being captured while we're talking now or not and we would be in time...,“ Dream mumbles thoughtfully. „Oh, and this Razz would need to go the trap first and check; we don't actually know where he is right now and thus, how much time he would need to get there.“

„ExActLy. Do yOu See nOw hOw muCh lUcK iS inVolvEd in aLl of This? A riDicuLouS amOunT. And i Don'T plAn oN reLyiNg on LucK, noT wHen wE're sO clOse fRoM wiPiNg AwAy tHat sMug sMirK on NighTmaRe's FacE!

...WhiCh iS wHy i DecIdEd to TaKe a LitTle SafetY prEcAutIon sO tHe oDds Are in Our fAvoR.“

Confused and mildly concerned about that, Dream asks skeptically, „What do you mean by 'safety precaution'?“

„I mEssAgeD #13 aNd tOld hiM to dO sOme DisTracTiOn wOrk iN caSe sOmeoNe hApPenS tO reAch Them beForE oUr ArrivAl.“

„'#13'?“ the guardian repeats.

„YoU Know, tHe dUmb Guy sIttinG nExt To thE lAb raT.“

„Wait a second, are you talking about Red?“ Stretch questions, his expression turning concerned as well.

„YeS, hiM.“

After being petrified at first, Dream cries out, „Wait, you just sent him there to do 'safety precaution' work for you?! What were you even thinking, urging bystanders to put themselves in great danger?!“

„YeaH, tHouGht sO yoU'd reAct tHis wAy,“ Error answers, unfazed by his sudden outcry. „But sEe, hE's alReaDy qUitE neArbY aNd wOulD prObabLy geT tHerE befOrE uS anD we DesPerAtelY neEd sOmeOne wHo cAn bUy uS soMe tiMe.“

„And he did really agree so easily?“ Dream questions.

„WeLl, thEre'S a ThiNg yOu hAve tO kNow aBouT #13: He'S prEttY sTupId,“ the glitch says with a matter-of-fact voice.

„What if he encounters any enemies on his way? Oh, or even better: if he gets captured in a trap just like Blue and Ink?!“ Dream huffs and folds his arms.

„Of CourSe i ConsIdeRed tHeSe PosSibiLitiEs, WhiCh is wHy i SenT hiM tHe pIctuRe oF thE maP wiTh thE maRkeD pOsiTioNs oF nIgHTmaRe's gOonS aS wElL aS a DeScriPtiOn of The wAy tHe tWo iDioTs wAlkEd oN uP unTil The pOinT tHey FeLl inTo tHe hOle; if He fOlloWs tHat pAth, hE shOulDn't hAve maNy iSsuEs in TheoRy. AlSo, aLmoSt tHe EntiRe eAstErn ParT is bAsicAlLy dEvoiD of aNy gUarDs, iN cAse yOu fOrgoT tHat.“

„What about the fact that Red and Blue are kinda friends? They might have been seen interacting with each other by whoever stalked Blue,“ Stretch cuts in. „What I wanna say here is: What if anyone happens to recognize Red and be alarmed about him immediately since they could think that he wants to save him?“

„I alReaDy aSkeD hiM abOuT tHaT anD aPpaRentlY, bOtH of thEm haVe bAreLy sPokEn wiTh eAcH oTheR dUriNg tHe TiMe tHe wAnNabE guArD wAs wAtChed, sO nOboDy wiLl hOpeFulLy drAw tHis ConNecTioN,“ Error replies.

„'Hopefully'? For someone who doesn't want to rely on luck, this is somewhat lucky,“ Dream counters. „Also, something unexpected can still occur!“

„SomEthiNg unExPecTed cAn _aLwaYs_ oCcuR. ThiS is WherE i Can'T hAve eNtirE cOntrOl oVer iT whAtsoEveR, jUst dOinG somE pReveNtiOns aT beSt.“

The guardian shakes his head. „I can't believe you seriously put your friends in such a great risk... First, we did it with Ink and now them. This circle never ends...“

„AlrIghT, aSidE frOm tHe fAct tHat thIs dUmb wOrD is uSed AgaIn, wHy in PluRal?“ Then Error's eyes widen. „OooOh, diD yoU juSt auTomAticAlLy aSsuMe thaT thE laB raT iS gOinG wiTh hiM tOo? HeLl no, hE's AbsOluTelY uSelEss iN comBat, sO he'lL sTay.

#13, On tHe oTher HanD, cAn aT lEaSt dEfeNd hiMsElF. AlsO, coMparEd tO oTheRs, he'S a mOre diSpeNsAblE oUtcOde aNywAy aNd he VolUntaRilY aGreEd to Do tHat, sO yoU shOulDn't CarE thAt mUch.“

Never has Dream had such a firm deadpan on his face in his entire life as he watches the dark skeleton shrug, basically nonchalant about his own words. Despite the ridiculous speed of the boat, he manages to stand up and walk his way all over to the irritated Error. Grabbing him by his collar, he starts shaking him.

„'Dispensable'?! You can't seriously be that heartless! Just what is wrong with you?! Don't tell me you showed this kind of attitude towards Ink and Blue as well!“

„ _LeT g-G-g-Go Of Me, YoU iNsAnE pErSoN!_ “ Error screeches, trying to free himself in vain.

„Listen closely: You're going to call him back immediately because I don't want any more innocent people getting involved in this matter!“ Dream demands.

„ _StArS, iF yOu DoN't LeT gO oF mE rIgHt NoW, i'Ll-_ “

„If we're already too late and we find out he's in trouble, then we're going to save him too! And I don't want to hear a single word about 'dispensable' anymore, alright?! Do you understand?!“ The other does not respond. „...Error?“

„Eh, I think you broke him,“ Stretch comments and points at the floating bar above his head that says, 'REBOOT'.

„Oh my!“ Dream exclaims in surprise and steps back.

„...I mean, we could still try to see this situation under a positive light: Maybe Red is lucky and doesn't run into any trouble whatsoever?“

***

_Several years ago..._

_Red_

_It was already late when Red returned home in a foul mood, something that had already become routine since... hell knew how long. The same went for a particular familiar sight every time he walked through the dark hall of their shabby apartment: the light in the kitchen on the left still burning and his brother sitting at the table and silently reading a newspaper, his long legs crossed and his back turned to him (sometimes Red liked to imagine that whenever he was not looking at anyone, he was making other faces for once and not his usual scowl... highly unlikely, though). Like the other evenings before, he was wearing his beloved (and only) dark brown suit. Maybe a bit cheap-looking compared to others, but fine enough._

_...By the way, had there actually been just one instance where his brother was not wearing it ever since he had found his supposed new 'dream job'?_

_Anyway, Red was really not in the mood to talk to him; if he did, there would be no guarantee that he would not just direct the remains of his pent-up anger towards him (their neighbors had already complained about volume multiple times). So instead, he attempted to carefully sneak up the wooden stairs-_

„ _I assume you haven't had a proper supper yet. Your portion is still in the fridge.“_

_...Red was not even able to reach the first step this time (did this guy have eyes on the back of his head or what?!). After calming himself down with a deep breath, he headed towards the kitchen after all, unenthusiastic as his sluggish walk implied._

„ _How about next time you want to sneak past me, you actually try to think things ahead and don't just slam shut our entrance door at the beginning?“ the tall skeleton suggested calmly._

_On his way to the fridge, Red turned around to glare at the paper that was currently covering his brother's face. ...No, why should he allow dumbasses like him to provoke him over the silliest things? He had already received more than enough trouble for today; he certainly was not in need for more drama. Wordlessly, the resigned skeleton took the plate of mashed potatoes, not even bothering to heat it up because he just wanted to get it over with and leave the room as quickly as possible._

„ _Your working day has been hard, I presume?“ his brother asked as he turned the page._

„ _...Sure. Stinkin' steam, deafenin' machines, hot as hell. The usual,“ Red, sitting across from the other, mumbled while stuffing himself with food._

„ _Show some table manners. That's disgusting.“ What the hell? He was not even looking! „I bet your 'work stress' was also the reason why you forgot to empty your locker.“_

„ _Eh, whaddya talkin' about?“_

„ _Your employer called earlier this day. He told me you stormed off before you had the chance to take all of your belongings that are still stored in your locker. ...right after you have been fired, that is.“_

_Red almost choked on his food. Crap, his brother was not meant to find out about it so early, not until he found another job!_

„ _Red.“ Hearing his own name made the sweating skeleton flinch, even more so when Fell laid down the newspaper to fold his hands on the table and stare down at him strictly. „Just what is all this nonsensical, rebellious behavior about?“_

„ _...'Nonsensical', huh?“_

„ _I have heard you lashed out at your employer just when you were about to receive your next paycheck. If it weren't for your colleagues putting in a good word for you, guards would have gotten involved in this matter as well, so you should thank them for that.“_

_Did he not even want to address the context? This dumb factory, like so many others in this crappy area that they called their home, was distributing its salaries completely arbitrarily (believe him when he said that he had an absolutely unlucky streak when it came to choosing a decent workplace; this had already been the third one)! It was a wonder Red had not lashed out at them the last time he had suddenly gotten less for this ungrateful work!_

_...Or maybe his brother was fully aware of that and deliberately ignored it? It would not be surprising._

„ _...Why are you grinning? Is this funny for you?“ Fell asked, eyeing him suspiciously._

„ _Nope, just thought how ironic this is,“ Red replied while putting his hands in his pockets and casually leaning back on his chair. „You takin' the moral high ground here though you are the one with the real dubious job of us both-“_

_Red flinched once again when Fell's fist suddenly hit the table. No one said a word at first as they stared each other, the former being more than irritated._

„ _Are you dense? I have never mentioned anything regarding morality. What concerns me is your complete lack of discipline,“ Fell explained, his voice remaining calm overall even when he stressed certain words harshly. Folding his arms, he added, „We can't continue living this way if your hotheadedness always leads to these unwanted results. We need money to survive, imbecile. Besides, insulting me and my workplace you know nothing about is quite disrespectful since this is the main reason you have food on your plate right now in the first place.“_

„ _Maybe I would have a better clue if ya just had the decency to tell me anythin' beyond the surface level!“ Red snarled. However, he would realize too late that his sharp tone had probably been a very bad idea._

„ _Come on, you never tell me any details about your work either. It would be unnecessary conversation anyway-“_

„ _Oh, they're definitely not the same thing: Any idiot could smell from miles away how shady that business ya're involved in is.“_

„ _...I'm getting the impression it's rather about you being jealous of the fact that I'm having my life under control.“_

_Outraged, Red swiftly stood up. „What the hell is wrong with you?! Can'tcha see that I'm just showin' concern as ya goddamn older brother?!“_

_Fell stood up too. „Well, for an older brother, your regular outbursts are particularly childish!“_

_Glaring at each other, nobody said a word initially. However, Fell was the first one to sit down again. Picking up the newspaper again, he remarked, „...Today, I received a message that my promotion wouldn't be far away anymore; then my job alone would be enough for our livelihood and even a bit more. I was actually looking forward to telling you this, but then your action recently just had to ruin it.“_

„ _...Lost my appetite,“ Red grumbled and decided to storm off._

_On the doorstep, however, his brother spoke up, „You can't even imagine how thankful I am for my work, can you?“ Red halted. „I have always feared that I would end up like you and the large part of Hotland's population: maintaining some soulless machine and doing mundane tasks for the rest of my life. ...I was hoping you would at least feel a bit happy for me.“_

_Not able to say anything, Red merely stood there and listened._

„ _Well, there might be some eccentric and even borderline-annoying individuals among my colleagues, but there is order and structure regardless. And if any kind of chaos breaks out, then he, our boss I mean, is always there to keep them at bay. No one so far, I believe, has ever dared openly objecting him on anything. This is really impressive, this kind of discipline and leadership. Admirable. This is also all I would wish for in a family.“_

_Grinding his teeth, Red tried his best to not explode right there on the spot. „...Well,“ he uttered, forced self-control apparent in his voice, „what a nice group of 'family' ya're describin' me here. Too bad ya're still hangin' out with me instead, eh?“_

_Then he stomped upstairs to his own room._

***

_As Red dragged himself downstairs, his eyes were automatically drawn to the right where the kitchen lied. Through the doorless entrance, he could see the bright light of the noonday sun shining on the wooden table and the dusty particles dancing in the air. His brother's beloved seat, however, remained empty._

_Sighing, he walked down the last steps as the desire to just stay in bed crossed his mind for a brief moment. However, the annoying buzzing of his bell quickly distracted him from his thoughts and so Red promptly opened the door. ...That familiar blinding glint on the nerdy glasses immediately caught his attention._

„ _Well, well, well! If this isn't my favorite apprentice, fit and ready to go!“ Sci greeted, standing all proudly._

„ _'m not ya student and never have been,“ Red objected (who was probably looking anything but 'fit and ready to go'). „And you make it sound like there were others aside from just me?“_

„ _Hm, I guess you could technically count Ink too? At least at some point, I tried to teach him some stuff just for fun. But then I realized that he and chemistry don't have a, um, good chemistry together, so I stopped for the sake of all of us,“ Sci explained (wait, did he just snort at his own lame joke?) before leaning against the doorframe with one hand. „Anyway, so all of my scientific explanations to you have truly been for nothing?“_

„ _Nah, not totally. At least you like to hear ya own teacher voice, am I right?“_

„ _Woah, and you don't like it at all?“ the other whined playfully._

„ _I don't even listen.“_

„ _Really? Because I've got the impression that you were indeed very interested last time you were looking at me.“ With a cheeky grin, Sci raised his bonebrows over and over again until Red could not handle it anymore and snorted. „Hey, I'm seriously trying to be highly coquettish with my remarks here. Thank you very much.“_

„ _Yeah, yeah, not impressive anymore. Try that in front of others for once and maybe I'll become convinced,“ Red suggested, amused. However, the other skeleton immediately froze at that._

„ _Oh, good grief. Do you actually want me to pass out?“_

„ _As if that would ever happen.“_

„ _...Well, so anywayyy...,“ Sci trailed off, tapping on the doorframe as he looked up at him with expectation. „...Ready to go now?“_

„ _Eh, could ya wait a sec? Haven't gotten a chance to prepare my lunchbox yet.“_

„ _Yeah, I figured you just woke up. But we could just buy food on the way, you know?“_

„ _Don't wanna waste remaining stuff in the fridge,“ Red answered, who was already heading towards the kitchen._

„ _Hm, very well. A very exemplary manner! I wouldn't expect any less from my best student!“ Sci called after him, making the other chuckle._

_It only took about two minutes and when Red turned around again, he could see that the other skeleton had entered the entrance hall in the meantime and was currently staring at some picture frames on the commode. As the former approached him, Sci commented, „These are pretty sweet, you know?“_

„ _If ya say so,“ Red replied unenthusiastically as he took a look at them as well, probably one of the few things in his home he bothered to wipe the dust off. One of the photos showed his brother at a very young age (probably the most discontent skeleton child the world had ever seen, heh)._

„ _Has he actually sent you some kind of message by now?“ Sci inquired and Red, lost in thoughts for a moment, looked at him with confusion. „Your brother, I mean.“_

„ _Oh. Nope, he didn't.“_

„ _Hm, okay. It's a shame that I have never gotten a chance to actually meet him, though.“_

„ _Probably for the best. He's really tough to handle, 'cause of his... eh...“_

„ _...difficult personality traits?“_

„ _...his dumbassness.“_

_Sci chuckled. „I don't think it's even a real word.“ However, rubbing his neck, he added, „Um, I just realized that my comment before might have made it sound like I think he's never going to come back or anything...“_

„ _'s fine, really,“ Red insisted, not able to avert his eyes from the pictures._

_...Goddammit, how much he would just like to say that he was not bothered at all by this prick's sudden disappearance. There were not even that many nice memories from the last couple of years that could possibly provide a good excuse for the way Red was feeling in this very moment. Why would anyone miss someone who was nothing but a constant pain in the neck? This did not made any sense!_

„ _By the way, Red,“ Sci spoke up, „I imagine living here all alone must be quite lonely, also given the fact that this home is already... uh...“ Furrowing his brow, he looked around. „...not the comfiest if you allow me to formulate it that way-“_

„ _It's pretty much a dump,“ Red declared bluntly._

„ _...Yes, kind of, I guess,“ Sci agreed, followed by a nervous laughter. „Sooo I would actually have no problem at all if you, like, hypothetically decided to move into my home for the time being! Well, of course if you're not bothered by my kitchen; my equipment and such have to go somewhere, you know? And also the many stairs you would have to walk to get there! But it's simultaneously a nice sport activity, right?“_

_While Sci was getting lost in his own pointless babbling, Red took his time to let his gaze wander too. Actually, he was still waiting for his brother to finally return to their home. But on the other hand, though, what was even the point behind that anymore? He had been gone for so long by now and the only thing he had left was one half-assed letter with the vaguest reasoning ever: 'business travel for an indefinite amount of time, don't call or bother me in any way'._

_Due to Fell's incredibly shady job that Red was now sure had something to do with a gang, he could not even tell whether he did not come back because something terrible had happened to him or because he was merely being a neglectful ass. Both would hurt in a different way._

_...Perhaps the time had already arrived for giving up and moving forward? There was at least this feeling that if Red continued to think and worry about this matter all the goddamn time, his head might just explode one day, which was probably a big warning sign._

„ _...I guess I'll think 'bout that,“ Red mumbled. Yes, after all, why even care about someone who was never on your side and always looked down at you?! He did not even deserve his worry!_

_Meanwhile, Sci's expression visibly brightened up. „Cool, cool.“ In a vain attempt to hide his obvious joy, he glanced to the side, pretending to stare at the photos again. What an awkward dork (...Red was flushing too, was he not?)._

„ _...Alright! There's no more time to lose!“ Sci suddenly exclaimed before grabbing the other by the arm and dragging him out. „Our telescope is getting new lenses! You won't believe how high the magnification factor will be after this!“_

„ _Heh, then lead the way, nerd,“ Red responded, smirking at his enthusiasm._

_Once outside the building, a quick look to the mailboxes of his apartment reminded him of something. „Ey, how about ya go ahead and I check my post meanwhile? Gotta get rid of excessive ads before I forget it later.“_

„ _Hmmm, well, alright, but I won't accept a third excuse,“ Sci declared with a stern nod._

„ _Yeah, yeah, ya're gonna get ya date with the hot telescope soon. I'm sure it won't run away or anythin'.“_

„ _The clock is ticking, Red!“ Sci warned as he turned around and started to walk off slowly, prolonging every step as he impatiently waited for the other._

_So Red used this opportunity to take a look in his mailbox._

_...As expected, he found a letter inside, the sender's name missing. Again, a similar time at a month's beginning. Opening it revealed several banknotes with a fine amount of money._

***

„Could've been more detailed in his descriptions... or does he want me to get into a trap? What a jerk,“ Red mumbles all by himself, constantly looking between the mettaphon screen and his surroundings as he carefully makes his way through the labyrinth-like streets.

You see, he has actually not many good reasons to be involved in any of this: After all, Blue is just a customer, one that can be a bit annoying at times, and Ink is... Ink is just Ink (at this point, the dictionary should include 'Ink' as a legit synonym for 'insufferable tease'). When Red received all the weird instructions on his phone from Error, he indeed hesitated for a moment. In the end, however, he has caved in and he is still questioning himself for his weird impulse although the answer is actually crystal clear once he gives it a proper thought:

Not that he necessarily likes Ink, but Red knows that Sci would be deeply unhappy if something happened to him. Besides, what pisses him off more than anything is some stupid-ass gang that thinks it can just go ahead and do whatever the hell it wants, like tearing apart families! ...Also, Blue is actually quite a nice guy. Would be really a shame for him.

Well, maybe all of this is just nothing more than another chapter of 'Red and his poor life decisions'. ...Even though it might be reckless of him, it is at least the right thing to do.

Frowning, he murmurs, „...I'm probably bein' laughed at by Error in this exact moment, right? Thinkin' I'm a dumbass and all that-“

„Yes, I would say that too.“

…

Red yelps after turning around and seeing Sci standing behind him all of a sudden.

„Wow, this is sort of weak for someone who is supposed to be hypersensitive to his surroundings in such a situation,“ the nerd notes and sighs, shaking his head.

„W-Why in hell didcha follow me?! Ya're supposed to wait in the car!“ Red exclaims, trying to tone down the volume of his outrage as much as possible.

„Well, I was thinking it would be best if you had a second hand.“

„A second hand for _what?!_ “

„When I took a glimpse at your messages that Error sent you, I saw he also mentioned something like 'puzzles and riddles' aside from just traps in this note, so I got worried about you stumbling into those by accident,“ Sci explains while doing his signature gesture that is proudly adjusting his nerdy glasses. „I thought you might need a couple of extra brain cells!“

After letting the words sink in for a bit, Red replies, „...Wait, are ya implyin' that I'm stupid? Oh, anyway, who cares about some weird 'puzzles', whatever that is even supposed to be. Ya really shouldn't be here.“

Unfortunately for him, Sci keeps following him even when Red quickly continues his way. „You see,“ the nerd says, „I just _really_ would like to avoid having to deliver a message to Ink's dads like, 'I'm sorry, but I allowed your reckless son to go ahead and getting himself captured by a very dangerous group of criminals.' Doesn't make itself very good on a postcard, does it?“ With a quieter voice, he adds, „Also, I wouldn't want you to get stuck here either.“

As Red turns around to take a look at his worried expression, he remarks calmly, „...But what wouldcha even do in case a fight breaks out? The best ya could do is summon a tiny bone and that's it.“

„'Distraction' doesn't necessarily mean it has to come to a direct confrontation, you know?“

„And _you_ know this isn't how things usually go when it's _me_ being involved-“

Red's mettaphon vibrating quietly in his jacket's pocket cuts him off and so he swiftly picks up the call.

„Are YoU alReAdy tHerE?“ Error asks, his tone as unfriendly as always.

„Can't ya just look it up on ya screen?“ Red questions.

„It DoesN't WorK wHen I'm oN a _dRivIng vEhicLe,_ moRoN.“ Well, how is _he_ supposed to know that?! „So wHerE aRe yOu aT?“

„Eh, I'm really close-“

„Approximately two minutes of walking left if my photographic memory of the map is correct. We're almost at the center of this area,“ Sci intervenes.

Error falls silent abruptly. „...#13...“ His sudden low voice makes Red break out in a sweat. „...Don'T tElL yOu wEre aCtuAlLy sTupId enOuGh tO brInG _hIm_ wiTh yoU-“

„H-He just followed me! I didn't want that to happen at all!“ the other counters hastily.

„Do yOu uNdeRstaNd thAt tHerE's _a VerY goOd rEasOn_ foR wHy i WenT tHrouGh aLl thE paIn oF wRitIng yOu mEssAges InstEaD of JusT cAlliNg yOu rIgHt awAy? I diD it sO he doEsn'T fInd OuT abOut iT!“

„H-How was I supposed to keep that a secret from him if he was sittin' right next to me?! Also, we had to get a bit closer with the car first 'cause walkin' would've taken too long-“

„WeLl, kNockIng hiM oUt woUlD haVe bEen A gOod AlteRnatIve, eVer ThouGht of That?“ the glitch suggests nonchalantly.

„...Did I just hear it correctly?“ Sci huffs and snatches the mettaphon from Red's hand. Using a semi-relaxed voice, he responds, „Heya, Error, got something to say to me?“

„yoU'rE acTuAlLly SupPosEd to Be tHe sMarT gUy, sO whAt thE hEll Are yOu dOinG hEre?“ Error growls.

„Well, thank you very much for that compliment-“

„ _I'm JuSt TrYiNg To TeLl YoU hOw MuCh Of A dUmBaSs YoU aRe!_ “

„...Alright, so all jokes aside: Of course I'm aware that staying behind would have been a smarter move, especially for my own safety, but then I just couldn't stop worrying about one specific thing,“ Sci elaborates while both of them continue their way, Red looking behind him all the time to check on his partner. „Since it's my lovely buddy Error giving him all the instructions and sending him as a distraction, I can certainly imagine how your thought process went while designing this plan, something like, 'Oh well, #13 is stupid and disposable anyway, so who cares if he runs into trouble?'“

„...nO?“

„Oh, I definitely heard that hesitant pause there!“ Sci huffs.

„OkAy, sO noW whAt? WhaT kiNd oF a DifFerEnce dOes yOur pResEnce maKe asIde fRoM comPlicAtIng ThinGs eVen mOre?“

„Well, I thought coming along would maybe... give you an extra motivator for picking up both of us in case something happens,“ Sci answers with a proud smile.

After a short break, glitchy laughter can be heard from the other line, surprising both skeletons. „OoOoh, WhaT a sNeaKy sCienTisT yOu arE, dOinG soMe loW-kEy BlaCkmaiLinG, hUh?“ Error's cold chuckles even cause Sci's expression to freeze up. „BuT no, You'Re noT geTtiNg tHaT. YoU caN't iMagIne hOw mUch _StreSs_ I weNt tHroUgh fOr tHe wAnNabE guaRd aLonE, nOw wiTh tHe sQuiD bEinG invOlvEd aS wEll.

JuSt wHy ShoUld I spEnd aNy mOre oF my EnerGy And rEsOurcEs oN anOthEr tWo _dUmbAsSes_ wHo dOn'T knOw anY beTteR? No, ScreW yOu. If yOu'rE thAt tiReD of LifE, tHen yOu cAn jUst Go And rOt iN heLl fOr aLl i CaRe-“

All of a sudden, a shrill, glitchy yell resounds. Red gives him a confused look, but Sci can only respond with a clueless shrug.

„I won't tolerate such cruel words!“ another voice calls out, probably that Dream guy.

„ _StOp ToUcHiNg Me-E-e-E-e-E-e-E-!_ “ Error cries out in agony.

As the screams calm down again, Sci's disappointed expression slowly turns into a mischievous one, baffling Red. „You don't seem to get the situation completely correctly, so allow me to explain it to you,“ the former starts. „What do you think will happen if we're stuck in a really, really precarious situation? To save our skin, I'd happily tell them we are your friends. Can you imagine what would happen then?“ A pause. „Yup, we would probably be taken to Nightmare right away, who I think would be eager to hear some insider information about you only very few know.“

„...Are You kiDdiNg mE? DoeS tHat mEaN yOu wOuLd aLso riSk tO enDanGeR tHe oTheR gLitCh jUst oUt oF sPiTe?“ Error mumbles, seemingly struck with disbelief.

„Who knows, who knows?“ Sci responds before giving a little evil laugh that makes even Red's metaphorical skin crawl (what the hell has gotten into him?). „So anyway, I thought it might be best, since we're already nearby, to travel back on your boat together? Walking back all the way to the car afterwards might be risky, after all. Oh, I even brought some of Ink's vials with me.“ He taps on his coat, probably the spot in his inner pocket where he keeps said paints. „You can tell him this if you meet him first; I bet he'll be happy to hear that.“

„ _YoU liTtlE-_ “

Then Sci quickly hangs up before Error even gets the chance to finish his sentence. His cheeky facade drops immediately and he sighs.

„...Eeeh, ya're really gonna reveal some private information 'bout him?“ Red questions.

„Of course not. Who do you think I am?“ Sci negates, sounding almost insulted. „I'm not giving away any kind of information about anyone, even under torture.“

„Ya're making it sound like that already happened before...?“

„In my dreams anyway.“

„...Should I be worried?“

„You should rather be thinking about Ink and his friend,“ Sci counters, tossing the mettaphon back to the other.

„Are you okay?“ Red inquires upon noticing his thoughtful yet displeased stare.

„...It's just that I'm always surrounded by complicated people: First the issue with Ink and his paint and then Error with... I can't even put it in words,“ Sci answers. „I'm trying since _years_ to get through to him and when I heard about him attempting to rescue his supposed friend, I have gotten my hopes high up. Still, he can't stop being-“

„A jerk?“

„A complete and utter jerk! Yes, you have been right all along!“ he proclaims in his outrage, making the other snort.

After a short while, Red speaks up, „...Anyways, lemme be serious here for a moment: Ya probably should really go back and-“ However, he suddenly halts.

„What's wrong-?“

„Pssht!“ he hushes him abruptly.

…

…

Is he hearing... other voices?

Grabbing Sci's arm rather roughly, he quickly pulls him over to the next corner to hide behind. Carefully, they peek their heads out of their hiding spot as the footstep sounds are getting closer and closer. Then they see two large shadows forming on the ground and the wall across from them, coming from the left road where the weird sign is saying 'Hell'.

„What do you think: What kind of imbeciles would get lost here? My brother certainly not: Never would he voluntarily stroll around here at such a ridiculously late hour,“ a gruff voice says.

„I still believe it could be a potential dysfunction of your device. Given the fact that it is still sending signals too late, I wouldn't really be surprised,“ another one answers, a strangely familiar one.

„Impossible! It might be imperfect, but it is certainly flawless in this regard!“ the first one disagrees sharply.

„Well, if it is, then why haven't you already submitted it to boss? He can't wait for results forever, you know that.“

„Because I strive for absolute perfection! What an embarrassment it would be if I distributed it at this early stage!“ he cries out and at last, his appearance is revealed: a short skeleton wearing a dark pink coat with fancy skull-shaped buttons on the side (are the high heels of his black boots supposed to compensate for something?). Also, he is apparently holding a mettaphon in his hand and constantly checking the screen. So could this guy be that inventor called Razz?

„Well, at least I can't argue against your infinite passion you bring to the table,“ the other replies and as soon as Red gets a glimpse of him, he feels his soul plummeting for a moment. „After all, this is you showing your best discipline.“

„Exactly! Thank you very much!“ Razz exclaims.

„W-What the hell is _he_ doing here?!“ Red whispers furiously.

„...Hold on a moment,“ Sci murmurs, observing the tall skeleton with the dark red suit until his eyes widen in realization. „Don't tell me that guy over there is your... oh, oh my.“

Alright, so it is already a bit critical to find out that they are dealing with _two_ bad guys at once, but one just _has_ to be his younger brother that Red has not seen for years?! He can honestly not help but feel thrown off by this unexpected revelation. Just... of all the possible days and moments to see him again, it has to be _that_ one (although according to the glitchy jerk, there exists a thing like, 'outcodes attracting each other' or some kind of bullcrap that does not make any sense).

„Eh, Red?“ Sci whispers as he pokes the other's arm, distracting him from his thoughts. „We should probably follow them, shouldn't we?“

Indeed, the two criminal skeletons are already on their way towards the right direction where Ink and Blue are supposed to be in their trap.

„'We'? There's no 'we'. You better return to the car immediately!“ Red snarls.

„...I'm sorry, but I can't as long as I'm not entirely sure whether Error would risk himself to help you when I'm not here-“

„Who cares about that jackass?!“ he cuts in and grabs both of Sci's shoulders. „Ya see, it's one thing if it were only _one_ guy, but there are _two._ I don't know if I could handle both of them at the same time while tryin' to protect _you._ “

„...Like I said, it doesn't have to come to a confrontation,“ Sci repeats, folding his arms while putting on a stern expression. „I would like to say that I trust Error enough to help you if I just ask him, but... I just don't know anymore. All I want is to have an extra assurance because I don't want to leave you all alone here.“

Nervously, Red glances at the direction the two skeletons have taken and then at the stubborn nerd in front of him. Oooh, he is definitely _not_ made for this kind of decision that requires to bear a hell of a lot responsibility (why can they just not be at home right now and relax instead?!). Anyway, he cannot lose any more time thinking about it because the other two are already on their way and basically almost there. They are shockingly close from discovering Ink and Blue.

„...Just promise me that ya hide in case a fight happens. No, better run away entirely,“ Red urges.

As Sci's expression softens again, he nods. „Alright. We can make that compromise.“

Then both of them start to follow the suspicious skeletons, always hiding behind the corner of a side alley or a bigger heap of rubble on the way. ...Anyway, what are they supposed to do? Now Red can basically forget about the possibility of just blatantly using violence: He knows about the abilities of his brother and he would not be surprised if he has gotten only stronger by now.

...Weird how Red automatically assumes it would come to a fight between them. How would Fell even react if he just randomly showed himself? Would it throw him off just like him and he could do some kind of surprise attack? But no, even then that would be tremendously stupid since he does not know anything about Razz's abilities or fighting experience. Magic has always been a bit of a surprise box: If Red is unlucky, then his unknowingness could cause him to get trashed before he would even have time to react.

„Alright, genius, how 'bout puttin' ya big brain into use?“ Red whispers and becomes surprised when Sci deadpans at him.

„Excuse me, but just because I'm the 'smart guy' here, doesn't mean I have a solution for everything at any given time with me, especially under big pressure.“

„Well, great, and ya think I'm better at it? How much time does Error and the others even need to arrive here?“

„Hm, I assume... seven minutes?“ Sci murmurs, who begins to sweat as well. „But Red, there aren't many turnings left until they get to their destination-“

„Yes, I'm aware of that...“

Well, shoot, for one moment Red has thought it would be a smart idea to just let the two reach Ink and Blue while waiting for Error to arrive; he and his buddies would catch them off guard from one side and Red and Sci would come from the other direction, thus trapping them. However, they apparently do not have much time left for that sort of tactic.

...What exactly would even happen if Razz and Fell spotted the two idiots? Their first course of action would probably be to call their boss immediately to inform him about their discovery. According to Error, he might also already know about their sudden trip with the boat, so Nightmare would quickly put two and two together and assume he is out to save them. Maybe he would then order his subordinates to retrieve Ink and Blue to use them as hostages against Error instantly and/or hide them from him, perhaps he might also send more of his people there to be sure...

So, in conclusion: The safest solution would probably be to prevent Razz and Fell from arriving there in the first place or at the very least prolong that process.

...Just why do distractions have to be so goddamn complicated? Why can he not just punch them really hard and call it a day?!

„R-Red?“ Sci whispers, apparently becoming very nervous himself. „How about we, um, use a very classic tactic like entice them away?“

„How?“

Sci shrugs with an unsure smile. „A noise, for example?“

Then Red gazes around, checking his surroundings for any kind of possibility. While the two are hiding in a dark alley, Fell and Razz have almost reached the end of the street further away. Oh, how close they are...

A sound, some kind of sound. Could he not just throw a rock or something? However, all he can currently spot is tiny gravel that would probably not be effective enough for that (there is his infamous luck again). What else could he use?

Then Red suddenly gets an idea, so he summons a bone in his hand, neither too small nor too large.

„So now wha-“ However, Sci cringes the moment his partner throws it to the other side, right inside a big garbage container. The sound of bone hitting metal is, surprisingly enough, louder than he has estimated: At least it gives a small echo across the quiet street.

Thankfully, this noise is more than enough for the hyperalert skeletons to turn around immediately like a switch being flipped that causes them to change into a combat-ready mode. Meanwhile, Red loses no more time and grabs Sci again to drag him to a different hiding spot. Luckily, he finds a big rubble stone nearby where they quickly squeeze behind. When Red takes a hesitant peek eventually, he spots Razz looking into the dark alley, only mere meters away, while Fell is inspecting the container where the sound has come from.

Then he quickly withdraws his head, sweating as he basically prays to Æther that this should not turn out to be just another of his dumb impulse decisions that would lead to some kind of disaster. In the meantime, Sci is silently squeezing his hand, trying to calm him.

„...I do not see anyone here. You?“ Razz inquires. „...Fell?“

„...Just trash.“

„Alright, then it was a false alarm,“ the other huffs. „Idiotic Ruins. When will this place fall apart entirely? Anyway, let us hurry up now and check the trap.“

As soon as the hasty footsteps become quiet enough, Red and Sci leave their hiding spot again. Smiling proudly, the latter taps his partner's shoulder. „Nice, you could them distract for almost one minute. That certainly counts. Good thing you remembered to desummon your bone!“ However, the other sweats even more than usually. „...Red? You... you let the bone you threw vanish again, didn't you...?“

„Eeeh... what if I told ya that I got a bit agitated there and threw it too far, so it got out of my range...?“

„...It's still there, isn't it?“

„Yup.“

His partner sighs as he rubs his forehead while Red puts his hands in his pockets, looking ashamed. „'m sorry, I screwed up again...“

„No, it's fine. Mistakes can occur under stress, it's perfectly normal,“ Sci reassures. „...What's confusing me is that he didn't say anything about the bone? Because it would certainly make me suspicious if I saw this. Or did he just not notice it-?“

„...I just remembered something,“ Fell suddenly speaks up, his voice sounding distant since both skeletons are already at the end of the street again. „I forgot my mettaphon at our last sentry station. Go ahead while I retrieve it.“

„Huh? But this is not a problem at all! I still have mine with me-“

„But you see, I like to have mine around all the time because I tend to get nervous otherwise. I'll be quick,“ Fell determines before walking back in a hasty tempo.

„...Alright, if you say so...?“ Razz answers slowly, apparently weirded out by his behavior, and vanishes behind the next corner.

Red and Sci, on the other hand, start to panic slightly and swiftly return to their hiding spot from before. As no more footsteps can be heard, they receive enough courage to get out again. Standing on the lonely road, they stare at the direction Fell has taken, silent for a moment.

„...Well, can you believe our luck? It will certainly make things much easier for us if there is only one guy we have to worry about. For now, at least,“ Sci states contently.

„Yeah, you're right...“

However, Red cannot shake off this weird feeling he is having, probably because this has been a bit _too_ easy. There has to be a catch, right? Or is this really just dumb luck for once?

„Alright, so let's quickly catch up with the other guy before he gets away,“ Sci proposes, making Red, still lost in thoughts, nod.

So they attempt to walk off swiftly towards Razz's direction, not running in order to avoid loud footsteps.

Nevertheless, Red's intuition turns out to be right after all: A sharp bone suddenly flies past him, piercing the ground next to them.

„No unnecessary movements,“ the voice behind them orders.

...He has never walked away. He has already known about their presence.

As Red slowly turns around, he faces his younger brother approaching them with both hands on his back. On instinct, he takes Sci by his wrist and pulls him closer so he would stand right behind him.

Putting on a half-hearted grin, Red comments, „So, uh, heh.“ He stares at the new scars running down Fell's left eye. „Seems like ya had a tough time on ya 'business travel'.“ Then he eyes his new fancy suit. „...Though I guess ya job is also givin' ya some benefits, so you're probably not complainin'-“

„Shut up and tell me immediately what you're doing here,“ Fell demands sternly.

„Eeeh, w-well...,“ Red utters, glancing at Sci for help.

„...Searching for you, of course,“ the latter answers as he slightly steps to the side, directing Fell's attention towards him. „Your brother has been searching for you for a long time, did you know that?“

...Well, this is technically not a lie. He really tried, especially at the beginning and he still sometimes does for short periods of time until he just gives up to try it again later. His brother has hidden his tracks very well, which makes this sudden reunion even more astonishing. ...Actually, Red feels not prepared for that at all.

„Then what is _he_ doing here if it's just about me?“ Fell questions as he points at Sci.

„Eh... m-mental support, I guess?“ Red hesitantly replies. „But yeeeah, you're actually right, so how 'bout he leaves so we two would have some time-“

„As long as this matter stays unresolved, I allow no one to leave so fast.“ ...Prick. Then his brother gives his usual disapproving sigh as he shakes his head. „...I thought you might have gotten smarter by now; just why should you drag your friends into a business like this?“

„First off: He followed me against my will. Second off: 'a business like this'? Heh, even now you're bein' vague as hell with ya job description. Ever thought it might be _your_ fault for me actin' 'dumb' and tryin' to search for ya?!“

„Our first reunion since years and you have nothing better to do than blaming me for your mistakes? Childish, childish as always.“

„Eh, excuse me, but the _very first thing_ ya said to me was to shut up!“ Red retorts.

Silence. What a familiar pattern: While the older brother glares at him angrily, the other stays uncannily calm, even somewhat passive aggressive.

„...Tell me how ya noticed us,“ Red requests more quietly.

„Hm, good that you mention that,“ Fell responds contently before revealing a bone that he has been holding in his hand and whacks his brother over the head with it (alright, scratch the 'passive' part). „How _incompetent_ can you be to leave your traces behind like that?!“

„W-What the hell, man?!“ Red growls as he rubs his pounding skull (this would have probably been more painful if he was not wearing a cap right now).

„Your magic is all over it! Think better next time if there's even going to be one!“ Fell screams.

„...Wait, my magic?“ Red repeats, baffled.

„Of course, what else?! Dust?! The remains of your brain cells?!“

...Well, this is a bit odd. Of course magic has like its own energy that it is emitting, a 'second aura', so to speak, and every one is special in its own way. Normally, the bigger or more powerful a magical projectile, for example, is the stronger the energy gets that comes from it, thus being better for others to pick up on it and sense it (even humans can feel it although they would probably not be able to tell them apart properly or even notice it is magic they are dealing with in the first place).

However, Red would not have expected his brother to recognize his aura so easily on one simple bone because it is rather weak. Besides, a couple of years have passed and still... he remembers it? What the heck? ...Well, maybe he just has a very good 'magical memory' or something silly like that. He is probably overthinking that matter.

After throwing the bone away over his shoulder, Fell crosses his arms firmly, staring down at them with an angry expression. „Now tell me the real reason why you are here.“

„Already toldcha,“ Red grumbles.

„It's impossible that you were able to find me here. Also, why should you even throw your bone this way?“

„Well, this is easy to explain!“ Sci cuts in with played enthusiasm. „We, or rather he, wanted to talk with you, but you were together with that other shady guy and, well, of course he did not want him to be around too. So he tried to lure you out!“

„Hm, interesting. So if it's just me you wanted to talk to, then why were you headed to the direction my partner has taken after you left your hiding spot?“ Fell mentions, making Sci avert his eyes as he sweats. „...Alright, let me pretend as if I just believed your reasoning: What would you even answer if I asked you how you were able to find me in the first place?“

„Can't tell our sources. Would probably get in trouble otherwise by ya shady-ass job,“ Red refuses with a smirk, receiving a slight smirk from the other in return..

„I don't intend to come back before you ask. I intend to stay here at my new home,“ Fell states while he calmly walks past the other two skeletons. For a moment, Red feels himself freezing up at these words.

Turning around, he hesitantly asks, „And why...?“

„I see no sense in explaining everything in excruciating details to you since you wouldn't comprehend it anyway,“ Fell answers as he halts in his tracks. „I have managed to escape the social class I was trapped in for so many years and now, all I want to do is to live the life I have always desired, not looking back at my embarrassing origins. If you really want to be a caring older brother, then you would just respect my decision and stop bothering me.“

„...The hell I'd ever do that,“ Red determines firmly.

„Then your refusal to accept that is is your problem, not mine. Now scram so I don't have to shoo you away myself by using force.“

When Fell attempts to leave, Red quickly calls after him, „W-Wait, there's somethin' I still need to know: Were these letters with the money from you?“

After a short moment of silence, Fell asks, „...What letters?“

„Don't play dumb: After your disappearance, I was receivin' a letter without the sender's name every month until I moved out. It contained a lotta cash every time.“

„I don't know anything about dubious letters.“

„Then who else sent them to me?! The tooth fairy?!“

„I don't know and I don't care. Perhaps you indulged yourself in some kind of criminal activity without realizing it? Or there was some kind of misunderstanding and these letters were supposed to go to someone else? Then congratulations, brother, you were actually lucky for once in your miserable life.“

…

All of a sudden Red snorts, causing Fell to look at him quizzically. „Have you finally lost it?“

„Naaah, it's just... wow, all of this is pretty hilarious, wouldn'tcha say so?“ his brother states, continuing to chuckle. „Despite ya bein' a constant jackass to me over all those years, I was still worried aboutcha. At times, I even assumed you were... dead already, killed thanks to the job you love so much. The thought alone even made me not sleep sometimes.

But, as it seems, I was completely and utterly wrong all the goddamn time. No, nothin' terrible happened to my brother. No, he wasn't killed. Nothin' apparently prevented him physically from returnin' home.

No, he has just found another, a _better_ home instead! And probably with a _better_ family too! As it turns out, I was right all along and I've just got the worst brother on the planet! I really am dumb for not acceptin' it way back then, huh?!“

All the while, Fell does not dare look at anyone. Instead, he keeps staring at the distance, at nothing in particular, as his expression remains unreadable. „...You never actually tried to keep me away from my work, are you aware of that?“

„Huh?“

„All you ever did was complaining and screaming at me, but you could never do better than that. And then one day, it was just too late,“ Fell explains as he slowly approaches him again. Towering before him, he folds his arms again. „How about for once you get an actual backbone? If you truly wish for me to return, then _make me._ “

Taken aback by his words, Red cannot do more than standing and staring at him in silence. While he remains trapped in his insecurity, Fell glances at Sci for a split second before a small smirk creeps onto his face.

„But I suppose you never change, always staying the same. Always leeching off of someone.“

„...What are ya talkin' about now?“ Red questions, furrowing his brow.

„You probably thought you could just run away from your problems by moving out. But it isn't that much different from before: You stick with your miserable job where you don't even put much effort in while the other is basically doing all the work to keep you fed.“

„H-How do you-?“

„Since you're not very bright, let me spell it out for you: It's called parasitism, brother. Something you have been doing most of your life because the only way someone as hopeless as you can survive is by using someone else for your personal gain.“ Red begins to tremble in anger. „But perhaps it's for the best anyway because what would you otherwise do? Senselessly beating others up on the streets? Since violence is apparently the only language you can speak-“

Grabbing the other by his dandy jacket, Red pulls him down harshly. „...Y'know what? Not a bad idea at all, actually.“ He grins. „How 'bout we start with _you?_ “

However, Fell breaks away from his grip easily and takes a big step back. Both of their white monster souls pop up simultaneously in front of their chests, as the brothers have activated their soul manipulations at the same time. Shortly after, the two inverted hearts turn auburn.

„...It seems like we had the same thought,“ Fell states, smirking.

So they glare at each other silently, patiently waiting for the other's next move, as the palpable tension in the air makes Sci recoil a bit; there is nothing he could do than watching helplessly.

And then-

„ _AHA!_ “ a loud voice suddenly yells from further away, making everyone flinch.

For one moment, Red has the hope that it would be Error or one of his buddies. But when he slightly leans sidewards to look behind Fell, he sees Razz stomping towards them. Oh, great. Just great.

To his surprise, however, Red's soul immediately returns to his body again. He glances up at his brother in confusion.

„...You better dispell your soul manipulation too,“ he whispers, a few beads of sweat apparent on his skull.

„Why?“ the other questions.

„Because if he sees us this way, a confrontation between all of us will become inevitable, I can promise you that. I wouldn't recommend to run away either, we'd be instantly forced to hunt you suspicious subjects down to bring you to our boss. So you better think twice before choosing.“

„So stayin' and doin' nothin' would be that much better?!“ his brother snarls quietly.

„...You can always hope for a hidden third option.“

...Oh, crap. Red glances at Sci, who returns his gesture with an even more concerned expression. What would be the best course of action?

Fighting? He has already determined that it would be risky against two, a reckless idea indeed. ...At least he could maybe distract them long enough for Sci to escape, but it might also go horribly wrong. A surprise attack? If Red makes use of his soul manipulation and punches him right there, he could take the opportunity and grab Sci's hand to quickly bail together instead.

As if Fell could read his thoughts, he takes another step back and puts a protecting hand in front of his chest where his soul is still floating. So whatever Red does, his brother would probably react faster than him and just thinking about the fact that his projectiles have an insane wide range... He knows him and his potential very well, so the risk of screwing things up immensely is incredibly high. Could the wisest decision really be to do nothing...? What the actual hell?

…

As Red clenches and unclenches his fists, he takes deep breaths before deciding to disolve his magic and so the soul returns to his brother's body. He simply cannot allow his dumb impulse to ruin everything again like so many times before, even more so with someone else being around now. A content smirk appears on Fell's face and and if it were not for Sci holding onto his left arm, Red would have lost his regained self-control again.

„Why did you come back?“ the tall skeleton inquires as soon as Razz reaches them.

„On my way, I recalled again that you actually left your mettaphon at home. Also, the expression I saw on your face had me worried, which is why I decided to check on you!“ he elaborates before turning his attention towards the other two skeletons. „...Well, and who are they?“

„Pedestrians that accidentally got lost in an area where they shouldn't be,“ Fell explains nonchalantly.

„Oh? Lost sheeps? This rarely ever happens,“ Razz comments thoughtfully while he eyes them very carefully. For some reason, he seems to have taken a specific interest on Sci: First, he tilts his head curiously at him before stepping forward and inspecting his light brown coat from every possible angle.

„What the hell, dude?!“ Red shouts while pulling Sci away from the weirdo inventor.

„...Indeed, I have seen right through you,“ Razz claims as he crosses his arms proudly. „This coat! Of course I recognize this style! It is normally worn by scientists or inventors! Oh, and the Delta Rune symbol on your left upper arm! It means you are either one of these annoying romantic dramatists or the less-annoying yet detached-from-reality inventors!“

„Uh, well,“ Sci mumbles as he glances at the symbol himself. „I just thought it looked quite neat-“

„And your glasses!“ Razz interrupts with the biggest delight. „Although a pair of goggles would be a far bigger indicator for your profession, they surely are the second best choice!“

„...What does my eyesight have to do with anything?“

„He's tellin' ya you look super nerdy-,“ Red whispers, receiving a nudge with the elbow from the other.

After clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Sci proclaims, „Well, uh, you are right! I'm indeed an... independent scientist! A hobbyist, so to speak!“ It probably is for the best to not give away any private information about themselves like that he is actually working in the Grand Workshop.

„I _knew_ it!“ Razz exclaims victoriously. „What a bless it is to meet someone with a similar interest! Intelligence is so rare to find nowadays!“

„...So what will we do with them?“ Fell asks.

„Huh? Oh, yes, of course! According to protocol, we have to report any intrusion in our area to boss immediately!“

„Hm, but I'm wondering whether it's all that necessary in this case; boss is probably occupied with more important things, so bothering him with two random pedestrians-“

„Nonsense!“ Razz cries out loudly. „Just think about our 'guest'; who would have assumed that some 'random guard' would become such a trump card for us?! Also...“ He glances at Red and Sci, his sharp grin unmoved. „...how do you know they are just 'pedestrians that got lost'? Is this what they told you? But what if they actually work for the Destroyer?“

Gasping, Sci retorts, „Do you mean _the_ Destroyer of Progress? The one and only? What does a greedy, cold-hearted, cruel bureaucrat like him have to do with anything?!“ Yup, he is obviously still salty about Error's recent words.

Nonetheless, Razz continues to stare at them intently.

„...I know this face very well,“ Fell hums. „You're scheming something.“

Putting his hands behind his back, Razz starts to slowly walk back and forth. „...I just thought what the chances possibly are for meeting a scientist like him. I begin to believe this must be fate! I am basically the only one of my kind in our community and it surely feels lonely sometimes...“ He sighs. „Anyway, what had me worried deeply is the fact that I built so many puzzle devices and yet, I lack truly intelligent staff that could provide a good challenge for them. So, what I have been thinking about...“

Razz halts in his tracks, his smile rising. „...how about we use this one-off opportunity to expose them to my newest creation?“

„And what about the signal?“

Huffing, the short skeleton crosses his arms. „Well, I am certain whoever was foolish enough to get trapped can also wait a couple of more minutes. I have probably left a refreshing drink for them, so there should be no issue! Or perhaps _you_ want to check on them in the meantime?“

„Hm, well...“ Putting his hand on his chin, Fell starts to ponder. After glancing at his brother for a moment, he determines, „...You know what? I wouldn't want to miss any of the show you're going to pull off. Like you said, this is a one-off chance.“

„Fantastic!“ Razz exclaims excitedly. „Then for tonight, you shall be my assistant number one! Oooooh, I cannot wait!!!“

While Razz laughs loudly and dramatically spreads his arms, Fell's voice manages to make Red's blood run cold: „So well then, 'pedestrians', it would be very kind of you if you followed us to help my friend over here with his invention he is so proud of.“

As his younger brother sneers at him gloatingly and the nervous Sci moves closer to his partner, all Red can think of in this very moment is that this is indeed the ultimate conformation that his life is nothing else than a series of unfortunate series.

***

_Error_

Even with his feet on the normal ground now, Error still feels as though he is moving on swaying waves (oh, how much he despises that way of travelling) and the slight disorientation caused by the sudden reboot earlier surely did not help his motion sickness (that damn guard is going to pay for that later). But his complaints aside, they are lucky the River Person has agreed to transport them this way in the first place; they normally do not do that because with that kind of speed comes also the high risk of accidents.

Anyway, so almost two minutes later, they already stand in front of the many gray stairs where somewhere inbetween them near the top, that stupid trap with the two idiots in it is located.

„AlrIghT, sO leT's nOt lOsE aNy mOre TimE,“ Error proposes before taking the lead and hastily stomping his way up. After the first set of stairs, however, one of the cobblestones gives in under his weight, making him look down at it in confusion. „WhaT th-“

The sound of the thud when Error falls into the hole and lands on the ground causes the other two skeletons to wince.

„Are you alright?“ Dream calls after him.

Trying to wipe away the dirt on his coat, the glitch mumbles angrily, „I hoPe tHe iNveNtoR of The cOncEpt oF tRaPs iS bUrnInG iN tHe fiReS oF hEll rIgHt noW.“

„Seems like someone has been a bit too eager here, huh?“ Stretch comments while summoning a bone in his hand that he drops above the hole. The moment Error catches it, his soul turns orange and so he lifts off the ground until he is out of the trap again, the magic being deactivated right after that. „I assume the triggers are located more towards the center part, so walking on the edges would probably be safer.“

„HmpF,“ Error huffs, glaring discontently at him.

Finally, the three come across the ones they have been searching for: Ink is lying on the ground, lazily counting the few stars on the sky, and once he spots the familiar faces staring down at them, his face lits up. „Woah, our saviors are here,“ he announces, making Blue, who has been sitting against the wall, look up as well.

„Oh jOy, iMagIne I wOulD'vE neVeR sEen tHat IdiOtiC gRiN oUtsIde oF my NigHtmaRes aGaIn,“ Error comments with an unenthusiastic voice while Stretch forms two other bones that he drops. One is being caught by Blue, however, the Squid does not even move an inch.

„Eh, there is one thing I forgot to mention,“ Dream speaks up. „Soul manipulation doesn't work on Ink.“

„Oh? Okay?“ Stretch answers, irritated. „So now what?“

After some seconds of thinking, Ink exclaims while sitting up, „Oh, I've got an idea! Blue, could you come a bit closer?“

„Alright??“ said skeleton agrees, crawling towards him.

„Yeah, now put your hands together like this and make sure you don't lose any single drop! Oh, and maybe take off your gloves beforehand!“

Blue is a bit confused first when Ink pours his entire red vial on his hands and yelps once he dives into the liquid. „...This feels... incredibly weird, for some reason??“ the small skeleton murmurs as a shiver runs down his entire body.

„Well, this is gonna work too, I guess,“ Stretch responds with a shrug while activing his magic and lifting them up.

Being in the open again, the first thing Blue does is kneeling down to put the liquified Squid down (as weird as this sentence sounds). Shortly after, the red paint transforms back into the overly excited skeleton again who happily announces, „Flying sure is fun, huh?!“

Meanwhile, Error is opening his Script in order to check something (still laggy as hell), commenting, „I aM cErtAinLy graTefUl fLyIng is nOt pArt oF yOur siLly rEpeRtOire oF aBiliTiEs aS weLl. YoUr MagIc ScIsSorS aLonE aRe hiGhLy dIsTuRbinG.“

„ _Creation,_ mind you!“ Ink insists.

„YoU'rE riGhT: ' _CreAtiOn_ oF prOpErtY dAmaGe', eXcUse Me.“

The wannabe guard, on the other hand, uses the opportunity to trap his brother and his sunshine friend in one big embrace (thank all the stars in the sky that Error is not part of this cheesy spectacle).

„Nice to see all the recent events weren't enough to make ya unlearn your famous rib-crushing hugs,“ Stretch says, chuckling.

„Oh my, are you crying right now?“ Dream asks, patting his friend's back.

Sniffing loudly, Blue steps back. „Alright! I admit it! I am an incredibly emotional person!!“

„Yeah, that secret's been out for a long time already, bro.“

Ink, who has been sitting on the ground the whole time, takes a sip from his yellow paint before eagerly attempting to stand up. „Sooo are we gonna bail or-“ Then he winces and quickly shifts weight on his right foot, almost losing his balance in the process. „Oh yeah, forgot something.“

„OnLy a GolDfiSh LikE yOu cAn fOrgEt hiS oWn iNjuRiEs, aPpaRenTly,“ Error remarks, unimpressed at this point.

„Let me check this quickly,“ Dream offers. „Better you sit down again.“

„N-No amount of words would be enough to express my gratitude, really!“ Blue explains, wiping away his tears. „I was worried that you would be too late and that this author of the note or whoever else would catch us before you even arrive! But you were faster, luckily!“ However, the sight of Error, frozen and glitches widly running all over his body, makes him pause for a moment. „Eh, you do not look so well??“

„A short circuit again?“ Stretch asks, tilting his head.

„ _...I cAn'T beLieVe tHiS nOnseNse...,_ “ the Destroyer utters quietly, one of his eyes twitching in anger upon witnessing the events unfolding in the bookmark in front of him.

„What is wrong?“ Dream questions, worry in his voice.

Sharply inhaling the air, Error closes the screen again with a mere wave of his hand. Collecting the tiny bit of calm and self-control that is left of him, he reluctantly declares, „...SeEmS liKe wE caN't cAll iT a Day JuSt yEt.“

„Wow, did you just see the end of the world on your screen thingy?“ Ink inquires curiously.

„I'm Not eVen EnTiRelY sUre MysElf wHat i JusT wiTneSseD, bUt tHe tHinG i KnoW foR sUre iS tHat twO oThEr mOroNs oUt tHeRe Are iN nEeD oF sOme hElp rIghT nOw.“

Dream's expression slowly turns into a strict frown and crossing his arms, he declares, „See? I predicted something bad would happen to them.“

„Whom are we talking about??“ Blue asks.

„At LeAst ThEy wEre AblE to DiStraCt tHem sUcCessFuLly, I suPpoSe...“

„And at what price? Two lives for two other lives? This is not what we agreed on and I certainly won't allow this to happen,“ Dream determines sternly. „Are you hearing me, Error?“

„JuSt _sHut Up_ fOr a MomeNt, yOu mOrAlizEr, aNd lEt mE _tHiNk,_ “ the black skeleton demands, folding his arms and knocking on his skull a couple of times.

Alright, alright, so who the hell even cares about the dumb delinquent and the smart alec? Error has already solved his blackmailing problem with the stupid wannabe guard and should just bail immediately. They can deal with their little problem themselves, can they not?

...But Sci would not seriously consider to tell Nightmare some 'private information' about Error's past, would he? No, this would be highly uncharacteristic of him. He is definitely bluffing.

...At least Error thinks so. Maybe he does not know much about that sneaky scientist after all since he has been constantly avoiding him for years, huh? Well, even _if_ he told that abomination anything, that would not even be a huge deal for Error necessarily. An annoying inconvenience, yes, but he could survive that. The most negative thing that would result from that is that the other glitch would run into danger of falling into Nightmare's radar as well.

...Heh, that smug bastard would then believe he had a huge arsenal of potential hostages against Error, would he not? What a fool. He does not care at all about them; it would even benefit him if they were gone because that would mean less abominations watching over him all the goddamn time. Finally he can get rid of them and without even doing anything himself! Nightmare is actually doing a good deed for him! Ha! Error has truly triumphed over him!

…

…

…

...Although that scientist has always proved himself to be a great help for Error. What if he needs him again in the future? Also, could there be... could there be a chance of Nightmare using his intellect for himself and against the Destroyer? If he happens to see him and recall him from his dreams, then he would at least be able to assume his potential.

Also also, is Sci not the one the Squid goes to in order to get his paints? Without him, he would need to get them from somewhere else. How does that even work in the first place? All Error knows is that Ink's condition is an incredibly rare one. If Sci turns out to be the most convenient way for him to get them, then his disappearance could potentially cause some... annoying complications for him.

...Well, as Error has thoroughly thought about that, he can only conclude that the well-being of #5 is actually very important for him.

„...AlriGht, cOnsiDeriNg tHe sQuiD's InjUry, wE cAn saY tHat He's dEfiniTely Out oF coMmiSsiOn,“ Error determines.

„But Dream is healing me right now!“ the artist protests.

„Ink, you injured yourself so many times before that you should know by now that this is not how things usually work,“ his friend calmly explains while his hands, engulfed by a warm green light, are resting above his ankle. „Going right into action afterwards is not recommended; you have to take it easy and let the magic have some time to take effect.

And aside from that, you have almost no vials left and you can't even focus properly anymore, aren't I right?“

„So In cOncLuSioN: hE'd be a BurDen,“ Error adds nonchalantly, making the artist pout. „AlSo, Let'S nOt eVen ConSidEr tHe wAnNabe GuaRd's iNvolVemeNt in The fiRsT pLaCe, aLriGht? AlrIgHt. AnyWay, I suPpoSe tHe mOst EffiCent SoluTion Is tO lEt sUnsHinE bOy hEal hiS wOuNd, EsCorT hIs tWo iDioT fRiEnDs to The BoaT aNd mAke SurE noThiNg dUmb HaPpeNs tO tHem aGaiN.“

Confused, Dream tilts his head. „Wait, what about you?“

„I'lL haNdLe tHe pRobLem wItH #13 anD thE laB raT in The mEanTimE.“

„What exactly did even happen to them?“

„AppArEntLy SomE eNemIeS.“

„In that case, it would be better if I came along as well!“

„AnD leAviNg tHe tWo dUmbAsSes unAttEndEd? We AlL knOw hOw tHiS nOrmAlLy EnDs, PluS tHey'Re dEfenSeLesS aNd wHo kNoWs wHat RanDom ThIng MiGhT haPpEn AgaIn, so juSt Do yOuR jOb aS a deCenT pRotEctOr aNd kEeP aN eYe oN tHeM,“ Error elaborates before turning on his heel and attempting to walk off already. „...aLso, I uNfoRtuNateLy HavE to AdmIt thAt tHe AsParAguS wOuLd acTuAlly ProOf hImsElf UseFul iN tHat cAse.“

„Me?“ the tall skeleton asks, causing Blue to look at him in confusion.

„ThIng Is tHat It miGhT geT... pRoblEmaTic iF hIs gOonS sEe mE tRyiNg tO heLp tHe twO; tHey wOuLd InsTanTly gO hiGh uP iN hiS liSt oF pOtenTiaL blAcKmaiL mAtEriaL aGaiNst Me, wHiCh i rEaLly, reaLlY woUlD liKe tO avOiD. At LeAst FoR #5 aNywAy.“

Oh, this problem would just be so much easier to solve if he dusted his damn subordinates right on the spot. However, how high would the chances be that their boss suspects Error of doing that? After all, two of his members would mysteriously vanish in the same night the wannabe guard gets rescued, so...

Maybe Error might be a bit paranoid about that matter, but being under Nightmare's suspicion of getting rid of his men, probably even his closest subordinates, would be the same thing as signing your own death sentence, so a very bad idea indeed. ...Aside from that, it would be very inconvenient if Sci got to see his violent tendencies, even if he could bring up the argument of, 'I was just trying to help you, moron'.

„Would be almost the same thing if they saw me instead, right? Since Nightmare knows that I'm with you,“ Stretch mentions.

„aNytHinG iS beTteR tHan aNyoNe sEeiNg me hElpInG tHem _PerSonAlLy._ i'M cOmiNg aLonG aNywAy in CaSe eVerYthIng FaiLs,“ Error explains.

„Are you really sure you can deal with this problem...?“ Dream questions, his brow furrowed.

Ink raises his arm. „Well, I can personally testify from our fighting experience that he's pretty strong!“

„...Wait, 'fighting experience'-?“

„AlRighT, wE'rE oFf tHen. BetTer nOt wAsTe aNy mOre TimE, hUh?“ Error quickly cuts in and hastily walks up the stairs. „jUsT dRiVe aWay wItHouT uS iF wE neEd mOrE tHaN 15 mInuTeS or If yOu See a ShaDy fiGurE aPprOacHinG yoU.“

Stretch shrugs at them before following the dark skeleton. While Dream stares after them in worry, probably pondering about whether it would be better to stop them, Blue mentions, „Um, excuse me, but I still do not know whom we were talking about?? '#13' and a 'lab rat'??“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, I'm drowning in subplots! Someone help!
> 
> Ya see, this chapter is basically the result of me going the route of Nightmare deciding to send some spies to them, Ink and Blue getting into a trap and then the others being forced to go help them. So one restriction that has come to be in order to fix a plot hole has lead to this here. If I wouldn't have thought about the spies thing, then this arc would've probably been over already, actually. However, thanks to this 'limitation', it enabled me to include Red and Sci as a more active part of the plot, which was not planned at all, huehue. They were supposed to stay freaking passive side characters, so how the hell did that happen (alright, it's obviously the fault of my flexible writing that forces me to correct and change some things along the way, which may benefit the story overall, but it's annoying at times nonetheless).
> 
> So, uh, I wanna give an apology for the immense amount of POV's here. I personally love stories with a lotta characters that are all properly developed to some degree, but I know how annoying it can be if you like only certain POV's while you get bored with others; the biggest adventage of this writing style is that it makes the world more alive, complex and developing characters never hurts, of course, but the disadventage is the danger of losing focus in the story and, like I mentioned, it demands a lot from the reader to get through the parts that they may enjoy less than others.  
> Anyway, it's also a really pesky habit of mine to include more and more characters whenever I don't know what to do next in the plot with the ones I already have, which is the reason for my decision of including the three other baddies and Red and Sci in this one. At the same time, I really felt the need to take the time and develop Red's character a bit more while I'm throwing them into this situation; leaving any character that gets that kind of influence in the plot underdeveloped would go against my core principal as an author! How would I able to look at myself in the mirror ever again!  
> I could use this whole set-up thingy with the two Fell bros for a neat pay-off later, actually. As ya can see, thinking about logic can open up entirely new opportunites for you!
> 
> By the way, I didn't predict I would need to think that hard about logic again in this chapter. It just never ends, oh my god. Guess some luck and not well thought out decision got involved in here as well, which is always a bit of an oof topic in creative writing since that's what causes the most plot contrivances even though those things happen all the time in real life. But as long as the cause and effect chain remains reasonable and the amount of luck etc. not ridiculously high, then it should be somewhat okay, hopefully.
> 
> There are two changes I wanna do that need to get mentioned here, I guess:  
> -I forgot to draw the scars in Fell's sketch last time, so I'll go back to it and correct it eventually.  
> -I only recently realized that one time Nightmare was in his meeting and talking about his plan (in chapter 28, I believe?) will cause a huuuuuuuuge logical error later in the story. Like, potentially a really huge one. Dunno how I couldn't realize that while writing, huh. The thing is that I was thinking about a very specific plan in the future, but mentioning it in this point in the story wouldn't work, which is why I'm gonna go back and change the dialogue a bit so it refers to something else.  
> Eh, not now though, 'cause I'm lazy. Huehuehue. I'm gonna tell ya 'bout the change in the notes down below once I've actually done it.
> 
> By the way, by the way, just wanna mention I had really fun writing the dialogue in this chapter, like the brief interaction with Error and Ink was probably my favorite joke in this one, huehue.
> 
> Well, lads, have a nice day~


	32. 2.12: "The Time Has Come for a Jam Session, Part 3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *the true definition of hell is being trapped in a puzzle with a wannabe tyrant. welp. "dum spiro, spero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the obligatory mentioning of fanarts as always:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Run-Ink-Run-854580650  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-The-Essence-of-Hatred-ch-30-fanart-854674280  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Goodbye-To-A-Mutiverse-854972766
> 
> Oh geez, the amount just reminds me again how long this update took. Big thanksy for that. Huehuehue.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Sci_

Their forced escort has brought them to a dead end, a narrow alley surrounded by empty buildings, almost inconspicuous and a bit isolated from the rest of this labyrinth-like area. Razz and Fell are standing on the balcony of the second floor, looking down at the two involuntary participants who have remained outside on the street. All the while, the crescent moon keeps shining at the bizarre scene, sneaking a peek from behind the dark violet and red clouds.

Anyway, the real eye-catcher here is the absurdly convoluted device on the right next to the shady skeletons above: A large monitor, emitting light so bright it actually hurts their eyes, is attached on the front side, almost entirely covering the two giant rectangular boxes in the back. Huh, funny actually, they remind Sci of the consoles they have in the Grand Workshop as well, like their beloved 'Soul and Statistics Reader' (or 'SSR' for short), things that are considered a high-tier invention. However, they are not his department at all. Geno, though, would probably be interested in that sort of stuff if he were here (or perhaps even Error).

But these engines they are currently witnessing are... certainly unique in a way? Although this kind of bulkiness is not out of the ordinary, Razz's machine has an unusual amount of 'accessories', such as sharp spikes randomly sticking out or an aggressively hissing steam pipe that Sci can smell from even down here. As far as he can tell, there seems to be no functional purpose behind this design, so its creator is probably going for a deterrent effect. To be frank, it always amuses him to see such eccentric inventors showing off their quirky works and despite the circumstances they are in, Sci finds it difficult to take this situation completely seriously.

„Well then, with all my humbleness, I would very much like to ask you for your unbroken attention!“ Razz announces loudly, putting his elbow on the railing, while Fell is leaning against the wall in the dark background, having his arms crossed and watching the show silently. „I bet you two have already posed the question to yourselves just what these signs with the obscure direction descriptions are supposed to mean-“

„Nobody cares!“ Red yells.

Taken aback by that, Razz stiffens. „...So! I bet you two want to know what these signs are supposed to mean!!“ he repeats, masterfully ignoring the other's outcry. „I am not only taking the role of a good-looking genius inventor, but also the one of a psychologist! You see, the whole purpose behind this area is to test out my beloved traps and machines. However, there is more than just that!

Our boss is truly fascinated with the concept of falling into despair, so is there a better way to impress him than using that idea as a template for my puzzles?! I think not!“

„Oh, sounds like a pretty lovely preference he has,“ Red comments with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he glances up at his brother. „Must be a really nice guy, ya boss, huh?!“

While Fell scowls at him, Razz pauses again, irritated for a moment before continuing, „...Yes, so anyway! I divided this area into two sections: Those foolishly choosing the nice-sounding 'Heaven' will end up embarrassing themselves by getting stuck in the simplest of all trap constructions while others following the 'Hell' route will find the true challenge right here!“

He spreads his left arm dramatically. „Mind-melting puzzles! Skull-cracking riddles! All the while accompanied by tears and screams for help! Evil factor: limitless! Despair level: off the charts!!!“ Spreading his other arm, Razz announces proudly, „Rejoice as you two, independent scientist and his vulgar companion, have been chosen to be my personal test subjects for tonight! Oh, and not just for any device: my glorious passion project! _Tremble_ before its name you are about to hear!“

Razz takes an incredibly deep breath. „ _Diabolus! Machina!! Aenigmatis!!!_ “

After giving a content sigh, he bows. Well, for someone who recently stated that he does not like 'romantic dramatists', he himself is tremendously lacking self-awareness.

„Latin, huh?“ Sci asks, raising a brow.

„Why, yes! Why using the common language of plebeians if you can choose something more _intimidating_ instead?!“ Razz answers and chuckles, very pleased at the other's interest.

„Yeah, sure. Except for the fact that you've got the grammar wrong.“

Razz's laughter abruptly stops. Although neither his face nor his grin moves an inch, his lavender eyes dart at the nonchalant skeleton. „...Excuse me?“ he utters quietly.

„It's supposed to be 'diabola' since 'machina' is feminine, you know?“ Sci corrects, still relaxed despite Razz's sudden numbness.

„Also, no one can even pronounce the last part!“ Red shouts.

„Hm, even I must admit there would be more convenient-sounding alternatives,“ Fell remarks, nodding.

Then Razz's entire body begins to tremble on the spot as a raspy growl creeps up from his throat (is he going to explode out of anger now? What in the world is happening?) until he cannot hold it anymore and cries out, „Alright, alright! Since I am apparently surrounded by linguistic critics, then I have no other choice than using the _boring, uninspired_ version and simply call it 'Diabolic Riddle Machine'.

...But anyway, so back to topic! This invention is basically a random puzzle generator, able to choose between hundreds of different puzzles and riddles with hundreds of different variations in mere seconds by pulling this lever here! Your fate shall be decided by Fortuna herself: Will it be a difficult puzzle? Or an easy one? My _opus magnus_ will reveal it soon!“

„ _Magnum,_ “ Sci corrects.

„Nobody likes know-it-alls!!“ Razz screams and pulls the red lever on the side of the machine with so much force it is a wonder that he does not accidentally break it off in the process.

At first, static noises erupt from the screen until random names begin to appear and disappear again in a matter of seconds. In this chaotic salad of obscure words, Sci can only make out a few: 'Multiplayer Solitaire', 'Guards and Robbers', 'Trial and Error of Terror'?

„...All of this was one giant mistake,“ Red utters quietly with an absent gaze and his hands in his pockets. „Should've just tried to run away or even fight back after all. Now we're both stuck in this mess...“

„...Well, it isn't the best outcome, sure, but we can try to see it positive: This provides a good distraction that Error desperately needs. I'm certain he's already there and saving his friends while we're talking,“ Sci replies calmly.

„'Friends', huh? But _you,_ on the other hand, were told to rot in hell instead.“

„Uh, you see, I believe he probably just said it out of frustration and didn't actually mean it... I suppose...,“ Sci responds, not sounding that convinced himself. „Also, don't forget about my 'threat' to him; this will certainly change his mind and make him save us from this... whatever this situation is we're currently in.“

„Or he got so pissed at ya for the blackmailin' that he just said, 'screw you' and decided to leave us here, regardless of that,“ Red speculates, causing the rest of Sci's optimism in his expression to vanish in an instant. „Sorry, I don't mean to be the pessimisic jerk here and shatter all of ya hopes, but I see no sense in trustin' someone who has never been nice to ya once in his whole life. Or has he?“

Sci opens his mouth to object, but quickly finds himself struggling to think of just one moment where Error was not distanced or even downright rude towards him. ...If it were not for his connection to Geno, there would be no real reason for still hanging out with him at all-

_Bing._

Something that sounds like a microwave that has just finished warming up a meal draws both of their attentions towards the big monitor on the balcony.

„'Hangman's Truth or Dare', why, my second favorite one!“ Razz announces contently as the screen shows said name with bold black letters on a light gray background. „Then allow me to explain the rules to you! And no rude interruptions this time!“

After pressing a button on his mettaphon, the screen changes to a transparent sketch of a stickman hanging from a gallow on a hill with three question marks underneath it (so he has somehow connected his mettaphon to this decive? Well, this is pretty impressive, but what is the lever for then? Just for show?).

„In this riddle game, your task shall be to guess the three hidden terms one by one, not just single letters for one word as it would normally be in Hangman's Gamble. However, incorrect guesses will still lead to this picture being slowly completed and once it is finished, you lose! Being incorrect four times will result in defeat for you and victory for us!“

„Eh, and what kind of 'hidden terms'? All words that exist in the dictionary or what?“ Red asks.

„This, my dear test subject, will be decided by the randomizer as well!“ Razz declares and presses another button. Shortly after, the question marks on the screen are replaced by another term. „The topic of today's session shall be... 'the deadly sins'. My, how fitting it is! You know which ones are meant, do you not? Wrath, pride, greed, lust, gluttony, sloth and envy! This entire riddle is limited to these seven terms alone! If you want to win, then guess all of the three words correctly!“

„...Hold on a sec,“ Red mumbles suspiciously as he ponders for a moment. „So we have _four_ tries and have to guess _three_ things that can be either of those _seven_ words? What kind of a dumb gamble is that?!“

„Of course you can make it a 'dumb gamble' if you want to, but there will be hints that shall provide a great help for you and I would _really_ recommend you to not go the route of blindly guessing; otherwise, this will end rather fast. Anyway, regarding the hints, this is where the 'truth or dare' aspect comes in!“ Razz elaborates and upon pressing another button, 'deadly sins' is replaced by the three question marks again and in the top right corner, the number one appears. „Every round, you get to decide whether you want to guess the current term or go with 'truth or dare' instead. If you do the latter, then the machine will randomly choose one player who must decide whether he wants to tell the 'truth' or fulfil the 'dare'.

But here is the crux! The hints lie in the truths and dares themselves! For example, one question might revolve around an anecdote about an angry individual or a hidden symbol for anger, therefore you would be able to conclude that the term is 'wrath'!“

„Eh, I'm gettin' a headache from that,“ Red utters, rubbing his skull.

„Just what would you do without me?“ Sci asks, nudging him from the side.

„There are still minor details, however!“ Razz exclaims, highly motivated. „While you can do dares one after another until the end of time, the same cannot be applied for truths! We would otherwise lack the proper _thrill!_ Also, refusing or failing a dare or getting a question wrong will be counted as a typical Hangman mistake and you will lose one of your four precious lives!“

Taking a step forward, Red unenthusiastically replies, „Y'know, all of this sounds pretty dandy and all and I'm sure ya spent a lotta time in ya parent's basement to build that giant television, but the thing is: We're too old for lame party games and we gotta go now 'cause it's late as hell.“ All the while, the edges of Razz's sharp grin twitch slightly. „Besides, ya're aware that holdin' us here against our wills is kinda illegal, huh? What even hinders us from blowin' up the fence and just leave?“

Then Red points at the several metal stakes sticking out of the ground behind them, their tips dangerously sharp and probably about three meters high, blocking their way. Indeed, that also begs the following question: Why do they not have any magic restrainers on? According to Error, Blue has gotten one, so they must have several in stock, right? Have they forgotten about them?

Glancing down, the inventor starts to think. Suddenly, his smirk widens and he presses yet another button on his mettaphon. Nothing really happens at first aside from an odd buzz sound coming from underneath them. Both skeletons look down curiously.

Well, the ground itself is weird in this alley: The normal cobblestones have been replaced by big, gray floor panels, sort of reminding Sci of the ones in his lab-

A jittering scream next to him makes him flinch. Red stands there all frozen up and eyes wide as Sci believes to spot some sparks occasionally appearing around his body. Wait, is he receiving an electric shock right now?!

„Of course you can try to flee if you believe that are you faster than the simple press of a button that actives my electric minefield,“ Razz explains and snickers.

Seconds later, the shocking stops as suddenly as it came, leaving the affected skeleton with twitching limbs until his legs give in, making the concerned Sci kneel down next to him.

„Do not worry, this is a special kind of shocking method I came up with, one that is mostly absorbed by the soul although physical symptoms will still occur. Since the soul sometimes tends to be more resistent than the body, I can inflict more shocks on the subject without worrying about fatal consequences all that much. I am glad to see it works well!“ Razz determines before turning around to his partner in excitement. „That would mean my electrifying devices might be finally ready for submission! What do you think?!“

„...Yes, it seems so. Boss will certainly be pleased to hear that,“ Fell comments, his tone neutral although it still manages to make Razz's entire face beam. Did he even flinch at all when he saw this being done to his own brother...?

„Anyway, how could I forget that my test subjects lack a proper motivation for going through all of this?!“ the inventor cries out. „Solve this riddle and we pretend as if our encounter today never happened. Lose, however, and you will get the honor of meeting our boss in person! ...Although from your perspective, it would not really be an honor, believe me.“

„Are you alright?“ Sci inquires.

„Eeeeh, st-still alive,“ Red utters, who appears to be a bit out of it.

„A-Alright then, seems like we've got no other choice than participating in your... 'riddle',“ Sci agrees as he stands up. Despite putting on a smile, he still keeps glancing at the other in worry.

„Excellent! I see we have reached a common understanding now! As it should be for two dedicated science lovers!“ Razz states, deeply content. „Then let us lose no more time and begin our first round! What do you choose to do?!“

Well, all they can do now is playing along and hoping Error will find them as fast as possible. ...Red has been right: This situation really is just one giant mess.

After clearing his throat, Sci speaks up, „Aaalright, so how about we start, um... with 'truth or dare' first?“

„A wise decision indeed! Let the randomizer decide your fate! You, linguistic know-it-all, shall be player one and the uncultured brute player two!“

While his machine is still processing after the input, Red is already recovering from his shock and trying to stand up with his wobbly legs. „'Uncultured brute'? He totally got nerves, that annoyin' pest,“ he mumbles angrily.

„Don't say that out loud or you may get another shock,“ Sci suggests, nervously watching the monitor.

Shortly after, a big '1' appears in the middle of the screen.

„Your turn, independent scientist! Truth or dare?!“ Razz asks with a demanding voice.

„Uh, well...,“ Sci utters, giving Red an insecure look.

„Just try 'truth' first, whatever that's gonna be,“ his partner suggests.

„Hm, truth it is then.“

„Truth!“ Razz repeats and spreads his arm dramatically before pressing the according button. However, the processing takes longer than ever and so the impatient inventor is forced to give the console a merciless kick, resulting in unpleasant cracking noises from inside the system.

Eventually, a text pops up:

„ _THE MYTH INVOLVING THE ARRIVAL OF THE ANGEL ONLY HAS ONE TRUE ENDING.“_

_> TRUTH< >LIE<_

„...Actual knowledge questions? What the hell?“ Red utters in disbelief.

„What did _you_ expect, hm?“ Razz huffs. „That they will revolve around your deepest emotions and wishes? Well, but nobody cares about them!!“

„Yeah, ya must have a lotta friends-“

Quickly silencing his partner with another nudge, Sci replies confidently, „So this is basically a yes or no question, huh? Then it's pretty simple: It's a lie.“

„Hmpf, you have just gotten lucky with the question. There will be far worse coming for you,“ Razz promises. Then the number in the top right corner changes to a two, indicating the transition to the second round.

„Wait, this fairy tale has more than one endin'? Since when?“ Red questions.

„Since always. There are different interpretations of the story, you know?“ Sci answers. „The most common one is that of the Angel entity inviting every adventurer to follow them to their world in order to explore new places.

However, since the story ends with a phrase that goes something like, 'and then silence falls over the world', this gave room for darker interpretations: the Angel eradicating everyone.“

„Some nutcases even go as far as claiming it has something to do with the end of the world as a whole. Anyway, we are not here to talk about some wild fantasies but to go on with this session! Your puzzle lord demands to choose your next action!“ Razz states while hitting the railing in front of him with his fist.

„Well? Can ya make any conclusions yet?“ Red inquires.

„I'm not sure if one question is enough for that...,“ Sci answers thoughtfully.

„It's fine, then we're just gonna continue with this freak show until ya have somethin'. Truth or dare, ya hear me?“

„Ooooh, it is getting better and better~,“ the inventor hums.

As soon as the screen indicates the second player's turn, Red says, „Guess I've got no other choice than choosin' 'dare', huh?“

The second text appears on the screen:

„ _CLAIM WHAT SHOULD BE YOURS AND TRANSPORT YOUR ORB ALL THE WAY TO THE OTHER. CHANGE THEIR PLACES AND RETURN WITH THE LATTER.“_

„Oh, for that task, I shall ask you to go all the way to the right side and wait for a moment- No, not this right! My right!“ the self-proclaimed 'puzzle lord' demands.

Then two of the floor panels sink into the ground, the first one right in front of the two waiting skeletons and the second one on the opposite side at the other end. Seconds later, two pedestals emerge from below, each one holding a red orb.

„Then go ahead and fulfil your task!!“

„Yeah, yeah, hold ya horses, your voice is gettin' infuriatin',“ Red grumbles unenthusiastically and grabs the red orb.

The distance is maybe around six to seven meters, so where exactly lies the problem in this task? However, the grumpy skeleton holds after a few steps, his foot hovering above the next floor panel as he stares down with a suspicious gaze. Mere seconds later, he suddenly yelps and retreats until his back hits the pedestal.

„W-What's wrong?“ Sci asks, staying behind in the meantime.

Looking up to the balcony, Red cries out, „Where the hell does ya obsession with electric shocks come from?! Did ya drop ya dryer in the bathtub once or what?!“

„Firstly: I would never bath in my own filth! That is disgusting! Secondly: You better keep moving because the electrical power certainly is while we are talking!“ Razz yells back.

As Red opens his mouth to retort, he yelps again and quickly jumps back to the other panel in front of him. Trembling in anger (or maybe because of the shocks), he shouts while pointing at Razz, „Are ya kiddin' me?! Be a man and come down here so I can beat the livin' daylights out of ya!“

„...Wow, I have never met such a vulgar brute before,“ Razz whispers, almost fascinated by the sight. „He certainly reminds me of that brother of yours you mentioned sometimes.“

„...Yes, indeed,“ Fell murmurs with a grouchy expression.

„Red,“ Sci calls out, making the other turn around. „I know it sucks, but there's no use in being so defiant when they're the ones pulling the strings. So just get it over with quickly, it's a short path anyway.“

„...Fine,“ Red reluctantly complies. „He's gonna pay for that sooner or later, though.“

„Mhm, that's the spirit!“ Sci encourages him before flinching when the other receives another shock upon stepping on the next panel. Well, at least they are not as paralyzing as the first one, but they do not look very pleasant either. How many would Red even be able to take?

While Razz occasionally snorts at his misery, Fell remains a silent observer, which is probably for the best; Sci cannot imagine how much it would hurt if his brother would mock him as well (oh, he will definitely make Error owe them one for going through all this mess... if he shows up at all).

Eventually, this tiring task is finally over and Red returns with the other orb. Hm, now that Sci looks at it, it seems to be a bit bigger than the previous one.

„That's the worst day of my life,“ Red utters.

„But look at you, you did fine!“ the other praises and attempts to pat his shoulder, which results in him getting a small shock. „See? I can still tell there are some sparks flying between us!“

„...How can ya even stay positive in a situation like this?“

„Hm, I don't know? Maybe because someone as negatively charged as you needs a couple of positive particles in his life?“ Sci replies with a wink, making Red snort.

„There ya go, droppin' your nerdy jokes-“

„U-hum, excuse me, but are you wasting our precious time by flirting right in front of our noses-?“ Razz asks, but gets interrupted by a (very fake) coughing fit from Sci.

„So! He did his dare, which means here comes round three, right?!“ he hastily utters. „And now, I would very much like to reveal the first term!“

„Ya already have a solution?“ Red questions.

„Yes, and it's fairly easy, actually.“

Obtaining a fancy object with emphasis on malicious glee combined with the myth's bad ending and its most common interpretation of it makes this case pretty clear.

„I think it must be envy,“ Sci proclaims.

Even when Razz stares at him without saying anything, his confidence remains. „...Congratulations, you are correct,“ he eventually announces before the first question mark on the screen is replaced by the bold letters 'EN'.

„Huh, this is... actually quite fun?“ Sci remarks.

„Yeah, 'cause _you_ were not the one who got electrocuted several times in a row-“

_Bing, bing, bing._

A sudden noise makes both skeletons look at the monitor, confused as a new message has appeared.

_!!!  
_

_!NEW RULE TRIGGER!_

„...'New rule'? What?“ Red questions.

„Oooooh, oh, my bad! I actually forgot to tell you about one little detail of this puzzle creator!“ Razz laments playfully. „After the end of each turn, there is a chance of 50% that the machine decides to include one random rule.“

„And what's the use of such a dumb game changer?!“

„Imbecile! For thrill factor, of course! Why bothering about the consistency of old rules if you can always make it more exciting?! Oh, and evil! More evil for certain! There is nothing more evil than chaotic anarchy!!“ Razz exclaims before breaking out in a fit of malicious laughter. However, he suddenly stops as soon as realization dawns on him. Looking at Fell, he adds, „...Eh, a chaotic anarchy with our boss on top, of course. I must make my preferences clear here.“

„Mh, understandable.“

At last, another message pops up on the screen:

_!ADDED: TIME LIMIT OF 30 MINUTES!_

„Oh well, it could be worse, but it could also be better for you too,“ Razz comments as they watch a countdown appear in the top left. „Nevertheless, you were pretty fast with the first term, so there should not be many problems regarding the rest if luck stays on your side.“

„So? Ya're still enjoyin' this?“ Red mumbles.

„W-Well, as he said, it could be worse,“ Sci whispers back, sweating slightly. „And I suppose 30 minutes are more than enough for Error to pick us up?“

Although the other does not dare object him anymore, you can clearly by his expression how unconvinced he still is.

„Your turn, test subjects. What will your next action be?“ Razz asks with a self-satisfied grin.

„...Alright, then truth or dare, I suppose,“ Sci responds reluctantly.

„Great! It's players number two's turn again!“

„Just give me the damn dare,“ said skeleton demands tiredly.

„Are you sure?“ Sci asks as he eyes him, worried.

„It's better if it's me gettin' the shocks than your genius brain. How else are we supposed to survive this crap?“ Red answers with a shrug. Well, this is just him trying to calm the other, but it does not fit right with Sci to use him for the really dangerous tasks regardless.

„ _RESTRAIN YOURSELF FOR THE COMMON FOLK.“_

„...Oh, what a boring dare this time,“ the inventor comments nonchalantly while the two pedestals from before vanish into the ground again and a new one appears in the center, this time a symbol of an inverted triangle engraved on the side and a golden bracelet lying on top of it. Not just any bracelet: a magic restrainer.

„Well, it doesn't seem that bad at first glance, but you never know-“ When he notices Red sweating all of a sudden, Sci tilts his head quizzically at him. „Hey, what's wrong?“

„...I can't do this one.“

„...Oh?“

„So this is why they didn't bother to put those things on us before this dumb game started? Wanted us to do that ourselves? Heh, what joksters.“

„'The art of despair lies in the doomed relationship between illusive hope and the inevitable reality.' Yes, I learned from the best! Oh, and this choice of words alone!!“ Razz cries out proudly.

„Yeah, lovely,“ Red utters, unimpressed.

„But you remember that refusing will give us a minus point?“ Sci mentions while looking up at the screen and rubbing his neck nervously. „We shouldn't let that happen if we can just easily avoid that. Also, you shouldn't probably rely on my 'genius brain' alone to solve any question every time-“

Leaning closer to him, Red whispers, „We'd be completely defenseless otherwise, ya're aware of that? And that maniac over there changes his rules whenever he pleases, so I think I'd feel much safer knowin' I can do at least somethin' to protect us.“

„But we already are kind of defenseless with the electrical field underneath us, so what is the point of having magic anyway? As he said: You wouldn't be fast enough to do anything effective. We are trapped already, with or without restrainers,“ Sci explains calmly. Touching his arm to soothe him, he continues, „I know you don't like this idea, but there's still the chance of Error rescuing us.“

„And what if that inventor guy gets cocky, knowin' I can't use my magic, and does whatever lunatic things with us?“

„Well, this would be speculation I can't comment on.“

„See, what the hell am I supposed to do without magic?“ Red questions as he stares at the ground, his brow furrowed. „What else would I be good at without the ability to fight back properly? All I'd be left with for the rest of this crazy time is my temper and my tendency to make dumb decisions. Ah, I'm probably doin' somethin' incredibly stupid again right now, aren't I?“ He chuckles without any sense of humor in his voice. „...Guess he's been right: I really am hopeless, no matter what I do.“

„What are you whispering amongst yourselves?“ Razz inquires, narrowing his eyes at them. „Whatever it may be, tactic discussions or love confessions, just hurry up already because this is getting tremendously boring for us!“

Taking a step forward, Red declares nonchalantly, „I'm not doin' this. Screw you.“

„...Is this your final word on this? You are refusing?“

„Yup.“

„...Hm, what a waste,“ the inventor grumbles before letting the pedestal sink into the ground while the hill of the transparent hangman sketch becomes black, indicating their first strike. However, he then presses another combination of buttons right afterwards. „I would advise the know-all scientist to take a proper step back from his partner.“

„And why-?“ Before Sci can finish his sentence, Red's body starts to jitter again as he is being hit by a electric shock again, making the other gasp in shock. „H-Hey, we did nothing wrong here! Stop that!“

„An important lesson from our boss that I like to take very seriously: Punishment encourages to not make the same mistake twice! And the mistake being you wasting our time with your refusal when this is all about thrill!“

„You didn't even mention that consequence beforehand when you explained the rules!“ Sci complains, outraged.

„Well, I apologize; seems like I forgot!“

„...Is this really all that necessary?“ Fell mumbles.

„Huh? Did you say anything?“ Razz asks.

„I said that your shock therapy is getting out of hand. If you overuse it on him, you might actually render him unconscious, which would result in only one player left at such an early stage. ...A 'puzzle lord' valuing a satisfying play progress would probably want to avoid that.“

„...Oh. Yes, I see your point now. You are right, of course,“ Razz utters, a bit taken aback by that objection. Upon deactivating the electrical field again, Red falls forward after a little delay and hits the ground. „I know I allowed the option to defy an action, though with consequences, but I am getting _very_ impatient quickly if you could not tell already and angrying a chaotic force mostly ends in pain. This is just the nature of things. ...Or maybe not, since chaos is above nature and rules.“

„Hey, can you hear me?“ Sci, sitting next to his grunting partner, asks quietly.

„Evil factor? Limitless. Despair?“ Bashing the metallic railing with his fist, Razz gives them a wicked grin. „ _Off. The. Damn. Charts._ “

***

_Error_

Walking close to the wall, the two skeletons keep their quick yet contained pace, constantly checking the ground whether there is something suspicious, such as another trigger for a trap.

„So... any special reason why you're letting me lead the way?“ Stretch inquires.

„So i Won'T bE tHe dUmB iDioT to FaLl fOr a PrimItiVe tRaP a SecoNd tiMe,“ Error determines firmly.

„...Well, honesty is a virtue. Anyway, do you even know where they are?“

„Not ReallY. I cAn'T tEll eXacTly wiTh wHat I sAw oN tHe sCrEeN.“

„Then where are we even heading in the first place?“

„DurInG ouR lAsT pHonE cAll, tHe lAb rAt SaId tHeY wErE neAr tHe cEntEr oR soMethIng siMilAr, so ThiS is tHe beSt cLue wE haVe,“ Error explains, grimacing more and more with each passing second. „If wE haD moRe tImE, i WoUld jUst sEarCh fOr hiS cOde mAnuaLly. JuSt wHy dOeS tHat abOminATioN hAve tO cAusE so Much tRouBle neAr tHe FiniSh LinE?“

„You're seriously still wondering about that despite the things you said to him on the phone?“

The glitch huffs. „He KnoWs my AtTitUdE wEll eNouGh aT thIs pOinT aNd stiLl wAntS to havE sOmetHinG tO do wItH me, So iT's rEaLly juSt hiS fAulT fOr gEttiNg mAd.“

„I dunno, it's like putting a stone on his way and then blaming _him_ for falling over.“

„MoRe liKe hE sAw tHat DaMn sTonE aNd kiCkeD it rIghT in mY facE.“ When Stretch turns around to stare at him with a deadpan, Error retorts, „wHat?“

„...Maybe if you were less... bitter about everything and everyone, I guess? I dunno, then more people would start giving you the benefit of the doubt. Not everyone can be like my brother, y'know?“

„LucKilY, i CouLdN't cAre lEss aBouT wHat oTheRs aRe tHinkIng oF me. If i WeRe a sOftIe liKe yOur BroTheR, i WouLdn't eVen bE aBle tO do mY wOrk. In cOncLusiOn, liFe iS muCh eAsieR tHis wAy,“ Error responds, folding his arms with a self-content expression.

„I'm curious: How did you even ask your scientist friend for help? Like, what did you tell him?“ Stretch inquires.

„I eXplaIneD hiM oUr siTuatIon. The BasIcS hoWeVer, tO sAve sOme tImE.“

„And?“

„AnD whAt?“

„And where's the part in which you concretely asked him for help?“

„He OfFerEd hIs hElp RigHt aWay, iT wAsn'T nEcEssAry frOm mY pArt.“

„And if he didn't do that, you would've then?“

„WhaT's eVen tHe puRpoSe bEhiNd All tHeSe qUesTioNs? Is ThiS suPpoSed tO be aN intErrOgaTion?!“ Error cries out impatiently.

„Funny that your first reaction is to call it an 'interrogation'. Is this something like a confession for your 'crime'?“ Stretch asks, amused as the other explodes in incoherent, glitchy stuttering.

„JusT lEt mE tEll yoU tHis One thInG: yOuR heLp iSn'T evEn nEceSsaRy hEre. HeLl, nEiTher aRe tHoSe of The sUnsHinE bOy aNd tHe sQuiD, aCtuAlly. All oF yoU aRe mEreLy a BonuS tO maKe tHinGs eAsIeR fOr me. I cOulD hAve hAndLeD tHe whOlE deAl wiTh nIghTmAre MysElf iF i Had nO otHer ChoiCe.“

„So you could've turned yourself into a liquid too?“

„ThaNk gOd nO. WhaT i'M sAyiNg iS thAt i'M noT reLiaNt on AnyO-“ Without any warning, the ground opens up underneath his feet and he falls in with a yelp.

„Huh, so walking on the edge doesn't necessarily help,“ Stretch states nonchalantly as he kneels down before the hole.

„WhY?! YoU wEre wAlkIng RigHt in fRoNt oF mE!“

„Just took a wrong step, I guess.“ Meanwhile, a bone appears next to him, orange particles swirling around it in the air and dissipating immediately. It keeps hovering for a bit, then shoots downwards in a straight line. Error only barely catches it with his hand before it could fly past his skull.

After getting out of the hole with his orange magic and now standing on the firm ground again, Error comments with crossed arms, „ShoWinG oFf, huH?“

„Hm? What do you mean?“ Stretch asks as they continue their way.

„YoUr prOjEctiLe, i MeaN. It'S noT jUst suMmonIng bUt aLso liKe aN acTuaL buLleT beIng FirEd. I dOn'T seE thAt oFteN.“

„Woah, careful there, bud: An outsider might otherwise think you're delivering free compliments here.“

„KeEp oN dReaMinG.“

„Sure, 'cause my dreams mostly consist of a nice couch,“ Stretch responds, chuckling. „But nah, it's just a bit more convenient doing it this way.“

„In ContrAst To juSt suMmoN it iN yoUr hAnd, sPreAd yOur ArM anD drOp iT?“

„The little things in life are what count most.“ However, Stretch becomes confused as he hears the other snort, making him turn around to stare at him with a puzzled look.

„I suPpoSe tHe wAnNabE gUarD wAsN't eXaGgeRatInG whEnevEr he TolD mE aNecDotEs AboUt hIs 'loAfeR of A BrOthEr'. NevEr tHouGht I wOuLd eVer fInD a FacToRy wOrkEr wHo iS _tHat_ lAzy!“ Error explains, his shoulders shaking as he laughs. „WhO knoWs, MayBe yOur fActoRy aLmoSt wEnt BanKruPt bAck tHen bEcaUse oF pEoplE likE _yOu_ exiStinG?“

„Oh. Yeah, maybe,“ the other replies with a shrug and turns around again, causing Error's amused expression to vanish almost in an instant.

„...nOt eVeN a biT anGrY aT thAt?“ the glitch mumbles, frowning.

„Sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm already used to being called lazy by a certain diligent guard on a daily basis. Just can't dispute true facts. Also, no reason to get upset over some words anyways.“

„HoW borInG.“

„...Speaking of which, ever thought of what will come next after we get this over with? Will Nightmare just give up?“

„i Don'T knOw. I suPpoSe i WouLd hAve tO fInD a Way tO aPpEasE hiM unTiL oUr jUsTice SyStem cAtchEs uP wiTh hiM oNe dAy.“ ...Which would be the best case scenario. However, Error does not even know if there is a way to 'appease' him at this point. He must think of something clever until tomorrow. ...Well, after that thing with #5 and #13 is done, of course (just problem after problem lately).

„Hm, judging by your unconvinced tone, I'd say he probably won't desist from him that easily, yes? Not until you two have settled your dispute or whatever is going on between you,“ Stretch states discontently.

„I'll fInD a Way. I doN't Plan On bEinG BotHerEd by ThaT gOo MonSter mY whOle liFe eIthEr, yOu kNow,“ Error determines.

„And if nothing you say or do will work? Will we ever be able to return to our normal daily lives then? I wonder how Blue's even feeling after going through all of this; I wouldn't even be surprised if he decided to give up on his current career path.“ Subconsciously, his hand wanders towards his chest pocket. „...Although, this might be for the best. He's _too_ nice and naive for his own sake. Ah, I wish I would've talked him out of it when there was still enough time for that...“

Clicking his tongue, he takes out his package of cigarettes as his mumbling devolves to a frustrated self-talk. „What was I even thinking? All the steam probably fried my brain over time. Of course not just _any_ education would do for him. If everything falls apart now, then all efforts would've been for noth-“

All of a sudden, Stretch halts as something under his foot catches his attention. He knits his brow in confusion as he cannot comprehend it at first, but then realizes it. „...Oh.“ He falls into a hole.

Error startles, taken by surprise. However, it is naturally followed by a howl of gleeful laughter. „WelL, wEll, WeLl, sO The mAstEr of GraVitY hAs bEeN bEatEn by grAviTy. GloRioUs,“ he comments while staring down at him.

„I've never called myself like that,“ Stretch grumbles, lying motionlessly on the ground, as he has not made any attempt to stand up yet.

„As tHe sAyiNg gOeS: pRidE cOmeS befOre a FalL, hUh?!“

Stretch sits up with a huff. „How about you get me out of here so we don't _fall_ behind to save your acquaintances?“

Then Error abruptly stops laughing. „...YoU liKe pUns?“

„So what?“

Furrowing his brow in discontentment, he mumbles, „...Of All tOdaY's disApPoiNtMenTs, tHis OnE iS wAy Up tHeRe on The liSt.“

„...You sent me ahead to be ya 'trap catcher', so you must've thought of a plan beforehand to get me out of here in case that happens, right? 'cause soul manipulation doesn't usually work on the user,“ Stretch explains, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand.

„...Of cOurSe i DiD. WhaT do You tHinK i Am? StuPid?“

„I can read out a whole list of things I think you are, but how 'bout a bit later? ...Oh, unless you want to do it on your own after all as you proudly proclaimed one minute ago. In that case, be my guest,“ Stretch answers before flopping down with his back onto the ground again. „...Would really be a shame for Red, though. He's actually a decent guy.“

After pondering for a bit, Error gets an idea. Clearing his throat, he snaps his fingers. „I sAid Of CourSe I wOulD hAve aN eMergEnCy PlaN.“

As his giant blaster floats down, Stretch sits up again. „Huh, neat.“

Taking a seat on the dragon-like skull, the tall skeleton gets lifted up, which takes a bit longer this time due to the extra luggage. While the blaster vanishes into thin air, both stare at each other in silence at first.

„...Thanks, I guess,“ Stretch utters.

„...Let'S cOntiNue oUr wAy wHilE kEepIng oUr ConVerSatiOn to a BarE miNimuM,“ Error suggests, averting his eyes.

„Mh, agree.“

***

_Sci_

There has been silence between them since a couple of minutes, one an outsider might even describe as a bit awkward at the very least: While Sci paces back and forth, pretending to think all the time about the riddle, Razz is watching him intently until a yawn from Fell shakes his supposedly unmoving frame.

After clearing his throat, the inventor inquires, „Eh, excuse me? Would it not be time to... do anything, really? Make a decision? Because time is still running out for you, as you may have noticed!“

„Hm? Oh, yeah, thanks, don't worry about me: I am, in fact, doing your riddle right now,“ Sci insists nonchalantly.

„Oh? And how so?“

„By thinking, of course! This is the spirit of every riddle, right? Thinking about a solution!“

Razz blinks several times, apparently perplexed. „But, eh, could you not think a bit faster? Or at least do another truth or dare round that can give you more hints? Or is it because of your rude partner? Well, he seems to be fit enough to participate again, so you should not hesitate any longer!“

Meanwhile, Red keeps glaring at him and mumbling some incomprehensible words (definitely insults) as he is still sitting cross-legged on the ground to rest.

„But _you_ kind of gave the permission to us to do this riddle as we like,“ Sci mentions. „Well, I've decided to do this my way: playing it as safe as possible by avoiding dangerous dares and consequences whenever I can.“

„But... you are a scientist, are you not? Your thinking process should be faster than this of an average person. This is why I have chosen you, after all,“ Razz replies, actual disappointment resonating in his quiet voice.

„So ya were genius enough to build this hocus-pocus television nonsense, but didn't even consider that ya 'test subjects' would get too stressed to find a fast solution, huh?“ Red huffs. „Congrats, ya achieved 'despair'; now watch us bein' paralyzed by fear. Or is this not what you've wanted all along?“

In actuality, solving the riddle is not even Sci's main focus here: Instead, he wants to drag this out as much as he can so Error would have enough time to arrive before another random thing happens to them, like this rule changer that may or may not occur after every round. Also, he hesitates to put Red through more ridiculous dares and shock therapy because he certainly does not deserve that treatment (yes, completely contrary to an opinion from a certain glitchy individual).

Sci's eyes slowly wander towards the countdown in worry, which is by 25 minutes now. Meanwhile, Razz recovers from his disappointment rather quickly, his usual grin returning to its unfathomable shape. „...If I did not know it any better, and I certainly know a lot, then I would say that you are trying to buy some time.“

„Time for what exactly?“ Sci asks innocently, but receives no answer at all. ...For some reason, this is even more concerning than him spinning a wild theory or something instead. All of a sudden, Razz glances up at the sky with a clueless expression, looking at nothing in particular as his thumb circles in the air above the buttons of his mettaphon before pressing one firmly.

_!!!  
_

_!NEW RULE TRIGGER!_

„Oh, what a surprise! Fortuna herself has spoken to us!“ Razz exclaims.

„What the hell?!“ Red shouts as he quickly jumps up. „ _You_ just obviously pressed that goddamn button for no reason!“

„My, accusing the puzzle lord himself of despotism without any evidence certainly is a heavy felony!“

„Dude, what evidence?! We just _literally_ saw ya doin' that! Don'tcha dare twist the facts!“

„Whatever the Diabolic Riddle Machine says becomes the truth for you! So better start hoping for a good outcome instead of spouting out discrediting white noises!!“

„What's even the point behind this 'game' when the rules are constantly-“

_!ADDED: EVERY MINUTE THAT IS SPENT WITHOUT PROGRESSING THIS RIDDLE FURTHER SHALL BE PUNISHED BY LOSING FIVE MINUTES!_

Another countdown pops up below the original one, the number of 60 seconds beginning to decrease immediately.

„A-Are ya kidding me?!“ Red yells and even Sci's easy-going facade drops instantly upon reading these lines on the screen again and again.

„Now _this_ is true despair as I have imagined it! Perfect!“ The inventor chuckles in highest amusement. „So if you choose to waste more of your time with boring pondering: Then go ahead! Be my guest! This would consequently mean a safe defeat for you!“

„But didn't you want this game to be as long as possible? So you can yearn even more 'despair'?“ Fell intervenes. „Just imagine what boss would think if he-“

„I know, I know! But do not worry, my friend!“ Razz cuts in, his eyes gleaming like those of an excited child. „I am certain they will not be stupid enough to test my patience again and will comply quickly! There is still at least one smart guy among them who knows what the best course of action is!“ However, Fell seems rather discontent about that response, thus irritating the other.

„Yeah, Sci, so what to do now?“ Red asks as sweat keeps running down his skull. „Eh, regardless of my objection against that rich jackass helpin' us, I'm still behind ya, y'know that? Your judgement is better than mine most of the time.“

Sci gulps as the second countdown keeps running down. Five minutes for one minute of 'doing nothing'. That would mean the game could potentially be over in only four minutes. Can Sci trust Error enough to arrive here in four minutes? Even if he did: What if continuing to do nothing would result in angering Razz even more? He could add an absurd rule again or even become frustrated enough to end this tragedy of a game immediately. Who can tell with his arbitrary nature?

Should he risk it by waiting and seeing what will happen or by resuming this game and suffering through the tasks? Which one would be the actual reasonable risk?

When Sci locks eyes with Red, he notices that despite his obviously nervous exterior, his willingness to trust him with what could basically be their doom remains unshaken. It feels... really touching. And for one moment, Sci finds himself wishing that someone like Error would give him only half amount of that trust.

„...We're going through truth or dare,“ Sci determines reluctantly before giving his partner an apologetic look.

„Nah, no need to say anythin'. I can take a couple of more shocks, don'tcha worry.“

„...I think I'm more worried about what else he might throw at us.“

„Player one! Your turn again!“ Razz announces.

„Truth, I suppose,“ Sci responds.

„ _THE GEAR THAT IS A PART OF THE INVENTORS' LOGO HAS THE COLOR OF 150, 75, 0.“_

_> TRUTH< >LIE<_

„...Is there some kind of mistake or somethin'?“ Red questions, furrowing his brow in confusion.

„Such audacity! My masterpiece would never do trivial mistakes!“ Razz objects vehemently.

„Yes, I guess he must be right: This is probably a RGB color code we're dealing with,“ Sci states. „Simply put, those parameters represent the three basic colors red, green and blue and you determine their intensity by the numbers 0 to 255. The higher the number the stronger the color, for example-“

„Yeah, yeah, how 'bout ya postpone ya lecture for later and answer this smart-ass question already? Don't forget the timer's runnin',“ Red cuts in.

„...Ah yes, I actually almost forgot.“

„...Meanin' ya would've just went on with ya lesson forever? Oh god.“

So the inventors' logo; it is either represented by one single gear or extended by adding two wings and three triangles to make it the Delta Rune symbol. Although there are hundreds of variations of brown and yellow tones, it is universally agreed upon that bright gold is the emblem's true color.

It is a shame though that Sci has never taken a proper look at the different color codes or that Ink is not here right now; he would probably know what kind of color that exactly is. However, although Sci is not an artist, he has still experience with mixing potions that have some funny colors, so he is not a complete amateur in that matter either.

„It's false, I suppose,“ Sci answers.

„...Well, you are correct!“ Razz confirms.

„So now what?“ Red asks. „Are we gonna do those stupid tasks and questions till time's up or-?“

_!!!  
_

_!NEW RULE TRIGGER!_

„Oh, are ya serious?! Again?!“

„One shall never underestimate a chance of 50%!!“ Razz insists firmly.

_!ADDED: 'TRUTH OR DARE' CANNOT BE CHOSEN THRICE IN A ROW. THIS COUNTER WILL BE RESET, HOWEVER, ONCE THE CURRENT TERM HAS BEEN FOUND OUT!_

...Sci must quote Red here: Is he really being serious?

„...Could it be that it's _you_ choosing the rules and not that randomizer?“ the latter mumbles.

„The machine's will is always mine as well! Whether it be random or not!“ the inventor claims. „Either way, it never hurts to try out several methods, as this is supposed to be a test! 'Quality over quantity' and 'quick and effective' certainly are powerful terms, would you not agree with me?!“

„Or maybe ya should finally decide which route ya wanna go and stick to it till the end?“ Red suggests.

„Pssssht! Do you hear that?!“

„What?“

„This is the sound of an uncultured man trying to lecture _me_ about _flexible_ malevolence!“ Razz cries out, making Fell facepalm.

„So does that mean... we're not allowed to choose truth or dare anymore while the second term remains uncovered? We are basically forced to give an answer now?“ Sci asks.

„Indeed, grammar scientist guy! Unless, of course, your desperation has lead you to an apathy state already and you wish to give up!“

...Meaning they have only four minutes after all since the time-punishing second countdown will still be running while they are thinking about the solution. Well, great.

So what in the world can it be? Is putting the restrainer on supposed to be some kind of allegory or metaphor? Something about the wording of that task seems fishy... 'Common folk' can come off as kind of arrogant. Pride?

However, how does the question fit into this? What aspect should Sci focus on? The meaning behind the symbol itself? Or just the color?

„Hey, Sci,“ Red calls out as he tugs at his sleeve and points at the countdown. Half of the time is already up.

„Yes, I'm aware of that,“ the other assures, his brow still furrowed in concentration.

„So we're gonna let the timer run out after all?“

„...He wants to push us into answering, which is what the changing rules are for. I fear if we don't at least try to play along _now,_ he might finally lose it and end it right away.“

„Little bastard,“ Red grumbles. „Ya can't imagine my urge to punch him.“

„Yep, I noticed the very subtle cues. But you wouldn't even be able to reach him from here, maybe with your blaster at best.“

„Pff, then next time one of his dumb pedestals appears, I'll just use it as a springboard,“ he jokes and chuckles as Sci eyes go wide. „Eh, did I say something wrong?“

Of course, there was an inverted triangle symbol on the pedestal while the first ones did not, so there has to be a meaning behind that. What can it stand for in that case? Something spiritual? The pythagorean triple? Nabla? It can be anything and nothing, can it not? Is this 'hint' that vague on purpose?

Sci snaps out of his thoughts as soon as he notices Razz staring at him intently again. „Eeeeh, so...,“ he utters. He can at least try and guess it, right? „I-Is it... pride?“

…

„...False!“ the inventor exclaims before the gallow on the screen turns black. Fortunately, the second timer also resets itself at the start of the next round (besides, how merciful of him that he does not receive a shock for the wrong answer). „But I can see your thought process! Nice try, grammar scientist guy!“

Can it not be any possible sin with the right argumentation? What if there is no correct answer and it is just him getting to decide what is right or wrong, depending on how he wants this game to progress? Then there would be no real chance for them... Why does Error need so long?! Come on now!

All of this makes Sci wonder what would have happened if Razz did not recognize him as a 'fellow scientist'. Could this outcome have possibly been more preferable to them than suffering through this intellectual nonsense now-?

…

Wait a minute. As he recalls the Delta Rune symbol in his mind's eye, the three triangles catch his attention. Of course, there is another obvious meaning behind them: a simplified portrayal of souls. An inverted triangle would therefore symbolize the human soul.

The first conclusion that enters his mind is a human or humankind as a whole putting on a restrainer on a magic user. So the term 'common folk' would refer to those without magic, meaning it is highly valued by them in this metaphor. Well, this is at least the most cohesive explanation he has to offer with such a small amount of time given.

„I see there is a lot of intense thinking going on! However, one minute has gone by in the meantime!“ Razz announces as the first timer drops to 17 minutes, making Red glance at his partner nervously who has not noticed any of this since he is still lost in thoughts.

So if the dare is about symbolism and metaphors, then the truth could go in the same direction, right? A gear represents progression, future and innovation. Negative connotations are emotional detachment and loss of identity. Sloth seems to fit these criteria best at first glance.

Gold represents glory, optimism and future as well. Maybe it can be associated with greed? The magic restrainer is gold too, but why the symbol for humans then?

150, 75, 0, though. Come on, Sci certainly knows which color that exactly is. He just needs to remember again. The color hiding behind that number...

***

_Several years ago..._

„ _...and then he got me out of the locker when I was trapped!“ Ink explained as he was sitting on the table, lifting his arms dramatically._

„ _Wow, what a pal,“ Sci replied while operating the coffee machine next to him. „To be frank, I already began to doubt about that, but I'm glad you found a friend at your academy after all. I'm certain it won't be that boring for you in the future.“_

„ _Yup!“ Then Ink fell silent. Sci followed his gaze, but could only find him staring at the blank wall of the lab. He opened his mouth, attempting to make a comment, but the artist beat him to it, surprisingly enough. „By the way, did I mention that he's able to read emotions? Like, it's an actual magic ability.“_

„ _Oh? That's interesting.“_

„ _Yup, pretty cool. Oh! Also, he can influence the mood of another person a bit. In a positive way. Really neat stuff.“_

…

„ _...There it is again,“ Sci remarked._

„ _Hm? What?“_

„ _That awkward silence.“_

„ _Which awkward silence?“_

…

„ _...Yeah, that one.“ Chuckling, he asked, „You want to tell me what's that about?“_

„ _Sure, I guess?“ A pause. „...Um, what was I even talking about just now?“_

_...Sometimes, Sci wondered whether Ink did this on purpose. He sighed. „Your friend having this awesome ability?“_

„ _Yeah, right. So his ability makes others feel a bit happier. Anyway, I recently found out that it isn't really working on me.“_

„ _...Oh. That's a shame, of course.“ Well, if that ability required the other to have an actual soul, then this result was to be expected._

„ _Uh, so I just randomly thought how weird it would be if I were to introduce you to him; you'd probably notice a change and I wouldn't even grasp what it is you're feeling. A bit like, uh, two guys talking about a movie you have only heard of but can't really comment on, I guess? And as the conversation goes on, you grow more and more confused till your head starts to hurt. So yeah.“_

_As Ink swung his legs back and forth, Sci could do nothing but stare. There was this obligation to say... anything, really, but no right words would come into his mind. Unfortunately, no medicine that he was able to produce would be enough to give him what he wanted most. So what should he even say, not as a scientist but as a friend?_

„ _...Oh, but there's actually another reason for my visit!“ Ink's sudden outcry made Sci snap out of his thoughts. „I'm here for my vials, you know! I used some colors more than usually, so I need to restock again!“_

„ _...Sure thing,“ Sci agreed, actually happy for once for this sudden change of topic._

_As he took a closer look at the different vials, a certain one that was almost empty got his attention..._

***

_Error_

After some time, Stretch halts on his way again.

„DoN't tEll Me yOu sTePpEd oN anOthEr tRap?“ Error grumbles and groans.

„Nope, just found something weird.“

Struck by curiosity, the other comes closer. Truly, there is some kind of... pink liquid on the ground?

„There's more,“ Stretch remarks and points to his right. In the distance, other colors can be spotted in a relatively regular interval: orange, yellow, green. They seem to form a trail.

Error kneels down to inspect this substance closer, smearing it on his fingers. „...I beLieVe It's PainT,“ he murmurs thoughtfully. Wait, Sci told him on the phone that he would bring Ink's vials with him, did he not? „...tHat SciEntiSt rEalLy is A slY fOx.“ After standing up again, he begins to follow the trace swiftly, followed by Stretch. „TeLl mE evErytHinG abOuT yoUr aBiliTy iN thE meAntIme. We nEed a ComMoN uNderStanDinG foR oUr pLan. WhaT abOuT thE rAngE, fOr eXamPle?“

„Pretty high, I think around 15 meters at best.“

„Any OthEr liMitS?“

„It's not like I'm a fighter and I'm out of training anyway, so I don't think I can do more than, uh, 30 seconds or so. I guess I'd be able to do several persons at once, but then it's gonna be minus five seconds for another passenger every time. Oh yeah, also I can move only one actively around, the others are gonna be on standby float mode meanwhile.“

„...AlriGht, gUeSs we HavE to wOrK wiTh tHat sOmeHow,“ Error answers. After a while, he begins to believe to hear something in the distance. Voices? Well, when that stupid scientist is finally out of danger, he is going to pay for wasting his time and nerves!

***

_Sci_

...brown.

…

„Could it be envy again?“ Sci asks.

„...Correct!“ Razz confirms after his usual dramatic pause. Although Sci needed yet another minute to think, the overall time being reduced to eleven minutes now, they have managed to reach the next round, at least.

„Wait a second, what? The same thing twice in a row?!“ Red huffs in disbelief.

„So what? It is not just called a 'randomizer' because it sounds neat-!“ the inventor protests, but gets suddenly interrupted by his beeping mettaphon. While inspecting the screen, his expression noticeably turns... surprised, then thoughtful as he studies it again and again.

„Hey, we've got a countdown here, so can ya hurry up or-“

„I have received a crowd message just now.“ Ignoring the impatient Red, Razz turns towards Fell, who seems fairly interested at that. „Apparently, boss was informed via call that our 'contract partner' and his two accomplices were spotted darting away on a boat. His restlessness resulted in him wandering around the halls until he noticed that our 'guest' is not with us anymore.“

„Wait, are you telling me he is just _gone?_ How? Who let him out?“ Fell questions.

„Well, some traces have been left, like dried ink or... uh, cut out door handles? Wait, am I reading this correctly??“ Oh, good old cheeky Ink: causing dirt, chaos and confused mobsters wherever he goes. „So anyway, our night watch is tasked to keep an eye on the area and see if he could still be around somewhere.“

Razz stares down at his test subjects, thinking as the countdown has already dropped to five minutes in the meantime. „...Drastic changes require drastic measurements.“

Then he lets another message appear on the screen:

_!HALF-TIME!_

„Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but our test has to come to an end sooner than expected, for we have still a date with a certain trap construction of mine that I do not desire to postpone any longer! So I have to significantly shorten our special rendezvous as a result of it, unfortunately!“ They cannot believe their eyes as the new countdowns are revealed. „However, a real _grande finale_ would be the cherry on the cake for my precious scientific insights of the concept of 'despair'! So! Do your best to bring me a _good_ finale!“

_2:30_

_0:30_

„W-Wait, wait, wait! You just _literally_ cut the times in half?! That's absolutely _not_ the definition of half-time, even I know that!“ Red protests.

„Just why is it that you keep complaining and complaining non-stop?“ Fell asks as he steps forward until he stands in front of the railing as well. „Don't forget that it's _your_ fault that you're here in the first place. So shut up because your big mouth gets you into trouble every goddamn time!“

„Or how 'bout _you_ choose a friend who doesn't call himself 'the evil puzzle lord' with a straight face?!“

„Who is my friend and who not should not be _your_ concern! Am I a child to you or what?!“

„...Why do I feel as though I am severly lacking context in that matter?“ Razz mumbles, squinting his eyes in confusion.

„Truth or dare!“ Sci quickly speaks up before the second countdown ends.

„H-Hey, there's no need to drag this out any longer, is there? Just look at the time, it's not worth it anymore,“ Red whispers.

„Player one, this dare is just for you!“ Razz cuts in. Oh, right, two truths in a row are not allowed, after all.

„ _RETRIEVE THE KEY FROM THE FIRES OF VENGEANCE TO OPEN THE BOX THAT CONTAINS THE HOPE YOU SHALL GRASP. MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN. NO ONE AND NOTHING SHALL LEND YOU A HAND.“_

On the right, a pedestal with a bowl of crackling fire appears and another one with a dark violet box on the left.

„'Retrieve the key', huh?“ Sci repeats and steps forward to inspect the flame. Indeed, he can see a thin metal staff in its center with a small key sticking on top of it.

„Just knock it off the table, maybe the fire goes out this way,“ Red suggests.

„It says, 'retrieve it from the fires'! Please take the task formulation seriously! It will not count otherwise!“ Razz insists sternly.

„Well, this is probably going to hurt a bit,“ Sci says as he rolls up the sleeve of his right hand (at least the second countdown is not running while he is doing his dare, thankfully).

„W-Wait!“ Red calls out while grabbing his arm. „Ya're seriously gonna do this without the slightest bit of hesitation?!“

„If I refuse now, then we're going to lose immediately,“ Sci states firmly and shakes off his hand.

Struck by disbelief at first, Red then turns to Razz. „Hey, can't I just change roles with him or somethin'?“

„Never would a puzzle lord give in to the trivial desires of his test subjects!“

„Well, excuse me, but you're the first lord I've ever had the displeasure to meet, so-“ Red falls silent in an instant at the sound of his partner sharply inhaling the air in pain despite his best efforts to restrain his voice, followed by a clank of a key hitting the ground right in front of his feet. While shaking his burned hand, Sci does not lose any time and proceeds to kick the key so it slides all the way to the other pedestal, the two antagonistic skeletons watching in astonishment.

Using the sleeve of his left hand, he quickly picks up the key to open the frontal side of the box while noticing for the first time that there is a cyan eye drawn on its cover. Dropping the hot object again, Sci bends down to take a peek inside.

„A-Are ya alright-?“

„I see a small orb inside,“ Sci interrupts.

„Eh, can't ya just tilt the box?“

„It's stuck on the surface, unfortunately,“ the other answers as he tries to lift said object.

„Wait, are ya just gonna stick your hand inside?“ Red questions, watching him nervously.

„Do I have another choice?“

„Sure, like not doin' it at all. I know an electroshock would be unpleasant, but-“

Ignoring his advice, Sci does it anyway with his left hand.

„Hm, at least one of you is obedient,“ Fell comments, earning an angry glare from Red.

The moment Sci gets a hold of that object inside, he remarks, „I think I've got it-“

However, sudden pain shooting through his hand in the box elicits a loud outcry from him, causing him to cling to one edge of the pedestal on instinct.

„H-Hey, what happened just now?!“ Red asks, panic written on his face as he rushes to his side.

Gritting his teeth, Sci slowly attempts to speak up, „I-I think something j-just pierced my hand? I'm stuck now...“

„...I noticed something interesting when I mentioned my trap one minute ago: Your faces paled for a moment. I think this might have confirmed my suspicion, as well as my hunch about this poor idiot's identity who got trapped in one of my creations,“ Razz explains nonchalantly.

„Whatever, just let him out of the box already!“ Red demands.

„Imagine what praises I would earn from boss if I were the one to find and bring back our escaped guest, and all thanks to a trap _I,_ the most malicious of all inventors, have built myself! Yes, I see a great career lying ahead of me!!!“

His howl of laughter dies down surprisingly quickly, ending with an oppressive silence as his smile vanishes. „...Well, not anymore since I am probably too late at this point. The Destroyer has chosen his decoy material very well. Oh, just how does he know about my weakness for smart people?! But anyway! Even though our guest might be out of range for us already, you two must suffice enough!“

„E-Excuse me, but I already told you that we have nothing to do with someone like him. Why is it that you bring him up again?“ Sci responds.

„...You are still denying that at this point?“

„However, I've heard he's a rather persistent and vindictive person, so kidnapping one of his potential acquaintances is not the best idea, perhaps?“

Razz's face remains unmoved. „...But despite all the time that has passed, he is still not here to save you, now is he? If he intended to bring you back, then he would probably be here already. You really are just disposable decoy for him, using you to get to his actual goal.“

Sci stays silent.

„If you had just confessed your connection to him right away! Who knows, I might have reconsidered my whole plan with the riddle machine?! Then you and your partner would not have gone through all the suffering!“

Of course there was this option to do that. However, Sci has been refusing to lose his hope. Even Red told him several times how foolish that is.

…

***

_Two and a half years ago..._

„ _Wow, neat office you've got here,“ Sci stated as he entered the room and looked around until his eyes landed on the rather annoyed Error, sitting behind his desk with crossed arms. „I don't know why, but I find it hard to imagine, you in a fancy attire and all that.“_

„ _MaYbE beCaUsE yoU cAn't StoP cOmpaRinG mE wiTh The oTheR gLitCh.“_

„ _Well, my bad. It's hard not to. And maybe calling him 'a glitch' is a bit too harsh?“_

„ _I'm JusT cAlliNg ThinGs aS thEy aRe.“ Inspecting the other with a bored gaze, Error starts drumming on his arm with his fingers, impatiently. „...So? YoU cAme All tHe wAy JuSt tO deLivEr This jOurNaL tO me?“_

„ _If I did it later, you would have probably complained about that too,“ Sci replied while casually putting the book on his desk. „I only started recording like a month ago and have never done it before, so don't expect my dream memory to be precise.“_

„ _Of CouRse I'm aWarE oF tHaT.“ As Sci did not attempt to leave, standing there and gazing around, Error narrowed his eyes at him. „...WhY arE yoU stiLl hEre? GoT soMethIng eLse tO sAy?“_

„ _...Oh, well, since you're asking so nicely: I've been wondering what you were up to lately?“_

„ _...Oh. I sEe. ThaT aGaiN.“_

„ _What again?“_

„ _MoniTorIng mE,“ Error grumbled while turning away on his swivel chair. „aRe yoU aSsumInG i Did somEthInG cRimiNal? BecAusE wHy eLse aM i GettInG tHe sAme quEstiOn oVer aNd ovEr aGaiN lAtelY?“_

„ _Wow, just what could be bugging you that much?“ Sci questioned, but startled a bit when Error gave him a glare._

„ _WelL, whAt dO yoU thInK, yOu smArt SciEntiSt? BeTteR tEll yoUr fRieNd oF a gLitcH he sHouLd miNd hiS owN bUsiNeSs inSteAd oF boTheRing mE wiTh unNecEssAry pHone CaLls aLl. ThE gOdDaMn. TiMe. ApParEntlY, hE's tOo stUbboRn to Get thAt wHen I'm thE oNe tEllinG hiM tHat.“_

„ _Huh, just as stubborn as someone else I know,“ Sci remarked, but his chuckling fell short when he saw the other's grimace. „...Alright, you really aren't in the mood.“_

„ _BeCauSe lOok AroUnd yOu: I'm tOo oCcupIed wiTh mY owN imPortAnt buSinEss aNd pEoplE liKe yoU aRe juSt diStraCtiNg me. YoU brOugHt mE yoUr jOurnAl? FinE, tHat'S aLl i eVer AskEd frOm yoU. Now yOu mAy leAve,“ Error stressed sternly._

„ _But, uh, accepting my offer to 'keep our connection' also means accepting that I might pop in from time to time just because,“ Sci elaborated. „Agreements like these always go both ways, right? Like, I deserve something too in return, so at least that-“_

„ _AlriGht, hOw mUch?“_

„ _...How much of what?“_

„ _How muCh G dO i Owe yOu foR yOur wOrk?“_

_...Oh, wow. Staring at him in disbelief, Sci uttered, „Uh, this is actually not what I meant...“ Averting his gaze, he eventually sighed. „You know what? Forget about that. I actually have a lot of work to do too now that I recall it.“_

_Before completely turning on his heel, his eyes fell upon his journal for one moment, giving him one last idea. „...Although if you like, I can help you and explain some of the stuff I wrote down. Some of them might be a bit confusing for an outsider.“_

_As he was about to reach out for the book, Error slammed his hand on the cover first, causing Sci to flinch, and slowly pulled it towards his direction while keeping his eyes on him._

„ _I cAn hAndlE iT mySelF,“ he insisted._

„ _...Okay then,“ Sci complied quietly before leaving the office without another word._

***

As Sci is blankly staring at the box's cover, he notices only now the hand that has been holding his the whole time. „...You know, being the 'smart guy' isn't always as neat as it sounds.“

„Hm? What didcha say?“ Red inquires.

„Neither can I solve Ink's problem as he actually wants it nor can I communicate with Error properly. At least regarding the latter, I sometimes wonder whether it would change anything if someone were to come and just smack his head hard enough,“ Sci murmurs and chuckles. „...Unfortunately, I lack the strength to do that.“

Seriously, just _why_ is he still defending Error? Red is right: He has never done or said anything remotely nice to him.

He is rude.

He is obnoxious.

He is hot-headed.

He is selfish.

He might be the most irredeemable person on this entire planet.

...However, an egomaniac like him was able to find someone whom he cares about enough that such a scenario like now could be created in the first place. Sure, Sci has always wanted to be that special person, but he either lacked persistence or those specific attributes that Error is in need of. He has never been destined to play that role.

Putting on a smile, Sci looks up at Razz.

„Excuse me, evil puzzle lord,“ he says, „but even if I knew the Destroyer personally, I wouldn't stab him in the back like that.“

What he _can_ do, however, is playing _his_ part in the best way possible.

After a moment of silence, Razz presses a button. As soon as whatever sharp object is piercing him goes away, he swiftly retreats his hand that has been holding onto the yellow orb the whole time. As it turns out, something with red letters is written on it:

„ _GIVE UP“_

…

A quick glance at the countdown tells him that there are only 20 seconds left. Well, they did their best.

As Sci lets go of the object, it bounces slightly on the ground before rolling away. Meanwhile, he pulls up his long sleeve to press it on his wound and adjusts his glasses again before stating, „So, regarding the third sin: If I had to guess, I would say it's most likely pride.“ Despite the baffled look Razz is giving him as a response, the other stays easy-going. „Well, am I right or not?“

Putting his hands on his hips, the inventor gets lost in thoughts. „...The funny thing is, test subject...“ Then he raises his hand, giving a thumbs down with a grin. „...that this does not matter for you!“

Several sharp stakes shoot out of the ground in front of Red and Sci, who both recoil. Looking around in haste, they realize quickly that they are truly trapped now.

„...Of course ya wouldn't hold ya promise,“ Red growls.

„I do hope for you that you were not seriously thinking for a split second that I would readily let go any intruder in our area!“ Razz exclaims. „...Or you know what? Actually yes, because that would mean utter success for my invention! Please explain to me all the details about your crushed hopes for my protocol later once we have brought you to our base!“

While the inventor gets lost in his excited giggles, Red looks at Fell instead. A small glint of hope can be found in his eyes, an unspoken plea, and his brother clenches his fist that is holding onto the railing. Averting his gaze, he responds calmly, „...If you truly aren't friends with the Destroyer as you claim, then you shouldn't have much to fear, so don't fight back. It might get hurtful for you otherwise.“

„Oh, it will hurt either way since we need to render them unconscious before our transport! We have to make sure, right?!“ Razz intervenes and happily presses another button.

„You little jackass!“ Red screams as he summons a blaster next to Sci, who startles and steps aside. Although it fires and melts a bit of the fence trapping them, the electric minefield gets activated at the same time, the paralyzing shock also managing to make his weapon disappear again.

„It should only take about 20 seconds! ...If I did the math correct on this one, that means. Oh well, we shall see,“ Razz answers before noticing that indecisive expression on his partner's face. „Do you wish to say anything?“

„Hm? Oh, well,“ Fell utters quietly, staring at the short skeleton to his side and then at the both down there.

Before another word can be spoken, something they briefly spot out of the corner of their eyes gets their attention: Two objects flying through the broken window on the third floor of the supposedly abandoned building to their right. Those projectiles travel fast enough that they can only make out blurry silhouettes at first, but once they hit their targets, the two paralyzed skeletons, and fall to the ground, they finally realize what these oddities are supposed to be: bones.

„What?!“ is all Razz is able to utter as he watches Red and Sci floating above the electrifying tiles thanks to orange magic, his shock hindering him from reacting fast enough when another bone knocks the mettaphon out of his hand, making it slide across the balcony floor. With a yelp, the short skeleton lifts off too, helplessly struggling in the air as he gets flung all the way above the enclosed area. As the magic suddenly stops working, he lands face first on the ground where he gets to experience his own wondrous electricity.

Gritting his teeth, Fell raises a wall of bones in order to protect himself from the incoming projectiles darting at him before summoning a blaster, moderately sized, with a snap of his fingers. While he sends the flying skull to the window so it can deal with the unknown attackers, he quickly grabs the mettaphon of his partner. However, since Fell does not exactly know which buttons to press, he ends up trying everything to the point where he eventually starts to sweat under his growing frustration.

At last, one combination achieves his goal: The electric field gets deactivated again. Shortly after, Fell also finds the button that lets his side of the fence disappear into the ground. Regardless of that, Razz does not move, only some of his fingers are still twitching under the shock.

„...He really did miscalculate a couple of seconds, hm?“ Fell sighs and jumps over the railing. After landing on the ground, he is immediately forced to sidestep a rain of more bones coming from the same direction again. Clicking his tongue, he resummons his blaster, repeating the pattern from before.

In the meantime, the orange magic on Red and Sci ceases, but they can still only barely move. Fell uses this opportunity to retrieve his unconscious friend, carrying him under his arm with ease. For a split second, he looks down at his brother before turning on his heel and attempting to flee through the open door of the building with the balcony.

„H-Hey, where do ya think you're goin'? Just runnin' away from me again without any other word?“ Red grumbles while he tries to get back on his feet with much effort.

Halfway through, Fell halts. „...Now what is that supposed to accomplish again?“

„I won't allow ya to get away like that.“

„I don't have time for your shenanigans now,“ his brother states sternly.

This does not prevent the other from storming at him anyway, even in a clumsy manner. Although he tries to summon his blaster a second time, the repercussion of the recent shock delays it for too long.

As a response to that, a floating bone pops into existence with a red shimmer next to Fell's head, aiming at his brother. Before the sprinting skeleton can see it coming, it gets already fired at him. Red curses under his breath when it hits his nose.

Then Fell summons another bone that hits the auburn soul that has appeared in front of the other's chest. Staring down at his vulnerable spot, Red's eyes widen as though he already knows what is coming next. „Oh, cra-“

A shock wave, created thanks to the soul manipulation, throws him all the way back until he hits the fence behind him. While Red falls over, grunting in pain, his brother alongside Razz have already vanished.

„He might be a jerk, but he was right: What did you just try to do?“ Sci questions, using the nearby wall as a support to stand. „I get that he's your brother and you don't want him to leave again, but-“

„That's n-not the point,“ Red grumbles with a raspy voice as he lifts himself off the ground. „They're criminals. Just tryin' to catch 'em before they can trap another innocent idiot.“

Sci huffs. „That's the guard's duty, not yours-“

„So diD thOsE coWarDs fLeE? BetTer fOr tHeM.“

A familiar voice makes both of them look up.

„Well, went smoother than I thought,“ Stretch answers, leaning with his elbow against the window frame.

„YoU cAlL a BlaSteR fiRinG riGhT aT yoUr fAce 'SmOotH'? WhaT evEn aRe yOur sTanDarDs?“

„You've never had Ink using your trombone as a blender, have you?“

„Error?!“ Sci calls out in surprise. Shortly after, the newly arrived skeletons lean their heads a bit more out of the window, looking right back at the skeletons on the ground.

***

„CaN't yOu wAlK a biT fAstEr?“ Error huffs, walking ahead with Stretch while the other two are following them. After typing a message, telling the others that they are already on their way, he puts his device back in his pocket.

„Excuse us, but we went through some electroshocks today,“ Red retorts.

„A wiMp aLwaYs sTaYs a wimP, aPpaRentLy. AltHouGh tHat sNarKy tOne iS neW.“

„So this really was a last-minute rescue, huh?“ Sci intervenes.

„Truth to be told, we actually arrived a bit earlier,“ Stretch explains. „However, we needed some time to break into the building as quietly as possible, navigate through all the debris inside and then wait for a good opportunity to strike. But yeah, a dramatic entrance that fits to... eh, whatever exactly you were doing there.“

„Solvin' riddles by that hell machine,“ Red answers.

„Ah. Of course.“

„Well, it's probably good that you were hiding while attacking, but we're already under suspicion for working with you anyway,“ Sci remarks.

„YeS, fiGurEs. AnYwaY, wE'lL dEaL wiTh tHat sOmeHow. It miGhT be SmaRt tO kEep a CerTaiN diStanCe fRom One AnoTheR frOm nOw oN sO wE doN't FuLe tHis SuspIciOn aNy fuRtheR,“ Error elaborates.

After turning around the next corner, he and Sci are surprised to see a couple of square-shaped holes scattered around the long street ahead.

„You've had a tough time too, huh?“ the latter remarks. Well, they are insanely lucky that no alarm was activated during their riddle time. Or maybe it was and Razz was just too occupied with his 'scientific research' to notice it? Either way, who knows if it would have made things better or worse for them.

„Yup. Costed us a bit of time,“ Stretch replies and grins. „Though I'm not supposed to tell you that Error was the unlucky fellow to fall into most of them-“

„Oh, sPreAdinG uNtrUthS abOut mE? We'Re cLeArlY eVen iN tHat mAttEr!“ said glitch objects strongly.

„You did counting?“

„...sO? KeEpinG tHe fActS sTraiGht iS aLwaYs iMporTanT.“

When Sci snorts, Error turns around, glaring at him. „Oh, don't mind me,“ the former responds, still chuckling. „It just reminded of the time when Geno was still working at the Workshop. He was constantly keeping track of who was late and got smug whenever... someone else...“ Sci trails off, as the other's frown remains. „...Well, but you probably don't like to hear that anyway-“

„I caN't tEll wHethEr yoU'rE inCreDibLy haRd-bOilEd oR sTraiGhT-uP suIciDaL.“

„Huh?“ Then he notices that Error has actually been staring at his wounded hand, covered up by his bloody sleeve. „Oh. Well, whatever explanation you prefer.“

„ThE stUpiD guArD is ProBabLy gOinG to BlaMe _me_ fOr tHat. WelL, aT lEaSt hE's gOod fOr heAliNg, i GuEsS,“ the glitch mumbles, his expression still harsh. „...PrEtenD i sMaCked yOur SkuLl juSt nOw liKe yoU diD wiTh mE wHen yOu gOt mE anD tHe sQuiD oUt of tHe fActoRy baCk TheN.“

„For what?“

„FoR tHroWing AwAy thE rEst oF my NigHttImE pEaCe, oF coUrSe.“

„Oh. Uh...,“ Sci utters before rubbing the back of his head. „Ouch, I guess?“

Filled with contentment, Error turns around again.

...Maybe it is a bit too early to give up on him just yet, huh?

Noticing Red's grumpy expression, Sci asks, „Want to talk about what happened today later?“

„Hm? Yeah, I guess...,“ the other responds, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground thoughtfully. „...Was just thinkin' that he might've been kinda right what he said about us.“

„What do you mean?“

„Like... me bein' a burden to you or whatever.“

„Oh, come on; what does _he_ know about us if he has been absent all the time?“ Sci huffs, nudging his arm.

„He kinda sounded like he knew.“

„He obviously wanted to provoke you by drawing some wild conclusions about you. However, I've never seen you as a burden or anything.“

„...Still doesn't feel right when thinkin' about that,“ Red murmurs, knitting his brow. „About my overall situation in life, I mean. Eh, not really the part where I'm livin' with you, but... eh...“

„...Nothing is holding you back from trying something new, you know?“ After tucking Sci's arm into his, he looks up at the sky. „If you're discontent with your job, for example, how about we change something there?“

„The only other alternative would probably be the damn machines again. Makes me actually almost jealous of my brother. _Almost._ “

„There are still other ways if you just search for them! Like... how about becoming my assistant? I mean, you always helped me out, but we could make things official and more regular. I have actually been thinking about that one for a long time.

Oh, or how about some social working? I have heard they're always seeking help in the Ruins, no matter if educated or not,“ Sci explains and as Red snorts, he adds, „Hey, I'm being serious here! What we should rank first is you feeling fulfilled and happy, right?“

„...Yeah, gotcha,“ Red replies, nodding with a slight smile. „I'll think about that.“

Sighing contently, the other begins to feel relaxed for real again. „...It's been sort of exciting today, actually. Maybe you want to call me again if you need someone to lend you a hand?“ Sci comments jokingly.

„ThEn yOu caN gO rEsCuE yOursElf neXt tiMe.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAaaaAaaAaaaaAaaaaAAh. That's the voice of an author who has sit on one chapter for so goddamn long that their brain exploded several times while writing it. Also, I shit you not: This chapter pic took me like five and a half hours and the one of the next chapter eight and a half. So here I am now, lamenting about the fact that I might one of the slowest artists out there.
> 
> -Oh my goodness. Just how often do ya see a story in which Sci is more than a scientific plot device? Pretty rad, if I may say this myself. But the reason for that happening is mainly because of decisions like including Razz and the other two and changing the order in which they encountered those traps (originally, Ink was supposed to get trapped before reaching Blue, which would have altered the climax and pacing kinda). So I was pretty much forced to bring Sci and Red into this situation to make the rescue part work.  
> Dunno if it was the best decision I could've possibly made because there's a good chance some readers would've find this whole fuss here of a chapter too excessive and/or boring, which wouldn't surprise me that much. I must admit myself it's kinda silly and cartoony at times, but on the other hand, the original game had such moments too. I think scenes like Razz's grammar being corrected (which is, admittedly, my favorite joke in this chapter) will become so much more weird later in retrospect once we get to the real dark part of the story eventually (oh god, the tones will be clashing so hard you'd probably think they're from two completely different stories).  
> Anyway, the big advantage of this is that I got a chance to develop Red's and Sci's characters a bit more, which I think almost never can be a really bad decision. Actually, Sci's character arc is practically done at this point; he's still a side character and considering that I haven't even planned on doing his perspective and showing his conflict in such a way at all, it turned out pretty solid, I think.  
> I also didn't really want him to be that active on Ink's and Error's side because I think he's pretty much neutral in canon? Then the plot kinda pushed him into this direction. But the most important thing is that he stays consistent in this story (I only use the characters' canon as a base anyway).  
> Eh, also also: This chapter is sooo convoluted with rules, timers and what not that I wouldn't be surprised if I screwed something up along the way and made some mistake of any kind 'cause I tend to overlook details. I only hope it's at least somewhat understandable to follow, oh god. What have I done.
> 
> -Oh yeah, so regarding Razz. I think I finally decided what I wanna do with his character, like conflict- and role-wise. I wanna base him on Blue, so ya probably saw similar character traits: pompous, a bit childish from time to time, sensitive to criticism/opinions of others on him etc. Though he's the obvious 'evil counterpart' to him. However, the core issue of Razz's internal conflict shall be the inconsistency with himself and his values, but I'm gonna go in depth much, much, much later when I find the right time. Since he's 'just' a side character too, I can't go as much in depth as I would with Ink or Error, which I find a bit sad, but yeah, I have to draw a line somewhere (I just love all characters, iuhefvbue).  
> And somehow, all of my 'mad scientist' characters turn out to be a bit anarchist. I think that inspiration comes from the evil lab rat from the cartoon "Johnny Test", the one that always yelled "Anarchy!" and I found it so hilarious as a child that this archetype got just engraved in my brain, huehuehue.  
> -By the way, the most fun scene to write was Sci's "character epiphany moment" (just invented that term spontaneously), the one where he expressed his loyalty to Error. In general, these kinds of moments are the best part for me. Also, I liked the little pay-off with Error "smacking his head figuratively" like Sci did with him once in chapter 17. And with having that flashback about Error, you also see a bit of character development for him.  
> -You may have noticed the differences of bone and blaster attacks that vary from character to character; there's actually a somewhat logical system I came up with for that, but I think I'm gonna show this in a later chapter 'cause chances are it's gonna be mentioned in the story a bit too.
> 
> A triple chapter update, by the way! Surprise, surprise!


	33. 2.13: "A Spine-Shivering Arrangement"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *returning to old routines has never felt so good.

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Dream_

Meanwhile, the three other skeletons are waiting for the return of their friends in the boat (aside from Ink, perhaps; he has been sleeping with his head resting on Dream's shoulder ever since). The guardian keeps constantly checking the clock on his mettaphon while trying to hold back his sighs in order to not make Blue feel even more uneasy. However, Dream looks up as soon as he senses several auras approaching them. Despite Blue's exhaustion, he eagerly stands up when he notices the figures in the distance as well, his eyes becoming two happy stars.

Jumping off the boat, he approaches them halway through on the dock. „It is nice to see all of you safe and sound!!“

Error, unaffected by his enthusiasm, just walks past him as he mumbles, „I juSt wAnT to vIsiT a BeD aNd foRgeT aNy oF thIs hAs EveR haPpEneD...“

„Were ya worried?“ Stretch asks.

„Well, I have been keeping my hopes up and as it seems, it has not been fruitless!“ Blue proclaims. As they are both walking back together, he crosses his arm while declaring in fake outrage, „So it actually took a whole abduction for you in order to finally leave the couch?! Unbelievable!“

„Yeah, that poor thing has been pretty lonely lately. But oh well, how 'bout some tacos in order to celebrate your return? I've heard from nameless experts that culinary riskiness such as honey is perfect for such occasions,“ Stretch proposes with a wink.

„...Let us postpone the topic of disgusting food combinations for later, alright?“

„Well, this was not a 'no'.“ While walking past him, he pats Blue's skull heartily. „Missed you and your critical voice, by the way.“

After watching after him with a smile, the small skeleton directs his attention towards the tired-looking Red. „Oh my! Who would have thought that even the angry hot dog seller would come to help?!“

„Eh, ya're welcome?“ Red answers with an embarrassed smile as Blue keeps beaming at him. „How 'bout ya stick with simple crooks first, will ya?“

Amused at the sight, Sci chuckles. „Wow, you're probably the last type of person I'd imagine Error would voluntarily choose to hang out with. Well, aside from Ink. I would really like to hear the story behind your first encounter!“

„Why, yes! Gladly!“ Blue agrees happily as the three skeletons jump on the boat as well.

„WitHout mE, tHouGh. I reFusE to PartiCipAte in YouR cHeEsY noStalGia TriP.“ Before Blue gets a chance to sit down across from Error, the latter whispers to him sternly, „DoN't yoU dAre mEntiOn Our yOu-kNow-wHat InciDent.“

„Hm? What are you talking about?“ Dream asks cluelessly.

„Eh,“ Error utters, slightly squirming under his and Stretch's curious gazes before putting his elbow on the boat's edge and averting his eyes. „...iNsiGnifiCanT dEtaiLs.“

Unlike the last time, the vehicle is not sailing in a ridiculously high tempo anymore although it remains somewhat fast, making the black skeleton visibly frustrated.

„LosT yoUr dRivE oR whY Are we sO mUch sLowEr?“ Error complains as he turns around on his seat to look at the gondolier.

„*This ferry has already reached its maximum weight~,“ the River Person hums.

„YeaH, sUrE, beCauSe a FeW morE piLeS oF boNeS maKe sUch a Big DiffeRenCe.“

„Error, how about you turn off your sarcasm for the rest of the day? It's especially tiring at such an hour,“ Sci requests, sitting a row behind the black skeleton and leaning against his partner's side after his wound has been treated as best as Dream could.

„Hm, the car's still standin' there where we left it,“ Red mentions.

„It's alright, it's just a rental car. Would have taken longer to reach it and our safety should be our main priority anyway.“

„ChanCes Are NigHtmaRe wiLl cHanGe hiS hiDeoUt aFteR tHis, sO yOu bEttEr wAiT unTiL tHen,“ Error proposes before noticing Red's glare on him. „...wHat?“

„Nothin', just feels weird gettin' advice from someone who basically threatened us to leave us to our fate,“ the other answers with a bitter voice.

„bUt as You sEe, ThiS diDn'T haPpeN. So hOw aBouT yoU qUit WhiNinG anD shOw sOme pRopEr _grAtitUde_ foR my DeceNcy? Hm?“

„...Wearin' stuff like some dandy gentleman and still an obnoxious prick-“

„ExCuSe mE, diD yoU jUst sAy aNythIng, #13? BeiNg sAssY _tWicE_ a Day iS raTheR unFavoRabLe in YouR pOsiTion.“ Error's grin manages to make Red sweat and look away. „YeS, siLenCe iS soMetiMes tHe bEst aNsweR.“

„...Absolutely incorrigible,“ Sci murmurs, sighing.

Then the glitch turns around again, now facing Dream, whoseshoulders are occupied by his two friends now, sleeping soundly despite everything. Although Error's expression does not give away anything as he keeps looking at the dark water and then the two sleepyheads over and over again, his aura clearly does: the sense of relief seems to fill the entire boat.

Stretch, who sits next to Error, apparently notices his fleeting stares as well at some point and snorts, followed by Dream's own giggles.

***

At the end of the day, they have to think about what their group should do after that rescue. After all, they cannot just return to their homes and normal lives so soon again, not as long as it remains unclear whether Nightmare would try something like that a second time in the future.

So it has been decided that Sci and Red will keep their distance from the other five for an indefinite amount of time in the hope of not being associated with them. However, Dream and the others still need to find a proper place to stay and it would be favorable if neither of them were alone, at least for long periods of time. Being hidden from Nightmare and carefreely continuing their lives appear to be incompatible with one another, given his growing influence and mostly unknown resources. But even if he knows about their location, he has not reached enough power yet to strike any time he wants to, which is why he chose such a particular day and place when he kidnapped Blue.

So instead of focusing on a well-hidden place in particular, they rather want to find one where it is sure they can be safe and the first thing that comes into Dream's mind is the Judgement Hall. Even if Error is correct and his brother has some informants among the employees, there is no way another abduction can happen in the middle of such a well-guarded place like this, especially if Dream is around to watch and sense any suspicious individuals.

Right now they are walking up the many broad stairs to said place as the night (or rather early morning at this point) dives the scenery in dark blue colors although lights coming from the classy lanterns on both sides and the large arched windows of the building on the top are giving a golden contrast.

While Dream is supporting the sleepy Ink so he does not fall on his way, he suddenly comes to notice a particular emotion emitting from Blue, some kind of restlessness. Eventually he catches up to Error, who has been walking ahead of everyone ever since. „So! There is a thing I want to get off my chest!“ he declares.

„If iT's aBouT pOinTinG thE fiNgeR aT mE, tHen SaVe ThiS foR toMoRroW,“ the other replies and yawns.

„Huh? What do you mean?“

„Oh, Don'T plAy dUmB. I'm SurE tHeRe wAs aT leAsT oNe siNglE moMenT duRinG yOur CapTiviTy wHerE yoU wiSheD yOu WouLd'Ve nEveR inTerActEd wiTh Me.“ Error pauses. „...i CerTaiNly diD moRe tHan JusT oNce. CaN yoU imAgiNe hOw mUcH stReSs I wEnT tHrouGh bEcaUse oF thIs?“

„Eh, oh well, eh,“ Blue utters. „...I apologize??“

„ _YoU_ aPologIzE? ThiS iS actUalLy nOt wHat I...“ However, he stops yet again and sighs. „No, sCrEw tHis. Of CouRse I dEseRve An ApolOgy, so I'll tAke tHaT.“

„Anyway, this isn't exactly what I wanted to talk about.“

„TheN huRrY uP beForE yoU boRe mE tO sLeEp.“

„So when we were waiting at the boat, Dream told me about some of the things all of you did in the past week, which also included you, of course,“ Blue explains. „When I heard how much effort you put into all of this, even to the point of exhausting yourself again and again, I, uh...“

„Let Me guEsS: yOu cRiEd tEarS of SentImEntAlitY.“

„How do you know that?!“

„WaiT, yOu sEriOusLy diD? Oh Wow. I'm gLaD i WasN't tHeRe to WitNeSs thAt.“

„Well anyhow, there are a couple of things I'm still wondering about.“ Blue falls silent for a moment before asking hesitantly, „...Would you tell me whether you would have done this request or not if I asked you now?“

„TheRe'S nO nEeD tO cAre aBouT uSelEsS hYpoTheTicAl sCenAriOs liKe TheSe SinCe iT's oVeR aNywAy.“

„Yes, I have thought you would answer like this,“ he responds with a tired chuckle. „...And, uh, to be honest with you, I am not sure if I would even want to know...“

Smirking in a mocking manner, Error asks, „ScaReD of The tRuTh?“

„...Kind of?“ Surprisingly enough, this seems to catch the other off guard, as his smile vanishes; maybe Error expected him to deny it. Nevertheless, Blue continues, „I know it is incredibly wrong to be voluntarily ignorant about it, but, um...“

„...WhaTevEr mAkEs yOu sLeEp aT niGhT.“

Neither of them speaks a word for a while as drops of shame trickle from Blue's soul. Although Dream would like to say something, this is probably a matter that should be solved by them only and not some third party.

Eventually Blue speaks up, „So about this badge you gave me; I have always thought it was supposed to be just some nice gift, but during the past days, I have been wondering if there was another intention behind it?“

„WelL, whAt dO yoU thInK? You'Re jUst sOmE dUmb guArD aNd tHe chAncEs oF yOu meEtiNg oNe oF nIghTmaRe's gAnG meMbErs soMe dAy wEre inCreDibLy hiGh. If tHeY sAw My sTriNgs oN yOu, tHey WoUlD leAvE yOu alOnE,“ Error explains, not sounding less harsh even in his tiredness. „...Or ThiS is whAt I tHouGht wOuLd hAppEn.“

„So... and why did you even care about that in the first place?“ Blue asks, smiling hopefully.

„wEll, yOu sEe, BeCauSe...“ However, the other suddenly looks confused himself. „BecAuSe...? Eh...“

...Could it be that Error is out of excuses for once? He certainly is all in a fluster and glitching irregularly, at least. However, Blue quickly comes to his rescue as he explains, „Well! You probably still needed me for something like, uh, your intricate dream research, information and such! Since I am part of this... outcodes circle or whatever you call it and therefore essential??“

Slowly, Error calms down again. „...YeS, yOu guEsSed iT coRreCtly. MayBe yOu'Re nOt aS duMb As i ThouGht yOu'd bE.“ However, his expression remains confused. „I thOuGhT yoU'd bE aNgrY aT me For nOt tElliNg yoU aBouT tHat giFt'S intEntIon.“

„Oh, but no! Maybe I would have been one month or so ago, but I do not even want to fathom what would have happened to me that day if that Horror did not see your strings!“ Blue elaborates, shivering at the thought. „But you see, there is a thing I want to stress here by mentioning this: I am certainly holding every of your good deeds dear, like listening to me when I felt miserable, this gift or you saving me today!“

He smiles encouragingly at him. „I still do believe there is a good person inside you and regardless of the answer you would have given me, this could not change my wish to stay at your side to try keeping you on the righteous path!!“

It takes a moment for the baffled Error to process his words before getting caught in an uncontrollable laughing fit. „Oh sTaRs, nOt eVen NigHtmaRe wAs aBle tO deMoliSh tHe gLoriOus hUmoR oF #15!“ he utters between his chuckles, holding his stomach.

„Is he having his megalomania delusions again or did I just miss a very good pun...?“ Ink murmurs, half asleep.

Although Blue is unsure how to react at first, he then simply decides to laugh alongside him.

After finally overcoming all the stairs, the giant doors that lead to the entrance are only a few meters away from them.

„I dO hoPe foR yOu tHat yOu hAvE soMe cOmfOrtAblE bEdS tO oFfeR,“ Error mentions, but then notices that Blue has fallen behind. He turns around and spots his pondering expression. „aNd whAt's YouR pRobLeM _noW?_ “

„Hm? Oh, um, well, how to put this? I just realized something important, or rather important for me, at least,“ Blue murmurs as he sways one leg back and forth, making shuffling noises with his boot on the ground. „I have not properly shown my gratitude towards you yet.“

Error lets his unimpressed gaze wander among the other present skeletons who stare back at him. First, his expression turns suspicious before his eyes widen. „...HolD oN. ArE yoU taLkiNg tO _me?_ “

„Of course I am! As you know, there is not a better way to express gratitude than with a good old heartwarming hug! ...But anyway, this would be inappropriate for you, yes? Uh, but it is alright! There are thousands of other things I could do instead. It was just a silly thought, mweheh,“ Blue explains, putting on a small smile although disappointment is apparent in his voice regardless. Considering that he has always been a touchy-feely person, this should be no surprise.

Error probably notices that too while he seemingly shivers at the mere imagination. Then he folds his arms, silently thinking by himself that makes him feel... conflicted? And also still disgusted at the same time. Eventually, a smirk suddenly appears on his face. „Heh, yOu'Re prEtTy dAmN rIghT tHis TimE. _HuGgiNg_ mE? ThAt'S noT juSt siLlY; iT's DowNriGhT _emBaRraSsiNg_ Of You to eVeN mEntiOn it At aLl.“

Pouting, Blue replies, „Come on, Error, I even admitted that myself. There is no need to be so mean about it-“

„BeCaUse lEt'S be ReaL heRe: YoU woUldN't eVeN be AblE to SuFfeR tHrouGh tHe cOnseQuenCes! JuSt loOk aT yoU!“ Error chuckles while Blue furrows his brow. „YoUr vaCatIon aT nIghTmarE's hOme pRobAblY mAde yOu feEl a Bit SuiCidaL, hUh? Or PerHapS yOu tHinK i'M lEss CapAble oF doInG bAd tHingS tHan hIm? Are You inSulTinG me?“

...Dream believes to understand where Blue's confusion comes from: Error has not directly said 'no' so far. But then what are his mocking remarks for...?

„JuSt tO mAke It clEaR: EveN _tHrEe SecOnDs_ wOuLd cOsT yoU yOuR hEaD!“ he warns.

Finally Blue seems to realize something and almost gasps out loud as a result. Nonetheless, nobody does anything at first. After a while, the smile of the glitchy skeleton vanishes again and he rolls his eyes before turning around and attempting to enter the building.

This is when a surprise hug hits him from behind.

Although it lasts only a total of three seconds, Error remains frozen even after the small skeleton releases him, stuck in a state somewhere between rebooting and glitching violently while the others can do nothing but merely watch.

„Huh, who would've thought that his greatest weakness would be hugs? This is fascinating,“ Stretch comments, raising one bonebrow.

„To be fair: I think Blue's hugs are everyone's biggest weakness,“ Dream remarks while Ink uses this opportunity to poke Error's cheek a couple of times, every touch making him glitch a little bit more.

Meanwhile Blue looks up to the navy blue sky, deeply content as he watches the gray clouds floating away and revealing sparkling stars behind them.

***

_Error_

The very next day in the late morning, everyone is gathered together in Dream's office: Ink has taken a seat at Blue's desk, doodling on the table's wooden surface with his tongue sticking out, Stretch is sitting on the windowsill where warm golden light is coming from and Error is leaning against the wall near the entrance, his arms crossed. Nonetheless the actual focus lies on the nervous Blue, who has yet to find enough courage to meet Dream's eyes.

Perhaps Error should reconsider his nickname for him since the way that elite guard is sitting there, his arms folded in a strict manner, drumming with his fingers impatiently and wearing the most displeased expression he has ever witnessed is anything but 'sunshine' (maybe this is where you can see the similarities in his questionable family).

„So? Do you have anything to say regarding the recent events?“ Dream asks.

„W-Well, um,“ Blue stutters, fidgeting on his chair, „Mistakes were made, I suppose??“

„Yes, common mistakes such as patrolling all alone without telling me anything?“

„Among other things...,“ he whispers, pulling on his scarf as he sweats (apparently he has had a spare one lying around here).

„Keeping quiet when you were feeling watched?“

„Oh, yes, this one too...“

„Overestimating yourself?“

Blue looks down at his lap, his features reflecting his guilt. Sighing, Dream stands up to walk around his desk until he is right in front of his friend. Embracing him, he says, „Next time, you should tell me about your worries. We're friends after all.“

While Blue hugs him back, Error can only roll his eyes. „Do I _haVe_ tO suffEr tHroUgh tHis kItSch oR mAy i Go noW?“

„Well, there is something I wanted to ask you, actually,“ Dream mentions, who has pretty much returned to his good mood. „Your ability that could detect Blue really is impressive.“

„It'S veRy liKelY thAt I woUldN't hAve maDe iT iN tiMe wiThoUt tHat nOte GiviNg tHe hiNt,“ Error remarks.

„Even then it's quite something! Anyway, so I have been wondering whether you would be willing to provide your, uh, service to anyone?“

His eyes widen in surprise. „JusT whAt viCtiM wOulD _yOu_ liKe to StalK- oH.“

„Yes, I would like you helping me to keep a watch on Nightmare,“ Dream confirms.

„...ForGet iT,“ Error states bluntly.

„...Oh?“ the other utters, surprised. „May I ask you why not?“

„I rEfuSe to bE drAggEd iNto YouR fAmiLy dRaMa.“

„But it's not about that, really: Nightmare is a criminal, so it's my duty to keep an eye on him.“

„FirSt oFf: Of cOurSe yOur RelAtiOn tO onE anOthEr plAys aN impOrtAnt rOle heRe, dOn't Even Try tO deNy tHat. SecoNd oFf: EveN tHen, I gEneRalLy doN't wAnT to gEt inVolvEd in tHe mAttEr oF a GuaRd.“

„Alright, the latter I can understand, somewhat? I'm just a bit surprised because you kept stressing over and over again that you would like to do some payback for the blackmailing. Not that I particularly like this attitude, I'm merely wondering,“ Dream explains, tilting his head quizzically.

„Of CouRse I sTilL wAnt To, bEliEve mE. HowEveR, i PreFer dEaLinG wItH thEse tHinGs my Own wAy.“ ...Although Error must admit he has no clue how to do that yet. It would be far easier without any 'blackmail material' being involved at all. What an annoying new status quo he has found himself in.

„Oh, it's actually pretty easy to convince him!“ Ink intervenes merrily. „Just offer him some kind of favor in return!“

„Why, yes of course you would receive payment as a compensation for your work,“ Dream promises.

„I'm aLreAdy rIch iN cAse yoU foRgoT tHAt. MonEy dOesN't apPeaL to mE iN thAt mAttEr aS muCh aS yoU tHinK.“

„But you're still super stingy!“ Ink calls out.

„I wholeheartedly agree!!“ Blue adds, having turned around on his chair.

„So? My moNeY mAnagEmEnt hAs noThiNg tO do With thAt fAct!“

After pondering for a bit, Dream's face brightens up as though an idea has entered his mind. „Say, I heard from Ink that you're both interested in those dreams we share? How about I offer my help in that matter as well?“

„Hm, I alReaDy hAve mOre tHan eNouGh SouRceS. I dOn't kNow iF oNe mOre wOulD be wOrtH tHe pAin oF ruNniNg aFteR niGhtmAre liKe aN iDioT,“ Error responds, furrowing his brow as he thinks.

„Then how about two? My brother could offer his as well!“ Blue mentions, eagerly raising his hand. „I am certain he would agree to help, right, Stre-?“ However, when he turns around, he finds his brother napping soundly on the windowsill. „...See?! He is starting his dream exploration already!“

Letting that thought sink in, Error remains quiet. At first glance, it appears to be quite tiring, having a hysterical guard with a death grip and some lazy, smug factory worker around. What use could either of them have aside from just their dreams?

…

Meeting Blue's gleaming eyelights, an actual idea crosses Error's mind. „...AlRigHt, i'Ll taKe thAt oFfeR thEn,“ he agrees and cringes when the same damn eyes take the shape of stars.

„Oh great!“ Dream exclaims happily (wait, did he just see yellow stars flashing in his eyes for a second too or is Error getting insane in that starry nuthouse already?). „Besides, by any chance: Did you bookmark those two guys when you had to save your friends recently?“

„I tRiEd tO uSe tHis ChaNce, buT mY sCreEns WeRe sTiLl lAggIng, So i EnDed uP bEing Too SloW. You pRobaBly hAve tO liVe wIth ThoSe tEchniCal diFfiCultiEs fRom Now oN.“

„Oh, it's alright! It will be a great help either way!“ Dream assures.

„...aLso, TouCh mE agAin liKe yOu diD bEforE aNd i'M oUt,“ Error adds and subconsciously shivers at that memory.

„Yes, of course. Excuse me my temper,“ he apologizes and chuckles sheepishly (Error must be careful here: He might be just as dangerous as his damn brother).

„Wowzers, so does that mean our friend club has officially grown?!“ Blue asks as he eagerly jumps off his chair. „In that case, the 'Error and Ink and Blue friend club' will not suffice enough, so we would need another, a better title! How about something like... the 'Friend Quintet'?!“

„It has a 'q' in it, so it sounds smart!“ Ink states proudly.

„A keen perception, Ink! Although Red and Sci might want to be counted in as well now that I think about it, so it would be something like, um, the 'Friend Septime'!!“ Blue suggests, gasping dramatically at his own idea. „Oh, we can also do friendship bracelets in different colors for everyone!!“

„LoVelY. I chOoSe tHe cOloR 'hEll nO, i'M ouT oF heRe',“ Error answers nonchalantly before grabbing the door handle.

„Huh, weird color,“ Ink comments.

„...There would be yet another thing I have to deal with,“ Dream speaks up, the friendly impression not detracting from his serious tone.

***

„There we are,“ Dream announces upon opening the door.

Although the room may be small enough for a person like Error to feel claustrophobic quickly, it probably is the most technically advanced place in the Judgement Hall: consoles everywhere in the walls, whose small lights are blinking regularly in different colors, mostly soothing green and blue tones, illuminating the otherwise dark place.

The furnishings, however, are modest to say the least: a stool with a bowl-shaped hat lying on top of it whose multi-colored wires are connected to another console machine that is partially sticking out of the wall, this one's distinctive features are a small screen and a keyboard.

Standing in the room's center, Dream turns around to face Error and Blue and says, „So the reason for you leading you to this room: I assume you already know what this machine over there is?“

„...a SsR,“ Error states plainly, looking past the guard in order to stare at the clean surface of the console.

„Yes, um,“ Dream utters before straightening his posture and continuing with a professional tone, „I should probably be straightforward here: I'm very thankful for your help and it wouldn't have been possible to save Blue without you. But at the same time, I can't just ignore the fact that Nightmare specifically asked _you_ to do his request. I don't have any real evidence, yet regarding the connection you have with him-“

„I'm SusPicioUs aNywaY, cOrreCt?“ Error cuts in.

„...Yes, unfortunately so. But don't worry, a suspicion alone isn't enough to get you into big trouble. This incident just makes me wonder: Is it the first time Nightmare asked you to do something for him? Did you comply in the past?“

„Um, so this is why you want to see his LV?“ Blue inquires hesitantly.

„If we plan on working together in the future, I want to have certainty about that one, at least,“ Dream explains.

„'cErtAinTy' iS gEnerOus ConSidErinG tHe mAchiNe'S fAulT rAte. Or diD i Miss aNythIng oF iTs dEveloPmenT pRocEss aNd iT acTuaLly gOt imProVed?“ Error asks.

„You're right; the current fault rate is five LVs, I believe. I'm not an expert by any means, but if I understood it correctly, there's something like an invisible wall or barrier between us and those datas. We're actually not supposed to perceive these things in any way, which is why 'bugs', or whatever they are called, like this one occur.“

„Oh, but is Error's ability not the same thing? Seeing this data and even more? Or do you have a fault rate too?“ Blue questions.

„aS fAr aS i'm AwaRe, sUch a FauLt rAte dOesn'T exIsT iN my ScriPt.“

„Well, if this is not incredible! Could you not replace this machine in theory? Like, the 'Error Soul and Statistics Reader'!“ Blue suggests.

„I'm afraid this wouldn't be possible,“ Dream intervenes. „The problem is that it is _his,_ someone else's magic, that would tell the results. There's no sure way to tell whether they can, consciously or subconsciously, be altered by the user, therefore they wouldn't be counted as valid. The regulation is pretty strict on that.“

„Regardless of that, Error could perhaps help with its development and-“

„No iNterEst,“ said glitch harshly objects, surprising the other two.

„Are you sure? Imagine what changes you could make,“ Dream responds.

„PrEttY dAmn sUre. It wOuLd go aGaiNst mY prInciPal to bE diRectLy inVolvEd wIth aN inVenTioN's dEvelOpmEnt.“

„Eh, what kind of principal?? This confuses me,“ Blue questions.

„DoeSn'T cOnCerN yoU,“ Error replies dryly, crossing his arms. „So, wHat eXacTly iS yoUr plAn? ScaNniNg mE wiTh a FauLty maChinE thAt yoU'll uSe tHe bAse oF yoUr juDgeMent?“

„I promise you, neither are you in great trouble nor is there a malicious intention behind my decision,“ Dream reassures more firmly. „I wanted to do it like this: checking your LV daily until I can make a guess about the range you're in.“

„AnD if, For eXamPle, mY lv tUrnS oUt to bE hiGh?“

„What numbers were you thinking of concretely?“

„JuSt eXcEptIonAlly HigH, hYpotHetiCally sPeaKinG.“

„Oh. Um,“ Dream utters, a bit perplexed as he ponders. „So I'm not allowed to arrest anyone based on the number of their LV alone and it takes more than just a vague suspicion to do that. The LV is, on the priority list of evidences, on the very bottom. A somewhat realistic possibility, if it really turns out to be dangerously high, is that you would be put under observation or something similar.“

„...'obSerVatIon'? Is ThiS an EupHemiSm fOr soMethiNg?“ Error questions suspiciously.

„Well, I have never heard of such a case happening before, so don't necessarily take my word for it, but I suppose the worst outcome would be you being put in an institute or an enclosed area if someone were to determine that you could be a potential danger for those around you.“

...Enclosed area?

„It's already difficult for monsters who are naturally strong without it really being their fault, but with an absurdly high LV, you would have to assume that someone caused that much violence voluntarily and knowingly,“ Dream elaborates. „I can't tell if it would be some sort of 'rehabilitation' awaiting that someone or just a scientist, doctor or anyone else watching over you or both; all I can imagine is that it would probably take some months-“ Then he halts, looking at the other with a confused expression.

„...Why diD yoU stOp All oF a SuDden?“ Error asks.

„Nothing, just... are you alright?“

„Why sHouLdn'T i Be?“

„I don't know, but you were getting nervous,“ Dream states as the conscious realization of this even baffles Error.

„pErhAps bEcAuse It's GettIng tOo CramPed in HeRe, sO lEt's Get ThiS oVer WitH quIcKly, ShaLl wE?“

„So you agree to do this?“ Blue questions, astonished. „Somehow I expected more, um, protest.“

„It'S a ReqUesT cOmiNg fRom An EliTe guArD hiMsElf. RefUsinG it For nO gOod ReasOn woUld lEt mE aPpeAr veRy sUspiCiouS,“ Error argues, his calm attitude confusing the trainee even more.

„...Alright. Nice to see there are no complications,“ Dream replies with an encouraging smile.

„Excuse me, Dream? Could you give me one moment to talk with Error in private?“ Blue requests.

„Why, of course. I'd need a minute to set this machine up anyway, so take your time. Technology isn't really my metier, you know?“ his friend agrees.

Meanwhile Blue and Error head outside to the long, empty corridor. As soon as the former closes the door behind him, he asks, „So, um, what even is your LV?“

„...I sEe, sO yoU alReaDy haVe a HunCh thAt iT mUst be A hIgH nuMbEr.“

„W-Well, I do not want to throw some unfounded assumptions at anyone! Which is why I am asking you!“

„No, yOu doN't NeEd to PhrAse iT niCelY in Any wAy beCaUse yoUr sUspIcioN iS deServEd,“ Error answers and seeing Blue struggle to object makes him chuckle in amusement. „It's Not juSt thE fAct tHat i lAsHed oUt aT yoU iN mY ofFicE oNce, buT aLso tHe whOle dEal wItH niGhtMaRe. I dOn't kNow whAt hE tOld yoU aBouT mE, bUt iT pRobAbly mAde yOu tHinK wHat kiNd oF a PerSon I muSt be tO hAve aNythIng tO wiTh sUch a Guy.

...And iT's gOod tHat yOu'rE sUspIcioUs oF me, It sHowS tHat yoU'rE actUaLly cApabLe of uSinG yoUr brAin tHat's oTherWise fiLleD wiTh hApPy uNicoRns tHat aRe juMpinG ovEr rAinBowS.“

„...I suppose I will get the answer soon anyway,“ Blue responds, glancing at the closed door.

„ExaCtLy.“

„...Well, I just wanted you to know the following thing: If Dream is right and you would really be put under some kind of 'observation', then do not worry, for I would definitely be there for you!“ Blue promises, his eyes turning to shining stars. „I would come and visit you to bring you tacos every day! ...Oh my, that would be a lot of tacos; will it get dull after a while, I wonder? Well, this just means I have to get creative with the recipe-“

„WhY thE heLl wOulD yoU waSte yOur TiMe likE thAt?“ Error questions, deadpanning at the eager guard.

„The same question goes for you: Why did _you_ 'waste' your time back then when you shared your soup with me?“ Blue asks and smiles when the grumpy skeleton averts his eyes, remaining silent. „Somehow, I believe the answers would be pretty similar!“

„Excuse me, but everything is ready now,“ Dream announces as he opens the door.

Without giving Blue a second glance, Error heads towards the room again. „I sTiLl bEliEve wHat yOu'D be WilliNg tO do iS nOthIng bUt a wAstE oF tIme aNd eNeRgY,“ he states nonchalantly. „You'D be bEttEr oFf aNnoYing SomEonE elSe.“

After sitting down on the uncomfortable stool, that stupid-looking hat gets put on Error's skull (a particularly icky feeling).

„I would also need to attach those on you,“ Dream mentions as he shows a bundle of cables with adhesive pads on their ends. „It's similar to an ECG in case you've seen those though they're always being customized due to differences in physiology of monsters. But you don't like being touched, so-“

„I cAn dO tHat mYseLf,“ Error claims while snatching the cables from his hands.

After swiftly attaching those on several parts on his torso (of course while keeping his shirt on; never would he undress himself in front of these clowns), he comes to notices Dream's and Blue's bewildered expressions. „...WhaT?“ he retorts.

„Oh, I'm just surprised that you apparently know where they belong to,“ Dream answers.

„WeLl, I'vE doNe thIs bEfoRe.“

„But you also did it without even looking!“ Blue remarks.

„So? YoU caN be iMpreSseD by My sKillS lAteR, juSt gEt thIs oVer WitH,“ Error insists impatiently.

„One should also be attached to the soul,“ Dream mentions.

„Oh, RigHt,“ he mumbles while pressing his hand on his chest. Leading it away from it again, a white soul emerges, floating right above his palm. What fascinates the other two guards the most is probably the fact that it is glitching frequently, just as his body.

„...StaRinG iS rUde, mInd yOu,“ Error huffs.

„Oh my, excuse me!!“ Blue exclaims.

„Alright, since body, soul and consciousness are connected, we can start; Blue, you can take note of that in case you ever need to do this in the future as well,“ Dream elaborates while typing something on the keyboard.

„Of course!“ the other agrees eagerly, however, as he stands behind his friend, he keeps watching him nervously.

„Please stay still for about one minute,“ Dream requests.

Upon activation, a low growl begins to emit from the machine, startling Error.

One minute. And still, it feels longer than it should. Error already starts to jiggle his foot impatiently as the groaning of the apparatus becomes mere white noise in his head. Stupid time measurements. Just what good are they for alongside the existence of subjective time perception? Exasperating concepts.

Ranting about little things in his head in order to pass the time, the machine comes to a stillstand eventually, giving off one last pathetic shriek before all of the noises just stop. Only when he starts unplugging all the cords does Error notice that he has been clenching his fists the entire time.

„This is... odd,“ Dream murmurs as he eyes the screen. „What even are these values?“

„Eh, maybe you should do a second scanning?“ Blue suggests. „I could also quickly call an expert if you like. There could be a mistake in the machine itself.“

„But I've never heard of that kind of mistake...“

_E̶͚͂R̷͇͘R̴̗̀O̷̰͂R̶̘̋_

_̵̣̅_

_̷̥̓L̷͖̓ß̷͚̓V̸̩͘?̸͚̌:̴̥̆ ̸͕̉4̴͔̏%̷̥̊4̸̗̇_

_̸̗̅H̴̫̉!̵͙̌P̶͙̃:̵͇̓ ̶̱̂4̷̭͠0̶̞̈́4̷̳̆/̵͈̈́?̸̘̒?̴̹̐?̴͚̔ ̸̠̽%̸̟͆P̶͕̋:̵̰͛ ̵͕̂4̵̹͘0̵͉̄4̵̤̎/̷̬͆!̵͙̅0̴̦̔!̸̹̅_

_̴̖͝_

_̴̦͠@̵͕̀T̵̛̗;̴̧̛ ̵͔̔4̷̞̽0̷̼̆4̴̢͆ ̴͖̽ ̴̢̐3̵̠X̷̗͑P̶̻͋:̷̮̍ ̷̺͆4̶̩͠0̵͍̈́4̵̝͊_

_̸͇̐d̴̟F̴̬͘:̷͕̒ ̷̗͂4̸̡̀0̶͖́4̶̠͝ ̶̭̽ ̴͉͗Ņ̴̈3̴̨͘X̸̜̅\̴͚̃T̸̺̈:̷̡͊ ̴̮̄4̶͈̚0̶̼͘4̵̠̈́ ̷̦͌_

_̶̞͛_

_̴̙͌ß̵̛̺0̷̫̅ȗ̷̥L̸̚ͅ:̴̟̚ ̷͚͠ė̸̠R̴̤͑r̸̬͆Õ̵̩r̶͇͌_

_̸̡̋[̷̲̇E̵͚̒R̷̢̕R̸̥̎O̵̯͆R̴̢̅E̴̼̋R̴̡͊R̶͕̍Ọ̵̓Ṙ̴̘Ė̵ͅR̶͓̿R̵̯̂Ơ̴̧R̶̲͘E̸̹R̵̪̀R̸͎̄O̶̱̊R̴̡̕E̶͉̽R̴͚͋R̶̢̈́O̶͕͆R̴̰̈́]̶̘̕_

The numbers and letters do not even remain static: They are constantly changing in obscure patterns, overwhelming the two confused guards. After returning his soul to his body, Error stands up, taking a look at the results as well from behind. Then he bursts out into mad laughter.

„JusT lOoK at YouR dUmb FacEs! PriCelEss!“ he exclaims as the other two turn around with bewildered expressions. „wEll, UnfoRtunAtelY foR yOu, mY bOdy aNd sOuL aRen'T thE oNly tHinGs aBouT me tHat GliTch!“

„What do you mean by that?“ Dream asks, staring sternly at the still chuckling skeleton.

„The aNswEr iS rIghT in FronT oF yoU: My sTaTs aRen'T jUst uNobSerVablE, it'S alWays utteR noNsenSe liKe nOw. NoT eVen i knOw My oWn LV. So, whAt dO yoU thInk dOes tHat mEan fOr me, gUarD?“

Giving the screen one last glance, Dream reluctantly proposes, „...I suppose nothing can be done in that case. If your Level of Violence is not verifiable, then that would be counted as zero or just one as long as there's no other measurement possible, meaning you're free to go now.“

„Why did you not just tell us that at the very beginning?“ Blue questions.

„YoU pRobaBly wOulDn't Have BeliEveD me iF yoU diDn'T sEe it WitH yoUr oWn eYes. AlSo, yoUr reActiOns wEre reAllY aDorAblE. MaDe my Day,“ Error explains before proceeding to leave the room with a victorious smirk.

„I'm still keeping an eye on you, though,“ the guardian notes, folding his arms with a strict expression on his face. „Remember how thin the line is you're walking on.“

„...SurE, dO whAtevEr yoU liKe,“ Error replies before loudly closing the door behind him.

***

...A part of Error is not really keen on having this conversation. Walking back and forth the empty inner courtyard, his thumb keeps hovering above the call button constantly without actually pressing it. Saying one wrong thing could lead to severe consequences, but he has been thinking about his words very carefully, so god damn it, confidence, come back right here!

...Everything is just one giant pain in the neck. Why again is he doing that to himself in the first place? Is he such a masochist? Then that image from earlier, the wannabe guard looking at him with those cursed starry eyes, pops up in his head. Subconsciously, he presses the button.

…

…

…

„ **...What do you want?** “ a disgruntled voice hisses.

Error has to shut his mouth with his hand to hinder a snort from escaping him. Alright, he was wrong: Calling him has probably been the best idea of this day so far. Overplaying it with a cough, he answers, „aS it SoUnds, sOmetHinG unPleAsanT muSt hAve hAppEneD to You rEceNtly. JusT whAt cOuld That SometHing bE thAt leTs yOu veRbaLly lAsh oUt aT yOur moST prEcioUs coNtraCt pArtnEr, I woNdeR?“

„ **...Saying you're playing with fire would be a gross understatement. No, you're diving headfirst into the flames while simultaneously sending your pawns ahead to do the real dirty work for you,** “ Nightmare responds, his voice devoid of his usual underlying amusement. „ **My, is my righteous brother even aware of that? Or are you already pushing him around as well? I would be laughing at that if I was in the mood.** “

„WaiT, 'pAwnS'?“

„ **Don't you dare insult my intelligence: It's more than obvious that those two intruders last night were a part of your funny little group too. Two skeleton monsters strolling in an area where they shouldn't be at roughly the same time that guard escaped? I don't believe in such coincidences.** “

Although Error has been hoping there would be a small chance that he would not come to this conclusion, this might have been just foolish wishful thinking after all. „ **However, what an interesting choice of yours to send one of my subordinate's family members, almost malicious even.** “

„...Eh, wHat fAmiLy mEmbEr arE yoU tAlkiNg aBouT?“ Error asks, truly clueless now.

„ **...Now you're really embarrassing yourself: One of your pawns is the brother of one of my subordinates.** “ Oh. Wait, so is he talking about #13 then? Why has that abomination not told him anything about that yet?! „ **It's certainly amusing, let me tell you that. I once gave him the well-meant advice to seperate himself from the unwanted burdens of his past, including its people. He really took it to heart, even so much he started denying his connection to his brother. Now, if this isn't real dedication!**

 **...Nonetheless, I myself have the utmost understanding when it comes to pesky family members that won't leave you be no matter what, which is why I decided, just this once, to ignore the specific incident regarding those two individuals. Anyway, they aren't really my concern right now.** _ **You**_ **are.** “

„WhaT diD yoU eXpeCt? I wOn't aLloW mYseLf To Be cOntrOlleD bY anYonE! You KneW tHat vEry WelL aNd stiLl tRieD to ForCe mE to bEnd mY kNee. Are yOu hAppY wIth tHe rEsulTs nOw?!“ Error shouts, but immediately gets quiet once he realizes this might have been too much. No, as tempting as it is to give in to his anger, he must restrain himself.

Checking his surroundings, he makes sure again that nobody is around before leaning against a nearby tree. „...AnywAy, wHat dO yoU wAnt tO do nOw? The AnniVerSarY iS vEry sOon, aFter All. TryiNg tHe oLd kiDdnaPpinG tRiCk agAin To ConviNce Me?“

A pause. „ **...No, it's too late for that. I suppose I would have to dispense with you if your work ethic is** _ **that**_ **problematic.** “ This is... odd. Why in the world does Nightmare stay so calm? If Error put that much effort into his grandiose plan, he would have probably exploded out of fury already. „ **What interests me the most is who that pitiful soul is that leaked the information about our location for you.** “

„TheRe wAs nO inForManT. JusT me,“ Error insists confidently as he watches the leaves fall.

„ **Impossible.** “

„a Lot oF tHinGs Are pOssiBle wiTh my ScriPt.“

Nightmare lets out a humorless laugh. „ **Error, we work with each other for so long and I know for a fact that you're talking nonsense right now. Your ability is magnificent, but not to such an extent.** “

„WelL, hOw dO _yOu_ knOw hOw haCkiNg, For eXamPle, woRks? You pRetTy mUch fOrcEd mE to Go bEyOnd mY liMiTs, wHiCh iS hoW i WaS abLe to FinD soMe lOopHolEs,“ Error explains.

Maybe it would be easier to just tell him the truth, but no, that would mean that snitch would get into trouble and how funny is the thought of letting him run loose so he can potentially cause more problems for Nightmare in the future?

„ **...You're bluffing,** “ the other claims, no doubt to be found in his voice.

„ThEn wHo CouLd'vE giVen mE sUch sEnsItiVe iNfoRmatiOn? Or dO yOu DesiRe tO quEstiOn tHe loYaliTy oF yoUr oH-sO pReciOus sUboRdiNatEs?“ No answer comes back and Error likes to imagine in his head that he is currently gritting his teeth in pure anger and bitterness (oh, how sweet victory tastes). Since he has gotten the upper hand now, he wants to use this opportunity, of course. „By tHe Way, i mAde a CertAin dEal wiTh yOur sUnshIne bRotHer.“

„ **...Oh?** “

„I aLloWed hiM to Use mY aBiliTy wHenEver He plEasEs, bAsiCalLy.“

After a moment of stunned silence, Nightmare calmly speaks up, „ **...Are you implying you are now officially working together with** _ **my brother**_ **against** _ **me?**_ “

„I woUldN't pHrAse iT thAt wAy. I'm Just 'lEndiNg' hiM my AbiliTy; whAt hE pLanS to Do wiTh thAt iS hiS dEal, nOt miNe.“ Error smirks smugly. „...i JusT woNdEr hOw lOnG it WouLd tAke to FinD yoU a SecoNd tIme wiTh my nEw 'loOphOles'?“

However, the laughter that follows takes him by surprise. „ **Priceless, Error, priceless,** “ Nightmare replies and adds with the same light-hearted voice, „ **Then tell me what is even hindering me at this point to** _ **get rid of you**_ **as soon as possible?** “

Now, this is his chance. „...HowEveR, aS temPtiNg as iT iS, i Don'T plAn oN sNitChinG oN yOu juSt yeT. You'Re sTiLl... a SouRce oF uSefuL inFormAtiOn aNd so On. So... I wAnt tO rEneW oUr cooPerAtioN inSteAd.“

„ **Hm, how bold of you to claim this after you had the audacity to announce you would be working together with my enemy,** “ Nightmare answers.

„I woUlD oFfeR hiM noThinG moRe tHan mY boOkmaRks. No oTheR aCtivE sEarChing MetHod fOr yoU fRom mY pArt.“ It would take an insane amount of time anyway, making it really inefficent. And doing hacking again? Hell no, the lagging has not stopped since then and he does not wish to turn his greatest ability into an unfathomable, glitching disaster. Although Error still desires revenge, he must accept that the time has not come for that. Yet.

„ **So then what? If we were to** _ **renew**_ **our collaboration, then offer me something** _ **new.**_ **Something truly tempting. But you can't, can you?** “

„I cAn oFfeR yOu iNforMatioN aS weLl.“

„ **Of what kind?** “

After thinking one last time about his next step, Error states, „The wAnnAbe guArd tOld uS yoU weRe inTereSted iN yOur bRothEr's 'weLl-BeinG', bUt yOu've NevEr haD sOurcEs tHat cOulD pRoviDe yOu wiTh inFormAtioN yOu've aLwaYs waNteD. WelL, hEre i Am. I cAn bE thAt sOurcE fOr yoU.“

„ **...This is what you're offering me? Are you serious?** “

„i Am.“

The following silence makes even Error nervous. If Nightmare refuses, then what? He cannot afford to be a part of his hit list and to be forced to hide from him forever! The Destroyer still has big plans in the future after all!

„ **...The thing is, Error, that the recent events have taught me well that I can't trust you anymore. You've become** _ **unreliable,**_ “ Nightmare stresses.

„TheN lEt mE prOve my WorTh in tHis mAttEr.“

„ **Does Dream know of this conversation?** “

„Of cOurSe I diDn'T tEll hiM abOuT aNy oF tHiS. Why ShouLd i? I dOn't liKe bEinG moNitOreD, eSpeciAlly bY a PesKy gUarD,“ Error explains, trying to sound annoyed as best as he can.

„ **Hm, but how cunning it would be from a snake like him to be the one who orchestrated this plan in order to get 'information' from me this way, even by using my former contract partner against me,** “ Nightmare mumbles, more to himself than the other.

„WeLl, hOw aM _i_ SupPosEd to ProVe wHetHer hE's iNvoLveD iN thiS oR noT? TaKe tHis RiSk oR noT, iT's yOur ChoiCe.“

„ **And if I refuse your offer? What will you do then?** “

„...ThEn i MighT rEconSider To pUt mOre EffoRt inTo mY seArchIng tHan yOu wOulD pRobAbly pRefEr.“

At last after another moment of agonizing silence, Nightmare speaks up, „ **...I'll think about that.** “

Error's shoulders finally droop a bit as the tension slowly ebbs away. „May i AsK wHy yOu'Re so ColleCted?“

„ **Oh, collected, you say? Would you like me to describe to you in great detail what I would do with you if we were in the same room right now? ...No, probably don't: It would just ruin your triumphal mood. You ought to enjoy it as long as you can.** “ Error can practically hear Nightmare's smirk during his next sentences: „ **By the way, how is even our lovely guest doing? What a shame that he had to leave so early! I and my subordinates included really enjoyed his company; perhaps you should ask him whether he wants to repeat it some day?** “

How in the world has he still enough nerves to be so smug about that?! „...Yes, AboUt tHat, bY thE wAy,“ Error replies, repressing his anger for now by clenching his fist. „wE sHouLd aGreE uPon sOme ImpOrTanT cOndiTioNs fOr tHe fuTurE: FirSt, dOn't CounT oN mE doiNg _eVerY_ rEquEst oF yOurS. I rEfuSe tO do tHe eXtreMe oNeS eSpeciAlly. It'S aLso fOr mY oWn sAke tHanKs tO yoUr bRothEr wAtchIng Me.“

„ **Yes, a bothersome soul.** “

„SeConD, a FavOr in RetUrn sHouLd diRectLy fOlloW aFteR tHe fUlfiLlmEnt oF a RequEst. It ShouLd gO boTh wAys. And ThreE, aN inCiDenT liKe ThiS oNe sHouLd noT oCcuR aGaiN.“

„ **Oho, so was my hospitality** _ **that**_ **inadequate that you see the need to include this specific rule? Unfathomable,** “ Nightmare answers with fake outrage and snickers.

„No jOkeS. I mEan It,“ Error insists strictly. „BecAusE thE neXt tiMe i SeE tHat You Did anYthIng To tHosE dUmbAsseS in OrdEr tO tHreAten _me_ aGaiN, i WilL tRaCk yOu dOwn PerSonAlly aNd beLievE mE, i WouLd hAve _tHe grEatEst pLeAsuRe_ tO be tHe oNe to tEaR aPaRt yOuR aBomInaBle sOul pIeCe. By. **PiEcE.** “

„ **...I assume this does include every 'client' of yours,** “ Nightmare states, returning to his serious tone. „ **As long as they don't interfere in my businesses, I've got no reason to act.** “

„I miGhT be aBle tO kEep SomEonE liKe thE wAnnAbe GuArd aT bAy iF i Truly MusT, buT coNtrOllinG an EliTe guArD wOn'T Come inTo QueStiOn foR mE. CouNt hIm aS _yOuR_ pRoblEm.“

„ **In that case, he shall be excluded for that rule,** “ Nightmare proposes contently. „ **Hm, now that I think about, it could be that you'll need to 'prove your worth' very soon, actually. You suggested it yourself, yes? As long as I'm not sure if you can be trusted again, none of these conditions shall enter into force yet.** “

„...AgrEed,“ Error utters reluctantly. It is almost a wonder that he considers this deal at all, so he should just take what he gets.

„ **Now, if you excuse me, I still have some matters to take care of. I shall message you immediately once I come to a final decision. Enjoy your afternoon, you and your guard.** “ Then Nightmare hangs up.

...Finally, the biggest of all problems is out of the way. But Error cannot tell yet whether Nightmare will accept this offer or whether he was even being honest at all. All he can do now is lean back and see what will happen next.

...Doubts begin to grow faster than he has expected. All of them concern that stupid sunshine guard: It really is risky to make another deal with Nightmare right in front of him. On the other hand though: Screw him. Error does not trust Dream fully and Dream does not trust him. It is that simple. Although he does not trust Nightmare either... argh, but still! Both of them are different cases, though! Yes, maybe Error could fill him in somehow, but giving Dream a reason to monitor him _even more_ would be _so_ bothersome!

Also, Error is still rich. He should remind himself of that fact more often: Even if he was cornered by him in a legal way, he might be able to somehow worm his way out of this situation regardless of Dream wearing the fancy title of an elite guard. He has always found a way. He has always kept his 'dark' connections to himself and no one else, especially far away from goddamn guards who cause nothing but trouble. He has always worked alone. Why should he change any of his principals now? His life has always been this way. And it is absolutely fine.

So what is the reason for feeling so... weird now?

…

„Got some work calls during ya vacation? Maybe that's the reason you can never relax.“

Error jumps as he hears that voice next to him all of a sudden. When he swiftly turns his head, his baffled stare becomes a grimace immediately. Why did he not hear that orange clown coming?!

„sTayIng hEre fOr a WhiLe doEsn'T aUtoMatIcaLly mEaN i HaVe 'vAcatIoN'. UnliKe yOu, I'm diLigEnt wHen It cOmeS tO woRk-“ He narrows his eyes as another thought suddenly hits him. „WaiT a mOmenT, wEre You juSt _eAveSdroPpiNg_ me?!“

„Eavesdropping your thoughts? Hm, though telepathy would be pretty cool, telekinesis is the only 'tele' ability I can do, “ Stretch explains with a nonchalant shrug. „Oh, does that mean you would then be the television equivalent-“

„sO hOw dO yOu knOw aBouT mY caLl?!“

„Eh, 'cause you're holding ya phone right now?“ Stretch points at his device. „That it's about work was just a random guess.“

„...ThEn whAt arE yoU dOinG heRe?“ Error inquires, eyeing him suspiciously.

„Going for a walk, looking for nice places and all that. Fall sure is nice,“ the other answers, letting his relaxed gaze wander around the garden.

„And TheN yoU thOughT yOu juSt _hAd_ tO boTher mE wiTh yoUr pResEnce?“

„Hard to resist,“ Stretch replies before falling silent, merely staring at the other.

„WhaT?“ Error snarls impatiently.

„...I still can't stand you.“

„ThaT's aLso mY oPinIon oN yOu.“

„...Anyway, I'm grateful for your help regardless,“ Stretch admits, taking him by surprise. „Admittedly, a part of me still kinda wants to blame you for that, but then I thought it's more reasonable to direct my anger towards the one who orchestrated this abduction in the first place, right? Also, you could've just ignored this whole deal if you wanted, but you didn't.“

„...SomEonE hAd to Put a SpoKe iN niGhtmAre'S whEel aT soMe pOinT oR elSe he WoulD hAve coNtiNuEd tO do WhaTeveR hE plEaSes.“

„Yep, that anyway,“ Stretch agrees with a nod. Walking past Error, he calls after him, “So... I've got the feeling that Blue's gonna stay safe for a while, especially since a certain office man will probably assure that.“

„I dOn't Do pRomiSes I caN't hOld.“

„Then the supposed 'master of gravity' will keep an eye on everything as well.“

„DoeS tHis inCluDe jUmpScaRinG me oUt of NowHerE?“ Error grumbles.

„The first law of gravity: It always strikes when you expect it the least!“

„ThiS dOesN't mAke aNy SenSe!“ he shouts after him although Stretch has already vanished behind the next corner of the golden hallway at this point.

Nevertheless, Error feels something like peace washing over him and soothing his mind as his posture and expression begin to relax. This might have been his worst week this entire year so far, but maybe he will be able to rest again from now on. After turning on his heel, he leaves the garden area to walk down the hall slowly as he is being bestowed with the last warm sunrays of summer shining from the windows.

...Perhaps treating his stay here as a 'vacation' is not a bad idea after all.

***

_Blue_

„...and then I was forced to come up with a bunch of rules for my dramatic concept I had invented only one minute ago on the fly until he fell asleep!“ Blue recounts while gesturing lively.

„...This certainly makes me worried about what kind of people my brother employs. Um, but anyway, you seem to have handled the situation pretty well from what you told me!“ Dream notes contently.

„R-Really?“

„Of course. Well, all circumstances aside that led you to this, you can still be proud of yourself for that one!“

„Why, thank you! Mweheh-“ However, as both friends are walking down the hallway towards their office, Blue happens to lock eyes with two other monster guards that are heading to the opposite direction. After a second or two of awkward staring, they flit past the skeletons quickly, whispering amongst each other. Flustered by that, all Blue can muster up is a small embarrassed smile, having lost the thread of his previous conversation.

Looking back at the guards and then at his friend, Dream inquires, „What's wrong?“

„Well... seems like the story of my incident has been spread already,“ Blue answers with a sheepish chuckle. „Nothing can be really done about that, I suppose. It will probably stick around for a while-“ Halting abruptly, he gazes after his friend who has turned on his heel and confidently stomps away now. „Eh, where are you going all of a sudden??“

„I didn't do it before, but I think it's finally time for someone to tell them to stop spreading unnecessary rumors about you!“ Dream announces, his burst of determination even scaring his friend.

„Wait, you are doing _what?!_ “ Blue exclaims before stopping him in his tracks by grabbing his cape. „Wow, hold right there, my friend! I appreciate it, but you do not have to do that!!“

„But you're clearly upset,“ Dream states firmly. „It's alright to ask your friends for help if you-“

„Eh, that is not the point, I am afraid,“ the other intervenes, hesitating as he smiles reassuringly. „Of course this still makes me a little upset, but _I_ was the one being reckless and doing a big mistake after all, so I have to face it by accepting that there will be others judging me for that, even if some might get mean about it.“

During his speech, his friend's expression soothens again, his determination being replaced with worry all the while. „...But you don't have to blame yourself for everything, though. Also, are any of them even qualified to 'judge' you for that in the first place when they will never know all the details? You don't have to put up with their constant drivel because this is the last thing your self-confidence needs right now.“

„Actually, well, how do I put it?“ Humming thoughtfully, Blue scratches his cheek. „Whenever I give it another thought, I cannot help but come to the conclusion that there are things which are more worth worrying about than what others are currently thinking of you!“

After giving him a shrug, he turns around and starts to march ahead. „Are you coming?“ he calls after Dream, who recovers from his stunned silence before hastily catching up with him.

***

„So another question that has to be posed... um, do you mind Ink being here while we're talking about it or...?“ Dream asks, pointing at said skeleton across from his desk who is happily moving his piece on the board game they are currently playing during break.

Blue, sitting next to his artist friend, responds, „I do not mind, I suppose. Go on.“

„Are you gonna talk about super serious guard stuff?“ Ink inquires.

„Sort of, yes,“ Dream confirms, folding his hands on the table. „So I'm wondering if any of the recent events have been... intense enough for you, Blue, to make you reconsider your guard profession.“

„What do you mean?“ the other asks as he is about to roll the dice.

„I just assumed it wouldn't be that unrealistic if someone who is still a trainee was thinking about quitting after going through all of this.“

„Oh,“ Blue says, surprised as this thought has not even crossed his mind. „To be honest, I was more worried about whether this unlucky incident would be enough to expel me!“

„Why, no.“ Dream chuckles. „Going on a 'voluntary patrol' as you call is not a breach of any rule per se and no one could have seen Nightmare's plan coming. Although your unnecessary secretiveness from your colleagues must be mentioned in my report.“

„Yes, that is understandable.“

„...But seriously, are you alright? The last days must have been really scary for you, I'd imagine,“ he says, looking at him with the same worried expression Blue has seen so often on him since his return.

„Of course it was scary...,“ the small skeleton murmurs and lets his gaze wander across the room.

„Chances are you're going to encounter those or similar people later in your job again, are you aware of that?“

„Yes...“

„A situation where your friends or colleagues aren't able to come to your help can occur any time. You would be on your own sometimes.“

„Mhm...“

„You might get hurt again or even worse.“

As a response, Blue smiles at him. „...This does not change my wish to stay,“ he determines, locking eyes with his two friends who are listening intently. „The last week showed me that I am not ready for the duty of a real guard yet, but it is alright! I can wait! And meanwhile, I shall be working on myself twice as hard so an instance like this one will not happen again!“

„And you are really sure on this?“ Dream asks.

„Absolutely!!“ Blue replies without any hesitation, his determined exclamation startling the other two a bit. „I still want to become a guard, more than anything!“

At last, Dream smiles contently at him. „I'm relieved to hear that.“

„Woah, where does that enthusiasm come from?“ Ink asks, whose eyelights keep changing into various orange shapes due to the other's contagious excitement.

„Well, the world always needs heroes, does it not? Especially magnificent ones, mweheheh.“

Giggling, Dream responds, „Nice that we have you, then.“

„Oh, but I am not only talking about me! Of course you are included in the circle of magnificent persons as well! And I want to become like you one day!!“

Taken aback, Dream cannot find proper words at first. „Oh my, look what you've done! Now I'm all red thanks to you and your cheesiness!“ Leaning forward on his seat, he nudges his shoulder playfully while chuckling. „However, saying flattering things to me won't grant you extra points- Hey, Ink, quit writing on the board while we're talking!“

„I'm totally not doing such a thing~“

„You totally are! That falls under property damage!“ Dream objects while snatching his pen, unable to contain his laughter. Giving the clock on the wall a quick glance, he states, „I suppose break is officially over now.“

„Oh, yes, indeed. Shall we return to our duty right away?“ Blue inquires.

„Hm, well...,“ Dream murmurs, looking at his two starry-eyed friends thoughtfully who are returning his gesture with curious gazes. „...Actually, how about one last round? Doesn't happen often that our 'council' is gathered together, so let's enjoy it just a bit more.“

„Well, I can never refuse a challenge!“ Blue exclaims eagerly.

„I'll take the rainbow figurine again~,“ Ink hums.

Talking about silly topics and drinking apple juice, they resume their little round. Needless to say, the Magnificent Blue enjoys every second of it (before returning to his equally magnificent job)!

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you this: This chapter is filled with so many satisfying pay-off, character development and wholesome moments that I melted away several times while writing it. Geeeeez.
> 
> -I'm gonna talk about Blue's development in the next chapter, so I will focus only on Error's now instead:  
> So things have come full circle if you still remember chapter 19 where Error and Blue both met for the first time (woah, almost seven months ago when I posted that). They're supposed to be the focal point of this arc although many other plot lines got in the way, making it convoluted towards the end because of stuff like the one chapter with Cross or the focus on Red and Sci in the last two chapters; I think this might be the biggest weak point of this arc. Anyway, really important here is definitely Error's and Blue's friendship, which is probably one of my favorite platonic relationships in this story ('cause it's so wholesoooome).  
> So before I can even think of throwing Error into a romantic relationship, I have to 'get rid of' his greatest weakness (oh, it's so hard to tell what even his greatest weakness is because he's such a deeply flawed character) beforehand, which is his distrust in others; I think it's more realistic when you start off with a platonic one before entering the fancy romantic territory (coming from someone who's a pathetic single, pffffffff). Since the original Error comic revolved around him and Blue, I naturally chose this little cutie as his bestie who 'breaks the ice', so to speak.  
> Though Error's character development is super slow and subtle, it's still there. Back then in chapter 19 when Error and Blue 'sealed their friendship' by Error finally accepting a handshake from him, he was still totally against being hugged (what a surprise). However, here you already see a change. This might be my most favorite pay-off moment so far. Just super wholesome.  
> Anyway, a very tough decision, on the other hand, was the one with him making another deal with Nightmare, or to be more precise, keeping it a secret from Dream (and the others). I hope it's kind of easy to understand that Error's main motivation in doing a deal with Nootnoot was ensuring Blue's safety, basically, so an incident like this won't happen again (and yeah, Ink can be included too, of course). Then I had to make a decision whether Dream knows about that too or not and although both variations would probably lead to similar consequences ultimately, it actually has a lot implication for Error's development. Telling him would mean he has already learned from his mistake and not doing it means he hasn't yet (the mistake of distrusting others constantly, I mean).  
> So I've chosen a 'middle route', more or less, meaning although Error still wants to keep it for himself, he has a bad feeling about this, which he does not understand yet. Doing character development for someone as stubborn and as 'self-convinced' as Error needs just a lot of extra work and a couple of more "extreme situations" where he truly realizes his flaws and mistakes. I personally believe every character is able to develop in any possible direction, it mainly depends on three factors: experience, people and time. It's always going to be different for each character.  
> So yeah, since I guess Error is one of the most popular characters here (alongside Ink, of course), I hope this direction I wanna go is satisfying for his fans. Huehue.  
> -Alright, I just wanna express a little worry of mine: I'm not sure how smart of a move it was for them to retreat to the JH instead of choosing another hiding place or whatever. I just really wanted their group to end up at this place and tried to give a somewhat logical explanation for that, but I fear there could be a much smarter and more realistic alternative that would make this decision really dumb after all. Well, it's at least smarter than just returning to their homes and blindly ignoring the still existing threat that is the evilish Nootnoot.  
> I guess. I hope so. Eh. I despise logical thinking.
> 
> See ya in the last conclusion chapter of this arc!


	34. 2.13.2: "Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #30"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**The Case of Blueberry**

***

_Blue's Awesome Diary of Dreams, #30_

_Last night, I dreamed about sitting in that dark prison again. This time, however, I began to hear muffled noises in the distance, voices even, echoing through the sinister hall. Whatever they exactly said, because I cannot recall it anymore, I remember recognizing them after a while and the hope that was still left swelled._

_I leaned against the prison bars to keep an eye on the left side of the corridor where those noises came from. I started waiting, my expectations were super high. The moment I saw the familiar faces of my friends, I broke out into tears (manly tears!) and the way how I was instantly overwhelmed by several emotions at once, disbelief, relief and sheer happiness that made me question whether this was real or just a dream, reminds me of the night I suddenly awoke and Ink just stood before me, ready to save me._

_Speaking of which (oh, that transition!)! After Ink and Dream had opened the door for me, I embraced both of them in one big hug and started to stammer apologies under tears ( ~~this might be the reason why I found myself crying when I awoke from this wonderful dream just five minutes ago~~ )._

_Either way, I am glad there was no nightmare waiting for me so far. Just the thought of all those creepy figures I had the displeasure to deal with (with the exception of Cross!) makes me still shiver, it is even almost nauseating (oh my goodness, now that I think about it: Dust is not angry at me for getting him into trouble with his boss, is he?! Hopefully, he is not resentful too!!). I feared that even after coming back, I might be haunted by those dreadful memories in my subconsciousness. Even Dream must have felt my restlessness last night, which is why he took the time to listen to my worries before I went to sleep._

_However, everything turned out fine in the end. It is comforting to see that even dreams can have such happy endings too! Hope is never in vain!_

_Although I still feel bad for putting everyone in such an unpleasant situation, I also feel as if a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders at the same time. It is strange, really. I have not even realized up until now that there was one in the first place. Whenever I walk through the halls, there is this sense of... freedom?? Confidence?? Contentment?? Even though these weird looks from others still hurt a bit, I do not get distracted by them as much as before. This must probably be it._

_All I can think of are the last ten days because they showed me what kind of criminals exist in this city. What has really started bothering me is the thought that there could be a person out there who is stuck in a similar situation like I was, in the very moment I am writing down these words._

_Under this aspect, how much does 'respect' actually matter? It makes you feel good and it can be really, really nice and comforting, but respect itself does not save anyone, which should be the main goal of every city guard._

_A true hero does not value respect over everything, they might never even get the respect they actually deserve if they are unlucky. However, what makes them a hero is their willingness to help and go on against all odds. Maybe there is even one person you do not know of who will look up to you for that. And this is already worth a lot._

_OH MY GOODNESS!!! I JUST REALIZED MY DIARY OF DREAMS HAS TRANSFORMED INTO AN ACTUAL DIARY!!! OH, WHAT AN IRONIC TWIST THAT IS!!! Never should that journal of the deepest secrets and feelings of the Magnificent Blue fall into wrong hands!! I shall protect it with my life, for my foes do not find out my weak spots!! Mweheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!_

_(Writing down your thoughts is actually pretty soothing.)_

_(Although sharing your feelings with your friends will always be nicer!)_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a last conclusion chapter for Blue since he was the actual focal point of this arc. I wanted to put a similar monologue at the end of the last chapter when he, Dream and Ink sat together, but that would've been a bit too much, so I just put everything into his diary entry.
> 
> First off: Oh god, I really, really hope that his positive character development makes sense, despite the traumatic events that have happened to him recently. Lemme illustrate my train of thoughts why I think this is the most logical course for his character to go, it has to do with three main events:  
> 1.: The incident when Dust turned crazy (and Blue's success in calming him down).  
> 2.: Him succeeding in breaking free from the handcuffs. Although he ultimately failed by getting captured, the key point here is that he kept going despite his failures, kept motivating and reminding himself of his goal, which is to avoid that another innocent person suffers thanks to him and his mistakes (his real 'character epiphany moment'; also, this whole situation led to Cross's decision of helping him out).  
> 3.: The fact that his friends were able to rescue him in the end.
> 
> If just one of these listed things did not happen, it is very likely that Blue would have ended up with a negative character development after all. They all also highly depend on each other, simply because of a neat thing called 'cause and effect'.  
> I've wanted to make his development inspiring, y'know. I mentioned in a past chapter that it's very similar to the character journey of Hercules (the animated Disney one, which is one of my most beloved Disney movies, by the way; oh gosh, dat nostalgia!). I believe it's a very common one (and, compared to others, maybe relatively easy to write), but I'm still proud of that regardless. Although there are still a lotta stuff left I wanna do with Blue (mainly connected to Dust, actually), his 'main development' is basically done at this point.  
> It was super duper fun to get in his head and to write him (and oh my gooosh, I cannot stop thinking how much of a cute boi he is!). Y'know, I kept telling a friend of mine, who is not a part of this fandom and has never even played Undertale but is a big fanfic enthusiast regardless, about this story and some of its characters and their favorite characters of mine have become Blue and Dream (lemme quote them: "Okay, so I would already die for Blue. Easy." Kinda warms my heart).
> 
> Also, lemme give you music recommendation again:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqlWw2OyHGg  
> This one is the vocalized version of the boss music from Bravely Default, "That Person's Name Is". I've already known the game, but I wasn't aware a version with lyrics exists. I found it around chapter 22 or 23 and some of the lyrics kept reminding me of Blue's character journey, I dunno (by the way, BD's music is grandiose! And it's also an awesome game that has influenced my creative writing in some ways~).
> 
> Also also, just one last thing: Overall, the second arc has had sooo many tiring things to write (chapter 28 is still my biggest nightmare of all) and I already said a couple of times that it's one of my least favorite out of all, but it has had some fun things regardless (like introducing the Nightmares or the conclusion chapter).  
> Finally, though, I can begin the third aaaarc. I guess I can do some foreshadowing stuff, but if you don't wanna ruin the surprise for you, just skip the following paragraph:  
> So the next one's gonna focus on Plotline B and C (yeah, the Nightmare plot line will stick around for a long time). I actually plan on expanding the main mystery, maybe answering a couple of questions and adding new ones (yeah, for real this time). The structure and pacing will be somewhat different from the last two. So far it went like, (character) introduction, escalation point, climax and conclusion with three dream chapters between everything. It won't necessarily be always that exact same way. Oh, and also, be prepared for flashbacks. Like, a hell of a lot backstory flashbacks (not short ones like in this one, but long, thorough explanations for characters' backstories).
> 
> So, that's it then for this arc. I'm gonna do a short break, write one one-shot and then start with the third arc. Have a nice day then~


	35. 3.1: "Stuttering Machinery"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *so let's have a talk about responsibility (or maybe just a questionable amount of stubbornness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory links for the fanarts! I summon ya!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Ink-And-Error-In-The-Alley-855807850  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Saving-Blue-856477222
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in WIP/sketch stuff:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-fanart-ch-31-WIP-853226754  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Aetherverse-sans-fanart-853976987  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/An-Inventor-Emotion-dector-and-mobster-at-a-bar-853947618  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/don-t-know-what-to-call-this-856584835

**What Nightmares Are Made of**

***

_Sans_

Clattering cutlery, excited chatter and playful piano tunes are breathing life into the bar in the late afternoon. After gulping down his refreshing drink with relish, the skeleton sighs contently.

„*there's no better way to complement the day than indulging yourself in the taste of heaven, am i right? hey, grillbz, could ya be a pal and refill my glass? 3.5%, i'm in a good mood right now, heh,“ Sans requests, whereupon the bartender silently noods while taking the glass. Meanwhile, he glances at Frisk, who is sitting next to him at the counter. „*still no end in sight?“

„*Just let me finish the last sentences...,“ they murmur, knitting their brow in concentration as they are writing something down on a paper.

„*why doing exercises when it's technically the evening before a holiday? just lean back and relax.“

„*It's important to me.“

„*eh, alright. any reason for being so particularly stubborn 'bout it?“ Sans inquires while Grillby places another glass of cool milk in front of him that he gladly accepts with a wink.

„*Because what good is an ambassador who can't even write properly?“ they answer, slightly frustrated as they take an eraser and delete an entire line. Well, at least it is nice to see that the bucket of weed is not here to annoy them with snarky comments, just somewhere out there instead and doing whatever dubious talking flowers do in their free time. Like... engaging in the last photosynthesis of the day or whatever (wait, that does not make any sense in his case).

„*Ahoy, Sans!“ a voice barks in excitement, making said skeleton turn around on his high bar stool. A bit further away from the counter, there is a round table occupied by a group of dog monsters of all sizes, still wearing their guard uniforms while their white fur is soiled with rain water and gray soot. Being in the middle of a card game, the smallest of them waves at Sans as his tail keeps wiggling happily. „*My buddies and I have been wondering if you take commissions for your machines? Like... building a self-refilling treat dispenser?!“

„*Oh, oh! Also one that pets you afterwards!“ another dog suggests eagerly.

„*And that gives you words of encouragement before embarkin' on work!“

Goggle-eyed, all of the doggos gaze at the inventor at once who answers, „*sorry to tell ya that, guys, but i've never done commissions like this one and i'm currently occupied by another project, so ya better don't work ya tails off just to convince me, heh. however, i'm sure my bro would love to do that. he likes helping others, so how 'bout _hounding_ him with ya request instead?“

„*Maybe your brother wants to hang out here one day?“ the red bird, sitting a couple of chairs away, asks.

„*doubt that. this place is not really his 'domain', y'know?“

„*Your brother plans on working in the Grand Workshop eventually, doesn't he?!“ another doggo inquires curiously. „*In which section does he wanna work? What's his speciality?!“

„*yup, still having that dream. hm, i'd describe him as an all-rounder, always trying out different things.“

„*Oh, there's something I heard about you,“ the yellow ugly fish sitting next to bird mentions. „*Is it true that you worked in the Workshop once too?“

„*eh, yeah, kinda. a very long time ago, though,“ Sans replies, sipping on his drink.

„*Woah, and is it true that you were in the CORE as well?!“

„*mhm, but they were never really my thing, so i quit pretty early.“

„*Huh, would be pretty funny if Sans had become our current Grand Scientist, one who occasionally attends the bar and cracks milk jokes, imagine that! The humans would never take us inventors seriously again!“

Then the entire table of the dog guards howls with laughter. Well, aside from one monster who folds his arms and stares upwards, apparently pondering about something. „*Thinkin' about your treat machine?!“ his partner asks.

„*That too, but mostly about our Grand Scientist!“

„*About Alphys? Do you think she would want to build your machine? Naaah, I believe she has other things to do-“

„*No, no! About the last one before her!“ his friend corrects.

„*Oh, what about them?“

„*Well... for some reason, I can't recall their name.“

„*Oooh, why didn't you ask that right away?! Of course their name was...“ However, being stuck with a goofy expression as his tongue is sticking out, the doggo remains silent. „*...Woops, forgot it. Do _you_ know it?“ When the comically large dog in the middle shakes his head, the other responds, „*Well, must've been a no-name then. Quite literally!“

„*But isn't it odd?“ another monster from the opposite table points out, most of their body being one giant mouth with sharp teeth and red lips. „*You'd assume someone with a high title such as 'the Grand Scientist', representing our monster inventors, should be remembered for ages to come. It wasn't even that long ago when they vanished. Weren't they also the one behind the CORE facility and the SSR machine? Somehow, it leaves a sour taste in my mouth...“

„*Did anyone take a look at the records? Does anyone here remember their name?“ another guest asks.

„*How did they even look like?“

„*Ribbit, ribbit. (Huh, and I thought I was the only one with memory issues...)“

„*It isn't one of Ebott's spooky wonders for nothing! Should I tell you about the others?!“

„*Iiiih, creepy!“

By the time almost all of the guests are possessed by the spirit of juicy theories, the bar being filled with chaotic yet enthusiastic conversations as everyone wants to add their own two coins to this mystery, Sans has already emptied his glass. When he laughs, some of the voices become quiet.

„*heh, what use is it to think about the past so much when we should be more focusing on our future? i'd say it's even more worthwhile to ask yourselves what ya next drinks should be. anyone here thought of that one already?“ As the guests are staring at each other quizzically, Sans raises his glass. „*all of the milk is on me tonight!“

While the majority of the bar erupts in euphoric cheers, he leans back with his elbows resting on the counter as he says to the flame monster, „*just put it on my tab. i'm gonna pay it back as soon as i can.“

Glancing at Frisk again, who has been staring at him with an unstirred expression in the meantime, the kid presents their paper. „*I'm finished. Please take a look at it,“ they request politely.

„*sure, always a joy to be ya tutor,“ Sans accepts, takes the paper and starts reading.

„*...I have been doing well this time, right?“ they ask and despite their small proud smile, Sans can tell that their posture is slightly tensed.

„*yup, looks less spidery. doesn't give me the urge to buy some overpriced pastries, which is a good sign.“

„*Hey, Muffet's croissants are always the best.“

„*also, the spaces between the letters and the sizes are just fine too. yep, i'd say well done, kiddo. though if ya ask me, the only thing that strikes the eye are the visible traces of the stuff you erased before,“ Sans comments while sliding the paper back to Frisk, who keeps looking at it with a small scowl.

„*Yeah... it doesn't make it look very nice overall, does it?“ They sigh as they drop their forehead on the counter.

„*luckily, that's what typewriters were invented for,“ Sans replies, patting their back reassuringly. „*maybe ya're now in the mood for some strawberry milkshake? grillby even expanded his menu for the occasion. it's still on me if ya remember.“

„*...Yes, please,“ they mumble.

„*you could've also done the exercise with ink in theory, right? what's he even doing at the moment?“

„*He wasn't really available one week ago and still hasn't time for meetings, apparently,“ Frisk explains, playing with the corners of the paper by rolling them.

„*oh, what was he up to during that time? haven't really interacted with him since... wow, since the convention in july, i believe. only asked him over the phone once or twice if he was okay after that one incident in the factory.“

„*Ink didn't tell me much, but Gearey said that he was meeting up with Error and some other friends regularly.“

Struck with disbelief, Sans does not know what to say initially. „*...alright, first off: why is your flower friend stalking him? and second off: why the heck is ink still hanging out with that guy after that obscure argument they had?“

„*I asked him to keep an eye on them whenever he can so such a thing does not repeat itself,“ the kid answers calmly.

„*eeeh, i mean, i get that, but it's still kinda weird? is the weed also in their houses and watching them or...?“

„*Oh, no, he isn't. He said he wants to be as far away from the, uh, 'freaks' as possible because he still can't get over that head trauma he suffered. He's suddenly gotten so strict about it for some reason that when Ink asked me once if Gearey would be available for some kind of 'sneaky operation', he just blatantly said 'no' and disappeared for a while.

However, I think he just occasionally pops up near their houses to check. Also, if I understood it correctly, Error's ability apparently allows him to see the codes of those around him, so Gearey would just become suspicious if he stayed close to him for too long.“

„*yeah, that's not worrying at all...“

„*But isn't it nice that they meet up more often? Even under somewhat friendly terms, I believe,“ Frisk remarks contently while accepting the finished drink that Grillby is offering them with a nod. „*...Though then I heard that Ink is in the Judgement Hall now for an indefinite amount of time.“

„*oh stars, what has he done?“ Sans utters, bewildered.

„*It's not really his fault, don't you worry-“

„*Frisk! Frisk! Down here!“ a high voice calls out. A green blob of slime wearing a red hat bounces up and down as they try to gain the kid's attention. „*Um... did you come to our distract by using some sort of flying device?!“

When Frisk shakes their head, the blue slime monster next to the green one retorts, „*See?! I told you they didn't! This question has already been posed several times!“

„*Well, I tried!“

„*Of course it's not 'flying' in the classic sense! You have to think more bizarre!“ one of the dog guards intervenes. „*I still stick to my theory that flowers acted as a cushion when they fell down!“

„*...That's not right either,“ Frisk remarks quietly.

„*Silly woofer! Of course it can't be that! Flowers don't grow tall enough around here to be a 'cushion'!“ another guard comments while nudging the previous dog. „*But what if... they _dug_ a tunnel to get here?! Maybe even with the help of some crazy human invention?!“

Staring at Frisk with a confident expression, eagerly awaiting an answer, the kid merely shakes their head. As the excitement vaporizes, the doggo slowly drops his snout on the table.

Ah yes, the one traditional guessing game of this bar called 'How did Frisk come to our district?' The kid has not really revealed it themselves yet, not even to Toriel or Asgore. Well, it is not that important for them to know it anyway; they just accepted the fact that Frisk does not like to talk about their life in their previous home in general and, related to that, how they arrived here in the first place.

Regardless of that, the kid has no problem with others trying to think of an explanation and allowed them to do so. „*As long as they have fun, let them have that,“ they always say although whenever Frisk feels overwhelmed by the guests, they politely request them to stop or ask Sans to tell them, which works surprisingly well so far. Sometimes, some of the creative answers make them even smile a bit (maybe this will actually help the kid to get more comfortable to talk about it one day, who knows?).

Sans has thought about it many times too, in fact. So Frisk was first seen in the Ruins, in the western part near Toriel's house to be precise, and casually crossing the walls was not that easy back then, no secret passages or anything. Although who knows? There are probably more bizarre ways for a human to end up here than they can possibly imagine. After all, this already happened in the past.

Considering Frisk's case, there is one strange, unexplained detail, one that only Toriel was aware of until she decided to tell Sans about it. When she and Frisk arrived at her home, she noticed something on their forehead, hidden behind their bangs. Trails of blood. Naturally, Toriel became concerned and took a proper look at their head. It turned out that a good part of their hair was crusty with dried blood and the inside of the kid's hat had a stain as well. Despite the worrying appearance, no scar or wound could be found. Nothing. A visit to a doctor showed no signs of a concussion, amnesia or anything. The only thing that stood out was Frisk's poor stamina, but that was probably unrelated to that.

This is not all, however: Some days later, Toriel wanted to go back to the spot where Frisk presumably awoke after their unconsciousness, a bed of golden flowers. What caught her eye were the brownish smudges of dried blood on the petals although the earth had already soaked in most of it, apparently.

So... taking everything into account, Sans has already made up his own little theory on their mysterious arrival: They fell down from the top of wall and hit their head on the ground.

...But he does not need to mention how utterly ridiculous that sounds. Falling from a height of four or five stories and surviving without any kind of wound _on their head_ is simply impossible. There must be another, a more logical explanation.

Anyway, what sense would it make to dig deeper into this aside from satisfying his own curiosity? It would go far beyond a harmless guessing game and who knows whether it would make the kid feel uncomfortable if Sans confronted them with that. Nope, although honesty is always appreciated, there still are boundaries that should not be crossed recklessly. Maybe he will get the answer one day, but there is no rush. The most important thing anyway is that they are healthy and fine.

„*hey, grillbz, could ya top up my drink? thanks,“ Sans requests before he notices that Frisk is suddenly pouting at the air. „*something the matter?“

„*Oh, Chara just made fun of your milk habits again.“

„*'kay, nothing new.“

„*...Then they asked whether you would treat them to a chocolate milkshake.“

„*...seriously now?“

„*Would it help if I said that they added 'please'?“

„*heh, at least they pretend as if they were polite.“ Sighing, Sans cups his chin in his hand and glances at Frisk's unmoved stare for a while. „*...they're piercing me with their eyes right now, aren't they?“

„*Yup.“

„*welp...,“ he answers and looks around. „*...i guess it's pretty dim in here. if ya still wanna stay undercover, then better be quick before anyone notices something weird, alright?“ Raising his voice, Sans says, „*also a chocolate milkshake for the kiddo.“

„*...I sincerely cannot understand why everyone is still in such a festive mood and why you keep on pretending as if nothing happened,“ the oldest of all dogs grumbles, wearing a eye patch and holding onto a cane as he narrows his gaze at the card game.

„*What's the matter, old chief? Weirded out about that no-name scientist?“ another dog inquires, looking at him with a clueless expression.

„*Nonsense, as if their identity matters in any way. No, I'm referring to those conferences and curious decision-makings behind our backs.“

„*Ooooh. But what can we do about it? They're for big shots only and not us mere guards of Roadin. Well, but if the elite guards are the ones handlin' that, then it's gotta be fine!“

„*It doesn't really concern us, does it?“ another dog mentions, tilting his head innocently.

Huffing, the older one swings his cane. „*It concerns a good amount of people! Just look at us!“

While Chara is happily enjoying their drink, Sans happens to make out some bits of their conversation. He himself got to hear some concerning stuff from Frisk: Apparently, a serious incident occured recently, one that involved a guard trainee. Only a few know the details, but whatever exactly happened there, it made the guards and the Dreemurrs question whether safety could be guaranteed during the anniversary. So as a natural consequence, several meetings were hold, other alternatives evaluated, going back and forth until the festivities have been postponed for a week.

In the end, following decisions have been made: The festival will be cut short, peaking with the final speech in the afternoon and also, more guards will be stationed around the area. Furthermore, the reason for those changes were officially proclaimed as 'balancing out some security issues and general complications in the event management'.

They are probably fearing that informing the people about their concrete concerns could lead to more unrest among them. However, it makes you wonder how terrible that would be compared to the situation now in which rumors are being spread continuously.

„*Do you think _that_ group is behind that too-?“ a guest from another table whispers.

„*Psssht! Speaking their name out loud brings misfortune! ...Besides, why should they in this instance? I don't get it.“

„*What are you talking about?! Geez, you guys are giving me the creeps again!“

„*Well, I, for one, am mostly concerned about the lack of fireworks this year!“ another person remarks. „*Maybe they're just stingy and want to cut short their budget?!“

„*Could there have been disagreements with the humans...?“

Similar to before, the majority of the bar gets sucked in one particular topic, being trapped in their non-stop babbling. Even the piano player gets irritated by that and hits the wrong notes.

„*See? This is what happens if they do not want to hear us out too,“ the one-eyed dog states grumpily as the other guards are sharing unsure looks between one another.

„*...Excuse me?“ Frisk speaks up all of a sudden, even catching Sans off guard. After turning around on their chair in a clumsy manner, they neatly fold their hands on their lap. „*Your concern is understandable. This is why I believe in the importance of this anniversary: getting together with friends and family, meeting new people, having fun. They have always been its main purpose. Of course problems and disagreements along the way are likely to happen with a mass of all kinds of people being involved, especially since it's just the third year and some have to get used to it still, but it has always turned out alright in the end.“

„*Nothing against you, young ambassador, especially since I do not expect your parents to tell a child all about the nasty details, so you are not at fault here,“ the gruff-looking dog replies as the other guests are listening intently now. „*But you are probably one or two steps ahead of all of us. If you ask me, we might have rushed the whole 'reunion matter' altogether.“

„*May I ask you then when do you think the right time would have been?“ Frisk inquires patiently.

„*Eeeeh... at least one more year of us getting used to the idea? Maybe even two or three depending on what the others say.“

„*Mh, I see...,“ they murmur thoughtfully while the guests are resuming their whispering.

„*Do you think we are too early for that...?“

„*I don't know... I actually made a couple of nice friends...“

„*Ribbit, ribbit... (I don't know if I even want to go this year... Somehow, I don't feel as safe as before...)“

„*...Do you know how the neighboring countries handled this situation? We were not the only ones with this old conflict,“ Frisk speaks up, causing the whisperers to fall silent. „*They're actually way ahead of us in this regard. And can you tell why?“

„*What do they have to do with anything? We are talking about _us,_ not them,“ the dog monster notes.

„*Because I see familiar patterns. At some point, they considered an official reconciliation and reunion, but then thought, 'No, better we wait and see.' They waited and waited for years without doing anything because they had gotten so comfortable in their position that they saw no need to change anything. The only way to break out of this cycle is to pull yourself together and do the first step.“

„*Well, does it not show that similar, yet different wounds need different amounts of time to heal?“

„*True, but it depends even more on the _people_ treating the wound or else it is going to fester.“ After letting their gaze wander around the room, filled of all different kinds of faces, Frisk continues, „*Decades have passed. Many of us, monsters _and_ humans, have already gotten tired of the way things were, but at the same time, we're also afraid of the unknown future. Some may be still suspicious of the other, wary, sometimes even aggressive.

...But on the other hand, I'm seeing engineers building and inventing together, scholars exchanging their knowledge and children playing together. It shows that time can't be the main issue. It's on all of _us_ to be willing to create new bonds and hold onto them. And hopefully, they will remind us one day that they were worth all the initial worry...“

„*I mean... I can't deny that it has gotten more interesting since then...,“ one guest whispers. „*I learned a lot from the last convention...“

„*Ribbit, ribbit... (Right, I have actually been planning on going with a new friend this year...)“

„*What are you all worrying about?! Most humans I've met so far are kind! And they're the best in petting!“ the smallest dog guard exclaims enthusiastically.

As Frisk turns around to face the counter again, they request, „*Can we go home? I'm tired.“

Captivated by the atmosphere, Sans snaps out of it and answers, „*hm? sure thing.“

***

Waiting at the next streetcar stop outside, both of them are gazing at the sky in silence until Frisk speaks up, „*Thanks for taking me with you, by the way. Toriel doesn't allow me to go anywhere all alone anymore, even when it's with Gearey.“

„*no problem. grillby is always thankful if there's someone else helping him to get rid of the milk products aside from just me.“

„*Although after your announcement today, I think they'll be emptied pretty fast by the others,“ Frisk remarks, giggling.

„*by the way, are _you_ actually concerned in any way about the anniversary? maybe even thought of... i dunno, if it's really worth it this time around?“

As their smile fades away, slowly being replaced by a serious expression once more, the kid explains, „*...You too felt the atmosphere changing in the bar, yes? I can't even imagine how it would have looked like if it was canceled entirely, if my words would have been enough then...“

„*sure, just wanted to let ya know that no one's forcing ya to go tomorrow in case you're feeling uncomfortable about it too.“

Frisk pouts. „*Do you know how silly it would be if the ambassador did not go to this particular event?“

„*i think it would be even more silly if anyone blamed a kid for getting afraid of... pressure, for example. that whole ambassador thing is voluntary anyways, so-“ Sans replies calmly, but stops as he notices them frowning at him slightly. „*...what?“

„*...Toriel asked you to make me reconsider my decision, didn't she?“

„*welp, ya got me, but i already thought you'd be too stubborn to be convinced otherwise,“ the skeleton confirms, shrugging nonchalantly. „*but y'know, i think ya should remind yourself more often that you're still young. heh, probably sounds like something that would come from a boring old fart, wouldn't it? all i wanna say is that it's not usual for people in ya age to bear that much responsibility.“

A fleeting emotion adorns Frisk's expression (is it amusement?) before they keep staring ahead with a blank face. „*...You see, there was a time long ago when I wanted nothing more than to relive the same exciting, happy moments over and over again. And it was fun while it lasted. ...However, I have come to realize how childish and selfish this wish was and I didn't even notice at that time that I was hurting someone I cared about... So I can't shirk responsibility anymore. The time has finally come for me to grow up.“

„*...eh, okay?“ Sans utters, confused. Meanwhile, the street car has arrived and Frisk is already on their way to hop in. „*i guess i can understand that.“

The kid turns around. Despite their smile, there lies disappointment in the way they are knitting their brows. „*You really don't.“

By the time they find a seat and the vehicle starts to get moving, Frisk inquires, „*So did you visit a doctor?“

„*yeah, a couple in fact,“ Sans replies, putting his hands in his jacket and looking outside of the window.

„*...So?“

„*welp, as it turns out, that weird black stuff is a physical reaction to some sort of stress.“

„*...Okay? Tell me more?“

„*it usually starts to form around the soul before it drips out of the body, like eyes or mouth; yeah, i know, sounds icky,“ Sans describes with a chuckle. „*in most cases, it ends after one or two months, though.“

„*Hm, have you heard of this... reaction before?“

„*nope, i guess not. it's so rare that there's barely any information on it, like if anyone could get that at some point in their life or if special biological conditions must be met. anyway, i think i'm losing less and less by now.“

„*Nice to hear that.“

„*yep, think so too.“ Both fall silent for a while as the streetcar continues to rattle gently with every movement. „*...not that it would've necessarily revealed much, but i was recommended to try out a ssr scan just 'cause.“

Glancing at him with curiosity, they ask, „*So did you do that?“

„*i tried, but unfortunately, the devices had some kind of malfunction.“

„*...Wait, 'devices'? You tried several of them?“

„*yup, three different ones.“ ...This is kind of odd because something similar happened when he tried to do a scan around... three or two and a half years ago. The devices would just crash in the process. What kind of coincidence could it be that it does not work on him again?

„*...But as you said, it probably wouldn't reveal much about your problem anyway, so it's not that disappointing that it didn't work,“ Frisk mentions. „*Let's just wait and see when your condition goes away eventually.“

„*yup, sounds like a plan,“ Sans agrees, shrugging off his thoughts from before.

***

The sky has turned orange as sunset is nearing. When the monsters guarding the gate see Frisk, they step aside to let them pass. Surrounded by a fancy steel fence, ornamented with a pretty flowery pattern, and a lot of trees whose leaves are already starting to change colors and fall, there lies a yellow house on a small hill at the other end, a symmetrical building with impressive columns standing at the front porch and light already coming out of some of the rectangular windows. However, it feels weird to call it a 'mansion' since its overall exterior remains modest and almost unspectacular compared to the well-maintained garden in the enormous outdoor area.

Walking on the earthy path, Sans lets his gaze wander across the field of golden flowers, a type that is famous for being able to grow basically anywhere and is even resistent enough to outlive cold temperatures (although it has yet to fully adopt to some of the polluted air, which is why you rarely see them bloom in all their glory around here; some may even wither away entirely).

„*I've got keys this time,“ Frisk remarks before opening the door. „*You want to come in for a bit?“

„*nah, i'm good.“

„*Hm, I believe Toriel would like to speak with you for a moment, though. Or do you have something urgent to do?“

„*not necessarily.“

„*Alright then,“ they state before pulling him inside.

Well, the entrance foyer bears a suspicious resemblance with Toriel's home in the Ruins (the whole structure in general). On the left side, a door is left ajar where Sans believes the living room is supposed to be. Frisk just stops right in front of it and when Sans attempts to ask, they gesture him to stay silent (has the kid always liked to eavesdrop?).

„*...and for how long? Who is going to take care of the house in the meantime?“ a female voice asks.

„*Oh, it would not be a problem at all!“ a deep voice answers. „*We can just send someone there to clean occasionally, water the plants and-“

„*I am not sure if the thought of someone else entering my home and potentially rearranging things would make me feel that comfortable.“

„*We will certainly find someone trustworthy.“

„*Also, a lot my flowers have already withered.“

„*Uh, we can perhaps still fix that...? But what is even holding you back? Is it still because of me?“

„*Hm, I wonder what is making you think that,“ she answers with a sarcastic tone. „*Does my expression give away anything?“

„*C-Certainly not!“ the other denies promptly, flustered. „*It is, uh, as lovely as ever, in fact!“

„*...Let me be serious now: There are a lot of memories associated with that place. Sure, it may not be optimal and harsh sometimes, but this is where the two always used to play and seemingly Frisk likes it too.“

'The two'? Could they be referring to their previous kids? Because Sans met Toriel much later, he has never had the chance to meet them in person back then before that tragic incident happened. But...

Sans glances down at Frisk, whose expression remains blank.

...Well, he rather prefers to stay out of this matter entirely. Not his business at all.

She sighs. „*Also, its inhabitants have always been so kind... It is just that one part of the Ruins that is posing a problem, right?“

„*Yes, but there is no need to expose yourself to potential danger if there is a convenient way to avoid that,“ he responds calmly. „*Not only for you, but also for Frisk. It is only temporary anyway.“

„*...I suppose I cannot argue against that. Say, do you believe we are overreacting-?“

At last, Frisk announces their presence by swinging the door open, startling everyone.

„*Oh my, how quiet you always enter the house!“ Toriel remarks, touching her chest as she is struck by surprise. „*Though the same cannot be said for your sudden entrance just now!“

„*How are we supposed to keep up with that youthful energy, I wonder?“ the Great Fluffybuns himself says and laughs heartily. Being of the same species as Toriel, he is impressively huge, probably even taller than Papyrus, while having white fur, a blond beard and two large curved horns. He is currently wearing his purple suit with a small yellow flower sticking out of its chest pocket.

After Frisk walks over to them, Asgore pats their head. „*Howdy, little one.“

„*So did you two have fun?“ Toriel inquires.

„*I was treated to two milkshakes,“ Frisk answers, lifting two fingers.

„*My, then I hope that you have still enough room for pie.“ Turning to Sans, who is leaning against the doorframe, she asks, „*Maybe you would like to stay over for dinner?“

„*i'd love to, but paps is waiting for me at home, so i'm afraid i _goat-_ ta go now.“

„*Alright, then let me guide you to the entrance,“ Toriel proposes, looking back at the other two for a moment.

„*How about we put the plates on the table in the meantime?“ Asgore suggests to Frisk, who follows him to the kitchen. The kid turns around one last time to wave their friend goodbye. The skeleton returns the gesture before walking back to the entrance.

„*So... did you talk with them about tomorrow?“ Toriel inquires and judging by that eager glint in her eyes, she really has been looking forward to hearing the answer.

„*yep. pretty much turned out like ya thought it would: they're sticking to their decision,“ Sans reports.

„*Well... all I can hope for is that another voice might help to change their mind over time,“ she responds and sighs. „*Now I almost wish I would have said something back then when they were given the offer to become our ambassador...“

„*but despite their age, they're doing their job pretty well and it helps that they're beloved by many. you must be proud of them regardless.“

„*Of course I am,“ Toriel confirms confidently. „*Although I expected them to become just a representation of both sides bonding, but who would have thought that they would like to commit themselves to their role that much...?“

„*by the way, if i understand this whole issue correctly like frisk told me, then we should probably be more worried 'bout _you_ than them.“

„*Oh, to be frank, I have not thought about my own safety that much yet. I am more concerned about my child being involved in this and coming to harm. I would be capable of defending myself if something happened, but Frisk? Even if they had a chance to fight back, I fear they would not take it...,“ Toriel explains, lowering her gaze.

„*you could always use your authority card and force them to stay inside till the danger's gone, couldn't ya?“

„*...I considered that at first, but I wanted to try to talk to them beforehand, I thought I would be able to convince them otherwise...“

„*...but they're too headstrong, huh?“ Sans remarks, smirking at that.

Toriel snorts. „*They are the very definition of this word. I see how important it is to them and I already learned from past mistakes that keeping them at one place cannot be a solution either.“ She falls silent for a moment. „*...Sans, be honest with me: Does it make me a bad mother?“

„*hm, what can i say?“ the skeleton answers while staring out of the window, looking at the flower garden. „*there doesn't seem to be the perfect solution that would make everyone happy, but i guess boosting the number of guards helps more than enough. maybe ya should just place more trust in them? it'll help ya sleep better.“

„*Well... yes, I suppose as long as someone stays with them whenever they are outside, it helps me to calm down a bit,“ Toriel murmurs thoughtfully. „*Although I think I will shorten the times... Returning at sunset is perhaps a tad too late... Oh, and the Ruins should probably be off-limits for now...“

„*yeah, just be careful ya don't overdo it; isn't frisk in that age where kids act more defiant anyways? we don't want 'em to bail 'cause of some strict rules, do we?“ Sans suggests before opening the door and stepping outside.

„*Oh, do you want some sort of escort, maybe?“

„*no need to, but thanks. then see ya later, torigator.“

„*Alright, then I wish you a good night!“ she calls after him with sudden cheekiness in her voice. „*Although I would like to say that I owe you a _skele-_ ton for your help, I know that these types of jokes always shake you _to the bone_ , so I better stay quiet!“

Sans does not turn around, but tries his best to hold back a snort. Well, hopefully this will be a good night indeed... filled with whatever kinds of dreams this time.

***

_A forest. Falling snowflakes, whirling around everywhere. Voices. Speaking, interacting. Walking, searching. Three skeletons, looking around._

…

_Dark. Cold. Warm lights gleaming in the distant village. Footprints in the thick snow, leading into the forest's depths._

…

_A deep voice speaking, ordering. A group of skeletons walking. The dark one turned around, noticing, looking._

…

_Two groups meeting. A fight breaking out. Bones. Shots. Laughter. Someone getting knocked out. Running away, chasing. Bones, bones, shots, splattering ink-_

***

Sans awakens at the sound of his shrill alarm clock ringing next to him on the nighstand. Still drowsy, he reaches out for it and after a few failed attempts, he manages to silence it by slamming his flat hand on it. As it slowly slides down until his arm is loosely hanging from the bed, Sans lets out a long, tired yawn.

The blurry images of his dream are still flickering in his mind's eye and the noises he heard in it resound one last time in his non-existent ears before fading away, almost sending a shiver down his spine. Anyway, he would not call it a bad dream by far. Not compared to certain others.

After turning over so he lies on his back, Sans stares at the ceiling with eyes that keep refusing to stay open. ...Huh, he believes he saw Ink in his dream. This should not be a bad omen... at least he hopes so. Well, anything is probably better than waking up from screams over and over again. Heck, Sans would even prefer nightmares that involve Ink burning down his house and then everything else to a crisp (...on second thought though, he might take that back later).

Anyway, his reoccuring nightmares that started around the end of July are still popping up now and again, but not always. In fact, they have gotten less frequent? At least they have not showed up this week so far, which is good. Really good. Probably just a result of his stress like the black liquid.

...Although one thing continues to bother Sans. What Ink told him, back then at the convention, about the link between those dreams that apparently more people are sharing with each other... it made him think. Of course it still sounds too incredible to be true, but let us assume that... that there is some kind of deeper meaning behind all of this and that Sans is a part of it in any way.

He noticed another change in his dreams, a small, yet remarkable one: They have become more vivid, his senses sharper while he is experiencing them. As a result, they stick around for a bit longer than usually after his awakening. Well, it is quite easy to explain it away with stressful nightmares because of course they are more memorable than the average crazy dream. However, it does not just concern them but the others as well. Sans's dream memory has gotten... slightly better? Perhaps it is still a bit too early to say it definitively.

So... if their dreams are not just ordinary dreams as Ink claims, if they are not just completely random and might even reoccur a second, a third or whatever time in the almost exact same way as before... if they, for example, represent certain events...

...What if Sans had those nightmares before, but is _now_ starting to remember the details, such as the screams? What else is he going to remember then...? Will they get worse over time?

...But this is a mere thought experiment. He still needs concrete, substantial evidence before he can accept anything as an objective fact, especially if it involves... supernatural nightmares (oh boy, this sounds so embarrassing for some reason).

„* _SAAAAANS!!!_ “ a loud voice cries out from downstairs. „*DID YOU WAKE UP ALREADY?! THEN COME DOWN AND EAT, FOR WE HAVE GREAT PLANS FOR TODAY!!“

...Welp, but he can put aside his concerning thoughts for later, right? First, he must stand up and get ready. There is just no better way to start your day than with cornflakes, milk and an overexcited brother who would carry you across the entire city if he had to (which Sans likes to avoid, to be honest... oh god, the shame would make him melt away).

***

The place where the festival is held alternates every year; last time was the humans' turn and now, New Home is the main location. Despite a cold breeze blowing today, the sun shines regardless and the sky is a bright blue. Yup, fairly good weather conditions. Strolling through the street, Papyrus lets his gaze wander across the mass of visitors.

„*WELL, MY TRAINED EYE IS TELLING ME THAT THERE ARE LESS PEOPLE AROUND THAN PREVIOUS YEAR!“

„*you're really lucky with ya height. still hard to orient yourself from down here,“ Sans comments.

Although there are more than enough smaller monsters around like Froggit, the slimes or the cool rock buddies (humans keep confusing them with actual rocks and startle everytime they hear a voice out of a blue; heh, always funny pals to hang out with), there are also very large ones like... his bro (welp, Sans made sure lil' Papy would always diligently drink his milk... but not even he could have foreseen such a growth spurt). Also, most adult humans happen to be higher than Sans, making navigating through big festivals like these not really fun.

„*THEN GOOD FOR YOU THAT I AM ALWAYS WILLING TO LEND A HAND!“ Papyrus proclaims proudly. „*IF THE CROWD IS GETTING ON YOUR NERVES, THEN THE ONE AND ONLY 'PAPYRUS ASSISTANCE SERVICE™' WILL CERTAINLY RELIEVE YOU!!“

„*'kay, i'm listening. what did ya think of this time?“

„*...WELL...“ After rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his face suddenly lights up. „*A PIGGYBACK RIDE!!“

„*...excuse me, what?“ Sans utters, hoping he just misheard it.

„*A PIGGYBACK RIDE IS THE MOST EFFICENT SOLUTION IN THIS VERY MOMENT! DO NOT WORRY, FOR I JUST CONSTRUCTED A SCIENTIFIC STUDY IN MY HEAD THAT PROVES MY POINT!!“

„*b-but... what... why... of all things...?“

„*NYEHEHEHEH, ALWAYS UPLIFTING TO SEE THAT MY INGENUITY MANAGES TO MAKE OTHERS SPEECHLESS!“

„*ya can't suggest it with all seriousness, right...?“ Sans mumbles behind his gloved hands that hide his face. Does he even have to mention how utterly embarrassing that would look like? Hopefully not.

Then Papyrus suddenly stops in his tracks, putting his hands on his hips as he stares down at the smaller skeleton. „*SANS,“ he says, pointing at his deadpan expression, „*THIS IS THE MOST SERIOUS FACE I HAVE EVER SERIOUSED WITH.“

...Alright, so ignoring this blatant neologism, Sans hastily looks around, in search for some kind of excuse. When he finally finds something, his expression relaxes again. „*ey, ya see that stand over there? looks like humans are selling some... uh, human stuff. isn't it the perfect opportunity for some socializing?“

„*...NICE TRY, BUT I DO NOT FALL FOR PRIMITIVE DISTRACTIONS! YOU SEE, I HAVE REACHED A CERTAIN LEVEL OF _MATURITY_ AND AS MY STANDARDS HAVE GROWN OVER TIME, IT ALLOWED ME TO NOT BE IMPRESSED BY THE MERE SIGHT OF HUMANS ANYMO-“ However, once Papyrus lays his eyes on said people, he startles. „*W-WOWIE! HUMANS WITH _GOGGLES!_ SANS, GOGGLES!!“

„*yup, i see them. ya wanna go ahead and greet ya fellow inventor pals?“ Sans asks with a wink.

„*WHY, YES!“ his brother agrees, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Halfway through, however, Papyrus suddenly halts and glances back at the other. „*...CLEVER. VERY CLEVER OF YOU TO OUTSMART ME THIS WAY.“

Sans shrugs. „*had to develop this plan my whole life, basically.“

Sighing in a tragic manner, Papyrus laments, „*WELL, I WILL ACCEPT MY LOSS THIS TIME. BUT FOR NOW...“ With a beaming face, he continues to march forward. „*GREETINGS, FELLOW HUMAN INVENTORS!!“

Well, what else can Sans say? He just knows him too well. ...But ever since he told him about the 'disease' or 'condition' or whatever you want to call that black liquid (while simultaneously assuring his bro that it is nothing to worry about and that it will go away eventually, of course), Papyrus has been acting... slightly different? It made him 'invent' the 'Papyrus Assistance Service™' shortly after that. Basically, his brother started doing certain little things more often than before, like restocking their milk supplies, offering his help when Sans continues with his airship construction or cleaning their workshop up before the other gets even a chance to think of that.

Heh, it kind of makes Sans feel bad whenever this black stuff drips out of his eyes or nose (very rarely even his mouth and believe him when he says that this is, by far, the most disgusting variant; this taste gives him the urge to throw up, not even coffee can compete with that) and his brother happens to be nearby to see it. Then Papyrus immediately proposes to do a break, to take things slow or offers to warm up some milk with honey. How silly all of this is makes his supposed 'stress' appear, considering he is that lucky to have such a brother. His life as it is now is really not bad at all.

Eventually, both skeletons continue their way on the golden streets of the inner city. All sorts of attractions or sights catch their eyes: stands offering homemade cakes and pastries where humans get to taste the best of magic-inflicted monster food, a good part of them served by tiny spiders (why are some people so freaked out by them? Humans are weird sometimes), a dramatic 'battle' between a human magician and an actual magic user, the former astonishing the monster children (including Paps) with some exaggerated card or coin tricks and a neat giant wheel to take a ride on, just to name a few examples.

Being a part of Papyrus's nature, he sometimes stops to speak with people (especially with those wearing goggles, as he has still high standards) or to just marvel at the littlest things. Around midday, while his younger brother is participating in some kind of conversation again, Sans takes a seat on the stone steps near the water fountain, watching him from the distance.

They are supposed to meet up with Frisk here to wish them good luck for the public speech part and all that, but since they dawdled around on their way, they have arrived a bit too late. Well, the kid is nowhere to be found... They are probably already fully occupied with their duty and preparing things. In that case, it might be enough to leave them a message and-

„*There you are! Why do you have to blend in with the scenery so well like some inconspicuous brown blotch?“

Sans has already taken out his mettaphon when he suddenly hears a familiar voice next to him. Snorting at him, he comments, „*bad weeds grow tall, i guess. what's the matter?“

„*Alright, I won't let you any room for some C-list jokes this time around. I want to go straight to the point,“ Flowey states firmly, his metal stem slightly extended so he is at the other's eye level. Even when considering that he is a magical 'flower', it is always weird to see that he can basically 'grow out' of most surfaces; there is even a small pulsating ring of light underneath him on the ground. „*They are being incredibly exhausting right now and I need someone to talk some sense into them.“

„*who?“

„*Frisk of course!“

„*can ya be more specific? whatcha mean by 'exhausting'?“

„*You know, when they are all 'tired out' and need a break to calm down. However, they've been sitting on the same spot for half an hour already and refuse to talk. Since even Chara has troubles with them, you should try it instead.“

„*wait, do you mean they are upset about something?“ Sans questions, knitting his brow.

„*Splendid deduction skills. Now get cracking and follow me already!“ Flowey commands while two small vines appear in front of him, wiggling impatiently.

„*yeah, sure...,“ the skeleton murmurs as he looks up at his brother who is still absorbed in his conversation.

Noticing his gaze, the gear head lets out a metallic sigh. „*I'd recommend only one person talking to them at once. It increases the chance that they will actually open up.“

„*when it comes to encouraging someone, paps is probably the better option.“

„*Just choose whatever you prefer, as long as I don't return empty-handed,“ Flowey mumbles as he interweaves his vines like crossed arms.

Yes, he should maybe tell Papyrus about it since he would be better for this job. Sans can just talk with the kid afterwards and ask what is up. But as he stands up, a memory from yesterday crosses his mind.

„ _*i guess i can understand that.“_

„ _*You really don't.“_

…

„*WHY, HELLO, LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND!“ Papyrus greets as he approaches them. „*HM? WHAT IS WITH THAT EXPRESSION, SANS?“

„*uh, just staring,“ the other answers before putting on a lazy smile. „*hey, paps, i'm gonna go and pick up the kid. how 'bout ya buy some snacks for us in the meantime? i'm sure they'd appreciate it.“

„*DID SOMETHING HAPPEN??“

„*...nah, just a little delay. i'll be right back,“ Sans assures before glancing down at the impatient flower again. „*c'mon, lead the way.“

„*AND WHAT KIND OF SNACK WOULD THEY EVEN PREFER??“

As a bigger circle of light appears underneath Flowey, he dives into it before emerging from the ground some meters away moments later. Meanwhile, Sans calls after his brother, „*pretzels are always a classic choice.“

Once they have gotten far away enough, the grumpy weed asks, „*So you've chosen to deal with it yourself?“

„*i suppose so. though if it doesn't work out, then i'll tell him about it after all so he can handle it.“

Something reminiscent of a sneer appears on his gear face that is barely able to move. „*Being dishonest to him isn't necessarily the exemplary behavior you'd expect from an older brother.“

„*now don't exaggerate it. keep moving instead, will ya?“

„*Well, alrighty,“ Flowey agrees. After popping up a couple of meters away, Sans follows him. „*Normally, it starts with innocent excuses until you see no other choice than twisting the facts as the lies keep piling up and up-“

„*thanks for ya 'well-meant' advice, but how 'bout ya just _don't_ interfere in other people's businesses?“ Sans insists, still restraining himself. To be honest, he feels a bit selfish for allowing his curiosity to take over. On the other hand though, whenever there is a chance to hinder his brother from getting unnecessarily worried about something, then the other will gladly try to handle it himself first.

„*hey, speaking of 'interfering in others' businesses', i heard you've been diligently stalking ink? ya could've used ya abilities to assist him when he asked for ya help that one time,“ Sans mentions, making Flowey spin his gear head slightly to the side, probably pondering for a moment before realization sets in.

„*Oh, of course they told you about that too.“

„*didcha even know what he needed ya help for?“

„*I could guess that,“ he grumbles and reappears somewhere else again.

After navigating through the crowd of people, Sans asks, „*and what exactly made ya so afraid that ya bailed? did ink want to use ya as an art experiment?“

Hesitating, Flowey responds, „*...Actually, I became curious enough to listen a bit to him and his crazy friends a couple of times. Not for long, mind you, but it was more than enough for me to decide that it's safer to not get involved in their matters.“

„*wait, but the kid said ya wouldn't be inside their houses? didcha lie to them?“

„*I know them and their stubbornness. If they decide to stick their nose into this, completely ignoring how weak they are, they will drag me into this. And I'm _not_ an idiot! In contrast to them, I _know_ when it's best to retreat! ...And I know that you'd want them to stay away from potential danger too.“

„*can't ya be more specific then? i can't make much out of ya vague statements,“ Sans huffs as he crosses his arms.

„*Let's say it has something to do with the underworld. Is this enough to convince you? Explaining everything is so tiring.“ After vanishing and appearing at the next corner, he adds, „*You also don't like the Destroyer very much, do you? Then maybe try to make Frisk stay away from him if they mean something to you. He spells trouble.“

„*why are ya actually still hanging out with the kid at all? if you're that concerned about ya own safety, staying with someone as stubborn as them will make ya life only harder, won't it?“

„*...What did you say a minute ago? Interfering in others' businesses is rude or something similar?“ Flowey retorts.

„*ouch, using my own words against me. alright, change of topic then: can ya tell me at least why you're so keen on helping them now? out of the kindness of ya robotic heart?“

„*I already said they're exhausting me with their attitude. Someone needs to fix that.“

„*mhm, so the ghost brat forced ya to do that?“

„*I-I'm not being pushed around by them!“ Flowey snarls.

„*sure. why did ya ask _me_ for help, though? aren't tori or asgore available now?“

„*...I suppose they would always come to help them immediately, no matter what they're doing right now. However, Chara suggested you instead.“

„*eh, and why?“

Staring at him with an unreadable expression, Flowey replies, „*I assume something made them think that you're the best person of trust for Frisk.“

„*i feel honored, i guess, but-“

„*We're here,“ the other interrupts.

Two guards are standing in front of a small alleyway, one that leads to a dead end pretty quickly. With their back against a wall, the kid is sitting all alone and appearing so much smaller, as they have pulled their knees towards their chest and are embracing their legs.

„*He's a friend of them. You can let him pass,“ Flowey tells the guards.

Frisk, who glances up after hearing his voice, is baffled as they see the skeleton approach. „*Sans? Did Flowey bring you here?“ However, their surprised expression quickly becomes neutral again. Murmuring, they say, „*...Oh, I see. So this is what Chara meant when they said, 'If only the comedian were here to help' with a wink. Now I feel really dumb.“

„*Now, I've brought him here. My job is done. I'm going to wait around the corner until you solved your petty problem,“ Flowey states and promptly disappears with a huff.

„*...yep, so here i am now,“ Sans speaks up. While Frisk continues to stare at the opposite wall blankly, the other sits down next to them, taking his time. „*so, neat place you've found here. watcha doing?“

„*Nothing in particular,“ the kid states.

„*crowd's getting too much?“

Frisk nods. „*...Airships are loud today too.“

„*yup, they sure are. does tori know 'bout you being here?“

„*...kind of? I actually told her I'm with you.“

„*...welp, you are now, at least.“

„*Mhm.“

Then Sans looks up and spots one of the airships roaming through the blue sky, showing off a banner with an inspirational sentence on its long balloon body. In the distance, he can hear a jazz orchestra playing some funny, festive music and as the sun appears from behind a cloud and bathes them in its light, he comes to think that this place is, for some random, unremarkable alley of which you can find dozens and dozens around here, surprisingly peaceful if you just block out the people's voices from the street nearby as white background noise.

„*...wanna share some thoughts with me?“

„*Eh, um...,“ Frisk stammers, slightly knitting their brow in frustration.

...Alright, since they are not in a talkative mood right now, here goes plan B. „*hey, y'know what happened this morning?“ Although Frisk does not answer, they vaguely tilt their head in his direction, apparently curious, so Sans sees this as a sign to continue. „*so when i was eating cornflakes today, paps took a look in his drawer where he's always keeping his bones that he gives away as a gift. oh yeah, i think he's been wondering if ya still take good care of yours or if ya need substitutes.“

When Sans makes a little pause, Frisk speaks up, „*...Still have them. All eleven.“

„*cool, i'll tell him later. anyways, where was i? yeah, so when he looked inside, he saw that half of them were suddenly gone. he yelled, 'sans! do you know where the other half of my gift bones went?',“ Sans elaborates, lazily attempting to imitate his brother's pompous voice. „*i answered, 'nope, haven't seen them. i hope the rest isn't feeling so _bone-_ ly without 'em, heh.'“ A pause. „*...then both of us facepalmed simultaneously.“

„*It's alright. I find it funny,“ Frisk assures him.

„*...thanks. so then he opened the door of the drawer underneath it and lo and behold, there was a dog gnawing one of his bones.“

„*Huh? Where did it come from?“

„*dunno. anyway, paps was really furious and chased it all across the house to get his bone. and some revenge too while he was on it. unfortunately for him, i'd also eaten a banana and left the peel there. when the dog jumped on the table, it knocked it over and it fell down on the floor.“

„*...No, don't tell me he actually slipped on the peel then.“

„*'kay,“ Sans agrees and falls silent, making Frisk pout.

„*No, tell me how the story ends,“ the kid demands.

„*alright, alright. the dog jumped out of the window and paps right after him. while i was in the middle of picking up some of the mess, he eventually returned, frustrated and with dirty clothes, and said, 'i have never known up until this day that dogs can be trained to ride bikes.'“

Frisk waits for him to continue, but he stays silent. Eventually, they ask, „*...This is it?“

„*this is it.“

„*...Wait, why then did you mention that banana peel at all? It has nothing to do with the outcome.“

Shrugging, Sans replies, „*red herring. you fell for it.“

„*No, this was just completely random!“ Frisk protests, shaking his arm. „*And a dog living in your closet without any of you noticing? For real?“

„*as true as i'm standing here.“

„*You're _sitting!_ “ the kid corrects, giggling.

„*welp, interpret it as ya like,“ Sans answers, watching them stare at the wall again, with a small smile this time. „*so... i'm willing to hear whatever story you have to offer.“

„*Um, I haven't one that is as cool as yours,“ Frisk responds with an apologetic expression.

„*doesn't have to be. doesn't need an exciting ending either. that's just how life goes: open outcomes and banana peels that don't lead to anything.“

„*I know that you're expecting me to tell you what's on my mind, but...,“ they murmur, unable to finish their sentence.

„*sure, can't deny it would make me happy to hear ya out. it's alright though if ya stay quiet. i know how, uh, awkward that can be sometimes.“ Hesitantly, Sans adds, „*uh, y'know, it actually felt... nice when i shared my airship plans with you back then. so... thanks, in case i haven't said it already.“

After a moment of silence, Frisk remarks, „*...Hm. Good to see that you're able to express gratitude.“

„*yeah, sure i can?“ Sans utters, slightly confused.

„*In that case, you should finally say thanks to Grillby for constantly providing you with milk over the years...,“ Frisk murmurs, innocently glancing up to the sky while scuffing their boots on the ground. „*...Just saying.“

„*some day. ...wait, where does that come from?“

„*You always look like you want to, but then you don't.“

„*c-c'mon, as if it's _that_ noticeable.“

Suddenly, Chara's cheeky grin appears on their face. „*Even _I_ noticed that and I'm technically dead~,“ they whisper.

„*...ah, i see, so the suggestion came from the ghost brat. bet ya were _dying_ to bring that up, huh?“ Sans mumbles behind his gloved hand, hiding his embarrassment. Next time he glances at the kid, he asks, „*what's that smile for?“

„*...No special reason,“ they reply, watching the shining stars of the Ætherlight. „*Me being here, you being here, and Flowey and Chara... Papyrus acting like a goofball, Undyne cooking pasta with him, Alphys talking about her cartoons non-stop, Mettaton enraging you with his legs, Toriel reading her books to me, Asgore watering his plants every day at the same time... I'm just happy about these things. ...Is it weird to say it out loud?“

„*just a little, but that's fine.“

„*Mhm, okay,“ Frisk murmurs, rubbing their eyes with their sleeve. Then they look at Sans with a blank expression. „*Alright. I'm ready to tell you a secret.“

„*'kay, i'm listening.“ A secret? He has not really been suspecting that. Or are they just dramatizing things?

„*...Then lend me your ear,“ they murmur. Even as Sans tilts his head at them, the kid still hesitates. „*S-So... the thing is...“ After taking a deep breath, they finally whisper, „*The last times... on the stage... on the anniversaries... it wasn't me. I allowed Chara to take control so I didn't need to speak...“

Letting their words sink in, Sans slowly retreats and stares at the sweating kid silently as he blinks a couple of times. „*...how come i've never noticed that?“

„*I bought a wig to hide their reddish hair and make-up for their pale skin so even Toriel wouldn't notice the difference-“

„*You must admit: I'm the best Frisk actor out there,“ Chara cuts in proudly.

„*...yeah, 'cause ya literally have their body. anyways, why did you-“ Frisk looks down at the ground with shame. „*...oh.“

„*I've a-always been afraid of this... expectation... all these people... Chara was my savior when they offered to take my place for this one instance. I felt relieved, but a-also guilty about that... This year, however, I wanted to change that and stand there without their help,“ Frisk explains, their hands gradually shaking more and more. „*T-Then... on my way... all sorts of people greeted me, wished me good luck... I j-just saw the ticking clock, that there are only a few hours left, and suddenly felt that l-lump in my throat... The ambassador can't possibly throw up on stage! Imagine I'd ruin the event's climax because of that-“

„*wowowow, slow down there, bucko,“ Sans interrupts, almost overwhelmed by their nervous breakdown. „*first off: everything's fine, stage fright is absolutely normal. i'd be anxious too if i were-“

„*But I'm the _ambassador,_ “ Frisk stresses, helplessness evident in their voice. „*My job _requires_ me to be confident and speak up for my cause. I can't just do everything in a broken written form, after all.“

„*but ya seemed pretty confident in the bar yesterday.“

„*Because there weren't that many people comparatively, I'm already familiar with most of the regulars, you were there with me and just... just this urge overcame me without thinking about it much. Can you imagine how crazy my heart pounded when I spoke up...?“ they explain with a little nervous laughter. „*...It's different today: a mass of unfamiliar people, a higher expectation and I'm a-afraid that even Toriel's and Asgore's presence won't change much about my fear...“

„*...i've already been thinking that you're putting much pressure on you, but wow, kid,“ Sans utters as he rubs his neck nervously. Is it to late to call Papyrus for help? Because he is clueless how to respond to that (just why did that ghost brat recommend him of all people? Did they want to see him fail that badly?).

„*I-I'm so sorry for getting you in this uncomfortable situation...,“ they murmur, avoiding eye-contact.

„*eeeh, y-ya know, this is one of these instances where i'd actually ask ya ghost partner for help. hey, not even that is really necessary 'cause i'm sure tori would understand if ya just refused to-“ However, Sans stops as he notices their shoulder trembling as well.

„*B-But... my responsibility...“

...Oh holy, nothing in the world has ever prepared him for dealing with a crying Frisk.

Eventually, the skeleton snaps out of his stiffness as soon as he notices something dripping off his chin. Luckily, the kid does not see him, so he quickly wipes away that trail of black liquid with his hand. Alright, Sans, you are the adult here, so think back of the time when lil' Papy was crying about something and also, which words _he_ would like to hear if he were in their shoes.

…

…

…

After taking out a tissue from his jacket's pocket (he is always carrying some with him in case he is leaking that black liquid again) and holding it out in front of them, the kid hesitantly glances up.

„*it's okay to feel that way,“ he reassures them, putting on his casual smile. „*just 'cause you're the ambassador doesn't mean you're not allowed to express certain emotions. you're gonna implode otherwise if ya keep them inside all the time. and if there's a person somewhere who judges ya for that, welp, then i'm gonna find them and give them a bad time, how 'bout that? cry yourself out if you want; i guarantee ya you'll feel only better after that.“

Hesitating, Frisk accepts the tissue and uses it to clean their nose. In the meantime, Sans explains, „*you see, it's admirable that you're taking ya job seriously and that ya always want to give ya best. sometimes though, ya have to take a break to remind yourself that it's okay to make mistakes and that it doesn't mean the end of the world. having standards is dandy and all, but you've gotta set a limit for your own sake.“

Heh, probably hypocritical of someone who is questioning himself all the time when it comes to his own machines and inventions. Anyway, more important now is that the kid believes in these words.

„*And if I don't manage to speak up at all...? That wouldn't be just a mistake but like... a really, really big mistake...“

„*which is why tori and asgore are with you right there. and also... well, chara. isn't the whole festival about solidarity and helping each other out anyways? believe me, you're not expected to do everything on your own,“ Sans elaborates, then ponders for a moment. „*how 'bout ya try small steps first before diving headfirst? like, do the first sentences and when it feels like it's getting too much, then let 'em take over for a bit till ya feel ready again.“

„*But what if once they have started to talk for me, I'd become too anxious to take control again...?“ Frisk mumbles.

„*hey, ya could always use the good ol' trick of picturing ya audience in underwear to feel less embarrassed yourself.“

„*That would be utterly inappropriate,“ the kid determines strictly, making the other chuckle. After wiping away their remaining tears, they stare down at the tissue. „*...But thank you for your advices. I'll consider them. Actually, I asked my two guards to drag me to the stage later if I turn out to be too paralyzed to move.“

„*eh, is it not a bit extreme? forcing yourself that much can't be healthy either.“

„*It's alright. I decided at the beginning to do that, no matter if I end up being silent or, uh, even puking in the worst case... It's just that important to me. At the very least, I want to show up to prove that. ...But I appreciate you talking with me about it, honestly,“ Frisk assures, smiling softly.

„*hey, whatever i can do to help.“

„*Hm, I suppose... it would also make me happy if I saw you in the crowd too, but it's probably unlikely to spot you. Anyway, forget about it.“

„*uh, welp, good thing the 'papyrus assistance service™' exists then...,“ Sans mumbles, almost flushing at that picture in his head.

„*Huh? The what?“ Frisk questions, tilting their head quizzically.

„*not gonna spoiler ya yet.“ Oh Æther, all that embarrassing stuff he is willing to do for them. Well, if that makes them happy, at least. Standing up, he says, „*so if everything has been said, how 'bout we bail? if ya still got time, ya can hang out with me and paps a bit.“

When he offers his hand, Frisk takes it. Chuckling, they state, „*Oh my, I'm still trembling.“

„*heh, just tell yourself it's ya determination that is currently overflowing,“ Sans responds, pulling them up to their feet. „*i know it's a lame thing to say, but...“ He pats their head. „*...everything will be fine, i can promise ya that.“

„*Are you finally done?“ Flowey inquires, having already emerged from the ground next to them and crossing his vines.

„*yup, pretty much.“

„*...Why does everyone keep doing that?“ Frisk asks quietly, touching the spot where they were pat.

„*whatcha mean?“

„*Patting my head.“

„*huh, question of the century.“ Humming thoughtfully, Sans folds his arms. „*...i guess ya just have the optimal size and expression for that.“

„*...My face?“ Frisk repeats, knitting their brow in confusion.

„*He's telling you you look pitiful. Maybe also a bit dense,“ Flowey comments.

„*heh.“ With an innocent expression, Sans lifts his foot and attempts to stomp on the gear head although Flowey holds his shoe sole back with his two vines, yelping as he wrestles with it. „*better don't put words in other people's mouth, weed.“

Then Chara suddenly grabs the skeleton's arm, trying to pull him away. „*Hey, only _I_ am allowed to step on him!“

„*I p-p-prefer no one s-stepping on me, thank you...!,“ Flowey snarls under his breath.

„*U-hum... is everything alright with you or...?“ one of the two guards, a thin lizard monster, speaks up while taking a concerned look inside the alley.

Sans and Frisk turn their heads around, giving Flowey an opportunity to call back his vines before magically vanishing into the ground. „*...all's just copacetic,“ the skeleton confirms with a thumbs up.

***

„*AH, THERE YOU ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!“ Papyrus exclaims, waiting at the fountain, as the other two are approaching him with the kid's guards following them.

„*sorry, had a couple of ambassador things to deal with,“ Sans explains nonchalantly.

„*WELL, ANYWAY, I HOPE THAT THIS IS OUT OF THE WAY THEN,“ his brother remarks before handing out two paper bags for each one.

„*Mmmh, 'spider pretzel'... my favorite,“ Frisk murmurs with a deadpan expression while pulling away the authentic-looking webs from their pastry.

„*I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT! IT MAY NOT BE PASTA, BUT IT SHOULD BE JUST RIGHT FOR A TINY HUMAN TO REGAIN ENOUGH ENERGY FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT!“

„*Yes... thank you,“ Frisk replies, taking hesitant bites.

As an idea crosses Sans's mind, he pulls on Papyrus's sleeve, gesturing to him to lean down. After whispering something in his non-existent ear, his brother responds, „*...WHY, OF COURSE IT'S AVAILABLE FOR ALL MY FRIENDS!“

Then Papyrus steps forward, standing in front of the other two and making them halt. After clearing his throat, he proclaims with one lifted index finger, „*ATTENTION, HUMAN FRISK, FOR YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME MY VERY FIRST PASSENGER!!“

„*What-?“ Frisk utters while being lifted up by the tall skeleton with ease to sit on his shoulders. Holding onto his skull from behind, they comment, „*W-Wow, it's really high up here...“

„*how's the view?“ Sans inquires.

„*...Not bad at all, actually.“

„*LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! WELCOME TO THE PAPYRUS FLIGHT NUMBER ONE! IF YOU LOOK DOWN TO YOUR RIGHT, YOU WILL SEE MY OLDER BROTHER, STROLLING NEXT TO US IN ALL HIS GLORY!“

„*'sup,“ Sans greets, his mouth filled with his own pretzel.

„*AND IF YOU LOOK TO YOUR LEFT, YOU WILL SEE VARIOUS PASSERS-BY WALKING, GUARDS PATROLLING, A DOG ON A BIKE-“ Papyrus halts dead in his tracks, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. „*T-T-THERE YOU ARE! MUTT! SABOTEUR! THIEF!!“ As he abruptly darts away, his 'passenger' yelps. „*YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!!“

While the two guards that have been escorting them instantly chase after them, desperately trying to keep up with Papyrus's rapid speed, Frisk cannot stop giggling. Welp, their maturity and responsibility aside, they remain a kid at heart.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, guys, but I think the last 17 chapters had a suspicious lack of milk in them, so I thought it was about time to change that!
> 
> -So lemme mention a, more or less, important edit: I noticed a little plothole some chapters before, which is the time when Error and co. discussed their plans on how to save Blue (chapter 29, I believe). It would make sense for either Ink or Error to consider Flowey as a valid option; for example, he could've checked if Blue really is at that place like the note says instead of Error doing that (and if ya remember, Error even knows about his lack of soul 'cause he checked his stats once in chapter 17).  
> Lucky for me though, this hole practically fills itself: Even though Flowey is curious (also a bit bored) to some extent, he is still a big coward and would never agree to do this without a good reason (and as ya can imagine, he wouldn't do that out of kindness anyway, lel; he also immediately disappeared so Frisk or Chara wouldn't have a chance to convince him otherwise), so this plothole isn't that big of a deal. However, I added a bit of dialogue in chapter 29 that showed Error considering Flowey as a possibility. So yeah.
> 
> -Alright, I must say it was really fun to write that chapter (and not a chore like the previous arc sometimes, uff). I predicted it to be tough, especially the first scene, but it was basically pure fun from beginning to end. Wuheeey. At times, I extremely felt super duper invested in the characters (...like really, I became a bit teary-eyed when I wrote that one part about Papyrus being a sweetheart; felt so good to experience that sentimentality again, huehuehue).  
> My favorite part to write was Sans's and Frisk's whole interaction at the end (which is, as ya can guess, the very core of this chapter) and my favorite joke was the dog on the bike, oh geez (like, I'm actually proud for coming up with that dumb pay-off at the end).  
> -So as I said, the conversation at the end was the most important part. The main goal of this chapter was to re-establish their relationship, which is... immensely important for reasons I can't tell yet, of course.  
> By the way, I kinda tried to do selective mutism with Frisk though I fear I might've missed the mark, which would be rea-haaally embarrassing considering that I myself have this condition. Eh. At least I tried to make their speech pattern consistent. There are like certain levels of comfort where they speak less or more; it should be obvious that they probably speak the most with Snas (deliberately misspelled) being around.  
> If anyone is interested to hear out some of my experiences with selective mutism: If my motivation is really high, plus if any of my passions is involved, chances are higher that I speak up despite that (also if people I'm already familiar with are involved, of course). However, then there are environments/situations where I absolutely can't speak for the life of me. For example, there's an art course I regularly visit and it's hell every time: Neither can I talk to any of the students, even if I hear that they're talking about a topic I like (heck, there was this one person who talked about having drawn Sans countless times and I just stood there like an awkward idiot and couldn't speak uuuuuup), nor can I ask my art teacher about anything regarding my drawings. My face remains completely blank while my mind is exploding every time. So to sum up selective mutism in one sentence: It's like an invisible wall standing right in front of you while always knowing in the back of your mind that it's just impossible to climb.  
> So yeah, felt good talking about it. Of course Frisk's determination, which is their most important character trait, plays a huge facor in overcoming their fear a bit, more or less (though please, never leave sm untreated; it makes life so much harder later). However, I'm still a bit concerned if I even kept their speech pattern consistent so far; I've got the feeling as if I slipped up at parts 'cause it's sooo long ago the last time I wrote them. Geez. Anyway, I think I'm overall very happy about this chapter.
> 
> ...I'm actually excited and anxious at the same time regarding the next chapters. Oh my god. It's gonna be either great or horrific, I dunno. Welp, wish ya a nice day, lads. Always drink ya milk.


	36. 3.2: "Lacrimosa, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *there are some weird ways to force a family meeting, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart mentions! Woohey!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Stressed-out-Aether-Sans-857928672
> 
> Also, I overlooked two other pics last time:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-Star-trio-851283629  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-fanart-sketch-WIP-850243107

**What Nightmares Are Made of**

***

_Error_

„HavE yoU eVer wOndEreD wHy iT is tHat yOu alWaYs eNd uP iN tHe moSt sTupiD aCciDentS iMagiNaBle?“

„Sure, once or twice.“

„...aNd aPpaRentLy nOt tHorOugHly beCauSe oTherWisE, yOu wOulD aCtuAlly wAtCh yOur Step wHilE wAlkiNg.“

„...Hm? What did you just say?“ Ink asks as he turns his head alongside his mettaphon in his hand to look at Error with a clueless expression.

„AnD stOp sHovInG tHaT thInG iN mY fAcE,“ the latter demands, raising his hand to cover the camera of the device.

„Oh, I'm not recording right now. Just checking some of the previous stuff,“ Ink assures before continuing to stare at the screen intently (...still refusing to look at his damn feet). Then he suddenly glances at the other again, his eye lights taking the shape of cheeky orange stars. „But you know, I wouldn't say 'no' if you wanted me to film some of your cool moves.“

„Hm, iT's pErhaPs wOrtH tHinkInG aBouT if i'M aLlowEd to StraNgle tHe cAmerAmaN wiTh mY peRforManCe...“

„Oh, so you actually agree?!“ the artist blurts out, his overjoyed face beaming at him.

„No, i'Ll sUe yOu iF yOu dO thAt,“ Error states sternly (wait, would he actually let himself be choked for that? Freak).

Ever since that new update for the mettaphon has been released a couple of days ago, one that allows you to record short films, Ink is downright absorbed in that damn thing. As incredible as it sounds, the visual quality is garbage and the maximal recording length is ten seconds pro data (at least for now, as it is still getting developed) and yet, that wannabe director over here cannot stop being so childishly fascinated about that. Hell, he cannot even get his eyes from the screen while they are walking down the halls, almost bumping into busy guards that are rushing past them.

„Hey, so I got this huuuge project idea over night. You wanna hear it?!“ Ink asks.

„nO, bUt yOu'lL tEll mE anYwaY.“

„So what if I made my own movie?! Imagine if I used my dream journals as the script!“

„...a MoviE tHat iS tEn seCondS loNg?“

„Of course not, silly! It'll be a lotta ten seconds that, if watched one after another, will make an entire movie!“ he explains, dramatically lifting his arms up the air.

„A moVie iS aBouT oNe hoUr loNg aT leAsT. Can yOu iMagiNe hOw mUch MemoRy yOu'D nEeD tO evEn CaLl yOur aBomiNatIon 'a FilM'?“

„Easy to solve when I use Blue's and Dream's phones too!“

„At tHis PoiNt, iT's moRe wOrtHwhiLe tO iNvesT iN an aCtuaL fiLm cAmerA.“

„Nah, I'd need to save up for like ten years to even consider that.“

„EiTheR wAy, i RefUsE tO paRticIpaTe in tHat... wHatEveR yOu wAnt To dO noW.“

„C'mon! You'll even get to play the leading role!“ Ink insists while bouncing up and down.

„cOme DowN frOm yOuR crAzY pAinT tRiP fiRst,“ Error answers, trying to ignore his annoying pestering as a conversation between two passing guards catches his attention.

„*Can't you help me out with the paperwork?“

„*Sorry, but I have my hands full. My patrol shift will start soon.“

„*Oh no, you too? You're already the third one today; whom else am I supposed to ask for help then?“

...It is almost funny, in a way: Although Error and the other clowns managed to get the wannabe guard back, can you even call it a 'defeat' from Nightmare's perspective? He may not be able to execute his grand master plan anymore, but since Error saw himself forced to inform Dream about his brother's goal, it has naturally led to agitation among the guards who have to fill in some of the security holes quickly and of course among the unknowing citiziens too who are noticing their sudden restlessness. Has Nightmare foreseen this? Either way, that slimy abomination is certainly pleased about the slight increase of negative energy.

But speaking of unfortunate brothers: They are now standing in front of Dream's office. When Error opens the door, two of the skeletons inside are already engrossed in conversation.

„Well, you can always ask me if you need any help,“ Blue, who is currently sitting behind his friend's desk, suggests. „I would really like to make up for the mistakes I made.“

„It's alright, I'm sure we'll find a good opportunity for that soon,“ Dream assures and as he turns around, his face lights up. „Ah, there you are! Now I can go with a good conscience.“

„WhY wOulD yoU neEd tO wAit foR us?“ Error asks while Ink continues to walk straight ahead without even looking up.

„I don't 'need to', but it puts me at ease to see all of you together when I must leave soon. Uh, in fact, I might be even a bit too late because of all of the waiting,“ Dream explains and gently grabs Ink by his shoulders so he does not bump into the desk.

„WithOut tHe wAnnAbe GuArd aT yoUr sIdE?“

„I would have liked to take him with me, but you probably understand that I... hesitate to let him return to this specific routine so soon after what happened recently, especially since it can get overwhelming with so many people around,“ the guardian responds and turns around to give Blue an apologetic look.

„Oh, it is totally fine by me!“ his friend insists quickly, waving it off. „I have just been wondering whether you would go all alone! If so, it would still be better if I offered my assistance to you!“

„Don't worry, of course I won't be all by myself,“ Dream reassures.

„BesiDeS, We wOuLd'nt wAnt aNy eAgeR sHortY tO geT lOst iN thE biG crOwD, woUld We?“ Error remarks as he approaches the desk as well. „AnyWay, sO whAt eXacTly aRe yOur PlaNs?“

„Well, patrolling and then guard duty for the speech at the end-“ Suddenly, Dream knits his brow. „Uh, you seem... worried about something?“

„JusT bUsiNeSs iSsuEs aGaiN. Also, dUm-duM oVer hEre iS boTherInG mE wiTh hiS tOy aLl dAy.“

„...Huh? Who?“ Ink asks, slightly disoriented as he glances up from the screen and looks around.

„...Fine, so anyway, I need to hurry now.“ As Dream heads towards the door, he calls after them, „Blue, could you sort my documents for me? And Ink, please don't walk off all on your own when you're that preoccupied with your phone.“

„You can count on me!!“ Blue exclaims, saluting him.

„Sure thing,“ Ink replies, already leaning out of the open window to the left and recording something outside.

„Also, Error,“ Dream adds, „could you keep an eye on your screens meanwhile? And have your phone ready when I need to call you?“

„...I wiLl,“ he agrees, slightly reluctant.

„Alright, see you later then, guys,“ Dream answers with a content smile before closing the door.

Shortly after that, Blue turns around on his chair to eye Error, who is now leaning against the wall behind him, with a raised bonebrow. „Is that true? Are you worried about something??“ he inquires.

„ _You_ aRe aCtuAlly SupPosEd to Be tHe moSt wOrriEd pErsOn iN tHis rOom.“

„And why?“

„BecAusE tHe sQuiD iS abOuT tO faLl oUt of tHe wIndOw.“

When Blue turns around again, he gasps loudly. „Ink!! What are you doing there?!“ After raising from his seat, he quickly darts to his friend.

'Worried'? This is certainly one way to describe Error's state of mind. The problem lies in the new request that Nightmare gave him a couple of days ago: finding out Dream's assigned patrol route and informing him about it, which he did. However, Error is pretty sure that his help in this specific matter is not even necessary because Nightmare could have easily asked someone else to get that information for him, so this is nothing more than a simple test to prove his 'loyalty' and reliability a second time (although Error wonders if Dream's assignment today could have been, in any way, influenced by Nightmare? Are the guards corruptible enough for letting that happen?).

But the actual concerning part is the small print: _„_ _ **I will count your request as 'fulfilled' when everything turns out to my entire satisfaction in the end.**_ _“_...Of course without telling Error _anything_ about the details, no, just leaving him completely in the dark about what he needs this information for and what he plans to do, meaning the safest way to assure that 'everything turns out as he wants it to' is just to stay quiet, lean back and let things happen.

However, his decision does not hinder Error from trying to figure out what Nightmare would want to do with Dream and the most logical explanation he can think of is... to get rid of him. Because if he did that, then not only would he remove a thorn on his side, but he would also take away Error's trump card, the very reason this new agreement has come to be. What could the Destroyer possibly offer him then? The same kinds of requests as before? Would everything just return to normal so soon? 

...Or what if Nightmare refuses his service entirely? Then he would have just used the Destroyer one last time to discard a big threat of his before going after Error to punish him for his disobedience in the past.

„Someone seems to be deep in thought.“

Error startles upon noticing the head peeking out of the window recess next to him from the corner of his eye. Straightening his posture, he responds, „WhY doEs eVerYone hAve tO be sO noSy tOdaY?“

„Maybe it's you who's being hypersensitive,“ Stretch remarks as he watches Blue reprimanding Ink, who remains completely laid-back as he continues to record his displeased friend. „...I dunno about you, but somehow, I don't really get this 'feeling of safety'. Not entirely at least.“

„I kNow whAt yOu mEan.“

Meanwhile Blue attempts to snatch Ink's phone, but the latter raises his arm, forcing the smaller one to jump in order to reach it.

„To be frank, I was wondering if leaving the city would be a better option for us in the long run. But then I thought that Blue might want to become a guard of the same place where he grew up and even suggesting that to him would probably make him feel more guilty about what happened...“

„I'd sAy leAviNg tHat oPtioN oPen Is nOt a Bad iDea.“

„...Well, I guess ya never know how things will turn out in the end,“ Stretch comments as he makes himself comfortable on the windowsill. „At the first moment, you plan to invite your brother to a jam session and then ya end up in this situation. Who knows what's going to happen next?“

To be fair, what would warning Dream even accomplish? Nightmare will just dismiss Error immediately anyway if this request goes wrong in any way. It is frustrating, but it is probably smarter to wait and see instead of performing unnecessary risks. Besides...

„Come on, Ink! Just sit down and behave, alright?!“ Blue insists as he grabs the artist by his shoulders to make him take a seat on the chair across from his.

„Buuut you must admit that me falling all the way down would've looked really epic on the phone, right?“

„I would prefer you making a film about something that is not as life-threatening as this!!“ Blue exclaims strictly while sitting down on the other chair.

„Huh, I could also... film you doing a cooking session or something.“

Surprised at that, Blue blinks several times. „This is... actually reasonable for once! Oh my goodness, Ink!!“

„As long as _he_ stays out of the kitchen,“ Stretch speaks up.

„Oh, and I bet you would like to be our juror!“ As Blue gazes up at Error, his beaming eyes filled with expectation, he feels the sudden urge to look away.

„...aS loNg as I woN't bE oN caMerA,“ he mumbles, causing Blue's motivation to swell as he engages in excited chatter with Ink about his plans.

...if Error had to choose between the lives of the wannabe guard and his sunshine friend, he would barely hesitate.

***

_Dream_

Since festivals promise a great source of positive energy, Dream is always delighted to visit them. Like a flowing stream, crystal clear and refreshing, all the different auras surrounding him seem to wind their way playfully through the air, spurring him on with every step he takes. Despite the unfortunate effects that come with this ability, he feels grateful for that spark of motivation and confidence he receives now thanks to it... until he finds himself realizing that his relief actually stems from the fact that this overall wave of positivity will keep his brother far away from this place.

...However, Dream discards this thought right away and instead takes out his mettaphon to dial a specific number.

„wHat'S tHe maTteR?“ Error inquires (not the friendliest tone, but at least neutral).

„I was just going to ask if everything is fine so far and what you guys are doing right now,“ Dream responds as he stares up to the sky, his good mood unshaken.

„...i'Ve nEveR aSkeD foR a peRsiStiNg ParEntiNg fIguRe iN mY liFe, so-“

„Oh, are you speaking with Dream right now?!“ Blue intervenes. „Do not worry, Dream! As you may know, I am very good at protecting Ink from himself!!“

„I can confirm that!“ Ink exclaims cheerfully.

„hE caN hEar yOu pErfeCtly FinE, so nO neEd tO sCreAm riGhT in My eAr!“ Error retorts.

Giggling, Dream replies, „I'm glad to hear that you're doing great.“ As the previous thought continues to intrude his mind, he asks, „Say, uh, what is Nightmare doing at this moment?“

After a short pause, Error responds, „ReAdinG soMe bOok inDooRs, aPpaRentLy.“

„And before that? Did you check?“

„jUst a BlaCk sCreEn. EitHeR tHe sCriPt wAs froZen Or hE wAs wEarIng a BlinDfolD oR sOmetHing sImilAr.“

„How can he even orientate himself like that?“ Ink questions.

„There's obviously someone who's guiding him. He was probably walking outside during that time and didn't want to reveal his position,“ Stretch comments.

Dream's expression slowly turns worried. „So... is he currently in his own house or...?“

„Who Can tEll? LooKs liKe a fAncY RooM hE's cUrrEntly iN, buT dOes tHat eVen mEan anYthiNg at ThiS pOinT?“

„But, uuuh... is it not good that he is peacefully reading some literature by himself??“ Blue asks, mildly irritated.

„I assume he wouldn't like to stay out for long today, at least in this area. Back then, festivals like these were always giving him a headache,“ Dream explains.

„So if he happened to hang around there regardless, even going through all the hassle, he would have a very good reason for doing so,“ Stretch concludes.

„...But luckily, you are not patrolling alone, right?!“ Blue speaks up in an optimistic tone.

„Um, actually, my assigned partner spontaneously called in sick,“ Dream mentions.

„What? But why?!“ Blue questions, outraged.

„It just happens sometimes, I suppose,“ Dream replies with a little chuckle. Nonetheless, he has actually an inkling: Ever since that rumor about him being involved with Nightmare in some way has started, people tend to stay away from Dream, even those who have always enjoyed being near him due to his positive aura. But it does not bother him, quite the contrary: This way, the amount of people who can get in trouble like Blue remains limited. Still, his closest friends can become targets now... as long as Nightmare is out there...

„Anyway, I'll be fine here,“ Dream reassures. „Thank you for the information. Please continue to keep an eye on him if it doesn't drain you too much.“

„...heH, it'S aLmoSt fUnnY tO waTcH hoW tHe tAblEs haVe tUrnEd foR yOu. BetTer hOpe yoUr LucK doEsn'T rUn oUt sO soOn.“ After that, Error hangs up.

Dream sighs. In the end, he could not resist to ask about him after all. But it is a part of his duty too, it cannot be helped. ...So Nightmare is reading a book? That reminds him of the time when they were younger: Dream had always tried to take his brother along with him to whatever kind of festival was going on so he would not be all alone and maybe find a friend or two. However, he only endured around half an hour before the crowd got too much for him; at some point, Dream just had to give up for his sake. He remembers him reading a book as he sat by the window, occasionally glancing outside and watching others from a safe distance...

But come on, Dream. What is the use of reminiscing about the old times when all it does is giving him a heartache? Furthermore, it distracts him from his duty, which should be his top priority anyway-

„*Y-Yo, mister, can you look down here, please?“ a meek voice speaks up behind him.

When Dream turns around, he meets two big eyes staring up at him. As the guardian slightly bends down, he puts on a smile. „Hello, how can I help you?“ The amount of fear that comes from that monster kid is almost alarming.

„*Eh, s-so...,“ they utter, sweating as they look around. „*Thing is... I lost my friend in the... uh, somewhere, I mean. Now I can't find them anymore...“

„So you want me to help you find your friend?“

„*Y-Yeah! Exactly!“ the monster kid replies, eagerly nodding. „*I can even sh-show you the place where I last saw them! Just follow me!“ Then they run past Dream, their yellow tail wiggling in excitement while doing so. However, their lack of arms causes them to lose their balance, trip and fall over face first.

After a little while of following the monster kid, Dream questions, „What about your parents? Are you searching them too?“

„*Uh, so both of us went ahead and then I completely lost sight of my friend. I want to find them before our parents notice and blame me for that,“ the kid explains, laughing nervously. „*And man, what a cool opportunity that is to ask a guard for help! I tried to ask the others first, but they're all busy with... adult work stuff.“

„But your parents must have noticed your disappearance already. Do they even know where you are?“

„*Sure, kinda, I found an excuse- I mean, uuh...“

„Hey, you don't look like you're feeling alright,“ Dream states as he touches their shoulder, making them halt.

„*That's because I'm worried,“ the monster kid answers, quickly shaking off his grip to continue walking. Even Dream's aura barely helps him to calm down.

„How do they look like?“

„*You know, a human with brown hair, striped shirt like mine and around my size. We're almost there anyway. By the way, you're all alone, mister?“

„Yes, as you can see.“

„*Okay then...,“ they mumble. The wave of relief emitting from their soul does not stay unnoticed by Dream.

Eventually, they stop right in front of an alleyway where high buildings are casting large shadows on the lonely path ahead. „*So... here it is!“ the monster kid announces.

„In this alley you mean?“ Dream questions, tilting his head skeptically. At least from his current position, he does not feel any soul in there although the road forks in the distance where a little bit of sunshine is coming through from the side.

„*Yeah, let me show you-“

„Wait a moment, please,“ Dream requests before the other can even take their first step. Something is making him uneasy, but he cannot really describe it yet. An obvious warning signal is the emotional turmoil this little guy is experiencing. Although worry and restlessness can be expected when your friend is gone, something about their feelings seem off. They are so... urgent.

Also, the place itself discomforts Dream; no one is passing by on this street and the alley is seemingly empty too. Despite the festival practically being around the next corner, it feels more distant than it should be. ...Or perhaps it is just him worrying too much again.

When Dream notices the monster kid staring at him with expectant eyes, he smiles at them reassuringly. „I think it's for the best if I quickly call another guard to help us out. Maybe we could also talk to your parents in the meantime? What do you think?“

„*Eh, w-well...,“ they utter, directing their gaze towards the alley. „*...But you look like one of those super important, strong guards. You could also do it on your own, right?“

„Maybe, but searching for someone is a lot easier when more people are doing that. You said every guard you spoke to was too busy, but I'm sure if we just ask them nicely, they'll be willing to lend a hand-“

Nevertheless, the remains of their hope and relief slowly evaporate and before you know it, dread begins to grow.

„...What's wrong?“ Dream questions.

The trembling monster kid stays quiet. Then, all of a sudden, their expression lights up a bit when they spot something in the distance. „*H-Hey, I think I just saw them over there!“

„Where-?“ Before Dream can even finish his sentence, the other darts off, deeper into the alley.

„*Come on, mister!“ they call after him.

„W-Wait a moment! Why did you just-?“ Taking a step back, Dream quickly looks around. When was the last time he saw another guard on their way? Of course he would be able to handle this situation himself, but going on his own is still unsafe for him as well. However, that monster kid does not listen to him and if Dream does not follow them now, chances are he loses them entirely. Since their parents are not around, it is sort of his responsibility to keep an eye on them.

By the time they reach the next turning, almost tripping over their feet, the guardian decides to run after them. „Could you hold on for a second?!“ he requests. Although the monster kid glances back at him, they still do not stop. If it were not for their frightened impression, Dream would maybe think this is supposed to be a prank of some sort.

As he continues to run, the festival noises grow quiet, the stream of cheerfulness receding into the distance. Finally, the monster kid stops right in front of the wall that marks the alley's dead end. Dream smiles, relieved.

Slowing down, he begins to sense two other presences nearby. When Dream gets close enough, he notices that one of them is emitting pure dread. They are coming from behind that door to the right-

Someone kicks the door open, startling Dream. Someone familiar.

„Finally. Could've made a casserole in the meantime,“ Horror says as he steps out.

„You are-“ However, Dream is left speechless when he drags out a terrified human child.

A fog of guilt envelopes the monster kid's soul. „*I'm s-sorry...,“ they murmur.

Meanwhile, Horror takes out two objects from his trouser pocket and tosses them to the shocked skeleton one after the other. „...Catch,“ he demands with a little delay. „Put it on.“

These items are a magic restrainer and its corresponding key. As Dream begins to understand, a sick feeling forms in the pit of his stomach.

„...And if ya don't...“ Horror lets go of the human's arm only to get a firm grip on their head, the sharp claws of his metallic gauntlet almost reaching their eyes. „...I could show ya instead how fast skulls can break.“

Without hesitation, Dream follows his order. When he is finished, he tosses the key back to him, which results in him releasing the human child who remains paralyzed on the spot.

Horror glances at the monster kid. „...You spared your friend, your family and yourself from unnecessary suffering. Now get lost.“ He looks at Dream again while taking out a blindfold. „...Boss is awaiting ya.“

***

After hearing the sound of a closing door behind him, Dream's blindfold gets taken off, exposing him to a room with ornamented dark golden walls. Although the long curtains are drawn and letting no sunshine in, an intricate lamp on the ceiling is bestowing dim light upon the round table and the vase of roses at the other end. Looking up from his book, Nightmare's eye darts towards him, but Dream is sure he must have felt his presence in the hallway already.

Then he rises from his chair to approach him, slow and leisured, while watching him carefully. Dream does not even know how to react at first, so he remains frozen on the spot. Seeing him in person here and now is like... meeting a stranger who vaguely reminds him of his brother he once knew. Even his posture and way of walking are vastly different; almost everything about him appears so calculated.

„ **...I must admit a meeting between us so soon wasn't a situation I desired to take into account, but certain** _ **circumstances**_ **forced me to do a tiny change of course anyway.** “ Nightmare puts on a smile. „ **I hope by the end of it, everyone will come to appreciate the things we'll have learned along the way, especially you.** “

During his explanation, Dream cannot help but stare at the black mass of goo covering his entire body, even his right eye (well, just how could he not?), which makes him realize again that his brother has to live with that every day and for so many years already... These apples have just devoured everything of his former being at this point. But before the incident with Blue happened, there had still been a small, yet persistent glint of hope regardless that... maybe...

...He cannot even tell what exactly it was anymore.

„ **Hey.** “ Dream realizes that his eyes have wandered off in the meantime only when the tip of Nightmare's cane touches his cheek, forcing him to look at him again. „ **Don't you dare avert your gaze from me like that.** “

Taken aback by his sudden reaction and the way his widened eye looks down at him, Dream remains speechless and nervously awaits what will happen next. In the end, Nightmare's anger fades away as his expression relaxes again. „ **...Let's take a seat, shall we?** “ he suggests with a smile.

As Nightmare's glass gets filled with the content of the fine bottle Horror is holding, Dream is fidgeting with his fingers under the table, trying to think of a solution. Even though their location remains unknown, Error and the others are probably already aware of this situation nonetheless. Is there any way to find out where he is and somehow signaling it to them without his brother noticing it? Are there any indications of his whereabouts in this room? There are lots of noises outside, so they must still be in the inner city and somewhere high up since Horror led him to an elevator a couple of minutes ago.

What is Nightmare even planning to do with him? Another blackmail attempt? At least it is him this time and not Blue-

„ **Do you wish for a drink as well?** “

„...I'm not drinking alcohol,“ Dream utters and almost automatically looks away again until he remembers his reaction earlier.

„ **Hm, thought so,** “ Nightmare responds (...and Dream has certainly not missed that little smug smirk just now).

„So what do you want from me?“

„ **You were right: A family reunion really was long overdue. ...You must be thinking I'm a terrible brother, but I'm glad you accepted my invitation regardless.** “

Dream frowns as he slowly crosses his arms. „...Using and threatening children to lure me out is pretty distasteful.“ In the meantime, Nightmare sips on his drink with relish, making the other even more frustrated. „Couldn't you have chosen another way that doesn't involve innocent people?“

„ **I can tell you at least eight other methods off the top of my head.** “

„Then why like this?“

„ **Because I knew my brother just couldn't resist the adorable faces of helpless children in need,** “ Nightmare answers, chuckling when Dream's frown deepens. „ **But be honest with you: Am** _ **I**_ **really the one to blame? After all, I recommended you to stay away from me and my businesses and unless you suffer from memory issues, you should have actually remembered our conversation over the phone.** “

„How did you expect me to react? You abducted my subordinate and friend, after all. That matter concerned me a lot.“

„ **...No, it's not just that.** “ After carefully placing the glass on the table, he pulls out the purple rose from the vase. „ **You have formed an alliance with the Destroyer, actively sabotaged our relationship by luring him to your side. Did it feel good? I bet it did.** “

„So you're angry at me because of that...?“ Dream questions. Due to the magic restrainer, he cannot quite pick up all the subtleties in his brother's emotions, but it is only a matter of time anyway; although this invention blocks active summoning just fine, it cannot handle passive properties very well, which is why his aura reading gradually returns until eventually, the bracelet loses its effect on this specific ability entirely.

However, this does not hinder Dream from feeling that weight on his chest, that influence his brother's aura always has on others, but it seems to have gotten only worse over the years, not as he remembers it.

Twirling the rose between his fingers, Nightmare eyes it with a blissful expression. And yet, that tangible tension in the air does not coincide with that image. „ **Say, Dream...** “ His hand envelopes the petals, continuously increasing the pressure. „ **...just why is it that** _ **you**_ **always have to ruin** _ **everything?**_ “

„...Excuse me?“

„ **Not training your subordinate good enough so he would not recklessly end up in a situation like that, letting him be punished by me because you foolishly performed a risky distraction plan, dragging you, your friends and every other person around you into this because you just can't stop bothering me...** “ With a deep chuckle that is making his shoulders shake, Nightmare lets go of the rose that has already turned black due to his goo. „ **Wherever you go, you just leave a bigger and bigger pile of mess behind you!** “

After staring at the blackened petals with a furrowed brow, Dream hesitantly speaks up, „...I'm a guard and you're committing crimes. Of course I want to stop you so these things won't happen to anyone again.“

„ **Oho, what a noble goal you have. Then why not leaving it to someone who doesn't have so much to lose?** “

„But...“

„ **Maybe next time, I won't just leave it at a simple abduction. It's entirely up to you whether you want to continue with this behavior or not. I merely thought it would be a generous gesture of me to let you know that. It is at least worth to think about it, wouldn't you say so?** “

While Nightmare proceeds to sip on his drink contently, his words slowly worm themselves into Dream's head. Of course he tries to suppress them, knowing full well where that would lead otherwise; the other would only welcome the output of negative emotions.

…

As they are sitting together with that oppressive silence surrounding them, Nightmare keeps checking his pocket watch more occasionally. What else does he want from him? Dream would ask if his throat did not feel so tied up. Did he just want to put the blame on him and that is it? Why should he threaten children just for that? This is... sick.

…

...Is Nightmare also putting the blame of what happened back then on Dream too? Just the way he said it... 'ruining everything'... He has always thought that he has at least a certain complicity for that, but-

No, he should think about something other than that! For example a possible way out of this situation! Storming out of the room would not work anyway. And how about getting his hands on the key for the magic restrainer? But a fight of two against one is incredibly foolish as well.

Could he somehow look out of the window and see what is out there? Giving Error a hint in case he is still watching the bookmarks? But it was a trick back then too and how could he even check without Nightmare or his subordinate intervening?

...It is hopeless, is it not?

„ **...You seem to be very interested in that window, hm?** “ Nightmare's cheeky voice startles Dream. Oh no, were his glances too overt? Taking another look at his watch, his brother stands up. „ **I understand how depressing it can be when you sit in a dark room without any sunshine all the time.** “ He grabs the curtain, his smirk rising. „ **...How about we both take a good look outside?** “

As he pulls the pieces of fabric aside, Dream gets blinded by the sun. By the time his eyes have adjusted to the bright light, Nightmare is already opening the window too, allowing a fresh breeze to blow into the room.

„ **Why so shy? Come forward,** “ Nightmare insists and steps to the side to make room for him. Hesitating, Dream stands up and approaches him, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his patient brother.

...No wonder there is so much noise outside: A crowd is gathered around the stage in the middle where the speech will be held. The building the three skeletons are currently in overlooks a decent part of the entire place, the people appearing small from here. A good amount of time has passed by now, so it is probably only a matter of minutes until the main event begins.

Knitting his brow, he glances at Nightmare, who says, „ **You're wondering why I'm showing you this since the Destroyer is probably watching now too.** “

„...You'll get arrested this way,“ Dream states even though he does not sound entirely convinced himself.

Chuckling, he replies, „ **What makes you think all of your problems will be solved when you do away with just me? They won't, quite the contrary: I gave my subordinates the order that in case something happens to me, they will make the person responsible pay for that. I informed the Destroyer about it too not so long ago. I'm sure he wouldn't want to let the recent events repeat themselves. Or provoke even worse consequences.** “

When Nightmare leans closer to him, the other slightly retreats. „ **...Dream, don't tell me you're cruel enough to sacrifice your friends' well-being like that? Do you want their lives to become a living hell?** “

„O-Of course not...“

Nightmare straightens his posture again. „ **Besides, even if guards were to come for you, it wouldn't matter.** “ With a complacent smile, he looks at his watch. „ **...Especially considering that everybody will have their hands full with something else very soon.** “

„What are you talking about...?“ Dream asks, but receives no answer.

In the meantime, all the important figures have entered the stage.

„ **You must have felt the change in the atmosphere as well,** “ Nightmare remarks, watching the second hand of his watch go by.„ **In this sickeningly sweet mess of emotions, spicy speckles are hidden inside: uncertainty, caution, distrust. Apparently insignificant, but this is merely a seed that has yet to grow.** “

„*I welcome everyone to this event,“ the human spokesperson commences. Meanwhile, Frisk continues to cling to Toriel's arm. Although it is hard to tell from far away, they have been biting on their bottom lip the entire time and are sweating terribly. But as they look up at her, she smiles at them encouragingly. Frisk smiles back.

„ **In actuality, I have never been dependent on Error's cooperation for my ultimate goal. After all, there are so many ways how despair can be achieved, wouldn't you agree with me?** “

„W-What do you plan to do...?“ A shiver runs down Dream's spine when Nightmare smirks at him.

„*...and as it is their wish, I'm going to hand over to our ambassador.“ Upon taking one last breath, Frisk steps forward, their expression determined.

„ **Isn't it lovely how much we've achieved in three years alone? Yes, we're heading towards a bright future of prosperity and solidarity.** “ The clockhand points at twelve. „ **Unfortunately, while hope needed three years to reach this state, one single defining moment can be enough to shatter all our previous achievements.** “

Shots resound throughout the area.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm doing psychotherapy now for three weeks (now it's my second week), I've got less time for writing at the moment, which is why it has taken so long. On the other hand though, I'm really in the mood for drawing. Eh, I feel weird doing self-advertising, but here's my DA, I guess: https://www.deviantart.com/mspandorasart (for example, I recently did a sketch for Fresh's design, so if ya prefer to be surprised later, then maybe don't look).
> 
> Some of the stuff I changed about this chapter:  
> -So I wanted to add a scene at the end with Error's and the others' reaction to what's happening there, but then I kinda... I dunno, just didn't want to write it. I suppose there's no deeper reason behind that decision this time. xD I might add it later though, but I'll inform ya about that next time in case that happens (though it wouldn't be that relevant to the plot anyway).  
> -Regarding Horror: I wanted him to tell Dream how the monster kid tried to make a stand against him at first, inspired by the guards, so he picked up some guard nearby and killed that one in front of their eyes to make a statement. However, I quickly realized how stupid that would be in so many ways, especially since that's something Dust would most likely do if he were there.  
> By the way, there are a lotta alternatives this time: My first thought was to let Nightmare capture Dream personally and he'd also be very overtly angry at him. Needless to say, it wouldn't make much sense for him to get him this way, would be way too risky for him (but it looked pretty epic in my head, lemme tell ya that!).  
> Then I thought about luring him out by letting Horror and Dust capture a guard who'd emit a lotta fear, thus making concerned Dream and check what's up. After putting the restrainer on, they'd kill the weaken guard while Dream watches helplessly. I also thought about teaming up Horror with Fell (as you can see, Horror would've been involved in pretty much every version of this).  
> -Another seemingly minor change: Nightmare should've worn his top hat with his crown on it, which would've gotten Dream's attention (though I didn't really specify his attire here, eh). Then right after that, Nightmare would've said, "Hey, eyes at me" basically. But considering his intention, it would be pretty stupid of him to even take the crown with him for Dream to see. So the sentence "Don't you dare avert your gaze from me" has gotten another meaning kinda, but it's fine this way as well, might be even better because of the several layers of meaning behind that little action alone.  
> -Needless to say, the conversation between the two was my favorite part (because it's always fun to write Nootmare, but I've already mentioned that several times, huehuehue). What's intriguing for me are all the hidden intentions behind his words and the way he's handling the things here (though I can't tell how subtle or overt they are for the reader).
> 
> -Oi, forgot last time to do music recommendations. Wanted to show ya some of my favorite steampunk music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNyCTuXu2x4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQnO0-1TfMQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfEpCqr_8jA
> 
> I like the first one especially. It's that kind of adventurous, uplifting side of steampunk which I really adore (and hooboy, orchestral music is always epic as hell).
> 
> And by the way, November 2nd's gonna be the date when I drew my first sketch of Sans. I think I finished my last character sketch on November 14th. How fast time flies, ey?
> 
> Next chapter's gonna have a nightmarish (ahahaha) amount of PoVs, that's for sure. Anyway, have a nice day!


	37. 3.3: "Lacrimosa, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *why... didn't i...

** What Nightmares Are Made of **

***

_Three years ago..._

_Sans_

_Through the gap of the door, Sans took a peek inside the kitchen. At this moment, Papyrus was showing the silent kid on the chair his newest invention called 'Papyrus's Blender and Liquidizer 5600™'. After putting in some pasta, tomato sauce and whatever crazy spices he could find, he closed it with a cap and proudly pressed the button to activate it. However, nothing happened at first, making Papyrus scratch his head in confusion._

_Then without any warning, the device started to shake so wildly that its inventor had to grab it firmly with both hands to hinder it from falling off the table. As his bones rattled audibly due to the quivering movements, Frisk snorted._

_Content with that sight, Sans took a step back. „*always knew he's good with kids.“_

„ _*However, that poor child is still getting overwhelmed by their surroundings,“ Toriel murmured, furrowing her brow in worry._

„ _*regardless of what you've told me, crying wasn't necessarily the first reaction i was expecting.“ Sure, Sans thought he had seen something like fear for a brief moment when their eyes first met. Nevertheless, it did not seem as if Frisk had broken into tears because they were sad or scared. Quite the opposite. What a weird kiddo. „*by the way, ya said airships are stressing them out?“_

„ _*Oh yes, they are. Deafening noises in general; walking in the inner city almost brought them on the verge of a panic attack after a while. Can you imagine my shock?“_

„ _*huh, sounds... odd. maybe ya should search for professional help in that case.“ When Toriel fell silent, Sans inquired, „*hey, what's wrong?“_

_Slowly stepping away from the door, she explained, „*...The last humans that got here did not have it easy either and I told Frisk so, but that aspect did not discourage them at all; they wish to stay here. Nonetheless, they need as much support as possible and I know that I alone cannot provide enough, so...“_

„ _*...so?“_

„ _*...So this is why I thought of you, for example,“ Toriel announced._

_Baffled, Sans uttered, „*...me? that's, uh, flattering, i guess, but why me, though?“_

„ _*Oh, I just recalled all the times you told me stories of you taking care of your brother when he was younger. You really looked happy while doing so, do you know that?“ Toriel replied, her expression lighting up with optimism._

„ _*sure, it's just ages ago and i don't know if i'm ready to take that kind of responsibility again,“ Sans explained, starting to sweat at that prospect._

„ _*All I am asking of you is to keep an eye on the child from time to time whenever I cannot. I have not talked with Asgore about them yet and I am not entirely sure how he would react... All I know is that he still has problematic views on humans sometimes.“ Meanwhile, Sans turned around to take a look into the kitchen again. „*Please? May I ask you this favor as a friend?“_

_Now Frisk and Papyrus were collecting all kinds of fruits to cram them into the blender until the pile got so high that they could barely close the cap. Holding it firmly with both hands once more, the skeleton declared, „*ALRIGHT, HUMAN! NEXT IT IS TIME TO CREATE A JUICY EXPLOSION OF FLAVORS! PRESS THAT BUTTON!!“_

_After following his instruction, the device began to shake again. However, the cap just jumped up all of a sudden. By the time Frisk reacted fast enough to turn it off, both had already been covered with juice and pieces of fruits._

„ _*...I MUST ADMIT THERE IS STILL ENOUGH ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT LEFT.“_

_Then Frisk smeared their fingertip with the smudge on their cheek and tasted it. „*...Too many kiwis, but not so bad actually.“_

„ _*ANYWAY, THIS DEVICE IS NOT ALL I HAVE GOT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I SHOW YOU WHAT I BUILT LAST WEEK!“ Papyrus exclaimed, his burst of enthusiasm making his brother snort._

„ _*y'know what: why not?“ Sans replied, watching the kid cleaning their face with a towel as they intently awaited his next invention. „*i'll do what i can.“_

***

Sans dials the number in a hurry. Something just happened suddenly, but he still cannot comprehend the situation fully. First, he and his brother were trying to weave their way through the crowd in search for a good spot. Then deafening noises occured, followed by a moment of silence. Before they knew it, row after row has been swamped by waves of panic and when it finally reached them, they have been separated.

With every beep of his phone that resounds in his skull, he feels his soul drop a little bit more into his gut, distracting him to the point where Sans almost forgets to evade the people running past him. When the next beep sound gets interrupted, his figurative heart comes to a halt for a second.

„*S-SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!“ Hearing the yelling voice of his brother lets his shoulders slightly droop in relief.

„*was about to ask you the same,“ the other speaks up, trying to fight against the volume of his surroundings. „*i haven't moved that much from our spot yet. uh, i think so at least...“

„*I CAN'T SEE YOU AT ALL IN THIS CHAOS. I TRY TO GO BACK AND-“

„*wait, maybe it's better if you don't,“ Sans cuts in, continuously looking around him until dizziness rolls in. „*how 'bout we just, um, meet up at another spot, like the fountain? or really anywhere that's easy to find? staying in the crowd to search for each other for i don't know how long can get pretty bumpy.“

„*A-ALRIGHT... BUT CAN YOU FIND YOUR WAY ON YOUR OWN AROUND HERE?“ Papyrus inquires, worry in his voice.

„*yeah, it'll work out-“ As someone bumps into him from the side, Sans stumbles and falls down, but luckily keeps the phone in his hand. Wasting no time, he stands up and continues to walk away quickly. „*uh, so it'll work out, i said.“

Nevertheless, navigation will be really funny here. Maybe it helps if Sans uses the higher buildings as an orientation guidance to get to his destination. ...Just which one leads to the fountain again? This dizziness and the fact that the houses are looking so samey do not help for sure. Ah, but now is not the time to freak out; Sans must keep a cool head. He must find his brother.

...But this kind of mass hysteria, the lingering fear in the air, that impending feeling as though your surroundings are closing in one after another until that remaining tiny place you are at evaporates with you are not... new. These are repeating patterns. However, this is not a dream. This is reality. Everything is clear, sharp, tangible.

...And yet, Sans finds himself unable to explain what that tingling deep in his soul that has been evoked means-

„*SANS? ARE YOU STILL THERE?“ The voice of his brother over the phone manages to distract him from his thoughts. How could he even zone out in such a situation? He must concentrate!

„*yeah, i'm here,“ Sans confirms.

„*DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE...?“

„*uh... sorry, i'm not sure myself.“

Wait a second. Those bangs have come from the direction where the stage is, right? Something must have happened there then.

...Oh god. Are Tori and the kid alright?

Although a part of him wishes to check on them this instant, it would be pointless: There are still guards nearby who will take care of them while Sans must focus on his brother first who is all alone. So he must keep going.

…

On the other hand though... there must be a possibility to choose a route where he can at least take a look while he is on his way, just to make sure. The number of people around the stage must have dwindled by now anyway, so Sans should be able to catch a glimpse of them from afar. Hopefully.

„*...everything will be fine, though,“ he reassures.

***

_Dream_

Step by step, Dream slowly backs off, away from the window. In his shock, he has put a hand on his mouth as his eye lights have shrunk to pinpricks. Nightmare, who has been looking through his spyglass the entire time, notices that and smirks. Grabbing his arm, he pulls him closer.

„ **This isn't how you are supposed to enjoy a show, Dream. You're missing the best part otherwise.** “ Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Nightmare offers his glass. „ **Maybe you would like to take a closer look? Hm?** “

„N-No. I don't want to-“ Dream mumbles, squirming in his firm grip.

„ **What did you just say? Could you show some manners and speak up properly~?** “ the other request with a friendly tone and snickers. When he brings the lens closer to his brother's eye, Dream turns his head to the side. „ **It's no good to look away from reality like that. If you can't embrace emotions in their purest primal form, then at least indulge in the consequences that have led to this very moment. If you truly wish to bring me to justice, you must face them. Here, I can assist you if you like-** “

„Let me go!“ Dream yells while he shoves Nightmare away from him. For a brief moment, the latter's grin vanishes. A spark of fury ignites in his soul, making Dream regret his decision immediately as he holds his breath. However, his brother merely puts on a smug smile shortly after.

„ **...You can still get impulsive after all,** “ he remarks.

Clenching his fists, Dream blurts out with desperation in his voice, „What do you want to accomplish with that?!“

„ **Implying that you believe everything is my doing? Oh, but Dream-** “

„Stop fooling around! And be honest with me!“

Nightmare chuckles. „ **All I ever did was practicing my work as always. Besides, you can thank me too for maintaining our piece for as long as it persisted.** “

Furrowing his brow, Dream questions, „What do you mean by that...?“

„ **Displeased individuals who are afraid of progress have always existed: among the politicians, the guards, the common folk... I tried my best to hold back the problematic ones, but oh my, I must have simultaneously feeded their souls with more negativity until their desires have gotten corrupted! In that case, I think it's healthier to let the people express themselves! Wouldn't you agree?** “

„But... why waiting for so many years...?“ his brother asks hesitantly.

„ **Because you have to let emotions age like fine wine. They taste much better this way.** “

When Dream stares at him with a horrified expression, Nightmare rolls his eye. „ **What's that look for? You should also remember one important detail...** “ He spreads his arm, pointing at the crowd. „ **...the final decision to pull the trigger wasn't mine to make. It was their free will. They could've resisted their urges if they were strong enough, but didn't.** **Humanity or monsterkind, it doesn't matter, as the inherent nature of all living beings are the same: weak, violent, primitive. And that pretentious mask we call 'altruism and harmony'?** _**It sickens me.**_ “

Then Nightmare continues to watch the events outside while Dream remains silent at first.

„...Those things you just said... and over the phone last time...,“ he eventually speaks up, gaining the other's attention again, „...do you really mean them?“

„ **What do** _ **you**_ **think?** “

Dream glances outside for a moment before his gaze drops. „...sorry.“

„ **...What did you say?** “

„I'm sorry... that everything turned out this way...“ His shoulders tremble. „If I could go back in time... if I could change things and understand you better...“ Tears prick his eyes. „I'm s-sorry... so, so sorry...“

Dream cannot distinguish the weak emotions around him anymore, as his inner turmoil is leaving him alone in a big blur. Even then, he believes he would not be even close to understanding his brother.

However, Nightmare steps forward. „ **...I appreciate your words.** “

Dream lifts his gaze, but finds himself unable to read his blank expression.

„ **As for understanding me... it's not too late for that.** **In fact, we can do the first step together. Right here and now.** “

As a black tendril suddenly wraps around his left forearm and roughly pulls it up towards Nightmare, Dream yelps.

„ **Let's start by sharing my first grand harvest with you.** “ Meanwhile, Horror hands over a key to his boss that he uses to open the restrainer, slow and calm despite Dream's growing panic.

„ **Oh, I can imagine this will be an interesting insight for you. I for one am so endlessly happy that I get to experience this taste of victory with my dearest brother~** “

After the golden bracelet drops onto the ground, the tentacle releases him. Dream gasps when that heavy weight multiplies, pressing him down as the frightened auras around him collapse on him at once.

„ **So? Your first impressions?** “

As his knees are getting weak, he holds onto the curtain.

„ **...Apparently, you're not used to such a great amount of negativity. Don't you worry, I was overwhelmed by that sweet flavor at first too~** “

Dream cannot help but feel the urge to inhale and exhale the air desperately.

„ **Just picture a land, plunged in unalterable chaos. Who would be able to claim this realm for themselves? I bet you know the answer.** “

Drowning. It feels as though he is swept away by a torrent and drowning.

„ **And who were to stop that someone from doing that?** “

…

Dream stares up at the dark skeleton, barely comprehending his words behind that dizzying mist. Looking down at him, Nightmare smirks.

„ **No one.** “

***

_Frisk_

„ _*Frisk! Hey, Frisky!_ “

They are cowering in fear, ears covered and eyes shut.

„ _*This isn't the time to panic!_ “

As incoherent thoughts rush through their mind, their little figure continues to tremble.

Chara huffs. „ _*Alright, change of shift!_ “

Frisk lets out a surprised gasp when they violently part from their body, now hovering as a transparent being above it.

„*Just leave it to me,“ Chara states confidently, carefully stands up and, while remaining in a bent posture, scans the area. The protecting guards surrounding the stage are dealing tirelessly with threats outside, but neither Chara nor Frisk can make out anything concrete in this chaotic mess. However, both of them wince when the next shot resounds before one guard drops lifelessly to the ground before turning into dust. „*...I'm not gonna lie, partner: It isn't looking good for us-“

„*My child!“ Toriel cries out, startling Chara. After running over to them, she kneels down and eyes them worriedly. „*Are you hurt?“

„*Uh... no,“ Chara utters, looking at their feet while simultaneously pulling their hat further down.

„*Thank goodness,“ she murmurs and hugs them, making their eyes go wide as they are taken by surprise.

Although Frisk feels a certain sense of security in this ghost form, it does not reduce their sheer dread as they look over the scenery.

How...? This was not supposed to happen! When Frisk first got here, they thought they would never have to witness a mayhem like this ever again! Such fear, such terror, such... helplessness. If Frisk could have just foreseen that... but ultimately, they have gotten more useless than before.

„*Do not be afraid. As you can see, the guards are protecting us,“ Toriel reassures.

The guards... Yes, there should be no reason to be afraid. They will keep this situation under control. It is not hopeless. More importantly, this is not the end of things. This is not the end of-

…

That human guard over there, standing several meters behind Toriel... why is he giving them such weird looks?

„*Frisk, Toriel,“ Asgore calls out as he approaches them with a red trident in his hand. „*We should leave immediately. The guards will pave the way for us.“ When he looks around, the guard faces away from them to which Frisk furrows their brow, confused.

Letting go of Chara, Toriel questions, „*Through the crowd? But is it really safe for us again?“

The guard rummages in the inside pocket of his jacket.

„*Most of the attackers are already incapacitated. There is no sense in staying here any longer,“ Asgore determines sternly.

Frisk freezes as soon as they recognize the gun barrel. They want to open their mouth and say something, anything, but the words get stuck in their throat.

No, this cannot... he cannot... why is he aiming at...?

Hundreds upon hundreds of things rush through their head in such a short time, so many thoughts of dread, but one desire alone manages to stick: „ _I don't want to be paralyzed by fear anymore._ “

„*...Alright, then let us go-,“ Toriel agrees and while attempting to stand up, Frisk's takes control of their body again.

„ _*Wow, what has gotten into you?_ “ Chara asks.

„*My child?!“ she exclaims, surprised as Frisk quickly walks past Toriel and positions themselves in front of her with their arms spread.

Frisk is not all that helpless after all.

***

_Sans_

A heartbreaking scream pierces through the air, making Sans stop dead in his tracks. Even though it is probably overheard by the others in their panic, it worms its way into his very core.

Something that takes you out of reality for one moment, something that makes your blood creep.

Something that forebodes tragedy.

Instinctively, Sans turns his head towards the direction where that scream came from.

...From the stage?

Without realizing it himself, his legs carry him all the way to said place. The noises and people around him become secondary, even the voice of his brother over the phone as he is asking Sans what is wrong. Just as he thought, the audience in the front rows has already bailed. But that sight...

The group of assassins, he assumes, being arrested, hurt guards struggling to stand, some of them kneeling instead, specks of dust blown away by a mild breeze... and the remaining guards forming a circle on the stage.

...Sans hears sobbing.

Hesitantly, he approaches them. The lump in his throat grows bigger once he spots the dark red puddle dripping off the edge of the stage. ~~A feeling is telling him he should not look.~~

Trying to find a better angle, he walks to the left, squinting his eyes (damn it, why can he not be as tall as Papyrus?). It appears as though Toriel is kneeling while Asgore is standing at her side. Is she hurt? No, she is... holding someone in her arms?

Then, a single glimpse.

…

…

…

…

Eh? He does not... understand...

…

Wow, this is... an insane amount of blood for someone so small. Do humans normally have so much blood in them...? How surreal.

…

…

This is uncanny. No, something as crazy as that cannot be real. This is probably just a nightmare again. Then everything up until this point would make sense: a mass of panicked people, bloodcurling screams, the despair...

Dreams are not reality. They are not. Something that happens in a dream cannot occur in reality. It simply cannot. Therefore, this is a dream. Not reality.

After all, they were hanging out not so long ago. They were sharing food with each other. He was telling a funny story to them. They laughed. They talked about their fears. They wanted to overcome them. And once they gathered enough courage, he took their hand and promised-

„*Toriel-,“ Asgore says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

„*N-No,“ she utters between her sobs, clinging closer to the tiny body. „*No...“

Then Asgore conceals his eyes with his other hand, casting a shadow on his face as he grits his teeth. Sans winces when the sobs grow louder, bringing him back to reality. The reality...

„ _*...everything will be fine, i can promise ya that.“_

_Everything will be fine._

…

'Everything will be fine'...?

**Frisk is dead.**

…

…

…

Sans wonders... what would have happened if he arrived just a tad earlier? If he directly headed to the stage? But he has been indecisive. Why does he always have to be so i **n** decisive?

Or if he just was faster. If he kept a cool head and did not let himself be distracted by... a non **s** ensical fe **e** ling in his gut.

Could he have changed _anyt_ _ **h**_ _ing?_ There was at least... a chance he **co** uld, was there n **o** t...?

Oh go **d** , Papyrus. How will Sans br **ea** k it to him, knowing full well that there was a _c_ _ **h**_ _an_ _ **ce**_ he _c_ _ **oul**_ _d h_ _ **a**_ _v_ _ **e**_ just done a **n** y t h i n **g** to prevent it? Will **h** e ever be a **ble** to look into T **or** iel's eye **s** aft **er** that **?** He g **av** e pro **mi** ses to al **l** of t **he** m. And **how** man **y** could **he** a **ct** ua **ll** y ho **l** d?

N **ot**. A si **ng** le. **One.**

 **H** ei **s fai** li **ng th** e **m all. Always.**

**As an inventor. As a brother. As a friend.**

**There is nothing he can get right.**

**Useless.**

**So endlessly.**

**Useless.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Is time even moving forward at this point...? He is not sure anymore. Why does it even have to? For all he cares, it can just**

**stand. S t i l l.**

***

_Nightmare_

Nightmare continues to observe the events through his spyglass. If his eye is not deceiving him, then he would say it appears as though the ambassador has died. Well, if this is not a tragedy. His original plan, involving Error, has envisaged turning the ambassador, the symbol of hope, slowly into a symbol of disunity and distrust by making them kill Toriel Dreemurr. What an interesting outcome it would have been, a dramatic irony indeed.

However, this version is not so bad either. The Dreemurrs already lost their children in the past, did they not? This will have an enormous effect as well. Also, the new agreement with Error has its advantages too. Ah, how nice: Every piece is falling into its place as they should. This could be an excellent occasion for celebrating with his subordinates later. ...That means _after_ he has dealt with that certain other problem. But that can wait for now.

Then Nightmare glances down at his brother who is still clinging to the curtain, half-kneeling and a pained grimace adorning his face. Sooner or later though, he will get used to that negativity. However, it barely matters.

„ **You have gotten so silent all of a sudden. Where did that impulsivity from before go?** “ Nightmare remarks, but Dream merely acknowledges his question by lifting his unfocused gaze. „ **But if I may say that: You look so much better like this. Also, you can't just spoil everything again. Isn't that comforting?** “

Nightmare shivers at the next influx of negativity. „ **Oh my, it just doesn't end. I hope you can handle a second helping~** “

„St-Stop... this...,“ Dream murmurs under his breath.

„ **Hmmm?** “ Nightmare bends down, wearing a pleased smile.

„Make it stop...“

„ **What exactly? The events outside? They are beyond my control now. However, I can offer you the restrainer again to relieve your pain.** **And since you're already kneeling, you can start** _ **begging**_ **for it~** “

As another wave of negativity hits them, even surprising Nightmare, Dream lets out a whimper. The dark skeleton ponders for a moment before declaring, „ **...On the other hand, I already received a nice apology from you, so I don't want to be that petty.** “

After reaching out for the bracelet on the ground, he rummages in the pocket of his trousers. Just as he takes out the key, a jolt runs through Nightmare's body. In his shock, he drops the item.

...What a bizarre amount of negativity he is feeling. And so sudden. How curious. A quick glance at Dream, whose eyes are widened in terror, is telling him that he must feel it too, so this is not just Nightmare's imagination.

…

He swiftly puts the restrainer around Dream's wrist before proceeding to walk up and down the room.

„Boss-?“ Horror asks.

„ **Quiet. I need to think.** “

Not that Nightmare, of all people, is one to complain about such a burst of negativity, but something is not quite right. No, this situation can be even called nonsensical because the level of dread and despair has been growing consistently so far just a mere moment ago. Why that sudden outstanding change? Additionally, with more and more people running away from the danger, they are leaving their radius of aura reading little by little, meaning after reaching a certain peak, it is supposed to decline after a while. But contrary to Nightmare's assumption, there has been a growth out of nowhere.

...Not just that. It is the aura itself. Yes, it is so _concrete_ , almost as if that someone was right here in this room, leaving him with the conclusion that it must be _one_ person. Maybe Nightmare would even consider to ask Dream for his opinion if he were not on the verge of unconsciousness. Anyway, he is certain that this mysterious phenomenon is coming from the crowd, which should be impossible; not even he or Dream could emit an aura so strong that it would be palpable from so far away, especially with so many other people around.

Unless... but that would be ludicrous...

„ **...Horror, I need you to search something for me,** “ Nightmare determines.

„And what?“

„ **At the window. Look outside and tell me if you're seeing something suspicious.** “

„...By that you mean soul energy?“

„ **Exactly.** “

A special ability lies in Horror's right eye: seeing soul energy, the life force and strength of one's soul, as visible wavelengths. According to Horror, it looks like a transparent light surrounding the body, usually having the same color as the soul, that flows upwards, reminiscent of a burning flame. The bigger and brighter the light, the stronger the soul, basically.

Although 'soul energy' is a different concept from auras, which strictly speaking only revolves around emotions, Nightmare's passive ability to influence others' moods alone contributes greatly to his soul energy, apparently (his theory is that it requires a strong and healthy soul to do so). This is also just another reason why Horror has been such an excellent choice to keep an eye on Dream from afar, as his 'flame' is standing out well enough in the crowd.

Anyway, that kind of negativity... Nightmare believes he felt it before. Many times, in fact.

„...Eh,“ Horror utters, visibly bewildered.

„ **What is it?** “

But this cannot be.

„So there is one suspicious soul. A black one. But... I haven't seen something like that before...“

Acknowledging its existence would mean acknowledging the legitimacy of those dreams.

„ **...Where?** “

„Near the stage,“ Horror answers and as he points at that spot, Nightmare takes a look through his spyglass. „There's this... one guy, I think.“

This is lunacy! He refuses to accept that!

„...Eh, boss?“ Upon hearing Horror's worried voice, Nightmare snaps out of his thoughts. „Are you okay?“

After lowering his glass, he glances down at his hands.

...He has been trembling?

 _He,_ Nightmare?

While clenching and unclenching his fist, he turns around and slowly walks away from the window, pondering. „ **...We're leaving immediately.** “ Before his baffled subordinate can even pose a question, Nightmare quickly adds, „ **We'll get to the bottom of things.** “

Then he remembers the presence of his brother and stomps towards him. Nightmare grabs him by his collar.

„ **Now listen carefully.** “ Although Dream's gaze remains dazed, the other makes sure to stress every single word. „ **You have seen what I'm capable of doing. The next time I catch you sticking your nose into my business, I'll make sure that you and everyone you hold dear will suffer greatly by my hand. I hope we have reached a common understanding.** “

Dream hits the ground, as Nightmare pushes him away. After dropping the key next to him, he signals his subordinate to follow him. They close the door loudly behind them, leaving Dream alone in the room. It does not take another minute for him to pass out at last.

***

_Sans_

„*Wow, you look incredibly pathetic right now.“

…

„*Hey, are you even listening? Look at me, I'm right here.“

Sans weakly glances up. He notices only now that he has sunk to his knees. He meets the eyes of... Flowey? What is he doing here?

„*Instead of overreacting, you should take a second look and then judge.“

„*what...?“ Sans utters, still dazed.

Flowey turns his head around. The other follows the direction of his gaze, hesitating. Has anything changed? Toriel is still crying. Sans decides to get up, his knees shaking while doing so. She is still holding the kid in her embrace, but... now, she is being hugged back?

„*As you can see, they are just fine,“ Flowey states, his voice annoyed.

Struck by disbelief, Sans stumbles his way forward. The guards take up a stance as he approaches them, but Toriel makes a gesture and they slightly step aside for him to see.

The kid- Chara is looking right back at him, blinking with their big red eyes. Meanwhile, Toriel and Asgore are moved to tears.

...But this is impossible. The amount of blood flowing down their forehead and just how much their shirt has soaked in... It is all their blood, is it not?

No, this cannot be a mistake. They should not be alive. Sans is absolutely sure that he saw them dead.

He turns around to look at Flowey, who is currently eyeing...

...a black puddle? Wait a second.

Sans rubs his cheeks and inspects his gloves. They are dyed black, completely. Looking down, he notices the big stains on his jacket for the first time.

Wait a second, wait a second.

This is all his...? In about one minute or so, he must have lost one liter, _at least._

Captivated by joy, neither Toriel nor Asgore seem to notice Sans's dismay. Only Chara keeps observing him, silently.

Just what in the world is happening...?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. I feel like a bad person for writing that.
> 
> -I think I had the most fun with the prose in this one: doing a lotta short paragraphs and simple sentence structures so they would hit harder. Therefore, I like Sans's second POV the most here.  
> -So when I mentioned in the notes of chapter 34 that the pacing of this arc is gonna be different, this is kinda what I meant by that: The escalation point is very early on and... abrupt, compared to the previous arcs, I guess. Besides, the amount of 'psychological drama' as I call it (or ya can just call it 'angst' if ya like) is getting more dense as time goes on, so be prepared for that sorta stuff.  
> I could have put the last chapter and this one together in one, but I wanted it to be tonally as consistent as possible throughout (because the last one had some silly Ink comedy at the beginning and I just wanted it to be separated from the serious stuff). So it's not just for the sake of having an evil cliffhanger. Huehuehue.  
> -By the way, I was struggling for a while whether to establish Horror's ability or leave it out since I'm not sure yet how often I can make use of it (might appear like a random plot device though it'll be kinda relevant in his backstory, I guess). It's also a late explanation for how he noticed Blue's presence back then when he was hiding from him.  
> There was also a set-up for that, more or less: In chapter 26, Blue asked him how Horror had noticed him and then the latter answered, "I can see your soul" or something similar. It's played as a joke from his part to scare Blue, but it's actually kinda true what he said. Huehuehue.  
> -Also, I was totally listening to classical music while writing, especially to Mozart's and Dvorak's Requiems. Ohohoho, I'm already excited for that one arc where I'm gonna use specific works for the chapter titles as a leitmotif (just had the urge to share it with someone, 'kay?).
> 
> Now I'm gonna go and do stuff like... taking a walk. I dunno. Have a nice daaay.


	38. 3.4: "Signs of Malfunction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *really, ya can't get a break from inconveniences happening to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanart passing by. Swooooosh.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/A-Happy-B-day-Or-At-Least-A-Get-Together-860657638

**What Nightmares Are Made of**

***

_Sans_

In the end, Sans was able to find his brother at their agreed meeting spot. But even when Papyrus showed his worry and relief by hugging him, the other barely reacted since the images of the recent events were still flickering in his mind's eye, like a looping film roll that was playing the same scenes on repeat. Sans could not just get that picture of Frisk's lifeless expression out of his head.

Of course he is happy that they are alive. Of course he is relieved. But that queasy, ill feeling inside him will not go away regardless.

At that point, Sans found himself unable to answer Papyrus's questions, tell him why he looked so disturbed. Just how could he describe to his brother that insane incident that happened on the stage? So all he did was forcing a smile and saying he was fine and for now, Papyrus accepted that answer... somewhat. Either way, both headed home as quickly as possible.

Five days later in the afternoon, Sans gets a call from Toriel, who invites them over to go check on Frisk if they wish so (he cannot even imagine what kind of heavy stuff they must be dealing with since the last couple of days, just considering the mess that was the anniversary). Now, standing in front of the kid's door, Papyrus knocks several times before practically bursting in.

„*GREETINGS, MY FAVORITE HUMAN!!!“ he exclaims.

„*easy, you're startling 'em with your enthusiasm otherwise,“ Sans remarks, laid-back as he follows him into the room.

At the other end, the kid is sitting upright on their bed, covered up by a fluffy blanket. Just one moment ago, they have been staring out of the window next to them before getting surprised by Papyrus's sudden entrance. However, Sans can already tell by the way their grin slightly twitches when they lock eyes with each other, while enjoying a mouthful of their chocolate bar, that this is probably not Frisk. In the meantime Flowey, who is currently sticking out of a pot that is standing on the desk, keeps watching both of them silently.

„*WE HEARD YOU WERE NOT FEELING GOOD, WHICH IS WHY I DECIDED TO PUT THE 'PAPYRUS ASSISTANCE SERVICE™' INTO OPERATION AND MADE YOU A NICE AND WARM NOODLE SOUP!“ Papyrus announces and places the small pot plus spoon he has been carrying the whole time on their lap. „*WITH THE HELP OF A COMPLICATED FORMULA THAT I MYSELF CAME UP WITH CALLED 'THE PAPYREAN THEOREM™', I MANAGED TO CALCULATE THE PERFECT AMOUNT OF SOUP A TINY HUMAN LIKE YOU WOULD NEED FOR THE MAXIMAL RECOVERY EFFECT! NYEHEHEH!“

„*How, uh, nice of you,“ 'Frisk' utters with a smile plastered on their face before they grab the pot and carefully put it on the nightstand. „*But it wasn't necessary; as you can see, I'm doing fine now.“

With a furrowed brow, Sans eyes the kid. It is just as Toriel said: Despite being _shot_ _,_ they do not have any wounds whatsoever. They are alive and kicking (well, leaving aside the fact that they have been feeling lightheaded recently), which is why the others are seeing this case as some kind of wonder.

„*-SANS? DID YOU HEAR?“

„*hm?“ Taken off guard, Sans gives his brother a bewildered look. „*eh, sorry. was a bit out of it just now.“

„*THEN IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU STAYED AT HOME AND LAID DOWN, PERHAPS?“

„*nah, was just thinking...“ His eye lights wander to the side. „*...tori is baking some pie now, isn't she? would be neat if she had some helping hands.“

„*...OH, INDEED. I DID NOT THINK OF IT,“ Papyrus replies and hums thoughtfully. „*I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND THEN IF I ASK HER WHETHER SHE NEEDS NEEDS ANY ASSISTANCE.“

„*Actually-,“ Chara says.

„*nope, not at all,“ Sans cuts in. „*everyone needs a bit of ya assistance service in their lives, right?“

„*OF COURSE!“ Papyrus agrees and marches towards the door, but halts at the very last moment. „*AH YES, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?“

„*eh, i'd like to take things slow if ya don't mind, so how 'bout ya just go ahead?“

„*...ALRIGHT, NO RUSH,“ Papyrus responds before closing the door behind him.

Then Sans and Chara stare at each other. Tilting their head, the kid comments, „*You don't look like you slept at all.“

„*and you look as smug as ever.“ As he takes the chair at the desk and pulls it towards the bed, he requests, „*now be a pal and give frisk the lead.“

„*But it's me, your friend Fri-“

„*i'm really not in the mood for jokes,“ Sans remarks calmly while sitting down. „*all i've ever got the last days were half-hearted messages and rejected calls. we need to talk now.“

Chara groans, annoyed. „*Can you imagine how emotionally exhausting the last days were? I'm getting a headache from all that, so be nice and give me a break.“

„*funny, ya know what's also headache inducing? not getting a single answer from ya friend after some life-threatening things happened to them.“

„*Maybe the big brother should just listen to his little brother for once and just sleep it out-,“ Flowey comments with a derogatory tone, but becomes quiet immediately when Sans glares at him.

„*...by the way, you're wearing a wig and make-up right now, aren'tcha?“

„*Yep. Although...“ The kid scratches their cheek with a displeased frown. „*...Frisk's skin is super sensitive. Hate to wear that itchy stuff.“

„*have toriel or asgore suspected anything so far?“

„*Oh please, don't underestimate my acting abilities,“ Chara huffs, smiling proudly to themselves.

„*and on the stage back then?“ Sans questions.

„*Nope. Though they certainly had other things to worry about at that time.“

„*well, good for you then. but now i really wanna talk to frisk.“

However, Chara falls silent all of a sudden and looks away. Hesitating, they answer, „*...It isn't possible right now.“

„*what do you mean, 'it isn't possible'? paps and tori are in the other room anyway, so-“

„*No, it's not like I _don't want_ to give them control _,_ but I _can't._ “

„*can ya try to be more specific?“ Sans asks, confused as he knits his brow.

„*No, I- Look, I'll tell you as soon as they're available. But not right _now,_ okay?“ Chara insists as the annoyance in their voice becomes more apparent.

„*what's the reason for being so vague? give me at least a proper explanation.“

„*I said they can't talk now.“

„*i won't accept that as an answer.“

„*In that case, you have to force it out of me then-“

When Sans rises from his chair abruptly, Chara startles. He stares down at them, but does not do or say anything. Eventually, his posture relaxes and he puts his hands in the pockets of his pants. „*then can you tell me more about the recent event, at least?“

„*Now _you_ are the one who should be more specific.“

„*oh, i just mean when ya came back from the dead after being shot. y'know, the casual things,“ Sans replies with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

„*...And what makes you think that _I_ know more than you? I'm also surprised and confused about that.“

„*huh, you didn't look like that. the same goes for the weed. i don't really get the impression as though you've got no clue whatsoever.“

„*Well, then I feel very sorry for you.“ Chara makes themselves comfortable by putting their hands behind their head. „*But please tell me if you find the answer.“

„*...so no one of us likes to put their trust in one another. figures,“ Sans states before turning around and heading towards the door.

„*Where are you going?“ Flowey questions.

„*just thought that as a friend, i've got the responsibility to point out the fact that the body of her child is currently inhabited by a stubborn ghost brat.“

Chara's eyes widen. „*You're going to tell mo- Toriel about me?“

„*yup.“

After a short pause, the kid bursts into laughter. „*And you seriously think she would believe that crazy story?! Oh, you're _hilarious!_ “

Unmoved by their joy, the skeleton shrugs. „*yeah, maybe you're right. but it's gonna be interesting to watch how you're gonna explain the fact that you're wearing a wig.“

„*So? I'll find a way.“

„*and how about some video evidence?“

„*...Huh?“

„*see, while you're careful around her, you've learned to let ya guard down more and more over time, especially with paps and me, so i've had more than enough opportunities to record you turning into frisk and vice versa, as well as some bits and pieces of conversations between us,“ Sans explains as he takes out his mettaphon.

„*You did _what?_ “ Chara blurts out, narrowing their eyes at him.

„*yeah, and i bet paps can confirm some of ya weird behavioral changes too. sure, she might still not believe the ghost thing, but at least she'd know that something very strange and worrisome is going on with frisk. puts you in an inconvenient position, i'd imagine.“

As they grab the blanket and clench their fists, Chara utters, „*You'd break the promise you gave me _and_ Frisk. You're going to disappoint them if you betray their trust.“

„*why are ya speaking for them? if they have a problem with that, they can say it themselves,“ Sans answers, making Chara grit their teeth. „*anyway, better start now to think about a nice explanation.“

Then their helpless gaze seeks Flowey's, but he does not know what to respond either. As Sans continues to walk away, Chara demands, „*Don't you dare do that to me!“

He opens the door.

„*Hey, just think about Frisk! It's a sign of trust between you!“ Then they look at Flowey again. „*Hey, what's up with that dumb stare?! Do something!“

„*B-But you know that I'll be in trouble if she finds out that I started a fight!“ Flowey retorts.

He steps out.

In a huff, Chara jumps off the bed, stomps towards him and grabs him by his arm to drag the skeleton inside. „*Alright, you win! Now sit down and shut up!“

Cursing under their breath, Chara returns to their previous spot, followed by a content Sans. After taking a seat, the kid massages their temple while making a grimace. „*Trusting you with anything has been a bad idea after all.“

Sans merely responds by shrugging innocently.

Lost in thoughts, Chara stares out of the window. As the minutes go by, the silence in the room is being filled by the ticking clock on the wall.

Eventually, Sans mentions, „*it's not the first time something like that happened, right?“ Chara glances at him. „*i suppose they had another wound on their head that mysteriously healed. back then when they arrived in our district, i mean.“

„*...In that case, let me start from the beginning,“ they respond at last. „*So Frisk was raised in that orphanage near the wall, yes? A pretty miserable one if you ask me, but that doesn't matter. One day, one of the children stole a key from a guard who was stationed there; it was the key that would lead to the staircase to the top of the wall. In the same night, the other children forced Frisk into doing a dare.“

„*and of what kind?“

Chara chuckles. „*Apparently, there was this rumor of a restless soul wandering around a special spot in the Ruins, a spirit of a human child who went to the other side and never came back. At nighttime, you're supposed to see them where the golden flowers are growing.“

Flowey sighs before mumbling, „*This type of story could have come directly from you.“

„*Yes, I know~ But anyway, Frisk complied and mustered up enough courage to climb the stairs. In the end, it was the combination of bad safety measures and lacking renovation that caused them to trip on the edge when they tried to lean forward to get a better look. So they fell.“

„*...and then what?“ Sans questions.

„*They hit the ground and died.“

…

„*...which is how the story should have ended if it weren't for that one miracle that saved them: I'm talking about 'Determination',“ Chara adds. „*With that, they refused death itself.“

„*...what?“ Sans utters.

„*You may have heard of those rare individual cases in which people miraculously survived incredible things,“ Flowey remarks. „*I'd say some of them are related to their insane amount of DT saving them.“

„*You do know at least something about DT, right?“ Chara asks.

„*of course i do.“

'Determination' is a power resting within a person, more often found in humans than monsters. An ordinary citizen might know Determination as a drug that gives you a temporary kick, but once you are injected with a certain dose, you gain permanent effects from that, such as an increase in strength or agility. It is also said that you acquire the ability to 'break the rules': resisting soul manipulation or even seeing things that are not meant to be seen, like stats (well, in theory).

However, such a high dose is incredibly dangerous, especially for monsters. At some point, it can even become lethal.

„*Anyway, when we're talking about Frisk, we can't just call it simple Determination. For the sake of clarification, let's use the name... 'DT+',“ Chara declares, jumping off the bed. „*Only very few people have it. Maybe just one in a million, maybe even less.“

„*What distinguishes 'DT' from 'DT+' is the fact that when you die, you get resurrected,“ Flowey explains.

„*Yup, that's what happened to Frisk when they fell or when they were shot,“ Chara adds and starts to walk around their room in circles as Sans gives them a confused look. „*A part of your soul energy is sacrificed so your body is forced to regenerate, which can take one to five minutes. Of course if your soul is shattered, it won't work and you die for real.“

„*hold on, where did you even get all that information from?“ Sans questions.

Then Chara glances at Flowey, who answers reluctantly, „*...So what? I heard a thing or two. DT keeps me alive, after all.“

„*...alright, then tell me how ya even know if someone has regular DT or that special one.“

„*If you have been injected with it, then you can tell by taking a blood sample and see if you have an extraordinarily high concentration of DT.“

„*On the other hand, though,“ Chara mentions, puffing, „*if Determination is already a part of your soul... then even a blood test will show no difference, so...“

As the kid's breathing gets heavier, Flowey continues, „*Meaning you'll only know it for sure when you die and come back to life. Although the more powerful your soul energy is, the higher the chances are that you have DT+.“

When Chara leans against the wardrobe, too exhausted to keep walking, Sans asks, „*uh, you okay?“

„*...The regeneration process isn't perfect,“ they explain, staggering all the way to their bed. „*Our stamina and immune system suffer. Sure, we'll get used to it after a while, but it will never recover fully.“

„*Their overall lifespan is probably shortened as well,“ Flowey mumbles.

„*...oh,“ Sans utters, perplexed as their words have yet to sink in. „*and... what about frisk? why can't they speak right now? they're listening at least, right?“

„*Hmpf, since you know about our power now, I can tell you that too: They can't speak because they still haven't regained their consciousness yet. They're 'sleeping', in a way. I can't even see them,“ Chara elaborates while tucking themselves up with the blanket. „*That's a side effect of the regeneration too. You have to wait until they come back.“

„*but _you_ are not unconscious and still here,“ Sans states and adds a small 'unfortunately' in his thoughts.

„*Maybe because it wasn't technically _me_ who died; Frisk was in control when that happened and since they aren't here to take their place, I can possess the body without any problem. Heck if I know how that whole 'ghost thing combined with DT' works; if there just existed a manual for that,“ Chara replies, shrugging. „*...But I believe it didn't take that long the first time. One or two hours. Now days have passed and they aren't conscious yet-“

„*but they _will_ wake up eventually, right?“

„*Well, I hope so.“

„*you _hope?_ that's all ya can say?“

„*What else can I do? I'm not a magician!“ Chara retorts.

After a short pause, Sans remarks, „*...anyways, there's still one question left. and i hope for ya that i'll like the answer.“

Frowning, they mumble, „*What else?“

„*why haven't you told anyone of that?“

His serious tone must have made an impression since his question is followed by silence. Eventually, Chara responds carefully, „*...We have. Azzy and then you-“

„*don't play dumb. you know what i mean,“ Sans cuts in. „*why haven't you told anyone _before_ that incident?“

„*...Because it was better this way,“ Chara replies, trying to act unmoved as they lean back against their comfortable pillow. „*I've always known that Frisk would be walking down a dangerous path by taking the role as an ambassador; of course there would be people who don't share their ambitions and want nothing more than going back to how things were before. As you can see, I was proven right!

So for the sake of our safety, we kept quiet about the fact that we have 'more than one life'. Just imagine someone would like to kill Frisk: Isn't it way more _practical_ for us if they don't know about that? Then we'd just play dead and come out alive in the end.“

„*then why, for the love of _æ_ ther, haven't you even told toriel or asgore about that _very important_ information? why has it only been amongst you three?“ Sans questions, the frustration in his restrained voice slowly growing.

„*As much as I love the other monsters... in the end, you can only trust yourself. Yourself and your closest partners of course, but first and foremost yourself. And when it comes to secrets, you have to be _consistent._ No exceptions, unless there is a good reason for that.“

„*and does frisk think the same way as you?“

Chuckling, Chara shakes their head. „*Not really. At least they wouldn't phrase it like that. They don't like to keep secrets though, but we had to make a couple of promises to each other regardless: a secret for a secret.“

„*explain,“ Sans demands (slowly, this whole situation is making him physically sick).

„*For example, they won't tell Toriel about me if I won't tell anyone about their past. I won't take control of them when they don't want to if Frisk keeps quiet about our DT+. As you can see, it's all a fair deal between us.“

„*...'fair deal', ya say?“ the other repeats quietly.

„*This is how a healthy and beneficial partnership works~,“ Chara hums and watches the falling leaves outside.

„*...heh. a good one.“ The kid glances at the skeleton again, this time with a puzzled look. „*unfortunately for ya, ya couldn't have possibly given a worse explanation than that.“

Sans springs up from his chair and grabs Chara's collar to pull them up.

„*'consistency'? 'beneficial partnership'? don't give me that crap,“ he growls, the amusement in his expression gone in an instant. Chara tries to shove him away, but to no avail. „*toriel and asgore saw frisk die right in front of their eyes. they and me thought they were dead. can you even _understand_ how that felt? and the best part is that you could've avoided all that unnecessary grief if ya were just a normal kid for once instead of a selfish, distrustful _brat-_ “

A tendril wraps around Sans's left arm and pulls it away. He quickly turns his head and looks at Flowey, bewildered. Meanwhile, Chara giggles softly and pats his right arm.

„*What exactly have you been planning on doing?“ they ask. „*This is still _Frisk's_ fragile body you're dealing with. You wouldn't want to inflict any scratch on it just because you can't stand _me,_ right?“

They stare at each other for several seconds. Eventually, Sans lets go of Chara, who flops down on the bed.

„*And you've got something on your face~,“ they remark, pointing at their cheek.

Grumbling, Sans wipes away the black liquid coming from his eye with his tissue while saying, „*i assume ya still haven't told anyone about that power except me now?“

„*Nope. Just between us four again.“

„*but you'll tell tori about it soon,“ Sans responds, not as a statement but as a demand.

„*You see, if she knows it or not doesn't matter anymore.“

„*what do ya mea-?“

In the middle of his sentence, Chara lets their red soul emerge from their chest. Although one protective hand is covering up the front side, Sans is still able to notice how... transparent it looks. This cannot be normal.

„*Most of our soul energy is gone. We've become very weak after those two revivals,“ Chara states. „*...and I highly doubt there's gonna be a third time.“ Sans does not get many seconds to stare at it any longer, as the kid returns their soul to their body quickly. „*So go ahead and tell them about our DT+. Break your trust with Frisk for no other reason than to get back at me.“

Both glare at each other until the tension resolves itself and they avert their eyes. Then an awkward silence settles in in which Sans gazes at the photos on the yellow walls, collected memories from the past three years. ...Frisk will wake up, will they not? He would like to say, 'everything will be alright' just once more, but...

„*...by the way,“ Sans mentions, „*what would even happen to _you_ if, uh, frisk died? i mean if their soul shattered or-“

„*We think it's thanks to their enormous DT and the remains of mine that my 'spirit' or 'essence' or whatever could form a connection to their soul when they died and regenerated the first time,“ Chara elaborates. „*So to answer your question... we're not entirely sure, but it's possible I might just vanish. Return to being dead again, I mean.“

„*oh. i, um... somehow, i didn't even think about that,“ Sans murmurs, averting his eyes.

„*But you wouldn't care about me anyway, so why bother asking?“ Chara answers, their little chuckle devoid of humor.

After a while, they attempt to reach out for the pot on the nightstand. Upon glancing at Flowey briefly, he uses two tendrils to get a hold on the handles and puts it carefully onto their lap.

„*Anyway, are you happy now? Would you now just leave me be, please?“ Chara requests, slightly annoyed as they open the lid.

„*in the end, ya couldn't fully keep ya promise of shutting up 'bout their past, hm?“

„*Oh, don't you worry. That was only a little, boring part of it anyway.“ The kid's face scrunches up in disgust when they see the soup. Regardless of that, they take the spoon. „*It's still going to be reeeally unpleasant to tell them about our conversation here. Thank you very much for that.“

Their eyes widen in surprise after taking one spoonful of soup. „*...Huh, it's not great at all, but... tolerable.“

„*...heh, he can really give his all when it counts,“ Sans comments, smiling slightly as he is filled with a sense of pride.

***

Later at night, Papyrus goes to bed earlier than usual, so Sans decides to kill some time by visiting Grillby's. As he is walking down the dark hallway of his home, his tired eyes are glued to the screen of his phone; they have been since a good while, in fact.

_ Conversation with ink _

_sup how yave been doing >_

_just randomly recalled the last time we met on the_ _convention, remember? ya went with that destroyer guy and said youd work together > _

_you still on it? >_

_< yup, still going ☆_

_< Our group got even bigger: my friends Dream and Blue and his brother_

_< oh yeah and also two other friends kinda; we even got a super clever team name_

_< uh i think it was 'Friend Squad' or something_

_cool >_

_thats how ya guys are spending ya time together? figuring_ _out that dream mystery? >  
_

_< Well not really recently_

_< blue is working and dream isnt in the mood for this stuff_

_< Wait a sec, did i ask you if you were there when that incident at the anniversary happened??_

_yes just scroll up >_

_im not in the mood of retelling it though >_

_< Oh you're just like Dream then_

_anyway, so back to topic: ya dreams >_

_< wait, are you asking bout them cause youve got one too?!_

_nope sorry, just dreamless nights, still not a part of ya_ _outcode club or whatever that word was >  
_

_< ☁☁☁  
_

_im just bored and need some distraction thats all >_

_some new exciting discoveries? >_

_or is this all a big team secret that ya wont tell anyone? >_

_< Glitchy might get mad if i tell an outsider bout it but its fine as long as you keep it for yourself ★_

_if ya say so but i dont wanna be responsible for an argument between ya >  
_

_< Its fine, Im bored too ☁  
_

_eh kay then >_

_so id be curious to know what kind of weird stuff is_ _happening in those dreams >  
_

_< 'weird stuff'??_

_cause dreams tend to be pretty weird, yknow >_

_< Sure, if you count werewolf skeletons or everyone having mettatons legs as weird_

_yeah that sounds... special >_

_but ya still enjoy those dreams huh >_

_< Yeah, they're fun~ ☆⁂✧_

_anyway im sure ya have bad ones from time to time >_

Surprisingly enough, Ink does not answer immediately this time, so Sans is forced to wait. When he turns his head, he meets his own tired face in the mirror on the wall. Even though it sounds so tempting to flop down on his bed or couch, he just sees no sense in trying to fall asleep with all those thoughts of unresolved matters haunting him right now (and contrary to his assumption, Chara's answers have not made him as satisfied as he has been hoping).

His mettaphon vibrates upon receiving another message.

_ Conversation with ink _

_< sure, once or twice_

_< I dont write down every single dream i have though_

_wouldya mind telling me whats happening in those >_

_< in what_

_ya nightmares >_

_< oh yeah_

_< destruction of AUs basically_

_sorry but could ya be more specific? >_

_< Either Glitchy is destroying the universes as usually or something else, but we don't know much about that thing yet_

'Destruction'?

...Well, this is still pretty vague. Sure, there is something terrible going on in his nightmares, pure chaos and dread, but the images and sensations are still too blurry to tell what the hell is exactly happening in them.

If it turned out that his and their dreams have something in common, what would that even mean? More importantly, what would it change? Would his nightmares magically go away then? Because this is all Sans is asking for and nothing more: a solution for his problems.

_ Conversation with ink _

_< Ooooo wait_

_< Glitchy just came in~ ✩_

_< forgot that he can spy on me anytime with his Scripty woops_

_explanation please? >_

_< but doesnt seem like he did it this time and I think he doesnt check on me that often anymore_

_< anyway gotta be more careful next time~ ✿_

_< I can give ya my novelized dream journal though if youre interested~_

_sure, maybe some other time >_

During that conversation, Sans has been asking himself whether he would gain anything by joining their little 'dream group'. On the other hand, though... he is not sure if he has enough energy to put up with that for long, especially considering that he has other issues to worry about than his unpleasant nightmares. And working together with the Destroyer? Yep, not for all the money in the world would he do that.

...But is it really the right way to deal with his problems? Is he not taking it seriously enough? Or would it only become worse if he worked himself up into this matter? Maybe distracting himself and trying to think more positive would help? God, why he can he not just function normally? Even Papyrus is slowly starting to notice that something is off.

These weird things happening to him begin to pile up and up. Maybe Sans would not bother that much if it were just those nightmares alone, but it will not end: the same dreams, this disgusting liquid, these familiar... feelings... he had when that mass panic happened and...

…

Sans lets his soul appear, which then floats above the palm of his hand. He observes it through the mirror: a seemingly healthy monster soul, white and upside down, but in its core...

...there is a small black heart.

…

Just how many hours, days, weeks did Sans invest into finding out what that means? Besides, he only noticed it by accident about two and a half years ago, so this black... thing... could have been there since even longer than he is aware of. However, after all this research and talks with experts, he found out... nothing. Not a single clue that could explain what the hell that is.

On the other hand, Sans has never really felt any different; weirded out for sure, but still as though it is him, so he has deemed it to be relatively harmless. Over time, he has even stopped thinking about that phenomenon. Well, what else is he supposed to do in that situation anyway? After all he does not know how to get rid of it, so the best thing Sans can do is just living with that mystery until he stumbles upon an explanation eventually.

Nevertheless, a part of him wonders if... there is any connection between that change of his soul and all the other things that are happening to him currently. But is it not odd? The former happened a couple of years ago and the nightmares and black liquid only recently. Do they have something to do with each other at all or are they separate issues?

Either way, they cannot be good signs. Sans cannot ignore them anymore, but what should he do? Something is happening with him, with his body, soul and mind; and he knows almost _nothing._

And what use would it have to share this with Papyrus for example if Sans does not have a solution himself yet? Worrying him unnecessarily would be irresponsible. Sans might be a mediocre engineer, but he wants to be a good brother at least.

Eventually, he returns his soul back to his body. Sans does not figure out anything faster by just staring at it for all eternity. First, he should calm down. Although he might be tired, the thought of potentially getting another nightmare, experiencing similar events to the anniversary so soon again, stresses him out more than anything else.

***

It is almost eerie how empty the streets have gotten during late hours, as a good bunch of people is too frightened to go outside. Sans has never seen something like that before... It manages to make him feel uncomfortable even though these are still the same streets he has always been walking on his entire life. Slowly, he begins to question himself whether it really is a good idea to go out like that... but Grillby's is only a stone's throw away and nothing really happened the last days. Oh stars, that dumb lack of sleep is making him paranoid already.

When Sans tries to think about anything else, today's conversation with Chara automatically pops up in his head. 'DT+', huh? Wow, so does that mean all those wild theories about 'the great, sheerly endless capabilities of Determination' coming from the old man have actually a basis in reality? This makes him almost wish he would have stayed a bit longer at his side; maybe then he would know more about it (no way to change the past anyway).

...Even though Frisk possesses such an incredible power, it does not change the fact that they actually died back there or that Sans was still incapable of saving them. In the end, it has been an unnecessary loss of their soul energy that could have been prevented...

Right, how can Sans even bother to think about himself when it remains unclear whether the kid will wake up or not? And if they do, he can imagine that they will be traumatized or at least deeply upset about the recent events. If that is the case, then Sans cannot afford to be held back by whatever is happening with him. He must get a grip on himself very soon because how can he possibly keep an eye on Frisk or his brother in that state-?

...Huh. He just realizes that his inner autopilot has brought him to an empty alley that he always uses as a small shortcut. Normally, he would not mind that at all, but... the green lights of the lanterns are barely driving away the darkness and when he turns around, he cannot make out anything in this foggy, black spot behind him. But there has been nothing to begin with when he walked through it just now, right?

…

Nonetheless, the silly desire to speed up overcomes the nervous skeleton and so he continues to walk in a faster pace. He has almost reached his destination anyway.

Shortly after, the sky bestows a bright light upon the street and so Sans looks up. Ah, the Ætherlight is showing up from behind the clouds. Somehow, this makes the inventor smile.

All his worries aside, the situation is not... hopeless. Sans and Papyrus, who has not lost his optimism yet, escaped unscathed at least. There is still a good chance that Frisk will wake up; there is no reason to be so pessimistic about it. His promise to see the stars up there together still stands and Sans cannot wait to continue to work on his airship. He hopes that next time, the kid will be assisting him again.

Lost in his thoughts, Sans does not notice that he has slowed down.

When the next big cloud covers the bright rift in the sky, he looks down again. However, something he spots in the corner of his eye makes him halt. What is that golden light that is reflecting in the trashcans? No, more importantly...

...where does that shiver running down his spine come from all of a sudden?

Sans turns around.

He only gets a short glimpse of that someone who is swinging their huge weapon at him.

Before it can touch him however, the skeleton disappears right in front of the attacker's eyes. One second later, Sans pops up to their right, stumbling backwards until he hits the trashcans and falls down. They clatter as they are knocked over.

Sans glances up to the mysterious hooded figure that is dressed all in black, but is unable to identify them due to the gas mask they are wearing. Then he stares at the golden blade, almost mesmerized by the white numbers running down. ...Yup, he has never liked knives.

Using one of the cans as support, he slowly attempts to stand up. Maybe this is just some kind of crazy dream? Because Sans has not a single clue whatsoever what that stealthy attack from behind is supposed to mean. Please tell him this is at least an unlucky misunderstanding of some sort.

„*s-so, uh... how 'bout we-“

But Sans does not get a chance to finish his sentence as his attacker raises their weapon again. The inventor sees no other choice than summoning his three small blasters in front of him, the golden blade reflecting in their metallic surface.

Although they are caught off guard, the stranger reacts fast enough to step aside while Sans teleports back to his previous spot so he saves the time he would need to stand up.

Well, not everyone likes to negotiate. But what do you do if that someone also carries a dangerously sharp object with them while you, a simple milk-loving skeleton man, encounter such a person? At night? All alone?

Right: You run for your life, so Sans does.

However, that persistent stranger runs after him.

„*could ya at least tell me what i did to ya?!“ he shouts, glancing behind him.

Oh, crap. His blasters are too slow to keep up with them, so Sans should better resummon them. Their firepower is weak too, meaning they will only leave behind inconvenient burns. Well, _if they hit at all,_ but that stranger is really good at dodging. Who the hell are they?!

Anyway, this is a question for later. Sans must concentrate now. Despite the streets being empty overall, there are still a few cars driving and people walking somewhere in the distance, so all he has to do is to get out of here; the other would not just attack him in public like that, right?

Hey, maybe he could also flee by teleporting inside a building left or right; his range of roughly one meter should be enough. As cool as it sounds, Sans has never been keen on finding out what happens if he accidentally teleported inside furniture or another person... what a creepy image.

„*h-help!“ Sans cries out and looks behind him again.

Oh, that knife has disappeared and is replaced by some white, staff-like object- wait, could that be a bone? Why are they taking a swing with that like a baseball bat-?

The stranger hits one of the blasters and slings it all the way towards Sans. The other yelps and teleports on instinct.

As the blaster lands on the ground, its lower jaw breaks off on impact. Sans reappears next to it and bumps with his back into the wall, struggling with dizziness for a moment.

By the time Sans regains his balance, the hooded person has almost reached him. They have even summoned their knife from before.

So Sans continues to run away. Nevertheless, the stranger catches up with him sooner than he has been expecting.

Two blasters are resummoned, blocking his pursuer's way. But now knowing about their fragility, they do not hesitate this time and raise their blade. Sans gulps when he notices that and teleports yet again.

When he reappears further ahead one second later, the dizziness, stronger than ever before, rolls in fully. Oh stars, just how much can his exhausted body still take? Sans has been too reliant on his teleport ability; this has been his biggest mistake.

He spots his blasters flung to the ground, even more damaged than the first one. Fortunately, that knife has suffered some cracks. Could it even be crumbling...?

However, his hopes are crashed in an instant when that blade vanishes and a brand new one appears in their hand. Of course, just how could he have thought...? Sans huffs as he staggers his way forward. He tries to speed up. The stranger approaches him.

„*w-what the hell is even your problem...?“ he grumbles.

Just what kind of a ridiculous situation is Sans even experiencing right now? Chased by some weird guy he does not know for whatever reason...

Suddenly, the stranger hears clatter behind him and turns around. The first blaster that was hit with their blunt object is not entirely defect just yet: It has risen from the ground and is preparing another attack.

Come on, just a little bit. This cannot seriously be it... At least one person must have heard them by now, right?

It fires one last pathetic beam that misses its target.

Just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit-

A large cut spreads across Sans's back. His pupils shrink.

Wow. He cannot believe it. What an incredibly dumb way to go.

Sans's legs give in and so he sinks to his knees, but the stranger grabs his head from behind before he can faceplant the ground. He tries to turn around, but is unable to move properly due to the other's firm grip. It does not hurt, though... He just feels so, so incredibly tired all of a sudden... Perhaps he should have just gone to bed in the first place...

After the stranger lets go of him, Sans faints.

***

_Nightmare_

Nightmare hums alongside the music his gramophone is emitting, arranging the decor on his shelf, until someone knocks on the door.

„ **Come in,** “ he responds. Without looking around, he states, „ **Something is telling me you have interesting results to report today.** “

„I took the photo,“ Cross answers as he closes the door behind him (oh my, serious as ever; who would have thought?).

„ **And did everything went well?** “

„Nothing worth mentioning.“

„ **Why no, Cross. Don't you think your superior deserves to know all the details?** “ While Nightmare turns towards the vase of roses on his desk, he adds, „ **Also, it's a good training for your vocal cords you rarely ever use, wouldn't you say so? Now go on.** “

„Skeletons don't have- I mean, of course,“ Cross mumbles (slight annoyance can be delicious as well). „My first strike didn't land because he teleported out of the way. Had to follow him for a bit before I got him.“

While he carefully rearranges the flowers, Nightmare lifts his brow. „ **Did he pose a threat?** “

„Barely. Almost no fighting experience at all.“

„ **Hm, it's interesting to think about when you take Horror's testimony into account.** “ According to him, the giant black mass that was his soul energy slowly receded until only a normal white monster soul remained (now Nightmare finds himself sympathizing with Error's natural curiosity). As the dark skeleton takes a seat on his chair, he inquires, „ **By the way, he did see your weapon when you attacked him, I assume?** “

„Yes, but it's not a problem at all,“ Cross replies. „Given his tired appearance and the adrenaline rush he experienced, the shock of the sudden magic drain will leave holes in his recent memories. He probably won't remember the details of our encounter.“

„ **Good. But now, let us jump to the most interesting part: What do his stats say?** “

„...They're just like you described it,“ Cross reveals.

Nightmare's face lights up, unable to hide his anticipation. „ **In that case, I would like to make my important call right away.** “

Then he removes the needle from the record to stop the music before reaching out for the phone. After dialing the number and waiting for over half a minute, he hears a familiar annoyed voice on the other line. „Why aRe yOu caLliNg mE so LatE?“

„ **Yes, a good evening to you too. I have a deal to offer that I'm sure you would be interested in: I'll provide you with information and you do me favor in return.** “

„And wHat cOulD it Be?“

„ **It concerns that one special bookmark you once asked me about years ago. Are you still on it? If yes, then perhaps you will very much like to hear what I have to say about it.** “

After a short pause, Error asks, „wHat eXacTly iS thAt inFormAtioN?“

„ **Oh, that's the exciting part: You'll only get to know it after you agree to my terms,** “ Nightmare responds gleefully.

The other huffs. „GreAt, anD whAt iF it tUrnS ouT tHat i AlreAdy hAve tHis iNforMatiOn? I woN't do You a 'FavoR' iF thaT's tHe cAsE.“

„ **Well, just look at it from my perspective: If I told you and you lied about knowing it already, then I would have given you the information for free; it would be unfair too. But oh well, we could just agree upon a compromise: If you're able to show me a solid proof that you already possess this information or if you can make a good argument that this has nothing to do with that bookmark of yours, then you don't have to do what I'll ask you for.** “

„May i knoW aT leAst beForeHanD whAt You wAnt fRom Me?“

„ **Oh, but of course: I would like you to delete a bookmark for me.** “

„...wHoSe?“

„ **Killer's.** “

Error falls silent.

„ **I merely thought you would still be curious about that odd phenomenon. But you don't have to if you aren't. Oh, I bet you have already collected** _ **a bunch**_ **of information during the last two years or so, haven't you?** “

„...oF coUrsE i hAve,“ Error confirms hesitantly.

„ **Hm, then you don't need my help after all as it seems.** “ Nightmare lets out a disappointed sigh although his smile never leaves his face. „ **Well, then excuse me for bothering you. Hm, I might discard that piece of information if it's unneeded-** “

„W-waIt a mInuTe,“ Error cuts in.

„ **Hmmm?** “

Nightmare awaits his answer patiently.

„...FinE, i AgrEe,“ he grumbles. „I hoPe fOr yoU tHat You dOn'T wasTe My tiMe.“

„ **I certainly won't, I can promise you that. Cross, the photo.** “

Fortunately, Nightmare got a very good idea five days ago when he and Horror went out to go investigate that suspect with the curious aura: While he sent his subordinate to keep an eye on him, his boss retreated for now so Error would not notice that he was going after that specific person.

When Horror found out that that skeleton is a regular at a certain bar and is apparently taking the same route, Nightmare got in touch with the owner of that area in Roadin and could convince them to arrange things in a way so Cross would not be disturbed when he checks his stats in that alley. Optimally, he would also get some first impressions of his skills. Lucky for Nightmare, everything went smoother and quicker than he has been expecting.

Everything just for this one moment where he can hopefully surprise Error with that picture Cross took.

„ **You see this, right?** “ Nightmare asks, staring intently at the screen.

„...Yes, i Do. But wHat eXactLy aM i lOokiNg aT?“ Error questions.

„ **What you are seeing are stats. Now, are you able to show me any proof** _ **right now**_ **that you already know about this?** “

Nightmare's smirk widens at the Destroyer's stunned silence. However, he gets surprised when he hears him chuckling. „Oh, yOu knOw whAt? I'll GivE yOu tHis Is oNe beCaUse i'M in a GooD mOod. Yes, whO cAreS abOut tHat One sTupiD boOkmaRk anYway?!“

„ **Then please record a video of you deleting it right now and send it to me.** “

Several seconds later after receiving said data, Error asks, „Are You hAppy Now?“

„ **I am indeed,** “ Nightmare replies with a pleased hum.

„HavE yoU fInalLy fOunD iNterEst iN thaT phEnomEnon tOo?“

„ **Hm, not particularly. You still believe that this and those dreams are connected in some way, right? But you know my principals already: What happens in those dreams is not my business, the reality is.** “

After all, what is there to gain from an illusionary kingdom that may or may not have fallen long ago? Ridiculous.

„ **I just so happened to stumble upon this curious individual, that's all. However, don't hesitate to ask me or fill me in if you find out something interesting.** “

„...HmpF, i'Ll thiNk abOut It,“ Error grumbles, not sounding particularly convinced (but is this anything new?) „aNy oTheR kiNd of InfoRmatIon yOu'd liKe to ShaRe?“

„ **Certainly and the price would be the same: You deleting another bookmark for me~** “

Nightmare believes to hear him gritting his teeth before he answers with a composed voice, „Oh, yOu sLy- No, I'll pAss oN thE sEconD onE. I doN't neeD yOur hElp.“

„ **So be it. Also, before I forget to ask: How is my brother doing at the moment?** “

„TheRe isN't MucH gOinG oN. He's bAreLy rEsPonsiVe sIncE tHen. If yOu nEed sOmetHing mOre cOncrEte, tHen yOu sHoUld dO me a FavoR in RetuRn tOo.“

Nightmare chuckles. „ **This is all I need to hear for now. Besides, perhaps my efforts to get you this information should be responded properly by thanking-** “

„YeS, yeS, anOtheR tiMe. I mUst gO nOw. MayBe wRitE mE a meSsaGe beForEhaNd insTeAd of cAlliNg mE oUt of tHe bLue.“ Then Error hangs up.

...If he was one of his subordinates, Nightmare would make sure that this disrespectful glitch would never see the day of light ever again.

But that aside, is it not interesting? Error claimed he has found a way to locate someone's position faster and easier and yet, he apparently has not used this great upgrade to look up that one bookmark he has been so curious about for years. Of course this is all a big bluff.

„ **I knew it,** “ the dark skeleton murmurs, grinning to himself. Now it would be even more interesting to find out how Error actually found their location. It might take some time, but Nightmare is a patient man after all.

Although it would have been nice if his bookmark were deleted as well, he is pretty sure Error would not give it up that easily anyway. Killer's is a good choice nevertheless; now he can send him out in good conscience to fulfill Nightmare's orders again. Very convenient because the second most annoying thing on this planet is Killer repeating how bored he is... about hundred times a day (the first place takes his subordinates begging him like the grown man children that they are for more pocket money- 'pay raise', he means).

Also, since Dream has finally lost his spirit, he can continue his work without the need to worry about his bothersome interferences. How lovely.

Relishing his victory by himself, he comes to notice the curiosity his subordinate is emitting as he stares at his boss. Now this is special.

„ **If you have a question for me, then you may ask now,** “ Nightmare mentions.

Taken by surprise, Cross replies, „I was just... wondering about some things.“

„ **So perhaps I can help you out with your curiosity?** “

After a short moment of hesitation, his subordinate speaks up, „I'm confused why you didn't oder us to, for example, bring that guy to you. I thought you were still interested in his aura.“

„ **Oh, that.** “

Yes, dreams may not be his business, but that aura he felt that day was very much real. Now, do not get him wrong: Since then, Nightmare has had enough time to calm down and reassess that situation, think with a clear mind without that dizzying euphoria of emotions influencing his judgement. There is no need to fear the figments of his consciousness; no, the lord of negativity should rather _rejoice_ upon receiving such an opportunity.

On the other hand, Nightmare would like to watch first what Error plans to do next. Since Cross only took a photo from his back, he might need some time to figure out the skeleton's identity. Whenever it concerns his curiosity though, Error will not necessarily behave like the finest gentleman. This is just the Destroyer he knows... and perhaps, Nightmare could make use of that.

Because you see, using someone as an energy supplier for negativity against their will is the easy way, but _so_ uncultured. That person would be so much more valuable if they pledged their loyality to Nightmare, ready to fulfill his every wish and die for him if they must. And _true_ loyality is something that cannot be forced upon anyone. It requires finesse and time.

Cross gives his boss who snickers a puzzled look. „ **For now, I might as well sit back and watch what the Destroyer is up to.** “

Lost in thoughts, his subordinate hums quietly.

„ **Is there anything else you're wondering about?** “

„Yes, kind of... about the thing you did five days ago. Normally if a person stands in your way, you get rid of them. However, you spared your brother.“

Nightmare stiffens. „ **...So what? All he ever has been is annoying, but a serious threat? He isn't even worth to dirty your hands.** “

„And yet, you took the extra effort to go out and lure him into a trap just to talk to him.“

…

As Cross's lets his gaze wander, he proceeds to speak, „...whereas doing away with him would've been more... well, efficient, probably.“

The dark skeleton rises from his chair.

„But this is only my observation. I wasn't really making a suggestion, just thinking out loud-“ Cross trails off when Nightmare stops right in front of him, towering over him.

„ **The things you just said... are you trying to** _ **imply**_ **something?** “

All the contentment and glee in his expression have vanished at once, causing his subordinate to take a step back subconsciously.

„ **No, by all means, Cross: Speak. Up.** “

Drops of sweat run down his brow, but Cross's gaze stays firm nonetheless. This time Nightmare cannot even find joy in the taste of fear, so he turns his back on him after a while.

„ **You will give me the report about your encounter in written form later. You may leave now.** “

While Nightmare slowly returns to his desk, he hears the door opening and closing behind him. Then he stares at the opposite wall with a scowl.

***

_Sans_

Sans tosses and turns, feeling too tired to open his eyes but also too nauseous to fall asleep. There are strange images of an alley flashing in his mind's eye over and over again. But why should he be thinking of Roadin's streets all that much? After all, he went to bed yesterday-

...Wait a minute.

Carefully, Sans opens his eyes. Yes, this is his bed and his room; the morning sun is shining through the curtains. No, he does not recall how he got here. Did he even get here on his own?

Grunting, Sans sits up. The first thing he notices is the chair right next to the bed and his brown jacket hanging on the backrest. Then he stares down at his dark gray sweater he is wearing. Automatically his hand seeks for a certain spot on his spine, causing him to knit his brow.

There is something missing... something is supposed to be there...

...an injury-?

Sans lets out a loud gasp.

He remembers: He wanted to go to Grillby's, but someone attacked him on his way. Who even was this person? Sans believes they were wearing a mask. That person cut him with some kind of sword (or knife...?) and then he lost his consciousness.

But why? Nothing makes any sense here!

Alright, do not panic, buddy: Either he just had a near-death experience or the lack of sleep gave him a wild hallucinatory trip. ...Both options are terrifying in their own way.

Sans startles when someone opens the door, needing a moment to process who that other person is.

„*...papyr-“

Before he knows it, the tall skeleton rushes towards him and traps him in a hug so tight that it makes the smaller one yelp.

„*OH MY GOD!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!“ Papyrus screeches.

„*e-easy, ya're squeezing the air i don't need outta meeee...“

„*OH, EXCUSE ME!!“ After letting go of him, he reaches out for a bottle on the nightstand, filled with some kind of blue liquid. „*NOW DRINK THIS! AND YOU SHOULD BETTER TAKE IT EASY AND REST TODAY!“

„*eh, what time is it, by the way?“ Sans asks, still perplexed.

„*IT'S AROUND NINE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING,“ he states and takes a seat. „*NOW COULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY NIGHT?“

„*actually, i'm not so sure myself. did _you_ bring me home or...?“

„*LAST NIGHT, I WOKE UP WHEN SOMEONE RANG THE BELL, SO I WENT DOWN TO LOOK AND SAW YOU, LYING THERE ON THE DOORSTEP!“ Papyrus explains while gesturing hysterically. „*I EVEN CALLED A DOCTOR WHO SAID YOU DISPLAYED SYMPTOMS OF SEVERE MAGIC LACK!“

„*oh, that sounds, uh, pretty crazy. i guess ya gave me some of this magic-infused stuff to drink then?“

„*YOU EVEN WOKE UP BRIEFLY BEFORE FALLING BACK ASPLEEP DUE TO EXHAUSTION, SO I LET YOU REST.“

„*wow, can't even remember that. sorry, my memories are a bit fuzzy right now.“

„*BUT CAN YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? NOBODY COLLAPSES JUST LIKE THAT! AND LAST TIME I LOOKED, YOUR MAGIC RESERVES WERE ABSOLUTELY FINE!“

...There is not much sense in hiding anything this time, he supposes.

„*i was heading to grillby's, some weird stranger attacked me in an alley and then i passed out... basically,“ Sans describes and chuckles nervously when Papyrus opens his mouth wide, visibly shocked. „*so, uh, you better be careful too next time ya go outside-“

„*WHY WOULD ANYONE ATTACK YOU?! DO YOU KNOW THAT PERSON?!“

„*i dunno who that was. i can't remember much, really,“ his brother insists and puts on a small smile. „*but lemme tell ya, i'm gonna use the bus from now on. lesson learned.“

Nevertheless, Papyrus's worried expression still remains. Some seconds later, he asks, „*...IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME?“

„*are ya referring to something specific?“

„*JUST IN GENERAL, I SUPPOSE.“

Furrowing his brow, Sans stares down at the blanket and considers his options. Then he glances at his younger brother who is patiently awaiting an answer. Sans represses a sigh and says, „*to be frank, i'm still totally worn out. can't really think straight now.“

„*...OH. WELL, IT'S ALRIGHT. REST FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT. ALSO, SANS?“

„*yes-?“ Papyrus surprises him with another hug to which the smaller one snorts. „*i see, ya 'assistance service' is really in action today, huh?“

„*THERE HAS ACTUALLY NEVER BEEN A NEED TO GIVE SOMETHING SO NATURAL A FANCY NAME.“ Papyrus releases him. „*I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS WEEK MUST HAVE BEEN STRESSFUL FOR YOU: THE RIOT ON THE ANNIVERSARY, YOUR SLEEP PROBLEMS AND NOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT... BUT DO NOT WORRY!“

He folds his arms in a confident manner. „*STRESSFUL TIMES COME AND GO! AND THEY WILL CERTAINLY NOT LAST FOREVER! JUST REMEMBER THAT THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING GOOD TO BE FOUND, EVEN IN AN UNLUCKY SITUATION! AND I CAN MAKE YOU SOME MILK WITH HONEY RIGHT NOW JUST TO PROVE THAT POINT!!“

„*huh, makes sense what ya say...,“ Sans murmurs. However, he cannot tell yet how often a promise like 'everything will be fine' must be given until it becomes nothing more than a sequence of words.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, first I wanna show off some art a friend of mine drew for my birthday. o.(+･`ω･+).o  
>   
>   
> Look at these cute bois being cute, oh my gawd. Wanna hug them all at once (eh, maybe not a good idea with Nootmare). I'm still totally moved by that. ╥﹏╥  
> Always nice to see that Baby Blue is everyone's sweetheart~ InkxPenny is probably a semi-canon ship at this point (Glitchy, use all your charm and go fight for him!). Nootnoot looks like that kind of handsome boi Dream would probably find adorable, lel.  
> If you're reading this my waifu, you're a precious biscuit that deserves all the hugs in the world~ (.づσ▿σ)づ.  
> Alright, enough weeby emotes for the rest of this week. Huehuehue.
> 
> Then lemme continue by showing ya some tierlists:  
>   
> Specifically changed the blaster design for some variety (not gonna do that with everyone, though). He's also the only character with the classic (heh, 'Classic') teleport ability because imagine what chaos there would be if everyone had that. Gotta do some regulations for the fight scenes. Also, as the ??? imply, there are still abilites that haven't been shown yet.
> 
>   
> Took away his blasters so he's a pure close-combat fighter. It's also much easier for me to come up with varied fights if not everyone has the same abilites.  
> Though to be honest, it was kinda tough to come up with this fight even though it's really short. I wanted to do some kind of clever strategic twist at the end, but couldn't think of something good. Maybe it's because of the limitations or of my creativity or both. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it.
> 
> -Lemme tell ya that it was super exhausting to write this chapter. There are tons and tons of details I had to get right and if ya got so many of them, you start to lose the outline of everything and question yourself if this still makes sense. Ah, my head hurts. Like, I'm not even sure anymore if Sans's course of action is consistent or not. Also doesn't help that I plan to include some very complex feelings with him especially.  
> -Oh yeah, was also wondering about what I should do with Ink's and co.'s POVs. As you can see, I only implied Dream's state of mind, but haven't shown it yet. Would be a bit problematic for the pacing if I included the others' reactions to the events because the direction of the story doesn't allow it that much (since it's focussed on Sans and Nightmare at the moment).  
> So if anyone has an opinion on that, I'd like to hear that. I was wondering if it would be possible to write a one-shot that showed Dream and the others right after this event or if it really would be necessary to add it to the main story after all. Either way, I'm gonna write about Dream's feelings eventually, that's for sure (as if I wouldn't deal with it in-depth at all, pfffff).  
> -By the way, the thing that is happening with Sans is one of my favorite psychological conflicts: just something happening to your body and/or mind, some kind of slow 'decay' if ya can call it like that, and the horror lies within the fact that you have no idea what that is. For me, it's a very unsettling thought. On the other hand, some may wonder if the truth might be even scarier than the unknown, which is one theme of this story (woah, talking about themes makes ya sound smart).
> 
> That's for today, folks. Have a nice day~


	39. 3.5: "Symphony of Dust, Part 1 (The Circle of Violence)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wherever there's exp, there's gonna be a pile of dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yaselves for some fanart again! There ya go!!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/2-Dudes-Enjoying-Birds-And-One-Confused-Boi-862662362  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-The-Essence-of-Hatred-ch-30-Ink-862907207
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Error-recorded-Nootnoot-dancing-Video-layout-863332394  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/Error-recorded-Nootnoot-dancing-without-overlay-863333538
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AEther-Sans-VS-EC-sparring-match-864206006  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AEther-Sans-only-864217772
> 
> Did I mention before that I collect every fanart I get in a folder? Huehuehuehue~
> 
> By the way, a different topic: Does anyone here need a warning in the notes whenever a chapter contains a good amount of violence, mental health issues or dark stuff in general? Or does anyone consider the existence of such a warning as a spoiler? I fear the tags don't describe enough. Lel.

** What Nightmares Are Made of **

***

_Dust_

So... the last week has been pretty exciting, eh? A lot of violence, a lot of tears, a lot of EXP... but not for Dust. Ever since Berry's escape attempt, the LOVE-loving skeleton has been sitting at home and wasting away. Watching the same old movies, doing target practice, walking in circles while trying to figure out _their_ scheme again or sometimes everything at once: this has been Dust's daily routine the last couple of days.

Just why must things be this way?! Why can he not finally receive another mission?! Is this some kind of cosmic revenge because Dust has been making fun of Killer sitting around and being bored? But his bookmark has been deleted recently, which means Nightmare can give him tasks again and now Killer is the one laughing at Dust.

No, the reason for boss holding him back is probably because of his last paranoia episode (Dust and _paranoid?!_ These words do not even work together in one sentence!). Has Dust lost Nightmare's trust once and for all? He cannot stop thinking about that. Something must be done, that is for sure.

Currently, boss is making all kinds of plans for his several goals. One of them contains information collection: He wishes to find out more about Determination. This has been a well-kept secret for a while, but the one person who used to do a lot of research on this is the former Grand Scientist. Shortly after their mysterious disappearance however, Asgore abolished their 'DT project'. It is said among the employees of the Workshop that whatever it was he discovered down there in the secret laboratory was terrible enough that it had changed his mind completely, as it was evident by Asgore's horrified expression after he walked out.

Nevertheless, some of the documents and machines created by that dubious inventor still exist because they are seen as a valuable enrichment for science (or because the other scientists have yet to figure out their meaning). Also, that laboratory is now used as an archive only very few have access to. Still, Nightmare did not just manage to gain the layout plans for the main facility but those for that hidden area as well; the only task left to do is getting his hands on the infamous documents that will, hopefully, provide answers for his questions.

This is where Dust sees his chance: He gathers enough courage, knocks on the door of Nightmare's office and proposes the great idea that he could just send him to get these documents for him.

His boss merely stares at him before asking him to leave his office.

…

Well... but sacrifices must be made when it comes to EXP! So Dust brings this idea up again and again despite his fear that Nightmare might just snap eventually (even Horror and Killer get weirded out by his sudden persistence).

But then... finally! Boss accepts his proposition! The sheer joy and excitement would be enough to make Dust explode right there on the spot (he shall call it... the 'Berry Syndrome')! On the same day, he and his assigned partner set out for their mission (aaah, excitement, excitement~).

***

The moment Dust hears a special sequence of knocking on the door, he heads towards it while humming a little tune. „Excuse me, but I didn't order any pizza~ Oh, I'll gladly accept it anyways~,“ he announces upon opening it.

„...In which universe do I look like a pizza delivery boy?“ Razz mumbles, frowning.

„I don't know, but I hope it's one that still got cheese on it.“

„Rhetorical questions aren't meant to be answered,“ he huffs and pushes Dust aside to enter the room (wow, who killed this guy's sense of humor?).

So both skeletons have smuggled their way into the Grand Workshop, wearing some fancy lab coats to pretend that they work there (still Dust cannot help but wear a comfy hoodie underneath it). Oh, and Razz's expression after putting it on was kind of funny: super proud like a kid dressing up as an adult. Though when Dust brought it up, his partner scowled at him and is still doing that (his humor is not just dead, it has been massacred).

Anyway, there is one inconvenient obstacle in their way: Inventors are testing out their new 'surveillance cameras' and although not everything is set up yet and their picture quality leaves much to be desired, Dust and Razz do not wish to take unnecessary risks. At the moment, there is just one small room where two monster guards monitor the screens. While Razz was checking out the hallways, making sure no one is around, Dust took care of those two.

„...I must say this is pretty impressive,“ Razz murmurs, almost struck with awe as he approaches the bright monitors, the main sources of light in this room, and lets his gaze wander across the screens, row after row. „If they had just accepted my entry... With my help, I would have already catapulted them towards a new age of progression. Bah, but they'll always remain a mob with no standards whatsoever!“

„Yeah, show 'em,“ Dust cheers while he is spinning on one of the two swivel chairs.

„Speaking of which, where exactly are those guards?“

Then the skeleton on the chair bends down to pick up the garbage bin. Razz looks inside and finds a big pile of dust.

„...Oh. So you actually dusted them.“

„'course I have. It's the simplest solution for us.“ After raising from his chair, he starts picking up other items from the desk: papers, wrappings, pens and throws them inside the bin as well. „I would've thought twice if it were humans. They _always_ leave such a mess behind, ridiculously much blood. Oh, and then their dead eyes keep staring at ya! Creepy, isn't it? And gross too. So this is why I prefer monster as foes; they never _kick up dust,_ heh.“

When he lets out a lighthearted chuckle, Razz furrows his brow. „Are you always so casual about this?“

„About what? Collecting trash?“

„...Nevermind.“ Razz shrugs it off and kneels down to take a look under the desk where the consoles are. „I suppose I'll render this nice system useless before we continue our mission.“

„Take ya time,“ Dust answers and flops down on the chair, a content grin apparent on his face.

Geez, he still feels so jumpy after that EXP rush, but it was about time anyway. His brother would not stop reminding Dust again and again that he should slowly catch up... always so thoughtful.

Right, there is still one thing he has not informed his boss about yet...

A piece of dark brown fabric flutters in the corner of his eye.

...which is that his regular dose of pills is not enough anymore to prevent Dust from seeing _him._

„ _I'm so proud of you! Finally you're taking matters into your hands!_ “ The floating skull of his brother continues to shower him with praises, making Dust grin like an idiot. Although his first instinct tells him to express himself verbally, he is well aware that others always give him weird looks because they cannot see him. However, Dust can just talk to him via mind powers; Ash calls that 'their brotherly connection' or something.

„ _Nawww, bro, you always know what I need to hear,_ “ Dust responds.

„ _Looking at your stats, I was getting worried that you would fall behind._ “

„ _Yeah, sorry. Not happening again._ “

„ _We have tons of work waiting for us! No slacking off anymore!_ “ Ash proposes, waggling his gloved hands enthusiastically.

„Bah, that web of cables is insufferable!“ Razz grumbles, gritting his teeth. „Is that how our future looks like? An ugly waste of space?!“

„ _Hm, I would guess he's a LV 3 at best,_ “ Ash comments.

„ _Do ya always have to categorize people this way?_ “ Dust snickers, causing Razz to turn around and glare at him.

„ _So your other friends aren't here?_ “ his brother inquires.

Hesitating, he answers, „ _ No, not this time. _ “ For some reason, it has gotten awkward to talk about Horror or Killer with him. A nervous expectation lingers in the air, one that Dust refuses to acknowledge, as he blankly stares at the blinking red light the opposite console is emitting.

„ _That guard fled, correct?_ “ Ash asks.

„ _Yes._ “

„ _Hm, what a bummer,_ “ his brother remarks, the frayed ends of his scarf moving in Dust's field of vision as he continues to stare at that one red point stubbornly.

„ _Boss was really mad that day._ “ The edges of his mouth twitch, trying to form a smile even though that particular memory is still scary.

„ _And what about me?_ “

„ _Whaddya mean?_ “

„ _It wasn't very nice of you to block me out like that. All I did was trying to help you._ “

„ _Of course I know that,_ “ Dust assures, „ _but your bro just needs a little break sometimes._ “

„ _...Will you say the exact same thing when you decide to abandon me one day?_ “ Ash murmurs, his disappointed voice causing the other to cringe.

„ _H-Hey, I'd never do that. Why would you think that?_ “

„ _It felt a bit like that last time you allowed yourself to be tricked by that guard._ “

„ _'Tricked'?_ “

Ash huffs. „ _ It's so obvious, brother! He said those things to save himself! Really, your biggest weakness is that you're always so slow to understand. It's just another reason why you need me at your side! _ “

„ _I... see,_ “ the other utters and as his gaze is getting out of focus, the red light becomes blurry.

„ _...Dust? Brother?_ “ He blinks several times when Ash appears right in front of him. „ _Can you promise me that we'll always stay together?_ “

Dust snorts softly. „ _ Of course we wi- _ “

„ _And that you never drive me away like that! Promise me that too!_ “

„ _Eh..._ “ Sweat is starting to collect on Dust's brow as he keeps gazing into his brother's eyes, like two distorted whirls that are drawing him in. Nasty cracks are adorning the top left part of his skull and sometimes, on his worst days, Dust believes to see marrow leaking out.

„ _I want to hear it from you,_ “ Ash insists calmly.

Putting on a smile, Dust answers, „ _...I wouldn't want us to be separate from each other either. _ “

His brother smiles back.

„I'm finished,“ Razz states before the screens flicker one last time and turn black. „Let's get going.“

„Nice~“

Once they are outside, Dust uses the key he has found in the room to lock the door and sticks a piece of paper on it that says, ' _ ~Little Break~ We'll be back soon~ _ '.

„ _Oooh, I would have liked to draw something too,_ “ Ash whines.

„ _Next time,_ “ his brother promises.

While Razz takes the lead, walking in a confident manner, Dust is strolling right behind him. The latter observes his surroundings, the boring corridor reminding him a bit of a hospital, until he asks, „So nobody's around?“

„I checked to make sure. The scientists in this sector are attending a meeting right now, so we should be relatively safe,“ Razz states sternly.

„Cool. You want an orange?“

„Excuse me?“

„An orange. There was one on their desk, so I took it. Look.“ Dust holds it out next to his partner's face. All of a sudden, a shudder runs through Razz's body, as if he was struck by a lightning.

„Keep that thing away from me,“ the short skeleton demands, barely holding back his anger.

„Not a fan of oranges, apparently,“ Dust replies with a carefree shrug.

„I hate this dumb color as a whole! Screw it!“ he snarls.

„ _Hmpf, I find this pretty disrespectful against all lovers of orange,_ “ Ash comments.

„ _Being tolerant is hard._ “

„Somehow I think ya used to be a bit more, uh, sophisticated with ya choice of words just two weeks ago?“ Dust questions.

„Who cares about goddamn sophistication?! Our goal should be more important than showing off some idiotic Latin terms!“ Razz stresses, now stomping angrily. „And don't you dare correct my grammar!!“

„Eh, okay, doc.“ Huh, and Dust has been thinking _he_ was the one dropping random phrases from time to time.

After Razz has calmed down again, he mentions, „You know, I and the lower subordinates have always found that little clique of yours pretty... special. Take our cook as an example! Last time he saw my brother leaving small crumbs behind, he looked like he was about to chop off his head!“

„ _I think the actual word he is looking for is 'butcher',_ “ Ash corrects.

„Or that other guy who's always wearing a black suit! Why has he been giving me those creepy stares recently?!“

„Oh, you mean Killz. Hm, good question. I think it's because he heard you were cheating with your crazy puzzle game machine,“ Dust replies.

„What? What's his deal even?“

„Ohohoho, he _hates_ cheating.“

„ _Remember that one time he pushed you downstairs because of that?_ “ Ash adds.

Dust snickers. „ _ Never forgot those bruises. _ “

„So what? We're _criminals,_ not saints who always follow the rules,“ Razz huffs. „Does that mean I should talk with him about that?“

„Nah, not a good idea. If ya wanna hear my advice: Don't be alone with him in a room.“

„...What would happen then?“

Dust glances at his brother briefly before both start to snicker gleefully, making Razz wince and sweat. „Next time boss puts me in a group with one of these freaks, I'll protest,“ he mumbles to himself.

Eventually the three skeletons (leaving out Dust's bro would be pretty rude) reach the infamous elevator that leads to the archive, the former laboratory. The button for opening its doors is probably hidden behind that locked box on the wall next to it.

„Aww, ain't that cute? They think they can stop me with that antique safety guard.“ Dust chuckles and takes out his tools from his pocket.

Only a few minutes later, he manages to open it and presses to button, thus opening the elevator's door. Taking a step to the side, Dust states cheerfully, „Lead the way, Berry Two~“

Razz raises his brows in surprise. „...How did you just call me?“

„Hm? Berry Two.“

„And... why if I may ask?“ he questions while entering the elevator, Dust and Ash following him inside.

„You see, there are two guys named 'Berry' that I know, but it'd feel a bit awkward if I called ya both the same, which is why I decided to add a little number.“

Narrowing his eyes at him, his partner responds, „Or how about you call me by my actual nickname, which would be 'Razz'.“

Tilting his head, Dust thinks for a moment. „...Naah. Too simple.“

„Then why do _I_ get to be number two?!“ Razz retorts.

„Trust me, pal, it was a very hard decision for me.“

„ _It literally took him two seconds._ “

Massaging his nasal bone, Razz utters, „...You know what? I won't demean myself to argue against something as mind-boggling as that. I'm above that.“

„With those high heels? Sure you are,“ Dust utters, earning a bitter growl from the other.

After spending a good amount of time in the elevator (Ash providing them with some nice monotone elevator music all the while), the doors open and reveal a dark hallway. Despite Razz's initial hesitation, he marches forward while turning his mettaphon on since this is where he is apparently keeping the photo of the map.

„Alright, so all the relevant documents should be... in this room here,“ he murmurs as he points at the small screen.

Meanwhile, Dust's interest is drawn to the convenient vending machine in the entrance area. For one moment he considers to buy some chips.

„ _Don't even think of that,_ “ Ash warns him. „ _Junk food will make you weaker._ “

„ _C'mon, skeletons don't even have fat,_ “ his brother whines playfully while being dragged away by Razz.

After a while of walking down the empty halls, Dust asks, „So do you know why no one really likes to go down to the archive?“

„Because the atmosphere here is straight up from a horror movie?“ Razz answers, still focused on the screen.

„There is this one rumor I've heard: Amalgamates still like to hang out here.“

„Ha, as if! They already returned home a while ago, so why should those creatures decide to come back?“

„Humans especially are frightened of them. Whenever they are upset, our Grand Scientist allows them to return to this lab because they feel safer around here, apparently,“ Dust explains. „Interesting, isn't it-?“

A distant clang makes Razz flinch. Both skeletons halt and stare down the hall, but cannot spot anything in the darkness. They patiently wait for another noise or a movement, however, nothing can be heard aside from the ominous drone in the background.

Eventually Razz gulps and continues to walk ahead. „That's nothing but humbug you told me there. Sometimes... noises just happen.“

„ _Are all Berries so insecure?_ “ Ash questions.

At last, they arrive at their destination. When Razz turns on the light, several rows of shelves filled with files stretch out before them. „Now start searching,“ he demands.

„Gotcha, doc~“

Even with the assistance of his brother, this task takes a good while. Some files are also hidden inside drawers that Dust has to lockpick first. Still, their search lasts about one hour at least and just as he is about to get bored, Razz suddenly cries out, „I think I found it!“

„Really?“ Dust approaches him and looks over Razz's shoulder, who is currently skimming through a folder.

„In fact, we can take that whole stack with us. Now this is what I call a success!“ he exclaims and laughs victoriously.

Then they stuff everything into the backpack they have brought with them and return to the entrance area. Yet again, Dust's gaze falls upon the vending machine automatically. This time however, he notices something strange.

Razz turns around the moment he realizes that his partner has stopped. „What's the matter?“ he questions.

„Just wondering what that weird thing over there is.“

Squinting his eyes, Razz tries to find out what he means. Right behind the vending machine, there is some kind of white blob. Razz's eyes widen when it starts to move.

„What in the world is _that?_ “ he utters and his face scrunches up in disgust as that thing flops down on the ground and forms a puddle.

It gets bigger and bigger, continuously taking the vague shape of... a dog? A dog with a hole on his face. A dog with the viscosity of pudding. A dog that wiggles its tail excitedly once it spots the two intruders.

„W-Why is that mutt staring at us? Wait, can it even see at all?“ Razz mumbles, sweating nervously.

All of a sudden, the dog charges right at them, causing Razz to shriek. Oooh, a dog that likes to chase some piles of bones? Classy.

Then Dust lets one of his red bones emerge from the ground and just like that, the dog monster abruptly stops, watching it curiously until it decides to jump at it. However, the bone vanishes in the last moment and another one appears next to it. This game goes on for a while.

„Man, I've always liked dogs,“ Dust remarks and giggles. In the meantime, Razz has hidden behind him and curiously peeks his head out. „Told ya Amalgamates would be here. How much do I get for being right?“

„L-Let's just leave this bizarre place,“ Razz suggests, trying his best to keep his composure.

Those Amalgamate creatures are the last Determination-related project: Monsters who have been on the verge of 'falling down' were cured by getting DT injected into them. Although they survived, they melted together and turned into these beings. Their instincts are akin to those of animals now.

A shudder runs down Dust's spine when he realizes that this is just one of DT's negative consequences. He is pretty lucky that his body is able to handle Determination. It could have ended worse than that, it could have even resulted in death...

„ _But it was worth it nonetheless, right?_ “ Ash cuts in, smiling encouragingly.

„ _Yeah, totally...,_ “ Dust replies and turns around to follow Razz. On his way the bones dissolve, but the doors of the elevator are closing anyway.

Nobody speaks a word at first.

„Hey, Berry Two,“ Dust says eventually.

„Don't call me-“

„What you just did down there... You were really anxious when you hid behind me.“

„S-So what?! I! I was! Simply disgusted!! That is all!!!“ Razz insists.

„And you shrieked like a girl.“

„In order to irritate the enemy!!“ he retorts and turns his head to the side to hide the fact that he is flushing.

Dust chuckles. „I'd be more careful if I were ya.“

Reluctantly, Razz glances at him and cringes upon seeing his partner grinning brightly.

„Otherwise, others will confuse you with easy EXP.“ Dust takes a step towards him. „The moment you show a sign of weakness, they will think of you poor guy as prey.“

„ _He really is, isn't he?_ “ Ash whispers, staring intensely at the small skeleton from above.

Ah, right there. This is it. Those widened eyes, a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, disbelief. Exactly like back then, like Dust's confrontation with Berry. His soul is pounding in excitement and his fingers are twitching.

And he knows what he must do in oder to satisfy this feeling deep within.

…

But nah. Of course Dust cannot do that to his own teammates. He is not crazy, after all.

„ _...Of course. Patience, patience,_ “ Ash mumbles.

Taking a step back, Dust winks at him and says, „Just a little advice from me to you~“

„...Thank you very much,“ Razz utters quietly while backing away from the grinning skeleton.

Very soon, the elevator opens its doors. Dust carefully sneaks a peek, discovering that nobody is around to bother them before they step out. Suddenly Razz stops as he is staring up at the ceiling.

„What's up?“ Dust asks.

„...I just got a brilliant idea,“ he states and smirks. „Summon your blaster and take me up to the camera there.“

„And why?“

„So I can take it with me. I shall dismantle it and use its technology for our own gain. Also, it would be a great trophy,“ Razz explains, putting his hands on his hips in a proud manner.

„Do we have time for that?“

„It will literally take one minute, now come on!“

„Alright, alright,“ Dust complies nonchalantly and summons said blaster.

Once Razz takes a seat on the dragonic skull, it flies up until he can reach the camera (looks like a pretty heavy thing, not handy whatsoever). „Watch out for any pesky intruder,“ he orders and takes out his own tools he has been keeping inside his lab coat (funny, do inventors always carry those with them like a badge or something? But hey, who is he to judge?).

Then Dust notices Ash's displeased frown. „ _Hey, what's that sad look for?_ “

„ _Indeed, I feel very sorry for you..._ “

„ _Why?_ “ Dust questions. When his brother looks up at Razz, he does the same.

„It's just a shame that I don't have the plans of their electronic system... yet. Maybe I can get boss to obtain them for me...,“ the inventor murmurs by himself while he is undoing the screws. „Oh, wouldn't he be proud of me if I got them to work? I can even restore my honor!“ He snickers giddily.

„ _I don't get it..._ “

„ _Of course you don't! But it's so obvious again!_ “ Dust exclaims and floats right in front of his brother to face him. „ _He's dismantling the camera to 'use it for his gain'. What do you think the result of it would be? What would he do,_ _Nightmare's_ _inventor, if he presented this invention to_ _Nightmare_ _?_ “

Dust gulps. „ _ You don't mean... boss would be using those things? _ “

„ _ Exactly! And who do you think would be his subjects? Hm? _ “

„ _ Eh, his enemies...? _ “

„ _ Think again! Think smarter! _ “ Ash demands, his croaking voice slowly causing a headache. „ _ There is a certain group of people who causes trouble constantly, according to your boss. One of them even very recently only because all that poor guy asked for was EXP that he wasn't getting anymore! _ “

„ _ On us...? He would be spying on us...? _ “ Dust asks, the thought making him dizzy.

„ _ On  _ _ you _ _! He would watch  _ _ all _ _ of your steps! Wouldn't it be terrible?! Outrageous?! He would control your daily life, even more so than he already does! _ “

What... what the hell?

„ _ Just how can you stand there and watch it happen?! _ “ Ash screams.

What should Dust do then???

„ _ Don't panic! I'm with you, right here! _ “ Ash insists and pats his brother's back even though he does not feel his touch. „ _ Lucky for us, there are several solutions for this. _ “

Meanwhile Razz has removed the screws, but the device still stays on its place, so he pulls. „Come on, you damn bastard...!“ he grumbles.

Leaning closer to Dust, as if he is sharing a secret just between the two of them, Ash whispers, „ _...One of them even entails easy EXP if you wish so- _ “

A powerful tug manages to free the camera.

„Aha! Success!“ Razz cries out cheerfully. „Once again, I-“

Then he loses his balance and falls off the blaster with a yelp, causing Dust to flinch and to be taken out from his train of thoughts instantly. He stares at the grunting skeleton for one moment before snorting.

„Man, Berry Two. What a dramatic landing!“

„Shut. Up,“ Razz growls.

Laughing gleefully, Dust approaches him and lifts him up by his arm. „This will be a hilarious story to tell at the dinner table, but how 'bout we bail for now? Hm?“

„What an exhausting colleague you are...,“ Razz remarks, his expression still grumpy.

„And you a humorless joker! Guess both of us discovered something special today!“ Dust answers as he swings an arm around the other's shoulder. „Soooo which exit should we take? Or maybe you'd prefer a window?“

All the while Dust avoids to look at Ash, whose eyes are twisting like a consuming vortex. Judging.

***

Late in the night, boss orders three of his subordinates to come to his office. The times of their meetings have gotten really annoying and ridiculous lately, just because Nightmare wants to make sure that Error is asleep and does not spy on them. Nonetheless, Dust can handle it somehow. His sleeping habits are pretty bad anyway, so who cares?

„ **I have read through everything that I could,** “ Nightmare states. While the stolen stack of files lies on the desk to his left, there is one opened report in front of him.

„Meaning you don't understand everything?“ Killer asks, sitting in a laid-back position with his hands in his pockets. „If our chea- inventor guy isn't enough, then we could just bring you an actual scientist.“

„ **The subject isn't the main issue but the fact that most of it is written in code,** “ Nightmare answers as he flips through the file. „ **While the general information is readable, I can't decipher the rest of the notes.** “

„Didn't the former Scientist have, like, scholars? Could they read it?“ Dust proposes.

„ **Unfortunately, most of them vanished alongside that Scientist long ago. Their fates remain unknown. I suppose there could be some left in this city, but Asgore covered up their identities after closing the DT project. Although it's a shame, I still got to know some intersting things. This theory here especially: overcoming death. Is anyone of you aware of that?** “

„Do you mean something like the Amalgamates?“ Cross asks.

„ **Not exactly. They were still alive when they were cured.** “ Leaning forward, Nightmare folds his hands and smirks. „ **I mean literally returning back from the dead. Are you familiar with that concept?** “

The three subordinates share confused looks with each other.

„ **Apparently not.** “ Nightmare leans back again. „ **According to this theory, an extraordinary amount of DT is required to revive oneself.** “

„Hey, so this story about the ambassador recovering after a fatal wound could be a case of DT?“ Killer questions. „Huh, sounds intriguing.“

„Humans always gotta show off,“ Dust remarks and giggles.

„ **This gift isn't limited to just humans. Monster can possess this power too, which is why I like to find out if one of you has it.** “

„So did anyone of you die? Don't think I did,“ Killer asks and Dust cannot help but chuckle with him at the absurdity of that question.

„ **By the way, Dust,** “ Nightmare speaks up, stopping his laughter immediately, „ **Raspberry couldn't give me a proper answer, but maybe you can.** “

„Uh, about what?“

„ **For some reason, the entire last chapter is missing. According to the index, it deals with 'soul absorption'.** “

„Huh? I know nothing 'bout a missing chapter,“ Dust replies before noticing all those curious stares directed at him. „I-I really don't know about anything! And I'm pretty sure we didn't lose any pages either!“ Slowly, he starts to sweat. „W-Wait, or do you believe that I _stole_ it? No way! It'd be encrypted a-anyway, right? So-“

„ **Calm down. I didn't say anything about stealing,** “ Nightmare assures. Frowning, he massages his temple. „ **And curb your volume. It's late.** “

„S-Sorry,“ Dust replies quietly while he slides down his chair.

„ **Then let's return to my original point instead: Do you remember how much DT was injected into you? Or if it was a high or low concentration?** “

„Woah, are we talking about the good old times now?“ Killer folds his arms, thinking for a moment. „I'm afraid I can't tell. My game masters just came to me one night and injected me with DT against my will. They planned to cheat by giving me that power. Heh. Now they're all rotting in the game over screen forever.“

„Eh, I think it was half a syringe for me? Or three-quarter? Don't know about the concentration, though,“ Dust explains, shrugging. „I just heard about the incredible power DT holds, so I got some myself and the rest is history.“ When the others deadpan at him, he utters, „What?“

„So you saying that you injected yourself with a potentially lethal chemical wasn't a joke back then? Wow,“ Killer comments. „On the other hand if it was literally any other person, I'd actually be surprised.“ ...Did this jerk just insult him?

However, then everyone looks at Cross, curiously awaiting his statement. „It's a bit difficult to explain, I believe?“ he mumbles, furrowing his brow upon recalling that memory. „Someone gave me this power without my consent, but I can't remember a syringe or something of that sort. I felt great heat, blacked out for a bit and when I woke up, they were already dead. I noticed instantly that something was off, but I only found out later about DT.“

Lost in thoughts, Nightmare eyes his subordinates very carefully, one by one (yikes, Dust always gets metaphorical goosebumps when he does that). „ **...Thank you for your contributions,** “ he states eventually. „ **Either way, I'll let someone take a blood sample from each one of you. I want to have absolute certainty. You're dismissed now.** “

***

Just what is it that makes Dust feel so damn nostalgic during cold seasons? They even evoke the desire to fish out his old scarf he loves so much out of his closet, which he does not like to do normally because Dust fears it might wear out faster by taking it outside too often.

Today everyone is kind of busy: Killer is dealing with a new assignment given by boss, Horror does his usual spy jobs and Cross... eh, he is Cross (meaning he wants to be left alone). So this is a good opportunity to spend some quality time with his brother. Since Dust's last 'episode', Nightmare has always been present whenever the former is supposed to take his medicine (also boss gives him pills he is keeping in his own room, so Dust cannot just swap them with bubble gums anymore). However, it does not matter because Ash returns after one day or even earlier now.

In the evening, both brothers are strolling through the colorfully illuminated streets.

„ _So basically, the story ended with me getting rid of the demon after I became the most determined in the universe... or something similar like that,_ “ Dust explains and snickers.

„ _Dust, brother, is something bothering you?_ “

„ _Hm? How didcha get that idea?_ “

„ _I'm your brother, of course I would notice that!_ “ Ash responds, putting his hands on his non-existent hips. „ _You know that I'm always here to listen... well, not exactly always. It's entirely up to you._ “

Dust's gaze drops. „ _...There actually is something. I can't stop thinking about our last meeting. In the office, I mean._ “

„ _Oh, is your boss suspicious of you again? That's problematic, of course,_ “ Ash comments and huffs. „ _I can't fathom that patience of yours! It's always the same old story: your boss suspects you, tries to break you down piece by piece until you confess... and you didn't even do anything! Isn't that unfair?!_ “

„ _ Eh, I wonder..., _ “ Dust responds and trails off. „ _ Although... nevermind. _ “

„ _ No, please tell me, _ “ Ash insists.

„ _Sometimes I get the impression as though, eh, you don't really like boss and the others._ “

„ _Because I don't like you being treated this way! And you shouldn't either!_ “ his brother exclaims furiously. „ _Either they stand in your way, reject you or make fun of you! Also, I hate the fact that you're forbidden to see me! What good boss does that to one of his subordinates?!_ “

„ _Wow, uh, bursting with energy as ever,_ “ Dust answers, chuckling a little. „ _But maybe you're overreacting a bit? I-_ _we_ _have handled our situation pretty fine so far. There are worse ways of living._ “

„ _...Perhaps,_ “ Ash agrees reluctantly.

„ _So anyway, I'm getting pretty hungry. What to eat today?_ “

„ _Hm, how about some takeaway noodles?_ “

„ _Yeah, that's the spirit!_ “

When Dust walks past an alley, aggressive voices catch his attention.

„*Hmpf! The sheer audacity of you humans nowadays!“

„*They really do remind me of those kids who won't stop vandalizing our antlers.“

Naturally, Dust sneaks a peek and spots three different monsters surrounding two human teenagers inside the alley, several meters away.

„*We already apologized! We didn't know that dummy was your cousin and not actually a, well, dummy!“ the taller human retorts while the smaller one is clinging to his arm.

„*I can't stand your ignorance!!“ the mad dummy yells, his entire body turning red in anger. „*Even then, why should you kick that poor thing over and over again while giggling like some maniacs?! Don't you have better things to do?!“

„*Hey, calm down! We were doing it just for fun!“

„* _Fun?!_ Of course this is what you call fun!!“

„*Because we thought it was a lifeless object anyway! Are you even listening?!“

„*Human or not, I don't trust kids who wander around all on their own during those hours. They are up to no good in most cases,“ the reindeer-like monster notes. „*They keep pestering my family with their pranks for ages.“

„*We don't even know you,“ the human replies, voice growing with frustration. „*Listen, can't we just forget all of this? We were just heading home.“

„*A tough kid. Doesn't even hesitate to talk back.“ The third monster steps forward: a huge muscleman, reminiscent of an oni with his horns, sharp fangs and red skin. „*However, a bad idea to push our buttons. At this hour, only two sorts of people are allowed here: family members or good friends. Yer neither of those, so yer gotta pay to pass.“

Oh, now Dust notices those tattoos on his hands and neck; that guy is a member of a monster gang that is ruling this area. That means these dumbass teenagers are even in greater trouble than he originally thought. Dust represses a snort.

„*Wait, that's not fair!“ the human protests. „*There was no sign or anything that warned us about that!“

„*Well, yer fault for not informin' yerselves properly before foolin' around in our district.“

„*B-But we only have small change...,“ the smaller human stutters.

„*There's no way guards would allow you to do that with others!“

Suddenly, the oni grabs the older kid by his collar and lifts him up with ease. „*Scarin' us with guards? Sure, 'cause we already saw how competent they really were during the anniversary. But yer wanna know what's  _ actually  _ damn unfair? Annoyin' brats making noise and then refusin' to give us a single penny as compensation.“

While the human is struggling in his grip, the dummy cheers, „*Yesyesyes! Show him who's the boss!!“

„*Maybe it's a bit... too much?“ the reindeer murmurs, concerned.

„ _Dust, why do you just keep standing and staring like a statue?! Do something for crying out loud!_ “ Ash insists.

Furrowing his brow, Dust answers, „ _ Eh, what? Why should I help 'em? I can't even stand humans. _ “

„ _When did I mention 'helping them'?_ “ Ash rolls his eyes. „ _I'm talking about getting some EXP, of course! Just look at these schmucks! The perfect targets!_ “

„ _Nah, I don't know... We don't have much time left and I really like to get some food before heading home..._ “

„ _Oh, you can't be serious!_ “

„ _Sorry, bro. I'm sure there'll be another good opportunity for us in the future,_ “ Dust assures before continuing his way.

In the meantime, the smaller human has grabbed the other's leg in the hope to pull him down himself. „*H-He didn't mean what he said! P-Please! We're sorry for bothering you!“ he stammers, tears running down his cheeks. „*Please, just let my brother go!“

Dust halts.

„*But yer gotta understand, kiddo: What would become of our reputation if we just let two brats run loose without any consequences, humans especially? We'd turn into laughin' stock,“ the oni monster explains calmly. „*How 'bout this idea: Yer said yer don't have cash right now? Then run to yer parents and ask for a fair sum while I'll be takin' yer brother as a pledge. Easy task, right?“

„*This will hopefully teach you a lesson!!“ the dummy exclaims while his deer companion remains silent, sweating.

„*Here will be our meeting spot. Once yer got the money, I'll promise I-“

A bony finger tapping him on the back several times silences the giant. Curiously, he looks back.

„Sorry to interrupt ya, but I couldn't help but notice that ya're throwing a pretty fun party without even inviting _us,_ “ Dust says, laid-back with his hands put in the pocket of his hoodie.

„ _Which is awfully rude if I may add!!_ “ Ash complains loudly.

„*...Eh, do you know this guy?“ the dummy whispers.

„*No. Who does he even mean by 'us'?“ the deer murmurs back.

„*And what's _yer_ deal, chum?“ the oni monster asks.

„Oh, I got a lotta deals: some discount coupons, a yearlong membership at the local cinema and oh, I even got three 'get out of jail free cards' last time me and my boys played that one game.“

Uncomfortable silence reigns until the monster is able to process his words. Letting go of the kid, he turns around to fully face the smirking skeleton. „*Look at that: an actual clown has found his way to our circle.“

„Self-reflection is always important. Ya gotta teach me some of it later,“ Dust counters and winks.

Dumbfounded, the other's eyes widen for a moment. „*...Okay, what do yer want? If yer just want to make unfunny comments, then yer can leave right away.“

„Jealous of my comedic gold? I'd be too if I were ya 'cause it looks like ya needa steal some G from random kids on the streets to even make ends meet. Hey, where didcha even find the job ad for 'professional school bully'? Sounds endearing, I'm serious.“

Taking a step forward, the oni crosses his arms. „*Aight, yer better be careful. This ain't the place for a fragile skeleton to stick his nose into others' business.“

„Oh mate, something that isn't even there can't be stuck into something else.“ Dust snickers before snapping his fingers at him. „Though I'm sure _you_ had to hear this phrase a lotta times~“

The other's posture tenses up and his entire face contracts, forming an ugly frown as he is probably internally boiling with rage. Ash on the other hand is cracking up, undeniably enjoying himself.

„*Someone is clearly askin' to be trashed at this point.“

„Beats me who that guy is.“

„*Never gotta chance to punch a skeleton. Might turn out to be more satisfyin' than dealin' with some dumb kids.“

„Naww, and here I thought I really _hit it off with ya!_ “

„*...Maybe his bones can be sold for a decent price. Then it'd actually be worth it.“

„Someone re-heeeally wants to hit the jackpot here, huh?!“

Growling, the giant monster grabs Dust's collar roughly. „*One more pun and I  _ swear  _ yer gonna lose one limb tonight!“

However, the skeleton merely grins. „... _ Beat ya to it. _ “

A sharp bone shoots out of the ground and bores into the oni's forearm, making him lose his grip on the hoodie and let out a pained scream. The other two monsters behind him are gasping in shock.

„Since ya didn't feel the need to ask me, I'm just gonna invite myself in,“ Dust states carefreely while the oni's soul pops up and turns red.

„*S-S-S-Soul manipulation!!“ the dummy exclaims, outraged.

„*H-He isn't someone to be trifled with...,“ the deer mumbles and gulps.

Enthusiastically, Ash announces, „ _Easy EXP detected! The sentence: the beating of their lives!!!_ “

„The judge has spoken~“ Humming, Dust retracts the bone.

With a low growl, the oni tenses his muscles before extending his arm and summoning a huge black club with several thick spikes on it (someone is clearly compensating here). „*Soul manipulation or not, who cares if one hit is enough to send 'im to the hospital?!“

He starts swinging his weapon at him, but of course Dust's reflexes can keep up with a mere hooligan like him who is nothing compared to all the sparring matches he has had with Killer (so... many... knives...). However, fighting with a complete amateur who is embarrassing himself is always so damn entertaining!

When the timer of his manipulation is up, the monster's eyes turn red. He flinches in surprise and looks around him hastily. „*W-What the hell did yer do?!“ he yells, stepping back.

„Just thought it'd be fun to paint the walls red. And everything else too,“ Dust responds before pointing at the ground in front of his opponent. „Watch out.“

All of a sudden, two blunt bones shoot up and hit his kneecaps.

„Toldcha.“

„ _How considerate of you!_ “ Ash complements while the oni inhales sharply as he is brought to his knees.

„*T-This is just one big joke to yer, huh?! Got nothing better to do than makin' fun of yer fellow monsters?!“

„Why me? You're pulling it off pretty much all by yourself.“

„*E-Enough is enough!!!“ the mad dummy cuts in. They quickly fly past their kneeling partner to face the skeleton. „*If you want to pick a fight, then you need to...“ As Dust approaches them, the dummy floats aside. „*...to fight against...“ He walks past the nervous monster. „*...all of us-“

A bone pierces their soft body and pins them to the wall.

„One after another, guys and gals. Ol' Dusty needs some space to let off steam~“ While he grins brightly, the dummy is wriggling helplessly in their stuck position.

In the meantime, the oni's sight has returned to its normal state again so he jumps up and darts at Dust. His swings have become so wild, so primitive and erratic, that the skeleton must summon his blaster at some point that he uses as a shield. After one hit that detaches its jaw, Dust desummons it.

„*Hit him! Hit him!! Hit him in his stupid fa-“ the dummy cheers, but gets silenced by a second bone that spears their mouth.

Then the time comes for Dust's soul manipulation to be activated again. Snickering, he causes two smaller bones to emerge and the oni stumbles over one, losing his balance for a couple of seconds. Dust sidesteps and resummons his blaster that gives the staggering muscleman one last push from behind, now holding him down on the dirty ground.

„Y'know, I'm a simple guy. Ya wanna hear what my three favorite things are? First one: watching late night shows.“

A bone appearing from the ground pierces the oni's right arm. Just as he is about to cry out, Dust muffles him by stepping on his head and pressing his face down.

„Second: Horror's pastries.“

Another bone.

„And third: showing bigmouths like you where their _actual_ place in the food chain is.“

A last bone through his left arm.

Then Dust withdraws his foot on the other's head slowly. Breathing ragged, the monster glances up and meets the other's eyes, the red one glowing and pulsating in the dark.

„Aaaah, I'm so sorry that I got so rough. Sometimes, I'm just getting carried away while doing this.“ Dust draws back his foot. „You're better off closing your eyes~“

Then he starts to kick him. Not once or twice. Several times.

„ _Make them pay! Go, Dust!!_ “ Ash cheers.

This. This it.

Another swing, another strike.

The unmistakeable thrill of gaining EXP... that bone-chilling increase of _LOVE..._

Hit, hit, hit.

_This is the absolute high!!!_

All of a sudden, Dust's throat ties up as a violent tug pulls him away from his victim. Grasping on his scarf, he glances back and spots the reindeer monster from before, the one who has been anxiously watching in the background all the time. Now, they are grabbing his scarf with their mouth and pulling on it. Despite their frightened stance, there is still determination in their eyes.

Dust clicks his tongue, annoyed as he shoots a bone at them. However, that monster reacts fast enough to jump back even though it still scratches them.

Despite Dust being free now, the sound of tearing fabric sets off an alarm inside him.

He reaches behind his back quickly to grab the scarf. About half of it missing now. Struck dumb with horror, Dust traces the ripped line with his thumbs, caressing it.

…

What seems like a weak whimper at the beginning turns into a quiet snort. Dust's shoulder tremble. Is it frustration? Anger? All he knows is that it ends with hilarious laughter.

_Swoosh._

Dust does not even turn around when his blaster fires, but focuses on his previous victim now.

„ _Make. Them._ _Pay_ _,_ “ Ash growls.

He feels every ounce of EXP rushing through his body, exploding like a firework inside him. He starts to forget about his surroundings entirely and only barely registers the howls of laughter escaping his brother's mouth. He cannot even think straightanymorehisthoughtsareracingandspinninglikeawildrollercoasterrideencircledencirleddustisgettingencircledbythemthedarknesslightbloodbonesmarrownobonesloveisinfinitivehowdidhegetherepillarsmanysingingbirdsblueteapartystartingoverfightactitemsmercysouldirtyfloornobrotherwaitpunishmentwearenotdoneyetmuchworkneverendingagainredtomorrowisanotherday-

_Ring._

Dust freezes in his movement. What the-

_Ring._

Automatically, his hand dives into his pocket and fishes out his mettaphon.

...An alarm? For what?

…

…

Oh.

„...It's late. If I don't get back soon, boss will kill me,“ Dust utters blankly.

„ _What? You want to stop right at the best part?_ “ Ash whines.

The other looks down at his beaten opponent who is not moving anymore. Only his fingers are twitching now and then. While the spot where the deer monster was before is now covered by dust, the ghost of the dummy has already left their body, leaving an empty husk behind. Those teenagers are nowhere to be found either. Frankly, Dust has forgotten about them anyway.

After taking a few breaths, he lets all of his bones disappear at once and turns around to pick up the other half of his scarf. When he notices a couple of spectators giving him horrified looks, Dust tilts his head.

„...What are ya staring at?“ he asks, making the others jump and leave immediately.

With a strained groan, Dust bends down and grabs the brown piece of fabric. After turning on his heel, he drags himself all the way to his house.

***

When Dust returns home, he heads straight to his room. There have been this annoying buzzing in his non-existent ears as well as an impending headache since that fight. They are slowly driving him _nuts._

„ _A productive day, wouldn't you say so?_ “ Ash asks, happy as ever.

„Totally,“ Dust mumbles, eyeing his torn scarf.

Unmoved by his lack of motivation, he suggests, „ _We should definitely repeat it some other time!_ “

„Sure.“

While Dust takes a seat on his chair, Ash continues to swirl excitedly above his head. „ _You really showed them who's the superior one! Just compare it with back then when you were so weak! But now, you have become so much stronger! I'm so proud of you, brother!_ “

„Thanks but, um,“ Dust utters, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the crammed table while rubbing his forehead, „bro, would you mind if-“

„ _But a victory should be no reason to get overconfident, always remember that! Always be a step ahead of them! Better two! Or three!_ “

„Bro-“

„ _Maybe we should finally create a schedule together? There's nothing healthier than an organized daily structure-_ “

„Could you please be quiet for a minute? My head really hurts,“ Dust cuts in, his voice slightly cracking. Then he rests his pounding skull on his arms and becomes worried for a moment when there is no response. „Sorry if I got loud...“

„ _...No, it's alright. You're allowed to take a break,_ “ Ash assures, patting the other's back. „ _See it as a reward for being so brave._ “

He hears his brother so clearly despite this ringing in Dust's ears. Why will it not just stop? Not even one minute has passed when Ash proceeds to babble on and on about whatever thing again, but his quiet voice does not manage to calm the other in the slightest. Dust lets out long sigh before reluctantly opening his eyes to gaze over his desk.

The bottle with his medicine piques his interest. Do they not also help a bit with headaches...?

„ _Brother?_ “ Ash is already in front of him, floating above his table. „ _What were you thinking of just now?_ “

Dust flinches, but does not dare to look into his eyes. All he sees are his drooping gloves and his drifting scarf. „...Nothing?“ he murmurs.

„ _Tell me,_ “ Ash answers bluntly.

„It's n-nothing, really. Nothing important...“ Dust chuckles nervously.

„ _'Nothing important', you say? Considering to shut me down isn't important to you at all?_ “

„That wasn't what I was thinking-“

„ _Quiet lying!_ “ Ash yells, causing Dust to wince. „ _I can't believe it! After all those times I told you how scared I am to be separated from you, you still decide to do that?! It's already heartbreaking to watch your boss forcing you to take these pills, but_ _my own brother_ _silencing me_ _deliberately_ _? Can you imagine how much that hurts?!_ “

„I'm not doing that because of  _ you...  _ I'm just having a headache...“

His brother huffs. „ _ Oh, if it's all about your headache, then just take regular headache pills or just gulp it down for god's sake, Dust! Is it really worth it to disregard  _ _ your brother _ _?! _ “

„S-Sorry, I'm afraid I... d-don't get ya? Why can't I have a little bit of peace for one day...?“

„ _ There is no peace as long as our enemies are still lurking around out there! There are a lot of things that could happen in just one single day. You know that. _ “

…

„ _ I can't afford to leave you alone, don't you understand? What if your boss decides to punish you again? _ “

„Heh, funny... you always make it sound like he and the others are enemies... like that one time a couple of weeks ago,“ Dust murmurs weakly.

„ _ Well, are they not? _ “

Dust cannot believe his ears.

„ _ Who are the enemies, you may ask? Who are  _ _ they _ _? _ “ Ash grabs Dust's cheeks gently, lifting his gaze. „ _ They are Nightmare. They are the Destroyer. They are Killer. They are Horror. They are Berry. They are the postmen and bakers you see everyday. Every human and monster you encounter on your way home. All bundles of flesh and bones... of numbers and EXP. _ “

In that case, Dust can never rest...

„ _ You have become strong, very very strong. But it isn't enough because you have to become even stronger. You must survive. _ “

How can Dust even protect himself if he failed to do that with his brother, b̵̫͌ă̷͕ç̷̊k̷̡͛ ̸̡̊t̴̖̊h̵̟̅e̶̡̛ń̷̙ ̸͇͘w̵̘̅ḧ̶̝́e̸̱̿n̵̲̎ ̶͕͝h̶͉̀e̴͎̕ ̵̖̆d̷̋ͅi̸̛ͅe̵̙̕d̷̼̈́?̵͔͝ Everything is getting so tiring...

„ _ Violence is around every corner nowadays. There must be a reason for that, right? Why else are we hurting each other constantly? Sometimes, I even forget the reason myself. _ “

Since when has this world gotten so twisted?

Ash smiles. „ _ There is nothing crazy about it. It's always been this way. Stronger, weaker. Greater, lesser. We all are a part of this. Believe me, brother: I don't know anyone who is as normal as you are. _ “

Dust leans back against his chair, staring at nothing.

„ _I was hoping you would come back to your senses. That's the brother I know!_ “ Ash cheers. „ _It's always been you and I: the greatest team imaginable! And anyone who's standing in our way will crumble to dust!_ “

How can he find the strength to argue against that? No, _why_ should he even argue in the first place? It is a well-meant advice coming from his brother. Like always, he is proven right in the end-

„ _...Meaning you do not care about each other? But that would be sad...“_

…

This is not his brother. Where did Dust hear such a dumb voice before?

In the meantime, Ash furrows his brow. „ _Dust? What's wrong?_ “ he asks softly.

„ _...But so far, I have gotten the impression that you overall enjoy the company of each other?“_

Wait, Dust remembers something. There is one thing he has been keeping with him for a while for a certain purpose. What is it again? He rummages in his back pocket and finds a folded photo.

„ _Hey, you're getting distracted again! Keep looking at me!_ “ Ash commands.

On the back it says, _'First Gyftmas Party~'._ Oh. Now Dust remembers. It feels like ages ago. Decorating the tree together was sort of fun (even though it fell over like... four times) and Horror's homemade cookies were really great. When he thinks about them hard enough, he can taste the cinnamon in his mouth even now... The unbaked dough was the highlight, though.

Then Killer kept asking them to gift him a couple of 'friendly fights' outside until Dust finally agreed (annoying prick). For some reason, it became a fullblown snowball fight instead of a real one. By the end of it, their clothes were completely soaked, so they had to warm up at their fireplace.

Oh, and how could Dust ever forget about the surprise presents in the morning? Good stuff...

…

There was no deeper meaning behind their decision to celebrate it together. No assignments, no obligation, no nonsensical bets to wrangle money out of each other...

They did it just because they could. They did it so they would share an experience with each other none of them had before.

„ _So I presume you must care about them to a certain degree, right?“_

While Dust smiles at the picture, Ash frowns at him. „ _So what?! You have always been living in the past! Think about your future for once!_ “

His angry voice manages to make Dust snap out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. He glances up and meets the eyes of his brother. No, his floating skull...

The goddamn skull of his dead brother staring back at him.

…

Every single thing about this situation...

...is so, _so_ screwed up on so many levels.

Once again, Dust's eyes land on his pill bottle.

Ash gasps. „ _Brother...? Don't tell me you-_ “

Without letting him finish his sentence, Dust quickly grabs the bottle and opens its lid.

„ _You can't be serious?! Please tell me this is just one of your sick jokes again! DUST, LISTEN TO ME!!!_ “

He empties the bottle on his hand. His trembling hand causes most of the pills to land on the ground, but two remain that he throws into his mouth. Then Dust picks up a nearby can of soda and gulps them down. He barely cares right now.

„ _HOW CAN YOU BREAK OUR PROMISE LIKE THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE A TEAM!! A FAMILY!!!_ “

After jumping off the chair, Dust heads to his bed.

„ _TRAITOR! LIAR!_ “ Ash continues to yell at him even when Dust covers his head with a pillow, hoping to reduce the volume.

But no, it gets even worse in fact.

He screeches and screeches and screeches like a furious creature until his words become mere noise, incomprehensible. Ten times as loud as a dying factory with growling machines, just as insufferable as thousands of fingers scratching the surface of a chalkboard...

Trembling, Dust has no other choice than endure it. He cannot even hear himself begging them to just _GO AWAY._

Somewhere in this chaos, a small voice resounds.  _„So... you can rest and sleep in peace once more!“_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so sleep deprived lately that it's got hard to keep up my concentration while writing. Ahahaha.
> 
> -I remember I was thinking about doing only short stories of this universe instead of one giant book, basically. There would've been a series with like five chapters that would be dealing with the Nightmares and their backstories. Then I got greedy and wanted one big story. Then I got even greedier and thought, "No way, I'm even gonna address the conflicts of the side characters like the Nightmares! Mwahahahaha!" So yeah, there ya have it. I guess short stories would've been more digestible for the simple reader, but I just! Wanted! To write! A goddamn collossus of a story!!! I luve long series too much!  
> The following chapters are less about plot progression and more about... character progression and stuff.  
> -So anyway, this one's about Dust, ey. I'm wondering how many people will even sympathize with a psychopath like him. I hope he's at least entertaining to watch. I didn't even write many notes on him when I was thinking about a characterization, it just happened automatically while writing chapter... 23, I believe (the fight against Blue). The same goes for the other Nightmares (except for Nightmare himself and Cross; both are "B" characters while the others are "C").  
> I thought the theme of excessive and pointless violence would fit him very well. I wouldn't call myself a philosopher or anything 'cause I definitely lack some knowledge and, uh, vision for that I guess, but it can be fun to think of a bigger idea and use it as a leitmotif for a character to make things more de-heeep.  
> -I was planning to let Razz and Sci meet again by accident. Their conversation would've been like that:  
> R: "T-The grammar scientist!!!" *falls off the blaster*  
> S: "Eh, I never studied linguistics to be honest."  
> R: "Well, well, well! And what are you doing here? Is our scientist thinking he is way too clever to attend a conference with his lesser colleagues?! Hm?!"  
> S: "Eh, I was just getting some coffee."  
> Anyway, I scratched that part because there's no better reason for that to happen than, well, comedy. It's not worth the convenience.  
> -A bit hard to decide what I liked most about this chapter. Dust's and Razz's conversations were quite fun, also Dust joking around and roasting that guy and the last scene. All were fun to write. My personal favorite joke is probably Razz's dead humor. Plain and yet it works for me. Huehuehuehue.
> 
> Also, I've already written two one-shots that I'm gonna post on Christmas (I need to draw a lotta stuff until then). A good day to ya, until then~


	40. 3.6: "Symphony of Dust, Part 2 (It's Kill or Be Killed)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *always followed. never allowed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusty fanart right here, lads: https://www.deviantart.com/rangeraj/art/AETHERVERSE-Dust-and-Ash-864961772
> 
> By the way, I decided to do warnings after all (wanted to do it anyway at some point). So I'm gonna put 'em up whenever very dark or heavy topics come up (like depression, for example). I won't necessarily do warnings when it comes to violence (also bloody one) unless it gets super explicit or gorey for some reason (which I think will happen only... once, maybe).
> 
> So just take a look at the beginning of the end notes if you wanna have a warning before going into this chapter.

**What Nightmares Are Made of**

***

_Several years ago..._

_Dust_

_Judging by the soft light shining through the dusty window, it was already daytime. Warmth was all the dozing skeleton could register at that moment, making him feel cozy and safe. Yet he snuggled his face deeper into his 'pillow' and inhaled its scent subconsciously. Then he breathed out for several seconds._

_Over time, the ray of sunshine would fade away. He would feel his back turn cold, longing for that reassuring warmth once his curled up figure started to shiver, but it always returned. That change of temperature had become a pattern, a soothing rhythm that Dust learned to enjoy. He let out a pleased hum._

_It was peaceful. It was nice._

_However, he then began to hear a voice. It sounded as though it was approaching him from the depths of a cave, echoing throughout his skull, but Dust refused to open his tired eyes just yet. For him, this cavern stayed dark. And he did not mind at all._

„ _Dust, I'm back!“ his brother announced. „...Wait a minute, you're still sleeping?“_

„ _Not sleeping... totally awake...,“ Dust slurred._

„ _It's already afternoon! Oh, unbelievable,“ Ash huffed. „And I have been so excited to tell you about my new friend.“_

„ _I'm all ears...“_

„ _No, you're not.“_

„ _I am,“ Dust insisted weakly. „Tell me about your friend.“_

„ _...Well, alright then,“ Ash agreed and his previous annoyance dissipated quickly. „So I met a human today and we made some conversation. They were really nice and such a good listener! We also happen to like the same things, isn't that a great coincidence?!“_

„ _Mh, sounds neat...“_

„ _Then we had a snowball fight! Uh, even though they were surprisingly fierce during that... Anyway, it was great fun nonetheless, so we promised to meet again!“_

_Dust chuckled quietly. „Do you want me to become jealous?“_

„ _Silly! You could have done the same things if you just stood up earlier! Just where have you left your discipline?“_

„ _Hmm, weird...,“ Dust murmured, wearing a little yet playful smile. „Last time I looked it was right here...“ With his finger he drew small circles on the timber floor. „Must've lost it then... woops.“_

„ _Un-be-lievable!“ Ash exclaimed. „If you aren't ready by the time I have warmed up our meal, you'll get the shock of your life!“_

„ _Sure, sure...“_

„ _Mark my words!“ he cried out, his voice coming from far away all of a sudden. „You can't be a sloth your whole life!“_

„ _Love ya too,“ Dust answered._

„ _...Saying things like these won't change the fact that you're still silly,“ Ash huffed, but his brother could clearly pick out the embarrassment in his tone, making him grin._

***

_Stars, Dust's bones had started to ache. Snapping your fingers to spawn a comfortable mattress... what a ability that would be to possess. Albeit he quite enjoyed the mere imagination of it, he would not go out of his way to change his sleeping spot._

_And why? Because it did not matter anyway. ~~Nothing mattered anymore, in fact.~~_

_All of a sudden, he heard a sigh._

„ _...So you have been sleeping? The entire time?“ Ash inquired._

„ _...Hey, what's up?“ Dust asked, frowning slightly. „Why do you sound so sad? Because of me?“_

„ _No, not because of you...,“ his brother muttered._

„ _You've also come home earlier, huh?“_

„ _Yes...“_

„ _Did something happen between you and your friend?“_

„ _Not really... or yes? I'm not so sure myself to be honest...,“ Ash uttered. „M-Maybe it's just me being a scaredy-cat again. They have always had a special sense of humor, so...“ He sighed again. „Oh, I don't know... But what about you? Why are you always lying there and doing nothing?“_

„ _Just tired... What can I do about it except sleeping?“_

„ _Makes... sense, I suppose. But too much can't be healthy either.“_

_After an awkward moment of silence, Dust inquired hesitantly, „So... what about your friend? Did they upset you? I'm your bro, you can tell me anything.“_

„ _...Alright,“ Ash agreed eventually. „So we were having a stroll around the area and talked. At one point, the subject of our childhood came up-“_

„ _You're still young, though,“ Dust remarked, hoping a little teasing would loosen him up._

„ _So anyway,“ Ash grumbled, „I mentioned that we used to have a dog friend. Oh, they were totally overjoyed. 'I adore animals,' they said. They told me that they loved to play with ant trails.“_

„ _...Alright? Guess that's what some kids do.“_

„ _...Then they said they loved playing with insects in general, like capturing the spiders in their house. But they got bored and moved on to bigger animals like birds. Then to hedgehogs and bunnies. They told me one particular story about how they found a hurt bunny on the road, probably bitten by a fox. They also had a stick with them on that day, so they used it to...“_

…

…

„ _...Ash?“ Dust called out, concerned as he lifted his head off the ground, his eyes still closed._

„ _A-Anyway, they said they quickly grew out of this hobby,“ Ash added hastily. „'Animals barely give EXP,' or something... then they laughed.“_

„ _Ash-“_

„ _See, it was probably meant as a joke I didn't get. After all, I still have trouble understanding your humor sometimes. They even laughed at me for not getting it, so...“_

„ _Ash, are you okay?“_

„ _O-Of course I am!! Like I said, a misunderstanding! I'll even apologize to them for leaving so early!“ he insisted firmly. „More importantly, what about you? When are you going to stand up?“_

„ _Soon, bro... just a little bit, okay?“ Dust reassured._

„ _...Okay,“ Ash murmured. After a pause, he spurted out, „And I love you too, silly sloth!“_

***

„ _Dust... hey, Dust?“_

_Said skeleton grumbled._

„ _Are you okay? Are you sure you are okay? When will you wake up?“_

_Dust curled up into a tinier ball even though it seemed impossible at this point._

„ _My friend today... they were acting so odd. They stared at me all the time with those... eyes... I got s-scared, so I left...,“ Ash stammered quietly. „Dust, please get up...“_

_He shivered._

„ _Look, the sun is shining today... If you just opened your eyes, you could enjoy it too...“_

_All the while the dust particles were tickling his nostrils._

_Ash sighed. „Oh, brother...“_

***

„ _Dust.“_

_No reaction._

„ _Dust,“ Ash repeated._

_No reaction._

„ _It's time to wake up,“ he stated. „There's no sense in any of that.“_

„ _...There's no sense in getting up either,“ the other replied._

„ _Of course there is. Don't lie to yourself.“ Even when a humorless snort escaped Dust's mouth, his brother continued, „Whatever you're doing can't be even called a life-“_

„ _God, what's your problem?“ Dust retorted while trying to heave himself up with his hands, but he felt so weak because he had not consumed magic in a long time. „All I wanna do is lie here and sleep. Is it too much to ask for? Just why do ya have to be so damn persisting?“_

_Sitting on his knees, the skeleton stared down at his lap, his vision blurry due to his dizziness. However, he did not care and instead caressed his brother's scarf. „...Do ya know what isn't a life either? Waking up every single morning and knowing full well that you aren't here to greet me anymore.“_

„ _Dust...,“ Ash whispered softly._

„ _C'mon, what's even the point? I've been trying to wrap my head around the question why they... killed you. I-I really tried... even though it felt so disgusting to put myself in their position that I wanted to puke...“_

_Dust's shoulders started to tremble._

„ _J-Just... what the hell? Why would they do that? Why would anyone do that? You did nothing to deserve that, so why?!“_

_As his tears kept flowing, he bent over with the scarf pressed against his chest._

„ _What kind of sick world are we living in?!“_

„ _It's alright, your brother is here...,“ Ash murmured when his floating skull approached him from behind, „...and I've never left you. I would never do that.“_

_Dust shook his head, but could not form any coherent words as he was a sobbing mess._

„ _There, there...“ Ash patted his back reassuringly. „I'm so glad you're finally awake...“_

_After what felt like an eternity, the fountain of tears finally dried out. Embracing his legs, he was still sitting on the same spot and stared blankly at the remains of his brother's dust underneath him. Some of it had gotten on his clothes when he had been tossing and turning during sleep._

„ _...I could've stopped them,“ Dust mumbled._

„ _I don't believe you could have. I don't try to be mean, but you're not particularly strong either,“ Ash answered calmly, still rubbing his back slowly. „You would have perished alongside me.“_

_Without seeing the need to argue against that, the other traced the dust carefully with his fingers. Dying by his side? This did not sound so ba-_

„ _No, enough of these thoughts!“ Ash intervened loudly, causing his brother to flinch. „Don't you dare go down this route! You must survive, no matter the cost!“_

„ _B-But what should I do...?“ Dust stuttered, his trembling returning. „Get over it and move on? I can't...“_

_Continuing his reassuring gesture, Ash explained, „I see exactly two options for you: Either you stay here and proceed to do nothing until you waste away or you use the gift that is your life to do something productive .“ _

„ _...And what?“ Dust questioned._

„ _For example...“ Ash appeared in front of him, revealing his encouraging smile. „...making that human pay.“_

_At first Dust was too baffled to utter a word, so he merely stared at the floating skull. „But I thought you said I'm too weak...“_

„ _You're right, you're not strong enough for any opponent... yet,“ Ash confirmed and moved a couple of inches back to give his brother more space. Still, the long sleeves of his scarf encircled both of them. „I believe you getting to live is a sign. It's your chance, brother! Prepare and get stronger so you can dust that disgusting human in return! This is the only way you can achieve peace for me and yourself!“_

„ _You're saying... it wouldn't hurt anymore?“_

„ _Oh, my silly sloth! I'm fully aware of all those emotions boiling inside you; I'm your brother, after all! Nevertheless, I want to hear it from you: What do you feel when you think about that murdering human?“_

_...What Dust felt? How could he even put it into words? His stomach dropped at the mere mention of them._

_His innocent little brother who did nothing wrong... murdered... turned into dust..._

_...and it was all **their** fault. _

_Just the thought of them roaming around the same planet as him, alive and carefree, perhaps hurting another family again... perhaps separating brothers and sisters from one another just for the sake of their own twisted, perverted game..._

_Insufferable. Unacceptable._

_It was downright m a d d e n i n g._

_Clenching his fists, Dust shook stronger than ever before. Not because of sorrow but fury. Abhorrence. He had not even known that you could loathe someone to that insane extent until today._

_Meanwhile, Ash's eyes lighted up. „Yes, that's the spirit!“ he cheered when the other stood up at last. „You can do it, I know it! Go get them, Dust!!!“_

***

_Unfortunately, that human was nowhere to be found in their hometown. Apparently they had already vanished right after their dirty deed and went into hiding ( ~~goddamn it, instead of chasing them immediately, Dust acted like a complete wimp and did nothing~~ ). However, this did not stop him from trying to find them, even if his task should take an entire decade or more. So this was when Dust's journey began._

_At some point, he realized that tracking them down with normal methods would not be enough. Very quickly he ended up on a dark path that led him to the underworld. He barely cared about his own future, honestly. It had been taken away from him anyway. As long as he simply survived, he would continue to march onward._

_Alas, Dust was confronted with another problem very soon: money. All of his savings were used up faster than he had expected. Since he and his brother came from a poor background, there was not much to begin with. What to do? Regardless of his high ambitions, he still needed money on his journey in order to survive._

_Eventually Dust found a solution: As it turned out, he was surprisingly skillful with his hands when it came to things such as picking locks. After a while of practicing, he had gotten decent enough to offer his services. While Dust would be collecting hints for the whereabouts of that human whenever he could, housebreaking and stealing would become his bread and butter._

_Late in the evening, Dust liked to sit in his local bar; a particularly shady one where he could easily receive some jobs if he wanted to. Sitting at the counter, he sipped on his drink._

„ _Does that stuff even taste good at all?“ Ash questioned, watching his glass with a skeptical look._

„ _Nope,“ Dust murmured. „Better don't start drinking at all. Don't be like your bro.“_

„ _Of course not! I don't even have a stomach as you can see!“_

„ _Hey, me neither,“ he replied and chuckled quietly by himself. Subconsciously, Dust knew that talking with his brother in this way was more than just odd. But seriously, why should he care? Their conversations were nice. Dust never felt lonely despite being all on his own. Ash encouraged him, always cheered him on; at least he got to hear some warm words in this screwed up world._

_For the sake of his sanity, he gladly played along. Also hey, what if real ghosts actually existed? This would not make him all that crazy after all._

_Maybe things would have gone different if Dust found himself some friends. In this criminal environment however, you could never be sure whom to trust. Could you ever trust anyone, in fact? Because his brother had trusted a seemingly innocent human, it ended up being his downfall, so... _

„ _Something like 'an ultimate proof of trust' doesn't exist, right?“ Ash mentioned. „I thought they and I were friends at first, but then they stabbed me in the back out of the blue. They_ _ wanted me to accept their proof of trust so they could use it against me. It's a clever ploy for which not only weaklings can fall, so be careful, Dust! You must survive! Don't make the same mistakes like me!“ _

„ _...I know,“ Dust uttered, taking another sip._

_Suddenly, another person sat down on the chair next to him. Dust glanced at them, seeing it was a monster with a violet flame head and a huge black coat._

„ _*My friends told me you were a great help to them once. They recommended you. I think they might've already mentioned me,“ they stated._

„ _...Okay,“ Dust simply replied. Not that he tried to remember names or faces unless it contributed to his search in some way; there was just too much going on in his head, so he tended to throw out any unimportant detail. Dust watched the stranger fishing out a photo from their pocket and placing it right in front of the skeleton. It showed a small one-eyed monster with horns whom he did not know._

„ _*Maybe you could help to bring back somethin' that belongs to me?“_

„ _Depending on the payment, sure.“_

„ _*Another thing: I'm a very allergic person y'know, so I'd like you to get rid of some dust while you're on it if you get my drift.“_

_...What? Were they just asking him to...?_

„ _Silly sloth! They want that person to be dusted as well!“ Ash explained. Dust gulped._

„ _*So? You'd do it?“ the stranger asked._

„ _Eh... I don't know, man,“ Dust uttered, perplexed as he returned the photo. „I've got other things to do, actually.“_

„ _*You're searchin' a certain human, ain't that right? I've already heard about that. I might know a thing or two.“_

_His eyes widened, Dust stared at them._

„ _Oooh, isn't that great?! Finally a clue! Today is our lucky day!“ Ash cheered. „Come on, Dust! Say yes, say yes!“_

„ _I-I... uh...,“ he stammered, lowering his gaze._

„ _Hm? What's wrong??“_

_When he could not stop sweating and this bar started to feel so crammping and hot, Dust was unable to take it anymore and jumped off his chair. „S-Sorry pal, got something to do,“ he blurted out and headed towards the entrance, earning a confused look from the flame monster._

_Once they were outside, Dust breathed the cool air in and out. All the while, Ash was floating after him with concern written all over his face. „Are you alright? Do you feel sick?“_

„ _B-Bro, I can't do that kinda stuff,“ Dust responded._

„ _What do you mean?“_

„ _Taking someone's life.“_

„ _I'm afraid I don't understand?“ Ash tilted his head, confused. „Then what did you plan to do when you catch the human one day? I thought you wanted to make them pay.“_

_Dust turned around and exclaimed, „B-But that's a completely different story! I know they're evil, but I can't just kill someone I don't know!“_

„ _You shouldn't shout out our plans like that. Calm down, maybe take a seat and rethink your decision? You're being too rash right now.“_

_As Dust leaned back against the next wall, he shook his head several times. „This might've been a terrible mistake... Maybe I should've just stayed home...“_

„ _Hey, are you even listening?! Quit being rash!“ Ash huffed before putting a hand on his shoulder. „Getting cold feet like that is a sign of weakness, Dust. We have already gotten so far and can't turn back anymore. On that day, we swore to eradicate our enemy so we both would get our peace. Think about your brother too! It's not just about you!“_

„ _I-I know and I still wanna do that, but-“_

„ _That guy has information we need and must get it by all means. I'm sure you understand?“_

_Dust glanced over to the entrance of the bar before approaching it reluctantly. His hand rested on the doorknob for one moment until he backed off._

„ _I'm sorry...,“ he said, swirled around and walked away in a quick pace. Neither of the brothers spoke to one another for the rest of the day._

***

_Everything happened so quickly. Dust was careless during one of his break-ins: The owner returned and caught the skeleton in the act. They lunged at him while he stood there, frozen. At last panic and fear overtook him, causing him to summon his blaster._

_Mere seconds later, he looked down and found a pile of dust lying on the ground in front of him._

„ _O-Oh stars, are you alright?!“ Ash squealed. „I didn't see that monster coming either! Good thing you were faster!“ Dust's hands trembled. „Are you hurt? Show me where!“_

„ _I-I... can't believe this...,“ he uttered while slowly backing away from the gray pile. „W-Why...“_

„ _Dust...?“_

_Eventually, his back hit the wall behind him. „...Is that supposed to be so easy...? What the hell?“ Dust slid down until he was sitting on the floor. „They were there one moment and then just... not. I took a life and that's it?!“ He stared down at his hands. „St-Still, I can't stop shaking...“_

„ _Dust, it's fine,“ Ash reassured. „You'll be alright.“_

_It was fine._

_He would be alright._

_It was fine..._

_Several minutes went by with his brother whispering the same phrases into his ears over and over again until Dust's agitation blew over. Although his shaking had stopped, he felt so... hollowed out. His blank gaze was fixated on the lifeless pile._

„ _I'm sure you heard of the concept of LV and EXP once, right?“ Ash inquired. „There are people who claim that collecting EXP and rising your LV make you stronger, faster, better in every way. And do you know how to achieve it?“_

…

„ _By inflicting pain on others.“_

„ _...Does that mean... I've earned EXP by killing them?“ At this point, Dust could not even recognize his own voice anymore. It sounded as though it belonged to a stranger._

„ _Yes, you did! Plenty, in fact! Do you understand where I'm coming from?“ Ash asked, his excitement growing continuously. „Farming EXP equals leveling up, leveling up equals getting stronger and getting stronger equals... well, what do you think, Dust?! It means your chances of beating that demon only rise!“_

_The other furrowed his brow slightly. „So... you're telling me I should hurt others to get EXP?“_

„ _But no, that's not what I mean per se! All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't shy away just because something unfortunate like that happened. Try to think positively even when things look bleak!“_

„ _I see... thanks...“_

„ _Hm, although... I'm curious...“ Ash moved from Dust's right to his left, humming thoughtfully. „Now, after experiencing this... what would you say about that quest you recently declined?“_

„ _I-I'm not sure if I could go through this twice...“_

„ _And why not? You know that if you don't accept this job, then someone else will just do it instead. Those EXP are better off with you than with anyone else in my opinion.“ Ash responded, lifting his hands to imitate a shrug. „Dust, brother, you're smart. The moment you started this journey and got involved in the matters of the underworld, you knew something like this would inevitably happen, whether it be by accident or in self-defense. _

_Don't you worry, you're still better than that heartless human. You're doing it for a good cause: to get them. To bring peace. What difference do the lives of two, five or ten of those strangers whose names you'll have forgotten by the end of the week make? Hey, what if they happened to be filthy criminals who just get what they deserve?!“_

„ _W-Why are you saying these things...? You... my brother wouldn't speak like that...,“ Dust mumbled, too horrified to meet his gaze._

„ _Huh? You must be terribly confused. I suppose this is just the aftermath of the shock you experienced,“ Ash answered cluelessly before putting both of his gloved hands on his brother's shoulders. „You see, aside from our mission to banish the evil from the face of the earth, you should think about your survival first and foremost. And how do you survive? By getting stronger, as you never know when another 'them' crosses your path. I know you. You don't want to die. You want to live. You don't want to end like me.“_

_Bewildered, Dust peeked at Ash, who smiled._

„ _Makes an awful lot of sense, hm?“_

***

_In the end, Dust overcame his fear and approached the bar counter. Even then, he only reluctantly took a seat next to the flame monster who tilted their head curiously upon noticing his presence. Dust coughed awkwardly._

„ _H-Hey there...“_

„ _Yes, just like we practiced it!“ Ash cheered behind him._

„ _So... about our last conversation...,“ Dust said, staring down at the wooden surface all the while. For one moment, he feared this feeling of uneasiness would return like last time. Paralyzing him, making him sweat, burning him from the inside, taunting him, weakening him-_

„ _...I was wondering if you'd still need my help.“ These words escaped his mouth all by themselves._

***

_It was even easier than last time, as Dust had the element of surprise on his side. Despite his initial hesitation, he attacked the unknown monster from behind and... turned them into dust. Some of the particles even trickled into his hoodie, but he did not care at that moment. With a ragged breathing, the skeleton tried to calm down his shaking hands by rubbing them against each other. However, the adrenaline and excitement threatened to overrun him regardless, so Dust started to walk up and down additionally._

„ _Wow... I really did it...,“ he muttered._

„ _Good job! I knew you had it in you!“ Ash stated merrily._

_But this was not all: There was this odd pressure in his chest, tingly and warm. His soul beat so fast. Was it going to collapse? Was he going to die? Or..._

„ _...Is this what getting EXP feels like?“ Dust asked._

„ _Finally, you've got the hang of it!“_

_From that day onward, Dust continued his self-given mission without hesitation, without complaining. During his routine that would be his job, he faced a lot of challenges and battles he could not always escape. However, he felt himself growing stronger after every single one._

_Eventually, the shaking in his hands disappeared completely._

_Eventually, he stopped counting his victims._

_Eventually, something in his head just blew . It was during a difficult fight against several opponents, but once Dust won the upper hand, something inside him violently snapped . It was a feeling like none other, a climax triumphing over any possible adrenaline rush. The entire world spun around and concepts like time and thoughts ceased to matter. Within this moment, Dust discovered the epitome of freedom. Of invulnerability. _

_Later, he would call this feeling 'an EXP rush'._

_After experiencing (...heh) such an exhaustive event, Dust flopped down on his bed in the hotel where he was staying. For the first time since forever, he fell asleep so quickly that he had no time to think about what happened today._

***

„ _D-Dust! Behind us!“ Ash whispered fearfully._

_In an instant his brother turned around, but saw nothing on this empty street. „...Let us go now,“ he mumbled. His brother nodded and followed Dust, who walked away quickly._

_They were getting closer._

_In the course of the last week, Ash's panicked cries had been rousing Dust from his sleep, claiming he had seen someone's shadow scurrying right outside the window or somewhere else. For their sake, the older brother would keep watch until the sun rose. From time to time, Dust also noticed weird figures in the corner of his eye but whenever he checked, no one was there. Someone was playing unfunny jokes on them._

_However, even in public Dust did not feel safe. After a while, he began to hear voices. He looked around, but saw no person who could have spoken to him. And yet, neither were those his brother's words nor Dust's own thoughts... He would know it, would he not? Or had he lost control over his own thoughts as well? Was someone peeking inside his mind and putting random sentences there? Did they know what he was thinking, even right now? Or were his thoughts visible for anyone but him? Were those even his own thoughts to begin with? Or someone else's?? What were even real voices and what just thoughts??? _

_At first, it was merely irritating. But now, Dust had never felt so scared in his entire life, being at someone's... whoever's... theirs mercy. _

_Since he found himself unable to handle crowds any longer, he fled into an alley to calm down. While Ash was telling him to get up and move quickly, Dust shut his ears with his hands in the hope to drown out all noises around him._

_Oh, they were closecloseclosecloseclose, so goddamn close. Was Dust even ready to confront them already? Was he strong enough? He had not gotten EXP in a while, but... Oh, why should he be lying to himself? Of course it was way too early!_

_On the next day after completing another job, Dust walked down an alley with a grim expression._

„ _We're too far behind!“ Ash shouted._

„ _I know...,“ he mumbled._

„ _If you continue this pace, it will be too late for us!“_

„ _I know.“_

„ _Your last jobs barely earned you any EXP!“_

„ _I know.“_

„ _They're following you and they won't stop until you're dead!“_

„ _I. Know!“ Dust cried out and kicked a garbage can out of his way. Frowning, he sat down on the cold cobblestone and began to bite down on his fingers. „I know I'm still weak as hell, so what should I do?! EXP don't grow on trees and it takes too long to gain 'em!“_

„ _...It doesn't have to be that difficult,“ Ash remarked with a deadpan expression. „You already know what I'm referring to.“_

_He pointed at Dust's belt bag where he was keeping the stolen goods from his last job, so he opened it and took out a syringe... one that contained an ominously glowing substance. Determination. Whenever he tilted it, small bubbles travelled across the red liquid to the other side. It was... mesmerizing, in a weird way._

„ _Injecting myself with DT, huh?“_

„ _It's dangerous, however. I don't know if I would recommend it,“ Ash stated._

_That stuff had gotten pretty popular recently because a certain dose would give you the kick of your life, supposedly. However, Dust was sure that injecting the entire syring into himself would either have deadly consequences... or promising aspects. He would become stronger, but... was it really worth the risk?_

…

_Dust's sudden snort suprised his brother. Why was he laughing in the first place when he was endlessly scared for his life? Maybe because his situation was hilarious in a way? Everything just went downhill after that human showed up. Dust had given his all to get stronger and chase them down and now... he was the one being chased by them._

_He was cornered. He was basically standing with one foot in the grave. It was only a matter of time. Either he took his chance now or he would regret it later._

_...Determination. The very thing that spurred him on to begin this ridiculous journey._

_Determination had kept him awake during restless nights and he survived because of it._

_Now, Determination would push him beyond his limits and even further. Dust was going to achieve his goal and even more!_

_Determination._

_Determination!_

„ _Y-You really want to do this, Dust?“ Ash questioned, nervously watching his brother positioning the point of the syringe on his arm._

_Oh crap, Dust was so scared. Still, the edges of his mouth twitched like crazy. Out of fear? Sheer excitement? He just could not help but grin._

„ _Just lay back and watch,“ he said, „ya're gonna see me becoming the most determined in the entire universe.“_

***

_The wind swirled all the little snowflakes around the forest, covering the leaves of the trees with a white powder while a human walked on a dirty road through the scenery, the snow crunching underneath their boots. Luckily, these sounds were enough to conceal the rattling bones of a very excited skeleton. At last, he stepped out of his hiding spot behind the tree and revealed himself to the unknowing human ~~ **t h e m**~~._

„ _Heya, walking all alone here? Pretty brave. Or maybe dumb? I dunno,“ Dust commented and shrugged casually._

„ _Why not both?!“ Ash cut in._

_Then he studied their reaction carefully. Bewilderment was what he saw. Good. „So... do ya remember me?“ he asked as he took one of his hands out of his pockets. A sharp bone appeared. „...'cause I sure as hell remember you  .“ _

_By now, the human was frozen on the spot and their eyes widened in terror, making Dust cackle. Oh, precious! „No need to go all pale on me, mate. How am I supposed to aim properly with all the blending white?“_

„ _Target object detected! The sentence: death!!!“ Ash announced before erupting into laughter._

„ _I don't know about ya, but I'm all in for a mad time between us two.“ As the smirking skeleton approached them, they took several steps back. His red pupils pulsated in delight. „Just do me a favor and don't break too quickly, will ya~?“_

***

„ _...Congratulationsyoufinallydiditivealwaysbelievedinyou!“_

_Dust raised his hand._

_Only those things he saw in his blurred vision existed. Nothing else._

„ _Iwasalreadythinkingaboutvariouswayshowtocelebratethisspecialoccasion!“_

_He plunged the bone down._

_Ah, an EXP rush was amazing. Your awareness, your reluctance, your feelings, your memories... everything goes numb. Past and future did not play a role. Only the present._

„ _...Brotherareyouevenlisteninglookatme.“_

_He raised his hand._

_In the heat of the moment, Dust had even forgotten how and why he had come here in the first place. Was it anything important? It felt like he cared a lot about it. Whenever he tried to remember it, the tickling sensation in his chest returned, reminding him of his soul overflowing with the desire of more EXP. Oh well._

_He plunged it-_

„ _...Dust! Hey, Dust!!“ Ash shrieked, whose high-pitched voice caused Dust's ears to ring painfully._

„ _W-What?“ he asked, suddenly feeling as if he was brought back from a deep slumber._

„ _They are already dead,“ his brother stated plainly._

_Dust blinked several times, perplexed. „...Oh.“_

_He had never seen a dead human up close so far. How different they looked compared to before... There was no anger, no hatred, no malice to be found in their expressionless eyes. Still, their last moment of fear was still captured in the way their mouth hung wide open._

_...Would Dust look pathetic like that too when he died?_

„ _I'm proud of you,“ Ash reassured._

_As if a weight was lifted from him, his shoulders drooped. So... this was it, then? Disappointingly anticlimactic._

„ _Oh, but don't get the wrong idea. Just because you killed this one human doesn't mean you're entirely safe now. You saw it with your own eyes: There is a lot of scum roaming around. They weren't the only one. Sooner or later, they will return in another shape.“_

„ _Yeah, I gotcha,“ Dust replied, trying to stand up with his wobbly knees. When he stared down at the motionless body, his grin twitched. That elusive tingling was still there. Ah, but it was just not enough-_

„ _**My oh my, what a mess you have created.** “ _

_Dust jumped when he suddenly heard a voice behind him and turned around quickly. Crap, did he stood there the whole time? That strange fellow, several meters away from him, certainly stuck out with his black winter coat and body covered with icky goo in the white scenery._

„ _**Oh, don't mind me. I was merely passing by when I was suddenly drawn in by a great amount of negativity.** “ _

_...Alright, so ignoring the fact that this fancy weirdo did not even flinch at the sight of the blood, Dust tilted his head, a bright smile still plastered on his face, and said, „Hey buddy, I don't like being watched like that.“_

„ _**Well, how inconsiderate of me. I suppose it is rude to goggle like that. Even though...** “ With his hands folded behind his back, the stranger eyed the dead body for a moment before an amused chuckle escaped him. „ **...stabbing someone in the chest over and over again isn't particularly nice either. Now, who of us is the real boor in this scenario?** “ _

_After furrowing his brow, Dust cackled uncontrollably. If it were not for his lightheadedness that he still felt after his rush, he would have already listened to the signals of his body, like the shivers running up and down his spine, and determined that this stranger was a dangerous man to deal with. Instead he confused it with his longing for yet another rush._

„ _Wow, haven't laughed so good in a while. Hey, mind to amuse me again?“ When Dust pointed his bloody bone at him, the expression of the dark skeleton lighted up in curiosity. „I'm really_ _ starving  for EXP right now. Perhaps ya could tell me a joke or two while I'm treating myself?!“ _

„ _Oh yes, we definitely don't like people spying on us!“ Ash agreed, sharing the same amount of enthusiasm as his brother. „How about we teach this fancy snot a lesson?!“_

„ _Oh, any time!“ Dust exclaimed before running towards the stranger who still had not moved from his spot yet. A smirk spread across his face._

_The 'fight' did not even last 30 seconds._

_Two appendages pinned Dust down on the snowy ground with his arms behind his back. He yelped at the rough impact before squirming in his hold and turning his head to look up at him. However, Dust startled once he saw another sharp tendril hovering mere inches above his skull._

„ _**One imprudent movement and you can consider yourself a goner,** “ the other warned, wearing a friendly smile that conflicted with his current death grip. _

_Dust's pupils shrank and his breathing became unsteady in his panic. H-How could anyone be so insanely strong?! Even with Determination he overpowered him with ease! Was that guy the only one or were there more people with this ridiculous strength?! Would it not mean that Dust was still  so far away from being strong?! Even after all what he had done to get to this point?! _

„ _**What you proposed earlier on is actually quite endearing. Although... how about** **you** **tell me a funny joke?** “ Dust gritted his teeth when the grip around his arms got tighter. „ **Who knows, if you make me laugh, then I** **might** **think about releasing you~** “ _

„ _D-Don't...,“ Dust breathed._

„ _**Excuse me?** “ _

„ _Don't w-wanna die... please...“_

_The stranger watched him silently. His gaze lingered on Dust's fearful expression, especially his widened eye, for a while until he let out a quiet chuckle. „ **Oh dear,** “ he said while slowly retreating his appendages. _

_Dust could not believe it in the first moment, so he did not dare to move yet. When nothing happened, he carefully turned around and stared up at his opponent hesitantly._

„ _B-Bail, bail quickly!!“ Ash shouted. However, Dust's body would not obey him._

„ _**Get up,** “ the stranger ordered calmly. Nevertheless, the other remained still. „ **...Do I have to repeat myself?** “ _

_Finally Dust registered his command and stood up quickly, albeit in a clumsy manner. Then the dark skeleton leaned closer to him, making the smaller recoil._

„ _**Your glowing eyes... could it be DT? The permanent kind, by any chance?** “ _

_Dust gulped. „Y-Yes...“_

„ _**Hm, I see. What is your name?** “ _

„ _D-Dust...“_

„ _**And your profession?** “ _

„ _Freelancer...“_

„ _**What do you do?** “ _

„ _Uh, b-burgling and stealing... most of the time...,“ Dust admitted sheepishly._

_The stranger's expression turned surprised for a moment before another chuckle made Dust cringe. „ **A pretty ruthless thief on top of that!** **Anyhow, Determination combined with such a strong negativity? This is fairly impressive.** “_

„ _Eh, thanks...?“ the other muttered._

„ _Don't trust him, he's up to no good!“ Ash hissed, hiding behind his brother._

„ _**My name is Nightmare,** “ he said and reached out his hand. Because Dust's skepticism hold him back from reacting immediately, Nightmare just took his hand and shook it himself, all the while wearing a smile. „ **Lucky for you, I'm searching for reliable work forces at the moment. Since I'm currently on a business travel across the country, I would need to ask you to accompany me.** “ _

_Dust deadpans before blurting out, „W-W-Wait! I just attacked ya and now ya're offering me a job?!“_

„ _See? Clearly a trap!“ Ash remarked._

„ _**Aren't I generous?** “ Nightmare answered, still smiling sweetly. „ **...Although needless to say, I won't tolerate another assault on my person.** “ ...Well, that was fair. _

„ _And, uh... how 'bout... the payment?“ Dust questioned carefully (or perhaps the payment was him being allowed to continue living... truly generous)._

„ _**Well, we can talk about the exact numbers later, but I'll promise you food, shelter and protection.** “ _

„ _'scuse me, 'protection'?“_

„ _**Because an attack on one of my people also counts as an attack on me.** “ Since Dust remained too perplexed to answer, Nightmare slowly stepped back. „ **Maybe if you do your job well, I might accept you as my subordinate for an indefinite amount of time. It's your choice.** “ _

_Then he just turned on his heel and started to walk away towards the distant lights of the next town._

_What... did Dust even experience? Maybe it was just a feverish dream, caused by his recent rush? ...But no, despite the fact that he was tired and his bones ached, it felt quite real to him._

„ _Finally, now is our chance!“ Ash announced and was already flying towards the other direction until he noticed that his brother was not following him. „Dust?“_

„ _He really is strong,“ he uttered._

„ _Well... yes, I clearly saw that.“_

„ _And what he offered me... didn't even sound all that bad...“_

_Ash's eyes widened. „Excuse me, what  ?!“ _

„ _Yeah, I know, b-but hear me out: He looks like he has some cash to spare and I still need money to survive.“_

„ _But we don't need_ _ his  help specifically. You could just get your usual type of job!“ Ash protested. _

„ _S-Sure, but then he mentioned protection,“ Dust remarked. „Someone as strong as he is can actually provide that... Also, I bet only a few people even dare to oppose him.“_

„ _Oh my.“ Ash sighed. „You know how foolish this decision would be. He has the aura of a real tyrant and is even far stronger than you and them combined. Do I have to tell you that trusting someone as shady as him is absurd?“_

„ _It's still my job. I deal with shady people every day.“_

„ _Still, it's risky,“ Ash determined and made room for the other. „Come on, Dust. Let us return.“_

_Nevertheless he could not help but stare after that gooey monster he still feared. Then Dust observed the path his brother offered. There lied his familiar criminal life, always working alone. Returning to his hometown? He did not even consider that. After going through all of that, trying to be 'a nice citizen' again would feel so jarring. Besides, all that would wait for him there was an empty, dusty home anyway._

_And ahead of him? There lied a new possibility... plus a creepy octopus. But his brother was right: Getting involved with that Nightmare might be that kind of terrible idea only a madman  would do, but not someone like  Dust  . _

…

_His gaze fell upon the dead human, the one thing he declared as his sole purpose long ago. There was... no goal left for him, strictly speaking. Aside from just surviving._

…

…

_Dust could just quit any time he wanted to, right? Reluctantly he began to follow Nightmare, who smirked at him when he noticed that._

_...Dust might regret his decision later._

***

In his doze, Dust hears a faint melody. Believing it is yet another noise in his head, he groans in frustration. Then the humming just stops. Without any motivation whatsoever, he decides to get up; he should at least check his clock. Maybe it is already morning? He always loses his sense of time after falling asleep like that, which is annoying as hell. So Dust sits up on his bed while rubbing his skull (there is still this dull pain). Well, at least it was a dreamless slumber. Would have really sucked if on top of everything he experienced, he had also had a nigh-

„ **So you have awakened,** “ Nightmare states, making Dust jump and retreat into the top corner of his bed.

Why... whhhyyyy...? Why is boss sitting on a chair right next to his bed?!

„Eh... so...,“ Dust utters with a forced smile. „Good morning...?“

„ **It is almost eleven pm.** “

„...Oh, it really is...“ Nightmare sighs (hopefully more tired than annoyed). „So, uh... what are you doing here?“

„ **I felt a lot of negativity coming from your room, so I went inside to check and found you trembling and mumbling on your bed.** “

„Really? I didn't hear you entering.“

„ **You weren't responsive at all.** **I waited until you fell asleep.** “

...Huh. Dust is pretty sure that some years ago, he would have feared the thought of _Nightmare_ watching him in his most vulnerable state. By now, it is only... the tenth-worst case he could think of. Regardless of that, Dust _really_ does not like that strict expression on his face. At all.

„ **Now would you tell me the reason for your turmoil?** “ he requests. Even though his voice is calm, Dust notices the demanding undertone. „ **I saw you taking your medicine recently, so why?** “

„I-I... well... uh...,“ Dust stutters as he averts his eyes. „...I don't know? M-My head started to hurt really bad...“ Oh god, he cannot confess the fact that he has been seeing Ash for weeks and has not told his boss about it ( ~~on the other hand, would it really be so bad?~~ ). He does not want to get into trouble because of his dumb meds again ( ~~but he was not~~ ~~ _that_~~ ~~angry last time, so...~~ ). Boss would forbid him from seeing his little brother again ( ~~maybe it is for the best anyway...~~ ).

„ **As my subordinate, I expect honesty from you,** “ Nightmare states firmly.

„'course... I know that...,“ Dust murmurs and pulls his knees towards his chest. This situation is slowly getting too much to handle alone; he has always been bad in making his own decisions. He just wishes that someone would come to take this pressure from him. „I mean... my headache and all that stuff... is it really so important? As long as I don't rip off anyone's heads here, it should be fine, right?“ Then he adds a nervous chuckle afterwards.

„ _**Excuse me?** _ “ Nightmare responds, his harsh tone startling the other skeleton. „ **Remember that it were your negligence and dishonesty back then that allowed the guard to get out of the room while you** _**slept?** _“

„O-Of course I know that! What I mean is that it doesn't matter when I'm, like, on my own!“ Dust argues hastily.

Even then, Nightmare's frown remains. He might even look slightly angrier than before for whatever reason. Lucky for Dust, his expression softens (somewhat) after a while as he leans back on his chair with arms crossed.

„ **...Can you tell me what the one thing is that distinguishes a king the most from the rest?** “

„That is... a random question...“

„ **Well, can you answer it?** “

Maybe this is just the beginning of a joke? Although boss has never liked to joke around like that... „Alright, so... his wealth?“ Dust suggests, shrugging.

„ **There already are rich folks out there.** “

„His fancy throne?“

„ **Anyone could take a chair and call it a throne.** “

„A crown? A castle? His 'holy bloodline' or something?“

Growing annoyed of him, Nightmare rolls his eye. „ **I'm talking about his following.** “

„...Oh?“ Dust utters.

„ **Yes, since a king's power stems from the people he reigns over, from those who put their loyality and trust in him and from the soldiers who fight for him to their last breath. What would a king be without anyone to stand behind him? A poor fraud living in a lonely castle,** “ Nightmare explains and leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees while maintaining his stern look. „ **If one of my subordinates suffers but refuses to tell me the truth, then that means that I as a 'king' must have failed in some regard, isn't that so?** “

Dust cannot believe his ears. If he is interpreting him correctly, then that means that... Nightmare... just says... that 'his following' is the most important part?

„ **Therefore, I'm afraid I can't possibly ignore your problems. And I can tell just by looking at you that you don't enjoy to deal with it by yourself either.** “

Ah, his chest is tingling again, but it is not this old longing for EXP again ( ~~it is a pleasant kind of warmth, in fact~~ ).

„ **I promise you that I won't get mad about whatever you are going to tell me. I consider punishment to be a rather counterproductive method in this case anyway.** “

…

„There... there actually is something I haven't told you yet...,“ Dust remarks slowly and even though the way Nightmare raises his brow in curiosity makes him a tad bit more nervous, he continues, „My regular dose... it isn't enough anymore. Uh, I already feel worse after only a couple of days...“

Surprised by that, his boss inquires, „ **How long has it been like that?** “

„I noticed it like... uh, one or two weeks ago, I guess? Could've been longer than that... maybe...“

„ **And why haven't you told me about it sooner? What prevented you from doing that?** “

„...I just wanted to see my brother,“ Dust admits quietly and drops his gaze, feeling ashamed. Of course he does not want to tell him that he has been feeling lonely for a while, as it would make him look weak.

„ **...I see,** “ Nightmare answers, but Dust cannot make out the emotions behind these words.

After a good while of processing this information, the dark skeleton suddenly reaches out for his subordinate who startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

„ **I appreciate your honesty,** “ Nightmare states simply, causing Dust's tensed shoulders to droop immediately. „ **I suppose we have to visit a doctor soon to talk about your changes properly. Perhaps it would also help if we were to reduce your level of stress since it might be the cause of it as well.** “ As he withdraws his hand, his gaze falls upon the torn scarf. „ **Do you want it to get fixed?** “

„Oh, uh...“ Dust utters while reaching out for it on instinct. After pondering for a bit, he answers, „...It's not necessary, actually.“

„ **Are you sure?** “

„Nah, it can stay like that,“ Dust insists. Even though his brow furrows at the thought, he smiles.

„ **Very well.** “ Then Nightmare stands up. „ **Since it's late, I assume you want to lay down and go back to sleep. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me.** “

„Okay...“

However, boss halts in front of the door for one moment. „ **...Although if you find yourself being unable to rest, Horror is still awake as well. I'm going to inform him about your condition.** “

„Oh,“ Dust blurts out. By the time Nightmare has opened the door and stepped outside, he adds a quiet, „Thanks, boss...“

***

Horror has been occasionally changing the channels on the television with a remote when Dust walks in. While he takes a seat next to him on the couch, the other watches him wordlessly. After around one minute of awkward silence, Horror speaks up, „You skipped dinner today.“

„I did,“ Dust admits nonchalantly.

„Hmpf.“

Eventually Horror stops at some random brainless comedy show and puts the remote down. „Chat with boss went okay?“

„Pretty fine.“

„Wanna talk about it?“

„Nah, not today.“

„Okay.“

A couple of minutes pass before Horror mentions, „By the way, has Killer told ya the story with boss and the apple juice yet?“

„Don't think so? Whaddya even mean?“ Dust asks.

„After that guard changed rooms, Killer saw boss passing by in the hallway with apple juice in his hand. I mean that pack that includes a straw.“

„Eeeh, okay? That's kinda funny. Thought he'd only drink super fancy stuff,“ Dust comments, chuckling.

„That's not all; apparently, boss went inside the room where the guard was. One moment later, he stepped out and the juice was gone,“ Horror explains and Dust's eyes widen as he begins to realize. „This was right after ya told boss the story of ya episode and how the guard handled it.“

After overcoming his moment of disbelief, Dust snorts. „Aww, Killer totally pulled ya leg with that story! I mean, c'mon, _our_ boss?!“ Although he continues to laugh, his expression turns thoughtful. „...Can ya imagine what that would mean if it was true?“

„Make of that what ya will,“ Horror responds, not even noticing Dust's goofy yet content grin.

Then they continue to watch the show and the latter snorts loudly when he sees a guy slip on a banana peel. „Speak of the devil, what has Killer been up to?“

„Been pretty busy with some assignments boss gave him.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Appropriate Warnings~  
> \- Depression  
> \- Schizophrenia and paranoia (even though I did my research, I'm not sure if I presented it well enough... it's also still crazy Dust we're talking about)  
> \- dark themes about violence and death  
> \- drugs/injection needles  
> ~~~~
> 
> \- So here's Dust's backstory. Since there are no resets in this universe, I had to change it somewhat while trying to keep the original in mind. This is one of the few instances where I'm actually not allowing myself to have too much time with the story. Don't get me wrong, there will be cases where one backstory will take several chapters, but I don't want to make those of side characters too long in comparison (I would find it a bit weird otherwise), so this is why there are many time skips for example.  
> Still, I feel as though you could write a whole novel out of his backstory instead of one chapter. Might've turned out even better 'cause I feel it's rushed here at some places.  
> \- I wrote this chapter super quickly by the way, I could manage around ten pages on one day (which is a good pace by my standard). So my level of inspiration and motivation was super high on that one. Doing the storytelling in the first third was really fun; I didn't want to give the reader all the information right at the beginning, but the pieces added up little by little while the reader slowly gets the uneasy feeling of "Something is wrong here" (well, this was my goal at least).  
> Also, I find implications to be way stronger than direct confrontations sometimes. For example when Ash told the story about the human abusing animals; I didn't spell it out but allowed the reader's imagination to do the work. I believe it's more eerie this way.  
> \- Oh gosh, a friend of mine (who's a bit of a masochist) said she thinks that Dust's pose in the chapter image looks sexy. I guess I see it as a win for me. Anyway, I'm super happy with the chapter image; it even turned out way better than I thought (I guess I'm especially proud of the composition and the dark feel of it).  
> \- The one thing I'm struggling with logic-wise is the fact that Nightmare looks after Dust while he rests (even though it's cute and it serves a purpose for his character), but his negative aura might make the situation worse?? Unless I add an explanation that he can hold it back to some extent, I dunno what to do about it.
> 
> Oh, and one year has passed since I uploaded this story. I remember me being super nervous that day; my heart beat so fast and I wanted to puke, ahahahahaha. So I managed to write 40 chapters in one year, which is a pretty good result (optimal would've been 50, but hey, I'm still proud). My motivation is still high as hell. I'm gonna stay determined~ ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧  
> And thanks to everyone who has read this story thus far. Knowing that my world of ideas manages to make someone happy fills me with joy. I think I mentioned it in the introduction chapter too, but my life felt really empty and pointless last year and getting into this fandom, reading fanfics and creating my own story made me feel as though I'm not a husk anymore, that I'm still alive. So it's an honor to write for all of ya, big thanks to those commenting reguarly and of course the silent readers too~ You're amazing people~  
> (Ah pssssht, it's midnight where I'm living and I get very emotional when it's late, huehuehue, I'm almost crying.)
> 
> Ahoy, also a Gyftmas pic for ya!  
>   
> Starring the Magnificent Santa, Dustus the Krampus and Razz the Reindeer! ...Drawing this pic gave me to urge to write a one-shot about a Christmas AU with Dustberry. Ahahahahaha.
> 
> Wish all of ya a good daaaay~


	41. 3.7: "Symphony of Killer, Part 1 (Loading Gamefile...)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *another time for an assignment means another time for fun for this guy.

** What Nightmares Are Made of **

***

_Killer_

The skeleton knocks on the apartment door a couple of times and waits. Several seconds later, he is greeted by the sight of two yellow-glowing eyes staring down at him in surprise.

„*K-Killer?“ the wolf monster utters quizzically and opens the door a bit more.

„Good evening,“ he responds while tipping his hat.

„*Um, I didn't expect you to show up all of a sudden.“

„Sure you didn't. I was messaging you before but you didn't answer me, so here I am now. You've got five minutes for me?“

Even though his facial features remain almost unrecognizable due to his dark fur and the lack of light in the hallway, Killer notices the subtle twitch of his eyes regardless.

„*...Of course. Make yourself at home,“ the wolf monster agrees and steps aside.

„Thanks good sir,“ Killer answers and walks inside, as nonchalant as ever. Then he heads straight to the table in the center and takes a seat. There were purple, violet, cyan lights shining through the windows and onto the floor, probably coming from that strange phenomenon in the sky. That play of colors reminds him of an aurora, in a way.

„*Excuse me, I just returned home,“ his host says while adjusting the collar of his trench coat. Killer only vaguely glances at the other and sees that he has put on a bright smile in the meantime. Well, it would have been an actual surprise if he had refused his request. At this point, guys like him would never dare to oppose their gang in their direct presence (though Killer would lie if he said that he did not mourn after the times when everyone was out to push them off the throne. Good challenges are so hard to find nowadays).

„*Maybe you would like a drink?“

„No thanks.“

„*Then... hmmm, how about...,“ his host murmurs before his eyes light up and he starts to search in his chest of drawers. Eventually he turns around and offers, „*How about a card game? I've heard you like this one!“

Killer snorts in amusement. „Sure, why not? Bring it on.“ Over time he has received the reputation of having a ridiculous boredom susceptibility, which is why every goon who has heard of him tries their best to keep him entertained. Of course it is in and of itself funny (but of all people, Nightmare has to be the one who does not always play along when it comes to Killer's (very serious, mind you) needs, which encourages him even more to whine just a _tad bit_ louder around him).

After the wolf monster distributes their cards on the table, he asks, „*So what is the reason for your, uh, sudden visit?“

„Right, so the thing is that boss has got some pretty ambitious plans considering the future of this city and plans like these can only function when everyone follows the rules and gets along with each other. Makes sense, huh?“ Killer explains and starts the game by picking a card and laying it down.

„*Mh, sure,“ the other murmurs while eyeing the cards in his hands and rearranging them. Chuckling, he then says, „*Though you and we are playing in different leagues anyways, so I doubt someone like me would be able to change anything, pal.“

„Hey, where's that pessimism coming from? You're allowed to be a little proud of yourself.“

„*Er, well, thanks-“

„After all, you're kind of disturbing our work by getting into unwanted conflict with some human groups who just happen to be our partners. Well, whoops.“ The next time it is Killer's turn again, his bony hand clangs audibly on the wooden surface as he puts down his card a little bit too rapid.

„*...Oh, so this is what you wanted to talk about,“ the wolf monster states. „*Why should it be _our_ fault, though? They were messing around in _our_ territory, so it should be our right to get back at 'em for that. Wouldn't it be unfair otherwise?“

„Well if that's the case, then you could've just asked us to help with the communication. We're adults after all and sharing is caring, hm?“

„*I wonder... If it's that important for your boss, then he could've come over personally, couldn't he?“

„He's really occupied by boring meetings at the moment, which is why he sent me over to settle things.“ Killer tilts his head. „...Does that mean you want to talk to him in person? Not bad. Should I arrange a meeting right away?“

His yellow eyes widen. „*W-Well, I don't wanna bother him, so, uuh, h-how about we just keep it between us two?“

„A shame. You miss the time of your life,“ Killer comments, chuckling.

„*A-Anyway.“ After coughing, the wolf puts on a confident smile again. „*Of course I'd gladly cooperate, but I'm not so sure if I can convince my pals. You gotta see it from our perspective too: Your partners could've just remained in their own territories, but now they're interfering with our business, which is a legitimate reason to worry about!“ He raises his hand, ready to put down his next card. „*But together we might a good solution so-“

Then Killer grabs his wrist, startling him.

„...Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice that?“

„*Huh...?“

„These cards hidden in your sleeve. That's the cheapest trick ever. Seems like you've got some _really_ unhealthy cheating habits. You're gambling often? My, maybe go see a professional.“

Even though his tone and expression stay neutral, the wolf monster cannot help but gulp. Nonetheless, he musters up an unsure smile. „*Uh yeah, you've got me. Sorry about that. Old habits die hard, right? Haha-“

However, Killer refuses to let go. „You see, cheating isn't bad per se. It can be a fun mechanic as well. But unless we agreed on it being an actual mechanic _before_ our game started, it's nothing more than plain, ordinary _cheating._ “

„*Y-Yes, I get that. Man, it's just a card game anyway-“

„But it's not the only instance you weren't playing by the rules.“ When he tightens his grip, the other starts to sweat. „I remember your deal, of course I do. You weren't supposed to cause such trouble behind our backs, you promised to hold yourself back. Quite frankly, 'pal', I don't care about your reasoning. You are aware that you're actively _backstabbing_ my boss with your behavior? Guys like you make me _sick._ “

Killer squeezes his wrist harshly before slamming his hand onto the table, causing him to yelp. „*W-What the hell are you-“ He gasps when he notices the shimmering blade of Killer's knife in his other hand. While the skeleton leans forward, the other recoils as much as he can.

There is no emotion to be found in his black sockets or rigid smile and yet, his voice...

„ **Dirty cheater.** “

Without getting a chance to respond, Killer moves back and raises his arm. The other monster lets out a piercing scream when he stabs his hand with the knife. After a couple of seconds the skeleton takes a step back, leaving his blade stuck in the wood. Watching him squirming in pain, Killer puts his hands in his pockets.

„I came here to deliver a warning. And you were right about us playing in different leagues; seriously, you should consider yourself lucky that we didn't crush you back then during our gang war times.“ Shrugging, he turns on his heel. „But hey, we could always catch up on it if you want to. Just give me a call.“

However a deep growl causes Killer to halt before he is able to grab the door handle, so he glances behind him.

„*Y-You really are no better than those humans. Hell, some people even say that little exclusive clique of yours isn't from this city at all,“ the wolf monster grumbles while he rummages in his coat. „*And yet, you just show up out of nowhere one day and pretend as if everything already belongs to you!“

By the time he draws his gun, Killer has already summoned his blaster. Its mere sight alone makes his attacker freeze before he can even aim.

„So how about you go tell your buddies that it'd be really helpful for us if you behaved and shared your playground with the humans? And in case you've got any complaint letters for me, well...“ He chuckles when the other drops his weapon, his mouth agape as he is staring up. „...then you can just mail it right here.“

After patting his blaster, Killer turns around and opens the door. Tipping his hat, he calls after his host, „See you later then, chump. Consider this your last and only warning.“

***

When Killer enters the bar, he gazes around, searching for a certain someone. Slowly he strolls towards the lone round table near the entrance, hangs his jacket and shoulder bag over the backrest and sits down. Then he takes out a pocket knife and a block of wood and starts to carve. At around the tenth cut he feels a finger tapping on his shoulder.

„Oh,“ Killer utters in surprise. „Guess I didn't see you behind those big guys.“

„What took you so long? Forgot about me? Ouch, that hurts,“ a familiar voice speaks up jokingly. That someone walks around Killer and flops down on the chair across from the other.

„My last job just took a bit longer. Although... now that you mention it...“ Humming, Killer tilts his head as he studies the face of his friend. „...Who are you again?“

His snort causes the colorful flame blazing up from the holes in his skull to rise and crackle audibly. „Your memory got that bad? How about you pay the doctor a visit, old man?“

„Not a bad idea. Would you be kind enough to carry me all the way, young sport?“ Killer requests and spreads his arms.

„Ha, you wish. I'm just gonna chuck you into a taxi and bail.“

„Rude. The next generation has become so disrespectful towards the elderly,“ he answers and continues to carve. „Not even to mention your wild hair style... You can't even decide on a single color.“

„Well, at least I'm not bald!“

„At least _my_ head isn't on fire.“

Nudging him playfully, Color protests, „C'mon, come up with better insults.“

„With age comes the loss of creativity, I suppose,“ Killer responds and chuckles.

Cupping his chin in his hands, Color's left eye that is not engulfed in his flame blinks at his friend curiously. „So how was your vacation?“

„Pretty unexciting.“

„Then you could have just called me and we would have met up,“ he suggests to which Killer shrugs. Of course he cannot tell him that he had to lay low because of the chance of Error snitching on him. But now, their problem with Nightmare's brother is finally solved and Killer cannot be happier.

„Carving again?“ Color asks as he points at the wood. „What will it be this time?“

„I don't know. I just let my hands decide.“

„Aha.“ After watching him quietly for a little while, he inquires, „How many have you made so far, by the way?“

„Huh, I'm not sure. I've never counted.“ Killer lifts his gaze and stares at he small stage where unobtrusive piano music is coming from while he is pondering. „There are a lot of things I haven't finished and I had to throw out some stuff too 'cause I didn't store them right and the wood was getting bad. If I had to guess... 50 at least?“

„Oh, wow!“

„I'm not even counting all the furniture I carved into,“ Killer adds and snorts a little because he has to think of his latest masterpiece (aah, Nightmare will be so mad at him next time he looks under their conference table).

„Say, have you ever thought about selling your works?“

Curiously, Killer tilts his head. „Selling?“

„Yes, if you ask me, they're totally good enough for that. It wouldn't hurt to get some extra money from a hobby that you like to do anyway, right? Hey, I could even ask around for you and see if someone would be interested,“ Color elaborates, his flame flickering alonside his enthusiasm.

However, Killer already knows why he is suggesting to turn his hobby into a job. He should not be surprised at this point; after all, Color will probably never change.

***

_Two years ago..._

_Sighing, Killer strolled through the empty streets at night. Since a little while he had been cleaning his knife with a handkerchief after his last job even though there was no need to do so anymore. What could he do about it? He felt just... bored. Again. No, 'unfulfilled' described that feeling better. Or rather the lack thereof? His last 'wipeout session' happened only recently and his work had started getting a bit... undemanding. Convenient for his boss maybe, but for Killer? Ha. Basically, he was constantly observing the world through the lenses of 'watching paint dry'._

_Eventually he put his knife back in his jacket and stopped to rest his elbows on the railing, gazing over the dark blue river. Just as his mind was about to shut itself down out of sheer apathy, he suddenly heard loud voices nearby. Struck by curiosity, Killer looked to his right and leaned forward. Down there on the path by the riverbank was one guy facing three. Although he could not make out their faces properly at this distance, their stances foreboded... an argument? Perhaps even a fight? Huh._

_Naturally, Killer went one step further and approached them to take a closer look at the scene. His eyes were almost immediately drawn to that one skeleton, wearing unspecial working attire but whose skull was one big light show, the blazing flame reflecting the anger and passion in his rigorous attacks and eye as it was changing colors. Fascinated by that, Killer cupped his hand in his cheek and started to watch the battle unfold from above._

_It was over when the goons decided to flee a couple of minutes later. Only the skeleton remained, wiping away the sweat on his face and panting as he was exhausted. Even his flame shrunk to an unthreatening size, turning smooth and calm (it kind of reminded him of a candle, funny). To Killer's surprise, he suddenly turned his head and looked up at him._

„ _...Were you standing there the whole time?“ he asked._

_Shrugging, the other replied, „Perhaps? I was just too captivated to say anything.“_

_Then the stranger clicked his tongue and averted his eye with a frown. „Looks like you had fun. Good for you.“_

„ _Do I?“ Interesting. Most of the time, people had trouble with identifying his emotions by his expression alone. „Sorry but where I'm from, it's considered rude to intervene in someone else's fight.“_

„ _Whatever. I've had enough for today,“ the other grumbled and attempted to take a step forward. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell. Oh, it looked like the temperamental fellow had taken some hits from their battle after all. Whoops._

_Later on, Killer assisted the guy who had introduced himself as Color with walking by making him hold onto his shoulder._

„ _Uh, now I probably look like a prick for snarling at you,“ he mumbled sheepishly._

„ _No biggie. May I ask you why you what the reason for your fight was?“_

„ _Well, a friend of mine was borrowing money from those guys and was supposed to give it back next month. Then they showed up earlier than they agreed on and demanded he should give them the money in a week,“ Color explained, frowning. „They threatened him, so I taught them a lesson.“_

„ _Wow, sounds like you're living a dangerous life,“ Killer commented._

_As his flickering flame calmed down, Color said with a smile, „Anyway, thanks again for your help.“_

„ _Hey, I should thank you. I was in need for a distraction,“ Killer answered nonchalantly before both stopped in front of a small clinic. „So here we are.“_

„ _I can manage the rest myself,“ Color claimed and carefully let go of the other. Before he pressed the bell however, he glanced back. „By the way, could I return the favor somehow?“_

„ _Oh, good that you mention that because I was actually thinking about something.“_

„ _And what?“_

„ _I would like to battle you,“ Killer stated plainly._

_Knitting his brow in confusion, Color questioned, „Uh, come again?“_

„ _Well, the attacks I saw looked very interesting. I like to know how long I'd be able to dodge them.“ Folding his arms, he gazed up as he was picturing the scene in his mind. „Perhaps I could choose the medium difficulty for me and limit my movements by drawing a circle I'm not allowed to leave?“ He tilted his head from side to side. „Or rather the hard mode where I'm wearing a blindfold? Plus no use of magic?“_

„ _Uh, sorry buddy, but fighting isn't actually my thing,“ Color cut in to which Killer looked at him quizzically. „I'm only doing it when I see it as necessary. Besides, I don't want to hurt you.“_

„ _Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't mind.“_

„ _Well, but I would.“_

„ _C'mon, didn't you promise me a favor? This is your chance.“_

„ _I did, but I won't fight you. Choose anything else.“_

„ _What if I attacked you right now? What'd you do?“_

„ _I'd defend myself, but I wouldn't attack you,“ Color insisted firmly._

„ _Why not? Because you're a softie after all?,“ Killer countered._

_Slowly growing annoyed, the other put his hands on his hips. „No, out of spite.“ Wow, that son of a gun._

„ _...Pretty please?“_

„ _I said no!“ Color exclaimed and caused Killer to let out a sigh. Man, what a stubborn guy. But he should actually be used to that kind of disappointment thanks to Nightmare's constant denial (well, at least he had Dust who was dumb and easy enough to convince). „Hey, how about we just have a drink sometime? Would you be happy with that too?“_

„ _...A drink?“ the other repeated unenthusiastically._

„ _Sure, why not? Didn't you say you needed a distraction? A drink with a pal always lifts the spirits, right?“ Color explained and shrugged._

_Well, Killer would have almost refused just because of him being too disappointed to care. But on second thought... he would actually not mind that kind of pastime. It would be something different for once. Maybe not as exciting as a fight, but probably not as boring as today's job either._

„ _...Alright. I'll think about that,“ Killer answered at last._

***

_Color's face beamed the moment he saw the other skeleton approaching him. „Hey, what's with you wearing your suit? Wanna show off?“_

„ _Always. Maybe one day, my good looks might convince you to fulfil my old request after all,“ Killer answered as he sat down on the barstool next to him. In actuality though, his boss had always been the one insisting on him wearing fancy clothes (one time, Killer joked and said Nightmare was well aware that a suit rose his attractiveness score. Then he looked at his subordinate with an expression that Killer could only describe as: unaltered disgust)._

„ _Sorry to tell you that, but you'll probably have to wait forever then,“ Color remarked._

„ _Well, I've got time. Either way, you're on my list.“_

„ _Your list of what?“_

„ _My bucket list of 'guys I wanna fight before I dip',“ Killer responded, earning a flabbergasted look as expected._

„ _Uh, may I see it as your list of friends instead?“ Color asked, followed by an awkward laugh._

„ _Works too, I suppose.“_

_At first Killer thought they would meet up only once, perhaps twice. Now it was the fourth month already since their first encounter. Although Killer had always seen their meetings as a mere pastime, Color would go as far as calling him a friend? That was... interesting for sure._

„ _Hey, what happened to your hand?“ Color questioned._

„ _Hm? Oh,“ Killer uttered, looking at the bandage wrapped around his hand with which he was lifting his glass. „Just a work accident. Nothing serious.“_

„ _You have been having a lot of 'work accidents' lately,“ he remarked, eyeing him skeptically._

„ _Because it's been quite exciting for a change. Or maybe I'm just an unlucky fella.“_

„ _...Seems like it,“ Color murmured and sipped on his own drink._

_Of course Killer did not tell him about his work activities and fortunately, Color was not dumb and did not question him too much (if his curiosity had been just a bit bigger, Killer would have already ditched him there and then). At the same time however, he was smart enough to understand that whatever his 'friend' was doing was shady and dangerous. Yet this fact did not hinder Color from seeing him regularly regardless. Sometimes Killer wondered why... and concluded that he was maybe as bored as he was. It was nice knowing someone who felt the same._

_Putting on a smirk, Color patted on Killer's back as he suggested, „Hey, maybe I should just have a talk with your boss and tell him he must take better care of his employees so 'work accidents' like that don't happen?“_

„ _You're serious?“ Killer questioned, taken by surprise._

„ _Of course!“ Judging by that familiar glint in his eye, he really was determined. „And I'm sure you'd appreciate it too in the long run!“_

_When Killer was imagining this scenario in his mind, he snorted. „Oh no, you'll definitely regret that decision if you do that,“ he uttered between his chuckles._

„ _Why? Your boss that bad?“ Color asked, his expression turning slightly worried._

„ _It's just... pfff.“ Shaking his head, Killer led the glass to his mouth. „Look, if you're smart, you'll follow my advice.“_

_Then Color's smile wavered as he lowered his gaze. „Besides, have you never asked yourself if your job is really... good for you?“_

_Killer's laughter slowly trailed off. Meanwhile Color glanced at him again, wearing a hopeful smile this time. „There are better alternatives that don't involve you getting hurt. I could help you search for one if you want to.“_

_Silently, the other skeleton took a sip. Some seconds later, he replied blankly, „That's not an option for me. Also, I'd prefer if we changed the topic.“_

„ _...Okay, I understand.“ Color stared down at the table, disappointed. „Sorry for mentioning that...“_

***

_ Conversation with Hothead _

_< Hey boredom killer_

_Always at your service >_

_< Wanna hear about a tragic event in my life_

_I might laugh but go on >_

_< So this morning my stove stopped working_

_< First i thought i had to forgo my world famous omelette_

_< But then i remembered what you told me_

_When Killer received a photo shortly after, he snorted: It was an image of Color balancing a frying pan on his head while giving a thumbs up._

_ Conversation with Hothead _

_< I am the fire_

_Pretty sure i said youre on fire >_

_< Oh heck_

_When Killer was typing another message, a cough made him look up from his screen. „I **f** you **'re** **dis** regarding y **our** duties like **that** , I'll **ta** ke t **h** at t **hi** ng away **fro** m you,“ Nightmare warned sternly._

_Today, Killer voluntarily agreed to escort his boss to one of his meetings (even though it would normally be Cross's job) because he happened to hang out with Color in this area often, so he might as well come along with Nightmare to kill some time before they would see each other again. His boss had even used his shape-shifting ability to disguise himself as a humanoid fish monster although the problem was that his goo had started to slowly show up again. Obvious black blotches on his violet scales would be covered up by his clothes, like the scarf around his neck._

„ _That's not fair, boss. What if I have a life-threatening accident and can't call anyone?“ Killer mentioned as he continued to follow the other through the alleys._

„ _The **n** **y** ou sha **ll** be **m** isse **d** ,“ Nightmare determined nonchalantly._

„ _I hope I'd at least get a nice funeral,“ Killer commented casually and looked down at the screen again._

_All of a sudden, an appendage appeared on Nightmare's back that snatched his phone. After scanning his recent messages, he frowned. „Th **a** t guy **ag** ain?“_

„ _Yup, that guy,“ he confirmed. „Got a problem with that?“_

„ _...N **ot** ye **t** ,“ Nightmare replied slowly and narrowed his gaze at the device one last time before returning it to his subordinate. „I wa **nt** you to al **wa** ys k **e** ep **an** eye o **n yo** ur su **r** ro **un** dings.“_

„ _Sure,“ Killer agreed before putting his phone away. „By the way, boss. Is it okay for you if he and I met up during my break? We already agreed on place and time.“_

„ _ **Yo** u di **d,** hm?“ After a moment of thinking, his boss announced, „Fi **n** e, so **be** it. This **i** s ac **tu** ally a c **o** nven **ie** nt oppo **r** tunity f **or** me **a** s well.“_

„ _An opportunity for what?“_

„ _F **or** me **et** in **g** y **o** ur fr **i** end persona **lly.** “_

_Once Killer processed that information properly, he froze on the spot. „Uuuuh...,“ he uttered, causing Nightmare to stop too and glance back at him._

„ _ **W** hat?“_

„ _Well... why do you want to meet him all of a sudden?“_

„ _O **h,** can't y **ou** guess **yo** ursel **f?** Som **e** one with a **n** ob **sc** ure men **ta** lity as **y** ours mos **tl** y attr **ac** ts **p** eop **le** who **s** hare **a** simil **a** r o **ne** , s **o i** t's m **y** duty **to** judge **if** your **fr** iend c **ou** ld be **a** bad infl **u** en **ce** in **y** our li **fe** ,“ Nightmare elaborated sternly._

„ _Aww boss, if you're jealous of the fact that I'm spending time with another pal, then you can just tell-“_

_Before Killer could say anything more, Nightmare knocked on his head with his cane. „I **sh** ould ha **v** e hired **y** ou **as** a j **es** ter a **ft** er all. I could h **a** ve saved so **m** e m **o** n **ey** f **or** y **o** ur pa **ym** en **t t** hen.“ _

„ _Ouch, tough love,“ Killer remarked while rubbing that spot on his skull._

„ _Sh **ut** up a **n** d k **ee** p movin **g** ,“ his boss demanded and turned around, walking in a faster pace than before._

_...Although Killer was well aware that privacy was not a concept Nightmare cared much about (and normally, Killer was not even bothered by that), he felt a strange sense of worry this time around as well as a subtle sting in his chest._

_As always Color was already waiting at their meeting spot, leaned against a stone wall and watching the river flow where they had first met. The smiling skeleton tilted his head, curious as he noticed Nightmare walking behind Killer, who had been tasked to lead the way._

„ _Hey, what's up?“ Color greeted. „You've brought someone with you? Can't remember you've ever done that.“_

„ _Uh, yeah,“ Killer uttered, glancing at his boss. It was the first time since forever that he could not come up with something witty to say on the spot. However Nightmare had already stepped forward, putting on a smile._

„ _G **re** etin **g** s, I'm a frie **nd** of K **il** le **r.** Wo **ul** d y **o** u min **d** if **I** cam **e** al **on** g? Or **d** o you p **re** fe **r** some ti **me** alon **e**?“_

„ _...Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to get to know one of his friends better. I guess you wouldn't mind either?“ Color asked and looked at his friend who shrugged silently. Confused by his lack of response, he furrowed his brow. „Killer-?“_

„ _So I **'v** e hea **r** d **so** me thi **n** g **s** about y **o** u,“ Nightmare cut in and as he slowly began to walk ahead, the other two followed him. „I've b **e** en see **in** g Kill **e** r usi **ng** his pho **n** e q **ui** te **a** lot l **at** ely. **I** wa **s** su **rp** rise **d** bec **au** se us **ua** lly **he** woul **d** get bor **e** d of **it** rather qu **ic** kly.“_

„ _Oh, I guess it's mostly because of me?“ Color nudged Killer from the side. „Sorry for turning you into an addict.“_

„ _Hm? Er, well. If you like to call looking at silly photos of you 'an addiction'.“_

_Nightmare chuckled. „ **Al** thoug **h** it's **ni** ce that y **ou** 're ha **v** ing fu **n** , I'm af **ra** i **d** that **Ki** ller m **i** ght get into t **r** o **u** ble **a** t work if **he** kee **p** s ne **gl** ect **in** g his d **u** ties be **cau** se of t **ha** t.“_

„ _...Oh, I haven't thought of that. He really does?“ Color responded, surprised._

„ _W **h** y, y **es**. You p **ro** ba **b** ly kn **ow** how care **fr** ee h **e** c **an** be. He **ha** s a **lr** eady **be** en be **ra** te **d** for **th** at,“ Nightmare explained and sighed sadly. „I **t** 's just... t **ha** t kind of **jo** b is **o** n **e** wh **e** re **we** can't **aff** ord **to** joke a **ro** un **d** to **o** much; eve **n** mi **no** r dis **tr** act **io** ns li **k** e th **a** t can **lead** to s **ev** ere **con** s **eque** nce **s**. D **o y** ou u **nd** er **sta** nd?“_

_Apparently Color got lost in his thoughts after hearing that and his expression turned sour for a moment before relaxing again._

„ _Well if it's really such an unforgiving job as you say so...“ He looked up at him with a confident smile. „...then maybe it would be better for Killer if he just quit?“_

_While Nightmare stared back at him in surprise, Killer quickly mentioned, „Hey guys, I know what I'm doing and I'm not planning on quitting.“_

„ _...Of **cou** rse yo **u** **wo** n't do **th** at,“ the disguised skeleton agreed calmly. „Be **si** des, **yo** u reall **y** b **et** ter st **op** w **a** stin **g s** o mu **ch** tim **e** on **yo** ur p **hon** e.“_

_Growing tired, Killer sighed. „Sure, boss-“ He almost bid his tongue when he realized what he had said. Oh, damn habit. Shortly after, everyone stopped dead in their tracks._

„ _Wait, 'boss'?“ Color repeated, his eye widening. „As in your actual boss?“_

„ _Uh, no? It's just a nickname I use.“_

_His friend narrowed his eye skeptically. „Really? Because I've never heard you addressing someone else as such.“_

„ _So **wh** at if **I** was **h** is b **os** s?“ Nightmare spoke up. „W **o** uld **y** o **u** w **a** nt to t **e** ll **hi** m so **met** hin **g i** f h **e w** as **a** m **on** g us?“_

_While his flame began to flicker, Color frowned. „Actually... yes.“ Of course. What a dumbass._

„ _O **h** , lo **o** k at **th** at. H **ow** in **te** re **sti** ng.“ A smug grin revealing his sharp teeth spread across his face as Nightmare slightly bent down. „So **wh** at wo **ul** d you **lik** e to sa **y**?“_

_Surprisingly enough, Color actually managed to keep eye contact with him at all time, his expression unwavering. „First I'd like to know how much he actually cares about his employees.“_

„ _...E **xc** use **me**?“_

„ _Because whatever Killer does is extremely dangerous and he ends up getting wounds sometimes.“_

„ _Of **co** urse his **bo** ss is **awa** re of t **h** at, bu **t it'** s just **a** part **o** f hi **s** jo **b** and **he** kno **ws** tha **t** his s **u** bord **in** ate is co **mp** etent **an** d res **is** tent en **ou** gh to **de** al wit **h** tha **t.** “_

„ _He might be strong, but that doesn't mean he's invincible. What if he gets caught off guard and something goes wrong? What if he gets killed?!“ Color exclaimed, his burst of passion baffling Killer and making him feel another sting in his chest._

„ _Ri **sk** s do e **xi** st, yes. **I** won **'t** den **y th** at. An **yw** ay, i **t** con **c** erns **all** of **u** s, ev **e** n t **he** bos **s-** “_

„ _But is it really worth the risk? He could just live a life that's free of constraint and ridiculous danger, but his boss won't let him have that anyway, do I get this right?“_

_At this point, Nightmare's smile had vanished and was slowly replaced by a frown. „...W **hy** ar **e** you **ev** en s **tic** king y **ou** r nos **e** in **to** ou **r** bu **si** ness? It's **eq** ual **l** y **d** an **ge** rous f **o** r you.“_

_Wow, the sheer awkwardness and tension of this situation began to crawl up Killer's spine. „Guys? How about we just change the subject-?“_

„ _Then what about you? Aren't you doing the same thing with us?“ Color countered and crossed his arms._

_Nightmare leaned closer to the smaller skeleton. „ **B** ec **au** se Ki **ll** er i **sn** 't **e** xa **c** tly t **he** be **s** t in **ch** oosin **g** his fr **ie** nds. Yo **u** st **ar** t to be **co** me th **e** **li** vin **g** p **ro** of **o** f th **a** t.“_

_Fearlessly, Color came closer as well. „Oh really? Then he's even worse in choosing his bosses.“_

_Hissing, Nightmare tightened his grip on his cane. „L **et** **me** m **ak** e th **is** c **le** a **r:** Y **ou** **wo** n' **t ac** com **plish** a **nyt** h **ing** b **y** t **he** **e** nd **of** **the** d **ay**. K **ille** r **does** n' **t car** e a **bou** t **the** th **in** gs **y** ou' **re** p **rop** os **ing** an **d** he **cer** ta **in** ly **won't** c **ha** n **g** e s **ide** s.“_

„ _I don't know if I would be so sure about that.“_

_Then Killer coughed, raising his index finger. „So if anyone would like to hear my opinion on this-“_

_Nightmare and Color darted their glares at him simultaneously, both yelling, „No!“_

_Killer stood still for a couple of seconds before putting his hand back into his pocket and replying blankly, „Well okay then.“_

_Meanwhile the other two resumed their angry staring contest. „. **..S** in **ce** y **ou** d **on't** s **eem** l **ik** e **you** 're **will** in **g to** gi **ve** u **p..**.,“ Nightmare mumbled while a tentacle was showing up from behind his back, „ **...may** be **jus** t a **ti** ny **bit** o **f** **pers** ua **sive eff** ort w **ill** **do th** e tr **ick?** “_

_Oh crap. The situation was really  getting out of hand. And not in the fun way. _

_Color took a cautious step back, but the fire on his skull flared up nonetheless, mirroring the determination in his eye. „Go on. I won't hold back either.“_

_Ooooh crap. Killer began to sweat as he watched the both skeletons nervously, until the first one attacked-_

***

...Yes, a pretty heavy memory and a fight Killer will never ever forget in his life. Disturbing and mesmerizing at the same time (man, imagine just ending such a story on that high note and how much it must suck; good thing he was not telling it to anybody anyway). Luckily, both parties came out alive in the end and Nightmare retreated with Killer. It took some weeks for the latter to convince his boss to allow him meeting up with Color again, so everything returned back to normal (...Killer feels actually relieved).

In the meantime, he has carved out three serpentine lines from one corner of the wooden block and stares at it thoughtfully for a while. „...It's useless, you know?“ Killer mutters, resuming his work.

„Hm? What did you say?“ Color asks.

„Even if I wanted to quit my job, I wouldn't do that. Your persistence might have been funny at the beginning, but it's starting to get annoying.“

Although Color tries his best to hide it, Killer still notices the underlying disappointment in his expression (a look he likes to call his 'puppy eyes', but fortunately it does not work on him). „...Because you have so much fun doing your job?“

„I'd say a decent amount.“

„It's just... I do believe that there's a good guy inside you that deserves a chance,“ Color claims.

Stopping in his movements, Killer looks up at him. „Wait, are we talking about a third person I don't know of?“

„No, I mean what I say. Besides, I wouldn't have hung out with someone I don't have faith in for as long as we did,“ Color determines firmly. „I want you to enjoy a life without constant struggles and criminals. A normal and peaceful one. And I wish you would want that for yourself as well.“

The way he phrases it, full of conviction... For one moment Killer believes to feel something resonnating in his soul. „Color-“

A certain person he spots in the corner of his eye snaps him out of his current train of thought. Yet Killer restrains himself from looking at him directly and waits. After entering the bar, that someone strolls towards the counter, climbs up the high stool and sits down on his usual place.

„*'sup. the usual please,“ he requests.

His quest objective has arrived.

„...I see, you probably don't want to talk about it again,“ Color remarks and sighs. „I'll always be there to provide you help if you need it. I've already done similar things with other friends in the past.“

„Makes me wonder how you're still alive,“ Killer comments.

„What a coincidence, I'm asking myself the same thing about you,“ the other answers, chuckling as his disappointment fades back into the background.

After some time of talking with each other, a monster from another table suddenly calls Color's name. „Oh yeah, I forgot. I had a conversation with the guys over there while I was waiting for you,“ he explains.

„Always in demand, huh?“

„No, I wouldn't say it like that.“ Color laughs as he gets up. „You want to join us?“

„...Not now, actually,“ Killer refuses, pretending to focus on his carving. „I have to figure something out. Need some time alone for that.“

„Uh, would you like some help?“

„No thanks. I come over in some minutes.“

„...Okay, good luck then,“ Color calls after him while he walks away.

Carefully, Killer peeks at the skeleton who is drinking a glass of milk (why is a classic jazz bar serving milk?) by himself. After some days of boring watching, the time has come to take care of his actual assignment properly, which is determining the potential and recruitability of that individual. Killer has already thought about how he could approach him; the first impression is the most important one, after all. It is also the reason why he invited Color to this place because a socializer like him can be used as an easy stepping stone for his plan... even though Killer has not fully decided on it yet. Maybe he would be his second option if he does not come up with anything better.

While he keeps shaping the wood without even really paying attention to it, his thoughts start to wander off. Honestly, this assignment might be only half as exciting if it were not for the fact that it feels like it has been _ages_ ago that Killer has done something... something _really fun_ for a change. A challenge.

Subconsciously, the strength Killer puts into his carving increases slightly.

Since you never know when another time comes in which you are forced to sit down and twiddle your thumbs like the past weeks, Killer decides that he should treat every assignment _special_ from now on (at least trying to). As long as he fulfils boss's request in the end that is, which should not be a problem at all since he has confidence in his skills anyway. Just _anything_ so this gnawing _boredom_ will stop plagueing him and eating out his soul-

„*uh, 'scuse me?“

Killer stops in his tracks and looks up. ...Oho. Now look at that. It seems as though his problem solves itself. He might be a lucky fellow after all.

„*is that spot next to ya taken?“ Sans inquires.

„...Nope. Take a seat if you like,“ Killer responds nonchalantly.

„*cool.“ And so his quest objective sits down. Great.

Pretty much immediately Sans's attention is drawn to the red target circle hovering in front of Killer's chest and glowing. The inventor might be curious and fascinated about it judging by the way he raises his brow, but avoids to ask questions just yet and sips on his glass instead.

„It's kind of odd to see someone drink milk here,“ Killer speaks up, glancing up from his wood work.

„*in this place, the others would be weirded out if they saw me drink anything but milk.“

„So I assume you're a regular?“

„*yup and you're not,“ Sans states. Shrugging, he adds half-jokingly, „*welp if ya need someone to recommend ya the best milk around here, i'm your guy.“

„Sure, why not?“

„*...wait, really?“ Sans questions, surprised as he eyes Killer's attire. „*huh, wasn't expecting that. you look like the kinda guy who'd rather have a classic fancy drink to be frank.“

„My name was never Frank,“ Killer answers bluntly.

„*uh, what?“ Some seconds pass before realization settles in, making him smile and furrow his brow at the same time. „*oh. that was probably the most awkward joke delivery i've ever heard.“

„Who said I was telling a joke? Maybe I was just spilling some true facts about me?“

„*aight, i'm sorry. then that was the most _random_ fact I've ever heard about anyone.“

„You can try it out too if you like,“ Killer suggests.

„*okay, uh... my jacket ain't blue?“

„See? Now we know so much about each other we can practically refer to us as besties already.“

„*wow, friendships work out so fast nowadays. can't even keep with ya,“ Sans remarks and chuckles. „*soo would my 'bestie' whose name isn't frank still like a cool glass of milk?“

„Why yes, give me your best recommendation. Then we can continue to _milk_ even more facts about each other,“ he agrees, making the other snort. The best way to approach this situation is by earning some sympathy points first and luckily, Killer heard him telling dumb jokes to the other customers before.

By the time he gets his drink, he noticed Sans taking out a small flask out of his pocket and pouring a few droplets of a blue liquid into his milk, something that Killer has already seen him doing now and then when he was sitting at the counter. If his guess is correct, it is one of those high-concentrated potions that are meant to recover someone's magic in a short amount of time, but why should anyone take it regularly? Even Nightmare lets his subordinates use it only in emergencies because of the existence of bad long-term consequences.

Nonetheless, Killer thinks he has a possible answer for that question just by looking at these dark spots under his eyes. Rapid magic recoveries also act as a strong stimulant, so it does away with tiredness quite well. However, it does not mean that it replaces the need for sleep entirely and some effects of sleep deprivation remain. ...This assignment might be easier than he thought.

„*there's something i'm curious about. do you mind if i ask?“ Sans inquires.

„Go ahead.“

„*so, um, _these_ things,“ he says and points at his cheeks, „*can ya tell me more about 'em?“

Oh, he must be speaking about the trails of black liquid coming out of his eyes. So this is the actual reason he spoke to Killer in the first place. „Well, that's a question I get often. So you want to know what that is?“

„*i already know the basics actually.“

„Hmm. By any chance, are you asking because you happen to know someone with that exact same problem?“

After sipping on his drink, Sans replies, „*...yep i do, which is why i researched a bit, but i thought you might know something i don't.“

„I see. Then don't mind me sharing my knowledge with you,“ Killer proposes. After placing the block of wood on the table and putting the knife back in his pocket, he crosses his arms and leans back. „I assume you already know that it's an intense emotion that has taken physical shape, in that case liquid? Nobody knows for sure yet why it even happens... like a lot of things in life, huh? I guess it can happen with all emotions in theory, but so far only one has been documented: hate or just negativity in a broader sense.“

„*mh, i know all of that,“ Sans answers, nodding thoughtfully.

„You know, I also happen to know another guy who's got a very similar problem but hoo-boy. Sometimes he forces me to clean after him because he leaves smudges on a regular basis: his chair, his bed, just anywhere where he stays for a while. Yup, it's _that_ bad,“ Killer explains, chuckling (if they had collected every single piece of goop boss has left behind over the years, they might have been able to build a neat goopman army out of them).

„*woah, that sounds hard,“ Sans comments, grimacing in sympathy.

„It's sort of funny though.“

„*eh, anyway. how do ya deal with it? and... is there a cure?“

„In some instances it goes away after a short period of time, just relax and reduce your stress and you'll be fine. However, when your condition remains even after months, it has gotten chronic. Nothing to do about it anymore.“

„*b-but are you sure? i heard once it gets chronic-“

„Yes, it gets very serious because the emotions keep building up and up until a point of no return is reached and... well.“ Silently Killer watches the reactions of his target: his gaze absent as the words are sinking in, weighing down his smile ever so slowly and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Then Killer offers him a tissue. „Hey buddy, you're leaking out of your nose.“

After touching said spot and staring at the black stain on his glove, Sans grabs the tissue while cursing under his breath. „So that someone you mentioned was actually you?“ Killer asks.

„*sorry for lying,“ he mumbles.

„It's alright, it's a heavy topic and hard to talk about after all. I can relate to that, trust me.“

„*so no return after that breaking point?“ Sans questions while pulling on the tissue.

„Normally not.“

„*...meaning there can be expections? 'cause y'know, uh, i recently experienced something very emotional and yet i'm still okay... kind of,“ the inventor mumbles, hope lighting up his expression slightly.

„Was someone else there who helped you out of that downfall before something worse happened?“

„*um, i just calmed down right after finding out that everything was okay after all. this whole thing is still confusing to me,“ Sans responds and gulps down the rest of his drink in one go.

Now this is the real interesting part: Regular guys like Killer cannot get out of said breaking point on their own. This concerns most people. Then there are special ones like Nightmare who are indeed able to regulate that all by themselves without any exterior help necessary. So that should mean that this fellow is part of the latter category... theoretically.

Fascinating. Very much so. Could he be a second Nightmare? Or something entirely different? Even if it was not Killer's job to get to the bottom of things, he would do it anyway. Oh, totally.

„Are you seeking help, maybe?“

„*i want it to stop but if i can't get that, then at least make it more bearable.“

„...Then today's your lucky day, 'bestie',“ Killer announces. „It's actually part of my job to take care of people like you. I may not be a doctor, but I've got personal experience, all the practical stuff.“ His chin resting in his hands, he leans forward. „Did you know that 'hatred' can make you stronger in battles, similar to DT? It's also another great way to determine the extend of your condition.“

„*battles? eh, not really my thing-“

„It doesn't really matter if you're an expert in it or not because putting yourself knowingly into stressful situations will help make you more resistent against extreme ones in the future. A totally normal therapy method,“ Killer explains, his voice almost enthusiastically. „Also it wouldn't hurt to learn some self-defense techniques while you're on it, right? An uncertain future lies ahead of us after all. Weren't there situations where you wished you were just a bit stronger?“

Averting his bashful gaze, Sans confesses, „*...perhaps there were some.“ After almost two minutes of pondering, the inventor sighs. „*alright, businessman: ya convinced me. i really need help to get my situation under control. when can we start?“

A little smirk appears on Killer's face. „Neat. Now allow me to look at my schedule real quick.“ Then he takes out his mettaphon and pretends to do so as he said while humming thoughtfully. „...Hmpf. That's sorta bad.“

„*a lotta things to do?“

„Yes, a lot. I've already got other clients I'll meet in the next days... plus, I've also planned to leave the city very soon, so...“

„*c'mon, no chance to shove me in anywhere?“

„Perhaps...“ Killer looks up, his smirk unwavering. „...How about right now?“

„*what?“ Sans blurts out.

„Yeah, you've heard me: Now is the best time.“

„*that... that really is sudden, wow,“ he responds, baffled. „*i'm not so sure to be honest...“

„Sorry about that, it's just that I can't guarantee that I'll have time for you on another day, at least in the near future.“ Someone as desperate as this fellow will hardly refuse his offer.

„*since you've called it your job, how much will it cost?“ Sans inquires with a hint of skepticism. „*sounds a bit too good to be true, so there must be a catch somewhere.“

„Congrats, you've seen right through me. So since it's our first test session, how about... 150 G? Plus, I'll guarantee a refund if you're unsatisfied with the result. Sounds reasonable to you?“ Killer suggests.

Another minute passes before Sans complies, „*...fine. let's do it.“

And so he walks right into his trap.

„Great.“ After standing up, Killer grabs his jacket and bag. „Maybe we should find a place then where no one can disturb us.“

***

As the two skeletons take the bus next to Grillby's, Killer comes to notice some of Sans's weird tics such as tapping his foot impatiently or wincing whenever there is a loud sound like the whistling of the train in the distance; his nervousness might be the result of these magic-induced potions. Hopefully they will not go in the way of their session. After a few more minutes, they arrive at his house. Sans unlocks the door with his key and lets his guest inside.

„Are you living with someone else?“ Killer asks, gazing around him.

„*yup, my bro, but he's out and about at the moment. i'm not sure if he plans to come home today,“ Sans explains while he is leading the way through the hallways. Mumbling to himself, he adds, „*eh, still have to talk it out with him...“

Upon entering his workshop, the inventor turns on the lights. Naturally, Killer's gaze falls upon the airship construction on the right side first.

„*i must ask you to be careful though. i don't wanna cause a mess here or break things, especially my project over there.“

„No problem. We could have also chosen a bigger place somewhere outside,“ the other proposes.

„*definitely not at that hour. it's gotten dangerous around here,“ Sans argues, continuing to stroll ahead until he halts in the middle of the room. „*so... what exactly are we gonna do?“

„Some fun stuff, of course.“ His target watches him when Killer walks past him to drop his bag on the next table. „Don't worry, that's my specialty. You're in good hands.“ Then he turns on his heel. „Lemme tell you my number one advice right away: Take it easy and just see it as a fun game we're playing. This is also how you reduce stress.“

Killer feels excitement pulsing in his otherwise idle soul.

„Besides, rulebreaking won't be tolerated.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while being sleep deprived for weeks and I'm surprised nothing completely crazy came out of it. Huh.
> 
> Oi, here's a sketch of Color!  
>   
> Didn't plan to draw sketches for minor characters like him, but then I was just in the mood for it. Researching clothes and designing are so much fun to do~
> 
> \- Aighaightaightaight, lemme get to the real important stuff right away: Nightkiller was a shipping I was planning to do at the beginning, but then I wasn't so sure anymore if I should go for it or not (mostly cuz I thought there wouldn't be many opportunities for it anyways and I dunno if a specific romantic interest would come in the way of Nootmare being like a dad to them). I might change my mind and add it to the tags, but yeah.  
> \- I think I already mentioned that in the past, but what always bugged me about the Nightmares is the fact that they're sometimes too indistinguishable from one another and it was kind of a challenge to come up with clear differences between Killer and Dust especially since they've got a lot in common. I decided to do it this way: While Dust is all about paranoia and getting stronger to survive, I focused on the boredom aspect with Killer instead and I hope that they're unique enough now by doing that (at least I definitely recognize a difference between writing Dust and Killer). So Dust has the role of that one idiot guy who won't shut up while I wanted Killer to be the cool, unmoved guy (I remember I wanted Killer to be more stoic, but he turned out quite charming actually).  
> \- I wasn't expecting that it would be really fun to write dialogue between Killer and Color honestly; I haven't even noted down any traits or anything for Color cuz he's just that much of a minor character. I just came up with stuff for him to say on the spot, lel (oof, my past self would never believe me if I told them that I don't use that huge amount of notes anymore). I have barely read any story with Color in it. Is there a ColorKiller shipper out there somewhere? If so, eh, hope ya appreciate their interactions.  
> \- I'm most worried about the logic aspect again, mainly how logical it is for Sans to trust Killer enough in that case. I just hope it's reasonable enough (also, ya could always just use the lame excuse of sleep deprivation contributing to bad decision making, I guess).
> 
> I've got some plans for more one-shots, by the way (also maybe another dumb short comic). Have a nice day as always~


	42. 3.8: "Intermission! Get a Backbone!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *jams and brother conflicts bring people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, got some fanart to show off again:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/psychomeows/art/AETHERVERSE-Nightmare-s-Gang-868544273
> 
> There're also some more fanarts that I wanna show in the end notes~  
> Thanksy you two, I appreciate it just for the amount of time alone that ya dedicate to draw this stuff~  
> (ΘεΘʃƪ)

** What Nightmares Are Made of **

***

_A few hours ago..._

_Stretch_

_While putting on his gloves, Blue announced enthusiastically, „Alright, fellow members of our Friend Septime! I take my leave!“_

„ _Didn't you have work to do?“ Stretch asked, sitting on his beloved spot that was the windowsill in Dream's office._

„ _I have, which is why I go out to patrol the streets!“_

_Upon hearing that, his brother opened his eyes to look at him. „Oh, really?“_

„ _It sHouLdn't bE muCh oF a prOblEm iN thEorY.“ Meanwhile, Error and Ink were sitting across from one another at the desk and studying their dream notes. The glitch did not even look up from his paper when he mentioned, „NigHtmAre mAde iT clEaR wHen hE 'inVitEd' hiS brOtheR oveR: aS loNg As wE doN't boTheR hiM, he leAves uS alOne tOo.“_

„ _And you believe that he tells the truth?“ Stretch questioned._

„ _WeLl, we AlreAdy aRe hOstAges in A waY; if sUnshIne bOy geTs on His nErveS, wE'll sUffeR fOr it. CleArly NigHtmaRe wAntS hiM to stOp seArchiNg foR hiM, buT hE doEsn'T waNt to KilL hiM eItheR. BlaCkmaiL is The nExt bEsT tHinG he cAn do. StiLl, we Need tO be cArefuL.“_

_When Error shot a very unsubtle glare at Blue, he responded hastily, „Yes, I understand! No more dangerous solo missions anymore! I have learned my lesson!!“_

_...Even though Stretch had the suspicion that there was still something going on between Error and Nightmare, he did not dare say anything since his involvement seemed to guarantee Blue's safety. Yet the thought of his brother going out to patrol so soon again did not sit quite right with him._

„ _Speaking of which: Dream has not been doing so well after that incident.“ At the mention of his name, Blue furrowed his brow in worry. „I know that I cannot act as his replacement, but at least I can relieve him a little bit by doing obligatory patrolling!“_

„ _Er, are you sure about that?“ Stretch asked, trying to maintain his nonchalant tone._

„ _Oh, do not worry! I do not patrol all alone, I have another colleague at my side!“ Blue assured while rummaging in his shoulder bag to check if he had everything he needed. „Besides, I believe my break was long enough. Now duty is calling for the Magnificent One once again!“_

„ _For whom?“ Ink asked._

„ _For me!!“ Blue confirmed with a bombastic voice and started to march towards the door._

„ _Wait a sec, bro,“ Stretch called out and jumped of the windowsill._

„ _Yes? What is it?“ the trainee inquired innocently after stopping in his tracks._

„ _JusT whY dO pEoplE bElievE it'S a gOod iDea to dO a SwaP vErsiOn oF a swAp VerSion? IsN't iT jusT thE orIgiNal aGain?“ Error mumbled to himself._

„ _Um, well...,“ Stretch uttered, scratching the back of his skull as he was trying to come up with something. „...How about your training? Have you thought of that?“_

„ _My training??“ Blue repeated._

„ _Yeah, thought you've planned to do some training beforehand.“_

„ _Not that I remember?? Well, regular training is important and beneficial to your health anyway.“_

„ _Yup, I think so too,“ Stretch agreed, snapping his fingers before forming a finger gun. „Like a warm-up exercise before doing sports. You always gotta make sure you're prepared.“_

„ _Uh, thanks for your suggestion?? However, I do not believe it is really necessary in that case, so-“_

„ _Who is to say? Better not risk it, right?“ Stretch answered._

_All the while, Ink argued, „Why no, there are still differences between them!“_

„ _For eXamPle?“ Error asked._

„ _For example the aesthetics! They still differ from the original AU!“_

_Then Blue folded his arms, his expression turning strict as he looked at his brother. „Stretch, you can say it out loud if you want to. There is no need to go easy on me.“_

„ _Hm? Whatcha mean?“_

„ _I assume you are still worried about me, which I appreciate! But there is no need to, really. I will take care of myself,“ Blue reassured. „However, I like you to be honest with me from now on!“_

„ _Uh, but I was?“_

„ _...Well, I do not know,“ Blue murmured._

„ _Sure, I admit that I'm worried. Should be self-explanatory since I'm your bro.“_

„ _And like I said, I appreciate it. But how do I put it?“ Blue pulled on his scarf while he was thinking._

„ _...aNd tHis iS reAsoN eNouGh tO cReaTe a cOnfuSing LooP of AuS? Oh PleAse,“ Error remarked, rolling his eyes._

„ _A special reason to create isn't always required, y'know!“ Ink protested eagerly. „Besides, SwapSwapSwapFell is probably my favorite.“_

„ _cOme oN, you jUst maDe tHat Name uP.“_

„ _I am already aware of my deficits and so are you and Dream, which is the reason why you are always treating me this way,“ Blue explained. „But I am also an adult and would appreciate it even more if you would just tell me whenever you believe that I am not up to the task. This is what I mean by honesty.“_

„ _But I've never said you were incompetent or have I?“ Stretch replied as his laid-back tone was growing insecure._

„ _Perhaps not directly.“_

„ _Well, then lemme tell you this: You're not incompetent in your job.“_

„ _...I do not know, but you do not sound so convinced to me.“_

„ _But I'm telling you the truth.“_

„ _Really?“_

„ _Yup.“_

„ _Hmpf.“_

_While both brothers were staring at each other awkwardly, Ink said, „If I were to choose a name, it'd be, uh... DoubleSwapFell!“_

„ _...HuH, I thoUght yoU'd coMe uP wiTh an Even dUmbeR iDea,“ Error responded._

„ _What did you think of?“_

_Stretch reached out for his chest pocket. „C'mon bro, you know that I've always supported ya when it came to ya job. I believe in you and always did so.“ Glaring at the package of cigarettes that his brother had taken out, Blue snatched it away from him shortly after. „Hey, relax,“ the taller one blurted out, taken by surprise._

„ _SomEthiNg liKe...'DoUbySwaPpyFelly'.“_

_Ink's eyes grew wide, the orange patterns changing rapidly.„Hey, that doesn't sound so bad either! Maybe I'll credit you as the co-creator?!“_

„ _Wha-? Oh nO, foRgeT iT tHis InstanT,“ Error huffed. „It wAs neVer mY iNtenTion To cReaTe aNythIng- Hey, Quit wRitIng iT dOwn!“_

„ _Too late, it's official now~“_

„ _Then why were you talking to my colleagues the other day?“ Blue questioned._

„ _Just 'cause I could?“ Stretch answered and tried to get his package back, but Blue took a step back._

„ _Since you did that, I have not seen the others talking behind my back anymore.“_

„ _So? Isn't it a good thing?“ Blue backed off again at Stretch's second attempt, making him furrow his brow._

„ _I told you that I do not mind their comments anymore, even several times since you kept asking me. It is wasted time that you could have used better,“ Blue explained sternly. „Besides, what about you staying awake overnight? Were you watching over me? We are in a safe environment!“_

„ _Just didn't feel like sleeping these nights...,“ Stretch mumbled, shrugging._

„ _Then your nervous habits have started to kick in every time I just mention patrolling.“_

„ _Eh, you know me: always getting nervous at the thought of work, heh-“_

„ _Stretch, worry is one thing, but I'm not a child anymore!“ Blue cried out whose angry voice even drew Error's and Ink's attention to him. „I know I made a terrible mistake, but I try to do better and it would really help if you put just a little bit more trust in me! You said you supported me, right?!“_

„ _Yes, I do!“ Stretch insisted._

„ _Then why is it that I always get the exact opposite impression from you?!“_

„ _Can you blame me? My little brother was in a life-and-death situation recently!“_

„ _I'm afraid to tell you this, but since I'm a guard, you have to get used to that!“_

_Throwing up his hands, Stretch retorted, „Well, then why do you have to be a guard of all things?!“_

_As Blue's frown deepened, he replied more calmly, „So you're against my career choice after all?“_

„ _Is that whatcha wanna hear? Fine, yes, I don't like you being a guard and I wish you would've grown out of that dream in time!“_

„ _'Grown out'? It's not just a child's dream anymore!“_

„ _Maybe it'd help if you just didn't act like one constantly?!“_

_Blue shot one last glare at him and pouted before turning around and leaving the room while slamming the door shut. Only then Stretch realized what had happened just now. „Uh... Blue?“ he uttered, perplexed._

„ _mOmenTs liKe tHesE maKe mE fEel GlaD tHat I don'T haVe aNy aNnoYinG fAmilY meMbeRs,“ Error commented nonchalantly._

„ _You've got some, though!“ Ink objected._

„ _PleAse dOn't Say sOmetHinG as cOrnY as ouR 'gRouP of FrieNds' Being My fAmilY.“_

„ _Actually, I wanted to say that your characters from 'DoubySwappyFelly' are like your children!“_

„ _TheY'rE nOt My ChArAcTeRs!“ Error cried out, slamming his fist on the table._

_An actual two-sided argument? Usually it would just be Blue criticizing Stretch for his laziness, messiness or both. Had there ever been a time where they yelled at each other like that? What was he supposed to do in such a situation? It had never been his intention to let out his frustration on his brother! Oh heck. What had he done?_

_So Stretch continued to stare at the closed door for a while, unable to move from his spot._

„ _Wow, whAt a PaThetIc gUy.“_

***

Although Blue's shift has probably already ended, Stretch does not have the desire to return just yet and instead spends time walking around the streets from New Home without a specific goal in mind. Never has leisure filled so... meh. Normally, he appreciates to get some free time to relax and at first he thought there is nothing better than having a legitimate reason to skip work, but whenever he closes his eyes, the memory of their argument pops up in his mind's eye, making him unable to rest. Maybe some fresh air would give him a brainwave or something... but what to do when you are a skeleton guy who has no brain anyway and does not know what to do with himself? Even falling into self-pity is no longer what it used to be.

Stretch lets out another sigh towards the dark orange sky when he suddenly hears a characteristic hoot coming from a brass instrument. A street musician is playing a solo on their trumpet across the road, apparently a monster kid with a purple body as round as a ball and one single big eye covering most of it. Wow, these sounds that their trumpet produces... are god awful. But the main reason might be just the cheapness of their instrument.

That reminds Stretch of the time he had to save up his money in order to buy his first trombone in a music store; these things used to be pretty expensive back then, even the cheapest ones. Little Blue, who was very well aware of his brother's wish, forewent his favorite snacks or sometimes even dinners just to help him save money and whenever he found a penny on the street, he would run to his brother to give it to him, all the while being very proud of himself (they put an extra jar on the kitchen table to collect all of his 'magnificent findings' as he called it). Then in the evening after a busy day of work, Stretch and Blue headed to the store together; he would easily call it the best day in his life... even though said trombone has been pretty much ruined by Ink's infamous taco incident years later (now its tones can be compared to the croaking voice of a smoker; that guy has a talent when it comes to destroying things in immeasurable ways).

However, what cannot be ruined are the memories of the excitement both brothers shared that day... and the first time he made his own music.

„Hey, kiddo,“ Stretch calls out and kneels down next to the street musician who interrupts their play to look at him. „Trumpet ain't my main axe, but puffing out cheeks like that isn't recommended either way. The speed of the air entering the horn is slower than otherwise.“

Doing as he says so, the musician continues to blow into his shrill trumpet while the skeleton listens patiently. „And press down your fingers fast. Doesn't matter if ya song is slow or not,“ he adds. „And your breathing should stay relaxed.“

Thus Stretch listens to them playing for a while until he is content and stands up. „Yup, you're slowly diggin' it.“ Then he takes out a coin and flicks it so it lands in the hat lying in front of the monster's feet. „Better don't stay out for too long. It's getting dark.“

As Stretch walks away, the musician waves at him and resumes their solo, more cheerful than before. Although the skeleton hums alongside the tune at first, once it gets quiet enough, he stops and sighs, reaching out for his chest pocket only to realize it is empty. This is probably going to be a long evening.

***

Neither the playful strumming of the cello on the stage nor the sweet taste of honey manage to raise his spirits high enough to prevent Stretch from sighing occasionally. When he lifts his gaze from the table and lets his eyes wander around the restaurant of the MTT Resort that is lit by dimmed lights, the thought of actually ordering something comes up... but all this stuff is a tad too expensive for him anyway; it is worth sitting here just for the music though. Back then, he remembers, Stretch did not even dare to set a foot in here because the fancy facade intimidated him at first. However, he was unable to resist the jam he always heard from outside forever.

Also, since this place has become more accessible for the middle-class, he was employed as a temporary staff one and a half year ago when his actual workplace was threatened to close and his pay was cut. He would go to the factory during the day and do his second job at night, resulting in irregular napping habits (like falling asleep while trying to jam and then scaring Blue by snoring loudly into the horn... which he would have liked to see to be honest).

So far, Stretch has never wasted a thought on thanking Error for saving his company and thus freeing him from the need to do his other job. Well, why should he? There was no way to know whether he did that out of honest sympathy for Blue or of another ulterior reason; people used to take advantage of his brother in the past too, after all (and it does certainly not help that Error is always denying anything that can remotely paint him in a positive light, that obnoxious guy).

...Regarding the recent events, however... Stretch might reconsider his decision. Eh, well. He will see after another bottle of honey or two.

Then he opens the lid and takes a sip.

Perhaps there is no real reason to be upset about anything? After all, can you not compare life with a performance? There are high and low points, ups and ballads... yet no matter if you stumble over the notes or if your timbre suffers, the song goes on regardless of that. Even if you lay out, the others continue playing. You might even be replaced. Therefore, life would be infinitely easier if you just stopped caring about this whole session altogether. Do your thing, whatever it may be. Jam along or just watch and listen.

...Stretch has definitely inhaled too much steam over the years Once more, his gaze falls upon the bar in the corner, an isle illuminated with orange lights.

...Maybe he will take a look at the list of drinks after all.

Grunting, Stretch gets up from his chair. As he approaches the bar counter, a sigh coming from one lone patron who has been sitting there ever since causes him to halt. Another skeleton monster? Stretch even believes he might have seen him here a couple of times before, but he cannot recall if he has ever talked to him.

Tilting his head, he eyes the stooping skeleton silently. Since that guy is also in another weird way familiar, is there a chance he could be an 'outcode' as well? To be honest, Stretch could not care less about these dreams and the mystery surrounding them as long as they do not affect his real life. However, he welcomes any kind of mindless distraction right now.

In the end, Stretch takes a sit next to him. „Hey, spending ya evening all alone?“

The other glances at him, his expression just as gloomy as his posture. „*...AT THE MOMENT YES.“

„Me too,“ Stretch answers before his eyes fall upon his drink. „...Ain't that milk?“

„*HM? AH YES, IT IS,“ he responds. „*I BORROWED ONE MILK CARTON FROM MY BROTHER SO I CAN DRINK IT HERE.“

„Older or younger bro?“

„*OLDER.“

„Hm, I guess he'd appreciate you drinking that instead of the stuff here.“

„*I SUPPOSE SO. STILL, I CAN'T GET BEHIND HIS TASTE,“ the stranger answers and frowns at his glass. „*MILK IS JUST FINE TO DRINK OCCASIONALLY, BUT HOW IS HE ABLE TO CONSUME IT EVERY SINGLE DAY? DOES HE NOT GET TIRED OF IT?? WHEREVER HE GOES, HE ALSO TAKES ONE CARTON WITH HIM.“

„Wow, carrying milk all the time? Weird guy,“ Stretch comments before taking a generous sip from his bottle of honey.

„*ERRR... YES, INDEED,“ the other utters while watching him with a furrowed brow.

„You like some honey in your milk?“ Stretch asks nonchalantly, offering him the bottle.

„*OH THANKS, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF...“ He thinks for a moment. „*...NO, ACTUALLY I WOULD LIKE SOME. I SUPPOSE I NEED THAT NOW.“

„Here you go then,“ Stretch responds and pours some of the golden substance into the glass.

„*THANK YOU AGAIN.“

„Name's Stretch by the way.“

„*PAPYRUS.“

During the time both skeletons just sit silently, the performance on the stage ends eventually, receiving applause from the audience before the musicians strike up their next song. Stretch turns around so one elbow still rests on the table as he watches them for a minute.“Good music, hm?“

„*WHY YES, I DO ENJOY THE VARIETY OF ARRANGEMENTS OF METTATON'S SONGS THAT ARE BEING PLAYED HERE.“

„I assume you're a fan?“

„*OH, NOT JUST A FAN. I KNOW HIM PERSONALLY BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND!“

„Wow, not bad,“ Stretch answers and lifts one brow, making Papyrus smile slightly.

„*ONCE, HE EVEN GIFTED ME SPECIAL TOOLS FOR MY WORK!“

„Looks like you're a mechanic or something?“

„*AN INVENTOR TO BE PRECISE! I BUILD MACHINES IN MY OWN COZY WORKSHOP AT MY HOUSE! OH, BUT IT HAS A LOT OF SPACE! WELL, EVEN THOUGH A GOOD CHUNK OF IT IS CURRENTLY OCCUPIED BY A DEVICE MY BROTHER IS BUILDING.“ Then Papyrus's gaze drops, as well as his smile.

„Eh, mind telling me what's wrong?“ Stretch inquires.

„*WELL, ONLY IF YOU DON'T MIND ME RAMBLING FOR A BIT...“

„It's up to you since it's _your_ private matter and we just met after all.“

„*NORMALLY I WOULD TALK TO MY FRIENDS ABOUT THIS, BUT EVERYONE HAS BEEN SO BUSY LATELY.“ Then Papyrus determines firmly, „*HOWEVER, I REALLY WISH TO GET THIS OFF MY CHEST BEFORE I GO INSANE!“

„Well, then permission granted. Vent as much as you like.“

„*ALRIGHT THEN...“ He takes a deep breath. „*SO MY BROTHER HAS BEEN SUFFERING FROM INSOMNIA LATELY AND IT'S... WORRISOME TO WITNESS THE EFFECTS IT'S HAVING ON HIM EVEN THOUGH HE KEEPS DOWNPLAYING THEM. BY NOW I WOULD EVEN PREFER HIS OLD SELF, BACK THEN WHEN HE VALUED HIS NAPPING TIMES JUST AS MUCH AS HIS MILK.“

„Oh, sleep deprivation is pretty nasty. How long's it been going on?“ Stretch asks, cupping his chin in his hand.

„*SINCE JULY, I BELIEVE. ANYWAY, IT'S NOT JUST THE FACT THAT HE'S OFTEN WALKING AROUND AS A ZOMBIE, BUT ALSO HIS MEMORY! HE MISPLACES ITEMS ALL THE TIME! WELL, NORMALLY HE DOES IT DELIBERATELY AS A PART OF AN UNFUNNY PRANK, BUT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN HIS INTENTION ANYMORE! RECENTLY I FOUND A CARTON OF MILK ON THE SILL AND OUR FLOWER POT IN THE FRIDGE!

OH, AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON OUR TOOLS AND ITEMS IN THE WORKSHOP! HE USED TO VALUE SAFETY A LOT WHEN WORKING, BUT NOW HE EVEN FORGETS TO CLOSE THE LIDS OF OUR OIL CANS PROPERLY BEFORE PUTTING THEM BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW SLIPPERY OUR FLOOR IS WHEN ONE OF US ACCIDENTALLY SPILLS OIL ON IT?!“

Stretch stares silently at Papyrus, who is holding his breath. Some seconds pass. „...Oh, am I supposed to answer this rhetorical question-?“

„*A LOT!!!“ Papyrus cries out, carried away by frustration. „*HE HAS ALSO BECOME SO UNREASONABLY IRRITABLE! I DID MENTION HIS MEMORY ISSUES, YES? WELL, THE OTHER DAY I SAW HIM YELLING AT HIS METTAPHON BECAUSE HE STRUGGLED WITH HIS PASSWORD!!“

„What about visiting a doctor if his insomnia is that bad?“

„*...YET NOTHING SEEMS TO HELP AGAINST HIS NIGHTMARES.“ Papyrus replies after a short pause. „*I SAW HIM JOLTING AWAKE A COUPLE OF TIMES, BUT HE NEVER TELLS ME ABOUT HIS DREAMS. MAYBE THEY'RE ALSO THE REASON WHY HE'S DRINKING THESE MAGIC REFRESHERS REGULARLY?“

„You mean these energy boosters?“

„*YES, WE WERE HAVING AN ARGUMENT OVER THEM RECENTLY. ALTHOUGH THEY KEEP HIM AWAKE AND SOMEWHAT FIT, EVERYONE NEEDS SLEEP AT SOME POINT AND I TOLD HIM SO. AFTER I TOOK A COUPLE OF BOTTLES AWAY FROM HIM HOWEVER, ONE THING LED TO THE OTHER AND NOW... WELL. WE STILL HAVEN'T TALKED SINCE THEN.“ The inventor huffs. „*ALL I WANT IS TO HELP HIM, SO WHY IS HE MAKING IT SO COMPLICATED?! DOESN'T HE WANT SOME RELIEF HIMSELF?!“

„That sounds... rocky,“ Stretch remarks.

„*IT IS!!“

Then they fall silent. No one of them even bothers to pay attention to the music in the background anymore that is still playing.

„*...FOR ONCE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO,“ Papyrus confesses quietly.

More seconds go by until Stretch speaks up, „I don't know your bro personally of course, but I could give ya a possible explanation for his behavior... though I recently discovered that I'm apparently not as good in reading people as I may have thought, so take it as you will.“ He takes a sip from his honey before stating, „So it really does sound like he refuses your help at all cost.“

„*WHY MUST HE BE SO STUBBORN?!“ Papyrus screeches, grabbing both sides of his skull and bending forward until his chin hits the counter.

„...But I assume your relationship isn't normally like that, which is why you're so sad.“

„*...YES.“

„You've got other family members?“

„*JUST US TWO.“

„Hm, I see.“ Stretch taps his fingers on the wooden surface, thinking. „...Y'know, being the big brother comes with a lotta responsibilities, maybe more than you realize. When you dedicate yourself to this 'job', you might even push your own needs aside. Maybe your bro prefers to deal with his problems on his own like he always did, maybe he just doesn't believe that they're worth enough to bring up. There could just as well be other fears, I can't tell...“

„*'NOT WORTH ENOUGH'?? BUT IT CLEARLY BOTHERS HIM, I SEE THAT! HE CAN'T SLEEP, HE CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT, HE-“

„But he still 'functions' in a way,“ Stretch interrupts calmly. „He may have trouble sleeping or worrisome thoughts going through his mind, but as long as he can force himself to get up and do the bare minimum, he won't dare burden others.“

„*BUT HE ISN'T SOME KIND OF MACHINE. HE IS MY BROTHER...,“ Papyrus murmurs. „*SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM? HOW CAN I CONVINCE HIM THAT HE'S WRONG?“

„...Well, if only I knew,“ Stretch replies, chuckling when the other grimaces. „What you could do, however, is letting him know that you're there for him no matter what. I can't guarantee that it'll make him talk, but being reminded that he's got someone who's always willing to listen is worth a lot.“

„*...I BELIEVE I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY...“ After staring at the half-full glass for a while, Papyrus sits up. „*WELL, I WAS NOT INTENDING ON GIVING UP ANYWAY. HE WILL CHANGE HIS MIND EVENTUALLY AND UNTIL THEN, I SHALL WAIT! NYEHEHEHEHEH!!!“

„...You've even got ya own catchphrase laugh? Wow,“ Stretch utters, baffled. „You and my bro are so alike, it's kinda eerie.“

„*OOOH, YOU HAVE A BROTHER TOO?! SO THIS IS WHY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THAT TOPIC IN SUCH A WAY!“ Papyrus states with lifted spirits.

„Uh, yeah. I guess.“ When Stretch notices his curious expression out of the corner of his eye, he asks. „Something's up?“

„*OH, NOTHING REALLY? JUST THE WAY YOU AVERTED YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW REMINDED ME OF A GESTURE MY BROTHER SOMETIMES MAKES.“

„Oh, okay.“ As he begins to feel awkward under his stares, Stretch pulls on his collar. „Eh, I just recalled an argument my bro and I had today, actually. But since you've got your own problems, you probably don't want to-“

Stretch deadpans when he spots Papyrus's face beaming in sheer curiosity (what the heck, he has even Blue's trademark sparkling eyes).

...Well, why not venting about his problems too? He might as well treat it as an exercise for when he has to confront his brother with that eventually. After letting out a sigh, Stretch explains, „So my bro is a guard... well, still a trainee to be precise. However, I wish he'd be anything else than that.“

Papyrus, who has both of his cheeks cupped in his hands as he listens intently, blinks in surprise. „*WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?? IT SOUNDS LIKE A FAIRLY COOL PROFESSION!“

„Sure, it is in a way and I used to say that a lot to him,“ Stretch answers, chuckling. „But just like you are worried about your bro, I'm constantly worried about his wellbeing too.“

„*HMM, I SUPPOSE I UNDERSTAND THAT! BUT HOW DID YOUR ARGUMENT HAPPEN THEN??“

„He got angry at me 'cause I've been apparently babysitting him, said I was dishonest for not telling him that I don't like him doing his job and so on... yeah, that's it.“

„*HUH, AND WHAT DO _YOU_ THINK NOW? WERE YOU WORRYING TOO MUCH?“

„I dunno, is there something like 'too much' when it comes to your own family?“ Stretch shrugs, making Papyrus knit his brow as he is thinking.

„*WELL, MAYBE IT WOULD HELP TO REMIND YOURSELF OF THE FACT THAT HE MUST HAVE PASSED AN EXAM FIRST BEFORE HE COULD JOIN THE GUARDHOOD; THIS IS HOW IT WORKS, RIGHT?? MEANING HE HAS PROVED THAT HE IS INDEED QUALIFIED!“

„I mean... sure, I wouldn't even say he's bad at it. He's got the spirit and all that, but that alone ain't enough. Besides, something very dangerous happened to him just recently; we had to help him out of it and barely managed it.“

„*OOOOH, AND WHAT ABOUT HIM? IS HE ALRIGHT?“

„Pretty much so. It's funny, he's gotten even more motivated to do his job than before. I thought the opposite would happen.“

„*THEN IT IS JUST HIS CALLING TO BE A GUARD, SIMILAR TO ME AS AN INVENTOR!“ Papyrus declares proudly. „*NO MATTER IF AN INVENTION GOES WRONG AND CAUSES BUMPS AND BRUISES, I STILL CONTINUE! IT IS MORE THAN JUST A JOB! THE BEST THING _YOU_ CAN DO IN THIS SITUATION IS TO ACCEPT THAT AND SUPPORT HIM!“

„But... still, can't he just pick anything else? Unlike me, he's got so many options to choose from,“ Stretch questions.

„*JUST IMAGINE YOUR BROTHER WERE THE ONE COMING TO _YOU_ AND TELLING YOU THAT YOU SHOULD GIVE UP YOUR PROFESSION!“

„Huh, might be happy if he actually told me I should stop working,“ he mentions jokingly.

„*EH, WHAT ABOUT A HOBBY OR JUST ANYTHING ELSE YOU LOVE TO DO?!“

„Well, making music for example.“

„*WOWIE! NOW: IMAGINE YOUR BROTHER TELLING YOU TO GIVE UP YOUR MUSICAL PASSION!!“ Papyrus announces, causing the other to raise his brows. However, the cheerful skeleton tilts his head quizzically when Stretch stays silent. „*...THIS IS YOUR CUE TO GASP IN SHOCK AND REALIZATION AS YOU SELF-REFLECT.“

„Hm? Yeah, probably,“ Stretch utters, staring blankly at the rows of bottles in front of him.

„*UH, WHAT ELSE DO YOU LIKE TO DO?!“ Papyrus inquires eagerly.

„Relaxing.“

*WHAT ABOUT COOKING? OR ANY SPORT ACTIVITIES??“

„Um...“ Scratching his cheek sheepishly, Stretch replies, „...napping?“ Papyrus deadpans at him, causing him to shrug. „What? There isn't much motivation left after work's done.“

„*IF YOU ARE TRULY UNHAPPY WITH YOUR WORK, WHY DO YOU CONTINUE THEN?“

All jokes aside, Stretch would not say that he is 'unhappy' with his job. In fact, he should be grateful for finding a workplace that offers relatively nice conditions and a reasonable payment, compared to other factories at least. Although he started out in the poor part of the working class, he managed to invest enough money in Blue's future so he would get proper education instead of having to do the same mundane work like his older brother, surrounded by grunting machines, vitriolic steam and a mass of coughing people; he deserves more than hard graft and monotony. He deserves so much better.

Stretch considers the moment he saw his younger brother embark on his first day of school, waving at him with a bright smile as he waved back, his own moment of being at peace, the beginning of his outro so to speak.

„...There's no reason to worry about it. Everything's fine as it is now,“ Stretch states, a tired smile adorning his face.

Some minutes later, an announcer on the stage blurts into the microphone, „*It's time for another round of MTT's all-inclusive jam session~! All volunteers, please step forward~!“

„*HM? WHAT IS THAT?“ Papyrus asks as he turns around.

„It's a new evening program they established not so long ago,“ Stretch responds.

„*OH, NORMALLY I AM NOT AROUND AT THIS HOUR. WHAT EXACTLY ARE THEY DOING?“

„They set up combos of random players who wanna jam for a couple of minutes on the stage. You can even make a reservation beforehand or just go up spontaneously if there's still room left.“

„*WHAT IF YOU DO NOT HAVE YOUR INSTRUMENT WITH YOU?“

„I've heard ya can also lend one for a small charge,“ Stretch explains. For some reason however, Papyrus is suddenly beaming at him. „Eh... ya face kinda scares me-“

„*HOW ABOUT YOU GO UP THERE?! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOU PLAYING!“ he proposes.

„What?“ Stretch blurts out before letting out an insecure chuckle. „Nah, I'm afraid I've got no swing to do that right now.“

„*BUT WHY NOT? MAYBE AN INFORMAL AND FUN EVENT SUCH AS THIS ONE IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED AT THE MOMENT!“

„I don't know...,“ he mumbles, gazing over the crowd of people. Playing in front of others while not having practiced since weeks feels immensely awkward. In fact, when was the last time Stretch really bothered to think about music?

„*WHAT INSTRUMENT DO YOU PLAY?“ Papyrus inquires.

„Mainly trombone.“ The other continues to stare at him with a frozen smile as though he is waiting for something to follow up. „What's wrong?“

„*...OH, EXCUSE ME. SOMEHOW I THOUGHT IT WAS A SET-UP FOR AN INCREDIBLY HORRENDOUS PUNCHLINE, BUT APPARENTLY I WAS WRONG! PHEW!“

„Oh. Then I'm sorry I wasn't able to _blow ya away_ with my wit.“

After sharply inhaling the air, Papyrus responds, „*ALRIGHT, I AM GOING TO IGNORE THAT LIKE AN EMOTIONALLY STABLE ADULT. ANYWAY, I WILL EVEN GLADLY PAY THAT FEE FOR YOU SO YOU CAN PERFORM!“

„But-“

Without any warning, Papyrus grabs his wrist while raising his index finger ceremoniously. „*OH DO NOT WORRY, THE GENEROUS GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP OUT HIS FRIENDS!“

„Wait, you've even got ya own cheesy title-“ Stretch yelps when the inventor drags him towards the stage.

Oh, just why is it so hard to say no? Maybe it is because of the similarities that guy shares with his brother. Or maybe Stretch should just blame his steam-filled skull again.

Eventually, the tall skeleton finds himself shifting awkwardly from one feet to the other while holding onto the brass instrument he has been given. Just why does the view on the stage look so surreal compared to anywhere else? Hoo-boy, why is he even so nervous in the first place? He needs something to smoke right now really badly. Then Stretch locks eyes with Papyrus, who is standing in the crowd and giving him two thumbs up. Is this just karma in shape of a Blue doppelganger biting him back-?

Stretch flinches when the cheeky clarinet starts to play a melody. Hesitantly he responds to it with his trombone, which is quickly followed by the energetic piano. As the skeleton closes his eyes, he tries to focus on the music only.

***

_Several years ago..._

„ _Stretch, this place stinks,“ Blue whined._

„ _Yeah, I know,“ Stretch agreed, turning the page of his newspaper. „Don't worry though, it's not like that everywhere. There are even parks here we can visit later.“_

_While the younger one continued to watch the various people passing by, the older brother scanned the ads with a critical eye, leaning against the brick wall. He had already heard that he should be careful when it came to applying for a job; some places might give you less money while others give more for the same amount of working hours. Getting a non-arbitrary boss was very important as well. Although Asgore's politics had greatly improved the working conditions in factories, it was considered a hard job nonetheless and some owners might have even found loopholes to keep exploiting their employees. Stretch should ask around more just to make sure... maybe he would need to take on other part-time jobs too if he happened to have some hours left-_

_A sudden tug on his sleeve made him look down. „I want to go home...,“ Blue murmured._

_Thereupon Stretch folded the newspaper and put it into their bag of groceries, replying, „Sorry, I forgot what time it was. Bet you're hungry, hm?“_

_However, when he took the small skeleton by his hand and began to lead the way, Blue halted and pulled him towards the opposite direction. „No, I mean our real home.“_

_His determined pout caused him to sigh. „Bro, I've already told you it's better for us in the long run. There's wasn't much to do in our backwater of a town, but you've got all the possibilities here.“ Carefully, Stretch pulled on Blue's hand and when he showed no sign of resistance, he continued to march on. „I promise ya'll get used to it.“_

„ _I don't care if there wasn't much to do. And just because the others left doesn't mean we should leave as well.“_

„ _They left for a good reason though.“_

„ _For boring parks? They're not as good as our meadows,“ Blue grumbled, causing Stretch to laugh._

„ _Maybe you'll understand it once you get older-“_

_All of a sudden, intrusive noises from far away made their way into their non-existent ears._

„ _What kind of music is that?“ Blue questioned, irritated._

„ _How about we find out?“_

_So the two brothers weaved their way through the crowd, following the music that was getting louder, almost deafening at some point, until they spotted a small orchestra._

„ _So this is what they listen to around here?“ Blue asked, watching them suspiciously._

„ _Seems so,“ Stretch uttered._

_Especially the tone of the trombone was wild, erratic and slightly irritating for sure, yet the older skeleton ended up getting fascinated by the sound of passion it was emitting. It was nothing he had ever heard before._

***

Some minutes later and Stretch's initial worry is swept away by the flow of the music. All his feelings, his built up frustration and desperate longing for more swing are punctuated in each of his colorful notes. He welcomes his melomania like a friend he has not seen in years.

Just how could he have ever forgotten how passion feels like?

***

_With a spring in their step, the brothers ambled through the streets while they were still humming the tune from before._

„ _So found something you appreciate here after all?“ Stretch asked, nudging the small skeleton from the side._

„ _Maybe a little,“ Blue answered, nudging him back._

„ _Ever thought of that there might be people who moved to this place just for the music?“_

„ _No, but that sounds silly!“_

„ _It's the good kind of silly though.“_

„ _...Wait a second.“ Pouting, Blue swung his little fists at his brother. „D-Do you want to tell me that this is the actual reason why we moved?!“_

„ _I swear it's not!“ Stretch insisted and laughed._

„ _I hope so for you!!“_

_Although Blue had already stopped, the other continued his humming as he was looking ahead with a content expression. After some time, the younger brother remarked, „You're singing a completely different melody at this point.“_

„ _Am I? Huh, maybe I've got what it takes to be a musician.“_

_Blue narrowed his eyes suspiciously. „So... you really are planning to perform?“_

_Stretch snorted. „Oh no, now you've uncovered my secret plan!“ he exclaimed jokingly._

„ _Ha! I knew it!“ Blue cried out triumphantly and followed his brother who had started to run away._

„ _Fear the jazzman who will take the stage by storm!“_

***

When Stretch opens his eyes again, he is surprised by the fact that the session is already over. The audience applauds the show, making him smile bashfully. However, he makes sure to leave the stage rather quickly to return his borrowed instrument. Afterwards, he approaches the beaming Papyrus in a casual manner.

„*WOW-IE! THAT WAS AMAZING!! SO MUSIC IS YOUR GRAND PASSION AFTER ALL!!!“ he blurts out cheerfully.

„Not a bad tune at all, hm?“ Stretch remarks, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. „Uh, thanks for forcing me.“

„*ANY TIME! I SHALL BE CALLED 'PAPYRUS, THE ENFORCER' FROM THAT DAY ON!“

„Yeah, sounds cool. Anyway, I think I'm gonna head out now. It's getting late and I still wanna talk with my bro.“

„*ME TOO! I AM MORE THAN DETERMINED TO HAVE A NICE CONVERSATION AND RECONCILIATE WITH HIM! IDEALLY TONIGHT!“

„Well...“ Tipping his head, Stretch starts to slowly back off. „...then I hope everything turns out fine between you two.“

„*LIKEWISE, FELLOW SKELETON FRIEND!“ Papyrus exclaims and waves after him for a good while.

***

Eventually Stretch finds himself back in the golden halls, heading towards their usual meeting spot in Dream's office. At some point when he turns a corner, he happens to bump right into his brother. Both stare at each other first, surprised.

„Uh, back from ya patrol I presume?“ Stretch asks.

„...Yes,“ Blue answers hesitantly and even though a hint of anger can still be found in the way he furrows his brow, his tone remains calm.

„Look, uh...,“ the other utters while rubbing his neck sheepishly, „I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, like calling ya a child.“ Blue's eyes widens as he watches him intently. „Or treating ya as such. Heh, you might still be thinking that I'm embarrassing you with my behavior; sometimes I just can't help it.“

Stretch feels his soul clenching for a second when his brother looks to the side, fearing he might not accept his apology.

„...I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place,“ Blue speaks up after a while. „When I was patrolling in Waterfall, I recalled that one day when I was a child and walked away without telling you beforehand. You said I should try to imagine how it would be like if it was the other way around.“

„Blue-“

„I was just getting frustrated lately,“ he blurts out, „knowing that even criminals who kidnapped me were more honest to me than my own brother.“

„I hear ya.“ After a pause, Stretch adds, „Then let me be honest with you now: I might never warm up to the idea of you being a guard and it would put me at ease if you reconsidered your decision.“

„But I-!“

„However,“ he cuts in, „it's your life and your decision, so I have to learn to respect that. I should've already done that years ago.“

„Y-You really mean it?“ Blue asks, baffled.

„Sure,“ Stretch confirms, shrugging. „How 'bout, uh... us doing some training together later? I could try to teach you orange soul manipulation again. It'd also make me feel better knowing you've got more tricks up your sleeve in case you need 'em, so... _color_ me ya teacher I guess, heh-“

Before he knows it, his brother traps him in one fierce bear hug. „You cannot imagine how much that means to me!“ Blue says, smiling brightly.

Stretch laughs. „Wow, wouldn't it be embarrassing for ya if ya colleagues saw us?“

„But no, they should be the one craving a magnificent hug by the one and only!!“

„True, true.“

After Blue releases him, both begin to stroll through the halls side by side.

„So how did you spend your time?“ the younger one inquires.

„Oh, y'know me: chilling out, enjoying some tunes... got to hear nice ones at the bar.“

„But your lack of cigarettes did not make you drink instead or did it?!“

„As sober as a judge, I swear.“

„Good! Then I hope you get used to that because you are not getting them back so soon again!“

„Awww, c'mon. Now _you're_ the one treating me like a child,“ Stretch whines and nudges him from the side.

„Then we are even!“ Blue responds, nudging him back.

***

_Killer_

„Too slow,“ Killer states, sidestepping with ease when Sans swings the bone in his hand at him.

„*h-how come you're not even tired in the slightest?“ he breathes and lunges at him a second time.

„Practice.“ Killer on the other hand has been keeping his hands behind his back the whole time while swiftly evading his hits, calm and fleet-footed as though he was rehearsing a dance he knows for years. Additionally, he has drawn a circle on the floor with a radius of around three meters that he is not allowed to leave while his quest objective has all the freedom and space. „Come on, even when I put restraints on myself to balance things out, you can't hit me.“

„*well, i try,“ Sans retorts and misses again.

„Not hard enough.“

„*toldcha fighting wasn't my thing.“

„You call this fighting?“

Growing frustrated, Sans flings the bone at Killer, who dodges and watches the projectile knocking over a can on the workbench instead. Grumbling, the former proceeds to take off his brown jacket and tosses it away.

„You can use your blasters too if you've got some,“ Killer proposes.

Baffled, Sans stares at him. „*you're serious?“

„Totally.“

„*uh, they ain't that strong, but they'll probably cause nasty burns nonetheless.“

„I don't mind. I want to push you to your limits after all; the rest is casual job hazard.“ Killer tilts his head, waiting patiently. „So?“

After a moment of hesitation, Sans sighs and says, „*fine, don't say i didn't warn ya.“ Ah, if only Color were as cooperative as this saint.

With that, the inventor summons his three bird-headed blasters (unfortunate that killjoy Cross spoilered his attacks already). They proceed to fire golden beams at him, but only from specific angles so they do not hit any of the equipment, just the floor. Yet Killer is disappointed to find out how slow they really are; dodging them is barely an inconvenience.

After a while the blasters dissipate without any warning, causing him to glance at Sans.

„*w-wow, ya sure ya just don't wanna show off?“ he jokes while wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. „*anyway, i need a short break now.“

„You don't look so good,“ Killer states, watching Sans stagger his way to the workbench.

„*nah, i'm fine. i just need a minute,“ he assures, grabbing his flask. „*so how's it lookin' so far? ya said my 'strength' can determine the seriousness of my condition or somethin' like that?“

„So far, I cannot see it influencing your attacks in any way.“

„*which is probably a good sign, huh?“

This case gets stranger and stranger the more Killer thinks about it: Supposedly, his soul energy is enormous to the point where even Horror and Nightmare become weirded out by that and yet, he sees not even a glimpse of it in battle. It does not even look as if that guy is holding himself back on purpose. All of this is so confusing.

„This is just the beginning. You should expose yourself to a little bit more stress for me to tell you anything,“ Killer explains.

„*mhm,“ Sans answers thoughtfully while taking a sip from his flask. „*you've been living with that for long?“

„For years.“

„*yet ya seem... relatively fine.“

„Because my boss is helping me out with that.“ Crossing his arms, Killer stares up to the glass ceiling, watching the dark clouds go by. „Guess I wouldn't be here otherwise.“

„*...anyway, i'm ready again,“ Sans determines and places the flask on the table. However, he begins to sway from side to side as he takes his first step forward.

„You really don't look good,“ Killer repeats.

„*uuuh, w-welp, i might need another minute or two, hold on.“ Sans's gaze becomes hazy, his eye lights flickering. „*m-maybe... make three out of it-“

Suddenly his knees give in and he falls over as his consciousness slips away.

„...Oh, well,“ Killer comments nonchalantly.

If he had to guess, he would say it is a side effect of his strong magic refreshers finally kicking in. However, normally it does not take that long until someone gets up again after that... hopefully, because Killer has certainly not planned to die of boredom while waiting for him to awake. Sighing, he steps over the unconscious skeleton to take a seat on the workbench.

Now Killer should use the time he has been given to think about a different approach to determine the real potential of his quest objective; it just cannot be that this is all he has got. There must be more. Something truly exciting.

In the meantime, Killer has taken out a pocketknive to play around with it, folding it open and closing it while he is thinking. Eventually, his eyes fall upon the jacket that is still lying on the ground. An idea enters his mind and so he jumps off the table to approach it. In its pocket, Killer fishes out Sans's mettaphon.

...Oho, lucky him: It is not locked with a password. Considering his sleep deprivation, Sans might have disabled this function so he does not have to bother with it every single time he wants to use his phone. Struck by curiosity, Killer decides to look through his contacts. There has been one missed call by someone named 'bestest bro' 15 minutes ago, as well as a couple of new messages:

_ Conversation with bestest bro _

_< BROTHER, IM READY TO TALK WHENEVER YOU ARE!!!_

_< I COULD BUY MILK ON MY WAY HOME IF YOU NEED SOME!!! BUT ONLY WITH LOW AMOUNT OF FAT AND A HIGH AMOUNT OF COOLNESS!!!_

_< DOES THE FLUFFY BUNNY SPECIAL EDITION STILL EXIST???_

Killer glances at Sans's motionless figure and then back at the screen. At last, he dials a certain number.

***

Killer hears a muffled groan. Ever so slowly, Sans lifts himself up with his arms until he finally grasps the situation and jolts up into a sitting position.

„*w-wait, did i just...?“

„Pass out? Yes.“

Sans turns his head and meets Killer's gaze, who is sitting on the workbench again with his legs folded. „*how long?“

„Oh, not so long. Don't you worry. However, I've been wondering...“ Killer holds up the flask. „...is this a magic refresher you've been drinking? This would explain why you lost your consciousness all of a sudden. This stuff isn't healthy, you know that?“

„*...'course i know that. i'm not stupid,“ Sans mumbles, dropping his gaze. „*i'm just drinking it to solve my sleeping problems, that's all.“

„It doesn't solve anything. In fact, it makes it even worse,“ Killer states plainly.

„*heh, already heard that one before,“ he replies, a bitter smile plastered on his face.

„Does your brother know about that?“

„*he does.“

„What about your condition?“

Sans hesitates. „*...that too of course.“

„Also about its ultimate consequences?“

„*he doesn't need to know every single detail, does he?“ he answers while pulling his knees towards his chest and rubbing his forehead.

After a silent pause, Killer inquires, „May I ask why you don't tell him that? Is it because you have a complicated relationship?“

„*no, that's not it. i just see no sense in doing that as long as i've got no solution myself.“

„Because you don't want him to worry about you?“ he asks, earning a hesitant nod from the other. „However, you're essentially ruining your own body by overdosing yourself with magic. Your brother notices that and yet, you continue and thus worry him even more. You contradict yourself.“

„*...nothing seems to work out for me lately,“ Sans murmurs, chuckling slightly.

„So you don't want him to worry because you care about him deeply, right?“

„*'course i do. he's my bro.“

Killer smirks. „This is all I wanted to hear.“

All of a sudden loud footsteps resound from outside, coming closer as they approach the workshop. Sans's expression turns concerned once he notices them too. „*wait, is he already-“

The door is flung open. „*I'M HERE!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!“

As both brothers are staring at each other with big eyes, Killer is the one breaking the silence by mentioning, „Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that, but after you lost your consciousness, I decided to call your brother.“

„*y-you did _what?_ how?“ Sans questions, sweating.

Shrugging, Killer explains innocently, „Didn't know what to do first after you suddenly passed out. I saw your phone lying on the ground then, it probably slipped out of your pocket.“

„*did it...?“

„Seems so,“ he answers and hands him over the mettaphon that has been lying next to him on the table ever since. „Luckily, your brother happened to leave a message for you at that time which I got to hear.“

„*but i was sure i muted it...,“ Sans murmurs, staring at the screen skeptically while slowly standing up.

„*SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?“ Papyrus inquires, eyeing his brother carefully.

„*yeah, i'm fine again... somewhat. just felt so tired all of a sudden.“

„*HMM, IN THAT CASE YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LAY DOWN AND REST.“

„Actually, I'd recommend quite the opposite,“ Killer remarks.

„*SO THIS A NEW FRIEND OF YOURS?? THANK YOU FOR CONTACTING ME!“

„No problem.“

„*AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DOING THE OPPOSITE??“

„So your brother has the problem that he's consumed a lot of magic stimulants that he has to dissipate first. Otherwise, he'll be too restless to sleep properly because of all this unused energy inside him. Makes sense, hm?“ Killer explains, carefreely swaying his legs back and forth all the while.

„*HMMMMM... I SUPPOSE SO...,“ Papyrus hums as he caresses his chin while knitting his brow. „*AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF? SPORTS?“

„Something similar.“ Killer glances at Sans, whose skeptical expression has remained. „Your brother and me were doing some fun sparring matches, so we could just continue with that.“ Then he glances up to the taller skeleton. „...Maybe you want to join us?“

„*OH, MAY I?!“ Papyrus blurts out, visibly excited. „*NORMALLY I DO NOT GET TO HEAR MUCH FROM SANS'S FRIENDS ASIDE FROM OUR FAVORITE HUMAN, SO OF COURSE I WOULD BE INTERESTED!“

„*b-but...,“ Sans utters, a sense of betrayal hidden in his widened eyes as he stares at Killer.

„I suppose it's also good to have your brother around in case you don't feel so good again,“ he mentions.

„*WHY, YES! I WOULD LIKE TO ASSIST HIM!“ Papyrus determines.

„And you? Would you mind it?“ Killer asks, turning to Sans. „After all, it's like a fun game we're playing, nothing serious at all. Would be mean if we just excluded your brother without a good reason.“

„*i...,“ he utters, staring up and meeting Papyrus's eager gaze.

„He probably worries about you.“

„*OF COURSE I DO!“

Since Sans remains silent, Killer jumps off the workbench and announces, „Then it's decided I guess. Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to our fun gaming show. Allow me to be your personal game master tonight.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, lemme show ya the other fanarts first (got no links, so I present them like that), done by Cnmnsmoress:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Ink smiles like a teasing jackass while Nootmare is as smug as ever, as it should be. Huehuehuehuehue. Thanks, ya fluffy pancake, for drawing everyone's favorite cephalopods~
> 
> Sooo exposition about this chapter:  
> \- It might seem pretty random that I changed the POV like that, but as ya can see by the end, it had a purpose. Also I might use the set-up of Stretch knowing Papyrus now for later (tho I question myself if them meeting each other this way is too big of a coincidence, eh).  
> \- I'll be honest with ya: Stretch is probably my least favorite character, but still I wanted to give him a unique conflict and development and all that. His and Blue's origins are inspired by a documentary of the industrial revolution and the working class (for me, as a steampunk lover, my favorite era). And this whole jazz thing going on with him wouldn't have turned out as it is now if it weren't for me getting to learn more about this genre and really starting to appreciate it, especially dark jazz.  
> So while I don't like the prosa in this chapter most of the time, I'm quite satisfied with how his conflict and the resolution have turned out overall. This whole arc deals with a lotta side characters actually, huh. Next time, the focus is gonna shift to Killer's POV again.  
> \- By the way, Stretch's conflict is also inspired by my former roommate I had when I was in hospital back then in October/November. You know, when you grow up in an environment where you need to be independent to care for yourself and others, you will later become more dependent as an adult because subconsciously, you long to relive that kind of childhood you have never gotten. My roommate had that sort of problem and she has never really learned to listen to her own needs and wishes. When you ask her what her favorite activities and hobbies are, she struggles to come up with satisfying answers. I found it interesting in a way, which is why I tried to implement it in Stretch's character as well.  
> \- Aight, my personal favorite jokes are Ink telling Error that his DoubySwappyFelly's characters are his family and the lame one where Stretch calls Sans a weirdo for bringing milk with him while he always has his honey, lel. My derpy humor again.
> 
> So next update may or may not be two chapters. It depends on how long the next one will turn out to be. Good day to all of ya~


	43. 3.9: "Symphony of Killer, Part 2 (This World Is a Game)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *killing time together with some sparring matches. what a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end notes.
> 
> By the way, I've changed the way indendations work and removed the gaps between the paragraphs (satisfying to look at, huehue). I hope it's still comfortable enough to read or maybe even better.  
> Also, I skimmed through the entirety of the first arc and went back to correct some stuff (mostly grammar or writing style errors), so it improved in that department as well. I thought it would be a very tiring task, but it turned out to be... addictive, in a way?? It actually motivated me even more to continue writing this story, surprisingly enough.
> 
> Anyway, have fun~

** What Nightmares Are Made of **

***

_Several years ago..._

_Killer_

_The spotlights were blinding._

_Killer's shoulders rose and sank with each of his breaths, adrenaline still rushing through his bones. His hands felt warm and sticky as he was clinging to the hilt of his knife. Although he wished to toss the blade away, he knew he could not; it would render him defenseless otherwise, an inevitable 'game over'. Even when warmth turned into unbearable heat, he could not bring himself to let go of it. Furthermore, it was the only kind of 'warmth' he ever got to experience in this place._

_The audience's cheers were deafening. Killer felt the urge to vomit._

_What caught the eye in this brilliant field was the gray pile of dust in the center, evidence of his victory, his guilt, his sin. Yet there was no time to wallow in these feelings any longer because the traces were already being disposed of._

_This was just round one._

***

„Here.“ After pulling on his violet tie, Killers hands it over to the taller skeleton. „Use this as a blindfold.“

„*ALRIGHT, AND WHAT TRAINING ACTIVITY DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?“ Papyrus asks, eyeing the piece of accessory curiously.

„*yes, what exactly will ya do?“ Sans questions, his brow raised as he watches his brother covering his eyes.

„This is just so he doesn't get distracted by his environment. All he has to do for our first exercise is to stand still,“ Killer explains while pushing the blind skeleton towards the center of the room. „Here should be a good spot.“ Then he turns on his heel, facing Sans. „Now watch closely.“

After raising his index finger, a small glowing circle appears to Papyrus's right. Mere seconds later a red bone shoots up from the ground towards the younger brother, startling Sans. However, it halts a few inches before it can hit him.

„Try to block these attacks if you can,“ Killer proposes.

When he retracts the bone back to the ground, Sans huffs. „*and how am i supposed to do that?“

„Not my job to figure it out.“ Another circle appears on the opposite side. „You've got plenty of time between my attacks, so...“ A bone sprouts. „...better get creative.“

Papyrus yelps when the blunt end of the bone hits his side. „*A-A PROPER WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN APPRECIATIVE!!“

„Goes against the rules, I'm afraid,“ Killer answers, shrugging.

„*uh, doesn't fit quite right with me that we're using him as a living target,“ Sans mumbles.

Slowly approaching him, the other assures, „Oh, don't you worry. Sure, it may not be pleasant, but it doesn't hurt so much either. Right?“

„*WELL, YES. NOTHING I CANNOT HANDLE!“ Papyrus confirms firmly.

„See? Besides...“ Killer leans closer to Sans's ear and whispers, „...you're visibly getting more stressed out with your brother being involved than otherwise. That's all I need for determining a verdict of you.“

Indecisive, he continues to stare at his brother. Eventually Killer steps back. „The rules are simple: While flinching due to impact is fine, your brother isn't allowed to move from his spot overall. You're allowed to use any method you can think of to protect him from my attacks. I, on the other hand, am restricted to my bones.“

Sans snaps back to reality once he sees the next glowing circle appear. Swiftly, he summons a blaster that flies towards it. When the red bone shoots up, it enters the mouth of the bird skull and pushes it back. Even though the blaster bumps into Papyrus, he merely furrows at that irritating action.

„Oho, using them as a shield? Not bad at all,“ Killer comments contently. „A good way to train your blaster coordination, don't you think so?“

„*i'd rather concentrate on my other problems first,“ Sans mumbles, all the while focusing on blocking the next attacks.

„C'mon, you only benefit from that. A little training session won't hurt you-“ Papyrus yelps as another bone hits him, causing his brother to flinch. „...Well, not _you_ at least.“

Curiously, Killer watches the blaster swirling around and blocking his attacks. Its movements are slow and clumsy; that quest objective of his truly is an amateur. After a while, Killer adds more bones and quickens the pace, forcing Sans to summon his other two blasters. In the meantime the inventor has been furrowing his brow, trying to keep his concentration. Wordlessly, Killer glances at him.

…

…

It is still not enough.

Summoning a red bone in his hand, Killer approaches him nonchalantly. Sans only notices him when he is already taking a swing at him with the blunt object.

He sidesteps at the last moment. „*h-hey!“ he exclaims.

„We're about to adjust the difficulty. Nothing out of ordinary,“ Killer comments and attempts to strike again to which Sans clumsily parries him with his own bone. Worried, the latter glances at his clueless brother and then quickly back to his opponent who lunges at him.

„*UM, SO IS YOUR TRAINING GOING ALRIGHT??“ Papyrus questions.

„Of course it does.“ All the while Killer swings his weapon at Sans, who is backing off. „But I'm afraid your brother only barely keeps up with me although I'm not even trying.“

A loud clang resounds as bone hits bone. Trapped in a bind, both skeletons struggle for control. While Sans's arms begin to tremble from the pressure being applied, Killer does not even bat an eye.

„If I had any other intention, you would have already failed in protecting your brother,“ he states, expression stoic.

Growing frustrated, Sans grits his teeth before vanishing into thin air without any warning. Killer freezes.

…

He lets a bone shoot up from the ground as soon as he notices movement out of the corner of his left eye. Sans grunts in pain when the bone hits his ribs and pushes him back.

„*y-ya reaction time is ridiculous,“ he remarks, rubbing the hurting spot.

Again, if it were not for Cross sucking the _fun_ out of _everything_ by _spoilering_ him, then Killer might have been positively surprised for once. But as it stands now...

Shortly after the attacks on Papyrus cease, causing Sans to let out a relieved sigh.

„A neat trick, but it looks like it costs you a lot of energy,“ Killer states, folding his arms.

„*welp, it was in the heat of the moment-“

„It was careless,“ he cuts in. „Managing your resources is important. How are you planning to continue to fight if you just throw away your limited magic like that? Imagine what could have happened.“

The blasters that have stopped the last bones and remained in a still position ever since begin to flicker before dissipating.

„It might have gotten quite _nasty._ “

For a brief moment, Sans notices the sharp tips of the bones. However they vanish quickly, leaving him perplexed.

„Care to resume our game?“

***

_Several years ago..._

_Although Killer still remembered a time in which he had lived a normal, peaceful life, it was too far away to grasp it, like a dazzling daydream. How long had it been? Months? Years? He had lost track of time long ago. His soul, forcefully taken out of his body and shaped into a target symbol, already felt as if it had always been there. And it would remain permanently._

_Whenever his 'game masters' distributed their drugs to repress his magic, Killer's memories entangled themselves, his sense of reality crumbling away a bit more like his foes who turned into dust. Yet he tried to hold onto these fleeting things._

_One day one of his fellow 'players' attempted to escape, but it was a losing battle to begin with. In the end, they received a punishment for breaking the rules. Killer saw the consequences with his own eyes when said person was sent to him as his next opponent not so long after that. Since their arms were crippled to such an extent that they were unable to hold their weapon anymore, it was an easy win for Killer ( ~~what a disgusting person he had become for feeling so relieved about it~~ ). This hopeless battle was meant as a statement by his masters: Continue to play, follow the rules._

_He knew dreaming of escaping was pointless._

_He knew holding onto his hopes was pointless._

_But Killer did not want to die._

_He liked to tell himself that not everything was bad. Life was simple here, there were order and structure. As long as he obeyed and played along, they would always provide him with food and shelter. He liked it when things were simple. He really did... using simple terms such as players, NPCs, EXP..._

_Because Killer refused to lose, he continued to play._

***

„*d-did ya just...,“ Sans utters, staring at the spots where the bones previously spawned with a bewildered expression.

Killer tilts his head. „What is it, 'bestie'? Imagining things?“

„*ERRR, DO NOT GET ME WRONG; STANDING HERE AND DOING NOTHING IS A CHALLENGING TASK FOR SURE,“ Papyrus speaks up after removing his blindfold, „*BUT I WOULD LIKE TO PLAY A MORE ACTIVE ROLE.“

„Oh, of course. Should have thought you might get bored of it.“ Putting his hands in his pockets, Killer approaches the drawn circle in the center. „In fact it gets tiring for me too, not receiving a single scratch so far. How about this: You two team up and try to land a hit on me. You may even use your blasters if you want to while I'm not allowed to use magic at all or even leave this circle here.“

„*BUT WOULD IT NOT BE TOO EASY FOR US??“

„Why no, I believe it's the perfect difficulty setting for you.“

„*eh, y'know, i start to think this whole 'sparring match' wasn't a good idea after all,“ Sans mumbles.

„*BUT THIS IS WHAT YOUR FRIEND RECOMMENDED YOU FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR HEALTH! BESIDES, I BELIEVE WE HAVE NEVER FOUGHT TOGETHER AS A TEAM BEFORE, HAVE WE?!“ As Papyrus's scarf waves in the non-existent wind, he proposes, „*NOW WE ALSO DO NOT WANT TO OVERSTRAIN YOU EITHER, SO HOW ABOUT YOU HOLD YOURSELF BACK A BIT WHILE YOU ALLOW THE GREATEST OF ALL TINKERERS TO TAKE CHARGE?!“

„See? Now that's the spirit,“ Killer comments.

„*BE PREPARED FOR THE DOUBLE AMOUNT OF ONSLAUGHT!!“ Papyrus announces and as he points at his opponent, a floating bone is summoned next to his arm. One moment later it shoots right at him similar to a bullet being fired, but Killer sidesteps.

„Oho, not bad at all. Maybe you've got what it takes to get rid of my boredom.“

In the meantime Papyrus has also summoned his blaster, covered in a metallic layer as his brother's but its skull having an oblong shape.

„You see, after weeks of effectively doing nothing, this job is exactly what I needed,“ Killer explains, dodging the golden beam of light.

„Nothing is the same when I don't get my weekly dose of excitement...“

Sans dashes at him from the side, a bone ready in his hand.

„...just having empty thoughts most of the time...“

He swings at Killer, who merely backs off. Then the latter grabs his arm, taking him off guard.

„...and empty feelings as well.“

Killer throws Sans over his shoulder, making him gasp as he hits the floor.

„Just what would life be without a pinch of challenge?“

He sidesteps a second shooting bone while Papyrus's blaster hovering behind him prepares another attack. Killer glances back in a relaxed manner.

„A boring, empty mess of white noises.“

***

_He hoped he would get used to it eventually. He hoped his feelings would just go numb over time. But they did not, they became only stronger after each kill. The blood on his hands would never dry, and he hated it._

_As the roaring applause penetrated Killer's ears, his knees gave in. Through his blurred vision, he saw the piles of dust in front of him._

_He could not carry on. He could not do this any longer. He tried to fit in the role that had been forced upon him, but... it was unfair. It was insane. It was gruesome. Why did he have to do that? What was the point of all of this? Why he, all of people?_

_Killer's entire figure trembled._

***

„...Stop. That's enough,“ Killer announces eventually.

Without further ado, Sans takes a seat on the cold floor to catch his breath while Papyrus wipes away the beads of sweat on his brow. „*WOWIE! WHAT A CHALLENGING OPPONENT YOU ARE!“ he remarks between his breaths, genuinely impressed. „*FORTUNATELY FOR ME, I RATHER STICK TO INVENTING!“

„...You haven't hit me even once,“ Killer states. For the first time, the edges of his ever-lasting grin have turned downwards.

„*YES, A SHAME,“ Papyrus answers cluelessly.

In the meantime, Sans lifts himself up with a grunt. „*anyways, i think i've had enough for today-“

„Not a single time. Are you kidding me?“ Killer interrupts.

„*eh, well sorry for disappointing ya? it's a 'game' anyway, right?“

„Yes it is, and a game is supposed to be _fun._ “

„*EXCUSE ME, SIR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT??“ Furrowing his brow in confusion, Papyrus leans closer to his brother. „*IS THIS THE PART WHERE I AM SUPPOSED TO OFFER HIM MILK SO HE CALMS DOWN??“

„None of you can possible understand how it must feel like, can't you? Being unmoved by just everything happening around you. Man, there might as well crash a car through the roof and I'd still be bored out of my mind,“ Killer explains, earning irritated gazes as his hand grabs his shirt where his soul lies. „Not even your dumb expressions are worth a chuckle. Why won't you go ahead and end it all? What's so hard about that? All you gotta do is aim and that's it. Slash and game over.“

„*w-what's gotten into ya all of a sudden-?“

„And yet!“ he speaks up, spreading his arms. „Even though the thought of it excites me more than anything, I already know that this feeling will pass like nothing ever happened. In the end, everything will just revert to the state of being unimportant and boring: boring work, boring fights, boring people, boring way home, boring sky, boring life, boring, boring, _boring!_ “

***

_He did not want to kill! He had never wanted it! Oh stars, all he wished for was to live, but why did he have to kill for it?!_

***

„How come you just keep standing there and goggling like some mindless NPCs while I'm _literally_ wasting away here?!“

His last words resound throughout the workshop, Sans and Papyrus exchanging worried looks all the while. As deafening silence settles in, Killer stares down at his surprisingly calm hands, the moon and the stars from above bestowing light upon them.

There must be a solution to his dilemma. Even if it might be temporary, he would do _anything_ as long as it leads to him feeling a spark of life in his empty soul once more. Just one more time.

…

„...Of course,“ Killer mutters. „Suspense is built on stakes. How can I even expect from you to give your all when nothing important is at stake for you?“

„*like what? money?“ Sans asks and snorts, a humorless laugh.

„Why no.“ In a relaxed manner, he puts his hands back in his pockets. „I'm talking about your lives.“

„*...okay buddy, that's not even close to being funny.“

„*OH, SO THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE??“ Papyrus questions.

„And the punch line is right here,“ Killer answers and snaps his fingers.

Shortly after his blaster spawns right behind him, a shocking sight to behold: reaching almost three meters in height and its sockets devoid of light as black liquid is spilling out of them, dripping on the floor below. Both brothers cannot help but stare at it in bewilderment and with jaws hanging wide open.

„Neat little toy, huh? I managed to bring down whole buildings with this thing. Imagine what would happen if a beam fired right here in your workshop where you keep all of your easily flammable stuff... Hoo-boy. That's gonna go beyond a simple one-hit KO.“

„*h-hey, ya better desummon that thing. we're not gonna play around with that caliber-“ Sans startles when he notices small particles of light gather around inside the huge mouth of the blaster. „*what are ya doing?!“

„With that, ladies and gentlemen, our gaming show is reaching its end tonight,“ Killer announces nonchalantly. „The rules are simple: You've got ten minutes to stop me before I unleash my blaster. No use of teleport. No attempts to escape. Break any of these conditions and it fires instantly, got it? I won't summon anything more than a single bone to protect myself, but I won't attack just like that either. Oh, let me be a fair lad though and give you a little hint...“

He points at the red target circle hovering in front of his chest. „Hit the bullseye and it's an instant win for you. Should be easy enough with the pressure of the stakes involved, right?“

„*a-alright, so ya've got ya moment of fun, but we won't fall for this bluff,“ Sans replies, putting his hands on his hips as he chuckles slightly.

Killer tilts his head, not saying a word.

„*we're... we're just going to wait it out, right, paps?“

„*ERR, TO BE QUITE FRANK, I AM STILL CONFUSED BY THIS TURN OF EVENTS MYSELF,“ Papyrus admits sheepishly, scratching the top of his skull. „*NOT EVEN YOU HAVE EVER PRANKED ME... IN SUCH A BOLD MANNER.“

„*anyhow, there's _no way_ he's gonna blow himself up too.“

„Let me get this straight right away, 'bestie',“ Killer speaks up. „You pick up a strange guy at a bar who, miraculously, presents you with all the solutions for your problems. A strange guy whose actual motives you don't know of, a strange guy who doesn't even bat an eye while telling you all of this.“ In the meantime, Sans's face has dropped. „You get what I'm saying here? You don't know me at all, so what makes you so certain that I won't just do what you don't except me to do?“

„*eh, well... common sense?“ he responds, shrugging weakly.

„...Sure, just go ahead and take your chance if you want to. It'll be _your_ responsibility alone though.“ Nonetheless, of course Killer secretly hopes that they will decide to act, to do everything in their power to strike him down and win the game.

One may refer Dust as crazy for his undying obsession with EXP and LV, but why should anyone blame him for that supposedly irrational way of thinking? After all, these are the best things this world has to offer: the thrill of barely getting away from a deadly hit, enemies pushing you beyond your limits, the feeling of pride and satisfaction after overcoming a particularly hard challenge...

People, no matter monster or human, are bound to the principle of 'permadeath', a single blow being enough to take them out and lose everything... and Killer would not want it to be any other way!

„One minute has already passed. Come on now, guys.“

Players, NPCs, EXP, victory or game over...!

„Don't disappoint me.“

„*i-i still believe that's just a bluff,“ Sans utters, then slighlty leans to the side to sneak a peek at the entrance door that is blocked by the giant blaster. „*no, we refuse to play along-“

„So you decide to give up after all? Does that mean I should fire right away?“ Killer cuts in, raising his hand but not snapping just yet.

Sweating profusely, Sans does not know what to respond. Doubt seems to seep in his core, as he does not dare to move from his spot.

„*SANS?“ Papyrus calls out, watching the gaze of his brother drop.

„*...this is all my fault,“ he murmurs. There, small drops of the black liquid begin to prick his eyes! Soon Killer will see a fraction of his true potential!

All of a sudden, Papyrus grabs Sans by his shoulders to turn him around so they look at each other. Then the taller skeleton lifts him up with ease, screeching, „*PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!“

„*p-p-p-p-paps?!“ Sans stutters, producing gibberish noises as his brother is shaking him.

„*NO MATTER IF THAT ODD FRIEND OF YOURS IS BEING SERIOUS ABOUT BLOWING HIMSELF UP OR NOT!“ Papyrus stops for a second to glance at Killer, narrowing his eyes. „*WHICH I DO NOT SUPPORT MIND YOU.“

„Understandable,“ said skeleton comments.

Then Papyrus proceeds to shake Sans. „*HOWEVER! WE ARE GOING TO STOP HIM EITHER WAY, JOKE OR NOT! FOR THAT, I NEED YOU TO GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF FIRST!!“ At last he lets go of him and while Sans is swaying back and forth in his dizziness, Papyrus stares at him strictly. „*YOU HAVE ME AT YOUR SIDE, AFTER ALL. YOUR CHANCES TO LOSE ARE BASICALLY NON-EXISTENT AT THIS RATE!“

„*paps...,“ he utters, seemingly speechless. Next he glances at Killer, eyeing the pulsating target circle in front of his chest. As he wipes away the remnants of the dark liquid around his eyes with his sleeve, he says, „*so... just gotta hit him once, huh?“

After taking a step forward, Sans knits his brow, concentrating to summon his own blasters that briefly flicker into existence. „*WAIT A MINUTE!“ Papyrus cries out. „*THERE IS NO SENSE IN TRYING TO DO THE SAME OLD TRICKS FROM BEFORE! YOU JUST END UP WEARING YOURSELF OUT FOR NOTHING! YOU CANNOT RISK TO PASS OUT _NOW_ OF ALL TIMES!!“

„*what do ya suggest then? lunging at him together?“

„*THIS DID NOT WORK OUT QUITE WELL EITHER IF YOU REMEMBER. NO, WE NEED A BRAND NEW PLAN, SOMETHING THAT WILL TAKE HIM COMPLETELY OFF GUARD!!“ Tapping his finger on his chin, Papyrus begins to think. „*YOU SEE... AT LEAST YOU CAN TELEPORT OUT OF THIS IF EVERYTHING ELSE FAILS-“

„*no way, you know that i can't take ya with me,“ Sans protests.

„*ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL COME UP WITH SOMETHING!“ Papyrus declares before kneeling down as they start whispering among each other.

Curious, Killer tilts his head. „Letting me hang on the edge of my seat? So mean,“ he remarks and leans back against the side of his blaster, arms crossed. Anyway, he cannot wait to see what kind of 'grand plan' it will turn out to be; his knife hand is already twitching in excitement.

Glancing at the glowing orb of energy that is slowly being formed inside the skull's mouth, Killer announces, „Three minutes have already passed if I may remind you.“

Finally the brothers give each other one last confident nod before Papyrus jumps up and takes a step forward, puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest in a proud manner. „*NOW YOU WILL COME TO LEARN OF THE COMBINED POWERS OF MILK-ENCANCED INVENTOR MAGIC _AND_ THE DREADED 'PAPYRUS ASSISTANCE SERVICE™'!!!“

„*couldn't have put it in a better way,“ Sans responds, chuckling as they fistbump each other.

Shortly after, Papyrus's white soul pops up right in front of his chest and turns golden. Killer pushed himself off the blaster, interested at that sight. Why would he use soul manipulation on his brother? What kind of trick do they have up their sleeves?

Another bone comes into existence next to the tall skeleton. It shoots at Killer, who dodges. „Keeping your distance this time? Sure, whatever you see fit,“ he answers, letting his own red bone appear in his hand. „The best part of all of this is...“

Killer sidesteps the next projectile before blocking another with his bone.

„...that none of us gets to spend enough time to properly regret our past decisions anyway.“

When Sans grits his teeth, Papyrus puts a hand on his shoulder. „*DO NOT WORRY,“ he reassures, „*WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! THE CHANCES OF LOSING ARE NON-EXISTENT!“

„A healthy amount of confidence. I like that,“ Killer comments, dodging another bone.

Now, there is a certain interval between each attacks, a cooldown of a few seconds that prevent Papyrus from shooting several bones at him at once. His brother on the other hand who seems to be tired out anyway does not seem to possess that ability at all. Do they really want to keep up with that boring attack pattern? As long as Killer remains in that rhythm, it is impossible for him to lose.

See? Now the next bone misses its mark entirely, heading towards the top right corner instead. Killer does not even need to-

...What is that golden light out of the corner of his eye?

Quickly, he draws back his hand with which he is holding his bone in order to protect his soul. One of Papyrus's projectiles shoots at the target circle, but gets blocked by Killer in the last moment.

„*OOOOOH, SO CLOSE!“ the tall skeleton exclaims.

...What was that just now? Where did that one come from all of a sudden? Its shooting angle implies that it came from the right side, but both his opponents are standing in the _middle,_ right across from Killer _._

Wordlessly, he glances down at the projectile on the floor and then at the two other skeletons. One of Sans's eyelights has become a golden gear-

„*HOWEVER, WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN SO EASILY!!“ Papyrus announces proudly.

„*that guy won't either, it seems,“ he mumbles, eyeing him suspiciously.

As Killer thinks for a moment, his smirk rises slightly. Then in a casual manner, he throws his own bone away that lands in front of their feet. „You know what? I don't need this one anymore,“ he states, putting his hands in his pockets. „Bring it on, boys. Six more minutes to go.“

A passionate flame seems to ignite in their eyes as the brothers take their stances. Oh, this is all Killer has been asking for and even more. Furrowing his brow in concentration, Papyrus begins to speed up the frequency of his attacks, forcing the other to dodge faster in return, still a doable task thanks to his DT.

Then all of a sudden, again: Killer notices a golden light very briefly, he backs off, a bone shoots at him straight from the left, almost brushing his vulnerable soul. What is that? What are they doing?

It takes a few more attempts until he finally catches a glimpse of one of these projectiles: First, the bone gets enveloped by a golden light, second, a small rotating gear appears at one of its ends, third, it vanishes again while the bone itself... changes its course abruptly.

When Papyrus's next projectile shoots at Killer's left, which would normally miss spectacularly, he decides to duck. As he thought, the bone has changed its direction in mid-air and aimed at him instead. It would have hit his chest.

Killer's smirk widens. He has figured it: That soul manipulation enables him to reflect projectiles in any direction once.

Nonetheless, Papyrus and Sans do not falter and continue their attacks. Aaah, he would have liked to play around with them for longer if he could.

Killer sidesteps before quickly ducking again.

However, he cannot just back off from his own set rules. That is not the type of guy he is. A pity, but that is life.

He moves back.

So instead he must hope...

Another sidestep.

...that they will make the best experience out of it.

In the meantime the orb of energy has created a maelstrom, slowly sucking in the air around it as it is growing and growing. Sans and Papyrus on the other hand are puffing and panting in exhaustion. Impatient yet quiet, Killer waits all the while. He would have thought the brothers might resort to negotiation, perhaps even begging. However, they continue after a short break. They continue to give their all to survive this game.

„While I admire your spirit, there are only so many times the same trick can work,“ Killer remarks, snickering as he proceeds to dodge the flying bones. „Perhaps it's time to give up on that and move on?“

Stuck in this attack rhythm, Killer does not realize that he is slowly being directed to the right side of the room where the rows of shelves are located. One of the bones that fly past him do not aim at him anymore, but at a can standing on a shelf, thus knocking it over. Killer flinches when it hits the floor with a loud clang and spills out... oil? There is no more time to goggle at the dark puddle forming underneath his feet however, as he must prepare himself to dodge another-

Suddenly he slips on the liquid and is about to fall backwards. The last thing he registers is the golden bone above him, a gear spinning on its end.

Well, game over then.

Killer lets out a pained yelp when it hits the target circle on his chest. He goes down, not standing up again.

„*d-did we made it?“ Sans utters between his breaths. Meanwhile, the collected energy of the laser fades away before the blaster as a whole dissipates.

„*I-INDEED! IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE IT!!“ Papyrus exclaims. Then both turn to each other simultaneously, beaming at one another. The tall skeleton is the first one to tackle the smaller one into a hug before lifting him up and bouncing in excitement. „*SEE?! SEE?! WE HAVE ACTUALLY OVERCOME THIS DEADLY CHALLENGE!!!“

„*heh, 'actually'? but ya sounded so confident before,“ Sans notes, laughing.

„*OH, THANK GOODNESS I DID!! I WAS ALREADY CONSIDERING TO USE MY TEARS IN ORDER TO MAKE HIM SLIP!! ANYHOW, UH, I WOULD KINDLY ASK YOU TO DO ACTIVITIES WITH YOUR FRIEND THAT DO NOT GIVE ME A NEAR HEART ATTACK FROM NOW ON!“

„*yeah, it burned me out too quite a bit...“

Once their gazes fall upon the skeleton on the floor who has still not moved, the bouncing stops. „*ERRR, I DID NOT HIT HIM TOO HARD, DID I?“ Papyrus questions.

„*eh, not sure...“

***

When Killer's eyes flutter open, he finds himself lying on a brown couch in the living room. Next to him are the other two skeletons staring down at him, surprised as he finally awakens.

„...How long have I been knocked out?“ he inquires.

„*BARELY TWO MINUTES, I BELIEVE,“ Papyrus answers. „*I WAS SHOCKED TO SAY THE LEAST! I DID NOT KNOW THAT MY ATTACKS HOLD SO MUCH POWER IN THEM!!“

Wow, these amateurs really managed to hit Killer's weak point? When was even the last time it happened? Rubbing the pounding spot on his chest, he slowly sits up.

„*SO, UH... HOW TO PUT IT??“

„*regarding the stunt ya just pulled there in the workshop...,“ Sans utters, concern written on his face.

Killer stares at them silently at first before letting out a quiet snort. „What? Did you actually believe I was serious there?“ Chuckling, he leans back with his hands resting behind his skull. „Calm down, guys. Of course I wasn't.“

„*SEE? I KNEW IT!“ Papyrus sighs in relief as he nudges his brother whose skeptical expression remains.

Oh, Nightmare would have been _so_ mad if he had blown himself _and_ his quest objective up. He might have even killed him for that (jokes on him, Killer would have been dead anyway).

„*even for a joke, it went too far,“ Sans mumbles.

„It's called 'shock therapy',“ Killer replies before whispering to him, „That's what I'm here for, after all.“ Winking at him, he swiftly gets up again. „Anyway, was fun hanging out with you two. It's late though and I must return home.“

„*eh, wait a second,“ Sans calls out. Glancing at his curious brother, he asks, „*gonna lead him to the door, could ya wait a minute?“

„*SURE?“ Papyrus agrees, watching the other two leave the living room.

As Sans is leaning against the wall across from the entrance door, he continues to eye him carefully. „*so what ya did there-“

„Was fun, I know.“

„*the exact opposite,“ he objects, massaging the bridge of his nose. „*i don't need that kinda stress at all right now. it's just counterproductive.“

Killer shrugs. „Told you that's the best way to determine your potential. Speaking of which...“

„*...yes?“ Sans looks up at him, gaze full of expectation.

After a little pause, he explains, „So my first impression is that your powers... are on a low level, 'hatred' made barely an appearance.“

„*which is a good sign, i assume?“

It is disappointing for Killer, that is for sure. Yet it does not make any sense... This cannot be all there is to this guy. If he could, he would test him even more... but it would probably go against his will at this point. „...I guess so. You'd still need to let yourself be checked regularly, maybe another sparring match would also benefit you.“

Furrowing his brow, Sans questions, „*oh yeah, what about the prize?“

„You know what? I won't even charge you this time. I admit my method was kind of radical, so see this as a compensation,“ Killer explains, snorting as he takes out a card from his breast pocket and holds it out to the other. „Don't hesitate to call me at any time, especially when you've got the suspicion that an 'emotional breakdown' might happen soon. You know how dangerous they are for people like us. My boss might be able to help you out when the time comes.“

While Sans is inspecting the card wordlessly, Killer adds, „Let me you tell this beforehand, just to be fair: By typing this number and calling for our help, you automatically agree to repay this service to us sooner or later; it's still business, after all.“

„*...with money?“

„Could be money, sure. That's the most obvious paying method,“ Killer responds, shrugging. „...But it could just as well be something else.“

„*yeeah... that doesn't sound suspicious at all...,“ Sans mumbles, deadpan.

„There's nothing more precious than your life, right? I'm sure it'll be worth it as long as it means you save yourself.“ Humming thoughtfully, Killer leans against the door. „By the way, since you're a mechanic... do you know a guy called 'the Destroyer'?“

„*'course i do. what about 'im?“

„Well, I kind of know him from my work. A scary guy, let me tell you that. There's something... worrying I heard about him.“

„*uh, okay? how does that concern _me?_ “

„Apparently he's in search for a certain man, someone with our condition. For curiosity's sake, I assume. However, I can't even tell you what exactly he's planned to do with that poor guy... that Error definitely ain't nice, especially when he really wants to know something because he won't rest until he finds out the truth.“

„*wait, _who_ exactly is he even looking for?“ Sans asks, confused.

„Sorry, all I know is that he's looking for someone like you and me. I just thought I'd be so nice and warn you. You never know after all,“ Killer elaborates. „We might help you out with that too if he happens to cause you any trouble.“

„*uh, thanks, but i've never spoken to him or anything. i don't see why he'd wanna talk to _me_ of all people...“

„Like I said, just a friendly warning,“ Killer answers before pushing himself off the door. „But let's say _if_ you two happen to meet... you better don't tell him about me. That might cause trouble for both you _and_ me.“ With a bewildered look on his face, Sans watches him grab the door handle. „Your brother is a really funny guy, by the way. Better be careful that nothing happens to him.“

„*eh, what?“

„Sure, you might've beaten me today, but thinking you could overcome anything is unrealistic. One day, there might come an enemy who is even stronger than you. The safest bet is to just leave your brother out of this business so he can't be dragged into nasty stuff in the first place. Sounds logical, hm?“

„*...maybe,“ Sans agrees quietly.

„Most certainly even.“ When Killer opens the door, the fresh breeze of the night blows against his face. „Believe me, you wouldn't want to regret stuff like that.“

„*you're a weird guy to say the least,“ Sans remarks, forcing a little chuckle. „*can't even tell when you're joking and when you're being serious...“

„Meaning you're still wondering if I would've fired or not?“ He snickers.

Strictly speaking, Killer said he _would_ fire the cannon if the time was up, but he did not specify the target at all; he could have just as well aimed at the ceiling and it would not be counted as rule breaking. Even though there is nothing more exciting than the thrill of betting his own life... it is too early to give it up just like that. Not as long as he has a 'game master' to serve who wants Killer to stay alive to fulfil his purpose.

...So far, he has never been his own game master, huh?

„Anyway, thank you for the fun evening. Sorry again,“ Killer says as he swiftly turns away and walks out, holding onto his stinging chest. Sans, giving him a puzzled look, noticed a white eyelight shining weakly in one of his sockets for a brief moment.

***

_Sans_

„*SO DID YOU SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR GUEST?“ Papyrus calls out, sitting on the couch and waiting.

„*yup, he's gone again,“ Sans confirms as he approaches him.

„*FOR ONCE I AM SPENDING TIME WITH ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS AND THEN SOMETHING EXCITING LIKE THAT HAPPENS! ARE YOU DOING THESE THINGS ALL THE TIME??“

„*usually not, was just an exception.“ Flopping down on the comfy couch, he scratches his cheek sheepishly. „*eh, sorry for the shock.“

„*OH, THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE!“ Papyrus insists before awkward silence settles in. „*SANS??“

„*yup?“

„*YOU SEE, IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT SOMETHING HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND LATELY.“ The small skeleton looks up at him, blinking in surprise. „*TO BE HONEST, IT'S GETTING REALLY FRUSTRATING THAT YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT'S UP EXACTLY AND IF I COULD, I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO WRING THAT ANSWER OUT OF YOU SOMEHOW!! HOWEVER, EH, THAT IS PROBABLY THE WRONG APPROACH...“

Beaming at him, Papyrus exclaims, „*SO I'LL WAIT UNTIL YOU THINK YOU'RE READY TO TELL ME! NO PRESSURE! JUST KNOW THAT I'M HERE WHENEVER YOU NEED A LITTLE BIT _GREATNESS_ IN YOUR LIFE!!“

„*...wow,“ Sans utters, pulling on the ears of his hat to cover his flushing face. „*there's no limit to ya cheesiness, huh?“

„*OH, WE HAVE A GENEROUS REPERTOIRE OF CHEESE IN OUR FRIDGE IF YOU NEED SOME!!“

„*no thanks.“ Sneaking a peek at the other who is still looking at him, he asks, „*something else ya wanna say?“

„*WHY YES! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED CONSUMING THAT HARMFUL SUBSTANCE OF YOURS!!“

„*ya mean... my magic recovery?“

„*YOU MAINLY USE IT TO AVOID SLEEP, WHICH ISN'T HEALTHY AT ALL!“

Today, Sans experienced himself how risky it is to use... What if he passes out again without any warning? If that had happened during the anniversary for example, he would have been useless all the more. Plus, how could Sans possibly say 'no' to Paps after what he told him just now, after he promised him unconditional support? It would be slightly scummy of him to decline.

Shrugging, Sans declares, „*aight, sure, not gonna consume it again.“

„*REALLY??“ Papyrus asks, his expression lighting up.

„*yep, you've got my word. no more magic boosters.“

„*WOWIE! WHAT A SUCCESSFUL EVENING TODAY WAS!!“ As he stands up, he raises his index finger proudly. „*SO AFTER GETTING RID OF THIS PROBLEM, LET US TACKLE YOUR INSOMNIA NEXT! A GLASS OF MILK WITH HONEY IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED IN ORDER TO FALL ASLEEP LIKE A ROCK! I EVEN ASKED MY ROCK FRIENDS AND THEY CONFIRMED IT!!“

After Papyrus lifts the smaller skeleton up and clamps him under his arm, he marches towards their rooms in a glorious manner. „*welp, guess i'm following ya lead then,“ Sans answers nonchalantly. „*ya're the expert here.“

„*OH, YOUR NIGHTMARES ARE GOING TO _FEAR_ MY EXPERTISE! NYEHEHEHEHEH!!“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Appropriate warnings~  
> \- implied slavery  
> \- suicidal tendencies  
> \- mentioned drugs  
> ~~~~
> 
> \- So I probably mentioned a lotta times that canon Killer and Dust are very similar characters with very similar backstories. Yet I tried to distinguish them as best as I could by concentrating on Dust's paranoia and on Killer's boredom and this is how both came to be in this version. Personally I find it hard to decide which one I like better, they're both very fun to write and unique in their own ways; while Dust is basically a crazy clown, Killer is nonchalant most of the time.  
> They still have a lot in common in terms of their values and world views: Dust likes to get a kick out of gathering EXP, Killer out of battles in general. But the small detail here makes the difference: Dust prefers EXP over "experience" while Killer prefers "experience" over EXP. Meaning the former rather fights weaker enemies and the latter stronger ones; for him, challenging battles are the only true way that makes him feel alive and the only one he is really familiar with (I just like to summarize my characters this way; gives me confidence in their characterization).  
> Anyway, there's still one Killer-focused chapter and some backstory stuff for him left.  
> \- By the way, I'm kinda proud of the way they defeated Killer; the thing with the oil was a set-up from the last chapter (when Papyrus complained about the slippery oil if you remember), which resoluted in the pay-off here. Woohoo.  
> Of course novels aren't the best medium when it comes to action scenes, but it's still fun to play around with the lengths of sentences and indendations to influence the flow and pacing of the fight and just come up with little outsmarting techniques in general, even tho it's sometimes a little frustrating.
> 
> Next, let's move on to the tierlists! Here an update on Sans's!  
>   
> So all the new information summarized here for your convenience:  
> \- He cannot teleport other people with him, only himself and small objects (yeah, a lotta restrictions with teleportation in this story; would be too broken otherwise).  
> \- Golden soul manipulation~ It was supposed to work like a rhythm game in a way, but I couldn't up with an idea how it'd work out here. So it can reflect flying projectiles basically; not bones shooting out of the ground or blasters tho, something like Error's strings might still count as "flying projectiles".
> 
>   
> Mmmmh, the Great Papyrus... is actually kinda weak, lel. Didn't want to give him the same soul manipulation at first, but then I thought I might need it someday, so why not. Also I might have said that one before, but I gave all Papyri the ability to actually shoot their bones (gotta put out all my creativity I've got despite everyone being the same goddamn skeleton, vbhbveub).
> 
>   
> Damn, he's hot- I mean, uh... so he turned out quite overpowered, but he's got obvious weak points to balance it out. It's hard to tell if either Killer or Dust would win if they had to fight against each other... I tend to say Killer, just because he tends to fight stronger opponents, making him probably more experienced in battles than Dust who tends to fight weaker guys. Still interesting to think about, just sayin'.
> 
> Soowwww gonna continue playing BotW. Wish ya a nice day~

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and my writing style is probably clunky and odd at times, therefore if you spot any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them~  
> Alongside spelling and grammar errors, I may have to edit some parts of the story in the future if I spot something like plotholes or if I remember a set-up that I forgot to tie in, for example. But I will inform you, of course, if that happens so you're not confused!  
> Thank you for reading and following this story! I highly appreciate it!


End file.
